Team Seven
by Sasha545
Summary: El Equipo 7 de Konoha está compuesto por Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke. -Primer Arco Completo.- Una historia de como tres amigos se transforman lentamente en mucho más que eso. Longfic, amor lento. Cuatro arcos argumentales. - NaruxHinaxSasu
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. No hacía frío ni realmente calor y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: El verano se estaba acabando. Hinata lo supo al ver las hojas que se volvían un tanto rojizas. Pronto tendrían niños jugando por todas partes, saltando en las camas de hojas secas sin dejar de reír y correr de un lado al otro, irritando a un cierto compañero suyo que prefería estar tranquilo al momento de entrenar.

El sol estaba en su posición de las 9 de la mañana, ideal para comenzar sus ejercicios matutinos.

Hinata siempre intentaba llegar a esa hora para no hacerlo esperar. Aunque, siendo él un obsesivo con todo lo que tenía que ver con volverse más fuerte, usualmente le ganaba y luego se burlaba de ella por su atraso.

Venía tres años escuchándolo decir como se volvería más fuerte para derrotarlo si se volvían a ver. Cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso, sentía un leve toque de esperanza de que ese deseo se hiciera realidad y que él volviera a Konoha.

La joven caminaba al punto de entrenamiento en que se debía encontrar con su compañero de equipo. La idea de verlo a solas ya no la ponía nerviosa como en un principio. Habían pasado tantos días solos entrenando, que los días se habían convertido en meses y luego, los meses se convirtieron en años.

Años, sólo él y ella.

Juntos habían visto nieve, flores, sol, hojas cayendo, lluvia, pétalos de flores, frutas, festivales y años nuevos. Su relación torpe y silenciosa se había vuelto algo cotidiano. Ya no había tantas pausas incómodas en que ninguno decía nada, podían verse a los ojos sin la necesidad de que Hinata escondiera su mirada.

Habían comenzado como un grupo de tres, pero ahora sólo eran dos. Habían sido dos por tres años ya. Ocasionalmente Kakashi se unía a ellos en misiones y cuando se ameritaba de un cuarto componente por lo general Sakura Haruno o Ino Yamanaka se ofrecían con gusto para completar el vacío en su equipo.

Al comienzo, su ausencia había sido difícil de llevar. Aunque él no lo dijera, lo extrañaba tanto como ella. Después de todo, se habían vuelto el equipo 7 de Konoha.

Desde ese primer día no se habían llevado muy bien. Sonrió mientras vendaba sus manos, recordando a Sasuke y su silencio. Era tan callado, parecía siempre irritado y constantemente le daba órdenes. Le gritaba cuando no mantenía el paso, la ignoraba cuando le hablaba, la interrogaba con cosas que la hacían sonrojar.

Naruto en cambio era ruidoso, demasiado activo y alegre. Solía defenderla cada vez que Sasuke decía algo hiriente y muchas veces rodaron por el piso dándose golpes uno al otro por el complejo de héroe de damas en peligro del rubio. Naruto había estado obsesionado en ese entonces con el ramen y Haruno-san. Recordarlo la hizo sonreír con melancolía ¿Sería aún así?

Comenzó a darle golpes al tronco en donde aquel día de su primera misión, Kakashi-sensei había amarrado a Sasuke en el entrenamiento de sobrevivencia. Recordarlo la hizo reír con suavidad. Aún podía ver su cara, completamente irritado, cuando ellos estaban comiendo mientras que él sólo podía observar diciendo una y otra vez que no tenía hambre y que Naruto dejara de burlarse. Podía escuchar la campana que el rubio hacía sonar frente a Sasuke, porque, por primera vez en su vida, le había ganado al Uchiha en algo.

—¡Hinata! ¿Entrenando tan temprano? —una voz amable la saludaba desde su espalda. Se volteó para ver a Kakashi-sensei— ¿Esperas a un cierto alumno mío?  
>—Sí sensei —respondió con una sonrisa—. Quiere practicar su nueva técnica con usted hoy. Me dijo que viniera a observar porque luego quiere usarla conmigo. Aunque… Me extraña que aún no haya llegado ¿Lo ha visto por el camino?<strong><br>**— No… —le contestó levantando las manos sin sacar su ojo visible de uno de esos horribles libros eróticos que tanto le gustaban— pero… sí vi a otro alumno mío, aquel que se fue de Konoha sin despedirse de mí.  
>—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Habían pasado casi tres años ya sin saber nada de él—¿Dónde…?<br>—Lo vi en la Villa —respondió Kakashi levantando los hombros—. Parece que el equipo 7 vuelve a completarse. Que nostalgia.**  
><strong>—¿Está seguro? ¿Está completamente seguro que ha vuelto? —Hinata se acercó a Kakashi perdiendo por completo su timidez. La noticia le había borrado cualquier gesto de miedo— ¿Se va a quedar?  
>—Hinata… Hinata… ¿Tantas preguntas a la vez? Cálmate… —Kakashi con tanta energía hacía un buen tiempo ya— dijo que esta vez se quedará. Ve a darle la bienvenida… el otro <em>baka <em>debe estar con él ya. De seguro también te quiere ver. Dile a ambos que el equipo 7 vuelve a completarse y que deben reportarse con Tsunade-sama.  
>—¡Sí! —gritó Hinata.<p>

Corrió por el bosque tan rápido que sentía que las piernas le quemaban. No podía dejar de sonreír. No le importaba si se quedaba sin aire y una vez más no tenía nada que decirle cuando lo mirara a los ojos, sonrojándose y tartamudeando. Lo único que importaba ahora era que si Kakashi—sensei estaba en lo cierto, él había vuelto.

Mientras corría no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el primer día en que ellos tres se habían vuelto un grupo.

๑

๑

๑

— _Dobe _—dijo con frialdad al poner sus ojos sobre su cabellera rubia. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba—. Sí que pasa el tiempo.  
>—<em>Teme<em>… —una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hacía mucho que no veía a ese bastardo arrogante, pero sus ojos seguían tan amenazadores como siempre— espero que no hayas estado perdiendo el tiempo estos tres años ¡No quiero que sea tan fácil derrotarte esta vez!  
>—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sasuke dando algunos pasos adelante para salir al encuentro de Naruto— ¿Tú lo has perdido?<br>—Aprendí técnicas nuevas para superarte definitivamente —dijo Naruto llevando sus manos al protector de frente de Konoha y acomodándoselo.  
>—También lo hice yo. Me volví un experto en <em>kenj<em>_utsu _— respondió Sasuke sacando la espada que llevaba colgada a un cinturón mostrándosela a Naruto.  
><em>—<em>¿Espadas? ¿Te rendiste con el ninjutsu y genjutsu entonces?—Naruto también caminó en dirección a él, curioso de que Sasuke hubiese obtenido algo así—Que decepción. Justo ahora que se desactivar un genjutsu.  
><em>—<em>No. Mi genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu están en un nivel avanzado —respondió Sasuke—.De cualquier forma Naruto, hay algo que tenemos que discutir. Ya.  
><em>—<em>Claro, vamos a comer ramen, tenemos mucho con que ponernos al día— Naruto puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sasuke, un tanto desinteresado—. Tu ropa es muy extraña Sasuke. Me gustaría que Hinata-chan estuviese aquí… nos reiríamos juntos de tu complejo de Diva.  
><em>—<em>¿Puedes ponerte serio un minuto, _dobe_?** —**le gritó Sasuke.

Fuera lo que fuera que quería decirle ya no podía esperar más. Se había resuelto a decírselo a penas lo viera nuevamente._—_¡Deja de gritarme! —respondió Naruto mirándolo seriamente— Cuando pones esa cara me asustas. Es la misma cara que tenías cuando te amarraron al tronco.  
><em>—<em>¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Sasuke.  
><em>—<em>De nuestro primer entrenamiento en el Equipo 7 —respondió Naruto con seriedad—. Vaya, que nostálgico es recordar eso.  
><em><br>_Sasuke gruñó ruborizándose un poco por la vergüenza de ese día… había muchas cosas que prefería no recordar y esa era una de ellas.

—Ya se me había olvidado todo aquello.  
>— Qué extraño resultó todo… nunca nada salió como lo planeamos ¿Verdad?<p>

La mente de Sasuke divagó al primer día en que ellos se formaron como equipo. No había sido la mejor de las elecciones ni había estado completamente feliz con ella al comienzo. Pasaron literalmente meses para que aceptara que lo hubiesen agrupado con Naruto y Hinata.

Sin embargo, ahora llevaba 3 años sin ver a Naruto y conocía lo que era tener un amigo, no se hubiese imaginado haber vivido en un mundo en que esos dos no hubiesen sido sus compañeros. Tenía 16 años en ese momento, pero ese día, cuando el grupo siete se formó, sólo tenía 12.

๑

๑

๑


	2. Capítulo 1: El Equipo 7 de Konoha

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL EQUIPO 7 DE KONOHA**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

En la sala en que todos esperaban había bastante ruido. Muchas veces antes se habían reunido en ese lugar, después de todo habían sido compañeros de curso desde la infancia. Esta vez era diferente. Ese día, se reunían todos ellos no como alumnos, sino como Ninjas.

Hinata Hyuga tenía 11 años ese día. La mayoría ahí compartía su edad, pero no así su personalidad. La chica mantenía la mirada baja, observando a sus compañeros tímidamente. Todos tenían un grupo ahí o al menos la mayoría de ellos eran amigos. Se sentaban en parejas, conversando sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos días después del examen de fin de curso.

Hinata no tenía con quien hablar, la verdad no era muy buena haciendo amigos ni conversando, hasta las personas en su propio hogar pasaban de ella considerándola un estorbo. La explicación de esto era simple. Hinata Hyuga era débil. Hinata Hyuga siempre se rendía. Hinata Hyuga nunca hacía escuchar su voz.

Bajo la mesa jugaba con sus dedos pensando qué estaría haciendo la única persona que no la hacía sentir como si sobrara y fuese un completo desperdicio de Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki.

Por mucho que ese fuese un día feliz para ella, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto deprimida por el hecho de que ya no lo vería todos los días, ni escucharía sus bromas ni su risa. De partida había entrado a la academia Ninja al enterarse de que Naruto estaría ahí también. Su padre se había dado por vencido con ella para entonces y no tenía intenciones de hacer pasar vergüenzas al apellido Hyuga, asistir a la academia no era una opción. Por ello, cuando escuchó de parte de Hinata que quería ingresar a estudiar y demostrar que sí podía ser una ninja fuerte como él, la curiosidad lo venció y le dio la oportunidad a su hija de asistir a clases y que allá le enseñaran lo que él tanto había insistido en que aprendiera, fracasando en el intento.

Hinata estaba sentada junto a alguien que no conocía atrás de la sala, en la fila de en medio. Seguramente ese chico era de un curso paralelo. Suspiró mirando la mesa y así se quedó, nerviosa e introvertida la pequeña Hinata Hyuga.

Pero su suerte parecía haber cambiado, pues de un momento a otro escuchó esa voz…

**-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no puedes ver el protector que tengo en mi frente**? – Hinata subió la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentado en la fila de la izquierda a sólo pocas mesas de distancia, estaba Naruto Uzumaki. - **¡A partir de hoy también soy un ninja! **– Naruto rió, feliz. Su risa hizo que se sintiera en las nubes. – **Quiero decir… ¡Esto se ve asombroso en mí, verdad!**

Si algo la podía poner del mejor de los humores olvidándose de todas las cosas que sucedían en su hogar y a su alrededor, eso era la sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Por alguna extraña razón las personas solían huir de él, como si tuviese una enfermedad y de un momento a otro se fuesen a contagiar. A ella se le había prohibido tratar con él y en muchas ocasiones fue sermoneada por preguntar si podía invitar a Naruto a jugar en casa junto con ella. Siempre lo había estado mirando desde lejos, siempre siguiéndolo, nunca armándose de valor para acercarse y decirle… _hola_.

Sin embargo, como todo lo que emprendía en la vida cada vez que pensaba estar lista para ello, para decirle alguna cosa, terminaba rindiéndose antes de intentarlo si quiera.

_**Naruto-kun se pudo graduar… **_

Estaba tan feliz. De verdad que muchas veces quiso acercarse a él, decirle si necesitaba ayuda con algún jutsu y enseñarle. Después de todo, desde que la había salvado de esos matones, Naruto se había convertido en su ídolo, en aquella persona que todos admiramos mientras crecemos.

De pronto, como si sus deseos se estuviesen materializando, se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus cejas comenzaron a temblar, preguntándose a sí misma qué hacer. ¿Acaso se armaría de valor y le diría hola? ¿Podría soportar su mirada sin huirla? ¿Podría si quiera saludarlo sin tartamudear? Él le sonreía sonrojado, era la primera vez que notaba que la miraba, que se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Pero entonces advirtió que esa sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro de Naruto no estaba dedicada a ella. Había alguien más, justo atrás. Sakura Haruno.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

Mantenía sus dedos entrelazados, concentrado, mirando en frente. Por fin había llegado el día en que pudiesen decirle qué se suponía que haría ahora que había llegado al grado de genin. Tenía 12 años, pero su hermano Itachi se había graduado de la academia a los 7. Siendo el menor de los dos, toda su vida lo había querido alcanzar, superar y vencer.

Ahora sólo quería matarlo.

Por fin podría acercarse un paso más a ese sueño si le asignaban un líder de grupo que pudiese enseñarle, hacerlo su discípulo y sacarle provecho.

Los profesores de la academia lo llamaban _"un genio",_ era el momento de demostrar el por qué de ello. Tenía la inteligencia para aprender cualquier cosa. Tenía la determinación para convertirse en el mejor ninja de Konoha y poder hacerle frente a Itachi. Debía hacerlo pagar por el dolor que había traído a su vida, por la masacre de su clan y sobre todo por su soledad.

_**Cada paso que doy, estoy más cerca de ti, Itachi Uchiha**__. _

Apretó sus dedos hasta que le dolieron. Ni si quiera parecía notar que la sala era un caos, todos hablando sin parar, gritando y riendo. La mayoría decía cosas sin sentido, parecían no entender que ese día no se trataba sobre quien se había graduado y quien no, sino de quien sobreviviría y quien moriría por el camino. Por ahora, él estaba determinado a sobrevivir y matar a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su destino: la venganza de su clan.

**-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!**

Movió el rostro inexpresivamente a ver quién era la que lo estaba llamando. Esa voz irritante la conocía perfectamente ya. Era una de esas descerebradas que se le habían pegado desde la academia ninja y no paraban de molestarlo. Se hacían llamar "sus fans". Para él no existían.

Su nombre era Sakura. Lo sabía. Lo había estado siguiendo fuera donde fuera sin entender que su silencio hacia ella no era un acto de soberbia ni para hacerse el interesante, simplemente no tenía nada que decirle, ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Su mente estaba enfocada completamente en su objetivo, su meta, su sueño.

_**¿Cuándo entenderá que no es nada para mí? ¿Cuándo me dejará en paz? **_

– **¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?** – Le preguntó la chica.

Sólo la miró con hostilidad. Tal vez de esa forma entendiera el mensaje. No deseaba sentarse al lado de alguien que le estaría hablando todo el tiempo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, intentando romper esa muralla que había creado entre él y el mundo. Quería escuchar sus instrucciones en paz y largarse de ahí.

Por ello no respondió. Si ella era una chica medianamente inteligente, sabría captar la sutileza de su silencio.

– **¡Ey! ¡Yo me voy a sentar al lado de él!** – Movió su mirada de la pelirosa a la rubia. La chica ligeramente más atractiva que Sakura, pero igual de simple y persistente era Ino Yamanaka.

– **¡La primera que llega escoge su puesto!** – Insistió Haruno.

– **¡Yo llegue primero que tú a la sala!** – Reclamó Yamanaka.

– **¡Yo llegué primero!** – Se quejó de nuevo Sakura.

Pronto su mesa se fue rodeando de niñas, de todos los cursos, no sólo del suyo. Algunas no las había visto en toda su vida y ni si quiera conocía sus nombres, pero todas ellas querían estar cerca de él. ¿Debía acaso sentirse honorado?

– **¡No yo!**

– **¡Yo quiero sentarme al lado de Sasuke-kun!**

– **¡Yo estoy aquí antes que cualquiera!**

– **¡Yo quiero estar cerca de él!**

– **¡Sasuke-kun es mío!**

_**Que molesto. **_– Pensó mientras miraba en frente nuevamente.

¿Acaso alguna de esas personas lo conocía? ¿Acaso alguna de ellas había asistido al funeral de sus padres? ¿Alguna de ellas le había hablando antes? ¿Alguna había intentando ver más allá del exterior de su persona? Claro que no. Si alguna se hubiese dado cuenta del monstruo que estaba formándose dentro de él, se habrían asustado y huido.

Nadie lo conocía. Ninguna de las chicas de su clase lo conocía, ninguna de ellas se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Nadie sabía de lo que era capaz. Lo admiraban por su apellido, sentían curiosidad al saber que era el último de los Uchiha. Le hablaban porque era el mejor alumno del curso. Siempre era así, lo seguían como moscas.

Todas excepto una.

Incluso ese día, en que todas querían sentarse con él, ella permanecía silenciosamente sentada, con su rara forma de ser, distraída e introvertida. Nunca se le acercaba, tal vez le tuviese miedo. Hacía bien. Él era un Uchiha y a los Uchiha había que temer. Pero lo que le llamó la atención era que esa Hyuga estuviese mirando a… ¿Naruto? ¡Bah! Era una completa idiota como todos los de su clan. Lo curioso del ella sin embargo era su ineptitud, considerando que Neji Hyuga era el mejor genin de su generación y alguien a quien deseaba derrotar profundamente si se encontraban algun día. Él sería un buen candidato para probar su propia fuerza.

Sasuke se alegraba con la idea de que no tendría que ver a Hinata Hyuga, ni a Sakura Haruno, ni a Ino Yamanaka, ni a ninguna de las taradas que se llamaban a sí mismas el "Fan Club de Sasuke Uchiha" nuevamente.

De cualquier forma todas eran débiles. De seguro terminarían haciendo algún trabajo inútil dentro de la Villa, de bajo riesgo de muerte para ellas con bajas probabilidades de fracasar. El puesto perfecto para personas tan simplonas cono Ino o Sakura sería ser ninjas médicos. Para alguien como Hinata ni si quiera esperaba eso. Con algo de suerte su padre lograría casarla bien, ojalá se olvidara de ese asunto de ser ninja, no era algo para una niña como ella.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

Nuevamente todos parecían haberse olvidado de él. Debería haberse acostumbrado a eso ya. La diferencia era que esta vez lo ignoraban para darle atención al idiota de Sasuke Uchiha.

Apretó su puño con rabia, mirándolo, sentado en el piso. Todas esas chicas estaban ahí peleándose por sentarse a su lado, ninguna había considerado si quiera en preguntarle si les podía ceder SU asiento. Sakura-chan sólo lo había golpeado para quitarlo del camino entre ella y Sasuke. ¿Tan invisible era para Sakura-chan? El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse un tanto deprimido, pero luego se sintió furioso.

¿Qué tenía Sasuke que lo hacía tan especial de cualquier modo? ¡No iba a soportar que todos lo siguieran ignorando por culpa de ese sujeto!

De un salto llegó sobre la mesa justo frente a Sasuke. Ambos se gruñeron, incómodos con la presencia del otro. Pero Sasuke eran tan "genial" que ni si quiera se dignaba a hablarle, pensaba que con su ridícula mirada de pocos amigos lo iba a intimidar. ¡A Naruto Uzumaki nada lo asustaba! Ahí, hincado sobre la mesa no iba a dejarse asustar por alguien tan idiota como Uchiha.

–**¡Naruto deja de mirar así a Sasuke-kun!** – Escuchó que Sakura-chan gritaba desde el costado de la mesa.

Volteó el rostro preocupado. Esa voz lo hacía querer lanzarse contra ella, abrazarla, apegarla a él y decirle que estuvieran juntos por siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo asustaba. La mirada que le estaban dando tanto ella como el resto de las chicas juntas en ese lugar era aterradora.

_**Sakura-chan…**_- Pensó con miedo.

Volteó nuevamente el rostro para mirar a Sasuke. Estaban frente a frente a pocos centímetros uno del otro. ¿Qué tenía ese idiota que él no tuviese? ¿Por qué no podía hacer que Sakura-chan lo mirara con esos ojos tiernos que le dedicaba a Sasuke.

_**Todos están tan obsesionados con Sasuke… ¡Sasuke aquí! ¡Sasuke allá! ¿Qué tiene él que lo hace tan especial?**_

Uchiha no se movía, ni si quiera un centímetro. ¿Pensaba que dándole esa mirada irreverente iba a intimidarlo? Por un momento Naruto realmente deseó golpearlo, darle una buena paliza, hacer que se diera cuenta quien era el que desde ese día en adelante iba a ser el mejor de la clase y estaría en el puesto número uno para ser candidato a Hokage.

–**¡Sasuke-kun golpéalo! ¡Dale la g olpiza de su vida!** – Escuchó Naruto decir a Sakura con rabia. ¿Acaso ella realmente no lo veía? ¡Sasuke esto! ¡Sasuke aquello! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Cuando de pronto, sintió un golpe atrás de él. Quien fuera que estuviese sentado delante de la mesa de Sasuke había chocado con la espalda de Naruto impulsándolo hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que Sasuke y él chocaran los labios.

La repugnancia que sintió no podía ser comparada con nada antes. Quiso vomitar el delicioso ramen que había comido esa mañana. Sintió que acababa de poner su boca en la loza de un retrete o algo incluso peor. Empezó a sentir arcadas mientras que Sasuke mostraba su desprecio y asco tosiendo y limpiándose la boca desesperadamente.

– **¡Naruto! ¡Te voy a matar!** – Sasuke gruñó asqueado.

Pero una vez que la primera ola de asco se le pasó, sintió que todas esas voces que hasta entonces habían estado animando a Sasuke para que lo golpeara callaban al unísono.

– **Siento peligro… - **Murmuró Naruto moviendo lentamente la cabeza, asustado, hacia las chicas. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

– **Naruto…tú…** - Sakura se adelantaba haciendo sonar sus nudillos, lista para darle una paliza.

– **Fue un… fue un accidente…** - Se intentó justificar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía a por lo menos 10 chicas de su curso golpeándolo y pateándolo.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

…_. Desde el día de hoy, todos ustedes son oficialmente Ninjas. Sin embargo, aún son sólo genins, todo se volverá mucho más difícil desde ahora. _

_Se les asignará en un grupo consistentes en tres genins. Dentro de ese grupo de tres cumplirán sus misiones bajo la vigilancia de un instructor de rango junin …_

… _Y el grupo siete estará compuesto por Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke. _

Mientras los tres caminaban por las calles de Konoha en silencio, Hinata aún no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Había orado por ese milagro por tanto tiempo. Había puesto sus deseos más profundos en que algún día, tanto ella como Naruto-kun pudiesen estar en un grupo, compartir, conversar, reír y luchar juntos. Se había prometido que moriría por él si fuese necesario, todo para hacer que la notara.

Su grupo consistía en Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Desde ahora pasaban a ser el Equipo 7 de Konoha. Eso la hacía feliz. Aunque, mientras se sentaban a comer sus respectivas colaciones en silencio, se dio cuenta que entre Uchiha-kun y Naruto-kun había un cierto grado de hostilidad. De hecho, ella estaba en medio de ambos, completamente ruborizada por tener que estar tan cerca de Naruto.

– **Aún no entiendo por qué un ninja brillante como yo tiene que estar estancado en un grupo contigo.** – Dijo Naruto mirando hacia un costado sin observar a Sasuke, pero era evidente que se refería a él.

– **Hmph.** – Hinata se sentía tan incómoda que aún ni si quiera tocaba sus panes de arroz. - **Sólo asegúrate de no estorbar, **_**dobe.**_

– **¡¿NANI? ¿Qué dijiste?** – Gritó Naruto levantando un puño en su dirección.

– **¿Quieres pelear, **_**do-be**_**? - **Volvió a repetir Sasuke, separando las vocales de la última palabra.

Ninguno de ellos dos parecía prestar atención en que estaban riñendo dejándola a ella en medio de sus gritos y gruñidos. Se comenzó a ahogar, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se trataran así. Quería decirles algo para que dejaran de mirarse tan aterradoramente.

– **Chi-Chicos…** - Intentó señalar Hinata, pero su voz era como un susurro. Ninguno de ellos pareció prestarle mucha atención. Más bien, la mirada que se estaban dando uno al otro era tan letal que Hinata temió que de verdad fueran a matarse.

–**Termina de comer de una vez.** – Ordenó Sasuke a Hinata con autoridad. - **Hay que estar de vuelta a las 12 en la academia para reunirnos con nuestro instructor Junin. **

– **¡Ey! ¡No le hables así a Hinata!** – Le gritó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice. - **¡Debe estar tan molesta como yo por estar estancada contigo, por eso no está comiendo!**

– **Naruto-kun…** - Susurró Hinata intentando decirle que eso no era así, pero su vergüenza la excedía. – **Yo…**

– **¿Ah?–** Preguntó Naruto - **¿Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte no escucho nada de lo que dices. **

–**Yo… yo…** - Sentía que sus mejillas ardían. No pudo hacer nada más que estirar su almuerzo en dirección a Naruto ofreciéndoselo.

– **¿Para mí?** – Preguntó Naruto confundido. Nadie era amable con él nunca aparte de Iruka-sensei. Hinata asintió sin mirarlo. El joven sonrió con alegría a Hinata, como si fuera su nueva mejor amiga. - **¿No vas a comer tú, Hinata?**

Hinata negó con la cabeza varias veces de forma rápida. Sasuke miró la escena bastante confundido pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj frente a ellos en un poste de luz sabiendo que Naruto tenía 5 minutos para comer.

Hinata sonrió con vergüenza al darse cuenta que Naruto comía sus panes de arroz uno tras otro saboreándolos al puntos que lamía sus dedos y labios.

Hasta Sasuke se sintió irritado de ello, pues justamente esa era su comida favorita. ¿Por qué esa chica no se los había ofrecido a él? Generalmente todas las chicas de la Academia le ofrecían cosas sólo por hablarle, pero Hinata parecía ni si quiera notar que estaba sentado junto a ella también.

– **¡Ey Hinata! ¡Esto está muy bueno!** – Exclamó Naruto lamiendo sus dedos. Era la primera cosa aparte del Ramen que le gustaba tanto. Sasuke sintió que se lo estaba restregando en la cara. - **¿Lo hiciste tú? **

–**S-sí.** – Respondió ella jugueteando con sus dedos sonrosándose.

– **Hmph… si me estorbas por estar débil al no comer Hyuga… **– Dijo Sasuke sombríamente sin mirarlos. – **Te trataré igual que al inútil de Naruto.**

Hinata no dijo nada, pero Naruto tuvo que controlarse para no golpear a Sasuke por tratarla así.

–**Hinata, algún día harás a un hombre muy feliz si sigues cocinando así.** – Dijo Naruto tragando lo que tenía en la boca. La sonrisa de Hinata fue tan sincera, tan real, que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de la felicidad de escuchar algo así. – **Me pregunto cómo cocinará Sakura-chan cuando nos casemos.**

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

_Realmente, muchísimas gracias por sus palabras. No tienen idea cuanto me animaron. Espero que todos sigan apoyándome y motivándome a escribir este fic. Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora, que todo es más o menos inocencia y juegos (Muajajaja cuando crezcan no tienen idea de lo que los espera a los pobrecitos xD) _

_Para los que quieran ver las primeras 4 páginas del Doujinshi, pueden leer en Deviantart, mi cuenta es Sasha545. (No se si puede poner links aquí, me da miedo xD)_

Los próximos 3 capitulos ya los tengo escritos y revisados, vayan diciéndome que opinan por favor! Me ayuda mucho para ver detallitos ^^ BESOS.


	3. Capítulo 2: Kakashi Sensei

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**KAKASHI SENSEI**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

Por lo general, Sasuke nunca mostraba lo que sentía ni pensaba. La mayoría de las veces era callado y abstraído en sus propios asuntos. Pero el evidente nerviosismo que esta niña mostraba alrededor de Uzumaki lo comenzaba a irritar profundamente.

Lo único que lo confortaba un poco era que toda esa atención innecesaria no era dirigida hacia él. Sabía que si cualquier otra chica de su curso hubiese sido puesta en su grupo sólo se hubiese obsesionado con él (como lo que pasó durante toda su vida de estudiante en la academia) y de seguro terminaría siendo una inútil que sólo se preocuparía en llamar su atención y no aportaría en nada al equipo. Tener a Hinata Hyuga como parte del equipo 7 podía tener sus beneficios: No tendría que soportar una de sus fans dentro del grupo.

Sin embargo, también tenía un gran punto en contra: le revolvía el estómago aguantar estar cerca de una niña que le prestaba tanta atención al idiota más grande Konoha, ¿Qué veía en Naruto? ¿Estaba ciega? ¿Era estúpida? ¿La habrían dejado caer de cabeza cuando era un bebe o algo así?

Mientras caminaban en un incómodo silencio, se dio cuenta que Hyuga no era como sus fans y perseguidoras. Hyuga era silenciosa, disciplinada y muy introvertida. Todo la hacía sonrojar y tartamudeaba cuando Naruto le dirigía la palabra. Por el contrario, si Sasuke le hablaba o la miraba, Hinata parecía ignorarlo, como si no estuviese ahí. Uchiha no sabía si aquello lo hacía para irritarlo de alguna manera o inconscientemente porque a ella no le importaba él en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Sasuke le hablaba, Hinata no lograba mantener sus ojos puestos en él más de un segundo, apartándolos con timidez o tal vez miedo, aun no podía decidirse. ¿Le importaba aquello? Realmente no. Lo tenía sin cuidado lo que hicieran ellos dos mientras no se interpusieran en sus planes y deseos.

Sin embargo, después de que el idiota de Naruto lanzara su comentario sobre casarse con Haruno, Hinata parecía más callada de lo normal bajando su cabeza en un silencio melancólico. ¿Estaría enamorada de Naruto o algo así? Después de todo siempre lo miraba y las reacciones que demostraba a su alrededor eran bastante evidentes. Reprimió el pensamiento de inmediato. Le resultaba imposible concebir que alguien pudiese estar enamorada de Naruto. Seguramente era tímida y ya. Aunque pensándolo bien, le resultaba aun más indignante que estuviese gastando su tiempo pensando en Hinata Hyuga.

Los tres caminaron de vuelta a la Academia Ninja, se sentaron en el aula y vieron como uno a uno los grupos designados se iban retirando con sus respectivos maestros junin. Sin embargo, cuando dieron las tres de la tarde y su instructor aun no llegaba Naruto empezó a perder la paciencia.

Se paró y caminaba de un lado a otro en círculos. Hinata lo seguía con la vista, sonrojada y nerviosa, pero aun con los hombros agachados. Sasuke no dejaba de mirar el reloj, impaciente, queriendo comenzar de una vez con todo eso. Por su parte, Naruto se paró en la puerta y sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo mirando para ver si su maestro llegaba o no.

– **¡Ya hemos esperado tres horas!** – Gritó de pronto rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había entre ellos. - **¿No se supone que debía llegar aquí a las 12:00?**

– **Ya cállate.** – Le ordenó Sasuke.

– **Sasuke…** - Gruñó Naruto mirándolo. – _**Teme**_**… **

Después de que ambos se miraran con disgusto, Naruto dejó escapar un bufido haciendo un gesto de desprecio hacia Sasuke, volteándole el rostro y estirando los labios. Se movió de un lado a otro por la sala con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, saltó a las mesas caminando sobre ellas, se puso a silbar y finalmente cuando ya había hecho todas las cosas irritantes que una persona podía hacer, se sentó junto a Hinata.

Sasuke no podía evitar mirarlos ya que estaban frente a él. La chica mantenía su cabeza agachada mirando sus manos. Se veía incómoda alrededor de ellos, pero aún más cuando Naruto se le acercaba.

– **Ey, Hinata… ¿Alguna vez Sakura-chan te habló de mí? – **Le preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. - **¿Me ama verdad? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?**

–**Ha-Haruno-san y yo no somos re-realmente tan cercanas. **– Respondió con una voz ahogada. Desde su posición Sasuke notó como los hombros de Hinata Hyuga se encogían aún más. –** Lo-lo siento… Naruto-kun. **

–**Anda… puedes contarme. Te prometo que no le diré nada. – **Insistió Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–**Yo…yo te he di-dicho la verdad, Na-Naruto-kun.** – Respondió Hinata con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

–**Uhmm…** - Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

– **Deberías estar más preocupado de tus ninjutsus **_(técnicas ninjas)_** que de alguien como Sakura Haruno. – **Dijo Sasuke con una risa burlona y una mirada de superioridad. **– Tu ninjutsu es una vergüenza. **

Naruto le gruñó nuevamente pero se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Realmente la conversación entre ellos no sería algo que fluyera así como así. Sasuke de por sí era callado, Hinata no hablaba a menos que se le forzara y Naruto era irritante, al menos para Sasuke. Era más que evidente que ese grupo sería un fracaso.

_**Un Uchiha no fracasa. **_– Pensó Sasuke apretando el puño. Se lo repitió una y otra y otra vez en su mente.

Aunque tuviera que pasar sobre sus compañeros y hacer todo solo, no dejaría que ese grupo fuera el hazmerreír de Konoha. De pronto se encontró deseando que hubiesen puesto a cualquiera menos a Naruto en su equipo. Incluso a alguna de esas idiotas como Ino o Sakura. Shino hubiese estado bien, era callado, tenía buenas notas y no mantenía relaciones del tipo emocional con nadie. Hubiese sido un equipo completamente callado con Shino ahí en vez de Naruto.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y los tres genins del equipo siete pudieron ver a su nuevo instructor.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

Siguieron al ninja de rango junin hasta la parte más alta de la academia. No entendían la razón de ello pero al parecer a su nuevo y misterioso instructor le gustaba el aire libre y no un aula oscura. Sasuke puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y caminó, Hinata miraba sus pies siguiendo a Sasuke; Naruto iba al frente junto al maestro junin saltando de un lado a otro haciendo una pregunta tras otra sobre qué tipos de misiones tendrían, cuál sería su entrenamiento, qué iban a hacer desde ahora en adelante…etc.

Una vez en el tejado, el instructor les dijo que tomaran asiento. Los tres obedecieron preguntándose de que se trataba todo eso.

Hinata se sentó arrodillada, como si eso fuera una ceremonia de té y Naruto se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, moviéndolas de arriba abajo impaciente por recibir sus instrucciones. Por su parte, Sasuke se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas sobre el cemento atrás de Naruto y Hinata. Callado, miró a un costado impasiblemente, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que estar con esos idiotas. ¿El resto de su vida? ¿Hasta que los promovieran a chunin?

–**Veamos… **- Dijo el hombre rascándose la barbilla, la cual mantenía tapada con una máscara ninja, cruzado de brazos y reclinándose contra la baranda del tejado. Su voz sonaba tan desinteresada que llegaba a dar miedo. - **¿Por qué no comienzan por presentarse? Partan por sus nombres, claro. Luego qué les gusta, que no les gusta, cuáles son sus hobbies y sueños. O… algo así. **

– **¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no se introduce usted primero sensei?** – Preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido. Hasta ese momento no sabían nada de ese hombre aparte de que su primera impresión era que los odiaba.

– **¿Yo?** – Preguntó el instructor junin indicándose a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar. – **Soy Hatake Kakashi. No tengo intenciones de decirles que me gusta o que no me gusta. **– Naruto parecía sorprendido de eso, Hinata sólo miraba el suelo y Sasuke no le estaba prestando mucha atención. – **Sobre mis sueños…** - Se quedó callado mirando el cielo. – **Y tengo pocos hobbies.** – Hubo un silencio completo. Naruto se rascó la cabeza sintiendo que los habían embaucado de alguna forma. – **Ahora es su turno. Tú primero. – **Dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

– **¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!** – Vociferó con alegría. Quería causar una buena impresión en su instructor Kakashi-sensei. – **Me gusta mucho el ramen instantáneo. ¡Pero me gusta el ramen que venden en Ichiraku aún más! ¡Iruka-sensei me invitó a comer allá!** – Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar. Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si todas las cosas que estaba diciendo fueran lo más importante del mundo. – **Odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar después que se le pone el agua hirviendo al ramen instantáneo.** – Hinata se rió nerviosa, tapándose la boca. – **Y mi hobby es comer ramen instantáneo y comparar las diferentes marcas y sabores.** – Naruto levantó ambos puños y con una sonrisa finalizó su presentación. – **Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage que se ha visto en Konoha y hacer que todos los que viven en la Villa sepan que existo y me reconozcan por ello. **

– **Bien, el siguiente.** – Dijo Kakashi.

Aún estaba parado frente a sus nuevos alumnos, de brazos cruzados, algo indiferente pero atento a lo que cada uno estaba a punto de decir. Se dio cuenta de que luego del entusiasta Naruto los otros dos se mantenían callados.

Sasuke miraba el espacio con los dedos entrecruzados y cubriendo su boca, pensativo. Hinata miraba el suelo, sonrojada, temblando de nervio. Podía notar que era una de esas chicas tímidas que siempre le causaban problemas a los hombres cuando crecían, sin nunca darse cuenta justamente lo atractiva que resultaba esa cualidad en cierto tipo de individuos. Él era un **experto **en el tema, después de todo, había leído casi todos los libros de literatura romántica y erótica en el mercado.

– **Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.** – Comenzó a decir lentamente Sasuke al ver que Hinata no hablaba. – **Hay muchas cosas que odio y muy pocas cosas me gustan.** – Sus manos le tapaban la boca, se veía bastante inexpresivo mientras hablaba. – **Y tengo una ambición, que no pienso dejar sólo como un sueño y eso es… hacer resurgir el clan Uchiha y… matar a cierto individuo.**

_**Espero que no se esté refiriendo a mi**_**… **pensó Naruto mirándolo y tragando saliva. Lo había dicho con tanta seriedad que le pareció difícil que estuviese mintiendo.

– **Bien… eso sólo te deja a ti.** – Dijo Kakashi mirando a Hinata.

Tuvieron que esperar bastantes segundos en silencio para que Hinata abriera la boca. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se preguntaron por qué hacía tanto alboroto para hablarles. Algo no estaba bien con esa niña. Abría la boca, dejaba escapar su respiración y luego la volvía a cerrar. Era como si nunca antes hubiese hablado en público, evitando la mirada de todos mientras se ponía roja.

– **Yo… yo soy… -** Dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible. Naruto levantó las cejas viendo lo sonrojada que se ponía Hinata al hablar. ¿Realmente era tan tímida? ¿Cómo esperaba convertirse en Ninja de esa manera? – **Yo soy… Hi-Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga.** – Los ojos de Sasuke la miraron con un renovado interés. Si era la hija del líder del clan Hyuga, entonces, ella era la niña que se le había acercado ese día. - **Tengo…tengo 11 años, mi-mi cumpleaños es el 27 de Di-diciembre. Me-me gusta… - **Miró a Naruto con tanta intensidad por un segundo, que hasta Uzumaki se preguntó qué le sucedía.** – Mi co-comida favorita es el Zenzai y… los ro-rollos de canela. **

– **Ajá… ¿Y qué no te gusta?** – Le preguntó Kakashi.

– **No-no me gusta pelear ni las con-confrontaciones. No me gusta co-comer cangrejos, ni tampoco… lan-langostas. - **Su voz era tan suave y quieta que todos tuvieron un poco de problemas entendiéndola.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que esa chica era completamente distinta a él y que era más que seguro que llegaran a tener roces por ello. Estaba al borde de alegar por la designación de esos grupos, pero pensó que eso sólo demostraría que no podía afrontar un buen desafío. Si Hinata y Naruto eran tan inútiles como parecían a simple vista, todas las cargas de las misiones caerían sobre sus hombros y sería lo mismo que trabajar solo. De esa forma podría aprender mucho más rápido.

Por su lado, Naruto se preguntó qué diablos hacía Hinata ahí si no le gustaba pelear. Nunca se imaginó lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esa chica eran las imágenes de las veces que Hiashi la hacía pelear con su hermana menor. Odiaba discutir, que su padre la humillara en público, que la confrontara sobre su debilidad y la declarara como una vergüenza para su clan.

– **¿Tienes algún sueño? ¿Algún hobby? – **Preguntó Kakashi.

– **Yo… yo… pongo flores dentro de los li-libros y…y… espero que se sequen y se prensen. Mi- mi sueño es… confiar en mi mis-misma y poder cam-cambiar mi forma de ser. Quiero…quiero ser-ser reconocida…reconocida por mi padre. **– Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron al escuchar aquello. Un dolor profundo fue revivido en su pecho mientras veía imágenes de un niño intentando aprender un jutsu sobre un muelle de Konoha. - **Quiero…quiero… quiero ser una kunoichi tan gentil como mi madre y tan-tan fuerte como mi-mi padre.**

Naruto también bajó el rostro. Al igual que él quería ser reconocida. Se sintió realmente mal de nunca haberse dado el tiempo de hablar con Hinata. Si hubiese sabido que ambos se sentían de la misma forma, tal vez, todos esos años de soledad y tristeza pudieron haberse evitado teniendo una amiga, apoyándose uno al otro.

– **¡No te preocupes Hinata!** – Le dijo Naruto dándole un golpecito en el hombro. - **¡Nos volveremos fuertes juntos!**

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero no despegaba sus ojos de Hinata, un tanto desconfiado y hasta molesto. Lo irritaba que alguien le tuviese que recordar sobre el dolor de haber crecido constantemente presionado para alcanzar los logros de su hermano y así ser reconocido por su padre. ¿Estaría esa chica diciendo aquello meramente con la intensión de alterarlo?

– **Bien, eso termina nuestras presentaciones.** – Kakashi suspiró.

Sabía que tendría a un niño del clan Uchiha, un clan que había sido exterminado por completo en una tragedia que hasta ese día enlutaba a Konoha. Pero ahora también tenía a otra hija de noble. Eso no podía ser bueno, los nobles daban tantos problemas con el trato que se les daba a sus hijas cuando entraban a la academia. No sólo eso, Hinata Hyuga era de la familia principal de los Hyuga y seguramente la heredera. Aún así, nunca la llamaría Hinata-sama. Eso hubiese sido el colmo. - **Hinata-san, no sabía que eras hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Deberé ir a hablar con tu padre antes de entrenar contigo en ese caso. **

Hinata asintió tímidamente. Kakashi les dijo que tendrían que ir todos a la mansión Hyuga y caminaron los tres en silencio atrás de su nuevo instructor Junin. Al parecer no les iba a dar libre el día, tal vez los tendría entrenando de noche y para ello, debían tener el permiso o algo así del padre de Hinata. De lo contrario se podían meter en problemas con el clan o incluso el Hokage.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

El barrio en que habitaba el clan Hyuga era bastante grande y tradicional. Se notaba de lejos que llevaba un buen tiempo ahí. Sasuke caminaba con los brazos cruzados atrás de Naruto y Hinata mirando de un lado a otro como esas personas con los ojos perlados trabajaban sin cesar. Recordó cuando siendo sólo un niño pasaba por las calles del distrito del clan Uchiha y todos solían saludarle, darle los buenos días y preguntarle por Itachi. Desde la masacre de su clan, esos lugares eran silenciosos, como un pueblo fantasma. Cada vez que caminaba por esas calles sólo había recuerdos y ecos en la oscuridad de un pasado en que había habido vida ahí.

Resintió a Hinata Hyuga por hacerlo recordar todo ello. Apretó el puño, tensó su mandibula y siguió caminando.

La mansión donde vivía Hinata era mucho más grande que el resto de las mansiones a su alrededor. La entrada estaba finamente decorada por vigas de madera de cerezo con el símbolo del clan en medio. Caminaron por una hilera de arboles de cerezos a cada lado del camino. Se notaba que las cerezas estaban comenzando a madurar pues se veían algunas pintas rojas entremedio de las hojas verdes.

Pasaron por un pequeño puente de arco, hecho de madera, demasiado tradicional. Bajo él se podía observar un estanque de peces Koi que nadaban de un lado a otro. Naruto se detuvo un momento alabando el lugar, diciendo lo hermoso que era y preguntándole a Hinata si esos peces se comían.

Por su parte, con cada paso que daba Hinata se sentía más y más avergonzada. Le daba pavor mostrar lo diferente que era su vida a la del resto de sus compañeros. El clan Hyuga era muy pudiente y poderoso, toda su vida había vivido con criados, niñeras, institutrices, sirvientes, cocineros, instructores y guardaespaldas. Por una vez en su vida quería ser normal, como cualquier chica de Konoha. Pero eso no sería posible, Naruto y Sasuke estaban viendo con sus propios ojos la forma en que ella vivía.

– **¡Vaya Hinata! Si que debes ser rica.** – Naruto se rascó la cabeza sin medir lo poco educado de su comentario.

– **Claro que es rica, es parte de la familia principal del clan Hyuga.** – Respondió Sasuke molesto y cruzándose de brazos. La ignorancia de Naruto lo irritaba cada vez más, solo quería que se acabara ese día. – **Es la heredera del clan.**

– **¡Asombroso Hinata!** – Vociferó Naruto. - **¡Si que tienes suerte!**

Hinata bajó el rostro con pena. Sasuke se sintió realmente molesto por ello. ¿Le daba pena tener una familia, un clan, ser su heredera? Verla era como ver a Itachi, sólo que sin talento. La hija mayor de un clan, la heredera, la princesa, a la que seguramente su padre siempre ponía mayor atención que lo demás. Estar cerca de ella lo comenzaba a exasperar. No podía permanecer mucho más tiempo ahí.

– **¿Cuánto va a demorar esto?** – Preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi.

– **Sólo unos momentos, Sasuke.** – Respondió el instructor.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y un sujeto se les acercó. Tenía los mismos ojos de Hinata pero vestía como Kakashi. Todos esos Hyuga y sus ojos perlados sólo le recordaban a Sasuke que él aún no podía activar el Sharingan.

– **¡Hinata-sama!** – Dijo el hombre sonriendo acercándose a ellos. – **No esperaba tenerla tan pronto de regreso.**

– **¿Hinata-**_**sama**_**?** – Preguntó Naruto disimuladamente a Sasuke.

– **Ya te dije, es la heredera del clan.** – Respondió sin mirarlo. - **Todo el clan le debe respeto como su superior.**

– **¡Pero si es sólo una niña!** - Vociferó Naruto incrédulo de que alguien de la edad de ellos pudiese ser tan importante. - **¿Acaso también tenemos que llamarla 'Hinata-**_**sama'**_**?**

–**¿Qué tal Ko?** – Saludó Kakashi al recién llegado cuando éste se paró frente al grupo siete, al parecer se conocían. - **¿Está Hiashi-sama? Me gustaría hablar con él.**

– **Sí, está entrenando junto a Hanabi-san.** – Respondió haciendo una leve reverencia de cortesía. - **Síganme por favor.**

–**¡Wow! Qué educados son.** – Volvió Naruto a murmurar a Sasuke, como si Hinata no pudiese escucharlo.

– **Hmph. **

Desde su posición, Sasuke notó la forma en que la mirada de Hinata se volvía triste, bajando su rostro para observar el suelo nuevamente como si quisiera escapar de todas las miradas del mundo. Se preguntó el motivo de ello. ¿Estaría equivocado entonces? Tal vez esa tal Hanabi fuera la hermana mayor y Hinata la menor. En ese caso, era normal que su padre se estuviese enfocando en hacerla luchar contra él, si era la heredera debía fortalecerse. A él le hubiese gustado bastante que su propio padre se hubiera centrado en él más que en Itachi.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo al aire libre, viendo las fuentes de agua y los demás adornos tradicionales de la casa Hyuga. Naruto iba alabándolas una y otra vez en voz alta, hablando de lo genial que debía ser vivir en un lugar así y diciéndole a Hinata que tenía que invitarlo siempre a comer cada vez que terminaran de entrenar, preguntándole si podían entrenar en su casa, si tenían sus propios baños termales ahí…etc.

Sasuke gruñó, él vivía en un lugar así y no tenía nada de genial hacerlo cuando se estaba completamente solo. Había tenido que abandonar la mansión y ahora arrendaba un departamento en el centro de Konoha. El porte de un lugar sólo acrecentaba la soledad cuando no se tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

– **Esperen aquí.** – Dijo Kakashi y siguió a Ko detrás de una puerta corrediza del Dojo.

Los tres se quedaron parados en el corredor. Hinata estaba apoyada contra una pared y Naruto sentado en la madera. Sasuke les dio la espalda, mirando el jardín. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que escucharan la fuerte voz del señor Hyuga hablándole a Kakashi-sensei dentro del dojo.

_Me han designado el instructor Junin de su hija, Hinata-san. _

_Ya veo. ¿Quién más fue designado en el grupo? _

_Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke fue el mejor alumno de su generación en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, segundo lugar en general. Naruto Uzumaki…. Bueno… él… _

_Un Uchiha y __**ese**__ niño. – _Hubo un momento de silencio pero el padre de Hinata volvió a hablar con voz fuerte y clara._ - Una Hyuga emparejándose con un Uchiha. ¿Era el mejor grupo en que podía entrar? _

_Los profesores de la academia describen a Sasuke como un genio para su edad. Y Naruto… bueno… es muy persistente. _

_¿Un genio? ¿Un Uchiha? ¡Ja! Neji Hyuga es un genio. El mejor de su generación y seguramente el Genin con más talento de toda Konoha. Seguramente la pusieron con ese Uchiha para restregarme en el rostro que mi hija no tiene talento. _

Sasuke gruñó apretando el puño, dándose vuelta para mirar a Hinata con odio. ¿Cómo podía su padre despreciar al clan Uchiha de esa forma? Estaba a punto de perder el control. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, intentaba calmarse pero no sabía si podría lograrlo.

…_Como usted está enterado, la vida de un ninja es peligrosa e iremos en varias misiones que podrían ponerla en peligro. Quería estar seguro de antemano de que usted está de acuerdo con ello. Además, muchas veces entrenaremos hasta tarde, por lo cual, es posible que Hinata llegue a horas no adecuadas para una señorita de su estatus y nobleza. _

_Haz lo que quieras con ella. Un desperdicio así, que ni si quiera es capaz de compararse a Hanabi que es 5 años menor que ella… No es necesario en el clan Hyuga. Ni si quiera pudo ser la mejor de su clase como Neji, que es de la familia secundaria. Hinata es un estorbo en mi clan, un error de la naturaleza y no me molestaría para nada si muere en una misión. Puedes llevártela. _

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto observaron a Hinata. La chica mantenía la cabeza agachada pero sus ojos no lloraban ni nada por el estilo. Era como si estuviese acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de palabras, tanto que ni si quiera le afectaban, tanto que ella misma las había comenzado a creer.

Naruto apretó el puño entendiendo porque le costaba tanto hablarles. Seguramente había vivido todo ese tiempo en la sombra que proyectaba su padre. Entró al dojo de entrenamiento gritando una y otra vez que Hiashi Hyuga se equivocaba, que Hinata podía superarse. Kakashi lo tomó de la cintura para que dejara de moverse y lo cargó fuera del dojo pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez.

En el entretanto, afuera, Sasuke se puso de pie. Comprendió que así como ese Hyuga había despreciado a su clan, despreciaba también a su hija. Dio unos pasos desinteresados en dirección a Hinata.

No era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Pero era la primera vez que realmente veía a Hinata Hyuga, entendiendo que al igual que él, había tenido que crecer con la carga de ser inferior a un hermano. Cuando su padre estaba vivo, a pesar de no ser afectivo ni decirle que se sentía orgulloso de él, nunca lo había hablado de esa forma. Y aún así, había crecido con un enorme agujero en su pecho que por mucho que intentase llenarlo volviéndose más fuerte, no lograba que dejara de punzar. No se imaginaba lo doloroso que tendría que haber sido para Hinata que la trataran así.

– **Ven.** – Le ordenó mientras caminaba por el pasillo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Hinata levantó el rostro y lo siguió sin entender que era lo que pretendía. Dejaban atrás los gritos de Naruto exigiéndole a Hiashi que se disculpara con su hija, que ella era una chica buena, que también podía convertirse en alguien fuerte. Kakashi sólo pedía perdón de nuevo y de nuevo por la rabieta de Naruto que se afirmaba de los dos pilares en la entrada del dojo para no salir de ahí.

–**¿U…Uchiha-kun?** – Le preguntó Hinata mirando su espalda cuando estuvieron en la entrada de la casa y éste se había sentado en las escaleras.

Sasuke no habló, no se movió, solo permaneció ahí sentado, con los dedos entrelazados frente a su boca, esperando que tanto Naruto y Kakashi salieran de ahí. Los pensamientos de su propio pasado lo embargaban mientras escuchaba las palabras de Hiashi repetirse en su mente una y otra vez.

En ese momento, Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero lo oculto bajo esa máscara de hielo que portaba siempre.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

– **¿Qué derecho tienes de decirle a tu propia hija que es un desperdicio?** – Le gritó Naruto aún afirmándose de los pilares mientras Kakashi tiraba de él.

– **Las personas nacen lo que son.** – Le respondió Hiashi sin mirarlo, sólo enfocando su mirada en la pequeña niña que estaba luchando frente a él para ponerse de pie. – **Hanabi nació para ser un prodigio del clan, Hinata nació siendo sólo un dolor de cabeza, dolor de cabeza que ahora es tuyo, Kakashi.**

– **¡Desgraciado!** – Le gritó nuevamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de que Kakashi lo soltara, pero ya no podía seguir manteniéndose aferrado a los pilares de la entrada del Dojo, por lo cual sus manos se desprendieron. -** ¡Cómo puede decir algo así!**

– **Naruto… ya basta.** – Le gruñó Kakashi dándole un coscorrón a Naruto para que se quedara callado de una vez. – **Lo siento mucho Hiashi-sama. Mis alumnos no saben respetar a sus mayores.**

– **Al parecer Konoha se ha llenado de deshonra últimamente.** – Respondió Hiashi, hastiado de la tener que aguantar ese escándalo. – **Ya sabe dónde está la puerta.**

Kakashi y Naruto salieron por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta corrediza del dojo de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga. Kakashi suspiró, ahí se iba al diablo la oportunidad de usar ese recinto para entrenar a sus nuevos alumnos durante el invierno (todo por no mojarse y poder leer sus libros bajo techo) cortesía de la rabieta de Uzumaki. Minato, su maestro, no era para nada parecido a su hijo.

Naruto iba gruñendo, con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaban a la salida. No podía creer que hubiese alguien tan cruel como para tratar a su propia hija de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron a una Hinata afirmada contra el muro de su hogar mirando al piso con ojos que parecían a punto de llorar y frente a ella, sentado en una escalinata, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, un tanto agachado, pensativo, silencioso, con la mirada perdida frente a él. Naruto fue donde estaba Hinata, y sin pensarlo dos veces le puso una mano en el hombro.

– **Tú no eres un desperdicio. Eres mi compañera.** – La miró con firmeza, creía en lo que le estaba diciendo. – **Te graduaste de la academia y ahora eres una ninja también. ¡Trabajaremos duro para que le cierres la boca a tu padre!**

– **Na…Naruto-kun…** - Susurró Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriéndole con ternura.

– **Hablando de eso.** – Comenzó Kakashi caminando al frente, bajando por las escalinatas y quedando delante de sus tres alumnos. – **Comenzaremos con misiones mañana.**

– **¡Misiones! ¡Sí!** – Gritó Naruto entusiasmado. **- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Vamos a capturar a un criminal? ¿Vamos a ir a luchar contra un país vecino?**

– **Uhm… no realmente.** – Contestó Kakashi mirando hacia arriba. – **Es una misión que los cuatro podemos realizar. **

– **¿De qué se trata? –** Preguntó Naruto tan excitado con todo el tema que Sasuke rodó los ojos en su dirección. - **¿De qué? ¿De qué? ¿De qué? ¿De qué? ¿De qué? ¿De queee? **

– **Será un entrenamiento de supervivencia. – **Kakashi se comenzó a reír con la cara de susto de Hinata, la de rabia de Sasuke y la sorpresa que experimentaba Naruto.

– **¿Qué es tan gracioso? **– Preguntó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

– **De los 27 alumnos que se graduaron de la academia, sólo 9 serán genin. Los otros 18 serán enviados de vuelta a estudiar. **– Los ojos de los tres se abrieron aun más en sorpresa ante lo que acababan de escuchar. – **En otras palabras, esta prueba de sobrevivencia tiene un 66% de posibilidades de fracaso. **

– **¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Yo me esforcé tanto en la prueba final…! **– Comenzó Naruto a alegar.

– **Reprobaste la prueba final. **– Lo corrigió Sasuke.

– **Grrr… ¿Qué sabes tú? –** Le gritó Naruto acercándose con el puño en alto listo para golpearlo.

– **¿Quieres pelear, **_**dobe**_**? **– Le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba sin dificultad alguna el primer puñetazo de Naruto.

– **Mañana pueden pelear todo lo que quieran. – **Los interrumpió Kakashi tomándoles las manos y separándolos.** – La prueba en la academia sólo selecciona personas que tienen capacidad de volverse genin. Mañana determinaré si se volverán o no ninjas. Traigan sus herramientas, equipo y armas ninja, ¡Nos encontraremos a las 5 A.M! **

Naruto estaba temblando. Le había costado tanto trabajo finalmente aprobar el maldito examen final y ahora nuevamente lo iban a poner a prueba. Si fracasaba tendría que volver a la academia Ninja y de seguro sería la vergüenza de todos… la mera idea le revolvía el estómago.

Hinata miró al suelo con tristeza. Realmente no esperaba aprobar. Tal vez debería decirles de inmediato que ella no servía bajo presión y que prefería no ir a entorpecer la prueba de supervivencia de sus compañeros. Pero luego recordó que esa era una prueba de tres, si ella no iba… entonces Naruto-kun y Uchiha-kun reprobarían por su culpa. ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía.

Sasuke por su parte miró a Naruto y a Hinata, sintiéndose tan frustrado que quiso gritar. De seguro lo único que harían esos dos sería retrasarlo y hacer que como grupo fracasaran en esa misión. Debía ser astuto y precavido. No iba a dejar que por culpa de esos dos su sueño de venganza se viera afectado.

– **Muy bien, se pueden retirar. – **con eso finalizaba Kakashi, dándoles a entender que se verían al día siguiente. **- Y recuerden… no tomen desayuno. ¡Lo lamentaran si lo hacen pues podrían vomitar! **

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Hola! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. No hay nada mejor para alguien que escribe que saber que lo leen... así que muchas gracias y sigo pidiendo su apoyo a través de reviews o mensajes privados. De verdad me animan mucho!_

_El próximo capítulo está escrito ya, aunque lo releí y se trata sobre la misión de supervivencia… y quería preguntarles si quieres leerla completa o lo empiezo en la parte en que amarran a Sasuke al tronco (No arruine nada ya que eso sale en el cap 1 xD). Despues de ese capitulo no planeo poner nada de lo que sale en el anime/manga, excepto los hechos canonicos mas importantes, pero como conocimiento general, tampoco me quiero enfocar mucho en eso.  
><em>

_Estoy intentando resumir el primer arco, pues creo que se vuelve mucho más interesante a nivel romántico en el segundo arco. ¿Qué opinan? De verdad díganme porque este fic, como he dicho, me tiene muy nerviosa._

_Besos, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad! _


	4. Capítulo 3: Compañeros

**CAPITULO 3**

**COMPAÑEROS**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro, gritando, dando vueltas en círculos y vociferándole al mundo que el llegaría a ser Hokage y que nadie lo podría detener. Hinata con timidez se paraba mirándolo, admirando su actitud de superación y apuntando a seguir sus pasos mientras apretaba la campana en su mano.

Amarrado en el tronco estaba Sasuke Uchiha, sintiéndose más furioso de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Estaba temblando de rabia mientras veía como Naruto le restregaba en la cara el hecho de que él tenía una campanita en su mano y Sasuke estaba atado contra un tronco tal como se los había advertido Kakashi al comienzo de su prueba de supervivencia.

_Su misión es poder quitarme una de estas campanas. Quien no lo logre, no almorzará. Lo amarraré en ese tronco y comeré frente a él. Esa persona reprobará, ya que no podrá completar su misión y tendrá que volver a la academia. Podría ser uno de ustedes, o los tres._

– **¿Quién es el perdedor ahora eh? ¿Eh?** – Naruto le preguntó sólo a pasos de él mostrándole la campana y haciéndola sonar. – **Los últimos serán los primeros, DO-BE.**

– **Cierra la boca.** – Gruñó Sasuke. Estaba de tan mal humor que todo a su alrededor parecía más oscuro. - **¡Esto no demuestra nada!**

– **Demuestra que yo soy mejor que tu. Perdedor.-** Naruto le sacó la lengua. Sasuke deseó con todo su corazón que no hubiese estado amarrado pues lo habría molido a golpes. - **Mándame una postal desde la academia. **

– **Ya ya… basta.** – Dijo Kakashi suspirando y parándose frente a los tres. **– Veamos… ¿Qué opino de todo este ejercicio?… **- Se tomó el mentón y comenzó a pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decir. **– Naruto es ruidoso, no sabe hacer nada más que clones y su impulsividad podría poner en peligro a todo el grupo si no la controla.**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. – **Aun así conseguí la campana.**

– **Por otro lado, Hinata es demasiado nerviosa y se rindió antes de comenzar. Sin embargo, algo la hizo cambiar de opinión durante el entrenamiento y al agruparse con Naruto pudieron engañarme. Algo, que intentaré borrar para siempre de mis memorias. Bien hecho, Naruto, Hinata.** – Les entregó a cada uno una caja de almuerzo. – **Pueden comer. Sasuke, puedes observarlos mientras comen, ya que… bueno… fracasaste.**

– **¡Un Uchiha no fracasa!** – Gritó con rabia Sasuke. Ya era mucho lo que estaba aguantando. - **¡Pelea conmigo ahora! ¡Te demostraré que soy mucho más hábil que esos dos!**

– **Nadie ha puesto eso en duda.** – Admitió Kakashi subiendo los brazos. El rostro de Naruto se puso azul. – **Eres mucho más inteligente que Naruto y más fuerte que Hinata. ¿Entiendes entonces por que tú estás amarrado a un tronco y ellos no? **

–**¡Por qué no dices las cosas de una vez y dejas de hacerme perder el tiempo!** – Le gritó rechinando los dientes.

– **Dijiste…**_**'Yo no soy como esos dos' **_**cuando intentaste quitarme las campanas.** – Prosiguió Kakashi parándose frente a Sasuke y dejando a Naruto y a Hinata atrás. - **Y es cierto. Eres más hábil, más fuerte, más astuto, más rápido, determinado e inteligente. Sin embargo, asumiste que esos dos sólo serían un estorbo si trabajaban contigo e intentaste hacer todo solo. Los ninjas que trabajan sólo dependiendo de si mismos olvidando a sus compañeros… son basura.**

**-¡Repite eso! **– Lo desafió Sasuke, no iba a aguantar que nadie lo llamara basura. Naruto se tapó la boca con las manos para no reír y Hinata miró la escena con mucha tristeza. Sasuke odió la mirada que le estaba dando.– **Itachi siempre trabajó solo y fue el mejor ninja de su generación. **

– **¿Y esos son los pasos que quieres seguir? ¿Ser como Itachi Uchiha? ¿Ser como el hombre a quien sueñas matar? **

La pregunta caló hondo en el pecho de Sasuke. Las imágenes de sus padres muertos y la sombra de su hermano sobre sus cadáveres aun lo perseguían.

– **Ellos tienen una campana y tú no por una simple razón: **_**Teamwork**_**. **– Kakashi cerró su libro erótico y lo guardó. Era la primera lección como maestro que estaba dando y quería que su alumno le pusiera completa atención. - **Ambos vieron sus propias debilidades y se unieron para engañarme. Si no fueses tan obstinado y no estuvieras obsesionado con vencer a tus compañeros en vez de ayudarles a superarse habrías visto lo obvio.** – Apuntó su dedo pulgar en dirección a Naruto y suspiró. - **Naruto puede hacer un gran número de clones de sombras que me hubiese costado vencer al mismo tiempo. Mi atención habría sido puesta en evitar que se me acercaran y golpearan, distrayéndome. **– Luego miró en dirección a Hinata y le sonrió con los ojos, con lo cual la kunoichi sonrojó. -** Hinata es más pequeña que ustedes dos y se esconde mejor, apenas hace ruido y es bastante buena con el **_**taijutsu**_** por lo que leí en su ficha… por eso mientras Naruto me atacaba, Hinata se escabulló y me quitó las campanas. Usaron a la perfección sus mejores cualidades. Se demoraron bastante en ver lo obvio, pero lo lograron. **- Cerró los ojos y movió el rostro nuevamente a Sasuke. – **Y ahí es donde entras tú, Sasuke: tienes la inteligencia para haber ocupado estos dos elementos a tu favor e idear un plan con mucha más rapidez que ellos dos. Pero no lo hiciste. En una situación real, en esos momentos que perdieron ideando qué hacer, los habrían matado, a los tres.**

**-¡Sólo eran dos campanas! – **Alegó Sasuke. No podía entender cuál era el punto de ese ejercicio. Si se unían de cualquier forma uno iba a reprobar.

– **¿Por qué crees que los dividen en grupos de tres? ¿Por qué es un número mágico? ¡Las misiones se realizan en grupos por algo! **– Kakashi suspiró. Nunca nadie había aprobado esa prueba con él. -** Si no ves la respuesta a esa pregunta entonces no es ninguna novedad que fracasaras viendo el punto de esta prueba de supervivencia. **

– **Ja. Ja. Ja. **– Naruto se rió apuntando a Sasuke con el dedo índice. Era la primera vez que veía que alguien no estaba besándole los pies al chico Uchiha. Cada vez más pensaba que kakashi era cool. -** Sasuke es un fracaso. **

– **¡Naruto! Tú tampoco lo hiciste mucho mejor. **– Kakashi le dio la espalda a Sasuke y miró a Naruto. - **Si no estuvieses buscando motivos para discutir con Sasuke todo el tiempo habrías visto que sus habilidades son mayores que las tuyas y hubieses intentado al menos aprender algo de él. **– Luego su ojo visible se enfocó en la chica Hyuga y ésta sintió que se paralizaba. - **Y tu Hinata, sólo te preocupaste de Naruto durante todo el ejercicio y ni si quiera una vez intentaste ayudar a Sasuke. Los tres fracasaron en ese sentido, aunque Sasuke lo hizo con honores. **

Todos permanecieron en silencio en ese momento. Se miraron los unos a los otros entendiendo de alguna forma que eran un equipo de ahí en adelante. No iban a lograr avanzar para nada si seguían cada uno enfocándose sólo en sus propios asuntos sin entender o ayudar al otro. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un gesto de desprecio a Sasuke estirando los labios en una mueca. Hinata por su parte notó que lo que decía su instructor era cierto, Uchiha-kun la asustaba e intimidaba muchísimo, pero también era su compañero.

–**¡Sasuke! No necesitas volver a la academia. En tu caso deberías darte por vencido con la idea de convertirte en un ninja. **

La voz de Kakashi era severa. Los párpados de Sasuke subieron y sintió que le daba un golpe en el estómago con esas palabras.

– **¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?** – Preguntó bajando el rostro, su flequillo le cubría los ojos proyectando una sombra en su rostro. Se mordía los labios con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre. - **¿Crees que por qué no pude obtener una estúpida campana me voy a dar por vencido? **

– **Eres sólo un niño. ¿Crees que ser un ninja es fácil sólo porque manejas unos cuantos **_**ninjutsus**_**? ¿Crees que ser un ninja significa sólo vengar a tu clan? Si tu motivación para estar aquí es matar a tu hermano, ¡Entonces eres un idiota y no seré tu maestro! **– Kakashi dio unos pasos adelante, sintiendo todo ese odio que provenía de Sasuke. Estaba tan tenso, tan lleno de rabia y frustración. Kakashi se agachó levemente hacia él.** - No cargues tanto peso sobre tus hombros Sasuke… te terminará consumiendo.** – Volvió a pararse derecho mirando al resto de sus alumnos. – **Hinata, Naruto, tomen sus bentos y almuercen. Le daré una oportunidad más a Sasuke esta tarde para demostrar que puede quitarme una campana. **

Kakashi les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar descuidado como siempre hacia el bosque. Naruto abrió la caja en que estaba su almuerzo y la olfateo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hinata, muy tímida como para estar comiendo en público, se preguntó si hacerlo frente a la persona que admiraba sería prudente. Sobre todo por la forma en que Sasuke los miraba.

–**¡Huele delicioso!** – Dijo Naruto aspirando la fragancia de la comida. -** ¡Itadakimasu! – **Partió los palitos y comenzó a comer su arroz con muchísima exageración y haciendo ruidos una y otra vez sobre lo exquisito que estaba.

El estómago de Sasuke sonó entonces. Frunció las cejas irritado de aquello, como si no hubiese sido suficiente para su orgullo todo lo que le había dicho Kakashi en frente de dos individuos que consideraba completamente inferiores a él, además ahora tendría que escuchar cómo se burlaban de él por tener hambre y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

– **Que delicioso esta esto… ¿No Hinata? **– le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Sasuke con burla. - **El arroz parece celestial. **– Sasuke bajó el rostro y gruñó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que le daría la paliza de su vida a Naruto si conseguía desamarrar esas cuerdas. – **Y estas verduras están sazonadas perfectamente… **- cada bocado que daba lo comía lentamente casi frente a Sasuke y éste lo miraba cada vez con más rabia. – **Y este pollo…**

– **¡Ya cállate!** – Le gritó mientras su estómago sonaba otra vez y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

– **¿Tienes hambre, Sa-su-ke?** – Le preguntó Naruto sonriendo con malicia mientras sus ojos se achinaban. – **Es sólo cosa que me lo pidas y yo tal vez podría darte de mi delicioso almuerzo. **

– **Prefiero morir antes que pedirte algo a ti.** – Respondió Sasuke moviendo su rostro en otra dirección.

Fue entonces que se encontró con los ojos de Hinata y las palabras de Naruto comenzaron a hacer sentido. Era sólo cosa de que lo pidiera.

Hinata los miraba confundida mientras partía los palitos y masticaba lentamente un poquito de arroz, avergonzada por la mirada que le estaba dando Sasuke. Tragó pesadamente y lo miró de vuelta poniéndose completamente roja. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? ¿Acaso tenía algún arroz en el rostro?

Volvió a mirar en dirección de su bento y sacó un poco de verduras y se las comió. Aun podía percatarse que Sasuke la estaba mirando y podía escuchar su estómago gruñir. Pensó en ofrecerle de su almuerzo pero… él seguramente le gritaría y le diría que no necesitaba su caridad o algo por el estilo. Por ello, cuando escuchó su propio nombre salir de sus labios, no pudo evitar mirarlo con espanto.

– **Hi… Hinata… -** Comenzó Sasuke. – **Uhmm… **- No sabía cómo ponerlo, como pedirlo. Nunca había necesitado la ayuda o favores de nadie. Comenzar ahora, le resultaba muy extraño. **– Tú…¿Tú podrías…?**- Sus mejillas se fueron volviendo sonrojadas, podía sentirlo, lo cual sólo lo enfurecía más. **- … Quiero decir, si voy a intentarlo de nuevo… con lo de las campanas… no puedo…** - Su estómago volvió a sonar.

Naruto levantó una ceja y se largó a reír. - **Miren nada más, el graaaan Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndole a una chica su almuerzo. ¿No tienes vergüenza? **– Naruto se rió.

– **¡Callate!** – Le gritó Sasuke. -** ¿No se supone que somos compañeros?**

– **Parece que sólo somos tus compañeros cuando te conviene, ¿No?** – Naruto le preguntó con seriedad mientras hacía sonar la campana frente a él. Hinata quedó con la boca abierta sorprendida con su reacción. - _'__**Hyuga es débil, no tiene habilidades para esto. Sólo lograra morir o hacer que nos maten si es nuestra compañera.'**_** – **Dijo Naruto imitando la voz de Sasuke. **- ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste cuando se quería rendir, **_**teme**_**? **

Sí, él había dicho eso cuadno Hinata pidió no participar en la prueba antes de comenzar y ahora que Naruto lo repetía entendía lo patético que era que le pidiera de comer. – **Si tienes un punto te sugiero que llegues a él.**

–**Mi punto es que ni si quiera nos conoces y nos descartas como si fuéramos estorbos en tu camino.** – Le respondió Naruto volviéndose cada vez más serio. No se estaba burlando ni nada por el estilo. Nunca se había llevado bien con Sasuke, pero creía firmemente que había más en él de lo que el resto podía ver. – **Te guste o no, somos el equipo siete. Empieza a actuar como un miembro de él.**

Sasuke volvió el rostro irritado. No iba a aceptar que un perdedor como Uzumaki le diera un sermón de cómo ser ninja. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Ese fracasado había reprobado el examen, tenía las peores notas, siempre pregonaba que era lo mejor y todos se reían de él. ¿Y ese sujeto… lo encaraba sobre cómo actuar?

Pero no alcanzó a responder nada, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca una dulce y tímida voz lo interrumpió. -** U..Uchiha-kun. Yo…** - Hinata tragó y le ofreció su bento estirándolo en su dirección. – **Por favor, acepte mi almuerzo. **

Sasuke la quedó mirando con frialdad. La chica no pudo mantener sus ojos en él más de unos segundos antes de sentirse completamente asustada y escapar de su mirada.

–**No se lo des Hinata, ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo ayer?** – Le preguntó Naruto notando la frialdad con que reaccionaba ante la bondad de Hinata. - **Que si no te alimentabas te iba a tratar tan mal como a mi… **

–**Lo compartiremos.** – Dijo casi en un susurro. - **Si…si Uchiha-kun no come nada… él…él no podrá… y nosotros ya no… ya no seremos un equipo. **– Miró a Naruto con tristeza. La posibilidad de que los tres ya no trabajaran juntos la ponía melancólica. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de estar con Naruto y Sasuke. No quería ver a un compañero fracasar sólo por su orgullo, aunque eso significara tener que aceptar constantemente que la menospreciara. - **Naruto-kun, Kakashi sensei quiere que nos llevemos bien. Yo…yo haré todo lo posible para que sea así. **

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke reflexionaron en sus palabras. Naruto miró a un costado y Sasuke bajó la cara. Mirando el pasto bajo sus pies entendió a lo que se refería Hinata con eso. No iba a ser fácil ser un equipo, pero lo eran ahora. No importaba cuan fuerte él era, sólo era _una_ persona. Si las misiones ninjas se llevaban a cabo de a tres, entonces parte de su crecimiento para acercarse a su meta significaría poder trabajar con ellos dos.

Todo el asunto lo irritó y apretó la mandíbula. A él realmente no le importaba ir de misiones o ser un ninja de por sí. Lo que realmente quería era comprobar su propia fuerza, buscar alguien que pudiera entrenarlo y sacarle provecho. Esa era su forma de poder acercarse a Itachi. Tenía que estar a ese nivel, tenía que aprender a utilizar su sharingan, tenía que buscar la manera de hacer pagar a su hermano mayor por lo que había hecho. Y eso… lo iba a hacer solo al fin y al cabo, ¿De qué servía entonces estar en un grupo de tres? ¿Se volvería mas fuerte teniendo dos compañeros que sólo lo demorarían en su objetivo?

Los pensamientos en contradicción lo estaban torturando, cuando de pronto, mientras miraba al suelo, vio que se interponía en su campo de visión dos palillos y un trozo de salmón. Subió la mirada y vio que Naruto estaba ofreciéndoselo sin mirarlo.

Sasuke movió el rostro un poco hacia adelante y se lo comió. No le dio las gracias pero escuchó un gruñido de parte de Naruto, de seguro también había sido un golpe en su orgullo tener que compartir el almuerzo con él.

Suspiró pesadamente. Aceptar ayuda de otros no era algo que le agradase en lo absoluto, pero por el momento tendría que hacerlo. Si quería volverse más eficiente y un mejor ninja… tenía que trabajar en equipo.

–**Uchiha-kun.** – Hinata le indicó nuevamente su bento. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata le había dejado mucho mas de la mitad de todo lo que había ahí.

–**Hinata es tan buena.** – Susurró Naruto mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

Sasuke no pudo creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. **- Gra…gracias.** – Tragó saliva. No era el tipo de persona que agradeciera por nada y ahora estarlo haciendo no le causaba mucha gracia, de hecho lo hacía avergonzarse muchísimo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. - **¿Podrías…?** - ¿Cómo pedirle que lo alimentara. - **Mis manos… **

Hinata entendió sin la necesidad de que se lo explicara con más detalle y tomando sus palillos juntó arroz en una bolita y lo llevó cerca de la boca de Sasuke sin mirarlo. Él tampoco la miraba a ella, completamente avergonzado de toda esa situación.

·

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

Hinata se fue a la cama esa noche con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos habían aprobado y nadie tendría que ir de vuelta a la academia. Al parecer ya estaban listos para comenzar a realizar misiones con la supervisión de Kakashi sensei.

Abrazó su almohada con nerviosismo, quería hacer todo lo posible para que Naruto-kun se sintiera orgulloso de ser su compañero de equipo… y bueno, también para que Uchiha-kun no le gritara.

Sonrió pensando en sus nuevos camaradas mientras que el recuerdo de las palabras de Kakashi sensei volvían a ella… Sasuke había aprobado su misión de supervivencia por aceptar ayuda de los demás. Esa había sido su prueba personal, algo tan simple como… dejar de pensar que se podía hacer todo por sí mismo. Había sido una lección difícil de aprender para su compañero, pero estaba segura de que aquello los había unido de una manera muy especial para el resto de sus vidas, a ella, a Naruto-kun y también a Uchiha-kun.

Se quedó dormida con el sonido de los grillos afuera de su habitación.

Sin embargo, despertó con un fuerte zapateo al lado de su almohada. Alguien estaba haciendo sonar la suela de su zapato contra la madera como si estuviera impaciente de que ella despertara. Cuando sus parpados se despegaron lentamente, se encontró con dos ojos negros mirándola desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados y con rostro de pocos amigos.

Tomó sus sabanas y se tapó completamente, avergonzada de que la viera de esa forma.

–**Uchiha-kun, ¿Qu-qué hace aquí? **– Era imposible que alguien lo hubiese dejado entrar a su habitación así como así. Él era un chico y ella una chica, las cosas en la casa Hyuga era muy tradicionales. Si hubiera tocado la puerta lo habrían hecho esperar en el salón de té como a cualquier invitado. -** ¿Cómo…?**

–**Entré por la ventana. –** Respondió desinteresado. – **Vístete, te espero afuera en 5 minutos. **

Tenía tantas dudas en su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese entrado de esa forma? ¿Cómo había encontrado su habitación? ¿Cómo nadie lo había visto? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Le había pasado algo a Naruto? ¿Estarían en una emergencia? No pudo responder ninguna de ellas, sólo se levantó de su futon y se puso su chaqueta de gamusa encima y luego sacó sus sandalias para ponérselas cuando saliera de la casa. Tomó su mochila que ya estaba arreglada con sus cosas desde la noche anterior y salió corriendo por los corredores sin si quiera tomar desayuno.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ni si quiera había amanecido. Todos en ese lugar dormían y los grillos nocturnos aun cantaban. No había vida en el barrio del clan Hyuga a esa hora, por lo cual se preguntó qué hora sería.

Cuando salió a la calle principal vio a Sasuke parado contra una de los pilares de madera, con la misma cara de siempre, apenas iluminado por los faroles. Se volteó a observarla mientras Hinata se restregaba los ojos acomodando su mochila a la espalda.

– **Uchiha-kun… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por..por qué tenemos que salir a esta hora?** – Estaba realmente preocupada. Algo le decía que debía ser grave para que Sasuke la sacara de su cama en medio de la noche.

– **Vamos a entrenar.** - Dijo sin prestarle más atención y comenzado a caminar por la calle. – **Andando.**

– **¿A… a dónde?** – Preguntó Hinata confundida.

– **Al lugar del monumento de los caídos de Konoha, donde hicimos la prueba ayer.** – Respondió con algo de frialdad. -** ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? Hmph…**- Gruñó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. - **Y yo que pensé que eras silenciosa. **

– **Lo siento mucho.** – Se disculpó casi instintivamente pensando que de seguro Sasuke se había vuelto a molestar con ella. - **¿Y Na..Naruto-kun?** – Preguntó Hinata, ¿Si iban a entrenar no debería estar ahí con él?

– **No me abrió la puerta. Supongo que está dormido.** – Sasuke frunció el ceño sólo de recordarlo. No le gustaba perder el tiempo y sentía que haber ido a buscar a Naruto para entrenar había sido precisamente eso. - **Le dejé una nota, cuando despierte se nos unirá. **

Caminaron el resto del recorrido en silencio. Muchas veces Hinata quiso decir algo, pero sinceramente Uchiha la intimidaba. Su voz tenía un tono muy parecido al de su padre cuando estaba molesto, con la diferencia de que Sasuke era de su edad. Siempre había sido tímida con todos a su alrededor, pero con él… con él era muy diferente.

Aquello se debía a un motivo bastante simple, Hinata estaba convencida de que Sasuke la odiaba por alguna razón que ella no podía comprender. En la academia más de una vez se habían visto uno frente al otro y ella lo había saludado como lo hacía con todos, sólo para escuchar su típico "hmph" e ignorarla por completo.

Suspiró recordándolo, nerviosa de que ahora estuviesen solos. Bajó su mirada y caminaba mirándose los pies, lentamente, paso por paso atrás de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron al punto de entrenamiento se notaba que el sol saldría en cualquier minuto. El cielo ya no era de tonos oscuros sino que más bien se veía un poco azulado. Hinata dejó caer su mochila al lado e uno de los troncos, justo donde habían atado a Sasuke el día anterior. Él hizo lo mismo amarrando sus manos con vendajes.

– **¿Qué habilidades tienes además de saber esconderte? **– le preguntó Sasuke mientras dejaba abajo su bolsa donde guardaba los shurikens. - **¿Ya puedes usar el byakugan?**

– **¿Cómo…cómo sabe del byakugan?** – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

– **Sabes.** – la corrigió. - **Trátame de tú y no usted. Somos compañeros ahora. **

– **Lo siento. **

– **Tomaré eso como un no.** – Dijo éste rodando los ojos. - **¿Al menos lo has intentado?**

Hinata miró hacia un costado frunciendo el ceño con tristeza. Sí que lo había intentado, muchísimas veces, pero por algún motivo el byakugan no era algo que podía manejar a la perfección. Sabía hacer los sellos, sus ojos se volvían más ágiles, pero… lo que despertaba en ella no era el byakugan. Ese era uno de los mayores motivos por el cual su padre se sentía tan molesto con ella. Hanabi ya podía usar el byakugan y el puño gentil _(o suave, como le gustaba llamarlo a algunos). _

Ella había practicado toda su vida el puño gentil, podía realizarlo de forma aceptable, pero sin el byakugan era bastante inefectivo golpear a alguien más en una situación de vida o muerte. Neji podía ver y golpear hasta los puntos de chakra con la perfección de un cirujano, ella ni si quiera podía distinguir las corrientes de chakra y estaba segura que por mucho que lo intentase no podría hacerlo. Después de todo su padre constantemente decía que ella era un error de la naturaleza. Aun así, se negaba a rendirse. Ver a Naruto todos esos años siendo pésimo en todo sin darse por vencido la habían inspirado a seguir sus pasos.

– **Bien, atácame.** – Ordenó Sasuke con severidad mirándola a los ojos. Ni si quiera parecía estar en una posición defensiva. – **¿Eres sorda? **A**hora Hyuga.** – Le ordenó nuevamente.

– **Antes de e..eso Uchiha-kun, puedo preguntarl..te algo.** – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus manos mirando el suelo, no quería ver a Sasuke. Interpretó su silencio como que sí podía hacerlo, por lo cual, apenas levantado los ojos lo observó por un segundo. -** ¿Por qué quiere.. quieres entrenar conmigo?**

–**Naruto es un idiota pero se puede cuidar solo. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. **

– **Ya veo.** – La garganta se le apretó. Nunca podía contradecir a nadie que le decía que era débil, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios.

– **No me malinterpretes, no es que me importes precisamente**. – Hinata ya sabía eso, no entendía el punto de Sasuke en decírselo. - **Sin embargo, si vamos a ser un equipo, me aseguraré que seamos el mejor. – **Hinata asintió con tristeza, de verdad no quería seguir siendo un estorbo para nadie. ¿Por qué no veía todo lo que se estaba esforzando en cambiar? **- ¿Estás lista?**

–**Sí.** – Respondió poniéndose en posición de pelea estilo Hyuga.

Concentró una leve cantidad de chakra en sus manos, lo cual hizo que el ambiente brillara en medio de la oscuridad. Sasuke se sorprendió, nunca había visto de cerca el puño gentil antes, ni si quiera cuando todos practicaban taijutsu Hinata lo había utilizado.

Sin embargo, su postura estaba llena de errores y puntos débiles, se había abalanzado hacia él con la palma extendida buscando golpearle un hombro. Sasuke no tuvo problemas esquivando aquel primer golpe y posicionándose a un costado de la chica mientras ésta pasaba de largo. Sólo tuvo que golpearla con fuerza en la espalda para que su propio impulso la desestabilizara y cayera al suelo.

– **Auch…** - Se quejó mientras se sentaba, tosiendo por el golpe.

A Sasuke realmente no le importaba si le había dolido o no. - **De nuevo. **– Le ordenó retrocediendo.

Hinata se puso de pie con dolor y corrió hacia él nuevamente con la palma extendida, pero esta vez Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y le golpeó el estómago con su rodilla.

– **Ahhhhh…** - Se quejó Hinata mientras su cuerpo se doblaba hacia adelante.

Sasuke bajó la pierna y salto dos veces hacia atrás levantando las manos en una posición defensiva. - **De nuevo. ¡Ponte seria! **

Hinata recuperó el aire y sujetando su estómago con una mano corrió en dirección a Sasuke intentando golpearlo con su palma. Sasuke la esquivó varias veces para poder observar como se movía, pero luego de que no pudiese golpearlo al cuarto intento, le hizo una zancadilla doblándole la articulación atrás de la rodilla y Hinata perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo sentada.

**-Ay…** - Se quejó nuevamente.

– **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?** – Le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante mirándola desde la altura.

– **Uchiha-kun… yo…** - Su garganta se cerró por el nudo de frustración. Estaba intentándolo, quería superarse pero Sasuke era demasiado ágil. Podía sentir que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. – **Yo no puedo… **

– **¿Te rindes?** – Le preguntó con seriedad como si la estuviera sermoneando. – **¿Después de tres intentos?** – Hinata permaneció en silencio, bajó el rostro y una tras otra las lágrimas empezaron a caer. – **Quizás tu padre tenía razón y eres una inútil después de todo… - **Los grillos seguían cantando en esa madrugada, ella se había acostumbrado a llorar en silencio toda su vida. **- ¿Eso es lo que todos creen no? Que eres débil e inútil. ¿Lo crees tú también?**

– **N..¡No!** – Le gritó con una voz ahogada mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y lanzaba un puñetazo con bastante más chakra que antes justo hacia su rostro.

Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar eso, al parecer Hinata no era tan débil como lucía. - **Mejor.-** Respondió e intentó patearla en las costillas, pero para su sorpresa, la chica lo acababa de esquivar moviendo sus pies de una forma bastante particular, como si estuviese bailando. ¿Sería ese tipo de técnica también parte del puño gentil? – **Mucho mejor…** - Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante. Había algo de luchar que siempre lo hacía feliz. - **La próxima vez que llores mientras entrenemos, te golpearé hasta que supliques que pare. ¿Entendido Hyuga? **

– **Sí. **

Naruto llegó más tarde, un poco antes de medio día. Los observó mientras entrenaban taijutsu animando a Hinata una y otra vez con gritos como _"¡Tú puedes Hinata!",_ "_¡Da lo mejor de ti Hinata!", "¡No dejes que sin-campana te golpee!"_ y cosas por el estilo. Hinata se sentía realmente feliz con su presencia ahí, quería que la persona que admiraba observara que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para alcanzarlo, para seguir sus pasos y nunca rendirse. Sasuke por su parte se sentía irritado de escuchar la voz de Naruto animando a Hinata como si eso fuese un torneo.

Naruto hizo una pequeña fogata para calentar agua y así hacer ramen instantáneo para almorzar. Fue entonces que decidieron tomarse un descanso y comer algo. Sasuke tenía bolos de arroz (onigiri) en su mochila y Hinata aceptó uno de los ramens instantáneos de Naruto con una tímida sonrisa. Uzumaki se lo dio como si le estuviese regalando un diamante, pidiéndole que disfrutara cada uno de los fideos pues realmente valían la pena.

Sasuke los observó un poco distante mientras Naruto y Hinata comían sonriéndose uno al otro. A pesar de que él había estado desde el amanecer entrenando con ella, era Naruto el que recibía su atención y agradecimientos por estar ahí. Sasuke ignoró aquello, pero en el fondo se sintió algo frustrado. Ahí estaba él, intentando hacer algo por alguien por primera vez en su vida y ni si quiera se le reconocía por ello. Sacudió esa molestia de su mente y no volvió a meditar en el tema, descartando todos esos pensamientos como producto de su cansancio. No le importaba Hinata de esa forma, eran apenas compañeros, no amigos.

Luego vino el turno de Naruto de entrenar y luchar contra Sasuke. La pelea se puso un tanto más seria mientras Hinata los observaba. El chico Uchiha se veía muy divertido cada vez que lograba que todos los kage bunshins de Naruto desaparecieran y éste comenzaba a gritar en frustración de que lo pagaría muy caro. Se reía en voz alta llamándolo una y otra vez "dobe" cuando lograba amarrar sus pies con hilos invisibles y Naruto se caía de cara al piso. Se burlaba cuando Naruto le decía que esta vez sí lo iba a golpear y terminaba dándole un puñetazo a un tronco producto de la técnica de remplazo.

Al atardecer llegó pronto y los tres estaban agotados. Naruto y Sasuke se sacaron sus poleras, sus sandalias y calcetas despreocupadamente para luego meterse al agua en sus bóxers. Hinata se cubrió el rostro espantada, nunca había visto a nadie con tan poca ropa y el hecho de que se desvistieran así como si nada frente a ella casi hizo que se desmayara.

Naruto no entendía su espanto mientras que Sasuke le gruñó desde el agua que estaba exagerando, invitándola a unirse a ellos. Pero Hinata negó rápidamente con el rostro cubriéndose los ojos hasta que ambos entraron al río.

La chica sólo pudo observarlos nadar y asearse. No portaba un traje de baño (y aunque lo hubiese tenido nunca se habría atrevido a andar con tan poca ropa frente a otros). Naruto le sugirió que se sacara la chaqueta y se bañara con lo que traía puesto, insistiendo en que no la iban a espiar ni mirar si decidía bañarse desnuda con ellos. Sasuke lo golpeó diciendo que no tenía tacto ni respeto por su compañera y los misterios femeninos (aunque en el fondo tampoco veía qué tenia de grave bañarse desnuda, claro, eso porque aun estaba en la edad en que aquello no le llamaba la atención). Hinata, sonrojada, sólo metió sus pies en el agua mientras se sentaba sobre una roca.

Aun así, algo extraño ocurrió. Nunca, Naruto ni Sasuke se habían llevado bien. Nunca los chicos habían cruzado palabras amistosas, pero de alguna manera mientras el sol se estaba poniendo y seguían jugando en el agua, ambos se dieron una mirada de complicidad y entendieron que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

– **¿Chicos?** – Preguntó de pronto Hinata al notar que Naruto y Sasuke habían desaparecido zambulléndose en el río. - **¿Chi…Chicos?**

– **¡Ahora!** – Gritó Naruto saliendo del agua justo al lado de Hinata y tomando su pierna derecha, mientras que Sasuke hacía lo mismo con la izquierda.

Hinata se hundió pesadamente con los ojos abiertos viendo bajo el agua la sonrisa maliciosa de sus compañeros, sin creer que Sasuke se hubiese prestado para algo así. Por lo general era tan indiferente y serio; verlo sonreír y jugar como alguien de su edad era algo completamente nuevo para ella y seguramente era algo nuevo para él también.

Hinata se sintió mortificada cuando los tres salieron a la superficie y vio como ambos se reían de ella. Milagrosamente, también comenzó a reír.

– **¡Hinata-chan! ¿Sabes nadar?** – Le preguntó Naruto con muchísimo ánimo.

– **S..sí.** – Respondió ella tosiendo un poco de agua que se había tragado.

– **¡Anda! ¡Vamos!** – Gritó entusiasmado. – **¡Los tres una competencia hasta esa roca!**

– **Nunca me derrotarás dobe.** – Anunció Sasuke con media sonrisa en su rostro.

– **Na..Naruto-kun, yo no soy… no soy tan rápida. **

– **¿Tienes miedo Hyuga?** – Le preguntó Sasuke acercándose intimidantemente a ella.

Hinata se sonrojó por su proximidad y por la forma en que la estaba mirando.** - N..No es eso… yo… **

– **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!** – comenzó a quejarse Naruto. -** ¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡El que pierda tiene que cargar las mochilas de vuelta!**

– **¡Tres!** – Gritó Sasuke.

Comenzaron a nadar cruzando el río para llegar a la roca que había marcado Naruto como el punto de meta.

Cuando Sasuke sacó la cabeza a la superficie seguro de que había ganado con facilidad, se sorprendió de que Hinata los hubiese vencido a ambos en llegar al otro lado el río. La miró con una ceja levantada mientras Naruto salía también para cerciorarse de quien había ganado.

– **¿Quién ganó?** – Preguntó tomando aire.

– **Hinata.** – Respondió Sasuke sospechoso mientras que la chica miraba a un costado.

– **¿En serio?** – Naruto volvió a interrogarlos, sorprendido de que ella hubiese dicho que no era rápida y hubiese logrado vencerlos. - **¡Hinata-chan es asombrosa! ¿Y quien perdió?**

– **Tú.** – Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

– **¡Nooooo!** – Gritó Naruto tomándose la cabeza y hundiéndose.

– **Vaya, que linda forma de perder el tiempo. **

La voz de Kakashi sensei casi hizo que Sasuke y Hinata gritaran al verlo parado en el agua frente a ellos. Uno de los ojos del chico estaba teniendo un tic nervioso mientras que Hinata estaba muda de la impresión. ¿Cómo había conseguido caminar sobre el agua y pasar desapercibido por ellos?

– **¿Qué han hecho todo el día?** – Preguntó mientras sacaba su libro "Icha Icha Paradise" y comenzaba a leerlo con su ojo visible.

–**Entrenamos.** – Respondió Sasuke cortante. – **Y ahora nadábamos. **

–**Les tengo noticias. Mañana tendrán su primera misión rango D.** – Anunció Kakashi.

– **¿Una misión?** – Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo levantando las manos. **- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?**

–**¿Qué tanto les gusta recolectar basura y atrapar mascotas? **– Preguntó Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Las tortuosas misiones rango D acababan de comenzar.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios T-T De verdad! Hacen que me emocione demasiado en escribir este fic e intentar tenerles todos los días al menos un nuevo capitulito para que le vayan agarrando cariño a la historia. Espero que les gusten las historias largas, pues esto recién comienza ^^ Tenemos NaruxHinaxSasu para rato (Me encanta la interacción de los tres, lo juro… me muero por llegar a las partes mas físicas, que perv sonó eso)._

_Bueno, no publiqué nada de la prueba en sí. Hubiese sido un capítulo demasiado largo y creo que la parte relevante de todo esto es el mensaje de Kakashi a Sasuke._

_El próximo capítulo lo escribí como un oneshot hace mucho tiempo (de ahí nació este fic de hecho), sobre un día de san valentin en Konoha para estos tres. Cuando lo termine completamente lo subiré, seguramente el miércoles._

_BESOS Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOOOO!_  
><em>Dejen un review que me anima a seguir ^^<em>


	5. Capítulo 4: San Valentín

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**SAN VALENTIN **

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

Los días de verano empezaron a quedar atrás. Delante de ellos se encontraron con una larga lista de misiones, cada una de ellas más inútil que la anterior. Cada vez que terminaban alguna estupidez había otra esperándolos. Tuvieron que hacer cosas tan ridículas como pasear mascotas, limpiar casas, pintar cercas, barrer las hojas de los árboles, ayudar a los granjeros a plantar arroz, llevar mensajes a los distintos señores feudales de País del Fuego y limpiar la basura en los alrededores de la Villa.

Cuando por algún milagro no había misión para ellos, Kakashi comenzaba a entrenarlos con el tema de la manipulación del chakra. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron de ello una competencia, viendo quien podía llegar más arriba por la corteza de un árbol. Por su parte Hinata sorprendió a todos cuando reveló que ella ya sabía manipular chakra pues era el fundamento de la técnica de su clan. Sasuke, molesto, le pidió ayuda para aprender a hacerlo, pero confusamente era Naruto quien recibía todos los consejos de parte de Hinata y era a él a quien la chica animaba cada vez que se caía del árbol. Esto creó por algunos días un cierto rencor por parte del chico pelinegro contra sus compañeros, jurándose a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que una Hyuga y el último de la clase lo superaran.

Ya no entrenaba con Hinata muy a menudo pues a pesar de que no lo golpeara nunca, un simple roce o una mano muy cerca de su piel, luego dejaba su cuerpo magullado y adolorido por días. Ese puño gentil no era un juego… se imaginó lo fuerte que debía ser considerando que Hinata apenas lo sabía utilizar.

Fue entonces el turno de la chica Hyuga para serle útil a sus compañeros. Pasó con ellos largas noches enseñándoles a moldear chakra para poder utilizar técnicas o para poder caminar por cualquier superficie. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sintieron muy frustrados cuando la vieron caminar encima del agua del río como si fuera cualquier cosa cuando ellos ni si quiera podían moldear suficiente chakra para adherirse a la corteza de los árboles.

–**No se preocupen por esto.** – Les dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida. – **No es tan difícil cuando se tiene práctica. **

Y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta por estar tan absortos en su entrenamiento, llegó el día tan odiado por los chicos de Konoha y amado por las jóvenes: San Valentín.

Cada vez que Naruto y Sasuke caminaban en dirección a la mansión Hyuga para ir por Hinata a través de las calles de Konoha, era visible en los negocios el ambiente del amor, las parejas sostenidos de sus manos, la florería de los Yamanaka siempre llena, la chocolatería llena de corazones y la forma en que las chicas suspiraban cuando veían pasar a Sasuke. Naruto apretaba el puño cuando aquello sucedía preguntándose por qué ese idiota recibía tanta atención cuando nadie en la Villa parecía saber ni si quiera su nombre.

La tradición de San Valentin en Konoha era que las chicas les regalaran chocolates a los chicos ese día. Aunque, para ser sinceros, todos los demás negociantes se aprovechaban de la fecha y agregaban a sus productos cualquier cosa que tuviera forma de corazón. Hasta Naruto se sintió irritado cuando fue a comer a Ichiraku Ramen y le dieron un tazón de ramen con el naruto cortado como un pequeño corazón blanco con rosa.

Y así, sin que si quiera se dieran cuenta, llegó ese catorce de Febrero.

Cada san Valentín Sasuke Uchiha se llenaba de regalos que no quería, de cartas que nunca leía y de invitaciones a lugares donde en la vida iría. Mientras se preparaba ese día para entrenar moldear su chakra y caminar sobre el agua del río cerca del monumento de los caídos de Konoha, junto con el resto del equipo siete, no pudo evitar notar como Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka lo miraban de lejos escondidas entre los árboles, esperando con un paquete envuelto en colores rosa, rojo y blanco.

_**¿Y se llaman a sí mismas ninjas escondidas tan pobremente?**_ – Se preguntó suspirando. Esas dos realmente lo hacían perder la paciencia. Eran demasiado irritantes.

Realmente no quería recibir nada más ese día. En la mañana había abierto la puerta de su departamento en el centro cerca de las 5 AM pues una de sus vecinas le había horneado un pastel. Luego a las 5:24 AM tocaron nuevamente para entregarle una caja de chocolates, era una de las hijas del panadero de la esquina. A las 5:45 AM volvieron a interrumpir su sueño, esta vez dos hermanas gemelas de unos 10 años de edad. Nunca antes las había visto. Cada una le regalo un oso de felpa.

Después de eso decidió ducharse para el entrenamiento pues era poco probable que volviera a dormir. Antes de que si quiera hubiese podido comer un pan de arroz escuchó nuevamente la puerta y alrededor de 15 chicas estaban ahí fuera, con flores, globos, chocolates y un sinfín de cosas para darle. Sasuke, horrorizado, intentó pasar desapercibido y no abrir, pero después de exactamente 23 segundos echaron la puerta abajo y tuvo que escapar de aquella turba de mujeres escandalosas por la ventana.

No le gustaba el chocolate, ni los muñecos de felpa, ni los horribles corazones dibujados en cartulina rosa. Tenía apenas 12 años y aún esas chicas molestas no entendían que todo ello le era indiferente. Todas ellas le daban igual. La mayoría ni si quiera sabía quién era. La mayoría ni si quiera sabía de qué era capaz.

Con desgana demoró su entrenamiento dejando sus cosas junto a la mochila de Naruto para evitar encontrarse con Ino y Sakura. Se vendaba las manos, esperando que se largaran de una vez al darse cuenta que no estaba interesado en verlas. Daba igual si llegaba algunos minutos tarde al lugar al otro lado del río en donde Naruto estaba antes de empezar a entrenar. ¿Cuántas veces él había tenido que esperar al perdedor? ¡Muchas! Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien lo esperara a él.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que alguien más venía caminando en esa dirección por el bosque, no se extrañó al reconocer a Hinata. Ella se reunía con ellos todas las mañanas en ese punto donde dejaban sus cosas antes de ponerse a entrenar. Venía con su mochila en la espalda y sobre su cuerpo estaba ese grueso cortaviento de gamuza ideal para el frío del invierno. Volvió a suspirar pensando en lo rara que era esa Hyuga insistiendo en estar presente durante su entrenamiento de moldear chakra cuando ella ya sabía hacerlo. De seguro no tenía nada mejor que hacer, deseó de alguna forma que gastara su tiempo en algo más productivo.

De pronto notó que Hinata ya no estaba en la dirección en donde la había visto de reojo. Había desaparecido entre los árboles, lo cual le llamó la atención. Se puso de pie terminando de vendar sus manos para caminar hacia el último lugar en donde la había visto cuando de pronto, Sasuke vio entre los árboles a Sakura e Ino marcharse dejando los regalos que tenían para él con su compañera de equipo. Se inclinó sobre un matorral y la miró en el suelo. Levantó una ceja preguntándose por qué Hinata era tan torpe. La chica se veía un tanto confundida con los paquetes que le habían dejado, murmurando una y otra vez algo que Sasuke no logró comprender.

– **Deberías ser un poco más despierta Hyuga. Si fueran enemigos te habrían matado.** – Su voz sonaba sarcástica, divertido del rostro de espanto que ponía su compañera de equipo. Se había dado cuenta hacía solo unas pocas semanas que molestar a Hinata y ver como se ruborizaba y escondía su mirada lo entretenía. – **Ya ponte de pie, ¿No? **

– **Uchiha-kun, estos son para…** - Hinata le estaba estirando los brazos para darle sus regalos pero Sasuke no la dejó terminar y volvió a caminar al lugar en donde había dejado sus cosas sin prestarle más atención.

– **Bótalos, no los quiero.** – Le dijo a secas sacando una toalla por si se caía al agua. Llevaba dos días seguidos sin que eso sucediera, pero prefirió tomar medidas precautorias, no quería resfriarse en la mitad del invierno.

– **Eso es muy cruel de tu parte.** – Susurró Hinata poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde estaba parado.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, Hinata se veía más nerviosa que otros días. ¿También le querría dar algo? Lo dudó, ella no era así. Nunca le prestaba mucha atención. De hecho la mayoría del tiempo era como si él ni si quiera existiera, lo cual de cierta forma agradecía. Su compañera nunca invadía su espacio y eso lo hacía sentirse cómodo cerca de ella.

La chica bajó los paquetes de regalo y los puso junto a la mochila de Sasuke. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, impaciente, mirándolo de reojo.

–**Vas a herir…sus…sus sentimientos…** - Finalizó Hinata con su voz ahogada.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, no entendía porque Hinata le estaba hablando de esa forma.** – ¿Por qué?** – Preguntó para luego arrepentirse. No le importaba la opinión de Hinata.

– **Porque… ellas…** - Hinata siempre era así, evitaba mirarlo cuando le hablaba como si le tuviese miedo. Aquella actitud sí que lo exasperaba. - **…debieron tomarse mucha molestia para buscar algo que te gustara. **

– **Hmph.** – Gruñó sin prestarle más atención sólo para darse cuenta que la chica dejaba caer un sobre mientras ponía los paquetes de regalos con sus cosas. - **¿Y esta carta?**

– **¡No…!** – Gritó Hinata horrorizada mientras Sasuke inspeccionaba el papel. - **eso es… para … es…**

Era la escritura de Hinata en un sobre lila bastante simple y que no llamaba mucho la atención. Lo que lo dejó realmente perplejo fue que por primera vez en su vida, recibía una carta de San Valentín que no era para él. En perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito "Naruto" en frente del sobre.

Sasuke sintió curiosidad y al mismo tiempo molestia, ¿Hinata le había escrito una carta de San Valentín a ese tarado? Pensó de inmediato que esa chica no tenía gusto, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó por qué no le había comprado chocolates o algo así, sino, sólo una carta.

De cualquier forma no le importaban las razones que Hyuga para andar escribiendo cursilerías hacia alguien como Uzumaki. No tenía tanto interés ni en Naruto ni en Hinata como para haber estado inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos. Eran compañeros, nada más.

Sin embargo, muy, muy en el fondo, sintió un calor parecido a la rabia en su pecho al darse cuenta que la carta no era para él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener la atención de todos, en especial de las chicas de Konoha, que su ego se sintió un tanto disminuido al notar que había alguien que no lo miraba así.

– **¿Y no hay carta para mí?** – Preguntó con sarcasmo sorprendiéndose de que sus pensamientos lo hubiesen traicionado de esa forma diciéndolo en voz alta. Quedó en completo silencio paralizado por lo que había dicho.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que ambos se miraban de verdad. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron de rosa pálido y su cara mostró algo de espanto.

– **Lo siento, Uchiha-kun…**

– **No le diré que fuiste tú.** – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke. El nerviosismo y miedo que mostraba Hinata en el rostro le parecieron un tanto tiernos. Su compañera estaba temblando. –** Para con eso. **– Le ordenó y ella asintió con un pequeño gemido, hizo una reverencia, y salió corriendo en dirección al lugar de entrenamiento luego de poner la carta sobre las cosas de Naruto.

_**¿Tierno? ¿Temblar es tierno?…**_ - pensó mientras caminaba en dirección al río con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Ese tipo de ideas lo encrespaba profundamente. No volvió a prestarle atención a ese pequeño momento que había tenido, descartándolo de inmediato de su mente y quitándole cualquier relevancia en su vida.

Aún así, cuando los tres caminaban de vuelta a sus casas y Naruto comenzó a hablar de que alguien le había dejado un sobre lila con un regalo maravilloso, no pudo evitar sentir molestia. Naruto estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y felicidad. Aquello le molestaba tanto como la sonrisa que Hinata mostraba, como si la felicidad de Naruto realmente la conmoviera.

– **¡Estoy seguro que fue Sakura-chan!** – Gritó Naruto abrazando el sobre. – **La vi dando vueltas por el camino antes de ir al río. **

Sasuke miró a Hinata. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ella, sobre todo por la forma en que forzaba una sonrisa en dirección a Naruto. De seguro le había dado mucha vergüenza poner su nombre dentro de la carta y Naruto no tenía idea de quien había sido la que había pensado en él ese día. No era una lástima en el sentido de "pobrecita de Hinata…" sino mas bien, "¿Realmente te importa este tarado? Eres más rara de lo que pensé, siento lástima de que seas tan estúpida".

– **Lo mejor es que me conoce tanto como para haberme regalado diez cupones de ramen gratis donde Ichiraku. ¡Diez cupones! ¿Sabes cuantas comidas gratis son esas? ¡DIEZ! De seguro Sakura-chan por fin se ha dado cuenta… que me ama. **– Naruto apretó los puños y levanto los brazos.

Sasuke apretó los dedos dentro de sus bolsillos sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su límite. Realmente no le interesaba los asuntos de Hinata Hyuga y a quien le regalaba presentes tan extraños para San Valentin, pero la forma en que cada una de las palabras de Naruto la estaban hiriendo frente a sus ojos sin que él hiciera nada al respecto… le estaban dando una sensación muy parecida a la _culpa_ dentro de su estómago.

– **Sakura no te habría dado ese regalo.** _**Baka**_**. **– Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto para que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con aquella cabeza de aire. Sakura era obvia y estúpida, si le hubiese regalado algo habría sido flores o chocolate. –**Sólo alguien que te conoce te habría dado algo así. Haruno ni si quiera sabe que existes. – **Hinata lo miró y le sonrió de forma tan sincera, que no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota por estar inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de la chica.

– **Uhmm… tienes razón.** – Reflexionó Naruto algo desanimado. - **¡Pero hay alguien que está pensando en mí!**

El rubio sonrió con ternura mirando el suelo, como si esa fuera la primera vez en su vida que alguien mostrara interés en él. Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, feliz de haber hecho a Naruto-kun sonreír. No importaba que nunca supiera que había sido ella, se conformaba con su mirada llena de alegría. Miró a Sasuke entonces, agradecida por sus palabras. Este miraba en frente, serio y distante como siempre… tan ajeno a ellos. Hinata comenzaba a pensar, que en el fondo, Sasuke era un buen chico por muy mal que la tratara.

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

Sasuke llegó a su casa ese día un tanto molido. Había entrenado con Naruto la mayor parte de la mañana. Bien avanzada la tarde había decidido ayudar a Hinata con su postura del puño gentil sin mucho avance; llevaban meses juntos y aún Hinata Hyuga no mostraba ser útil en misiones.

Prendió la calefacción de su departamento y se estiró en la cama mirando el techo. Había arreglado la puerta que sus "fans" habían derrumbado en la mañana y ahora no tenía más que hacer que dormir. Ya iba a ser media noche y por lo que había dicho Kakashi al día siguiente tendrían una misión rango C, la primera que harían juntos como equipo. Aquello lo motivaba un poco más, no podía evitar pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con misiones tan inútiles como cuidar un perro o limpiar la basura de los ríos.

De pronto escuchó que su puerta era golpeada. Suspiró irritado… ¿Otra más? ¿Quién querría darle chocolates o flores ahora? ¿Eran tan estúpidas que ni si quiera a esa hora de la noche lo dejaban tranquilo?

Normalmente Sasuke no se habría si quiera levantado de la cama para atender, pero esta vez había llegado a su límite. Se puso de pie con rapidez, iba a descargarse… le iba a decir a esas descerebradas que se compraran una vida y que lo dejaran en paz.

– **¿Hasta cuando me van a estar molestando con estas estupideces? ¡Odio San Valentín! ¡Odio los estúpidos regalos! ¡Odio sus carteles de cartulina con mi nombre y dibujos retrasados! ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que…?** - Entonces abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con dos ojos color perla mirándolo con espanto. Él también se sintió así por un segundo, sólo para recobrar la compostura y fruncir el ceño. - **¿Qué quieres?** – Le preguntó con frialdad y molestia a Hinata. La chica no contestó, no pestañó, no se movió, no emitió sonido alguno. Lo único que sucedía con ella era que sus cejas estaban temblando. - **¡Hinata! **– Entonces fue que notó lo desastrada que estaba. Llevo sus dedos a su cabellera azulada y le sacó un grano de arroz mirándolo con curiosidad. **- ¿Te caíste a un basurero o algo?** – Hinata tragó saliva y extendió sus manos en dirección a él. Tenía una caja de madera entre sus dedos - **¿Esto es para mí?**

–**S..sí.** – Respondió con timidez antes de empezar a correr, pero Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca.

–**Explícate. **– Le ordenó tirando de ella hacia su departamento y cerrando la puerta. La acorraló contra la pared sin darse cuenta de la intensidad con que la observaba. Hinata estaba temblando. -** Ahora. **

–**Uchiha-kun… yo… yo no te … regalé nada por San Valentín.** – Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, algo que siempre lograba fastidiar a Sasuke. - **Lo siento.** **Yo... yo no pensé que…**

–**No tenías que darme nada.** – Sasuke soltó su muñeca y caminó hasta la mesa de la entrada para dejar la caja ahí. - **Odio San Valentín.**

Hinata notó que en el bote de la basura junto a la puerta estaban todas las cosas que le habían dado ese día, los chocolates, los pasteles, los muñecos de felpa, las cartas sin abrir…

–**Lo sé…** - Susurró Hinata llevando una de sus manos a su mentón para esconder su boca. –** Se que no te gustan los dulces. No pen-pensé que te gustaría recibir chocolates de regalo. Por eso… yo no… yo no te di nada en la mañana… **

– **¿Cómo lo sabes?** – Preguntó confundido. El nunca hablaba de sí mismo con el resto del equipo siete. - **¿Me estas espiando o algo así? **– Media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, como le gustaba espantar a Hinata con ese tipo de comentarios.

– **¡N-no!** – Gritó Hinata horrorizada. – **Ese día, cuando…cuando Kakashi sensei nos llevó a comer dangos… tú… tú dijiste… 'odio los dulces' y pediste… pediste onigiri rellenos de okaka y Naruto-kun dijo… '¿Cómo puedes venir a una tienda de dangos y pedir onigiri…'**

– **¿Te acuerdas de eso?** – Le preguntó extrañado. Tal vez había más en Hinata de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ver.

Hinata asintió con vergüenza, sus mejillas tenían un adorable color coral. Sasuke levantó una ceja y caminó hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. - **¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?** - suspiró con una mueca.

–**S..sí.** – Hinata hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. – **Lo siento. **

**-Espera.** – Respondió Sasuke cerrando la puerta nuevamente. - **¿Por qué me traes un regalo a esta hora?**

–**Porque… porque…** - Tal vez Sasuke no notaba que la había acorralado contra la puerta, de nuevo, pero Hinata se sentía paralizada teniéndolo tan cerca.

–**Si supieras cuanto me irrita cuando tartamudeas.** – Dijo suspirando.

– **Naruto-kun se veía tan fe-feliz con sus cupones… quería que…que…** - Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que miraba el piso, evitando a toda costa los ojos negros de Sasuke. Su voz era suave y gentil, nada parecida a las voces chillonas de cualquier otra chica de su edad. – **Al-al menos uno de tus regalos de San Valentin… te hi-hicieran sonreír también.**

– **¿Y por qué querrías eso?** – Preguntó Sasuke acercándose un poco más, perplejo, investigando en su rostro si tenía segundas intenciones, si quería pedirle algo a cambio. – **Mírame cuando te estoy hablando.**

– **Porque… porque… Uchiha-kun…** – Subió su mirada, un pálido rosa cubriendo sus mejillas mientras que sus cejas temblaban. - **Tú casi nunca sonríes.** – Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, Sasuke levantaba una ceja. ¿Cuál era el punto de decir eso? - **Te ves muy triste to-todo el tiempo.**

– **No me vengas a tratar como si de pronto fuéramos amigos.** – Los ojos de la chica se cerraron con fuerza, temiendo que la fuera a golpear. Siempre le había tenido miedo a Sasuke y él lo notaba en sus reacciones. Podía intentar acercarse a él con cualquier excusa, pero el miedo estaba impreso en su rostro y eso lo irritaba. – **No muerdo, ¿Sabes? **

– **Lo…lo siento…** - Hinata apretó aún más sus parpados. – **Siento mucho… siento mucho haberlo molestado…**

Hinata se dio la vuelta y esta vez sí logró salir de su apartamento. Sasuke no la detuvo, sólo se dirigió a la mesa y miró con recelo la caja de madera. Cuando la abrió, encontró ahí onigiris rellenos de okaka.

_**Por eso tenía arroz en el cabello, debe haberse quedado hasta esta hora haciéndolos…**_ - Miró la caja con desconfianza, como si fuera un presente que pudiese causar muchos líos en su vida. Tomó uno y le dio un mordisco. – _**El dobe tenía razón… sí que sabe cocinar…**_

Una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de ello. Un trocito de la escarcha que cubría su corazón se derritió y se permitió a si mismo sentir paz en el caótico mundo que era su mente. Tal vez todas las chicas de Konoha lo perseguían y le daban regalos insignificantes, pero al menos había una que veía más allá, que lo escuchaba cuando hablaba y que alguna vez cuando eran niños lo había visto llorar. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual nunca había tratado con Hinata Hyuga.

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

Había pasado un mes desde ese extraño San Valentín. Naruto ya ni si quiera se acordaba realmente de todo el tema. Se le habían acabado los cupones de comida de Ichiraku Ramen en tres días y luego dejó de prestarle mucha atención a la búsqueda de quien le había regalado aquel maravilloso sobre.

Sin embargo, ese día estaba completamente sorprendido cuando Sasuke entró a una tienda de dulces diciéndole que lo siguiera.

– **¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?** – Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Los dulces no eran lo suyo, prefería comer ramen. - **¿Desde cuándo te gustan los dulces?** **Siempre te andas quejando de que no te gustan, que no te gustan, que no te gustan y no dejas de comer arroz.**

– **¿Me podría dar esa caja con rollos de canela?** – Preguntó Sasuke al vendedor, apuntando con su dedo una cajita adornada con una cinta blanca que contenía rollos de canela.

– **¿Por qué estas comprando eso?** - Naruto estaba realmente confundido. - **Tú no comes esas cosas.**

– **Es 14 de marzo, **_**howaito dee**_**. – **Explicó Sasuke, sin hacer un gran alboroto por ello.

En el día blanco, los hombres debían regalarles chocolate blanco, malvadiscos o cualquier dulce blanco a todas las chicas que les dieron bombones u otros presentes en San Valentín. Era la costumbre en Konoha al menos. Claro, algunos iban un poco más lejos y compraban cosas con más significado sentimental, por ejemplo, habían visto a Asuma con un macetero con amapolas blancas y cuando le preguntaron que hacía con eso, les respondió que a pesar de ser ninjas, había que darse el tiempo suficiente para honrar a las mujeres en sus vidas y que lo correcto en el _howaito dee. _Al parecerese masetero era para corresponder a la persona que se había molestado haciéndole sus bombones preferidos.

Por lo tanto, cuando pasaron fuera de la dulcería Sasuke recordó que cierta compañera suya le había dado un presente para San Valentín. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era obsequiarle un regalo de vuelta, no porque le importara Hinata (o al menos eso se repetía), sino porque no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y sus bolos de arroz los había disfrutado enormemente. Por otro lado, era el único que sabía que había sido Hinata la que le había dado a Naruto esos cupones.

– **¿Y?** – Preguntó Naruto sin ver la relevancia en todo ello. - **¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Le compraré una caja de bombones a Sakura-chan! ¡De seguro eso hará que quiera besarme y decirme lo mucho que me ama! **

– **Haz lo que quieras. –** Su mente pedía a gritos que le dijera que la persona que le había dado esos cupones no había sido Haruno. - **Sólo asegúrate de comprarle algo a Hinata también. - **¿Por qué le había pedido eso? ¿Le importaba realmente si Naruto seguía siendo Naruto y olvidaba por completo a la chica que todos esos meses lo había tratado como la persona más especial del mundo? Últimamente sus cambios de actitud hacia ella le comenzaban a parecer extraños.

– **¿Ah? ¿Por qué?** – Todo eso era muy confuso. Naruto no veía a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga como alguien a quien tendría que darle regalos.

– **A veces me pregunto si inhalaste demasiada de esa pintura que utilizabas para rayar los rostros de los Hokages.** – Gruñó Sasuke subiendo los hombros, Naruto podía ser realmente estúpido. - **Es una chica y es nuestra compañera de equipo. Es la costumbre.**

– **Uhmm… ¡Tienes razón! Hinata-chan es bastante asombrosa.** – Naruto sonrió con sinceridad apegando sus ojos al mostrador de vidrio, casi chocando su nariz con este, revisando que podía comprarle a Hinata sin encontrar precisamente lo que quería darle. - **Le llevaré algo también. ¿Qué le gustará? ¿Crees que coma mazapán? Tal vez… ¿Le gustará el ramen? **

– **No puedes regalarle Ramen en el **_**Howaito dee**_**.-** Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, puso una de sus manos en su frente como si le doliera la cabeza. – **Realmente no tienes tacto alguno. **

– **¿Por qué no? ¡El **_**Tonkotsu **_**es blanco!** – Se quejó Naruto pensando en todas las cosas blancas que podía regalarle. **– Uhmm… Quiero la caja de bombones de chocolate blanco con rosas… ese será para Sakura-chan y… **- Naruto no podía decidirse, tampoco sabía cuánto dinero andaba trayendo. – **También quiero la caja con los gatitos de chocolate y margaritas. Eso será para Hinata-chan. **– Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Él no se había gastado una fortuna en regalos como lo acababa de hacer el despistado de Naruto, pero sabía que los rollos de canela eran la comida favorita de Hinata, la chica lo había dicho el primer día en que se formó el grupo. Por lo tanto, se sintió bastante tranquilo con su elección y curiosamente, al mismo tiempo, incómodo. Era la primera vez que le compraba algo a una mujer que no fuese su madre. Había debatido con la idea de hacerle ese presente todo el día.

Después de que Naruto le dejara a Sakura su regalo en la casa de sus padres, ambos caminaron en dirección a la mansión de los Hyuga. Al entrar al barrio del clan no se sorprendieron mucho al notar que todo parecía en orden y tranquilidad. Lo que si les llamó la atención fue la cantidad de ninjas del clan Hyuga que parecía haber en Konoha. Muchos de ellos portaban el uniforme oficial y caminaban por las calles del barrio ayudando en los quehaceres diarios.

Pasaron por el umbral de la puerta de la mansión, caminaron bajo los árboles de cerezo que en ese momento estaban sin hojas mientras todo en la mansión Hyuga se veía más blanco por el frío de esos últimos días de invierno. Pasaron sobre el puentecito de madera y Naruto se preguntó dónde irían los peces Koi ahora que el pozo estaba medio congelado.

Cuando entraron a la mansión uno de los sirvientes los hizo esperar en una sala bastante amplia y simple. Estaban sentados frente a una mesa bastante incómodos al notar lo tradicional que eran los Hyuga, sobre todo cuando llegó una chica sirviendoles te, muy parecida a Hinata por sus ojos pero de larga cabellera marrón que llevaba en un moño sobre la cabeza. Sasuke y Naruto hicieron una leve reverencia cuando de pronto entró Hinata, vistiendo mallas de entrenamiento y tiritando de frío por haber tenido que atravesar los corredores desde el dojo. Se puso su chaqueta de gamuza encima y se sentó frente a Naruto y Sasuke mientras la chica le servía té también.

– **Dis..discúlpenme por tardar. Estaba entrenando con Hanabi.** – Hinata se sentía un tanto avergonzada de las costumbres de su casa. Un suave rubor adornó sus mejillas cuando le dio las gracias a la criada por el té. - **¿Qu..quieren algo para comer?**

– **Eso no será necesario Hyuga.** – Interrumpió Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiese decir que quería ramen. Naruto lo miró enojado por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. **– Mañana temprano partimos con Kakashi en dirección al país de las cascadas en una misión rango B. Aquí tienes los detalles.** – Sasuke le entregó un pergamino con las instrucciones que tanto él como Naruto habían recibido ya de Kakashi esa mañana.

– **¿Rango B? **– Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. -**G..gracias Uchiha-kun**. – Hinata comenzó a leer el pergamino preocupada en la cantidad de días que estarían fuera.

– **Toma Hinata-chan.** – De pronto, ante la voz de Naruto, Hinata subió la mirada y vio que sobre la mesa había una bonita caja blanca con margaritas y chocolates blancos en forma de gatitos. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosa intenso. – **Feliz día blanco. **

Hinata pensó de inmediato que seguramente Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto sobre los cupones. Se sintió tan avergonzada que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro al ver lo mortificada que se encontraba Hinata, siempre le daba algo de gracia cuando ésta lucía tan avergonzada por cualquier motivo.

– **Gra…gracias Naruto-kun… tú… tú eres muy amable.** – Hinata estiró sus manos y recogió la cajita mirándola con ojos casi llorosos. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado algo así. – **Gracias…**

**-¡Sasuke también te compró algo! Claro, no tan bonito como mi regalo, después de todo es un idiota.** – Comenzó Naruto a lo cual una venita de enojo apareció en la frente del joven Uchiha. – **¡Anda Sasuke! Dale el regalo a Hinata-chan. **

**- Hmph. **

Sasuke frunció el ceñó y sintió que le comenzaría un tic en el ojo por lo desubicado que era Naruto. No era el momento para andar dándole regalos, quería dejárselo en algún lado y ojala que nunca supera que había sido él, o si lo intuía, no hubiesen tenido una incómoda conversación al respecto. Suspiró pesadamente, dejando sin mucho cuidado sobre la mesa una caja blanca que tenía una cinta de raso del mismo color.

Hinata entonces sintió el olor a la canela y no pudo evitar sonreír, entendiendo que así como ella escuchaba y recordaba las cosas que Sasuke decía, él también lo hacía. Su presente tenía un significado bastante mayor, sin importar que no fuera costoso o extravagante como los chocolates y las flores de Naruto, era una muestra de que su compañero de equipo comenzaba a conocerla.

– **Muchas gracias Uchiha-kun… los rollos de ca-canela son mis favoritos.** - Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. – **Ambos regalos son… muy bonitos. No debieron molestarse, de verdad.**

– **No exageres tanto. Es sólo una tontería.** – Respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse nervioso al estar ahí y quería salir lo más rápido posible.

– **¿Ah? ¿Sasuke?** – Preguntó Naruto mirando como caminaba a la entrada de la habitación, movía la puerta corrediza hacia un costado y se retiraba sin mirar atrás. – **Que extraño es ese sujeto… **- Susurró Naruto.

– **¿Dije…dije algo que le molestó?** – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

– **No es eso Hinata-chan.** – Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba el té frotándose las manos por el frío. –**Siempre le ha costado tener relaciones con los demás… después de… bueno ya sabes… de lo de su familia. Siempre pone un muro entre él y las personas, aceptar que somos más que compañeros de equipo le debe irritar. **

– **¿Más que compañeros de equipo?** – Preguntó Hinata confundida.

– **Ajá, ¡Somos amigos!** – Naruto le guiñó un ojo. – **Nosotros tres, siempre seremos amigos… por mucho que a ese idiota le cueste aceptarlo. **

– **Naruto-kun… ¿Tú me consideras… tú amiga? **– Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, mirándolo con vergüenza. La sonrisa que mostraba era completamente real.

– **Sí. Eres mi primera amiga de verdad. Aunque debo confesarte que yo quería regalarte ramen y Sasuke dijo que no era apropiado **– Rió en voz baja y puso una de sus manos en el cuello. Un rubor pálido cubrió su rostro mientras miraba a un costado de la habitación. Decir ese tipo de cosas era vergonzoso. –** Tú y el idiota de Sasuke, son mis primeros dos amigos. Me imagino que si tuviera hermanos… serían como ustedes dos. **

– **S..sí. **– Respondió Hinata con felicidad.** – Naruto-kun… ¿Qui-quieres rollos de canela o cho-chocolate con tu té? – **Preguntó Hinata sonriendo con timidez, poniendo sus regalos entre ambos. Prefería compartirlos con alguien que para ella era tan especial como Naruto.

– **¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías! **– Respondió Naruto atacando los rollos de canela con felicidad.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo que sigo recibiendo con este fic. Leer sus comentarios me hace demasiado feliz. Sigo intentando escribir lo más rápido posible para que sigan al corriente con el fic. Mi ideal es convertir esto en algo constante y que sea divertido de leer… y que avance para llegar a la parte que sería como el "shipudden" de mi historia xD Osea, cuando crecen. Aunque, debo admitir que siempre he pensado que el desarrollo de una historia estilo triangulo amoroso, debe ser lento, te da más ansiedad de leer para ver que va a pasar y que no se den las cosas a nivel romántico tan de golpe. _

_Pregunta importante, les gustaría leer sobre el examen chunin o me salto esa parte. Aun no me decido si escribir respecto a eso, siempre podría saltármelo y resumir lo que paso por alguna parte. _

_Bien, creo que es eso… solo agradecerles una vez más por su apoyo y por sus reviews. Espero que sigan conmigo durante este fic ^^ Les prometí una gran historia hahaha. _


	6. Capítulo 5: Misión a Takigakure 1

**CAPITULO 5**

**MISIÓN A TAKIGAKURE  
><strong>

_Primera parte. _

* * *

><p><em>·<em>

_·_

_·_

_·_

– _Suplica por tu vida, es lo único que puedes hacer contra alguien como yo. – Le susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello. – Anda, suplica mocosa. _

– _No me importa morir, si con mi muerte puedo proteger a mis compañeros… - Su voz sonó como un susurro. _

– _¿Aún no lo entiendes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y lamía la sangre en su mejilla magullada. - Alguien con tu nivel no se puede enfrentar a nosotros. – Sonrió con picardía, listo para acabar con su vida. - Suplica y te daré una muerte limpia a ti y a esos dos. _

– _Por proteger… por proteger a la persona que… que admiro… por proteger a mi equipo… yo… yo podría arriesgarlo todo, incluso mi vida. _

– _Que conmovedor. – Las hojas de su guadaña brillaron con la luz del sol, la levantó sin piedad listo para atravesar su pecho. - Time up. _

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

* * *

><p>No era común que a un grupo de genins recientemente formado le asignaran misiones rango B. Aún así, había que considerar que el equipo siete era liderado por uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha.<p>

Se trataba de una misión relativamente sencilla para alguien como el "copy ninja" que decidió llevar a su equipo para que aprendieran una cosa o dos por el camino. Les había advertido cuando salieron de Konoha que nunca dejaría que ningún miembro de su equipo sufriera daños por lo cual los tres compañeros del equipo siete iban relativamente calmados caminando por la ruta entre La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y El País de la Cascada. Los tres habían leído el reporte proveniente de Takigakure (La aldea oculta de la cascada) que decía que por tres semanas habían sufrido robos en las fronteras del país y se solicitaba a Konoha la captura de esta banda de criminales liderada por un hombre que se hacía llamar Shouzi.

Naruto estaba bastante emocionado, era la primera misión rango B que realizarían juntos. Sasuke también estaba un tanto ansioso, tenía frente a él la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que había avanzando esos últimos meses entrenando. Hinata por otro lado estaba nerviosa. Su padre le había advertido no fracasar y que en caso de que las cosas se volvieran peligrosas que no dudara en esconderse. Suspiró pesadamente pensando que su progenitor sólo la consideraba un estorbo.

– **Bien ya que son dos días de caminata, podríamos aprender alguna cosa por el camino.** – Comenzó Kakashi pasándole el mapa a Sasuke a quien consideraba el más listo de los tres. – **Comencemos enseñándoles a leer mapas.**

– **¡Todos sabemos leer mapas!** – Alegó Naruto. Estaba harto de que Kakashi los tratara como si fueran retrasados. – **Eso se enseña en la academia.**

– **Uhm…** - Kakashi lo golpeó en la cabeza con el libro que leía: _Icha Icha Violence_. – **Van a tener que perdonar mi escepticismo, pero considerando que Naruto se graduó de milagro… no hace daño repasarlo con los tres.**

Sasuke miró a su compañero de reojo con una sonrisa de burla. Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearlo por esa mirada.

– **Lo primero que deben hacer es localizar el norte.** – Kakashi hablaba lentamente, más enfocado en la lectura de su libro que en ellos. - **Aquello pueden realizarlo con una brújula. Si no tienen una, recuerden que el musgo de las cortezas siempre crece en el lado norte.**

– **¿Y si no hay árboles porque estamos en el desierto?** – Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

– **Entonces, busca el este.** – Respondió Kakashi, a lo cual Sasuke suspiró irritado. Leer mapas era básico y aun así Naruto no sabía hacerlo. - **El sol sale por el este. Si saben dónde está el este al menos pueden caminar en esa dirección buscando cualquier punto de referencia en su mapa. Bien, Sasuke ¿Dónde estamos?** – Preguntó Kakashi mientras el pelinegro miraba el mapa.

– **Estamos a 30 kilómetros al norte de Konohagakure. Llegaremos al río Claro pronto si seguimos por esta ruta. **

–**El Río Claro marca un buen punto de campamento, su agua es muy limpia y se puede beber. El bosque es lo suficientemente espeso como para acampar sin miedo a ser descubierto. El único problema es que crecen fresas venenosas cerca del río que pueden ser confundidas fácilmente. Recuerden eso… y…la próxima vez que salgamos fuera del País del Fuego en una misión, deberán memorizar el mapa.** – Kakashi suspiró y levantó el dedo índice. - **Nunca se sabe que puede pasar… una vez yo estaba durmiendo, llegó un mapache y se comió mi mapa. **

Sasuke levantó una ceja sabiendo que Kakashi estaba mintiendo. Siempre lo hacía cuando algo sucedía que era su culpa y se excusaba con las mentiras más ridículas que el hombre podía inventar. Hinata por el contrario pensó de inmediato que desde ese momento en adelante, cuando durmieran al aire libre, se cuidaría de los mapaches. Naruto asentía una y otra vez con la historia imaginándose lo genial que él se vería con un gorro de piel de mapache.

– **¿Qué otras lecciones básicas debería enseñarles?** – Se preguntó a si mismo Kakashi en voz alta. – **Esta es su primera misión rango B, eso significa que hay riesgo de que encontremos una batalla adelante, seamos atacados o algo peor… Uhmm… - **Seguía leyendo de su novela. – **Cuando nos acerquemos a la frontera del País de la Cascada, quiero que siempre mantengan los ojos bien abiertos y noten cualquier cosa extraña en el ambiente. Si estos sujetos están robando, es probable que intenten atacarnos a nosotros por ser extranjeros. **

Caminaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Sólo se detuvieron una vez cerca del medio día para comer. Recorrer el País del Fuego caminando no era del todo malo. Sasuke no hablaba a menos que Kakashi le preguntara algo, Hinata tampoco lo hacía a menos que le preguntara a Naruto si quería beber o comer y Naruto de vez en cuando se quejaba de que ya habían caminado mucho y debían detenerse a descansar.

Armaron un campamento improvisado alejado del camino. Como era la costumbre en un_ three man cell_, cada uno tuvo una misión esa noche: Sasuke tenía que recolectar leña (aun era invierno y pasar la noche sin fuego no era una opción), Naruto debía armar la carpa en donde dormirían ellos tres y Hinata estaba encargada de recolectar agua para las cantimploras y calentar lo que fueran a comer (NA: _malditos ninjas machistas!)._

Para Sasuke que podía usar técnicas de fuego, no fue difícil recoger algunos troncos y ramas en los alrededores y prenderlos, pero para Naruto armar una carpa fue tan difícil como pasar el examen final en la academia. Kakashi lo observó luchar con las instrucciones hasta que finalmente armó la carpa (muy pobremente), preguntándose si tal vez debía pasar más tiempo enseñándole de nuevo a Naruto lo básico que se debía aprender en la academia.

Hinata apareció cuando la noche estaba por caer sobre ellos con las cantimploras llenas de agua. Se veía un tanto pálida y cansada, pero en ningún momento se quejó de ello.

– **Naruto-kun, tu cantimplora.** - Dijo acercándose a él con un tanto de vergüenza.

– **Gracias Hinata-chan.** – Dijo el chico dándole un sorbo y poniéndola dentro de su mochila. - **¿No me quedó genial la carpa? Debería haber sido ingeniero ninja.**

– **Esta muy bien armada, Naruto-kun.** – Hinata sonrió bajando la mirada a sus dedos.

– **Esa cosa se va a desarmar si sopla un poco de viento.** – Agregó Sasuke sin mirarlos.

– **¿Por qué no la vuelves a armar tú si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor que yo,**_** teme**_**?** – Le gritó Naruto con rabia.

Pero como siempre, Sasuke parecía indiferente a sus palabras y sólo respondió con su típico. - **Hmph.**

Hinata caminó en dirección de la fogata y le entregó a Sasuke su cantimplora, estirándola hacía él con algo de miedo. Sasuke simplemente la tomó sin decir nada. Casi no habían hablando desde el día anterior en que se retiró de su casa visiblemente molesto.

– **¿No se te está olvidando algo, Sasuke?** – Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras Kakashi sonreía con su ojo visible, tomando la cantimplora que Hinata le ofrecía dándole las gracias una y otra vez.

Sasuke no volvió a hablar ni a mirar a Hinata. Naruto apretó el puño, la actitud de su compañero de equipo lo comenzaba a irritar. Entendía que fuera un idiota con él porque nunca se habían llevado bien, pero no tenía por qué ser tan grosero con Hinata que no era nada aparte de amable con todos ellos.

El chico pelinegro ignoró la mirada hostil de Naruto. Estaba un tanto agachado, sentado cerca del fuego, mirando como se consumían las llamas y pensando en su hermano mayor. Cada vez que veía fuego recordaba a su padre, a su clan. El símbolo del clan Uchiha era un abanico, símbolo de fuego, símbolo de que un Uchiha podía avivar el fuego abanicándolo con fuerza. Pero, él era el último de su clan, sería el último una vez que matara a Itachi. El fuego era parte de él, de su linaje y todas las voces que aclamaban por venganza en su mente.

Sacó su propia cena consistente en un bento de arroz, vegetales, tomates y carne. Como siempre, no necesitaba que nadie le estuviese ayudando más de la cuenta.

Kakashi suspiró preguntándose si Sasuke había aprendido algo el día de la misión de supervivencia o no, pero que aceptara el agua ya era un gran paso en su actitud.

Naruto por su parte puso a calentar algo de agua de su cantimplora para comer ramen instantáneo y Hinata sacó saco un bolo de arroz de su mochila, comiéndoselo un tanto nerviosa por la mirada de Sasuke en ella. Cada vez que el chico enfocaba esos ojos negros en su figura, se le oprimía el pecho, aun no se daba cuenta que Sasuke la miraba porque realmente le gustaban sus bolos de arroz y nunca le ofrecía.

Kakashi se excusó después de comer, avisándoles que se adelantaría para revisar el camino ahora que estaban entrando en un territorio relativamente desconocido. Les permitió quedarse ahí pero les recomendó que durmieran pues al día siguiente tendrían que caminar mucho más. Les advirtió que el cuidaría de los alrededores y se marchó.

Por su puesto, los problemas llegaron a la hora de dormir. Era la primera vez que los tres salían lo suficientemente lejos de Konoha como para tener que acampar. Nunca antes habían dormido juntos en un espacio tan apretado y las miradas que se daban de incomodidad, irritación y vergüenza eran casi cómicas. Ninguno de los tres habló, mirando la carpa, hasta que Naruto no lo soportó más.

– **¡No pienso dormir al lado de Sasuke!** – Gritó apuntándolo. - **¡No somos **_**tan**_** amigos aun!**

– **Ni yo quiero dormir cerca tuyo, **_**dobe**_**.** – Gruñó Sasuke.

Los dos miraron a Hinata. La chica se puso completamente roja. ¿Esperaban que ella durmiera al medio de ambos? La mera idea de aquello, de dormir tan cerca de Naruto, le hizo sentir que se iba a desmayar.

– **Yo…yo.. pensaba dormir afuera, cerca del fuego.** – Tragó saliva, bajando la mirada. Sentía que sus compañeros de equipo la iban a matar.

– **No puedes hacer eso, estamos en pleno invierno.** – Se quejó Sasuke tomándola de los hombros y casi empujándola hacia la carpa. De verdad que no quería dormir al lado de Naruto, quien roncaba y se movía de un lado a otro durante la noche.

Naruto por su parte le tomó un brazo y también la tiraba hacia dentro. - **Tiene razón Hinata-chan. Te podrías enfermar. **– Después de ese 'beso' accidental en la academia, cualquier contacto físico con Sasuke que no fuera entrenamiento estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

Hinata no pudo alegar, sintiendo que a ninguno de ellos le importaba realmente lo que pasara con ella sino que no deseaban dormir uno al lado del otro.

Fue así que comenzó una costumbre que a través de los años se volvería rutina. Hinata dormía entre ambos, Sasuke lo hacía mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda y Naruto al final. Los tres se acostaron en sus respectivos sacos de dormir y pronto se quedaron dormidos, o al menos eso pensaron.

Naruto estaba soñando con una taza gigante de ramen. La perseguía por Konoha gritándole que volviera, que lucía deliciosa, cuando de pronto algo lo despertó, un brusco movimiento en su brazo.

– **¿Qué…?** – Preguntó quejumbroso sin abrir los ojos.

– **Despierta.** – Era la voz de Sasuke, no era difícil reconocerla aunque estuviese aun medio dormido.

– **Déjame dormir.** – Respondió Naruto dándose la vuelta.

– **Hinata no está. **– Otra sacudida, esta vez Naruto despertó casi por completo.

– **¿Ah?** – Volvió a quejarse, sus párpados se sentían muy pesados. - **¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

– **¡Despierta!** **No encuentro a Hinata. **– Le gritó moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

– **Debe haber ido al baño.** – Le respondió irritado. – **Deja de exagerar. Kakashi-sensei dijo que deberíamos dormir. **

– **No. No fue al baño.** – Respondió Sasuke con firmeza. - **La sentí salir hace más de una hora. Fui por ella y no la encuentro.**

– **¡¿Y esperas una hora para decírmelo?** – Gritó Naruto sentándose de golpe y poniéndose su polerón naranja sobre la camisa negra que usaba para dormir. Aún así, no se retiró el gorrito. - **Argh.**

Los dos salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a moverse de rama en rama para tener mejor visión de la zona. Sasuke iba en frente mientras que Naruto lo seguía.

– **¿La vez por algún lado?** – Preguntó Naruto cuando se detuvieron sobre una roca. Se sentía el ruido del agua del río claro que fluía libremente.

– **No. Esta demasiado oscuro.** – Respondió Sasuke sin mirarlo. - **¿Dónde se mete Kakashi cuando lo necesitamos? **

– **Ey Sasuke. **– Dijo Naruto de pronto un tanto sorprendido. - **¿Escuchaste eso? **

– **¿Hinata? **– Preguntó Sasuke también un tanto confundido. Estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado que la chica decía 'byakugan'. –** Guarda silencio. Si la atacaron tenemos mejor oportunidad si sorprendemos al enemigo. Ven, vino de allá. **

Ambos avanzaron entre las sombras, cuidadosos de no emitir sonido alguno. Fue más difícil para Naruto que para Sasuke hacerlo, considerando que Uzumaki era ruidoso por naturaleza y nunca estaba tranquilo.

La oscuridad no les permitía ver mucho, pero a medida de que se acercaron algo en el ambiente les llamó la atención a ambos. Estelas azules aparecieran y desaparecieran sobre el río. Era como si un sinfín de luciérnagas bailaran sobre el agua en tonos azulados, cian y aguamarinas. Era algo hermoso de contemplar sin duda, un espectáculo único a los ojos de dos confundidos shinobis. La luz se reflejaba intermitentemente sobre el agua, haciendo de todo ello una alegoría a la belleza.

De pronto, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. Sasuke lo tomó con fuerza y lo empujó hacia abajo. Ambos se escondieron tras una roca y comenzaron a observar.

– **¿Es Hinata-chan?** – Preguntó Naruto absorto en lo que veía. La oscuridad era casi total, pero la hermosura de su silueta desnuda y semi iluminada parcialmente por las estelas de chakra azulado que dejaba en el ambiente lo maravillo. - **¿Ella está haciendo eso? **

– **Sí…** - Respondió Sasuke tan sorprendido como su compañero, admirando en silencio la forma en que sus manos dibujaban arcos de un lado a otro en el aire.

– **¿Qué está haciendo?** – Preguntó Naruto sin pestañar. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Apenas y podía hablar por la impresión.

– **Creo que esta…** - Todo volvía a estar en oscuridad y se escuchaba la voz de la chica nuevamente pronunciar la palabra "byakugan". - **…entrenando.**

– **¿En pleno invierno, de noche y con agua?** – Susurró Naruto boquiabierto. **- ¡Le dará pulmonía si sigue así! **– Su última frase había sido sólo un murmullo pero Hinata estaba mirando en su dirección.

Sasuke le tapó la boca con una mano mientras Naruto miraba hacia Hinata completamente paralizado.

**-Byakugan.** – Se volvió a escuchar de parte de ella.

Fue entonces que Sasuke lo comprendió un poco mejor. Hinata llevaba meses intentando dominar el byakugan, seguramente mientras entrenaba con ellos de día para ayudarlos con su manipulación de chakra, de noche se dedicaba a agudizar su _dojutsu_. Podía comprenderla. Él a veces hacía lo mismo con el sharingan sin muchos resultados. Podía despertarlo, pero no ocuparlo como correspondía.

Si Hinata hubiese tenido el byakugan completamente activo, los habría descubierto y ese no era el caso. Vio como su figura volvía a tomar la posición del puño gentil en medio de la oscuridad, sus manos eran rodeadas con una fina luminosidad azulada. Golpeaba el aire, iluminando cientos de gotas a su alrededor. Más que entrenar, más que usar un estilo de taijutsu, era como si danzara. Su cuerpo se movía con la elegancia de una bailarina, con una flexibilidad que sólo alguien de su tamaño y proporciones podría lograr.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto la observaron un poco más en silencio, absortos de que alguien como Hinata pudiese ser tan frágil, fuerte y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Había algo en su deseo de superarse que emocionaba a los dos. Había algo en la forma en que su chakra rodeaba su manos e iluminaba el agua que los hacia pensar que más que estar observando a su compañera de equipo, estaban soñando despiertos.

– **Vámonos.** – Susurro Sasuke dándose vuelta.

Estaban invadiendo la privacidad de su compañera. Aunque no se veía nada más que su silueta y a veces un poco de piel cuando el chakra la iluminaba de cerca, no era nada educado de parte de ellos estarla mirando cuando no portaba ropa.

– **¿No podemos mirarla un poco más?-** Preguntó Naruto sin moverse un milímetro. Ni si quiera había pestañado y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados.

– **Claro que no, idiota.** – Respondió Sasuke tirando de él.

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

Había pasado entrenando sobre las tranquilas aguas del río al menos dos horas .Había esperando mirando el techo de la tienda hasta que la respiración de Uchiha-kun se volvió suave y pausada y los ronquidos de Naruto se hicieron perceptibles. En silencio, salió de la carpa y caminó.

Desde hacía tres meses entrenaba de noche, con todas sus fuerzas, para poder volverse un poco más hábil. Su modo de entrenamiento era el puño gentil y activaba el byakugan cada vez que se ponía en aquella posición. Lamentablemente, por mucho que hiciera los sellos, por mucho que lograba que sus ojos se concentraran, su campo de visión no aumentaba considerablemente. Podía ver todo alrededor de 5 metros en 360º a la redonda. Había logrado eso durante 3 meses, podía usar el byakugan, pero no como lo usaba el resto de su familia. Se consolaba a si misma diciendo que eventualmente podría también utilizar su kekkai genkai a toda su potencia, pero para eso debía seguir entrenando.

Pasar esos meses cerca de Naruto la había inspirado a no rendirse. Había visto como su compañero no lograba si quiera dar un paso por la corteza de un árbol, hasta el punto que podía caminar encima del agua. Se había vuelto fuerte, a base de esfuerzo y nunca darse por vencido. Ella haría lo mismo, él era su motivación para ponerse de pie sin importar las veces que su padre la intentara destrozar por dentro.

Suspiró mientras movía el pie sobre el agua, haciendo que gotitas saltaran a su alrededor. Su ejercicio consistía en golpear cada una de las gotas de agua con las palmas de sus manos antes de que la lograran mojar, por eso entrenaba desnuda, no podía permitir que se le mojara la ropa. Hacía lo mismo en la mansión Hyuga sobre las fuentes de agua, era una forma muy útil para ella entrenar el byakugan así.

En cierto momento durante su práctica sintió ruidos provenientes de la orilla. Miró en esa dirección pero no distinguió nada. Aliviada de que nadie la estuviese espiando, continuó moviéndose con la gracia de una garza hasta que comenzó a sentir más frío del que podía soportar. Entrenar en invierno era duro, pero su cuerpo lo soportaba con la mera idea de que estaba haciéndolo para no ser una carga para su equipo.

_**Necesito valor y fuerza para proteger… a la persona que admiro…**_ - pensó mientras rechazaba las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cuerpo, golpeándola como agujas contra su piel. El agua fría dolía… pero no tanto como la idea de no poder protegerlos. - _**Necesito valor para proteger… a mis amigos…**_ - No era sólo por Naruto ahora, en un principio lo había sido, pero eran un grupo de tres. – _**Necesito fuerza para proteger sus sueños…**_ - Sólo cuatro gotas la habían golpeado esta vez mientras los trazos de chakra aun brillaban en el aire. – _**Necesito ser firme para volver a hacer que sonría. **_

Salió del agua tiritando de frío y se vistió nuevamente. Su cabellera estaba húmeda pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Caminó temblorosa de vuelta al lugar en donde habían armado el campamento. La duda la carcomía, ¿Podría algún día ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzarlos? Lo deseaba con todo su corazón, no quería volver a rendirse antes de intentarlo, ni desmotivarse ante palabras frías y rudas. Quería ser lo mejor que podía ser y no le importaba poner en riesgo su salud para ello.

Sus labios se separaron en sorpresa cuando al llegar al lugar en donde se suponía sus compañeros debían estar durmiendo, se encontró con que Naruto estaba al lado del fuego y Sasuke lo soplaba para intentar hacer que los troncos que habían puesto ahí volvieran a prenderse.

– **Chi…Chicos… -** Dijo Hinata acercándose a ellos hasta quedar cerca del fuego. - **¿Qué hacen despiert…?**

– **Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres un poco de ramen caliente?** – Naruto tenía su cantimplora cerca del fuego, sacando un ramen instantáneo de su mochila. - **Estábamos calentando agua, ¿No Sasuke?**

Sasuke no la miraba, pero el hecho de que estuviera avivando las llamas junto con Naruto le pareció extraño, considerando la hora que era y lo mal que se llevaban ellos dos. – **¿Te caíste al agua cuando ibas al baño? **- Hinata ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que su pelo goteaba aún. Con vergüenza asintió. – **Baka.** – Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. - **Toma. **– El chico la pasó una toalla sin mirarla y ella la aceptó con curiosidad, sin entender qué estaban haciendo. Sasuke la miró a los ojos de forma distinta, fría, pero con algo que Hinata no supo interpretar. No le daba miedo esa mirada, más bien, la hacía sentirse curiosa. –**No beneficia a nadie que te enfermes en medio de una misión.** – Dijo, dándole la espalda y entrando nuevamente a la carpa.

Naruto sonreía mientras ponía agua caliente al tazón de plástico. Se lo pasó a Hinata con un gesto particular en su rostro, algo parecido a la admiración, mezclado con un creciente sentimiento de compañerismo.

– **Toma Hinata-chan.** – Hinata no supo que decir ni que hacer, sólo lo recibió con las mejillas sonrojadas. – **Espera tres minutos y… ¡Listo! Algo caliente a esta hora para evitar que se te enfríe el cuerpo. **

–**¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por… por qué?** – Miraba el vapor saliendo de la taza entre sus manos con curiosidad. Había escuchado todo el día la forma en que Naruto decía que no compartiría su ramen instantáneo con nadie y que más les valía que hubieran empacado mucha comida. Que ahora se lo diera… le causaba una sensación muy extraña en el pecho. – **Tu ramen…**

– **¡Ey! Cualquiera se sentiría feliz de comer ramen y tú pareces que vas a llorar.** – Sonrió dándole un golpecito en la espalda que casi hizo que Hinata perdiera el equilibrio. – **Siempre me pareciste demasiado callada y me desesperaba que susurraras todo el tiempo, ¡Nunca te entendía nada! Pensé que eras de esas personas que siempre esta triste por algún motivo. **– Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. - **Pero… ahora me doy cuenta que, nunca te das por vencida. **– Naruto le sonrió con mucha sinceridad, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. –** Eres un gran aporte a nuestro equipo, Hinata-chan. **

Hinata observó que se sacaba su chaqueta naranja con azul y la ponía sobre sus hombros. Sentir el calor de Naruto alrededor de su cuerpo la hizo paralizarse, poder oler aquel aroma tan característico de él la hizo ruborizar pesadamente mientras se acurrucaba.

– **Vente a acostar cuando te seques, me dará frío en la espalda si no estás al medio.** – Naruto levantó su pulgar y se despidió de esa forma, riendo por su comentario y entrando a la carpa. –** No pienso a acercarme a Sasuke si baja la temperatura. **– Puso cara de espanto. -** Antes muerto.** _**Puaj.**_

Hinata sonrió mientras tomaba la toalla de Sasuke y se secaba el pelo, acercándose al fuego. Sus músculos entumecidos comenzaron a entrar en calor poco a poco y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba nuevamente acostada entre sus dos compañeros. Esta vez no había un espacio gigante entre ella y Sasuke, a pesar de que aún le daba la espalda, estaba justo al lado de ella manteniéndola tibia y evitando que el frío que se filtraba por la entrada de la tienda la golpeara. Naruto dormía con la espalda sobre el suelo, justo a su lado. Miró su perfil en la oscuridad hasta que se quedó dormida, envuelta en su chaqueta y su aroma. Casi se murió de vergüenza cuando entre sueños, Naruto puso uno de sus brazos encima de ella. Suspiró intentando calmarse, dándose cuenta que Naruto estaba roncando y que aquello había sido involuntario.

Realmente se sentía feliz de contar con dos amigos así, por mucho que Sasuke la intimidara.

·

·

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

Los tres despertaron al alba luego de dormir unas pocas horas. Kakashi les gritaba que se levantaran de una vez pues tenían que seguir caminando. Hinata le devolvió su chaqueta a Naruto y se abrigó lo mejor que pudo. La mañana estaba fría y podían ver sus alientos en el aire.

Sasuke era el que mostraba menos debilidad ante el frío esa mañana de invierno y lo evidenciaba al estar vestido con shorts blancos. Era cierto que la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero de cualquier forma el aire estaba lo suficientemente helado para haber producido que cualquiera de ellos se enfermara. Hasta Kakashi parecía entumido.

–**El camino está despejado de trampas.** – Anunció. – **Manténganse alerta en todo momento. Hoy enfrentaremos batalla. La misión consiste en apresar a los bandidos en las fronteras. **

Los tres asintieron. Naruto estaba emocionado, la idea de encontrarse en su primera batalla lo tenía muy hiperactivo. Sasuke revisó que todo su equipo ninja estuviera bien amarrado en su pierna y Hinata miró el suelo, deseando que hubiese podido contar con el byakugan a una mayor potencia para ir mirando por el camino en caso de que algo o alguien se escondiera.

Comenzaron a caminar volviendo al camino principal. Naruto miraba de un lado a otro nervioso, no quería que nada le saltara encima y lo sorprendiera.

Kakashi había estado leyendo su libro toda la mañana, pero cuando ya cayó la tarde lo guardó y comenzó a prestar atención a su misión. No sólo eso, había traído a su equipo con él pues esperaba darles una lección importante.

– **¿Saben que es lo más difícil para un ninja cuando estamos en misiones rango A, B o S?** – Los tres prestaron atención, a diferencia de otras veces el tono de Kakashi era serio. – **Lo más difícil es matar a otro ninja.** – Guardo silencio y siguió caminando de esa forma hasta que nuevamente su voz irrumpió el silencio del bosque. – **En una pelea, debemos estar preparados para quitarle la vida a otro, o morir. Esa es la difícil lección que debemos aprender en esta misión. Ya no son alumnos de la academia, son shinobis. En el mundo shinobi, la muerte es algo a lo cual debemos acostumbrarnos y ser inmunes a ella cuando llegue el momento de proceder. Nuestra misión es capturar a esos bandidos, vivos o muertos.**

Los tres asintieron y siguieron caminando. Aun así Kakashi tenía dudas, hacer que un niño matara no era algo que le agradara del todo, pero quería que se dieran cuenta que si ellos no estaban listos con una actitud de vencer o morir, efectivamente podían morir por el camino.

El atardecer se estaba cerrando sobre ellos y la luz se hacía escasa. Los árboles se acercaban entre ellos haciendo de ese lugar un bosque espeso y frondoso. La luz casi no pasaba por las ramas. Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke caminaban cerca uno del otro. Kakashi iba en frente.

– **Esto está demasiado silencioso…** - Dijo Kakashi deteniéndose. – **Dicen que hace algún tiempo hubo una gran batalla en estos bosques y que de noche los espíritus de los muertos salen y asustan a los vivos. **– El instructor no había tenido la intención de asustarlos, pero Hinata y Naruto se apegaron el uno al otro. Uzumaki le temía a los fantasmas más que a cualquier otra cosa. - **Sasuke, ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?**

El chico revisó el mapa. **– Tres kilómetros al sur de Takigakure. **– Un búho ululó con fuerza haciendo que Naruto se apegara a Hinata y la tomara del brazo con el rostro azul. Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. - **¿Le temes a los muertos, **_**dobe**_**?**

**-No tengo nada que tratar con ellos…** - Murmuró asustado mirando de un lado a otro apretando el brazo de Hinata.

– **Los muertos no tienen nada que tratar con nadie, están muertos y permanecen así.** – Kakashi suspiró, a veces se le olvidaba que estaba con niños después de todo. – **No aparten su mirada de los alrededores. Algo no está bien con este camino.**

– **¿Podría tratarse de un genjutsu?** – Preguntó Sasuke intentando notar cualquier ruido aparte de sus pisadas.

– **No. No es un genjutsu.** – Respondió Kakashi. – **Podría darme cuenta si ese fuera el caso. Es el silencio lo que me tiene un tanto nervioso. **

Se escuchó nuevamente un ruido de un búho y esta vez Naruto gritó. Kakashi lo miró irritado ordenándole con un gesto que se quedara callado mientras permanecían detenidos.

– **¿Podrías ser más inútil?** – Preguntó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

Hinata miró a Naruto, él tenía miedo. Ella también estaba un poco asustada, el silencio, esa horrible presión… había que poder aguantarlo en una situación como esa, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. - _**Necesito valor, necesito valor, pero tengo tanto miedo. – **_Pensó mientras miraba a los alrededores.

Nunca supo qué la llevó a hacer lo que hizo a continuación, tal vez fuera la necesidad de proteger a Naruto, o la forma en que Sasuke estaba sacando un kunai, pero tenía que hacer algo y no estorbar, tenía que demostrar que también era parte del equipo siete. Los sellos en sus manos se formaron casi por si mismos con una increíble rapidez. Los había estado practicando sin parar por meses. Era en ese momento, en que una tímida kunoichi de Konoha mostraba su valor cuando más temía por sus compañeros. – **Byakugan.**

Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon a observarla y notaron como los capilares de sus ojos se hacían visibles de alguna forma extraña. Las venas alrededor de estos también se inflamaban un poco mientras el ceño de Hinata se endurecía. La chica se concentró, estaba viendo todo a su alrededor al menos 7 metros a la redonda, lo demás era borroso. Se esforzó un poco más, respiró profundamente, se enfocó por completo aprovechando ese silencio en donde sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y entonces, su visión aumentó al menos al doble. Nunca antes había podido ver tanto a su alrededor y aunque era una miserable visión, pudo verlo.

– **Hay dos hombres, 13 metros a la izquierda de Kakashi sensei, camuflados con un tipo de jutsu contra la corteza de un árbol. **– Susurró sin moverse, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. –**Están… nos están mirando. **

Sasuke dio un paso en frente de Hinata inconscientemente. La chica observó su espalda sintiendo como si nuevamente fuera una carga que tenían que proteger. No se movió.

– **¿Desde cuanto puedes utilizar tu byakugan Hinata-san?** – Preguntó Kakashi despreocupadamente mientras la miraba con algo parecido al orgullo.

– **Desde…desde ahora. – **Confesó la chica con vergüenza.

– **Bien, que suerte tenemos de tenerte aquí.** – Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata revolviendo su cabello. – **No los habría notado, están muy bien mimetizados con la corteza.**

– **Hinata-chan es asombrosa.** – Murmuró Naruto conteniendo una risita.

– **¿Podrían guardarse sus mimos para después?** – Gruñó Sasuke aun mirando hacia la dirección que Hinata había indicado.

– **Ya los vimos.** – Gritó Kakashi. – **Pueden salir. No queremos problemas. **

– **Mierda, si que apesta tu forma de esconderte. **_**"Escondámonos y ataquémoslos por la espalda"**_** Bien hecho pedazo de mierda. **– Un sujeto salía de la corteza, hasta ese momento habían sido invisibles a un ojo normal, pero no para el byakugan. Lo que sorprendió a todos es que estuviese cargando un cuerpo que se veía sin vida. - **¿Tienes otro brillante plan?**

– **Si tienes una idea** **mejor**– El segundo de ellos se desprendió de la corteza, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara parecida a la de Kakashi. - **¿Por qué no la dices?**

– **El inteligente del grupo eres tú, aunque realmente no se que tan inteligente puedas ser si un tuerto y unos mocosos te descubrieron.**

– **¿Por qué no cierras la boca?** – Le preguntó. – **O te mataré.**

–**¿Por qué no lo intentas? **

Cada paso que daban en dirección a ellos, podían ver más detalles sobre esas personas. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Kakashi fue sus extrañas vestimentas. Ambos lucían atuendos negros con nubes rojas. El más hablador portaba una guadaña de tres hojas, lo cual le dio un inmediato mensaje de alerta al junin. Se acababa de meter en una situación casi imposible de superar si tenía a sus tres discípulos consigo.

– **¿Por qué siempre tienes que sobreactuar y decir cosas como esa para quedar bien con quien se cruce en nuestro camino?** – Se quejó el hombre que cargaba el cadáver colgado de su guadaña. – **Pareces un completo idiota. **

– **Voy a pedir que me cambien de pareja apenas volvamos.** – La voz del otro sujeto era tétrica y ronca; el hecho de que sólo se le vieran los ojos lo hacía peor. Hinata se aferró al brazo de Naruto sin creer lo que estaban viendo. Naruto la miró con preocupación preguntándose si Hinata estaría realmente lista para afrontar una batalla en ese momento. – **Realmente… ya no aguanto trabajar contigo. No aprecias el valor del dinero y tus rituales tardan demasiado tiempo.**

– **¡Soy el único que soporta tu apestoso culo! ¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia tener que andar de arriba abajo con un hereje?** – Se rascó la cabeza y miró en dirección a su compañero con una sonrisa. - **Anda… no peleemos. –** Se quedó esperando como si el otro sujeto fuera a ir a abrazarlo y hacer las paces.** - Ey, ¿Te enojaste? **–Al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño y lo apuntó con el dedo índice. - **¡Maldito seas Kakuzu! ¡Me haces cargar con esta mierda y ahora me das la espalda y me ignoras! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Kakuzu!**

– **¿Dónde se dirigen?** – Preguntó el de la máscara deteniéndose a unos 4 metros del equipo siete. - **¿Takigakure?**

– **Sí. Sólo somos viajeros que vienen de Konoha en una misión. ** – Respondió Kakashi con seriedad.

– **Shinobis de Konoha querrás decir.** – lo corrigió mirándolo con ojos fríos.

– **¿Konoha?** – Preguntó el individuo que cargaba con el cuerpo. – **Aun no llegó a predicar el Jashinismo allá… un pueblo hereje que merece ser quemado en los infiernos. **

– **Sí, somos ninjas de Konoha.** – Kakashi se puso frente a Sasuke. Ver el símbolo de Takigakure tachado con una línea en la frente de ese tipo le daba la certeza que frente a él estaba el famoso Kazuku del País de la Cascada, un ninja renegado muy reputado por esas tierras por las atrocidades que había cometido. - **¿Son ustedes dos los que han causado tanto revuelo en las fronteras por estos lados? **– Lo dudaba, si era Kakuzu el responsable la misión hubiera sido rankeada como S.

– **¿Problemas? Claro que no.** – Respondió el segundo sujeto subiendo los hombros y resoplando un tanto molesto por todo ese escándalo. – **Sólo somos dos sujetos que van a seguir su camino antes de que esta mugre se termine de descomponer. Estaba robando por el camino con una banda de inútiles. Encontrarán sus cuerpos 2 kilómetros en esa dirección. Nosotros vamos a cobrar la recompensa por el cuerpo de éste, pero de seguro el resto debe valer algo.**

– **¿Quieres darles la talla de tu calzado también, Hidan? **– Preguntó Kakuzu.

– **¿Caza recompensas? …** - Murmuró Kakashi.

Lo más seguro es que se les hubiese puesto precio a las cabezas de los ladrones que veían a apresar. Esos ninjas renegados habían llegado antes para reclamar el dinero por sus muertes. Eso explicaba qué hacían ahí dos ninjas rango S.

– **Apártense de nuestro camino, este sujeto esta apestando.** – Hidan iba a comenzar a caminar y dejar atrás a todos, cuando Kakuzu tomó su brazo y lo detuvo. Hidan sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. – **En serio Kakuzu, un día de estos te daré la paliza de tu vida por hacerme pasar por estas situaciones de mierda. **

– **Espera Hidan, ese sujeto es sharingan Kakashi, el célebre copy ninja de Konoha. Su cuerpo vale una fortuna. Al menos 50.000.000 ryo. **

– **¿No te cansas nunca de matar gente por dinero?** **Deberíamos estar buscando a nuestro **_**jinchuuriki**_** en vez de matar gente por dinero… dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero… por eso nos demoramos tanto. – **Hidan parecía estar bastante enfadado, como si todo eso fuera una gran molestia. Kakashi comenzaba a darse cuenta del problema en que estaban metiéndose. -** ¡Luego el jefe se molesta y el que tiene que dar la cara soy yo, coño! ¿De verdad, no podemos ir a dejar este cuerpo antes?** – Preguntó Hidan levantando una ceja.

– **Nuestra organización necesita dinero para comenzar a actuar a la brevedad. Sólo te acepté como compañero porque creí que podía lucrar de tu religión.** – Kazuku dio un paso al frente, al parecer estaba listo para actuar. - **¿Por qué no tratas de ponerte en mi lugar? Yo soy el tesorero después de todo, esa es mi función en la organización. **

– **¡Me importa una mierda todos y cada uno en la organización! **– Se quejó Hidan con indiferencia. - **¡Que le den por el culo a todos en Akatsuki! ¡Esto es una verdadera molestia! Deberíamos sacrificarlos a Jashin y ya. **

– **Atrás chicos.** – Ordenó con firmeza Kakashi mientras movía su protector con el símbolo de Konoha, iba a utilizar el ojo que mantenía tapado. - **Esta misión acaba de convertirse en una misión rango S. Estos sujetos son criminales del libro bingo. Corran de vuelta a Konoha y avisen de la situación solicitando refuerzos. No se detengan a mirar atrás, los alcanzaré apenas pueda. **

Sasuke asintió y dio un paso atrás mirando a sus compañeros. No era la hora de hacerse el héroe, entendía la gravedad de la situación y con dos criminales rango S hasta Kakashi corría peligro de ser vencido. Sin embargo, también sabía que era más que posible que Naruto no se moviera de su lugar, obstinado en pelear. Lo miró con severidad, adivinando lo que iba a hacer y luego miró a Hinata. La señal era clara, con los ojos le decía a Naruto que pensara primero en su compañera antes de hacer algo estúpido.

– **Andando.** – Dijo Sasuke tomando la muñeca de Hinata y tirándola con él hacia una de las ramas sobre los arboles. – **Mantén ese byakugan activo Hyuga, vas a ser mis ojos mientras corramos.**

– **Daré lo mejor de mí, Uchiha-kun.** – Respondió Hinata sin titubear.

La kunoichi tenía muchísimo miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente. Iba a forzar sus piernas a moverse, costara lo que costara. No sería una carga para sus compañeros, no dejaría que las palabras de su padre se hicieran realidad.

Naruto llegó junto a ellos, apretando un puño. Se sentía frustrado de tener que huir de una batalla.

– **Hidan, si esos niños consiguen refuerzos esto se volverá una verdadera molestia.** – No despegaba los ojos de Kakashi. - **Ve por ellos.**

– **¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una niñera? **– Preguntó Hidan frunciendo el ceño. -** ¡Come mierda Kakuzu! **

– **Si no vas por ellos, te mataré. **– Kakuzu sonaba muy serio en su amenaza.

– **Como si pudieras hacerlo. **– Subió los hombros despreocupadamente.

– **Yo soy su rival.** – Dijo Kakashi mirando a ambos. – **Preocúpense primero de mí. **

Antes de que pudiera activar su Sharingan, una de las manos de Kakuzu voló en su dirección y le apretó con fuerza el cuello inmovilizándolo al menos momentáneamente. Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto ya no estaban ahí, habían escapado en busca de ayuda. Kakashi aun estaba preocupado por la situación, pero si los niños eran rápidos, esos segundos les daban una ventaja en la situación.

– **Ve por ellos.** – Ordenó Kakuzu. - **Ahora.**

– **¡Mierda Kakuzu! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esos críos y además con este cuerpo? **– Se quejó Hidan mirando sobre su guadaña.

– **Deja el cuerpo acá. A esos niños, mátalos.**

– **Que molestia, ¿Te das cuenta que matar niños es un pecado que me llevará directamente al infierno, no?**

Suspirando pesadamente, Hidan dejó caer el cuerpo muerto al suelo. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Kakashi por liberarse de ese brazo que lo apresaba, pero eso ya era otro asunto. No iba a molestarse en ayudar a Kakuzu. Por su parte tenía que alcanzar a esos niños y evitar que hicieran alguna estupidez.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_En primer lugar, como siempre, agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y que hasta ahora me han seguido, no tienen idea de lo muchísimo que me anima a seguir dando lo mejor de mi tenerlos por aquí! =) A los que siempre me leen, gracias por su apoyo, son lo máximo! A los que me comienzan a leer basados en este fic, muchas gracias por leerme, les prometo no defraudarlos! Y a los que recién comienzan, también xD Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia ^^_

_Me he divertido demasiado escribiendo este capítulo, tanto que no creo sea necesario poner el torneo chunin pues todo lo relevante que tiene que ocurrir, va a pasar aquí. Como vieron es sólo la primera parte, pues de lo contrario este capítulo iba a quedar eterno de leer y esa no es la gracia xDD (A menos que me digan que no les molesta leer capítulos largos). Pero en fin, esta es la primera parte._

_¿Por qué no quiero adentrarme en el torneo Chunin? Es sencillo, por que hacerlo significa escribir un capitulo para la primera prueba, otro para la segunda y para la tercera, escribir un cuarto capítulo en el que se hable de los entrenamientos de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, un quinto para escribir las batallas del torneo o los hechos relevantes que sucede y un sexto capítulo para todo lo que pasa con Gaara. O sea, serían 6 capítulos más x.x! Y aun no se ha visto a Itachi (*¬*) ni nada de lo relevante que sucede alrededor de Sasuke por culpa de volver ver a Itachi, alargando este primer arco a 9 capítulos más antes de entrar al segundo arco._

_Como dije, quería hacer este fic relacionado más que nada a un romance, un trío amoroso (Si, sé que hay que poner una muy buena base para que se entienda la personalidad que cada personaje irá a tomar en el segundo, tercer y cuarto arco de mi fic), pero alargar demasiado este primer arco cambiaría la dinámica de mi fic desde un romance a una aventura xD Y ya estoy escribiendo una aventura en otro fic "Mi Camino del Ninja", (Ahí descargo mi gusto por escribir peleas y demás). Como he dicho antes, quiero llegar a la parte en que todo se vuelve más emocional y físico entre estos tres (yumi xD), sin que parezca una novela de cuarta obviamente, pero con toques de drama y angustia entre ellos que por la edad en que se encuentra ahora, no van a experimentar ni considerar relevantes._

_En fin, denme sus opiniones porque me son super super importantes para ver que seguiré escribiendo. La continuación de este cap. esta casi lista, mañana la tendré online ^^_

_Gracias por su apoyo! Les pido como siempre que me sigan apoyando dejando un review!_


	7. Capítulo 5: Misión a Takigakure 2

**CAPITULO 5**

**MISIÓN A TAKIGAKURE**

_Segunda parte. _

* * *

><p><em>·<em>

_·_

_·_

_·_

Con alrededor de un minuto de ventaja en esa persecución corrían Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto saltando de rama en rama. Los tres estaban preocupados de haber dejado a Kakashi atrás, sintiéndose frustrados de haber tenido que escapar en vez de quedarse ahí y pelear junto con su instructor.

– **¿Lo ves Hinata?** – Preguntó Sasuke sin mirar atrás.

–**No.** – Respondió Hinata un tanto nerviosa, no sabía a qué distancia estaba actuando su byakugan ese momento. Una cosa era haberlo usado completamente concentrada en su visión y otra era hacerlo mientras corría. - **¿Estará bien Kakashi-sensei?**

– **¿No deberíamos volver? **– Preguntó Naruto mirando hacia atrás.** - ¿Qué tal si muere?**

–**Si él muere, ¿Qué posibilidad crees que tenemos nosotros de sobrevivir a una batalla así?** – La pregunta caló hondo en los tres.

– **Pero… somos un equipo, ¡No deberíamos haber dejado a nadie atrás!** – Gritó Naruto molesto, todo aquello lo estaba frustrando. ¿Pero qué podían hacer? Nunca si quiera habían enfrentado a alguien en una batalla. Eran genins después de todo, genins con pocos meses de entrenamiento real y nada de experiencia de combate. – **Sasuke...**

–**Kakashi dijo que nos alcanzaría, ¡Delen un poco de crédito! Es un junin. Estos sujetos están completamente fuera de nuestra liga. **– Permaneció callado, su mirada se estaba volviendo sombría y un sudor helado le recorría el cuerpo. No por la situación, si no por los recuerdos en que una noche había huido también, corriendo y llorando por su vida. Todo en él se tensaba… - **En este momento estamos huyendo. Cierren la boca.**

–**Uchiha-kun, está 19 metros atrás de nosotros.** – Dijo Hinata casi ahogándose.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se dieron vuelta y pudieron observar la figura del sujeto que les estaba dando caza.

– **¡Ey! ¡Niños!** – Gritó Hidan sin poder creer que una vez más estaba obligado a cumplir las órdenes de Kakuzu. No había nada que odiara más que perseguir víctimas. Le daba una flojera increíble tener que saltar de rama en rama atrás de ellos. - **No se muevan, les dolerá menos si termino esto rápidamente. **

Sasuke sabía que los iba a alcanzar eventualmente, tenía que detenerse y pelear. Eso le daría una oportunidad de ganarles al menos un poco de tiempo a Hinata y Naruto. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, la sorpresa casi lo hizo caerse de una rama cuando vio la masa de clones de sombra que había realizado Naruto.

Todos los clones se mantuvieron en esa posición esperando a Hidan. Estaban listos para demorarle el paso.

– **¡Qué molestia! ¡Mierda!** – La guadaña se comenzó a mover de uno a otro mientras se abalanzaban contra él. - **¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!** – Gritó mientras un kunai le atravesaba el muslo. - **¡Malditos niños!**

– **¿Sasuke, cuál es el plan?** – Preguntó Naruto mirando en su dirección. No se habían detenido pero sabían que los clones de sombra, por muchos que fueran (y era muchos), sólo les ganaban segundos. – **Los clones de sombra no lo van a detener para siempre.**

– **Lo único que se me ocurre es dejar de correr y pelear mientras ustedes dos van por refuerzos. – **Anunció Sasuke, haciendo que tanto Hinata como Naruto sintieran que les había dado un golpe en el estómago. –** Es la única oportunidad que tienen para salir de esto.**

– **¿Estás loco? ¡Estamos a 2 días de Konoha! ¿De qué refuerzos estás hablando?** – Naruto gritó con rabia. - **Hasta alguien como tú se debe haber dado cuenta que lo único que hizo Kakashi fue hacernos huir, no hay forma de que lleguen refuerzos. **

– **No estoy apuntando a Konoha, estamos camino a Takigakure. Sigan en esa dirección. Estamos cerca de la cascada.- **Sasuke se detuvo. ** - Estoy cansado de huir.** – Los ojos de Itachi estaban quemados en su cabeza, diciéndole una y otra vez que huyera… que huyera y viviera una vida llena de odio para poder alcanzarlo. – **Sigan.**

– **¡No es hora para hacer de ti mismo un mártir, **_**baka**_**! – **Le gritó Naruto, Sasuke lo frustraba, esa actitud de superioridad siempre lo había irritado.** – Si Takigakure mandó a llamar refuerzos para atrapar unos bandidos, significa que no tienen shinobis capaces de enfrentar problemas tan triviales como ese. **

– **¡Cierra la boca Naruto! ¡Sigue adelante!** – Miró a su compañero como si en cualquier momento en vez de luchar contra Hidan lo fuera a matar a él. – **Tu labor ahora es proteger a Hinata.**

– **No necesito que Naruto-kun me proteja. No te dejaremos solo.** – La voz de la niña los sorprendió a ambos. – **Somos un equipo.**

– **Así es.** – Asintió Naruto sintiendo que podría haber besado a Hinata por darle la razón. – **Prefiero morir con ustedes antes que huir como un cobarde.**

– **Hmph. **– Ambos eran molestos, realmente lo eran. Hinata estaba temblando y aunque su mirada se viera decidida sus rodillas apenas la mantenían en pie. ¿Y Naruto? No tenía disciplina, no podía seguir instrucciones, lo único que sabía hacer eran clones de sombra. Aun así, nunca se sintió tan aliviado en su vida de tener personas con quien contar. Eran un grupo, eran el equipo siete y lo más importante, empezaban a ser amigos. -** Hagan lo que quieran entonces.** – Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. No podía creer que estuvieran a punto de realizar una locura como esa. – **Sigues siendo mis ojos Hyuga.**

– **Sí.** – Afirmó la chica.

– **Y tú, idiota, sigues siendo el distractor número uno. **– Lo miró y Naruto sintió, por primera vez, que Sasuke contaba con él. – **Ten listos tus clones. **

– **Ey, ¿Quién te hizo el líder? - **Naruto lo miró de reojo, sorprendido de la forma en que estaba sonriendo Sasuke. **- Además,** **lo dices como si sólo fuera un estorbo o algo así**.

– **No eres sólo un estorbo, también eres mi compañero.** – Dio un paso adelante sacando tres shurikens , sosteniéndolos entre sus dedos. - **Pongamos en práctica ese trabajo de equipo del que tanto habla Kakashi. **

– **¡Team work!** – Gritó Naruto entusiasmado.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el sujeto que los perseguía les diera alcance. Estaba parando en una rama frente a ellos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– **No quiero esforzarme más de la cuenta con esto.** – Les dijo con frustración. – **Si se quedan tranquilos los mataré rápidamente y no tendrán que sufrir. Los ofreceré a Jashin, una forma muy honorable de…**

No pudo terminar sus palabras pues tres shurikens lo golpearon en el pecho haciéndolo caer de la rama hasta golpear de espalda el piso.

–**Lo mató…** - Farfulló Naruto mientras uno de sus parpados temblaba incrédulo, estaba completamente sorprendido. - **¡Sasuke lo mató! **

– **Hinata.** – Sasuke no confiaba en ello. Era imposible que hubiese sido tan fácil matar a un criminal rango S.

– **Se está moviendo en el piso.-** Hinata estaba muy concentrada, tenía que ser los ojos de su equipo. - **Se está sacando los shurikens del pecho.**

– **¡Ey! ¿Qué rayos…?** – Hidan estaba irritado. Arrugaba con fuerza las cejas cada vez que se sacaba un shuriken. -** ¡Eso me dolió!**

– **¿Fallé? **– Preguntó Sasuke confundido frunciendo el ceño.

– **No lo hiciste. –** Confirmó Hinata. **- Lo golpeaste justo donde debería estar su corazón. **

Hidan se sentó en el piso. Exhaló pesadamente, sin creer que un grupo de niños le estuviera causando tantos problemas. - **Nada mal para ser sólo niños.** **Sus muertes traerán una sonrisa a Jashin.**

– **¿Sasuke?** – Preguntó Naruto impacientándose. Sus manos estaban temblando, sentía miedo, pavor de moverse. Se hubiese escondido si hubiera sido una posibilidad, pero ver a Sasuke atacando sin hesitación le había devuelto la confianza. - **¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

– **Atácalo con tus clones.** – Respondió intentando ganar algunos segundos para idear un plan. Kakashi le había dicho que él era inteligente, que podía ver las cualidades de sus compañeros y aprovecharlas. – **Bien, Naruto, sujétalo con la máxima cantidad de clones que puedas, luego yo…**

No pudo terminar de hablar. Hidan estaba frente a ellos en una rama - **Esa niña está usando byakugan, ese tiene los clones y tú pareces ser bueno con el **_**shurikenjutsu**_**. Aún así…** - Ni Sasuke ni Naruto se dieron cuenta del movimiento de Hidan. En un segundo había aparecido justo atrás de ellos, frente a Hinata. – **Sus poderes son insignificantes ante alguien que no puede morir.**

Los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto permanecieron inmóviles sin reacción alguna cuando el pie de Hidan la golpeó en el pecho. El movimiento pareció ir en cámara lenta, ambos completamente estupefactos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica lo sintió de forma seca, tosiendo sangre de inmediato por el golpe y la falta de aire en sus pulmones. El sonido de sus huesos del tórax quebrándose fue desgarrador tanto para ella como para sus compañeros. No había dolor, ni miedo, ni nada, sólo la sensación de haber fracasado incluso antes de intentarlo.

Hidan la había pateado con fuerza haciéndola caer hasta golpear el piso y miraba ahora a Sasuke y Naruto con una especie de mueca indiferente en su rostro. – **Y quedan dos.**

– **¡Hinata!** – Gritó Naruto esperando una respuesta de su compañera, pero no recibió ninguna. - **¡Maldito seas! **

–**El byakugan es molesto.** – Respondió Hidan subiendo los hombros.

Sasuke no se movió, sólo mantenía los ojos en el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañera y en el hilito de sangre que comenzaba a caer por sus labios hacia el piso. No había pensamiento alguno en su mente, ni tácticas, ni alguna estrategia para vencer. No había nada dentro de él al ver el cuerpo de alguien que se había ganado su respeto, posiblemente muerta. Sus ojos se movieron con lentitud a la figura del hombre que los había atacado cuando escuchó el quejido de Naruto.

El cuerpo de su compañero de equipo estaba suspendido en el aire, sujeto por el cuello mientras pateaba de un lado a otro intentando soltarse.

–**Y esos clones de mierda también son irritantes… nunca había visto a nadie haciendo tantos al mismo tiempo. Son un verdadero fastidio.** – Hidan apretó un poco más, consideraba a esos niños demasiado insignificantes como para haber recurrido a su ceremonia. Continuaba pensando de la misma forma, matar niños lo llevaría al infierno. Era mejor inmovilizarlos y ya. – **Ya quédate quieto enano de porquería.** **Relájate, sólo te cortaré una pierna para que dejes de joder.**

Sasuke sacó un kunai. Tenía que soltar a Naruto e ir a ver a Hinata. Lo lanzó sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces en dirección a la mano que estaba sujetando a Uzumaki. En ningún momento temió que fuera a fallar. Un Uchiha no fallaba, no fracasaba, no perdía la mirada de su presa. Podía sentir como estaba ardiendo su sangre con deseos de vengar a su compañera. – _**Sólo soy un vengador… eso es lo único que hay en mi… - **_Pensó sintiendo como crecía el odio en su interior.

– **¡Mierda!** – Gritó Hidan cuando sintió el cuchillo enterrándose en su brazo soltando por instinto a Naruto. - **¿Pero qué demonios sucede con estos críos? ¡Oye eso me dolió!**

–**Sa…Sasuke…** - Naruto sonreía mientras se tomaba el cuello. – **Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que seas tan bueno lanzando cosas. **– Lo había odiado por ello. En la academia odiaba que fuera mejor que él en todo, pero nunca hasta ese momento se había sentido tan aliviado de ver a Sasuke Uchiha lanzando un kunai y acertando casi milimétricamente en su blanco.** – Hinata…**

–**Guárdalo para después. – **Ordenó Sasuke.** – Intenta no morir por 10 segundos. **

Saltó desde la rama hasta el suelo, sólo había una cosa en su mente, sacar a Hinata de ese combate. Se paró a su lado y se agachó con rapidez, tomando el cuerpo inerte de la chica entre sus brazos y volviendo a saltar. Lo hizo de forma tan rápida que ni si quiera Hidan se dio cuenta de eso mientras peleaba para librarse de los clones de Naruto como si se trataran de moscas.

Sasuke sacudió a Hinata y esta tosió sangre. –** Aguanta un poco Hyuga. No te perdonaré si te mueres aquí. – **La chica asintió sin poderle responder.

La escondió atrás de un arbusto mirándola con rabia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese tipo a lastimarla?Hinata era una de esas personas que siempre estaba intentando animar a todos, ser útil y superarse de una forma u otra. Reconoció en sus finos rasgos pequeñas marcas de tristeza seguramente originadas por el constante desprecio de su padre. Él mejor que nadie sabía sobre eso, podía entender su deseo de ser más fuerte y de esa forma hacer que su padre la reconociera.

_Quería que dijera "Ese es mi hijo"… como se lo dice a Itachi. Nunca me dice eso…_

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Sin embargo, no pudo permanecer en los recuerdos de su pasado por mucho tiempo. Escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y un largo quejido de parte de Naruto. Salió de ese escondite y se dirigió nuevamente a ayudarlo.

Naruto estaba en el lecho del bosque, intentando ponerse de pie. Hinata estaría bien, la había dejado escondida bajo un matorral. Mientras no se moviera, Hidan jamás la encontraría. Tenía que enfocarse en ayudar a Naruto ahora. Uno de los brazos del dobe estaba sangrando y caía como peso muerto por un costado de su cuerpo.

Hidan los miraba desde las ramas con indiferencia, como si le hubiesen arruinado el día. Se notaba que ni si quiera los estaba tomando en serio y aún así, estaban más cerca de la muerte de lo que ninguno de ellos antes había estado.

– **¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó acercándose a él y tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

– **Es sólo un rasguño.** – Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante. Pero Sasuke notó que estaba tosiendo sangre. –** No es nada. **- Apenas pudo contestar cuando Hidan estaba en el suelo justo frente a ellos. El cuerpo de Naruto fue a parar contra un árbol, golpeándolo con fuerza. Cayó contra el suelo y no se volvió a parar, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Sasuke justo frente a Hidan.

– **Y ahora sólo quedas tú.** – Dijo el hombre clavando la guadaña contra el piso. - **Uhm. No eres un crío común y corriente.** – Se fijó en el símbolo del clan Uchiha y esos ojos negros llenos de odio. - **Te pareces mucho a Itachi Uchiha, ¿Eres su hermano menor, verdad? ¿Al único que dejó vivo? – **La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. En uno de ellos había dos aspas y en el otro solo una. **– Esos ojos… joder, son casi iguales a los de Itachi ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? **

– **¡Cállate! **– Gritó Sasuke moviéndose para atacarlo con un kunai que tenía en la mano.** - ¡No me compares con él! **

Hidan lo esquivaba como si nada, moviéndose de un lado a otro y a veces golpeando la kunai con su guadaña. Pero Sasuke podía ver sus movimientos, no le temía, podía ver y predecir la forma en que lo atacaría. Había practicado _taijutsu_ con Hinata muchas tardes, estaba preparado para un combate así. El sharingan era solo un bono en todo ello.

–**No te debería matar, no quiero problemas con él… **- Murmuró Hidan.- **Ese maricón** **puede resultar muy aterrador de vez en cuando…**

Evitaba cada uno de los golpes de Sasuke, lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. De verdad todo aquello era un juego, estaba demorando matarlos por mera diversión. Kakuzu siempre se quejaba de ello, que divagaba un combate demasiado cuando peleaba y exageraba en su forma de matar. Suspiró pesadamente retrocediendo algunos pasos, la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo los había sacado del bosque y ahora se encontraban en la rivera cerca de la entrada a Takigakure. Lo sabía pues escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo por la cascada. Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la guadaña con indiferencia.

–**Ese maldito sharingan es de principiantes, ni si quiera es un sharingan completo. Y aunque lo estuviera, no tengo ninguna técnica que tú… **- Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, veinte pares de manos lo habían apresado sujetando sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso, sus muslos, sus pies, su abdomen, sus manos, hasta su guadaña. – **Pero... ¿Qué demonios? ¿No deberías estar muerto? **

– **¡Idiota! ¡Sólo estaba fingiendo! **– Gritó el verdadero Naruto desde la rama del último árbol, jadeando mientras se tomaba el brazo derecho. -** ¡Ahora Sasuke! **

Nunca antes había hecho los sellos manuales con tanta rapidez. Llevó su mano cerca de la boca, juntó todo el chakra que tenía dentro de su cuerpo y realizó la técnica que le había enseñado su padre. –**Katon, **_**gokakyu no Jutsu**_ _(técnica gran bola de fuego)._

Naruto sonrió y cayó rendido. Había ocupado demasiado chakra con los clones y ya no daba más con el dolor de su brazo y pierna. Su cuerpo golpeó pesadamente contra el suelo pero se sentía satisfecho de haber podido ayudar en algo… - **Team work, completo.** – Susurró antes de desvanecerse.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, esperando que el fuego se disipara. Hidan debía estar muerto. Tenía que ir por Naruto ahora y luego por Hinata. Aun no podía creer que Naruto hubiese sido realmente útil Nunca lo hubiese logrado sin él… aquel pensamiento lo asustó. ¿No era capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo? ¿Cómo podría matar a Itachi entonces? Sus piernas le temblaban, sus brazos también. No había esperado que ese jutsu lo consumiera de esa forma. Pero no importaba, todo había terminado.

Dio un paso adelante y fue entonces que sintió un horrible dolor en el estómago. Miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba la guadaña de Hidan, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

– **Im…imposible…** - Murmuró apretando los párpados ante el dolor. – **Deberías…estar muerto…**

– **Mocoso de mierda, creo haberte dicho que no puedo morir.-** Sujetando la guadaña con fuerza la movió hacia arriba y lanzó el cuerpo de Sasuke junto con el de Naruto.- **Aun así, esto me dolió lo suficiente como para hacértelo pagar en el infierno.**

Su cuerpo estaba quemado, su cabello chamuscado y su túnica humeaba. Nada de aquello le resultaba gracioso. Si Kakuzu se entenderaba que dos mocosos lo habían engañado y humillado de esa forma, no escucharía el fin de eso. Ya veía al resto de sus compañeros en Akatsuki bromeando sobre ello el resto de su vida.

El chico Uchiha se arrastró por el piso alrededor de 15 metros hasta chocar con el cuerpo de su compañero. Se apretó el estómago mientras gemía de dolor. Aún así, tenía que ponerse de pie o ese era el fin de su sueño de venganza. Desde el suelo, observó como Hidan caminaba hacia ambos. Estaban muertos. Esa herida de por sí ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte, lo sabía por la forma en que la sangre se le estaba escapando entre los dedos.

– **Tu sharingan está incompleto, por eso no puedes ver todos mis movimientos. No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano, los ojos de Itachi sí que son aterrado… **- Una figura se interponía entre él y los dos niños. Una figura que levantaba su mano izquierda hacia él en posición defensiva. - **¿Qué crees que haces? **– Le preguntó a la chica que se colocaba entre él y los dos niños que lo habían conseguido humillar. - **¿Aun no lo entienden? ¡Joder! ¡Son débiles! ¡No tienen fuerza para enfrentarse a mí!** **De verdad no deseaba matarlos… pensé que Jashin podría enojarse si le ofrecía vidas tan inservibles como las suyas… pero creo que haré una excepción.**

– **Yo los protegeré.** – Respondió Hinata sin moverse un centímetro, sin titubear ni mostrar lo asustada que estaba. – **Si quieres volver a tocarlos, tendrás que matarme antes.**

– **Hinata…huye…** - Sasuke comenzaba a ver todo borroso, el sharingan había desaparecido de sus ojos. - **no… no eres rival…**

– **¿Por qué no escuchas al Uchiha?** – Preguntó Hidan mirándola divertido, acercándose paso a paso a ella. - **¿Ese es el famoso puño gentil del clan Hyuga no? **– Hinata no respondió. – **Recuerdo un tiempo en que el País del Rayo buscaba el byakugan a un muy buen precio, tal vez Kakuzu pueda vender tus ojos.** **Así dejaríamos de estar jodiendo de villa en villa matando gente por dinero.**

Hidan dio un paso más, pero Hinata no parecía asustada. No había señales de que la niña fuese a retroceder.

– **Odio matar niñas, ¿Sabes?** **No todo en la vida es dinero, dinero, dinero…** – Suspiró moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro. – **¿Por qué los proteges? ¿Por qué haces todo esto más complicado de lo que tiene que ser, coño?**

– **Porque, yo nunca retrocedo en mi palabra. Ese es mi camino del ninja. **– Respondió Hinata con timidez pero al mismo tiempo firmeza. Era el camino que Naruto le había enseñado y que habían construido los tres juntos. -** Alguien que es tan fuerte como tú pero que aún así abandonó su aldea para convertirse en un criminal a sueldo, no entendería el precio de la amistad. **

– **¿El precio de la amistad?**– Hidan se echó a reír.** - Eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida… **

– **Siempre viví rodeada de comodidades… pero nunca hasta ahora había tenido amigos. Por eso, ellos, Uchiha-kun y Naruto-kun, son invaluables para mí. **– Las palmas en sus manos se cubrían de chakra. -** Yo los protegeré aunque mi fuerza te resulte un motivo para reírte. **

– **Niña, cuando una persona se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte se da cuenta de la regla fundamental de esta vida: Si quieres algo, sólo tómalo.** – Hidan se abalanzó contra ella con su guadaña extendida. **- Así decidimos vivir. Por eso soy miembro de Akatsuki. **

Hinata arqueó su espalda hacia atrás evitando que la hoja del arma le cortara la piel. Hidan intentó volver a clavarle la punta de la guadaña, pero Hinata no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo. **– ¡Juken! **– Dijo con firmeza extendiendo su palma hacia el brazo de Hidan, podía ver su sistema circulatorio de chakra, su byakugan estaba completamente activo por primera vez en su vida.

Hidan gruñó. Era conocido lo doloroso que resultaba un golpe de ese tipo. Cualquiera podía fortalecer su cuerpo pero los órganos y músculos no se podían proteger con nada, ni si quiera con entrenamiento.

– **¡Mierda!** – Gritó intentando atravesarla blandiendo su hoja hacia ella nuevamente. **- ¡Deja de moverte!**

Si lo único que podía hacer era golpes físicos, entonces ese era un buen rival para ella que se especializaba en _taijutsu_. Sólo tenía que mantener el byakugan activo y dañarlo en los puntos en que notaba más chakra circulando.

Un nuevo golpe de su palma desestabilizó a Hidan cuando lo golpeó en un muslo. Hinata no dejó que aquello la desconcentrara, moviéndose rápidamente del radio en que podía dañarla su guadaña. Hidan cayó con una rodilla al piso, agitado y respirando fuerte. La chica aprovechó este momento para correr hacia Sasuke y Naruto.

– **Resistan, resistan por favor.** – Puso ambas manos sobre el abdomen de Sasuke, presionando para que dejara de sangrar. – **Naruto-kun… Uchiha-kun… por favor no mueran.**

– **¿Qué haces, **_**baka**_**?** – Preguntó Sasuke apenas abriendo los ojos pero sintiéndose furioso de tener que depender de Hinata en ese momento. **– ¡No te pedí ayuda! ¡Suéltame! ¡Concéntrate o te va a matar!**

Sasuke, desde el suelo, nunca pensó que sus palabras fueran a resultar tan ciertas cuando algo tomó del cuello a Hinata y la arrastró hacia atrás de golpe. Ni si quiera pudo hablar para pedirle a Hidan que se detuviera, que lo matara a él primero, sus ojos se cerraron solos con lentitud.

Hidan había utilizado la segunda parte de su guadaña que parecía alargarse en una especie de cadena, con el mero propósito de capturar a su siguiente sacrificio. Se veía realmente molesto, casi excitado con todo aquello. La tomó por el cuello y la levantó nuevamente, estaba disfrutando la forma en que sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a sus brazos para intentar liberarse, la forma en que lo golpeaba causándole un cierto dolor placentero para alguien como él… ese dolor lo hacía sentirse vivo.

– **Suplica por tu vida, es lo único que puedes hacer contra alguien como yo.** – Le susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello. – **Anda, suplica mocosa.**

– **No me importa morir, si con mi muerte puedo proteger a mis compañeros…** - Su voz sonó como un susurro.

– **¿Aún no lo entiendes?** – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y lamía la sangre en su mejilla magullada. - **Alguien con tu nivel no se puede enfrentar a nosotros. **– Sonrió con picardía, listo para acabar con su vida. - **Suplica y te daré una muerte limpia a ti y a esos dos. **

– **Por proteger… por proteger a la persona que… que admiro… por proteger a mi equipo… yo… yo podría arriesgarlo todo, incluso mi vida. **

– **Que conmovedor.** – Las hojas de su guadaña brillaron con la luz del sol, la levantó sin piedad listo para atravesar su pecho. - **Time up.**

Su pie estaba comenzando a trazar un círculo con la sangre que emanaba de sus propias heridas hasta el suelo, después de todo, Sasuke y Naruto lo habían golpeado y lastimado intensamente. Por su parte, Hidan ya tenía lo que necesitaba de Hinata, esa sangre en su mejilla resultaba más que suficiente para él.

– **No tienes idea del dolor que vas a experimentar ahora niñita. Jashin te ha juzgado y a sus ojos pareces un buen sacrificio. ** – Susurró Hidan acercando sus labios al oído de Hinata. Había algo obsceno en su actitud, parecía incitado por haber probado la sangre de la niña. – **No voy a parar de hacerte gritar hasta que me supliques que te mate pequeña perra.**

Hinata no sentía miedo de aquello. Por el contrario… sentía algo muy distinto al miedo. Tal vez era paz. ¿Sería posible que de cierto modo la aliviara la idea de morir? Al menos su padre podría nombra a Hanabi como su sucesora y ella dejaría de ser una vergüenza para su clan. No tendría que volver a escucharlo decir que ella era un error de la naturaleza. No tendría que seguir esforzándose una y otra vez por ser igual a Naruto o Sasuke, no volvería a ser una molestia para ellos dos. No tendría que soportar las miradas asesinas de su primo Neji que parecía odiarla con intensidad cada vez que se cruzaban en el barrio del clan.

Pero el pensamiento de qué sucedería tanto con Naruto-kun y Uchiha-kun si ella moría la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No podía darse por vencida y abandonar a sus compañeros en ese momento en que más la necesitaban.

En el entretanto, Hidan miró su piel. Había probado la sangre en el rostro de Hinata y aun así… el color de ésta no había cambiado a ese típico negro con blanco. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa niña que la ceremonia no funcionaba con ella? … A menos que…. Claro, la sangre que tuviera en el rostro no fuera de ella, sino de él mismo. Eso tenía cierta lógica. El mocoso Uchiha lo había herido en el mismo brazo en que ella había utilizado el juken. De seguro la sangre le había salpicado en ese instante.

No podía atravesar su propio pecho en esa situación, la ceremonia sería inútil, sólo se terminaría dañando a sí mismo. Tenía que atravesarla a ella con la guadaña que mantenía en alto entonces.

Sin embargo para alguien que venía practicando el taijutsu desde los tres años, el error de Hidan fue más que evidente. Había ocupado una de sus manos para ahorcarla y con la otra mantenía la guadaña en alto dejando su propio pecho completamente descubierto y sin protección. Antes de que Hidan pudiera bajar su arma para terminar con su vida, Hinata aprovechó la situación, extendiendo su palma con fuerza y golpeando justo sobre el pecho del hombre con todo el chakra que poseía en su cuerpo en ese momento.

– **¡Juken! **– Gritó con fuerza.

Lo había golpeado justo sobre el corazón traspasando todo el chakra de su cuerpo al del hombre, con el mero propósito de destrozárselo. Iba a ser el último golpe.

El palmazo lo lanzó hacia atrás fuera del círculo de sangre hasta caer a las orillas de la catarata, soltando a Hinata quien rodó varios metros por el impacto golpeando su cabeza contra una piedra. El dolor fue instantáneo y pudo sentir que algo le mojaba el rostro, seguramente era sangre. Ya no podía volver a ponerse de pie, ya no sentía su cuerpo, no veía con claridad ni podía distinguir los colores pues la noche estaba casi encima de ellos.

_Pasos._

Hinata sentía pasos a su alrededor. Pasos lentos, despreocupados. ¿Sería el otro, ese tal Kakuzu? Si ese era el caso, ya no tenía más energía para ponerse de pie. Era mejor pedir una muerte rápida. Se sintió bastante frustrada de que todo terminara así, que su esfuerzo no hubiese servido para salvar ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke.

Alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella, mirándola a través de unos gruesos anteojos de marco negro. Nunca antes lo había visto, no sabía de quien se trataba. Le sonrió con lastima en su rostro y por algún motivo aquello le pareció sincero. No tenía fuerza para preguntarle quién era, ni qué hacía ahí… sólo cerró los ojos.

– **Tienes tres costillas rotas y seguramente te perforó el pulmón.** **Ese corte en tu frente tampoco se ve muy bien que digamos.** – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. – **No te muevas.**

– **¿Por qué la estas sanando?** – Preguntó otra voz, sonaba bastante divertida.

– **Nunca me ha gustado ver como lastiman a las niñas… es mi debilidad.** – Se acomodó los lentes y le sonrió a Hinata. – **Después de todo soy médico. **– De pronto sentía alivio, pero también experimentaba todo ese dolor de vuelta en su cuerpo, como si ese chico la estuviese trayendo de de nuevo a la vida y sus nervios reaccionaran por ello. **– ¿Ese es el chico, Orochimaru-sama?** – Preguntó el sujeto que estaba junto a ella.

– **Sí.** – Respondió la voz quejumbrosa que parecía muy divertido con todo aquello. – **Ese es Sasuke Uchiha. **

– **Por…por favor… no lo lastimen… **- Suplicó Hinata, entrecerrando los ía dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero el dolor en su pecho era mucho mayor.

**-¿Quién hubiese pensado que siguiendo a Kakuzu y Hidan me encontraría con él? A esto le llamo suerte. Ni si quiera tuve que ir a Konoha. – **Hinata no podía ver nada, pero sintió el grito de dolor que emitía Sasuke. Le desgarró el pecho, fue horrible, aterrador y algo que nunca hubiese querido escuchar en su vida.

Iba a ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero ese chico que la estaba sanando la mantuvo contra el piso con su palma en el pecho. – **Lo siento, pero si te levantas de nuevo, podrías morir. Quédate quieta. Orochimaru-sama no lo va a matar.** – Hinata no entendía nada, pero el sujeto parecía ya haber acabado de tratar su pecho y se volvía a poner de pie. - **¿Qué hará con Hidan? Parecía ir en serio contra estos niños. **

**- Matarlo…** - Anunció la otra voz con diversión. – **O en subsidio, hacerlo correr muy, muy lejos de mi camino a la inmortalidad.**

Los parpados de Hinata cayeron y el resto fue oscuridad. En sus sueños creyó escuchar la voz de Kakashi y alguien más llamarla.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Voilá! Maté muchos pájaros de un tiro hahaha!_  
><em>Los demás pájaros que maté los van a leer en el próximo cap. ^^<em>

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por todos los reviews y palabras de aliento. Me preguntaron por ahí como era posible que escriba capítulos tan largos y actualice tan rápido, pues, la respuesta es sencilla… saber que tengo lectores que me están siguiendo y están interesados tanto como yo en esta historia (a mi me obsesiona y pienso en ella todo el día) me da energía para sacar todas esas ideas de mi cabeza y plasmarlas en escrito. En resumen, escribo para mis lectores, dándoles siempre las gracias por darle tiempo a lo que yo escribo. Espero que los capítulos de pelea hayan terminado, creo que en este arco sólo queda uno más y algunas que otras escenas de violencia… pero no pelea… Anoche me puse a escribir el segundo y tercer arco y eso me tiene aun más emocionada hahahaha. Esta quedando tan yummmm xD (no debería decir eso?)_

_Por favor, dejen un review y me dicen qué les pareció todo. Se buscan sugerencias, ideas, cualquier cosa es bienvenida ^^ Incluso les pido a los que estan leyendo este fic y no dejan review que lo hagan, me es importante saber que opinan de la historia y dejar su comentario no debería demorarlos mas de unos segunditos =) Gracias ^^ _


	8. Capítulo 6: Seis Meses

**CAPITULO 6**

**SEIS MESES**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

**·**

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron lentamente. Una brillante luz blanca lo cegó por un momento. No veía mucho, sólo luminosidad que le molestaba a la vista. Sin embargo, confundido como se encontraba, podía sentir el aroma de las flores y la brisa fría que estaba rozando su rostro.

Abrió los ojos por completo y vio que a su alrededor había paredes blancas y una mesa llena de arreglos florales de todo tipo. Se encontró en una cama alta, aquello lo hizo sentirse aun más desconcertado de lo que de por sí estaba. Un sonido lo alertó, un goteo extraño que caía intermitentemente. Movió el rostro hacia donde provenía ese ruido y se dio cuenta que había algo goteando a su lado… - _**¿Suero?**_– Pensó - _**¿Dónde estoy?...**_ No podía entender nada de lo que sucedía, pero eso era porque tampoco se había detenido a pensarlo.

De pronto, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, todo le cayó de golpe: Hidan, la pelea, Naruto, los clones, su jutsu de fuego y Hinata… ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? ¿Dónde estaba Hidan? ¿Dónde estaba el idiota de Naruto? Y más importante… ¿Dónde estaba él?

– **Sasuke-kun, despertaste.** – Esa voz… conocía esa voz. Ni si quiera tenía que pensarlo dos veces pues la podía reconocer, aunque sinceramente pensó que ya no tendría que escucharla de nuevo. Movió su rostro hacia el costado opuesto para reconocer ese cabello color chicle, la frente amplia, la piel blanca, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos color jade. Suspiró pesadamente, su presencia no significaba nada para él, ni si quiera conseguía irritarlo. – **Estábamos tan preocupados por ti**. – Si hubiera podido le habría gritado que se largara, pero no dijo nada, sólo la miró por unos segundo mientras intentaba recuperar el habla. Al menos podría preguntarle lo que estaba en su mente para que aclarara sus dudas. -** ¿Quieres agua? La enfermera dijo que…**

– **Hinata… Dónde…** – Gruño con la voz seca. A penas recobraba la conciencia y le estaba costando articular sus oraciones-** … Naruto… **

– **Estás en el hospital de Konoha. Naruto está bien.** – Respondió Sakura mientras le servía agua en un vaso poniendo una bombilla y poniéndolo frente a él para que sorbiera. – **No recibió heridas muy graves, lo dieron de alta apenas llegó. Fue él quien cargó a Hinata de vuelta a Konoha.**

La chica hizo una pausa parándose a entrecerrar la ventana cuando Sasuke tomó el vaso. No necesitaba que nadie lo estuviera ayudando de esa manera como si fuese un inválido. Mientras bebía se preguntó quién lo había traído de vuelta a él en ese caso. Bebió un sorbo, dándose cuenta que le dolía hasta tragar.

– **Y Hinata… **- Su voz sonaba un tanto herida, celosa, molesta, como si la chica Hyuga tuviese culpa por haber quedado en el mismo grupo que Sasuke. – **Hinata está en la habitación de al lado. **

– **¿En qué condición se encuentra?** – Preguntó sentándose con cuidado, le dolía todo el abdomen aún.

– **No muy bien… **– Al escucharla, la garganta de Sasuke se cerró. **- Es probable que deba quedarse un tiempo aquí. **

– **Hmph.** – Sasuke miraba por la ventana, en ningún momento se molestó en mirar a Sakura. - **¿Y Kakashi?**

– **Kakashi sensei volvió con ustedes… estuvo ayer aquí**. – No había forma de que alguien como Haruno supiera lo que había pasado para que Kakashi volviera con ellos. – **Él te cargó de vuelta, por lo que dijo Naruto.** – Debería hablar luego con el perdedor para saber que había ocurrido después de que perdió el conocimiento. Le dolía el hombro más que ninguna parte del cuerpo. – **Temimos por tu vida Sasuke-kun, perdiste mucha sangre con esa herida en el abdomen. Gracias a dios estas bien… yo no sé que habría sido de mi si tu…**

– **¿Podrías irte?** – Sasuke no tenía intención alguna de seguir compartiendo tiempo con una de esas fans de la academia. Escuchar su falsa preocupación **sí **lo conseguía irritar.

Quería estar solo. No tenía nada que hablar con alguien que no lo conocía, que sólo estaba obsesionada por algo tan superficial como su aspecto. Siempre había sido así con Haruno, persiguiéndolo, haciéndose la "linda" con él cuando trataba a todo el resto como basura. Era un acto, todo en ella era falso y aquello le desagradaba más que nada. Si tan sólo hubiese sido normal con él tal vez aquello lo hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión, pero era sólo cosa de recordar la forma en que trataba a Naruto y luego como lo trataba a él para darse cuenta, de que esa chica no era nada auténtica, sólo actuaba como pensaba que a él le iba a atraer más. Nada en ella era natural, ni si quiera la preocupación que le estaba mostrando.

Pero al notar que Sakura no se movía, sólo lo observaba confundida, no pudo aguantarlo más.

– **¡Lárgate! **– Le gritó sin piedad alguna.

No le importaba lo cruel que sonara su voz. No estaba de humor, para nada, de tener que soportarla ahí mirándolo como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte. Sus ojos llenos de lástima hacia su persona lo conseguían enojar. No necesitaba lástima de nadie, menos de alguien como Sakura Haruno.

– **Siento mucho que mi presencia te moleste, Sasuke-kun. Te dejaré descansar**. – La chica sonrió y bajó el rostro, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta. – **Espero que te sientas mejor.**

Su cuerpo se sentía tenso, su mirada estaba vacía y la sensación que lo embargaba ahora era la del fracaso.

Había fracasado luchando contra ese tal Hidan. Habían hecho todo correctamente, realizando paso a paso, al pie del a letra, la estrategia que debió haber seguido un shinobi en combate. Como equipo se habían apoyado en las habilidades que cada uno poseía, ya fuese del byakugan de Hinata como de los clones de Naruto, su katon, su habilidad con los kunai y shuriken y además la facilidad con que podía ver las debilidades de su enemigo. Y aun así, con su sharingan activado, ese sujeto le había atravesado el estómago forzando a Hinata a defenderlo. – _**Si no fuera por ella, estaríamos muertos… Naruto tampoco lo hizo mal. Maldición, realmente me apoyé por completo en ellos. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? **_- Pensó con la mirada perdida en las nubes que avanzaban lentamente por el cielo de Konoha. ¿Qué día sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí acostado e inconsciente? _**- Ese sujeto conocía a Itachi. Akatsuki, dijo que pertenecía a Akatsuki… tal vez Itachi también sea parte de ese grupo.**_

_No eres un crío común y corriente._

¿Pero de que le servía saber eso en aquel momento? La batalla le había dicho con claridad que era sólo un niño, que no tenía experiencia, que dependía completamente de sus compañeros para hacer bien las cosas y que aún así, era débil. ¿Por qué? Había entrenado todos esos meses, había avanzado, había aprendido cosas nuevas y aún así… no era suficiente.

_Te pareces mucho a Itachi Uchiha, ¿Eres su hermano menor, verdad? ¿Al único que dejó vivo?_

Había entrenado para moldear y manipular su chakra con el máximo esfuerzo posible, casi todos los días en que no iban de misiones estaba instruyéndose a sí mismo y aun así no era suficiente. No estaba ni si quiera cerca de ser suficiente. Estaba a miles de metros de distancia del nivel en donde estaba Itachi.

_Ese maldito sharingan es de principiantes, ni si quiera es un sharingan completo._

¿Estaba volviéndose blando? ¿Estaba perdiendo el fuego que lo motivaba en su venganza? No lo sabía, realmente no sabía por qué estaba en Konoha cumpliendo misiones por dinero, tareas completamente inútiles como perseguir gatos, limpiar basura, ayudar a granjeros en sus plantaciones, llevar mensajes de un lado a otro. Nada de ello lo volvería más fuerte, sólo lo hacía perder el tiempo, sólo lo volvían más débil alejándose cada vez más de Itachi.

¿En qué momento había perdido de vista su motivación? ¿En qué momento se había olvidado de que debía vengarse por lo que hizo Itachi a su familia?

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano._

Su mirada se llenó de melancolía. Cuando estaba con Naruto y Hinata, algunas veces, aunque fueran muy pocas, se sentía en paz. Se podía ver a si mismo creciendo junto con ellos para alcanzar juntos la meta de convertirse en mejores ninjas trabajando como equipo. Todo eso de ser un grupo, de realizar misiones, de compartir los momentos del día… no era tan malo, apaciguaban su soledad. Pero…

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

Hinata era sus ojos, cada vez que se lo decía… lo decía en serio, ¿Entonces había olvidado él mismo ver por su cuenta? ¿Cómo podía estar dependiendo completamente de los ojos de otra persona?

Naruto era su mano izquierda, por muy inútil que fuera la mayoría de las veces, cuando realmente se le necesitaba no se quedaba atrás en ingenio. ¿Dependía entonces de la inteligencia del último de la clase en vez de la suya? ¿Ese era el motivo de su debilidad?

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

Pero, ir tras Itachi era algo que debía hacer solo, y por lo mismo, tenía que volverse más fuerte por sí mismo. No podía depender de nadie más para cumplir con su venganza.

En ese sentido, Naruto y Hinata eran sólo una distracción… estaban jugando a ser ninjas pero estaban lejos de serlo. Debía volverse más fuerte sin importar nada más. Ese sería su norte, apenas saliera del hospital sería eso lo único que haría. Iba a dejar de perder el tiempo, era una promesa consigo mismo.

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

– **¡Sasuke… **_**teme**_**!** – Reconoció esa voz de inmediato, ni si quiera se volteó a observarlo.

– **¿Qué quieres, **_**dobe**_**?** – Preguntó con indiferencia y algo de molestia.

– **No sé si golpearte o abrazarte.** – Gruñó Naruto interponiéndose entre su mirada y la ventana.

– **No voy a elegir por ti, perdedor.** – El tono que estaba usando Uzumaki no le agradaba del todo, sin mencionar que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

– **¡Estás despierto!** – Dijo sonriendo, para luego fruncir el ceño y mostrarse completamente molesto. – **Pero hiciste llorar a Sakura-chan, desgraciado.**

– **¿Y?** – Lo preguntó con tanta sinceridad que Naruto apretó el puño. -** ¿Por qué debería importarme aquello?**

– **¿Cómo que 'y'? ¡Hiciste llorar a alguien que ha estado aquí día y noche por tres semanas! **

– **¿Tres semanas?** – No podía creerlo, sabía que estaba en un estado bastante pobre, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. - **¿He estado inconsciente tres semanas?**

– **Sí. Así es.** – Naruto se sentó en la ventana. –** Hinata-chan me contó lo que pasó.**

_Si quieres volver a tocarlos, tendrás que matarme antes._

Aun podía ver el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata parándose frente a él, con el brazo extendido listo para defenderlos al momento en que Hidan iba a ir a rematarlos. No sabía si estaba agradecido con ella por haberle salvado la vida, o molesto por saber que en un momento crítico como ese, una pequeña niña del clan Hyuga le había salvado el trasero. Ese sujeto tenía razón, no era ni la sombra de lo que era su hermano mayor. – **Como sea, ¿Qué quieres? No tengo ganas de conversar en este momento. **

– **Sólo venía a verte. Sakura-chan me dijo que habías despertado. Estaba al lado, con Hinata-chan. **

Sasuke bajó la mirada. Podía escuchar con claridad en su mente como Hinata tomaba valor para defenderlo. Y aun así, en lo único que podía pensar era en volverse más fuerte, solo. No quería volver a tener que depender ni de Naruto, ni de Hinata, ni de nadie. Esos meses junto a ellos lo habían desviado completamente de su única meta, del único motivo por el cual aún vivía.

- **¿No se veía linda Sakura-chan? Sin duda es la mujer de mis sueños… **

– **¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? **– Preguntó sin importarte mucho el tema de la pelirosa. - **Haruno no supo decirme nada útil.**

– **Uhm… pues… estuvo un tiempo con respiración artificial. Se quebró tres costillas y una de ellas le perforó un pulmón. Por eso, no puede moverse mucho. **– Naruto llevó una de sus manos al cuello, sus ojos se veían un tanto tristes cuando hablaba de Hinata. Sasuke lo percibió, era la primera vez que percibía que la mirada alegre y estúpida de su compañero de equipo cambiaba completamente cuando se refería a Hyuga. –** Se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las rocas a la orilla de la cascada. Le pusieron puntos… debería poder salir de aquí en algunas semanas. Me dijo que te diera sus saludos y que deseaba que te mejoraras pronto. **

– **Hmph. **– Sasuke miró sus sabanas sintiéndose bastante decaído. –** ¿Por qué me duele el hombro? No recuerdo habérmelo golpeado. **– Llevó una mano al sector que tanto le ardía. No sabía que había sucedido ahí.

– **Creo que eso te lo explicará Kakashi sensei. **– Naruto subió los hombros. Tampoco él sabía mucho de lo que había ocurrido aparte de que Hidan no se había muerto con ese jutsu de Sasuke, sino que Hinata los había tenido que salvar. -** No sé mucho del tema, nos encontraron así. **

– **¿Nos? **– Aquello Le pareció extraño, ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Kakashi y Hinata?

– **Kakashi y Ero sennin. **– Respondió Naruto mientras miraba por la ventana.

– **¿Ero sennin? **– Cada vez se sentía más confundido e irritado.

– **Es un sujeto asombroso Sasuke. **– Naruto estaba sonriendo como un idiota levantando los brazos con estrellitas en los ojos. - **Me ha estado entrenando estas últimas semanas mientras el equipo siete se recupera. El único problema es que es un completo pervertido. **

– **Ah. **– Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos.

El dolor en el abdomen lo hacía sentir incó peor era aquel sentimiento que se estaba anidando en su pecho que le gritaba una y otra vez que no estaba ni si quiera cerca de poder acabar con ese deseo de venganza que lo consumía.

Itachi Uchiha… suhermano mayor, debía morir por sus manos para así pagar por lo que había hecho con su familia, con su clan y con su propio corazón.

Naruto se percató de lo decaído que se veía. Era como si el Sasuke altanero y arrogante que conocía estuviese de vacaciones y frente a él sólo se encontrara la cáscara de él. -** ¿Qué te sucede? **

Sasuke no lo miró, no tenía muchos deseos de hablar con Naruto y estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera de ahí, pero hacerlo le pareció un gasto innecesario de fuerza. -** ¿Qué me va a suceder? Estoy en cama y en un hospital. **

– **No es eso, te ves…triste. **– Respondió Naruto sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

– **Deja de decir estupideces. **– Le ordenó Sasuke desanimadamente mientras se acostaba un poco más.

**-¡Ya sé como animarte!** – Anunció formando los sellos con su mano. - **¡Henge!**

Una nube de humo apareció frente a Naruto cubriendo su figura. Sasuke levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso iba a restregarle en el rostro los avances de su entrenamiento con ese tal ero sennin?

Cuando el humo se disipó Sasuke casi se cayó de la cama al ver a una mujer desnuda con el rostro parecido al de Naruto.

– **Sasuke-kun…** - Su voz parecía sacada de las adaptaciones de esas películas de la franquicia Icha Icha. - **Por-fa-vor no estés triste. Eso me hace sentir, muy-mal.**

– **¡Idiota!** – Le gritó lanzándole el jarrón con agua en su velador el cual le dio a Naruto en plena nariz y lo botó al suelo. - **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Piensas que quiero imaginarme como te verías si fueras mujer? ¡Tarado!**

El henge se disipó y apareció Naruto con la nariz sangrando, tomándosela con lágrimas en los ojos.

– **¡Se suponía que el que debía sangrar de nariz eras tú!** – Naruto lo miró con una ceja levantada. - **¿Eres homosexual o algo así? **

– **¡Claro que no!** – Sasuke estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y darle un puñetazo. - **Pero verte convertido en mujer podría matar mi gusto por todas las mujeres a futuro, imbécil. **

– **Bueno, ahora que quebramos la tensión…- **El tono de Naruto le indicó que era algo, serio. De partida estaba cruzándose de brazos, se veía molesto y su boca se estiraba levemente en una mueca. - …**hay algo que tengo que decirte. Pero no te alteres.**

– **Habla. **– Ordenó Sasuke sin mucha paciencia.

– **Hace una semana se realizó un examen para acceder al grado de chunnin.** – Sasuke notó como Naruto se tensaba por la venita que aparecía en su frente. - **Todos los de nuestra generación se inscribieron. El equipo 8 y el 10 llegaron a la tercera ronda de exámenes. **

Escuchar aquello fue como recibir un golpe directo sobre sus heridas. -** ¿Cómo te fue a ti? **

– **No podía participar solo, se debe hacer en grupos de a tres. **– La mueca de disgusto de Naruto se hacía cada vez más notoria. -** Vamos a tener que esperar seis meses más para hacer la prueba. **

Seis meses no era nada, pero era una eternidad en su mente. Todo se estaba atrasando y demorando más de la cuenta. Tenía que llegar al grado de Junin pronto si quería estar a la altura de ser un rival para Itachi. Apretó el puño con fuerza, lo apretó hasta que sus uñas comenzaron a enterrarse en la palma de sus manos y sin pensarlo golpeó la pared. - ¡**Maldición! **

Naruto realmente no le prestaba atención a su pequeño exabrupto. Estaba acostumbrado ya a las reacciones de Sasuke cada vez que se terminaba frustrando. - **Habrá un torneo. Clasificaron ocho.**

– **¿Quiénes? **– Preguntó lentamente, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber quiénes eran los más fuertes en su grupo de edad. Algún día tendría que medir sus propias fuerzas con ellos. **- ¡Habla luego perdedor! **

– **Neji Hyuga; creo que es familiar de Hinata y dicen que seguramente ganará el torneo, es un prodigio y el mejor genin de Konoha. Gaara del Desierto; un sujeto muy extraño y un tanto aterrador que controla la arena como si tuviera vida propia, viene de Sunagakure junto con otros dos genins que clasificaron con él. Shikamaru también clasificó aunque no me explico el por qué, ese sujeto siempre fue bastante desinteresado. – **Naruto subió los hombros con clara envidia. **- Kiba Inuzuka logró entrar junto a su perro Akamaru, dicen que ese idiota ha mejorado muchísimo desde la academia, ¿Quién lo creería?, Shino Aburame, su compañero en el equipo 8, también entró. Y por último, Ino Yamanaka, ¿La recuerdas? ¿Esa chica rubia?** **Al parecer tiene una asombrosa técnica de transferencia de mente. **- Claro que la recordaba, era una de las que se habían autodenominado sus fans.

– **Tengo que salir de esta cama. – **Sasuke se estaba moviendo, sacándose con rabia la intravenosa que lo estaba alimentando con suero.** - Tenemos que prepararnos para ese examen lo antes posible… ¿Crees que ese pervertido del que hablaste nos pueda entrenar a los dos?**

– **¿No debería entrenarnos a los tres? **– Respondió Naruto levantando una ceja, aun no entendía que Sasuke iba en serio con lo de levantarse de la cama.Sólo se percató de ello cuando el chico se sentó en el borde e intentó ponerse de pie. - **¡Ey! ¡Sasuke! No puedes salir de la cama así como así, ¿Estás loco? ¿No escuchaste cuando te dije que has estado tres semanas en coma? Además, Kakashi dijo que tenías que…**

– **Quiero ver a Hinata.** – Cuando lo dijo en voz alta, sintió que de alguna forma sonaba raro lo que estaba pidiendo. Él nunca quería ver a otras personas, era un individuo solitario que no necesitaba de nadie a menos que fuera cien por ciento necesario. – **Quiero decir… **- Naruto lo miró confundido, no entendía porque Sasuke estaba mirando el vació con esa expresión, como si estuviese completamente perdido. – **Necesito hablar con ella. ** - No lo estaba diciendo sólo porque quería ver si estaba en condiciones de entrenar, sino, porque… había algo más que lo hacía querer verla. A la edad que tenía en ese momento, no le dio importancia, tal vez más adelante lo haría cuando mirara atrás y comenzara a buscar cual fue el momento preciso que cambio todo entre los tres. Pero en ese instante, siendo casi un niño sin intenciones de sobre analizar lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que su instinto le pedía, no vio nada raro en querer ver a su compañera de equipo. – **Puedes quedarte parado mirándome como un idiota o puedes decirme dónde está. **

·

·

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

Naruto la había dejado sola hacía unos instantes. Sakura había entrado anunciando que Sasuke estaba despierto y él había salido corriendo en dirección a la habitación de al lado. A ella también le hubiese gustado verlo, pero levantarse de la cama ahora que estaba recuperándose no era una opción.

Intentaba respirar lentamente para no forzar su pecho, pero cuando lo hacía sentía dolor. Lo sentiría por al menos dos semanas más en cama. Lo usual para una herida como la suya era que se estuviera inmovilizado por dos meses, eso habían dicho cuando la revisaron. Supo de inmediato que ese chico de lentes le había hecho algo para sanar sus heridas internas parando la hemorragia que la habría matado en cosa de minutos si no la hubiera tratado. Agradeció en silencio en sus oraciones a ese chico que le había salvado la vida. Le hubiese gustado saber quién era para agradecérselo algún día.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Hinata levantó el rostro y miró en esa dirección pensando que debía ser Naruto con noticias de la salud de Sasuke, pero su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando vio aquellos ojos perlados.

– **Hinata-sama.** – Su voz sonaba tan educada como siempre, sus rasgos varoniles y hermosos. Neji era toda una visión para cualquiera, incluso para ella que era su prima menor. – **Decidí venir a verla, aunque no estoy seguro de que haya sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. **– Hinata bajó el rostro y miró sus sabanas. La presencia de su primo realmente la ponía nerviosa. Ya había tenido que soportar la visita de su padre y sus ojos llenos de decepción, pensó que con eso bastaría. Nunca se imaginó que además ahora tendría que tratar con su primo que siempre la miraba con tanto desprecio cuando se encontraban. –**Veo que está en buenas condiciones. El riesgo de muerte ya ha pasado.**

– **Gracias por venir, Neji nii-san.** – El pecho de Hinata se oprimía, tal vez sólo Sasuke la ponía tan nerviosa como Neji. No. Ni si quiera Sasuke con sus miradas de desprecio la asustaban tanto como los ojos crueles de su primo. - **¿Cómo… como has… estado?**

–**No vengo a sociabilizar con usted, sólo a realizar un pedido.** – Caminó hasta pararse a su lado, mirándola sin pestañar con esos ojos claros con tonos azulados. Sus largas pestañas negras los enmarcaban como si se tratara de una obra de arte, pero su ceño fruncido y duro mostraba que frente a ella no había un niño. - ** Ríndase. No tiene ni las cualidades ni las habilidades para convertirse en un shinobi. – **Hinata comenzó a temblar. Cada vez que escuchaba ese tono severo algo en su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Era el mismo tono de voz de su padre. Neji debió haber sido su hijo, no ella, eran casi idénticos.** – Es demasiado gentil. – **Aquello no sonaba severo, sino con algo de lástima. Aun así, Hinata no se atrevía a levantar su mirada para observarlo, sintiendo que sus ojos se volvían borrosos por las lágrimas que estaban conteniendo.** – No le gustan las peleas, ni las confrontaciones. Sufre cuando tienes que luchar y se refleja en sus ojos. – **Neji no dejaba de mirarla, era como si hubiese estado practicando todo lo que le iba a decir una y otra vez.** – No tiene cualidades de líder, sólo sigue a los demás. Ni si quiera tiene confianza en sí misma. Siempre se ha sentido inferior a todos los chicos de su edad. **

– **Eso…eso no es así. Yo… des-desde que me uní…desde que Naruto-kun y Uchiha-kun… ellos… ellos me han…me han ayudado a…a… querer mejorar.** – Odiaba tartamudear. Le daba la razón a Neji de que odiaba las confrontaciones, por lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando tenía que hacerles frente.

Llevó una de sus manos al pecho, no sabía si le dolía por las palabras de Neji o por sus heridas. Sus palabras la lastimaban más que cualquier golpe que hubiese recibido hasta ese momento. - **Yo…yo he logrado cambiarme a mi misma… estos últimos meses, nii-san.** – comenzó a toser, su presencia sin duda lograba alterarla a ese extremo.

– **¿Cambiar? Hinata-sama, un fracaso es un fracaso. **– Le tomó el rostro con algo de brusquedad y la obligó a mirarlo. –** Es por ello que los términos como "fracasado" y "ganador" existen. –** Las mejillas de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas, pero Neji parecía disfrutar de aquello como si fuera un pequeño placer suyo hacer sufrir a su prima menor** - ¿No se da cuenta? Usted es una mancha que ensucia el honor y la reputación de nuestro clan. Ni si quiera puede utilizar el byakugan. **

– **Eso…eso no es así… yo… yo pude ver… en mi combate… pude ver las corrientes de chakra. **

Neji subió una ceja, no estaba esperando esa respuesta. Tal vez sí había cambiado un poco, la Hinata que recordaba nunca subía el tono, ni contradecía a nadie. La chica que tenía entre sus manos levantaba su voz aunque fuese levemente para negar sus palabras.

– **Y aun así, casi la mataron en su misión. **– Con su pulgar acarició su mejilla mojando su dedo con las lágrimas de su prima. **– Hinata-sama, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar. Usted nació siendo débil y por mucho que se esfuerce, seguirá siendo débil hasta que la maten por culpa de esta idea en su mente de que puede llegar a ser un shinobi. ¡Dese por vencida de una vez! **

– **Neji nii-san, por favor… no… no sigas. **– Hinata tomó su mano, aferrando sus dedos a la muñeca de su primo. Le estaba haciendo daño apretando su mentón de esa forma.

– **A veces sueño con que mis manos rodean su cuello y usted deja de respirar, mirándome… susurrando el nombre de mi padre. **– Hinata abrió bien los ojos, sintiendo como la mano de Neji iba bajando por el hueso de su mentón. – **Me pregunto qué se sentirá verla luchar por su vida si bloqueo los tenketsu que llegan a su cerebro. **

– **Nii-san, por favor… **

La puerta se abrió de golpe. La mirada de Hinata se movió lentamente a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió de ver un par de ojos azules al lado de unos que brillaban en tonos negros. Ambos lucían molestos, pero no como cuando se insultaban el uno al otro. Sasuke estaba frunciendo el ceño y respiraba agitado (Tal vez por su herida en el estómago y lo dificultoso que se le hacía mantenerse parado) y Naruto estaba cerrando el puño mientras temblaba.

– **Por lo general no me meto en asuntos familiares**. – Gruñó Sasuke apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.-** Pero si no retiras tú mano, la retiraré por ti. **

Sin embargo, Naruto no era tan civilizado como Sasuke. Habían estado afuera esperando bastante para que ese sujeto se fuera y así poder hablar con Hinata, escuchando gran parte de sus palabras hirientes. Naruto había querido interferir desde la primera frase denigrante, pero Sasuke lo detuvo insistiendo que no se metiera en asuntos entre hermanos. Naruto había podido observar que de los dos, era Sasuke el que estaba temblando de rabia cuando escuchaba a Neji hablar. Aquello lo sorprendió, el chico no era de los que se alteraba por cualquier cosa. Aun así, ninguno de los dos pudo quedarse simplemente parado cuando escucharon que Hinata estaba suplicándole que se detuviera. La impulsividad natural de Naruto se hizo visible y entró corriendo a la habitación sin poder aguantarlo más.

– **¡Suéltala idiota! **– Gritó justo antes de que su puño se encontrara con el rostro de Neji Hyuga. No iba por ahí dando advertencias como lo hacía sorpresa fue enorme al notar que su puño chocaba contra algo antes de que pudiera tocar el rostro de ese sujeto. **- ¿Qué…qué es esto? **– Preguntó confundido al ver que una capa de chakra protegía la mejilla del chico sin que si quiera se hubiese movido.

Neji, al ser un experto en el puño gentil, había liberado chakra a presión desde los tenketsu que había en su mejilla.

– **¿Ellos dos son parte del grupo genin en que la colocaron, Hinata-sama? **– Preguntó quitando su mano de la piel de Hinata. En ningún momento la había ahorcado ni nada por el estilo, pero la forma en que la estaba tocando distaba mucho de la forma que un primo tocaría a otro. Aquel roce entre ellos hizo que Naruto se sintiera aun más molesto y que Sasuke experimentara algo parecido a la rabia en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así, acaso no eran familia? –** Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor de su generación, único sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan. Y el chico de las bromas, Naruto Uzumaki, un conocido rebelde que fracasó tres veces en los exámenes para graduarse de la academia. Un fracasado y un Uchiha… junto con la deshonra del clan Uchiha. Que cómico. **

– **¿Por qué tratas a tu hermana de esa forma, **_**baka**_**? **– Le gritó Naruto mirándolo con odio mientras bajaba su mano. **- ¡Ella no es como la describes! **

–**Ella es exactamente como la describo. – **Neji le dio un vistazo más a su prima, ojos llenos de desprecio, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. – **Deberían dejar de crearle falsas esperanzas, convenciéndola que puede cambiar. Las personas son lo que son. Ella nació siendo débil, sólo sirve para que su padre la case con alguien acomodado. En vez de perder el tiempo con kunais y shurikens debería aprender a servir el té y a criar niños. **– Pasó al lado de Sasuke sin mirarlo, y Sasuke no lo miró tampoco, pero sintió un deseo incontenible de golpearlo hasta ver su sangre.

–**Seis meses.** – Dejó salir Sasuke sin moverse. Neji se detuvo justo fuera de la habitación sin darse vuelta. – **En seis meses Hinata será más fuerte que tú.**

– **¿De qué estás hablando, Uchiha? **– Neji dijo la última palabra de forma tan despectiva que Sasuke sintió que los bellos de su cuello se erizaban.

–**Lo que escuchaste, Hyuga.** – El mismo desprecio se escuchaba en su voz cuando decía su apellido. Se había quedado callado e indiferente cuando escuchó la forma en que el padre de Hinata la denigraba, pero se rehusaba a seguir mirando todo aquello sin reacción. – **En seis meses el puño gentil de Hinata será superior al tuyo. **– Sasuke volteó su rostro para mirarlo. – **Y cuando ello ocurra, más te vale que le pidas disculpas por esto. **

Neji sonrió divertido. Su arrogancia y altanería era incluso superior a la de Sasuke. – **No te hacia el tipo de persona que se preocupan por otros, menos de alguien tan inservible como mi prima.** - Pudo darse cuenta en ese instante que ese Uchiha necesitaba un curso de humildad ante los que eran superiores a él. – **Muy bien, seis meses. – **Lo miró fijamente un instante.** - Tienes seis meses para demostrar que ella tiene cualidades para ser una kunoichi. **

–**Hmph.** – No dejaba de sonreír, estaba realmente confiado en que tanto Naruto como él podían entrenar con Hinata para que se convirtiera en alguien muy superior a ese sujeto. Por muy molesto que se sintiera de mirar a la pequeña Hyuga y recordar que le había salvado la vida, ese reto se convertía en un paso más para alcanzar a Itachi. Si podía lograr que Hinata se superara aun más, tenían la posibilidad de pasar el examen chunin o incluso mejor, que uno de los tres lo ganara. Entrenar junto con ella taijutsu y ninjutsu también le serviría para fortalecerse. – **Esperaré esas disculpas, Hyuga.**

Neji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con una confianza que Sasuke no había visto en nadie más de su grupo de edad. Neji Hyuga debía ser realmente fuerte para tener esa actitud. **- Pero si no lo logras, Uchiha, quiero tu protector de frente. **

–**Habla claro.** – Gruñó Sasuke sujetándose el estómago.

–**Si ella no logra superarme, quien se dará por vencido con la idea de convertirse en shinobi, serás tú. **

Naruto miró a ambos extrañado. No acostumbraba ver a Sasuke sonriendo de esa forma, como si disfrutara de un desafío. Se quedó parado junto a Hinata sin entender que habría motivado al chico Uchiha a realizar esa especie de reto.

Ambos observaron como Sasuke se daba vuelta y cerraba la puerta atrás de él, caminando con mucho esfuerzo hasta quedar junto a sus compañeros.

–**No… no tenían por qué… **- Comenzó Hinata poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, justo en donde se había roto las costillas.

–**Cállate. – **Le ordenó a Hinata con molestia, Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo pero no lo hizo, quería ver qué era lo que planeaba Sasuke ahora.

Cuando Sasuke miraba los ojos perlados de Hinata, sólo podía recordar que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a sí mismo. No podía evitar sentirse molesto con ella. - **¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar acá?**

_No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano_

No era el único que tenía que cargar con palabras así todo el tiempo. Hinata no sólo era más débil que su hermana menor, pero al parecer también era la sombra de su primo mayor. Aquello lo enfurecía. Entendía a la perfección como se debía sentir, pues era la misma forma en que él se había sentido toda su vida. Y aun así, no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con rabia escuchándola decir una y otra vez que tendrían que matarla antes de que se diera por vencida de protegerlos.

– **Uchiha-kun, no deberías haber venido a verme.** – Susurró Hinata sonrojándose sin mirarlo. – **Aun no estás…**

– **No te confundas.** – La interrumpió Sasuke. - **No estoy aquí porque me importes tú en particular.**

Naruto había aguantado la extraña actitud sombría que portaba Sasuke desde que despertó. Había tolerado que hiciera llorar a Sakura, que lo insultara e incluso que armara una disputa con Neji Hyuga, pero no iba a aguantar que le hablara así a Hinata después de que ella le había salvado la vida a ambos. - _**¡Teme…!**_** ¿Por qué estas tratando a Hinata-chan de esa forma?** **¡Deja de** **descargarte contra ella cada vez que te entra…!**

– **Guarda silencio Naruto. **– No despegaba sus ojos de Hinata. -** ¿Cuánto tiempo? **

– **Al menos dos semanas más… **

Dos semanas perdidas. Suspiró. Suponía que él tampoco estaba en condición para salir del hospital aún. Eran dos semanas en que Naruto podría seguir entrenando y ellos no. Le parecía sumamente injusto estar en esa situación, pero lo aceptaba. Tomaría esas semanas para trazar bien lo que iba a hacer de ahí en adelante, sería como darle una ventaja de inicio a Naruto, sólo para hacerlo más interesante.

–**¿Qué pasó con Hidan?** – Preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos, estar en pie lo hacía sentirse débil.

– **Lo último que vi… fue que cayó al agua.** – Hinata apenas podía hablar. Recordar esa escena la hacía sentir muchísimo miedo. – **Y… apareció un chico con gafas y me sanó el pecho… y creo que, ahí fue cuando, cuando te hicieron eso en el cuello, Uchiha-kun.**

Los párpados de Sasuke se abrieron lo máximo que daban. Tocó su cuello y había algo que le ardía, era bastante molesto a decir verdad. No tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que Hinata estaba hablando, pero más le valía que empezara a explicarse.

– **¿Qué tengo en el cuello? **– Preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron con nerviosismo, una mirada de cómplices que lo irritó profundamente, ¿Por qué no le decían de una vez que era lo que estaba pasando con él?

– **Tienes el sello maldito de Orochimaru.** – Sasuke movio los ojos y vio que bajo el umbral de la ventana, afuera de la habitación, estaba parado Kakashi, leyendo el mismo libro que portaba siempre. – **No deberías estar fuera de tu cama. El sello esta bajo observación aún. **

Sasuke hubiese deseado tener su fuerza de vuelta para haberse lanzado contra él para golpearlo una y otra vez por hacerlos huir de esa manera. Él sabía que Hidan estaba fuera de su liga y aún así…

– **¿No que nos ibas a alcanzar apenas pudieras Kakashi?** – Le preguntó molesto. – **Ese sujeto casi nos mató.**

– **Lo sé, lo siento.** – Admitió Kakashi. – **La verdad, Kakuzu casi me supera también, no había forma de que hubiese podido enfrentarme a ambos al mismo tiempo. Aun así, nunca pensé que ustedes fuesen a hacer algo tan infantil como detenerse a pelear contra él cuando les dije que buscaran ayuda.** - Kakashi sonrió cerrando su ojo visible. – **Para mi suerte, Jaraiya sensei me encontró y me ayudo a acabar con él. Hicimos que huyera y fuimos a buscarlos. Fue afortunado que Jiraiya estuviera tras los pasos de Orochimaru en ese momento.**

– **No quiero escuchar la historia de tu vida.** – Lo increpó Sasuke, sus ojos se cerraban y se abrían en cansancio por estar ahí. - **¿Qué se supone que me hizo? ¿Qué es este sello?**

– **Ven conmigo Sasuke, vamos a ponerlo bajo control o se podría salir de tus manos de un momento a otro. **– Kakashi entró a la habitación y caminó hacia la salida, dejando la puerta abierta. Esperó fuera de la habitación por Sasuke, éste lo siguió sin mirar atrás a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Naruto se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer de las manzanas que le habían llevado de regalo a Hinata. La chica Hyuga volvió a tocarse el pecho, aun alterada por su conversación con Neji.

– **No sé qué bicho le picó a Sasuke. – **Murmuró de pronto Naruto con la boca llena.** – Parece más molesto que nunca. **

– **Naruto-kun, hay que darle es..espacio a Uchiha-kun para que se recupere. Le debe haber molestado que.. que alguien tan débil como yo lo defendiera. **– Hinata bajó el rostro secándose las lágrimas que había derramado por culpa de Neji. – **Uchiha-kun es muy or..orgulloso. **

– **Eso no le da el derecho a tratarte como se le dé la gana. **– Dijo Naruto subiendo los pies a la cama de Hinata mientras se hundía cada vez más en la silla. **– No dejes que nadie nunca te trate así Hinata-chan, ni Sasuke ni ese imbécil de Neji...**– Naruto le sonrió y Hinata sintió que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo. -**… tú eres asombrosa. Nunca dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.**

– **¿Realmente lo crees así, Naruto-kun?** – Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaban mientras observaba la forma desinteresada y casual en que Naruto comía. ¿Cómo era posible que él, la persona que ella admiraba con todo su corazón, le hablara de esa forma? ¿Estaría soñando?

– **Ajá, de hecho… Cuando salgas del hospital, ¿Qué te parece practicar tu taijutsu conmigo?** – Si Hinata estaba sonrosada, ahora se había vuelto completamente roja. – **Quiero decir…** - Naruto miró hacia un costado rascándose la frente con el dedo índice, por algún motivo le estaba dando vergüenza ese ofrecimiento. – **Se que no soy tan bueno como Sasuke con el taijutsu, pero… ¡Estoy seguro que ambos podemos aprender juntos y no tienes que pedirle favores a ese sujeto! **

–**Me gustaría mucho, Naruto-kun. **– Hinata sonrió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. No podía creer que Naruto le hubiese hecho un ofrecimiento así.

**-¡Bien! **– Gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie con rapidez. – **Iré a buscar a Ero sennin, quiero volverme mucho mucho mucho más fuerte para poder protegerte yo la próxima vez Hinata-chan,** **¡Nos vemos mañana!** – Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una Hinata completamente en shock por sus palabras y gestos.

La chica suspiró, y aunque le dolió el pecho por ello, no le importó. Se recostó contra la almohada, cerró los ojos y soñó despierta con Naruto todo el resto del día.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata permanecieron hospitalizados por los siguientes días. Después de que Kakashi sellara la marca en el cuello de Sasuke, éste pasó tres días más durmiendo. Naruto los visitaba a ambos, llevándoles las noticias de Konoha, de los entrenamientos extensivos que todos los clasificados al torneo Chunin estaban realizando, la forma en que la Villa se llenaba de extranjeros que venían de todas partes para ver los combates y como él avanzaba con el tal Ero Sennin. Sasuke se sentaba completamente molesto sobre la cama de su cuarto en el hospital, escuchándolo, sintiéndose frustrado de estar ahí en vez de preparándose para un torneo…

A veces llegaba a soñar con ello. Un torneo habría sido el lugar ideal para poder medir su propia fuerza, para saber si podía enfrentarse a su hermano eventualmente.

Al séptimo día, Sasuke Uchiha se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de la cama y dar vueltas por el hospital. La mayoría de las veces se escondía entre las sabanas húmedas que colgaban en el techo y se dedicaba a mirar las nubes. Si alguna enfermera se daba cuenta que no estaba acostado se armaba un escándalo de proporciones e incluso lo amenazaran con amarrarlo si no se quedaba quieto. Los puntos en su estómago estaban sanando, pero los tres tajos de las tres hojas de la guadaña de Hidan dejarían cicatrices ahí para siempre. A veces se pasaba los dedos sobre ellas… y se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Esas heridas eran un recordatorio de lo que sucedía cuando se era débil y su motivación más grande a superarse a sí mismo.

Una que otra vez entró a ver a Hinata, pero la mayoría del tiempo la encontraba durmiendo. Sólo parecía despertar cuando Naruto la visitaba. Si hubiese sido un poco mayor habría visto el significado de ello, pero por la edad que tenía, sólo asimiló que Hinata Hyuga despertaba cuando Naruto la visitaba exclusivamente porque su compañero era ruidoso y molesto.

A veces se sentaba al lado de su cama y la observaba dormir. Lo relajaba su respiración, el sonido constante que emitían sus pulmones esforzándose por recuperarse. Había algo en Hinata que la hacía una buena compañera y eso era su silencio. Tal vez era lo que más apreciaba de la chica, que nunca hablaba a menos que se le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Fue en el onceavo día que le dijeron que sus heridas internas y externas estaban lo suficientemente cicatrizadas como para darlo de alta. Le advirtieron que no se sobrepasara y que no podía realizar actividades físicas por al menos cuatro días más, día en que sus puntos iban a ser retirados. Se vistió, se puso sus sandalias y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para salir de ahí. Miró por la ventanita en la puerta de Hinata y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama y mirando por la ventana. Se preguntó que estaría pensando, pero no hizo nada, sólo siguió su camino con la molestia en el cuello, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Kakashi que le advertían que ese sello sólo se mantendría en una estado recesivo siempre y cuando él así lo quisiera, que si buscaba poder en el sello, podría salirse de control nuevamente y matarlo.

Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba por el pasillo hasta salir fuera del recinto hospitalario. Parecía que sus pasos no tenían fin.

Podía escuchar esas palabras nuevamente… como si las hubiera soñado mientras estaba herido…

_**Corre . Corre y aférrate a la vida, para que cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, vengas a buscarme. **_

– **Itachi…** - Susurró Sasuke observando el suelo con la mirada perdida, dándose cuenta que las baldosas estaban llenas de pequeños pétalos de cerezo que traía el viento.

La primavera sin duda había llegado nuevamente y con ella, el torneo del examen Chunin. Ninguno de los tres protagonistas de esta historia se imaginó, que tendrían que ver nuevamente batallas tan de cerca en tan poco tiempo.

·

·  
>·<p>

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA<strong>_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Los amoooooo! Sinceramente, me tenía tan nerviosa el capítulo de la primera misión. Sé que las peleas son bastante tediosas cuando te metes a un fic para leer la parte romántica, sobre todo un capitulo de 13k palabras T-T_

_Sinceramente creo que me voy a saltar el ataque a Konoha y voy a poner como un salto de tiempo significante. No quiero estancarme en las pelea sino en las consecuencias de ello y como se van acercando o alejando con cada combate que tienen que afrontar los tres juntos (Además que quiero concentrarme para cuando haga su aparición fanservicera Itachi-sama *¬* Juro que algún día hare un fan obre él en que este el 90% del tiempo desnudo, se llamará Cruel Intentions protagonizada por los hermanos Uchiha intentando seducir a una inocente Hinata a base de una apuesta hahahaha)._

_Por último, quería volver a aclarar, el fic no es un "SasuxHina" es un "SasuxHinaxNaru" o sea, es un triangulo amoroso. Escribo muchas veces desde las perspectivas de Hinata o Sasuke porque es más fácil. Sasuke es oscuro, Hinata es tímida y bondadosa. Naruto… es tonto. Por eso cuando escribo de la perspectiva de Naruto tengo que hacerlo cómico y no soy muy graciosa xDD… ¿Entonces, por qué puse Sasuke x Hinata en lo de elegir los persos más relevantes? Simple, porque no podía poner tres hahahaha. Pero aun no tengo idea quien va a terminar con quien… ni cómo va a terminar el fic ^^ (Tengo pequeñas nociones)._

_Ahora me preguntaron… ¿Habrá más Sasuhina o Naruhina?... Lo que llevo escrito, es más que nada Naruto y Sasuke, dándose cuenta que están jodidos con el tema de Hinata. Creo que salen ambos una igual cantidad de capítulos desde el arco numero tres. El primer capítulo del tercer arco esta tomado casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, y el segundo casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, para compensar que el segundo arco esta casi tomado por completo por el punto de vista de Hinata. (Recuerdo que el 2º arco solo habrá uno de ellos presentes, el otro no está)._

_Bueno, me despido… dejen sus reviews porque me hacen pensar en varias cosas, y los agradezco siempre! Y como dijeron son mi gasolina para escribir más rápido hahahaha. No, hablando en serio… esto uno lo hace sin fines de lucro y se gasta mucho tiempo. Por lo mismo, el único pago que se recibe es la opinión de otra persona._

_Besos ^^_


	9. Capítulo 7: No hay Atajos

**CAPITULO 7**

**NO HAY ATAJOS **

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

El funeral del tercero se había efectuado el día anterior. Konoha seguía sintiéndose un tanto vacía sin él, sobre todo por el ambiente lúgubre que se podía percibir alrededor de todos. Por lo que Hinata había escuchado en los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, no había un Hokage que liderara la Villa y por lo mismo, ese tal Jiraiya sensei que había estado entrenando a Naruto estaba siendo considerado para el puesto.

Lamentablemente, desde el ataque a Konoha casi no había visto a sus compañeros de equipo. Recordar lo que había ocurrido ese día aun le resultaba un tanto doloroso, no sólo por la cantidad de muertos del ataque sino por la horrible situación de haberse visto enfrentada contra uno de sus compañeros.

Había sido dada de alta del hospital y Naruto la había ido a buscar para que fueran a ver el torneo juntos. Cuando llegaron, notaron a Sasuke reclinado contra la pared en la entrada de la galería, de brazos cruzados y completamente enfocado en la arena. Lo saludaron desde la distancia y lo llamaron para que se sentara con ellos. Al principio ambos creyeron que Sasuke los estaba ignorando a propósito, por lo cual luego de que Naruto se quejara unos buenos minutos de lo estúpido que era Sasuke, decidieron sentarse casi en la primera fila para observar los combates.

Hinata miró disimuladamente la forma en que varias chicas (incluyendo a Haruno-san) peleaban por llamar la atención de su compañero y sonrió pensando que la compañía de otras personas de su edad le hacía bien a Sasuke. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste dejó a las chicas que se reunían a su alrededor y fue a sentarse junto a Naruto en silencio. Uzumaki lo miró con una mueca de disgusto y gruñó, Sasuke dejó escapar su habitual "_Hmph_" y se dio por entendido que los tres nuevamente estaban listos para continuar con sus misiones y entrenamientos futuros. Hinata sonrió y volteó el rostro para observar las peleas.

El torneo comenzó con la batalla entre Neji Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka. Fue bastante corta. Todos se sorprendieron de las técnicas del chico Inuzuka pero al ser alguien que atacaba casi por completo a base de golpes directos, la defensa absoluta de Neji lo superó. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto observaron dicho combate en silencio y visiblemente molestos al darse cuenta lo espectacular de la técnica de Hyuga. Cuando Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, cayó derrotado y Kiba se vio sin muchas más posibilidades de ataque, decidió rendirse y salió del estadio con el cachorrito en brazos. Hinata sintió mucha lástima por ambos. Su primo salió de la arena sin agradecer al publico que lo vitoreaba, sólo dedicándole una mirada llena de odio hacia el lugar en que estaba sentado el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi, el padre de Hinata junto con su hermana menor Hanabi.

Luego vino el combate entre Kankuro y Shino. Sorpresivamente, el primero se retiró sin si quiera pisar la arena de combate. El público parecía bastante molesto por ello, pero se olvidaron cuando Shikamaru Nara y Temari entraron a la Arena y dieron un espectáculo bastante curioso. El primero tuvo la ventaja casi todo el combate e incluso logró capturar a la chica con su técnica de imitación de sombra. Cuando todo parecía a su favor, se terminó rindiendo alegando que seguir luchando era demasiado problemático. Los junin sentados al lado de Hinata admiraron la cualidad de saber cuando rendirse en batalla y la inteligencia de Shikamaru para haber logrado atrapar a su rival de esa forma.

La última batalla de esa ronda fue entre Gaara del desierto e Ino. Todos esperaban ver una masacre por parte del chico. Se susurraba por los pasillos lo fuerte que era y Naruto parecía más interesado en esa batalla que en cualquier otra. Ino había anunciado a todos que su táctica para ganar era utilizar el jutsu de remplazo de mente en Gaara y hacer que se rindiera.

Terrible fue la sorpresa cuando sólo a pocos segundos de haber comenzado, Ino hizo su movida y lo único que se escuchó fueron gritos de parte de la chica cayendo completamente inconsciente al suelo. Algo había salido mal cuando intentó realizar el cambio, algo había salido muy muy mal, pues sangraba de la boca y Gaara no se había movido si quiera un centímetro.

Fue entonces que comenzó todo y Hinata no recordó más. Supo que había caído en una especie de genjutsu que la hizo dormir. Fue despertada después por Sasuke quien había aprovechado para sacarla a ella y a Naruto de allí. Kakashi los encontró en los pasillos y les explicó lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer la aldea de la arena los había atacado y debían proteger al público que estaba dormido. Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros y entendieron lo grave de la situación si ellos, tres genins, estaban siendo llamados a luchar.

La más nerviosa de los tres era Hinata, acababa de salir del hospital y hasta Naruto estuvo de acuerdo que no estaba en condiciones de luchar aún… pero cuando los pasillos del estadio comenzaron a temblar violentamente, supieron que era pelear o morir.

A penas salieron a las graderías pudieron observar que en abajo en el lugar en donde estaban llevándose a cabo las peleas del torneo, había un monstruo gigantesco con una cola de arena que tenía todas las intenciones de destruir la ciudad. Muchos junin, chunin y ANBUs estaban luchando para evitar que mataran al público y que además esa criatura no se fuera del estadio. Desde su posición se podía escuchar la destrucción que ese ataque estaba causando en toda la aldea, dando a entender con claridad que el ataque no se había originado sólo en el estadio sino que toda Konoha estaba en peligro. Hinata incluso pudo ver desde su posición la forma en que su padre y Hanabi se habían unido al resto y estaban peleando. Supo que ella no se podía quedar atrás.

Naruto, siendo el chico impulsivo que era había decidido ir a pelear contra lo que asumió era Gaara (eso les había dicho Kakashi) mientras que Hinata y Sasuke peleaban espalda contra espalda contra los ninjas de la Arena en las galerías del estadio. Sasuke realmente parecía otra persona mientras lo hacía. Siempre había sido serio y sistemático al luchar, con movimientos completamente impredecibles pero acertivos; esta vez había un cierto aire hostil en él, como si estuviese descargándose contra todo lo que tuviese en frente y hubiese tirado su lógica y táctica por la borda. Aun así, dos genins solos contra ninjas experimentados no lograban hacer mucho… estuvieron realmente en peligro de ser vencidos cuando de pronto algo extraño comenzó a cubrir la piel de Sasuke.

… Después de eso Sasuke era otra persona. Era como si hubiese perdido completamente la cordura y atacaba cualquier cosa que se le ponía en frente con una sonrisa casi macabra en el rostro. Kakashi le gritó que se controlara pero parecía no entenderlo. Ni si quiera parecía concebir que no podía utilizar sus ataques de fuego porque heriría a las personas a su alrededor. Fue entonces que Hinata tomó una decisión… una decisión inspirada en la desgarradora batalla que Naruto estaba realizando para proteger a las personas en el estadio… una decisión que hizo que el corazón se le quebrara lentamente…

… Atacó a Sasuke.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras que habían cruzado durante ese encuentro…

_**¡Sal de mi camino Hinata! ¡Juro que te mataré si sigues interfiriendo! **_

_**No me importa morir si puedo defender a mis seres queridos y eso te incluye a ti. Yo no retrocedo en mi palabra, ese es mi camino del ninja. **_

Se dieron un par de golpes más y Sasuke se detuvo. Era como si finalmente pudiese controlar lo que lo había sacado de sus casillas de cordura y las manchas en su rostro retrocedieron a base de su propia voluntad. Hinata lo sostuvo mientras el chico temblaba y ambos fueron protegidos de los ataques colaterales por Kakashi.

Observaron desde esa distancia la forma en que Naruto había logrado vencer a Gaara, con un jutsu que invocó a un gigantesco sapo. Sasuke lo miraba con asombro, Hinata con admiración… ¿Naruto había salvado el día? Era algo bastante difícil de creer.

Lo último que supieron fue que un sujeto muy extraño con ojos de serpiente se les acercó, miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa y le dijo que cuando se aburriera de jugar a ser ninja lo buscara y él le daría poder. Desapareció después de eso y se enteraron por Kakashi que ese hombre que les había hablado como si se trataran de viejos conocidos era Orochimaru y que había sido él quien le había dado muerte al tercer Hokage.

Desde ese día Sasuke no hablaba mucho. Ni si quiera en el funeral del tercero. Tanto él como Naruto se retiraban de Konoha muy temprano y comenzaban a entrenar.

Hinata se preguntó que estaba sucediendo con ellos que de pronto ya no se hablaban. Sí, su relación siempre había sido tosca y hostil, pero nunca al punto de darse completamente la espalda cuando se trataba de realizar cosas que se suponía los tres debían realizar como equipo.

Supo que Naruto practicaba en el bosque y que Sasuke se dedicaba a entrenar en el techo de la Academia junto con Kakashi sensei. Al parecer estaban practicando una nueva técnica. Ella se había dedicado esos días a observar los entrenamientos entre Neji y su padre. Después del ataque, Hiashi Hyuga había tomado un interés en el chico, proveniente del hecho de que su primo hubiese podido aprender por su cuenta algunos de los jutsus que sólo la familia principal del clan Hyuga debía saber.

Esa mañana se convenció a sí misma. Iba a intentar conversar con Sasuke y ver si estaba bien. No sabía si estaba enojado porque lo había atacado en vez de hacer algo distinto como: abrazarlo, llorar o suplicarle que se detuviera. Naruto la había inspirado todo ese tiempo a no rendirse y ver a Sasuke en ese estado descontrolado sólo le había dado más fuerza. Prefería pelear con él a quedarse parada y ver como el sello maldito lo consumía. El lenguaje que mejor hablaba Sasuke Uchiha era corporal y ella le había hablado directamente a su alma de esa forma.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha. Había preparado Onigiris de madrugada poniéndolos dentro de un bento con el resto de las cosas que le gustaban tanto a Sasuke como a Kakashi sensei. En el bento de Sasuke puso tomates picados en rodajas con un poquito de orégano fresco encima, sólo quería que su compañero supiera lo importante que era para ella, que aunque lo hubiese atacado nunca había abandonado el lugarcito que tenía para él en su pecho.

Apenas Ichiraku Ramen abrió, Hinata pidió un plato para llevar pues sabía que ese era el ramen favorito de Naruto. De esa forma, podría ir a dejarle almuerzo a sus dos compañeros y también a su maestro.

Ya que la academia estaba mucho más cerca que el bosque, decidió hacer de ésta su primera parada. Entró al recinto y vio como los profesores junto con los alumnos estaban arreglando todo: las mesas, las sillas, las paredes y el suelo. Preguntó por Kakashi sensei y le indicaron que estaban en el tejado. Subió por las escaleras un tanto nerviosa, pero decidida a conversar con su compañero de equipo.

Cuando llegó a la cima, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta de salida y la giró lentamente, espiando por el pequeño agujero que se formaba. Vio a Kakashi sensei reclinado contra uno de los arboles que crecían en el techo y a Sasuke concentrando chakra en una de sus manos.

–**Per..permiso.** – Dijo con suavidad, haciendo que Kakashi se volteara a verla.

–**Hinata-san, buenos días.** – La saludo moviendo su mano hacia ella. - **¿Sucede algo?**

–**Vengo…vengo a.. a traerle almuerzo a Sasuke-kun y también, también a usted sensei.** – Estaba tartamudeando, la presencia de Sasuke siempre lograba asustarla de alguna forma.

–**Oh… ¡Que amable!** – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo visible y caminando hacia la chica. **– Nos detendremos un momento para comer, Sasuke.**

Sasuke no se volteó, no la saludo, no dijo nada. Estaba completamente enfocado en entrenar. Tanto así que Hinata observó que desde su mano salían ¿Rayos? Eso parecía, a menos que sus ojos la estuvieran traicionando. **– Si tienes tiempo suficiente como para perderlo cocinando Hyuga, vuélvete ama de casa y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo. Pensé que eras una kunoichi. Deberías estar entrenando también.** – Las palabras de Sasuke la tomaron completamente desprevenida. – **Toma tu comida y lárgate.**

–**Oye oye…Sasuke…** - Kakashi se rascó la cabeza un tanto incomodo. **– Tampoco es necesario que le hables así a Hinata-san.**

Sasuke no respondió y Hinata no se quedó a esperar una respuesta tampoco. Sólo hizo una reverencia, le pasó el bento de comida a Kakashi y salió corriendo de la academia.

·

·  
>·<p>

·

* * *

><p>Lo único que había en la cabeza de Sasuke era la idea de que Naruto se alejaba cada vez más de él. Tiritaba de rabia con ese pensamiento. La mera idea de que alguien como ese perdedor estuviese avanzando a pasos gigantes dejándolo atrás lo lograba molestar tanto que apenas comía o dormía. Lo único que había en él era ansias para superarse, volverse más fuerte, alcanzar a Naruto y superarlo.<p>

Después del ataque de Konoha supo que ese sello lo terminaría destruyendo si lo usaba nuevamente. Se había apoyado en una fuerza que no era suya cuando se vio acorralado, luchando lado a lado con Hinata. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Naruto antes de que saltara a la Arena para luchar contra el monstruo del desierto… - **"Cuida de Hinata,**_** teme**_**."** – Y eso había hecho, aunque fuese a su manera.

Pero cuando se vieron ampliamente superados en número y ni si quiera Kakashi parecía poder librarse de los shinobis que caían sobre él… la ansiedad y desesperación fue tanta que algo comenzó a arder sobre su piel.

Podía sentir que su cuello ardía cada vez que deseaba volverse más fuerte desde ese momento…. Las palabras de Orochimaru se repetían una y otra y otra vez mientras entrenaba… _**"Cuando te aburras de jugar a ser Ninja, búscame. Yo te daré el poder que necesitas para vengar a tu Clan". **_

Podía oír el mensaje como un susurro cada momento del día. La mera idea de recurrir a un poder que no fuese propio lo irritaba y hacía que quisiera gritar. Él era un genio del clan Uchiha, iba a superar a su hermano con sus propios medios y no eligiendo trucos baratos como ese sello en su cuello. Por lo mismo, no dejaba de entrenar. No había nada más en su mente que lograr perfeccionar la técnica que Kakashi le había enseñado… el _Chidori_.

Ese mediodía, cuando sintió a Hinata entrar algo le había ardido en la piel. Tenía seis meses para que todo su equipo se volviera fuerte, el más fuerte de Konoha. Después de ver a Naruto con una invocación tan poderosa supo que no se tendría que preocupar de que Naruto se volviera más fuerte, sino por el contrario, de alcanzar a Naruto. ¿Pero donde quedaba Hinata en todo eso? Sinceramente no lo sabía… pensó que Hinata iba a utilizar esos días para entrenarse a sí misma, por lo mismo, verla ahí, parada, con una cesta con comida como si fuese su novia, su hermana, su madre o su niñera lo irritó profundamente, era como una ofensa. Había hecho una apuesta por ella, una que no podía perder. No le importaba si Hinata llorase por sus palabras, tampoco le molestaba herir sus sentimientos. La chica debía endurecer ese corazón blando que tenía, ese era su mayor problema.

–**Eso fue bastante cruel de tu parte, Sasuke.** – Lo sermoneó Kakashi. –** Me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo a tu edad.**

– **¿Debería sentirme halagado?** – Preguntó Sasuke respirando fuertemente. Acababa de hacer un agujero a través de un árbol gracias al chidori y ahora caía al suelo casi rendido.

–**No realmente. Era un imbécil a esa edad.**

–**Hmph. **

–**Pero tenía amigos de verdad, amigos que fueron capaces de dar sus vidas por mí. – **Cerró los ojos, el rostro ensangrentado de Obito bajo la gran roca volvió a hacerse presente.** - Es una lástima que no haya sabido valorarlos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, vivirás para siempre arrepintiéndote de ello. – **Kakashi guardo_ Icha Icha Violence_. No tenía nada más que enseñarle a Sasuke por al menos un tiempo. El resto dependía de él.

– **¿Terminaste tu sermón? **– Sasuke aun respiraba con rapidez, estaba sudando y se veía completamente apaleado. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, aun gimiendo levemente por el dolor en su cuerpo al cargarse de electricidad de esa forma. – **Sigamos entrenando. **

–**Ya te enseñé todo lo que deberías saber para realizar el chidori. **– Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Eso era todo? ¿No le iba a enseñar más? –** Desde ahora en adelante debes aprender a manejarlo por tu cuenta.**

–**Como sea**. – Gruñó cuando Kakashi le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta que guiaba a la escalera.

Por su parte, Kakashi sentía que ya le había enseñado algo a Sasuke para distinguirlo del resto de los genin de su edad. Después de todo Sasuke era el mejor en taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu de su curso, quedando en segundo lugar sólo por su pobre desempeño en cooperación y compañerismo. Ya le había enseñado un par de cosas sobre el trabajo en equipo y técnicas con que podía proteger a sus compañeros… el resto tenía que venir de él.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba siendo orientado por Jiraiya sensei y sinceramente el junin no podría haber pedido un mejor instructor para él. Su tipo de ataque, sus cualidades, su linaje… el mejor instructor para Naruto era sin duda el legendario sannin que ya le había indicado el día anterior que planeaba cuidar de Naruto desde ese día en adelante, pues la organización Akatsuki lo estaba buscando. Había sido realmente afortunado que ni Hidan ni Kakuzu hubiesen sabido de la identidad del chico.

Y eso dejaba al tercer elemento del equipo genin que entrenaba y quien lo tenía preocupado de verdad: Hinata.

Ella ponía a prueba su capacidad como instructor, de verdad lo hacía. La chica se especializaba en un tipo de taijutsu que sólo un miembro de la familia Hyuga le podía enseñar. El puño gentil era algo que sólo se aprendía ahí, debido a la importancia del byakugan para poder ver las corrientes y puntos de chakra. Kakashi podía ver el chakra enemigo con su sharingan, pero no con la precisión con que veía el dojutsu de los Hyuga. Por lo mismo, nadie afuera de ese clan sabía sus secretos y era una técnica que se pasaba de generación en generación.

¿Qué podía enseñarle a Hinata entonces? ¿Ninjutsu médico? No, el sólo tenía nociones básicas del tema aunque supuso que por su habilidad para moldear chakra Hinata hubiese sido un gran médico ninja.

Suspiró. Tal vez no le había prestado la misma atención a Hinata que a Sasuke o Naruto, pero en los inicios de sus entrenamientos realmente no lo necesitaba. Tendría que idear una forma de que la chica se equiparara en su puño gentil al nivel de Sasuke y Naruto ahora… aunque cuando la vio luchar contra Sasuke para que controlara en sello maldito en la masacre del torneo chunin, no lo había hecho nada de mal. Tal vez era eso lo que estaba motivando a Sasuke y lo que lo hacía tratarla tan pobremente, el conocimiento de que una niña se había mantenido a su nivel.

De pronto, cuando dobló por la esquina de la academia se dio cuenta que había una cierta alumna suya sentada en un columpio que colgaba de una de las ramas de los arboles. Suspiró, adivinando que seguramente estaría triste por lo que Sasuke le había dicho. A veces odiaba tener que estar rodeado de mujeres, eran tan sentimentales y se dejaban deprimir por cualquier cosa… pero al menos sentía que las entendía bien por pasar tanto tiempo en la lectura de la franquicia Icha Icha.

– **¿Sucede algo Hinata-san?** – Le preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa.

La chica subió su mirada un tanto sorprendida dejando escapar un gemidito de miedo. **- Kakashi sensei… ** - suspiró nuevamente y bajó el rostro aferrándose de las cuerdas del columpio. – **¿Puedo… puedo preguntarle algo? **

**-Claro.** – Dijo Kakashi apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol.

–**¿Su..sucede algo con Uchiha-kun?** – Hinata se columpiaba lentamente balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en ese lugar. Era mismo lugar en donde había visto tantas veces a Naruto en completa soledad, impedida por sus mayores de poder acercarse a él y preguntarle que le sucedía. Estar ahí la hacía sentirse un poco más unida a su compañero de equipo. - **Yo se que Uchiha-kun… casi siempre… parece molesto. Pero… estos últimos días, ni si quiera habla, sólo entrena y parece que cualquier cosa lo hiciese enojar.**

–**No te preocupes Hinata-san. Ya se le pasará**. – Fue la respuesta de Kakashi, suspirando pesadamente. La chica asintió con un suspiro. - **Sasuke ha estado aprendiendo una técnica un poco complicada. Debe sentirse un tanto frustrado por no lograr dominarla completamente mientras que Naruto sigue avanzando y avanzando.**

–**Oh… ya… ya veo. **– Aquello no la convencía del todo. Sentía que había algo más en él, algo que hace unos días se había comenzado a apagar en sus ojos.** – Espero..espero que Uchiha-kun… logre aprender esa técnica. **

–**No es sólo la técnica.** – Kakashi se paró frente a la chica mirando hacia el tejado en donde sabía Sasuke estaba entrenando. – **Sasuke fue siempre el mejor de su grupo en todo lo que hacía. No está acostumbrado a mirar hacia adelante y ver que alguien más le lleva la delante.** – Hinata supuso que se estaba refiriendo a Naruto y la forma en que había realizado técnicas increíbles para salvarlos de Gaara. - **Sasuke se siente inferior a Naruto, y eso lo debe estar matando por dentro.**

–**¿Pero.. por qué no aprende de Naruto-kun en vez de alejarse completamente del grupo? Na..Naruto-kun me ha estado ayudando a practicar mi puño gentil, estoy.. estoy segura que… que si los tres…** - Hinata apretó los puños contra las cuerdas. - **… Y a Naruto-kun le podría servir practicar con alguien como Sasuke-kun… si tan sólo los dos volvieran a hablarse y… y… dejaran de estar molestos el uno con el otro… yo… estoy segura de que…**

–**Verás Hinata, la envidia y los celos son motivadores muy poderosos.** – Kakashi levantó su dedo índice mirando a la chica. – **Sasuke siente envidia de Naruto. Y Naruto siente envidia de Sasuke. Es parte de la rivalidad a esa edad.** **Eso los hace querer superarse entre ellos constantemente.**

–**Parece ser que la rivalidad sólo nos separa. **

–**No es tan malo, ayuda a resaltar nuestras habilidades.** – Kakashi puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica, realmente le parecía tierno que se preocupara de su grupo de esa manera. Algo le decía que ella sería el pegamento que los mantendría unidos mientras crecieran. - **Lo único que puedes hacer es respetar el silencio de ambos cuando quieran estar solos y darles un sermón de vez en cuando, aunque no te quieran escuchar. Tú tienes la disciplina y la perseverancia para lograr que ellos se lleven bien y que sigan creciendo como shinobis. **

–**Yo… yo haré eso, Kakashi-sensei.** – Hinata sonrió con sinceridad y se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia cortés.

–**No lo olvides Hinata-san, tal vez aun no puedas realizar ninjutsus tan escandalosos como los de Naruto, ni tengas la facilidad de aprender tan rápido como Sasuke, pero hay algo en ti en que ninguno de ellos te supera ni te superará…** - Hinata separó levemente los labios, ¿Había algo en que ella era mejor que ellos dos? Eso la hacía sentirse realmente especial. – **Tus ojos. Nunca cierres los ojos. Ese es tu labor en el trabajo de equipo. Tu vista, tu mirada, ver. Ve más allá de lo que todo el resto ve. Nada se puede ocultar ante el byakugan. Utiliza esos ojos para mantenerlos juntos. **

–**Kakashi sensei...** **Muchas gracias.** – Susurró la chica con una sonrisa adorable mientras comenzaba a correr por la calle en dirección a la puerta de la Aldea.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Se había dedicado a entrenarse a si mismo desde el día en que Konoha fue atacado. Durante el combate, había comprendido algo realmente valioso que tal vez lo definiría para siempre como un gran Ninja o tal vez sólo como un completo idiota. Cuando comenzó su camino para convertirse en Shinobi y Kakashi sensei le preguntó sus sueños, respondió sin vacilación que quería volverse Hokage para que las personas lo reconocieran.<p>

Mientras su sueño se mantenía en ser un Hokage algún día, el motivo para serlo había cambiado. Se iba a convertir en el ninja más fuerte de esa aldea para proteger lo más importante que había encontrado en su vida aparte del ramen: sus amigos.

Hinata y Sasuke eran su equipo, sus camaradas, sus amigos, los hermanos que hubiese deseado tener y las primeras personas de su edad que dejaban de ignorarlo. Había estado tanto tiempo solo, apenas siendo reconocido por Iruka sensei, que verse rodeado de las extrañas sonrisas de Hinata hacia él y los "hmph" indiferentes de Sasuke, lo hacían sentirse acompañado por primera vez en la vida.

Sasuke era un imbécil y muchas veces deseaba golpearlo, pero ¿No eran así las relaciones entre hermanos? Sasuke podía ser arrogante, orgulloso y completamente cruel, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo doloroso que era vivir con la carga de la soledad que Sasuke muchas veces no sabía sobrellevar.

Hinata por otro lado había sido esta chica rara de la academia a quien nunca le había prestado demasiada atención excepto un par de veces cuando eran muy pequeños. A sus ojos, su silencio, la forma en que siempre tartamudeaba cuando le hablaba y como se demoraba muchísimo en terminar una frase… lo exasperaba… ¿Por qué no hablaba más fuerte? ¿Por qué no le decía lo que quería decir? No la había sabido comprender. Todo aquello había cambiado y ese día sabía que en Hinata Hyuga había mucha más fuerza y determinación que en la mayoría de las personas. La estimaba por eso. Pensaba que era una mujer única por eso.

Sin embargo, algo ocurría entre ellos dos que había separado al grupo desde el funeral del tercero. Apenas se veían. Sasuke estaba entrenando con Kakashi una técnica nueva y por mucho que Naruto alegó por ello aduciendo que su maestro estaba eligiendo favoritos en el grupo enseñándole técnicas a uno y no a todos, no pudo conseguir que a él también se le agregara en eso del chidori… por el contrario, sentía que desde entonces Sasuke estaba más extraño que nunca.

Le había pedido que cuidara a Hinata durante el ataque de Konoha. Se había lanzando sin pensarlo dos veces dentro de la arena para intentar detener a ese monstruo. Nunca pensó que mientras ellos peleaban en las graderías sucedería aquello… ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Hinata y Sasuke se habían puesto a pelear uno contra el otro y se sentía muy, muy molesto de que su compañero hubiese perdido el control de ese sello y hubiese arriesgado a Hinata y a las demás personas por ello. Por el ocntrario, se sentía completamente orgulloso de contar con una compañera como la chica Hyuga que en vez de quedarse parada mirando lo que ocurría y llorar por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sasuke, se había parado con fuerza y le había hecho frente. Si no hubiese sido por Hinata tal vez el idiota de Uchiha hubiese terminado matando a alguien. Ni si quiera quería verlo después de eso… se sentía muy irritado.

Se paró del suelo completamente lleno de polvo y sudor, respirando con fuerza y levantando las manos hacia el aire con felicidad. - **¡Bien! Con esto concluye mi entrenamiento del día.** – Se secó la frente con la manga. - **Ahora a comer raaamen.** – Se dio media vuelta para tomar su mochila cuando notó que alguien lo miraba un tanto escondido atrás de un árbol. - **¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar espiando mi entrenamiento….? **– Su rostro se volvió azul pensando en lo patético que era ese niño.

–**Me has descubierto...** – Declaró el pequeño Sarutobi mientras dejaba caer un papel café muy fuera de tono con la corteza del tronco. - **¡Naruto niichan, no esperaba nada menos de ti **_**kore**_**!**

–**Hola Konohamaru.** – No lo había visto desde el funeral de su abuelo, aunque el chico parecía tan entusiasta como siempre. Aun así no sabía si era oportuno darle sus condolencias nuevamente por lo del tercer Hokage o incluso preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Después de todo, su relación no se basaba en momentos emotivos, sino más bien en un juego brusco en el cual Konohamaru buscaba superarlo. - **Ehm… esto…**

Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - **¿Qué?**

–**Nada. –** respondió Naruto con un mueca, volteándole el rostro con molestia.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo. Era claro que Naruto estaba preocupado por él y que Konohamaru lo notaba. Podrían haber tenido una larga conversación sobre sus sentimientos sobre la muerte del tercer Hokage pero en vez de eso, hablaron de la única forma en que ellos sabían comunicarse.

– **¡Entréname!** – Le gritó de pronto Konohamaru apretando sus puños con fuerza.

–**Lo siento Konohamaru, tendrá que ser luego.** – Dijo Naruto con algo de lástima, pero de verdad no podía entrenar al chico, Ero sennin lo estaba esperando.

– **¡No puedo esperar!** – Le gritó enojado. - **¡Debo volverme más fuerte ahora para proteger la aldea que tanto amaba el viejo!**

–**Konohamaru… **

– **¡Naruto niichan! Si me enseñas tu técnica secreta de los sapos podré apresurarme en volverme Hokage**_** kore**_**.** – Dijo el chico casi rogándole, aferrándose a la pierna de Naruto como un koala mientras éste se sacudía para sacárselo de encima.

–**Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. –** Contestó Naruto con molestia. Konohamaru lo miró hacia arriba con cara de duda. Uzumaki se cruzó se brazos y lo miró con seriedad. - **No hay atajos para volverse más fuerte, no vas a ser tan asombroso como el viejo en un día. **– Naruto suspiró. - **Si quieres ser Hokage debes trabajar duro, día a día. No va a suceder por arte de magia, no vas a abrir una caja de regalo y encontrar fuerza ahí. Debe nacer de ti mismo, pequeño idiota, ¡Ahora suéltame! **

Konohamaru lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ¿Tal vez lágrimas? Aunque jamás el pequeño hubiese admitido algo así. Soltó a Naruto y se dio la vuelta secándose los ojos con los puños de sus mangas. -** ¡Je! No esperaba menos de mi rival. **

–**Ya cállate. Que molesto eres Kono…** - Mientras Naruto le daba un sermón, se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba parada atrás de uno de los troncos, un tanto escondida. - **Hinata-chan, ¿Sucede algo?**

Las mejillas de su compañera se volvieron sonrosadas y sus ojos se movieron hacia un costado mientras buscaba la forma de hablar. - **Te…te traje almuerzo. **

– **¡Hinata-chaaaaaan!** – Gritó Naruto con los ojos llorosos y muy abiertos. **-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Esos deliciosos bentos? ¿Bolos de arroz?**

–**Ramen de Ichiraku.** – Respondió Hinata con timidez, sonriéndole con suavidad. **– Lo siento, pensé que..que sería lo que más te gustaba. Pero si quieres puedo… **

– **¡Aaaaaah! Hinata-chaaan!** – Gritó Naruto abrazándola de felicidad, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola al aire dando vueltas con ella. Estaba completamente extasiado y Hinata en las nubes… como si flotara… - **¡Leíste mi mente!**

Hinata extendió la bolsa hacia él haciendo una reverencia cortes. – **Lo..lo siento Konohamaru-kun, no compré para ti pues no sabía que estabas aquí.**

Naruto se sentó contra uno de los troncos a comer ramen. Konohamaru terminó rindiéndose y se fue del lugar mientras que Hinata permaneció ahí sentada junto a su compañero. El chico le contó todo sobre su viaje y que se iría un par de semanas con Jiraiya en búsqueda de una mujer bastante famosa en la aldea. Hinata se entristeció, pero entendió de inmediato que eso era lo mejor para Naruto, parecía disfrutar mucho de la compañía de ese hombre, como si hubiesen sido familiares.

Aun así, en esos silencios en que Naruto tragaba el ramen Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras. Naruto le parecía tan admirable en todo sentido, la forma en que le había dicho a Konohamaru que no podía hacer trampas en su entrenamiento pretendiendo que de un día a otro iba a adquirir una fuerza ridícula, sino que las personas se fortalecían con voluntad día a día a base de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Sonrió mientras lo veía comer.

Caminaron juntos por el sendero del bosque. Naruto se debía encontrar con el legendario sanin en la entrada de Konoha para partir en su misión. Iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con las manos atrás del cuello dando pasos despreocupados mientras que Hinata sonreía calmadamente por estar tan cerca de él. Se venía dando cuenta que la cercanía con Naruto la hacía sentir feliz. En un comienzo verlo le daba ánimos y energía, pero ahora la hacía sonreír y su corazón latía rápido. Ya ni si quiera sentía tanta vergüenza alderededor de él, pero aun así le costaba hablarle y su boca se sentía torpe cuando quería decirle algo.

– **¡Estoy tan emocionado Hinata-chan!** – gritó Naruto de pronto. – **Ero sennin me dijo que me enseñaría una nueva técnica mientras esté con él, mucho más asombrosa que el chidori.** – Cuando dijo chidori mostró un cierto grado de irritación. Aun le molestaba que Kakashi estuviese enseñándole cosas a Sasuke y no a él.

– **Eso es..es grandioso, Naruto-kun.** – Respondió Hinata con timidez mientras se miraba los pies al caminar.

– **¡Sí que lo es!** – Se rió quietamente, un tanto jugando. De pronto su sonrisa desapareció y miró a Hinata con seriedad. - **¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Ya viste la nueva técnica de Sasuke**? – Un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho. - **¿Es fuerte?**

Hinata asintió sin mirarlo. – **Es… es a base de electricidad.**

–**Sasuke…**_**teme**_. – Gruñó Naruto. - **No importa, estoy seguro que la técnica que aprenderé será mejor.** – Naruto iba sonriendo, tenía que creer que sin importar lo que pasara le iba a ganar a Sasuke, cuando de pronto el sonido de una suave risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a un costado y se percató que Hinata se estaba riendo de él, tapándose la boca con sus manos mientras lo miraba. - **¿Qué sucede Hinata?**

**-Tú y Uchiha-kun…** - murmuró la chica, aun sonriendo. - **Todo lo vuelvan una competencia.**

–**Somos rivales.** – Anunció Naruto riendo también. – **Pero esta vez el perdedor será él.**

Las puertas de Konoha empezaban a hacerse visibles mientras ambos caminaban. Bajo un árbol, sentado y descansado a la sombra se encontraba un hombre que Hinata había conocido como Jiraiya pero a quien Naruto constantemente llamaba "Ero Sennin". El sujeto se puso de pie al ver a Naruto y saludó a ambos niños con un gesto de su mano.

**-¿Estás listo?** – Le preguntó con una voz un tanto cansada pero que sonaba muy amable a los oídos de Hinata, sentía que ese hombre era alguien gentil.

**-¡Sí señor!** – Gritó Naruto entusiasmado haciendo un saludo estilo militar. - **¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame esa maravillosa técnica por el camino!**

–**Calma, calma…** - Dijo el hombre poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto y comenzando a caminar delante de él. – **Adiós Hinata-chan. **

–**Hasta pronto, Jiraiya sensei.** – Hinata permaneció ahí parada, viéndolos partir.

Un dolor se anidó en su pecho sin entender del todo por qué de la nada se comenzaba a sentir tan triste de ver a Naruto alejándose de ella. De pronto, su boca no pudo evitarlo y mientras su compañero cruzaba unas palabras con su nuevo maestro, ella los interrumpió.

–**Na..Naruto-kun... Por favor, cuídate.** – Su expresión estaba llenada de preocupación y tristeza.

Naruto se sintió un tanto sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella estaba triste porque él se fuera. Era la primera vez que veía que una persona experimentaba tristeza al verlo marcharse. Por lo general todos se alegraban cuando eso pasaba, lo consideraban una molestia y nunca querían estar cerca de él. No estaba acostumbrado a que las demás personas notaran su existencia, pero sin duda, se sentía bien, se sentía como si algo en su pecho se entibiara al darse cuenta de que a esa chica delante de él, sí le importaba.

–**Claro que lo haré.** **Tú también cuídate. **– Le guiñó un ojo despreocupadamente. - **Y sobre todo, cuida de ese idiota.**

Naruto movió su mirada en dirección a la entrada de Konoha. Hinata se volteó para ver de qué estaba hablando Naruto, y se percató que ahí, parado en los pilares de la puerta de la Villa, estaba Sasuke. Los miraba desde la distancia con los brazos cruzados, sin intenciones de ir a despedirse de él pero que estuviese ahí decía más que cualquier cosa.

Ambos amigos se miraron con seriedad y entendieron sin decir nada que el pasado quedaba en el pasado. Naruto le sonrió a la distancia y Sasuke le respondió el gesto, una promesa sin palabras de que cuando volviera él sería aun más fuerte.

–**Uchiha-kun…** - Susurró Hinata perpleja. No sabía que Sasuke se iría a despedir a su forma de Naruto. Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió, parecía que las cosas se volvían a suavizar entre los tres.

–**No dejes que use el sello ese.** – Le advirtió con seriedad Naruto. – **Ya escuchaste a Kakashi sensei, cada vez que lo utiliza se arriesga a morir.**

–**Sí.** – Respondió Hinata con firmeza. - **Yo… yo cuidaré de Uchiha-kun. Confía en mi Naruto-kun.**

–**Siempre lo hago.** – Y con esas palabras Naruto corrió por el camino para alcanzar a Jiraiya que ya había comenzado su caminata.

Hinata sólo se quedó ahí parada mirándolo partir sin decir más con una sonrisa en su rostro, se quedó ahí casi hasta que sus figuras desaparecieron en el horizonte. De pronto escuchó pasos atrás de ella, pero no se volteó. No quería perder la imagen de Naruto, no sabía cuando lo vería de nuevo.

– **A entrenar.** – Escuchó Hinata que Sasuke le decía. – **Vamos por Kakashi.**

Lentamente volteó el rostro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con los ojos color ónix de Sasuke que la estaban contemplando con seriedad. - **Uchiha-kun, ¿De verdad quieres entrenar conmigo?**

Sasuke ni si quiera pestañó al ver esa duda en Hinata. - **No tengo nada mejor que hacer.** – Suspiró un tanto irritado al ver que Hinata no se estaba moviendo. –**Nos quedan 5 meses y 12 días para que puedas vencer a tu primo. – **Sin más comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

Hinata lo comenzó a seguir, observando el piso. - **Pe..pero… ¿No estás enojado conmigo? **– No escuchó respuesta y el chico no parecía querer detenerse. Ambos pasaron bajo el arco de entrada sin palabras. - **Uchiha-kun... **

– **Deja de molestar y camina.** – Le ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró y lo siguió, sin caminar a su lado sino que más bien atrás. Sasuke la hacía sentir extremadamente nerviosa, como si hubiese algo en él que la fuese a lastimar de un momento a otro. Sabía que ese pensamiento era una estupidez, sobre todo considerando que Uchiha era su compañero, sin embargo, ese sello en su cuello lo hacía comportarse de forma extraña.

Llegaron al lugar en donde vivía Kakashi y se sintieron extrañados de que la puerta de su "hogar" estuviera abierta. Esa fue la primera señal para Sasuke de que algo estaba sucediendo. Sobre todo porque Kakashi era un junin y dejar su casa descuidada no era algo que un ninja de su categoría habría hecho. Le hizo una seña a Hinata y la chica supo de inmediato que debía hacer.

– **Byakugan.** – Susurró y se enfocó a observar los alrededores del lugar y también el segundo piso. – **Kakashi sensei esta acostado en una cama en su habitación en el segundo piso. Hay dos hombres y una mujer a su alrededor. Creo que son Gai sensei, Kuranai sensei y Asuma sensei.**

– **¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí?...** – Susurró Sasuke.

El chico le hizo una señal con la mano a Hinata para que lo siguiera y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras. Todo el asunto era demasiado sospechoso. Sasuke no recordaba que Kakashi hubiese hecho nada extraordinario en toda la mañana además de leer su libro Icha Icha Violence. No era normal que estuviese tan agotado como para estar durmiendo en medio de la tarde.

Movió la puerta que Hinata le indicó con la mano y se dio cuenta de inmediato que los junin presentes lo habían sentido entrar pues estaban completamente callados.

– **¿Qué le sucedió a Kakashi?** – Preguntó Sasuke de frente, no quería andar con rodeos con ninguno de ellos.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro cuando miró las corrientes de chakra de su maestro y se percató de lo alteradas que estaban, como si viniese de una gran batalla.

– **No es nada, sólo estaba un poco cansado y decidió dormir.** – Respondió Gai subiendo el pulgar despreocupadamente.

Pero de pronto, la puerta se abrió con fuerza atrás de Sasuke y vio a un cuarto Junin aparecer ahí. ¿Qué era eso? ¿La reunión junin de la semana?

– **¿Es cierto que Itachi Uchiha volvió a Konoha y que está buscando a Naruto? **

Los tres junin dentro de la habitación suspiraron pesadamente. Había que ser realmente idiota para decir algo así con Sasuke y Hinata presente. Al darse cuenta de las miradas hostas el junin se rió nervioso bajando la mirada al par de ojos ónix que lo estaban penetrando con seriedad.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro asustado y salió de la habitación sujetándose el pecho. La idea de que el hermano de Sasuke, el infame Itachi Uchiha que había asesinado a todo su clan, ahora tuviese sus ojos puestos sobre Naruto la hacía ahogarse de preocupación.

–**¿Dijiste… Itachi Uchiha? **– Le preguntó Sasuke a ese junin, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor estaba colapsando. -** ¿Itachi esta tras Naruto?**

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo! Espero seguir haciendo una historia que les gusteee! A este arco le quedan 3 capitulos, espero. Sólo haré un cuarto si creo que es 100% necesario._

_Hice un resumen de lo que planeaba escribir si me dedicaba a hacer lo del torneo. Sinceramente… creo que puse lo más relevante que es el hecho de que cuando el sello maldito se descontrola en Sasuke, Hinata no tiene la reacción de Sakura de ir a abrazarlo y pedirle que se detenga, sino que pelea contra él._

_En los reviews leí varios tipos de "ultimatums" de que si Sasuke no termina con Hinata esos lectores ya no iban a seguir leyendo. Se que muchos quieren ver a Hinata con Sasuke… pero no voy a spoilear mi propio fic… xD Sería el colmo. Les pido que lean, que disfruten la historia y que respeten la decisión final que yo como autora tome con los personajes, y se los pido con mucha mucha humildad ^^ pero sobre todo les pido paciencia a esos lectores, pues estoy 100% segura que lo que queda de historia no los va a decepcionar._

_Si no es mucha molestia, por favor dejen un review que siempre se aprecian, y los insto a dar sugerencias, a plantear dudas o simplemente a dejar una critica ya sea favorable o no xDD Saludos ^^  
><em>


	10. Capítulo 8: Hermanos Únicos

**CAPITULO 8**

**HERMANOS ÚNICOS**

**·**

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

·

Solo. Estoy completamente solo.

Tristeza.

Eso es lo único que hay en mi pecho en este momento.

Dolor… dolor, mucho dolor.

Solo bajo la lluvia, miro sus tumbas.

Ya no hay nadie aquí.

Todo está perdido.

Mi familia, mi clan, mi vida.

Todo está perdido.

Soledad.

Estoy completamente solo.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

¿Por qué pasó esto?

¿En qué momento mi héroe se volvió en mi peor pesadilla?

La tristeza comienza a cambiar… se transforma, muta.

Ahí bajo la lluvia, la tristeza crea algo más.

La tristeza se vuelve **odio**.

Odio.

Lo odio.

Lloro.

Lloro desesperadamente.

Lloro con fuerza.

Un Uchiha no llora.

Un Uchiha resiste la tristeza y el dolor, como un verdadero hombre.

Las lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia…

Me avergüenzo de mi mismo por llorar.

Algo detiene las lágrimas, algo me detiene, algo rompe la soledad.

Una pequeña mano se extiende en mi oscuridad

Una sonrisa tímida penetra el odio

Un par de ojos perlados ven dentro de mi alma.

La soledad se rompe, el dolor mengua

No estaba solo.

·

·

·

·

·

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hermano? _

_Para ver lo que era capaz de hacer. _

_¿Lo que eras capaz de hacer? ¿Por eso hiciste esto? ¿Mataste a todos sólo por esa razón? _

_Era importante. _

_¿Qué demonios…? ¡No me jodas! _

_·_

_·_

A penas sacó su rostro al pasillo se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí. No le había podido pedir a Hinata que se quedara con Kakashi, ni si quiera había podido cruzar palabras con su compañera. Tenía todas las intensiones en ese momento de encontrar a Naruto, pues eso lo llevaría directamente a verle la cara al bastardo de Itachi nuevamente. Sin embargo, él no había hablado con Naruto antes de que se fuera, no tenía idea dónde iba junto con Jiraiya. Debía seguir a Hinata, rápido.

Bajó por las escaleras y salió de la casa de Kakashi sin decir nada. Miró para todos lados y vio la sombra de su compañera subiendo por una pared. La chica le llevaba unos buenos metros de distancia, pero sabía que la alcanzaría eventualmente. Tal vez Hyuga fuese más rápida con sus movimientos de taijutsu, pero al correr, Sasuke seguía teniendo la ventaja.

– **¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Hyuga!** – Le gritó, sintiendo como la sangre le llegaba a los oídos haciéndolos zumbar de rabia. - **¡Detente, **_**baka**_**!**

Hinata no se detenía, saltó al tejado de los negocios del centro de Konoha para acortar el paso entre éstos y la entrada de la Aldea. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes que Hinata fuera tan buena manipulando su chakra; subir y trepar por las paredes corriendo lo hacía como si no fuera difícil. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar si quiera que la habilidad que estaba mostrando su compañera se debiera a los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto que la urgían a llegar junto a él e intentar salvarlo.

Era estúpido… toda aquella situación lo era. ¡Él debía haber sido el que se saliera de control, no Hinata Hyuga! Toda esa preocupación que constantemente mostraba por Naruto le resultaba irritante, así había sido desde el primer momento en que vio como Naruto recibía onigiris de parte de ella y él se quedaba mirando el vacío sin que ninguno de ellos se dignara a hablarle.

Seguramente pensaba que Naruto estaba en peligro. Y no se equivocaba. Sasuke también estaba preocupado por el idiota, por mucho que lo despreciara y le dijera palabras rudas, era su compañero de equipo… y tal vez… hasta su amigo (aunque admitirlo le costaba muchísimo). Aun así, por muy fuerte que se hubiese vuelto, Naruto no estaba al nivel de Itachi, quien por su cuenta había exterminado al clan más poderoso de la historia de Konoha (Dijeran lo que dijeran esos Hyuga).

Había un dolor dentro en su pecho que no podía controlar, como si le quemara y le recorriera el cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba, agitándolo, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y su respiración se descontrolara… ¿Acaso eso era lo que las personas llamaban _verdadero odio_? Si era así, entonces, había logrado lo que su hermano le había encomendado el día de su separación.

… _Si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y vive de forma miserable._

Sí, su hermano le había dicho que lo odiara y se aferrara a ese sentimiento para seguir viviendo. Y lo había hecho, sí que lo había hecho. Había vivido desechando cualquier cosa que le pudiese quitar la concentración de lo único en que pensaba… Itachi. No había tenido amigos en la academia, no había gastado tiempo jugando con el resto, su única motivación era hacerse fuerte para vengar a su clan y matar a su hermano mayor. Aquello, se había convertido en su propio camino del ninja. Había jurado venganza sobre la tumba de sus padres, de sus tíos, de sus familiares y amigos. En ese momento bajo la lluvia, solo, se había dado cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por obtenerla. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera detener a un Uchiha cuando deseaba algo; muchas veces se lo había escuchado decir a su padre y ahora más que nunca creía en esas palabras.

Pero ahí, en su ruta de venganza, había alguien entorpeciendo su camino: Hinata Hyuga. ¿Por qué siempre la chica Hyuga lograba aminorar ese odio? Era algo casi natural en ella, podía provocar que Sasuke realmente se enojara y le gritara, descargando toda esa rabia en ella, pero cuando estaba cerca, se olvidaba del odio que lo consumía. Sasuke apretó el puño, no iba a permitir que le robara ese momento, había soñado con volver a ver a su hermano para darle muerte por demasiado tiempo como para que cualquiera interfiriera.

–**Si casi mató a Kakashi, ¿Qué crees que podrías hacer tú, sola?** – Le gritó nuevamente siguiéndola con más rapidez. Ya casi la alcanzaba, sólo faltaba un poco más, buscar una forma de que se detuviera abruptamente.

– **¡No estoy sola!** – Le gritó Hinata sin mirar atrás. – **Tú estás conmigo.**

El comentario lo hizo fruncir el ceño, no con molestia, sino con sorpresa. ¿Realmente Hinata pensaba eso?

¿Qué importaba lo que esa niña estuviese pensando? Naruto estaba en peligro, nada más y nada menos que por culpa de su hermano. No podía permitir que Itachi le quitara una persona importante en su vida nuevamente. Por lo mismo… Hinata no se podía acercar a él, no la dejaría.

Pero Hyuga era rápida, esa era una de las ventajas de ser tan pequeña. Ya había atravesado la entrada de Konoha y se adentraba al bosque, saltando por las ramas para poder avanzar de forma más expedita y esquivarlo con la densidad de la foresta. Su mandíbula se tensó por la estupidez de su compañera haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran, ¿No podía entender que Itachi Uchiha era muy superior a ellos? Ni si quiera Sasuke, con esa nueva técnica, estaba seguro de que podía hacerle frente, pero sus piernas corrían motivadas sólo por el odio que sentía hacía él.

Sólo había una cosa que podía realizar para detenerla… y no le importaba realmente hacerlo. Naruto podría gritarle luego todo lo que quisiera, él sabía que estaba en lo correcto, era algo que debía hacer. ¿Qué importaba si Kakashi seguía pensando que era un idiota por no apreciar a sus compañeros? Ninguno de ellos estaba ahí ahora, de seguro Naruto habría podido entender que Hinata corría más peligro yendo en su búsqueda de él que con lo que Sasuke le iba a hacer.

No lo pensó nuevamente y lanzó tres shurikens en dirección a las piernas de su compañera.

La chica los esquivó sin si quiera mirar atrás.

– **Maldición.** – Susurró insultando el byakugan una y otra vez.

No importaba, el único propósito de Sasuke para haber arrojado esos proyectiles era trazar una ruta de hilo invisible amarrado a ellos. Hinata podía estar usando byakugan pero aun no tenía una visión perfecta y eso Sasuke lo sabía.

Hinata sintió que algo le detenía el paso haciendo que perdiese completamente el equilibrio y la movilidad. - **¿Qué…?** - Antes de que se diera cuenta su torso era atrapado haciendo que sus manos se apretaran contra su cuerpo y cayera de una rama en dirección al suelo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, sabía que el golpe le iba a doler. Pero el suelo nunca llegó, sino que se encontró entre los brazos de Sasuke que utilizaba su propio cuerpo para aminorar su caída. Ambos cayeron rodando por el piso con bastante velocidad.

– **Uchiha-kun… ¡Desátame!** – Le gritó sin titubear ni un momento. Naruto estaba en riesgo, no era hora para estar perdiendo el tiempo con esas cosas. - **¡Naruto-kun…!**

– **¡Deja de ser tan estúpida!** – Le gritó mientras ambos peleaban, sus cuerpos convulsionando para ver cuál de los dos iba a ganar la posición.

Con Hinata amarrada y él libre, no fue realmente una competencia.

Sasuke la movió y la empujó contra el suelo recargándose sobre ella, de esa forma le impedía el movimiento. La atrapó con sus piernas, sentado encima de Hinata, inmovilizando su abdomen. La joven peleó contra aquello agitando su cuerpo de forma aleatoria, pero no podía lograr sacarse a Sasuke de encima ni liberarse de los hilos. El chico llevó sus manos a los hombros de la peliazul y la empujó contra el suelo con brusquedad para que se quedara quieta.

– **Su..Suéltame.** – Se quejó Hinata moviendo su cuerpo bajo él mientras Sasuke luchaba contra ella para que dejara de moverse y volviera a sus cabales.

– **Esto no es de tu incumbencia, es algo entre Itachi y yo. **

Hinata podía ver la forma en que ese brillo que tenían los ojos de Sasuke se apagaba, dejando en sus orbes sólo oscuridad, hasta su mirada parecía siniestra.

– **¡N..Naruto-kun es de mi incumbencia!** – le gritó llena de dolor. No entendía por qué Sasuke convertía todo en algo personal. Comprendía el dolor que probablemente le causaba saber que su hermano mayor estaba de vuelta en Konoha, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía hacerse a la idea de que no le permitiese ir a ayudar a Naruto. - **¡D-Deja de ser tan egoísta! Somos un equipo, si uno de nosotros está en..en peligro los otros dos tenemos que…**

– **¿Egoísta?** – Gritó Sasuke acercando su rostro aun más hacia Hinata haciendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda por su cercanía. **- ¡Qué sabes tú lo que yo he vivido! ¿Acaso sabes lo que es tener que ver a toda tu familia morir?... Saber que la única persona en quien siempre pudiste confiar te traicionó, sólo te usó para sus juegos.** – Sasuke temblaba de rabia sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. La chica temió que el sello se fuera a salir de control, o incluso peor, que la terminara lastimando a ella. Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y de algo oscuro que incluso podía ver acumulándose alrededor de él. Suavizó el byakugan hasta hacerlo desaparecer, no deseaba ver esa oscuridad en Sasuke. - **Tú no sabes… tú no sabes lo que se siente llevar sobre los hombros las voces de toda tu familia pidiendo justicia por sus vidas… ¡No estás en mi cabeza escuchándolos gritar todo el tiempo! **

– **El…el funeral de tus padres. **– Susurró Hinata mostrando una profunda tristeza. Su comentario dejó a Sasuke helado.

– **¿Qué?** – Sasuke lo había sospechado… había temido que ella se acordara de eso. Se apoyó sobre sus palmas que reposaban en el suelo a los costados de Hinata y se levantó levemente para verle el rostro con más claridad, sentándose sobre las piernas de la chica. - **¿De qué estás hablando Hyuga?**

– **Te vi al lado de sus tumbas. **– Hinata respondió huyendo de su mirada con un leve sonrojo. –** Lloraste… toda esa tarde… murmurabas "**_**nii-san**_**" … **- Hinata lo recordaba, lo susurraba como si estuviera arrullándose con tanta suavidad y dolor. No era odio lo que había en ese niño, era duda y miedo. -** Ya los habían enterrado pero tú…tú nunca te moviste… fue..fue entonces, que yo me solté de la mano de Ko y… **

La imagen de dos niños tomados de la mano bajo la lluvia cruzó la mente de Sasuke. Recordó la forma en que el contacto con su calidez lo sacó de sus pensamientos para mirar quien era que había hecho eso. La sonrisa que Hinata le había ofrecido ese día… lo había salvado de querer morir ahí mismo, de acabar con su vida que había perdido sentido por completo. Ella había sido la única persona que se había parado junto a él sin decir nada. Había agradecido ese silencio reconfortante. Ese silencio le había cantado directamente al alma.

Todas las demás personas buscaban palabras vacías de condolencias, pero Hinata había logrado hacer que parara de llorar sólo sonriéndole como si entendiera perfectamente su dolor. Nunca había olvidado aquello, por lo mismo, nunca le había hablado a Hinata Hyuga cuando eran compañeros de la academia. Era humillante para alguien tan orgulloso como él saber que había olvidado su odio mientras sostenía la mano de esa niña.

– **¡Cállate! **- Sus manos apretaron aun más los hombros de Hinata y la sacudieron contra el suelo. -** ¡No me vuelvas a hablar sobre eso Hyuga!** – El recuerdo lo llenaba de vergüenza y rabia. Un Uchiha no lloraba. Un Uchiha no mostraba debilidad frente a otros. ¿Quién se creía Hinata para hablarle de su debilidad? Si antes estaba temblando de rabia ahora podía escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón quemando su pecho. -** ¡Si me lo recuerdas una vez más te juro que te mataré!** **¡No me importa que seas de mí propio equipo!**

Sasuke estaba respirando con rapidez y fuerza, su agitación era evidente. Kakashi sensei le había dicho a Hinata que sus ojos eran lo que mantenía unidos a sus compañeros, que viera, que viera más allá de lo que veían las demás personas… y en ese momento vio el dolor que pesaba sobre el alma de Sasuke Uchiha y se sintió profundamente conmovida, tan conmovida como cuando veía a Naruto solo, cuando veía a Naruto siendo rechazado por todos, como cuando veía a Naruto y deseaba correr hacia él, decirle que ella sería su amiga, que no estaba solo.

– **¡No me importa quienes sean! **– Le gritó Sasuke. -** Si interfieren en mi sueño sufrirán el mismo destino que Itachi.**

Hinata sabía que estaba arriesgándose a que la golpeara pero no vaciló en sus palabras. Ella nunca retrocedía en lo que decía. Naruto le había enseñado eso. - **¿R-realmente te hará feliz ma..matar a tu propio hermano? **– En ese momento Hinata aprovechó para sacar un kunai de su bolsillo del costado y rompió las cuerdas. Sasuke la miraba con una mezcla de duda, furia, sorpresa y desconcierto, sin moverse ni hablar. – **Uchiha-kun… por favor… de-detente.** – Le dolía la forma en que la estaba apretando.

Podía ver el labio de Sasuke temblando**. - ¡Deja de mirarme como si me tuvieses lástima! ¡Eres estúpida Hinata! ¡Eres una fracasada! ¡Tal como Naruto! ¡**_**Tú**_** no puedes sentir lástima de **_**mí**_**! **

Sasuke ni si quiera se movió después de eso, como si algo dentro de su pecho estuviese muriendo. Sentir los ojos llenos de misericordia que le mostraba Hinata lo hacía sentirse desnudo frente a ella, como si el byakugan pudiera ver más que las corrientes de chakra. Como odiaba esos ojos en aquel instante, podía habérselos arrancado sólo para que dejara de mirarlo de esa forma.

Pero Hinata no vaciló. Recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho… _"__No dejes que nadie nunca te trate así Hinata-chan, ni Sasuke ni ese imbécil de Neji... tú eres asombrosa. Nunca dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario." _ **– No me importa s-ser una fracasada. Naruto-kun y yo somos **_**fracasados orgullosos**_**. No importa cuántas ve..veces fracasemos al intentar algo, lo v-volvemos a intentar una y otra vez. Esa es la verdadera fuerza de..dentro de Naruto-kun… dentro de mí… **

– **No me hagas reír. **– Susurró Sasuke con amargura, su mirada escondida bajo su flequillo.

Parecía no tener intensión de moverse de su posición, ahí sentado sobre Hinata. La chica miró hacia un costado. Cada segundo que pasaban discutiendo era un segundo más en el que Naruto estaba en peligro.

– **Uchiha-kun… Estás ob..obsesionado con un hermano que te abandonó y te dejó lleno de dolor… estas tan obsesionado con él q-que no te das cuenta de que…** - Hinata movió el rostro mirando hacia el cielo, las nubes se estaban moviendo lentamente… sintió deseos de llorar, mostrarle a Sasuke que entendía su dolor, que de verdad lo entendía, tanto que a ella misma le dolía, tanto como lo había podido sentir el día en que ambos se quedaron mirando las tumbas de los padres de Sasuke. **- …tienes un hermano con quien no te une un lazo de sangre… -** La voz de Hinata era tan suave, parecía un susurro en aquel bosque. La chica sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, pero no podía dejar a Sasuke ahí mirando el suelo con sus ojos vacios y llenos de dolor. **– Naruto-kun siempre di..dice que si hubiese tenido un hermano, sería como tú. **

– **¡Ya basta!** – Le gritó Sasuke controlando su mano para no darle vuelta el rostro. Se tomó la cabeza como si le doliese, como si de un momento a otro las voces de su pasado le fuesen a reventar el cráneo. **– Cuando mis padres murieron al único hermano que dejaron vivo fue a Itachi. ¡Yo sólo he vivido con la esperanza de matarlo! Ese es el único motivo por el cual aun estoy **_**vi…vo.**_

La última palabra fue apenas un susurro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo con fuerza?

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de sorpresa al poder comprobar con sus ojos que justo junto a su rostro se encontraba la cabellera azulina de su compañera.

Lo había abrazado y lo seguía sosteniendo con fuerza. Había apegado su pequeño cuerpo al de él sin pedirle permiso, sin decirle palabra, sin cuestionar su odio más allá que con una suave murmullo… -** Sasuke-kun. **

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir su nombre y no su apellido. Siempre lo trataba de manera tan formal y cortés; en el fondo lo había irritado desde el primer día que se refiriera a Naruto por su nombre y hacia él con su apellido, como si de por si estuviese poniendo una muralla de formalidad entre ambos. El sonido le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo que no supo entender, o más bien, que con casi trece años de edad no quiso entender.

Se sintió seguro. Sus brazos parecían un pequeño refugio en donde nada podría volver a tocarlo ni lastimarlo y un deseo ferviente de proteger a esa niña comenzó a anidarse en él.

– **Suéltame.** – Susurró irritado, confundido y tiritando. **– Hinata…**

– **No estás solo.** – Fue lo único que la chica dijo moviendo sus manos, lentamente, hacia la espalda de Sasuke hasta que sus dedos pararon en su cuello. El roce hizo que cerrara los ojos y se comenzara a calmar.

**-¡Suéltame!** – Le gritó Sasuke de nuevo, se negaba por completo a dejarla hacer eso. - **¿Qué te pasa? – **Pero Hinata no respondía, sólo permanecía ahí aferrada a él. Su instinto le decía que la empujara, que la alejara y que corriera de ahí lo más rápido que podía, aun así, no podía moverse. Estaba pasmado.** – ¿Por…por qué…?** – Le preguntó con angustia.

– **Sasuke-kun… tú… tú eres...** – Le susurró la niña, Sasuke sentía que la voz de la peliazul lo adormecía. –…**alguien especial para mí.**

Se quedo quieto. El silenció volvió a embargarlo y entendió que podía decirle que lo dejara, que era una fracasada, que no quería volver a verla, que se alejara de él y se llevara sus patéticas palabras para siempre… pero no podía, porque en el fondo… no quería. Hacía años nada se sentía tan bien como eso, el calor de otra persona, sentir la verdadera preocupación que despertaba en ella.

¿Si quiera quería que ella estuviese preocupada? Por lo general era autosuficiente, odiaba depender de cualquiera y aun más sentir que otros lo miraban en menos. Él era un Uchiha, no necesitaba nada más que el peso de su nombre. Esa era la herencia que sus antepasados habían dejado para él. Pero… se sentía tan solo la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo Naruto y Hinata aliviaban aquella sensación de dolor, soledad y odio. Ese deseo de venganza que lo mantenía despierto en las noches, dando vueltas sobre su cama sin poder encontrar alivio. Hinata, de una forma poco común, había encontrado ese consuelo que tanto había buscando sin permitirse encontrarlo en ninguna otra forma que no fuese volverse más fuerte para vengarse.

Sus manos se movieron solas después de eso, y ahí, sentando sobre las piernas de Hinata Hyuga la abrazó de vuelta. Toda esa angustia que lo estaba consumiendo desde el día en que se encontró completamente solo se calmaba. Era liberador dejar de cargar por sí mismo con el peso de las voces de todos los muertos en las calles del barrio Uchiha.

En su mente hubo silencio por primera vez desde la masacre de su clan.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos. No quería pensar en nada, no quería ver nada, no quería si quiera considerar lo patético que debía verse aferrado a una chica como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de Hinata, rozando la mejilla con su delicada piel.

– **Eran… eran tantos…** - Murmuró Sasuke. Podía aspirar el aroma de la cabellera de Hinata mientras hablaba. – **Eran tantos… no pude hacer nada aparte de llorar como un cobarde. **

_¡No me mates!..._ – En su memoria aun estaba corriendo de los pasos despiadados de quien había admirado toda su vida, del hermano a quien había amado como a nadie más. Su corazón se desbordaba cuando recordaba la forma en que había suplicado en la calle alrededor de los muertos cuando logró alcanzarlo… - _No me mates…_

_Ni si quiera vale la pena matarte. _

– **No puedo… no puedo… **- Susurró Sasuke, Hinata sentía que se estaba ahogando entre sus brazos. Se estaba aferrando a ella como si fuera el aire que sus pulmones no le permitían inhalar. La estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que le llegaba a doler. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ese chico sin que se permitiese un momento de humanidad con otra persona? – **Ni tu ni Naruto pueden… no pueden… **

Hinata lo consoló sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. **– No po-podemos entender el d-dolor que sientes. –** lo arrulló y retiró su rostro para mirarlo. **– Pero s-si nos dejas, podemos …**

_Actué como el hermano mayor que deseabas… para poder medir tus capacidades. Y ahora, es tu turno de poner a prueba las mías. Tienes ese potencial, muy dentro de ti. Has estado celoso de mí y me has odiado, continuamente has apuntado sólo a superarme… es por ello que te dejaré vivir, sólo para medir mi capacidad contra ti algún día. _

– **Esto es algo… es algo… ¡Que debo hacer solo!** – Respondió con frialdad, retirando el rostro y mirando hacia un costado con un leve rubor de vergüenza y rabia consigo mismo por ser tan patético. Vio completa debilidad en haber dejado que esa chica lo consolara, aunque hubiese sido tan sólo un momento. – **Cuando encontremos a Naruto, no quiero que intervengas.** **Este es un asunto entre Itachi y yo.**

– **Está bien.** – Dijo ella sintiéndose estúpida por haber invadido el espacio que Sasuke resguardaba con tanto recelo.- **N..no lo haré.**

Hinata bajó el rostro suspirando, había intentado con completa sinceridad traspasar esa barrera de hielo que Sasuke ponía entre su corazón y el mundo. Pensó que lo había logrado pero justo cuando sentía que comenzaba a conocer al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, nuevamente aparecía ante ella ese sujeto lleno de frialdad y seriedad, que no se permitía llorar ni pedir nada.

El chico se puso de pie y Hinata lo siguió.

– **¿Sabes a dónde se dirigía Naruto?** – Preguntó sin voltearse a verla.

– **La ciudad de los hostales.** – Respondió Hinata.

Sasuke no esperó, solo comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Hinata lo siguió sintiendo que había sido un gran error intentar acercarse a su compañero.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>–<strong>Vamos Ero sennin, cómprame un tazón de ramen.<strong> – Insistió Naruto tirando del brazo del legendario sannin. -** ¡Ero sennin! ¡Ero sennin! ¡Eroooo sennin!**

–**Dios… ¿Es que nunca te callas?** – Le gritó Jiraiya ignorándolo y caminando en dirección a la posada en donde se quedaría con Naruto esa noche. Aun no sabía si Tsunade se encontraba en ese lugar.

– **¡Hemos caminado todo el día! ¡Caminar! ¡Caminar! ¡Caminar!...** – Se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos. - **Dijiste que me enseñarías una técnica nueva y hasta ahora lo único novedoso que he aprendido es a mirar el camino y para no pisar excremento de perro. **

**-Me es un poco difícil imaginar que no sabías que el excremento no se pisa.** – Jiraiya parecía divertido con lo que Naruto decía. Había estado gritando alrededor de 10 minutos sobre el hecho de haber encontrado una sorpresa en la suela de su zapato.

**-¡Ya sabes a lo que refiero! **– Le contestó Naruto irritado.

El chico se sentía bastante frustrado con todo ese viaje. En un comienzo la idea de aprender una nueva técnica más asombrosa que el chidori lo había entusiasmado pero entre más caminaba con su pervertido maestro, más se daba cuenta de que lo que menos quería hacer ese hombre era entrenarlo. Por el contrario, lo único que parecía capturar su interés era mirar mujeres y sus ojos recorrían de bar en bar como si estuviera localizando un buen lugar para… sorpresa… conocer mujeres.

Si Naruto hubiese sabido que ese viaje iba a apestar tanto, se hubiese quedado en Konoha a entrenar taijutsu junto con Hinata o intentar convencer a Kakashi que le enseñara el chidori. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Sasuke aprendía cosas nuevas y él no.

Pensó en sus compañeros al fijar su vista en los negocios ambulantes de la calle y notar como vendían rollos de canela y onigiris. – _De seguro eso le gustaría a ambos…_ - Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo.

– **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** – Le preguntó Jiraiya mirando en su dirección.

–**Que te importa.** – Le respondió sacándole la lengua. Su reacción provocó que una gota de sudor cayera por la frente de su maestro. Naruto se rió un poco, temeroso al ver los ojos que ponía el anciano pervertido, corrigió su respuesta. - **Me acorde de Sasuke y Hinata.**

Jiraiya lo miró con curiosidad mientras masticaba uno de los dangos que había comprado. - **Ohh tus compañeros de equipo.**

–**No.** – Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. - M**is amigos.**

Su sonrisa se enanchó después de eso. Era increíble no sentir esa rabia dentro de su pecho porque nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. Una vez se lo había dicho a Hinata, el solía actuar de forma escandalosa, pretendiendo ser fuerte porque por dentro estaba enojado, muy enojado de que nadie mirara en su dirección.

Eso había cambiado, tenía una amiga que le llevaba ramen después de entrenar, que ponía su vida en riesgo por él… y también tenía un amigo que lo insultaba constantemente, que lo retaba a mejorar cada paso en el camino y que… lo hacía querer ser mas fuerte para que así éste lo reconociera como su igual.

- **¡Ya te alcanzo Ero sennin, le quiero comprar un regalo a ambos!** – Gritó Naruto sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

Jiraiya suspiro pesadamente. Naruto no podía quedarse quieto. En el fondo pensó que lo que realmente estaba haciendo era ir a buscar un lugar que vendiera ramen. Pero eso daba igual, si el chico desaparecía de su vista podía ir a ese recinto frente al hostal que decía "_Girls, Girls, Girls_". Sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas pensando en ello. - **Está bien. Toma las llaves de la posada, moldea chakra hasta que yo vuelva.**

Naruto suspiró. Sabía exactamente qué significaba eso de ir a moldear chakra, era casi como si Ero Sennin le estuviese diciendo "no molestes".

Caminó en dirección a un local que vendía diferentes cosas, pequeños recuerdos, varias tonteras. Recorrió los pasillos con su monedero en forma de sapo contando el dinero que tenía. Era muy bueno ahorrando lo que le daban por completar misiones junto con Hinata y Sasuke, pero siempre solía gastarlo todo comiendo ramen. Aun así tenía los suficientes fondos como para poder permitirse comprar algo para sus amigos.

Los precios en esa ciudad eran bastantes descabellados y parecía que había un negocio vendiendo recuerdos en cada esquina. No era de extrañarse, después de todo se especializaban en hospedar viajeros, era casi una ciudad exclusivamente construida a base del turismo.

Luego de circular los pasillos se decidió por comprarle a Hinata una cajita con popurrí, sabía que le gustaba prensar flores y popurrí de pétalos de cerezo secas era bastante cercano a lo que a ella le gustaba. A Sasuke le compró un set de kunais que brillaban en la oscuridad. Le pareció un regalo bastante apropiado ya que su compañero sólo pensaba en entrenar todo el tiempo.

Sonrió mientras pagaba y ponía las cosas en su mochila, ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado sólo un año atrás que él, Naruto Uzumaki, tendría dos amigos como ellos? De seguro él no.

En la academia odiaba a Sasuke. Le parecía un sujeto demasiado confiado en sí mismo, un tanto altanero y solitario. Luego supo que el motivo por el cual Uchiha siempre estaba aislado se debía a que toda su familia había sido muerta y él era el único sobreviviente de esa masacre. Aquello lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, no porque le causara felicidad el asesinato del clan Uchiha ni el dolor de Sasuke, sino porque al menos en su curso había una persona que estaba tan sola como él. Muchas veces quiso acercarse y hablarle, pero esa actitud oscura que le mostraba a todos lo irritaba profundamente.

Desde entonces, siempre había buscado vencerlo de alguna manera. Cada vez que Sasuke realizaba algún ejercicio, Naruto lo seguía intentando superarlo sin nunca poder conseguirlo. Uchiha siempre lo humillaba y todo lo empeoraba cuando el resto de sus compañeros le decía que era un inútil, un fracasado, un perdedor de lo peor. Todos menos Hinata Hyuga, que lo miraba con un rostro extraño.

Los tres eran tan distintos, con personalidades completamente opuestas una de la otra. Sin embargo, había algo que los unía y eso era la preocupación que parecían mostrarse entre ellos cada vez que estaban en problemas. Eran un equipo y aquello lo hacía feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan feliz. No estaba solo. Ya nunca más estaría solo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el hostal al final de la calle. Tenía la seguridad de que pasarían varias horas antes de que Ero sennin volviera, lo cual lo hizo sentirse frustrado. Miró el llavero y observó que su habitación era la 2B. Bostezando, subió los brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que llegó a su cuarto.

Se tiró sobre la cama de inmediato y cerró los ojos. Caminar todo el día no era para nada agradable, sin embargo, tampoco era muy placentero que digamos hacerse a la idea de que mientras él estaba recostado ,Sasuke estaba entrenando.

– **¡**_**Teme**_**!** – Gritó sentándose sobre la cama y poniéndose en posición de meditación para moldear chakra. - **¡No me superarás! ¡Juro que no me ganarás nunca! **

Hizo los sellos y formó un clon de sombra. Imaginó que de esa forma sería mucho más sencillo poder entrenar, tenía que conseguir moldear su chakra como dé lugar, pues según Ero Sennin ese era uno de los fundamentos básicos para la nueva técnica que estaba a punto de enseñarle.

Suspiró cansado, concentrándose nuevamente. Sin embargo, apenas logró poner su mente en blanco sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

– **¡Estúpido Ero Sennin!** – Gruñó recordando que las llaves de la habitación estaban con él. – **¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder moldear chakra si se la pasa interrumpiéndome una y otra vez? **– disipó los cinco clones de sombra que había logrado crear hasta ese momento y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. – **Ya voy, ya voy… **- Puso su mano en la perilla y la abrió, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos color escarlata mirándolo fijamente. Sintió sospecha de inmediato… ¿El sharingan? ¿Eso era lo que había frente a él? – **¿Sasuke?... **– Preguntó. - **¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**

– **No hay tiempo para hablar.** – Le respondió recuperando el aliento.

– **¿Hinata-chan?** – Naruto no entendía nada. Una cosa era que Sasuke estuviera con el sharingan activado pero que Hinata estuviese utilizando también el byakugan hacía de todo eso demasiado extraño para procesarlo en su mente. - **¿Qué está pasando?**

– **Na..Naruto-kun, te encontré con el byakugan, pero… de..debemos salir de aquí.**

– **¿Salir? ¿Por qué?** – Preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke tiraba de su manga para sacarlo al pasillo.

– **¡Deja de hacer preguntas, idiota!** – le gritó nuevamente, se veía muy enojado.

**- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Sasuke!**– Exclamó Naruto mientras Uchiha lo tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca para sacarlo del hostal. - **¡Deja de tirarme como si fuera un muñeco de trapo!**

– **¿Dónde está Jiraiya? **– Preguntó Sasuke.

– **¿Qué se yo?** – Respondió Naruto mientras bajaban corriendo al lobby.

– **Hyuga, busca a Itachi. Se parece a mí, cabellera negra, ojos negros, piel pálida. Tiene ojeras como si nunca durmiera o estuviese enfermo, lleva una cola de caballo.** – al menos así Sasuke recordaba a su hermano mayor. - **Hidan dijo que era miembro de Akatsuki, debería andar con esa ropa extraña, túnica negra con nubes rojas. **

– **Entendido. **– Dijo Hinata asintiendo. No esperaba que Sasuke nuevamente se apoyara tanto en sus ojos, pero la hacía sentirse útil, sobre todo porque sabía que estaba protegiendo a Naruto. - **No lo veo. – **Respondió Hinata revisando con su mirada cada rincón, cada detalle, cada persona que sus ojos encontraban. -** Al menos no en un radio de 100 metros. **

– **¿100 metros?** – Preguntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. – **Asombroso… Hinata-chan estás mejorando cada vez más.**

**-¡No es hora para ponerte a halagar a Hinata! ¡Dobe!** – Lucía visiblemente molesto con las sonrisas que se daban ella y Naruto. - **¡No la desconcentres!**

**-¡Encontré a Ji..Jiraiya sensei!** – Avisó Hinata con seriedad. – **32 metros, norte, frente al hostal. Esta rodeado de dos mujeres en un lugar que parece un… un bar…** - Hinata se estaba poniendo roja. – **No creo que quiera que lo interrumpamos.**

– **¿Por qué no?** – Preguntó Naruto subiendo una ceja. - **¿Qué está haciendo?**

– **¡A quien le importa lo que quiera o no! **– Gritó Sasuke en medio de lobby dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y lo siguieron. La chica se sentía completamente aliviada de que hubiesen podido dar con Naruto antes de que Itachi lo hiciese. Habían llegado a la ciudad de los hostales y Sasuke le había vuelto a decir que sería sus ojos. Cada vez que escuchaba esa frase se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, era una señal de que su compañero confiaba en ella por mucho que le repitiera que era débil e inútil.

Kakashi le había dicho que nadie podía superar su vista y si parte de su trabajo en equipo consistía en cuidar de Sasuke y Naruto mediante su visión, se sentía feliz de hacerlo. Se imaginó el enorme esfuerzo que hubiesen tenido que realizar yendo de hostal en hostal buscando a su compañero sin su dojutsu, al menos el byakugan les había ganado valiosísimos segundos.

Entraron al local que decía "_Girls, Girls, Girls_" justo donde Hinata había indicado se encontraba Jiraiya. El sujeto estaba con una mujer en cada brazo, riendo feliz de la vida. Parecía estar divirtiéndose como nunca pero cuando vio tres pares de ojos observándolo irritado (Sasuke), furioso(Naruto) y avergonzada(Hinata, tosió con disimulo y soltó a las muchachas.

**-¿Esto es lo que haces en vez de estar entrenándome?** – Le gritó Naruto saltando sobre la mesa y sujetando la tela que cubría el pecho de Jiraiya. - **¡Erooooo senniiin!**

– **¡Ey! ¡Jiraiya!** – Gritó un sujeto atrás del bar. - **¡Nada de niños aquí! **

– **Ya…ya… ya los saco. **– Dijo Jiraiya poniéndose de pie y pidiéndole disculpas a las señoritas que lo acompañaban.

– **Ero Sennin, **_**teme**_**…** - Gruñó Naruto.

Los cuatro salieron a la entrada del local y Jiraiya se veía bastante ebrio. No tanto como para haber perdido la razón y movilidad de su cuerpo, pero lo suficiente como para formar un ridículo rubor en su nariz y mejillas.

– **Cielos… ¿Qué se supone que hago con tres niños ahora**? – Murmuró Jiraiya mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si le doliera. – ** Sólo acepté llevarme a Naruto. – **gruñó Jiraiya.** – Mis días como instructor ya quedaron atrás, realmente no tengo la paciencia para entrenar a dos más… y Naruto de por si es ruidoso… **

– **¡No estamos aquí para que nos entrenes! **– Dijo Sasuke molesto. Ese sujeto era tan despistado como Naruto, parecía que no le prestaba atención a nada. -** Kakashi esta inconsciente, Itachi Uchiha lo atacó. Dijo que está tras Naruto. – **Sasuke fue al grano, quien sabía si Itachi estaba asechándolos en las sombras.** – Están en peligro. **

– **Uhm… ya veo. – **Murmuró Jiraiya.** - Con que se comienzan a mover, no pensé que fueran a demorarse tan poco. –**suspiró con cansancio, se estaba volviendo muy viejo para seguir con eso de ser ninja.

– **¿Qué tiene Naruto que le interesa a mi hermano, a esos sujetos de Akatsuki? **– Preguntó Sasuke, cuando se trataba de Itachi perdía la paciencia por completo. **- ¿Por ello nos atacaron en Takigakure?**

–**No se preocupen, mientras esté cerca nada malo le ocurrirá a éste idiota. **– Respondió Jiraiya poniendo una malo sobre la cabeza de Naruto y desordenándole el cabello, lo cual lo hizo enrojecer de rabia.

– **¡Ey! ¡Ero Sennin! ¡Se supone que deberías alentarme al ser mi maestro!** – Alegó Naruto enojado.

– **¡Pero Itachi…! – **Comenzó a alegar Sasuke para ser interrumpido de cuajo por Jiraiya.

– **Descuida. Itachi fue un ninja de Konoha. **– Jiraiya parecía demasiado confiado de sí mismo, como si nada ni nadie lo pudiera tocar. - **Sabe la reputación que me precede. No hará nada descabellado mientras yo esté aquí. Vengan, les compraré algo para cenar. **

Hinata disipó el byakugan respirando agitada, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos para mantenerse de pie. Haberlo ocupado con tanta intensidad y por tan prolongado tiempo la había agotado y respiraba fuertemente.

Jiraiya se percató de que Sasuke no se movía, pero que también sus ojos rojos pasaban nuevamente a ser negros. Se veía terriblemente cansado, ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado utilizando sus dojutsus? Eran sólo niños y ocupar técnicas oculares requería de una cantidad ridícula de chakra, no era algo que se debía mantener activo más de unos minutos.

– **¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien? **– Preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su espalda para ayudarla a afirmarse nuevamente.

– **S..sí Naruto-kun, descuida.** – La chica le sonrió, estaba aliviada de que Naruto no hubiese resultado lastimado. –** Lo importante, es..es que tú estés bien. **

– **Chico, ese sharingan tuyo utiliza muchísimo chakra.** – Le dijo Jiraiya, mirando como Sasuke estaba apenas manteniéndose en pie. – **Se quedaran aquí esta noche con nosotros.** **Mañana veremos que haré con ustedes dos.**

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a un pequeño local de comida un poco más allá del hostal. Sasuke y Hinata se sentaron rápidamente y parecía como si estuviesen a punto de colapsar y desplomarse en cualquier minuto. Naruto sabía lo que había dentro de él, pero en ningún momento imaginó que era aquello lo que estaba buscando Akatsuki. Jiraiya tampoco se lo había dicho, no quería que Naruto viviera siempre asustado bajo el temor de ser atrapado de un momento a otro. Prefería que fuera un niño y que viviera como tal lo máximo que pudiera.

Todos pidieron dangos excepto Sasuke que comió algunas bolas de arroz. Naruto alegó una y otra vez que quería ramen, pero no lo vendían en ese lugar. Hinata comió en silencio, estaba tan cansada que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba urgiéndole poder recostarse y dormir. Sasuke tampoco dijo mucho, pero se veía mucho más recompuesto después de comer y beber un poco de jugo de tomate. Estaba acostumbrado a usar el sharingan, mucho más de lo que Hinata estaba a utilizar el byakugan.

De pronto Sasuke se paró y avisó que iría al baño. Jiraiya siguió bebiendo un poco de sake mientras Naruto aprovechaba y sacaba un bolo de arroz del plato de Sasuke riendo pícaramente. Hinata sonrió ante ello… no imaginó que pasaría tan poco tiempo para que se reunieran nuevamente.

– **¿Qué sucedió con Kakashi sensei?** – Preguntó Naruto llenando su boca. - **¿Está bien?**

– **N..no lo sabemos.** – respondió Hinata con suavidad. – **Cuando dijeron que Itahci Uchiha es-estaba buscándote, Uchiha-kun y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pu..pudimos hacia acá.**

– **Sasuke…** - Murmuró Naruto mirando en dirección al baño. – **Cada vez que escucha el nombre de Itachi, es como si fuera otra persona.**

Hinata asintió. – **Esta…** - No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. El dolor de Sasuke era casi palpable cuando mencionaban el nombre de su hermano, como si su odio se desprendiera por los poros de su piel. **- … De..debe haber amado muchísimo a su familia y a los miembros de-de su clan, por eso no puede dejar de pensar en … vengarse. -** Hinata suspiró pesadamente.

– **Sasuke ha cambiado mucho estos meses. **– Admitió Naruto. – **Pero cada vez que recuerda lo que pasó, es… como si algo oscuro lo cubriera.**

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, ¿Naruto podía percibir aquello también? –** Naruto-kun.. tú.. ¿Tú puedes sentirlo?**

Naruto afirmó sin hablar más. Desde que Sasuke había salido del hospital venía actuando de manera extraña. Luego, con lo del ataque de la Aldea del sonido, se volvió incluso más introvertido que antes. A veces mostraba signos de ser el mismo de siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces se mantenía silencioso y retraído, sin compartir con Hinata y Naruto más que un par de palabras. Ambos se sintieron preocupados por él, ¿Pero que podían hacer?

– **El mundo shinobi es un mundo gobernado por el odio. Muchos ninjas caen vencidos no por otros sino por sus propios demonios del pasado. **– Hinata y Naruto miraron a Jiraiya que hablaba para luego terminar su último platito de sake. **– Ve por Sasuke Naruto, nos vamos. Ya es tarde. Mañana debemos caminar hacia la próxima. **

Naruto puso cara de fastidio y se paró de la mesa. Hinata apenas había comido, no tenía hambre. El mundo parecía reducirse a su alrededor por algún motivo. Quería poder ayudar a Naruto y a Sasuke pero muchas veces se sentía sobrecogida por una sensación de que todo eso era demasiado para que alguien de su edad pudiese llevarlo. Tenía que pensar en sus propios miedos y frustraciones; pero también estaba Sasuke y sus temas familiares pendientes, y el hecho de que cada segundo que pasaba con Naruto, más sentía que no quería volver a separarse de él.

– **Hinata-chan, no te preocupes tanto por esos dos.** – Dijo de pronto el maestro. La chica sintió que una mano era puesta sobre su hombro derecho. – **Fuiste bendecida con un corazón amable y noble, es normal que sufras cuando ves que aquellos que quieres están sufriendo, pero no puedes cargar con los problemas de otras personas. Debes ser fuerte, como la kunoichi del clan Hyuga que eres. Vienes de una línea de hombres y mujeres orgullosos que han representado a Konoha con honor. Aprende desde ya, que a veces la mejor ayuda que puedes prestarle a un compañero de equipo es haciendo algo o no haciendo nada. **

– **¿A qué se..se refiere Jiraiya sensei? **– Preguntó Hinata sintiendo que su pecho se apretaba.

– **Cada ser en este mundo tiene un rol que cumplir y un papel que desempeñar. –** Jiraiya suspiró pensando en sus propios compañeros de equipo, desde la infancia había estado marcado el rol de cada uno. Las personas no nacen con un corazón oscuro, no son monstruos, otras personas los hacen ser monstruos. -** Sasuke y Naruto no son la excepción. Llegará el día en que te veas enfrentada a terribles decisiones que involucre a tus compañeros de equipo. Te lo digo porque veo que eres demasiado gentil y las personas con corazones como el tuyo son los que más sufren. Prepárate desde ya a dejarlos ir, impedir que se vayan o forzarlos a volver. **

– **Pero Jiraiya sensei, yo… yo se que Naruto-kun de-debe ir con usted, tiene que ver con lo del puesto de quinto Hokage ¿No?. – **Jiraiya levantó una ceja, de seguro esos ancianos estúpidos del consejo de Konoha se lo habían comentado a los del consejo del clan Hyuga, por eso la chica sabía su misión.

– **Sí, debemos encontrar al candidato a quinto Hokage y traer a esa persona de vuelta a Konoha, si es que acepta…ja. **– Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente, le habría servido una copa más de sake en ese momento en que estaba dejando su corazón sobre la mesa. –** A eso me refiero con forzarlos a volver. **

– **¿El candidato a quinto Hokage fue su compañero de equipo?** – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

– **La quinta**. – La corrigió Jiraiya. –** Su nombre es Tsunade. También conociste a mi otro compañero, Orochimaru. **

–**¿Orochimaru? ¿El sujeto que pu-puso el sello en el cuello de Uchiha-kun? **– Toda aquella información le era confusa. –** Pero él atacó Konoha, ¿Cómo p-pudo alguna vez ser un ninja de la aldea?**

– **Hinata-chan, a veces, cuando las personas que amamos mueren a nuestro alrededor sin que se pueda hacer nada, las personas toman decisiones erradas para aliviar su propio dolor. **– Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente, recordar a su amigo le dolía aun.** –Ustedes no lo entenderían, son muy jóvenes y no han visto la guerra de cerca ni las atrocidades que causa la muerte de nuestros seres queridos. **

–**Naruto-kun y Uchiha-kun son huérfanos. **– Hinata no creía que Naruto fuese capaz de tomar un camino errado sólo por eso, pero la oscuridad que rodeaba a Sasuke, era muy distinta. Aquello la preocupaba, sobre todo después de ver la forma en que había actuado camino a ese lugar.** - Uchiha-kun es como Orochimaru… vivió para ver a sus padres morir frente a él. **– Hinata también suspiró, recordando a ese niño que le había tomado la mano mirando con tristeza la tumba de sus padres. -** ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió para hacer que un compañero le volteara la espalda de esa manera? **

–**La guerra se llevó a los padres de Orochimaru cuando él era muy joven. Desde ese momento en adelante vivió atormentado con la muerte de aquellos que amaba, obsesionándose lentamente con ello. Creo que comenzó a interesarse en los jutsus prohibidos intentando volver a verlos porque los extrañaba mucho.** – Jiraiya miraba fijamente la mesa frente a él. Recordar a su compañero de equipo cuando era sólo un niño lleno de sueños y esperanzas le dolía, le dolía aun más saber que su maestro, Sarutobi sensei, había muerto a manos de Orochimaru. – **Descubrimos que había estado experimentando con cosas inhumanas, cometiendo crímenes horrendos para su propio beneficio, siempre buscando la forma de volverse más fuerte y más sabio. No sé por qué lo hizo, de por si Orochimaru era fuerte, no era necesario bajarse a ese punto. **

–**T-tomó un atajo. – **Murmuró Hinata, sintiendo que su pecho se apretaba. Era como si las palabras de Kakashi se repitieran en su mente…_ "Ve más allá de lo que un ninja ve, es la única forma de mantener a tu grupo unido…"_

– **¿Perdón? **– Le preguntó Jiraiya quien no había alcanzado a escucharla del todo.

–**Naruto-kun siempre dice que para volverse fuerte no hay atajos, sólo se debe entrenar duro, muy duro. – **Por lo general, cuando hablaba de Naruto sonreía, pero no esta vez. Había algo dentro de su pecho que comenzaba a tomar sentido con las palabras del hombre.** - Nadie se puede volver fuerte de un momento a otro, no hay atajos para eso. **– Una fuerte punzada en su pecho la hizo suspirar. -** Pero… Orochimaru encontró uno. – **Para sus adentros agregó '_Sasuke también'_.

–**Sí, esa es una forma de verlo cariño. **– Sintió que la sonrisa de Jiraiya sobre ella era muy cálida. Se parecía mucho a la de Naruto, la hacía sentir segura, alegre y confiada en sí misma. Sí, a sus ojos había mucho en común entre Jiraiya sensei y Naruto Kun.

Hinata se puso de pie con rapidez. –** Naruto-kun. – **exclamó con fuerza avisándole a Jiraiya. Su sonrisa le había recordado que Naruto llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando a Sasuke.** – Byakugan. -** No lo veía, no estaba en el baño, no estaba en todo ese local, y tampoco estaba Sasuke ahí. **– No están aquí. **

–**Maldición… ¿Quién me manda a cuidar de pre-adolescentes a esta edad? **- Gruñó Jiraiya suspirando y dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa. –** ¿Tienes suficiente chakra para utilizar tu byakugan?**

–**Sí. – **Respondió Hinata sintiendo que entraba en pánico.

–**Bien, pues vamos a utilizarlo para encontrar a esos dos tarados. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p>Sus pasos se escuchaban por la ciudad mientras caminaba. Su cabellera rubia se movía de un lado a otro con el viento, su banda ninja le disgustaba levemente por lo que se la acomodó, su ropa anaranjada llamaba la atención de más de una persona. Pero nada de eso importaba, no por ello sus pasos se hacían más lentos o menos decididos.<p>

Metió las manos en el bolsillo mirando de un lado a otro, buscando, como un gato en medio de la noche. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de moverse, de llamar la atención a las personas que se preguntaban que hacía un niño en medio de la calle a esa hora y solo.

Se metió a un callejón oscuro. No había mejor lugar que ese para buscar y ser encontrado. Y no estuvo en un error. Sabía que no lo iban a interceptar en medio de la calle con tantos testigos.

–**Naruto-kun.** – Esa voz lo encrespaba, tan vacía y educada. –** Ha llegado el momento que vengas conmigo.**

–**Uchiha, Itachi.** – Se volteó lentamente, sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

–**Debería cortarle una pierna o algo para que no se escape, ¿No crees?** – Preguntó el hombre al lado de Itachi.

El silencio del mayor de los Uchiha daba a entender que le era indiferente lo que hicieran con Naruto. Sus ojos se veían cansados, muy cansados, más pálido que de costumbre y con menos expresión de lo que recordaba. Ambos vestían de la misma forma, sólo que este sujeto llevaba una especie de espada envuelta en tela blanca. No lo miró dos veces, sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en Itachi.

–**No te muevas pequeño.** – Dijo el sujeto con una voz rasposa que le produjo asco, pero nuevamente, ni si quiera se molestó en observarlo.

– **No es Naruto-kun.** – Dijo Itachi de pronto. – **No veo el chakra del kyubi.** –Dio un paso en frente diciendole a Kisame sólo con su posición corporal que no interfiriera. –** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke. Disipa el henge, tus técnicas no pueden engañar a mis ojos.**

_Tonto hermano menor…_

– **Itachi Uchiha…** - Una nube de humo disipó la técnica y un hermano mayor se encontró frente a él a su hermano menor. **– Sabía que te encontraría eventualmente si lucía de esta forma.**

– **Sasuke, no tengo interés en ti en este momento.** – Los ojos de Itachi brillaban con tonos escarlata en la oscuridad. Sasuke activó su sharingan también. - **Vete por donde llegaste.**

– **Uhmm**.. **Sharingan y se parece mucho a ti Itachi-san… que interesante. **– Murmuró el sujeto de piel azul y extrañas marcas en el rostro. – **Pensé que todo el clan Uchiha había sido eliminado, por ti. **– Dejó escapar una leve risa que sonaba bastante divertida. -** ¿Quién es este mocoso? **

– **Mi hermano menor. – **Respondió con frialdad, casi indiferencia.

_Tonto hermano menor__**… **__Si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y vive de forma miserable. Corre. Corre y aférrate a la vida… y cuando tengas ojos como los míos preséntate ante mí nuevamente. _

– **Tal como dijiste te he odiado, detestado y sólo para matarte yo he sobrevivido una y otra vez. **– La voz de Sasuke estaba cargada de rabia. Sus ojos se veían completamente distintos a la forma en que cualquiera lo hubiese visto antes. La tensión entre ellos era casi palpable mientras el chico comenzaba a formar los sellos y rayos de electricidad alumbraban el callejón. – **Nunca te perdonaré por lo que hiciste, quiero verte morir… quiero verte ahogar en tu propia sangre.**

Los párpados de Itachi subieron levemente. Ver que su hermano menor podía utilizar una técnica que sólo había visto en Kakashi Hatake lo sorprendía.

– **¿Chidori? **– Le preguntó a Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – **Muéstrame lo que has avanzado en base a tu odio, Sasuke.**

_Tú y yo somos hermanos únicos. Como un obstáculo que tienes que vencer, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti incluso si me terminas odiando por ello. Para eso son los hermanos mayores._

Sasuke aferró sus dedos a la muñeca de la mano en que estaba formando el chidori. Sentía el odio hacia ese individuo fluir por sus venas, podía percibir su corazón latiendo lleno de rencor y al mismo tiempo dolor por el hecho de que aun viviera. Que Itachi estuviese respirando frente a él era una ofensa para su familia, para su madre, para su padre, para sus tios y amigos… para cada uno de los miembros del clan Uchiha que habían encontrado ese día la muerte. Era un recordatorio que aun era demasiado débil para matarlo y aquello era lo que más le molestaba de tener que verlo ahí.

Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, la única forma de acabar de una vez con ese dolor era matando a Itachi. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr en su dirección, los rayos de electricidad eran tan feroces que llegaban a formar tajos en el suelo mientras avanzaba, como si su chakra pudiese cortar el ambiente en que se encontraba. Estaba completamente cegado por su deseo de venganza… y también por la herida abierta en su corazón.

**-¡Muere Itachi!** – Le gritó cuando estuvo justo frente a él.

Pero nada ocurrió. De alguna forma Itachi le había sujetado la mano justo cuando lo tuvo frente a él. Lo miró con indiferencia y dureza, su sharingan resplandeciendo aun en tonos rojos hasta que la electricidad en la mano de su hermano desapareció por completo.

– **¿Eso es todo, Sasuke?** – Le preguntó suavemente. - **¿Eso es lo mejor que puede producir tu odio?** – _Crack_. Se escuchó el horrible sonido revotando por las paredes del callejón. Itachi le había quebrado la muñeca de un sólo movimiento. – **Esto debería ser suficiente para que dejes de molestar. Me resultas patético, Sasuke.** – El menor de los uchiha gritó de dolor.

–**¡Suéltame!** – Le gritó sintiendo la forma en que sus huesos se trituraban. -** ¡Maldito seas Itachi! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Me he preparado para esto todo este tiempo! **

Sasuke estaba completamente fuera de control. Itachi no mostraba emoción al respecto al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor.

–**Tonto hermano menor…-** Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que tres kunai aparecieron volando en dirección al brazo de Itachi, forzándolo a soltar a Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que Itachi saltaba algunos pasos hacia atrás para ver quien había sido que lo había atacado. Sasuke también subió el rostro, lleno de angustia y rabia de que alguien hubiese interrumpido su lucha contra su hermano.

– **¡Sasuke!** –Naruto saltó desde la cerca al final del callejón para caer sobre un basurero. - **¡Aléjate de Sasuke, bastardo! **– Se mordió el dedo pulgar rápidamente, era la única solución que veía para poder enfrentarse a sujetos tan poderosos como esos dos. Le había resultado con Gaara, ¿Por qué no ahora?** - ¡**_**Kuchiyose no…!**_

– **¡No interfieras Naruto!** – Le gritó Sasuke, sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia eran algo que Naruto nunca antes había visto. Se sintió impactado, lo suficiente para no terminar su jutsu. - **Esta es mi batalla.**

– **Ya ni si quiera puedes formar sellos.** – Le indicó Itachi. No se veía su boca por la forma en que el atuendo negro con nubes estaba posicionado. – **Se acabó.** – Itachi comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto. – **Ya te dije, no tengo ningún interés en ti. Al menos no ahora.**

_Esto no puede ser verdad. Tú…tú no puedes ser mi hermano. _

_Actué como el hermano mayor que deseabas… para poder medir tus capacidades. Y ahora, es tu turno de poner a prueba las mías. Tienes ese potencial, muy dentro de ti. Has estado celoso de mí y me has odiado, continuamente has apuntado sólo a superarme… es por ello que te dejaré vivir, sólo para medir mi capacidad contra ti algún día. _

_Tonto hermano menor__**… **__Si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y vive de forma miserable. Corre. Corre y aférrate a la vida… y cuando tengas ojos como los míos preséntate ante mí nuevamente. _

–**Y yo ya te dije, bastardo...** – Sasuke puso una mano interrumpiendo el caminar de Itachi, quien movió lentamente su mirada en dirección a la del chico que estaba de rodillas en el piso. -** He vivido hasta este momento sólo para matarte.**

–**Muy bien.** – Asintió Itachi. Si no neutralizaba a Sasuke sólo iba a estorbarle. **– Cumpliré tu deseo de luchar contra mí. **

Itachi tomó aquella mano que interrumpía su camino y levantó a Sasuke del piso dándole de inmediato un rodillazo en el estómago que lo lanzó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que ésta se quebró. Sasuke tosió sangre de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiese caer hacia adelante, Itachi ya estaba frente a él para golpearlo con fuerza en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo de cara.

Lo golpeó de la misma forma, una y otra vez, hasta que ni si quiera parecía un combate sino alguien golpeando un saco de peso muerto. Sasuke no parecía hacer ningún movimiento defensivo, ni si quiera podía contra atacar, así de rápido era Itachi Uchiha. Mientras recibía los golpes uno a uno, entendió que su hermano ni si quiera se estaba esforzando, no había realizado ningún jutsu, sólo le estaba dando una paliza.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo dejó caer, arrojándolo contra la pared contraria.

– **¿Ya tuviste suficiente?** – Le preguntó caminando lentamente hacia él. Sasuke estaba en el suelo sentado contra la pared, mirando a Itachi sin entender cómo era posible que durante todo ese tiempo… nada hubiese cambiado entre ambos.

–**Aun no… aun no he terminado**. – Gimió Sasuke intentando ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su tórax era demasiado fuerte, sentía que ni si quiera podía respirar.

–**¡Sasuke!** – Gritó Naruto saltando desde el basurero, ya no le importaba lo que dijera Sasuke, si seguía así lo iban a matar.

–**Lo siento mocoso.** – Lo interrumpió una figura frente a él. Su piel era azulada… Naruto nunca antes lo había visto. – **Intentemos no interferir, esto es entre ellos dos.**

_Realmente me esforcé… realmente hice todo en mis medios para intentar superarlo. Viví día a día pensando y planificando mi venganza. Cada paso que daba era para acercarme un poco más a él. _

_¿Por qué esta tan lejos de mí? ¿Realmente todo esto ha sido inútil? ¿Voy a morir sin poder vengarlos? … ¿Por qué? Pareciera que la diferencia entre nuestros poderes no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. ¿Qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Qué…he estado…?_

– **Eres débil.** – Dijo Itachi tomando a Sasuke del cuello y subiéndolo nuevamente a su altura, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared dejándolo completamente inmóvil suspendido en el aire. - **¿Por qué eres débil?** – Más que burlarse parecía molesto, como si Sasuke fuera una gran decepción. – **Es porque te falta… odio.**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic. Me demoré mucho escribiendo este capítulo y si soy sincera, no me tiene muy contenta aun T-T pero… es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no seguir atrasando mi historia. Quedan 2 capítulos para terminar este arco._

_Me gustaría saber que creen que va a pasar xD Pueden lanzar sus predicciones en un review ^^ Y también, me gustaría saber, que les gustaría que pasara xD hahaha._

_A todos los que son nuevos y comienzan a leer, muchas gracias por sus fuerzas y cariños! Espero no decepcionarlos._  
><em>Nos vemos en unos días xD Espero subir el próximo capítulo a más tardar el viernes 16. Me he demorado un poco por q estoy escribiendo el ITaHinaSasu prometido - CRUEL INTENTIONS - xD que me tiene muuuuy divertida jajajaja<em>

_LOS AMO! Gracias por su motivación, si no es mucho pedir, dejen un review ^^_


	11. Capítulo 9: Quédate

**CAPITULO 9**

**QUÉDATE**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

No sé, no sé si podré hacerlo por mi cuenta

¿Por qué tienes que irte dejándome sola?

Es como si perdiera algo muy importante para mí

Quédate conmigo

·

Ahora veo

Ahora veo

·

Que todos sufren a veces

Está bien tener miedo

Todos sufren

Todos gritan

Todos se sienten de esta forma

Y está bien

Está bien

·

Es como si nada más importase

Cuando no estás aquí

No puedo respirar

Y sé que nunca quisiste hacerme sentir así

No me puede estar pasando esto a mí

·

Ahora veo

Ahora veo

·

Demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza

Muchas respuestas que no puedo encontrar

Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás

Quisiera…

·

·

·  
>·<p>

* * *

><p>–<strong>Konoha…<strong> - Suspiró Naruto mientras pasaban bajo los árboles por el camino principal, caminando más atrás de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Chizune. – **Hinata-chan, ¡No hay nada mejor que Konoha en primavera!** - Hinata llevaba a Tonton entre sus brazos sonriéndole a Naruto mientras éste hablaba. - **¡Más le vale a ese idiota estar recuperado! Quiero patearle el trasero con mi nueva técnica.** – Subió los puños con tanto entusiasmo que Hinata no pudo evitar reír. - **Fue realmente afortunado que Gai sensei los haya seguido y que se haya llevado a Sasuke al hospital de Konoha.**

–**Uchiha-kun…** - Murmuró Hinata, su sonrisa desapareció lentamente, aun estaba preocupada por él. – **De..debe estar reposando. Tenía varios huesos quebrados.**

– **¿Sasuke descansar?** – Gritó Naruto con fuerza. - **¡Jamás! Él no sabe lo que es eso. – **Rió de forma escandalosa, estaba tan entusiasmado con ver a Sasuke y poder decirle que tenía una técnica tan asombrosa como el chidori que podría haber llegado a correr. Pero no era el único que había aprovechado al máximo esa semana entrenando junto con Jiraiya, Hinata también lo había hecho.** – Va a estar completamente sorprendido cuando vea tu nueva técnica. **

– **¿Tú crees Naruto-kun? – **Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato. Haber pasado esos días compartiendo cada segundo del día con Naruto la habían motivado a volverse más fuerte para proteger a su equipo. Cada vez que veía a Naruto algo se encendía en su pecho que le decía que sus ojos debían ver a través de cualquier cosa, no escuchar a nadie que le dijera que no podía lograr llegar a ser más fuerte. Naruto era su inspiración y por ello se sentía muy afortunada. **– Jiraiya sensei fue muy gentil en ayudarme, no habría podido hacerlo sola. **

– **Lo habrías conseguido sola de alguna forma. Tú eres extraordinaria Hinata-chaaan, además de una excelente ninja y la mejor cocinera del mundo. -** La animó Naruto. El chico detestaba lo humilde que podía llegar a ser Hinata pero entendía al mismo tiempo que esa era la forma de ser de su compañera, sólo necesitaba más confianza en ella misma. – **Si no hubiese sido por la forma en que lograste golpear mis puntos de chakra no hubiese podido lograr realizar el rasengan tan rápido y ganarle la apuesta a la vieja Tsunade, ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! –** Hinata sonrojó cuando escuchó eso.

– **¡Ey! ¡Deja de llamarme vieja! **– Le gruñó Tsunade más adelante.

–**Ero Sennin, ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – **Preguntó Naruto confundido mirando para todos lados. - **¿No se supone que deberíamos estar llegando a Konoha en cualquier momento?**

–**Nos hemos desviado un poco. **– Dijo Jiraiya esperando a Naruto por el camino para conversar con él. -** Antes… pasaremos a **_**Yugakure.**_

– **¿Y qué tenemos que hacer en el país de las aguas termales? **– Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no entendía el motivo para ir a ese lugar.

–**Tomarnos un merecido descanso.** – Respondió Tsunade desde adelante, subiendo los brazos para desperezarse, sonreía con mucha felicidad imaginando todo el sake que iba a tomar y las personas nuevas que iba a conocer con quienes apostar. - **¿Quién sabe cuando volveremos a tener tiempo libre?**

–**Yo aprovecharé de reunir información para mis libros. **– Le susurró Jiraiya a Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras caminaban, algo resplandeció en el cuello de Naruto que llamó la atención de Hinata, pero luego recordó qué era y sonrió en silencio. Su compañero portaba un collar con una piedra azul en el cuello, había sido la apuesta que realizó con Tsunade-sama. La mujer le había dado 7 días para lograr realizar el rasengan, la técnica del cuarto Hokage, pero Naruto lo había logrado sólo en 5. Parecía muy orgulloso de haber logrado cumplir su palabra y cada vez que recordaba que podía realizar aquella técnica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en él. Aquello había convencido a Tsunade de aceptar el cargo de Hokage y habían partido de vuelta a Konoha.

Hinata lo había ayudado con el control de su chakra cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido diciendo que era imposible realizarlo. La joven había logrado afinar su byakugan junto con la instrucción de Jiraiya que aprovechaba de hablar con ella mientras miraban como Naruto intentaba realizar la técnica. La ayuda del hombre la había hecho avanzar a pasos gigantescos, al punto de poder distinguir los _Tenketsu. _

Con aquello en mente, le pidió a Naruto permiso de realizar un experimento en él. Uzumaki aceptó algo confundido, pero confiado de que Hinata-chan nunca haría nada para lastimarlo. Fue entonces que la heredera del clan Hyuga realizó un golpe suave en algunos de los puntos de Chakra de su compañero, ayudándole a que su corriente de chakra fluyera con más rapidez y libertad. Según explicó, Neji había dicho en el torneo que si se golpeaban correctamente los puntos de chakra se podían bloquear, detener o incluso acelerar las corrientes de chakra (Durante su batalla con Kiba). Con ese principio, pensó que podría ayudar a Naruto a acrecentar la velocidad con que desprendía chakra a través de sus tenketsu en las manos y así poder concentrarse mucho más rápido en expulsar chakra y darle la rotación necesaria. Hasta Jiraiya se sorprendió de la astucia de la chica para lograr descifrar aquello, pero los resultados habían sido claros, Naruto pudo realizar el rasengan y ganarle la apuesta a Tsunade.

Se habían detenido en unas fuentes de agua termal por el camino en la villa de Yugakure para pasar unos pocos días ahí. Se les esperaba en Konoha en 4 días, por lo tanto podían desperdiciar un poco de tiempo en ese lugar.

Hinata se quedó con Tsunade, Chizune y Tonton mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya pidieron otro cuarto. Pasaron el primer día bañándose en tranquilidad, sólo interrumpidos por los gritos de Naruto acusando a Jiraiya de ser un pervertido. Tsunade supo de los experimentos de Hinata sobre las corrientes de chakra y confesó que envidiaba, como ninja médico, no tener la habilidad de observar los tenketsu como ella y le dio un pequeño discurso motivacional alentándola a que aprendiera jutsu medico en su tiempo libre para así apoyar la causa médica en los equipos de Konoha. Hinata le dijo que lo pensaría, pero la idea de poder sanar tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke en misiones de alto riesgo realmente la hizo considerar que debía aprender aunque fuera lo básico de jutsus de ese estilo.

Al segundo día, Jiraiya desapareció con la escusa de "recolectar información". Tsunade y Chizune fueron a un pequeño encuentro de poker entre los dueños de la posada y ellas. Por lo tanto, Naruto y Hinata aprovecharon el resto de su tiempo para recorrer la ciudad de palma a palma. La primavera en el lugar había demorado un poco más en llegar y aun se sentía el frío, pero tanto Naruto como Hinata tenían ropa lo suficientemente abrigada para no sentir el clima con tanta dureza.

Mientras caminaban conversando de la nueva técnica de Hinata, una suave llovizna matinal los sorprendió en medio de la Villa y tuvieron que detenerse bajo un árbol para evitar mojarse por completo.

Permanecieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Naruto tenía hambre y Hinata no dejaba de pensar en lo vergonzoso que era estar en esa situación con su compañero de equipo. Lo miraba de reojo mordiéndose en labio inferior muriéndose por decirle algo, cualquier cosa, para que el chico la mirara a ella. No entendía porque últimamente sentía esa angustia tan grande cuando estaba cerca de Naruto… no era sólo eso, también era una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y nerviosismo.

Suspiró, intentando calmarse y sacarse ese tipo de pensamientos de la cabeza. Naruto pareció notar su mueca de tristeza y se volteó a ella para preguntarle que le sucedía. Hinata negó con la cabeza, indicando que estaba bien, pero Naruto la conocía mejor que eso para entonces. La tomó de los brazos con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos de Uzumaki mostraban seriedad y preocupación, tan azules, tan hermosos… pensó Hinata sonrojando, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza (No estaba mintiendo, realmente estaba pensando en ello).

– **¿Crees que Uchiha-kun esté bien?** - Se sentía realmente culpable por estar ahí pasándola bien junto a Naruto mientras que Sasuke estaba seguramente en cama y con un yeso en su brazo. – **Estoy.. estoy preocupada por él.**

– **¿Eeeeh? ¡No me digas que también estas enamorada de Sasuke! ¡Eso sería demasiado Hinata-chaan!** – Gruñó Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Todas las chicas que conocía gustaban del Uchiha y que a Hinata también le moviera el piso ese _teme_ lo habría hecho realmente enojar en ese momento. **– Se supone que tú eres distinta. Pensé que eso de que se haga el interesante y misterioso no te atraía para nada.** – Reclamó prolongando las palabras de forma quejumbrosa.

–**No me g-gusta de esa forma Naruto-kun.** – Respondió Hinata rojísima de vergüenza. – **Yo..yo… a mi me agrada, como…como mi compañero de-de equipo y amigo. Por favor, no…no malinterpretes…mi… mi preocupación. Me siento, culpable de no haber vuelto a Konoha con él.**

– **¿Y perderte esta aventura? ¡Ja! Estoy seguro que Sasuke entenderá que no estemos las veinticuatro horas del día pegados a él. Además, de seguro así es mejor. Sasuke va a querer estar solo unos días después de haber visto a su hermano… ya sabes como lo hace reaccionar ese tema. En todo caso, cada vez que lo iba a ver al hospital después de lo de Hidan terminaba sangrando de nariz. **– Naruto puso las manos en su cuello, miraba de un lado a otro buscando una tienda donde vendieran ramen, realmente estaba hambriento. –** Es un idiota. No me dejó ayudarle...** – Recordarlo hacía que Naruto apretara el puño de rabia. -** Para ser sincero, no sé qué habría pasado si Ero Sennin no hubiese llegado justo cuando Sasuke empezó a gritar… **- Los gritos desgarradores de su compañero lo perseguirían por mucho tiempo. - _**Tsukuyomi**_**. Así dijo el tipo azul que se llamaba la técnica que usaron en Sasuke. **

–**Fue mi culpa. **– Hinata bajó el rostro llena de tristeza. -** Si mis ojos fueran más eficientes los habría encontrado antes. **

–**No lo fue. Sasuke no quería que nadie interfiriera. De haber estado consciente ni si quiera habría permitido que Ero Sennin lo defendiera.** – Naruto suspiró pesadamente, su rostro también se llenó de tristeza. –** Es un idiota, pero tiene su orgullo. **

–**No te preocupes Naruto-kun . **–Dijo Hinata con suavidad. Naruto alzó la mirada y ahí entre las gotas de lluvia que caían a su alrededor humedeciéndole levemente su cabellera azulina, Naruto realmente pensó que se veía… mona.** - Uchiha-kun es fuerte. Es un genio… sabrá superar esto de una forma u otra. Cuando volvamos a Konoha, debemos apoyarlo. **

Naruto la miró un tanto incrédulo, ¿Dónde se había metido la Hinata tímida a quien ni si quiera escuchaba cuando le hablaba en el primer día en que se formó su equipo? ¿Dónde estaba esa chica que constantemente se rendía y tartamudeaba tanto que era imposible no desesperarse? –** ¡De seguro que si Hinata-chaaan! **– Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja achinando sus ojos.** – ¡Vamos a entrenar tanto, tanto, tanto, taaaanto que terminaremos cayendo completamente agotados todos los días! Espero que estés preparada para eso… ¡No te lo haré fácil sólo porque seas mujer! **– Le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron juntos.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio en la lluvia y Naruto se percató de algo curioso, la forma en que Hinata le sonreía con timidez le recordaba algo, pero no sabía qué precisamente. Era extraña… nunca podía descifrarla del todo pero, era alguien realmente genial, una gran amiga.

– **Hinata-chan, hay algo que quiero decirte. **– Lo había decidido, se lo diría. Sería la primera persona que escuchara aquello.** – Pero realmente no sé como comenzar. **

– **¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? **– Preguntó preocupada al notar la forma en que Naruto evitaba mirarla riendo con nerviosismo.

– **¿Sabes la historia sobre el kyubi y la forma en que atacó Konoha hace casi 13 años atrás? **– Naruto respiró profundamente. Sabía que era una regla en la aldea no hablar sobre eso, pero… después de todo era su secreto y quería confiárselo a su mejor amiga, a la persona que más le daba confianza en el mundo. Naruto simplemente sabía que Hinata hubiese hecho cualquier cosa tanto por él como por Sasuke, confiaba ciegamente en ella. No haberle dicho todo lo que estaba a punto de decir había sido una muestra de poca confianza, pero iba a solucionar eso. –** Bueno… el cuarto Hokage lo selló dentro de mí. Esa es la razón por la que Akatsuki me está buscando, desean el kyubi. **

Naruto había esperado la misma reacción que había obtenido de los adultos toda su vida, rechazo, miedo y repulsión. Después de todo, por culpa del Kyubi habían caído muertos innumerables ninjas de Konoha y eso también incluía algunos de los mejores shinobis del clan Hyuga. Incluso el Cuarto había muerto en ese ataque, era sólo natural que alguien más de su edad sintiese pánico o nerviosismo de estar cerca de él. Aún así, ya no deseaba seguir manteniendo aquello en secreto y menos con Hinata y Sasuke. Se los había querido decir hacía muchísimo tiempo sin encontrar el instante adecuado para ello.

Sin embargo, no encontró en Hinata la reacción que tanto temía, por el contrario, la jovencita le sonrió con mucha sinceridad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– **Naruto-kun, a mis ojos… siempre has sido especial. Esto te hace, más especial aun.** – Dos sombras rosas aparecieron en las mejillas de Naruto, sus labios se separaron levemente de la impresión al escuchar algo así y realmente no pudo reaccionar escuchando cada palabra que Hinata decía como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba realmente a otra persona. – **Toda mi vida he pensado que eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y ahora entiendo el motivo. A pesar de lo difícil que ha sido tu vida, puedes llevar una carga tan pesada como esa sin deprimirte ni dejarte vencer… eres… eres… ¡Admirable Naruto-kun!**

– **Hinata-chan… ¿Te parezco…admirable?** – Preguntó sin pestañar, aun confundido por lo que escuchaba.

Hinata subió sus manos, escondiendo su boca atrás de éstas y asintió mirando con vergüenza hacia un costado. – **Naruto-kun, me volveré más fuerte… no dejaré que Akatsuki te haga daño, te.. te lo prometo. **

Naruto sonrió tomándole la mano y tirando de ella para correr hacia un restaurant, moría de ganas de comer ramen después de escuchar eso y sinceramente ya no le importaba mojarse mientras estuviese con Hinata ahí. Se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca antes había estado en toda su vida. Hinata sentía que estaba flotando mientras ambos pisaban las posas de agua y sin darse cuenta, apretó levemente la mano de Naruto, grabando en su memoria aquella sensación en que su corazón latía muchísimo más rápido por Naruto Uzumaki.

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>La idea de que el hospital se estuviese volviendo el lugar más frecuente en donde se le podía encontrar realmente lo deprimía y al mismo tiempo lo hacía enfurecer. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente por culpa de la técnica que Itachi había usado en él, pero se sentía demasiado tiempo. Ni si quiera tenía ánimos de pararse de la cama e ir a entrenar, sólo se la pasaba ahí, sentado sobre el colchón mirando por la ventana. Como habría sido su mudez que ni si quiera expulsó de su habitación a Sakura e Ino que se la habían pasado metidas ahí desde que despertó, peleando por quien lo alimentaba, quien le leía, quien le hablaba y lo ayudaba a pararse a ir al baño.<p>

Sasuke no había vuelto a hablar desde que despertó. No tenía nada que decir.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro momento, habría echado a Ino y Sakura del lugar tan rápido que ni si quiera hubiesen podido haberle reclamado. Ambas hablaban como si él no estuviese ahí, llenando de flores su habitación como si su estadía en el hospital se tratara de un velorio más que de una recuperación física.

Tenía la muñeca quebrada junto con algunas costillas. Ino había dicho que era un milagro que sus pulmones funcionaran tan bien a pesar de los golpes que había recibido, Sakura le sonreía mientras se ofrecía a cambiarles las vendas. No alegaba cuando lo hacían, no decía nada cuando lo tocaban, lo abrazaban y le pasaban paños fríos por el rostro. En la mente de Sasuke Uchiha, ese era su castigo por haber caído derrotado patéticamente frente a su hermano mayor. Tener que soportar que dos niñas increíblemente inferiores a él sintieran lástima de su persona, por ser débil. Era realmente como estar en el infierno, estaba condenado a lo más bajo de lo bajo que le podía suceder en Konoha.

– **Sasukeee-kun**. – Anunció Ino su llegada con un tono particularmente alegre. Sasuke no se volteó a mirarla, pero de reojo observó que traía otro gran ramo de flores, esta vez tulipanes rosa. - **¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo agua?**

Silencio. Sasuke no le respondió, ni se movió, ni si quiera suspiró molesto. No había nada dentro de su pecho que valiera la pena manifestar.

– **Anda… Sasuke-kun.** – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa llena de lástima por él. – No puedes estar en silencio para siempre. – **Me rompe el corazón verte tan triste. ¡Lo digo en serio! Eras mucho más lindo cuando estabas insultando a la frente de marquesina.**

Tal vez Ino realmente estuviese preocupada por él para haber estado haciendo bromas de ese tipo, pero no le importaba. En su perspectiva todo aquello era como despertar a un nuevo día en que debía ser recordado lo patético que era.

– **La enfermera dijo que te darán de alta hoy en la tarde.** – Ino pensó que con eso se animaría, pero Sasuke no reaccionó. Era extraño ver que el mismo chico que hacía solo unas semanas se había escapado de la cama para recorrer el hospital, ahora ni si quiera se hubiese movido de esa posición en días. Ino suspiró, le dolía en el alma verlo tan desalentado. **– Cuando te den de alta, Shikamaru y Chouji nos invitaran a todos a comer a la barbacoa, se los hice prometer… de hecho Chouji me dijo que te dijera que te reta a una competencia de quien puede comer más.** – Ino se rió y se tapó la boca con la mano coquetamente. – **Aunque debo advertirte que estas en aprietos, él nunca pierde. Y claro, también puede ir la frentuda y… Kiba y Shino… y también Naruto y Hinata… ¡Todos! ¡Sera genial Sasuke-kun! **

Ino comenzó a arreglar las flores en un macetero cerca de la ventana. Sasuke pudo verla de frente pues era la misma dirección en que estaba mirando. No apartó los ojos. Ino era bonita… se preguntaba que podía ver en él para estar perdiendo su tiempo de esa forma. Su actitud positiva y confiada en ella misma tenía un cierto atractivo. Quizas si no hubiese sido tan insistente con ese "enamoramiento" que sentía hacia él, la habría tomado un poco más en serio como kunoichi y hasta como persona.

– **Sakura vendrá en unas horas a verte ¡No te dejaremos solo!** ** ¿Está bien? **– le preguntó Ino colocándose muy cerca de él, acariciándole una mejilla sin que Sasuke le apartara la mano. No sentía nada con el contacto, ni si quiera estaba incómodo. – **Sonríe Sasuke-kun. Hoy es un nuevo día… además, Naruto y Hinata están volviendo de su misión. ¡Dicen que la nueva Hokage viene con ellos!**

Eso era la primera cosa que parecía sacar a Sasuke de su estado de silencio, enfocando sus ojos en los de Ino mostrando interés en lo que estaba hablando.

– **Llama a la enfermera.** – Dijo tomando la mano de Ino con un movimiento tosco retirándola de su cara. - **Quiero que me den de alta ahora. **

–**Pero Sasuke-kun, aun hay muchas evaluaciones médicas que tienen que realizarte antes de que…** - Ino no pudo terminar de hablar pues Sasuke se estaba levantando de la cama tirando hacia un costado las sábanas. - **¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces? No puedes…**

Sin embargo, antes de que Ino pudiese hacer alguna cosa Sasuke ya estaba en el marco de la ventana y había saltado.

El pelinegro no tenía tiempo que perder. Sabía que si llegaban esos dos sólo le harían las cosas más difíciles y ya había tomado una decisión. No tenía por qué estarles dando explicaciones y tampoco iba a permitir que nadie lo detuviera. No había forma de ir atrás cuando un Uchiha tomaba una determinación sobre un asunto. La única forma que tenía de hacer las cosas bien era así… tenía que matar a Itachi y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No iba a ser un niño para siempre.

Comenzó a saltar de techo en techo por las calles de Konoha. Quería llegar al departamento en donde vivía desde la muerte de sus padres. A partir de ese día no se había atrevido a vivir allá con el recuerdo de tantos fantasmas y las voces de todos ellos haciendo que perdiera lentamente la razón. Por el contrario, con el dinero de la familia arrendaba un lugar relativamente pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para un chico de 13 años que vivía solo.

Entró por la ventana a su residencia, trepando por la pared verticalmente. Se daba cuenta de que el brazo aun le dolía, que sus huesos seguían rotos y que ese yeso sería un verdadero estorbo para él.

Entró a la ducha, deseaba sacarse de encima la peste a fracaso que llevaba. Miró su cuerpo hacia abajo y observó como aun tenía hematomas en las zonas en que Itachi lo había golpeado. Había escuchado que tenía costillas rotas pero el dolor no le importaba, lo hacía todo mucho más real y lo mantenía lúcido, le recordaba que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, que había mucho camino que recorrer si quería vencer a su hermano.

–**Jure… juré que te mataría… lo juré sobre las tumbas de nuestros padres…** - Susurró apoyando la frente justo sobre las baldosas del baño apretando con fuerza los párpados. El agua caía por su espalda llevándose consigo el sudor y el pasado, era refrescante, era un nuevo comienzo para él. – **Y lo haré. Te mataré Itachi… no importa lo que tenga que hacer, me volveré mucho más fuerte que tú.**

Salió del baño y con algo de esfuerzo se secó el cuerpo. Abrió el closet y tomó una de las playeras que con tanto orgullo portaba, tenía el emblema del clan Uchiha en su espalda. Era apropiada, era un recordatorio que él era el último que quedaba y que por lo mismo no podía ser débil ahora, ni atarse a sentimentalismos ni a personas.

Cuando se terminó de vestir vio que todo estuviera en su lugar, los kunai en su contenedor amarrado a la cadera, sus shurikens e hilos en el bolsito amarrado en su pierna y su protector de Konoha sobre su frente. Él era un vengador, un miembro del clan Uchiha y un orgulloso shinobi de Konoha, la Villa en que había crecido, en donde vivían sus amigos, un lugar que debía proteger de seres miserables como Itachi o el famoso Orochimaru. Algún día volvería ahí, hasta entonces, Konoha tendría que esperar.

Miró la foto enmarcada en el velador junto a su cama, la tomó entre sus manos y vio los rostros de Naruto y Hinata junto a Kakashi. Dejó escapar un "hmph" y sonrió, ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que terminaría siendo amigo de dos personas tan raras? Aunque, él tampoco era un individuo muy normal que digamos y ellos lo aceptaban tal como era.

Hinata estaba sonrojada en la foto y miraba a Naruto, el dobe lo miraba a él, furioso, Kakashi tenía las manos sobre sus cabezas dejando a la chica Hyuga en medio.

–**Par de idiotas…** - Susurró sacando la imagen de su marco y doblándola para llevarla en el mismo lugar en que llevaba sus kunais.

Tiró una mochila sobre su cama y empezó a llenarla con su ropa. No necesitaba más que eso. No podía irse por ahí sin tener nada que ponerse y además con los huesos de la muñeca rotos. El yeso estaba todo jodido por tocar el agua, así que se lo sacó con su mano libre, solo para darse cuenta que su muñeca le dolía como no tenía idea. Intentó formar sellos con la mano en ese estado y no pudo hacerlo. Gruñó entre dientes sabiendo que si se encontraba con peligro en el camino tendría que valerse de taijutsu y sus shurikens/kunais para defenderse. Pero no importaba. Se amarró con fuerza una venda en el brazo e intentó inmovilizarlo lo máximo que pudo.

Miró su casa una vez más. Esperaba volver a verla algun día, quizás cuando fuera mayor. Suspiró con algo de melancolía pero determinación.

Caminó hacia la puerta sin nada más, no se iba a detener a mirar atrás. Puso su mano en la perilla y la giró.

– **¡Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo, **_**teme**_**!** – le gritó Naruto en la entrada, estaba sin aire pero aun así lo sujetó con fuerza de la playera y lo empujó hacia atrás. Atrás de él estaban paradas tanto Hinata como Ino.- **¡Qué pretendes! ¡Deberías estar hospitalizado!**

– **Que molesto eres.** – Exclamó Sasuke empujándolo de vuelta. Ahora entendía que hacía Naruto ahí, Ino lo había delatado como una pequeña rata. – **Sal de mi camino. **

**-¡Eres un idiota!** – Lo increpó Naruto dándole un puñetazo en la cara, golpe que Sasuke podría haber evitado pero que decidió soportarlo, como un pequeño castigo a sí mismo por lo que sentía muy en el fondo de su pecho como un acto de traición hacia alguien que comenzaba a considerar su amigo desde hacía algún tiempo. - **¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde se supone que vas con esa mochila? ¡Contéstame!**

–**No es de tu incumbencia.** – Respondió Sasuke.

– **¡Claro que lo es!** – Soltó Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica.

–**Si no te quitas de mi camino yo... **

–**Ya basta Uchiha-kun. –** Las palabras de Hinata sonaban tan molestas que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se voltearon a verla. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y su puño tiritaba. Ni si quiera estaba sonrojada como solía estarlo. –** Estas hiriendo los sentimientos de Naruto.**

Sasuke la miró fijamente sin entender que era ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en el estómago. Era extraño. Nunca le había realmente importado los demás ni lo que opinaban o pensaba, a veces sentía algo de apego por sus compañeros y sinceramente creyó al comienzo de sus días como ninja que había encontrado en Naruto y en Hinata a verdaderos amigos. Pero todo había comenzado a cambiar desde lo de Hidan. Se había dado el primer golpe contra una pared y ver a Hinata enfrentándose a alguien muchísimo superior a ella en fuerza sin titubear sólo había dejado en evidencia lo débil que él era. Se había sentido como un peso muerto, había entrenado a base de rabia todo ese tiempo… incluso llegando a creer que el sello en su cuello podría ser la solución a muchos de los problemas que tenía en frente. Pero ahora… no estaba seguro de nada. Todo se ponía a prueba cuando veía a ratoncito Hyuga sacando la voz. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? ¿Qué la había hecho llenarse de determinación de un momento a otro cuando ni si quiera podía mantenerle la mirada cuando se formó el equipo siete?

Y luego miró a quien estaba parado al lado de ella. Era Naruto… la respuesta estaba justo frente a él. Naruto la había hecho cambiar, Naruto le había dado confianza, Naruto le había dado la fuerza que su propia familia y amigos le habían negado toda la vida. Él, Sasuke, quien había entrenado con ella taijutsu en un comienzo, no había sido nada aparte de un motivo para causarle dolor. ¿Por qué entonces si quiera se molestaban en intentar persuadirlo?

No pudo lograr conciliar la respuesta, sintió que su mente divagaba y se volvía todo negro, perdía completamente el control de su cuerpo y finalmente, el de sus propios pensamientos cayendo en un pozo negro. No tenía sentido, era como si se hubiese quedado dormido pero siguiera completamente consiente. ¿Estaría bajo algún tipo de jutsu? Esa era la única explicación para aquello.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka cayó arrodillada al suelo. Naruto y Hinata sintieron el golpe. La peliazul tomó su cuerpo sacudiéndola nerviosa sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Sasuke no se movía, estaba quieto… Naruto miró para ambos lados cuestionándose qué era lo que estaban viendo.<p>

**-¡Yamanaka-san!** – Susurró Hinata moviendo a Ino de un lado a otro, preocupada por que no le respondía ni abría los ojos.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?** – Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza confundido.

**- Jutsu de traspaso de mentes, completo.** – Dijo Sasuke. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de Sasuke, más bien, se trataba de Ino. –** Vamos, sólo tengo unos minutos de control sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.**

**- I..Ino… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

**- ¿No es obvio?** – Preguntó levantando un dedo en el cuerpo de Sasuke, el gesto se vio tan femenino que Naruto puso cara de espanto. – **Sasuke-kun no sólo es importante para ustedes dos. **– Naruto levantó una ceja un segundo, y luego sonrió. Se le había olvidado que Ino era una de las seguidoras de Sasuke. Nunca pensó que realmente le importara tanto como para interferir en algo así. Ino en el cuerpo de Sasuke miró a Hinata y se acercó a ella. – No **te preocupes por mi cuerpo, déjalo dentro y cierren la puerta.** – Hinata asintió y arrastró el cuerpo de Ino hasta apoyarlo contra la pared. Naruto siguió al cuerpo de Sasuke que salía del departamento corriendo y se paraba en la entrada del edificio. - **Hinata, ¿Cómo es tu manipulación de chakra?**

**- Yo… yo creo… que… yo… - **Hinata no quería decir que podía manipular chakra de forma correcta, le daba un poco de vergüenza ser tan poco humilde con su ex compañera de curso.

**- Es buena.** – Respondió Naruto impaciente. - **¿Qué tienes en mente Ino? **

–**Vamos a inmovilizar a Sasuke hasta conseguir que reaccione o hasta que yo vaya por Asuma sensei o Kakashi sensei.** – Respondió Ino mirando a Naruto con determinación. – **No podemos permitir que se vuelva un **_**missing nin**_**, irse de la aldea sin permiso tiene consecuencias graves. **

– **¿C-como?** – Todo iba muy rápido para Naruto. Comenzó a sentirse mareado con tanta información. – **No entiendo nada.**

–**Escucha Naruto, un ninja jura fidelidad a su aldea cuando se gradúa de la academia y consigue el rango de genin, abandonarla es un crimen que podría llegarle a costar hasta la vida. La aldea nunca permite que un ninja desaparezca pues pone en riesgo los secretos de ésta. Por eso, no pueden permitir de ninguna forma que Sasuke se marche. No quiero ver a alguien que amo en problemas.** – Ino explicó algo irritada suspirando pesadamente. Era tan confuso ver a Sasuke hablado de esa forma. – **Me rompería el corazón.**

Naruto la miró confundido, ¿Acababa de decir que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha? Eso era mucho más importante y significante que simplemente decir que le gustaba. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Ino nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con Sasuke, ¿En qué momento había desarrollado ese tipo de sentimientos por él?

Hinata miró a Ino con compasión. Entendía el sentimiento de querer proteger a un ser querido. Observó el rostro confundido de Naruto y realmente se pudo poner en los zapatos de la chica.

–**No te preocupes… Yamanaka-san… Naruto-kun y yo evitaremos que eso pase**. – Hinata sonrió, poniendo completa atención en lo que Ino iba a decir.

Ino asintió con determinación. **- Un jutsu de inmovilización no funcionaría en Sasuke más de unos segundos. Tampoco pueden amarrarlo con cuerdas. Desatar cuerdas lo aprendimos en la academia y es básico de un ninja. **– Naruto tragó saliva, el no tenía idea como escaparse de una cuerda.** - Considerando que Sasuke era el mejor del curso no creo que se demoré mucho en liberarse. La única opción que tienen es atarlo utilizando chakra.** – Naruto estaba escuchando las palabras de Ino pero nuevamente se sentía mareado. Todos sabían que él era el peor alumno del curso. - **Ya lo hice antes, cuando me corté el pelo y derroté a Sakura en el torneo. No es complicado Hinata.**

–**Sí.** – Afirmó la chica moviendo el rostro de arriba abajo, estaba determinada a dar lo mejor de si misma para mantener a su grupo unido. – **Dime que hacer Yamanaka-san**.

–**Dime Ino. Te lo explicaré en un momento.** – Sonrió mientras comenzaba a correr buscando el lugar apropiado para inmovilizar a Sasuke. No podían hacerlo dentro de la villa, podría levantar sospechas y no quería meter a su persona especial en problemas. - **Naruto, mientras Hinata lo inmoviliza, lo demás es tu responsabilidad. Hinata no podrá desconcentrarse, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de técnicas y se podría desgastar rápido si Sasuke encuentra una forma de contrarrestarla con su propio chakra. Hinata va a estar liberando todo su chakra en un flujo continuo, no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerlo, pero no esperes que sea demasiado. **

–**¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?** – preguntó Naruto mientras pasaban corriendo bajo la entrada de Konoha.

–**Convencerlo de que no haga algo estúpido.** – Respondió Ino deteniéndose. Se notaba que le estaba costando poder mantener el control sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. -** ¿Saben dónde podemos ir en los alrededores de la aldea? Rápido… no se cuento tiempo más pueda… pueda… mantenerlo. Se me está agotando el chakra, Sasuke es realmente fuerte. **

–**Sígueme, se exactamente donde podemos ir. **– Respondió Naruto comenzando a correr delante de Ino.

–**Na…Naruto… tendrán que…cargarme… Sasuke…Sasuke…**

Ino parecía bajo mucho dolor, tomándose la cabeza como si ya no pudiese aguantar mucho más. Naruto hizo lo que le indicó y se echó el cuerpo de Sasuke al hombro. No tenían mucho tiempo.

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>- Maldición…<strong> - susurró Sasuke abriendo lentamente los ojos. Había utilizado una cantidad ridícula de esfuerzo para salir de ese jutsu. – **Ino… **_**baka**_**. **

Habían tenido una verdadera batalla dentro de la mente de Sasuke, al punto que tuvo que utilizar recursos que nunca pensó podría llegar a necesitar, se dijeron cosas que jamás esperó escuchar de Ino y se sentía bastante débil ahora al abrir los ojos.

Al separar los párpados intentó moverse de inmediato por instinto pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Tenía los brazos amarrados a algo. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en medio del bosque. Naruto estaba frente a él de brazos cruzados y vio a Hinata arrodillada en el piso manteniendo un fluyo de chakra que los iluminaba a los tres con ambas palmas pegadas al suelo. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino que había una cuerda de chakra saliendo desde el suelo hasta su posición. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

**- ¿Qué significa esto?** – Preguntó respirando con dificultad. – **Hinata, déjate de tonterías y libera ese jutsu. **

Pero sólo encontró silencio. Hinata mantenía su mirada fija en el piso y Naruto lo miraba con frialdad. Aquello sólo consiguió hacerlo enojar más.

**- ¡Ya suéltenme!** – Les gritó gruñendo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de otros dos troncos a su alrededor… ¿Estaban en el monumento de los caídos de Konoha? ¿Por qué lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar? **– Que patético es esto… ¿Cuánto me van a detener? ¿Una hora? ¿30 minutos?** – Sus ojos se volvieron rojos activando su sharingan, podía ver la cantidad ridícula de chakra que Hinata estaba utilizando para sujetarlo con hilos. - **¿Me estás devolviendo lo que te hice el otro día Hyuga?** – Le preguntó con media sonrisa. – **No tienes más de 10 minutos de chakra.** **Cuando aquello ya no puedas más se acabó.**

**- No necesito más de 10 minutos.** – Respondió Naruto sin que Hinata abriera la boca.

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, perdedor?** – le preguntó Sasuke. - **¿Me van a hacer pedirles comida de nuevo? **– Sasuke juró que cuando se desatara haría añicos el madero, era la segunda vez que era humillado en ese lugar. – **¿Me vas a golpear?**

**- ¿Aún no entiendes la lección que Kakashi sensei intentó enseñarte en este lugar? **– Naruto bajó el rostro, una sombra se proyectaba en sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños. - **¡Baka! ¡Serás un fracaso de ninja si no aprendes a pedir ayuda! Crees que puedes hacerlo todo solo, siempre solo… ¡Eres un idiota! **

**- ¿Qué sabe Kakashi? ¡Llevamos casi un año entrenando y míranos! ¡No le podemos hacer frente a nada!** – Gritó Sasuke.

**- ¿Es que no estábamos en la misma batalla cuando peleamos contra Hidan, imbécil?** – Naruto dio un paso en frente. – **Si hubiésemos peleado cada uno por su cuenta los tres estaríamos muertos. Nos apoyamos uno en otro y dejamos los orgullos de lado. ¡Nos convertimos en un verdadero equipo aunque fuese sólo durante esa batalla! ¿Y sabes algo? Hubiese muerto feliz ahí porque estaba con ustedes dos. **

**- No entiendes nada Naruto… **

**- Entiendo que los que abandonan a sus amigos son basura. ¡Eso nos enseñó Kakashi sensei en este lugar cuando nos convertimos oficialmente en el equipo siete!** – Respondió Uzumaki mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus párpados estaban cambiando de color intermitentemente. –**Y** **tú eres mi amigo, no te voy a abandonar ahora que pareces haber perdido completamente el juicio… ¡Somos amigos Sasuke! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? **

– **¡Nadie te pidió que fueras mi amigo!** – Le respondió Sasuke con una mueca de rabia. - **¡Me cansé de jugar a ser ninja en esta Villa! Sólo realizamos misiones estúpidas, lo único que hacemos es perder el tiempo. Nos estancamos en un nivel miserable en vez de avanzar…** - Miró a Hinata, su mano en el suelo estaba temblando y comenzaba a respirar rápidamente. - **¡Necesito irme de aquí antes de que pierda por completo la mira en mi sueño! Hasta perdedores como tú creen que pueden venir a sermonearme. **

–**Yo era un fracasado… pero he entrenado día y noche sin parar para ser mejor que tu Sasuke**. – Dijo Naruto con tristeza, sonaba como si estuviese completamente herido por sus palabras. - **Quería vencerte, quería ser más fuerte que tú y que un día me miraras y me reconocieras como tu igual.** – Le sonrió nuevamente, su voz se quebraba con suavidad. - **Pero ahora me doy cuenta, que si he entrenado tanto es porque quiero cuidar tu espalda, tanto la tuya como la de Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué no nos dejas? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que alejarte? ¿Dónde está el **_**teamwork**_** que tanto entrenamos al comienzo? ¿Todo va a desaparecer sólo porque te venció alguien que te lleva años de ventaja? ¿Para qué entrenamos tanto si te vas a dar por vencido ante la primera piedra en el camino?–** Naruto apretó el puño, apuntándolo luego con su dedo índice. **- ¿Por qué en vez de quejarte no te dedicas a entrenar aun más duro? ¡Trabaja para volverte más fuerte! ¡No hay atajos para ser más fuerte! Hinata-chan lo entendió, es la que más se ha superado a sí misma… y yo pasé de ser un perdedor a tu semejante. **

–**No hables como si tú y yo fuésemos iguales.** – Gruñó Sasuke, estaba tan enojado que hasta la respiración se le había alterado. Su mirada se volvía cada vez más sombrea. -** Tú entrenas por motivos completamente distintos a los míos. Yo no quiero volverme más fuerte para competir contigo, quiero volverme más fuerte para matar a mi hermano. Metete eso en la cabeza, inútil. **– Sasuke se rió con burla. –** Claro que no lo entiendes, no tienes hermanos, no conociste a tus padres, jamás sabrías lo que se siente perderlo todo ya que nunca has tenido na... **

–**Te tengo a ti. **– lo interrumpió Naruto. – **Tú eres mi hermano. Y también tengo a Hinata-chan. – **Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño como si fuese a llorar.** – No quiero perderlos a ustedes. **

–**Uchiha-kun… -** Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron lentamente para observar a Hinata. Estaba teniendo convulsiones en los brazos. – **Sólo pídelo, y Naruto-kun y yo te ayudaremos a… a…**

– **A matar a Itachi.** – Terminó Naruto.

– **Es algo que debo hacer solo.** – Respondió bajando el rostro. – **No interfieran en ello.**

– **En..entonces…** - Susurró Hinata suspirando con fuerza. – **Al menos déjanos… al menos… déjanos…déjanos… ayudarte… a… volverte tan fuerte… como tú hermano. Los tres… juntos… podemos llegar… a ese nivel. **

– **La última vez que te amarraron a este tronco, tu lección fue aprender a pedir ayuda.** – Naruto lo sujetó de la playera. - **¡Sólo pídela idiota! – **Naruto tensó la mandíbula.** - ¿Qué crees que va a pasar contigo si te vas de Konoha? Te lo diré… Te van a dar caza tan rápido que no alcanzaras si quiera a salir del país del fuego. – **Naruto estaba hablándole con sabía que en cierto modo tenía razón, pero la idea de haber estado en el hospital pudriéndose sólo siendo recordado de su debilidad había hecho que la idea de ser categorizado como un missing nin le diera lo mismo. **– Y luego si consigues salir de aquí, ¿Qué planeas hacer con una muñeca rota sin que puedas realizar sellos? ¿Crees que Orochimaru dejará de buscarte? ¡Él quiere utilizar tu cuerpo! ¡Te va a matar! ¿Quién va a vengar a tu clan si te mata?**

Eso también era cierto. Kakashi ya se lo había advertido… ese sello en su hombro sólo se mantendría en un estado pasivo si él no buscaba fuerza que no era suya en batalla. Orochimaru deseaba poder utilizar su cuerpo para un jutsu prohibido y si eso pasaba, ya no había esperanza en cumplir su sueño de matar a Itachi y restablecer el clan Uchiha.

– **No… no queremos que.. que te des por vencido… con tu… con tu deseo de… de justicia… por lo que le pasó a tu clan… sólo… no queremos… perderte. **– Hinata hablaba con tanta dificultad, que hasta Naruto estaba considerando pedirle que se detuviera. La miraba completamente preocupado y hasta Sasuke comenzaba a sentir ansiedad de verla así sin poder hacer nada para detener eso. – **Perderte… sería demasiado… demasiado doloroso… Uchiha-kun…**

– **Sasuke, tal vez tu familia este muerta y la mía también. **– Naruto lo soltó, agachándose para sostener los hombros de Hinata. -** Pero… yo te veo como mi familia. Eres el hermano que no tuve. Mira al punto que está llegando Hinata-chan por ti… ¿Realmente no ves lo importante que eres para nosotros?**

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. –** Son un par de idiotas. – **Subió el rostro y miró a Naruto con completa seriedad.** – Prométeme algo, **_**dobe**_**. **

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntó Naruto subiendo una ceja.

– **Si me quedo en Konoha y sigo con ustedes perdiendo el tiempo e Itachi consigue finalmente matarme por ello… lo cual estoy casi seguro que sucederá…** - Sasuke sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta pero no vaciló en lo que estaba a punto de decir. - **Prométeme que tu vengarás a mi clan.**

– **Sasuke…**

El pelinegro no lo dejó terminar, formándose una tercera especie de coma en su ojo. - **¡Promételo antes de que me arrepienta de esta estupidez!**

Naruto lo miraba con la misma seriedad entendiendo lo importante que era todo ello para Sasuke.** – Itachi Uchiha es un criminal rango S del libro Bingo, es mi misión como Shinobi de Konoha traerlo a la justicia. Te lo prometo Sasuke.** **Tu familia tendrá justicia por lo que les pasó.**

– **Hmph.** – Gruño Sasuke con una sonrisa abnegada. –** Desátenme.**

–**¿No… no te irás…?** – Preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras que Hinata levantaba la cabeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba comenzando a toser. – **¿En.. en serio no te irás?**

– **No. **– respondió Sasuke con una mueca de irritación frunciendo los labios. - **Me quedaré con ustedes.** – La sonrisa de Naruto era tan grande que Sasuke rodó los ojos. - **¡Pero no se confundan! No lo hago porque me interesen sino porque.. porque… uhm… tienen razón, no sé qué tan lejos llegaría huyendo de este lugar solo y además porque …**

– **Ya cállate. – **Dijo Naruto abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.** - Los tres sabemos que te vas a quedar porque en el fondo… nos valoras. **

– **¡Suéltame! – **Sasuke gruñó molesto mientras Naruto canturreaba una y otra vez "_A Sasuke le importamos_".** - Cierra la boca, tarado. **

– **Uchiha-kun…** - Susurró Hinata mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que Sasuke le sonreía sobre el hombro de Naruto. La chica liberó su chakra lentamente dejando ver solo el hilo que amarraba a Sasuke.

Se sintió profundamente conmovido de que hubiesen lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata, lágrimas había aguantado soltar sobre sus mejillas. Hinata no pudo decirle nada, cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho habría arruinado el abrazo que Naruto se permitía darle, pero le sonrió con alegría y algo de timidez, ruborizándose.

Sasuke apreció ese sonrojo en sus mejillas por primera vez en su vida, entendiendo que frente a él estaba una mujer con la que siempre compartiría un lazo especial… alguien que había arriesgado la vida por él, que lo había golpeado cuando había sido necesario, que le había hecho preguntas que le revolvieron el estómago y que una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, sostuvo su mano bajo la lluvia mientras observaban la tumba de sus padres en silencio.

– **Es Sasuke.** – Le respondió con media sonrisa. - **Los amigos se llaman por el primer nombre, Hinata.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Bueno, este capítulo si me dejó bastante más satisfecha xDD No era lo que tenía planeado escribir desde el comienzo, pensaba hacer una escena donde Hinata fuera la que convenciera a Sasuke a quedarse, pero… creo que… es fundamental que Naruto también estuviese ahí. Creo de corazón que si Naruto hubiese alcanzado a Sasuke antes de que lo metieran en el tarro en conserva, podría haberlo hecho cambiar de parecer._

_Hubiese sido egoísta de mi parte después de escribir un arco de esta extensión, quitarle a Naruto la importancia que tiene en la vida de Sasuke, ya que es una de las pocas personas que dejó entrar en su corazón y ver lo que había dentro. Despues de todo, el punto de escribir todo esto es mostrar la relacion de profunda amistad que hay entre los tres :( (MALDITOOOOO KISHIMOTO POR QUE NO NOS DISTE A HINATA DESDE EL COMIENZOOO!)  
><em>

_En fin… el próximo capítulo es el ultimo del arco =( Lo cual igual me deprime xDD_

_Por favoooor si no es molestia, dejen un review. Puse mi alma y mi corazón en este capítulo y es MUY APRECIADO de mi parte saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes de él. No les demora más de un minuto y como siempre digo, me motiva a escribir más rápido para hacer feliz a mis lectores a quienes aprecio demaaasiado ^^ Lo he dicho antes, esto uno lo hace sin fines de lucro y por que ama la escritura… el único pago que se tiene es saber que a los lectores al menos le está gustando. =)_


	12. Capítulo 10: Ahí estaré, para ti 1

**CAPITULO 10**

**Parte 1**

–

**AHÍ ESTARÉ, PARA TI**

_Poprocks and Coke – Green day_

–

_·_

_·_

_·_

A donde vayas

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Si te vas lejos

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Iré a donde sea

Así que ahí te veo

·

Tu di el lugar

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Tu di la hora

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Iré a donde sea

Así que ahí te veo

·

No me importa si a ti no te interesa

Yo estaré no muy lejos detrás

·

Me atreveré

ten en mente que ahí estaré, para ti

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 12 días juntos ininterrumpidos por misiones después de la petición que los tres habían realizado a la quinta Hokage para permanecer inactivos y así apresurar la recuperación total de Sasuke. Llevaban 7 días entrenando 16 horas diarias, sin distracciones a menos que significara comer o ir al baño. Habían pasado 5 sin que Sasuke y Naruto terminaran dándose golpes y amenazándose de muerte debido a alguna discusión. 3 días habían transcurrido sin que Kakashi diera señales de vida, a lo cual sinceramente ya estaban acostumbrándose.<p>

Hinata estaba jadeando en el suelo, con las manos y rodillas apoyadas contra el pasto. Sasuke estaba respirando fuertemente también pero aun no se le veía darse por vencido. De hecho, el joven Uchiha estaba sonriendo burlescamente, complacido consigo mismo por haber hecho que Hinata cayera al suelo primero producto del cansancio. La joven levantó la cabeza y se percató de ello, hace ya algunos días lo veía sonreír cada vez que entrenaban taijutsu juntos o cuando practicaba su ninjutsu con Naruto. Al parecer, entrenarse hacía a Sasuke feliz, o… se permitía ver feliz cuando entrenaba. Aún no lo podía decidir con seguridad, pero lo importante era que, esa nube oscura que solía rodearlo parecía desvanecerse lentamente con el transcurso de los días y aquello la hacía sentirse bastante satisfecha.

No sólo a ella, Naruto se veía de buen humor por la misma razón. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido como los primeros meses de entrenamientos en los cuales los tres sonreían más, bromeaban y compartían su tiempo juntos. Ya no se sentía como si Sasuke quisiera deshacerse de ellos, ni se veía a Naruto haciendo muecas de disgusto hacia el Uchiha todo el tiempo.

Si los dos chicos hubiesen sido algo más despiertos, incluso se habrían dado cuenta que Hinata ya no se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa y que su tartamudeo alrededor de ellos se había reducido a lo mínimo. Ya no había pausas incómodas en las cuales se quedaran callados y solían haber más juegos físicos que antes, como por ejemplo, Naruto desordenándole el cabello a Sasuke molestándolo de que parecía un idiota con el pelo siempre tan desaliñado o poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros a Hinata con algo de tosquedad.

Sasuke también molestaba a Hinata. Le divertía ver que se pusiera nerviosa cada vez que se paraba frente a ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. A veces le escondían las cosas o incluso la tomaban en brazos entre los dos y la tiraban al río para terminar el entrenamiento enfriando los músculos en el agua. Claro, el nivel en que Sasuke molestaba a Hinata era menor del que Naruto usaba, pero aun así se permitía juguetear con ella. Era divertido hacerlo, pues, la chica nunca los regañaba pero sí se ponía roja. Muchas veces apostaban entre ellos cuanto se demoraría Hinata en perder la paciencia y golpearlos a ambos. Pero eso nunca había sucedido. Hinata dejaba que la trataran como un muñeco de entrenamiento… siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro entendiendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke la veían como un muchacho más y no como la señorita en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Sí, habían pasado cosas horribles juntos pero las habían superado y eso había afianzado incluso más el lazo de compañerismo y amistad entre los tres. Si antes había duda en el corazón de alguno de los chicos, ya no existían. Eran realmente un equipo y ese vínculo permanecería inalterable. Había un deseo en el pecho de los miembros del equipo siete por protegerse uno al otro y eso sólo se podía lograr entrenando, entrenando muy duro.

Aun así, existía una promesa entre ellos de la cual no se hablaba: ayudar a Sasuke a vengar a su clan. Esa había sido la condición para hacer que éste se quedara en Konoha y tanto Naruto como Hinata tenían todas las intenciones de cumplir su parte del trato, entrenando con Sasuke hasta caer desfallecidos por el cansancio.

Los chicos sabían que la mente de Sasuke estaba la mayoría del tiempo en el pasado y respetaban eso, así como su silencio y cuando de pronto el pelinegro se paraba sin expresión alguna y se alejaba de ellos. Entendían que a veces la felicidad ajena lo irritaba, pues él no podía ser del todo feliz. Podían comprender que cuando él anhelaba dicho sentimiento, no miraba en frente, sino hacia atrás… y encontraba esa sensación de felicidad y paz en los días que había pasado junto a su hermano. Era en Itachi Uchiha donde Sasuke se enfocaba para recordarse lo que era la seguridad y tranquilidad… pero al mismo tiempo, esa evocación a su pasadoera culpable de que se distanciara de ellos y actuara con frialdad. Ambos sabían que Sasuke no era completamente feliz en Konoha y que aun estaba aferrado a su pasado, recordándoselo día a día para que nunca pudiese olvidar el dolor que sintió al perderlo todo…

Pero lo entendían. No estaban intentando hacerlo cambiar. Desinteresadamente, estaban ayudándolo a volverse más fuerte para que pudiera matar ese fantasma del pasado. Eso parecía aliviar el pesar en el pecho de su compañero, que de vez en cuando, también se permitía actuar como alguien de su edad, sonreír, reír a carcajadas, burlarse, molestar y soñar. Claro, cuando esto ocurría, tanto Hinata como Naruto encontraban en él a una persona agradable con quien estar. Lo bueno del asunto era, que cada vez se volvía más fácil encontrar a Sasuke de mejor humor que de costumbre, sobre todo cuando entrenaban.

– **¡Vamos Hinata-chan! ¡Levántate! ¡Estabas tan cerca!** – Gritó Naruto sentado sobre la piedra en que descansaba el monumento de los caídos. – **¡Hinata-chan!** – Gritó nuevamente irritado.

– **¿Eso es todo?** – Le preguntó Sasuke parándose un poco más derecho. – **¿Tienes conciencia que sólo estoy ocupando una mano, verdad?** – El comentario hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño. Se puso de pie lentamente una vez más secándose el sudor de la frente. – **De nuevo. Pero esta vez, ponte seria. **– Le ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata comenzó a formar los sellos con su mano. Si Sasuke quería que se pusiera seria lo complacería. Le habían prometido que lo ayudarían a volverse más fuerte para que venciera a su hermano y si eso equivalía a que le diera una paliza o él se la diera a ella, era el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por tener a las dos personas más importantes en su vida en ese lugar.

– **¡Byakugan!** – Gritó Hinata y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se comenzaron a hacer visibles.

– **Así me gusta.** – Dijo Sasuke saltando dos veces hacia atrás, preparándose para lo que venía. – **De esta forma no me siento culpable cuando terminas besando el pasto. **

Pero por mucho que Sasuke estuviese alardeando, que Hinata utilizara el byakugan significaba que estaba a punto de presenciar el puño gentil o suave, la técnica de los Hyuga que concentraba chakra en sus palmas para golpear al enemigo. Un mero roce era doloroso y podía causar daño interno de consideración, Sasuke lo sabía pues no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ella mientras utilizaba esta técnica. La única diferencia era que hacía un año atrás podía esquivar con relativa facilidad a Hinata, ahora no podía decir lo mismo. La chica se había vuelto mucho más rápida que él cuando se trataba de taijutsu, por lo tanto también tenía que usar sus propias cartas a favor.

Sasuke activó el sharingan, sus pupilas llenas de sangre brillaban en el atardecer observando a la joven con una sonrisa de ansiedad, preparado para enfrentarla.

Dojutsu versus dojutsu, cualquier junin de la aldea habría matado por ver un entrenamiento de ese tipo. Era realmente curioso que dos Dojutsus tan extraños estuviesen juntos en el mismo equipo, pero al mismo tiempo, un privilegio para Konoha.

Ver el byakugan y el sharingan activos hizo que Naruto se pusiera de pie, esta ronda iba en serio. **– ¡Ey!** – Gritó a ambos. – **No es un combate a muerte, ¡Idiotas!** – Pero ninguno pareció ponerle atención. - **¡Tengan cuidado! **

Hinata corrió hacia Sasuke, quien podía ver sus movimientos como si fuesen en cámara lenta. Esa era la habilidad del sharingan después de todo. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que esas palmas no se le acercaran.

Hinata comenzó a formar sellos, lo cual llamó la atención de Sasuke, ¿No iba a usar el puño gentil después de todo? ¿Qué estaba formando? Tigre-perro-buey-tigre-pájaro-liebre-tigre-perro-liebre… ¿Qué rayos era ese jutsu? Sasuke no dejaba de mirarle las manos para poder predecir de qué forma Hinata estaba preparándose para atacarlo, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta… la chica no estaba formando nada, Hinata Hyuga, lo estaba distrayendo para que su mirada no se enfocara en ella y de esa manera no caer en un genjutsu, que era una de las cosas en que Sasuke se había estado especializando últimamente.

¿Con que propósito lo estaba distrayendo?

Miró a sus alrededores, de cualquier forma se movía en cámara lenta para él. No, la Hinata frente a él era la verdadera… no había tenido tiempo para forma un clon de sombra. ¿Entonces que pretendía con los sellos?

Fue entonces que cuando la tuvo a 4 metros de distancia las palmas de Hinata se separaron mostrando lo que realmente estaba escondiendo en sus manos, parecían agujas… ¿De chakra?

**-¡Cuidado Sasuke!** – Gritó Naruto preocupado. El estaba viendo todo eso con un ojo normal y le parecía rapidísimo.

La joven no lo dudó, sólo las lanzó contra él. El pelinegro contó 359 agujas dividiéndose en el cielo para alcanzarlo como un enjambre. Era literalmente una lluvia de chakra, una técnica que jamás antes había visto en Hinata. Con la mano en ese estado no podía realizar un jutsu de cambio, no podía formar los sellos para ello, lo cual significaba que tendría que enfrentar la técnica sin trucos. No importaba, esas agujas le daban la oportunidad de demostrar que aun podía vencerla en velocidad.

Comenzó a saltar hacia atrás de nuevo, viendo como en su dirección las agujas de chakra se clavaban en el pasto. Era asombroso observarlo, eran tantas… y aún con su velocidad, al menos tres lo golpearon en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Permaneció unos metros más atrás después de defenderse, sintiendo un leve dolor en la mejilla. **– ¿Y esa técnica Hyuga?** – Preguntó tocándose el rostro, una aguja lo había rozado y ahora estaba sangrando. De inmediato pensó lo útil que era aprender algo así… eran agujas de chakra, seguramente las había liberado desde los puntos de chakra en sus palmas mientras movía las manos distrayéndolo. - **¿Cómo…?** – Y si ese era el caso, el no podía copiar algo así. Era parte de sus técnicas de línea sucesoria.

– **No p-puedo realizar el **_**kaiten**_** aun… pero… sí puedo concentrar todo mi chakra y hacerlo salir a presión por los tenketsu de mis palmas. ** – Respondió Hinata deteniéndose mientras Naruto se acercaba a ellos. - **¿Es..estás bien, Sasuke-kun?**

– **¿**_**Kaiten**_**…? ¿Así se llama la técnica del imbécil de tu primo no?** – Preguntó Sasuke y Hinata asintió con algo de tristeza.

–**Es un jutsu que sólo se le enseña a los m-miembros de la familia principal…** - Tanto Sasuke como Naruto percibieron la forma en que Hinata se desanimaba al decirlo. - **…pero Neji nii-san pudo lograr hacerla sin que nadie le dijera cómo. Nii-san es realmente un genio.**

**-¡Tal vez sea un genio Hinata-chan, pero si sigues entrenando lo vas a vencer!** **¡Qué técnica tan asombrosa! **– La animó Naruto dándole una palmada despreocupada en la espalda que casi hizo que Hinata se cayera, Uzumaki no se había dado cuenta de lo débil que se sentía Hinata en ese momento y por algún motivo venía tratándola como si fuera un chico más que una chica por varios días ya. - **¡Ya puedes ver los tenketsus! El resto es sólo cuestión de ti-em-po.**

Sasuke subió una ceja. Odiaba a ese tal Neji. – **Sólo recuerda que tienes que vencer al **_**famoso**_** genio o tengo que darle mi protector de frente. Te quedan 5 meses.** – Sasuke desactivo el sharingan, ya era suficiente por un día y además podía darse cuenta que sus compañeros estaban agotados por la falta de chakra que percibía en sus cuerpos. Naruto había estado moldeando chakra casi todo el día también. – **Detén el byakugan. Dejémoslo hasta aquí hoy.**

–**Por fin… ¡Raaamen! ¡Quiero comer mi amado ramen!** - Susurró Naruto suspirando. -**¿Vamos a Ichiraku? **

–**Cla..claro Naruto-kun**. – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa sobándose las palmas. Aun le dolía cada vez que dejaba salir su chakra con esa presión.

–**Mañana elijo yo si hoy comemos ramen.** – se quejó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, agachándose para poner los shurikens y las kunai de vuelta en su mochila.

**-Hinata-chan, ¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó Naruto tomándole las muñecas con poca delicadeza. Extendió las manos de la chica hacia él y abrió las palmas que Hinata estaba sobando escondida. Ahí se percató de que la piel alrededor de sus tenketsus se había puesto roja. – **Te debe doler cada vez que haces esa técnica, ¿No? Pobrecita… ** - Murmuró con tristeza.

_¿Pobrecita?_ – Pensó Sasuke subiendo la mirada desde el suelo. Ese tono de voz condescendiente… ¿Qué carajos?

Fue entonces, viéndolos en un escenario tan común, haciendo algo que siempre hacían, que lo notó. Se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan ciego o tan descuidado para no haberlo visto antes. Era tan obvio, tan evidente, había estado frente a él todo ese tiempo y había rechazado por completo la idea por el simple hecho de que se trataba de Naruto y Hinata. Hasta hace tan sólo unos pocos meses, en su mente Naruto Uzumaki era el perdedor más grande de todos, alguien que no llamaba la atención de ninguna persona, que tenía que estar recurriendo a estupideces para que los demás lo notaran. Sí, en su mente, Naruto era un completo tarado pintando las paredes, haciendo bromas, rayando las estatuas de los Hokage, realizando ese jutsu pervertido tan ridículo… ¿Cómo alguien iba a pensar que cosas como esa eran atractivas?

Por lo mismo, aunque la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza el primer día en que interactuó con ambos, nunca pasó a mayores.

–**Es-estoy b-bien.** – Su sonrojo no era lo que la delataba, era esa sonrisa y la forma en que sus párpados bajaban lentamente sin que alcanzara a cerrar los ojos mirando a Naruto como si nada más existiera a su alrededor. – **No..no te p-preocupes Naruto-kun.**

¿Era posible que Sasuke estuviera imaginando cosas? No sería la primera vez que se equivocaba cuando se trataba de descifrar a Hinata Hyuga. Él mismo la había considerado alguien relativamente inútil hasta el día en que se enfrentaron a Hidan.

Su opinión sobre ella había cambiado cuando la vio entrenando en medio del invierno sobre el agua. En ese momento, al verla mojándose y tiritando de frío para entrenar su byakugan comprendió que había mucha más determinación en ella para volverse fuerte de la que había en en Naruto y él juntos. Había logrado en un año ver grandes distancias si se enfocaba sólo en una dirección. Eso hacía a Hinata los ojos del grupo. Hinata Hyuga era 100% determinación desde mucho tiempo ya.

Sí, no era difícil para él aprender técnicas ni tampoco era difícil para Naruto tener estamina para entrenar y entrenar y entrenar hasta que no podía mantenerse en pie, pero… Hinata no tenía su talento ni la estamina de Naruto, todo en ella venía de otro lugar…

Y Sasuke acababa de darse cuenta, como si un balde de agua helada le cayese encima, de donde venía la fuerza en Hinata. Había estado frente a él todo ese tiempo y sólo ahora lo veía con claridad.

Era Naruto. Siempre había sido Naruto.

–**Si esa técnica te lastima, no deberías utilizarla con frecuencia Hinata-chan.** – Le dijo Uzumaki sobándole la mano y sacando una venda de tela de los utensilios que guardaba en su bolsito amarrado a la pierna. – **Aun tengo esa crema que me diste aquí, ¡Qué suerte!**

¿A Hinata le gustaba Naruto? La idea lo divirtió y terminó sonriendo distraído, asegurándose de bajar el rostro para que sus compañeros no notaran lo cómico que le parecía toda la situación.

A Hinata le gustaba Naruto. Pero, al _dobe_ le gustaba Sakura Haruno o al menos eso venía diciendo desde los días en la academia.

¿Naruto se daría cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hinata sintiéndose de esa manera? Sasuke suspiró poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Uzumaki siempre decía que ellos dos eran importantes en sus vidas, que eran como hermanos para él. Si eso era así, entonces Hinata estaba encaminándose a una gran desilusión amorosa y eso más que divertirlo, lo puso serio. La idea de que la chica Hyuga tuviese sentimientos fuertes por su compañero lo perturbó. Si veía a Hinata llorar por culpa de que Naruto fuera un completo despistado, ya no era gracioso. Era un motivo para molerlo a puñetazos en el rostro.

Era extraño. Se había percatado de la situación hacía menos de dos minutos y había pasado de divertido a serio, de serio a preocupado y de preocupado a molesto. Ya no estaba sonriendo, sólo mirando la escena con una mueca.

–**Sí. Lo s-siento.** – Hinata cerró los ojos y sus mejillas se volvieron aun más rosa si eso era posible. - **Me d-dejé llevar. **

Pero así como Hinata estaba actuando rara alrededor de Naruto, desde que habían vuelto de ese viaje ambos parecían más unidos que nunca. De hecho, todo ese traqueteo de miradas y sonrisas lo habían irritado en más de una ocasión sin entender que rayos habría sucedido entre ellos para que de pronto fueran los mejores amigos del mundo y se agruparan en contra de él. Tal vez por lo mismo se había demorado tanto en descifrar que al menos por parte de Hinata había más que simples sentimientos de amistad hacia Uzumaki.

A pesar de eso, Naruto no se quedaba atrás en su extraño comportamiento. Se mostraba muchísimo más atento a Hinata, buscaba formas de tocarla, ponerle un brazo encima del hombro, hacerle cosquillas, apretarle la nariz, darle palmazos en la espalda y cosas que a Sasuke le parecían completamente innecesarias y hasta incómodas de observar. Al mismo tiempo, más que un comportamiento coqueto, era como si Naruto la considerara una igual, tratándola de la misma forma que se comportaba con todo el mundo.

Sasuke no podía decir con seguridad, por lo mismo, qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Uzukami. No podía decir con firmeza que a Naruto no le gustara Hinata pero tampoco podía afirmar que sí se sentía atraído por ella. Pero.. Si le hubiese gustado Hinata, ¿Por qué no lo decía abiertamente, así como declaraba a las cuatro esquinas de Konoha que Sakura Haruno era la mujer de sus sueños? La respuesta vino en dos opciones: 1) A Naruto realmente no le gustaba Hinata de esa forma. 2) Ni si quiera Naruto se percataba de que efectivamente Hinata Hyuga se había vuelto alguien especial para él, no en un sentido amistoso.

De cualquier forma no era asunto suyo. El único motivo si quiera por el cual estaba pensando en eso era porque no quería ver a Hinata deprimida y a Naruto dándose golpes de cabeza contra un árbol por haberla herido. Conociendo a Naruto, con tal de ver a Hinata feliz incluso se habría forzado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, esa era su naturaleza. Además, Hyuga era tan tímida, les había costado casi un año para que dejara de balbucear cuando estaban juntos y aun así, cada vez que algo la ponía nerviosa volvía a ese hábito tan irritante.

–**Bien. Vendemos.** – Dijo Naruto cerrando la tapa de un frasco de madera con el símbolo del clan Hyuga. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de la mirada en Hinata? Todo en ella era completa felicidad sólo porque él estaba preocupado con ella. Se podía percibir la alegría en su rostro, en su mirada, en sus mejillas sonrosándose, en la manera en que jugueteaba mordiéndose en labio inferior y como miraba a Naruto a los ojos aunque este estuviese completamente enfocado en su palma. – **Hinata-chan… te duele… y aun así…**

Sasuke suspiró irritado. - **¿No pueden hacer esto después?** – No alentaría ese tipo de conducta, pues a sus ojos no tenía ningún resultado positivo. Se sintió tentado con la idea de dejarlos solos, o decir alguna cosa para forzarlos a estar más cerca y ver los nuevos colores que podrían aparecer en las mejillas de Hinata. Pero consideró que aquello sería muy cruel, podía ser directo y tosco, pero no cruel con alguien como su compañera. - **¿Ramen entonces?**

– **¡Sí!** – Gritó Naruto echándose la mochila sobre los hombros y los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a Konoha.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>-¡No! ¿Es en serio?<strong> – Preguntó Ino sentada al lado de Chouji en la barbacoa. - **¡No puedo creer que Asuma sensei nos haya dejado botados hoy por eso!**

–**Pues créelo.** – Respondió Sakura dándole un sorbo a su jugo. Kiba y Shino miraban en silencio la conversación entre las dos, intentando sacar algo de carne pero era casi imposible con Chouji ahí. – **Eran cuatro de la aldea del sonido, al parecer eran en parte responsables de la muerte del Tercero.** **Criminales del libro Bingo.**

– **¿Y estás segura que venían por Sasuke-kun?** – Preguntó Ino con preocupación. Shikamaru suspiró tomándose la cabeza.

–**Eso dijeron, pero **_**eso **_**no puede salir de esta mesa. Los junin de la aldea no quieren que Sasuke-kun o cualquiera del equipo siete sepa.** – Sakura bajó la mirada bastante preocupada. Sabía que si Sasuke se enteraba de que Orochimaru estaba mandando gente para apresarlo lo pondría en un estado alterado. – **En fin…** - Sakura tenía a Akamaru entre las manos y le estaba acariciando el pelaje. El cachorro de Kiba parecía dormir plácidamente.

– **¿Vas a comerte eso Sakura?** – Preguntó Chouji mirando el plato de la chica.

–**No. –** Respondió Sakura pasándole el plato casi intacto a Chouji. - **Estoy en una **_**diet,**_** puedes terminarlo si quieres.**

–**Entonces también cómete el mío.** – Dijo Ino despreocupadamente, con una mueca de orgullo herido moviendo el plato en dirección a su compañero. Nunca habría dejado que Sakura la venciera en ese tipo de cosas. Quien sería siempre más delgada y bella sería ella, no la frente de marquesina. - **No quiero comer más que ella.**

Shikamaru suspiró poniéndose de pie.** - Que problemáticas son.**

– **¿Dónde vas Shikamaru?** – Le preguntó Chouji.

–**Al baño.** – Respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y retirándose de la mesa.

– **¿Se dan cuenta que si no comen sólo se vuelven más débiles?** - Gruño Kiba sin poder aguantarlo más, quitándole el plato a Chouji justo antes de que pudiera tocar la comida de la chica miembro del equipo 8. -** ¡Cómete eso Sakura!** – Le ordenó regañando.

Una vena se hizo visible en la frente de Haruno, quien con molestia golpeó la mesa con ambos puños adelantando su torso en dirección a Inuzuka. - **¡Ya te dije que estoy a dieta Kiba! **

– **¡Ah! ¿Para qué quieres adelgazar?** – Le preguntó enojado. - **Se te va a ver la cabeza más grande de lo que ya la tienes.**

– **¿Qué dijiste?** – Le gritó Haruno tomándolo de su chaqueta. - **¡Repite eso, **_**baka**_**! **

Fue entonces que una voz de admiración la sacó completamente de onda. – **¡Asombroso! Sakura-chan tiene tanta energía…** - Naruto estaba parado junto a ella con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sakura Haruno se volteó lentamente para observar a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke parados mirándola extrañados. Casi se desmayó, ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que haberla visto comportándose tan inapropiadamente? Seguramente ahora iba a pensar que no era una dama. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y comenzó a sudar.

–**Kiba.** – Interrumpió Shino sin prestarle atención a los recién llegados. - **No le hables así a nuestra compañera.**

– **¡Bah!** – Se quejó Kiba soltándose. - **Ella se lo busca.**

–**Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun.** – Los saludó Ino casualmente, intentando evitar mostrarse nerviosa porque Sasuke estuviese ahí. El chico se veía molesto con los brazos cruzados, Hinata estaba mirando el suelo y Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Sakura. - **¿Qué hacen aquí?**

– **¿No es obvio?** – Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja. Aun no perdonaba a Ino por haberse metido en su mente. – **Andas lenta el día de hoy Yamanaka.**

– **¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?** – Preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke, moviéndose un poco más hacia el costado, apretujando a Kiba contra la pared.

–**No. Vamos a…** - Comenzó Sasuke pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Naruto.

– **¡Claro!** – Uzumaki se sentó justo al lado de Haruno sin importarle mucho que la chica estuviese apartando ese espacio para Sasuke. - **Sakura-chan, recomiéndame algo. No suelo comer aquí, pero Ichiraku estaba cerrado.**

–**Hinata-san, siéntate…** - Ino se comenzó a mover, no le ofreció el asiento a Sasuke pues por la forma en que él la miraba entendía que aun estaba enojado. – **Pidamos más carne.**

Hinata miró a Sasuke, hubiese sido de mala educación olvidarse de su compañero y sentarse si él se sentía realmente incómodo con el grupo, pero sintió alivio cuando Sasuke se sentó de cabecera de mesa justo al lado de Naruto, por lo cual tomó el puesto de la izquierda junto a Ino.

–**Gra..gracias Yamanaka-san.** – Murmuró Hinata haciendo una reverencia amable.

– **¡Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que me llames Ino!** – Le indicó la chica energéticamente y despeinándola en un gesto que hizo que Hinata enrojeciera. – **Yo te llamaré Hina-chan.** – Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, llena de fortaleza. Hinata suspiró en admiración, nunca había conocido a una chica con tanta confianza en sí misma. - **Chouji, intenta no comerte todo solo esta vez, hay más personas ahora.**

–**Hmmm…** - Gruñó Chouji con suavidad tragando todo lo que había en el plato de Ino. – **Ey, Sasuke… ¿Cómo está esa muñeca? **– Preguntó mirándolo un poco perplejo. Imaginó que si la mano de Sasuke estaba lenta podría comer más rápido que él.

–**Sanando.** – Respondió Uchiha sin levantar la mirada. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos bajo el mentón. - **¿Vamos a comer o qué? Quiero acostarme luego. Hay que despertar en 6 horas.**

De esa forma decidieron pedir su cena. Naruto sostuvo una acalorada discusión con la camarera que intentó explicarle que no vendían ramen. Sakura apretaba sus puños bajo la mesa decidiendo si debía golpearlo o no, pero se resolvió a permanecer en silencio pues Sasuke estaba ahí, no quería que pensara que no era una joven tan delicada como lo era Hinata. Por otro lado, la chica Hyuga pidió un vaso de agua y verduras. Sasuke, como siempre, sólo onigiris y Naruto irritado, se cruzó de brazos sin pedir nada. Entre los tres ordenaron una tabla tradicional de carne que contenía todo tipo de cortes para asar, algo que hizo que los ojos de Chouji brillaran y ellos apenas lograran comer.

Kiba entabló conversación con Hinata de forma bastante alegre, preguntándole como eran Sasuke y Naruto con ella, si había estado bien, como había sido la pelea contra el miembro de Akatsuki y finalmente, entablaron un leve debate sobre la necesidad de incluir perros ninjas en todos los equipos para que éstos hicieran el trabajo de rastreo. Sakura levantó una ceja ante ello ya que su compañero era grosero, directo y bastante insoportable. Le resultaba más que extraño que se llevara tan bien con alguien que no fuese Akamaru.

Sasuke casi no habló más que monosílabos, pero el hecho de que se hubiese sentado ahí durante toda la comida sin ser grosero ni hiriente con los demás chicos sorprendió gratamente tanto a Naruto como Hinata que entendieron que el joven Uchiha estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sociabilizar con el resto cuando no tenía interés en ello.

Naruto por su parte estuvo casi toda la velada intentando sacar temas para conversar con Sakura, a lo cual ella no reaccionaba realmente bien, sólo le daba miradas hostiles como si quisiera que se quedara callado y volvía a hablarle a Sasuke con una voz dulce, tocando todos los temas que se le podían ocurrir sin lograr que éste se interesara en responder más que con silencio, "si", "hmm", "hmph", "tsk" o "no".

Cuando llegó Shikamaru de vuelta del baño, todos se volvieron a parar para que pasara al otro extremo de la mesa. Kiba aprovechó el desorden para sentarse junto a Hinata ya que era la única persona con la que se le hacía divertido conversar. Ino se sentó al otro extremo de la chica, junto a Sasuke que aun le daba miradas asesinas cuando sus ojos se cruzaban.

El pelinegro por su parte, con el único que mantuvo una conversación más larga que monosílabos fue con Shino, que parecía tan indiferente y distante con todo como Sasuke. Shikamaru casi no abrió la boca a no ser para decirle a Naruto en su cara, que estaba irritando a Sakura y que dejara de hacerlo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de todo eso a Sasuke eran las sonrisas que Hinata daba en dirección a Naruto al verlo tan feliz junto a Sakura. Aquello lo extrañó y mucho. ¿No se suponía que a Hinata le gustaba el idiota? ¿Por qué se ponía feliz entonces al ver que justo frente a ella, él estaba mostrando interés en otra persona? ¿Sería que los rechazos constantes y notorios de Sakura le daban alegría?

No lo creía, Hinata no era ese tipo de persona. Tal vez le gustase Uzumaki pero nunca se habría mostrado contenta al verlo pasar un mal rato. A lo mejor había malinterpretado algo… Hinata era alguien bastante complicada de entender, pues no reaccionaba como el común de las personas.

Sin embargo, también lo sorprendió la forma en que Naruto miró a Kiba cuando el Inuzuka tomó a Akamaru entre sus manos y lo puso sobre las piernas de Hinata para "mostrarle" lo dócil que era. La peliazul parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer con ese gesto tan "inocente".

– **Saca a esa bola de pulgas de las piernas de Hinata-chan, que asco.** – Le dijo Naruto sin ningún tipo de tacto, directo como siempre. Kiba subió la mirada bastante enojado y hasta Akamaru estaba ladrando.

– **Te aseguro que la higiene de Akamaru es mucho mejor que la tuya.** – Respondió Kiba molesto.

– **¿Me podrías decir cuándo fue la última vez que **_**tú**_** te cambiaste de ropa, Na-ru-to?** – Intervino Sakura algo fastidiada con que hubiesen ofendido al perrito, después de todo ella era parte del equipo 8. – **No molestes a Akamaru-kun. **

– **Sakura tiene un buen punto, **_**dobe**_**.** – Intervino Sasuke bebiendo agua.

– _**Teme**_**… Se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado…** - Se quejó Naruto con cara de espanto.

– **Akamaru es un perro ninja completamente desparasitado. **– Kiba continuó, se veía bastante ofendido por el comentario. Hinata por su parte no sabía qué decir, sólo se aferraba al perrito que gruñía en dirección a Naruto como si fuera a saltar a morderlo en cualquier minuto. – **Te aseguro que es mucho más inteligente que tú. **

– **Si es un perro ninja taaaaan inteligente… **- Dijo Naruto casi gruñendo. -** ¿Por qué no habla?** – Shino puso una palma en su frente y hasta Sakura bajó el rostro. Con ese comentario le acababa de dar una patada entre las piernas a Kiba como dueño de Akamaru. - **Los perros de Kakashi sensei hablan. **

Akamaru bajó el rostro aullando con tristeza y Kiba se aclaró la garganta buscando una excusa. **- Uh… estem… Akamaru está trabajando en ello. **– Se cruzó de brazos molesto. –** Pero eso no significa que no sea inteligente. **

–**Naruto, Hinata, es hora de irnos. – **Anunció Sasuke, llevaban alrededor de 4 minutos con los platos vacíos y tenían que despertar en el alba para volver a entrenar. La cama los estaba llamando. – **Vamos.**

–**Sa..sasuke-kun… **- Sakura murmuró, sacando un poco más la voz. Le daba pánico hablarle pues cada vez que lo hacía algo salía mal. -** ¿I..iras al **_**Hanami**_ **mañana? **

**-¿Ya va siendo época del Hanami? – **Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza, no podía creer qué tan rápido habían pasado esos días. Recordaba el invierno tan cercano.

Konoha era una aldea ninja rodeada de bosques, y en una zona en particular habían cerezos plantados. Todos los años se celebraba el festival de las flores de cerezo o _Hanami_, en los cuales todos sacaban sus kimonos o yukatas y celebraban el inicio de la primavera del País del Fuego, así como también se celebraba el inicio del verano y el año nuevo.

Sasuke recordaba haber ido a esas fiestas tomado de la mano de su madre quien siempre ocupaba un hermoso kimono de seda roja con el logo del clan Uchiha en su espalda. Su padre e Itachi le cortaban algunas flores de cerezo que ella siempre se ponía en su cabellera. La recordaba como la mujer más hermosa del mundo con su pelo largo recogido en un moño alto, era sólo en las ocasiones solemnes como esa en que permitía peinarse de esa forma pues por lo general lo llevaba suelto, liso y brillante. La memoria de su hermosa sonrisa y el sonido de su risa hicieron que bajara la mirada y aquella aura oscura y triste lo rodeara.

Su melancolía no pasó completamente desapercibido por Hinata, que recordaba los días en que siendo muy niños, sus propios padres saludaban a la familia Uchiha en esas festividades. Adivinó que Sasuke seguramente estaba recordando tiempos mejores y su pecho se oprimió. Si hubiesen estado solos tal vez le habría dedicado alguna palabra para animarlo, pero no podía hacerlo con todos ahí.

– **Iremos todos… - **Dijo Ino con alegría.** – Será divertido, haremos un picnic al aire libre.** – La verdad, la idea del picnic había venido de Chouji.** – Chouji llevará carne y Shikamaru la parrilla… haremos nuestro propio**_** barbecue**_**. **

– **Sasuke kun, quería…quería saber si… si ustedes… **- Continuó Sakura sin saber cómo poner en palabras la invitación que quería hacerle, sin si quiera darse cuenta del dolor impreso en el rostro del Uchiha. Era en esos detalles que se podía ver que tan poco el resto de los chicos conocía a Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no esperó que Haruno terminara lo que tenía que decir. -** Mañana entrenaremos.**

No tuvo que seguir esperando mas reacciones ni despedidas. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y salió del BBQ, caminando con la cabeza gacha y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Naruto lo siguió corriendo algo molesto, mientras Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y caminó atrás de ellos.

Una vez afuera del local, Naruto tomó a Sasuke por su playera obligándolo a detenerse para que les diera una explicación, después de todo había sido bastante mal educado con todos retirándose de esa forma y más aun decidiendo que los tres no asistirían sin si quiera preguntarles si querían ir o no.

– **¡Ey **_**teme**_**! ¿Quién te nombró líder? – **Le gritó en medio de la calle mientras que Ino, Kiba y Sakura se asomaban por la ventana para ver la pelea, escondidos un poco por la cortina. -** ¡Deberíamos someterlo a votación como grupo! ¿No? Tal vez Hinata y yo no queramos entrenar todo el día.-** Naruto zapateó el piso con fuerza haciendo una especie de berrinche.** - ¿Qué tiene de malo darnos unas horas para ir al **_**Hanami**_**? **

Sasuke de inmediato observó a Hinata irritado. Sabía sin si quiera tener que preguntarle cual sería su voto: la misma opción que eligiera Naruto independiente de si ella quería ir o no. Hinata miró hacia el suelo cuando él le dio esa mirada asesina. –** El hanami es una pérdida de tiempo. Si quieren ir, vayan. No me interesa. **

– **¿Por qué no vamos los tres? – **Preguntó Naruto apretando los puños, Sasuke siempre lo terminaba frustrando de esa manera. –** Será divertido, no seas tan idiota. **

–**No quiero ir.** – Respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

– **Chi…chichos… yo… yo debo ir. **– Hinata no había dicho nada hasta ese momento porque estaba un tanto apenada por Sasuke. Sin embargo, ella no se mandaba completamente sola, a diferencia de ello dos su familia estaba viva y no podía decidir por sí misma lo que quería o no hacer. -** La familia Hyuga s-siempre se presenta en el **_**Hanami.**_

Era cierto y Sasuke lo sabía. Era tradición que todos los clanes de Konoha asistieran a esas tonterías, por algo hasta los Uchiha debían ir y en más de una ocasión encontró a Itachi allá bajo un árbol con esa chica con la que siempre solía andar, sabía que era del clan pero nunca supo su nombre. Se preguntó en ese momento si ellos dos serían novios o no. Pero recordar a Itachi sólo lo hizo sentirse más irritado.

– **¡Ja! Dos contra uno.- **Gritó Naruto animándose nuevamente.** - Perdiste Sasuke. Además, Kakashi sensei dijo que el permiso para ausentarnos de las misiones valía sólo si permanecíamos juntos estos días. Si yo y Hinata queremos ir al Hanami tú tienes que venir también. **

Los chicos pensaban la condición de Tsunade la había realizado para acercarlos y por el _teamwork_, pero lejos de eso, a Tsunade y Kakashi realmente le preocupaban la seguridad de Sasuke. Las informaciones del equipo de inteligencia de Konoha decían que Orochimaru estaba planeando hacerse con el cuerpo de Sasuke para un tipo de jutsu extraño, y el ataque de esos ninjas de la aldea del sonido ese día habían confirmado dichas sospechas, sólo, que los chicos no sabían nada al respecto.

– **Tsk… **- Se quejó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.** - Que molestos son. **

Naruto corrió atrás de él junto con Hinata. Siempre solían ir a dejar a su comapñera a su casa después de entrenar. Se había hecho costumbre. No lo hacían por un tema de seguridad ni porque creyeran que Hinata corría peligro de noche caminando sola por Konoha, sino por algo de caballerismo. Vivían en una aldea patriarcal después de todo y Hinata Hyuga era la heredera del clan más noble de la zona.

Dejaron a la chica en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron casualmente para seguir por el mismo camino en dirección a sus respectivos departamentos. La caminata fue bastante silenciosa, como solía suceder cuando Sasuke quedaba pegado en alguna vivencia de su pasado. Por lo cual, Naruto siendo el sujeto ruidoso y escandaloso que era rompió el silencio primero.

– **Estaba pensando, ¿Qué tal si invito a Sakura-chan como mi cita para el festival?** – Preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –** Parecía querer lanzarme una indirecta hoy en la comida cuando preguntó si iríamos.**

Sasuke suspiró molesto con la idiotez de Naruto. El zopenco simplemente amaba que lo humillaran, la chica seguramente le daría un puñetazo como siempre y luego lo insultaría. Sasuke sonrió pícaramente. – **Claro. Invítala. ¿Cómo podría decirte que no, a **_**ti**_**? **

Naruto apretó ambos puños con alegría, dando una risita de triunfo. - **¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si tu invitas a Ino? ¡A ella le gustas! **– Los ojos de Naruto brillaban de alegría. -** ¡Vamos en citas dobles! **

– **Prefiero comer tierra antes que ir en una cita doble contigo.** – Respondió con completa honestidad cruzándose de brazos.

– **¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tiene de malo Ino?** – Preguntó Naruto con una mueca de disgusto. – **No es tan linda como Saaakura-chan, pero sigue siendo linda. **

– **No he dicho lo contrario.** – Admitió Sasuke comparando a ambas en su cabeza.

Sakura no era fea tampoco, pero sus actitudes dejaban mucho que desear. Entre ambas, él pensaba que Ino era más bonita, no por su físico sino por su personalidad. Ino parecía ser ella misma en todas partes. No era tampoco como si esa personalidad le atrajese, pero al menos no era falsa como Sakura que siempre se comportaba de forma incómoda y distinta a como era cuando él estaba cerca.

– **Ino y Sakura… las conocemos de niñas y aun así, ellas parecen no conocernos en lo absoluto. – **Dijo Sasuke.

– **No digas eso.** – Naruto suspiró, Sasuke era tan raro a sus ojos. - **Ino es buena persona, si no hubiese sido por ella quizás ahora estarías muerto. **

Sasuke se sintió un tanto ofendido con ese comentario pero no se molestó en desmentirlo porque sabía que era cierto. - **Hmph.**

– **¿Entonces?** – preguntó Naruto con impaciencia.

– **¿Entonces qué? **

– **¿Por qué no la invitas?** – Era una pregunta válida, si Sasuke encontraba a Ino atractiva, ¿Por qué no sacarla a pasear por la ciudad? Además, Naruto había escuchado la forma en que Ino había dicho que amaba a Sasuke y que le preocupaba. Eso a sus ojos la hacía merecedora del amor de su amigo. -** ¡Invítala! ¡Ella es genial! Dame una sola buena razón para no invitarla. **

– **Porque no me llama la atención ir a esa estupidez con Ino Yamanaka.** – Respondió con seriedad mirando en frente. Esa era la verdad. Ino podía ser bonita y tener una lista de cualidades que la hacían merecedora de alguien a su altura. Pero a sus ojos era predecible, aburrida, escandalosa y poco refinada. No era para nada el tipo de persona con la que le hubiese gustado estar ligado. – **Punto.**

– **¿Qué tiene de malo Ino?** – Naruto apretó el puño con rabia. Ino no era una mala chica, además ya iba siendo hora que Sasuke se relacionara con más personas aparte de él y Hinata, ni si quiera tenía que ser en un nivel romántico. -**¡Anda Sasuke! **

– **¿No has pensado que por cortesía deberíamos invitar a alguien más importante que Ino o Sakura?** – la pregunta fue extraña e hizo que Naruto se volteara a mirarlo levantando una ceja. - ** ¿No se supone que debíamos estar los tres juntos? **

–**Pero Hinata-chan irá con su familia. – **Exclamó Naruto. Ninguno de los dos soportaba a Neji y era casi una certeza de que Hinata estaría con él y ese horrible padre que tenía a quien Naruto le había gritado una y otra vez ese día en que les anunciaron que serían un equipo.** – Y su familia no nos quiere precisamente. **

– **Al diablo con ellos.** – Dijo Sasuke, frío y distante mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar las estrellas sobre ellos. – **Vamos a ir con Hinata.**

– **¡Agh!** – Se quejó Naruto. - **Pero yo quería llevar a Sakura-chan.**

– **¿Cuál es la diferencia?** - Preguntó Sasuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. -** Estaremos todos juntos allá de cualquier modo.**

– **¡Como odio cuando tienes razón!** – Indicó Naruto con un tic en el ojo. Realmente no le gustaba darle la razón a Sasuke pero, en esa ocasión, el idiota había acertado. ¿Qué mejor que ir los tres juntos? Estaban todo el tiempo cerca el uno del otro, y lo normal hubiese sido que estuviesen hartos de aquello, pero por el contrario… Naruto se sentía bien junto a ellos dos. - **Mañana invitaremos a Hinata-chan, ¿Deberíamos comprarle algo?**

– **¿Ah?** – Sasuke realmente se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta, ¿Con que motivo le comprarían algo a Hinata? Eso no era una cita, era más bien una cortesía, una señal a su compañera de que la consideraban más importante que dos cabezas de aire. - **¿Comprarle algo? ¿Con que fin?**

– **Ya sabes… no se… las chicas son raras con ese tipo de cosas.** – Extrañamente Naruto se intentó hacer el tonto pero un rubor muy suave cubrió su rostro. - **Yo planeaba comprarle algo a Sakura-chan.**

– **¿Tú dices… así como un regalo? **- ¿Estaba Naruto realmente sugiriendo comprarle algo a Hinata? ¿Él? ¿La persona más despistada de todos los tiempos?

– **Sí. O sea… uhm… ya sabes… **

– **No es una cita Uzumaki. Las citas son de a dos, no de a tres. A menos que prefieras ir solo con ella. En dicho caso yo… **

–**¡Claro que no! ¡**_**Teme**_**! ¡No seas idiota!** – Una venita de rabia aparecía en la frente de Naruto, la mera idea de cómo sonaba eso lo hizo ponerse completamente rojo. - **Los tres iremos juntos, como **_**amigos**_**, no en una "**_**cita".**_

– **Como quieras.** – Respondió Sasuke un tanto divertido por la reacción exagerada.

– **¿Puedo llevar ramen al picnic verdad?** – Sasuke sólo suspiro, no se iba a molestar en responder eso. Cruzó la calle y tomó la dirección a su casa, alejándose de Naruto quien se quedó parado ahí bajo un poste de luz rascándose la cabeza. - **¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? ¡Sasuke!**

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Perdón mil, pero si posteo este cap todo junto… son como 20 mil palabras y ya es demasiado. Quise hacer un MUY BUEN capítulo final de arco, y por lo mismo me salió más largo de lo que planee ^^' perdón! Lo digo con sinceridad, creo... que esto es de lo mejor que escrito en fics, por que hasta yo me emocioné escribiendolo ajajaja xD  
><em>

_Dios… tengo tantas cosas que decirles, tantos sentimientos encontrados. Estamos llegando al final del primer arco y de verdad que siento MUCHA tristeza. Me hubiese gustado tal vez extender los días de infancia y amistad un poquito más. Las cosas suelen complicarse tanto cuando uno va creciendo. En fin, el cap esta listo, pero no quiero abrumarlos con tanto junto. Seguramente mañana o el viernes posteo la segunda parte._

_Con la parte dos, responderé todos y cada uno de los reviews de este capi y el anterior. No quiero alargarme mucho más, solo invitarlos a seguir apoyándome, para poder sacar un segundo arco tan entretenido de leer como este… y eso…_

_AHH! Y que ya publique 4 capítulos de mi otro fic.. ITachixHinataxSasuke, llamado Juegos Sexuales! xD Si son mayores de edad, espero que lo lean hahaha. _

_**UN GRAN ABRAZOOO! **_


	13. Capitulo 10: Ahí estaré, para ti 2

**CAPITULO 10**

_**Parte 2**_

**AHÍ ESTARÉ, PARA TI**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó a las 5 A.M. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando recordó que ese día lo habían acordado libre por el festival del cerezo. Eso significaba que a diferencia de los otros días, no tenía que estar levantándose para ir a entrenar o esperar que Sasuke golpeara su puerta y lo insultara por aun estar en ropa de dormir. Naruto sonrió, abrazó la almohada y murmuró <em>"Sakura-chan"<em> un par de veces para luego seguir durmiendo.

Llevaban tantos días con ese entrenamiento extensivo y exhaustivo que ya no quería más. Sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo adoloridos, exhausto de tener que soportar largas batallas contra Sasuke o Hinata. Estaba completamente cansado, tanto que durmió hasta que el sol le comenzó a dar en el rostro pasando por una rendija que había entre las cortinas. Cuando despertó, supo de inmediato que era tarde por la cantidad de luz que estaba entrando. Se habían quedado de juntar con Sasuke afuera de la casa de Hinata a las 3 de la tarde y, sorpresa, ya eran las 3.

–**¡Oh noooo!** – Gritó Naruto parándose sobre la cama y sacándose el gorrito para dormir. - **¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar! **

Y no estaba exagerando. Sabía de primera mano lo impaciente que era Sasuke y como se molestaba cuando las personas se tardaban más de la cuenta, sin mencionar que prácticamente lo habían forzado a ir con ellos y a ese festival había que ir con ropa más o menos formal. Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba su yukata o si aún le quedaba (La última vez que se la había puesto tenía 11 años), había llegado tan cansado la noche anterior que ni si quiera se fijó.

Fue corriendo a su closet para sacar su vestimenta cuando de pronto recordó el comentario de Sakura sobre su higiene. Su rostro se volvió azul y una gota de sudor cayó por su cien. Levantó un brazo y se olfateó, no sentía un olor fuera de lo normal, pero… la idea de que la mujer de sus sueños le dijera que nunca se cambiaba la ropa y que tenía pésima higiene lo inclinó a darse un baño aunque fuese rápido.

Con el cabello aun mojado, se vistió con la yukata rápidamente y puso algunos bols de ramen instantáneo en una bolsa; prefería prevenir que curar, nunca se sabía que cosas podrían cocinar los demás en ese picnic y no quería pasar un mal rato porque nadie le hubiese llevado ramen.

De esa forma, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros e imaginando a Sasuke gritándole una y otra vez que era un perdedor, abrió la puerta de su departamento. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando chocó contra algo bastante firme que lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

**-¡Ero Sennin!** – Gritó molesto postrándole el puño y subiendo la mirada desde el suelo. - **¿Se puede saber **_**dónde**_** has estado? **

–**Reuniendo información.** – Respondió Jiraiya ayudándole a ponerse de pie nuevamente. – **No te creerás que voy a estar siempre pendiente de ti y tus tonterías.**

– **¡Eres un pésimo maestro!** – se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y pisando con fuerza. - **¡Dejas nuestro entrenamiento de lado sólo por andar espiando mujeres!** – le reclamó de nuevo, arreglándose la ropa.

–**No Naruto, esta vez sí he estado reuniendo información**. – La voz de Jiraiya se volvía seria, no era tiempo para estar jugando con él. Había cosas que hablar, de suma importancia. -** Tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia, aunque la mala noticia tal vez te parezca una buena noticia, contigo nunca se sabe ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?**

–**No tengo tiempo ahora Ero Sennin, Sasuke me está esperando y odio cuando me da sermones por ser "irresponsable".** – El chico iba a comenzar a correr cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía con firmeza. Subió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, nunca antes Ero Sennin lo había mirado con tanta seriedad - **¿Qué sucede? **

Jiraiya suspiró, la mirada desconcertada del chico le partía el alma en dos.

·

·

·  
>·<p>

·

* * *

><p>Sasuke miró el reloj en medio de la plazoleta que quedaba a una cuadra de la residencia de Hinata. 3:39. El idiota más grande Konoha lo llevaba haciendo esperar 39 minutos. Se imaginaba con deleite las formas en que lo lastimaría cuando lo viera. No podía creer que si quiera se hubiese prestado para toda esa bobería en primer lugar. ¿Hanami? ¿A quien le podía interesar ir a mirar flores en primavera? ¡Eran una aldea ninja no una banda de floristas o jardineros! Entre más lo pensaba más visible se hacía aquella venita en su cien.<p>

Cuando dieron las 3:40 y Naruto aun no aparecía terminó rindiéndose. ¿Qué más daba? Seguramente se había quedado dormido, o como siempre, sólo estaba brillando por su ausencia. Irritado se lo imaginó comiendo ramen en Ichiraku diciendo "Ja, Sasuke puede esperar". Se le tensó la mandíbula sólo con ese pensamiento.

Iría por Hinata y luego podrían ir a buscarlo juntos, sería ridículo de su parte ir por Naruto y después darse cuenta de que Hinata se había ido al _Hanami_ con su familia. Se puso de pie dejando escapar un suspiro de molestia y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuga.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad que veía caminando a su alrededor portando una yukata sencilla de algodón, Sasuke estaba vestido con un tradicional kimono. Su familia había sido una de las más nobles en Konoha e intentaría mantener ese estándar ahora que era el único miembro vivo del Clan Uchiha en la Aldea de la Hoja.

El quimono era de seda color azul pálido, la juban que iba bajo del kimono era blanca y también de seda, algo más sencilla que el kimono dejándose ver sólo la parte que se abría en su pecho. Sobre el kimono portaba una hakama azul oscura que caían hasta sus pies, donde estaba usando las sandalias y los calcetines que se vestían con este tipo de ropa. Sobre todo esto portaba el clásico haori de color negro que tenía bordado tres emblemas del clan Uchiha, dos en las mangas y uno más grande en su espalda.

Llevaba ese atuendo con orgullo, tal como lo hacía toda su familia cuando había ocasiones especiales. A pesar de que fuera sólo uno, aún había un Uchiha en Konoha que podía representar a su clan y por lo mismo, debía hacerlo con la máxima dignidad posible.

Se había amarrado el protector de frente a un brazo y llevaba el cabello negro suelto. Con la luz de las cuatro de la tarde su pelo reflejaba leves tonos de un azul marino.

Seguía pensando en lo estúpido que era Naruto mientras pasaba bajo los grandes árboles en flor de la mansión de la familia principal de los Hyuga. No entendía para qué había que salir de Konoha para admirar las flores cuando podía verlas ahí mismo. Era una tradición tonta, como todas las otras tradiciones en la Aldea. Estaban gastando tiempo precioso de entrenamiento en una estupidez como el Hanami, y para empeorarlo aun más, la idea de tener que estar con todo el grupo de ex compañeros que había dejado en la academia lo desanimaba. No era que no los soportara (a excepción de Ino y Sakura), pero con Shikamaru no se hablaba, Chouji siempre tenía la boca llena y seguía al primero, Kiba era tan ruidoso e irritante como Naruto y Shino era un sujeto que siempre mantenía la distancia con todos. Suspiró de nuevo, sabía que esa tarde iba a ser un infierno. Al mismo tiempo, pensó, que la cereza sobre todo ese pastel de molestias era Neji Hyuga. Como detestaba a ese sujeto.

Llegó a la entrada de la mansión y miró por las puertas de madera que daban a la calle. Estaban abiertas, como siempre, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaban abiertas precisamente para él. Por alguna razón los Hyuga siempre hablaban en tono despectivo de los Uchiha y aquello le molestaba profundamente, como si esos malditos ojo perla supieran algo que él no. La excepción era Hinata, que no parecía tener esa altanería Hyuga, al contrario, era tan humilde y sencilla que nadie hubiese imaginado que ella era la heredera del clan.

Se quedó parado ahí y observó que estaba ocurriendo en los jardines de la mansión en que vivía la familia principal del clan. En el pórtico se veía a un gran número de personas reunidas, todos con sus mejores ropas (tanto o más ostentosas que la suya). Notó al padre de Hinata junto con el idiota de su primo, lo cual produjo un cierto amargor en su boca; se veían idénticos, como si Neji Hyuga fuese su versión de 14 años. Había una chica más pequeña que Hinata con el cabello suelto y largo, bastante parecida a Neji y a Hiashi Hyuga, tal vez esa fuera Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. A diferencia de cualquier familia normal, todos parecían tranquilos y solemnes, conversando con una tranquilidad que Sasuke llegó a envidiar. En sus facciones se veía dureza, dignidad, nobleza, pero al mismo tiempo la gracia y suavidad. Sin duda los Hyuga eran extraños.

Pero no veía a Hinata por ninguna parte lo cual le llamó la atención. ¿No se suponía que debía ir con su familia al _Hanami_? – _Que molesto es todo esto_. _Podríamos estar entrenando._ – pensó.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. A pesar de sentirse completamente incómodo a él no lo iban a intimidar un montón de Hyugas. Hinata era su compañera de por vida a menos que la Hokage decidiera otra cosa, por lo tanto más les valía meterse esa idea en sus cabezas. Iría a buscarla cada vez que le diera la gana, sin importar cuantas veces mostraran su desagrado al verlo ahí. No le importaba con cuanto desprecio lo miraran por ser un Uchiha, él estaba orgulloso de su linaje.

Cuando estuvo a menos de diez metros se percató como todos en el clan guardaban silencio, observándolo con curiosidad. Neji le mostró completa indiferencia y él por su parte lo correspondió sin mirarlo. El líder del clan se volteó en su dirección y lo miró fijamente.

–**Uchiha, Sasuke ¿Qué deseas?** – Le preguntó con formalidad.

–**Vengo por Hinata.** – Respondió Sasuke sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

– **Que arrogancia.** – Exclamó un miembro del clan Hyuga reflejando el desprecio que sentía por Sasuke en los ojos.

– **Es Hinata-sama para ti.** – Indicó un sujeto al cual Hinata solía llamar Ko. – **Cuida tu lenguaje en esta casa.**

–**No voy a utilizar honoríficos con una compañera de grupo**. – Respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse, agregando en su mente "_y amiga_". - **Ustedes pueden tratarla como les dé la gana.**

– **¿Tienes noción de dónde estas, Uchiha?** – Preguntó Neji acercándose a él, mirándolo hacia abajo pues era levemente más alto. – **Nadie aquí tiene por qué soportar tu insolencia.**

– **Hyuga.** – Musitó con desprecio al ver a ese sujeto que hacía que una profunda aversión apareciera en él. - **¿Dónde está tu prima?**

Neji no le respondió, sólo lo miró con burla, algo que desesperó a Sasuke. Como le hubiese gustado partirle la cara a ese imbécil. ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser? Ok, sabía que Neji Hyuga era tal vez su competencia directa, el más fuerte de su grupo de edad, sólo siendo superado por la leyenda que marcó Itachi en su momento, aun así… con gusto habría luchando contra él.

–**Te pareces mucho a tu madre niño. **– la voz lo sacó de esa competencia de miradas que sostenía con Neji Hyuga en la cual el que pestañaba primero perdía. – **Tienen los mismos ojos, aunque tu boca sea más parecida a la de tu padre. **

– **¿Conoció a mi madre? **– Preguntó Sasuke observando la frialdad y solemnidad en los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga. El sujeto parecía esculpido en mármol, siempre con el mismo rostro imperturbable y serio.

–**Fue una de las mejores junins que ha visto esta aldea. **– Si era posible, se escuchó como si lo dijera cansado de pensar en ello. El comentario sorprendió a Sasuke, no esperaba escuchar a un Hyuga alabando a un Uchiha y menos a su madre. - **Dejó esa vida de lado para cuidar de ti y de tu hermano. Es una pena lo que ocurrió con ella. Y el resto de tu familia. **

–**Hmph. **– Gruñó Sasuke sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había en ese lugar era precisamente Hiashi Hyuga el que tenía que recordarle sobre su madre? Sin embargo, sintió algo parecido al orgullo escuchando al líder de ese clan decir que su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, había sido una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea. Él nunca la había visto de esa forma antes. – **De cualquier forma, sólo estoy aquí para llevar a Hinata al Hanami. **

Neji sonrió ampliamente, algo le producía mucha gracia y a Sasuke lo desesperaba ver esa sonrisa altanera en su rostro. – **Creo que te ganaron Uchiha. Hinata-sama ya partió al Hanami. **

– **¿De qué hablas? **– Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia con todo el asunto.

**-Kiba Inuzuka vino por ella hace más de una hora. **– Respondió Neji, leyendo con claridad lo que el Uchiha estaba pensando.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>– <strong>Gra… gracias Kiba-kun.<strong>

– **De nada.** – Dijo éste con casualidad mientras le pasaba un algodón de azúcar de color rosa. - **¡Vamos a sentarnos ahí! De seguro los demás deben estar por llegar. **

– **S..sí.** – Asintió Hinata siguiendo a su acompañante.

Hinata había estado ahí lista para partir con el resto de su familia. Hanabi y ella habían cocinado algunas cosas para poder comer en el lugar y su padre había mandado a llamar a Neji. Siendo su primo el hijo del hermano menor de su padre, ocupaba un puesto de privilegio dentro del clan, a pesar de que no pertenecía a la familia principal. En ocasiones se le mandaba a llamar para que formara parte de la comitiva de Hiashi Hyuga, y desde pequeños, Neji Hyuga había estado encargado del cuidado personal de Hinata. Ese era su labor.

Cuando lo vio aparecer se sintió tan intimidada que quiso esconderse atrás de un pilar y evitarlo a toda costa. Le temía y mucho. La mirada que éste le daba le provocaba escalofríos. Era más que disgusto hacia ella, Hinata lo sabía. En los ojos de su primo había resentimiento y quizás hasta odio. Cuando eran niños se llevaban bien. Más de una vez Neji la besó en la mejilla y le dijo que era "linda". La ayudaba a entrenar y siempre se mostraba cariñoso hacia ella, protegiéndola, cuidándola y diciéndole que la quería. Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado luego de la muerte de Hizashi Hyuga, el padre de Neji y hermano gemelo de su propio padre.

Desde ese momento, no había amor en los ojos de Neji cuando la observaban, sólo desprecio. Ya no era un primo atento y cariñoso, sino cruel. No quería estar con él. No quería estar cerca de él. Su mirada la quemaba en el pecho, le dolía, le provocaba una profunda melancolía. Ella amaba a su primo, recordaba haber crecido con él. Pero Neji se había encargado de que ella supiera perfectamente bien que él la despreciaba, al igual que a la familia principal del clan. Muchas veces la instó a que le dijera a su padre sobre sus constantes faltas de respeto, la retó a que le pusiera algún tipo de resistencia cuando la lastimaba tocándola de forma brusca, cuando le apretaba el cuello, cuando la forzaba a bajar la cabeza ante él o incluso cuando le apretaba las muñecas hasta hacerla llorar. Pero Hinata lo amaba demasiado como para haber querido verlo salir lastimado. Desde que ella había entrado a la academia, su contacto con Neji era el mínimo, y desde mucho tiempo ya, aparte de la forma intimidante en que la trataba, ya no había vuelto a lastimarla físicamente.

Por ello, cuando Kiba y Akamaru aparecieron en la mansión, se sintió aliviada. Había rezado por que Naruto o Sasuke llegaran a salvarla y sacarla de ahí, pero cuando no aparecieron su angustia sólo creció. Kiba la había salvado al invitarla a ir con él al Hanami.

El chico Inuzuka nunca mencionó la palabra cita, más bien, le había pedido permiso a su padre para adelantarse con Hinata pues, disfrutaba de su compañía. Y ella también disfrutaba de la compañía de Kiba. El chico se parecía un poco a Naruto, pero era mucho más activo. Había hablado de todo tipo de cosas por el camino, a lo cual Hinata escuchó con el respeto apropiado, riendo juntos de vez en cuando por las cosas que Kiba le mostraba que Akamaru podía hacer. Debía admitirlo, se sentía cómoda con él, a pesar de que prácticamente no se conocieran. Tal vez, se debía a que el Inuzuka compartía muchas de las cualidades de su amigo rubio.

– **Sakura dijo que traería comida y Shino las bebidas. –** Akamaru iba corriendo delante de él.** – Esto será genial. Gracias por acompañarme Hinata. **

– **Gr-gra- gracias a ti.. por.. invitarme. **– Respondió ella mirando hacia un costado. Estaba nerviosa con él, a pesar de que se sentía extrañamente cómoda con el chico, estar en esa situación la hacía pensar, que estaba en una cita, ¿Era acaso una cita?

– **La verdad, nunca antes habíamos hablado, pero a Akamaru le gustaste mucho. Eso me dice que eres una gran chica. – **Kiba le sonrió y el perrito ladró.** – Lástima que no seamos compañeros. Sakura y yo peleamos todo el tiempo. Sería agradable tener a alguien que no esté fijándose si tiene el cabello despeinado en medio de una misión. **

Kiba era hablador y aquello la hacía sonreir. Le gustaban mucho las personas alegres y extrovertidas, y el chico era ambas. Hinata pudo observar de reojo la mueca que Kiba ponía al mencionar a Haruno. Se parecía a las muecas que Naruto le daba a Sasuke cuando algo le molestaba. – **Haruno-san es asombrosa.** – Hinata dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. A veces le hubiese gustado tener esa personalidad extrovertida y al mismo tiempo delicada que tenía Sakura, después de todo, era ella quien llamaba la atención de Naruto. – **Me gustaría ser como ella.**

– **Eso lo dices porque no estás con ella todo el día. A mí se me hace insoportable. Los dioses me castigaron con Sakura…** – Kiba rió estridentemente después de eso. - ** Estoy bromeando. La verdad, no es tan mala. Es agradable cuando quiere serlo. – **Kiba miró a Hinata mientras los pétalos de flores caían a su alrededor.** – Sabes, es curioso. Tú quieres ser como ella, pero… ella quiere ser como tú.**

–**¿C-como..Como yo?** – ¿Por qué alguien tan extraordinaria como Haruno-san querría ser como ella? – **Eso es… n-no es… p-posible.**

– **Pues créelo.** – Insistió Kiba. - **Ella quiere ser como tú. Se lo he escuchado decir más de una vez.**

– **P-pero… -** Por mucho que dieran vueltas esas palabras en su mente, no entendía el motivo para que alguien quisiera ser como ella. Todos pensaban que ella era un fracaso, de hecho, aparte de Naruto y a veces Sasuke, nadie confiaba en que podía llegar a ser si quiera una kunoichi a futuro. Todos la veían como la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, la hija débil, no la talentosa Hanabi. - **¿P-por qué? ¿P-por qué ella querría s-ser c-como yo?**

– **Porque tú eres la única chica que Sasuke soporta**. – Le señaló Kiba, lo cual produjo un intenso rubor en las mejillas de Hinata. Nunca lo había pensado así hasta ese momento. Era cierto, Sasuke detestaba que cualquier miembro del sexo opuesto se le acercara, excepto por ella. – **Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke desde que es una niña. Pero… por mucho que lo intenta Sasuke no parece notar que está viva. Es por eso que siempre dice… "¿Qué hace a Hinata-san tan especial? Kiba, ¿Te parece que es más linda que yo?" y yo respondo, "Claro", y luego ella dice "¿Te parece más agradable que yo?" y yo nuevamente le respondo "Cualquiera es más agradable que tú". Por lo general, es en esta parte cuando me golpea. Y en ese momento, la miro y le digo "Estoy seguro que Hinata no golpea a Sasuke". **

Hinata suspiró observando como Kiba reía ante esto estirando un chal sobre el pasto para que se pudiera sentar. Bajó el rostro pensando en cómo se sentiría Sakura Haruno. Ella misma había pasado tantos años en las sombras, persiguiendo a Naruto en silencio, siempre observándolo. Pero, Naruto no parecía si quiera notar que ella estaba ahí, que ella existía o lo mucho que lo admiraba. A parte del día en que la defendió de esos chicos mayores, Naruto nunca si quiera paraba a darle una segunda mirada. Las cosas habían cambiado cuando formaron el equipo siete, pero aun así, podía entender cómo Sakura se sentía y aquello la entristeció.

Pero Sakura Haruno no conocía a Sasuke de la forma en que Naruto y ella lo hacían. Había más en Sasuke Uchiha que su aspecto. Había una razón para que no tuviese paciencia y esa aura oscura lo siguiera. No es que Sasuke quisiera ser así, lo era porque sus propias experiencias lo habían moldeado de esa forma.

–**Sa..Sasuke-kun no… n-no lo hace p-por ser cruel con e-ella. ** – Dijo finalmente tomando la mano que Kiba le ofrecía para ayudarla a sentarse, usar un kimono le hacía un tanto más complicado moverse. – **Él… él es a-así. Ni si quiera, con nosotros él… él… a él le cuesta confiar en los d-demás.**

–**No pierdas tu tiempo defendiéndolo conmigo Hinata**. - Dijo Kiba levantando una ceja. – **Ese sujeto es un engreído, un completo idiota a mis ojos. No tiene derecho a tratar a Sakura así.**

–**Sasuke-kun no es un idiota.** – Era la primera frase que decía sin tartamudear ni dudar. Sintió algo parecido al coraje escuchando aquello, un deseo de defender la imagen de su compañero. No. Era más que eso, Sasuke era su amigo y no dejaría que nadie hablara mal de él menos sin conocer toda la historia que cargaba. – **Ni tú ni Haruno-san lo conocen. Él.. Sasuke-kun ti-tiene sus motivos para ser así. **

– **Podrá tener uno o mil motivos para ser un completo imbécil.** – Dijo Kiba también un tanto molesto al notar que Hinata se ponía a la defensiva frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo con seriedad, como si realmente estuviese molesta. – **A mi realmente no me importa. No me agrada ese tipo. No sé a quién le ha ganado para creerse mejor que todos.**

Hinata puso las manos sobre sus muslos y apretó la tela de su kimono escuchando a Kiba hablar. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se hubiese puesto de pie de la nada a refutar todo lo que él decía (como tal vez sí lo habría hecho Naruto), pero sintió deseos de hacerlo. Como se notaba que no conocía a Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos realmente había tratado con él, hasta ella que era su compañera aun no lo comprendía del todo. Pero sí podía sentir su dolor y entenderlo.

No era que Sasuke se creyera mejor que ellos, _**era**_mejor que ellos. Su dojutsu lo ponía en otro nivel de ninja: era un genio, no necesitaba esforzarse para aprender algo, lo veía con su sharingan y lo asimilaba como una técnica propia.

Aun así, era tan obsesivo con su entrenamiento como Naruto, se obligaba a si mismo siempre a aprender cosas nuevas, incluso entrenando con su sharingan activo, sabiendo que eso lo consumía. Siempre estaba buscando formas de mejorarse, y a los ojos de Hinata, eso lo hacía tan admirable como Naruto. Ellos no sabían que la competencia de Sasuke no eran sus propios compañeros, no estaba buscando medir que tan fuerte era contra Kiba, Sakura o incluso ella, el joven Uchiha quería ser reconocido por su fuerza cuando peleara contra su hermano. Al haber caído contra él, se había sentido tan fracasado como Naruto, eso había puesto sus pies sobre la tierra y le habían enseñado un poco de humildad.

Ella veía esa nueva humildad y el deseo de superarse. El deseo de dejar de ser débil y luchar para cumplir sus metas, ser reconocido por su hermano, vengar a su clan, ponerse en pie nuevamente y honrar el nombre Uchiha. Hinata quería creer que Naruto lo había inspirado a no darse por vencido tanto como a ella.

A los ojos de cualquiera Sasuke era un sujeto callado que siempre decía cosas con un cierto toque de franqueza y hasta crueldad. Ella misma había sido víctima de esta particular característica. Sin embargo, había un motivo para que alguien de trece años fuera de esa forma.

_No lo olvides Hinata-san, tal vez aun no puedas realizar ninjutsus tan escandalosos como los de Naruto, ni tengas la facilidad de aprender tan rápido como Sasuke, pero hay algo en ti en que ninguno de ellos te supera ni te superará… Tus ojos. Nunca cierres los ojos. Ese es tu labor en el trabajo de equipo. Tu vista, tu mirada, ver. Ve más allá de lo que todo el resto ve. Nada se puede ocultar ante el byakugan. Utiliza esos ojos para mantenerlos juntos._

La tragedia había marcado el curso de su vida, y ninguno de ellos podía comprender lo solo y triste que Sasuke estaba en el fondo de su corazón, pero tal como había dicho Kakashi, sus ojos la ayudaban a ver más que cualquier otra persona, toda esa tristeza y soledad estaba cubierta en una capa fría y gruesa de odio, crueldad, determinación y sarcasmo.

Pero cuando Sasuke Uchiha dejaba entrever lo que había debajo de esta manto de emociones, Hinata y Naruto podían ver un atisbo en él de cómo hubiese resultado su personalidad si su familia siguiera viva. Había una calidez en él en su sonrisa que casi nunca mostraba, como si se sintiera culpable de poder experimentar lo que era estar feliz.

Por ello, Kiba no tenía derecho a hablar mal de Sasuke, pues no lo conocía. Nadie lo conocía, pues Sasuke no permitía que nadie se le acercara. Era su barrera contra el mundo. Pero ella era mejor que nadie con los ojos, podía ver al verdadero Sasuke por mucho que se escondiera.

–**Sasuke-kun es mi compañero y también mi amigo.** – Dijo Hinata mirando a Kiba a los ojos. Su ceño fruncido había desaparecido y su mirada era suave y compasiva. Kiba se sintió extrañado con esto, era como si Hinata fuese otra persona ahora hablando, mucho mayor que él. – **Él e-es mi amigo… con sus defectos y virtudes. P-por favor, n-no vuelvas a hablar así d-de él, Kiba-kun.**

Ni si quiera hubo tiempo para que el Inuzuka dijera algo, pues gritos animados los interrumpieron. Hinata volteó el rostro percatándose que entre los pétalos que caían se aproximaban caminando Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru. Un tanto más atrás los acompañaban Shino y Sakura. Ino y Chouji portaban una canastita mientras que Shikamaru se veía bastante distraído mirando los árboles. Sakura también traía un paquete envuelto en tela, mientras que Shino cargaba con algo parecido a un cooler en donde seguramente venía lo que iban a beber.

– **¡Hinata-san!** – Gritó Ino con alegría saludándola con una de sus manos. - **¡Vinieron! ¿Y Sasuke-kun?**

**-¡Sí! ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?** – Preguntó Sakura adelantándose un poco.

–**N-no lo sé. Debe venir con Naruto-kun**. – Respondió Hinata ruborizándose ante la entrada de las dos chicas.

– –**¿Acaso estoy pintado?** – Preguntó Kiba molesto mientras Akamaru saltaba hacia su cabeza para reposar en ella. Las chicas ni si quiera lo habían saludado. -** ¿Trajeron todo?**

– **¡Aja!** – Contestó Chouji sentándose junto con Hinata y Kiba. - **¡Shikamaru, vamos a comer!**

–**No seas tan impaciente, esperemos al resto.** – Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Era el único del grupo que no vestía con prendas tradicionales sino con su uniforme de chunin.

Sakura e Ino se sentaron también, mientras que Shino se apoyó contra la corteza de un árbol de cerezo sin decir nada.

–**Hinata… muchas gracias por decirnos lo que le gustaba comer a Sasuke.** – Agradeció Sakura.

Le habían ido a preguntar temprano en la mañana y Hinata les había dicho que, Sasuke Uchiha, comía Onigiris todo el tiempo.

Sakura llevaba el pelo suelto. Se veía realmente bella con su kimono color rosa crema bordado. Hinata sintió un poco de celos, a ella le habría gustado verse tan linda, después de todo, el Hanami era un lugar para observar las flores de cerezo y Sakura Haruno parecía una flor con su cabellera rosácea.

– **Espero que le guste lo que le preparé.** – Dijo Sakura sonrojando con una gran sonrisa. Hinata se sintió mal por ella. Se veía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para acercarse aunque fuese un poco a Sasuke.

–**D-de seguro que s-sí.** – Respondió Hinata sonriendo con amabilidad.

– **¡El comerá lo que **_**yo**_** le preparé! Onigiris rellenos con salmón ahumado y un toque de flores de orégano.** – Ino se veía resplandeciente también. Se había soltado su cabellera y le caía como una melena sobre los hombros. Después del torneo chunin su largo pelo rubio se había visto reducido, pero se seguía viendo igual de linda. - **¡Puse todo mi corazón en ello! **– Subió un puño animándose a sí misma.

– **Yo los adorné con tomates. **– Respondió Sakura más confiada, sonriendo con burla. **– A Sasuke-kun le gustan más los tomates, Ino-puerca. –** Una pequeña venita apareció en la frente de la chica. **– Además, con tu cabellera corta no te mirará dos veces. A él le gusta el cabello largo. **

La mandíbula de Ino se tensó con dicho comentario y un rubor de rabia cruzó sus mejillas mientras ambas rivales se miraban con chispas en los ojos. Lo sorprendente de la situación fue que Hinata interviniera sin que nadie le preguntara.

–**¿D-de dónde sacaron que a Sasuke-kun le gu..gustan las chicas de cabello largo? **– Preguntó confundida. No se imaginaba que su compañero de equipo pudiese decir alguna vez que le gustaban las mujeres de un cierto tipo, él nunca hablaba de esas cosas.

–**El primer día que entramos en la academia, nos hicieron dibujar a la persona más especial para nosotros, ¿recuerdas Hinata-san? –** Indicó Sakura subiendo el dedo índice. Hinata asintió, recordaba que ella había dibujado a Naruto. **– Pues, Sasuke dibujo a una chica de caballera larga y negra tomada en una cola de caballo baja.**

– **¿Cabello largo y negro en.. en una cola de caballo? – **Hinata comenzó a pensar y tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para que su sonrisa no fuera tan evidente y aun así se le escapó una risa suave.** – Lo siento… Haruno-san, pero creo… creo que… que interpretaste eso mal.**

–**¿Ah? – **Tanto Ino como Sakura estaban cada una al lado de Hinata casi acorralándola, poniendo atención a cada detalle que salía de su boca. Después de todo, ella conocía a Sasuke mejor que ambas. **- ¿Por qué dices eso? **

–**La p-persona más es-especial para Sasuke-kun era su hermano, Itachi. **– Hinata sonrió un tanto avergonzada, no le gustaba reventarles la burbuja a las chicas que ahora la miraban con un tic en el ojo.** –Estoy s-segura que la persona que d-dibujó era él y ustedes lo confundieron con una chica. Itachi Uchiha lleva e-el cabello largo y se lo amarra en u-una cola.**

–**Sakura… tú dijiste… - **Ino la miró como si la quisiera matar, una tras otra las venas en su rostro se hacían visibles.** – Eres una idiota.**

–**Pero… yo pensé… - **Sakura recordó el día; mirándolo desde el asiento en la posición más elevada sólo se había dado cuenta que Sasuke dibujaba a alguien de cabellera larga, pero nunca imaginó que no fuera una niña, sino que se tratara de su hermano mayor** -… que ese era el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba.**

–**Lo..lo siento. – **Admitió Hinata con timidez escondiendo un poco el rostro.** –Sasuke-kun nu-nunca se fijaría en el c-cabello de alguien. **

– **¡Hinata-san! – **Sakura se aferró de ella casi suplicando con los ojos.** - ¡Por favor dime qué le gusta a Sasuke-kun! Lo he intentado todo pero nunca me habla… pero contigo sí lo hace, debe haber algo en ti que le guste para que lo haga. **

– **¿Gustar? – **Hinata se puso roja. **– N-no, no es así. **

– **¡Frente de marquesina! – **Dijo Ino suspirando pesadamente.** – A Sasuke-kun no le gusta Hinata de esa forma, ellos son amigos. Además, creo que a Hinata le gusta alguien más. **

**-¿En serio Hinata? – **Escuchar que a Hinata Hyuga no le gustaba Sasuke le sacó un gran peso de encima a Sakura, pero no podía imaginar por qué a ella no le gustaría el chico Uchiha, si era perfecto en todo sentido.** - ¿Quién puede ser mejor que Sasuke? **

Hinata nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como en ese momento. Que Ino dijera que a ella le gustaba alguien y que luego aparte de eso Sakura le preguntara le hizo hiperventilar y sus mejillas casi se volvieron azules. Si Hinata respondía esa pregunta, creía una extraña tensión entre ella y Sakura, después de todo… Naruto sólo tenía ojos para ella. De cualquier forma, eso no le molestaba, respetaba los sentimientos de Naruto y deseaba que fuera feliz algún día con ella.

Hinata se mordió el labio suavemente y no respondió. Ino y Sakura se miraron extrañadas y la dejaron en paz, entendiendo que la chica se sentía incómoda con todo el asunto.

–**Dios… - **Se quejó Kiba tomándose el rostro.** - Si van a hablar sólo del Uchiha yo me largo.**

**-Sólo estás celoso porque Sasuke-kun es un chico mucho más atractivo que tú. –** Dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo, a lo cual Kiba sólo gruñó poniéndose de pie y retirándose al lugar en donde estaba Shino. **–**_** Idiota**_**. **

–**Sasuke-kun vendrá, ¿no Hinata? – **Preguntó Ino sacando de la canasta los onigiris que le había preparado, mirándolos con orgullo. Se veían bonitos con el toque de las flores de orégano.

–**S-sí. **– Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada.

–**Que alegría. **– Ino suspiró, la primavera la tenía así, como si flotara en el aire llena de amor por Sasuke Uchiha. –** Tal vez le diga que lo amo hoy. **

–**También yo, es el día perfecto. **– Ino la miró con odio, ¿Siempre tenía que estar copiando todo lo que hacía?** – Y cuando lo haga, me besará. – **Sakura escondió sus manos atrás del rostro.** - Si tan sólo Sasuke-kun me besara… yo… **- Dejó escapar un grito de emoción. **- Yo haría cualquier cosa para que me besara. **

– **¿Si lo hago me dejarías en paz el resto de tu vida?** – Tres pares de ojos se dieron vuelta lentamente para darse cuenta que parado atrás de ellas estaba Sasuke luciendo más molesto que de costumbre, con los brazos cruzados. Ino y Sakura se pusieron rojas y casi fue como si tuvieran corazoncitos en los ojos al verlo. Lucía más masculino que nunca con su ropa tradicional y Sakura se aseguró de grabarse esa imagen para siempre, por muy mortificada que estuviese por que la hubiera escuchado decir eso. –**No puede ser peor que besar a Naruto. – **Movió sus ojos a los de las orbes azules de la chica Yamanaka, dedicándole la misma molestia que a Sakura.** - Esa oferta también está en pie para ti, Ino. – **La chica se encogió entre sus hombros.

–**¡Sasuke-kun! No.. no digas esas cosas.** – Los ojos de Sakura brillaban en una mezcla entre seducción, alegría y vergüenza – **Siéntate con nosotros. Te hemos cocina…**

–**Paso.** – la interrumpió Sasuke sin mirarla. Por el contrario, le agarró con fuerza la muñeca a Hinata y la tiró hacia arriba. – **Ven.** **Tenemos que hablar.**

–**S-sí.** – Respondió la chica poniéndose de pie. – **Permiso, chicos.**

Todos quedaron un tanto colgados con la actitud de Sasuke, en especial Kiba quien sintió que le había faltado el respeto a Sakura y por mucho que la chica lo irritara no le gustaba que cualquiera fuera y la tratara de esa forma. Por su parte, Chouji ya estaba intentando abrir el canasto en donde Ino tenía la comida y Shikamaru miraba los pétalos caer a su alrededor, después de todo, el Hanami se celebraba precisamente para observar las flores. Shino suspiró pesadamente, algo le decía que ese día estaría plagado de momentos como ese.

Hinata y Sasuke caminaron alejándose del resto a suficiente distancia para que no escucharan lo que decían. El chico parecía molesto y no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que le pidió que lo acompañara. Hinata había aferrado sus manos una con la otra, caminando con pasos cortos debido a su vestimenta que no le permitía seguir a Sasuke con la velocidad con que usualmente se movía.

–**Sasuke-kun, tu mejilla aun…** - comenzó a decir preocupada al notar el rasguño que sus agujas de chakra habían proporcionado en él.

Pero Sasuke la cortó en seco. - **¿Dónde está Naruto?**

– **¿Naruto-kun no v-vino contigo?** – Le preguntó confundida.

–**No.-** Respondió Sasuke mirándola sin pestañar. - **Fui a buscarlo a su departamento y no estaba ahí.** **Tampoco estaba en Ichiraku ramen.**

–**Eso es… es extraño. – **Hinata frunció las cejas con consternació algún motivo su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, aunque lo estaba ocultando, hasta Sasuke parecía preocupado. **- ¿Deberíamos buscarlo?**

–**No será necesario.** – Hinata subió la mirada, el tono de Sasuke le llamó la atención. Junto con él, miró hacia los árboles para ver qué era lo que observaba su compañero. – **Ese idiota.** – Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta que entre las ramas de las flores de cerezo, Naruto los miraba.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se los diría? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? ¿Lo apoyarían? ¿Sasuke lo golpearía? ¿Hinata entristecería?<p>

Eran tantas las preguntas en su mente mientras los miraba con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Desde esa posición, al verlos interactuar juntos, se preguntó si podrían mantenerse unidos si él no estaba, ¿Tendría Hinata la fortaleza para cargar con la soledad y tristeza de Sasuke? Si no la tenía, más le valía comenzar a formarla. Sacudió la cabeza; por supuesto que Hinata tenía fuerza, era quizás mucho más fuerte que él y Sasuke. Ella los había mantenido juntos a su manera los últimos meses. Tal vez Naruto tuviera que sacarlos adelante más de una vez, pero quien había mantenido unido a Sasuke y a él había sido la peliazul.

_**No se lo des Hinata, ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo ayer? Que si no te alimentabas te iba a tratar tan mal como a mi…**_

_**Lo compartiremos. Si…si Uchiha-kun no come nada… él…él no podrá… y nosotros ya no… ya no seremos un equipo. Naruto-kun, Kakashi sensei quiere que nos llevemos bien. Yo…yo haré todo lo posible para que sea así.**_

Las palabras llegaban a él como si sus memorias se la susurraran con la brisa de la primavera.

_**Nosotros tres, siempre seremos amigos… por mucho que a ese idiota le cueste aceptarlo.**_

_**Naruto-kun… ¿Tú me consideras… tú amiga?**_

_**Sí. Eres mi primera amiga de verdad. Tú y el idiota de Sasuke, son mis primeros dos amigos. Me imagino que si tuviera hermanos… serían como ustedes dos.**_

Su estómago se apretaba, los miraba desde la distancia sin moverse, sólo dejando que el viento le siguiera hablando.

_**Siempre me pareciste demasiado callada y me desesperaba que susurraras todo el tiempo, ¡Nunca te entendía nada! Pensé que eras de esas personas que siempre esta triste por algún motivo. **__**- **__**Pero… ahora me doy cuenta que, nunca te das por vencida. Eres un gran aporte a nuestro equipo, Hinata-chan.**_

_**·**_

_**Tu labor ahora es proteger a Hinata.**_

_**No necesito que Naruto-kun me proteja. No te dejaremos solo. Somos un equipo.**_

_**Así es. Prefiero morir con ustedes antes que huir como un cobarde.**_

_**·**_

_**No eres sólo un estorbo, también eres mi compañero. Pongamos en práctica ese trabajo de equipo del que tanto habla Kakashi. **_

_**¡Team work! **_

_**·**_

_**¿Piensas que quiero imaginarme como te verías si fueras mujer? ¡Tarado!**_

_**¿Eres homosexual o algo así?**_

**·**

_**Yo… yo cuidaré de Uchiha-kun. Confía en mi Naruto-kun.**_

_**Siempre lo hago.**_

_**·**_

_**¿Qué tiene Naruto que le interesa a mi hermano, a esos sujetos de Akatsuki?**_

_**·**_

_**Naruto-kun, a mis ojos… siempre has sido especial. Esto te hace, más especial aun.**_

**·**

_**No entiendes nada Naruto… **_

_**Entiendo que los que abandonan a sus amigos son basura.**_

_**·**_

_**Los tres… juntos… podemos llegar… a ese nivel.**_

**· **

_**Sasuke, tal vez tu familia este muerta y la mía también. Pero… yo te veo como mi familia. Eres el hermano que no tuve.**_

_**·**_

_**Es Sasuke. Los amigos se llaman por el primer nombre, Hinata.**_

Desde el primer día, cuando Naruto hacía sonar las campanas frente a Sasuke, Hinata fue la que dijo que debían ser un equipo. Cuando Hidan los atacó, fue por Hinata que él y Sasuke se unieron a pelear, todo con la esperanza de que ella no muriera. Cuando Itachi los atacó y Sasuke se quiso ir de la aldea, fue Hinata la que con su propio chakra lo mantuvo inmóvil hasta que casi cayó desvanecida.

Confiaba en ella. Sabía que podría lidiar con Sasuke si él no estaba ahí. Aún así mirándolos, y ellos mirándolo a él, el sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a carcomerle el estómago y estaba esforzándose por no quebrarse frente a ellos.

Llevaba de vuelta en Konoha menos de tres semanas, largos días en los cuales Sasuke parecía realmente otra persona. Claro, tenía sus momentos de oscuridad en los cuales permanecía callado y su mirada parecía perderse en los recuerdos del pasado que lo torturaba, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando esos lapsos pasaban… encontraba en él alguien mucho más animado que antes.

Era como si de alguna forma un peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros.

En la mañana lo pasaba a buscar para entrenar, lo insultaba constantemente hasta que se levantaba, lo regañaba y le decía una y otra vez lo inútil que era. Esa era la rutina. Pero al mismo tiempo Naruto sabía que si a Sasuke realmente no le importase no se aparecería todos los días antes de que saliera el sol jodiendo para que saliera de la cama y fueran a entrenar juntos.

Luego pasaban por Hinata quien siempre los esperaba con algo tibio para comer en la mañana por el camino, algo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto apreciaban y ya se habían acostumbrado a ello… de hecho, estaba seguro que Sasuke más que nadie esperaba ese momento del día con ansias pues nunca rechazaba la comida de Hinata por muy orgulloso que quisiera mostrarse ante el mundo.

Frunció el ceño con dolor. Le dolía, le dolía tanto que sentía que no tendría valor de bajarse del árbol. Ellos eran lo único que tenía en el mundo y ahora… el mundo se había encargado de quitárselos también.

·

·

–_¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Naruto bajo el marco de la puerta. _

–_Te dije que he estado reuniendo data. Según mis informes, Akatsuki ya ha comenzado a capturar a los bijuu. Para ser más exactos, han apresado dos ya, atacando las villas y destruyéndolas. – Jiraiya entró al departamento de Naruto sin si quiera preguntárselo. - Tsunade quiere que te cuide personalmente, por lo que ahora soy oficialmente tu tutor. Pero como sabes, yo no me quedo en un lugar mucho tiempo, sigo siendo la mejor fuente de información para la Villa, por lo que te llevaré conmigo ahora. _

_Naruto gritó con alegría, emocionadísimo. Su corazón estaba rebozando de felicidad. - ¡Genial! ¡Otra aventura más! ¡Esta vez también irá Sasuke! … - La mera idea de que los tres pudieran entrenar en campamentos, disfrutar de dormir al aire libre ese verano, poder comer cosas asadas a fuego lento, lo hacía reír solo de entusiasmo. - ¡Dios cuanto nos vamos a divertir Hinata-chan, Sasuke y yo…!_

_Jiraiya lo miró con seriedad, suspirando pacientemente. - Creo que no estás entendiendo Naruto, este viaje lo debemos hacer solos. De por si es difícil esconder a un niño de los ojos del mundo, ¿Pero tres? Sería demasiado. Nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo muy poderoso, ni si quiera yo sé con seguridad si pueda mantenerte a salvo si somos atacados. No podemos ponerlos a ellos en peligro también. _

_Naruto aun sonreía, confundido, pero el tono de voz de su maestro lo estaba acercando a entender lo que estaba queriendo comunicarle. - ¿Qué dices Ero sennin?_

–_Que este viaje lo debes realizar solo. – Fue su respuesta. _

–_¡Pero! ¡Pero Sasuke y Hinata-chan! ¿Qué pasará con nuestro equipo si me voy?- Ya no había felicidad en él, sólo angustia. La idea de dejar a sus amigos solos…_

–_Estoy seguro que encontraran un remplazo para ti eventualmente._

–_Pero Ero sennin, y si Orochimaru intenta…_

–_No. – Respondió Jiraiya tajantemente. - Al menos no por tres años. Orochimaru ocupó otro cuerpo después de que fracasara su plan. Sasuke está a salvo por al menos tres años más, esa es la fecha para volver a ocupar ese jutsu. _

–_O sea, ¿Que debo dejar la aldea?- Preguntó Naruto sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. _

–_Sí. _**– **_Respondió el maestro poniendo una mano encima de él._** - **_Partimos hoy._

_·_

_·_

Naruto saltó de las ramas y aterrizó sobre el piso. Estaba vestido igual que siempre, con el protector de Konoha amarrado a su frente. Miró a sus compañeros parados a unos diez metros de distancia, uno al lado del otro, pero sus piernas no se movieron. No quería hacerlo, realmente no quería despedirse de ellos, sobre todo después de casi forzar a Sasuke a que se quedara.

Notó como Hinata le sonreía con calidez. Por un momento, su corazón se sintió aliviado de encontrar en ella algo que le provocara tanta confianza y le sonrió de vuelta. La chica comenzó a correr en su dirección mientras que Sasuke permanecía ahí, parado, mirándolo con seriedad.

Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, en el cual Sasuke pareció entender todo al verlo, ahí, con su mochila lista, con ropa para viajar y no para celebrar el _Hanami_. Los parpados del Uchiha cayeron y el contacto visual se interrumpió. Volvió a mover sus ojos lentamente hacia Hinata y nuevamente se encontró con esa sonrisa tan gentil y esas mejillas de porcelana cubiertas en un rubor de primavera. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta cuanto se había acostumbrado a tener a esa chica en su vida y lo mucho que ahora extrañaría esas cosas que la hacían, _ella_. Cada vez que decía "Hinata-chan eres asombrosa", lo sentía así. Muchas veces se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta que en la academia, en su mismo salón, había alguien tan única como Hinata Hyuga.

– **¡Naruto-kun!** – Lo saludó Hinata cuando lo alcanzó, haciendo una leve reverencia. –** Llegaste a tiempo, t-todos vamos a comer ahora.**

– **¿En serio?** – Preguntó Naruto intentando sonar lo más normal del mundo mientras el nudo en su garganta se agrandaba cada vez más. -**¡Eso suena genial! ¡Tengo tanta hambre! **

–**S..sí. Haruno-san cocinó.** – Hinata sonreía. –** Y… y yo… te compré ramen de Ichiraku, Naruto-kun. Extra toppings.** - ¿Por qué era tan gentil? Era como una pequeña criatura de bondad. Sentía su nariz cosquillando, sabía que si ella permanecía frente a él mucho tiempo más iba a ceder. Tener que enfrentarlos a todos para decir adiós iba a ser terrible. Era mejor sólo irse rápido, al menos eso pensó. Ya los había visto, no había motivo para entristecerles la tarde, si es que les importaba, con su despedida. – **Te..te estábamos…**

–**¡Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué no me vas a buscar ese delicioso ramen?** – La interrumpió Naruto riendo y cerrando los ojos. -** ¡Tengo mucha hambre!**

–**Cla-claro Naruto-kun.** – Respondió ella un tanto confundida.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y Naruto estaba a punto de irse, cuando a unos cinco metros notó los ojos de Sasuke en él. Miró hacia un costado, evitándolo. Lo estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro abierto y Naruto se percataba de ello.

– **¿Qué te sucede?** – Le preguntó yendo al grano como siempre.

Sasuke había pasado un año con Naruto, hubiese sido un idiota como para haber ignorado la forma en que estaba actuando. Hinata le acababa de decir que Sakura Haruno había cocinado y que le había comprado ramen y en vez de gritar y alegar que quería ir a verla, mandaba a Hinata a buscar el ramen.

– **¿A…a que te refieres Sasuke? **– No podía, no quería hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza para decirle adiós. - **¡Teme! ¡Ve a ayudar a Hinata-chan! Mientras yo… yo voy a saludar a Iruka sensei, debe andar por aquí. **

Era su mejor amigo, era el único amigo hombre que tenía, lo quería tanto que lo hubiese llamado su hermano, ambos unidos por un destino en común, un mismo camino que habían tenido que transitar separadamente: el de la soledad y la tristeza. Sasuke había encontrado en la venganza la solución para sobrellevarlo, Naruto en cambio, había encontrado a Sasuke y también a Hinata para volver a ser feliz. No se sentía un monstruo con ellos, se sentía apreciado, y eso… le provocaba una felicidad en el pecho que nunca antes había experimentado.

Por lo mismo, ahora tener que irse, le estaba rompiendo el corazón en muchas formas distintas. Hubiese estado realmente feliz si hubiese sido un mes, dos, seis, hasta un año… pero no sabía cuándo volvería, ni si quiera sabía si los volvería a ver nuevamente. Se había divertido tanto en el equipo siete, entrenando, creciendo juntos, formando una verdadera amistad tanto con Sasuke como con Hinata, que ahora, dejarlos, le producía un dolor que sólo podía ocultar con la mejor de sus sonrisas, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando era un niño, bromeando, jugando, riendo, molestando, mostrándose indiferente.

Era bueno en ello, pero se le olvidaba, que Sasuke lo conocía mejor que eso.

–**Ya dilo. Hinata se fue, ¿Qué está pasando?** –La voz del Uchiha fue fría y directa. Había caminado unos pasos más en dirección a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Lo miraba molesto, cansado, mostrándole con sus gestos que era inútil mentirle. -** ¿Hay alguna misión urgente para que lleves tu mochila?** – Naruto no respondía, sólo miró el pasto con melancolía mientras los pétalos seguían cayendo. - **¡Responde!**

–**Je… ¿Cómo lo supiste?** – No podía mirarlo, prefirió grabarse la imagen de Konoha en primavera, de sus amigos a lo lejos riendo y conversando, del sonido de la risa de los niños que pasaban corriendo alrededor de ambos.

–**Tú insististe en venir a esta estupidez y no te apareces si quiera a buscar a Hinata y ahora vienes acá luciendo así y con una mochila en la espalda. Ayer te morías por pasar el día con Haruno y ahora ni si quiera te has acercado a decirle hola.** – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, cada vez más molesto. – **No hay que ser brillante para darse cuenta que estás a punto de partir a algún lugar.**

Naruto entrecerró los ojos irritado. Sasuke era excelente deduciendo cosas, todos tenían razón en llamarlo un genio. - **Tsk, ¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?**

–**En esperar respuestas.** – Respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

–**Bueno … jeje… ehm…** - Naruto puso una mano sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas, intentando no mostrarse débil ni triste. – **Ero Sennin y yo nos vamos de viaje.**

–**Ya te has ido de viaje con él antes, ¿Por qué estas actuando así ahora? **– Preguntó Sasuke y cuando no tuvo respuesta, pareció entenderlo. – **Ya veo. No sabes si vas a volver. **

–**Necesito pedirte un favor, Sasuke.** – Naruto subió los ojos y se encontró con los de Sasuke, que por algún motivo, ya no arrugaba las cejas. ¿Había tristeza en su mirada? – **Ayuda a Hinata a entrenar cuando no esté. No dejes que los Hyuga la pisoteen. Ella es fuerte, sólo necesita confianza. **

– **¿Eso es todo? **– Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

–**No. –** Respondió Naruto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. **- Cuida de ella**.

–**No tienes que pedirme que cuide de ella, también es mi compañera. **

–**Necesito saber que alguien estará cuidando de ella.** – Las dos manos de Naruto estaban sobre Sasuke, aferrándose a su kimono con fuerza. - **¡Promételo! **– Sasuke sintió que algo se le removía en el estómago cuando notó que Naruto estaba comenzando a llorar. - **Y nunca rompas esa promesa, ¡Teme!**

Sasuke quería permanecer completamente indiferente a esa muestra de sentimentalismos, pero lo estaba comenzando a afectar. Le dolía en el pecho ver a Naruto de esa forma. Bajó el rostro y dejó que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. -** Lo prometo.**

–**Hinata-chan es tan compasiva.** – Naruto apretó los parpados para que Sasuke no viera como lloraba. – **Ella ha sufrido tanto como nosotros todo este tiempo por culpa de su familia y aun así siempre sonríe. **

–**Hinata es fuerte. **– Expresó Sasuke tocándose la mejilla. - **Esta herida lo evidencia. – **Gruñó divertido, sin creer aun que la misma chica débil y hasta cierto punto patética que había conocido un año antes ahora fuese capaz de herirlo. **- Puede aguantarlo y si no puede, lo haré yo por ella. No dejaré que su familia la siga lastimando.**

Naruto suspiró y levantó el rostro nuevamente secando sus lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta naranja. Comenzó a reír, como si la tensión que tenía encima hubiese desaparecido. Las palabras de Sasuke lo tranquilizaban. Su compañero había cambiado bastante durante ese tiempo, se había vuelto alguien en quien podía confiar. Se acomodó la mochila en su espalda y asintió con fuerza. Ya estaba listo.

–**Vuélvete fuerte.** – Le advirtió con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que se le da a un rival. - **No quiero volver a Konoha y darme cuenta que sólo yo avance.**

–**Uzumaki, cuando nos volvamos a ver ya ni si quiera será una competencia. Estarás tan atrás que sólo veras mi espalda.** – También Sasuke sonreía, burlesco, confiado en que nuevamente se abría una competencia entre ambos. –** Siempre serás un perdedor a mis ojos. Dobe.**

–**Teme…** - Gruñó Naruto mostrándole su puño. - **Eso lo veremos. **

Y entonces, algo extraño ocurrió, Sasuke chocó su propio puño con el de Naruto, un gesto que lo tomó desprevenido pero que lo hizo reír. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, en un gesto casi fraternal.

– **¿Cuándo volverás?** – Preguntó aun manteniendo sus puños unidos.

–**Antes de tres años.** – Respondió Naruto bajando la mano. - **Eso también es una promesa. **

– **¿Por qué? – **Lo cuestionó Sasuke sin entender la relevancia de aquello.** - ¿Qué pasará en tres años? **

–**Orochimaru vendrá por ti. –** No iba a andar con rodeos con Sasuke, él merecía saber la verdad. **- Ero Sennin dijo que utilizó otro cuerpo por ahora, y que no puede usar ese jutsu en tres años.** – Naruto exhaló cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta. - **Antes de que ello ocurra estaré aquí para que lo enfrentemos juntos. **

La noticia hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera pero que al mismo tiempo se sintiera aliviado. El cuello le dolía de vez en cuando, pero no importaba. Podía deshacerse de eso eventualmente, confiaba en que podría hacerlo.** –Bien. Tres años. Es tiempo suficiente para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. **– Pensó en Orochimaru, pero también en Itachi. Su meta seguía siendo la misma.

–**Confío en que lo haremos.** – Dijo despreocupadamente mirando hacia la colina atrás de los árboles. En ese lugar lo estaba esperando alguien que ya conocía, parado sobre un sapo. Iba siendo hora de marcharse. -** Ya debo irme. Hinata debe estar por volver.**

–**Hinata no se tomará esto muy bien, sabes.** – Lo increpó Sasuke subiendo una ceja.

–**Lo sé.** – Respondió Naruto bajando el rostro nuevamente, evitando que Sasuke viera la reacción que tuvo cuando le dijo esas palabras. - **Por eso me iré ahora.** – No quería verla triste. Ya era lo suficientemente malo haber tenido que llorar frente a Sasuke, no podía permitir que Hinata lo viera quebrarse. Ella lo admiraba, no iba a romper la imagen de fortaleza que ella tenía de él.

– **¿No te vas a despedir de ella?** – Preguntó Sasuke extrañado y sintiendo pena por la chica.

–**No. – **Explicó Naruto.** - Es mejor así.**

Sasuke suspiró. A Hinata le gustaba Naruto, que él se fuera sin despedirse sería un golpe fuerte para ella, pero no era un asunto suyo. Eso era entre ella y Naruto. - **Como quieras.**

Naruto puso sus manos sobre la piedra que llevaba en el cuello, el collar que había ganado de Tsunade. En un impulso se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza y lo puso en la mano de Sasuke. - **Dale esto, ¿Sí?**

– **¿Qué es?** – Preguntó Sasuke mirándola la piedra azul en la palma de su mano.

–**Ella entenderá.** – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. –** Esto dice muchas más cosas de las que yo podría decirle ahora. **

–**Está bien. **

No había más que decir. Frente a frente había dos jóvenes bastante diferentes. De partida, uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro negro. Uno de ellos era extrovertido y el otro más bien introvertido. El más alto de los dos era un genio, mientras que el más bajo era un fracasado que lograba salir a adelante en base de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, había algo que unía a estos dos seres que se contraponían uno al otro… aunque aun no supieran de qué se trataba.

–**Sabes, si alguien me hubiese dicho, que te convertirías en mi mejor amigo… lo hubiese ahorcado. Pero lo eres. Eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo serás. – **Rió rascándose la cabeza**. - Adiós Sasuke. **– Se despidió Naruto dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la colina.** – No, no adiós. Hasta pronto. **

Las palabras de Naruto lo sorprendieron. El también jamás se habría imaginado que terminaría encontrando a alguien con quien compartir una vida llena de soledad.** –Hasta pronto, Naruto. **– Media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Naruto también era su mejor amigo.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Donde haya verdad

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Entre las mentiras

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Iré a donde sea

Así que ahí te veo

·

No me importa si a ti no te interesa

Yo estaré no muy lejos detrás

·

Me atreveré, ten en mente que…

Ahí estaré, para ti

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Estaba sonriendo delicadamente y todos ahí parecían notarlo, mirándola extrañada cuando llegó. Por su puesto, Hinata que había estado toda su vida acostumbrada a ser ignorada, ni si quiera lo notó. No se dio cuenta de la ceja que levantaba Shikamaru, ni como Kiba se rascaba la cabeza en duda, ni las miradas de complicidad entre Sakura e Ino. Los chicos podían notar la forma en que su semblante había cambiado desde que Sasuke se la llevó, preguntándose qué podría haber pasado entre ella y el Uchiha para que la chica estuviese tan feliz.<p>

Sakura sintió un inmediato ataque de pánico. Después de todo, Sasuke y Hinata pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, eran compañeros de equipo y además, ella era la única chica con la que él parecía llevarse bien. Las conclusiones en su cabeza la hicieron ahogarse, tomándose el pecho para respirar profundamente.

Pero Hinata no vio nada raro en todo ello. Sólo se agachó y se sentó animosamente sobre el chalón y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, ideando una forma de acercarse a la chica Haruno para ver si podía pedirle algo para comer, para así llevarselo a Naruto junto con el bol de ramen.

– **Ha..haruno-san…** - Comenzó Hinata, mirando el suelo fijamente. **– Ehm… ¿Ha-habría alguna p-posibilidad de que tú m-me pudieses convidar algo d-de lo que cocinaste para.. para…** - Sakura se quiso morir, ¿Le estaba pidiendo comida para llevarle a Sasuke? Y ella que había planeado tan cuidadosamente todo para que resultara de la mejor forma posible y así comenzar a conquistar a Sasuke por el estómago. - **…para Naruto-kun?**

¿Naruto? Eso la calmaba. Había sido una completa idiota pensando que Hinata y Sasuke… o sea… Hinata era… bueno, no se imaginaba que a Sasuke le pudiese gustar alguien que nunca podía completar una frase sin tartamudear, sobre todo con la poca paciencia que tenía.

– **Lo siento, todo lo que traje esta crudo, excepto los Onigiris que hice para Sasuke-kun. **– Respondió Sakura, mirando dentro de su paquete con comida. – **Pero… Shino y Chouji fueron a buscar la parilla para que comencemos a asar las verduras y las carnes.**

– **No te olvides de las papas dulces al carbón.** – Dijo Ino mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de sus respectivos envoltorios y a ordenar todo para ponerlo a calentar.

Hinata suspiró pero asintió con gentileza y esperó a los chicos, comenzando a armar las cosas junto a Ino para que pudieran ponerse a cocinar. Seguramente Naruto estaba bromeando con Sasuke y aparecerían los dos en cualquier momento atraídos por el olor a la parrillada. Naruto se abalanzaría sobre Sakura Haruno y comenzaría por preguntarle cómo estaba, qué había cocinado y si al hacerlo había pensado en él. Hinata rió en voz baja y hasta Ino notó lo animada que estaba aliñando las carnes y preparando las ensaladas para poder ella misma servirle un plato de comida a Naruto.

–**Te agrada mucho Naruto, ¿Verdad?** – Le preguntó Ino disimuladamente. Sólo había sido un susurro entre ambas pero la hizo sonreir con melancolía. Al igual que ellas, Hinata tenía sentimientos por alguien que no gustaba realmente de ella en esa forma. A Naruto le gustaba Sakura desde la academia. – **Se han acercado mucho últimamente, desde que son compañeros.**

Hinata se puso roja y miró sus manos. Decir en voz alta que le gustaba Naruto habría sido… vergonzoso. No era de las personas que manifestaban sus sentimientos, ella ya sabía que Naruto no la miraría jamás de la forma como miraba a Sakura y aunque últimamente su corazón latía con un cosquilleo que la hacía sonreír cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca, se conformaba con que Naruto sintiera orgullo por ella por lo mucho que estaba progresando en el camino para cumplir su sueño: ser reconocida por su padre.

Chouji llegó entonces con Shino y juntos terminaron de armar la parrilla a varios metros de las chicas. Shimakaru y Kiba comenzaron una discusión sobre la forma más efectiva para prender fuego mientras Akamaru aprovechó la confusión y se robó un pedazo de carne. Chouji lo persiguió y desapareció de vista, haciendo que Kiba siguiera a Chouji para asegurarse de que no asara a Akamaru por comerse la carne.

Hinata observó todo aquello y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos para no reírse en voz muy alta. De pronto, Sasuke se hizo presente y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojar pensando que seguramente Naruto la estaba esperando y Sasuke venía a avisarle.

– **Me pueden dejar solo un momento con Hinata**. – Les pidió Sasuke a Ino y Sakura quienes estaban arreglando una pequeña bandeja con sushi.

– **Claro.** – Dijo Ino sonriéndole de forma un tanto coqueta. – **Ven frente de marquesina.** **Llevémosle la carne a los chicos**. – Sakura miró confundida en dirección de Sasuke que estaba mirando a Hinata con completa seriedad. Sintió en su pecho que algo estaba pasando, que algo importante acababa de pasar y casi no podía evitar el deseo de preguntarle de qué se trataba todo eso. – **Sa-ku-ra. **– Insistió Ino tomándola del brazo y tirándola, mientras que la chica seguía mirando la escena sin que nadie la mirara de vuelta.

Caminaron unos a unos 15 metros de distancia, lugar en donde todos estaban asando cosas, era el sector de las parrillas.

Hinata estaba sonriendo y Sasuke notó la forma en que con sus ojos buscaba un plato de comida que tenía sushi y otras cosas que había estado preparando para Naruto junto con el bol de ramen. Aquello lo hizo suspirar. Estaba a punto de darle una noticia que seguramente le arruinaría el resto de la tarde. Sabía que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien, después de todo a la chica le gustaba Naruto, de la misma forma en que Ino y Sakura gustaban de él.

No, eso no era cierto. Sakura e Ino eran irritantes. Hinata no. Hinata sólo observaba a Naruto desde lejos, como si le fuera completamente inalcanzable y parecía estar conforme con aquella situación. Hinata conocía a Naruto, comprendía sus alegrías y sus penas, estaba al tanto de sus sueños y siempre lo motivabab a seguirlos. Hinata habría dado la vida por él. Sakura e Ino no tenían una relación así con él, por lo tanto, ninguna de esas situaciones eran comparables la una con la otra.

Como todo en la vida, se había rendido con el tema antes de si quiera intentar saber si a Naruto también le gustaba ella. Pero no la podía culpar, al dobe le gustaba Haruno. Era muy probable que Hinata no quisiera arruinar su amistad con él, o… tuviese miedo a que la rechazara.

– **Sa-Sasuke-kun…** - Susurró Hinata cerrando los ojos. - **¿Tam..también quieres comer?**

– **No.** – Ladeó un poco el rostro para no mirarla. – **Toma.**

Hinata no entendía que estaba haciendo Sasuke al estirar su mano para tomar su muñeca, pero pronto pudo comprenderlo cuando en medio de su palma había un collar. Sin embargo no era cualquier collar, ese era el collar que Naruto le había ganado en una apuesta a Tsunade-sama, el collar que pertenecía al primer Hokage.

– **¿Por-por qué tienes esto?** – Preguntó Hinata confundida con los ojos puestos en el cristal celeste. - **Es de Naruto-kun.**

– **Ahora es tuyo.** – Respondió Sasuke esperando su reacción. No quería prolongarlo más de lo necesario. - **Naruto me pidió que te lo diera. Dijo que tú entenderías lo que significaba.**

– **¿Qué pasa?** – La sonrisa de Hinata había desaparecido y su rostro más que ruborizarse como siempre se ponía pálido. - **¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?**

– **Naruto fue asignado en una misión con Jiraiya.** – Respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Decirlo lo ponía algo triste, no sólo Hinata acababa de perder a un compañero de equipo, el acababa de perder a su mejor amigo por un buen tiempo. - **Dijo que iba a volver antes de que pasen tres años. Eso es todo lo que se.**

La piedra azul resbaló lentamente por las manos de Hinata. Sólo el cordelito de cuero quedó atrapado entre sus dedos que se habían relajado como si se le fuese la vida del cuerpo al escuchar eso. Su mirada se volvió completamente ausente y permaneció de esa forma, en silencio, mirando el espacio. Sasuke respetó su reacción y la esperó, tal como ella siempre había permanecido con él cuando un evento importante en su vida ocurría. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Hinata despegó los labios levemente después de un momento eterno en que su mirada se encontraba completamente vacía. Exhaló con pesar, un ruido que le llegó a doler a Sasuke. –** ¿Dónde? **– Preguntó la joven.

– **No lo sé.** – Confesó Sasuke, deseando poder saber algo más para aliviarla. – **No te preocupes, conociendo a ese idiota de seguro estará bien. Además, Jiraiya lo acompaña. **

La garganta de Sasuke se cerró cuando vio una lágrima solitaria cayendo con fuerza por la mejilla de Hinata y luego directamente al pasto. Una segunda lágrima la acompañó. Pero sólo fue eso. La chica ni si quiera había pestañado, pero era como si su cuerpo no pudiera soportar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo momentáneamente.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. No era bueno con esas cosas. A decir verdad, ni si quiera le importaban los sentimientos de los demás hasta hacía muy poco en que había descubierto que esa costumbre suya de no pensar en el resto, era distinta con Hinata y Naruto. Recapacitó con detenimiento la situación y buscó una reacción de su parte para que ella parara de llorar. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Serviría abrazarla? Al parecer un abrazo podía solucionar situaciones así.

No. El no abrazaba a la gente. Eso era algo estúpido. Por mucho que se hubiesen acercado no eran tan íntimos como para andar abrazándose. Ese abrazo en el bosque había sido algo de una vez, que aun le revolvía el estómago cuando lo recordaba. Una mano en el hombro tampoco serviría, tocarla no era una opción.

Molesto por estar sobre analizando los sentimientos de otra persona terminó por decir lo que siempre habría dicho, por muy rudo o insensible que fuese.

– **Sécate esas lágrimas**. - Le ordenó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Su voz seguía siendo firme, no iba a dejar que Hinata se quebrara frente a él. – **A Naruto no le gustaría verte llorando. **

– **Na..Naruto-kun… él… no se despidió**. – Susurró Hinata con melancolía. No lloraba pero, era como si su alma lo estuviese haciendo, verla así era realmente difícil.

¿Cómo decirle a Hinata? Era una cuestión de hombres. A ningún hombre le gustaba que lo viesen llorar. De seguro el orgullo de Naruto de por sí habría estado bastante magullado por haber llorado frente a Sasuke, ¿Pero también frente a Hinata? Sasuke lo entendía. Por lo mismo él se había querido ir antes de que ellos dos volvieran a Konoha, para evitar prolongar el dolor de la separación y retirándolo como se saca un venda, de golpe. – **Naruto no quería que lo vieras, quebrarse.** **Respeta esa decisión. **

_**Te lo digo porque veo que eres demasiado gentil y las personas con corazones como el tuyo son los que más sufren.**__**Prepárate desde ya a dejarlos ir, impedir que se vayan o forzarlos a volver.**_

_Con que a esto se refería Jiraiya sensei cuando dijo… respeta cuando un amigo se vaya. No sabía que podía doler tanto. Creo que tenía razón, soy demasiado gentil para soportar la vida de un shinobi… _ – Pensó Hinata apretando las manos. Éstas tiritaban suavemente.

– **Pero me pidió algo…** - Continuó el pelinegro. Las palabras de Sasuke le llegaron justo en el momento preciso, justo cuando las necesitaba escuchar, porque sentía el espíritu de Naruto en ellas. – **Quiere que sigas entrenando y que no vuelvas a dejar que tu familia te humille. Él quiere que te vuelvas fuerte.**

Hinata miró a Sasuke, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, siempre hablaba como si fuera un adulto, con una formalidad y seriedad tan característica de él. Pero esta vez, su mirada se había suavizado. A veces, se le olvidaba que debajo de toda esa capa de hostilidad que ponía Sasuke contra el mundo, había un chico gentil y suave, amable, que podía darle fuerzas en los momentos en que más las necesitaba.

Hinata separó de nuevo los labios, y dejó un murmullo escapar. - **S-sí. **– Tomó el collar entre sus manos y lo puso alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo contra su pecho. –** Lo haré. **

Sasuke no entendía a Hinata, a veces intentaba hacerlo pero le costaba descifrarla más que a cualquier otra persona. El sharingan era un dojutsu que le permitía incluso ver dentro de la mente de otro, pero nunca podía lograrlo con Hinata. Era un misterio para él lo que pensaba esa chica.

Y ahora, viéndola sonreír tranquila, nuevamente se preguntaba la razón de ello. - **¿Por qué sonríes?**

– **Porque… porque voy a volverme fuerte.** – Respondió sonriendo aun más, con alegría, bajando levemente el rostro y apretando con mucha fuerza el collar contra ella. – **Y cuando vuelva a ver a Naruto-kun… se lo diré.**

_¿Decirle qué?_ - Se preguntó Sasuke observándola.

Pero no tuvo que preguntarlo, lo último no lo había dicho para él, se lo había dicho a sí misma. Era casi como si se lo hubiese prometido aferrando con fuerza ese collar. No sabia la historia atrás de este, pero había hecho que Hinata dejará de parecer muerta en vida para que ahora sonriera con más fuerza que nunca, con un brillo que la rodeaba que opacaba a las mismas flores de cerezo que caían a su alrededor.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Esa era la fuerza que esa chica encontraba en Naruto? ¿La estaba viendo acaso?

Había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo. A Hinata Hyuga no le gustaba Naruto.

Ahí, en el Hanami, entre las flores que la adornaban, entre los pétalos que caían a su alrededor, observando a Hinata sonriendo con felicidad y apretando aquel collar, Sasuke Uchiha se dio cuenta de un hecho completamente irrefutable.

Hinata Hyuga no gustaba de Naruto, Hinata Hyuga amaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

Y aquello, más que divertirlo, molestarlo, sorprenderlo o confundirlo… le dolió.

_**~· Fin del Primer Arco · ~**_

·

·

·

·  
>·<p>

Si debes caer

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Para atender tu llamado

Sabes que ahí estaré

·

Iré a donde sea

Así que ahí te veo

·

No me importa si a ti no te interesa

Yo estaré no muy lejos detrás

·

Me atreveré ten eso en mente

No me importa.

·

Ahí estaré, para ti

·

Ahí estaré, para ti

·

Ahí estaré, para ti

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Se terminó el primer Arco =( Adiós días de infancia e inocencia, bienvenida seas adolescencia ._

_Bueno, creo que esta demás decir que no podía decirles los primeros capítulos como iba a terminar este arco, y el motivo por el cual lo rankee SasuHina. Ahora creo que lo entienden._

_Sí. El segundo arco es completo dedicado a los personajes Sasuke y Hinata. Por eso, me incliné a poner que los principales personajes eran ellos dos. Espero que todos los que adoran a la pareja tengan una buena lectura en el segundo arco. A los que estaban inclinando la balanza para Naruto, van a tener que esperar al tercer arco para ver qué pasará con él y Hinata. Después de todo, este fic es un NaruHinaSasu (Amo a los tres, en serio, me he encariñado demasiado con el fic y con la relación que se formó en el primer arco ^^) y siendo fiel a los personajes, Sasuke no habría tenido oportunidad alguna si Naruto hubiese seguido ahí x) Y… hay que hacer que el trama avance jajaja como tambien sus personalidades. Recuerden que la personalidad se forma basicamente en la adolescencia y por lo mismo, el ambiente puede hacer que seamos personas completamente distintas en una situación u otra (o eso decía mi profesor de psicología u.u)._

_Muchas gracias a los lectores que me han dado fuerza, ánimo y energía para escribir a través de estos 10 capítulos. Sus palabras me hicieron reír, cuestionarme, plantearme cosas, intentar hacer lo mejor posible para dar una historia que fuera grata de leer. Por lo mismo… les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón (que cursi soy xD) que le hayan dado una oportunidad a un fic rate M que sólo contiene interacción entre niños hasta ahora  
><em>

_Gracias en especial a: _

_**darck, trinity24, Dark Amy-chan, EthereldCrow, Eda Bravo, Alabdiel, sakima, josyuchiha, Ale, narutiana, Yuki, Pandemonium Potter, Kourei no Tsuki, Ratka, Annie elite, Priscilla, angelovenejiten, sucky, sasukexhinata4ever, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Isi-san, yue yuna, Bittersweet-hyuchiha, La Dama Azul de Konoha, Cj, annsh, miko-san, okashira janet, Aguus2199, Chany-sensei, Brujhah, magic ann love, enana naranja, Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan, hinatauchiha82, Lexie, baunyoko, stephanie, DiZereon, maaR-418, hina08, Hitomii, Fanny, NavMen13, lady-darkness-chan, Ero-Pandii 14, Eternallife95 lydi, MissLuppi, SYCC, Valeria Carlax y ringyoursong.**_

_Nos vemos en el próximo arco! ^^_


	14. Capítulo 11: Distancia

**CAPITULO 11**

**DISTANCIA**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Hinata estaban exhaustos, pero ninguno parecía querer decirle al otro que ya era hora de descansar. Por su parte Sasuke se negaba a aceptar que una chica pudiese tener más estamina que él y Hinata no se quería mostrar débil ante Sasuke, después de todo, su deseo más grande en ese momento era volverse fuerte para que cuando Naruto volviera se sintiera orgulloso de ella.<p>

Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar esos últimos tres días que llevaba entrenando lo era en las palabras que Sasuke le había dedicado en el Hanami. Le ardían en el pecho, en las mejillas, hacía que le picaran los puños y un hormigueo recorriera su espalda tensionándola. Quería callarlo con acciones, ya que sabía que no podía hacerlo con palabras. No era parte de su naturaleza haberlo increpado.

…

–_**Muchas gracias por… por…**__ - Hinata no sabía cómo decirlo, pero se armó de valor y lo dejó escapar. – __**Por estar aquí conmigo. Estoy en deuda contigo por ser.. por ser… -**__ Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, era la primera vez que le hablaba a Sasuke de esa forma, pues por lo general, el chico la paraba en seco cuando intentaba ser amable, sólo que esta vez la miraba completamente enfocado en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Era como si quisiera escucharla. – …__**mi amigo.**_

_Sasuke la observó detenidamente sin emitir movimiento alguno que delatara lo que estaba pensando. Hinata le sonrió con ternura lista para comenzar a caminar a su lado y así volver a Konoha con él. Sin embargo a penas dio un paso en su dirección se percató de su usual gruñido. Levantó sus ojos al pararse derecha, notó que Sasuke le había dado la espalda. - __**Si no quieres deberme nada, vuélvete más fuerte que yo. No necesito una amiga en este momento, necesito alguien con quien entrenar ya que Naruto se marchó. Si sigues en ese nivel sólo serás un estorbo para mí y a futuro, también para el dobe. **_

_Hinata bajó el rostro nuevamente, sintiendo que la había golpeado en su lado más sensible. No era su orgullo lo que había resultado lastimado, sino algo que apreciaba mucho más y eso era su corazón gentil. _

_Era cierto que estaba acostumbrada a las actitudes de Sasuke quien con constancia insistía en hacerla sentir como una inútil junto a Naruto, pero ese día había sido inusualmente cruel con ella sin motivo alguno, cosa que no pasaba en meses. _

_Dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó con fuerza el collar de Naruto, deseando que estuviese ahí. Necesitaba escuchar su voz en ese momento. Él era el único que parecía comprender a Sasuke y deseaba haberlo hecho también en ese momento en que no encontraba razón ni sentido en las palabras de éste. La urgía oír "No te preocupes Hinata-chan, Sasuke es así" o "Sasuke suele poner una barrera contra el mundo porque esta solo hace mucho tiempo". _

_Sin embargo, con sus ojos perlados fijos en el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda del Haori de Sasuke observando a la distancia la forma en que se alejaba de ella, sentía que había invadido esa barrera que interponía entre él y el mundo, pagando las consecuencias por esto. _

_Lo único que encontró Hinata sola entre los pétalos de cerezos que caían a su alrededor, fue tristeza y silencio. _

…

Desde ese día las palabras que cruzaban eran pocas. Ambos eran de naturaleza callada y entrenando cada uno por su lado y en silencio, las cosas no fluían de la misma forma como cuando Naruto estaba ahí. Aquello parecía frustrar a los dos.

De vez en cuando Hinata miraba en dirección a Sasuke quien llevaba practicando esos últimos días el _chidori_, la técnica que Kakashi sensei le había enseñado. En un momento determinado, la joven quedó tan asombrada con la técnica que detuvo su propio entrenamiento de taijutsu para observar como la electricidad surgía desde los _tenketsus_ de Sasuke. Tanto era su embelesamiento, que incluso activó su byakugan para poder observar la forma en que su chakra se estaba comportando.

Pero cuando Sasuke notó aquella reacción de parte de ella, sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina , frunciendo los labios con irritación.

**-Deja de perder el tiempo mirándome y sigue entrenando.** – Le dijo con acidez dándose vuelta, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta que se marcharon.

Desde ese bramido, Hinata ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlo, temerosa de que nuevamente le fuera a gritar sin razón. Se preguntó qué estaría ocurriéndole a su compañero para que la tratara así desde el Hanami, pero no encontraba respuestas.

En un comienzo asumió que Sasuke estaba de mal humor porque Naruto se había ido de Konoha y no volvería en bastante tiempo. Era normal que cada persona reaccionara de forma distinta al dolor de perder a un ser querido. Ella se había obsesionado con volverse más fuerte porque Naruto así se lo había pedido a Sasuke, esa había sido su reacción para aislarse por completo de su dolor de perderlo, enfocándose sólo en entrenar sin parar hasta que su propio cuerpo le pidiese que se detuviera. Eso la había ayudado a sonreír con sinceridad una vez más, sin que le lastimara tanto pensar todo el tiempo en Naruto.

No obstante, los días pasaban y el mal humor de Sasuke no variaba en nada.

¿Sería por qué le dijo a Ino y Sakura sobre sus gustos y comidas favoritas?

Temía que fuera así, después de todo ella no tenía derecho de estar ventilando sus cosas privadas y lo había hecho. Suspiró pesadamente, bajando los párpados para volver a golpear el tronco.

Sus nudillos estaban cubiertos en sangre. Llevaba horas golpeándolo; necesitaba poder endurecer su piel fina para que no le doliera cuando liberara chakra a través de los tenketsus. A pesar de que había cubierto el tronco en donde habían amarrado a Sasuke con espuma, los golpes seguían doliendo y su sangre había manchado la mayoría de la superficie en que arremetía.

Apoyó la palma contra la madera y reclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. Estaba respirando agitada. Se sentía tan cansada de estar entrenando sin parar. Deseó con dolor en su pecho que hubiese una forma de volverse más fuerte, con más rapidez.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado escuchar a Naruto ahí, gritándole que no se diera por vencida, que no importaba cuantas veces fracasara tenía que volver a pararse. Ver sus ojos llenos de determinación la inspiraban a querer alcanzarlo, dejar de estar atrás suyo para poder finalmente convertirse en su igual. Ese era su deseo más profundo últimamente. Ni si quiera le importaba el reconocimiento de su padre, su primo o su clan. Quería que Naruto la reconociera, y también, Sasuke. Después de todo, el joven Uchiha era tan cruel en su trato hacia ella como lo era Neji, pero a diferencia de éste último, sabía que era severo pues deseaba de verdad que se volviera más fuerte. Hinata deseaba volverse una mejor kunoichi y escuchar de su parte un "_bien hecho_" como cuando lo había herido en la mejilla.

Apretó el collar contra su pecho con fuerza y cerró los ojos tensándose. Si tan sólo Naruto estuviese ahí, ¿Sentiría más fuerza para poder superarse?

De pronto, entremedio de su dedo índice y anular se clavó un shuriken en la madera. Sin que si quiera se diera cuenta el metal le había rozado el hombro rompiendo su ropa sin cortar su piel. –**Deja de soñar despierta.** - Hinata se volteó lentamente y se encontró con dos ojos cubiertos en sangre que la intimidaron profundamente. El sharingan era aterrador para alguien que no estuviese acostumbrado a verlo, pero incluso para ella, en ese momento, resultó tan atemorizante que su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿De verdad Sasuke le había lanzado un shuriken y ella ni si quiera lo había sentido? – **Si tienes tiempo para estar pensando en Naruto, deberías tener tiempo para pensar en el imbécil de tu primo. Tienes cuatro meses y medio para ser mejor que él o voy a perder mi protector de frente. **

–**S-sí.** – Hinata tragó saliva, ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera que estaba pensando en Naruto? – **L-lo siento. **

– **¿Por qué estas tiritando?** - Le preguntó Sasuke subiendo una ceja. Hinata le podría haber respondido que era por él, pero sólo negó moviendo el rostro de un lado para otro. - **¿Te lastimaste o algo? **

–**Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué.. Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? –** Hinata miró el piso, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza. – **Yo… Yo quisiera saber…**

–**No hay nada que saber.** – la interrumpió Sasuke agachándose para tomar una toalla y secarse el sudor de la frente. -** La debilidad me irrita. Eso es todo. **

–**Estoy.. E-estoy intentándolo. – **Hinata apretó el puño, sus cejas tiritaban de frustración. Sasuke era más severo que su propio padre cuando quería serlo.** – De verdad. **

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente caminado hacia ella. Se colocó justo atrás y estiró el brazo para retirar el shuriken que aun permanecía clavado en el tronco. Tener a Sasuke tan cerca la hizo encogerse entre sus hombros, sobre todo, porque permaneció en esa posición sin moverse por algunos segundos sin decir nada… tan sólo atrás de ella, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, con la mano sobre el shuriken.

**- Ven aquí Hinata. – **La peliazul levantó la mirada confundida, advirtiendo como Sasuke estaba sacando algo del cargador de utensilios que llevaba amarrado a la pierna.

La chica se volteó hacia él, intentando no mostrar lo afectada que lo tenía toda esa situación en la cual de un momento a otro, su amigo y compañero, había cambiado tanto su actitud hacia ella.

–**Naruto me pidió que te cuidara.** – le indicó con indiferencia sin mirarla, tomándole la mano con brusquedad y comenzando a amarrar una venda en sus nudillos. El chico gruñó mientras lo hacía y Hinata supo que venía un sermón. – **Baka.** **Si quieres fortalecer tus manos, no es necesario que te lastimes de esta forma. **

Que distinto era el roce entre las manos de Naruto y las de Sasuke. Las de Naruto eran ásperas y descuidadas. Sus uñas estaban llenas de mugre, sus dedos con cortes y siempre tenía manchas de tinta como si estuviese practicando la escritura en rollos. Las manos de Sasuke eran blancas y limpias, sus uñas cortas y pulcras. Su piel era suave y al mismo tiempo masculina. Sin embargo, la manera en que la tocaban era lo que los diferenciaba realmente. Mientras Sasuke la trataba con brusquedad y aspereza, las manos de Naruto siempre sostenían las suyas con suavidad y delicadeza.

Hinata bajó los parpados levemente, recordando las veces en que Naruto había masajeado sus tenketsus para que le dejaran de doler. Suspiró sintiendo una molestia en su pecho… ambos eran tan distintos.

– **¿De nuevo pensando en Naruto?** – Hinata subió la mirada dándose cuenta que su compañero había desactivado el sharingan. Sasuke sonaba frío y molesto mientras amarraba la venda, lo cual volvió a hacerla querer preguntar qué era lo que le había hecho para que estuviese tratándola tan pobremente. – **No respondas, no me interesa.**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Siendo sinceros, Sasuke casi no encontraba temas para hablar con Hinata. De por si la chica rara vez lo tomaba en cuenta; podía hablarle, preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba agua o quería descansar un momento, pero nunca con la misma calidez y encogimiento con que se acercaba a Naruto. Ahora Sasuke comprendía el motivo de ello… Hinata amaba al <em>dobe<em>, por él sólo sentía amistad.

Pensó que la comprensión de aquello le traería una cierta paz a su cabeza. Por fin entendía que Hinata no lo trataba con ese desinterés porque le temiera, detestara o simplemente no tuviera afinidad con él, sino porque a él no lo amaba. Ella trataba de manera especial a Naruto porque sus sentimientos por él eran mucho mayores a la amistad o al cariño y Sasuke hubiese sido el rey de los imbéciles si hubiese pensado que tenía que tratar a ambos de igual forma si no sentía lo mismo por ellos.

No obstante, ese dolor que percibía en el pecho que continuamente venía ignorando (con bastante irritación) le decía que no había paz mental, ni tranquilidad ni si quiera comprensión de su parte. Por el contrario, de alguna forma infantil y hasta estúpida, se sentía molesto. La rivalidad natural que tenía con Uzumaki le decía que siendo ambos sus compañeros, habiendo compartido exactamente lo mismo con ella, apoyándola con los mismos problemas… ella seguía prefiriendo a Naruto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al dobe? ¿Qué tenía Naruto que lo hacía tan especial como para que Hinata lo amara y además Akatsuki lo estuviese buscando?

Su hermano lo había ignorado casi por completo aquel día, sólo enfocándose en Uzumaki. Había escuchado de la misma boca de la quinta que lo mejor para Naruto ahora era irse de la aldea pues una organización criminal lo estaba buscando y dentro de la aldea no podría volver a ser un chico normal, siempre custodiado por el ANBU. Sabía que la idea de que Naruto estuviera a salvo lo debió haber dejado tranquilo, pero no era así, la idea de que fuera tan "especial" para que ANBU lo estuviera protegiendo, para que uno de los legendarios sennin lo tomara como su aprendiz y que además su compañera estuviese enamorada de él le producía molestia y bastante.

Al mismo tiempo, no entender por qué estaba irritado con los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto lo tenía bastante ensimismado, sin que le hubiese vuelto a hablar demasiado a su compañera desde entonces. Tal vez si se hubiese dado cuenta de su propia hostilidad hubiese hecho algo para bajar los decibeles de antipatía. Por otro lado, nunca creyó que sólo por reconocer que consideraba a Hinata su "amiga" debía comenzar a tratarla de forma diferente a como trataba a cualquier otra persona.

En un momento pensó que si se sentía molesto, tal vez lo que estuviese experimentando eran celos. Pero eso era ridículo, a él no le gustaba Hinata Hyuga de esa forma, o al menos eso creía. Sí, Hinata era linda, callada, elegante, tierna, cálida, amorosa, comprensiva, una excelente cocinera, una gran amiga, alguien que te podía dar un puñetazo en la cara si realmente lo necesitabas aunque fuera completamente contrario a su propia naturaleza. Hinata Hyuga era el tipo de persona que daría la vida por otra, aun sin conocerla. A pesar de aquella característica que para muchos sería considerada como una debilidad (Como para los Hyuga que insistían en que ella era muy gentil), la joven tenía una fortaleza interior que la hacían ser una de las pocas personas que él realmente respetaba (tanto como podía respetar a otra persona, lo que de por si era poco).

Teniendo en consideración todo lo anterior, Sasuke Uchiha no sentía algo más que amistad por ella. Estaba seguro que era así y se lo venía repitiendo constantemente desde el momento en que se percató de que ella amaba a Naruto. Se lo repetía tanto, que parecía que se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo de ello, aunque ni si quiera se diera cuenta.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía molesto con Hinata?

La respuesta más obvia era que estaba fastidiado con ella porque prefería a Naruto y ya. Si entre ellos dos todo lo convertían en una competencia, la atención de la chica también lo debía ser. Al menos eso pensó Sasuke en ese instante. Lo otro que le molestaba era el conocimiento de que esa chica dulce e inocente iba a resultar lastimada producto de sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo no le iba a molestar saber que ella amaba a Naruto y al dobe le gustaba Sakura Haruno?

Las otras opciones le parecían menos válidas, considerando que… No creía estar molesto porque se sentía celoso a nivel sentimental, ni porque Hinata no se lo hubiese confiado antes.

Todos esas sensaciones eran producto de lo que había ocurrido en el Hanami y no precisamente por su descubrimiento, sino por el hecho de que fuese el último en darse cuenta. Aquello quedó en evidencia cuando Ino Yamanaka lo dejó sin palabras para responderle, siendo la primera mujer que lo hacía callar aparte de su madre, ganándose desde ese momento en adelante su más profundo desprecio.

. . . .

_Ino y Sakura se le acercaron cuando terminó de hablar con Hinata, portando pequeños platos con onigiris bellamente decorados, hechos con cuidado y además con todas las cosas que a él le gustaban. De inmediato levantó una ceja y las miró a ambas pensando que el acoso tenía un límite. Él jamás les había dicho sus preferencias y estaba más que seguro que nunca había comido con nadie en la academia pues solía alejarse del resto. _

_Fue entonces que su mente encontró la respuesta menos radical a la teoría de que" lo estaban siguiendo", volteando su rostro de inmediato a Hinata. En vez de sentirse molesto, se sintió confundido. Ella amaba a Naruto y aun así conocía todas las cosas que a __**él**__ le gustaban._

_¿Por qué se molestaba en hacer algo lindo por él? _

_Sacudió la idea de su cabeza. A Naruto le había comprado ramen de Ichiraku; era normal que también quisiese que él comiese lo que le gustaba más en un picnic. Eso era normal, ¿No? Eran amigos. Era usual que la chica intentara contentar a ambos, siempre lo hacía. Podían estar entrenando y siempre le daba atención a ambos por igual, cuando estaban comiendo se aseguraba de empacar el ramen de Naruto y los onigiris de Sasuke. Siempre se encargaba de que ambos tuviesen sus cantimploras llenas de agua helada y si por algún motivo alguno de ellos resultaba lastimado, siempre les vendaba sus heridas aplicando la famosa crema del clan Hyuga para aliviar su dolor. _

_Sí, Hinata se preocupada de ambos. Al menos en un sentido de trabajo de equipo, su atención se dividía entre Sasuke y Naruto por igual. No había nada de raro en que quisiese que el Uchiha también comiera onigiris en el picnic. _

_Aún así, por mucho que su mente se repitiera aquello, era su pecho el que no le dejaba encontrar paz en sus respuestas. Ninguna de ellas parecía ser correcta y lo que le molestaba sobre todas las interrogantes y cosas accesorias era… que estaba gastando tiempo y esfuerzo en pensar en estupideces relacionadas con Hinata Hyuga. Él no era así, a él realmente no le importaba lo que hiciesen los demás. Se sentía patético por haber dejado entrar tanto en su vida a una persona como ella, pues ahora tenía que cargar con el peso de importarle lo que pasara y pensara Hinata. _

_En ese momento, observando los onigiris frente a él, sintió como si indirectamente quien se hubiese encargado que durante esa festividad tuviese las cosas que prefería comer hubiese sido su compañera. Suspiró pesadamente y aceptó ambos platos, sentándose para comerlos en silencio mientras Ino y Sakura lo miraban almorzar sentadas frente a él con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha no las rechazaba por completo. _

_Hinata sonrió en su dirección con un sonrojo, pues él aun la miraba con el ceño fruncido como si lo hubiese traicionado al decirle a esas dos acosadoras su comida predilecta. _

_Fue cuando la chica se levantó para buscar a Akamaru junto con Kiba, que Sasuke aprovechó el momento para aclarar un par de cosas tanto con Ino y Sakura. _

_**-¿Hinata les dijo lo que me gustaba comer?**__ – Les preguntó directamente, terminando el segundo onigiri. _

_**-Claro que no Sasuke-kun**__.- Respondió Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirándolo con los mismos ojos con que Hinata observaba a Naruto. Aquel recuerdo le revolvió el estómago y no pudo seguir comiendo. – __**Lo dices como si no te conociéramos en lo absoluto. **_

_**-Nosotras también te ponemos atención. -**__ Ino era menos evidente que Sakura al responder. – __**Queríamos demostrártelo hoy.**_

_Sasuke frunció los labios molesto mirando los ojos celestes de la rubia. – __**¿Lo viste cuando te metiste en mi cabeza el otro día Yamanaka? **_

_Ino tragó saliva y se puso pálida ante su molestia. – __**Sa..Sasuke-kun… ¿Aún recuerdas eso? **__– Llevó su mano al moño sobre su cabeza intentando acomodarse la flor con que lo había arreglado. _

– _**¡Qué!**__ – Gritó Sakura casi cayéndose hacia atrás por la forma en que Ino y Sasuke se miraban. - __**¿Cómo que te metiste en la mente de Sasuke-kun, Ino cerda? ¡En que estabas pensando?**__ - Sakura la sujeto por el pecho moviéndola de atrás hacia adelante enojada. _

_**-Detén tu escándalo**__. – Dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja. –__** Que molesta eres Haruno, Sakura. Tsk. **__– El ruido que produjo su garganta fue parecido al asco, lo cual lastimó profundamente a la pelirosa e hizo aparecer una sonrisa de burla en la rubia. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos entonces mirándola a ambas. - __**No mientan. No hay forma de que supieran qué comida me gusta. Sólo Naruto, Kakashi y Hinata podrían saberlo. Considerando que Sakura desprecia a Naruto cada vez que se le acerca y que Kakashi nunca está cerca, eso sólo deja a Hinata.**_

– _**Pero…-**__ Comenzó Ino. _

– _**Basta.**__ – Expresó Sasuke cortándola en seco. Ambas bajaron el rostro. Era evidente que no lograban engañarlo. - __**¿Entonces?**_

– _**Sí, fue Hinata.**__ – Respondió Sakura primero que Ino, algo que hizo que la rubia levantara la cabeza y la mirara como si la quisiera matar. Pero la pelirosa sólo lucía tristeza, entendiendo que por mucho que se esforzaran, para Sasuke Uchiha sólo eran una molestia. – __**Lo siento. Sólo quería hacer algo especial por ti… Sasuke-kun.**_

_El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio mirando a ambas pero en especial a Sakura. Esa era la primera reacción honesta que había tenido de parte de la chica tal vez durante toda su vida. Siempre la había despreciado y tratado como si no existiera porque a su punto de vista, Sakura se esforzaba demasiado en pretender ser alguien que a él le pudiese agradar, dejando de lado su verdadera naturaleza y personalidad. Una mujer así, que se cambiaba a sí misma con el afán de agradar a otros, nunca podría haber atraído a un hombre Uchiha. Pero observándola ahí con el rostro agachado y melancólico, se dio cuenta que decía la verdad; ella realmente quería hacer algo especial por él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no se cansaba que la trataran así? _

_Sasuke suspiró, toda la situación lo agotaba. Sabía que relacionarse con el resto de los genin de Konoha traería situaciones como esa. _

– _**Te diré esto porque tuviste la cortesía de hacerme algo de comer.**__ – Comenzó Sasuke mirando a Sakura a los ojos. La joven pelirosa lo miró sorprendida separando ligeramente sus labios ante la sorpresa de que Sasuke Uchiha no la hubiese mandado al demonio como siempre hacía. - __**Generalmente te ignoro y realmente no me interesa lo que sientas por mí. Mereces saber eso.**__ – Sakura sintió como si acabara de golpearla en el rostro. - __**No me gustas, ninguna de las dos me gusta. Son ninjas de la aldea y deberían comenzar a comportarse como tal, no como lo hacen ahora. Me parecen, por decir lo menos, superficiales y vanidosas. Creo que son ruidosas, exageradas y molestas. No hay nada en ustedes que logre captar mi atención, ni si quiera un poco. Lo más interesante entre las dos, son las técnicas de Ino… pero si sigue en el nivel en que está sólo será un estorbo para Shikamaru.**__ – Ahora fue el turno de Ino de ponerse pálida sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. – __**Sakura, entre tú y yo no existe nada y nunca existirá nada. No sólo por lo que acabo de decir, sino porque le gustas a Naruto. Eso significa que jamás, nada, va a pasar entre tú y yo. Naruto es mi mejor amigo y nunca lo traicionaría de esa forma. Es una cuestión de honor entre hombres. **__– El joven comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando notó que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaban no por vergüenza, sino por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo con una sonrisa vacía. - __**Metete eso en la cabeza y evita sufrir por mí o por lo que sea que estas imaginando que sucede entre los dos. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a Naruto, es un imbecil, pero le gustas, tal como eres. Lo mismo va para ti Ino, a Chouji le agradas. Tal vez si no fueras tan superficial te darías cuenta de eso.**_

_Sasuke estaba listo para marcharse. Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en esa estupidez de Hanami y hasta se había metido en una conversación sobre sentimientos con mujeres… lo cual sinceramente lo hizo darse cuenta lo suave que se estaba volviendo producto de la influencia de Naruto. El antiguo Sasuke se habría ido y las habría dejado creer lo que quisieran. Ahora prefería matar sus esperanzas de golpe para que no se vieran afectadas en un futuro. _

_Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando escuchó a Sakura con una voz casi suplicante._

– _**¡Pero… a mi no me gusta Naruto!**__ – Exclamó con fuerza. – __**Sasuke-kun… ¡A mí me gustas tú! **_

_Sasuke se detuvo un segundo. - __**Ese no es mi problema. **_

_Entonces vino el golpe para él. Lo entendió cuando vio los ojos de Ino, llenos de un orgullo lastimado, tal vez porque la había humillado, quizás porque había herido a Sakura y al igual que cuando eran niñas, la intentaba proteger. _

– _**¿Estás seguro que a Naruto le gusta Sakura**__?- La pregunta de la Yamanaka produjo un vacío en su estómago. La sorna con que lo decía evidenciaba su doble intensión. _

– _**¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**__ La cuestionó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla con indiferencia, pero Ino supo de inmediato que había captado su atención. Ella no era como Sakura, nunca nadie la había intimidado y tampoco iba a dejar que él lo hiciera.- __**Habla rápido. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. **_

–_**No lo sé.**__ – Respondió Ino levantando los brazos despreocupadamente. - __**Últimamente se ve bastante más unido con Hina-chan que preocupado con Sakura, ¿No lo crees… Sasuke-kun? **_

–_**No digas tonterías. – **__Sasuke podía apreciar la burla en los ojos de esa chica. Entendía a la perfección lo que estaba queriendo hacer con él y no se iba a prestar para sus juegos. __**– Hinata no es como ustedes. Ella tiene dignidad. **_

_Ino sonrió, como si el comentario de Sasuke no le hubiese afectado en nada. No obstante, había algo en aquella facción que la hacía lucir divertida y burlesca.__** –Lo siento, sólo pensé captar una cierta vibra entre ambos.**__ – Respondió Ino, levantando ambas manos, exagerando su próximo cuestionamiento - __**¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que a Hina-chan no le gusta Naruto! De seguro Hinata siempre esta resfriada, por eso luce de esa forma cuando lo mira, como si las mejillas le ardieran y su corazón estuviese latiendo muy rápido, como si llevara corriendo horas. Debe ser sólo fiebre o tal vez alergia ahora que es primavera. Es imposible que a una chica le guste Naruto Uzumaki teniéndote tan cerca, ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?**_

_Sasuke apretó un puño, mirando a Ino con desprecio. Realmente la había subestimado. Ino tenía coraje y bastante, sobre todo para hablarle de esa forma haciéndolo callar por completo. Era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer lo hacía enmudecer y no tenía una respuesta para lo que decía. _

_. . . ._

Le sostenía la mano con tosquedad intencionalmente, de alguna forma quería que ella pudiese sentir su disgusto. Esa era su naturaleza, egoísta con sus propios sentimientos sin tomar en consideración lo que sentían los demás a menos que la situación lo acorralara para ello. De cierta forma, aunque la estuviese ayudando, también quería darle el mensaje de que las cosas con él serían muy distintas a como habían sido con Naruto. El no tenía el mismo optimismo que Uzumaki y tampoco la paciencia para poder sobrellevar sus errores y debilidades.

Desactivó el sharingan pues no lo estaba empleando y no quería agotar todo su chakra aun. Miró de reojo hacia Hinata mientras envolvía sus nudillos con una venda notando como los párpados de ella caían casi imperceptiblemente con melancolía. Era la misma mirada… esa mirada que la delataba cada vez. Oprimió un poco más el vendaje intentando lastimarla tal como lo estaba haciendo esa mirada con él.

– **¿De nuevo pensando en Naruto?** – Estaba tan irritado con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había motivo para estarlo. Se sentía como un completo idiota con esa molestia en su pecho, sin entender de donde venía o como había llegado ahí. – **No respondas, no me interesa.** – Y en cierto modo era cierto, a Sasuke no podría haberle interesado menos lo que Hinata sentía, pero entonces, ¿Por qué aquel pensamiento no había abandonado su cabeza por los últimos días? - **¿Estas en condiciones para seguir o quieres irte? **

– **Puedo seguir** – Respondió Hinata sin mirarlo retirando sus manos temblorosamente. – **Gra-gracias. **

Sasuke pudo entender que estaba poniendo una muralla entre ambos nuevamente. Tal vez así era mejor, abrirse con las personas sólo tenía como consecuencia que luego éstas terminaran heridas o peor aún, hiriéndolo.

Las palabras de Itachi se repitieron en su mente. Era débil. Era muy débil. Todo porque carecía de odio. Tal vez su hermano tuviese razón y el único camino para lograr sus sueños fuera a través de éste. ¿Dónde lo había llevado el cariño y el aprecio hasta entonces? Sinceramente a ningún lugar.

– **Hmph.**

Se dio la vuelta y sintió que los dedos se le tensaban. Estaba irritado de que todo ese tema le estuviese haciendo perder el tiempo. Ya no lo soportaba más, por muy patético que fuese interesarse en los sentimientos de esa chica, no podía seguir cerca de ella con tantas dudas en la cabeza. – **Dime algo, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada del perdedor? **

·

·

·

·

·**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata se volteó lentamente hacia Sasuke mirándolo con espanto. ¿Acaso sus oídos la habían engañado?<p>

– **¿Q-qué?** – Preguntó petrificada, sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir a través del pecho. Su rostro se adornó de un hermoso color rosa, sus parpados y labios tiritaban y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. - **¿Q-qué… q-que yo…yo… a-a N-Naruto-kun? **

–**Deja de tartamudear. Te hice una pregunta. **– Sasuke se acercó a ella de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y ojos implacables. -** ¿Desde cuándo? **

–**¿P-por q-qué m-m-m-e.. me pr-pr-preguntas a-algo así?** – Hinata miró el suelo de inmediato.

–**Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra. La heredera del clan Hyuga debería saber eso.** – Hinata sintió que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba incluso más. – **Repito, ¿Desde cuándo amas a Naruto?** **Porque lo amas, ¿Verdad?**

Hinata sintió deseos de llorar. A pesar de ser alguien que apreciaba y confiaba quien se encontraba frente a ella, se sintió completamente desnuda. En su mente, Hinata pensaba que había hecho una gran labor escondiendo todo atisbo de sentimientos por él, pero si Sasuke lo podía notar, entonces era más que posible que no fuera el único. La idea de que Naruto llegara a enterarse de sus sentimientos por él la aterró.

Pero lo que la asustó aún más fue que hasta sólo unos días atrás, ni si quiera sabía cómo llamar lo que sentía por Naruto Uzumaki y ahora Sasuke, uno de sus mejores amigos, le estaba diciendo que aquello que sentía era amor.

En un comienzo cuando eran niños pensó que aquello era admiración, pues ni si quiera eran amigos. Admiraba que Naruto se pudiera poner de pie sin importar cuantas veces el mundo pareciera derribarlo. Apreciaba la forma en que siempre con una sonrisa podía animarla cada vez que las lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas, la manera en que a pesar de que todos lo llamaran un perdedor, un fracaso, un idiota, él siempre se sacaba esos comentarios de encima como si no significaran nada y seguía por su camino intentando ser mejor. Sí, Hinata admiraba a Naruto, siempre había estado mirando en su dirección deseando secretamente poder tener su fortaleza, su sentido del humor y su personalidad exagerada. Cada vez que escuchaba su risa bajaba el rostro y sonreía, pues el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca la hacía feliz.

– **Hinata.** – Insistió Sasuke. Los labios de la joven se separaron levemente pero aparte de un gemido no pudo articular palabras. - **¿Hinata? **

Cuando formaron parte del equipo siete, su felicidad fue casi completa. Ni si quiera le había importado estar con Sasuke Uchiha (quien en ese entonces la intimidaba). La idea de poder compartir su camino como shinobi junto a él la había hecho agradecerle a la vida una y otra vez, entendiendo que todos los momentos difíciles que había pasado habían sido en compensación por poder estar en el mismo equipo que esa persona a quien consideraba tan especial.

A medida que pasó el tiempo, se hicieron amigos. Esa admiración se mezcló con un cariño inmensurable hacia Uzumaki. Quería verlo sonreír todo el tiempo, quería protegerlo de cualquiera, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo a entrenar para convertirse en un mejor shinobi. Ni si quiera se sentía herida cuando él hablaba de Sakura Haruno, pues lo único que deseaba para él era su felicidad.

Por meses pensó que ese cosquilleo en su pecho era sólo amistad, no obstante muchas cosas pasaron que la hicieron notar que lo que sentía por Naruto iba mucho más allá que eso. Comenzó a sentir nerviosismo cuando él la miraba o la tocaba. Si lo tenía cerca tartamudeaba y no podía organizar bien sus ideas para expresarlas de forma coherente. Si Naruto la animaba sentía que nada podía vencerla. Si el rubio estaba en peligro, ella sacaba fuerza de donde fuera para protegerlo, arriesgando su vida de ser necesario.

Se había dado cuenta que todo aquello era mucho más que amistad cuando viajaron juntos en búsqueda de Tsunade-sama. No entendía por qué cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar sonreía, porque su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaban juntos, la forma en que sentía completa felicidad caminando a su lado, siguiéndolo, cuidándolo, limpiándole las heridas, ayudándole a entrenar. Sólo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo, estar con él todo el tiempo.

Quería que el supiera lo feliz que la hacía. Pero hasta que Sasuke lo puso en palabras frente a ella… no había entendido que todo aquello, desde la admiración, a la amistad, a esos sentimientos nuevos que habían sido ignorados cuando niña pero que ahora no podía esconderlos, era lo que las personas llamaban - **… Amor.**

– **¡Hinata!** – Dos manos se aferraron a sus brazos sacudiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero no podía hablar. - **¡No me ignores!** – Insistió Sasuke estirando los labios en una mueca de molestia.

Sin embargo, Hinata no estaba realmente interesada en el chico en ese momento. Si antes había estado preocupada pensando que él estaba enojado con ella, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano. Dejó escapar otro gemido intentando juntar las letras para poder decirlo en voz alta. **-¿Y-yo…** - Se estaba ahogando, sentía que no tenía aire en los pulmones, que no había nada a su alrededor y que todo se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta volviéndose negro. - **..y-yo a-m-mo a Na-Na-Naruto-kun?**

Hinata no supo en qué momento sus ojos se habían enfocado en las nubes y Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Luego se dio cuenta de que sus piernas le habían fallado y que en ese instante estaba en el suelo.

Una sombra se interpuso entre sus ojos y las nubes, un par de ojos negros que la observaban más que con preocupación, con curiosidad.

–**¿Estás bien?** – Escuchaba a Sasuke hablar, de verdad que sí, pero su voz se volvía cada vez más lejana. - **¿Hinata? Hinata reacciona.** – No podía mirarlo, la comprensión de aquello la estaba haciendo ahogarse, apenas podía inhalar como si su tráquea se estuviese cerrando. Puso una mano en su pecho intentando controlar su respiración. – **Inhala, eso…- **Siguió la voz de Sasuke, la escuchaba tan lejana y difusa, pero realizó lo que le estaba indicando. El chico se arrodilló junto con ella y puso una mano en su frente como si estuviese revisándole la temperatura, de inmediato, con su otra mano, llevó su dedo índice y anular al cuello de Hinata, intentando percibir su ritmo cardiaco. Hinata se lo permitió, aferrando una de sus pequeñas manos a su brazo. **- Tranquila. Estoy contigo. – **Volvió a respirar, su voz era débil, pero estaba ahí**. - Ahora exhala, despacio. – **Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud, podía escuchar cada latido que daba su corazón. Todo aquello le apretaba el pecho.** - De nuevo. – **Respiró profundamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones con aire para dejarlo salir de la misma forma que antes, la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba un poco más clara y las cosas nuevamente se perfilaban frente a ella, ya no las veía tan borrosas.** - Cálmate. **– Hinata asintió subiendo su rostro para mirarlo, no podía creer que hubiese perdido el control de sí misma de esa forma, pero lo había hecho.** - ¿Estás mejor? – **La chica volvió a asentir.

Sasuke suspiró con pesar y Hinata supo de inmediato que todo aquello lo irritaba, era sólo cuestión de verle el rostro. No había que ser realmente un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo también encontró en aquellos ojos preocupación, lo cual agradeció en silencio con una tímida sonrisa.

No obstante, no se encontraba preocupada de lo que Sasuke estuviese pensando o sintiendo, más bien su mente se encontraba completamente enfocada en lo que había dicho y cómo aquello estaba repercutiendo en ella. Bajó nuevamente el rostro cubierta en un rubor anormal, temblorosa y asustada. Estaba tan avergonzada de que algo así se notara a los ojos de los demás que hubiese deseado desaparecer.

¿Cómo era posible que él pudiese saber cómo se sentía incluso antes que ella lo descifrara por completo? ¿Tan bueno era leyendo a los demás?

Negó con su rostro, respondiéndose a sus mismas interrogantes. Se trataba de Sasuke. No era como si cualquiera pudiese notarlo, él la conocía más que el resto y tal vez estuviese dando señales sutiles que dijeran que Naruto-kun eran más especial para ella que cualquier otra persona a su alrededor. Eso la hizo sentir aliviada, pues por un lado tenía un ser cercano como Sasuke Uchiha que podía entender sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de que ella los exteriorizara; por otro, ese chico que la estaba sosteniendo con rostro de preocupación mostraba ser un verdadero amigo, no alguien que hubiese usado esa información para lastimarla.

– **No pensé que… bueno…** - Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que discutiera sus sentimientos, ni los de los demás. Hinata sabía eso, sabía lo incómodo que todo aquello lo debía poner. – **Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner así, no lo hubiese mencionado. Realmente eres molesta, Hyuga. **

La chica suspiró y lo aceptó abnegada. Lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo ya pero siempre rechazaba el pensamiento de aquello con una sonrisa, negando con su mente, como si no se permitiese ponerle nombre a lo que su pecho experimentaba cuando Naruto estaba a su alrededor. No porque le causara miedo, pero porque también sabía que desde el momento en que en su mente dijera…"amo a Naruto" se volvería completamente real. No sólo en el sentido de que estaría aceptando lo que sentía, sino que estaría enfrentada a una serie de decisiones sobre qué es lo que iba a hacer al respecto. ¿Se daría por vencida antes de intentarlo como con todas las cosas en su vida? ¿Pelearía por el corazón de Uzumaki?

Cuando Sasuke le dijo que Naruto se había marchado, había decidido que la próxima vez que lo viera le diría lo importante y especial que era para ella; no dejaría pasar un día más en que él no supiese lo valioso que se había vuelto su presencia en su vida. Pero… nunca le hubiese dicho que lo amaba sólo porque sí, para darse calma a ella misma o a ese cosquilleo constante en su pecho. No planeaba expresar sus sentimientos, no porque tuviese miedo al rechazo, sino porque no quería cargarlo con la responsabilidad y el dolor de escuchar de parte de ella que lo amaba y sufrir al no poder decirlo de vuelta. Naruto era demasiado noble, siempre buscaba la felicidad de aquellos a su alrededor. Si Hinata se declaraba ante él, sabía que rechazarla le dolería más al rubio que a ella.

Respiró nuevamente, intentando calmar sus pensamientos. No tenía que decidir nada ahora ni en ese lugar. Fue la voz de Sasuke la que la sacó de ese ensimismamiento, recordándole que no estaba sola ahí.

– **No tenemos que… **- Comenzó a decir el chico mientras le sobaba la espalda sin mucha delicadeza, incómodo. -** … quiero decir, ignora lo que te pregunté. Seguramente estoy imaginando cosas. **

– **No lo estás imaginando. **– Respondió mucho más relajada, aflojando la tensión en su rostro y sonriendo con timidez. –** Se que es tonto de mi parte hacerlo. – **Hinata rió con suavidad, tapando su boca, evitando los ojos de Sasuke que de verse molestos comenzaban también a suavizarse. –** Pero soy una '**_**baka'**_** después de todo, Sasuke-kun.**

– **Ya veo. – **Respondió el joven retirando lentamente sus manos de los brazos de Hinata, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.** – Uhm… a… - **Hinata levantó los ojos, pero era él quien no la miraba en ese momento, como si estuviese decidiendo sus palabras. Ella lo esperó, entendiendo que no debía ser fácil para alguien que nunca se involucraba en los asuntos de otras personas, de pronto mostrarse interesado en saber un tema. **– Desde… quiero decir… ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento?...**

– **Desde que lo conocí. – **Respondió Hinata con simplicidad y Sasuke no indagó más en el tema tampoco, escuchando sus palabras en silencio.** – Era muy pequeña para entender que lo que despertaba Naruto-kun en mi era… - **Hinata no podía decirlo en voz alta, le daba muchísima vergüenza hablar del tema. – **N-no lo quería si quiera a-admitir para mí misma. Pero si hasta tú lo n-notas, no tiene caso seguir negándolo. **

– **Se que no es asunto mío, ni si quiera estoy seguro que me interese. Sólo… - **Sasuke estaba batallando con sus propias palabras, parecía tan atípico de él preocuparse de esa forma de los demás, Hinata pensó que seguramente le era tan extraño como cuando pedía ayuda. –**Los amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros, ¿No? **– Sasuke recogió la mochila de Hinata y la cargó. **– Nos vamos. Es mejor que descanses el resto del día y sigamos mañana. **

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desde que lo conocí.<strong>_

Sasuke se estaba golpeando mentalmente por haberse mostrado interesado por Hinata de esa forma. Claro que le gustaba Naruto desde siempre, era obvio. La chica era siempre la única que sonreía en su dirección, que lo seguía escondida detrás de cosas, que lo miraba a la distancia mientras él ni si quiera notaba que ella estaba ahí, siguiendo a su vez a Sakura.

Recordaba una ocasión en que Iruka había hecho pelear a ambos, para mostrarles lo que era un duelo entre shinobis. Aún podía escuchar la forma en que todas sus compañeras de clase lo habían animado… todas excepto Hinata que sólo tenía ojos para Naruto. Si hubiese sido más despierto o más interesado en los sentimientos de los demás… él habría notado lo que significaba eso. Hinata estaba animando a Naruto en silencio, demasiado tímida como para haber gritado junto al resto.

No había nada que hacer al respecto. Sentirse molesto porque esa chica estuviese enamorada de Naruto desde siempre habría sido una idiotez. Hinata era su amiga, ¿No era su labor apoyarla? Realmente apestaba con todo eso de los sentimientos. Podía leer a la perfección los movimientos de alguien en batalla, pero cuando se trataba de analizar al resto y lo que sentían, carecía del toque de la mayoría de los Uchiha. No porque no pudiese hacerlo (Sasuke era un genio), sino porque no le interesaba lo que sentían los demás. La traición de Itachi lo había aislado tanto del mundo, por tanto tiempo, que volver a integrarse le resultaba un fastidio.

Ahora tenía dos amigos. Un idiota que ya no estaba ahí y una niña tímida que estaba enamorada de ese idiota. Tal vez iba siendo hora que él también comenzara a cambiar su forma de ser y aunque fuera en lo mínimo… comprendiera al menos a las personas importantes en su vida.

Aun así, mientras caminaba al lado de Hinata avanzando por los bosques de Konoha hasta la puerta principal de la aldea, no pudo dejar de pensar… ¿Qué pasaría con él si Hinata y Naruto se enamoraban? Sería como la tercera rueda. La mera idea de verlos regodeando su amor frente a él le dio vuelta al estómago y puso cara de asco.

– **¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó Hinata con su vocecilla más tierna. – **¿Te duele el estómago?**

–**No. Descuida.** – Respondió Sasuke mirándola de reojo. –_ Espero que eso jamás pase. – _pensó, sin si quiera darse cuenta lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

La chica asintió y ambos siguieron su camino. Sasuke siempre apuraba el paso, pero esta vez caminó a la par con Hinata que de por sí daba trancadas más cortas. No lo demostraba pero estaba preocupado por ella, no era normal que hubiese perdido la habilidad para respirar como una persona normal sólo por haberle hecho una pregunta tan simple como esa.

– **¿P-puedo preguntarte… algo? – **Hinata subió sus ojos perlas del suelo y se encontró con Sasuke. Éste esperó su pregunta sintiéndose extrañamente intrigado.** - ¿Es por **_**eso**_** que estabas actuando tan… uhmm… desagradable conmigo? **

**-Tsk. - **Sasuke volvió a mirar en frente pasando bajo los grandes arcos de la entrada de Konoha.** Algo así. – **Metió sus manos a los bolsillos sin saber qué decir, cuando Hinata lo ponía de esa forma, quizás hubiese pasado un poco la línea de su usual mal humor. **- A veces se me olvida que eres una chica después de todo. No puedo tratarte como a Naruto. **

Claro, a Naruto le podría haber dado un puñetazo, recibir uno de vuelta, insultarse y después no hablarse unos días. Con Hinata era distinto. Ese _modus operandi_ no iba a funcionar. Si había algo que lo irritara tenía que sentarse y hablar con ella, como con cualquier chica.

Hinata sonrió, curiosa. Subió un poco los ojos al cielo como si estuviese recordando los momentos en que sus dos compañeros discutían.** - ¿Por qué no? – **Le preguntó. **- ¿Por qué no puedes tratarme como a Naruto-kun? **

Sasuke subió una ceja.** - ¿Quieres que te trate como al dobe? – **La cuestionó confundido.

–**Si eso t-te hace sentir cómodo. – **respondió la chica con una sonrisa, largando una suave y melodiosa carcajada.

Sasuke la miró nuevamente y detuvo su andar justo frente a un negocio de revistas. Hinata al percatarse de ello también se detuvo y volteó su rostro sobre su hombro. Al ver que su compañero la miraba de brazos cruzados tragó saliva.

– **¿A quién le importa cómo te trate? – **Le preguntó Sasuke subiendo los hombros.** - Espero que no se haga costumbre tener estas conversaciones tan sonsas.**

–**Sa-sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué nos detenemos? –** Hinata entendía que Sasuke estaba de vuelta a su humor normal, pero que se quedara parado en medio de la calle sin avanzar era extraño. **- ¿Pasa algo? **

–**Mira por la ventana y ve quien está ahí dentro. **

Hinata volteó el rostro lentamente para observar dentro de la tienda. Ahí, ojeando las revistas y la edición mensual del _Icha Icha fan club_ estaba su maestro.

–**Kakashi sensei… - **Murmuró Hinata extrañada. Se sonrojó al notar que la revista que estaba leyendo traía en la portada a un hombre abrazando a una mujer que parecía querer alejarse de él. -** ¿Deberíamos saludarlo? **

– **¿Saludarlo? Deberíamos darle un puñetazo en el rostro. **– Respondió Sasuke irritado, caminando hacia la entrada. - **Hace días que ni si quiera se aparece para entrenarnos pero si tiene tiempo para estar leyendo esas porquerías. **

El pelinegro puso su mano en la puerta del negocio y la empujó para entrar. Sus pasos se veían amenazadores y su espalda se encorvaba levemente. Hinata lo observó desde atrás un tanto nerviosa pero siguiéndolo con las mejillas sonrojadas por estar entrando a un lugar en donde vendían literatura para adultos.

– **¡Kakashi! **– Gruñó Sasuke.

– **¿Uhm? – **el junin pareció poco sorprendido por la presencia de ambos ahí, aunque no se podía saber con claridad por la máscara que usaba.** - ¿Cómo están? – **Les preguntó en un tono jovial.** - Que coincidencia, estaba buscándolos… pero luego recordé que debía llevarle la revista mensual de F**_**itness**_** a Gai y…**

– **¿Hasta cuándo con las mentiras? – **Lo increpó Sasuke.** – Llevamos días sin verte ni la sombra. Naruto está siendo entrenado por uno de los legendarios sennin, exijo el mismo tipo de entrenamiento para nosotros. **

Kakashi rió rascándose su ceja visible.** – Ya veo, ya veo… no hay razón para molestarse tanto. De hecho tenía planeado algo sumamente especial para ustedes dos. –** Sasuke relajó sus facciones al escuchar aquello y Kakashi supo que tenía la atención de ambos.** - ¿Tu mano se encuentra bien entonces como para levantar el permiso de ausencia?**

–**Estoy perfecto. **– Respondió el pelinegro reflexionando y apretando los dedos. Itachi le había roto la muñeca y había tardado bastante en sanar, pero ahora podía volver a formar sellos, por mucho que le doliera. - **¿De qué se trata?**

–**De un entrenamiento de supervivencia.** – Respondió Kakashi llevando la "Icha Icha Fanclub Magazine" y el "Fitness 2000" hacia la registradora para pagar por ellas.

– **¿No voy a terminar amarrado a un tronco de nuevo verdad? **– Preguntó Sasuke irritado. El último entrenamiento de supervivencia había resultado todo un fiasco para él.

–**No Sasuke. Este será diferente.** – El viejo en la registradora le entregó la bolsa de papel café mirándolo de reojo por haber metido a niños al local. - **¿Han escuchado hablar del bosque de la muerte?**

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Discúlpenme por la tardanza en subir este nuevo capítulo, quería organizarme muy bien en lo que iba a hacer porque de lo contrario iba a ser un caos para mí. Además que entré a clases hace dos semanas ya T-T … _

_Les agradezco a TODOS y CADA UNO de ustedes por sus reviews. Les juro que cada vez que tenía recreo en la Uni me iba debajo de un árbol a escribir pensando en cómo me iban a tirar las orejas por tardarme x( pero me quede media estancada con esta parte, porque quería poner muy claro los sentimientos de Hinata y Sasuke al comenzar este arco y esa delimitación me demoró. Quería marcar el inicio de una dinámica en donde sólo estén ellos dos, sin Naruto que los una. Y eso… igual es un poco complicado cuando viensn escribiendo con tres personajes. _

_Ahora, tengo algunas preguntas, a ver si me ayudan xD y escribo más rápido. Si tuvieran que integrar a cualquier personaje de Naruto en el equipo 7, (en la vacante de Naruto) ¿A quién pondrían? Incluyan a los más pekes (Team Konohamaru y Hanabi) y los de su misma edad. No será algo permanente, tengo planeado meter a muchos personajes a rellenar el espacio de Naruto para distintas situaciones/misiones. Igual me sirve saber a quién soportan y a quien no hahahaha. _

_Eso es todo! Perdónenme, espero terminar el próximo capítulo rápido, pues este si lo tengo más o menos ideado. Tengan un grandioso fin de semana :D _

**EthereldCrow** - LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =( No me regañes xD


	15. Capítulo 12: Arañas y Abejas

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**ARAÑAS Y ABEJAS**

·

·

·

·

·

·

"_Soy egoísta, impaciente y un poco insegura. Cometo errores, soy incontrolable y muchas veces difícil de lidear. Pero si no puedes aguantar lo peor de mi, entonces tampoco mereces estar cerca cuando sale a relucir lo mejor."_

**Marilyn Monroe**

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em>El bosque de la muerte<em>. – Pensó Sasuke.

Nunca había escuchado sobre un lugar así y eso era realmente extraño. Era común que Sasuke conociera todos los lugares en Konoha y el país del Fuego, incluso cerca de la frontera. No era algo que supiese por gusto; él era el cerebro del equipo 7 y Kakashi lo había hecho memorizar varios mapas para que no dependieran de papeles cuando salieran. Además, ¿Quién más los iba a memorizar? Naruto no tenía la cabeza para acordarse de lugares, coordinadas, recursos y fronteras naturales (Y menos aun para leer un mapa) y Hinata por lo general era quien rastreaba el terreno y no podía estarse preocupando por cosas como esas aparte de la carga que ya llevaba consigo.

Por ello, que le dijeran que había un sector cerca de Konoha que se llamaba "_el bosque de la muerte_" le pareció más que extraño.

Aun así, no pudo evitar notar que Hinata bajaba la mirada y juntaba sus manos un tanto nerviosa. **– Se re-refiere a.. a.. a La z-zona 44 de entrenamiento de b-batalla? **

Que Hinata estuviese tartamudeando era otra señal que le indicaba lo ansiosa que se había puesto sólo al haber escuchado sobre dicho lugar. Hinata nunca hablaba tan torpemente a menos que algo la intimidara. Ya sabía eso. Era su compañero de equipo hace un año o más y cuando la chica estaba en confianza hablaba con total normalidad y dulzura.

–**Ajá. Los llevaré a entrenar allá en una misión especial.** – Kakashi abrió la puerta del negocio de revistas y comenzó de inmediato con la lectura del _Icha Icha fanclub magazine _del mes, Sasuke y Hinata lo observaban curiosos, esperando que les diera algún detalle. – **Cuando tenía alrededor de su edad, estábamos en guerra. Participé activamente de ella junto con mi equipo y el cuarto Hokage, quien fue mi maestro.** – Sasuke pareció prestar aún más atención, no tenía idea que Kakashi había sido alumno de tan célebre figura en la aldea. – **En ese entonces tenía un rival, ustedes lo conocen, Mighty Gai. **

**-El…el maestro de Neji nii-san.** – Dijo Hinata mirando el suelo. Sólo escuchar la mención de ese nombre hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Sasuke se erizaran.

–**Gai organizó en esa época un concurso entre su equipo y el mío, como parte de un duelo para ver qué equipo era el mejor. En ese entonces ganó mi equipo.** – Kakashi pasó de página y siguió leyendo. – **Gai quería la revancha de aquel humillante evento, cuando su equipo genin y el mío compitieran en el bosque de la muerte durante los exámenes chunin, pero, debido a sus lesiones, no pudieron participar.** – Kakashi suspiró y Sasuke cruzó sus brazos. Cada vez que le recordaban que se habían perdido de los exámenes chunin se le daba vuelta el estómago. – **Por lo que me ha estado molestando varias semanas ya para que volvamos al bosque de la muerte y guiemos a nuestros equipos en una misión.**

–**No hay nada en esta tierra que me haga querer participar de un saldo de cuentas entre tú y Gai, sobre todo si tiene que ver con ser parte de un equipo con Neji Hyuga. Ni si quiera es una misión oficial, sólo un juego entre ustedes. – **Lo decía en serio, la mera idea de estar cerca de ese imbécil hacía que su puño se tensara. - **Si eso es todo… paso a retirarme. **

Sasuke estaba listo para caminar a su departamento. El sol ya se había puesto y estaba ansioso de poder meterse bajo la ducha y limpiarse el polvo del rostro, cuando de pronto escuchó a Kakashi.

–**El equipo Gai y el equipo siete no estarían actuando conjuntamente en esta misión, sino enfrentados el uno al otro. - **La atención de Sasuke acababa de ser captada, pero Hinata pareció perder el aire que estaba aguantando en sus pulmones

– **¿Entonces? ¿Tendríamos que substituir a Naruto con alguien más? – **Preguntó Sasuke. - ** Te recuerdo que ya no somos tres. **

–**Ni ellos. – **Respondió Kakashi con un tono desinteresado. **- Rock Lee sigue hospitalizado. **

Hinata sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, verse enfrentada a Neji en un juego ninja entre equipos le parecía horrible. Era como si supiera que iba a ser vencida de inmediato.

– **¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para decidir esto? – **Volvió a cuestionar Sasuke mirando a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido.

–**Hasta mañana. Nos encontraremos todos en la BBQ. – **Kakashi siguió caminando.** – Realmente no me importa si quieren hacerlo o no, pero Gai no deja de insistir en ello y pensé… que tal vez ustedes quieran medir cuanto han avanzado con una misión contra otro equipo. **

Fue entonces que Hinata interrumpió. Había estado callada todo ese tiempo y por algún motivo, Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.** - Ka-Kakashi sensei… Yo realmente no quiero partici…**

Por ello, no la dejó terminar, solo le tomó el brazo con fuerza aprovechando que Kakashi aun estaba de espalda.** - Mañana te daremos nuestra respuesta Kakashi. – **Apretó un poco más fuerte haciendo que Hinata se quejara levemente por el dolor. No iba a dejar que negara**. - ¿Verdad Hinata? **

–**S-sí. – **Respondió la chica, bajando el rostro con melancolía.

–**Está bien. – **Dijo Kakashi continuando por su camino.** - Buenas noches chicos.**

Fue sólo entonces que el pelinegro la soltó mirándola con severidad. Podía sentir como Hinata estaba temblando y sus mejillas se habían vuelto pálidas sólo con la idea de verse enfrentada en un juego ninja contra su primo. Se quedó parado frente a ella de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. Varios segundos pasaron en que no se dijeron nada, hasta que la presión pareció quebrar a Hinata.

–**Por favor Sasuke-kun, Neji nii-san es…** - Comenzó a alegar la peliazul, pero Sasuke no la dejó terminar, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

–**Participaremos en el juego de Kakashi y Gai, Hinata. –** Le informó, mirándola fijamente sin pestañar. Aquello la puso nerviosa, cada vez que los ojos de Sasuke se perfilaban de esa manera, significaba que iba en serio. Era la misma mirada que surgía en él cada vez que escuchaba nombrar a Itachi, una mezcla de enfado y determinación. - **Necesito ver cuánto hemos avanzado. Llevamos más de un mes sin una misión de verdad y de por si las misiones que se nos habían asignado antes eran estúpidas. **

Hinata quiso reclamar, decir algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.** - Pero… **

– **Lo harás. **– Su voz sonaba tajante, sin espacio a discusiones.

– **Sasuke-kun… -** Sus cejas temblaban mirándolo asustada.

– **No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.** – Sacó sus manos de los hombros de la chica y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Hinata comenzó a seguirlo, intentando articular las palabras necesarias para que él cambiara de opinión.

– **Pero… **

– **Hinata. Es un trabajo de equipo. **– Sasuke se detuvo sin voltear, justo debajo de un post de luz que comenzaba a parpadear. **- Si creyera que me vas a estorbar ni si quiera lo estaría considerando. Pero sé que podemos ganarles. **– Volteó sobre su hombro mirándola con rigidez un instante, hasta que al encontrar su mirada asustada y temblorosa, no pudo evitar sino suavizar sus facciones, sintiendo empatía por ella. También era parte de ser un amigo apoyar a otro cuando no tenían confianza en ellos mismos. Naruto se lo había dicho: Hinata era fuerte, sólo necesitaba confianza. - **Tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo. Hemos entrenado sin parar por meses para demostrarlo. Confío en ti. Confía tú también en ti misma. No eres la misma niña débil y asustadiza que conocí hace un año, eres un miembro del equipo siete y una kunoichi de Konoha. **

Entonces, algo raro ocurrió, al menos a los ojos de Hinata. Un pedacito más de ese hielo que rodeaba a Sasuke se derritió y en ese instante, le estaba mostrando un pequeño trozo de su verdadero corazón, de la esencia de ese niño feliz que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo que corría por todo Konoha buscando a su hermano para que lo entrenara, que cortaba flores en las excursiones de la academia diciendo que se las llevaría a su madre, que más de una vez observó esperar a Itachi en la lluvia, sólo para conseguir que lo llevara cargado a su espalda. Sasuke sonrió, aunque fuera un atisbo de lo que había sido su sonrisa cuando era un niño… Hinata Hyuga no pudo evitar sentir una cierta calidez en su pecho. Provocaba una sensación agradable verlo sonreir, observar sus ojos llenos de confianza en ella.

La joven sonrió sonrojándose de felicidad. –** Está bien. **– Asintió, respirando completamente tranquila y posicionando a su lado mientras ambos volvían a caminar. -** Lo haré. Lo haremos juntos Sasuke-kun. **

– **Esa es la Hyuga que conozco. **– Respondió el con una sonrisa burlona agregando para sus adentros -_ Y aprecio._ – para luego meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y bajar el rostro con una sonrisa divertida. ¿En qué momento en su vida se había vuelto tan parecido al idiota de Naruto?

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>1º Día – 11:24 AM. – Soleado. <strong>_

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras se encontraban en la entrada del lugar en donde estarían pasando al menos los próximos siete días. Hinata lo observó nerviosa, sabiendo que con esos ojos llenos de altanería le comunicaba lo poca cosa que él sentía que ella era. Lucía casi divertido de todo aquello.

Su estómago se encogió y hasta sintió deseos de decirle que por favor dejara de mirarla así, como si ella no fuese nada… pero no lo hizo. Sólo enfocó nuevamente su atención hacia el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabado en la espalda de su compañero que caminaba delante de ella.

– **¡Finalmente! – **Gritó Gai sensei cuando se detuvieron los seis frente a las rejas de aquella zona que se había ocupado para entrenamientos extremos por tanto tiempo. – **¡Kakashi! Déjame advertirte que mi equipo está altamente calificado para misiones de supervivencia. No hay forma de que pierda esta vez. **

–**Sí… ya lo mencionaste antes. **– Respondió el junin mientras pasaba de hoja en el _Icha Icha Violence._ - **¿Vamos a establecer las reglas ahora?**

– **¡Sí! ¡Sí! Déjame… ¿Dónde lo metí? **– Hinata notó como metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos buscando algo. –** Sí, aquí esta. **– Se aclaró la garganta exageradamente, sonriendo de felicidad. Se podía notar lo ansioso que estaba de comenzar esa competencia. –** Cada equipo está autorizado a entrar al bosque con: Una cantimplora con agua por persona, sus equipos ninja, un mapa del bosque, una brújula, un saco de dormir y la tienda del grupo. Todo lo demás se queda aquí. **

**-¿Hasta la comida? **– preguntó Kakashi suspirando pesadamente.

– **¡Por supuesto! Es una misión de sobrevivencia. **– Dijo el maestro de Neji riendo con fuerza. Sasuke lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la razón. -** De cualquier forma, la juventud no conoce el hambre… ¿Verdad chicos? **

–**Así es Gai sensei. **– Respondió un desanimado chico que vestía igual que Gai, sólo que estaba usando muletas.

Hinata asumió que él debía ser Lee Rock, el compañero de equipo de Neji que había resultado brutalmente golpeado durante el examen chunin. Por lo que había escuchado entre las conversaciones de Gai y él durante el camino, había una posibilidad de que Lee fuera intervenido quirúrgicamente para solucionar el problemas de sus lesiones físicas y Gai le daría esos días para que pensara si realmente quería la operación o no.

Ni Neji ni la chica que estaba con él respondieron, sólo parecieron suspirar, su primo molesto y la chica un tanto incómoda. Hinata la había visto en alguna ocasión acompañando a su primo. Usaba moños a ambos lados de su cabeza, siempre sonreía y cargaba extraños pergaminos.

Su nombre era Tenten. Aparte de que Neji parecía confiar en ella lo suficiente como para que fuese su pareja de entrenamiento, no estaba en conocimiento de nada más de aquella chica, pero sin duda debía ser fuerte.

– **Lamento mucho no poder estar en condiciones para ir en esta misión.** – Gai tenía lágrimas en los ojos y también Lee. Se abrazaron mutuamente haciendo que Neji cruzara los brazos irritado y se diera la media vuelta.

– **No te preocupes pequeño Lee, la juventud y los errores van mano en mano. **– Gai puso la palma en la cabeza de Lee, consolando su tristeza. - **Tendremos tiempo para más primaveras juntos. **

Kakashi suspiró extrañado de la cercanía que parecía haber entre ambos mientras que Sasuke los miró con una ceja levantada. Hinata se dio cuenta de inmediato que seguramente pensaba que eran ridículos. Se imaginó que habría dicho Naruto si hubiese estado ahí viendo como entre un maestro y un discípulo había ese grado de confianza.

–**Chicos, dejen la comida y cualquier cosa que no sea lo que Gai dijo. **– Les ordenó Kakashi.

Hinata asintió con un poco de tristeza. Se había esforzado en hacer comida que durara fresca por siete días, traía algunas cosas para cocinar e incluso medicamento del clan Hyuga, aunque supuso que eso iba en la categoría de equipo ninja, por lo cual no lo entregó. Ni si quiera tenía un cambio de ropa ahora. Aquellos iban a ser unos largos siete días.

De pronto, Gai observó las manos de Kakashi y comenzó a aclararse la garganta de forma bastante obvia, indicándole con los ojos lo que debía hacer con el _Icha Icha Violence_.

Kakashi lo miró horrorizado, para luego bajar los ojos a su libro, preguntándole sólo con los gestos si estaba hablando en serio. La respuesta de Gai fue afirmativa mientras fruncía sus gruesas cejas y apuntaba con el dedo índice a la pila en donde Sasuke y Hinata estaban dejando todas las cosas que no podían llevar.

Kakashi suspiró y dejó el libro ahí. Gai sonrió complacido y ahí se terminó el asunto.

– **Team Seven, Team Gai, nos esperan siete días dentro del bosque de la muerte en un simulacro de guerra. **– Comenzó Gai mientras Kakashi miraba el _Icha Icha Violence_ con una lágrima recorriendo su máscara. – **El equipo perdedor deberá cocinarle la cena al equipo ganador, según lo acordado entre Kakashi y yo. El equipo perdedor no comerá durante dicha cena y además tendrá que lavar los platos. Como recordatorio a Team Gai, el fracaso no es aceptable. –** Miró a Neji y a Tenten con una sonrisa, pero las cejas le temblaban y se notaba la gota de sudor que caía por su frente. -** Personalmente me comprometo a dar 1000 vueltas alrededor de Konoha parado sobre mis manos si perdemos.**

– **¿Por qué siempre tiene que exagerar? **– Le murmuró Tenten a Neji poniendo una palma sobre su rostro. El Hyuga ni si quiera la miró, estaba observando con rostro asesino a Sasuke quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

– **Bien, como lo acordamos con Kakashi, Team Seven tomará la posición defensiva del sur y Team Gai la del norte. **– Hinata supo que era la parte de poner más atención que nunca. Estaban realizando un verdadero simulacro de guerra y no iba a ser sencillo, sobre todo si su primo estaba en el equipo contrario. – **Kakashi y yo acompañaremos a nuestros equipos, pero bajo ningún concepto intervendremos en la misión aparte de ayuda logística, ¿Verdad Kakashi?**

Kakashi estaban tan acongojado mirando el _Icha Icha Violence_ que ni si quiera parecía escucharlo, sufriendo un tormento interno que no llegaba a un fin. No se molestó en contestar. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver que mientras ella y Sasuke estaban completamente atentos a las instrucciones, su maestro Junin mostraba tal grado de desinterés.

– **¿Kakashi?** – Insistió Gai, mientras la parte superior de su rostro se volvía levemente azul y algunas venas de su frente aparecían de manifiesto.

– **Sí, sí.** – Respondió éste completamente desinteresado y acongojado por su pérdida.

Gai suspiró irritado, pero continuó con su explicación. – **Lo más importante que deben saber es que cada zona tiene recursos geográficos únicos que la otra no posee. Su misión es recolectarlos todos y al mismo tiempo impedir que el otro equipo obtenga los recursos que sólo existen en su zona. Cada líder de equipo tiene una de las listas que Tsunade-sama nos dio para recolectar mientras estuviéramos aquí, aprovechando el entrenamiento. ¿Entendido?**

– **Sí.** – Respondieron los cuatro genin al mismo tiempo.

– **Nos reuniremos en 7 días en la torre al centro del bosque para decidir al ganador. **– Finalizó Gai, abriendo la cerca para que entraran. – **Aquí nos despedimos Lee. Ten fuerza y confianza en ti mismo. No te olvides que aún queda mucho camino que recorrer esta primavera.**

Mientras Lee y Gai se despedían emotivamente, Neji interrumpió el momento acercándose a su maestro hablando en voz muy alta, claramente con la intención de ser escuchado por Sasuke y su prima.

– **¿Cuáles son los límites para proteger nuestra zona?** – Preguntó el mayor de los Hyuga. - **¿Puedo matar a miembros del equipo siete que se adentren en ella? **

– **Esta es una competencia amistosa Neji, ya hablamos sobre esto.** – Gai puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven, mirándolo con severidad. Hinata se imaginó de qué habrían hablado. Neji la odiaba y parecía decírselo a todos lo que lo quisiera escuchar. Sólo la mirada que le estaba dando hacía que sus rodillas temblaran de nervios. - **Prometiste no dejar que te afecte… **_**ese**_** tema.**

Neji cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo con crueldad en dirección a su prima. Su mirada altanera era incluso peor que la que Sasuke le daba a Naruto en los primeros meses de entrenamiento. - **No veo el punto de un simulacro de guerra en donde no exista la posibilidad de muerte. ¿Nuevamente la familia principal está recibiendo tratos beneficiosos? Era de esperarse, nadie en el clan Hyuga confía en Hinata-sama. Seguramente Hiashi-sama habló con ambos para que estuvieran presentes durante este simulacro. **

– **¿Qué tal sacarle un ojo a alguien?** – Sasuke se interpuso entre el campo visual de Neji y Hinata, poniéndose delante de ella. El mensaje era claro, si se acercaba a Hinata no tendría reparos en defenderla y herirlo – _ojala de gravedad _- pensó. - **¿Eso está permitido?**

– **Pueden herirse, claro, pero no al nivel en que necesiten atención médica urgente.** – Respondió Kakashi suspirando. – **Si hay heridas de gravedad se suspenderá el juego.**

– **Que suerte Uchiha.** – Dijo Neji con burla, dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar a la zona que le correspondía cuidar a su equipo. - **Al menos esta vez mi prima menor no tendrá que salvarte de morir; aun mejor, después de esta misión no terminarás un mes hospitalizado como suele ocurrirte.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño y levantó una mano como si estuviese listo para golpearlo, cuando sintió que Hinata le sostenía la muñeca. – **Suéltame.** – Le gruño en un murmullo, pero la chica lo miró con seriedad y negó con el rostro. Si iban a luchar lo harían cuando comenzara el simulacro, no antes. – **Como quieras. **– Le susurró**.- Oye Hyuga. **– Volvió a llamarlo Sasuke levantando la voz asegurándose de que lo escuchara. Neji se volteó lentamente sobre su hombro. –**Me gustan los tomates picados en rodaja y también los onigiris. **– Neji puso cara de no estar entendiendo lo que Sasuke estaba hablando.** – Ya sabes, para cuando tengas que preparar mi cena. – **Hinata suspiró, el pelinegro disfrutaba la competencia, era algo que le cambiaba por completo ese estado de humor sombrío a algo más excitado y animoso. **- Y a Hinata le gustan los rollos de canela, asegúrate de tener de esos también. **

Hinata subió la mirada nuevamente para ver el perfil del pelinegro dejando escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. No podía creer que por una vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha no estuviese pensando sólo en él mismo. No sólo eso, sino que la estuviese mirando con ese grado de confianza.

– **Andado.** – Interrumpió Kakashi.

Hinata advirtió que al igual que ella, pensaba que si no detenía eso, ambos iban a terminar intercambiando más que sólo palabras.

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>1º Día – 2:15 PM. – Soleado. <strong>_

Dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo, ambos completamente agotados y pegoteados de esa asquerosa sustancia. No llevaban ni 2 horas dentro de ese espantoso lugar y ya habían tenido que verse enfrentados a una horda de arañas gigantes intentando atacarlos. Lo bueno de todo ese asunto había sido poder completar de inmediato una de las tareas de la misión, recolectar 5 colmillos de Araña Tigre gigante que aun tuviesen veneno paralizante. Sólo quedaban 7.

Después de eso, Kakashi los guió a una zona que él consideraba tenía ventaja de ubicación cuando se trataba de resguardar el campo sur. Sasuke armó la tienda en el espacio que Kakashi le señaló, un tranquilo lugar cerca de un río de aguas claras.

No había árboles alrededor, sólo pasto corto. Según Kakashi, era la forma más fácil de ser vistos, pero también, la forma más sencilla de ver si algo o alguien se acercaba. De cualquier forma el byakugan de Neji los podría encontrar en un radio de 5 kilómetros (eso había dicho Hinata) por lo cual no tenía mucho sentido acampar en un lugar "escondido". Además, tener agua fresca significaba la posibilidad de poder pescar su alimento.

Sasuke estaba impaciente. Quería comenzar rápido a recolectar los recursos naturales de la zona, pues sabía que esos siete días se trataría una y otra vez sobre evitar que Neji y Tenten los obtuvieran también. Kakashi, siendo el sujeto relajado que era, les había dicho que fueran pacientes mientras analizaban la situación. Pero, por más de que se los dijera, Sasuke le pedía a Hinata a cada momento que revisara con el byakugan si Neji y Tenten estaban cerca.

–**Relájate Sasuke-kun. Serán al menos siete días de esto.** – Se estiró sobre una roca para dejar que el sol lo golpeara. Sus manos se sentían raras al no tener nada que leer. – **Conociendo a Gai como lo conozco, seguramente esta ideando mil quinientos escenarios en los cuales nosotros vayamos a la zona norte a atacarlos. Eso le llevará todo el día y seguramente gran parte de la noche. Descansen, ya me encargue de asegurar el perímetro por ahora. Si Gai lo intenta cruzar lo sabré. **

**-¿Cómo? **– Preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. El viento de la tarde le revolvía el cabello. -** ¿Qué puede ser mejor que el byakugan para asegurarnos de que no se están moviendo? **

**-Mis invocaciones. Los perros ninja**. – Respondió Kakashi bostezando y cerrando los ojos. Al parecer no tenía intención de seguir involucrándose mucho más que eso en los asuntos del simulacro de guerra de Gai. -** ¿Por qué no buscan comida o pescan mientras medito un plan para sorprenderlo? No podemos estar siete días sin comer. **

**-Yo puedo encargarme de eso con el byakugan, Kakashi sensei. **– Dijo Hinata, sintiendo que finalmente podía ser útil. Si activaba su dojutsu era posible que encontrara arbustos con frutas, hongos o raíces comestibles… además de poder decirle a Sasuke exactamente donde estaban los peces más grandes que nadaban en ese río para que lanzara kunais al agua.

–**Luego nos preocuparemos de eso.** – Gruñó Sasuke. –** El campamento base está listo. Vamos a poner trampas por todo el perímetro Hinata. **

–**Sí.** – Asintió la peliazul. – **Aunque si Neji Nii-san está utilizando el byakugan, se podría dar cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. **

Sasuke negó con el rostro. –**Ya escuchaste a Kakashi. No creo que tu primo sea tan descuidado para estar utilizando su dojutsu si hay posibilidades de que nos enfrentemos en estos días. Va a necesitar todo el chakra del mundo si quiere luchar de igual a igual con el sharingan. **

–**No creo que sea apropiado que tú te enfrentes a Neji, Sasuke.** – Interrumpió Kakashi.

– **¿Por qué no?** – Preguntó el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido y enojado. Si Kakashi estaba insinuando que no debía luchar contra Neji porque era más débil que él, le demostraría lo contrario.

–**Tenten es especialista en ataques a larga distancia con armas. La vi en el examen chunin cuando se enfrentó a Temari de Sunagakure. ** – Le indicó Kakashi, haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara. La idea de no poder pelear directamente contra Neji Hyuga le era inaceptable. - **Creo que ella sería una mejor rival para ti que para Hinata-san.**

– **Neji Hyuga es el mejor de su generación. Algunos incluso dicen que es el mejor genin de Konoha. Si nos enfrentamos en esta misión de sobrevivencia, quiero luchar contra él. **– Le indicó Sasuke, el viento de esa tarde de primavera arremolinaba su cabellera haciendo que cayera por su frente cubriendo parte de su rostro.

– **Hinata al igual que Neji se especializa en un tipo de Taijutsu que es muy diferente a cualquier otro, único en el clan Hyuga, el puño suave o gentil. Tú has visto el estilo de pelea de Hinata, estoy seguro que podrías contrarrestarlo, pero es más efectivo que contrarrestes el de Tenten, ambos se especializan en lo mismo. Tenten por otro lado sabe perfectamente como contrarrestar el puño gentil pues ha estado entrenando junto con Neji Hyuga los últimos dos años. Luchar contra Hinata se le haría sencillo. – **ElJunin hizo una pausa y colocó sus manos atrás de su nuca, disfrutando de todo aquello como si estuviese de vacaciones.** - Como dijiste, esta es una misión de sobrevivencia, no un duelo personal. Deja de lado tus propias motivaciones para estar aquí, eres parte de un equipo. - **La explicación de Kakashi tenía sentido, por mucho que odiara el mismo sermón de siempre del "teamwork". Realmente deseaba partirle el rostro a Neji Hyuga, pero si esta Tenten era tan hábil con las armas, también podría volverse algo interesante. Itachi era un maestro en todo lo que se trataba de ataques con armas a distancia, estaba seguro que nadie en Konoha lo superaba en ello. También le podría servir para medirse luchar contra esa tal Tenten. - **Además, Hinata-san puede ver las corrientes de chakra y los tenketsus. El sharingan no puede hacer eso.** –Aún así, la idea de luchar contra una kunoichi le provocó algo en el estómago, un desagrado de cierta especie al ser un estigma popular que las Kunoichi siempre eran inferiores a los Shinobi. – **Pero, decídanlo ustedes. Por ahora, dejaré esto con Hinata-san.**

**-¿Qué es esto?** – Preguntó la chica sonrojándose cuando Kakashi le lanzó un papel forma de un avioncito.

– **Es lo que deben recolectar en estos siete días. Ya tienen los colmillos de araña tigre, les falta 3 cosas de la zona sur y 4 de la norte.** – Kakashi no hacía ademan de pararse de la roca en que estaba acostado tomando el sol. A Sasuke le picaban las manos por quitarle la hoja a Hinata, quien estaba leyendo lo que Tsunade-sama les había pedido en silencio. **– Ah… y nombro a Hinata como líder de equipo durante esta misión.**

– **¿Q-qué?** - ¿Estaba sorda? ¿Sus oídos la habían engañado? **– P-p-pero Kakashi sensei… S-Sasuke-kun es más…**

La verdad, el pelinegro también estaba desconcertado con la decisión de Kakashi. Hinata no tenía un pelo de líder en su cuerpo, era una buena compañera pero le faltaba ese algo para hacer que se escuchara su voz. ¿Qué estaba pensando Kakashi?

–**Sasuke, obedece sus instrucciones.** – Ordenó Kakashi, bostezando y cerrando su ojo visible. – **Den lo mejor de ustedes. Este bosque no es un juego.**

Sasuke consideró reclamar, pero una voz se hizo escuchar fuerte en su mente…

"_Necesito pedirte un favor, Sasuke.__Ayuda a Hinata a entrenar cuando no esté. No dejes que los Hyuga la pisoteen. Ella es fuerte, sólo necesita confianza...__Necesito saber que alguien estará cuidando de ella. Y nunca rompas esa promesa, ¡Teme!" _

Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el suelo con algo de tristeza y sólo asintió. Le había prometido a ese idiota que cuidaría de Hinata y que mientras él no estuviera le daría la suficiente confianza en sí misma para superarse. Si eso significaba tener que callarse y bajar la cabeza en esta ocasión, lo haría.

Sabía que uno de sus peores defectos era lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser cuando quería algo, pero en esa ocasión… ver que Hinata fuese la líder mientras vencían al equipo de su primo, también tendría un sabor especial. Creía que su compañera era fuerte, que tenía lo necesario para volverse una gran kunoichi. Si reclamaba, sólo la haría dudar de sí misma.

–**¿Estás de acuerdo en poner trampas en los perímetros más vulnerables de acuerdo al mapa?** – Le preguntó Sasuke sonriendo en su dirección con burla, sin poder creer que por primera vez en su relación, no le estaba dando una orden, sino que le estaba pidiendo su opinión, como compañeros. No le hacía mucha gracia pero… - _Un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra._

Hinata lo miró dudosa. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas con Sasuke. Venía siguiéndolo un año ya, siempre escuchando palabras imperativas de su parte, nunca habiendo espacio para preguntas, cuestionamientos ni dudas. - **S-sí… Sasuke-kun…**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>1º Día – 2:45 PM. – Soleado. <strong>_

Hinata respiró profundamente mientras caminaba en frente de Sasuke guiando el camino con el mapa en su mano. Sí, ella, Hinata Hyuga, estaba guiando a Sasuke Uchiha. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que algún día eso iba a pasar se habría reído alegando que estaban locos. Pero su anímicamente impredecible compañero estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra sin reclamar, algo que la tenía más que nerviosa. Estaba esperando el momento para que Sasuke le gritara que era una inútil y que debía esforzarse más o terminarían perdiendo. Su compañero era así, lo había conocido así y lo quería así. Ese repentino cambio de personalidad la tenía completamente descolocada y era aquella situación lo que la mantenía nerviosa (más que estar liderando la primera misión de supervivencia entre ellos).

Kakashi sensei estaba confiando en ella algo fundamental y no podía decepcionarlo. Quería que su equipo la reconociera no sólo como un miembro, sino… como un miembro fundamental para su funcionamiento. Sí, ella siempre era los ojos del equipo, de hecho estaba más que segura que sin su byakugan tanto Naruto como Sasuke habrían estado en graves problemas más de una vez… pero, ahora no sólo era un elemento de suporte, era el elemento logístico. Nunca había estado en esa posición pues siempre recaía naturalmente en Sasuke (pues era el más inteligente de los tres), por lo que su corazón golpeaba insistente contra su pecho, obligándole a repetirse una y otra vez que se quedara tranquila, que podía hacerlo.

Ambos llegaron al perímetro que estaban buscando, el sector en donde nuevamente comenzaban los árboles, a unos 120 metros de distancia de su carpa. Sasuke lo podría haber encontrado con rapidez, pero dejó que Hinata se demorara en ello lo que estimaba pertinente. Aún así, sus dedos estaban nerviosos, tomando su kunai de vez en cuando, apretando su mango para calmarse. No tenía paciencia, y tener que hacerse de ella para sobrellevar la forma tranquila y calmada en que Hinata hacía las cosas se le hacía más difícil de lo que pensó inicialmente.

Hinata se detuvo en seco y levantó la mirada utilizando el byakugan para asegurarse de que nada les fuera a saltar encima nuevamente. No quería más sorpresas.

– **¿Ves algo?** – Le preguntó Sasuke parándose a su lado.

– **Está despejado, Sasuke-kun.** – Respondió suavizando nuevamente su dojutsu. – **S-sólo algunos animales pequeños con un chakra insignificante. ** – Con las manos un tanto temblorosas estiró en el césped, arrodillándose para estudiarlo.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre una rodilla, también observando los lugares. Pero más que nada el temblor en las manos de su compañera.

–**Deja de temblar.** – Le ordenó suspirando molesto. – **Un líder no tiembla.**

Hinata tal vez era la líder, pero estaban trabajando en equipo. No tenían a Naruto ahí y debían aprovechar lo máximo posible todos los recursos que tenían. Asintió a las palabras de Sasuke sonrojando, pero manteniendo un poco más de firmeza que antes. – **Pondremos trampas explosivas a-aquí, aquí y aquí.** – Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice las zonas que pensaba eran fáciles de quebrar y en donde estaban el resto de los recursos naturales que debían proteger de la zona sur. – **Según la lista de Kakashi sensei… debemos recolectar miel de abejas negras aquí, pétalos de lirio blanco del pozo de fumarolas que se encuentra acá y un huevo de águila. Realmente no sé donde podremos encontrar aquello. **

– **Entendido. – **Respondió Sasuke.** – Sobre el huevo de águila no te preocupes. Las águilas son aves que vuelan alto, por lo cual seguramente anidan en la zona más alta del bosque. **– Hinata observó el perfil de Sasuke mientras le apuntaba con un kunai la zona donde él creía encontrarían un águila. – **Iremos luego de recolectar lo demás. Tú pon sellos explosivos a la izquierda y yo pondré a la derecha. **– De pronto, fue como si Sasuke se diera cuenta que sin quererlo le estaba dando órdenes cuando en realidad era ella la que debía indicar qué hacer. Aquello lo hizo sonrojar levemente y mirar el piso con una mueca. –** Si a ti te parece bien, claro. **

Hinata sonrió tapándose la sonrisa con las manos, le parecía graciosa toda esa actitud en su compañero. – **Me parece bien,** **Sasuke-kun. **

–**No los pongas muy cerca uno de otro, si caen en ellos podían morir si explotan todos al mismo tiempo. Los pondremos más como un medio de aviso de que traspasaron hacia la zona sur. **

–**Sí. **

·

·

·

·

·

_**1º Día – 6:32 PM. – Soleado. **_

El estómago de Hinata hizo un leve sonido. Sasuke no la miró pero estaba seguro que la chica tenía hambre. La verdad, también él la tenía. No habían comido nada desde muy temprano en la mañana y ahora que el sol estaba dando los primeros avisos de que estaba pronto a ocultarse, sabía que debían comer.

Habían llegado a un gran árbol siguiendo los zumbidos en el ambiente. Hinata había encontrado la colmena utilizando el byakugan pero las abejas de ese lugar eran del porte de una manzana y para nada amigables. De hecho, Sasuke aun no ideaba con claridad lo que harían si eran descubiertos intentando robarles su preciada miel. Al parecer, la peliazul tampoco había encontrado una respuesta pues llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos mirando la colmena a unos 100 metros de distancia.

– **¿Y si prendemos fuego para crear humo?** – Preguntó Hinata finalmente. – **El humo asusta a las abejas.**

– **O las podría hacer enojar.** – Respondió Sasuke, quien ya había pensando en ello. – **La colmena es demasiado grande, son miles de abejas… nos atacarían de igual forma. El panel esta en medio de una rama a unos 30 metros de altura.**– Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes más, pero Sasuke sabía que estaba llegado el momento de decidirse. No podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí sin saber que estaba haciendo el otro equipo. – **Bien, creo que ambos sabemos lo que debemos hacer.**

– **S-sí.** – Respondió Hinata temblorosamente. – **Hacerlo rápido y correr.**

– **Lanzaré un shuriken. Eso debería hacer un agujero por el cual caerá miel. Intenta llenar el frasco. Yo te protegeré. **

Hinata asintió.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 2:15 AM. – Noche. <strong>_

Llevaban tanto tiempo ahí que estaba segura que ya no sentía gran parte de su cuerpo. Las primeras horas habían sido soportables, pero cuando el sol bajó todo se había vuelto una catástrofe. Ya ni si quiera veía a Sasuke-kun, sólo sabía que estaba ahí, pues sostenían sus manos para asegurarse de no separarse.

El agua estaba congelada. Estaba tan helada que ambos temblaban. Sabía que Sasuke estaba intentando evitar mostrarse débil por algo como eso, y que poder permanecer bajo agua era parte de sobrevivir a una situación peligrosa, pero nunca esperó que todo aquello fuera de "la vida o la muerte" se volviera tan real de un momento a otro.

El plan había salido acorde a lo esperado. Hinata había puesto el frasco bajo el pequeño chorrito de miel captando lo que necesitaban. Sasuke la había defendido brillantemente de todas las abejas que se acercaban quemándolas, lo cual sorprendió gratamente a Hinata. Llevaba tanto tiempo practicando el chidori que a veces olvidaba que Sasuke también era un experto en katon (técnicas de fuego). Aun así, mientras ambos se paraban debajo de la colmena se habían llenado de roció de miel y al intentar huir, se dieron cuenta, que las abejas los podían oler. Eran tantas que el cielo se oscureció y el pánico creció en ambos.

Sasuke se había quedado sin chakra después de su séptimo Gōkakyū no jutsu (_Gran bola de fuego_). Había quemado gran parte de las abejas, pero parecía que cada vez aparecían más. La única forma de salir de esa había sido lanzarse al agua y respirar a través del bambú. Llevaban ahí al menos cuatro horas.

Hinata tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, no podía si quiera moverse. Sintió que Sasuke le apretó la mano como si quisiera que revisara nuevamente con el byakugan si las abejas estaban sobre ellos. La chica subió el rostro hacia la superficie y notó que el cielo estaba despejado. La última vez que había revisado no estaban cerca pero parecían aun volar por los alrededores. Hinata pensó que tal vez se habían dado por vencidas o buscaban en otro lugar. Pero ahora que su byakugan apenas funcionaba por la falta de ritmo cardiaco (el frío había hecho que su metabolismo se volviera torpe y lento) y sangre que llenara sus vasos capilares, sólo podía ver 50 metros a la redonda. Al menos en ese perímetro, no había abejas.

La peliazul tiró de Sasuke, moviéndose hacia la superficie, lugar en el cual ambos comenzaron a respirar con agitación, temblorosos y apenas flotando.

–**T-te-ne-mos que… que…** - Ni si quiera Sasuke lograba terminar la frase. El agua estaba realmente helada, aun no entraban al verano y las noches de primavera en Konoha eran frías. – **Fu-fuego.**

–**E-esta-mos… a… u-un kilometro d-del cam-camp-pamento**. – Indicó Hinata mientras ambos nadaban como podían a la orilla.

Pero apenas llegaron a una zona en que podían pisar, se dieron cuenta que tenían los músculos tan dormidos y helados que resultaba imposible si quiera ponerse de pie. Hinata entró en shock, ni si quiera Sasuke podía pararse.

–**Hay-hay que… entrar en calor.** – Los labios del Uchiha estaban azules. Su rostro se veía tan pálido que era como contemplar a un muerto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban bajo el agua? Tenía que haber sido más de cuatro horas entonces para que sus cuerpos reaccionaran de esa forma. – **T-tenemos hipo-potermia.** – Finalizó Sasuke, sabía que el frío era un gran enemigo del cuerpo humano pero al ser un ninja nunca pensó que algo así lo iba a afectar de esa manera. Al estar ambos temblando, sabía que Hinata estaba igual de afectada que él. Pero debían mantenerse consientes, por lo mismo le había sujetado la mano bajo el agua, para evitar que se quedara dormida y dejara de respirar – **V-vamos a-a ponernos d-de pie.** **Buscaremos a-algo para quemar. N-no podemos caminar un-un kilometro en-en esta condición. **

Hinata asintió, poniendo sus manos sobre el agua para intentar pararse. Pero el frío de la noche la estaba golpeando aun más fuerte fuera del agua helada. No podía entender el motivo por el cual sus músculos no funcionaban del todo bien, pero ella a diferencia de Sasuke aun conservaba su chakra intacto, sólo tenía que moldearlo para controlar la circulación de su sangre. El byakugan tenía la habilidad de detener, suspender y hasta acelerar la corriente de chakra si se golpeaba los puntos precisos, lamentablemente, su dojutsu necesitaba del flujo sanguíneo muy activo pues requería de mucha sangre, era por ello que se inflamaban las venas y capilares alrededor de los ojos y las pupilas. En ese momento, Hinata no podía activar el dojutsu como para haber intentado ver sus propios tenketsus y golpearlos. Sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo con más debilidad de lo normal.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sentía que Sasuke a su lado estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ponerse de pie también, pero ella era la líder del grupo en esa ocasión y no podía fallarle, habían confiado en su capacidad para dirigir y hasta ese momento el plan para capturar la miel había resultado en un desastre que había puesto en peligro sus vidas.

Comenzó hacer circular su chakra con velocidad, sintiendo un fuerte hormigueo en el cuerpo. Al estimular sus órganos y músculos con energía, podía sentir como los vasos capilares de todo su organismo parecían revivir.

–**Iré por Kakashi sensei**. – Dijo Hinata poniendo de pie. A pesar de que estaba aun entumecida, al menos ya podía pararse.

–**Es-espera.** – Insistió Sasuke. Hinata le tomó un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie también.

Lo entendió al ver su rostro. Sasuke no iba a esperar ahí sentado porque Kakashi llegara. Como siempre, quería ser la persona más fuerte en esa situación, aun sabiendo que Hinata estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Seguramente era un golpe en su orgulloso que de los dos, él estuviese más débil en ese momento. Hinata sabía que no era culpa suya, Sasuke había utilizado mucho chakra para abrirles un camino hasta el agua cuando las abejas los estaban atacando.

Sí lo dejaba solo, lo lastimaría en su orgullo. Si se quedaba con él y lo cuidaba, también lo haría.

–**Bus-buscaré madera Sasuke-kun.** – Dijo Hinata dando un paso y sintiendo un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. - **¿Crees que puedas pren-prender una fogata? – **Le estaba dando la oportunidad de que él fuera la persona que la protegiera a ella. Esa era la forma en que podía ayudarlo ahora. Eran esos detalles en los que se daba cuenta que conocía a Sasuke Uchiha. No le importaba darle en el gusto… él también hacía mucho por ella.

–**Creo que s-sí.** – Respondió tosiendo.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 2:35 AM. – Noche. <strong>_

Fuego. El calor de ese fuego era lo más reconfortante que Sasuke había sentido en su vida. Le había costado bastante poder prenderlo sólo frotando la madera, pero eso era parte de ser ninja. Acercó sus manos a la llamita que estaba consumiendo la rama seca que Hinata había arrastrado hasta ambos. El cabello aun le goteaba y salía vapor de su boca.

Sentía tanta hambre. No era sólo el frío lo que lo estaba manteniendo en ese estado de torpeza. Su estómago emitía quejidos y podía escuchar los mismos ruidos provenientes de Hinata.

Si no dormían, el día siguiente sería un infierno, pero si dormían sin comer y estando mojados, todo sería aun peor. Tal vez no estaban preparados para misiones en serio. Esto se lo estaba demostrando…

– **¿Te sientes mejor?** – Le preguntó mirando como la pequeña llama iluminaba sus mejillas.

–**Sí.** – Respondió Hinata sin mirarlo, acercándose sus manos a las llamas que comenzaban nuevamente a extinguirse al haber quemado toda la rama seca.

–**Creo que ya podría caminar.** – Dijo Sasuke, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo un poco más claros con ese calor. Estaba tiritando aun, pero no con la violencia con que lo estaba haciendo antes. - **¿Tú?**

**-Yo también.** – Respondió Hinata, para luego tiritar y estornudar.

_Lo único que falta es que nos resfriemos en medio de una misión…_ - Se quejó Sasuke mentalmente.

–**Al menos conseguimos la miel. Un poco de agua fría no nos va a matar.** – Exclamó Sasuke, pero parecía que estaba hablándose a sí mismo más que a Hinata. – **Vamos a ganar esta misión de supervivencia. Es sólo práctica para cuando las cosas se vuelvan serias.** **Somos shinobis, deberíamos sentirnos agradecidos de esto. Tenemos práctica en escondernos bajo agua ahora. **

– **Tienes razón.** – Asintió Hinata.

Sasuke no solía hablar más de lo necesario, pero sintió que era primordial volver a reafirmar sus convicciones en esa ocasión. Estando bajo el agua, tomando la mano de Hinata, pensó cuantas veces más tendría que estar escondido en situaciones adversas. No era una persona paciente, realmente no lo era… haber permanecido tanto tiempo en quietud, silencio, soportando el frío y la incertidumbre de qué era lo que pasaba fuera del agua, sólo confiando en el byakugan de Hinata, lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre qué cosas era importante dominar en el mundo ninja. De seguro su primera gran lección sería aprender a esperar. Se le había hecho una tortura hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como las llamas estaban avivándose. Ese primer día de misión había resultado extraño, pero productivo. Tenían dos de los productos necesarios para ganar, faltaban 6 aún y cuatro de ellos estaban en territorio "enemigo". Se preguntó en ese momento como les estaría yendo a Neji Hyuga y a Tenten. De seguro mejor que a ellos.

– **¿Te parece si volvemos ya? Se está apagando el fuego. –** La cuestionó Sasuke poniéndose de pie, sintiendo como al alejarse de las brasas el frío de la noche volvía a golpear su cuerpo.

– **¿C-crees que sea inteligente m-movernos con es-este frío y con la ropa mo-mojada?** – Hinata se veía un poco preocupada, no tanto por ella, sino por él. Aquella mirada llena de compasión lo hizo sentirse irritado. - **Tal vez de-deberíamos esperar aquí hasta que a-amanezca. **

– **Sólo es un kilometro.** – Respondió con algo de brusquedad. **- Allá podemos volver a prender fuego y sacarnos esta ropa mojada.**

Hinata no dijo mucho, sólo se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a su compañero. Caminaron lo que pareció una eternidad por el bosque, ella atrás de Sasuke esta vez. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos dejaba salir un sonoro quejido de frío o se detenían para sobarse las piernas obligando a sus músculos a animarse para seguir andando. Pero con el byakugan de Hinata activo, al menos no tuvieron que seguir preocupándose por animales, insectos o personas cerca que significaran un gran peligro para ellos.

Justo cuando los músculos de las piernas de Sasuke comenzaban a doler por el frío, divisaron luz en frente y los árboles desaparecieron. Uchiha se apresuró en dirección al campamento cuando Hinata le tomó el brazo con fuerza.

–**Los sellos explosivos.** - Le advirtió con una sonrisa cansada. - **Ten cuidado. **–Sasuke no podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado algo tan fundamental como eso y se recriminó a si mismo ser tan descuidado.

–**Gracias, líder.** – Dijo con sarcasmo empujándole el brazo levemente, pero en el jugueteo olvidó que lo que para él y Naruto era una fuerza normal, a Hinata podía hacerla caer. – **Demonios, ¿Qué tan débil puedes ser? Endurécete un poco Hyuga. **

Se aseguraron de no pasar cerca de ningún sello y se acercaron al fuego. Para su sorpresa y molestia respectivamente, vieron a Kakashi sensei durmiendo dentro de su saco de dormir. Sasuke lo pateó con brusquedad pero sin fuerza sólo con el efecto de que despertara.

El junin abrió su ojo visible con pereza y miró hacia arriba sólo para ver a dos chicos completamente descompuestos. Toda la cabellera de Sasuke estaba pegoteada a su cabeza, lacia y húmeda. Tenía restos de dios sabe que en la ropa y barro en el rostro. Hinata no estaba mucho mejor.

–**Chicos…** - Dijo en un tono divertido y estirando los brazos. - **Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ustedes.**

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Sasuke, ¿Esa era la forma en que ese idiota, inepto y vago demostraba su preocupación? - **¿No pensaste, tal vez, en ir por nosotros?**

–**Claro que no.** – Respondió Kakashi subiendo los hombros. - **Esta misión de supervivencia es para ustedes.**

Fue entonces que Hinata interrumpió a ambos. Hizo una reverencia bajando la cabeza y comenzó a disculparse. – **K-Kakashi sensei, lo s-siento.** – Permaneció en silencio, pero levantó lentamente el rostro para mirar a su maestro. – **Como líder de grupo mis decisiones pusieron e-en riesgo a Sasuke-kun. La responsabilidad de que t-todo haya resultado tan m-mal es mía. No creo que tenga ha-habilidades para ser li…**

- **¿No Consiguieron la miel**?- La interrumpió Kakashi levantando una ceja.

–**Sí la conseguimos sensei.** – Respondió Hinata con la voz apagada.

– **¿De verdad?** – Preguntó el junin bastante sorprendido.

–**Ajá.** – Respondió Sasuke sacando el frasco de miel desde la mochila que aun cargaba y pasándosela a Kakashi. Éste abrió el frasco y metió un dedo para luego lamerlo, retirando apenas una porción de su máscara. – **Hummm… Miel de abeja negra. Pruébenla.**

Hinata metió de inmediato un dedo en el frasco y la probó; de forma extraña se sintió bastante bien, como si ya no estuviese cansada ni tuviese frío.

–**No me gustan los dulces, Kakashi. –** Respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

–**Te estoy dando una orden.** – Le indicó con un sonrisita que no amenazaba a nadie, pero que aun así Sasuke no podía evitar temer.

–**Hmph.** – El chico metió el dedo en el frasco con asco y luego lo probó con la punta de su lengua. Realmente le disgustaba el sabor dulce de las cosas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Terminó de comerse todo lo que estaba pegado a su dedo para darse cuenta que de pronto dejaba de sentir ese horrible cansancio y peso en los hombros. - **¿Qué es esto?** – preguntó confundido. – **Me siento como si hubiese dormido todo el día.**

–**Es uno de los ingredientes principales para las pastillas de soldado.** – Le respondió Kakashi quien también se estaba sintiendo maravilloso. - **Es un energético natural, aunque bastante difícil de conseguir. Por ello Hinata-chan, no deberías pedirme disculpas. Su misión era traer de vuelta lo que te pasé en la lista. Estoy seguro que esto se utilizará y tendrá gran importancia en la aldea. **

Las cejas de Hinata temblaban, a pesar de que Kakashi la estuviese felicitando ella no se sentía conforme con el resultado de las cosas. - **P-pero… estuvimos en riesgo de…de… de lastimarnos seriamente. **

–**Todas las misiones son riesgosas, Hinata-san.** **El riesgo es parte de ser ninjas. **– Miró a ambos con algo de orgullo, si que habían avanzado desde el primer día en que los había tomado como su grupo. Hinata ya no se sentía intimidada por todo y podía asumir (aunque con dificultad) la voz de mando… y Sasuke ya no trabajaba siempre solo, de vez en cuando también dependía de su equipo. - **Lo importante es que trabajaron juntos para sobrellevarla, ¿No?**

Sasuke miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido. – **Ya anímate Hyuga. No lo hiciste mal. Que fastidiosa eres. **

–**Siéntense cerca del fuego.** – Kakashi también se levantó del pasto y se inclinó hacia adelante, tirando algunos troncos ahí. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke agradecieron el gesto porque aunque la miel los hubiese hecho sentir mejor, sus ropas estaban mojadas, sus músculos adormecidos, sus cuerpos helados y sus cabellos húmedos. – **Escuchen. Cuando tenía su edad, mi equipo tuvo que conseguir de esta miel como parte de una misión. Mi maestro era el shinobi mas rápido que se ha visto en Konoha y fue el último en poder recolectar esta miel sin sufrir heridas graves.** – Kakashi río, recordaba la forma en que Obito, Rin y él habían tenido que correr a esconder en el río también cuando intentaron hacerlo solos. - **Esas abejas son altamente venenosas y rápidas, que bueno que no los picaran.**

–**¡Y ahora nos dices eso!** **¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tan si nos mataban?–** Le gritó Sasuke enfadado. Si hubiese sabido que esas cosas eran altamente toxicas no hubiese estado tan entusiasmado de acercarse a un enjambre de ellas.

–**Bueno, esto es una misión de supervivencia después de todo. Algún riesgo de morir trágicamente debe tener. – **Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y bajó la mirada, sin creer que podría encontrar su muerte en ese bosque. **- Además, realmente… pensé que se iban a desanimar cuando vieran del porte de esas abejas…** - se excusó Kakashi rascándose la cabeza. - **…no que fueran a intentar sacar miel de esos paneles que están siempre en las copas de los árboles.**

Sasuke estiró las manos en dirección al fuego, mirando con irritación. - **Eres un pésimo maestro.**

Kakashi se rió aun más fuerte, indicándole con el dedo las ramas al otro lado de la fogata, aquellas que estaban enterradas en el piso con peces crudos ensartados en ellas. - **Oh… entonces… no querrán esos. Estaba guardándolos para ustedes pero… si soy tan mal maestro tal vez debería comérmelos yo y verlos pasar hambre hasta mañana. **

Fue entonces que los rostros de Hinata y Sasuke se doblaron levemente cada uno respectivamente a la derecha y a la izquierda. Al ver esos peces listos para ser asados en sus palos, la boca de ambos comenzó a salivar. Sasuke apretó el puño, pero Hinata cedió de inmediato.

–**No nos haga rogar… **- Se quejó tiernamente bajando el rostro y cubriéndolo con sus manos.

Kakashi se rió y se puso de pie saliendo de su saco de dormir. Caminó al otro extremo de la fogata y retiró las ramas del piso en las cuales estaban clavados los peces semi crudos, dándole una a cada uno para que los asaran.

Sasuke consideró seriamente la posibilidad de comerse aquello crudo, cuando al levantar la cabeza notó que Kakashi estaba caminando en dirección al bosque.

– **¿Dónde vas?** – Le preguntó subiendo una ceja.

–**A revisar como esta Gai.** – Respondió Kakashi levantando una mano como si se estuviese despidiendo. - **Si ustedes dos están en estas condiciones ya me imagino como estarán Neji y Tenten, tal vez estamos arriesgándonos innecesariamente al estar aquí. - **De pronto, desapareció en una nube de humor para la sorpresa de Sasuke. Odiaba cuando Kakashi hacía eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio entonces. Hinata miraba el fuego observando como la piel de sus peces se encrespaba, podía saborear el olor en el aire. Tanto la chica como Sasuke eran seres callados, por lo cual no fue necesario hablar. De hecho, eso era algo que el pelinegro agradecía de su compañera de equipo desde el comienzo, a diferencia de las otras chicas en la academia, Hinata era reservada y siempre hablaba sólo si era necesario. Muy pocas veces daba su opinión sobre las cosas y decía justo lo que tenía que decir.

Fue entonces que una duda le asaltó la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que Neji Hyuga odiara a alguien así? Por el tiempo que la conocía le parecía imposible concebir que Hinata hubiese hecho algo tan horrible como para ganarse el odio de su propia sangre. La verdad no sabía el motivo de esa mala relación. Sólo había visto la forma en que la había tratado en el hospital aduciendo que ella era una vergüenza para el clan Hyuga y que debía rendirse. Pero eran primos… familia… si ella era débil o torpe, siempre él pudo haberla ayudado a superarse, ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía?

–**Oye Hinata.** – Dijo de pronto Sasuke dándole el primer mordisco a uno de sus peces. - **¿Por qué Neji y tu no se llevan bien? **– Le iba a preguntar "_¿Por qué Neji parece odiarte?" _pero le pareció inadecuado.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y Sasuke dejó de comer para voltear el rostro hacia ella. Lo que observó lo desanimó un poco y se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado. Su rostro que siempre parecía tan calmado y pacifico, se llenaba de una sombra de dolor. Aquello lo lastimó de cierta forma también.

–**Neji nii-san odia a la familia principal del clan.** – Respondió con una tristeza que Sasuke sólo había escuchado el día en que Naruto había partido de Konoha.

– **¿Por qué?** – La cuestionó Sasuke sintiendo algo de curiosidad. El también venía de un clan, sabía como eran las cosas dentro de ellos y los líos que podían causarse. En el fondo, le daba un tanto de miedo que ese tal Neji fuera a realizar algo tan abominable en contra de los Hyuga como Itachi había realizado contra los Uchiha. - **¿No son tu padre y el suyo hermanos?**

–**Sí. Eran hermanos.** – Respondió Hinata bajando el rostro. Sus parpados comenzaron a caer levemente en un tono melancólico y se abrazó las rodillas. – **El padre de Neji murió por mi culpa. Por eso mi padre y Neji me odian, además... soy débil en comparación a mi primo y a mi hermana.**

Sasuke sintió algo raro en el estómago viéndola tan desanimada. A pesar de que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, era realmente la primera vez que le preguntaba algo tan personal a Hinata. Por lo general, los únicos temas que tocaban tenían relación a misiones o entrenamiento, nunca a sus vidas personales. Pero así como Sasuke odiaba hablar de Itachi, entendió… que Hinata tal vez no quisiera hablar de eso tampoco.

–**Deja de decir que eres débil. Me irrita. – **Gruñó mirándola.** - No tenemos que hablar de esto. No debí traer el tema a flote… - **Se despejó la garganta un tanto molesto de estar sintiendo lástima por Hinata. Por lo general no era ese tipo de persona, prefería gruñir o dar un sermón, pero no sentir lástima. Ni si quiera la había abrazado cuando la vio quebrarse ese día en el Hanami, tampoco sentía que era ésta la ocasión para algo así, pero sólo que dicho pensamiento cruzara su mente le molestó. - **A menos que tú quieras hablar de ello.** – No sabía exactamente por qué había terminado su oración así, pero… ver esos ojos tristes le causaba algo en el pecho que no podía explicar.

–**Estoy segura de que no quieres escuchar cosas tan insignificantes para ti, Sasuke-kun.** – Respondió Hinata ocultando esa melancolía con una sonrisa, sacando su rama del piso y dándole un mordisco pequeño a uno de los peces. –** Que bien sabe… estaba famélica. **

Sasuke entendió la forma en que ella cambiaba el tema. Aun así, que pensara que su vida y sus problemas eran insignificantes para él… lo irritó y tal vez hasta algún punto, lo lastimó.

**- Como quieras.** – Le respondió llenando su boca una vez más para mirar en frente. – **Realmente no me importa de cualquier forma. **

Apenas terminaron de comer se miraron algo incómodos. Hinata había notado el silencio de Sasuke y él por su lado estaba fijándose en la duda en ella. Ambos sabían que venía ahora, pero realmente… era la primera vez… que…

– **No tiene que ser distinto sólo porque Naruto no esté aquí.** – Sasuke fue el primero en romper la tensión. – **Incluso es mejor, tendremos más espacio…dormiremos más cómodos. **

– **Sí.** – Respondió Hinata tragando algo de saliva.

– **Deja tu ropa cerca del fuego para que se seque. -**Sasuke se sacó su camisa azul. Hinata lo observó con rostro de "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" pero él pareció ignorar su timidez y recato. No sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo, ni sus cicatrices, ni de su abdomen. No podía quedarse con esa ropa mojada por mucho tiempo. Parte de ser ninja y tener equipos mixtos trataba de poder sobrellevar esas estupideces. **- **Pero al mismo tiempo entendía que Hinata era una chica… por mucho que a veces lo olvidara y la tratara con bastante similitud a como trataba a Naruto. - **Puedes sacarte la ropa dentro de la carpa. Tírala afuera cuando estés lista.**

Hinata asintió y entró a la carpa. Se dio la vuelta pues la mera idea de ver la silueta de Sasuke a contra luz la ponía nerviosa. Entendía que había algo muy personal en la desnudez de cada persona, al menos así la habían criado. Nunca había visto a nadie desnudoe incluso mirarse al espejo de esa forma le resultaba incómodo.

Se desabrochó su chaqueta café de gamuza lentamente y la retiró de su cuerpo. Sin el peso de ésta por el agua se sintió de verdad más ligera. Comenzó a retirar las vendas de su cuerpo, sobre todo en el lugar en donde cargaba sus equipos ninja en la pierna. También se retiró la playera negra que portaba y quedó en ropa interior, sintiéndose realmente incómoda.

– **¿Estás lista?** – Le gritó Sasuke desde afuera.

– **¡N-no!** – Le contestó, decidiendo que iba a hacer ahora. No había forma que le fuera a pasar a Sasuke su ropa interior. Simplemente ya era demasiado vergonzoso tener que dormir tan cerca de él así.

– **¿Qué pasa?** **¿Por qué te demoras tanto?–** preguntó Sasuke irritado. - **Apúrate… estoy desnudo aquí fuera ¿Sabes?**

– **¡Ya lo-lo s-se!** – Le gritó de vuelta.

Estaba tan nerviosa que su frente le sudaba, sus palmas tiritaba y sentía que iba a vomitar todo lo que acababa de comer. ¿Qué hacer con su ropa interior? Estaba segura de que su abuela le había dicho que un chico jamás debía ver la ropa interior de una chica a menos que estuviesen casados. La idea de que Sasuke la viera se le hacía extremadamente humillante.

Finalmente decidió esconderla dentro del saco de dormir. Si tenía algo de suerte, se secarían con su propio calor corporal.

Con rapidez, se metió dentro para cubrirse, sólo atinando a lanzarle la ropa a Sasuke hacia afuera sin voltearse.

Pero a los pocos segundos, su humillación fue aún mayor. **- ¿Dónde está tu ropa interior? –** Preguntó Sasuke casi divertido pero con un leve tono de molestia. Hinata sintió que estaba hiperventilando.

–**¡Sasuke-kun!** – Sólo que le preguntara algo así la había hecho fruncir el ceño de vergüenza. - **N-no e-es a-apropiado que... **

–**Deja esas estupideces para después, todos usamos ropa interior.** – Sasuke se rió afuera. Hinata intentó respirar con fuerza pues las mejillas le ardían.

–**P-pero…** - comenzó a quejarse Hinata.

–**Como si me importara el color de tus bragas. **_**Tsk.**_ – Le indicó con un bufido.

– **¡Sasuke-kun!** – Volvió a quejarse Hinata apretando los puños y cubriéndose la cabeza con el saco de dormir. Quería desaparecer del mundo. - **¡No digas eso por favor!**

–**Ya pásamelas.** – Volvió a ordenarle desde el otro lado de la tienda.

– **¡Claro que no!** – Le respondió Hinata cerrando el cierre de su saco de dormir sonoramente.

–**Tsk… como quieras.** – Sentenció irritado. - **Date vuelta, voy a entrar.**

Se dio vuelta por completo para mirar hacia el otro extremo arrullándose a sí misma como si fuera una cuncuna, incluso cerrando el saco de dormir para que sólo se pudiera ver su rostro. Sintió los pasos de Sasuke y que se metía a su saco de dormir con calma, cerrando el cierre con cautela. Luego un suspiro sonoro.

No podía creer que estaba desnuda, sólo cubierta por su saco de dormir y para peor con Sasuke al lado. Pero ella había elegido esa vida, quería ser una kunoichi respetable. Pensó que en ese momento, podría haber estado tranquilamente en su cama, durmiendo, soñando con Naruto… y en vez de eso, estaba en medio de un bosque que tenía la palabra "muerte" en él. Todo aquello era parte de su camino del ninja y también, formaba su destino si quería estar cerca de la persona que amaba. Lo haría. Lo soportaría, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

–**Sasuke-kun… -** Susurró.

–**¿Qué?** – Sasuke se había volteado para dormir mirando la entrada de la carpa y por el contrario, Hinata estaba en la posición que siempre había ocupado Naruto, dejando un gran espacio entre ambos. – **Habla.**

–**Gracias por… por…** - Hinata no sabía cómo decirlo. – **Por hoy. Sé que, no fue fácil.**

–**Ya duérmete.** – Le indicó Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

No entendía realmente por qué de la nada, sentía ganas de sonreír. Cada vez se llenaba más de sensaciones y sentimientos que no comprendía.

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Muchas Gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan el día. Son las 5.30 AM T-T! No puedo creer, he estado todo el día escribiendo jajajaja. No tengo mucha cabeza para decir cosas, pero más que nada… entendí que Kiba es una gran opción para todos en ocupar un puesto de remplazo. No se preocupes, Kiba aparecerá a futuro en este fic. Pero no por ahora. Y tampoco sé si necesariamente de suplente de Naruto. Quienes SI serán suplentes más adelante (como vieron en el prologo) Son Sakura e Ino. Sobre Sai, aun no sé si lo incluiré… el personaje no me gusta y cuando un personaje me desagrada no le capto la esencia._

_Sólo a modo de aviso, en mi profile de acá voy a ir marcando el estado de mis fics y en que me estoy enfocando. Para que no piensen que tengo botado mi amor por el arte x)_

_Muchos besos, si no es molestia por favor dejen un review y me dicen que piensan de los últimos sucesos. Kisses! Tengan un maravilloso fin de semana, sin importar sus religiones celebren la vida y obra de un gran hombre, Jesus :D (no soy muy creyente, pero historicamente hablando, ha sido el unico hombre que sin ningun medio de violencia venció a un imperio). Nada que ver el comentario T-T! Respeto y tolerancia people! Y mucho chocolate del conejito T-T! _


	16. Capítulo 13: Crecer Juntos

**CAPITULO 13**

**CRECER JUNTOS**

**·**

**·**

**·**

I want to know the you  
>That has not been introduced to anyone else.<br>I'm talking about the you  
>That you've been keeping to yourself.<p>

·

I want to know what makes you happy,  
>What makes you sad,<br>What makes you sigh  
>And what makes you cry.<p>

·

I want to know,  
>That no matter what we're going through<br>Whether our lives are sunny or blue  
>I want to know - do I have a friend in you?<p>

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 6:38 AM. – Amanecer <strong>_

Durante toda la noche apenas había dormido. No sabía exactamente si era porque sus músculos aun estaban fríos por haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo agua, si era porque estaba completamente ansioso de comenzar el nuevo día en su simulacro de guerra, por el hecho de que Kakashi aun no llegaba y tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, si era la posibilidad de encontrarse al día siguiente cara a cara con Neji Hyuga… o… del hecho de que estaba desnudo bajo el saco de dormir, con Hinata en las mismas condiciones a su lado.

No sabía o no quería saber la respuesta, pero todo se resumía en una sola cosa: No había podido quedarse dormido.

No era para nada anormal que alguien de doce años que estaba en camino a cumplir los trece sintiera, aunque fuera un poco (y en el caso de Sasuke era bastante contra su propia voluntad), curiosidad sobre el tema de todo lo que diferencia a un hombre de una mujer y en particular la anatomía de éstas. Hasta ese momento, claro, nunca había considerado a Hinata ser una mujer, más bien la veía como a Naruto, una chica, sí, pero a la que podía tratar como a un chico. Ni si quiera se había fijado que el cuerpo de Hinata fuese diferente al de ellos.

Y aun así, Sasuke veía a Hinata como… un amigo, un chico más del grupo, alguien a que podía empujar, gritar, ordenar, bromear, golpear…etc.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan incómodo y ansioso estando así con ella al lado?... la respuesta a aquello para una mente más adulta es fácil: hormonas. Estaba llegando a la edad en que éstas comienzan a introducirse (muy desagradablemente) a la vida de los jóvenes.

No obstante, Sasuke no tenía nadie en su vida que le pudiese explicar algo así, era huérfano y su hermano mayor era un ninja desaparecido al que deseaba matar. Por ello, el pelinegro estaba completamente confundido e irritado por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo muy contra su propia voluntad. Tal vez Kakashi debió haber tenido esa conversación con su discípulo (sobre los parajitos y las abejas), pero siendo el sujeto despreocupado que era aun veía a Sasuke y a Hinata sólo como niños.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y movió levemente el rostro en dirección a Hinata sólo para percatarse de que la chica seguía durmiendo en la misma posición en que había quedado la noche anterior, muy lejos de él, en el otro extremo de la carpa, dándole la espalda.

Los primero rayos de sol estaban alumbrando el lugar. Deseaba vestirse y alejarse lo máximo posible de ella, todos esos cosquilleos en los sitios privados de su cuerpo lo tenían bastante enojado y de mal humor.

–**Despierta.** – Dijo con algo de brusquedad. Puso su mano en lo que asumía era la espalda de Hinata, moviéndola un poco. – **Ya amaneció.**

No obtuvo una respuesta instantánea, pero al escucharla quejarse levemente supo que la chica había despertado. -** ¿Q-qué hora e-es? **– Preguntó Hinata lentamente, se notaba el cansancio en su voz.

–**Seguramente cerca de las siete.** – Respondió Sasuke mirándola de reojo, sin moverse aun. Un pensamiento molesto lo seguía rondando, la curiosidad de saber cómo se vería Hinata bajo el saco de dormir, algo que el 98% de su mente repudiaba por completo sólo por cruzarse esa idea en él. – **Vamos, hay mucho que hacer hoy.**

Hinata se sentó también, pero a diferencia de él que tenía el saco de dormir cubriéndole desde la mitad del cuerpo hacia abajo (Dejando ver su abdomen y pecho), Hinata parecía disfrazada de cuncuna sólo con la cara visible.

– **¿Y Kakashi sensei?** – Preguntó parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

–**No ha vuelto.** – Le indicó Sasuke abriendo el cierre de la tienda de campaña. - **Voy a salir y me vestiré primero. Te pasaré la ropa para que te vistas aquí. **

Los ojos de Sasuke la atravesaron, la estaba mirando con tanta seriedad que Hinata tragó saliva preguntándose qué le sucedía ahora, era muy temprano para estar de mal humor y estaba casi segura que no le había hecho nada para molestarlo. Entonces recordó que estaba desnuda y sus mejillas se enrojecieron ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo que caía por su frente. - _¡Que vergüenza… que vergüenza… que vergüenza…! _– Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

– **¿Qué te sucede?** – Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente. - **¿Te resfriaste?**

Pero Sasuke, a pesar de estar mostrando mucha piel, ni si quiera se veía incómodo cerca de ella. Hinata pensó que su compañero era un gran ninja, siempre podía soportar cualquier situación en donde lo metieran como si nada. En cambio ella, estaba completamente avergonzada aún, tanto que estaba segura que sus mejillas se habían encendido al recordar que bajo el saco de dormir estaba desnuda.

–**N-no…**– Respondió bajando la mirada con un poco de vergüenza. Aun recordaba la conversación tan embarazosa que habían tenido sobre sus bragas. Se hubiese querido morir ahí mismo…

Sasuke la miró levantando una ceja, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta, sólo pensó en lo amable y educado que Sasuke estaba comportándose con ella.

– **Gracias Sasuke-kun. – **Terminó de decir, sonriendo en su dirección.

–**Hmph.** – Gruñó, sujetando el saco de dormir para que no fuera a resbalarse.

La miró directamente a los ojos varios segundos en los cuales Hinata no supo qué era lo que quería ahora. Sasuke siempre había sido un misterio para ella, uno que ciertamente no le interesaba revelar, sólo saber lidear.

Todo el año que había pasado la única preocupación real en su mente había sido Naruto y en ocasiones también lo había sido Sasuke, pero no de la misma forma. Se acercaba, lo protegía, se preocupaba, entrenaba con él, le hacía su comida favorita, lo entendía, soportaba sus gritos y regaños… porque eran amigos y compañeros. Pero, ella amaba a Naruto Uzumaki. Sólo pensar en él hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y un leve dolor invadiera su pecho al recordar que no estaba ahí.

Pero ahora que Sasuke y ella llevaban solos varios días, comenzaba a ver a su compañero de una manera distinta. Anteriormente Naruto brillaba con tanta intensidad frente a ella que no le permitía ver al Uchiha, eso había cambiado sin su presencia.

Sasuke no era sólo gritos y mal humor, había una cierta suavidad en él que muy pocas veces dejaba lucir. Una sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha te podía desarmar por completo, una palabra de aliento podía hacer crecer en ella el mismo valor que sentía cuando las escuchaba de Naruto. Se extrañó de darse cuenta que cada vez que el confiaba en su persona o la animaba (muy a su manera), sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. La confianza que él depositaba en ella la hacía sonreír y sentirse extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Se había dado cuenta que… Sasuke Uchiha no era tan frío, desalmado, desinteresado y cruel, no era la imagen que quería mostrarle al mundo. De seguro, si no hubiese tenido tanto rencor dentro de él, hubiese sido tan cálido estar a su alrededor como lo era estar cerca de Naruto. Aquello la preocupaba y entristecía a la vez pues lamentablemente, Sasuke cubría todos esos atributos con una capa de hielo e indiferencia, de silencio y molestia, que sólo un buen ojo observador podría haber visto.

Finalmente Sasuke quebró el silencio entre ambos juntando las cejas, arrugando su frente y haciendo una mueca. Un levísimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. - **¿Te vas a dar vuelta para que pueda salir o qué?**

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 7:00 AM. – Mañana, frío. <strong>_

Hinata estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y mirando la forma en que Sasuke estaba prendiendo fuego (No miraba a Sasuke por supuesto, sino que mantenían enfocados sus ojos en las llamitas). Escondía su rostro, aun avergonzada por el momento que habían pasado en la mañana. No habían vuelto a hablar luego de que Sasuke le preguntó si se iba a dar vuelta o no, algo que la tenía completamente horrorizada sólo de recordarlo. Sasuke tampoco hablaba… tal vez por fin se mostrara incómodo por algo o quizás el extremo nerviosismo de Hinata por fin se le hubiese contagiado.

El fuego era ideal para calentar agua, algo para comer o quizás para hacer cualquier cosa esperando a Kakashi y así matar ese incómodo silencio. Sasuke se quería golpear… había tantas cosas por las cuales estarse preocupando en ese instante y aun así, estaba pasando un mal rato por algo tan estúpido como la desnudez entre él y ella. Se estaba comportando tan estúpidamente como Naruto y aquello lo tenía bastante irritado, tanto que su boca estaba en una mueca de disgusto permanente hacía varios minutos ya.

Como estaría de distraído Sasuke que parecía haberse olvido que no tenían nada para comer, por ende, no había nada que requiriera el uso del fuego. Hinata lo notó pero no dijo nada… si le decía que no requerían de fuego tal vez le gritaba o algo así y después de ese incómodo momento entre ambos prefería no seguir molestándolo… pero ahora que las llamas estaban consumiendo las ramas secas, sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

– **¿Qué ha-haremos con e-el tema d-de la c-comida?** – Le preguntó sin mirarlo, agachando la cabeza aun más entre sus rodillas.

– **Tú eres la líder de grupo. Dime **_**tú**_** qué haremos. Ya estoy haciendo mi parte prendiendo fuego. **– Hinata notaba que a pesar de su educación, Sasuke seguía incómodo. Sin embargo, al ver que la chica no decía nada, escondiendo sus mejillas entre sus rodillas por la vergüenza, suspiró abnegado. - **Tenemos peces en el río. Si usas el byakugan y me dices donde buscarlos, puedo zambullirme y pescar algunos.**

Hinata asintió un poco más aliviada al escucharlo hablar. Miró las llamas que empezaban a consumir lentamente las ramas y murmuró para sí misma, muy a su pesar: - **Daría todo por un poco de té.**

Sasuke la observó con el ceño fruncido. –**Deja de quejarte **_**Hinata-hime**_**. Es una misión de supervivencia.** – Ambos eran ninjas, aprender a aguantar situaciones difíciles era parte de eso. - **Si alguna vez vemos una guerra estoy seguro que será mucho peor que esto. Y te aseguro algo Hyuga, no voy a estar buscando té en medio de un campo de batalla sólo porque a la princesita de los Hyuga se le apetece tomar una taza de…**

–**T-tienes razón.** – Lo interrumpió Hinata al ver que iba a comenzar uno de sus sermones. Sonrió nerviosa pues nunca nadie la había llamado "Hinata-hime" aparte de su madre. A pesar de que lo había dicho en modo de burla, pensó que sonaba lindo. Al menos prefería a Sasuke gruñendo y no a Sasuke silencioso. Gruñir era parte de su habitual modo de ser con ella, siempre descargándose contra su persona de cualquier cosa que le estuviese molestando, en cambio cuando estaba silencioso era porque de verdad estaba molesto, enojado, furioso o incómodo. -** ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo para comer en el bosque?**

–**No. No nos separemos.** – Sasuke se sentó en el pasto, el fuego ya estaba hecho y no sabía por dónde iban a comenzar.

Bueno, el día no había empezado de la mejor de las formas. Pero al menos ya no tenía metido en la cabeza todos esos ridículos pensamientos que lo confundían. Así era mejor. Sólo sabía que tenía hambre y que Kakashi como siempre se lucía por su ausencia.

- **El mapa se arruinó con el agua. – **Dijo finalmente poniendo las manos bajo su mentón.

–**No te preocupes, lo memorice. – **Le respondió tímidamente Hinata.

Sasuke no estaba preocupado porque él también lo había memorizado cuando ambos lo vieron, pero se sorprendió de que Hinata lo hubiese hecho considerando que se había pasado horas caminando con el mapa entre las manos y mirándolo cada vez que se detuvieron para poner sellos explosivos.

– **¿Entonces por que estabas mirándolo a cada instante? **– le preguntó un tanto irritado, a veces realmente no comprendía a Hinata, por más que lo intentara.

La peliazul sonrojó mientras jugaba con las brasas moviéndolas con un palito. - **No quería fallar…**

–**Típico de ti.** – Sasuke suspiró cansado. -_Tal vez Naruto tenga la paciencia para estar siempre dándole el discurso de "Tú puedes", pero no yo. Mantener esta estúpida promesa va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba._ -** Activa el byakugan, dime que ves. **

Hinata lo obedeció. Había pasado toda la noche sin utilizarlo y dormir la había llenado de suficiente energía como para volver utilizar sus habilidades, tal vez no al máximo, pero al menos sin preocuparse de que fuera a agotarse por ello.

–**Byakugan. **– Dijo con suavidad agudizando lo máximo que podía el dojutsu, observando las criaturas y como su chakra se movía dentro. No había nada del porte de un humano cerca. -** Todo está en orden.** **No hay nadie alrededor de 1500 metros a la redonda. **

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y estiró los labios contorsionándolos molesto. - **Lo que significa, que para variar un poco, Kakashi nos abandonó.**

–**Lo siento…–** Murmuró Hinata poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. - **¿Por?**

–**M-mi byakugan debería estar mucho más desarrollado.** – Sasuke podía notar esa misma mirada melancólica y ausente que Hinata ponía cuando estaba cerca de su familia y se sentía una decepción para ellos. Odió esa evocación en sus ojos, esa añoranza tan típica de la chica, realmente le produjo algo parecido a la rabia en las entrañas. - **Podría ver a Kakashi sensei y… **

–**Cierra la boca, ¿Crees que sintiendo lástima de ti misma vas a superarte? **– La espetó Sasuke. Podía poner esos ojos tristes cuando quisiera, pero no si estaba con él. No iba a dejar que pensara que él se sentía decepcionado con ella. Era la promesa que le había hecho a Naruto. Tal vez no pudiese estar gritándole "¡Tú puedes Hinata-chan!" todo el día como un idiota (de la forma que lo hacía Naruto), pero esa era su forma de hacer las cosas y mantener su palabra. - **Hace algunos meses ni si quiera podías activarlo, pero lo lograste con esfuerzo y trabajo duro. No esperes lástima de mí ni me pidas perdón. Cada persona avanza a su propio ritmo y aunque el tuyo sea bastante lento, al menos avanza. La próxima vez que digas algo así, te golpearé. **

–**Lo s-sé…** - Intentó defenderse Hinata alegando con nerviosismo. – **p-pero…**

–**Nada de peros. – **La regañó Sasuke, levantándose del suelo y parándose frente a ella.

Se quedó en silencio con su figura autoritaria proyectando su sombra sobre ella. Hinata ni si quiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Había algo en Sasuke que la intimidaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Por lo mismo el pelinegro se cunchillo y con su dedo índice golpeó suavemente bajo el mentón de la joven para que subiera el rostro y lo mirara.

Hinata enfocó sus ojos en los de él, tan distintos a los suyos, completamente negros. Eran severos, pero había una gentilidad en ellos que hacía meses no poseían. Cuando observaba a Sasuke, en un comienzo, lo único que podía ver en sus ojos era odio, preocupación y molestia. Ahora no. Había algo más ahí, como si hubiese dejado ir parte de su deseo de venganza y lo hubiese remplazado con sentimientos cálidos. Sus cejas que habían estado fruncidas se suavizaron y por un instante… Hinata sintió algo especial al verlo.

Sonrojó sin poder evitarlo sintiendo cosquilleos en su estómago.

**- ** **Sigues siendo mis ojos.** – Le dijo Sasuke bajando su mano y golpeándola en el hombro con el puño.

Fue un golpe suave pero Hinata casi perdió el equilibrio, lo cual lo hizo rodar los ojos mientras se paraba nuevamente. De verdad estaba aburrido de decirle a Hinata que se volviera más ruda, estaba casi seguro que eso no iba a suceder, pero… había algo en su fragilidad que la hacía única y si sabía aprovecharlo, Hinata podría aprender a utilizar el puño gentil a su propia manera, desviándose completamente de lo que los Hyuga venían aprendiendo por años ya.

– **Vamos, es hora de continuar con nuestra misión, "**_**leader**_**".** – Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y comenzado a caminar.

– **¿Y Kakashi sensei?** – Preguntó Hinata siguiéndolo con pasos cortos y apurados.

–**No tengo paciencia como para estar esperándolo todo el día.** – Respondió Sasuke reafirmando su protector de frente y comenzando a correr.

Hinata lo siguió suspirando, abnegada a soportar constantemente sus cambios de humor. No era tan malo, después de todo, eso también era parte de su trabajo de equipo.

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 11:07 AM. – Soleado. <strong>_

– **¿Cómo vas?** – Preguntó sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por su compañera. En cualquier momento podría activarse alguno de los geiseres bajo ella y estaría metida realmente en problemas. – **Estamos contra el reloj, ¿Sabes? **

–**L-lo sé… ya… ya casi. **

Bajo la joven había un foso de greda hirviendo. Ambos habían sabido que no podían llegar a la roca en medio de los geiseres caminando sobre eso, su viscosidad hacía casi imposible para ellos adherirse a la superficie, sin mencionar el calor que emanaba.

Sasuke había lanzado un shuriken con hilo hasta el peñasco y lo mantenía lo suficientemente tenso como para que Hinata pudiera caminar sobre éste. Habían apostado a ello, Hinata debía llegar al otro lado y sacar las flores para volver. Las había encontrado con su byakugan y sabía cuáles eran las que le pedían, después de todo su hobby era prensar todo tipo de flora.

– **¡Ten cuidado!** – Le gritó viendo que a unos 10 metros de Hinata, justo a su derecha, uno de los geiseres hacía explosión lanzando agua hirviendo hacia arriba. – **Maldición… **

El hilo se arremetió con violencia pero Sasuke lo mantuvo firme, a pesar de que eso significara que por su fineza le estuviese lastimando las manos, cortándose la piel. Aun así su determinación de mantener ese hilo tenso no caviló. Era lo único que podía hacer desde su posición.

Ella había insistido en ir. Siempre entrenaba con agua y agregarle que estuviese hirviendo era como subir de nivel en su entrenamiento. Si fallaba, en vez de mojarse se lastimaría, por lo que no había espacio para un fracaso.

Suspiró un poco más tranquilo cuando Hinata mantuvo el equilibrio con un movimiento extraño que no había visto de ella… golpeando todas las gotas hirviendo con su puño gentil, justo como lo hacía cuando entrenaba sobre el agua. Activó su sharingan, quería ver con detalle lo que estaba haciendo su compañera.

La habilidad de su dojutsu le permitía ver el chakra y las estelas azuladas que trazaba la joven en el aire lo asombraron. Estaba desprendiendo chakra de sus manos y pies; cuando una gota estuvo a punto de quemarle el rostro, Sasuke se percató que una capa de chakra también cubrió su mejilla. -_ ¿Cuándo aprendió a liberar chakra por los tenketsus de su rostro? _– Recordaba que Neji lo había hecho una vez en que Naruto lo había querido golpear en el hospital, pero nunca había visto que Hinata lo hiciera. De hecho, hasta para alguien de nivel Junin era difícil poder utilizar los tenketsus correctamente y eso que apenas usaban los de los pies o manos.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. - **Baka…** - Murmuró y su sonrisa se enanchó. Sentía algo parecido al orgullo. Su equipo se estaba fortaleciendo. A diferencia de los "celos" que sentía cuando veía que Naruto avanzaba, ver que Hinata lo hacía le daba una especie de motivación para seguir entrenando con ella. – **El dobe estaría orgulloso de ti…**

–**Sasuke-kun, me estas desconcentrando.** – Gritó ella casi llegando al otro lado.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, nunca se hubiese esperado que ella le respondiera en ese tono un tanto irritado. Después jadeó un poco sintiendo el dolor de sus manos para reír en voz baja quejumbrosamente. ¿Quién hubiese pensando que Hinata lo iba a regañar?

Respiró aliviado cuando la vio llegar al otro lado sin caerse.

La pequeña Hinata Hyuga que había sido llamada para formar un grupo con él ni si quiera se hubiese atrevido a ir, ni a gritarle de vuelta y seguramente se habría terminado cayendo si la hubiesen obligado a cumplir con su parte.

Hinata tenía un manejo sobrenatural de la elasticidad de su propio cuerpo, un estilo único que había aprendido sólo para poder utilizarlo con el puño gentil. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, ligeros y hasta bellos de observar, muy diferentes a los bruscos movimientos del puño gentil del resto de la familia Hyuga. Sí, eran elegantes, pero no tenían la gracia que mostraba su compañera. Aquello tenía su explicación… el cuerpo de Hinata era perfecto para movimientos de ese tipo. Era pequeña y menuda, contornearse de esa forma le era sólo natural. Seguramente había aprendido a moverse así cuando practicaba sobre el agua golpeando las gotas que ella misma levantaba en el aire. Era el movimiento propio de una bailarina de agua, una imagen que Sasuke había conservado desde que Naruto y él la habían visto practicándolo en la misión a Takigakure.

·

·

· · · · ·

·

·

Hinata se agachó y se sacó la chaqueta. Si algo sabía de los lirios de agua que había en esa zona era su alta venenosidad y la forma en que sus toxinas (sólo de tocarlas) podía causar heridas, parálisis y nauseas. Era sólo lógico que así fuera, considerando las sustancias ácidas que emanaba el agua que se calentaba con el calor proveniente del centro de la tierra. Los lirios blancos del bosque de la muerte eran utilizados para crear venenos y adherirlos a armas. En lo personal consideraba que dicha práctica carecía de honor a la hora de combatir, pero cada shinobi batallaba en su propia forma y estilo.

Sacó un kunai de su portakunais/shirukens y cortó los tallos de las flores asegurándose de no tocarlas. Aun les quedaban cinco días dentro del bosque de la muerte y sabía que si no mantenían esas flores con agua se marchitarían convirtiendo su veneno en una sombra de lo que podía llegar a ser. Cortó seis flores, pensó que eso era suficiente para no perjudicar al resto que crecía ahí. Si hubiese sido desconsiderada tal vez las habría cortado todas para que Neji y Tenten no pudiesen alcanzarlas y fracasaran en su misión, pero no podía hacer eso.

Amarró las mangas de su chaqueta a su cuello luego de envolver con cuidado las flores y comenzó su camino de vuelta.

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 11:27 AM. – Soleado. <strong>_

Estaban camino de vuelta al campamento. Se acercaba medio día y ya era hora para una pausa para alimentarse y sacarse de encima el sudor que habían adquirido estando tan cerca de esos fosos. Ambos estaban sudando y el calor no los dejaba respirar apropiadamente, Hinata tenía las mejillas rojas y por primera vez no era precisamente porque se sintiera avergonzada.

Sasuke estaba callado, completamente silencioso. Hinata lo miraba de reojo preguntándose qué le sucedería para estar tan distante. No obstante, no se decidía a preguntarle, respetando fuera lo que fuera que lo hubiese hecho estar tan alejado en ese momento.

El pelinegro caminaba delante de ella esta vez como si quisiera alejarse lo más rápido posible de su presencia, lo cual lógicamente le extrañaba. Pensaba que su_ teamwork_ había resultado eficiente durante toda la misión y la noche anterior habían compartido un momento crítico juntos, saliendo triunfantes. No había realmente un motivo para que él estuviese así, por más que lo pensara no había cometido errores esta vez como para que su compañero se mostrara tan raro.

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 11:29 AM. – Soleado. <strong>_

Sasuke saltó a la rama de un árbol y se quedó mirando en frente un buen rato mientras Hinata lo miraba desde abajo.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, incluso peor que Naruto pues ni si quiera el _dobe _habría sido tan… tan… tan… ¡Estúpido!

¡Bah! Él se consideraba a sí mismo una persona analítica, que siempre se fijaba en los detalles de aquellos a su alrededor. No era que le importara los demás (También se consideraba egoísta y despreocupado con cualquiera que no fuera él mismo o sus deseos, hasta cierto punto) pero no podía evitar analizar tanto a Naruto como Hinata pues eran un equipo. Conocerlos significaba saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y sus ventajas. Debían ser un equipo hasta que él fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlos atrás y seguir su propio camino: el de la venganza.

Por ello, mientras mantenía el hilo firme y sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura de su compañera que volvía sin su abrigo cuatro tallas más grandes encima… se fijó por primera vez en su vida que Hinata Hyuga tenía… senos.

Casi la dejó caer de la impresión, desestabilizando por completo la tensión del hilo. Peor aún había sido la vergüenza de no poder mirarla al rostro porque sus ojos seguían bajando horrorizados de que todo ese tiempo aquellas… _cosas_… hubiesen estado ahí, pensando una y otra vez en que momento habían crecido para que ni él ni Naruto se hubiesen dado cuenta.

¿Y ese estúpido sonrojo? No, estaba seguro que no estaba sonrojado, sino que completamente rojo de horror y que Hinata se había percatado de ello. Estaba pasmado.

¿En qué instante habían aparecido ahí? ¿Las habría tenido siempre? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el tema? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con Hinata como compañeros? ¿11 meses? Tal vez un poco más…

_**¡Basta!**_ – Se gritó en su mente apretando el puño. - _**¡No tienes tiempo de estar pensando en estupideces! ¡Menos en algo como eso! Concéntrate… estamos en un simulacro de guerra. ¡Maldición! **_

Respiró profundamente y enfocó su mirada adelante, intentando hacer desaparecer ese ridículo rubor en su rostro. Todo eso lo irritaba, lo hacía sentirse furioso consigo mismo.

– **¿Sucede algo?** – Le preguntó Hinata tímidamente desde abajo.

_Como si pudiera decírtelo…_ – Pensó Sasuke negando con el rostro sin mirarla. – **Asegúrate de no tocar esas flores.**

–**Sí.** – Asintió Hinata mostrándole el bulto que sostenía en una mano. - **Las envolví con cuidado para que sus esporas no se esparzan.**

–**Bien.** – Respondió Sasuke suspirando con molestia.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, saltando de rama en rama para volver al campamento. El plan de Sasuke fue no mirarla y estar siempre delante. Despues de unos minutos su preocupación cambió desde la anatomía de Hinata Hyuga a la de su propio cuerpo. Los sonidos de su estómago evidenciaban lo hambriento que se sentía. Aun no comían nada y estando tan cerca de medio día era lógico que tuviese apetito. El plan era pescar algún pez y asarlo para ir a la última locación que les quedaba por explorar en la zona Sur.

Sin embargo, mientras saltaban de rama en rama, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que una de las ramas estaba rota, como si alguien recientemente hubiese pisado ahí. Se detuvo el seco poniendo una mano delante de Hinata para detenerle el paso.

–**Activa el byakugan. – **Le ordenó olvidando por completo quien era el líder del grupo.** - ¿Hay algo adelante? **

Hinata junto las manos para formar los sellos y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron visibles. - **Byakugan. **– Comenzó a observar con cuidado, enfocándose en todas las criaturas que mostraban corrientes de chakra. Ninguna era más grande que una ardilla, excepto por dos figuras. – **Hay dos personas adelante.**

Sasuke sonrió. La mera idea de que hubiese llegado el momento que había estado esperando lo hizo sentirse excitado.

– **¿Puedes distinguir quienes?** – Preguntó ansioso.

–**No son Neji y Tenten. Son dos hombres.** – Hinata se concentró. Estaban a un kilometro de distancia más o menos e incluso con el Byakugan activado, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para poder distinguir a esas figuras. – **Creo… que son Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei.**

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 12:15 PM. – Nubosidad Parcial. <strong>_

La mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en sus ojos. Sus cejas gruesas aun no dejaban de llamarle la atención a simple vista y observarlo fijamente le provocaba cierto asco. Hinata y Kakashi miraron a ambos con curiosidad, llevaban un minuto en completo silencio, en ese duelo de miradas.

Kakashi suspiró, si hubiese tenido el _Icha Icha violence_ o el _Icha Icha Paradise_ se habría puesto a leer mientras Gai terminaba con sus juegos, ¿Cuándo iba a comprender que ambos eran adultos y sus primaveras de adolescencia estaban bastante… bastante atrás? Que se pusiera a la altura de alguien de la edad de Sasuke era deplorable.

– **¡No estoy espiando!** – Gritó finalmente Gai, sonriendo al ver que al igual que Neji, Sasuke Uchiha era difícil de quebrar. - **Kakashi invadió la zona norte, es sólo justo que yo también pueda ver qué está ocurriendo en la zona sur.**

–**No me importa. Hasta que no sepamos con certeza los motivos de tu traspaso no te soltaré. Este es un simulacro de guerra.** – Sasuke sonrió con altanería. Haber atrapado a un junin realmente se sentía bien, por mucho que Hinata lo mirara con duda.

Gai estaba amarrado con hilos a un tronco, de aquellos que Sasuke con tanta frecuencia utilizaba cuando lanzaba shurikens. Había agarrado completamente por sorpresa a Gai, quien pensó que podría romperlos con facilidad sólo para verse sorprendido porque los hilos estaban siendo cubiertos con el chakra de Hinata. Entre Sasuke y la joven lo tenían acorralado y Kakashi no estaba haciendo nada para cambiar la situación.

–**¡Kakashi! ¡Diles que me suelten!** – Gruñó Gai.

–**Te dije que los chicos no se tomarían bien que vinieras acá, así como Neji y Tenten no se tomaron bien que fuera a revisar como estaban ustedes.** – Kakashi subió los hombros con algo de indiferencia. – **Pero tú insististe en venir…**

– **¡Así es!** – Alegó Gai. - **Lo justo es justo, ¡Tú espiaste nuestra zona! después de todo este evento nos desempatará en nuestra competencia de rivalidad.**

–**Como sea…–** Gai siempre exageraba, al punto que Kakashi se llegaba a sentir cansado. **- ¿Puedo ir a buscar mi Icha Icha? Estoy aburrido.**

– **¡Claro que no!** – Respondió Gai negando con el rostro exageradamente. - **¡Es un simulacro de guerra! ¡No leerías esas porquerías si estuviésemos luchando!**

–**Bueno, ya que estamos en un simulacro de combate de verdad en una situación de guerra entre Shinobis… pretenderemos que eres un prisionero de la aldea enemiga. **– Si hubiesen podido ver debajo de la máscara de Kakashi tanto Hinata como Sasuke se habrían dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo. – **Chicos, lo primero que se hace con los prisioneros es mandarlos a inteligencia para que busquen dentro de su cerebro cualquier información enemiga de carácter relevante.** **Sasuke, te enseñaré a utilizar tu sharingan en un nivel más avanzado hoy.**

La atención del pelinegro quedó completamente enfocada en su maestro y Gai comenzó a sudar.

–**No querrás decir que vas a…** - Comenzó Gai tragando saliva sin que pudiese terminar la oración.

–**Te enseñaré a ver dentro de la mente de las personas a través de tu **_**dojutsu**_**, o… más específicamente, a ver su subconsciente e hipnotizarlos. Esto da la sensación de que puedes leer su mente y predecir el futuro cuando en realidad lo que realizas es una manipulación completa de la voluntad de quien está frente a ti. **

Sasuke se sintió ansioso al escuchar aquello. No, más que ansioso, se sentía feliz e excitado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo (al haber leído los pergaminos de su clan en el escondite secreto). Sin embargo, manipular de esa forma a alguien requería de un combate en serio en donde pudiese activar su sharingan. No podía leer el byakugan de Hinata ni su puño gentil, eran kekkai genkai. Nunca intentó realizarlo con Naruto pues sentía que todo lo que hacía éste era bastante insignificante y lo que realizaba con maestría que eran invocar sapos y sus clones, eran una habilidad única del _dobe, _no se veía afectado por el sharingan si intentaba copiarlo o manipularlo.

– **¡Ey! ¡Kakashi!... Eso… eso es…** - Gai dobló la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

–**También es bueno que ambos sepan que los mejores en Konoha cuando se trata de entrar en la mente de un adversario son los miembros del Clan Yamanaka, por lo mismo siempre es útil dejar que hagan su trabajo a través de sus ninjutsus secretos.** – Kakashi reposó una mano en la frente de Gai, al cual se le puso el rostro azul de molestia cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

**-¡El sharingan sólo afecta si se utiliza mediante el contacto visual… je!** – Gritó Gai, sintiendo que era un ganador en la situación.

–**Es cierto.** – Kakashi cerró su ojo visible, sonriendo de forma infantil. - **Pero al tocarte puedo traspasar parte de mi chakra a tu cuerpo creando un genjutsu de cualquier forma. Tendrás los ojos abiertos y ni si quiera te darás cuenta de ello… tal vez ya estés en un genjutsu…**

–**Kakashi…** – Gruñó Gai. - **No esperaba menos de mi rival.** – Dijo con orgullo.

El instructor del equipo siete pareció ignorar los ojos brillosos de Gai y siguió dirigiéndose a sus discípulos. - **La mente humana es un laberinto en el cual nadie querría quedar atrapado.** – Miró a Sasuke con seriedad. - **No andes utilizando este tipo de técnicas con todo el que veas, podrías quedar encerrado en la mente de un oponente si su voluntad es mayor que la tuya… el Sharingan no es un lector de mentes, más bien, es un arma ninja… ¿Entendido?**

–**Por fin estamos hablando el mismo idioma, "sensei".** – Dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan. No podía creer que por primera vez en semana Kakashi iba a enseñarle algo útil.

–**Lo siento Hinata-san, no puedo enseñarte a hacer lo mismo. – **Le sonrió a la chica quien bajó el rostro con un poco de timidez, pero entendimiento.** - Pero si te interesa, luego puedo enseñarte movimientos básicos para utilizar chakra y sanar heridas. Tienes un excelente uso de él, no creo que te sea difícil.** – Hinata sonrió asintiendo.

Sabía que el byakugan no era un _dojutsu_ para ver dentro de la mente de otros, sino más bien dentro del cuerpo. No le molestaba, al contrario, sentía que de esa forma podía complementar aun mejor a Sasuke.

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>2º Día – 5:29 PM. – Nublado. <strong>_

Cinco largas horas habían pasado en que Sasuke y Kakashi utilizaron a Gai sensei como un conejillo de indias. Hinata los miraba a una distancia pertinente apenas pudiendo oírlos. Estaba sentada contra el tronco de un árbol abrazando sus propias rodillas, escuchando como gruñía su estómago por el hambre que sentía. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior. No sabía como Sasuke podía estar ahí parado utilizando su sharingan sin mostrar signos de agotamiento o hambre. Para ella era casi imposible.

A veces olvidaba que Sasuke parecía mucho más motivado que ella cuando se trataba de volverse más fuerte. El tenía un propósito que lo alimentaba siempre, sin poder evitar recordar que Itachi seguía vivo. Tal vez ese odio en su corazón hiciera que pudiera olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Pero mientras Sasuke alimentaba sus deseos de volverse más fuerte a base de odio… Hinata lo hacía a base de amor.

Quería volverse más fuerte para acercarse de esa forma a Naruto, poder protegerlo, caminar a su lado y no atrás de él. Si se volvía fuerte, él estaría orgulloso de ella, le regalaría esas cálidas sonrisas que hacían que sintiera mariposas en su estómago. Naruto era la persona que la había salvado de haber tomado el camino fácil, aquel en que se rendía y simplemente creía en todas las palabras de sus familiares; ella quería devolverle el favor. Quería demostrarle que su fe en ella había dado frutos y que era la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha.

Mirando a Sasuke quien jadeaba con dificultad luego de haber terminado con Gai sensei, pensó, que al igual que Naruto… Sasuke no la había dejado rendirse. De hecho, había sido Sasuke quien la obligó a entrenar los primeros meses en que se volvieron un equipo. Era debido a su constante mal humor que ella y Naruto temían atrasarse cuando se juntaban cerca del monumento de los caídos en batalla para poder entrenarse. Si había mejorado en taijutsu, también se lo debía a él. Sasuke había tenido la paciencia de esperar cada vez que caía al suelo exhausta, jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos pensando que ya no podía más, que se rendiría, que pasara lo que pasara era imposible volverse más fuerte. En esas ocasiones, Naruto le gritaba "¡Levántate Hinata-chan! ¡Tú puedes!" Pero no era el único que decía algo… Sasuke generalmente la miraba con rabia y gruñía "Si no te paras pronto te daré un verdadero motivo para llorar".

Al mismo tiempo, ella les había enseñado a manipular su chakra de una mejor forma. Se hubiesen demorado mucho más en caminar a través de cualquier superficie si no les hubiera enseñado la forma en que los tenketsus del cuerpo liberaban chakra al exterior. Aquello era la base para la utilización de cualquier Ninjutsu que requiriera del moldeo de chakra, como había sucedido con el rasengan de Naruto.

Sin embargo, pensar en todo aquello la hizo sentirse cansada. Suspiró sintiendo su estómago gruñir nuevamente.

Sólo entonces Kakashi pareció entender que estaba descuidando completamente a uno de sus discípulos, parándose derecho y mirando en su dirección.

– **Detengámonos por ahora Sasuke. Creo que ya agarraste el ritmo de esto. **

Para Kakashi enseñarle cosas a Sasuke resultaba bastante ligero. Su alumno era un genio y captaba todo con una rapidez realmente sorprendente. Se parecían mucho en ese sentido.

En cambio… cuando veía a Hinata la situación cambiaba.

Realmente no sabía que enseñarle. El byakugan era un kekkai genkai, sólo otro miembro del clan Hyuga podría haberla hecho una experta en ello. Lo único que podía hacer era eventualmente enseñarle más ninjutsus… pero sentía que Hinata debía enfocarse especialmente en su taijutsu, pues era habilidosa en ello, tenía potencial para volverse realmente poderosa utilizándolo, mucho más de lo que Sasuke jamás podría llegar a serlo.

– **¿Gai está vivo?** – Preguntó Sasuke desactivando su dojutsu y picándolo con un palito (no quería tocarlo). – **No luce muy bien.**

–**No te preocupes, cuando éramos niños hacia esto todo el tiempo.** – La escena de Gai amarrado desde sus pies colgando de un árbol apareció en la mente de Kakashi. - **Por eso te dejé utilizar el sharingan en él. Digamos que está acostumbrado… **- Kakashi lo miró con duda. Ahora que lo pensaba por mucho que hubiese estado atado y considerando que Hinata había dejado de fortalecer los hilos con chakra hace horas, no había hecho un solo intento de escape. ¿Por qué? - **…aunque para ser sincero pensé que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado al menos se habría vuelto más resistente a este tipo de cosas.**

Sasuke dejó de picarlo con un palito, viendo como babeaba. - **¿Cómo es que alguien tan ridículo es un junin?**

–**No lo subestimes.** – Pronunció Kakashi con seriedad. - **Gai es tan fuerte como yo y eso es decir bastante. Es de la elite de Konoha.** – Y entonces la respuesta a lo que se había estado preguntando vino a él, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco. Debió haber sido más despierto para darse cuenta. - **Si cayó en su trampa es porque así lo deseaba…**

Sasuke frunció el ceño. - **Lo cual significa… que…** - Ahora lo entendía y se maldijo internamente por dejarse llevar con eso del entrenamiento cuando su misión era otra. - **¡Maldición! ¡Activa el byakugan Hinata!**

Hinata no entendía nada. Tenía tanta hambre que en lo único que pensaba era en comer, pero movió las manos, formó los sellos y activó su dojutsu. - **Byakugan. **

Se concentró en observar en un radio de al menos un kilometro. Por mucho que se sintiera débil tenía que ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ambos. Todo se veía quieto, los árboles estaban en el lugar donde siempre habían estado, las criaturas del bosque de la muerte seguían ahí… lo único diferente era…

– **¿Qué? **– Le preguntó Sasuke impaciente sacudiéndola, tomando a Hinata por los brazos.

–**Hay muchos cuerpos de arañas gigantes muertos a 800 metros norte de aquí.** – La joven sabía lo que eso significaba, ambos lo habían podido adivinar. Mientras perdían el tiempo Neji y Tenten se habían enfocado en encontrar los colmillos venenosos de las arañas tigre. - **Neji y Tenten están a 1500 metros al norte. Están cerca del panal de abejas pero se está alejando de él. Las abejas los están persiguiendo. Neji… Neji está cubriendo a Tenten, pero se alejan.**

– **¿Obtuvieron la miel?** – Preguntó Sasuke con amargura.

–**No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudarlos… podrían resultar heridos.** – Hinata vio como Neji luchaba por avanzar entre el enjambre furioso de abejas y como la joven que lo acompañaba lo protegía desde todas direcciones con shurikens, kunais y otras armas. Era como ver una lluvia de metal en contra de las abejas. -** … que buena es lanzando armas.**

– **¿Ayudarlos? **_**Tsk**_**… ¡Vamos a defender nuestra posición, baka!** – Sasuke comenzó a correr.

Hinata miró a Kakashi preguntándose si debía seguirlo o no. Kakashi subió los hombros, respondiéndole con el gesto de que probablemente era inútil intentar persuadir a Sasuke cuando se encontraba tan molesto.

La joven suspiró y lo siguió, subiendo de un salto a una de las ramas de los árboles.

– **¡Sasuke-kun! ¡E-Espera!** – Le gritó observando su figura desde atrás. Sasuke no se detuvo, ignorando por completo su petición. - **Es inútil. Ya obtuvieron lo que vinieron a buscar. – **Vociferó saltando de rama en rama con cuidado de no pasar por alguna de las zonas en que habían desplegado sellos explosivos. **- Están volviendo a la zona norte. No los alcanzaríamos… es mejor que nos concentremos en buscar lo que nos falta y… **

Sasuke se detuvo como si las palabras de Hinata lo irritaran profundamente. La joven aterrizó en la rama justo a su lado observando lo molesto y frustrado que se veía, como si todo ello fuese un fracaso personal. Se levantó un poco de viento removiendo las hebras negras frente al rostro de Sasuke. Hinata podía percibir lo enojado que estaba por su silencio, su abstracción y esa sombra que se proyectaba en su mirada. - **¿Por qué no pensé antes… que ellos...?**

Hinata se quedó en silencio, sabía que cuando Sasuke estaba en ese estado era muy difícil razonar con él a menos que se fueran a lo físico y se golpearan mutuamente (como ya les había sucedido dos veces antes).

Sólo negó con el rostro. Culparse entre ellos o buscar a un responsable por sus errores era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella era la líder del grupo, el fracaso de proteger la zona era suyo. Se había confiado en los perros de Kakashi sensei y de alguna manera habían sido burlados. Si aquello hubiese sido una guerra estarían en problemas, pero no lo era, aun tenían tiempo de aprender de sus errores.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Hinata observaba hasta que su primo y Tenten salieron de la zona sur. Su byakugan no conseguía ver más allá que unos dos kilómetros y si se enfocaba sólo en una zona aislando el resto de su visión en 360 grados podía ver un kilometro mas.

La joven suspiró y Sasuke adivinó lo que había pasado, golpeando el tronco en el que se reclinaba.

– **Pusimos trampas explosivas, ¿Cómo es posible que no estallaran?** – Hinata sabía que no estaba hablándole a ella precisamente sino que a sí mismo.

Hinata prefería permanecer callada, apoyando a Sasuke con su presencia. Sabía que Neji era un experto utilizando el byakugan, pero nunca pensó que sus ojos fueran tan diligentes que podría encontrar todos los sellos explosivos escondidos en las zonas que intentaban proteger.

– **Ya está hecho. Volvamos.** – Dijo finalmente Sasuke un tanto cabizbajo, pero aun molesto por la situación. – **Aun tenemos a Gai. **

Hinata frunció las cejas sorprendida por la determinación en la voz de Sasuke. No quería pensar mal, no quería creer lo que estaba cruzando su mente. - **¿A..a qué te refieres con e-eso?**

– **Que si esto es una guerra, podemos hacer intercambio de prisioneros.** – Respondió Sasuke traspasándola con sus ojos negros. Hinata lo miró aun con más espanto. - **El líder de su grupo debe valer algo. Lo podemos cambiar por lo que necesitemos de la zona norte.**

Hinata bajó el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, temblorosa. –** S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Realmente vamos a..a caer en e-ese tipo de co-cosas? Los secuestros y los res-rescates… son es-espantosos**.

Sasuke subió una ceja, podía leer a Hinata como un libro abierto**. – Habla.** –Dio un paso en dirección a ella con las manos cruzadas.

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntó Hinata confundida sin poder mirarlo.

Sasuke la tomó bruscamente del mentón, subiéndole la cara para que lo mirara. Hinata se sentía desnuda cuando él la miraba de esa forma. No sólo eso, Sasuke era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella y su cuerpo se estaba fortaleciendo más con el paso del tiempo. Se sentía minúscula cuando la trataba así, con esa autoridad en su voz y esa severidad en sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonrojar.

–**Estas ocultándome algo.** – Hinata deshizo el byakugan sólo de nervios. –** Estas haciendo esa cosa en donde los gestos de tus ojos no concuerdan con los de tu boca. **

– **Yo…** – Hinata no quería mirarlo, quería cerrar los ojos y esconderse. No quería decírselo. - **Yo no… **

– **¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber de Neji Hyuga que estas ocultando?** – Su voz era tan fría que la joven sintió que estaba frente a un extraño y no junto con su compañero. Más que hacerla sentir segura, esa persona frente a ella le daba miedo, mucho mucho miedo. – **Esto tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual ustedes no se llevan bien, ¿No?**

Hinata permaneció con los labios cerrados, mordiéndoselos levemente por el nerviosismo. Tuvo el suficiente valor como para mirar hacia un costado a pesar de que Sasuke estuviese afirmándola de esa forma.

– **Mírame cuando te hablo, Hyuga.** – Le ordenó de inmediato, obligándola a mover con lentitud sus pupilas blancas, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que no le costaba nada verse reflejada en ellos. – **Anoche dijiste que el padre de Neji murió por tu culpa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

– **Por… por favor…** - Los ojos de Hinata se estaban llenando con lágrimas.

– **Sabes que esas cosas no me conmueven.** – Le dijo de inmediato. – **Estamos en una misión. Estas omitiendo información esencial de nuestro enemigo. ¿Por qué Neji Hyuga te odia? – **Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era una persona que no podía esperar cuando deseaba saber algo. -** ¡Habla! **

– **¡Es por el sello!** – Gritó Hinata cerrando los ojos con fuerza, derramando las lágrimas en sus ojos y empujando a Sasuke.

Éste se vio levemente sorprendido al escucharla gritar, pero que lo empujara lo dejó sin palabras. Podía percibir como la piel de su compañera tiritaba en una mezcla de nervio y dolor. Hinata retrocedió de inmediato unos pasos tomándose el pecho como si le lastimase sólo recordarlo.

– **To-todos los miembros del clan Hyuga tienen un sello en su frente… el sello del clan. – **Dijo Hinata intentando calmarse. **- De esa forma se destruye el byakugan en caso de caer en manos e-enemigas. Todos excepto los miembros d-de la familia principal… **

– **¿Neji tiene el sello?** – Preguntó Sasuke de inmediato. Si la respuesta era afirmativa entendía con mayor claridad las reacciones de sumisión y respecto agresivo que mostraba hacia Hinata, ese odio en su voz, oculto en caballerosidad y cortesía, como si la detestara pero temiera al mismo tiempo. – **Eso explicaría muchas cosas. – **Hinata se tomó uno de sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazarse y esconderse. No le gustaba el tema y era evidente por la forma en que estaba reaccionando. **- ¿Qué hace el sello? ¿Cómo destruye el byakugan? ¿Puedes activarlo?**

– **Nunca haría algo así… – **Respondió Hinata. El dolor en su voz era casi palpable.

Aquello no respondía ninguna de las preguntas de Sasuke. - **¿Pero puedes hacerlo?**

– **T-todos los miembros de la fa-familia principal pueden ac-activarlo. Es un sello m-maldito, que se pasa en la familia principal de generación en generación. Un**_**Juinjutsu**_**, como el que tienes en el cuello.** – Hinata se sentía avergonzada de ello.

Sasuke por el contrario la comenzaba a ver con más interés. Siempre pensó que la familia Hyuga era poderosa dentro de Konoha, por la forma en que su padre hablaba de ellos, pero nunca había tenido el privilegio de verlos en combate de vida o muerte. Tenían el byakugan que era monstruoso a la hora de situaciones reales, un conocimiento elevado sobre los tenketsus (¡Y los podían ver! Algo que ni si quiera lograba con el Sharingan) y como afectaban el cuerpo de un shinobi, poseían técnicas absolutas como el kaiten…y además, ahora su compañera le decía que tenían un conocimiento tan elevado de sellos que podían crear Juinjutsus. No era de extrañarse que Hinata se sintiera tan débil dentro de una familia así.

–**Vuelvo a preguntar, ****¿Por qué Neji Hyuga te odia? No puede ser sólo por el sello.** – Hinata se estaba secando las lágrimas, ocultando su sus ojos atrás de su flequillo. Pero eso de verdad no conmovía a Sasuke. De alguna forma sentía que entender aquello lo ayudaría a vencer a Neji. Que Hinata no se lo dijera sólo volvía todo el asunto más molesto. - **Si ese fuera el caso… todos odiarían a tu padre y eso no es así.** – Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, dándole algunos segundos a su compañera para que se calmara, pero al ver que no hablaba la paciencia se le agotó. – **Creo haberte dicho que si te veía llorando nuevamente te daría verdaderos motivos para llorar. **

Hinata lo miró con miedo. Sasuke no se daba cuenta, pero le resultaba mucho más intimidante que Neji y su padre juntos en ocasiones. Entre las sombras de los altísimos árboles que se decía habían crecido producto del mismísimo primer Hokage, Sasuke se veía como un _frameshot_ del pasado, con la misma dignidad que todos los Uchiha antes que él. Hinata tragó saliva y le respondió con dificultad.

– **Ha-hace diez años e-el País del fuego tuvo…u-una gran celebración, recibiendo a un emisario del país del ra-rayo que venía a negociar la paz entre nuestras naciones.** – Sus párpados cayeron levemente, ni si quiera se acordaba muy bien de ese día. Sólo recordaba pequeñas escenas y lo demás se lo había dicho Neji una y otra vez en cada ocasión en que estaban solos y podía descargar en contra de ella la frustración que le producía aquella evocación. - **Habían e-estado por años en guerra… la tercera gran guerra ninja d-donde innumerables shinobis de Konoha murieron.**

– **Se sobre la historia de Konoha Hyuga, omite los detalles.** – Sasuke estaba ansioso. Que hubiesen fracasado en custodiar la zona sur era un asunto, pero que además tuviese que estar esperando una respuesta lo sacaba de quicio. -** ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el sello de Neji?**

– **Todos los clanes de Konoha estaban presentes en las celebraciones.** – Dijo Hinata con tristeza, su rostro mostraba esa melancolía que tanto odiaba. Su pequeña figura parecía encogerse aún más.

Sasuke gruñó. - **Lo recuerdo. Mi padre estaba en la comitiva de bienvenida y todos tuvimos que asistir. Parecía año nuevo. **– La imagen de Itachi comprándole una máscara de carnaval estilo ANBU lo inundó, haciendo que apretara el puño. Por algún motivo, su siempre reservado hermano se veía feliz ese día. "_Cuando crezcas ambos seremos del ANBU ototo_".

– **Excepto el clan Hyuga.** – Finalizó Hinata, bajando aún más el rostro.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante comprendiendo que fuese lo que fuese que iba a decir, era algo serio. Muy pocas veces había visto a Hinata tan preocupada y herida. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado severo con ella. - **¿Por qué? – **Preguntó, intentando sonar menos grave.

– **Era mi cumpleaños. -** Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa abnegada.

– **¿Y?**

– **Por haber llegado a los tres años me convertía en la heredera del clan.** – Sasuke pudo notar como su tono de voz se volvía lejano, casi ausente, desenterrando un recuerdo que la lastimaba. Algo en él cosquilleaba impaciente, como si no quisiese perderse un segundo de aquella revelación, poniéndolo un paso más cerca de comprender el misterio que era Hinata Hyuga para él. – **Aquello significó que el otro candidato a liderar el clan y ser su heredero tuviese que portar el sello que lo ataba a la familia secundaria… Neji era esa otra persona.** – No estaba si quiera tartamudeando al hablar. Era como si no estuviese dirigiéndose a Sasuke, o tal vez, confiaba tanto en él que podía decirle aquello sin que su lengua tropezara como de costumbre, sin sentir aquellos nervios que le impedían completar las palabras. - **Aunque nuestros padres eran gemelos, mi padre nació primero. Cuando lo nombraron líder del clan, Hizashi Hyuga pasó a ser miembro de la familia secundaria.**

– **Continua.**

– **Sasuke-kun… -** Era casi como un ruego, pero el pelinegro era inmune a él.

Quería saberlo.

Nunca antes le habían importado los asuntos de Hinata, ni si quiera cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Cuando se interesaba más de la cuenta en ella se reprendía mentalmente a sí mismo considerándose patético por estar chismoseando igual que una mujer, pero en esta ocasión, su curiosidad lo vencía. Si entendía a Neji Hyuga y su lazo que lo unía a la familia de su compañera, podría entender por qué la heredera de uno de los clanes más respetados y antiguos de Konoha era como un ratoncito tímido, desconfiado y triste.

– **Continua.** – Le ordenó con suavidad, parándose justo frente a ella. Sus facciones se suavizaron mientras la observaba hundirse entre sus propios hombros.

Hinata levantó la mirada confundida, percatándose del leve rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke. No era de las personas que pidiera nada de esa forma. Se sintió extrañamente unida a él. Si antes confiaba en su compañero era por su amistad, su _teamwork_, el lazo que los mantenía juntos desde que habían comenzado a crecer uno cerca del otro, pero ahora, lo que sentía que la mantenía cerca de él… era el tacto de su mano reposada consoladoramente sobre su hombro.

Se sintió paralizada.

Se sintió segura.

– **La familia secundaria existe para obedecer y proteger a la principal, para vivir por ella y morir por ella. Es parte de la tradición de los Hyuga. Una familia subsiste para llevar el Byakugan sobre sus hombros, la otra es la encargada de protegerlo. Aquello se asegura con el sello.** – ¿Por qué la mano de alguien como Sasuke se sentía tan cálida?... cuando estaba cerca de Naruto su corazón se le salía por la boca, pero… Sasuke, era tan distinto. En vez de hacer que su corazón latiese más rápido, era como si se calmara en un arrullo suave, ¿Era aquello lo que las personas llamaban amistad incondicional? ¿La capacidad para estar uno con el otro siempre, en los buenos y malos momentos? **– ** **Si un miembro del clan amenaza a la familia principal o la desobedece, el líder del clan puede activar el sello… produciendo un terrible dolor pues mata las células del cerebro. Incluso… incluso… puede matar a quien lo porte si se activa y destruir el byakugan en el proceso. **

– **Ya veo.** – Dijo Sasuke, percatándose de la gravedad de ese sello. - **Aun así, eso no explica que Neji te odie.**

Hinata suspiró. - **Yo no poseo el sello. Si muero, el byakugan no muere conmigo. Es por ello que en el día de mi tercer cumpleaños… el mismo emisario que había firmado la paz con Konoha intentó secuestrarme. Mi padre lo mató.** – Sasuke frunció el ceño, la historia mejoraba con cada segundo que pasaba. - **Como era de esperarse, a pesar de que era claro de que habían entrado a Konoha sólo con el deseo de obtener el byakugan… dijeron que la muerte del emisario quebraba el acuerdo de paz.** – Hinata parecía perder esa calma en ese momento, arrugando el ceño con dolor. - **Tienes que entender Sasuke-kun… ¡Konoha llevaba años en guerra contra el país del rayo! Habían trabajado tanto para establecer la paz… y todo se quebraba… **

– **¿No me vas a decir que te sientes culpable de eso…?** – Hinata miró hacia un costado y Sasuke puso su otra mano sobre su hombro para sacudirla y sacarla de ese mutismo. - **Dios. Eras sólo una niña. El byakugan es un dojutsu muy poderoso y bastante mejor custodiado que el sharingan.**

– **Nuestros clanes son distintos…** - Alegó Hinata con un suspiro ahogado. - **Mi clan es mucho más formal que el tuyo.**

– **Supongo, al menos no teníamos esa tonta distinción entre familias. No vivimos en el siglo pasado, ¿Sabes?…** – Sasuke la soltó e hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba pensarlo, pero ya no había un clan Uchiha, sólo estaba él y el hombre que debía matar. - **¿Eso es todo? ¿Te odia porque quebraron la paz entre Konohagakure y ****Kumogakure por protegerte? Eso no tiene sentido… **

Hinata negó con el rostro. Aun no había terminado la historia.** - El País del Rayo pidió una compensación para mantener la paz… pidieron los jutsus secretos que esconde la sangre del líder del clan y… y el byakugan. Pidieron el cadáver de Hiashi Hyuga, mi padre. **– Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. -** Konoha accedió.**

Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado. – **Pero tu padre está vivo.** – Y entonces comprendió porque Neji Hyuga odiaba a Hinata Hyuga. - **Oh… ya veo. Era gemelos. **– Hinata se volvió a encoger, tiritando. Era evidente a los ojos de Sasuke el dolor que sentía al decir todo aquello, la culpa que sentía en su pecho y la forma en que seguramente le dolía que alguien que era de su propia sangre profesara ese rechazo violento hacia ella. - **Todas las piezas encajan ahora. Su odio… su desprecio… tú culpa cada vez que lo ves, la forma en que pareces no poder defenderte de él aun cuando te lastime con sus palabras. Ya lo entiendo.** **Por eso te referías a él como "Nii-san", porque son primos hermanos… y aun así… tu padre mató al suyo.** – Sasuke suspiró, si sus gestos se habían suavizado en un punto de esa conversación, ahora parecían entristecerse. - **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No te habría presionado para que… lo de la apuesta… ya sabes… **

–**Me daba vergüenza que Naruto-kun y tú supieran… la… la verdad de mi clan.** – Respondió la joven con abatimiento. – **De mi padre…**

Sasuke pareció molestarse con ese comentario, pues su mirada nuevamente se agudizó.** – **_**Tsk.**_** Tú no eres como esos idiotas. Cuando seas la líder del clan Hyuga, harás las cosas bien. Estoy seguro de ello.**

– **¿De… de verdad?** – Una sensación cálida se anidó en el pecho de Hinata. Nunca consideraba que viviría tanto como para ser la líder del clan, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento su padre la desheredara y Hanabi ocupara ese lugar, pero Sasuke lo decía con tanta seguridad en su voz, que se permitió a si misma soñar con ese día. – **¿De verdad crees que… que pueda ser una buena líder? **

–**Claro Hinata-hime.** – Respondió Sasuke bromeando, escuchando las palabras de Naruto una vez más en su cabeza… _"__¡Promételo! Y nunca rompas esa promesa, ¡Teme!" … _**- Cuando reviva mi clan, e****l clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga serán aliados. Nuestros hijos jugaran juntos.**

De pronto, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Hinata estaba roja como un tomate mirándolo confundida. - **Sa-Sasuke..kun…**

Sasuke sintió pánico de inmediato. - **¡Quise decir que…! Bueno… no… no "nuestros" hijos, sino que TUS hijos y MIS hijos. Con otras personas, ¡No juntos! …** - Sasuke sentía como sus propias mejillas estaban acalorándose, si era posible. - **Bueno ya sabes lo que quise decir. No te pases de lista Hyuga. Hmph**. – Respondió molesto dándose la vuelta. – **Volvamos. Hay mucho que hacer antes de que anochezca.** – Sin previo aviso, Sasuke bajó el rostro tensando la mandíbula con molestia, bajando el cierre de su chaqueta azulada con el logo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la lanzó a Hinata, la cual la atrapó preguntándose por qué se la estaba entregando. – **Ponte eso.** – Sasuke en cambio, sí sabía el motivo por el cual se la estaba cediendo y no lo ponía para nada orgulloso, pero no podía estarse distrayendo en ese momento. Era desagradable.

– **S-sí.** – Respondió Hinata aun avergonzada, vistiéndose, sintiendo el calor en la ropa de Sasuke y ese olor tan varonil que desprendía. – **Sa… Sasuke-kun.** – Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro, notando que la chica miraba el cielo. – **Va a llover.** – Justo en ese momento, una gota cayó en su nariz.

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Se me hizo eterno escribir este capítulo. Pase días enteros pensando en él T-T ¿Cómo hacer esa transición entre niños a adolescentes? ¿Qué aspectos de la relación entre una chica y un chico cambian? Sobre todo considerando que mantienen una relación cercana, lo suficiente como para ser amigos, pero no taaan cercana como para tener complejo de hermanitos de sangre (No me imagino a Hinata y Sasuke cortándose un dedo y todo eso hahahaha)._

_Se que Sasuke podría estar levemente fuera de personaje, pero no es exactamente el mismo Sasuke que se fue con Orochimaru (Y tampoco vimos realmente qué paso con el por 3 años). Estoy escribiendo a un adolescente promedio, con las mismas mañas que el Sasuke que conocemos.  
><em>

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, intentaré responderlos todos hoy a penas termine de postear. Como siempre, su apoyo significa muchísimo para mí. No quiero bajar el nivel de esta historia ^^ Espero que les vaya gustando como se desarrolla y no se estén aburriendo._

_Tengan un maravilloso fin de semana! Espero poder postear el próximo capítulo a la brevedad, pero no prometo nada!_


	17. Capitulo 14: Por Alguien Especial

**CAPITULO 14**

**LO QUE HARÍA POR ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TERCER DIA <strong>_

En un solitario tronco cortado y enterrado sólo para el efecto de mantenerlo prisionero, se encontraba Mighty Gai. Se veía completamente pálido bajo la lluvia que le había estado cayendo desde tempranas horas de la tarde del día anterior y gran parte de las de ese día. Kakashi personalmente se había encargado de aprisionarlo de forma de que no pudiera escapar como castigo por intervenir en un juego que a su gusto era de los niños y no de ellos. Mientras Kakashi reposaba contra el primer tronco a las afueras del campamento, observaba como Gai luchaba (aun en su condición) por liberarse.

No había dejado de llover durante toda la noche. Kakashi, Sasuke y Hinata habían tenido que dormir juntos dentro de la tienda, después de horas de análisis y planificaciones interrumpidas por el sonido de sus tripas. Tenían 3 de los 8 objetos que la Hokage les había encomendado reunir durante su misión de supervivencia dentro del bosque de la muerte y ya llevaban tres días ahí. Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse. Pero si hasta Hinata (quien era la que menos comía entre ellos) sentía hambre, era de entenderse por qué los tres habrían estado hambrientos. Llevaban un día sin comer, sólo bebiendo agua. Sasuke se convencía a si mismo que lo que estaban experimentando significaba que eran shinobis de verdad.

Estaba sentando, de piernas cruzadas sobre una rama, en el mismo tronco en que Kakashi se estaba apoyando. Los arboles eran realmente altos y grandes, por lo cual era mucho menos lo que se mojaban si permanecían ahí. Aun así, estaba completamente empapado y podía ver su propio aliento en forma de vapor.

Miró hacia su derecha en dirección a Hinata, que también estaba sentada en la misma posición, con la chaqueta de los Uchiha sobre sus hombros. Ambos estaban ahí vigilando la zona. Hinata activaba el byakugan intermitentemente después de haberse dado cuenta que Neji y Tenten habían encontrado una forma de evadir la nariz de los perros. Cuando interrogaron a Gai sobre el tema se había negado rotundamente a decir el método utilizado, sólo alegó que : _"Estoy preparándome hace años para derrotar a Kakashi, no podría dejar pasar un detalle tan importante como sus perros"._

Hinata estaba sosteniendo a Pakkun (uno de los perros de Kakashi) entre sus piernas, cepillándolo cuidadosamente para matar el tiempo. Éste movía la cola alegremente por ello, haciendo que Kakashi en más de una ocasión le dijera que hace años no lo veía tan contento. A Hinata le gustaban los perros y ellos parecían gustar de ella por algún motivo; hasta Akamaru se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos cuando Kiba lo dejó reposar sobre ella en la barbacoa.

Sasuke levantó una ceja irritado observando la escena. Pakkun no había hecho su trabajo bien al fracasar en detectar a Neji y Tenten el día anterior, y aun así, recibía una cepillada gratis de parte de Hinata. Si hubiese dependido de él lo habría atado junto con Gai.

De pronto, la chica se quedó inmóvil y lentamente le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke, sintiendo que venía un sermón. Se empezó a agachar entre sus hombros a percibir esa oscura mirada que la juzgaba por sus actos.

–**¿Su..sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?** – Preguntó levemente nerviosa pero intentando ocultarlo con una tenue sonrisa.

– **No deberías estar cepillando a ese perro.** – Dijo irritado. – **Por su culpa tu primo nos engañó ayer.**

– **Insisto en mi inocencia.** – Alegó Pakkun. **– Mi nariz no percibió el aroma de nadie más aparte de los presentes y Gai.**

– **Estoy segura que Pakkun-san hizo lo m-mejor posible.** – Lo animó Hinata frotándole la espalda.

– **Escucha a la chica, mocoso.** – Dijo Pakkun revolviéndose entre las piernas de Hinata, moviéndose de un lado a otro para que Hinata le frotara el estómago. Sasuke apretó el puño, ese perro siempre lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que tenían una misión y Kakashi lo dejaba con ellos. – **En la pancita, en la pancita.** - Hinata no pudo evitar reír y seguir cepillándolo.

Sasuke gruñó y se puso de pie con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos cerrando los ojos.

Aun seguía molesto con el hecho de que tal vez Hinata fuera más astuta que él pues había tomando una gran hoja y la había puesto entre las ramas para que el agua no cayera sobre ella. Pero Sasuke se había negado a sentarse junto a ella en el espacio en donde no estaba cayendo agua, simplemente porque a él no se le había ocurrido primero y porque Hinata no insistió más en el tema (temiendo que le terminara gritando por seguir insistiendo con el tema). En consecuencia, a unos tres o cuatro pasos de donde se sentaba la chica, Sasuke se estaba mojando.

Hinata juntó sus manos y formó los sellos para activar su byakugan. Cada cinco o diez minutos lo hacía para ver si había alguien por los alrededores aparte de Gai y ellos, ya que Neji y Tenten habían logrado dejar sin efecto los sellos explosivos y burlado a los perros. Miró a su alrededor y también se enfocó en diversas direcciones con el 100% de su vista, no obstante, el bosque parecía en calma. Fue entonces que en una dirección, unos 35 grados noreste, vio algo interesante.

– **¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó Sasuke de inmediato al ver como despegaba los labios en modo de sorpresa. - **¿Por qué pones esa cara?**

–**Veo muchos hongos.** – Respondió Hinata.

–**Los hongos gigantes de este bosque son venenosos.** – Los interrumpió Kakashi de inmediato. – **No son comestibles.** **Seguramente se intoxicarían y estarían con diarrea por días si los comieran.**

–**No, Kakashi sensei.** – Respondió Hinata negando con el rostro. – **Son hongos normales, de los pequeños.**

– **¿Esos también son venenosos aquí, no?** – Preguntó Sasuke imaginándose como sería el sabor de unos hongos asados y jugosos deshaciéndose en su boca. Su estómago gruñó haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. – **Todo en este maldito bosque parece ser venenoso.**

–**No lo sé.** – Respondió Kakashi sin realmente recordar muy bien si en el pasado simulacro de guerra habían comido hongos de ese tipo para sobrevivir o no. Recordaba haber comido tierra junto a Obito y Rin, pero no hongos, más que nada por miedo a morir intoxicados. - **Pakkun, ¿Puedes ir con Hinata-san y cerciorarte?**

–**Claro.** – Respondió el perro saltando del regazo de Hinata y sentándose en una rama más abajo. - **¿Dónde los viste Hinata-chan?** – Preguntó el perro.

–**A unos 300 metros de distancia, 35 grados noreste. **

–**No deberíamos separarnos.** – Anunció Sasuke, indicando que seguiría a Hinata, pero mirando a Kakashi. – **¿Puedes cuidar del prisionero? **

–**Sí claro, yo cuidaré de Gai.** – Respondió Kakashi despreocupadamente.

–**Vamos Hyuga.** – Le ordenó Sasuke siguiendo en la dirección que había indicado Hinata.

La peliazul saltó de rama en rama atrás de él, aun con el byakugan activo. Se había acostumbrado bastante a su dojutsu con las últimas semanas de entrenamiento extensivo de Sasuke. Por algún motivo, cada vez que quería descansar o dejarlo hasta ahí, se reprendía mentalmente por esos pensamientos y seguía entrenando hasta que su compañero le dijese que era suficiente por ese día. No quería decepcionarlo, quería demostrarle que no sería un estorbo, que se volvería tan fuerte como Naruto y él para así poder ser de utilidad.

La lluvia caía de forma incesante sobre ellos, haciendo que sintieran el frío de una de las últimas tardes de primavera aun con más fuerza. El verano se acercaba y con él, el periodo de lluvias. Aun así, al menos para Hinata, todo ese ejercicio había resultado de mucha utilidad. De una forma extraña se sentía más cercana a Sasuke, no sólo por haber estado tres días pegados el uno al otro, sino porque había compartido un pequeño pedazo de ella con él, algo que nadie más conocía: sus culpas, su tristeza y la imposibilidad de querer herir a Neji aunque él fuese cruel con ella. Aquellos sentimientos eran sus miedos y debilidades, ahora Sasuke los conocía.

**-Aquí, Sasuke-kun.** – Dijo Hinata deteniéndose. Sasuke sólo asintió y saltó de la rama junto con Pakkun.

Ella se quedó arriba observando el fino perfil del Uchiha. Sí, Sasuke era bastante cruel con ella en ocasiones. Podía hacer que su pecho doliera sólo con palabras y lograba lastimarla tanto como lo hacía el resto de su familia. Sin embargo, haber convivido un año con él le había enseñado la forma de soportar ese tipo de dolor con más diligencia. De alguna forma, Sasuke la hacía sentir más firme y decidida, como si con su frialdad y crudeza pudiese endurecer su exterior.

Pero su compañero no era sólo lo que le mostraba a todos con tanto esfuerzo. Cuando Sasuke tenía un buen día era amable y gentil; sonreía si pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando. Si por algún motivo parecía olvidarse de Itachi Uchiha, se comportaba como alguien de su edad bromeando con ella o con Naruto, escondiéndole las cosas al rubio, haciendo competencias en el río, carreras de vuelta a Konoha, o era tan infantil como para querer siempre comerse el ultimo pedazo de carne de la barbacoa. Pero lo que más le agradaba de Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda, era esa habilidad innata del pelinegro de hacer que confiara en sí misma cuando realmente le faltaban fuerzas. Aunque sus medios eran distintos, era aquella la cualidad en que más se parecía a Naruto. Una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento de parte del Uchiha era todo lo que se necesitaba para hacerla sentir tranquilidad y resolución. Aunque le mostrara a todos que era una persona cruel, seria, indiferente y distante, ella lo conocía mejor que eso. Sabía el tipo de calidez que había en Sasuke Uchiha y el tipo de preocupación que mostraba por los que consideraba sus amigos. Una prueba de ello, era que mientras Sasuke tiritaba por estar sin chaqueta, ella estaba cubierta con el emblema Uchiha sobre sus hombros.

– **¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?** – Se le escapó a Hinata mientras que Pakkun hundía su nariz entre los hongos.

– **¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?** – Le preguntó con seriedad, subiendo una ceja. - **¿Por qué me estas mirando así?**

Hinata se sonrojó levemente jugando con sus dedos. - **Estas tiritando.**

–**No es nada.** – Le respondió volviendo a mirar los hongos. - **Somos ninjas.**

Sasuke realmente odiaba cuando las demás personas se metían en sus asuntos, incluso en cosas así. Pero el hecho de que Hinata estuviese preocupada por él lo hizo sentirse satisfecho en un sentido que no pudo explicar. De inmediato descartó esa sensación de su pecho y se enfocó en los hongos. Se veían tal como los que se comían usualmente, pero, ¿Lo serían?

–**No tienen ningún veneno que reconozca, ni toxinas extrañas que pueda oler**. – Dijo Pakkun con confianza. - **Son comestibles.**

– **¿No nos causaran ningún tipo de alucinaciones o algo así?** – Preguntó Sasuke de inmediato.

**-¿Tienes miedo, mocoso? Son hongos comunes y corrientes.** – Respondió el perro comiéndose uno crudo. – **Un genjutsu te causaría más problemas que esto. **

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ese perro siempre intentaba pasarse de listo. Hinata por su parte saltó de la rama y se colocó junto a ellos mirando aun con algo de desconfianza los hongos, pero considerando comérselos, incluso si fuesen tóxicos. El pelinegro ya comenzaba a agacharse para cortarlos con un kunai pero se detuvo y en vez de eso miró a Hinata desde la posición en que estaba.

Hinata no supo por qué, pero Sasuke estaba sonrojándose. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por algunos segundos, mientras el Uchiha se aclaraba la garganta y movía la vista a un costado.

–**Necesitaré mi chaqueta de vuelta para poder llevar esto al campamento. **

–**Claro…** - Dijo Hinata algo extrañada, no entendía por qué Sasuke se habría avergonzado de pedirle algo así considerando que le daba órdenes la mayor parte del tiempo en que estaban juntos.

Hinata estaba comenzando a desabrochar el cierre cuando de pronto, Pakkun comenzó a olfatear el aire.

–**Huelo a alguien acercándose. **– Sasuke se puso de pie rápidamente. –** Su aroma es parecido a Hinata-chan y… uno de ellos es una mujer. **

–**Activa el Byakugan. **– Ordenó Sasuke poniéndose completamente serio.

Hinata formó los sellos con rapidez y activó su dojutsu.** – Byakugan. – **Dijo en voz alta, concentrándose en todo lo que había a su alrededor, podía ver las gotas de lluvia cayendo hasta una distancia de 250 metros, más allá las cosas se volvían un poco difusas, pero era imposible ignorar a la persona que la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos también con el Byakugan activado. Descubrir que los estaba observando la sorprendió, pero lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro fue ver que Neji estaba cargando a Tenten en sus brazos.** – Es Neji. Nos está mirando. 45º al noroeste, 300 metros adelante. Está… está parado ahí sin hacer nada, sólo mirándonos. Esta cargando a Tenten. Luce como si estuviese en mucho dolor. **

– **¿Por qué ahora los puedes oler y antes no? **– Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Pakkun. Todo eso no se le hacía para nada confiable, era como si quisiera que lo fueran a detener.

–**Si antes no pude olerlos y ahora sí, es porque ahora quiere que lo huela. **

–**Esto es una trampa. **– Dijo de inmediato Sasuke. – **Tal como lo que hicieron con Gai. **

–**No lo creo, Neji no… él es tan orgulloso como tú…. No haría fingir a Tenten-san sólo por…**

Sasuke la interrumpió mirándola con antipatía.** – No me compares con tu primo. **

– **Lo.. lo siento. – **Dijo Hinata bajando levemente la mirada. **– Sasuke-kun, Tenten-san se ve en mal estado. Quizás… **– Hinata afinó su byakugan en la dirección en que Neji estaba parado, notando los gestos de dolor de la chica. –** Quizás Neji nii-san quiera nuestra ayuda. **

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero tampoco iba a dejarque Neji los volviera a engañar. Ya habían quedado mal parados el día anterior, no podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo. Si aun estaba en Konoha era básicamente porque en el momento en que pensó que debía marcharse para volverse más fuerte, Naruto y Hinata le prometieron que estarían ahí para él y lo ayudarían a fortalecerse para así concretar su venganza.

Ese simulacro de una situación real era una buena oportunidad para convencerse a sí mismo de que podía hacerlo. Tenía que dejar de lado cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciera débil, tenía que llenarse a sí mismo de aquel odio por su hermano, nunca debía olvidar la imagen de sus padres muertos a los pies de Itachi Uchiha.

-** Pakkun, ve por Kakashi. **– Algunas hebras negras de cabello cayeron hacia adelante cubriendo su mirada. En medio de la lluvia, Hinata pensó que Sasuke se veía atemorizante. -** Vamos Hyuga. **– La chica asintió y comenzó a seguirlo. Su pecho se sentía pesado al seguir observando a Neji que estaba cargando a Tenten en medio de la lluvia. - **Si es una trampa, activa el sello. **

La voz de Sasuke era totalmente firme. No había duda en él ni el más mínimo rastro de compasión por los sentimientos de su compañera.

Los párpados de Hinata subieron y se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Sasuke también lo hiciera y volteara su rostro justo sobre su hombro para mirarla. -** ¿Qué…..? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Sasuke-kun? **

– **No volveré a repetirlo. Me escuchaste bien. **– Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba completamente atónita en incredulidad, ¿Cómo era posible que él le pidiera algo así?

– **Yo no puedo hacer eso. – **Le respondió con firmeza, sin reconocer a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba, la seriedad y frialdad de sus palabras, hacían de él alguien muy distinto al amigo que le sonreía con calidez. – **No lo haré. **

– **Sí, lo harás. – **Insistió Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella.** – Tu máximo defecto como shinobi no es que seas débil, es que eres demasiado gentil y careces de confianza en ti misma. Un enemigo no dudará en matarte mientras vea flaqueza en tu determinación de acabar con su vida. **

Hinata tal vez era gentil, demasiado gentil, pero sabía que la ruta por la cual Sasuke estaba embarcándose no era suya. Jamás lo podría seguir. No sería ese tipo de shinobi que hace cualquier cosa por cumplir con una misión. Ella tenía integridad y respecto por aquello que consideraba sagrado. La familia era una de esas cosas, por mucho que Neji pareciera odiarla y hasta lastimarla cuando estaban solos, ella lo amaba.** - Neji no es mi enemigo, ¡Neji es mi primo! – **Le gritó con dolor.

Sasuke encrudeció su mirada hacia ella, el sharingan se activó naturalmente haciendo que Hinata se preguntara si la iba a atacar. **- Itachi era mi hermano. – **Fue entonces que Hinata logró comprender un poco el motivo por el cual estaba actuando así. Debía ser una de esas ocasiones en las cuales el recuerdo que tanto lo atormentaba le ganaba a la mejor parte de sí. Era como si dejara de ser un ser racional y sólo se guiara por la venganza.** – Eso no impidió que matara a mis padres, a toda mi familia y que intentara asesinarme a mí también. –** la chica sentía gran empatía con el sufrimiento de su compañero de equipo, podía sentir el odio fluir de su boca. Sin embargo, más que aquella sensación, lo que se percibía en él era una profunda herida, un lazo roto que no podía ser reemplazado por nada. Entonces Hinata comprendió lo mucho que Sasuke debió haber amado a su hermano para que en ese instante lo detestara con esa intensidad.** - Los lazos de sangre en el mundo shinobi no significan nada. Lo único que tiene importancia es que tan fuerte te vuelves para proteger a los que te importan. Neji te odia. Él no dudaría en dañarte si pudiese hacerlo. Así como Itachi no dudó en matar a mi familia sólo para demostrar hasta qué punto podía llegar. **

– **Tal vez tienes razón.** –Admitió Hinata recordando cada oportunidad en que Neji la había humillado y lastimado. **- Pero yo no soy Neji… y tú… - **Miró a Sasuke sonriendo.** – Tú no eres Itachi. No necesitamos seguir sus modos para demostrar lo que valemos, ¿Verdad?... por algo hemos estado entrenando tan duro. **

– **Hmph. **– Sasuke se dio la vuelta, como si no le interesara seguir discutiendo con ella o hacerla entender sus motivaciones para actuar de la forma en que lo hacía. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de Hinata le hacían demasiado sentido. Él no era Itachi, podía obtener su venganza de manera honorable, sin tener que recurrir a cosas tan bajas, ¿Tendría Itachi razón cuando le había dicho que le faltaba odio? – **Eres demasiado gentil Hyuga. – **Tal vez tenía razón, no había suficiente odio en él como para haber caído a un nivel tan bajo, personas como Naruto y Hinata lo hacían dudar en cada paso que daba, cuestionarse si lo que hacía lo convertiría en un ninja infame u honorable, en obtener una venganza o quedarse para siempre en Konoha con aquellos que se habían ganado un espacio en su corazón.** - Esa gentileza te terminará matando algún día. – **No estaba seguro si se lo decía a ella, o se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.** - Muchas personas se aprovecharan de ello si no te endureces un poco más. **

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, Sasuke siguió su camino entre las ramas del bosque de la muerte, avanzando con cuidado para así no resbalar por la humedad en la corteza de los árboles. Enfocado por completo en seguir su misión de supervivencia y ganar ese simulacro de guerra.

Hinata lo seguía desde atrás, rezando en silencio porque no fuera una trampa, que en esa ocasión al menos ella tuviese razón y su primo no estuviese planeando una emboscada contra ellos y que no explotaran sellos al acercarse a él. Ninguno de ellos era impulsivo por naturaleza, ni Neji ni Sasuke; eran seres racionales, a diferencia de Naruto que hacía todo guiado por impulsos. Esperaba que pudiesen hablar, saber qué era lo que sucedía y que no tuviesen que llegar a luchar uno contra otro. Realmente no deseaba hacerlo, no sólo porque estaba casi segura de que Neji les podría dar una paliza, sino porque Sasuke tenía razón, ella no tenía el corazón como para haber herido a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era su primo.

Cuando estuvieron a 10 pasos de Neji Hyuga ambos se detuvieron uno al lado del otro, observando que Neji los miraba con frialdad pero con un toque de preocupación impregnado en sus ojos. La razón estaba entre sus brazos.

Tenten lucía inconsciente, como si estuviese durmiendo y teniendo una pesadilla. Sus labios estaban morados, su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo tembloroso mientras el Hyuga la cargaba. Hinata estuvo a punto de correr hacía él y preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido pero cuando dio el primer paso el brazo de Sasuke se lo impidió colocándose justo frente a ella a la altura de su estómago.

–**Nunca pensé que fueses tan estúpido como para volver aquí tan pronto. **– Dijo Sasuke con crueldad, sin un toque de preocupación por la pelicastaña.** – Acabas de entrar en territorio del equipo siete, si vas a luchar te recomiendo que dejes a tu compañera en el suelo. **

Neji ni si quiera se dignó a observarlo. Cerró los ojos con indiferencia para luego abrirlos y dirigirse a su prima con reprimenda. – **Nunca pensé que la heredera del clan Hyuga fuera tan patética como para ponerse ese emblema en la espalda.** – Sólo entonces Hinata recordó que estaba portando la chaqueta de Sasuke. El Uchiha gruñó de forma tan notoria que Hinata temió que fuese a perder completamente el control y abalanzarse contra Neji. - **Necesito hablar con Gai sensei, Hinata-sama. Sólo vengo a avisarles que voy a pasar.**

–**Mighty Gai es prisionero del equipo Siete. **– Contestó Sasuke por Hinata, sabiendo que la chica no tendría la resolución como para dirigirse a Neji como un enemigo. Él por el contrario no tenía problemas en hacerlo. Detestaba a Neji Hyuga, estaba buscando un motivo, sólo uno, para partirle el rostro.

Neji suspiró, cansado de todo aquello.** - Aunque me pareció algo risible cuando lo escuché de parte de Kakashi sensei, Hinata-sama es la líder del equipo siete. Me dirigiré a ella, no a ti, Uchiha. **– Sasuke apretó el puño pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Hinata se adelantó.

–**¿Qué le sucedió a Tenten-san? **– Le preguntó al notar lo pálida que estaba, como si estuviese muriendo. Hasta su corriente de chakra se veía débil.

–**La picó una abeja ayer. **– Respondió Neji solemnemente. – **Mis primeros auxilios han dejado de funcionar.**

–**¿Por qué esperaste un día completo para traerla acá?** – Se apresuró Hinata a preguntarle mientras corría en su dirección, regañándolo con la mirada.

Aquello sorprendió a Neji. Hinata nunca lo había mirado de esa manera. La chica que conocía era tímida, torpe y rara. En algún momento de su vida había considerado dichos atributos como algo tierno y especial, pero ahora los sentía como la exteriorización del fracaso que representaba Hinata Hyuga para su familia. Apreciar que lo miraba como si le estuviese reprochando su actitud, no sólo llamó su atención, sino que lo sorprendió.

Movió su vista lentamente hacia Sasuke Uchiha, entendiendo que la única razón por la cual su sumisa prima lo estaba sermoneando, se debía a la influencia directa que él ejercía en ella. Sasuke ni si quiera pestaño.

La lluvia los tenía empapados y aun así apenas Hinata puso una mano en el rostro de Tenten la sintió ardiendo en fiebre. – **Debemos llevarla a Konoha.** – Dijo la chica.

Neji depositó su compañero en el piso.** - Ella no me permitió venir por ayuda. No quería perder en este ejercicio. **– Sólo en ese momento Hinata pudo notar como la boca de su primo se tensaba en preocupación. Neji podía ser altanero, pero no tenía un corazón indiferente al sufrimiento de alguien con quien había pasado dos años en el mismo equipo. -** Siempre se está esforzando en validarse a sí misma, demostrando que una kunoichi puede ser igual de fuerte que un Shinobi.**

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, el sharingan en él aun se veía amenazante. –** Nadie te pidió las historias de sus vidas. Si quieres hablar con Gai, tendrás que rendirte. **– Hinata se volteó sobre su hombro sin entender qué rayos estaba pensando Sasuke. Tenten estaba realmente mal, no había tiempo para cosas así. -** Pasarán a ser nuestros prisioneros de guerra, terminando con el simulacro. El equipo siete será el ganador. **

Neji había sido muy paciente hasta ese momento con la soberbia del Uchiha, pero hasta él tenía un límite. No estaba en riesgo quien era ganador o perdedor de un estúpido simulacro, quien estaba en riesgo era Tenten…

Y aun así, su propio orgullo le impedía decirle a Sasuke que se rendía y que ellos eran ganadores. No podía ser menos que el Uchiha, alguien a quien consideraba un mocoso altanero y estúpido. Pero, lo que le hacía arder las entrañas y apretar el puño era la idea de ser inferior a Hinata Hyuga, lo único que tenía en la vida luego de haber perdido a su padre y haber existido todo ese tiempo sabiendo que su vida estaría subordinada siempre a servir a la familia principal… era el consuelo de ser mejor que ella. Lo reconfortaba profundamente la idea de que él, Neji Hyuga, era más fuerte que la heredera del clan, Hinata Hyuga… su prima hermana.

Lo observó con el mismo odio que Sasuke reflejaba en sus ojos cuando pensaba en Itachi.

– **¿Te das cuenta que esto es sólo un tonto ejercicio producto de las estupideces de mi maestro, verdad? – **Le preguntó levantándose del suelo, dejando a Tenten con Hinata. **– Es sólo un simulacro, no es necesario que nadie muera para que Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei desempaten en su contador de duelos.**

–**Ejercicio o realidad, inteligente o tonto, sigue siendo una misión. **– Respondió Sasuke con seriedad. Él era egoísta por naturaleza, lo sabía y no le importaba. Primero estaba sus propósitos, luego el bienestar del resto.

Hinata podía ver lo que se estaba formando entre ellos. Ambos eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban, ese orgullo los consumía.

Neji apretó el puño, sintiendo un amargor en la boca.** - No voy a rendirme. **– Sentenció con acidez. La lluvia pareció aumentar y se escucharon algunos relámpagos a la distancia.** - No tengo tiempo para esto. Debemos volver a Konoha, Gai es más rápido que yo, él debe llevarla para que reciba tratamiento médico. **

Sasuke recrudeció su actitud. Todo eso le parecía un desafío. -** No me interesan tus razones. ¡Ríndete! **

Neji sonrió con burla. Se estaba cansando del Uchiha y realmente, desde ese día en el hospital, había estado esperando poder mostrarle su lugar.** - Si fuese Hinata-sama la envenenada y tú el que la estuviese cargando… ¿Te rendirías, Uchiha? **

Sasuke movió su mirada a la de su compañera y sinceramente, no tuvo una respuesta. Ella era una amiga para él, alguien a quien consideraba importante en su vida… y aun así no estaba seguro que se hubiese rendido por muy en juego que estuviese su vida. ¿Hubiese preferido fracasar? ¿Hubiese arriesgado la vida de Hinata sólo por seguir en el juego?

–**A Hinata no la hubiese picado una abeja si yo le hubiese estado cuidando la espalda. Teamwork. El nuestro es mejor que el suyo. **– Respondió con media sonrisa en su rostro. – **Si tu compañera fue picada por abejas y la mía no, eso nos convierte en ganadores y a ustedes en perdedores. **

–**¿Se puede saber a quién le has ganado tú, Uchiha? – **Le preguntó Neji dando un paso adelante. **– La única misión de rango elevado en que has ido, todo tu equipo terminó hospitalizado. En la invasión de la aldea de la arena y la del sonido, mi prima pequeña tuvo que darte una golpiza para que te controlaras y Naruto venció a Gaara. Tu hermano te dio una paliza en la ciudad de los hostales y estuviste un mes hospitalizado. "**_**Un Uchiha no fracasa**_**", es lo que siempre dices, ¿verdad? Entonces, tu no debes ser un Uchiha pues lo único que veo frente a mi es a un fracasado. **

Sasuke no lo soportó más, sacó un kunai y lo lanzó contra Neji. El chico ni si quiera se movió, evitando el golpe liberando chakra desde sus tenketsus.

–**Un fracaso siempre será un fracaso. Eso es tu equipo, un grupo de fracasados. **– Dijo Neji tomando la famosa posición del puño gentil. –** Ataca, Uchiha. Te pondré en tu lugar y te demostraré que significa ser un elite del clan Hyuga. **

**-¡Sasuke! ¡Neji! ¡Basta! ¡Hay que llevar a Tenten-san de vuelta a Konoha! **– Gritó Hinata pero su voz se perdió entre la lluvia. Se aferró a Tenten protegiendo su cuerpo con la chaqueta de Sasuke.

**-¿Puño suave? – **Preguntó Sasuke tomando una posición de taijutsu, la del puño fuerte. –** Llevo un año entrenando con Hinata, ¿Crees que eso dará resultado si tengo activado el sharingan? **

Sasuke corrió a su encuentro. Había practicado bastante tiempo con Kakashi la forma de poder volverse más rápido para así aprender el chidori. El taijutsu no era algo difícil de realizar, había observado con su sharingan en varias ocasiones a shinobis que utilizaban el puño fuerte y también el puño gentil de Hinata. Sabía cómo funcionaba, entendía el riesgo de atacarlo de frente, pero también entendía que si lo hacía de lejos podía terminar lastimando a Hinata y a Tenten si utilizaba ninjutsus de fuego. El kaiten de Neji Hyuga hacía que lanzarle kunais o shurikens fuese futil. La mejor opción que Sasuke tenía de momento era intentar golpearlo con Taijutsu y vencerlo en velocidad.

Pero Neji no había sido considerado el mejor de su generación, un genio del clan Hyuga, sólo porque sí. Sonrió con burla evitando sus golpes con rapidez, tanto que Sasuke se sorprendió de que de un momento a otro estuviese atrás de él.

–**Dicen que el sharingan tiene la habilidad para revelar todo tipo de ninjutus, genjutsu y taijutsu… **- Dijo Neji dando un golpe con su dedo índice y su dedo anular justo sobre el hombro de Sasuke. El Uchiha gruñó por el dolor que le causó el roce. -** Es cierto que para leer ninjutsus y genjutsus, que necesitan chakra y sellos para realizarse, el sharingan es una gran ventaja. **

Había sido apenas un roce, algo realmente débil, pero el dolor que sentía Sasuke no se comparaba a nada. Estaba seguro que lo había esquivado por completo y aun así, Neji le había dado. Odiaba ese puño gentil, no había forma de evitarlo si lo tenías cerca. Hinata nunca lo utilizaba con chakra cuando entrenaban, y cuando lo hacía, siempre terminaba completamente adolorido. Pero sabía que tenía que evitar que le bloqueara los tenketsus de sus manos y estaría bien.

De pronto, sintió que la rodilla del Hyuga lo golpeaba justo en el estómago. El golpe lo impulsó lejos y fue a chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. Neji se quedó parado a la distancia, mirándolo como si ya hubiese ganado.

–**Pero no con mi taijutsu. Tu sharingan te pone en gran desventaja. – **Sasuke se sujetó el estómago mirándolo con incredulidad. El sharingan le permitía ver todo a una velocidad mucho más lenta. Podía ver los movimientos de sus adversarios e incluso predecir cómo se iban a mover, ¿Por qué entonces no había podido parar a Neji? No lo entendía. El Hyuga entendió que esa expresión que el Uchiha le mostraba era de incredulidad.** – Déjame educarte, Uchiha, ya que te ves un poco perplejo. – **Sasuke bajó los párpados y se sostuvo el estómago intentando recuperar el aire tosiendo pesadamente, algo que hizo que Hinata estuviese a punto de soltar a Tenten e ir en ayuda de su compañero.** - Incluso si tus ojos pueden leer mis movimientos, tu cuerpo no tiene la velocidad para reaccionar a ellos. Si tus ojos lo ven, y tu cuerpo no tiene la velocidad para reaccionar, entonces tu sharingan se vuelve inefectivo contra mi taijutsu. Esa es la diferencia entre un fracasado y un elite. Esa es la diferencia entre el puño gentil de alguien como Hinata-sama y el mío. **

Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo que decía su primo era cierto, que a pesar de que Sasuke estaba utilizando el sharingan y que seguramente podía ver todo los movimientos de Neji, no lograría esquivarlos. Los roces que realizaba eran suficientes para causar dolor y ella lo sabía. Lo peor era escuchar a Sasuke quejándose sonoramente por los golpes que Neji le estaba dando. Ni si quiera parecía interesado en bloquear sus tenketsus ni realizar una técnica especial, era como si darle una golpiza fuese suficiente para su primo.

–**Por favor deténganse. **– Les suplicó Hinata cuando Neji comenzó a correr en dirección a Sasuke con una velocidad ridícula y lo golpeó con fuerza, esta vez en el rostro.** - ¡Neji por favor! ¡No somos enemigos! Todos somos shinobis de Konoha y en este momento una compañera está grave. –** Aquello pareció distraer a su primo lo suficiente como para voltearse a ver a Tenten. Fue entonces que Hinata vio los sellos que Sasuke estaba formando, lo cual hizo que despegara los labios y que gritara con fuerza. –**¡No!** – Pero Neji ni si quiera parecía preocupado. Que utilizara el sello del tigre sólo podía significar que estaba listo para utilizar un jutsu de fuego. -** ¡Basta Sasuke! **

– **Adelante.** – Se paró con la palma extendida en frente de él, esperándolo.

– **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **_(Gran bola de fuego)_

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke quedaron asombrados al ver nuevamente el kaiten, la técnica que era pasada de generación en generación por la familia principal del clan Hyuga, pero que sin embargo Neji podía realizar.

La velocidad de rotación de Neji era extraordinaria, algo que ni si quiera el sharingan lograba observar. Eso sólo le confirmaba a Sasuke la diferencia en velocidad que había entre ambos, pues para que alguien como el Hyuga pudiese realizar esa técnica, era necesario una velocidad del nivel de un jounin.

El fuego no lo tocó, pero el movimiento circular que realizó hizo que Sasuke volara lejos nuevamente. Hinata se ahogó en su propia respiración al ver aquello, entendiendo que había una razón por la cual se consideraba a Neji Hyuga un genio. No sólo era inteligente, rápido y fuerte, también llevaba un año más como shinobi. El sonido de Sasuke golpeando el suelo hizo que Hinata soltara a Tenten y la dejara reposando contra el barro, lista para correr a auxiliarlo y pelear contra su primo. No quería hacerlo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que si debía elegir, elegía a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, antes de que diera si quiera un paso en dirección al pelinegro el ruido de la lluvia trajo consigo otro sonido más. Era risa. Una risa entre las gotas de lluvia. Hinata frunció el ceño extrañada y hasta Neji no parecía entenderlo, ambos primos parados uno cerca del otro mirando en la dirección del caído; Sasuke se estaba riendo, poniéndose de pie desde el barro.

– **Esto era justo lo que esperaba de ti, Hyuga. **– Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hinata lo observó con miedo, preguntándose a sí misma qué rayos le ocurría a Sasuke para que se estuviera riendo como un desquiciado. Entonces notó las marcas negras en su piel.

Neji no lo entendía, sintió hasta un poco de lástima al verlo cubrirse en esa oscuridad. – **¿Te parece divertido que te den una paliza? **– Le preguntó con altanería.

–**No.** – Dijo Sasuke comenzando a retirarse los vendajes que traía en las manos. - **Me parece divertido poder medir mi fuerza sin contenerme. **

Los párpados de Hinata comenzaron a agrandarse cuando empezó a ver los sellos que estaba formando su compañero, sin detenerse, sin dejar de mirar a Neji en ningún momento con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad plasmada en él. Buey, liebre, mono, rata, pájaro…

– **¿Qué son esos sellos…?** – Preguntó Neji extrañado, sintiendo curiosidad.

– **¡Sasuke!** – Gritó Hinata parándose justo frente a Neji, como si tal vez verla lo hiciera entrar en sus cabales en ese instante. - **Si utilizas ese jutsu podrías matarl…**

–**No intervengas.** – Le ordenó con fuerza desde su posición, diciéndole con la mirada de que no dudaría en pasar encima de ella si era necesario. Esas manchas negras en su piel blanca no hacían ver como un animal que acababa de descubrir a su presa. - **No te metas en mis asuntos. **

– **¡Es mi primo!**– Le suplicó Hinata sintiendo que se le estaba quebrando el corazón. No sólo porque de antemano sabía que no podría detenerlo, sino, porque si Sasuke utilizaba esa técnica era posible que realmente hiriera a Neji y que en el proceso, por utilizar un poder que no era suyo, era probable que se terminara hiriendo a sí mismo.. - **¡Por favor detente! Por favor… **

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir suplicando, la mano de Neji estaba completamente cerrada alrededor de su brazo y la lanzó con fuerza hacia un costado, haciendo que Hinata cayera de rodillas. – **Cierra la boca. No necesito que alguien tan patética como tú me defienda. **– Le ordenó sin mirarla, poniéndose en una posición que hizo que la chica supiera que Sasuke no era el único que iba a realizar una locura. Era la posición de los ocho trigramas. Sasuke percibió los trigramas en el piso ya que su Sharingan le permitía ver el chakra, aun así, su determinación no vaciló si quiera un instante. - **No te contengas, tampoco lo haré. **

– **En ningún momento pensé en contenerme. **– Dijo refiriéndose a que hubiese sido capaz de atravesar a Hinata en ese instante si se hubiese interpuesto en su camino.

Siempre había sido así. Se había dejado estar por demasiado tiempo estando junto con Naruto y Hinata, a veces ni si quiera se reconocía a sí mismo. Él era un vengador, su vida no tenía ningún otro propósito que ese. Se lo había dicho desde el momento en que decidió matar a Itachi.

Lo que Sasuke no parecía comprender en ese preciso instante, era que su venganza no se concretaría si lo mataban o si mata a Neji.

– **¡Sasuke!** – Gritó nuevamente Hinata intentando que su voz se escuchara en medio de la fuerte lluvia. **- ¡Si te golpea en todos los puntos es probable que no puedas utilizar chakra en bastante tiempo! ¡El sistema circulatorio de chakra no tiene modo de sanarse una vez es destruido! Si Neji destruye tus tenketsus o tu corriente de chakra es probable que nunca más… **

–**Lo sé. Cállate.** – Respondió Sasuke sin mirarla. La electricidad comenzó a golpear el piso haciendo pequeños tajos en el barro. – **No tengo intención de que me golpee.**

Sasuke comenzó a correr en dirección a Neji y éste sonrió esperándolo. El Hyuga ni si quiera parecía estar consciente de que cada segundo que pasaba en esa pelea Tenten perdía un poco más de color en el rostro. Por su parte, el pelinegro era completamente inmune a las suplicas de Hinata que a gritos le pedía que se detuviera. Esas marcas que quemaban su piel como si fuesen de fuego, el sonido de los cientos de pájaros, el choque de la electricidad en su mano, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y hacía que el golpe de adrenalina de su cuerpo le impidiera razonar más allá de un único pensamiento: vencer o morir.

Ambos parecieron olvidarse de las chicas que habían sido tan importantes en sus vidas, sólo guiados por el orgullo de no ser inferior al otro.

Cuando de pronto, Sasuke sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca deteniéndolo en seco y el golpe de una palma sobre el sello maldito que Orochimaru había dejado en él. De inmediato sintió como todo ese chakra extra se esfumaba de su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, observó Como Gai aparecía frente a él tomando la palma de Neji y haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiese voltearse ya sabía quién lo había detenido.

–**¿Pero qué pasa contigo Sasuke?** – La voz, siempre calmada y llena de descuido de Kakashi era dura y fría esta vez, tal como ese día en que lo habían amarrado al tronco. - **¿Querías matar a Neji? Te dije que el sello que te puse sólo se mantendría en su lugar mientras tuvieses la voluntad de evitar utilizar fuerza que no es tuya. **

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Gai estaba haciendo lo mismo con su discípulo, sólo que Gai le daba un zape en la cabeza y luego seguía el sermón. -**¡Neji! ¡Esta no es la forma de actuar de un shinobi! Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Pensé que dejarías de lado tu orgullo para llevar a cabo esta misión como un miembro de nuestro equipo. Lo prometiste. **

Lejos de luchar contra su maestro o verse ofendido, Neji bajó el rostro con algo de rabia, pero sabiendo que Gai tenía razón. Apretó el puño y se puso lentamente de pie. –**Debe llevar a Tenten de vuelta a Konoha Gai sensei.**

– **Pakkun nos informó de la situación, pero lo último que esperé fue verte a punto de atacar con esa técnica a un compañero de Konoha, aun peor, a un chico menor que tú, ¡Éstas no son las enseñanzas que aprendiste durante la primavera de juventud!** – Le volvió a dar un zape en la cabeza para darse la vuelta y tomar a Tenten entre sus brazos. Miró a Kakashi y negó con el rostro de forma preocupada.

– **Esto quedará pendiente, Hyuga.** – Dijo Sasuke retirando con fuerza su mano impidiendo que Kakashi lo siguiera sujetando. Se tomó el cuello quejumbrosamente, sintiendo como el sello aun ardía. Odiaba que Kakashi lo hubiese avergonzado de esa forma, pero en ese instante, detestaba aun más no haber podido medir la fortaleza de su chidori.

– **No me interesa volver a enfrentarme contra ti, Uchiha. –** Respondió rápidamente Neji con formalidad y cierto aire de melancolía mientras caminaba hacia Tenten. - **Ni si quiera vales lo suficiente como para tentar mi curiosidad.**

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, listo para responder aquello, pero Kakashi se le adelantó. - **Silencio Sasuke.**

El Uchiha se comió sus palabras. Podría haber dicho muchas cosas pero sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Si quería su revancha contra Neji tendría que esperar a que estuviesen solos, sin Tenten, sin Hinata, sin maestros. Hyuga contra Uchiha, para determinar finalmente cual de los dos Dojutsus era más efectivo.

No obstante, fue nuevamente la voz de su maestro la que lo hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra y darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acababa de hacer. - **Hinata…**

Sólo entonces Sasuke volvió a mirar a su compañera y la vio de rodillas sobre el lodo, tiritando como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas y con algo que lo dejó completamente helado, sus dedos índice y anular levantados… como si estuviese lista para activar un jutsu, pero no cualquier jutsu. Sasuke supo en ese instante que Hinata había estado a punto de activar el juinjutsu del clan Hyuga. Aquello le produjo un vacío en el estómago. ¿De verdad su compañera había estado dispuesta a ir tan lejos… por él? ¿Por él que ni si quiera la escuchó mientras le gritaba?

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, pero la voz de Gai que estaba a punto de retirarse lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos. - **Entre ambos grupos tenemos todo lo que necesitamos ¿No? La misión está completa de cualquier forma.**

– **Falta el huevo de águila en mi equipo.** – Respondió Kakashi.

–**¿Neji?** – Preguntó Gai, queriendo saber si ellos habían completado su parte.

– **No pudimos encontrar garzas azules, debieron volar por la lluvia.** – Respondió el mayor de los Hyuga.

Kakashi subió los hombros, viendo que Gai y Neji comenzaban a retirarse, el primero con Tenten en sus brazos. – **¿Lo dejamos en empate Gai? **

Fue entonces que Gai se detuvo, respondiendo algo que nunca pensó escuchar de su rival de infancia. - **No. Ambos perdimos esta vez, Kakashi. **

·

·

·

·

·**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA<strong>_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Podría spoilear muchas cosas porque si me demoré en crear este cap fue precisamente porque tracé todo el segundo arco *-* ya sé cómo terminará lo cual me tiene muuuuuuy entusiasmada escribiendo xD. Este arco será más largo que el primero, pero intentaré resumirlo un poco y escribir sólo los hechos más relevantes de este periodo de tres años sin Naruto. (A menos que ustedes quieran todos los detalles jugosos de la relación entre Hinata Y Sasuke hahaha que sólo están en mi mente xD)_

_En fin, tengan un bonito día de las madres , yo intentaré hacer un pastel de chocolate porque por estar escribiendo aun no lo hago jajaja._

_Por otro lado, quería dedicarle unas palabritas a alguien muy especial, DarkAmy-chan. Muchas veces no coincidimos, varias, y nos ponemos a debatir sobre el NaruHina (el que yo amo y ella odia) y el NaruSaku (El cual ella ama y yo odio). Aun asi, aunque no fue por ella que me empezó a gustar el pairing de Sasuke y Hinata, si me influenció para escribir sobre ellos. Por lo cual, saber que esta pasando por malos momentos en su vida me da mucha penita. Mucha fuerza para ella y este capitulo se lo dedico para que se afirme y regrese con mas fuerza que nunca! :D  
><em>

_Finalmente, quería utilizar este espacio para recomendar unos fics que he estado leyendo y que son muy buenos T-T. La autora se llama **fangirlx.x.** Su primer fic se llamaba "Razones para vivir" y este sí fue el fic que me convenció en escribir a Sasuke y Hinata como pareja. Escribe muy bien y lo más importante es que es muy apegada al universo Naruto. Razones para vivir es inspirada en Konoha, el clan Hyuga, etc. Ha vuelto a escribir y presenta 2 nuevos fics: Empatía y La promesa de dos almas. ¿Por qué la recomiendo? Por que no altera las personalidades de sus perosnajes, porque sus historias son *-* y... ¡Por que actualiza seguido! :D Asi que leeanla! En serio, no se arrepienten xD  
><em>

_Besitos, si pueden y quieren dejen un review, critica, critica constructiva, lo que deseen xD haahaha.  
><em>


	18. Capítulo 15: Repercusiones

**CAPITULO 15**

**REPERCUSIONES**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Kakashi, Hinata y Sasuke esperaban parados frente a la Hokage que estaba repartiendo misiones. El Equipo ocho y el equipo diez ya habían sido despachados por el día (no sin antes tener una pequeña escena en que Ino se colgó de Sasuke y Sakura la confrontó al respecto). Como estarían las cosas de tensas entre los miembros del equipo siete que Sasuke no dijo nada, ni si quiera las humilló como de costumbre, sólo dejó que pelearan por él sin ponerles atención, mirando de reojo las reacciones de Hinata.

Corrección. No había reacción por parte de Hinata que observar. Por dos semanas no había recibido si quiera una mirada de parte de su compañera. Estaba enojada y él lo sabía.

Pero eso no significaba que le importase. No era el tipo de persona que se iba a preocupar por como hacía sentir a los demás. Sólo le importaba como él mismo se sentía, y por alguna razón, también se sentía molesto con ella. No obstante, no era por las mismas razones que la chica, su enojo hacia ella venía única y exclusivamente del hecho que por los últimos 16 días Hinata Hyuga venía ignorándolo y trabajando junto a él en silencio.

Era el primer día que Kakashi reintegraba al equipo siete a misiones más importantes que las típicas rango D. Ya había castigado a Sasuke lo suficiente haciéndolo restregar retretes, recolectar basura y pasear perros. No sentía que Hinata merecía seguir en ese periodo de castigo sólo porque Sasuke no sabía controlarse. Aun así, su disposición a seguir enseñándole técnicas a su aprendiz estaba en la línea. No volvería a entrarlo hasta que estuviese seguro de que Sasuke quería volverse más fuerte por los motivos correctos.

Sin embargo, tanto Hinata como Sasuke podían percibir que las cosas no estaban bien. El Uchiha la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras la chica lo hacía con la mirada un tanto perdida. Ninguno había hablado en todo ese tiempo. La Hokage leía de la lista de misiones disponibles sin decir nada, como si estuviese buscando algo sin encontrarlo.

– **Uhmmm… ¿Cómo se los digo?** – Tsunade se rascó el mentón cerrando los ojos.

Sin Naruto ahí sabía que podría manipular un poco mejor al equipo siete para que realizara las misiones que nadie más quería hacer.

El equipo 10 contaba con un chunin ahora (Shikamaru Nara) y eran enviados casi siempre en misiones rango B junto a Asuma. Eran un buen equipo que le producía grandes ingresos a la aldea.

El equipo 8 se había vuelto bastante útil últimamente en misiones de rastreo por la nariz de Kiba Inuzuka y los insectos del clan Aburame, sin mencionar que Sakura Haruno se estaba comenzando a formar en el departamento de medicina de la aldea y gracias a la guía de Kurenai, se había vuelto realmente buena en genjutsus. La chica era destacada cuando se trataba de misiones de inteligencia y Kurenai había encontrado en ella una gran aprendiz. Desde niña había sobresalido en genjutsu, era sólo lógico que siguiera por esa línea de trabajo.

El equipo Gai tenía a Neji Hyuga, un experto en el uso del Byakugan y además fuerte candidato para acceder al grado de jounin durante el año. Lo único que hacía dudar a Tsunade era el pequeño episodio en el bosque de la muerte en que él y Sasuke se habían enfrentado uno contra otro, al parecer, tomándose demasiado en serio su misión de sobrevivencia. Aun así, la hokage lo quería como parte del ANBU. Era sólo lógico que el Hyuga avanzara en esa dirección si Rock Lee no salía completamente recuperado de la cirugía que había hecho en él. No podía ser sólo Tenten y Neji, necesitaban a Lee. La chica del equipo Gai aun seguía hospitalizada y en observaciones, ya que había sufrido de una seria deshidratación producto del veneno que recibió en el bosque de la muerte. Lo único que había salvado su vida había sido contar con la miel que el Equipo Siete entregó como parte de su misión.

Y eso le dejaba al equipo 7, un grupo de dos chicos junto al mejor junin de la aldea. Sentía que Kakashi estaba relajándose demasiado con su labor de instructor, perdiendo el potencial que podía estar alcanzando en ANBU. Sabía que su maestro Sarutobi lo había puesto ahí específicamente para que pudiera lidiar con Naruto Uzumaki, pero ahora que él no estaba en la aldea, ¿Tendría sentido mantenerlo ahí? Sasuke Uchiha parecía un crío demasiado altanero e indiferente, y Kakashi estaba fracasando rotundamente en encaminarlo por un buen sendero. Si seguía así, podía vislumbrar en él el mismo futuro de su hermano mayor.

Tsunade sacó las fichas de Sasuke y Hinata, leyéndolas rápidamente para encontrar una solución a su dilema. Hinata era bastante promedio en todo según lo que decía su ficha, incluso podría decirse que estaba bajo el promedio, excepto en Taijutsu. Sasuke por su parte era el mejor de su generación, un genio. No le extrañó del todo, el chico pertenecía al clan Uchiha, elites de por sí.

– **Sin Naruto aquí, ustedes ya no forman parte de un **_**three man cell, **_**lo que significa que no son candidatos para llevar a cabo misiones rango B o A y difícilmente C.** – Sasuke sintió como si un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima y su rostro proyectó su molestia. - **No sólo eso, sino que su rango aun es de **_**genin**_**. No pueden hacer la prueba para acceder al rango de chunin si no son tres, lo cual vuelve a limitar la lista de cosas que sí pueden hacer. – **Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que la primera vena en el contorno de los ojos de Sasuke se comenzaba a hinchar de rabia. **– Y lo peor es que ni si quiera pueden rellenar el grupo con alguien más para efectos de rendir la prueba, todos los chicos de su edad en la aldea ya la realizaron. **– la segunda vena de Sasuke aparecía. – **Por lo que… oficialmente… están estancados en misiones rango D, para las rango C necesitarían ser tres.**

– **Maldición… Ese **_**dobe**_**.** – Gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo. - **¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? **

–**Se me ocurren varias cosas. – **Tsunade suspiró. **– Como ya le dije a Hinata me gustaría que aprendiera **_**ninjutsu**_** médico o que entrene con Neji Hyuga el puño gentil. – **Sasuke subió el rostro al escuchar eso, mirando como Hinata se tensaba con la sola mención de esa idea. **- En cuanto a ti Sasuke, seguirás bajo el entrenamiento de Kakashi por ahora. Al ser el único que puede utilizar el sharingan en la aldea, me parece que estarás bien con él. Ambos tienen mucho talento y no me gustaría verlo desperdiciado. Tiempos difíciles se acercan. **

–**Tsunade-sama. –** Habló Sasuke, que de por sí no era bueno en hablar en esas ocasiones, menos para usar honoríficos. –**Solicito permiso** **para realizar el próximo examen chunin en un equipo de dos. Hyuga y yo somos más que capaces de…**

–**Eso es imposible, Sasuke. – **Respondió Tsunade.** – No es cosa de ser capaz o no, el examen chunnin está hecho para tres. El equipo 7 lo realizará cuando Naruto vuelva y no hay discusión al respecto. Por ahora, se mantendrán en el rango de genins. **

Sasuke apretó su puño. No podía creer que se quedaría fuera de las mejores misiones que llegaban a la aldea sólo por culpa de Naruto. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido irse antes de que pudiesen realizar el examen Chunin? Era irritante pensar en ello, por lo cual sólo miró hacia un costado con una mueca de disgusto y siguió escuchando a la mujer.

–**Los dos son de los mejores en su grupo de edad. El grupo siete es un grupo de Dojutsus ahora que Naruto no está presente. No voy a desperdiciarlos en misiones rango D o C. Los pondré de apoyo cuando haya misiones importantes, o en el peor de los casos, pondré miembros cada vez que se les necesite. **– Tsunade cerró la carpeta con la información del equipo siete, miró a Sasuke y Hinata con autoridad. -** Pero primero quiero hablar con Kakashi sobre lo sucedido en el Bosque de la Muerte. Tengo entendido que ambos han sido reprendidos por ello y que se les impuso un castigo. Espero que situaciones como esa no se vuelvan a repetir. - **Sasuke miró a Hinata irritado, pero la chica miraba en frente, nuevamente ignorándolo. **- Ustedes dos se pueden retirar y aprovechar este tiempo libre para entrenar. Si se les necesita los haré llamar. **

Hinata hizo una reverencia corta, entendiendo que estaba agotándose el tiempo y que si quería hablar debía hacerlo rápido. – **Tsu..Tsunade-sama. Solicito per-permiso para hablar. **

– **¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó Tsunade suspirando pesadamente.

–**Deseo… deseo incluir mi nombre para comenzar con el entrenamiento médico básico por los próximos meses y que se me retire del equipo siete.** – Quien suspiró pesadamente ahora fue Kakashi. Sabía que Hinata eventualmente lo pediría pero nunca pensó que lo haría con Sasuke ahí presente.

– **¿Se puede saber el por qué de este drástico pedido?** – Le preguntó Tsunade subiendo una ceja.

Sasuke ni si quiera volteó el rostro a mirarla, pero todos notaron lo tenso que se encontraba, más bien, la tensión que había entre ambos compañeros de equipo. Kakashi y Tsunade lo podían entender un poco. Si mostraba que tan enojado aquello lo hacía sentir era como demostrar que Hinata le interesaba más de la cuenta, por lo cual decidía no reaccionar de ninguna forma. Aun así, su esfuerzo en ello no era invisible a nadie.

Hinata no respondió, bajando la mirada.

–**Seguirán trabajando juntos.** – Fue lo único que Tsunade dijo, irritada y poniéndose de pie. - **¿Creen que a mí me agradaba Jiraiya cuando me pusieron en un equipo con él? ¡Por dios! ¡Lo único que hacía era mirarme los senos y decirme que saliéramos en una cita! Era un verdadero dolor en el trasero y hasta bien entrado los treinta años tuve que aguantar su presencia. Saber trabajar con personas distintas a nosotros es también parte de ser shinobis ¡Retírense!**

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke asintieron en silencio y se retiraron de la oficina. Kakashi se quedó en el lugar mientras que los chicos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del edificio del Hokage buscando la salida.

–**Si no quieres trabajar conmigo, no lo hagas.** **Nunca pensé que realmente tu molestia llegaría al punto de querer abandonar el equipo.** – Dijo de pronto Sasuke, pero Hinata no se detuvo ni lo miró. Sasuke pensó que su forma directa y golpeada de hablarle funcionaría pero cuando vio que no había respuesta por parte de Hinata entendió que esta vez, ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar completamente por su tono. - **¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este silencio? **– Le preguntó con fingida indiferencia, pero la chica no le respondió. Entonces perdió completamente la paciencia. No podía quedarse sin compañera de equipo. - **¡Vamos Hyuga! ¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo!** – La tomó de la muñeca y detuvo su andar, Hinata se quedó parada frente a él mirándolo a los ojos sin vacilar en su decisión. **- ¿Qué pasó con todo eso de ser amigos?**

–**S..sólo somos amigos cu-cuando tú así lo quieres.** – Le respondió un tanto nerviosa pero firme. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar a las personas de forma confrontacional y hacerlo ahora con Sasuke le resultaba más difícil de lo que pensaba. – **Lo entiendo. Desde el comienzo es-estuviste atrapado con un grupo que… que no deseabas. – **Dijo Hinata con melancolía, pero pretendiendo ser más fuerte de lo que realmente se sentía. Esa determinación descolocó a Sasuke, quien no supo realmente qué decir. – **Ahora** **que Naruto-kun no está aquí no, no quiero que sigas teniendo la impresión que es tu obligación seguir conmigo. Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes… y aunque pen.. pensé que podíamos llegar a un punto medio y llevarnos bien, me doy cuenta ahora que eso nunca… nunca sucederá mientras… mientras tú… **- Sasuke abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata lo interrumpió. – …**mientras tu nindo sea el odio y la venganza, no puedo… no puedo seguir alrededor tuyo. Me hiere demasiado. **

Sasuke quedó sin palabras después de eso. Sentía su orgullo bastante herido, pero había algo que no le permitía dejar que ella fuese la ultima en hablar. Considerar una vida en que ni si quiera tuviese a Hinata no era algo con lo que estaba dispuesto a tranzar. - **Cierra la boca, Hyuga.** **No entiendo por qué estas actuando de esta forma.** – Dijo irritado. - **¿Realmente piensas que el **_**dobe**_** era lo único que nos unía? No sé si molestarme contigo o reír porque dijiste semejante estupidez.**

– **¿Qué más n-nos unía?** – Le preguntó Hinata con seriedad. Su vocecilla era tan frágil que Sasuke apenas la pudo escuchar.

–**Somos amigos.** – Respondió con firmeza sujetando sus brazos con brusquedad. – **No me hace muy feliz haber terminado siendo amigo contigo y Naruto, pero lo somos.** **La venganza es el destino que elegí como único sobreviviente de mi clan, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a cumplirlo.**

– **Naruto-kun y yo dijimos que le daríamos **_**justicia**_** a tu clan. **– respondió Hinata soltándose de su agarre y comenzando a caminar nuevamente, empujando la puerta de entrada y saliendo a la calle con rapidez. Sinceramente ya no quería seguir hablando con Sasuke. – **Un amigo no hace lo que hiciste.**

Justicia, venganza, para Sasuke era la misma cosa.** – ¿Y que se supone que hice que es taaan malo?** – le preguntó siguiéndola con la misma velocidad, sin intentar detenerla. **– Las niñas y sus estupideces…** - Gruñó Sasuke, entender a una mujer lo superaba. Curiosamente, un mes atrás no pensaba en Hinata Hyuga como una mujer, la veía como un chico más del grupo, pero ahora aquello había cambiado. Lo que realmente le molestaba del asunto era que se suponía que ella lo conocía tal como era. - **¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo que se supone que hice para que así lo pueda arreglar? **– Volvió a detenerla poniéndose frente a ella, notando como su mirada hacia él se endurecía aun más.

Hinata respiró con pesadez, se notaba lo enojada que estaba. – **Ya te lo dije. Tu nindo nos separa. No puedo… no puedo seguirte por ese camino.** – Dijo para pasar por un costado y comenzar a correr calle abajo.

Sasuke la miró desde esa posición sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Rápidamente Hinata se perdió entre las personas que caminaban por la villa sin que Sasuke pudiera volver a distinguir su pequeña figura. A veces le hubiese gustado que el sharingan tuviera las propiedades del byakugan cuando se trataba de visión a distancia, al menos así la habría podido encontrar cuando se le diera la gana.

Sintió que alguien saltaba justo a su lado, adivinó que Kakashi debió haber estado en el techo del edificio del Hokage observando todo lo que se habían dicho y sólo ahora revelaba su presencia.

–**No estoy de ánimo para un sermón, Kakashi. **– Dijo de inmediato, suspirando. Si no solucionaba pronto esa situación con Hinata, la chica de verdad podría abandonar el equipo. Además, ¿Con quién iba a entrenar ahora?

–**No tenía intensiones de darte uno.** – Respondió el jounin sin sacar su ojo visible de su libro. Esta vez estaba leyendo algo que se titulaba "_Icha Icha Harem_".

– **¿Qué le sucede a Hinata?** – Preguntó finalmente Sasuke. Era a la única persona que realmente le podía preguntar pues la conocía bien. - **¿Por qué está actuando de forma tan estúpida? **

– **¿No lo entiendes, verdad? **– Kakashi comenzó a caminar y Sasuke lo siguió. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero presentía que su maestro lo sabía.

–**No me hagas perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto. Sólo dime qué le pasa.** – Gruñó Sasuke.

–**Pudiste haber matado a su primo. **

–**Pero no lo hice.** – Se defendió el Uchiha con rapidez. – **Que exagerada es. **

–**No, no lo hiciste… pero sólo porque yo te detuve.** – Agregó Kakashi dándole la vuelta a la página. - **Tenías la intensión de atravesarlo con el chidori.**

– **¿Y? ¿Por qué sigue molesta por eso?** – Sasuke podría haberse respondido a sí mismo pero no lo hizo. Sólo se sintió aun más molesto. - **Ya van dos semanas desde que eso ocurrió. Ya he pagado por ello, ¿No? **

–**Sasuke…** - Kakashi cerró el libro y lo guardó en su porta equipo que llevaba amarrado atrás a la altura de sus caderas. Necesitaba que el chico entendiera perfectamente bien lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Sentía que si lograba traspasar a Sasuke lo que tenía que decirle, podía hacerle ver la gravedad de sus acciones y que dejara de justificarse en que lo que había hecho era porque estaban en un simulacro de guerra. – **Pusiste a Hinata-san en medio de dos personas importantes para ella. Su primo y su amigo. En el momento en que ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer en la determinación de lastimarse, la hiciste tomar una decisión. – **Sasuke no entendía bien lo que Kakashi estaba queriendo decir, lo miró extrañado.** – La decisión consistió en activar el sello de su clan para detener a Neji, o luchar contra ti para detenerte. **– Sasuke bajó lentamente el rostro, entendiendo lo que Kakashi estaba intentando hacerle ver. –** Tuvo que elegir entre salvar a su primo o salvarte a ti. Ella te eligió a ti.**

–**Somos compañeros. Somos amigos.** – Intentó justificarse una vez más. - **Es normal que ella…**

–**Siendo amigos, tú no pensaste en sus sentimientos.** – Dijo Kakashi con algo de despreocupación. – **Sólo pensaste en lo que tú deseabas. **

Sasuke levantó el rostro molesto. - **No me vengas tú también con esas cosas tan cursis. Somos shinobis, tenemos que afrontar decisiones de vida o muerte todo el tiempo. Tú nos enseñaste eso. **

–**Sí, pero nunca te enseñé que matar a un compañero innecesariamente fuera parte de ello. **– Sasuke subió una ceja.

–**No lo entiendo. ¿No era mi primordial objetivo llevar a cabo la misión y sobrevivir a ese bosque protegiendo la zona? Eso es lo que hice. **

–**No, lo que hiciste fue buscar una discusión con Neji y provocarlo para así poder luchar contra él con la excusa de estar protegiendo la zona sur.** **– **Kakashi deseaba que Sasuke viera su error. Ya lo había castigado y el Uchiha había aceptado su reprimenda sin decir ni pío. Por ello, sabía que Sasuke en su interior reconocía que había hecho algo malo. Sólo necesitaba que entendiera por qué había herido a Hinata tan profundamente en el proceso. **- Querías combatir con él desde el primer momento en que entramos a ese lugar. Pensé que tal vez luchar con alguien que también es considerado un genio te haría bien, siempre es bueno tener un rival… pero nunca pensé que fueras tan infantil como para intentar matarlo.**

Sasuke hizo una mueca y miró hacia un costado. – **Está bien. Entiendo aquello, ¿Pero por qué tan molesta como para querer dejar el equipo? ¡La infantil es ella! **

Kakashi volvió a suspirar. - **Dime algo Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando alguien a quien realmente apreciabas asesinó a tu familia y sólo pudiste observar como lo hacía?** – Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y miró a Kakashi con la mandíbula tensa, odiaba que le recordaran sobre aquello. - **Pusiste a Hinata en la misma situación en la que Itachi te puso a ti. La diferencia, es que aun así, ella te quiso proteger. **

Sasuke parecía comprender lo que había producido en su compañera, bajando su rostro nuevamente con algo de melancolía.** - Ya veo. – **Pero más que melancolía, sintió un dolor en su pecho que antes no había estado ahí.** – No voy a disculparme.** – Dijo con firmeza. – **Si es eso lo que esperas. **

– **Hace mucho tiempo deje de esperar cosas de los demás.** – Respondió Kakashi, sin mucha importancia.

Ya había plantado la semilla de la culpa en Sasuke, se daba por satisfecho.

·

·

·

·

·

Dos semanas. Habían sido dos semanas larguísimas. 14 días habían pasado desde que Hinata Hyuga le dijera que no podía seguir en el mismo camino que él. Se preguntaba a si mismo con rabia, ¿En qué momento le había pedido que compartiera su nindo? Lejos de haber querido compartir con ella su camino del ninja, lo único que recordaba haberle pedido con claridad era que no interfiriera en él.

Su pecho dolía al recordar sus palabras.

Por años había vivido en la más completa soledad después de la muerte de sus padres y el asesinato de todo su clan. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin nadie con quien hablar o que lo cuidara cuando estaba resfriado, sin que su madre le horneara un pastel de cumpleaños cada vez que el calendario marcaba el 23 de Julio, sin que su padre le enseñara un nuevo ninjutsu de fuego, sin el delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado del que preparaban sus tíos, sin un hermano mayor a quien admirar, sin que nadie le dijera que lo que lo atormentaba en las noches eran sólo pesadillas, sin que pudiera si quiera llorar.

Había sido un infierno en vida. El dolor en su pecho todos esos años no se comparaba con nada de lo que cualquier persona de la edad de Sasuke antes había experimentado. Quizás sólo Naruto lo pudiese entender.

Por lo mismo, dejar entrar a Uzumaki y a Hinata dentro de ese mundo de soledad había sido tan difícil para él. Era socialmente inepto, porque no había tenido la necesidad de relacionarse con nadie por años. No era consciente de los sentimientos de los demás, porque siempre estaba solo. Nunca sabía que decir, como consolar a alguien, como si quiera reconocer el dolor en los demás, porque no había nadie más ahí que le enseñara aquello.

Pero ellos dos habían llenado aunque fuese un poco el gigantesco espacio vacío en su vida y se había acostumbrado a tenerlos ahí. Por lo mismo, aunque odiaba admitirlo, le había dolido ver a Naruto partir, tal como ahora le estaba doliendo sentir que Hinata lo dejaba nuevamente en la más absoluta de las soledades.

Caminando entre las ruinas de lo que había sido el barrio en que vivía su clan recordaba con melancolía los días en que su única preocupación había sido esperar en la esquina pacientemente que Itachi llegara de la academia para jugar con él. El recuerdo lejos de ponerlo furioso, lo entristeció. En esa época veía a un hermano mayor que lo hacía sentir seguro y feliz, ahora sólo tenía el recuerdo de ello.

Sus sueños y anhelos no estaban en el presente, ni el futuro… se habían quedado para siempre en el pasado. Soñaba y anhelaba volver atrás, a los días en que un abrazo por parte de Itachi le podía sacar una gran sonrisa y hacerlo olvidar de cualquier cosa que su padre le hubiese dicho. Había detestado a su hermano en ocasiones, porque quería ser reconocido por ser él mismo y no la sombra del grandioso Itachi.

Y aun así, su hermano mayor siempre lo había tratado de forma cariñosa, golpeándolo en la frente y diciéndole "_Lo siento Sasuke, tendrá que ser después_", cuando le preguntaba si podían hacer algo juntos. Realmente había odiado a Itachi en silencio cuando veía que su padre lo prefería a él luego de que entró a ANBU, pero al mismo tiempo, no había nadie más en su vida a quien amase con esa intensidad. Era su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir, su ídolo, aquel que debía enseñarle la forma en que funcionaba el mundo… el genio Itahci Uchiha. Cuantas veces se había sentido orgullo cuando caminaba por la calle con su hermano y notaba como las personas se dirigían a él con admiración, o la manera en que las jovencitas se abalanzaban hacia él saludándolo, regalándole cosas. Siempre les respondía a todas con una palabra amable, hacia una leve reverencia y seguía caminando. Nunca había sido altanero, siempre humilde y respetuoso con todos, en especial con sus padres.

Todo aquello había sido una ilusión. Él solo había actuado de la forma en que pensó que Sasuke lo percibir. La verdad de Itachi Uchiha había sido muy distinta y aquello le había roto el corazón en un sentido muy literal. Producto de ello, Sasuke no era como el resto. Sasuke encontraba propósito en haber sobrevivido sólo porque debía encargarse de vengar a los suyos y de hacerle pagar a la persona que le había causado tanto dolor durante todos esos años, en que sinceramente, no había nadie, no tenía nada, sólo recuerdos de fantasmas que atormentaban sus noches en silencio.

El verano había llegado oficialmente. Y aun así, Sasuke no sentía deseos de entrenar. Había descubierto una verdad irrefutable que sólo ahora en su soledad podía admitir. Extrañaba a Naruto. Él habría sabido qué hacer y cómo arreglarlo. Él le habría dado la solución a su dilema. Él le habría podido decir que hacer. La dualidad en su mente lo estaba atormentando.

¿Debía sentir vergüenza por no querer seguir solo? ¿Debía llenarse de odio y olvidarlos a todos, volver a su soledad y sólo enfocarse en su destino? ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba? ¿Venganza o justicia? Hacer lo correcto y traer a Itachi a un tribunal en donde se le juzgara por sus crímenes, o tomar la justicia por sus propias manos y disfrutar mientras lo veía morir.

Había perdido la respuesta de ello esos últimos días.

**-No los necesito.** – Murmuró para sí mismo mientras observaba el símbolo de su clan en la pared.

Continuó caminando, quedándose parado un buen tiempo justo frente al hogar en donde vivía. Podía escuchar el sonido perdido en el tiempo de su madre tatareado mientras colgaba la ropa, podía ver a su padre llegando al atardecer con el uniforme de la policía de Konoha como si se tratara de un fantasma, podía ver a Itachi cargándolo en su espalda con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke lo abrazaba con fuerza y le decía que no importaba que cada día que pasara tuviesen menos tiempo porque él entraría en la academia y porque Itachi debía realizar misiones en ANBU…

"_Esta bien. Mientras estemos juntos de vez en cuando…". _

Al diablo con Hinata, Naruto y el equipo siete. Todos se podían ir al demonio. No los necesitaba. Lo único que necesitaba, su más grande amigo, su mayor arma y su mayor fuente de poder era el odio.

Para alguien que ya lo había perdido todo una vez, ¿Realmente qué significaba volver a experimentarlo?

·

·

·

·

·

Todos los días que siguieron pensó que sólo necesitaba alimentarse de odio para poner atrás de sí mismo toda la situación que lo aquejaba, pero se dio cuenta alrededor del 8vo día que hiciera lo que hiciera, necesitaba a Hinata. No sólo porque era su amiga, sino, porque era la única persona con que podía entrenar ahora que Naruto no estaba en Konoha.

Alrededor de un mes había trascurrido desde que hablaron afuera del edificio del Hokage. Por los últimos 5 días Sasuke había estado parado fuera de la mansión de los Hyuga esperando que la chica se dignara a hablar con él. Había ido los últimos cinco días a preguntar si Hinata podía salir y siempre se encontraba con la misma respuesta: _"Hinata-sama se encuentra ocupada en este momento. Por favor, vuelve otro día."_

A veces odiaba a los Hyuga y esa era una de aquellas ocasiones. Pero a diferencia de los últimos cinco días, sabía que eventualmente Hinata tenía que salir pues era el primer día en que Tsunade la instruiría personalmente en el arte de sanar a otros.

De hecho, Sakura Haruno se lo había dicho.

El día anterior se encontraba en la tienda de dangos tomando té (sin azúcar). No tenía nada mejor que hacer ahora que no había con quien entrenar y las misiones estaban en _stand by_, cuando de pronto Sakura Haruno se sentó frente a él. No tenía ninguna intensión de hablarle, su presencia le molestaba, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, cuando la pelirosa le habló, su compañía no le pareció completamente repulsiva.

Seguramente eso se debía a una cosa: Se sentía solo. Se sentía tan solo que hasta ella era una compañía aceptable.

Llevaba tres semanas sin hablar con nadie, entrenando solo en el bosque. Ni si quiera Kakashi se le había acercado en esos días y el equipo siete no había formado parte de ninguna misión a petición del jounin. Tampoco era como si quisiera hablarle a Haruno, pero escucharla se le hizo mucho más soportable que en otras ocasiones. Observó en silencio como la chica comía dangos y también bebía té. Agradeció que no le hablara sin cesar. Se preguntó si estaría intentando imitar a Hinata, pues no lo miraba a los ojos y se mantenía callada a menos que Sasuke le preguntara algo. Aquel cambio en ella le pareció refrescante. Cuando no hablaba sin cesar sobre cosas que no le importaban incluso era llevadero estar cerca de ella.

Por mera educación le había preguntado si aun estaba aprendiendo ninjutsu médico, más que nada porque estaba interesado en el tema de ese tipo de jutsus que de Sakura en sí. Fue entonces cuando Haruno le dijo que Hinata se uniría al grupo de estudio junto con Ino al día siguiente. Sasuke estuvo tan feliz de escuchar que había un motivo para que Hinata saliera de su casa que le sonrió. Haruno ni si quiera entendió por qué le agradecía y pagaba por sus dangos, pero se sintió en el cielo. Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha la tomaba en cuenta.

Por ello, el pelinegro había estado esperando desde las seis de la mañana afuera de la mansión Hyuga sintiendo que en cualquier momento tendría la oportunidad de enmendar su error y decirle a Hinata que le diera una oportunidad para intentar solucionarlo. Se estaba tragando completamente su orgullo y realmente por primera vez en su vida no le importaba hacerlo. Pensó que el hecho de que estuviese ahí sería suficiente. No obstante, cuando vio a Hinata salir de la mansión mirándolo extrañada y aun molesta, entendió que no sería así.

–**Has estado bastante ocupada estos días, ¿No?** – Le preguntó molesto, mandando su plan de pedirle perdón al demonio.

–**¿Qué.. qué haces aquí?** – Le preguntó Hinata un tanto sorprendida. La chica de inmediato sintió como si Sasuke no hubiese entendido bien sus palabras la última vez que habían hablado; de verdad sentía que no había nada que arreglar. Estaba enojada pero aun más importante, estaba herida. – **No tengo tiempo para.. para conversar. Tengo clases.**

–**Lo sé.** – Dijo Sasuke siguiéndola, mientras Hinata apresuraba el paso mirando sus propios zapatos, como si quisiese dejarlo atrás lo más rápido posible. – **Te acompañaré. **

–**No necesito que me acompañes. Puedo.. puedo ir sola. **

Sasuke no le respondió, sólo caminó atrás de ella. Los pasos de Hinata eran tan suaves que ni si quiera los escuchaba, en cambio los suyos eran pesados, demostrando lo molesto que estaba por el hecho de que ella lo estuviese ignorando. ¡Ella a él! Aquello se le hacía casi intolerable.

Cuando habían caminado alrededor de cinco cuadras en silencio, Hinata se detuvo y se volteó con la frustración de la situación escrita en sus ojos perlas.

–**¿Qué e-es lo que quieres, Uchiha-kun?** – Escuchar su apellido y no su nombre fue un golpe en el estómago para Sasuke. No entendía por qué una persona tan pequeña y frágil como Hinata tenía la habilidad para hacerlo sentir tan miserable. Por su parte, la joven no aguantaba ese silencio. No aguantaba sentir la mirada del Uchiha en su nuca. Aferró el collar que Naruto había dejado para ella y lo acercó a su pecho, como si buscara protección en su recuerdo. - **¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? – **Le preguntó con tristeza.

–**Sólo quiero que volvamos a entrenar, ¿Es mucho pedir de mi compañera de equipo? **– Hinata lo miró con lástima, como si de verdad estuviese considerando decirle que sí, que volvería a entrenar con él. Después de todo, no era muy buena en todo eso de molestarse con las personas y también en cierta forma extrañaba a Sasuke. -**Ni si quiera tenemos que ser amigos, la verdad no me interesa que lo seamos o no.**

Hinata frunció los labios en molestia, pero no dijo nada. No podía creer que casi había caído con sus palabras. La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y bajó el rostro irritado, sabiendo que todo lo que había practicado decirle había salido mal. No entendía por qué la estaba tratando así, como si Hinata no le importase, cuando estaba más que claro eso no era así. Ambos podían ser poseedores de grandiosos Dojutsus, pero nunca antes habían estado tan ciegos.

–**Espera.** – Le pidió intentando alcanzarla. –** Lo que quise decir es que…**

–**Uchiha-kun, si quieres… en..entrenar con alguien puedo.. puedo buscar un compañero para ti. Sólo… sólo déjame en paz. – **La voz de Hinata hizo que se sintiera desesperado. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué, no podía detenerla, su orgullo se lo impedía. Y aun así no pudo evitar gritarle en medio de la calle con los ojos de más de un curioso observando la escena.

– **¡Pero no quiero otro compañero!** – Le gritó Sasuke deteniéndose cuando vio que Hinata comenzaba a correr. – **Te quiero a ti…** - Murmuró.

·

·

·

·

·

Apenas había pegado los ojos durante la noche pues dormir le había resultado imposible luego de verse confrontada a Sasuke. Había aprendido tantas cosas durante su primera lección con Tsunade que se dio cuenta que saber ninjutsu médico, aunque fuera lo básico, era primordial.

Se dio cuenta al mirarla con el byakugan activado que todo dependía de que tan bien se podía manipular el chakra. A Hinata, por haber sido entrenado por tantos años en el puño gentil, aquello no se le dificultaba mucho. A diferencia de Ino y Sakura que introducían su chakra a los peces como dos personas ciegas, Hinata podía ver la corriente que circulaba por los animales, no le era difícil saber exactamente donde debía introducir su chakra, ver las zonas heridas dentro de éstos y enfocarlo ahí. En teoría era mejor que Sakura e Ino en ello, con sólo una clase. El problema sin embargo, era que no tenía tanta estamina como las otras chicas, por lo cual convertir su estamina en chakra sólo le permitía trabajar por periodos cortos en comparación con ellas dos, aunque con mucha más eficacia.

La animaron diciéndole que pronto podría hacerlo mejor, con un dejo de celo por no contar con sus ojos. Tsunade le confió que si entrenaba lo suficientemente duro, podría volver incluso mejor que ella en el asunto, pues aunque su chakra era de un tipo más maduro que Hinata, ella no contaba con el byakugan. Aquello la alegró. Sentía que por fin podría ayudar y dejar de ser sólo un estorbo como tantas veces se lo había recalcado su padre, Neji y hasta Sasuke.

Pero su felicidad se vio opacada cuando al salir de su clase junto con Sakura e Ino, el joven Uchiha la estaba esperando afuera del hospital, con los brazos cruzados. No se dirigieron la palabra y aunque las chicas le insistieron y preguntaron qué sucedía, ella no habló del tema. En ningún momento se detuvo y a pesar de que Haruno y Yamanaka se morían por hablar con Sasuke quien las iba siguiendo, por respeto a su compañera, no lo hicieron.

Cuando entró en la mansión Hyuga, sólo por curiosidad, activó el byakugan y vio que Sasuke seguía ahí. De hecho, sólo se retiró del lugar muy entrada la noche, como si hubiese estado esperando encontrarla sola para hablarle.

Se miró al espejo mientras cepillaba su corto cabello y vio las ojeras que tenía. Mientras caminaba lista para partir a su segunda clase, observó como Neji y su padre entrenaban. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida para su primo, quien la miró con curiosidad saludándola con la mirada. Hinata sonrojó y siguió caminando, recordando que no merecía si quiera que Neji la saludara. Había estado a punto de dañarlo.

Retiró su bento con comida de la cocina, se despidió de Hanabi y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión. Comenzó a correr al darse cuenta de la hora y justo al dar vuelta por la puerta vio que en medio de su camino la estaban esperando dos pares de ojos oscuros que conocía tan bien.

– **Hinata.** – Dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo, notando como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban. Un año atrás se habría sentido irritado o divertido por ese detalle en su compañera, ahora, más que cualquier otra cosa lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Estaba reclinado sobre la cerca de madera, con uno de sus pies apoyado en ésta y la rodilla doblada.

– **Uchiha-kun…** – Respondió ella con formalidad para seguir caminando.

– **Espera.** – Dijo con rapidez, parándose derecho. Hinata se volteó lentamente y esperó a que hablara. – **Las cosas ayer no… bueno…** - No entendía por qué era tan malo para hablarle a las personas. – **No salieron como pensaba.** **No quise decir que, que sólo quiero que entrenemos y ya. La verdad es que**… - Sasuke apretó su puño, no era bueno para esas cosas, no podía pretender ser un tarado como el resto de Konoha y tratarla como tal. Ella lo había conocido tal cual era. -** Esto es demasiado difícil, ya detén esta estupidez y vayamos a entrenar. ¡No puedes estar enojada conmigo toda la vida! ¡Baka! Ambos sabemos que tu futuro no está en un hospital. **

– **¿Eso e-es todo lo que tienes que de-decirme?** – Le preguntó Hinata mirándose los zapatos con vergüenza.

–**Sólo quiero conversar y… y bueno, somos compañeros, es normal que pasemos el tiempo juntos ¿No? Deja de huir de mí como si me tuvieras miedo o algo peor. **– Sasuke no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, como expresar lo que sentía y deseaba. Era realmente el peor en ello y Hinata lo estaba poniendo al límite de sus habilidades sociales.

– **¿Qué quieres conversar conmigo?** – Le preguntó - **¿Realmente te..tenemos algo que decirnos?**

– **Bueno…** - Pensó en la pregunta de Hinata, pero eran tantas las cosas que podría haber dicho y todas lo hacían sonar tan idiota como sonaba Naruto al hablar. No tenía una respuesta que no lo avergonzara.

– **Uchiha-kun, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. **

Sasuke la escuchó decirlo sintiendo una extraña tristeza. Era cierto, cuando estaban solos generalmente la conversación no fluía. Ambos eran personas introvertidas y sólo se hablaban para poder motivarse al momento de entrenar, o cuando él la sermoneaba o le daba instrucciones para luchar. Aparte de eso, eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las ocasiones en que se habían dicho algo personal.

No obstante, él siempre había creído que eso los hacía especial, al menos como amigos. No necesitaban estar uno encima del otro acosándose con palabras; una mirada podía comunicar sus estados de ánimos, un gesto les indicaba lo que el otro deseaba, el silencio para él siempre había sido reconfortante y pensó que también lo era para ella a quien tanto le costaba dirigirse a los demás por su gran timidez.

– **No… no tentemos na-nada en común.** – Dijo Hinata con tristeza, Sasuke lo sentía en su voz. Podía percibir lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo hablar. Su voz se quebraba, y aquello lo lastimaba más de lo que pensó sería posible. - **Lo único que n-nos une es el equipo siete y… y Naruto-kun. Es mejor… de-dejar de pretender que…**

– **Eso no es cierto.** – La increpó Sasuke. La rabia que estaba sintiendo era imposible de contener. – **Tenemos mucho en común. Eres la persona más parecida a mí que conozco Hinata. **

– **Es precisamente eso… lo que me asusta.** - Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, blancos y negros. Sasuke sintió un vacio acrecentarse en él, en su estómago, en su pecho, en su mente, todo desaparecía con la mirada que le daba Hinata. - **No quiero ter-terminar como tú.**

– **¿Lo dices en serio?** – El nudo en su garganta hizo que aquella frase saliera de forma temblorosa de su boca.

–**Estar cerca de ti es… es agotador. Me con…consume**. – Podía ver las lágrimas que Hinata estaba conteniendo. Podía percibir el dolor en ella. - **Intento agradarte y sentir que no soy un estorbo para ti, pero en e-ese proceso me… me he convertido en alguien que… que no me gusta. **

Hinata comenzó a caminar nuevamente por la calle del barrio en donde habitaba su clan, dejando a Sasuke debajo de uno de los cerezos que ya comenzaban a mostrar las frutas colgando de ellos, pintas rojas entre el verdor.

Hinata pensó que con eso estaría tajado el asunto. Había llorado en silencio por el camino al hospital y algo le decía que nunca más vería a Sasuke. A pesar de haber sido ella quien le había pedido que se mantuviera lejos, ahora que estaba hecho sentía que algo dentro de ella había muerto.

Por lo mismo, cuando al día siguiente la lluvia de verano golpeaba las tejas del dojo de entrenamiento se sorprendió bastante cuando Ko abrió la puerta corrediza interrumpiendo el entrenamiento que ella y Hanabi estaban realizando.

– **Buenas tardes Ko.** – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia. Hanabi se paró derecha y tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente.

– **Hinata-sama, ya es hora del té. ¿Desea que pida que sirvan un poco para ambas?** – Hinata le sonrió con calidez.

Haber estado entrenando toda la tarde con su hermana (una genio), la había agotado inmensamente, pero también se sentía feliz de haberle dado más de un golpe y no haber sido brutalmente vencida como siempre ocurría.

– **¿Quieres té Hanabi-chan?** – Le preguntó.

– **Eso sería agradable con esta lluvia.** – Dijo su hermana pasándole una toalla que Hinata puso sobre sus hombros para mantener los músculos tibios.

Ambas hermanas caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga hacia el salón de té. Fue entonces que sentadas y esperando por su bebida caliente, escucharon a las criadas hablando sobre un cierto chico "atractivo" que estaba parado afuera de la mansión desde la mañana. Hinata de inmediato pensó en Sasuke.

– **¿Por qué ha estado parado ahí fuera todos estos días?** – Preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad. Sabía que algo había pasado entre Hinata y él para que su hermana no lo quisiera recibir, pero no sabía exactamente qué. – **Neji cree que es porque es un idiota.**

– **¿Eso dijo?** – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

– **Sí.** – Respondió Hanabi poniendo un poco de leche en su té. - **Dijo, "**_**Uchiha es un idiota. Cualquier hombre con un mínimo de dignidad se habría dado por vencido ya**_**."**

– **Oh.** – Le sorprendió saber que su primo si quiera se hubiese pronunciado sobre el tema.

– **¿Por qué no lo invitas a tomar té? **– Preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad. - **¿De verdad es tan lindo como dicen?**

– **Ha..Hanabi-chan, no deberías preguntarme esas cosas**. – Respondió Hinata sonrojando y ocultando su rostro atrás de su tasa.

Hanabi miró hacia afuera y activó el byakugan sin si quiera formar los sellos. - **¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda estar ahí parado afuera en la lluvia sin que le dé una pulmonía?**

– **¿Realmente crees que se pueda enfermar?** – Le preguntó Hinata un tanto alarmada.

Hanabi sonrió con burla al verla así. - **Si tanto te preocupa hazlo entrar.**

– **No quiero verlo.** – Respondió con rapidez, poniéndose seria y melancólica.

– **Pobre diablo.** – Dijo Hanabi poniéndose de pie y saltando de forma traviesa. - **Iré a decirle que se vaya. **

– **Ha…Hanabi-chan.** – La detuvo Hinata antes de que la chica llegara a la puerta.

– **¿Sí?** – Le preguntó.

– **¿Podrías darle un paragua?** – Hinata no la miró, pero de haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa sugerente que mostraba la menor de las Hyuga.

Hanabi supo que aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, a Hinata le importaba ese chico más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir o si quiera darse cuenta.

·

·

·

·

·

Volvió a encontrar a Sasuke fuera de su casa al día siguiente, a la misma hora, esperándola con una pequeña caja de madera entre sus manos. Se quedó parada bajo el umbral de su puerta pensando en que realmente Sasuke era obstinado cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Sasuke estornudó. Hinata suspiró adivinando que la lluvia del día anterior había hecho que se enfermara. De hecho, ahora que lo miraba fijamente sus mejillas se veía un tanto rojas y sudorosas.

Aún así, Hinata sentía que no tenía nada más que decirle. Por su parte, Sasuke sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca en esa instancia sonaría cursi y estúpido. Simplemente no tenía nociones de cómo actuar en esas circunstancias.

– **Te traje algo.** – Dijo de pronto mirando hacia un costado y estirando en dirección de Hinata la caja de madera.

**-Uchiha-kun, no.. no es necesario que…** - Hinata se sintió avergonzada de aquello, mirando para ambos lado para ver si alguien los estaba observando. No creía que nadie de la familia Hyuga se sentiría muy complacido si veían que un chico le estaba dando regalos.

Al ver que no los aceptaba, Sasuke arrugó la frente con molestia y los empujó contra su pecho. Realmente no tenía tacto con ese tipo de cosas, sólo estaba haciendo eso porque fue lo que Kakashi le dijo que se hacía cuando una chica estaba molesta, comprarle algo. -**Son rollos de canela. ¿Son tus favoritos no? –** Le preguntó con una mueca, para luego volver a estornudar. Se sentía fatal, pero también sabía que si alguien los hubiese visto en una situación así se hubiese muerto de pavor. Hinata asintió tomando la caja.** - ** **Bien. ¿Podemos hablar? **

– **No… no lo sé.** – Respondió con algo de melancolía evitando su mirada. – **Tengo clases con las chicas.**

– **Sólo dame 2 minutos.** – Insistió Sasuke. – **Nadie se morirá porque llegues dos minutos tarde.** – Cuando vio que Hinata no huía y que lentamente levantaba el rostro encogiéndolo sobre sus hombros, supo que era su oportunidad. Supo por su mirada que ella lo extrañaba. - **El día que Itachi apareció en la ciudad de los hostales, dijiste que no estaba solo… a pesar de que te dije una y otra vez que el único motivo por el cual estoy vivo, es para matar a mi hermano. Dijiste que soy especial para ti, ¿Lo recuerdas? **

Claro que Hinata lo recordaba, ese día había tenido la conversación que la había hecho prepararse como nunca para estar cerca de él.

… _Fuiste bendecida con un corazón amable y noble, es normal que sufras cuando ves que aquellos que quieres están sufriendo, pero no puedes cargar con los problemas de otras personas. Debes ser fuerte, como la kunoichi del clan Hyuga que eres. Aprende desde ya, que a veces la mejor ayuda que puedes prestarle a un compañero de equipo es haciendo algo o no haciendo nada. _

_Llegará el día en que te veas enfrentada a terribles decisiones que involucre a tus compañeros de equipo. Te lo digo porque veo que eres demasiado gentil y las personas con corazones como el tuyo son los que más sufren…_

… _a veces, cuando las personas que amamos mueren a nuestro alrededor sin que se pueda hacer nada, las personas toman decisiones erradas para aliviar su propio dolor. _

**-S-sí.** – Respondió Hinata bajando el rostro. No sabía que tan cierto era eso sobre tomar decisiones terribles por proteger a sus compañeros. Jiraiya sensei tenía razón cuando le había dicho que su corazón era demasiado gentil para saber lidiar con las consecuencias de dichas decisiones.

– **¿Por qué ahora te das por vencida en nuestro equipo?** – Le preguntó Sasuke dudoso. Pero muy en el fondo lo que realmente quería saber era por qué se estaba dando por vencida con él.

– **Uchiha-kun… **

– **¡Es Sasuke! ¡Odio que me digas Uchiha-kun! **– Sasuke era impaciente por naturaleza, pero saber que Hinata no podía olvidarse de lo que había sucedido lo desesperaba, al punto que las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiese controlarse. - **¡Lo siento Hinata! Ahí está. Lo dije. Lo siento. **

Era sinceramente la primera vez desde que conocía a Sasuke que lo escuchaba decir esas palabras. Sintió algo tibio en su pecho que la hizo bajar de inmediato la mirada y sentirse paralizada. No tenía respuestas a ello, no sólo porque estaba segura que Sasuke lo decía de todo corazón, sino porque también estaba segura que aun así no sabía si podía olvidarse de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

– **Ve a casa, Sasuke-kun.** – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la academia. – **Hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor.**

. . . . .

A veces sentía que podía odiar el verano. En invierno, ese calor insoportable no se filtraba por las cortinas de su departamento, ni tampoco toda esa luz que no lo dejaba dormir. Sus sábanas estaban pegoteadas por el sudor, su respiración aun era agitada y estaba seguro que las manchas rojizas en el techo eran producto de su imaginación. Tenía fiebre. Estar como un idiota parado afuera de la mansión Hyuga por horas bajo la lluvia no le había jugado muy a favor. Aun así, estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior en el que honestamente le había pedido a los dioses que lo mataran pues no soportaba seguir vomitando.

Se paró para ir al baño. No era que se sentiera completamente mal, pero estar resfriado siempre era bastante desagradable. No sentía muchas energías en su cuerpo y ya no aguantaba seguir estornudando.

Estaba lavándose las manos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Intentó pensar en quien podría ser, sobre todo porque la última vez que había tenido acosadoras visitándolo les había dado el susto de sus vidas y por los últimos 10 días ninguna de las retrasadas que vivía en el edificio lo había molestado.

Quedó completamente sin palabras cuando abrió la puerta, pues de todas las personas en que pensó, ella era la opción menos lógica. No dejó de observarla a los ojos en ningún momento, ignorando lo que estaba cargando en sus brazos.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Le preguntó extrañado. Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato, buscando una respuesta. Tal vez ella también se estaba preguntando qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. – **Como odio cuando no respond…**

**-Feliz…feliz cumpleaños.** – Dijo rápidamente, estirando hacia adelante lo que cargaba.

Sólo fue entonces que Sasuke bajó la mirada y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un pastel de crema adornado con fresas que decía "Felices trece años Sasuke-kun". Había trece velas azules encendidas iluminando el rostro de Hinata en el pasillo del edificio.

– **¿Es hoy?** – Preguntó un tanto confundido y desanimado. Nunca le daba mucha importancia a las fechas, excepto una… el día de la masacre de su clan.

Hinata se puso blanca. -**¿No lo es?**

– **¿Es 23 de Julio ya?**

–**S-sí. **

–**Oh.** – Se quedó mirando un momento el pastel, sin saber que decir. Hacía años que no celebraba su cumpleaños, 5 para ser exactos. – **Gracias, supongo.**

– **¿No vas a soplar las velas?** – Le preguntó Hinata mirándolo con algo de temor, no era usual que ella le dijera qué hacer. – **Tienes… tienes que pedir tres deseos.**

–**Es cierto, siempre se me olvida eso de los tres deseos.** – Respondió cruzándose de brazos algo irritado y haciendo una mueca que hizo que Hinata sonriera divertida. Por su parte, Sasuke pensó por algunos momentos en qué realmente deseaba para luego apagar las velas. - **¿Ya no estas enojada?**

Hinata miró hacia un costado, sonrojándose aun más.** –No estaría aquí si aun estuviese molesta contigo, Sasuke-kun. **

–**Un deseo cumplido. Nada mal.** – Dijo entretenido con el rostro de Hinata, no iba a hacer un gran alboroto sobre eso, aunque por dentro se sentía realmente aliviado.

–**Aunque… haré que pagues por lo que hiciste… eventualmente. – **Le indicó Hinata sonriendo.

**-¿Debería sentir miedo con semejante amenaza? – **Le preguntó con burla y una pisca de altanería.– **Aunque creo que lo hicimos mal Hyuga, ¿No se supone que me debes cantar cumpleaños feliz antes?** – Sasuke se divertía poniéndola incómoda y sabía que no había forma de que Hinata le cantase, hubiese preferido caminar desnuda por Konoha antes de hacer algo como eso. Era demasiado vergonzosa. – **Era una broma Hyuga, por favor evita hiperventilar o ahogarte en mi entrada.**

Sasuke reclinó su costado contra la puerta. A pesar de aun estar decaído no le interesaba estar ahí con su típico short blanco y su camisa azul, mirando como Hinata cargaba el pastel de cumpleaños.

–**Tú sabes que no como dulces.** – Fue lo único que le dijo. Quería saber por qué Hinata se había dado la molestia de hornearle algo así cuando ella conocía que no se lo comería.

–**Sí. Lo sé.** – Le respondió.

– **¿Entonces?**

Hinata había estado evitando sus ojos, pero al escucharlo preguntarle aquello subió la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos negros que en algún momento en su vida le habían causado tanto miedo. Ya no había un extraño en ellos, estaba ahí frente a ella, su mejor amigo.

–**De..de cualquier forma todos deberían tener un pastel de cumpleaños. **

Sasuke suspiró y le dio la espalda. -**¿Vas a quedarte parada ahí toda la tarde o vas a entrar? **

– **¿No… no te molesta que entre?** – Le preguntó Hinata observando el emblema del clan Uchiha en su espalda.

–**Cállate y entra. **– Le dijo bajando levemente los párpados.

Hinata había estado ahí en el marco de la puerta antes, pero nunca había traspasado dicha barrera. Estar dentro del departamento de Sasuke le enseñaba nuevas cosas. En primer lugar, después de haber comido cup ramen en el departamento de Naruto y ver el basural que tenía por todas partes, se sorprendió que Sasuke fuese tan ordenado. Para ser un chico que vivía solo, todo estaba limpio y meticulosamente ordenado. Su cama estaba en medio de la habitación y ventanales rodeaban todo dando una hermosa vista de Konoha. Afuera del ventanal había un balcón en el cual se notaba Sasuke pasaba bastante tiempo, más que nada por la forma en que estaba decorada con una mesita y plantas. Nunca pensó que alguien tan descuidado e indiferente con el resto pudiese tener la preocupación de tener plantas.

Al lado de su cama había un gran mueble en el cual había muchísimos libros ordenados uno al lado del otro y justo encima de dicho mueble, Hinata observó la foto que les habían sacado un año atrás cuando se convirtieron en el equipo siete. Sasuke estaba mirando hacia un costado realmente irritado, Naruto miraba a Sasuke como si lo quisiera asesinar y ella estaba mirando a Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas. Kakashi estaba atrás de los tres, con sus manos sobre los hombros de los chicos, con su ojo visible cerrado mientras que la máscara se le arrugaba como si estuviese escondiendo una sonrisa.

Ver esa foto enterneció a Hinata. No pensó que la única foto que Sasuke tenía en todo su departamento, fuese precisamente de ellos cuatro.

Al lado de aquel mueble había un televisor. Nunca se imaginó a Sasuke como el tipo de chico que gasta tiempo viendo tele, pero acababa de aprender algo nuevo de él. Al otro lado de su cama había un velador con una lámpara y varios libros y pergaminos en el mueble inmediatamente junto al estante de noche.

Sasuke caminó hasta la esquina de su habitación, justo donde había un solitario sillón y una mesa con tres tasas. Lanzó una de las almohadas que había sobre su cama al piso y se sentó sobre ésta.

– **Siéntate.** – Le ordenó a Hinata, quien caminó con el pastel y lo depositó sobre la mesita de centro. El Uchiha Se fijó en que la chica estaba mirando las tasas con curiosidad y no le sorprendió, ¿Para qué tendría tres tasas una persona que vivía solo?, Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pequeña habitación al lado de la entrada en que estaba la cocina. - **¿Cuántas tasas ves sobre la mesa? –** Le preguntó desde lejos con el tono de voz alto.

– **Tres.** – Respondió Hinata, sentándose en el piso.

– **Ahí no** – Exclamó Sasuke caminando de vuelta al lugar en donde ella se encontraba. - **Siéntate en el sillón.** – Hinata enrojeció y tragó saliva, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y sentándose. Sasuke se sentó frente a ella en la almohada, quedando en una posición un tanto más baja que la de ella.

–**¿Sabes por qué son tres?** – Le preguntó Sasuke mientras ponía un tenedor frente a ella.

Hinata sonrió. Se imaginaba el por qué, ellos eran tres. Seguramente Sasuke había comprado más tasas pensando en que algún día Naruto y ella estarían ahí. - **¿Las tuviste todo este tiempo? **

No había necesidad de decirlo. Hinata lo entendía y Sasuke sabía que lo hacía sólo con mirarla sonreír. Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al verla con esa facción en su cara.

Aunque no había sido fácil, llevaban un año juntos, aprendiendo a soportarse mutuamente, tanto él, Naruto y Hinata. Pero lo que hacía especial a Hinata entre las demás personas era la capacidad que tenía para hacerlo olvidarse de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se sentía bien cerca de ella y no podía decir lo mismo de otras personas. Naruto lo hacía sentirse motivado y hasta cierto punto comprendido. Hinata era distinta, lo que ella le hacía experimentar era… era algo más. No había que ser un genio para haberse dado cuenta que la chica tenía una influencia en él que Sasuke ni si quiera percibía. Aunque siempre estaba de mal humor, Hinata lo divertía; sus gestos, su vergüenza, la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, eran cosas que le daban un poco de risa, no porque quisiera ser cruel y burlarse de ella considerándola inferior, sino porque aun no creía que existiese alguien así.

– **¿Vamos a comer pastel o qué?** – Preguntó untando el tenedor sobre una fresa y mirándola indiferente, pero por dentro maldiciéndola como si se tratara de su peor enemiga.

La mandíbula de Hinata se cayó en sorpresa, horrorizada de que Sasuke estuviese comiendo algo que no fuese salado o tuviese arroz. –** P-pero… a ti no te gusta el dulce.**

– **Un poco de azúcar no me va a matar.** – Gruñó masticando la frutilla.

Hinata sonrió, untando también el tenedor en una fresa. - **No le puse azúcar, Sasuke-kun…** **sé que no te gusta.**

– **Aun mejor. – **Hundió el tenedor en el biscocho y sacó un pedazo de éste. Agradeció que Hinata sólo hubiese puesto una capa de crema con fresas entremedio.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, sin molestarse. Esa era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre Hinata, nunca presionaba a las personas para que le hablaran y cuando se tenía una personalidad como Sasuke Uchiha en la cual no había mucho que decir, esa cualidad era fundamental para un buen relacionamiento.

Fue entonces que Sasuke notó esa mirada distante y melancólica que tanto conocía en Hinata mientras miraba hacia el balcón. Ni si quiera tuvo que preguntarse dos veces que era lo que la hacía sonreir con esa melancolía. Ahí, mientras los dos comían uno frente al otro, sabía que la mente de su compañera divagaba en el recuerdo de cierto perdedor.

Sintió molestia. Ahí estaba junto a ella, después de casi un mes, sin embargo era como si ella no estuviese en ese lugar, sino en aquella aventura en que se había emprendido el perdedor. - _¿Tan mala compañía soy?-_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras mascaba, sintiendo una extraña rabia invadir su estómago. – **¿Lo extrañas? **– Le preguntó sin mirarla.

– **¿Qué?** – Hinata volteó a mirarlo nuevamente, sin entender.

– **Al dobe. **

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron con violencia y bajó el rostro, tomando con fuerza el collar del primer Hokage. - **¿C-cómo lo…?**

– **Tienes **_**esa**_** mirada escrita en tus ojos.** – Respondió Sasuke dejando el tenedor en la mesa y mirando hacia el balcón, indiferentemente.

Era curioso, pero a pesar de que ella hubiese horneado un pastel, que estuviese ahí con él, que se preocupara de que no estuviese solo en su cumpleaños, se sentía molesto sólo porque ella pensara en Naruto. Era como si la idea de compartir la amistad de Hinata con el perdedor se le hiciera insoportable. – _No. Ella no siente amistad por él. Ella lo ama._

– **Tus párpados caen levemente y te pones blanca cuando piensas en él, siempre con la mano cerca del pecho.** – Dijo Sasuke, frío y distante. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, pero en ese momento Sasuke estaba en otro lugar, uno que era solamente suyo. Su mente.

– **Sólo pensaba que, lo único que falta para que todo sea perfecto… es que Naruto-kun esté aquí. **

Sasuke tragó saliva, entendiendo que sin importar cuantos momentos agradables pasara con Hinata en los cuales al menos él pensara que ambos estaban completamente bien… en el fondo de su mente y su corazón, Hinata siempre estaría deseando que Naruto estuviese ahí.

Él por sí mismo, no era suficiente.

El problema surgía precisamente, en que Sasuke se daba cuenta ahora del motivo por el cual se había sentido irritado al saber que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Quería ser suficiente.

La idea de compartir a su amiga con Naruto se le hacía insoportable y aunque reconocía en su interior que ese pensamiento no sólo era estúpido sino que también egoísta, él sabía desde siempre que ese era el tipo de persona que era. Naruto también era su amigo, casi un hermano, ¿Por qué no habría querido que ambos se llevaran bien?

Por que Hinata lo amaba y sólo estaba encaminándose en una desilusión. Aunque ella se sintiera de esa forma hacia él, nada le garantizaba que el perdedor fuese a sentir lo mismo por ella.

– **¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Sucede algo?** – Le preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke. – **Parece que tienes fiebre. No debiste quedarte parado afuera de mi casa durante la lluvia. **

Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras la chica mantenía su mano ahí. Se sentía incómodo con ella tocándolo, ridículo, considerando que se tocaban todo el tiempo si debían entrenar. **– Tal vez no me hubiese enfermado si alguien me hubiese dejado entrar. **– Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca infantil de molestia mientras su sonrojo se acrecentaba con cada segundo que la mano de Hinata permanecía sobre su piel.** - Y tu hermana pareció disfrutar más de la cuenta pedirme que me fuera. **

–**¿Ha..Hanibi-chan? – **La idea de dos seres tan obstinados como Sasuke y Hanabi discutiendo bajo la lluvia le pareció graciosa.** – Ella se parece un poco más a Neji que a mi. **

–**Entonces, debo asumir que el paragua lo mandaste tú.**

¿Por qué se sentía tan raro? Era como si no quisiese que pasara el tiempo, ambos sentados en su living, mirando el pastel de cumpleaños, ella rozando su piel. Más que raro, se sentía incómodo, como si quisiese hacer algo pero no entendía qué era, casi como una urgencia por moverse y alejarse, como si su mano lo estuviese quemando.

Si Naruto la hería, se juró ahí mismo que lo mataría.

¿Por qué Hinata lo hacía sentir así de un momento a otro?

**- Hinata… - **Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su pensamiento, escuchó golpes en la puerta nuevamente. Hinata retiró su mano y miró en la dirección en que escuchaba el sonido.** - ¿Quién podría ser ahora? **– Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Hinata, notando que la chica lucía nerviosa pero divertida y evitaba mirarlo. Levantó una ceja extrañado mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Tan pronto como su mano dio vuelta la perilla se encontró con múltiples rostros que lo horrorizaron.

– **¡Sasuke-kun!- **Gritó Sakura Haruno con su cabello rosa perfectamente cepillado, tenía una tiara de princesa de cartón y portaba muchísimos globos con una mano y en la otra una caja de regalo.- **¡Feliz cumpleaños! **– Se abalanzó para abrazarlo para antes de que lo pudiese tocar alguien tiraba del brazo derecho del pelinegro y lo sacaba de su trayectoria.

– **¡Sasuke-kun! **– Era Ino, que tenía una fuerza ridícula para ser tan delgada. Traía una caja de regalo también, con una tiara de cartón en su cabeza, completamente festiva. - **¡Hice toda tu comida favorita! **

– **¡También yo Sasuke-kun! **– Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura mientras que Ino lo hacía por los hombros. No tenía como deshacerse de ellas pues sostenía las cajas de regalo.

– **¡Suéltenme! **– Alegó, pero las chicas parecía sordas a su pedido.

–**Oi. – **Dijo Kiba sonriendo y dándole un regalo, Sasuke ya estaba cargando tres y no sabía qué hacer con ellos, ni si quiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante el tumulto de gente que estaba entrando en su departamento y las dos histéricas que tiraban de él de un lado a otro.Pero Kiba no parecía para nada interesado en quedarse y hablar con él, por el contrario caminó rápidamente en dirección al sofá. **- ¡Hinata-chaaaan! – **aquello hizo que Sasuke se volteara molesto, pero ni si quiera pudo decir algo, Chouji le daba una caja de regalo.

– **¡Genial aun no se han comido el pastel! – **Dijo entusiasmado.** - ¡Hola Sasuke! **

– **Oi, Chouji, espera que le cantemos feliz cumpleaños. – **Shikamaru Nara ponía su propio regalo sobre el resto, la pila ya era tan alta que Sasuke apenas podía ver.** - Oh, es cierto. Feliz cumpleaños Uchiha. – **Dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y entraba al departamento bastante desanimado.

–**Estoy aquí porque me pareció apropiado desearle a un compañero shinobi un feliz cumpleaños. – **Dijo el último en entrar, Shino, quien cargaba una parrilla. La dejó en el suelo un momento y sacó una pequeña caja de madera y la dejó sobre el resto de los regalos, justo en la cima. –** Y porque sé que si no estuviese aquí, Sakura no se comportaría como una kunoichi. **

– **¿Alguien me podría explicar que RAYOS están haciendo? **– Demando saber Sasuke pero fue ignorado.

Sakura lo soltó y comenzó a gritarle a Kiba, porque estaba metiéndole el dedo al pastel que había hecho Hinata mientras que Chouji ya comenzaba a sacar su propio tenedor del bolsillo y le daba una probada, dejando junto a Hinata un cooler con refrescos. Hinata comenzaba a sacarlos para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Por su lado, Ino también dejó ir a Sasuke y comenzó a poner gorritos de papel sobre la cabeza de sus compañeros, aunque todos los chicos alegaron por ello excepto Chouji que estaba muy ocupado comiendo.

– **¡Oigan! **– Gritó nuevamente Sasuke tan molesto que sentía que la temperatura estaba subiéndole. -** ¿Pero qué se supone que hacen? **

–**¿Qué parece? – **Dijo Ino sacando serpentina de la canasta que traía y comenzando a colgarla en los ventanales de Sasuke.** - Celebramos tu cumpleaños. **

–**Ya lárguense de aquí. –** Dijo el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño, sin cerrar la puerta. **- ¿Se puede saber quien los invitó a entrar? **

Pero todos parecían ignorarlos, cada uno realizando la función que habían designado antes de llegar a ese lugar.

– **¿Dónde pongo esto? **– Preguntó Shino cargando aun la parrilla.

–**Ponlo en la terraza. – **Dijo Ino apuntando hacia afuera.** - ¡La carne no se va a asar sola Chouji! **

**-¡Voy! – **Gritó su compañero con fuego en los ojos, corriendo hacia afuera con el canasto en donde tenían la carne que iban a asar.

–**Sakura, ¿Dónde quieres los globos? **– Preguntó Kiba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido. Akamaru estaba en los brazos de la pelirosa. –** Eres un traidor Akamaru. **

–**Ponlos sobre Hinata. – **Le indicó Sakura.** - ¿Y la corona de Sasuke? **

Ino la sacó del canasto de cosas que traía. Era una corona de papel dorado, se notaba a lo lejos que las chicas lo habían hecho. Sasuke miró a la rubia con pavor y comenzó a retroceder.

– **¿Corona? – **Pregunto, mirándola con los ojos blancos y grandes, sintiendo que nada podía empeorar aun más la situación. **- ¡No me pondré ninguna corona!**

– **¡Shikamaru! **– Gritó Ino.

–**Que problemático es esto. **– Suspiró el chico Nara subiendo los hombros y juntando sus manos. Estaba sólo a dos pasos de Sasuke, por lo cual su jutsu fue todo un éxito. **-Kagemane no Jutsu – **Antes de que Sasuke se diese cuenta estaba inmóvil e Ino le colocaba la corona, aprovechando de besarle la mejilla.

– **¡Ey! ¡Sácame esto! – **Vociferó Sasuke sin poder creer que no podía moverse. **- ¡Pero qué les pasa! **

– **Acérquense todos para sacarnos una fotografía. – **Gritó Ino, y en un segundo el tumulto de personas se acercaba a Sasuke y se colocaban a su alrededor.

A su derecha se posicionó Sakura tomándole el brazo como si ella fuese la señora Uchiha. A su izquierda Ino le tomaba el otro brazo, mirando a la pelirosa con odio. Ambas se daban miradas fatales. Junto a Sakura estaba Shino y Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza. Al lado de Ino, aun con las manos juntas se encontraba Shikamaru, con un rostro somnoliento. Chouji por su parte se había sentado y seguía comiendo, esta vez una bolsa de papas fritas. Fue entonces, con todos a su alrededor, que Sasuke pudo notar que la persona que sostenía la cámara era Hinata, quien le sonreía.

– **Lo siento Sasuke-kun. Te dije que eventualmente pagarías por lo que hiciste. – **Dijo Hinata con suavidad y un adorable sonrojo, poniendo la cámara sobre el televisor y corriendo de vuelta para sentarse junto a Chouji.

– **¡Pero no así! – **Alegó Sasuke.** - ¡Hyuga… te voy a matar! **

– **¿Cuánto falta para que…? **– Preguntó Kiba molesto mirando a Sakura, quien lo miró de vuelta también molesta, justo en ese instante el flash destelló, captando ese momento para el resto de sus vidas.

Fue la primera vez, que Sasuke Uchiha se sintió realmente parte de los 9 Rookies de Konoha.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**NOTA**

_No recuerdo si en el anime muestran el lugar donde vive Sasuke, pero si no lo han visto, es el capitulo nº 181, en las primeras páginas se muestra (Ese cap en donde Sakura hace el ridículo diciéndole que lo ama y recibe un "gracias" de vuelta :P). Siempre me ha gustado la imagen de ese departamento, mucho más que ponerlo a vivir solo en el gigantesco barrio del clan Uchiha (que debe ser como un pueblo fantasma). _

_En fin… :D Sasuke cumplió 13 que amor! A pedido de ustedes puse esta escena del cumpleaños, me la iba a saltar, pero… ya que pidieron los detalles jajajaj (tengo todo trazado en un cuadernito, pero me salto varias cosas). _

_Algunas cosas que aclarar xD_

_Odio cuando a Hinata la ponen como alguien completamente tímida y débil. Siento que Hinata si tiene las agallas para enojarse con Sasuke. Sobre todo porque en este hilo que estoy escribiendo, Hinata ha madurado mucho como personaje y Sasuke hizo algo terrible. AUN ASI, su corazón es demasiado gentil, mantenerse enojada no está en su naturaleza, y a pesar de lo GRAVE que hizo Sasuke y que esta enojada con él alrededor de un mes y medio, termina por aceptar que no quiere perderlo. _

_Segundo, Sasuke en mi historia no es el Sasuke enfermizo y maligno actual del manga y de Shippuden, es el chico que podía alentar a sus compañeros cuando les hacía falta, que se preocupaba por el resto a cierto nivel pero que al mismo tiempo estaba obsesionado con su venganza. Recordemos que lo que le pasó a Sasuke internamente fue precisamente porque no pudo deshacerse del odio y el deseo de matar a su hermano (lo cual lentamente estoy intentando hacer desaparecer en él en este fic). O sea, que Sasuke este días parado afuera de la casa de Hinata, no lo hace porque es arrastrado (cosa que Sasuke no es), sino porque es obsesivo con lo que desea. _

_**Hitomii **__preguntó si el final del arco será un final feliz o no… jajajaja… :D_

_Lo que deberían preguntarse mientras leen para responder eso es lo siguiente… ¿Qué siente Sasuke por Hinata? ¿Qué siente Sasuke por Naruto? ¿Qué siente Hinata por Sasuke? ¿Qué siente Hinata por Naruto? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Sasuke por volverse más fuerte? ¿Hinata ha cambiado la forma de ser de Sasuke? ¿Sasuke ha cambiado la forma de ser de Hinata? ¿El odio de Sasuke esta ahí? Lo único que dire que los últimos 3 capitulos se van a estar comiendo las uñas, porque al menos en la forma que lo esquematice, a mi me emocionó jajaja. _

_En fin! Intentaré subir capitulo este fin de semana. Este se adelantó porque trazar las cosas tiene sus beneficios xDDD _


	19. Capítulo 16: Esfuerzo y Resultados

**CAPITULO 16**

**ESFUERZO Y RESULTADOS**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Just one more breath, I beg you please  
>Just one more step, my knees are weak<br>My heart is sturdy but it needs you to survive  
>My heart is sturdy but it needs you<em>

_Breathe, don't you want to breathe?_  
><em>I know that you are strong enough to handle what I need<em>  
><em>My capillaries scream, there's nothing left to feed on<em>  
><em>My body needs a reason to cross that line<em>  
><em>Will you carry me there one more time?<em>

·

·

·

·

·

Iba a llegar tarde a entrenar. El clima era tan agradable que su noche había sido tranquila y sus sueños más vívidos que de costumbre. Había soñado con Naruto. Siempre lo hacía, por lo cual no era una sorpresa para ella. Sin embargo esta vez también había soñado con Sasuke. Los tres juntos, nadando en el río a las afueras de Konoha, ese lugar en donde los chicos habían aprendido a utilizar su chakra y moldearlo para que se adhiriera a la superficie del agua. Toda esa noche se había sentido en un lugar de tanta felicidad, que despertar se le había hecho realmente difícil.

Cuando despegó los ojos y se encontró en la realidad, escuchando como los pajarillos del verano cantaban sobre los cerezos del patio, sonrió con sinceridad. Le gustaban los sueños así, en que se sentía completamente a salvo entre los dos chicos que se habían convertido en las personas más importantes en su vida junto a Hanabi, su padre y Neji.

Luego de asearse y vestirse había tomado su mochila y estaba corriendo por los pasillos cuando una voz grave la llamó desde el dojo. Era la voz de su padre.

–Bu..buenos días O-Otoosan. – Dijo Hinata un tanto nerviosa al notar la expresión seria y firme que mostraba.

–Una palabra. – Le respondió Hiashi Hyuga parándose frente a ella y abriendo la puerta corrediza de una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Hinata supo de inmediato que no se podía tratar de nada bueno pero lo siguió. – Recibí el informe de tu última misión de entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte junto a Neji. – Era como si su padre esperara que ella dijera algo, pero Hinata apretó los labios bajando la mirada. Hiashi estaba acostumbrado a la debilidad de carácter de su hija, al punto que ni si quiera esperaba que lo mirara cuando le iba a hablar. – Te nombraron líder del equipo siete para la misión y aun así fracasaste en recolectar todo lo que la Hokage pidió de ti. Espero un comportamiento más diligente de tu parte la próxima vez que te den una responsabilidad así.

–No.. no es así. – Respondió Hinata con suavidad. – Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei suspendieron el ejercicio.

–Leí lo que pasó. – Le respondió mirándola de reojo. - ¿Qué está pasando entre Neji y tú? Cuando están en mi presencia se tratan como primos, tal vez él sea demasiado cortés contigo pero nunca asocié esa formalidad a algo más que respeto. Sin embargo, leyendo el informe, me doy cuenta que tal vez estuve equivocado. ¿Alguna vez te ha intentado lastimar?

Hinata podía recordar cada una de las oportunidades en que las palabras de Neji la habían hecho llorar, en que le tomaba la muñeca y se la apretaba hasta que le pedía que parara, en las que la arrinconaban y la obligaba a mirarlo cuando le estaba hablando. Aun así, no podía traicionarlo. Aunque Neji la odiara, para ella era una persona querida.

–No. – Respondió débilmente sin subir el rostro.

–Ni si quiera sabes mentir bien.

–Nunca p-podría culpar a Neji por la forma en que se dirige a mí. Después de lo que pasó con su padre…

Hiashi la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. – Ni tú ni él saben lo que realmente pasó ese día. Eran sólo niños.

Hiashi Hyuga suspiró pesadamente cruzando sus brazos, entendiendo que tal vez todos esos años se había creado una enemistad en la nueva generación de la familia, cuando el asunto para él estaba más que tajado y enterrado en el tiempo. Le dio la espalda a su hija, caminando en dirección a una de las ventanas.

Afuera, Neji y Hanabi estaban entrenando uno contra otro con el puño gentil y el byakugan activado. Se sintió bastante orgulloso de que su hija menor, siendo seis años menor que Neji, pudiese mantenerle el ritmo. Sin embargo, atrás de él estaba su descendiente que más ocupaba tiempo en su mente…

– Me culpo por ello. Lo que sucedió con Hizashi no es algo que enorgullezca a este clan. – Hizo una pausa mirando como Neji le daba un golpe a su hija menor en el hombro, desestabilizando su cuerpo y haciéndola caer. – Nadie de la familia asesinó a mi hermano gemelo. Él eligió ese destino por su cuenta. Dejó una carta para Neji al respecto antes de morir. Pensaba entregársela cuando fuera mayor y pudiese entenderlo mejor, pero al ver que dos Hyuga que compartirán sus futuros se tratan de esta forma, tuve que adelantarme. Tu primo está al tanto de lo que de verdad ocurrió esa desafortunada tarde, por lo cual, ya no debería tratarte con el mismo desprecio.

Cuando escuchó a su padre decir todo aquello muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente, pero lo único que pudo decir fue. – ¿C-cómo?

–Neji y tú comparten más que su sangre. Comparten un destino juntos. No se aun de qué se trate, pero me gustaría vivir para verlos crecer uno al lado del otro. – Hinata no sabía muy bien a qué se refería su padre. Tal vez se trataba sobre quien sería su sucesor, o la idea de que por siglos su familia sólo contraía nupcias entre ellos (como cualquier clan) o quizás porque veía esa rivalidad que Neji había puesto entre ambos. Aun así, no quiso indagar más al respecto. – Ambos sabemos que nunca hemos tenido una relación cercana y que espero mucho más de ti de lo que muestras, he sido duro contigo por años esperando que algo sucediera que tornara esa debilidad que hay en ti en fortaleza.

–Otoosan, sé que mis misiones n-no han ido realmente bien y que espera más de m-mí… – Hinata levantó el rostro y miró la espalda de su padre, aclarándose la garganta y parándose con más determinación. –…pero me estoy esforzando en que llegue el día en que sienta orgullo de ser mi padre.

Hinata esperaba un sermón por la forma en que le había hablado. Hace años que su padre no hablaba tanto con ella y tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Ese hombre la había hecho llorar en tantas ocasiones distintas que sólo verlo le producía un dolor punzante en el pecho.

–Lo sé. – Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. Hiashi se volteó y la miró fijamente a los ojos, no con dureza sino con algo de remordimiento. – Hace un año mi hija mayor era tan suave que ni si quiera se atrevía a golpear a su hermana durante un entrenamiento, no porque no pudiese sino porque no quería lastimarla. Han pasado doce meses desde que Kakashi vino a hablar conmigo para hacerme saber que serías una más en su equipo, junto con _ese_ chico y el Uchiha. No sé que habrá pasado contigo durante este tiempo, pero te has vuelto más parecida a lo que debería ser un Hyuga. No me enorgulleció leer que estabas dispuesta a activar el _juinjutsu_ del clan por proteger a tu compañero durante la misión, pero saber que tuviste las agallas para hacerlo me indica por primera vez en mi vida, que no eres una causa perdida.

Hinata no podía creer que su padre por primera vez **en su vida** estuviese mostrando algún tipo de esperanza en ella. Sus labios se despegaron en sorpresa y al mismo tiempo dolor. Si eso era realmente lo que esperaba de ella, ¿Significaba que deseaba que no tuviese corazón? ¿Qué fuese alguien que hiciera cualquier cosa si significaba proteger a los suyos?

– ¿Su idea de un buen shinobi es esa? – Preguntó con dolor y tristeza en un hilo de voz. - ¿Alguien dispuesta a lastimar a su propia familia de forma tan deshonrosa?

–Mi idea de un líder del clan, es alguien que tiene la fortaleza para tomar una decisión tan difícil como la que tomaste. – Le respondió caminando hacia la puerta nuevamente, sin mirarla. - El _juinjutsu _existe para que los miembros de las ramas secundarias nos obedezcan. Si casi lo usaste porque Neji no escuchó tu orden, entonces hiciste lo que cualquier líder del clan haría. Lo ibas a obligar a escucharte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, espalda con espalda. Hinata bajó el rostro pensando en sus palabras. Ella realmente no quería convertirse en alguien así, y al mismo tiempo, todo en su cuerpo le gritaba que complaciera a su padre para poder escuchar por primera vez en su vida las palabras que venía deseando desde que tenía uso de razón: "_Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hija_.".

– Te has endurecido estos meses, Hinata. – Dijo su padre finalmente. - Neji dice que debo culpar al Uchiha de ello. – Saber que su primo le había dicho algo así a su padre la hizo ruborizar. - Nunca pensé que un Uchiha era lo que necesitabas para ser merecedora de tu herencia de sangre, pero si eso fue lo que te ayudó, entonces…- La miró con un atisbo de sonrisa, algo que provocó un vacío en el estomago de Hinata. Hizo hincapié en lo que estaba a punto de decir. - …es bienvenido en esta casa.

Hinata estaba de acuerdo con que Sasuke le había ayudado a confiar más en sí misma, que a su forma la había ayudado a no rendirse y en querer superarse. La idea de que él la mirara tan en menos la mayoría de las veces la había hecho entrenar con fuerza para cerrarle la boca mientras ambos se enfrentaban en modo de práctica. Sasuke no la dejaba rendirse y aunque era doloroso cómo la trataba con tanta brusquedad, aquello definitivamente la había ayudado a sentir que si podía aguantar a Sasuke, podía soportar el peso de cualquier cosa.

Pero si a alguien le debía haber podido sobrevivir a su familia, pararse sin importar las veces que ellos la forzaban a caer y buscar con esfuerzo la forma de superarse… era a Naruto. Su sonrisa, su espíritu, aquella fortaleza para nunca rendirse, la forma en que enfrentaba a todos los que le decían que jamás sería nada más que un fracaso, le había mostrado cual era el camino por el cual ella debía ir: junto a él, en la ruta de la superación propia. Compartían su camino del ninja, a un nivel tan íntimo que pensó que sólo él y ella entenderían lo importante que era enfocarse en que nunca retrocederían en lo que querían, pues si había un sólo momento de duda en ellos, todo se podía caer a pedazos a sus alrededores. Todos sus sueños estaban pendiendo por un hilo, debían aferrarse a ellos con fuerzas sin importar que. Pues, no tenían nada más, excepto sueños. Era lo único que podían llamar realmente suyos.

Lo que la hizo sonreír fue, que por primera vez en más de un año, pudo ver una señal de una tercera persona caminando por la misma ruta. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Sasuke los seguiría eventualmente. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para alejarse de su propia oscuridad.

–Otoosan. – Dijo antes de que su padre abriera por completo la puerta. Tragó saliva de lo nerviosa que aquello la ponía, pero se aferró con fuerza al collar del primer Hokage. – "Ese chico" se llama Naruto Uzumaki y "el Uchiha" también tiene un nombre, es Sasuke. – Miró el suelo con calidez en sus ojos, sus facciones suaves y tímidas se tornaban adorables de observar cuando pensaba en ambos. – Son mis compañeros de equipo.

Hiashi Hyuga se detuvo pasmado. Nunca había escuchado a su hija hablarle así, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. No sabía que había pasado el último año, pero algo grandioso debió haber sido para que su Hinata que siempre se rendía antes de intentarlo, que no deseaba luchar por miedo de herir a otros, que no podía si quiera articular una oración sin tartamudear, que se escondía atrás de sus piernas por miedo al resto… se volviese una kunoichi. Suspiró, agradeciéndoles a los dioses por haber escuchado sus plegarias. Sólo esperaba que no se le hiciera costumbre faltarle el respeto. Por esa vez, lo dejaría pasar. Su Hinata lo había enfrentado. Era más de lo que habría podido pedir.

·

·

·

·

·

Todo había sido un caos que se había salido de control. Chouji había vaciado su refrigerador, Ino le había besado la mejilla cuando Shikamaru estaba controlándolo con su jutsu de sombras, Sakura se había puesto a revisar sus cosas y la encontró metida en su closet abrazando su ropa, los bichos de Aburame se habían asustado con el humo de la parilla y se desplazaron por todo el departamento causando un escándalo de niveles catastróficas cuando Ino, Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a gritar porque los tenían sobre ellas (como si en vez de pequeños insectos se hubiese tratado de ratones), Akamaru había orinado en sus paredes, Kiba había estado cerca de Hinata toda la velada lo cual lo dejó sin nadie con quien hablar e irritado en el balcón asegurándose de que Chouji, Shikamaru y el Aburame no terminaran también de quemar su casa. Aun así, por primera vez en cinco años le cantaron "cumpleaños feliz", todos observándolo como si no fuesen desconocidos, sino, realmente amigos. ¿En qué momento había permitido que todos ellos se sintieran en tanta confianza con él?

Aún así, Sasuke se había divertido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Aunque odiase la compañía del resto, pasar su primer cumpleaños con otras personas desde la muerte de sus padres lo había dejado de buen humor durante esos días.

Pero a medida que la temperatura aumentaba y la lluvia veraniega iba disminuyendo, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Julio se estaba acabando.

Había vuelto a entrenar con Hinata.

En la mañana ella lo ayudaba con su dojutsu y desarrollar aun más el chidori, indicándole por donde estaba circulando su chakra y por donde lo debía dejar salir, dibujando pequeños puntos con tinta sobre su brazo derecho. Hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible porque no se notara en su cara, pero que Hinata lo tocara con la punta de sus yemas mostrándole lentamente por donde pasaba el chakra en su cuerpo, lo ponía tan nervioso que habría deseado gritarle que nunca más lo hiciera; y aun así, el golpe adrenalínico de sentirla tan cerca y tocándolo, lo hacía desear constantemente que llegara esa parte del día. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se asustó tanto que no dejó que Hinata lo tocara en más de una semana. Su mero tacto lo hacía sentir una mezcla de vergüenza, rechazo, incomodidad y ansiedad.

No obstante, poder al menos visualizar sus propios tenketsus apresuró la velocidad con que podía realizar el chidori, y prontamente se dio cuenta que esa energía eléctrica que surgía por su cuerpo podía ser utilizada en más técnicas. Fue entonces que se metió de cabeza cada día que llegaba de entrenar a estudiar los jutsus eléctricos en libros, encontrando cosas bastante interesantes como los fuinjutsus (jutsus de sellos), algo que planeaba comenzar a entrenar a mediados de agosto.

En la tarde en cambio Sasuke ayudaba a Hinata con su postura en el puño gentil, lanzándole kunais mientras ambos corrían del otro por el bosque, sorprendiéndola con ataques simultáneos, intentando inmovilizarla, atacándola con jutsus de fuego, todo con el propósito de que ganara velocidad.

Unos pocos días después de su cumpleaños, Hinata se había acercado a él diciéndole que necesitaba más estamina. La chica se había dado cuenta durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade que no podía trabajar por largos periodos sanando tejidos porque su chakra se agotaba rápidamente. Eso se traducía en que sus "reservas" de chakra eran inferiores a las de Ino o a Sakura, lo cual la hizo concluir que no sólo estaba en desventaja para utilizar jutsus médicos, sino que también para realizar el puño gentil con eficacia. Le explicó que ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué no podía realizar el kaiten. La respuesta era sencilla: simplemente no tenía tanto chakra como para haberlo liberado por completo por sus tenketsus mientras giraba.

Por lo mismo, su entrenamiento se había enfocado en ese aspecto. Recordaba que Kakashi lo había hecho practicar Taijutsu con dureza cuando le enseñó el chidori, con el mero propósito de aumentar su estamina y por ende sus reservas de chakra. Tal vez lo mismo funcionase en Hinata.

Sasuke se encontraba vendando sus tobillos cuando vio a su compañera asomarse, corriendo por el camino. La miró con una de sus cejas levantadas y visible molestia.

– Llegas tarde Hyuga. – Le indicó poniéndose de pie y flexionando sus muñecas, listo para comenzar a entrenar. – Que no se te haga costumbre. No tengo tiempo que perder.

– Lo siento. – Dijo Hinata sin mirarlo y un tanto ausente, agachándose junto a uno de los troncos para dejar su mochila ahí y comenzar a vendar sus manos antes de entrenar.

Sasuke se sintió extraño con su silencio y su abstracción. Por lo general lo saludaba con un alegre "buenos días, Sasuke-kun" y luego le preguntaba cómo había estado su noche y si tenía hambre (siempre traía papas dulces calientes que sacaba del horno en la mañana y en ocasiones las comían antes de entrenar para llenarse de energía).

Sin embargo, el tono de voz que había utilizado en esta ocasión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. En ocasiones como esas, deseaba de verdad que Naruto estuviese ahí. Él era la opción más apropiada cuando se trataba de animarla o decirle alguna cosa que la hiciera sonreír. Él no era bueno con esas tonterías emocionales; toda esa cercanía lo incomodaba y por lo general no sabía qué decir para hacer que alguien se sintiera mejor. Era mucho mejor en hacer sentir mal al resto.

La observó de reojo mientras la chica terminaba de prepararse para entrenar, algo le decía que iba a ser un largo, largo día.

– ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Le preguntó Hinata una vez estuvo lista.

–Vamos a dar 50 vueltas alrededor de la aldea. Corriendo. – Le respondió Sasuke sin mirarla. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta de la expresión de horror en su compañera. Él no necesitaba mejorar su resistencia, pero no negaba que aumentar su estamina era fundamental si quería realizar más de dos chidoris en un sólo día. – Lo haremos todos los días desde ahora en adelante. Sólo si nos queda tiempo entrenaremos otras cosas, así que más te vale apresurarte.

–Eso nos tomará todo el día y gran parte de la noche, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Hinata un tanto asustada. Konoha media entre cinco y siete kilómetros desde la entrada hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

– ¿Algún problema con eso? – Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

– ¿N-no crees que es mucho para ser la primera vez que lo intentamos? ¿Por qué no comenzamos con 5 o 10?

– ¿Por qué comenzar con la meta más mediocre cuando puedes ir por la mayor?

Hinata pensó en la pregunta que le estaba haciendo y realmente no pudo llegar a una respuesta. Si su compañero realmente quería darle 50 vueltas a la aldea, entonces no habría forma de que alguien le dijera a Sasuke Uchiha que no podría hacerlo. Una vez escuchó que Gai Sensei había dado 500 vueltas caminando de cabeza alrededor de Konoha. Se había demorado muchísimos días en hacerlo, pero había terminado.

–Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Demos 50 vueltas a la aldea. – Le respondió con una sonrisa abnegada, haciendo que Sasuke le sonriera de vuelta.

·

·

·

·

·

Cerca del barrio en donde vivía el clan Inuzuka, a exactamente 2 calles de distancia, pasaba el río de Konoha en el extremo este de la Villa. En ese claro entrenaban Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. La hora de almorzar estaba llegando y Sakura había sido lo suficientemente amable como para llevarles algo de comer. Kiba había prendido una pequeña fogata, tirando los bambus en donde estaba la comida a las brazas para que ésta se calentara.

– ¡Estoy harta de que Akamaru orine encima de mí! – Gritó Sakura quien estaba metida hasta la cintura en el río, lavándose el cabello con cara de asco. - ¡Es repugnante! ¿Sabes cuánto cuidado le pongo a mi cabello?

– ¡Y yo estoy harto de decirte una y otra vez que es la única forma de que podamos encontrar a un blanco, pues nos guiamos exclusivamente por la nariz cuando usamos el gatsuga! – Le respondió Kiba con Akamaru sobre su cabeza. El perrito lucía cansado de sus constantes peleas.

– ¡Ohhh disculpa maestro de los olores! - Le gritó Sakura. – Si tu nariz fuera tan espectacular como pregonas cualquiera se imaginaría que podrías distinguir a alguien con la que pasas el 90% del tiempo.

– No voluntariamente. – Murmuró Kiba dándose la vuelta.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Le gritó Sakura con los ojos blancos en forma de círculos.

–La comida esta lista. – Anunció Shino suspirando mientras movía las brazas con un palito.

Kiba se sentó junto a Shino y rompió su bambu, sacando un tercio de su porción para dárselo a Akamaru en una de las mitades del bambu. Sakura por su parte se acercó con el cabello mojado y molesta, sentándose al otro lado de Aburame, quien le pasó su bambu ya partido por la mitad. Shino podía ser realmente preocupado y caballeroso cuando quería serlo, y siempre lo era con Sakura. Después de todo, era su compañera y era una chica. Así lo habían educado.

Comieron en silencio. Sólo hablaban cuando Sakura o Kiba se decían alguna cosa para molestarse o discutir, algo que se había hecho muy común en la dinámica del grupo. A Sakura le disgustaba la gran boca de Kiba que siempre se creía el mejor en todo pero que distaba de ello y a Kiba le molestaba el hecho de que Sakura siempre le estaba gritando o golpeándolo, comparando a todos con Sasuke Uchiha. Shino siempre estaba en medio de sus interminables discusiones, sin decir mucho, sólo cuidando de que a Kiba no se le pasara la mano con las cosas que decía pues en más de una ocasión había hecho llorar a Sakura molestándola por el tamaño de su frente.

De pronto, Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y a mover su cola animadamente, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran. Kiba olfateó el aire y se mostró bastante sorprendido.

–Hinata se acerca. – Dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Por qué si puedes reconocer su olor y el mío no? – Le preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

–Porque ella es agradable. – Le respondió Kiba guiñándole un ojo. – Sakura, deberías arreglarte un poco, tu _amado_ Sasuke viene con ella también.

– ¡QUÉ! – Preguntó Sakura atragantándose y levantándose de golpe. - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes idiota? – Kiba sabía que venía un zape, por lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto evitándolo por algunos centímetros.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las figuras que Kiba había predicho aparecieran entre los árboles. Sorprendió a los tres notar que los miembros restantes del equipo siete estuviesen trotando, Sasuke un poco más adelante que Hinata. No sabían cuanto tiempo lo llevaban haciendo pero Sasuke no estaba ni si quiera sudando. No obstante, al voltear la mirada a Hinata que iba atrás de él, notaron la respiración de la chica, mucho más agitada que la que llevaba Sasuke.

Hinata los saludó con un gesto pero sin dejar de trotar. Sasuke ni si quiera los miró. Era como si estuviese completamente enfocado en su cometido. Sakura intentó saludarlo, de hecho hasta le dijo algo como "Sa-Sasuke-kun", pero él no la miró.

– ¿Dónde van Hinata-chan? – Le preguntó Kiba, gritándole cuando ella pasó de largo también.

– ¡Nos quedan 42 vueltas por Konoha! - Le respondió Hinata, casi chocando con un arbusto por voltearse.

– ¡Ten cuidado baka! – Le gritó Sasuke muy molesto mientras desaparecían entre los árboles nuevamente. – Concéntrate en el camino.

–Esos dos… - dijo Kiba riendo. – Si que hacen una pareja extraña.

– ¿Pareja? – Preguntó Sakura apretando el puño. - ¡Como mucho serán compañeros! ¡No una pareja!

–Calm down cerezo. – Se excusó Kiba. – Ya sabes a que me refería. Sasuke es un idiota y ella es tan dulce como el verano. No sé como Hinata soporta ese carácter. – Puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y miró el cielo. – Aunque si yo puedo soportar el tuyo, supongo que lidiar con el Uchiha es pan comido. – Esta vez no vio que venía una de las botas de Sakura en su dirección y ésta le dio en plena cara haciendo caer hacia atrás.

–Sasuke es perfecto tal como es, Inuzuka. Hinata es afortunada de estar siempre con él. – Sakura bajó el rostro apenada. - Haría cualquier cosa porque Sasuke-kun dejara de ignorarme. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo?

Kiba se estaba sobando el rostro cuando Shino interrumpió. – Compararte con alguien más es inapropiado. Ambas tienen cualidades que las hacen grandes kunoichis.

Pero Kiba no era tan gentil como su compañero, la miró molesto. - ¿Quieres saber que tiene ella que tú no tienes? – Sakura se cruzó de brazos retándolo con la mirada a que se lo dijera. Kiba tomó el desafío. – Es amable, bonita, educada, habla como una señorita, cocina muy bien, respeta al resto, es delicada y elegante…

–Ya entendí. – Dijo Sakura, con varias venitas en su frente apareciendo.

–Su cabeza es de un tamaño normal, no huele a orina de perro, tiene un dojutsu único…

– Kiba, ya es suficiente. – Lo interrumpió Shino al notar como los ojos de Sakura estaban ardiendo como llamas.

– Su cabello no parece chicle mascado, de seguro no golpea a Sasuke todo el tiempo, sabe comportarse en público, no ronca, tiene senos…

El último comentario fue demasiado, antes de que pudiese evitarlo un golpe en el rostro lo habían hecho volar tres metros hacia atrás.

·

·

·

·

·

Shikamaru Nara era un chounin, de hecho, era el único chounin de su grupo de edad. Por lo tanto, no era extraño que le solicitaran de vez en cuando que ayudara en la academia. Ese día le había pedido a Ino y a Chouji que lo ayudaran en una demostración de lo que significaba el trabajo en equipo, por lo cual los tres habían hecho usos de sus habilidades únicas para detener y vencer (sin lastimar) a un grupo de chicos de la academia, incluyendo al ruidoso amiguito de Naruto, Konohamaru.

El día en la academia había terminado y Shikamaru se encontraba en el techo del recinto bebiendo una caja de jugo y mirando como las nubes avanzaban. Chouji estaba sentado en el cemento comiendo papas fritas en bolsa e Ino se quejaba de que Tsunade había sido muy dura con ella el día anterior cuando la entrenaba en _ninjutsu_ médico.

Se acercó a Shikamaru y se reclinó contra la baranda, justo a su lado, preocupada de que no la estuviese escuchando.

– ¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? ¿Acaso soy invisible ahora? – Cuando el Nara no le respondió, Ino miró en la misma dirección en la cual su compañero lo hacía. – ¿Qué es lo que miras?

–A esos dos. – Dijo Shikamaru.

Sólo entonces Ino se dio cuenta que Sasuke y Hinata pasaban a una velocidad bastante rápida pero constante por la calle frente a la academia para perderse atrás de la oficina del Hokage, luego volvían a verlos calles más abajo. Iba trotando, Sasuke adelante y Hinata intentando mantenerle el paso, aunque era visible que la chica estaba agotada.

– Creo que están corriendo alrededor de Konoha. Aparecen y desaparecen cada 15 minutos por este lugar. – Le indicó Shikamaru.

Ino llevó sus manos al rostro ruborizándose. – Sasuke-kun se ve aun mejor cubierto en sudor…

Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru suspiraron. Estaban acostumbrados a los constantes halagos de su compañera hacia el joven Uchiha.

–Esta es la tercera vuelta que le dan a Konoha desde que estamos aquí arriba. – Dijo Shikamaru sentándose al lado de Chouji, quien le ofreció una papita frita, la cual aceptó gustoso.

–Llevamos más de una hora aquí. – Dijo Chouji curioso.

–Lo sé… van rápido. – Respondió Shikamaru reclinándose sobre el cemento y mirando el cielo.

– ¿Por qué estarán corriendo? – Preguntó Ino, observando como Sasuke era el que marcaba el ritmo y Hinata la que intentaba seguirlo.

–Seguramente para mejorar su estamina. – Respondió Shikamaru, a lo cual Chouji asintió, terminando su bolsa de papas fritas, inflándola con aire y reventándola. Ino frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando hacía eso. – Ambos utilizan _dojutsus_ y se requiere una cantidad enorme de chakra para activar esos ojos. Si no lo tienen, sus técnicas oculares se vuelven inefectivas.

–Debe ser grandioso poder contar con el sharingan o el byakugan. – Dijo Ino intentando seguir a Sasuke con los ojos, pero se perdió rápidamente por el camino.

–Es extraño que dos de los tres legendarios Dojutsus se encuentren en el mismo grupo. – Añadió Chouji abriendo otra bolsa de papas fritas.

–Kakashi es uno de los jounins más poderosos de Konoha. – Dijo Shikamaru pensativo. – Seguramente el tercer Hokage visualizó el potencial de tener a dos shinobis que pueden activar el sharingan en un mismo grupo, trabajando juntos y sincronizándose a la perfección. Sin mencionar, que el byakugan es el dojutsu que enorgullece a esta Villa y en el pasado ha significado la diferencia entre perder o ganar una guerra.

Los tres asintieron. – Una vez le escuché decir a mi padre que intentaron raptar a Hinata-san cuando era una niña sólo por el Byakugan. – Indicó Chouji como si estuviese contando un gran secreto, mirando para ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

–Así es. – Asintió Shikamaru. - También ha sucedido con Sasuke. – Ino levantó el rostro preocupada y Shikamaru lo notó. No quería causar ese efecto en su compañera, por lo se quedó callado. Ino podría ser muy escandalosa cuando se trataba de asuntos que involucraban al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, la chica no se iba a quedar con la duda. – ¿Qué sucede con Sasuke-kun? ¿Alguien ha intentando raptarlo también?

Shikamaru suspiró. Sabía que si no se lo decía nunca escucharía el final de ese asunto. – Desde Abril, Orochimaru ha mandado shinobis del país del Sonido intentando traspasar las barreras de Konoha para poder llevarse a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó asustada, llevándose una mano al pecho. - ¿Y él no lo sabe?

–No. – Sabía que no debía estarlo diciendo, pero confiaba en Chouji e Ino más que en sí mismo. Eran la representación del trabajo en equipo y se enorgullecía de lo mucho que confiaban los unos con los otros. Chouji ya sabía de esto, por lo cual cuando lo miró preguntando con la vista si estaba bien decírselo también a Ino, su mejor amigo sólo asintió en silencio. - Lo leí en el último reporte que dio Asuma sensei. Él y Kurenai sensei derrotaron a un sujeto con una habilidad única de utilizar sus propios huesos.

–Qué asco. – Dijo Ino y su rostro se puso levemente azul.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dicen a Sasuke? – Preguntó Chouji. Nunca antes había exteriorizado su duda pues siempre asentía a todo lo que decía Shikamaru. Su confianza en él era ciega, pero ese punto también lo preocupaba. – Tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

–Supongo que no quieren asustarlo. – Shikamaru volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hasta la baranda del techo de la academia. – Sasuke ya ha pasado por muchas situaciones problemáticas estos años.

Ino y Chouji miraron la espalda de su compañero con algo de melancolía. A pesar de que en los tiempos de la academia no estaban muy informados de lo que había acontecido con la familia Uchiha, con el tiempo los detalles fueron llegando a ellos. En cierta forma Chouji sentía lástima por él. Cuando era un niño había estado siempre solo, nadie lo sabía; todos pensaban que él lo prefería así, no que estaba obligado a estar solo porque no tenía a nadie.

Ino por su parte se daba cuenta cada vez más que tal vez todo ese tiempo que había estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, sólo había conocido la porción de él que le quería mostrar al mundo, no al chico que había debajo de todas esas capas de frialdad e indiferencia. Deseaba conocerlo a fondo de todo corazón, pues sus sentimientos por él eran verdaderos.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Shikamaru se dio vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la baranda.

–La familia Hyuga no está nada feliz al respecto. En la última reunión del consejo de Konoha fui a nombre de mi padre que estaba en una misión. Fue increíble ver lo que ocurría. Los Hyuga se quejaron a viva voz sobre el tema, diciendo que Sasuke estaba poniendo en un riesgo innecesario a la heredera de su clan. Creo que esa es una más de las razones por las cuales tienen a Sasuke y a Hinata estancados en misiones rango D dentro de la Villa.

–Los Hyuga tienen gran influencia en el consejo. – Asintió Chouji, comiendo nerviosamente.

–Me parece injusta toda esta situación. – Dijo Ino poniendo su rostro sobre sus manos. – Pero me parece aun peor que ninguno de los dos sepa lo que está pasando.

–Sólo recuerden no decir nada al respecto. – Les pidió Shikamaru. – Lo último que quiero es que Sasuke y Hinata sientan miedo dentro de las propias murallas de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que Ino hizo algo que los sorprendió. La chica se puso de pie con determinación y sonriendo. – Debemos entrenar también. Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes para cuidarle la espalda a nuestros compañeros.

Chouji sonrió y se puso de pie junto a ella. – ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Sus compañeros estaban esperando una respuesta de su parte. – Suena bastante molesto, pero tienes razón Ino. Vayamos a entrenar también.

·

·

·

·

·

A medida que el día avanzaba la velocidad con que Sasuke corría iba disminuyendo. No del todo porque estuviese cansado (y lo estaba), sino porque Hinata comenzó a quedarse atrás. Aun así, durante el recorrido aprovechó de descargarse dándole sus típicas (y malhumoradas) charlas motivacionales que parecían funcionar muy bien, pues llevaban 25 vueltas cuando llegó el atardecer y Hinata aun no había caído desfallecida.

– Sa…Sasuke…Kun… – Gimió Hinata desde atrás. Sasuke volteó el rostro. - ¿Cuántas quedan?

– Sólo un poco más. – Respondió. Si le decía que apenas llevaban la mitad era posible que Hinata se diese por vencida. La veía completamente desecha. – Apura el paso, tenemos que terminar.

Su compañera aumentó la velocidad y comenzaron a correr uno al lado del otro. Pensó que si él subía el ritmo justo al lado de Hinata, ella no tendría más alternativa que seguirlo.

Atravesaban el río que pasaba por el este de Konoha en dos ocasiones durante el recorrido, siempre concentrando chakra para hacerlo. Descubrió que aquello era lo más difícil luego de la treintava vuelta. Estaba tan cansado que reunir chakra para no caerse al agua, moldearlo y mantener la concentración era casi imposible. Aun así, ver que Hinata pasaba sobre el agua como si nada lo motivó a enfocarse, no podía dejar que una chica lo venciera cuando se trataba de manipular su chakra.

Cuando llegaron a la vuelta numero 35, notó que mientras él respiraba con fuerza, Hinata casi no emitía sonido. Aquello lo irritó, no porque no luciera cansada, sino porque estaba seguro que la chica estaba respirando de forma errada.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que decía Iruka sensei sobre la respiración al correr? – Le preguntó sin mirarla.

–Sí.

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo estás haciendo? Rindes menos que yo porque no te estás oxigenando apropiadamente.

Salieron de la calle y se metieron al bosque siguiendo la línea de la muralla de Konoha, estaban nuevamente al este de la ciudad, si recorrían 2 kilómetros más llegarían a las montañas y tendrían que cruzar nuevamente por la calle en donde estaba la academia y la oficina del Hokage.

No era que Hinata no quisiera respirar apropiadamente, el problema radicaba en que si lo hacía, si llenaba sus pulmones de aire, el dolor era intenso. Aun estaba un tanto resentida por el combate contra Hidan. El hombre la había pateado con fuerza rompiéndole tres costillas, y una de ellas le perforó un pulmón en el proceso. Sin embargo, no quería que Sasuke lo supiese, sentía que si su compañero la escuchaba decir que utilizar sus pulmones de esa forma era doloroso, la obligaría a bajar el ritmo o incluso a parar.

–Un shinobi debe ser silencioso. – Respondió Hinata como si estuviese recitándose eso a sí misma.

–Sí, cuando está en una misión. – Respondió Sasuke levantando una ceja y mirando su perfil. – Estamos entrenando, baka.

– Pero…

–Ya cállate Hyuga. – Le gruñó, su paciencia estaba agotándose en ese momento. Notó que Hinata bajaba el rostro y su corto cabello le tapó los ojos.

Se sintió mal por gritarle así. Miró hacia adelante y dejó su orgullo de lado por un momento.

– Vamos, hagámoslo juntos.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hinata confundida.

–Respirar bien. – Respondió irritado. Realmente odiaba que Hinata le preguntara todo dos veces. –Que entre por la nariz y salga por la boca.

–Está bien.

El sol se estaba ocultando en las montañas cuando al llegar a la entrada de Konoha y pasar por las puertas notó que Sakura, Shino y Kiba estaban ahí, sentados en una banca, esperándolos. Hinata y Sasuke los miraron extrañados pero cuando el Inuzuka le lanzó una toalla para que se secara el sudor a la peliazul y Sakura le pasó una botellita con agua al Uchiha, supieron que estaban ahí por ellos.

– ¡Tú puedes Sasuke-kun! – Le gritó Sakura.

–No seas escandalosa. – Le respondió Sasuke, tomando un sorbo de agua y mojándose el cabello, agradeciendo por primera vez en… bueno… toda su vida, que Sakura Haruno pareciera estar obsesionada con él. Le lanzó la botella vacía de vuelta. – Gracias.

– ¡Vamos Hina-chan! No te rindas. – La animó Kiba cuando Hinata le pasó de vuelta la toalla.

–Gracias Kiba-kun. – Sonrió en su dirección y notó que hasta Shino parecía interesado, lo cual la sorprendió.

Lo que Sasuke y Hinata no esperaron era que cuando volvieron a pasar por el mismo lugar 25 minutos después, no sólo el equipo ocho los estuviese esperando, sino que también el equipo 10. Todos les gritaron palabras de aliento mientras pasaban, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se preguntara si ninguno de ellos tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar a ver si terminaban o no de darle 50 vueltas a Konoha.

Cuando aparecieron las primeras estrellas, hasta Kakashi estaba ahí, leyendo uno de sus libros justo debajo de un farol. También el jounin tenía interés en ver si ambos terminarían o no de correr. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Hinata y molestó a Sasuke fue ver al equipo Gai. Al parecer venían llegando de una misión (la primera desde que Rock Lee se reintegrara al equipo), y la curiosidad los había vencido, sabiendo que Sasuke y Hinata estaban dando vueltas por la ciudad con todos los chicos de su edad observándolos y animándolos a seguir.

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Preguntó Neji algo indiferente, acercándose a Ino.

– Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san llevan más de doce horas corriendo. Le van a dar 50 vueltas a la aldea. – Respondió la rubia, mirando a Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas y suspirando. Tenten y Sakura se sumaron a dicho suspiro, hasta la castaña encontraba al Uchiha muy atractivo.

Sin embargo, a Neji no le podría importar menos lo que hiciera Sasuke Uchiha en su tiempo libre, más bien se sintió preocupado por su prima que era una persona sin costumbre de realizar ejercicios aeróbicos. Hinata y Sasuke se entrenaban todo el tiempo en movimientos que no requerían el uso prolongado de aire, sino más bien de fuerza y chakra (Anaeróbicos). Sin embargo, al correr el cuerpo por completo dependía de los pulmones y el aire que éstos inhalaban, obteniendo energía de las reservas de grasa. Hinata era pequeña, aquellos órganos en ella lo eran también, lo cual la predisponía a fracasar cuando se trataba de resistencia. Lo único que agradeció era saber que a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad, Hinata no estaba completamente desnutrida, por lo cual tendría algo de grasa que quemar.

Se recriminó mentalmente por mostrarse más preocupado de la cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que había leído la carta que su padre había dejado atrás, había entendido que todo ese odio que había dirigido hacia Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi era injustificado. Muy dentro de él, se sentía como un completo idiota, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer para remediar la situación. Desde que tenía cuatro años se había alejado de ella, lastimándola cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo. Algo así no desaparece de un día para otro, pero al menos no sentía odio por ella, más bien, sentía remordimiento por como se había tornado su relación.

No la saludó pero ambos se miraron un momento mientras ella pasaba. Podía notar lo exhausta que estaba, incluso activó su byakugan para revisar la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al trotar.

La mirada que el Uchiha le dio sobre el hombro lo hizo sentirse divertido, ¿Realmente aun se creía mejor que él después de la paliza que le había dado en el bosque de la muerte? Era cierto que la pelea estaba inconclusa, pero dudaba que muchas cosas pudiesen cambiar considerando que él tenía una defensa absoluta y Sasuke no.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan corriendo? – Le preguntó a Kiba quien era el más entusiasmado de todos ellos.

–Desde la mañana.- Respondió con Akamaru dentro de su chaqueta, quien ladró positivamente. - Les faltan 10 vueltas.

– ¿10 vueltas? – Preguntó Lee. – A esa velocidad se demoraran alrededor de 4 horas más en hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le preguntó Sakura.

–El primer año en que nos convertimos en gennins, Gai sensei nos hacía correr todo el día. – Respondió Lee con las mejillas sonrojadas y acercándose demasiado a Sakura quien lo miró con miedo. Lee le lanzó un beso en el aire.

–Su entrenamiento fue muy efectivo. – Le murmuró Tenten con alegría a Ino. - Lee se volvió muy fuerte y Neji, bueno, Neji es perfecto. – La chica sonrojó mirándolo. Neji la ignoró, siempre lo hacía.

– Como sea. Gai sensei nos hizo darle 200 vueltas a Konoha en una oportunidad. Nos demoramos 4 días. Esto no es la gran cosa. – Dijo Neji con algo de altanería y frialdad. Realmente consideraba que todo aquello era estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo, ninguno de ellos había entrenado bajo Gai y sus obsesivas formas de aumentar el número de las cosas. Recordaba que ese día habían dicho que darían 10, luego 50, luego 100, y Lee propuso 200. Como no pudieron persuadir a Gai, terminaron corriendo por cuatro días. Lee casi desfalleció y hasta Neji estuvo dos días en cama por el agotamiento muscular que aquello les produjo. Aun así, le agradecía a Gai por ese tipo de ejercicio, si no hubiese sido porque lo había arrinconado para que entrenara con esa intensidad, nunca habría podido desarrollar técnicas tan avanzadas como las que ya podía realizar. – Déjenlos entrenar en paz, deben estar cansados de por sí, no necesitan a todo Konoha poniendo más presión sobre sus hombros.

–Si Sasuke y Hinata realmente quieren fortalecerse, esta es la mejor forma de lograrlo. – Dijo Gai asintiendo una y otra vez mirando a Kakashi con rivalidad escrita en sus ojos. No podía creer que estaba copiando sus métodos de entrenamiento extremo. - Vamos chicos, ¡Compartamos el trote nocturno con nuestros pequeños compañeros! ¡ Team Gai no puede quedarse atrás en esta noche de juventud!

-¡Sí Gai sensei! – Gritó Lee entusiasmado, listo para comenzar a correr.

–Paso. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo Neji volteándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección oeste por la calle que daba al distrito del clan Hyuga.

Lee y Gai subieron los hombros, estaban acostumbrados, Neji no siempre entrenaba con la potencia con que lo hacían ellos. Después de todo, Neji podía utilizar taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y había sido el mejor en todo ello. En cambio Lee tenía que compensar su carencia en las dos últimas disciplinas con un uso extremo de su propia estamina.

Sin embargo, no imaginaron que habría un nuevo problema.

– ¡Pero Sensei! – Interrumpió Tenten tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara a toda prisa siguiendo a Hinata y Sasuke. – Tenemos que ir a dar el informe a Tsunade-sama. Estoy segura que querrá la información que tenemos para ella a la brevedad.

–Oh, es cierto. Este asunto no puede esperar. – Dijo Gai. – Hasta luego jóvenes. ¡Kakashi! – El jounin bajó su libro y miró a Gai preguntándose qué querría ahora. – ¡Nice Extreme Training! – Subió su dedo pulgar y continuó su camino.

Cuando la noche se hizo oscura, todos comenzaron a desaparecer de la entrada de Konoha y la ciudad quedó poco a poco en silencio. La curiosidad sobre si terminarían las 50 vueltas alrededor de la aldea ya había pasado y sólo les quedaban unas 3 más para terminar. La noche seguía avanzando, de hecho Sasuke estaba seguro que eran muy, muy pasado media noche, el rocío que caía se lo indicaba.

Sentía que ya no daba más y aquello lo ponía nervioso. Sólo seguía avanzando por soberbia, no podía fracasar. Prefería desmayarse y morir antes de saber que no podía cumplir una meta que él mismo se había impuesto. Al mismo tiempo, estaba casi seguro que Hinata estaba corriendo más por instinto que porque estuviese completamente consciente. Se giró hacia ella y vio la luz de la luna iluminándole el rostro, sonrojado por completo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con un toque de preocupación, Hinata no respondió, sólo siguió corriendo. – Podemos parar si quieres. – Sintió algo raro al decir aquello. Se había estado convenciendo la última hora de que no podía parar, pero al verla tan agotada todo eso se había ido al infierno. – Ya hemos…

–Quiero terminar. – Respondió Hinata cortantemente. – Naruto-kun ha sido enviado con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar, con uno de los legendarios sannin. Yo también debo aprovechar este tiempo y empujarme a mi misma al límite para volverme fuerte.

Entonces Sasuke lo supo, Hinata no sólo estaba corriendo, estaba completamente mentalizada en algo más. Aunque la joven estaba a su lado, nuevamente no estaba ahí con él. Una de sus manos estaba aferrada al collar del primer Hokage.

Sus párpados cayeron con desilusión más que molestia. ¿Por qué buscaba fuerzas en Naruto y no en él?

No. Estaba viendo las cosas de un modo equivocado.

Durante todo ese día se habían apoyado mutuamente de una forma u otra. Ya fuese sólo por seguirle el ritmo, ella se había esmerado buscando fuerzas en él, al punto de que habían respirado juntos intentando poder resistir mejor. Habían conversado mientras corrían, había visto la mirada determinada en Hinata para no quedarse atrás en el ritmo que él imponía. Aunque fuera por no avergonzarlo en frente de todas esas personas que los esperaban durante la tarde, su compañera había encontrado en esas cosas la energía para avanzar y no rendirse. Sabía que Hinata estaba corriendo porque veía en su esfuerzo algo que la motivaba a seguirlo.

Lo que realmente le molestaba en ese segundo a Sasuke Uchiha era, que Hinata no se reclinara _sólo_ en él. Si él era el único ahí con ella, ¿por qué seguía pensando todo el tiempo en Naruto? ¿Era porque pensaba que Naruto era un mejor shinobi que él? ¿Realmente pensaba que Naruto lo podía superar? O simplemente… ¿Era porque lo amaba?

No podía responderlo, pues él nunca había amado a nadie de esa forma. Si Hinata encontraba fuerza en sus sentimientos, quizás aquellas estupideces sentimentales no fuesen completamente inútiles. Tal vez, las personas si se hicieran más fuertes cuando amaban a otros.

Aquello lo hizo sentir ese vacío en el estómago de nuevo, algo similar a los nervios y al miedo. Se quedó en silencio lo que quedaba por trotar.

Cuando pasaron por la entrada Sasuke le anunció que era la última vuelta, la verdad, ambos estaban trotando a un ritmo tan patético que apenas y se movían más rápido que una caminata. De hecho, Sasuke estaba seguro que Hinata estaba caminando con rapidez en vez de trotar y sin darse cuenta él también había caído en ello. Simplemente su cuerpo ya no daba más, estaba cansado, le faltaba el aire, sus músculos le ardían, sus piernas estaban tan pesadas que levantarlas se sentía como un esfuerzo monumental.

Ni si quiera podía imaginar que tan cansada estaría Hinata, pero admiró a su compañera por haberle mantenido el paso todo ese tiempo.

–Sólo un poco más. – Dijo Sasuke mientras concentraba su chakra para pasar sobre el río de Konoha. Fue entonces que sintió el golpe en al agua y cuando volteó, Hinata ya no estaba ahí. – Perfecto… - Murmuró irritado. _¿No podía colapsar en ningún otro lugar, sino precisamente en el lugar en donde me puede dar un calambre y morir ahogado?_ Pensó molesto mientras se sumergía en el río y tomaba la mano de Hinata que ya había golpeado el fondo. La tiró hacia arriba y la arrastró a la orilla.

El río en esa parte de la ciudad no era realmente profundo ni muy ancho, no como se enanchaba cuando atravesaba el monumento de los héroes de Konoha. Aun así, los cinco metros que tuvo que arrastrar a Hinata a la orilla se le hicieron eternos.

La tomó y la aferró a su cuerpo, asegurándose de que estuviera respirando. Se sacó el protector de la frente y lo puso justo sobre su nariz y boca; al notar que éste se empañaba estuvo seguro que Hinata aun respiraba.

– ¿Me escuchas? – Le preguntó cansado.

No estaba completamente seguro de que estuviese consciente, sólo notó que Hinata le tomaba la mano con fuerza. Siempre había pensado que el silencio era su mejor forma de comunicación y con sólo apretarle la mano sabía que ella le estaba diciendo que estaba bien, que sólo estaba cansada y que había llegado a su límite.

– No te preocupes. Lo hiciste bien. – Le dijo con suavidad, sintiéndose orgulloso de Hinata. La chica estaba respirando con tanta fuerza, con una mano sobre su pecho pues su corazón estaba demasiado agitado. Sasuke acomodó la cabeza de su compañera en sus piernas y se reclinó levemente hacia atrás. También agradecía haber parado.– Para ser la primera vez que entrenamos resistencia no lo hiciste tan mal como pensé que lo harías. – Le dijo entre serio y bromeando.

Fue entonces que Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y el Uchiha notó las lágrimas en ella. Sintió que se le partía el corazón al verla así. Pensó que Hinata asentiría y le diría que mañana lo harían mejor, o alguna estupidez así. Siempre solía ser positiva y animarlo cuando él se frustraba, por lo mismo, verla llorar en esa situación realmente lo hizo sentirse angustiado.

¿En qué momento había dejado que lo afectara tanto la forma en que ella actuaba o dejaba de actuar?

– Realmente… realmente quería… - Sollozó intentando formular una oración. Sasuke sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

– Querías terminar. – Dijo completando su oración.

Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos. A pesar de que ambos estaban mojados, Sasuke sabía que las gotas que caían por sus mejillas no eran agua, eran lágrimas llenas de frustración.

–Entonces terminaremos. – Hinata abrió los ojos confundida mientras que Sasuke intentaba enderezarse. – Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Si no hubiese estado roja de por sí por el esfuerzo, se habría ruborizado por la forma en que Sasuke la miraba y le pedía que hiciera aquello. – ¿Q-qué?

– ¿Eres sorda? – Le preguntó molesto. Hinata negó. Con suavidad, lenta y temblorosa puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Sintió como este la cargaba en sus brazos y se ponía de pie. – Vamos.

–Sasuke-kun… tú… – Hinata sintió como Sasuke caminaba con ella en sus brazos. Podía notar cómo le temblaban las piernas pero caminaba, despacio, pero lo hacía. Cerró los ojos exhausta, reclinando su mejilla contra el pecho de su compañero. – Gracias… - Murmuró.

Sasuke bajó la mirada con cautela. Se sentía ansioso cuando la veía ahí, acurrucada contra él. La sensación no le agradaba. Le daba vergüenza. Nada pasaba entre ellos dos de una forma más que amistosa, una relación forzada en el tiempo por la cercanía que ser miembros de un mismo equipo había significado. Eran sólo amigos, nada más que eso… Y aun así tenerla cerca le revolvía el estómago de una forma que pensaba que se iba a enfermar. Lo ponía nervioso y aquello sólo conseguía irritarlo.

·

·

·

·

·

– ¿Hyuga? – Preguntó extrañado al verlo parado ahí en medio de la calle, solo, mirando en dirección a ellos con el byakugan activo, el cual desactivó apenas ambos estuvieron cerca. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Uchiha. – Respondió Neji con frialdad. Ni si quiera le iba a preguntar por qué estaban mojados, lo había visto con su dojutsu. - Estaba esperando a mi prima.

– La iba a llevar a su casa. – Respondió Sasuke mirando a Hinata que estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos.

–No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo. – Le indicó Neji acercándose.

Sasuke lo miró molesto. No es que no quisiera soltar a Hinata, realmente los brazos casi no le respondían, pero no confiaba en él. Después de ver como Neji trataba a su prima verlo ahí esperándola se le hacía demasiado sospechoso. Él había manifestado en casi todas las formas posibles, excepto en palabras, que la odiaba. No podía entregarle a Hinata.

–Escucha Hyuga, no tengo energía para una discusión, pero si crees que te voy a pasar a Hinata así como así, estas soñando.

Neji suspiró. – Como desees. Ya avisé en la mansión que ambos iban en camino. Ko los está esperando con una cena caliente y hielo para sus músculos.

Neji se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a alejarse cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió con incredulidad. - ¿_Nos_ está esperando?

– Curiosamente, creo que te has ganado el respeto de Hiashi-sama. – Sasuke se comenzó a impacientar pero no le respondió. –De cualquier forma, te daré un consejo. Cuando esfuerzas los músculos a ese extremo, es normal que te duelan los días siguientes. Ponte hielo hasta que se desinflamen y luego aplica agua caliente. Una visita a los baños termales te podría quitar el dolor. Solía ayudarme.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó Sasuke comenzando a caminar en dirección del barrio Hyuga junto con Neji. La compañía del chico le pareció extraña pero que le estuviese hablando con tanta familiaridad se le hizo aun más raro. Él odiaba a Neji Hyuga, y estaba seguro que los puños de Neji debían estarle picando al ver que quien cargaba a Hinata era él. -¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas estas cosas? Tú y yo no nos llevamos particularmente bien.

Neji parecía indiferente a su incredulidad. Aun así, hasta Sasuke debía admitir que tenía una forma bastante elegante de enfrentarse a la situación. – Gai sensei nos hacía entrenar a un ritmo extremo el primer año que comenzamos. Confía en lo que te digo, si no lo haces no podrás moverte por al menos 3 días. Acrecentar la estamina no es un juego de niños.

Lo miró con suspicacia para luego asentir. Podía odiar a ese Hyuga, pero no creía que le estuviese diciendo eso con malas intenciones. – Está bien.

Caminaron en silencio pasando por las calles bajo las luces que parpadeaban.

Lo agradable de estar mojado era que la temperatura de la noche refrescaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho. Justo cuando doblaban la calle y se metían al barrio en donde todos los Hyuga vivían (que coincidentemente quedaba sólo a dos cuadras de lo que restaba del barrio Uchiha), Neji comenzó a hablarle nuevamente.

– Quiero darte un consejo.

– Puedo pensar en al menos tres cosas mejores que me puedes dar. – Le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera.

Neji lo miró de reojo un tanto molesto. – No te pases de listo, Uchiha.

–Habla. – Insistió Sasuke. – ¿Qué consejo?

–Cuando peleamos en el bosque de la muerte, mencioné la debilidad del sharingan al momento de enfrentar el taijutsu. – Sasuke recordaba bastante bien aquello, pero no respondió. Sólo lo miró con curiosidad. Si iba a darle un consejo, no estaba seguro que él fuese la persona indicada para decirle como utilizar el sharingan. Recordaba que Neji le había mencionado que su sharingan se volvía inefectivo si se enfrentaba con taijutsu, pues sin importar que pudiera ver todos los movimientos, si su cuerpo no tenía la velocidad para reaccionar su dojutsu era inútil. – La persona más rápida en esta villa es Gai sensei y en nuestro grupo de edad, lo sigue Rock Lee. Odio admitirlo pues a mis ojos siempre ha sido un fracasado, pero es tan rápido como yo y podría llegar a superarme si se quita los pesos de los tobillos.

Sasuke se sentía un tanto confundido con la declaración de Neji. Pensaba que ese sujeto era altanero y engreído, pero escucharlo hablar de Lee Rock de esa forma lo hacían dudar de aquello. – ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

– ¿Recuerdas esa apuesta? – Le preguntó Neji.

Sasuke miró en frente sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba.

–…_Deberían dejar de crearle falsas esperanzas, convenciéndola que puede cambiar. Las personas son lo que son. Ella nació siendo débil, sólo sirve para que su padre la case con alguien acomodado. En vez de perder el tiempo con kunais y shurikens debería aprender a servir el té y a criar niños. _

–_Seis meses. En seis meses Hinata será más fuerte que tú._

– _¿De qué estás hablando, Uchiha? _

–_Lo que escuchaste, Hyuga. En seis meses el puño gentil de Hinata será superior al tuyo. Y cuando ello ocurra, más te vale que le pidas disculpas por esto. _

– _No te hacia el tipo de persona que se preocupan por otros, menos de alguien tan inservible como mi prima. Muy bien, seis meses. Tienes seis meses para demostrar que ella tiene cualidades para ser una kunoichi. _

–_Hmph. Esperaré esas disculpas, Hyuga._

–_Pero si no lo logras, Uchiha, quiero tu protector de frente. _

–_Habla claro._

–_Si ella no logra superarme, quien se dará por vencido con la idea de convertirse en shinobi, serás tú. _

Sasuke suspiró molesto. Ese día había nacido esa rivalidad entre él y Neji Hyuga. Lo miró de reojo, tal vez estuviese comportándose medianamente descente con él en ese instante pero los hechos seguían estando a la vista.

–Sí. – Respondió Sasuke. – La recuerdo.

–No te pediré disculpas, pues el puño gentil de Hinata no es superior al mío, pero puedo admitir que de alguna forma lograste que mi prima se convirtiera en una kunoichi. No necesitas darme tu protector de frente.

Sasuke rió divertido, un tanto arrogante, haciendo que Neji lo mirara confundido. Enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de su compañera entre sus brazos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella una vez más. Si hasta alguien como Neji podía verlo, entonces significaba que estaba cumpliendo su promesa con Naruto. Ella era fuerte, sólo necesitaba un poco de confianza en sí misma. Sentía que eso era lo único con lo que él la había ayudado en todo ese tiempo.

– Yo no logré que Hinata se convirtiera en una kunoichi. – Terminó de decir, relajando la tensión que había en su rostro. Su mirada dura e indiferente se volvió suave mientras la observaba. – Lo logró por sí misma.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Neji.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Me han dado mucha energía para seguir escribiendo estos días y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo lo que quede de este arco ^^ _

_En especial, quiero agradecerle a dos personas: Hitomii y Kikuta-Madaren. Gracias por poder compenetrarse con mi escritura. Realmente me hicieron muy feliz ^^ Si pueden lean el review de Kikuta-Madaren, pues, analiza casi a la perfección lo que he querido transmitir durante mi fic. _

_No creo tener tiempo de escribir hasta el viernes, asi que el capítulo 17 vendría a publicarse entre el viernes 25 y domingo 27. Pido perdón de ante mano, pero tengo prueba el jueves xDD_

_Otra cosa, hay muchas personas que odian los fillers que no aportan nada o se desvían de la historia del manga. Quería recomendar uno de esos capítulos fillers que en realidad son muy basados en el manga y en los sentimientos verdaderos de los personajes. Si les gusta Hinata, vean el capitulo 232 de Naruto Shippuden, que se llama algo asi como "Las chicas se reúnen". Esta orientado desde el punto de vista de Hinata antes de la guerra, es muy bonito y creo que a los que le gusta este persona es una forma de poder entenderla mucho mejor. A pesar de ser filler creo que esta orientado perfectamente en su historia y sus sentimientos._

_Eso es todo, si me dejan un review soy feliz xD Besos y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana. _

**QUOTES ESPECIALES: **

"**Hinata para el es alguien que lo hace sentir lleno y feliz, es ESA persona especial que lo saca del mundo, para mi eso es mucho mas importante que un amigo o una pareja, ya que no necesariamente esa persona tan especial en tu vida debe ser tu pareja, es como una categoria aparte**" – Hitomii.

"**¿Qué siente Sasuke por Hinata? Creo que no lo sabe ni él. Por una parte, aunque los shinobis tengan que madurar antes a como lo harían ahora, es un niño. Lo único que sabe es que es su compañera y que quiere que esté junto a él, y que lo mire solo a él. Podría resultar enfermizo y obsesivo, porque parece que busca la misma aprobación que con su padre... Pero es algo más. Es algo físico, su pecho y estómago se encoje según lo que ella diga, se molesta si no le presta suficiente atención... y como bien has dicho, él quiere ser suficiente para ella. En mi opinión, aunque no se de cuenta, ella le gusta." **- Kikuta-Madaren


	20. Capítulo 17: Las chicas son raras

**CAPITULO 17**

**LAS CHICAS SON RARAS**

·

·

·

·

·**  
><strong>

Aprovechando el buen clima y la disposición de sus discípulos en aumentar su estamina, Hatake Kakashi hizo algo que no había realizado en bastante tiempo, comenzó a tomar en serio su trabajo de instructor. Durante lo que quedaba de Agosto y hasta bien entrado Septiembre se dedicó a enseñarles como moverse de forma más rápida. Por su puesto, lo primero que organizó fue una pequeña misión de espionaje (a modo de juego). El objetivo fue que Sasuke captara con su sharingan todo el entrenamiento de Gai y Lee.

-¿Por qué siento que estoy robando? – Preguntó Sasuke molesto, mientras activaba su sharingan escondiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Porque estas robando. – Respondió Kakashi. – El sharingan es un ladrón de jutsus, aprovéchalo.

Kakashi le había dicho que Rock Lee era el gennin más rápido de la aldea y que por lo mismo debía aprender a moverse como él. Sasuke observó la forma en que Lee y Gai entrenaban y aunque el 95% del tiempo sólo hacían cosas ridículas, hubo un 5% que se dedicaron a entrenar en serio. Su sharingan gravó aquello en su mente.

Después de eso, el resto llegó con facilidad. Los días que siguieron aprendió lo que era velocidad, moviéndose tan rápido como Lee, lo cual lo ayudó con todas las técnicas eléctricas.

Fue precisamente a finales de agosto, cuando el verano estaba llegando a su fin que Kakashi les presentó un nuevo desafío.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Sasuke pasó a buscar a Hinata a la mansión Hyuga. La chica le entregó un pan caliente envuelto en una servilleta y ambos comieron en silencio por el camino. Siempre hacían eso, comían mientras se movían de un lugar de entrenamiento a otro. Se había vuelto tan rutinario que Sasuke ni si quiera se molestaba en cocinar en la mañana, sabía que Hinata le llevaría algo para comer, para almorzar y él en retorno la invitaba a cenar o iban a su departamento y cocinaban algo juntos. Se les había vuelto algo tan normal ese último mes, que Sasuke incluso iba a comprar al mercado los días domingo para tener comida en su despensa en caso de que Hinata y Kakashi fuesen a comer con él.

Sasuke acababa de terminar su pan cuando llegaron a las afueras del hospital de Konoha, el lugar donde se suponía iban a ver a su instructor. La aldea aun dormía, el sol apenas estaba poniéndose, y aun así, ambos llevaban despiertos al menos tres horas. Hinata practicaba su puño gentil todas las mañanas antes de comenzar su entrenamiento y su compañero se dedicaba a leer de noche, pergaminos olvidados, libros de la biblioteca de su casa e instructivos que encontraba interesantes dentro de la biblioteca de Konoha. Lo último que había leído lo tenía aun bastante emocionado y era sobre algunos jutsus de fuego que quería practicar.

Kakashi llegó cuando el sol había alcanzando a pasar las montañas. Aquello era lo común con él, siempre atrasado y buscando escusas tontas para después justificarse a si mismo ante los chicos.

-Llegas tarde Kakashi. – Lo increpó Sasuke reclinado sobre la cerca del hospital y con los brazos cruzados. – Hemos perdido más de tres horas de luz por estar esperándote.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - Dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente y con tono divertido. – Estaba en camino cuando vi a un niño perdido y lo ayude a encontrar su camino a casa.

_-Tskk_.. Siempre lo mismo. – Regañó Sasuke. – ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí?

-Pues, para entrenar. – Respondió sacando un libro de su porta kunais, Sasuke leyó el título de reojo: "_Icha Icha Dangerous_".

-¿Tienes conciencia de que el porta kunais es para llevar _**kunais**_? No para transportar toda una biblioteca. – Preguntó el Uchiha con una mueca de disgusto.

-No subestimes el poder del _Icha Icha franchise_. – Respondió alegremente. - Un buen golpe con un libro en la cabeza puede dejar a un adversario inconsciente, ¿Verdad Hinata-san?

Hinata lo miró pasmada, ¿Por qué la metían a ella en su discusión? – Preferiría n-no responder a eso Kakashi sensei…

Caminaron sólo un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la quebrada en donde estaban tallados los rostros de los Hokage. El acantilado debía medir unos 200 metros de altura pero era suficientemente alto como para que miraran hacia arriba y apenas pudiesen distinguir la cima.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke impaciente. – ¿Nos vas a hacer tallar en la roca o algo?

-No, no, nada de eso. – Respondió Kakashi riendo. – Vamos a subir.

-¿Cuál es el punto de esto? Ya sabemos moldear chakra para subir diagonalmente. – Alegó Sasuke, no muy convencido de que todo eso fuera mejor que correr alrededor de la aldea.

-Subiremos sin usar chakra. – Kakashi puso sus manos en la cintura y suspiró. – Bien, a trabajar.

-Espera, ¿Es en serio? – Volvió a cuestionarlo Sasuke sin mucha seguridad.

-Ajá, vamos a trabajar nuestros brazos y piernas subiendo verticalmente.- Les indicó Kakashi mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar a la pared del acantilado. Hinata tragó saliva viendo todo lo que tendría que subir.

-Parece bastante sencillo. – Sasuke sonrió y siguió a Kakashi.

-Lo haremos sólo con una mano. - El rostro de sorpresa de sus pequeños alumnos pagó su día, ambos estaban petrificados ante la idea. – Vamos, vamos… no es tan difícil como luce. Obsérvenme.

El primer día que lo intentaron Hinata fracasó rotundamente y estuvo a punto de caerse sólo después de 38 metros de ascenso. Sasuke tuvo que invocar un águila para que no cayera al vacío. Por su parte el pelinegro se demoró todo el día en poder subir sólo con una mano por ese acantilado, mientras que Kakashi leía en la cima y disfrutaba del verano.

El Uchiha lo maldijo entre dientes y si llegó a hasta arriba fue sólo a base de su orgullo lastimado, sin embargo sus manos pagaron el precio.

Ya que era evidente que Hinata no tenía tanta fuerza como para impulsarse, Kakashi le permitió utilizar ambas manos y de esa forma (aunque se demoró) llegó a la cima. Sanó las llagas en los dedos de Sasuke con ninjutsu médico y ni si quiera pareció notar que su compañero estaba embobado mirando como su piel se sanaba aceleradamente gracias a las técnicas que Hinata había aprendido con Tsunade durante la primavera y gran parte del verano.

Pasaron todo ese septiembre en los acantilados, forzándose a subir y fortaleciendo sus brazos y piernas. Sasuke lo agradeció pues a los 15 días realmente comenzó a notar el cambio cuando pudo realizar más de dos chidori en un mismo día. Eso le indicaba que su chakra había crecido esos meses. Sin embargo las cosas no parecían tan fáciles para Hinata, ella a diferencia de Sasuke no estaba genéticamente predispuesta a ser una ninja brillante, no tenía su talento natural. Por lo mismo, cuando Sasuke lograba algún avance, ella debía trabajar dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces más para poder seguir su paso. Mientras el Uchiha pudo escalar ese acantilado con una sola mano sin problemas después de tres semanas (y hasta parecía ridículamente sencillo la forma en que lo hacía), ella se demoró un mes sólo en tomar el ritmo para subir con sus manos.

Muchas veces miró a Sasuke con un toque de celos, preguntándose a sí misma por qué todo le resultaba tan sencillo. Comprendió la razón por la cual Naruto se frustraba con él, pero en vez de buscar su rivalidad o querer superarlo como dé lugar, aceptó resignadamente que su compañero era más fuerte que ella, un genio, como Neji. Se sintió afortunada de estar con alguien del cual podía aprender tanto, pues a pesar de que Kakashi los estaba entrenando (en teoría) era siempre Sasuke la que corregía su postura y le enseñaba las aperturas que dejaba su taijutsu.

Después de ver que su compañero estaba escalando la pared del acantilado en menos de 45 minutos como si nada, disminuyó sus horas de sueño en cinco y comenzó a trotar también de noche.

Fue un día caluroso a finales de septiembre cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que Sasuke se había vuelto. El chico estaba vendando sus manos mientras ella golpeaba la roca con sus palmas y dedos. Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana pero el aire ya estaba tibio, siempre sucedía antes de que se acabara el verano.

-Oye Hyuga, ven aquí. – Hinata detuvo sus golpes y caminó en dirección a Sasuke quien aun se encontraba semi agachado ordenando las cosas que había traído en su mochila. De la nada, las palabras de Sasuke casi la hicieron atragantarse. -Súbete en mi espalda.

-¿Q-qué?- Preguntó Hinata pasmada. - ¿P-por qué?

-Necesito peso. Se está volviendo muy fácil escalar esto. – Respondió desinteresadamente. Hinata sonrojó pensando que si necesitaba peso podía poner una roca en su mochila o algo así, ¿Por qué pedírselo a ella?

La mitad de su rostro se ensombreció. - ¿Me.. me estás diciendo que… que estoy gorda?

El gruñido de Sasuke fue tan tajante que Hinata simplemente supo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. - Que molesto…

A pesar de que eran compañeros desde que tenían 12 y 11 respectivamente, Sasuke nunca había visto a Hinata como una niña. Estaba seguro que Naruto tampoco lo hacía, exclusivamente por la forma tosca en que ambos la trataban, empujándola, dándole golpes en los brazos para alentarla, revolviéndole el cabello, actos físicos y un tanto violentos que se da bastante entre la amistad de los hombres.

Sin embargo desde su misión en el bosque de la muerte, a los ojos de Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga era una mujer. Aquello lo irritaba. Odiaba tener que tratarla con delicadeza o diferencias marcadas sólo por su sexo. Si hubiese dependido de él la habría visto como un chico para siempre, lamentablemente aquello había cambiado cuando durante la misión notó que su pequeña amiga ya tenía senos. Aun así, no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que tenía que tratarla, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ser caballeroso (en su medida) cuando estaba con ella. Eso no significaba que cada vez que viese un gesto demasiado femenino en ella no se sintiera irritado, eran shinobis después de todo y estar preocupándose de las diferencias entre el trato chica/chico lo tenía sin cuidado.

-Es que…yo…n-no quería hacerte enojar… pero tu dijiste…

Estaba divagando, por lo que la detuvo en seco. - Ya súbete.

Hinata miró el suelo sin saber cómo evitar eso. – P-pero… yo también necesito practicar y subir mi estamina… Sasuke-kun.

-Luego te ayudaré con eso. – Exclamó Sasuke casi aburrido. – Súbete.

Hinata suspiró, supo que no había forma de que salirse de eso. - Está bien.

Nerviosa, debatió mentalmente con la idea de cómo acercarse a él. ¿Se suponía que simplemente debía saltar a su espalda o qué? Lo miró dubitativa, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mera idea de que la cargara. Sin embargo, se reclinó con suavidad hacia él separando sus piernas. Gritó de inmediato cuando Sasuke se levantó con ella sobre su espalda.

-Afírmate con tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. – Le ordenó mientras daba un paso en dirección al acantilado, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco y gruñó molesto. - ¿Estás alimentándote?

-Sabes que sí lo hago… - Respondió Hinata sorprendida por su pregunta.

-No me mientas Hyuga, odio que te saltes las comidas. Lo he odiado desde el primer día que somos compañeros. – La regañó Sasuke poniendo una de sus manos sobre la roca y comenzando a escalar ayudándose con las piernas para ascender.

-P-pero, si yo como Sasuke-kun. - reclamó Hinata con vergüenza.

-Dios, por eso no puedes subir por el acantilado con una mano, no tienes nada de musculatura en el cuerpo. – Hinata suspiró y comenzó a darse cuenta de lo rápido que Sasuke subía, incluso llevándola a ella en la espalda.

La cercanía la puso nerviosa por algún motivo. Ellos no eran amigos que se tocaran a menos que tuviesen que golpearse mutuamente mientras entrenaban o en alguna que otra ocasión cuando miraban las heridas en las manos del otro, cosas sin significado alguno.

Aquello era distinto, estaba rodeando a Sasuke con sus piernas, sintiendo el olor de su cabello, lo ancho que se estaban volviendo lentamente sus hombros… Sasuke estaba creciendo. Hinata lo venía notando desde el comienzo del verano y aquello la hacía sentir un poco melancólica, pues por más que se mirara en el espejo ella no veía ningún toque de que se estuviese también convirtiendo en una mujer.

-Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró Hinata.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó este sin detenerse. Ya estaban unos buenos 30 metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

-¿Qué s-se supone que hago ahora? – Apretó sus piernas un poco más fuerte, asustada de la altura que estaban tomando. Lo único que la sostenía a él era que se aferraba como si su vida dependiese de ello y considerando que ya se había caído por ese acantilado, la idea de la altura no le agradaba mucho.

Sasuke le podría haber dicho que se quedara quieta y dejara de molestar, pero en vez de eso le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente. - No lo sé, moldea chakra o algo.

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos. Moldear chakra era sobre concentración y rapidez, al menos si lo hacía fluir por su cuerpo estaría haciendo algo más útil que ser peso. Fue de pronto, cuando Sasuke se aferró de una roca y ésta se desprendió haciendo que casi se cayeran, cuando Hinata puso sus manos con fuerza sobre los hombros de Sasuke y se escondió en su cuello.

El roce de la nariz de Hinata sobre su piel lo dejó helado y tuvo que enfocarse para no terminar de caer por completo. Era como si alguien le estuviese tomando el estómago y se lo apretara, haciendo que su pecho sintiera una tensión extraña.

-¿Que estás haciendo…? – Le preguntó helado cuando notó que Hinata no se movía hacia atrás, sino que más bien, se quedaba en esa posición… tan cerca de él que podría haber rozado sus labios contra su nuca. Podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre él.

-Pensé que nos íbamos a caer. – Respondió Hinata. Fue entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo no era precisamente por la cercanía de Hinata, algo cosquilleaba en sus hombros. - Moldeaba chakra y me apoyé porque pensé que me iba a caer.

No podía creerlo, lo que estaba experimentando su cuerpo era completamente anormal. No se trataba simplemente de su cercanía, era algo más, algo que estaba haciendo que se prendiera un foco de luz sobre su cabeza y se maldijera internamente por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Hazlo de nuevo. Moldea chakra y pon tus manos en mis hombros en el mismo lugar. – Hinata sintió con un quejido silencioso, y puso las manos nuevamente sobre los hombros de Sasuke, en la misma posición de antes. Sasuke sonrió sorprendido. - Cosquillea.

Hinata notaba que por sus manos también pasaba una sensación cálida que le adormecía la punta de sus yemas. - A mi también.

-Sujétate fuerte y no dejes de hacer eso. – Le indicó Sasuke moldeando chakra en sus pies y caminando en vertical hacia abajo con Hinata en su espalda gritando por la velocidad que agarró el Uchiha mientras descendía. -Siento más chakra dentro de mí. ¿Eso es normal? – Le preguntó dando un último salto y cayendo al suelo.

-Lo revisaré. – Dijo Hinata sin hacer los sellos, sólo agudizando su mirada. – Byakugan. – Se dedicó a observar sus manos y la forma en que al haber estado moldeando se chakra éste estaba pasando hacia la corriente de Sasuke. - Me apoyée en tus tenketsus del hombro sin querer y parte del chakra que estaba moldeando entró a tu sistema circulatorio.

-Mi corazón se aceleró. – Dijo Sasuke sorprendido, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para luego subir una ceja. - ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Yo..yo nada, tal vez al tener más chakra tu corriente fluye con más rapidez. – Hinata estaba adivinando, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que sabía era que la corriente de chakra de cada persona variaba, pero pasaba por los órganos principales. Si tenía más chakra circulando su cuerpo, tal vez era normal que sus órganos reaccionaran de otra forma.

Sasuke bajó a Hinata y se paró frente a ella activando el sharingan. Podía ver el chakra dentro de Hinata, pero no sus corrientes. - ¿Dónde están tus tenketsus? Muéstrame. - Hinata lo miro confundida. – Muéstrame donde están en tus manos.

Hinata apuntó distintos puntos en sus dedos, en sus palmas y muñecas. Sasuke los observó con cuidado, memorizándolos con el sharingan. – Ya veo.

Le tomó una mano con algo de tosquedad y puso su dedo índice en uno de los lugares que Hinata le había indicado.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó ella nerviosa al sentir su agarre.

-¿Lo sientes?- Le preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí… es… - Hinata miraba con el byakugan activo la forma en que el chakra de Sasuke estaba atravesando por su cuerpo, era raro, pero también… - agradable.

Sasuke sonrió entusiasmado. Hace tiempo no lo veía mirarla de esa forma. - ¿Sabes lo que acabamos de descubrir, Hyuga? - La chica negó con el rostro. - Como traspasarnos chakra cuando a uno se le acabe y al otro no.

Hinata también sonrió, era como si ambos hubiesen descubierto un gran secreto juntos. - Creo que t-tienes razón.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa. Hinata asintió dudosa, un tanto nerviosa de lo que estaban haciendo.

Alrededor de siete minutos después, el chakra de Sasuke estaba completamente agotado. Sus manos quemaban, tenía laceraciones producto de la electricidad y había tres huecos bastante grandes en la piedra. Sasuke estaba gimiendo de cansancio en el piso, sentado, mientras esperaba que Hinata le terminara de sanar las manos. Podía ver que tenía el suficiente chakra como para hacerlo.

-Ya…ya está bien. – Le dijo cuando dejó de sangrar. Quería probar su teoría. – Hazlo.

Con una media sonrisa dudosa, Hinata puso sus dedos sobre los tenketsus de las manos de Sasuke. Éste miró el pecho de la chica viendo como el chakra se movía dentro de ella. Se sintió completamente maravillado cuando notó que de no tener nada de chakra, su cuerpo lentamente se volvía a llenar. Era anormal, insano y contra la naturaleza, pero acababa de descubrir algo que no venía en los libros de texto. Con suma eficacia, Hinata al ver sus tenketsus podía traspasarle su chakra si se le acababa.

-Esto es… - Dijo Sasuke apretando el puño con entusiasmo. Realmente no se sentía tan emocionado desde que pudo realizar su primer jutsu de katon. – Increíble. Ya… basta Hyuga, te vas a terminar agotando. – Podía notar lo poco de chakra que le quedaba a la chica. Ella sólo asintió.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun. – Sonaba un poco tímida al hablarle.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó mirándola curioso. Fue entonces que Hinata llevó su mano a su porta shurikens y sacó un frasco de color café con el símbolo del clan Hyuga sobre él.

-Tus manos, déjame terminar de vendarte. – Destapó el frasco y comenzó a aplicarle una crema blanquecina a Sasuke en los sectores en donde la electricidad lo había quemado.

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de reclamar que parara con esas cosas, que podía hacerlo solo, pero en vez de ello… quedó embelesado sintiendo como las yemas de su compañera acariciaban su piel. Entrecerró los ojos, le dolía y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba que ella lo tocara de esa forma.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, subió sus párpados horrorizado y la miró como si ella se tratara de un enemigo.

-¿Ya terminaste? – Le urgió, queriendo retirar sus manos como si se estuviese quemando.

Hinata levantó la mirada con sorpresa por su molestia. Ella sólo quería ser amable con él, después de todo, siempre sanaba las heridas de Naruto u Sasuke con esa crema para luego vendárselas. No pensó que después de un año realizando aquello, su accionar fuese a molestar a su compañero.

– Con eso deberías estar bien para mañana. – Le dijo un tanto triste cuando observó que el chico se ponía de pie alejándose de ella.

-Terminamos por hoy. No tengo chakra. – Le dijo tomando su mochila y comenzando a caminar. Solo.

Hinata se quedó en la misma posición, pensando que habría hecho mal para que Sasuke nuevamente la tratara así. No era la primera vez que se alejaba súbitamente de ella, como si algo le molestara profundamente. Suspiró y se puso de pie, al menos tendría tiempo para estudiar un poco más de jutsus médicos esa tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura e Ino siempre peleaban desde que ambas descubrieron que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico. El golpe había sido duro, demasiado doloroso al menos para Ino quien tuvo que observar resignada como su mejor amiga le daba la espalda. Sakura amaba a Sasuke Uchiha e iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía para estar con él, eso significaba volverse rivales. Ino lo aceptó, con melancolía, pero lo aceptó. Ella haría lo mismo.

Sin embargo, con el transcurrir del tiempo ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitarían de sus mejores armas para poder llamar la atención del azabache, y lamentablemente, las dos habían fracasado en ello. Por lo mismo, cuando estaban con Hinata aprovechaban de sacar el máximo de información posible acerca de quién era Sasuke Uchiha, que le gustaba, que no y que quería.

El problema radicaba en que Hinata no decía mucho, como si le estuviese protegiendo la espalda a su amigo. Sakura le tenía celos, ¿Y cómo no tenerlos si Hinata era la única chica que él notaba y con la que pasaba la mayor parte del día? Lo único que realmente la tranquilizaba era saber que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, no Sasuke.

En cambio Ino era más suspicaz, sabía lo que podía provocar la soledad en un hombre y en una mujer… estaban compartiendo una de las etapas más importantes de sus vidas y creando lazos difíciles de romper. Aquello la ponía en ventaja cuando se trataba de jugar por el corazón de Sasuke. Sólo esperaba que nunca llegase a eso. Quería creer que el corazón de Hinata era un punto fijo y que ya había marcado su norte en otro chico… pero cuando los veía caminando juntos por Konoha, en silencio, uno al lado del otro sin molestarse ni tomarse demasiado en cuenta, notaba que ambos encontraban en aquello algo que calmaba su soledad.

-¡Muy bien Hinata-san! – exclamó Sakura viendo que el pez que tenía la chica sobre el pergamino volvía a animarse. – Tienes un talento natural para esto, Tsunade-sama tenía razón. A mí y a Ino nos costó mucho más tiempo.

-Gracias, Ha..Haruno-san. – Respondió la chica.

-No puedo creer que se esté terminando el verano… - Murmuró Ino con tristeza mientras miraba por la ventana. – Y no recibí mi primer beso aun… - Sakura pareció deprimirse tanto como Ino.

-Creo que ninguna tiene mucha suerte en el amor. – Dijo Sakura suspirando. Hinata también se deprimió. No veía a Naruto en 5 meses. – Al menos Hinata-san puede pasar todo el día con Sasuke-kun… es tan afortunada.

-Realmente te envidio Hina-chan. – Dijo Ino alegremente mientras se paraba atrás de la chica. - ¿Cómo esta Sasuke-kun?

-Uhmm… bien. – Respondió Hinata algo incómoda.

-Hi..Hinata-san, ¿Sasuke-kun no esta saliendo con nadie? – Le preguntó Sakura.

Hinata pensó con cuidado su respuesta. – El otro día una chicas estaban espiando mientras entrenábamos y… bueno… él lanzó una bola de fuego en su dirección. – Pensó que si les decía eso tal vez, Ino y Sakura no se sentirían tan mal. Ambas sonrieron.

-Sasuke-kun… - Dijo Sakura con una mano en su pecho. – Lo invitaré en una cita, definitivamente lo haré antes de que las hojas de los árboles se vuelvan rojas.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir "No lo hagas, no en esta fecha". Pero pensó que eso sería destruir aun más las ilusiones de Sakura e Ino. Se acercaba el aniversario de la masacre de su clan y Sasuke actuaba mas raro que de costumbre, pero de nuevo, no podía traicionar la confianza de su amigo traicionándolo de esa forma.

A veces deseaba que Sasuke dejara de ser tan cerrado con todos a su alrededor y viera que Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka eran chicas realmente maravillosas. Pero al mismo tiempo entendía que no podían forzarlo a sentir algo por ellas. El corazón era un misterio que ni si quiera los shinobis lograban descifrar, era algo incontrolable.

- Oye Hina-chan, este sábado los chicos y yo haremos una barbacoa. Sakura, Kiba y Shino también irán. – Hinata se sintió un poco ajena al grupo escuchando que era la última en ser invitada. – Por su puesto, Sasuke-kun también está invitado. Lleguen a las nueve.

-Muchas gracias por su invitación. – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia. La idea de compartir un poco más con los chicos de su edad le agradaba. - ¿D-debemos llevar algo?

-Uhmm… Chouji comprará la carne, Sakura y los chicos las bebidas… ¿Por qué no llevan ensaladas y arroz? – Preguntó Ino con entusiasmo.

-Nos encargaremos de eso, Ino-san. Aunque… - Hinata se mostró un poco preocupada. – No sé si Sasuke querrá ir.

-¡Ay por favor Hinata-san, convéncelo! – Le suplicó Sakura.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que vaya. – Dijo Hinata tomando asiento. – Aunque no les aseguro nada. Él… bueno él… sólo quiere entrenar.

-¿Te sucede algo, Hina? – Le preguntó Ino acercándose a ella cuando la vio tan cansada.

-Hemos estado entrenando muy duro con Sasuke este verano. – Respondió con una sonrisa tímida. – Supongo que estoy cansada.

-Puedes irte Hinata-san, nosotros ordenaremos aquí. – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas se iban a dedicar completamente al ninjutsu médico en un futuro, por lo cual pasaban gran parte del día en ese lugar entrenándose a sí mismas.

-Eso no es necesario. – Le dijo Hinata sonrojando. – Yo puedo…

-Insisto. Después de todo, si tú no tienes energía, ¿Quién cuidará de mi Sasuke-kun? – Sakura le guiño un ojo y notó que Ino la estaba mirando con rostro asesino.

-Gracias Sakura-san.

·

·

·

·

·

-No. – Fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras esquivaba un puño de Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun… pero… - Intentó volver a golpearlo pero falló, recibiendo ella un palmetazo en sus brazos que la sacó de balance y la terminó por hacer caer. En el piso, se sentó mirándolo con tristeza. - ¿P-por qué no?

-Tenemos mucho que entrenar. Si no tenemos misiones, entrenar es nuestro trabajo. – Respondió Sasuke.

-Pero las chicas fueron t-tan amables en invitarnos. – Dijo Hinata con tristeza.

-No me importa. No iremos. – Respondió con autoridad.

Hinata suspiró algo abnegada. Sabía que cuando Sasuke decidía algo con tanta firmeza era bastante difícil convencerlo de que hiciera lo contrario. – Está bien.

-Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Sasuke mirándola en el suelo. – No me interesa hacer amigos o sociabilizar con el resto. No estoy en esta villa para eso. Mi único objetivo, lo único que quiero y deseo, es volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a mi hermano. Dijiste me ayudarías a lograrlo cuando no me dejaron marcharme. – Hinata bajo el rostro con tristeza, sabía que ese había sido el trato. - ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí. – Respondió en un susurro.

-Yo no soy como ustedes.

-¿Siempre fue así? – Lo interrumpió Hinata. – Nunca deseaste… digo, cuando eras niño… nunca quisiste… ¿Lograr algo distinto?

-Eso no te incumbe. – Le respondió Sasuke irritado.

-Sasuke-kun… - Hinata se puso de pie lentamente, mirándolo con tristeza. - ¿Qué harás si matas a Itachi? ¿Cuál será tu objetivo después de eso?

-Hmph, creo haberlo dicho. Restituiré mi clan. – Respondió dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su mochila para sacar una botella de agua. – El nombre Uchiha será purgado con la muerte de ese bastardo.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Era uno de esos días en que Sasuke estaba ausente y en sus ojos sólo se veía soledad. A veces deseaba con todo su corazón poder quebrarla y ahuyentarla para siempre. Pero sabía que por mucho que se acercaran, seguía habiendo días en que su compañero volvía al pasado y revivía una y otra vez esa noche en que perdió todo lo que tenía.

Los días así, lo dejaba en paz y lo acompañaba en silencio, pues por mucho que se alejara siempre volvía. Ya lo había aprendido a conocer, como cualquier persona necesitaba su espacio y su tiempo a solas. Sin embargo era tan obstinado, que en vez de tener un día en paz, visitar el cementerio o quedarse en cama… se enfocaba completamente en volverse más fuerte. Esa era su forma de hacer duelo por todo lo que había perdido.

Se sentaron a medio día bajo un árbol y almorzaron. Sasuke insistía en ello más seguido después de ese día en que la tuvo en su espalda. Hinata estaba convencida de que él de verdad pensaba que no se estaba alimentando bien.

Cada uno tenía su bento que ella había preparado. Hinata movía todo de un lado a otro sin realmente comer mientras él miraba hacia adelante, masticando un roll de sushi.

-Ese fracasado de Naruto debe estar entrenando en este momento. – Dijo luego de tragar y pasar la comida con un poco de jugo de tomate en caja. Escucharlo hablar de su compañero ausente hizo sonreír a Hinata en silencio. Sasuke no se daba si quiera cuenta, pero era como si buscara superarlo incluso sin él estar ahí. Lo había reconocido como su rival aun cuando nunca lo admitiera y aquello era divertido. – Uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha lo está entrenando, por ello no podemos perder el tiempo Hyuga. Cuando vuelva… quiero que vea lo fuerte que nos volvimos.

_(En un lugar muy lejano, mientras Sasuke pensaba en Naruto con celos, él estaba intentando despertar a Jiraiya pateando su espalda, pues el gran y legendario sannin estaba con resaca, gritándole una y otra vez "Ero-sennin, ¡Ya entréname de una vez!") _

Hinata asintió con suavidad. –Lo sé, sólo pensé que… - Movió lentamente el rostro hacia Sasuke. – Sería lindo compartir con los demás. El verano se acaba y pronto hará demasiado frío para salir y… y nos hemos esforzado tanto estos meses.

-Pero debemos esforzarnos aun más. Aun no es suficiente. – Recalcó Sasuke. – Ni si quiera podemos ir en misiones por culpa de ese idiota. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es bastarnos uno al otro para que nos dejen salir de Konoha.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿has notado que hace más de tres meses no tenemos una misión fuera de las murallas de la ciudad? – Le preguntó Hinata sacando un trocito de pollo y masticándolo lentamente.

-La Hokage dijo que no podemos hacer misiones rang sin Naruto. Seguramente no nos quiere enviar en misiones tontas como perseguir animales perdidos. – Respondió Sasuke, aunque en el fondo sentía que ese no era el motivo por el cual ambos estaban estancados en Konoha. – Aunque tienes razón, todo este asunto es raro.

Cuando terminaron de comer hicieron un ejercicio en el bosque. Sasuke había terminado de inventar una variante del Chidori. Se había inspirado en la técnica de Hinata en que lanzaba agujas de chakra a presión por sus tenketsus. Ahora que sabía dónde estaban esos puntos en sus manos (Hinata solía marcarlos con tinta y él los memorizó con su sharingan), dirigir su chakra a esos lugares de su cuerpo era fácil. De hecho, lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en liberar chakra interrumpiéndose con rapidez, creando un ritmo, en el cual salían hilos de electricidad en formas de aguja… había llamado a la técnica _Chidori Senbon_ (Aguja de Millar de Aves).

Necesitaba practicar su puntería al utilizar la técnica y Hinata era un muy buen _moving target_. De hecho, así se beneficiaban los dos pues Hinata podía practicar su defensa con el byakugan.

Llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos escondiéndose en posiciones estratégicas alrededor de su compañera e intentando darle con las agujas de chakra, lamentablemente el maldito byakugan siempre delataba su locación y Hinata sólo debía bloquear con sus palmas para que la electricidad no la golpeara. El ataque de agujas de electricidad era realmente bueno, el problema era que Hinata tenía una ventaja natural contra éste.

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que no iba a poder golpearla algo ocurrió y Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo comenzando a sangrar. Sasuke bajó de la rama del árbol con rapidez sin entender que rayos acababa de suceder.

-¿Por qué no la bloqueaste idiota? – Le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado para ver la herida que comenzaba a manchar su ropa con sangre en la espalda. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… no te preocupes. – Dijo Hinata arrodillándose también y llevando una mano a su cuello, lugar en donde una de las agujas de Sasuke la había rozado y un tajo se había abierto, superficial, pero peligrosamente cerca de sus arterias.

-¡Maldición cabeza de hongo! – Gruñó Sasuke molesto. - ¡Pensé que con el byakugan activo podrías al menos esquivar eso! ¡Torpe!

-¿Ca..cabeza de hongo? – Preguntó Hinata pasmada mirándolo con horror.

-Tu cabeza. – Respondió Sasuke levantando una ceja, extrañado de la expresión de espanto de su compañera. - Tiene forma de un hongo.

-¿Lo dices por mi cabello? – Le preguntó preocupada.

Los párpados del chico cayeron con molestia. -No, por tu nariz.- Respondió con sarcasmo. - ¡Por supuesto que por tu cabello! ¡Baka! – Hinata se sintió tan avergonzada que se puso roja. – No es momento para estar hablando de tonterías. – Dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano en la herida de Hinata y haciendo presión para que dejara de sangrar. – Debemos llevarte al hospital y que un médico revise eso.

-No es nada… - Respondió Hinata cabizbaja. - Lo sanaré de inmediato.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja. Nunca había visto a Hinata ponerse tan roja por algo que él le dijese aparte de todo ese asunto de sus pantaletas en el bosque de la muerte. – Hyuga.

-Nada. – Mintió, y Sasuke lo notó. Algo le había afectado. No se trataba de la herida en su cuello.

·

·

·

·

·

Era gracioso que se hubiesen estado quejando de que no tenían misiones, pues al día siguiente, mientras se aprontaban para comenzar a entrenar, un visitante llegó al monumento de los caídos de Konoha. Se trataba de Shikamaru Nara quien les comunicó que por orden de Tsunade se les estaba asignando una misión rango D por el resto de la semana.

Tendrían que ayudar en la academia con el entrenamiento de los chicos más pequeños.

Sasuke en lo personal pensó que era la misión mas degradante que le habían pedido que hiciera, mientras que Hinata, entusiasmada, siguió a Shikamaru escuchándolo con cuidado mientras le daba instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de práctica de tiros de Shuriken, un grupo de alrededor de 30 chicos estaba en el patio mirando a Sasuke y Hinata con admiración. Todos conocían quien era Sasuke Uchiha. Aun en Konoha, 6 años después de la masacre, el apellido del chico era reverenciado y asociado con la elite. Aun más atónitos quedaron cuando vieron la demostración de Sasuke de cómo lanzar un kunai. Todos querían aprender de él, lo cual lo irritó.

Por su parte, las chicas se dedicaron a sentarse bajo un árbol con Hinata mientras ella les decía lo que se esperaba de una kunoichi. Ese día, les enseñó sobre la importancia de ser buenos amigos y trabajar en equipo.

-¿Hinata-san, que se siente tener un compañero tan atractivo como Sasuke Uchiha? – Pregunto una chica de cabello anaranjado, llamada Moegi.

-Uhm… - Hinata no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas cuando se trataba de Sasuke. – Una kunoichi debe poder trabajar con todo tipo de personas. Mis compañeros son, mis mejores amigos.

Por su parte, Sasuke no se podía quitar de encima al molesto amiguito de Naruto, un tal Konohamaru que no dejaba de molestarlo con que quería un duelo contra él. El día en general fue molesto, pues las niñitas se le colgaban a cada segundo. Era como haber estado de vuelta en la academia pero mucho más fastidioso. Al menos en ese tiempo ninguna había ido tan lejos como para rodearlo e impedirle el paso, abrazándolo y tirando de su ropa intentando llamar su atención. Si hubiesen sido de su edad las habría mandado a todas y cada una de ellas al demonio.

La única niña que lo miraba de lejos con los brazos cruzados y con molestia era la chica Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata. Se parecía a Neji más que a ella, tenía los mismos rasgos elegantes y esos gestos de indiferencia. Al igual que el supuesto genio, compartía su cabello castaño.

Al día siguiente los pusieron a pintar la cerca en el patio trasero junto con Shikamaru. A pesar de que agradecía levemente no haber tenido que entrar en la academia y así evitar a todas esas mocosas histéricas, seguía pensando que nada podía ser peor que eso. El sol del medio día les estaba dando de lleno y el olor a la pintura estaba haciendo que doliera su cabeza.

-Esta es una de las peores misiones que me han dado. – Se quejó Sasuke mientras cubría la madera de pintura blanca. – Pensé que no podíamos caer más bajo que limpiar basura en el río Nakano.

Hinata se secó en sudor de la frente con el puño de su manga. – N-no es tan malo, es un cambio refrescante. – Y lo decía en serio, estar todo el día entrenando también agotaba. Poder volver a labores un poco más sencillas era agradable, al menos para ella.

-Cierra la boca, Hyuga. – Le respondió irritado.

Hinata bajó el rostro un tanto deprimida. Sasuke lo notó de inmediato sin entender por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma hacía días.

-Es molesto, pero alguien debe hacerlo. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras movía los baldes de pintura varios hacia el basurero.

De pronto al otro lado de la cerca apareció la hermana de Hinata. Lo primero que notó Sasuke es que estaba sola, nadie se le acercaba y parecía preferirlo de esa manera. Al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con nadie en la academia. No le sorprendió para nada, después de todo la pequeña mocosa era irritante. Ese aire de superioridad de los Hyuga era molesto incluso para él que era mucho mayor que ella, no se podría haber imaginado lo que causaba en los chicos de su edad.

-Hinata-san. – La saludó con una reverencia su hermana. - ¿Quieres volver juntas a casa?

-Lo siento Hanabi-chan… - Respondió su hermana. – Creo que nos queda bastante trabajo aquí.

-Uhm… - Se quejó Hanabi con una pequeña mueca de desilusión. Luego miró a Sasuke irritada, lo cual hizo que éste la mirara fijamente. Si hubiese sido su hermana menor le habría dado un zape para que se comportara con sus mayores y dejara de mirarlo de forma tan irrespetuosa. – Eres un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha. – Le dijo de pronto.

-Ha..Hanabi-chan, no le hables así a Sasuke-kun. – le indicó Hinata asustada.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, enana? – Le respondió Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

-A ti. Baka. – Volvió a repetir. – No eres la gran cosa, mi primo podría vencerte. – Le sacó la lengua. – Y tu pelo ni si quiera es tan bonito como para que le digas a Hinata-san que…

-¡Hanabi! – Hinata le tapó la boca y la arrastró hacia adentro de la academia muerta de vergüenza. – Lo siento… lo siento. – Decía una y otra vez. – Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, Hanabi-chan no sabe lo que está diciendo.

Cuando ambas desaparecieron atrás de la entrada del recinto, Shikamaru se dirigió un tanto extrañado a Sasuke después de haber presenciado toda esa escena. - ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para que Hanabi te hablara así? Ella bastante tranquila, nunca la había visto reaccionar así.

-No lo sé… - Comenzó a pensar en sus insultos, y lo único que lo descuadraba era lo de su cabello. Entonces suspiró, recordando el comentario. - Debe ser por esa estupidez del pelo. – Respondió Sasuke un tanto aburrido mientras seguía pintando.

-¿Ah? ¿El pelo? – Preguntó Shikamaru confundido.

-El otro día le dije a Hinata que su cabeza tenía forma de hongo. – Respondió despreocupado. – No es la gran cosa, seguramente le dijo algo a su hermana menor.

-¿Te das cuenta que Hinata es una chica, verdad? – Respondió Shikamaru subiendo una ceja y mirando hasta con un poco de lástima a Sasuke.

-Tengo ojos, gracias. – Le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Sí, pero parece que te falta sentido común. – El Nara suspiró. – No puedes decirle a una mujer que tiene el cabello feo.

-¿Ah? – Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿Por qué a una kunoichi le importaría algo tan ridículo como eso? El se hubiese sentido ofendido si alguien lo llamase débil o cobarde, pero no porque le dijeran que su pelo era descuidado. - ¿Por qué me deberían importar esas estupideces?

-A nosotros no nos importa, pero a ellas sí. ¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre chicas? – Shikamaru lo miró con seriedad. – Ino lloró 15 días después de que perdió su cabellera en el examen chunnin. Mi madre echó a mi padre de la casa una vez porque le dijo que estaba un poco más rellenita. Sakura está siempre haciendo dietas y cuando Kiba le dice que esta gorda se pone a llorar. Las chicas son así, son raras.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. – Dijo Sasuke con molestia. – Hinata no es así… ella es distinta. – Lo decía con orgullo, nunca había tenido problemas por cosas como esas con su compañera. Ella siempre había sido casi un chico. Sin embargo, hacía varios meses venía notando cambios sutiles en ella que la hacían más femenina que lo normal, lo cual lo irritaba.

-¿Es una mujer no? Para ellas el tema del peso es realmente importante. Nunca le digas que tiene el pelo feo o es gorda, sólo la harás llorar. – Le indicó suspirando. – El jutsu de Ino la deja inconsciente cuando entra en la mente de alguien. Una vez la estaba tomando en brazos mientras corría y cuando volvió a su cuerpo le dije que pesaba mucho para estar corriendo con ella todo el tiempo de esa forma… estuvo llorando todo el resto de la misión porque pensó que le dije gorda y dejó de comer 5 días. Te lo digo Uchiha, las chicas son algo que yo no entiendo.

-¿Por qué nos ponen en grupos con ellas? – Le preguntó irritado. Ahora que lo pensaba Hinata venía actuando rara precisamente desde el comentario de su cabello. – Nos evitaríamos todos estos problemas… ridículos.

-Es lo mismo que me he preguntado muchas veces, son molestas. – Se quejó Shikamaru.

-Concuerdo con eso.

·

·

·

·

·

Estaban caminando de vuelta a sus casas. Las primeras estrellas sobre Konoha estaban apareciendo y Sasuke sabía que eso significaba que su misión en la academia había terminado. Aun así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación con Shikamaru. Había pasado los últimos meses con Hinata y hablar con otro hombre que no fuera Kakashi sobre temas así lo había puesto a pensar en la situación con su compañera.

Todo esto de crecer era irritante. Tener que tratar a Hinata de forma distinta a la que lo hacía sólo porque fuese una chica era estúpido. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar? De la nada, mientras había pasado el tiempo, cada vez que ella lo tocaba se sentía incómodo, como si de verdad él mismo fuese quien notara la forma extraña en que reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando la tenía cerca. Suponía que era instinto, la necesidad primaria de sentir afecto o quizás simplemente se trataba de sus hormonas jugándole malas pasadas… más de una vez había escuchado a gente mencionar que las hormonas se volvían locas a esa edad y lo asociaba con algo dentro de su cuerpo que lo haría enojarse o algo por el estilo, no que le diera vergüenza cosas tan estúpidas y que la cercanía con Hinata le pareciera algo tan raro… su mente lo traicionaba, sus entrañas se contraían, su carácter se suavizaba. Hinata lo hacía comportarse como un idiota.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir como lo habían estado hasta ese momento?

-Oye Hyuga. – Dijo de pronto.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó mirando en su dirección.

-Sobre tu cabello…

-Realmente n-no tenemos que hablar de eso Sasuke-kun. – Lo interrumpió Hinata bajando el rostro y ruborizándose.

-¿Te molestó que te llamara cabeza de hongo? – Al grano. Sabía que Hinata y él tenían la suficiente confianza como para tratarse con franqueza. Por muy niña que fuera no pensaba que tenía que ponerle azúcar a todo lo que dijera sólo para no lastimarla. De hecho, se negaba a hacerlo. – No lo dije como insulto, sólo estaba molesto y fue lo primero que pensé. – Si lo veía de esa forma, quizás si había sido un insulto, pero no había sido su intención herirla.

-Es-está bien, no me… no me importa. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras que sus ojos mostraban su verdadera tristeza.

-No sabes mentir. – Le increpó Sasuke. – Estás haciendo eso donde tu boca no concuerda con tus ojos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de pensar que el tema se había acabado porque ella no quería hablarlo vio que Hinata se detuvo. Sostenía una de sus manos contra su estómago como si todo el tema realmente la perturbara. Quizás Shikamaru tuviese razón, las niñas eran raras y se sentían ofendidas por cosas realmente tontas.

-No es lo que crees. – Dijo finalmente sin despegar su vista del suelo.

Se cruzó de brazos y exhaló cansado. -¿Por qué no me lo explicas entonces?

-E-es que… - la voz de su compañera se había vuelto tan suave como un susurro, tal como en los primeros días en que se habían conocido y había que pedirle que repitiera todo dos veces pues no se le entendía nada. – b-bueno…

-Puedes decírmelo. – Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la paciencia se le agotaba. - Intentaré no molestarme si es demasiado cursi.

-Desde que soy pequeña me cortan el cabello a-así. – Dijo finalmente. Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró casi como si ya se hubiese aburrido de sus motivos. - Nunca comprendí por qué Otoosan n-no me dejaba tener el cabello largo como las otras chicas. – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Me gustaba el cabello de mi madre, e-era largo, sedoso y azulado… era tan bello. Soñaba con tenerlo así de largo algún día y poder de-decorarlo con flores. – El rostro de Sasuke se suavizaba escuchándola hablar de su madre. Nunca lo hacía. Nunca si quiera habían tocado el tema de cómo había muerto. – Creo que… que mi padre mandaba que m-me cortaran el cabello de esa forma porque… uhmm… E-es porque… porque… nu-nunca quiso que fuera mujer. El q-quería u-un hijo.

-Espera… ¿Te cortas el cabello así para verte más… _masculina_? – Frunció el ceño extrañado.

- Ser mu-mujer en mi clan es símbolo de delicadeza y fragilidad. Un líder no puede ser frágil. Quiero verme me-menos… débil. – Hinata cerró los párpados con fuerza. - Yo… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a mi padre para que este orgulloso de mi pero al menos puedo lucir como el heredero que él quería…

Sasuke bufó molesto -Eso es ridículo Hinata. – su puño se tensó, ¿Por qué esos malditos Hyuga la hacían sentir así? Lo desesperaba. Le daba vuelta el estómago. - Eso realmente es lo más estúpido que he escuchado salir de tu boca.

-D-dijiste que no te ibas a mo-molestar. – Lo increpó Hinata.

-Esto va más allá de ser cursi. – Se defendió Sasuke dando un paso en frente. - ¿Por qué sigues con esa idea de que no eres lo suficientemente buena para esa mierda de clan? – Se sentía demasiado enojado con todo el asunto, tanto que estaba olvidando controlarse. La tomó de los brazos y la miró a los ojos. - Eres fuerte, eres tan fuerte… y sigues pensando que eres débil y te llenas la cabeza de ideas de que nunca lograrás ser lo suficientemente buena para que tu padre te reconozca, pero ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Al diablo con tu padre! – Le gritó sintiéndose tan bien de poder decirlo y ver la cara de sorpresa en ella. -¡Es un imbécil! Si no puede ver lo afortunado que es de tener una hija como tú entonces es un idiota. Vas a ser una buena líder no porque seas fuerte o frágil, sino porque eres perseverante. Estoy seguro de eso. – Se quedó callado notando que los ojos de Hinata se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Se sintió en pánico. - No… no llores… - Realmente no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres. Pensó que nunca tendría que tratarla como una y podría seguir gritándole y diciéndole cosas bruscas el resto de su vida. A veces, deseaba que el dobe estuviese ahí, él habría dicho justo lo preciso para hacer que Hinata flotara sobre una nube y sonriera, él en cambio nunca podía lograr hacerla sentir bien. - ¡Hyuga! Oye… tssk… - La chica bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar, sollozando con fuerza. -¡Odio a las chicas! ¡Juro que las odio! – Gritó Sasuke soltándola y sintiendo que se llenaba de una frustración que le hacía doler el pecho. ¿Por qué no lograba hacerla sentir mejor, como lo hacía Naruto? Quizás por ello lo amaba a él, porque tenía la capacidad de hacerla sonreír mientras que él sólo lograba hacerla llorar. -¡Te he dicho cosas _mucho peores_ y jamás habías llorado antes!

-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… no e-estoy… tu… es… nunca nadie había dicho que podría ser… en el clan… - Sasuke entendió entonces. No estaba llorando porque estuviese herida, estaba haciendolo porque estaba conmovida.

Suspiró abnegado y nuevamente sus facciones se suavizaron, relajando sus gestos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido tan tensos, irritado de que alguien como ella se sintiera tan poca cosa todo el tiempo. El pánico que sintió por hacerla llorar desapareció y en su lugar sólo quedo comprensión hacia ella.

¿Por qué no se podía ver a si misma como la veía él? Para Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga era una persona que no necesitaba cambiarse. Era gentil, amable y esforzada, tal vez no fuese la persona más fuerte de Konoha ni tuviese tanto talento como el resto de su familia, pero Hinata tenía una cualidad que la hacía única, podía sacar valor para alcanzar dicho talento aunque fuese en pequeños momentos de tensión en donde estaban jugando sus vidas. Poder confiar su propia seguridad en alguien así era grandioso. No le hacía nada de gracia tener que depender a veces de ella, pero había llegado a aceptar que la necesitaba, tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él en ese momento.

Le dio vueltas al asunto tanto, que sintió que si no lo hacía de una vez, nunca lo haría.

Su mano se posó en el hombro de la chica y se acercó levemente, acercando su pecho al torso de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo en el abrazo más raro, tosco y torpe de la historia de Konoha.

- No esperes que esto se repita muy seguido Hyuga. – Estiró los labios en una mueca de disgusto y miró hacia un costado con las mejillas sonrojadas. - No me gustan estas estupideces.

Hinata asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando y agradeciéndole en silencio por su reconocimiento. Se prometió a sí misma en ese preciso instante, que nunca más volvería a cortarse el cabello.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Que amor este capítulo. Haha. Lo escribí yo pero releyéndolo me dio como maripositas T-T!_

_No tengo mucho que decir hoy, sólo una cosa. Comencé a escribir un fic nuevo llamado "**Love Is**". Lleva 3 capítulos y la crítica ha sido muy buena. Se centra en Itachi, partiendo de la premisa de que no tuvo que llegar a matar a su clan, las cosas se solucionaron y sigue viviendo en Konoha con su familia. Es un ItaHina, pero creo que va a ser lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora. El trama me tiene muy emocionada, he llorado reviendo los capítulos de Naruto y leyendo el manga y tengo tantas emociones por escribir que sé que puedo lograr que sea uno de esos fics que te conmueven. Si les gusta mi estilo de escritura, les pido que lo lean y me apoyen… contiene bastante Sasuke y Naruto en él._

_Eso es todo, cualquier duda o sugerencia por favor me la hacen llegar. Y nuevamente, les pido que me dejen un review para ver que les está pareciendo este segundo arco que ya comienza a ingresar en cosas más interesantes para todos, ¿No? xDD_

_Besos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana._


	21. Capítulo 18: Fin del Verano

**CAPITULO 18**

**FIN DEL VERANO  
>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

I've been wandering round  
>But I still come back to you<br>In rain or shine  
>You've stood by me girl<br>I'm happy at home  
>You're my best friend<p>

You make me live  
>Whenever this world is cruel to me<br>I got you to help me forgive  
>You make me live now honey<br>You make me live

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p>Sasuke bostezó cuando iba subiendo las escaleras. Por lo general no lo hacía, no le gustaba mostrar que como cualquier persona también sentía cansancio, pero Hinata le daba la suficiente confianza como para poder hacerlo sin pensar que ella vería aquello como una debilidad. Estaba anocheciendo y el entrenamiento había terminado, era hora de comer alguna cosa y dormir para volver a la misma rutina el próximo día.<p>

-Cuando Naruto vuelva le pediré que tengamos un combate. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro. – Quiero ver que tanto he avanzado. Será fácil derrotarlo.

Hinata sonrió pues a pesar de que Naruto Uzumaki no estaba ahí, la rivalidad entre ambos seguía tan encendida como siempre. Lo había escuchado quejarse en varias ocasiones durante la semana, diciéndole una y otra vez que ambos debían pasar sus límites de cansancio para volverse más fuertes pues Naruto tenía la ventaja de estar siendo entrenado por Jiraiya. Lo más interesante del asunto era que Sasuke estaba descubriendo nuevas formas de manipular el elemento electricidad y aquello lo tenía más que feliz. Su buen humor los últimos días fue evidente cuando después de terminar de entrenar le revolvió el pelo y la invitó a nadar. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde jugando en el agua, dejándose llevar por la edad y los últimos días de calor.

No obstante, ahora que lo escuchaba hablar así de Naruto, la joven no dudaba que entre el rasengan y el chidori las cosas se pudieran poner densas. Así como Sasuke estaba intentando terminar el chidori (que era una técnica incompleta pues atacaba de frente, dejando mucho espacio abierto para que el enemigo embistiera sin que el que corría en su dirección pudiera verlo), seguramente Naruto estaba haciendo lo mismo con el rasengan (otra técnica incompleta, de acuerdo a el mismísimo Kakashi sensei).

– Debería entrenar un poco mi genjutsu mañana… - Murmuró Sasuke con seriedad, pero buen humor. – Aunque no puedo entrenarlo contigo, el byakugan te defiende de técnicas así.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Hinata sonriendo con ligereza.

Entraron al departamento del Uchiha como tantas veces lo habían hecho ya. El pelinegro soltó su mochila de entrenamiento al lado de la entrada con descuido y Hinata puso la suya en un colgador junto a la puerta. Esa era la rutina, aquel era su rincón para estar solos. Sasuke aun no se sentía cómodo en la residencia Hyuga y cada vez que atravesaba su entrada sentía como si todos los estuviese viendo raro.

-¿Arroz? – Le preguntó el pelinegro abriendo el refrigerador, percatándose que quedaban onigiris del día anterior. - ¿O prefieres salir a comer algo?

-Arroz está bien. – Respondió Hinata mientras ella misma abría los gabinetes para sacar platos y servicios para ambos.

-¿Te sucede algo Hyuga? – Le preguntó Sasuke poniendo todo en la mesa al lado de la ventana. – Estás más callada que de costumbre.

Hinata negó con el rostro mirando el suelo mientras acomodaba los vasos, Sasuke puso el plato con onigiris y un cartón de leche sobre la mesa. Tal vez Hinata no lo dijera pero el hecho de que estuviese mirando por la ventana sin hablarle le indicaba que había algo en la mente de su compañera que no quería decir. Como siempre, no insistió en el tema. Tal vez estaba de buen humor, pero eso no significaba que su personalidad mágicamente se hubiese transformado en un terrón de azúcar. No iba a estarle insistiendo si ella no quería hablar.

Le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá y ambos se sentaron en el suelo a comer. Le sirvió un poco de leche en el vaso y bebieron sin decir nada.

-Estaba pensando… - Dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba uno de los bolos de arroz. – Que tal vez es hora de pedir un remplazo para nuestro equipo. Podríamos tomar los exámenes chunnin si…

-No lo tomaré sin Naruto-kun. – Respondió Hinata con seriedad mientras le daba un mordisco a su onigiri. – S-somos un equipo. Los tres.

-Pensé que dirías eso. – Respondió Sasuke suspirando y bebiendo un poco de leche.

No le irritaba que Hinata no quisiera remplazar a Naruto, lo que realmente lo molestaba era el hecho de no poder participar de misiones para chunnins, las rango B que le hubiesen significado poder mostrar sus verdaderos avances durante la primavera y el verano. Itachi había alcanzado el rango de jounin a temprana edad convirtiéndose en capitán de ANBU a los trece. El no quería ser menos.

–Incluso no estando aquí ese perdedor encuentra nuevas formas de joderme la vida. – Dijo Sasuke abnegado. - Como sea. Lo esperaremos entonces.

La idea de ser adultos compitiendo contra niños en el examen chunnin pasó por su mente y aquello logró irritarlo aun más. Ya se veía a sí mismo luchando contra la hermana de Hinata o aun peor, contra el molesto Konohamaru.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Sasuke no mentía cuando había dicho que Hinata estaba más quieta de lo que solía ser, pero tampoco iba a insistirle en que le hablara. No era su estilo andar persiguiendo al resto o presionándolos para que les confesaran sus sentimientos. Si le agradaba Hinata era precisamente porque nunca tenían que hablar cosas tan íntimas y cuando lo habían hecho, no decían más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo cuando pasaron más de 10 minutos sin decirse nada y notó que Hinata no estaba realmente ahí sino que completamente enfocada en sus pensamientos, no pudo permanecer más tiempo callado.

-¿Aun estás molesta porque no vamos a ir a esa tonta barbacoa, verdad? – Preguntó sin mirarla. Hinata lo observó curiosa pero no le respondió. – No nos vamos a perder de nada, va a ser la misma estupidez de siempre con esos sujetos. Shikamaru va a estar con la mirada perdida viendo como Chouji y Kiba pelean por quien asa la carne, Shino se va a sentar en un rincón en silencio, Ino y Sakura van a comenzar a pelear por cualquier cosa y nosotros…

-Está bien, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Hinata con calma. - Entendí que no quieres ir… pero… - El sonrojo en el rostro de su compañera le indicó que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-Dilo. – Le ordenó frunciendo el ceño y bajando su onigiri. – Habla.

-¿Te molesta si voy sola? – Le preguntó Hinata hundiéndose entre los hombros y mirando por la ventana evitando los ojos de Sasuke.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja un tanto irritado. - ¿Por qué me molestaría lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre? No soy tu novio para andarte controlando.

Hinata asintió sonrojándose aun más. – Y-yo sé eso, Sasuke-kun. Pe-pero… - Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras Sasuke tomaba leche mirándola fijamente, visiblemente enojado. – Somos un equipo. De..deberíamos ir a estas cosas juntos.

-¿Acaso _quieres_ que te acompañe? – Aquello le revolvió el estómago y la palabra "cita" vino a su mente una y otra vez.

Desde que había notado que ella era una chica y él un chico… y que sus cuerpos se diferenciaban el uno del otro cada vez más (lo había notado cuando ella se sacó la chaqueta antes de meterse al agua junto con él), que Hinata a veces lloraba sin razón, se quedaba callada o miraba el horizonte con melancolía sin motivo alguno… se daba cuenta que al igual que él, ella estaba experimentando un cambio interno que no podía comprender. Aquello lo crispaba. Quería entenderla, quería saber por qué últimamente estaba tan triste o por qué su humor cambiaba de la nada de estar muy alegre a una melancolía casi palpable. El último tiempo tenía que ser cuidadoso con todo lo que le decía… porque a veces hasta el comentario más inocente sobre su peso, su aspecto, su fuerza o incluso su actitud, ofendían o herían a la joven.

Para evitar momentos desagradables como el de hacía unos días en donde había tenido que abrazarla, estaba siendo cauteloso en la forma en que la trataba, pero aun así… se sentía agotado por ello. Deseaba que el tiempo retrocediera y ella pudiese ser sólo "Hyuga" y no "Hyuga-san". Había ciertas reglas de educación y protocolo que seguir cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero él realmente odiaba esas tonterías. Si hubiese dependido exclusivamente de su persona Hinata nunca se sacaría su poleron, continuaría cortándose el cabello como un chico y seguiría siendo uno más del equipo, no _una _más.

-Bueno…es que… - Hinata evitaba mirarlo. Sasuke le hubiese dado un sermón para que dejara de tartamudear y lo mirara cuando hablaba, pero había descubierto que hasta ese tipo de cosas hacían lagrimear sus ojos esos días. Su puño comenzó a temblar, la paciencia no era su mejor virtud. - … Se que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vayamos juntos pero… no… no quiero…

-Dilo rápido. - Le exigió sin poderse controlar más. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres qué?

Hinata trago saliva mirándolo con el rostro más tierno y triste posible. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? – No quiero ser la única sola… Ino y Sakura estarán con sus compañeros…

Sasuke suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. – Si no quieres estar sola, entonces no vayas. – Le exigía con los ojos que dejara de mirarlo así, le estaba revolviendo el estómago verla con esa mirada… tan… tan… patética.

Sí, era patética. No había otro calificativo como _tiernos _o _adorables_ para esos ojos.

-Pero… quiero i-ir contigo. – Susurró con timidez.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando lo miraba de esa forma y le hablaba con esa dulzura? – Media hora. Nada más. Después de eso nos vamos.

-¿En..en serio Sasuke-kun? – Le preguntó emocionada.

-No exageres. – Miró hacia un costado con una mueca de derrota terminando su onigiri.

·

·

·

·

·

Sakura estaba aliñando la carne cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Sus mejillas se pusieron completamente sonrojadas recordando quien era la única persona que aun faltaba en su barbacoa. Ino soltó los platos que estaba cargando y los puso de golpe sobre la mesa mirando en la misma dirección en que su amiga lo hacía.

Ambas cruzaron una mirada llena de rivalidad en que chispas chocaron en el aire y corrieron a la puerta para ver quien lograba abrirla primero. Volaron codazos y jaladas de cabellera, pero consiguieron de alguna forma abrir al mismo tiempo y encontrarse con un par de ojos ónix que las miraba con indiferencia.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo volviendo a tratar de sacarse del medio. Sasuke sólo suspiró mientras que Hinata contuvo la risa escondiendo su boca atrás de una de sus manos.

-Hyuga olvidó traer las ensaladas. – Fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Eso no importa! – Dijo rápidamente Sakura sonrojando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no les importaría. – Le indicó Sasuke a Hinata con una mirada un tanto hostil. Habían estado discutiendo por el camino pues Hinata quería pasar a su casa y preparar algunas verduras para llevar, mientras que Sasuke quería terminar con el asunto con rapidez. – Compramos el postre de cualquier forma. - Estiró una bolsa e Ino la tomó con rapidez.

– Espero que les guste el helado de chocolate… - Dijo Hinata mientras ambos entraban.

Las cosas durante esa tarde fueron más o menos como Sasuke las predijo. Chouji no estaba interesado en nadie ni en nada en ese lugar, más bien no quitaba sus ojos de la parrilla. Kiba (después de joder un buen rato la paciencia de Sasuke al acercarse demasiado a Hinata con una confianza que le pareció completamente desubicada) también se dedicó a mirar cómo se asaba todo, diciendo una y otra vez que la carne era lejos la mejor comida y que todo lo demás era un desperdicio. Shikamaru se sentó en un cojín en el patio y bebió jugo mirando las nubes completamente distraído, aludiendo que era demasiado problemático preocuparse con el fuego o con estar ayudando con la carne, cuando todos sabían que Chouji se la comería solo de cualquier forma. Shino, siempre callado, se dedicó a observar a una distancia determinada junto a Sasuke, quien a su vez sólo contaba los minutos para largarse de ahí. Por su parte, Ino y Sakura luchaban constantemente rellenando el vaso del Uchiha, ofreciéndole bolas de arroz, brochetas de tomate y su compañía. Hinata sólo reía mientras ayudaba a la chicas a poner la mesa, aliñar lo que faltaba, preparar las ensaladas que había olvidado hacer y de vez en cuando preguntarle a Sasuke si lo estaba pasando bien, sólo para recibir una mirada que decía con claridad "No abuses de tu suerte, Hyuga".

Alrededor de 40 minutos después de que Sasuke y Hinata llegasen, todos se sentaron a comer. El evento fue bastante agradable y los chicos recordaron una vez más que a pesar de estar en distintos grupos, todos eran parte del mismo equipo… el de Konoha. Incluso Sasuke que en un comienzo estaba completamente en contra de estar ahí terminó cediendo un poco y conversando con Shino sobre las últimas misiones en que los habían mandado.

Sakura estaba sentada a la derecha del Uchiha e Ino a la izquierda, cada una intentando servirle carne, verduras y arroz. Sin que se diera cuenta, Sasuke tenía el plato lleno de comida que ambas luchaban por poner primero frente a él.

-Ya basta. – Les gruñó. – No voy a comer tanto…

-Pero Sasuke-kun, tienes que probar todo. – Dijo Ino apoyando su mejilla contra el brazo de Sasuke quien intentaba quitársela de encima sin conseguirlo. – Los chicos deben comer mucho para crecer fuertes y altos… aunque no creo que tu lo necesites pues ya eres fuerte y…

-¡Ino cerda! – Le gruñó Sakura desde el otro lado. – Deja de coquetearle a Sasuke-kun.

-¿Estas celosa frente de marquesina? – Le preguntó Ino con un exceso de confianza.

-Por supuesto que no. – Respondió Sakura apuntándola con el dedo índice. – Sólo deja en paz a Sasuke-kun. Mira lo incómodo que está por tu culpa.

-Yo diría que tú tienes mucho que ver con su fastidio, Sakura. – Dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño en su dirección mientras que Akamaru movía la cola de un lado a otro sobre su cabeza.

-¿Podríamos comer en silencio? – Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y controlando lo irritado que se sentía.

-¿Quieres que te pique la carne, Sasuke-kun? – Le ofreció Ino con dulzura.

-¡Yo le puedo picar la carne! – Interrumpió Sakura.

-Que molesta eres, Ino. – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo con burla. – Déjalo en paz. Con razón nunca quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros.

-Shikamaru tiene razón. – Gruñó Kiba con un trozo de carne en la boca. – Sólo lo estás avergonzado Sakura, sin mencionar que te estás avergonzando a ti misma.

-Kiba… - Lo sermoneó Shino.

-No le hables a Ino así Shikamaru. – Insistió Chouji con una sonrisita entrando en pánico, pues estaba a punto de pasar lo obvio.

Ambas chicas bajaron el rostro con tristeza y fue como si una nube oscura se pusiera sobre ellas. Su silencio hizo evidente para sus compañeros que ambas se habían sentido ofendidas. Sin esperar mucho, con educación, pusieron sus servicios sobre la mesa y se levantaron de sus cojines, dejando a un muy confundido Sasuke atrás. Sin embargo, Chouji y Shino casi simultáneamente se tomaron el rostro, era como si hubiesen predicho todo aquello antes de que pasara.

-Te lo dije. – Le indicó Shino a Kiba con un aire a sermón.

-¡No dijiste nada! – Insistió Kiba comiendo. - ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber cada vez que se va a poner a llorar? Esto me tiene harto… siempre lo mismo. ¡Además mira lo ridícula que se estaba comportando! Nos avergüenza a todos actuando así.

-Shikamaru… - Dijo Chouji un tanto preocupado mirando en dirección a Ino que se retiraba a la cocina.

Shikamaru suspiró. – Iré por ella.

Sasuke entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada pues Hinata aun estaba presente comiendo en silencio de su plato. Él no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas con todo este asunto de los cambios de humor, al parecer todos ellos estaban siendo víctimas de la hormonas femeninas.

Se estiró levemente hacia Shino y le susurró. - ¿Les pasa con frecuencia también?

-Todo el tiempo. – Murmuró Shino. – Kiba se está volviendo loco. Amenazó con tirarse desde la muralla de Konoha ayer si Sakura volvía a llorar por una de sus bromas.

-Pensé que era el único. – Dijo Sasuke aliviado.

Pero ahora que oía desde lejos a Shikamaru rogándole a Ino que lo perdonara, a Shino parándose para luego intentar hacer que Sakura volviera a la mesa, a Chouji y a Kiba comiendo como desesperados por el estrés de la situación, comprendió que Hinata no estaba tan mal. Ella nunca lo había dejado comiendo solo, como mucho se quedaba en silencio. Si que tenía suerte de tenerla a ella como compañera. No creía que podría haber aguantado un escándalo así a diario.

-Ya te dije que lo siento. – Se escuchaba que Shikamaru le decía a Ino en la otra habitación. - ¿Cómo se supone que deba saber que no debo avergonzarte frente a Sasuke?

-Me esforcé tanto por… por que le gustara lo que cociné y tú arruinas todo Shikamaru… - Se quejó Ino. Sasuke se sentía cada vez más incómodo. – Tú sabes lo que significa Sasuke-kun para mí.

-Sakura. La comida se enfriará si no comemos. Debemos volver. ¿Por qué? Porque es mala educación dejar a tus compañeros comiendo solos. – Decía Shino a su vez en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Kiba siempre me trata como basura y yo lo único que hago es cuidar de ustedes dos todo el tiempo… - Decía Sakura entre sollozos escondiendo su rostro atrás de sus manos.

Sasuke miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido. Si ella no lo hubiese chantajeando emocionalmente para ir a ese lugar, en ese momento podría haber estado acostado en su cama leyendo sobre ninjutsus o viendo televisión… pero no, tenía que estar soportando los arrebatos hormonales de dos preadolescentes que estaban obsesionados con su persona.

-Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró Hinata para que el resto no la escuchara. - ¿Por qué no vas tú por ellas?

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Le preguntó soltando el tenedor y murmurándole de vuelta en un susurro. – No haré tal cosa.

-Por.. por favor… - ¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada! ¿Cómo rayos Hinata había aprendido a poner esas facciones tan lastimosas para lograr conmoverlo? – Sasuke-kun…

-Deja de poner esa cara. – Le ordenó. – Te dije que sólo nos quedaríamos media hora, he duplicado ese tiempo y aun así tu quieres que…

-Ellas hicieron todo esto para ti. – Susurró Hinata con tristeza. – Querían…

-¿Y por qué debería importarme lo hagan? – Preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. – Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me desagrada Ino y lo indiferente que me es Sakura.

-Por que fueron lo suficientemente amables de invitarnos. – Respondió Hinata.

Sasuke entrecerró aun más sus ojos en un duelo de miradas entre ambos. Era claro que Hinata deseaba que arreglara la situación pues si ambas estaban así era precisamente porque se habían sobre esforzado para impresionarlo siendo recriminadas por sus compañeros por ello.

El pelinegro gruñó y retiró la silla hacia atrás.

-Está bien. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. Más que por Hinata, lo haría por Shikamaru, el también estaba en el limbo cuando se trataba de entender la forma en que actuaba y reaccionaba su compañera. Sintió lástima por él. – Sólo te diré esto Hyuga, te voy a cobrar este favor el triple algún día.

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata sonrió cuando vio desaparecer a Sasuke hacia la cocina. Realmente estaba de buen humor esos días, aunque se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría durar aquello.

Su compañero tenía buenos días y malos días. A veces podía estar un tanto animado, dejar de actuar como si fuese un adulto y divertirse como alguien de su edad. Paraba de hablar todo el tiempo de venganza y entrenamiento… y en esos momentos, incluso la comida tenía mejor sabor para ella pues no tenía que lidiar con esa constante presión de parte de él.

Sin embargo, había otros días en que su temple era serio y melancólico, se molestaba por cualquier cosa y la hería con sus palabras sin medirse en ellas. Se había acostumbrado a esos cambios de humores y la verdad, lo entendía. No sabía como ella habría reaccionado de haber pasado por todo lo que él había vivido. Aunque nunca lo hablaban, sabía que Sasuke se sentía solo la mayor parte del tiempo y su única compañía era ella, Kakashi y Naruto. Ahora su otro compañero no estaba en la Villa y Kakashi sensei casi siempre estaba en misiones lejos de la ciudad… ella era lo único que él tenía.

Se habían convertido en amigos y aquello la hacía feliz. No imaginaba una vida sin él por mucho que siempre se descargara con su persona. Sasuke era así y ella lo aceptaba tal cual era. De hecho, sabía que todo el progreso que había realizado ese verano se lo debía a él. Había encontrado en su persona, casi a la fuerza mediante gritos y regaños, la fortaleza para imponerse a sí misma nuevas metas. Quería volverse más fuerte para que cuando Naruto volviese se diera cuenta que ella podía superarse y ser una buena kunoichi.

-¡Que no me importa quién me pique la carne! – El grito resonó incluso en el comedor, tanto que Shino y Sakura dejaron de hablar enfocándose en la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Sasuke estaba descargándose contra Ino. Hinata suspiró un tanto preocupada. Conocía demasiado bien ese lado de él. – Deja de llorar, es irritante. Un shinobi no llora, maldición.

Cuando escuchó eso, Sakura tragó pesado y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas. Tres segundos después, Sasuke abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe y enfocó sus ojos directamente en la pelirosa.

-Y tú, siéntate a comer. – Le ordenó, a lo cual Sakura asintió repetidamente. – Es de mala educación dejar la mesa cuando el resto está comiendo, sobre todo si esta es tu casa.

-Lo.. lo siento Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Sakura con la cabeza agachada volviendo a su asiento.

La boca de Kiba quedó abierta y se le cayó el pedazo de carne que sostenía en sus palillos. Nunca antes había visto a nadie poniendo a Sakura en su lugar con esa facilidad. Se reclinó hacia Hinata mirando la escena con asombro.

-Sasuke puede ser un imbécil pero se acaba de volver mi nuevo ejemplo a seguir. – Hinata rió con suavidad, tomando un pedazo de lechuga con sus palillos. ¿Cuántas veces le había hablado así de golpeado o peor? Sasuke tenía la habilidad de poder hacer que las personas lo escucharan de una forma u otra. – Vaya… quien lo hubiese pensado. – Siguió Kiba.

-Sasuke-kun puede ser muy convincente. – Asintió Hinata viendo como Akamaru saltaba a su regazo y sacaba un pedazo de carne de su plato. – No… no Akamaru-kun.

Tanto Ino como Sakura volvieron a sentarse y Sasuke continuó comiendo en silencio. Ambas estaban tan avergonzadas que no volvieron a molestarlo durante la comida y la verdad tampoco abrieron la boca, ni si quiera para comer. Sólo asentían o negaban con melancolía, entendiendo que por más que se esforzaran, Sasuke Uchiha las seguía viendo sólo como una molestia más en su vida.

Cuando las chicas comenzaron a retirar los platos para lavarlos Hinata se acercó a ellas. Sakura estaba enjabonando los platos mientras que Ino los enjuagaba pasándoselos a Hinata para que los secara.

-Sasuke-kun sólo levanta su voz cuando algo le importa. Si algo no le interesa, ni si quiera reacciona… – Les dijo con dulzura. Tanto Sakura como Ino la miraron sorprendidas, sus ojos reflejaban lo curiosas que se sentían con sus palabras. – Fue a buscarlas porque deseaba que estuviesen comiendo con él. Por..por favor no estén tristes. Él es.. bueno… es así.

-¿Siempre te trata así? – Le preguntó Ino con melancolía, sin entender como Hinata podría haber aguantado esa tosquedad en él.

Hinata asintió. – No es tan malo como parece. Tal vez… bueno… - Hinata sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, negando con su rostro.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó Sakura con ansiedad, sentía que Hinata les estaba escondiendo algo importante. - ¿Tal vez qué?

Hinata suspiró riendo con dulzura. – Sasuke-kun puede tratarte de esa forma muchísimas veces, grita, se molesta, te arrincona para que realices lo que él d-desea. Pero de vez en cuando… él… él baja esa muralla y… - El rostro de Hinata se suavizó. - …sonríe. – Ino y Sakura la miraron con el ceño fruncido. – Y… esa sonrisa compensa todo lo demás.

-Tienes suerte de que te deje verla. – Susurró Ino. – Eres la única que la ha visto.

-N-no es así. Naruto-kun también la ha visto. – Respondió Hinata con rapidez.

Se sintió un tanto avergonzaba pues el tono de voz de Ino le indicaba claramente que aquello no le agradaba para nada, de hecho, estaba implicando algo más… algo que Hinata no quiso ni si quiera pensar.

-Hinata-san. – Pero Sakura no era tan descuidada como Ino, para ella su felicidad, su amor, toda su vida estaba en juego cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella pensaba amarlo de verdad y con esa seguridad sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por conseguir que él la amara de vuelta. - ¿Cómo logras que… que Sasuke-kun te deje estar tan cerca de él sin que te rechace como a nosotras?

La peliazul miró hacia arriba pensándolo un momento, poniendo los platos secos uno sobre otro. Podía recordar esa misma tarde la forma en que Sasuke estaba riendo pues le había lanzado agua y ella se había tragado el líquido por descuidada. Podía recordar cómo le había sonreído la noche en que le pidió que dejara de llamarlo Uchiha-kun y le dijera sólo Sasuke, las veces que le había dicho con una sonrisa cálida que ella era fuerte y que debía creer en sí misma. ¿Qué había pasado entre ambos para que la frialdad que Sasuke emanaba hacia todos se fuera desvaneciendo y la dejará ver aunque fuera un atisbo del chico sonriente de antaño?

-No.. no lo sé. – Respondió Hinata.

Aunque sí lo sabía. Si habían logrado poder estar tan cerca de él era porque tosa su relación se basaba precisamente en algo que ninguna de ellas quería con Sasuke…

Amistad.

La habían construido lentamente, tan lentamente que a veces parecía ser un infierno en vida estar cerca uno del otro, sobre todo al comienzo. Pero con el tiempo, aquellas fundaciones endebles se habían consolidado. Habían estado en misiones por meses, entrenando uno con el otro sin detenerse si quiera a recuperar el aliento. Habían estado hospitalizados… compartiendo el dolor de ser heridos en batalla sin poder hacer mucho para defenderse de la superioridad de un enemigo. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el equipo siete los había hecho poder sentarse uno al lado del otro en silencio y compartir aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, en donde un pequeño lazo invisible y tácito de intimidad se había creado. Aquello había hecho que de ser dos extraños sin nada en común, comenzaran a notar que no eran tan diferentes como lo habían pensando en un comienzo. La indiferencia se había convertido en interés, en una simpatía y preocupación por la persona del otro.

El tiempo la había hecho darse cuenta que así como había cosas horribles en Sasuke Uchiha, también habían cualidades aceptables en él, como su perseverancia, su fuerza, su valor, su preocupación, la manera en que nunca parecía dejar de intentarlo y se forzaba a sí mismo a seguir levantándose aunque el mundo insistiera en querer derrumbarlo. Su cercanía la había hecho ver que no era tan desagradable estar con él, que en verdad el tiempo que pasaban juntos era algo que ella atesoraba dentro de su corazón.

Fue en ese instante, cuando se creó aquel lazo, en que los momentos de silencio fueron remplazados por miradas que decían mucho más de lo que se podían comunicar con palabras, en pequeñas revelaciones que los habían hecho conocerse uno al otro. Sasuke había descubierto que Hinata amaba a Naruto incluso antes de que ella pudiese decirlo en voz alta y aquel secreto los había unido. Ella había podido ver que más allá del sueño de venganza de Sasuke, había un deseo en él por volver a su infancia, a los años felices en que Itachi Uchiha era un hermano mayor amoroso a quien admiraba. Ambos habían compartido con el otro cosas nunca antes dichas por miedo a que nadie pudiese entenderlo, pero ellos podían hacerlo, podían comprender lo que había en el corazón del otro sin que se tuviera que exteriorizar en palabras sobrantes. Ese lazo los había hecho amigos. Ese lazo los había hecho apoyarse uno en el otro.

Habían estado en situaciones de vida o muerte juntos, se habían apoyado cuando necesitan de fuerza, se habían dado esperanza cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido. Aquella amistad que al principio era tan frágil como una flor de cerezo en primavera había costado tiempo, en el cual ambos vieron al punto que podían llegar por el otro. Se había fortalecido con sinceridad en sus sentimientos y sobre todo… en el afecto que Hinata parecía mostrarle a Sasuke aunque a él le irritara aquello. Sin embargo, aun así, últimamente él también se lo mostraba a ella. Aquel abrazo torpe e incómodo se lo había dicho aquella noche. Sasuke la quería, y ella lo quería a él.

Esa misma amistad estaba basada en poder decirse las cosas a la cara, verdades que muchas veces herían, que la habían hecho llorar comprendiendo que debía ser más fuerte. La había hecho querer crecer junto a él, madurar uno al lado del otro para poder afrontar lo que la vida les tenía preparado. Su amistad era fuerte precisamente porque Sasuke nunca le hacía las cosas fáciles, nunca le daba la razón ni la dejaba ganar todo el tiempo… cada día con él era un desafío a ser escuchada y a escucharlo. El hecho de que ambos estuviesen en esa barbacoa era un claro signo de que Hinata comenzaba a influirlo también, a aceptar que no siempre todo podía ser a su manera, en querer complacerla aunque fuera en pequeñas cosas como esa.

Hinata sabía que siempre podría contar con él, y también, y más importante aún, estaba lista para ser la fuerza de Sasuke Uchiha cuando él la necesitara.

No les podía decir que dejaran de ver a Sasuke como alguien perfecto, pues no lo era. Estaba lleno de defectos, tantos que Hinata podría haberlos enumerado uno por uno hasta que diera media noche. Pero lo fundamental en la amistad era precisamente ver más allá de estos defectos y enfocarse en las virtudes, que aunque Sasuke mantenía muy, muy ocultas de la mirada del resto, estaban ahí, latentes, esperando por que alguien las viera. Ella había tenido el privilegio de ver que había más en Sasuke Uchiha que un chico atractivo y misterioso, había también una persona bondadosa, llena de temores e inseguridades. El problema de Ino y Sakura era precisamente que ellas no veían estas debilidades en el carácter del Uchiha, lo habían idealizado como el hombre perfecto.

-Creo que cuando dos personas se consideran amigos… ese tipo de cosas es normal. – Respondió ella sonrojándose, sonriendo con calidez, pensando en lo afortunada que era por contar con alguien como Sasuke en su vida.

-Descuida – Dijo Ino sin mirarla, refregando los platos. Sonrió con honestidad al notar el tono de voz de Hinata. Le alegraba saber que al menos el hombre que ella amaba tenía a alguien así en su vida, alguien que lo pudiese acompañar y llenar en todo lo que ella no podía… aun. – Conquistaré a Sasuke-kun y algún día, él sonreirá para mí también.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró el chico del cual estaban hablando, cargando otro montón de platos. Miró a las tres chicas con curiosidad, pues se habían quedado calladas de golpe. Asumió que seguramente estaban hablando algo relacionado con él. Suspirando, dejó los platos en el regadero donde Sakura estaba lavando.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun. – Dijo la pelirosa sonrojándose.

-Hmph. - Volteó su rostro hacia Hinata. – La mesa está limpia. Nos vamos.

-Aun n-no termino de secar los platos…

-¡Descuida! Le diré a Shikamaru que venga a ayudar. No ha hecho absolutamente nada en todo el día. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. – Es tarde, pueden irse.

-Ya escuchaste. Mañana tenemos que estar a las 6 entrenando. – Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿No les dijo Kakashi sensei lo de mañana? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-¿Decirnos qué? – La cuestionó Sasuke.

-Iremos en una misión mañana con ustedes. Tsunade-sama nos mandará a la Villa de las luciérnagas pues faltan algunos productos en el hospital. Allá nos venderán suministros para remplazarlos. – Le contestó Sakura con mucho trabajo, sonrojando y mirando con ojos enamorados hacia los costados. – Kakashi sensei debería haberles dicho.

-Ugh… ese Kakashi. – Dijo Sasuke molesto. – Gracias por avisarnos, Haruno.

-Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos, Sasuke-kun. – Respondió ella con su mejor sonrisa.

-Supongo. – Respondió un tanto desinteresado.

Hinata se secó las manos y dejó el mantel en la mesita de la cocina de la casa Haruno. Les hizo una leve reverencia y les sonrió. – Nos vemos mañana, chicas. – Y luego salió atrás de Sasuke.

Ambos se despidieron de los demás con un gesto y salieron por la entrada principal. La noche había caído ya sobre Konoha y las estrellas eran apenas visibles por las luces en los callejones. Sasuke miraba hacia al frente en silencio mientras ella caminaba a su lado.

-¿Te divertiste hoy, Sasuke-kun? – Le preguntó sonriendo. Aun estaba muy feliz de que hubiesen podido compartir todo aquello con el resto.

Sasuke no respondió, solo siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. - ¿Te gusta este tipo de cosas, verdad?

Hinata asintió en silencio. – Se que no te gustan…

-Si sabes que no me gustan, ¿Por qué insistes en inmiscuirme en ellas? – Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja y mirándola de reojo.

-Porque… no quiero que estés solo. – Respondió Hinata.

-No digas estupideces. – Le dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. – No estoy solo. – Hinata subió la mirada y vio un ligero rubor aparecer en las mejillas de Sasuke, aquello la hizo sonreír. Sabía que decir algo así para él era difícil. - De por sí ya es un fastidio tener que soportarte.

Hinata rio con suavidad y siguieron caminando. Sasuke siempre la iba a dejar a su casa en la noche. Era una costumbre, lo venían haciendo desde que Naruto estaba con ellos y no había cambiado por su ausencia.

Sin embargo, cuando doblaron por una de las calles principales, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo a mirar un viejo edificio que se veía un tanto ruinoso. Hinata no comprendió por qué se había detenido, mirando en la misma dirección. Lo único que veía era un lugar abandonado, una estrella que podría haber sido verde en forma de diamante con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en él.

-Hyuga. –Dijo Sasuke de pronto, su semblante serio y un tanto melancólico.

Hinata supo de inmediato que había algo que lo estaba hiriendo, tal vez un recuerdo volvía a él al mirar ese lugar. - ¿Sí?

-Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el otro día. Eso de… mis sueños cuando era niño.

-Sí.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza. - Mi sueño era ser parte de la policía de Konoha. Como todos los Uchiha.

Y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa cálida. Un pequeño vistazo al verdadero corazón de Sasuke Uchiha que hacía posible poder soportar todos los momentos en que gruñía, gritaba y la sermoneaba. Aquella pequeño gesto en su rostro le indicaba a Hinata Hyuga que Sasuke Uchiha la consideraba una amiga.

-Tal vez, algún día podríamos… pedirle a Tsunade-sama que nos deje reabrirla. – Le indicó Hinata contemplando el símbolo de la estrella con la misma admiración que mostraba Sasuke. Si había algo fundamental cuando te importa alguien de verdad, es intentar ayudarlos a cumplir sus sueños. Hinata pensó que si Sasuke deseaba ser policía de Konoha, ella lo podría ayudar. - Cuando vuelva Naruto-kun, los tres podemos ser… la n-nueva generación de la policía de Konoha.

Sasuke tuvo que contener el deseo de reír. No se imaginaba a Hinata, al perdedor y a él mismo administrando toda la policía de Konoha que hacía años no tenía uso alguno. Tal vez Hinata tuviera razón y su equipo pudiese apoyarlo a reconstruir lo que Itachi había destruido en su vida.

-Sí… tal vez algún día. – Susurró.

El recuerdo de Itachi hizo que el pecho comenzara a dolerle con imágenes de un pequeño niño en la espalda de su hermano contemplando ese mismo edificio. Sintió deseos de correr y gritar, de golpear a alguien, de destruir algo, de ocultarse de los ojos del mundo dentro del escondite de su clan.

Pero no lo hizo.

La compañía de Hinata era lo suficientemente reconfortante para poder sobrellevar el dolor de saber que lo había perdido todo alguna vez, pero que al menos podía intentar recuperarlo.

No estaba solo, la tenía a ella.

Tenía a Naruto también, aunque no de la misma forma pues el idiota estaba fuera de Konoha.

Tenía en cierta medida al resto de sus compañeros… a Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Sakura… sabía que si se los hubiese pedido todos ellos lo habrían ayudado a reconstruir el cuartel, a reparar lo que el tiempo había descompuesto y hasta a edificar nuevas estructuras para poder trabajar ahí.

Tenía a Kakashi, que aunque era descuidado con ellos, podía llevarlo a su límite cuando entrenaban juntos.

Podía sentir la herida en su pecho, el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que sentaba como seguro en su vida y haber subsistido en esa aldea con una sola cosa… el deseo de venganza. Sí, ese deseo estaba ahí latiendo dentro de su pecho con fuerza, pero ya no era lo único que había ahí.

Había algo tan fuerte como su odio por Itachi invadiendo parte de su cuerpo, y aquello era la amistad que sentía por Hinata y Naruto.

- Tal vez algún día… - Dijo mirando a Hinata y golpeando su frente, tal como lo hacía su hermano mayor en la época en que aun lo veía como su ejemplo a seguir. – y tu Hyuga, podrías ser mi secretaria y prepararme café. – Dijo bromeando y continuando su caminata.

-Pe-pero… Sasuke-kun, puedo hacer mucho más que café. – Alegó ella. – Puedo ayudarte a…

-Lo sé. – Respondió desordenándole el cabello. – Se que puedes ayudarme.

·

·

·

·

You're the first one  
>When things turn out bad<br>You know I'll never be lonely  
>You're my only one<br>And I love the things  
>I really love the things that you do<br>You're my best friend

Queen – You're my best friend.

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Siento mucho haberme demorado con este capítulo de T7! Quería también actualizar mis otros fics. No se aun si me voy a ir en un maratón de 3 capítulos seguidos de T7 después de terminar un capitulo de Love Is, o si por el contrario haré 3 caps seguidos de Love Is xD_

_Pero bueno… se terminó el verano en Konoha. Viene el otoño y el invierno. Les quería hacer un pequeño spoiler considerando que me demoré en escribir este cap ^^_

_CAP. 19 - Se enfocará en el cumpleaños número 13 de Hinata y el fin de ese año. No voy a escribir la misión con Ino y Sakura a menos que ustedes me lo pidan hahaha, la tengo escrita en esqueleto pero quiero que la historia siga avanzando y sinceramente no creo que nadie este leyendo este fic por saber que lazos tiene Sasuke con Ino y Sakura._

_CAP. 20 - La primera misión rango A de Hinata y Sasuke, tendrán un tercer componente en su equipo para ella además de Kakashi. Al ser el cap. numero 20 de mi fic, tomaré peticiones… pondré… UN OC! (No, no como el tercer componente). Pero bueno, sé que muchos aquí les gusta el tema de crear personajes y me encantaría poder usarlos para mi fic. Así que… si alguien le interesa y quiere que ponga a su personaje en mi fic en este capítulo, por favor mándenme su ficha por interno (mensaje privado) o el link de su hoja de DA para verlo, y leerlo. Decidiré que OC poner y escribiré algunas escenas en donde pueda aparecer. (Si a nadie le interesa lo dejaré desierto :/ )_

_Eso es todo! Por favor, sus comentarios como siempre significan demasiado para mi, háganme saber cualquier sugerencia, duda o crítica. Besos!_


	22. Capítulo 19: Invierno

_**Dedicado a Isa (Fangirlx.x)**_

_**Mood Song: NOVEMBER RAIN – Guns N' Roses**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**INVIERNO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Sometimes I need some time on my own_

_Sometimes I need some time all alone_

_Everybody needs some time on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time all alone_

_And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, oh yeah_

_I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness we still can find a way_

_Nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you need somebody?_

_Don't ya think that you need someone?_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one, you're not the only one_

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata se sintió realmente deprimida el día que notó que la última hoja del cerezo afuera de su casa caía. Oficialmente el otoño estaba llegando a su fin para darle paso al invierno. Si había algo que no le agradara era aquella época en que todo se volvía frío en Konoha…

-¿Soñando despierta, Hyuga? – La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo su tono de voz no parecía muy interesado en la respuesta que ella podría darle. Ni si quiera la estaba mirando. Se encontraba parado afuera de su hogar apoyado contra la cerca de madera luciendo un tanto más indiferente que de costumbre. Hinata supo sólo con mirarlo que era uno de esos días en que Sasuke Uchiha estaba ausente en sus propios pensamientos. A veces se comportaba extraño y distante; era precisamente en esos momentos en que decidía dejarlo deambular en sus recuerdos sin perturbarlo.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo estirando una batata dulce en su dirección. Estaba cubierta con una servilleta para que no se quemara los dedos. Comer cosas calientes en ese clima era agradable, al menos para ella. El Uchiha la aceptó sin decir nada, por lo cual pensó que también debió ser agradable para él. - ¿No… uhmm… no tienes frío con tan poca ropa? – Le preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero la miró de reojo mientras ambos caminaban. Era claro que a él no le agradaba que ella se metiera en sus asuntos, menos que se fijara en qué se ponía. Hinata bajó el rostro y le dio un mordisco a su batata sin insistir más en el tema.

-¿Qué importa? – Respondió finalmente después de unos pasos. – De cualquier forma entraremos en calor cuando empecemos a entrenar.

Hinata subió los hombros intentando cambiar el tema. - Va a comenzar a nevar en un par de días. – Indicó mirando el cielo.

El viento frío removía su cabellera de un lado a otro y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no por vergüenza, sino por la temperatura. Algo similar sucedía en Sasuke que por muy rudo que quisiese parecer tenía las manos dentro de sus shorts intentando mantenerlas calientes, un tanto ruborizado y con la nariz roja.

Hinata no entendía por qué estaba tan desabrigado con el invierno casi encima de ellos. Ella ya utilizaba guantes de lana, bufanda, pantalones un poco más largos junto con calcetines gruesos. Sasuke en cambio llevaba una polera manga corta azul con el logo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, shorts cortos de color baige y vendajes en toda su pierna izquierda. Estaba segura que se le estaban congelando los dedos de los pies. El ambiente era tan frío que podía notar el vapor de su respiración.

No le extrañaba que Sasuke siempre usara aquella vestimenta. Era un chico y los chicos no se preocupaban de comprar ropa, eso era labor de sus madres. No obstante Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, había fallecido y él era demasiado descuidado con ese tipo de asuntos como para haber ido solo a un local para adquirir prendas nuevas y más cálidas. Tal vez todo ese asunto le daba vergüenza. Se imaginó a Sasuke entrando al negocio de una de las modistas de Konoha intentando explicarle lo que quería sin poder articular dos oraciones sin irritarse. Ella mejor que nadie sabía la poca paciencia que tenía su compañero con los asuntos que no entendía.

Por otro lado, supuso que de no haber odiado el recuerdo de su hermano se habría hecho con la ropa de éste. Sin embargo, la idea de preguntarle si Itachi Uchiha había dejado algo más abrigado para que él pudiese ponerse, la hizo palidecer imaginando el tipo de insultos y gritos que recibiría sólo por mencionarlo.

Por lo tanto, Hinata hizo lo único que pensó no lo molestaría y sería lo suficientemente indirecto como para que él no creyera que estaba inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun. – El pelinegro la miró levantando una ceja. – Debo comprar lana despues de que entrenemos.

-¿Para qué? – Le preguntó con un tono bastante aburrido.

-Para tejer… ahora que viene el invierno. – Respondió Hinata con timidez esperando el regaño. – Si… si quieres yo puedo hacerte algo... ¿Una bufanda tal vez?

-¿Tú tejes? – Le preguntó un tanto curioso y al mismo tiempo divertido con la idea, burlándose de ella sólo con la mirada - ¿Te das cuenta que eres una kunoichi, verdad? – Suspiró irritado. - Siempre pierdes el tiempo en tonterías. Deberías utilizarlo para practicar ninjutsu.

Hinata suspiró. Al menos lo había intentando. No era culpa suya, Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para haber admitido que tenía frío y si ella le hubiese regalado algo se habría sentido un tanto ofendido. Lo único que podía esperar era que el Uchiha eventualmente reconociera que necesitaba ropa más abrigada y fuese por sí mismo a comprarla.

Siguieron caminando por la aldea, recorriendo sus calles. Lentamente los locales comenzaban a abrir y el comercio volvía a la Villa. Fue entonces que doblando por la calle principal pasaron afuera de Ichiraku.

Hinata se detuvo un instante y miró el lugar con melancolía sosteniendo la piedra azul que colgaba en una cadena en su pecho. Miró el recinto con nostalgia recordando a Naruto sentado ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo libre conversando con las personas que comían ramen junto a él, gastando el contenido de su monedero en forma de sapo y siempre insistiendo en que fueran allá después de entrenar. Pudo ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que ponían un plato de ramen caliente frente a él y casi escuchó su "Itadakimasu" lleno de entusiasmo mezclándose con el sonido del viento.

Cuando Sasuke notó que estaba caminando solo, se dio vuelta para buscar a Hinata. La descubrió mirando en dirección de la tienda de ramen con la mirada ausente.

Suspiró encrespado.

Odiaba ver esos gestos de tristeza en el rostro de su compañera cada vez que recordaba que Naruto Uzumaki no estaba ahí con ellos. Era como si le recordase continuamente que su compañía no era suficiente para rellenar ese hueco que había dejado el fracasado ese al marcharse. No la podía culpar, ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, era imposible que él por si solo hubiese podido apaciguar lo que sentía por no tenerlo ahí con ellos. No obstante, aquello le seguía molestando. Sentía que por mucho que intentase ser su amigo, la persona que le ayudase a superarse y a pasar el día a día, ella seguía añorando porque alguien más ocupara ese lugar. Y ese alguien era Naruto. Él no era suficiente.

-Odio cuando sueñas despierta Hyuga. – Dijo continuando su camino.

Le hubiese gustado no tener que ser sólo el remplazo momentáneo de Naruto, no quería desearlo, realmente lo odiaba, pero le hubiese gustado bastar con si mismo ese espacio.

-Lo…lo siento Sasuke-kun. – Dijo ella siguiéndolo con rapidez intentando alcanzarlo. - ¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto-kun ahora?

-Son las siete de la mañana. Debe estar durmiendo. – Respondió con desinterés. – Nunca fue muy dado a levantarse temprano. – Observó las facciones tristes de su compañera entendiendo bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Respetaba su silencio, pero le molestaba el motivo de éste. - ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Hinata despegó los ojos del suelo y lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Tú no?

-¿Realmente tengo que contestar eso? – Respondió con indiferencia.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Hinata-san! – Un tic nervioso apareció en uno de los párpados de Sasuke. Venía evitando a Sakura Haruno desde su misión a la Villa de las Luciérnagas.

-Si corremos la podemos perder. – Dijo con seriedad tomando la muñeca de Hinata y comenzando a tirarla.

-Ya nos vio… - Susurró Hinata intentando que su boca no se moviera. – Sería d-de mala educación correr de ella… ¿Cuándo me dirás que fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes para que le tengas tanto… _miedo_?

-Nunca Hyuga. Nunca. – Respondió con seriedad dándose la vuelta para no ver a la pelirosa.

Sakura Haruno los alcanzó eventualmente y Hinata le hizo una reverencia. La chica estiró un pergamino en dirección a ella y le sonrió.

– Que bueno que los encuentro. Tsunade-sama envía esto para ustedes. – Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron cuando Sasuke volvió su vista interesado en leer el mensaje también. – Buenos.. Buenos días Sasuke-kun. Luces muy bien esta mañana, aunque deberías ponerte un poco más de ropa, te podrías enfermar… pero… si te enfermas yo cuidaré de ti, lo prometo. – La chica comenzó a juguetear con una hebra de su cabellera mirándolo coquetamente. Sasuke le dio una de sus miradas que decían "te veré muerta algún día".

El pergamino tenía escrito en letras grandes y claras: "MISION RANGO D". Tanto Hinata como Sasuke suspiraron adivinando de qué se trataba eso para seguir leyendo hacia abajo.

-Barrer hojas. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo bastante desilusionados.

Los meses anteriores habían transcurrido en calma, con bastantes misiones rango D. Sasuke no había estado nada feliz con ello y lo había dejado muy en claro. Estaba tan molesto por la situación de ambos que se había dirigido a hablar con Tsunade exigiéndole que les dieran una misión rango B al menos. La mujer lo expulsó de su oficina alegando que las juntas con Naruto le habían terminado de fundir el cerebro y que ella no dejaba que un mocoso de 13 años le dijera qué hacer.

Después de eso, estuvieron todo el final de Septiembre, Octubre y gran parte de Noviembre barriendo las hojas alrededor de Konoha. Esa era la misión más baja en la escala de misiones rango D que podían darles. Tanto era así, que ese tipo de tareas las estaban haciendo chicos de la academia como práctica y muchas veces vieron a Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon y hasta a Hanabi barriendo alrededor de la Villa. Era en esos momentos en los cuales Sasuke maldecía entre dientes haber decidido quedarse en Konoha.

Hinata había rastrillado tantas hojas ese otoño que sus manos estaban llenas de yagas. Sasuke consideró seriamente quemar todos los árboles de la aldea para que nunca más tuviese que volver a ver una hoja en su vida. Muchas veces, la joven pensó que su compañero iba a enloquecer, pero fruncía el ceño, gritaba un par de minutos y luego volvía a barrer alegando una y otra vez que Tsunade sólo les hacía perder el tiempo.

-Gracias Haruno-san. – Dijo la ojiperla suspirando y haciendo una leve reverencia. El mensaje decía que los estarían esperando en la residencia de un acomodado comerciante a las 9 de la mañana para que barrieran las hojas en la entrada de su casa. – Estaremos ahí a la hora indicada. Iremos por Kakashi sensei ahora para hacérselo saber.

-Se lo diré a Tsunade-sama. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, sólo para volver a mirar a Sasuke de forma coqueta y aferrarse a su brazo. – No tienes que ser tímido Sasuke-kun… después de todo, ya nos conocemos más… _a fondo_, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó estirando sus labios hacia él esperando que la besara.

Sasuke puso su mano libre en la frente de la pelirosa y comenzó a empujarla para que lo dejara ir. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que de haber estado consciente jamás te habría dejado que hicieras _e..eso_!

Hinata se cubrió la boca con las manos y comenzó a reír suavemente del rostro que ponía el Uchiha. Era como si le tuviese miedo ahora y aquello le resultaba muy gracioso, era la primera vez que lo veía actuando así al notar que Sakura esperaba un beso de su parte. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos, pero Sasuke se negaba a hablar al respecto.

Una vez se libraron de Sakura (muy para el alivio de Sasuke) comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Kakashi. Lo encontraron despierto y leyendo su revista mensual del _Icha Icha fanclub_. No les prestó mucha atención y les dijo que si querían podían tomar desayuno. Hinata calentó un poco de leche para ambos mientras que Sasuke miraba por la ventana del departamento de Kakashi esperando que el Jounin terminara su lectura. Fue justo en el momento en que Hinata le pasó una taza de leche caliente a Sasuke que Kakashi cerró su revista.

-Cuando terminemos esta misión, irás a comprar ropa de invierno. – Dijo con seriedad. Hinata casi soltó la taza impresionada con la facilidad con que Kakashi había traído el tema a superficie cuando ella había luchado toda esa semana por intentar hablarlo con Sasuke. – Comenzará a nevar y no podemos entrenar si tú te terminas enfermando. – Al ver como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Kakashi terminó su oración. – No es negociable.

Hinata sintió que se atragantaba y tomó leche rápidamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la forma en que estoy vestido? No tengo frío. – Alegó Sasuke.

-Si tus dedos se enfrían pierdes sensibilidad para atacar con armas. No sólo eso, al estar adormecidos tus músculos, pierdes precisión, sin mencionar que la corriente circulatoria de chakra fluye con más lentitud haciendo difícil realizar el chidori. – Sasuke se vio incluso más molesto cuando Kakashi lo planteó de esa forma, sin el chidori era básicamente un chico corriendo alrededor de Konoha con kunais y jutsus de fuego. - Necesitarás ropa apropiada de ahora en adelante si vamos a salir en misiones de alto rendimiento. – El Uchiha subió las cejas y hasta Hinata pareció sorprendida con lo que Kakashi estaba insinuando. – Oh… olvidé mencionárselos. Tsunade-sama accedió a otorgarnos una misió si completamos 4 misiones rango D antes de finalizar el año.

-¿Es en serio? – Hinata suspiró aliviada. Kakashi era mucho más inteligente que ella, había neutralizado el ánimo de Sasuke ofreciéndole una misión a cambio de que comprara ropa abrigada - ¿Sólo cuatro misiones más y podemos hacer algo que realmente valga la pena?

-Sí, pero no te llevaré si te enfermas. – Alegó Kakashi tomando leche directamente del cartón.

·

·

·

·

·

En qué momento Hinata terminó con Sasuke dentro de una tienda de ropa después de barrer por horas las hojas secas, realmente no lo supo. Entraron al lugar y el joven no parecía interesado en estar ahí. Con el mismo desgano con que había estado barriendo durante la tarde se dirigió a ella con una mueca en el rostro.

-Escoge algo. – Le ordenó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al vacío. No sonaba enojado, más bien hastiado de aquella situación en la cual no tenía salida.

Una de las jovencitas que estaba atendiendo se les acercó con la mirada fija en Sasuke. Era bastante bonita, cabellera castaña y larga, ojos grandes y marrones, un vestido hasta la rodilla y un delantal con alfileres en él. No debió ser muy mayor que ellos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Pasó de Hinata y se interpuso entre ambos gennins, mirando a Sasuke casi con estrellitas en los ojos.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Despues de todo no era secreto para nadie el tipo de efecto que causaba en las chicas de su edad.

En un comienzo pensó que todos buscaban su atención básicamente porque era el último de los Uchihas que quedaba vivo en Konoha. Desde el primer día como miembro del equipo siete, no, quizás desde antes, notaba la forma en que cualquier mujer que se acercaba a él lo miraba con los ojos brillosos. Ella no entendía realmente cual era la fijación que el resto mostraba por él… Nadie lo conocía y si lo hubiesen hecho se habrían dado cuenta lo difícil que era llevarse con Sasuke, tan difícil que hacía casi imposible que las personas lo conociesen. El Uchiha tenía bastante suerte que tanto Hinata como Naruto persistieran en las cosas y no se dieran por vencidos con las personas.

Muy pocas cosas le agradaban a Sasuke, nunca cedía en los argumentos, era obstinado y un poco altanero. Por lo general sólo pensaba en sí mismo, era egoísta y anteponía sus deseos y preferencias ante cualquier cosa. Sasuke Uchiha siempre sabía que quería, era determinado y nunca retrocedía.

Lo miró de perfil y entendió que la fijación de todas esas jóvenes en Sasuke se debía a su apariencia. Hasta ella podía darse cuenta que sus rasgos faciales eran finos y poco comunes. Su cabello desordenado y negro le estaba llegando por los hombros ya y la forma en que caía lo hacía lucir un tanto salvaje a simple vista. Quizás se lo debió amarrar como lo hacía Neji. Podía entender que aquellas eran cualidades que le habrían llamado la atención a cualquier joven… pero no a ella.

De hecho, lo que encontraba más atractivo en Sasuke Uchiha sólo lo había descubierto después de pasar mucho tiempo con él y dudaba que hubiese alguien que pudiera ver más allá de su exterior para fijarse en esas cosas que sí valían la pena en su persona.

Lo que más le gustaba de Sasuke, era la forma en que nunca se daba por vencido cuando quería algo. Ya fuese dominar una técnica o conseguir que alguien hiciera algo por él, Sasuke era persistente al borde de lo caprichoso… y aquello era su mejor cualidad, así como también su peor defecto… a veces esa terquedad se podía tornar en algo más: que se obsesionara con aquello que no podía alcanzar o realizar, y era entonces, que Sasuke la asustaba. No sabía como hacer que sus palabras lo alcanzaran cuando se obsesionaba con algo.

-No. Ella lo hará. – Respondió apuntando a Hinata con el dedo índice. - ¿Podrías apresurarte Hyuga?

Hinata lo miró casi asustada volviendo a la realidad. Sasuke la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, preguntándole con los ojos por qué lo estaba mirando tan fijamente.

– Sí.. perdón. – Dijo sonrojándose. No debió haber estado pensando en él de esa forma. - ¿Qué te gustaría comprar Sasuke-kun?

-No lo sé. No me interesa. – Respondió suspirando con pesar. - Sólo escoge algo para que nos podamos largar de este lugar. – La chica que lo atendía comenzó a retroceder lentamente al notar el humor del pelinegro.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a ver la ropa de invierno. Sus ojos viajaron alrededor de las pilas de sweaters, polerones, poleras manga larga, de cuello de tortuga, chaquetas, chaquetones, camperas, buzos, buzos estilo canguro, camisetas, y finalmente se fijaron en algo parecido a lo que Sasuke usaría, camisetas con el cuello alto.

Tomó una de ellas de color azulado. No era muy distinta a la que estaba usando en ese momento, la única diferencia era el largo de las mangas.

-¿Te gusta esta? – Le preguntó sonrojando con vergüenza.

-Eso da igual. – Respondió con frialdad. - ¿Me queda?

-No..no lo sé. – Dijo Hinata mirando la camiseta. - ¿Quieres probártela?

-No. – Le indicó Sasuke pero se la quitó de las manos. – Dame esa gris también. Los Uchiha usamos ropa oscura.

-Está..está bien. – Expresó Hinata entregándole la otra opción para que tuviese de donde escoger.

Hizo una nota mental, desde ese momento en adelante sólo le pasaría ropa gris, sin importar que nunca lo hubiese visto utilizando ese color.

Le entregó una campera gruesa de color gris (parecida a la que ella misma usaba sólo que sin piel), una camiseta lilacea y la parte de arriba de un buzo (también de color gris). Caminaron juntos hasta la parte en que los pantalones estaban colgados. Sin mirar talla o diseño, Sasuke sacó dos de una tela gruesa pero que Hinata consideró flexible cuando la tocó. A simple vista parecían un tanto holgados y llegaban a media canilla. Era del mismo estilo que usaba la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun. Deberías probártelo. – Dijo Hinata tragando saliva, esperando el sermón, pudiendo escuchar como él le diría que dejara de decirle qué hacer. – Di..digo, si no es de tu talla deberás volver acá y… cambiarlos. – Intentó justificar con rapidez.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no reclamó ante su sugerencia. Corrió las cortinas de un probador y entró en éste con la ropa que venía cargando.

Hinata lo esperó afuera hasta que salió. La verdad, lucía como siempre sólo que con ropa un tanto más adecuada al tamaño de su cuerpo. Hinata le sonrió animada viendo que Sasuke no lucía molesto. Sin embargo, lentamente su sonrisa desapareció al notar lo pálido que se estaba poniendo frente al espejo, como si acabara de ver algo que no quería ver.

Sasuke Uchiha era la persona más desinteresada en su aspecto que ella conocía… sin embargo, desde que salió del probador, había estado mirándose al espejo al menos tres minutos. Su remera manga larga gris de cuello alto le quedaba perfecta, los pantalones a media canilla del mismo color también tenían la altura indicada, sus calcetas blancas y vendajes cubrían por completo la piel desnuda que el pantalón no alcanzaba a tapar. Sin embargo, Sasuke no lucía tranquilo, lucía extraño, lucía como si se estuviese ahogando y le costase respirar.

-Me pica. – Dijo Sasuke estirando el cuello – Esta tela me pica.

-¿Sasuke-kun…? - Lo cuestionó Hinata mirándolo con preocupación al verlo batallar por respirar. - ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Me da comezón! – Le gritó irritado sacándose la remera desesperadamente quedando sin nada hacia arriba. Era como si no le importase el lugar en donde ambos se encontraban, estaba a punto de salir de ahí sin si quiera vestirse. – Debemos buscar otra cosa. – Al menos tres jóvenes que atendían el lugar se quedaron mirándolo embobadas mientras Sasuke se ponía su polera azul de vuelta.

-Es..espera. – Le dijo Hinata acercándose y tomándole un brazo cuando vio que él estaba a punto de marcharse. – Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?

No era común en Sasuke exasperarse por algo tan trivial. Sabía que a ningún chico le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía creer que de un momento a otro una persona como él fuese a perder el control y entrara en pánico por algo tan sencillo. Comenzó a preguntarse si esto tenía realmente que ver con que la tela le picase o había algo más.

Para suerte del Uchiha, Hinata era una chica paciente y entendió sin palabras que todo aquello lo hacía alterarse. La joven intentó enfriar su cabeza para darle una solución, sin sonar demasiado directa. A Sasuke no se le podía hablar de cualquier forma, había que saber buscarlo cada vez que se perdía. Si no había ropa que le gustase en esa tienda y se estaba irritando por ello, tal vez debían tratar en otra.

-Neji nii-san manda a hacer su ropa en la sastrería de enfrente. – Dijo apuntando a un lugar en donde la ropa era bastante más tradicional, de algodón grueso en vez de lana. Sasuke miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño intentando calmar su respiración.

-Lo último que quiero es terminar pareciéndome a un Hyuga. – Respondió molesto. – Antes muerto que parecerme a tu primo.

-Era.. era sólo una sugerencia. – Le indicó Hinata suspirando y bajando el rostro. A veces, muy rara vez, en muy muy muy contadas situaciones… Sasuke Uchiha la terminaba frustrando. Esa era una de ellas. - ¿Entonces… a quien te quieres parecer?

En ese instante la respuesta vino a Hinata. No era sobre a quién se quería parecer Sasuke, era sobre quien no quería ver reflejado en el espejo cuando se miraba.

Era lógico, ambos eran hermanos y Sasuke tenía la misma edad que tenía Itachi cuando ocurrió la masacre del clan. Los últimos recuerdos claros de cómo lucía seguramente se asemejaban bastante al reflejo que estaba recibiendo del espejo.

Hinata bajó el rostro con tristeza. -Tú no eres… - Comenzó a decir.

Pero Sasuke no la dejó terminar. – ¡Sólo déjame en paz! – Le gritó de forma seca, poniendo dinero sobre la registradora. Al parecer no se iba a sacar los pantalones, era como si quisiera irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. - Esto es estúpido. Esto es realmente estúpido. – Gruñó empujando la puerta y salió de la tienda, primero caminando, pero luego corriendo.

Hinata lo observó desde lejos hasta que se perdió de vista.

·

·

·

·

·

Realmente estaba frío. Maldijo a Kakashi y a Hinata por tener razón sobre su vestuario. Efectivamente la camiseta manga corta que portaba no era para nada apropiada para ese clima. Había sido un fastidio cuando sacaba su ropa de invierno, descubrir que nada le quedaba. Todo era demasiado corto o apretado, sus brazos se habían alargado demasiado, sus bíceps se habían enanchado, sus hombros eran más amplios que antes. Supuso que habría crecido uno centímetros desde el inverno pasado hasta la fecha pero nunca esperó que eso se viese reflejado en el resto de su cuerpo de forma tan tajante.

Consideró volver a su antiguo hogar y revisar si su padre tenía ropa que le quedase, pero la idea de volver a ese lugar le revolvía el estómago. La ropa de Itachi, junto con todas sus pertenencias, las había quemado en el primer aniversario de la masacre del clan. Lo único que conservaba que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su hermano eran pergaminos y libros de jutsus con los que solía estudiar cuando estaba en la academia. Pensó que ahí podría estar el secreto para vencerlo cuando se enfrentara a él. Pero eran demasiados e Itachi había escrito los pergaminos fundamentales para él en código, seguramente para que sólo sus ojos pudiesen descifrarlo. El sharingan podía ver cosas que los ojos normales no podían.

Suspiró mirando las nubes grises sobre él y el vapor de su respiración. Hinata tenía razón, iba a nevar. Había ese olor en el ambiente justo antes de una gran tormenta. Tal vez esa fuese la última ocasión en que pudiese estar recostado en el pasto vestido así, en mucho, mucho tiempo.

No tenía deseos de volver a su departamento en ese momento, sólo quería estar solo. El silencio del campo de entrenamiento 37 se le hacía agradable para ordenar sus pensamientos, algo que no sucedía en el centro de Konoha donde el ruido no se detenía hasta bien entrada la noche.

Sasuke estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría ahí a menos que lo estuviesen buscando. Conociendo a Hinata tan bien como lo hacía, sabía que ella no iría a ese lugar. Hyuga conocía su lugar, nunca cruzaba líneas de ese tipo, respetaba su silencio y privacidad con las cosas. Por eso era soportable ser su compañero de equipo, por ello la consideraba su amiga (muy a su pesar) y por lo mismo era la única persona a quien le hubiese permitido acompañarlo a realizar algo tan estúpido como comprar ropa. Estaba seguro que si Naruto hubiese estado en Konoha, en ese minuto lo habría estado buscando para darle un puñetazo por gritarle a Hinata en la tienda; agradeció en silencio que el dobe estuviese perdido en el mundo junto con Jiraiya.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, deseando desaparecer. Había sentido que algo le pisaba el tórax cuando se observó al espejo y vio la imagen de Itachi reflejada en él.

No quería parecérsele. Realmente no quería ser nada parecido a ese sujeto que ahora odiaba con aquella intensidad que le carcomía el estómago y le quitaba el sueño. Apretó el puño con rabia y golpeó el suelo, y lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez hasta que ya no volvió a sentir sus nudillos y su rabia se apaciguó.

-Nii-san… - Susurró en la oscuridad. - ¿Por qué…por qué lo hiciste? – Sentía que sus ojos se iban a lagrimear en cualquier momento por el cosquilleo en su nariz. Por lo que apretó sus manos aun más y se forzó a calmarse. – Marica… - Se dijo a sí mismo.

Un verdadero hombre no lloraba, menos ante aquellos falsos recuerdos de una infancia en donde había sentido amor en su vida. Todo aquello había sido una simple ilusión.

Llevo su dedo índice y anular a su frente y la presionó, intentando recordar lo que se sentía cuando Itachi hacía eso. Sentía que de alguna forma lo calmaba, como si alguien lo estuviese abrazando. Cerró los ojos y pudo visualizar la sonrisa de su hermano, su voz, esa calidez que emanaba, el deseo de ser como él… todas ilusiones, todas mentiras. Nada de aquello había sido real, todo había sido un engaño del Uchiha a quien se negaba llamar _hermano_.

Sí… cuando se veía al espejo, veía a Itachi.

-¡Eras mi hermano! – Gritó Sasuke con rabia a la noche. -¡Maldito bastardo!

Sasuke se tomó el pecho con su mano extendida, tembloroso, intentando controlar su respiración y los deseos de quebrarse, de correr, de golpear cosas, de ver sangre.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarlo? ¿Por qué siempre había esa duda atrás en su mente que le pedía creer que todo había sido sólo un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría y vería a Itachi sonriéndole?

Se sentó rápidamente sobre el pasto, sacó un kunai e hizo algo completamente impulsivo y estúpido… comenzó a cortarse el cabello.

Era eso, ese era el motivo por lo cual se había asustado tanto al verse reflejado en el espejo. Se parecía a Itachi porque no se había cortado el cabello en mucho tiempo; eso cambiaría.

Itachi usaba esa coleta baja… él nunca haría eso. Tomó un mechón de cabello y otro y otro hasta juntar una cola muy corta atrás de su nuca y la zanjó con el kunai. No fue nada agradable hacerlo y a decir verdad le resultó hasta doloroso… pero mientras lo hacía descargando su rabia se prometió a sí mismo que nunca luciría como Itachi Uchiha.

-_¿También vas cambiar tu rostro, otouto? – _Podía escucharlo en su mente, podía ver su rostro frío burlándose de él.- _ Haz lo que quieras… lo único que me importa… son… tus ojos._

_-_¡Cállate! – Gritó Sasuke mientras seguía cortando los mechones más largos de su cabello con rabia.

No podía evitar parecerse a él… eran hermanos después de todo. Tenían los mismos padres. – _¡Eso no le impidió intentar asesinarme dos veces…! _– pensó mordiéndose un labio con fuerza.

Cuando tuvo una gran cantidad de cabello en su mano y sintió frío en su cuello, su respiración se comenzó a calmar un poco.

Lanzó su pelo negro al viento y dejó caer su rostro con nostalgia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba tan frío… todo estaba simplemente congelándose a su alrededor. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil sólo quebrarse y llorar, llorar hasta que no quedaran lágrimas. Pero un Uchiha no se quebraba con facilidad, las lágrimas eran signos de debilidad. Las lágrimas eran signos de tristeza y lo que él sentía era rabia.

De pronto sintió algo en la punta de su nariz. Subió los párpados y descubrió que había copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor.

Como odiaba cuando Hinata tenía razón. Estaba nevando.

Sí, llorar habría sido más fácil.

·

·

·

·

·

La caminata de vuelta a casa fue larga y en completo silencio. La mayoría de las personas parecía haber vuelto ya a sus hogares presagiando que se avecinaba una ventisca. Se alegró, de esa forma no tendría que saludar a nadie ni responder preguntas sobre su nuevo corte de cabello (estaba seguro que era un desastre).

Subió las escaleras del edificio donde vivía sosteniendo la bolsa que contenía su cena, llevaba un palillo con trozos de pollo grillado que había comprado en la calle en su mano libre y de vez en cuando sacaba un pedazo para comerlo al caminar. No le hacía asco a la carne y de vez en cuando era un buen cambio; comer arroz todos los días tampoco podía ser completamente saludable.

Aun sentía esa presión en su pecho, pero al menos ya no estaba ese deseo de asesinar a alguien o querer quebrarse. Cortar su cabello de esa forma impulsiva lo había liberado en un sentido que no podría haber explicado con palabras.

Comenzó a buscar las llaves de su departamento dentro de su cargador de utensilios cuando de pronto, al subir la mirada, se encontró con Hinata sentada frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-No estoy de humor. Lárgate. – Su tono no era imperativo, más bien sonaba ajeno a ella. Puso la llave en la cerradura y comenzando a sacar el seguro.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? – Esperaba esa pregunta, pero le irritaba tener que contestarla.

-¿Qué te importa? – Le respondió con desanimo. – No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Lo siento… - Susurró Hinata y Sasuke pudo sentir que se acercó un paso hacia él. – Yo.. yo sólo… quería darte esto.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento considerando seriamente ingresar y cerrar atrás de él. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le ganó y terminó por voltearse para ver qué era lo que Hinata quería darle. No entendió como no había notado hasta ese momento que la chica traía una gran bolsa de papel café consigo y se estaba agachando para recogerla del piso. Sasuke subió una ceja.

-¿Qué es? – Le preguntó irritado mientras entraba a su departamento.

Cuando Hinata no lo siguió la miró sobre el hombro con la mirada más oscura que le había dado en meses y ella entendió con rapidez que debía entrar o le gritaría.

-Ropa de invierno. La compré para ti. – Le respondió Hinata parada junto a la puerta sin moverse. Sasuke ni si quiera se dio vuelta, lanzó las llaves sobre el velador y se tiró de espalda sobre su cama.

-No te pedí que hicieras eso. – le dijo cerrando los ojos. - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir un paso más allá?

-Porque… porque…

-Retiro la pregunta. No me interesa tu respuesta. – Expresó con crueldad, siempre lo hastiaba tener que esperar que ella se decidiera a contestarle. Escuchó el papel arrugándose. Asumió que Hinata estaba aferrando la bolsa intentando controlarse para no decir nada.

-Dejaré esto aquí. – Dijo la joven poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa junto con las cosas de cocina.

Cuando Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrándose suspiró con pesar y se sentó sobre su cama. A veces, hasta él entendía que tan pobre era su trato con Hinata. Ella sólo estaba intentando mostrar preocupación por él; era más de lo que se merecía.

Las personas en la Villa siempre intentaban acercársele con cierta imagen en su rostro, una mirada que lo asqueaba… aquella que decía "pobre niño". No había nada peor que ver que otros sentían lastima de él. Después estaban las descerebradas que sólo veían al último de los Uchiha y lo encontraban atractivo… hubiese querido haber tomado su kunai para cortarse el rostro, ¿Lo seguirían amando si luciera como un deforme?

Hinata no era así. Nunca había sentido realmente lástima de él y si lo hacía, lo escondía muy bien. Tampoco había sido una más de esas chicas que no dejaban de molestarlo en la academia, nunca si quiera habían cruzado palabras en ese lugar. La única ocasión clara que tenía de recordarla fue durante el funeral de sus padres.

En un comienzo lo ignoraba por completo y aquello le había agradado. Estaba harto de ser el centro de atención. Lentamente comenzó a sentir un poco de curiosidad ante la razón del por cual era invisible para su compañera; enfocaba la mayor parte de su preocupación en Naruto y pasaba monumentalmente de él. La respuesta llegó cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata amaba a Uzumaki y aquello lejos de traerle paz, le trajo más dudas y molestias que antes no había experimentado.

Caminó lentamente hacia la bolsa de papel, mirándola con sospecha.

-Baka. – Susurró mientras comenzaba a vaciar su contenido.

Era prácticamente la misma ropa que él había elegido en la tienda, o al menos eso notó cuando la dio vuelta y todo cayó frente a la mesa perfectamente doblado y planchado. Sin embargo, vio una de esas camisas de algodón tradicional que utilizaba Neji Hyuga, sólo que sin botones en el pecho. La maldijo mentalmente por eso.

Sin embargo, una pinta roja entre toda la tela llamó su atención.

Cuando estiró la primera remera manga larga azulada, notó que el logo del clan Uchiha estaba cocido en su espalda. Subió una ceja. Estiró la siguiente y sus cejas se juntaron al ver que en la misma posición estaba el abanico rojo y blanco. Suspiró y con más rapidez estiró la campera con gorro y bolsillo delantero, también tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Y mientras desordenaba su ropa nueva, sólo vio el rojo y el blanco repetirse una y otra vez.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se encontró con una chaqueta corta y gruesa, que tenía los símbolos del clan bordados con hilo en los brazos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue al final de todo, ver una camiseta manga larga de color verde y no encontrar el logo del clan en su espalda. A la altura del pecho, en los brazos, tenía bordada la estrella y el abanico de la policía de Konoha.

_¿Por qué siempre haces esto?_ – Se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el balcón y lo abría de par en par, buscando con la mirada a Hinata. Para su suerte, su compañera venía saliendo del edificio y estaba abriendo su paragua para caminar bajo la nieve.

- ¡Hyuga! – Le gritó y al ver que se daba vuelta comenzó a caminar por la pared hacia abajo adhiriendo sus pies con chakra a la superficie.

No sabía exactamente qué le diría, sólo sabía que no podía dejar que se fuese sin preguntarle por qué hacia cosas como esa cuando él sólo le gritaba.

-¿Qué significa todo eso? – Le preguntó saltando frente a ella estirando la camiseta hacia ella. La joven lo miró con algo de tristeza. – La estrella de Konoha, el símbolo de mi clan, ¿Por qué? – Hinata bajó el rostro, como si no quisiera responderle. La paciencia de Sasuke estaba agotándose. - ¿Por qué? – Le gritó. - ¿Por qué bordaste eso? ¡Respóndeme! – Le dijo apretándole los brazos y zarandeándola para que la chica respondiera.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza pesando que él la golpearía. - Itachi nunca fue parte de la policía de Konoha, Sasuke-kun. – Respondió. El joven no comprendía muy bien que quería decirle, pero tuvo que controlarse para no gritar. Odiaba escuchar ese nombre, sobre todo viniendo de otros.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que lo hayas bordado en una camiseta? – Preguntó intentando llegar al punto, Hinata siempre tenía problemas hablándole cuando algo se volvía serio.

-El sueño… de ser parte de la policía de Konoha… es tuyo. No.. no soñabas con eso porque quisieras superarlo o porque quisieras parecerte a él… era algo que sólo te pertenecía a ti. Es sólo tuyo.

Los párpados de Sasuke decayeron levemente con tristeza. - Los sueños cambian Hinata. – Dijo con amargura. Ambos se miraron un largo espacio de tiempo sin decir nada, sin pestañar. Las palabras que había dicho resonaron en su cabeza. – Las personas crecen, sus sentimientos cambian. Lo que desean también puede cambiar.

-Lo sé. – Respondió ella bajando la mirada como si no pudiese soportar más mirar el onyx. – Pero si… si no hubiese pasado todo aquello, seguramente ahora… tú… tú querrías ser parte de la policía de Konoha aun, junto a tu padre y el resto de los Uchiha.

Sasuke exhaló notoriamente, resignándose. Aunque estaba siendo una entrometida, ella tenía razón. Incluso en ese entonces aun había noches en que cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a sí mismo ahí con Fugaku Uchiha, intentando ser uno más de su clan al servicio de la aldea. Después del asado en que todos celebraron el último día del verano, Sasuke imaginó más de una vez poder volver a reabrir la institución junto a Naruto y Hinata, sabiendo que ambos lo podrían ayudar a realizar aquel sueño.

– Realmente eres molesta. – Le dijo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke y Hinata asintió en silencio. La nieve seguía cayendo entre ambos pero ninguno se movía. Era uno de esos momentos en que las palabras sobraban.

-Vamos. Te iré a dejar a tu casa. – Le dijo quitándole el paragua que ella sostenía y poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de ambos.

-No es necesario… hace mucho frío y tu…

- ¿Podrías tejerme una bufanda y guantes? – No la miró cuando se lo preguntó comenzando a caminar. Hinata entendió que dijera lo que dijera, Sasuke no se detendría. Él no decía las cosas dos veces, no se lo estaba pidiendo, le estaba comunicando que la iría a dejar. – Pero que los guantes no sean de esos que no te dejan tomar armas, quiero tener mis dedos libres cuando…

-Claro…lo haré. – Dijo ella cuando notó que Sasuke estaba divagando. - ¿Puedo decir algo?

-Mientras sea rápido. – Respondió pretendiendo que no tenía frío e ignorando la cercanía de Hinata a él.

-Cuando te miro…No veo a Itachi Uchiha… - Sasuke frunció el ceño pero antes de que le gritara, Hinata terminó su oración. - Veo a… a… tu madre.

-¿Ves a mi madre…en mí? – Le preguntó mirándola de reojo con algo de miedo.

-Sí. – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa dulce. – Hay mucho de ella en ti. Y también de Fugaku Uchiha…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le preguntó un tanto molesto. – No los conociste.

-Los conocí cuando era pequeña. – Respondió mirando hacia la nieve. – Cuando te veas al espejo, recuerda eso, Sasuke-kun.

De una forma extraña, lo que ella le estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Sonrió suavemente bajando el rostro, imaginando a su madre. Lucir como ella lo hacía sentir orgulloso, era después de todo, la mujer más hermosa que él había visto. Quizás por eso llamaba tanto la atención de las descerebradas de Konoha… si se parecía a Mikoto entonces de verdad debió ser atractivo.

– Lo haré. – Pasó su mano libre por su cabellera sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. – Oye Hyuga, ¿Hay forma de que puedas arreglarme el cabello?

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero estoy terminando de escribir otro fic (Love Is) que me tiene muy enganchada xD. LEALO! Es lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida (creo) xDDD _

_Segundo, como la mayoría escribió que no les interesaba saber sobre misiones donde Sakura e Ino también fuesen junto a Hinata y Sasuke, me salté ese capítulo que tenía escrito ya hahahah… para poner este. Consideré que poner este era más importante que el cumpleaños de Hinata, el cual será el próximo capítulo que suba. (Iba a ser parte de este pero me estaba acercando peligrosamente a un capitulo demasiado extenso en donde los temas a tratar eran demasiado opuestos entre sí). _

_Tercero, por favor, si aun quieren incluir su Oc en el capítulo 21 (iba a ser el 20 xD), mándenlos! Lo estoy comenzando a escribir y necesito los OC. _

_Cuarto, se que este fic es largo, pero es un longfic. Seguramente no llevo ni un tercio de lo que planeo escribir… y no siento que debería acortarme. Quiero dar un mensaje mediante mi escritura y no me censuraré a mi misma al hacerlo. Consideren que esto es como leer una historia de cuatro partes, en donde tendrías que comprar cuatro libros xDD pero lo estás leyendo gratis! :D _

_Último, este capítulo se lo dedico a Isabel, Fangirlx.x con quien últimamente estoy compartiendo bastante xD ajajajaja. Le queda un capítulo para terminar Empatía, espero que su final sea grandiosooo! xD y va a comenzar a escribir un NaruHinaSasu (al estilo de este fic, un triangulo, no un sándwich xD) y tenemos el plan de hacer un colab fanfic, llamado… 10 formas de matar a Sakura Haruno. _

_Eso es todo, cualquier comentario sobre la historia se agradece. Un enorme abrazo y nos vemos =)_


	23. Capítulo 20: El Sentimiento que nos Une

**Moodsong – Friends will be friends /QUEEN **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

**EL SENTIMIENTO QUE NOS UNE**

·

·

·

·

·

Konoha se veía hermoso cubierto en el blanco invernal o al menos eso pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido extremadamente tranquilas ya que la mayoría de las personas se quedaba en casa por el frío. Sus misiones rango D habían cambiado de barrer hojas, a palear nieve. La diferencia estaba en que Sasuke ya no se quejaba cuando las realizaba. La promesa de una misión "decente" a principios del próximo año lo hacían palear con fuerza y rapidez, incluso un tanto excitado ante la idea de poder demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades en una situación de combate. Venía diciendo que quería saber qué tanto había avanzando con su entrenamiento extremo y esa era la oportunidad para ello.

Hinata se apoyó en su pala mientras observaba de lejos como los chicos jugaban. Deseó tener 9 años nuevamente y poder lanzarse sobre la nieve para formar ángeles en la superficie blanca. Sin embargo, algo le decía que si hacía una cosa así Sasuke le daría un sermón y le diría que madurara… aunque, si lo pensaba dos veces, el trato de su compañero hacia ella había sido bastante suave y preciso las últimas semanas. La noche anterior incluso la había invitado a comer rollos de canela y té caliente a su departamento después de que terminaron de entrenar.

Estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el golpe duro y frío del hielo en su rostro. No pudo evitar que su boca se entreabriera sorprendida… ¿Sasuke acababa de lanzarle una bola de nieve?

-Todo este tiempo entrenando y ¿Aun no puedes sentir cuando alguien te lanza algo?

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo y Hinata sinceramente no supo qué decir. Sasuke tenía esa expresión en su rostro que le indicaba que no estaba molesto pero que estaba a punto de irritarse. La chica suspiró.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó y continuó paleando.

-Si yo fuera tú, estaría bastante irritada con mis ojos. – Continuó Sasuke mientras enterraba la pala en la nieve y continuaba sacándola de la entrada de esa casa. - Se supone que el byakugan te hace experta en evitar ese tipo de ataques.

-No es justo…- Se quejó Hinata limpiándose la nieve del cabello. – No.. no estaba preparada Sasuke-kun.

-A veces dudo que de verdad seas una kunoichi. – Le dijo a modo de broma y Hinata frunció levemente el ceño.

Cuando el joven volvió a palear, la peliazul levantó la mirada disimuladamente y se enfocó en él. Se veía bastante más tranquilo últimamente. Tal vez el invierno tuviese el efecto contrarioen Sasuke. A la mayoría de las personas el frío y la falta de luz solar las terminaba deprimiendo y volviendo silenciosas, al pelinegro en cambio lo ponía de un humor que podría ser descrito como… _soportable_.

Sasuke llevaba puesto un abrigo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, bastante grueso y de color azulado. Tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha en cada brazo y un abanico grande en su espalda. Hinata le había tejido guantes (de aquellos que dejan los dedos libres, tal como él lo había especificado) junto con una bufanda gris que llevaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de que la joven intentó solucionar lo más que pudo el tema de su cabellera, ambos se dieron cuenta que el daño que Sasuke había realizado estaba más allá de sus habilidades. Siendo la persona desinteresada que era, tomó su protector de frente, lo estiró y comenzó a utilizarlo en forma de bandana. Por lo mismo, ahora que Hinata lo analizaba de reojo preguntándose qué era lo que encontraba distinto en su compañero, consideró que podría haber sido su cabellera o tal vez el hecho de que su nariz y mejillas estuviesen rojas por el frío.

– Deja de mirarme así. Baka… - Dijo de pronto Sasuke al notar que ella lo observaba extrañada. - ¿En qué estás pensando que estás tan distraída?

Hinata salió de su ensimismamiento al notar sus ojos sobre ella. No le podía decir que estaba pensando en él, por lo que pensó en lo último en que había estado pensando antes de recibir aquella bola de nieve en el rostro. - Estaba mirando a esos niños haciendo el hombre de nieve. – Respondió llenando su pala con el hielo acumulado en la entrada de la casa en donde los habían contratado (al parecer un comerciante de Konoha) – Hanabi-chan y yo solíamos hacer eso cuando padre no tenía tiempo de hacernos pelear una contra la otra.

Sasuke bajó el rostro. Seguramente también tenía algún recuerdo del invierno junto a su hermano, pero no lo iba a compartir. Fue muy conveniente que en ese instante saliera un chico de la casa y los interrumpiera a ambos.

-¿Aun aquí? – Preguntó con algo de pedantería. – Pensé que ya habían terminado.

-Ya casi. – Respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia de disculpas.

-Oye, ustedes son… - Dijo el chico mirándolos de reojo. Sasuke levantó la mirada y paró de palear. – Los he visto antes, en la academia. Estaba un curso más abajo que ustedes… ¡Vaya es Sasuke Uchiha! Y tú… tú debes ser la chica Hyuga. – Sasuke apretó levemente el puño. No culpaba a ese sujeto por no conocer a Hinata, a decir verdad ella no llamaba mucho la atención, pero que ni si quiera supiese su nombre de alguna u otra forma lo irritaba. – De cualquier forma, padre dijo que debía pagarles.

Sasuke se acercó a él. No le gustaba cobrar, le parecía algo estúpido… pero así era el sistema shinobi. Ellos realizaban misiones por dinero, no por caridad. Por lo general Kakashi era el encargado de recaudar pero para variar su instructor jounin no se encontraba en la Villa.

El chico le debió pasar alrededor de 20 ryous los cuales aceptó sin dar las gracias. Los estaba guardando en su bolsillo cuando se dio cuenta que aquel sujeto lo estaba mirando demasiado fijo.

-¿Qué? - Le preguntó algo irritado.

-¿No se supone que deberían ser tres? – Lo cuestionó como si algo sospechoso estuviese pasando.

-Sí, pero no lo somos. – Respondió Sasuke dándose la vuelta. Ni si quiera sabía por qué le había respondido a ese crío irritante.

-Na..Naruto-kun no se encuentra en Konoha ahora. – Dijo Hinata intentando explicarle al cliente lo que había pasado y suavizando un poco la tosquedad con que Sasuke le había hablado.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Él también es parte de su grupo? – Les preguntó con interés. - ¡Vaya! Que mala suerte. - Sasuke volteó el rostro en su dirección frunciendo el ceño, pidiéndole una explicación con su mirada. – Digo… ese sujeto es un imbécil. Él y sus bromas ridículas, de verdad deben estar aliviados de haberse deshecho de él. – Sasuke terminó de voltearse y ahora su enojo era visible. Hasta Hinata se sintió un tanto ofendida pero no dijo nada. – Papá me ha dicho en más de una ocasión que no me acerque a él. Tal vez se comporta como un tarado porque no tiene padres que le digan que lo que hace sólo causa problemas. - La mirada de Sasuke se afiló y Hinata notó como se estaba tensando su puño. - Recuerdo que una vez pintó garabatos en la cerca de nuestra casa y mi padre le dio una golpiza ¡Debieron verlo! Fue muy gracioso. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un fracasado como ese?

El golpe en su rostro fue preciso, inesperado y determinante para sacarlo completamente de balance; el chico terminó cayendo sentado sobre la nieve con un hilillo de sangre fluyendo desde su boca. Sasuke tenía el puño apretado y lo miró completamente serio bajando con lentitud su brazo derecho.

-No hables así de mi compañero. – Fue lo único que dijo, soltando la pala y dándose la vuelta.

Hinata separó los labios en sorpresa y no se movió hasta que Sasuke pasó a su lado y con firmeza le tomó la muñeca tirando de ella.

Caminaron en silencio sin que Hinata se atreviera a preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto tipo de satisfacción y hasta admiración en la forma firme en que Sasuke había defendido a Naruto. No habría esperado algo así de él, pero aquellos pequeños detalles le indicaban cuán importante era él en la vida de su compañero.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la oficina del Hokage, la chica no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a ese chico? – Le preguntó sin mirarlo intentando no presionar una respuesta. A Sasuke no le gustaba sentir que "debía" explicaciones, más bien, él hablaba cuando no podía evitar discutir sobre algún tema en particular.

Como Hinata lo había esperado Sasuke no respondió, por lo cual miró hacia el frente y siguió caminando junto a él en silencio, tampoco iba a insistirle, conocía el límite cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, escuchó la voz de su compañero expresarse con un tono imponente. - Sólo yo puedo insultar a Naruto de esa forma y ese es un derecho que me gané por tener que soportar sus imbecilidades todo este tiempo. No voy a dejar que alguien que ni si quiera lo conoce hable así de él. – El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos indiferente a la mirada confundida de Hinata quien no podía creer que él hubiese dicho algo así.

Por su parte, si alguien le hubiese dicho un año atrás a Sasuke que terminaría golpeando a un chico (menor que él) sólo por hablar mal del dobe, habría pedido que le dieran con un palo en la cabeza y lo sacaran de su miseria.

– Creo que podemos despedirnos de esa misión rango B. – Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa altanera pero al mismo tiempo divertida. – Bueno, valió la pena. Se sintió bien golpearlo.

Hinata negó con el rostro. –Ya habrán nuevas misiones cuando Naruto-kun regrese.

-Espera… ¿No me vas a sermonear sobre que estuvo mal golpear a ese chico? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No. – Respondió Hinata sonrojando. – Desearía haberlo pensado primero.

-Quien te entiende Hyuga. – Dijo Sasuke llevando sus manos atrás de su nuca y siguiendo por la ruta hasta llevarla a su casa.

No obstante, toda acción tiene una reacción y ésta se desarrolló la mañana siguiente cuando Tsunade se enteró de lo ocurrido y le gritó alrededor de 10 minutos a Sasuke sin que éste dijera nada de vuelta. Más bien, la miraba con indiferencia, aceptando todo lo que la mujer estaba diciendo sin responderle con su tan típica arrogancia. Cuando el Uchiha se negó a decir el motivo por el cual había golpeado al cliente, Tsunade amenazó con sancionarlo. Sasuke no se inmutó ante el ultimátum.

Kakashi estaba parado junto a ambos y tampoco dijo nada. Hinata pensó que les daría un sermón o que intentaría que hablaran, pero por el contrario, se quedó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos luciendo tan indiferente como siempre.

Hinata tampoco se quebró cuando la Hokage la amenazó con dejar de mandarlos en misiones por tres meses si no le decían el motivo por el cual Sasuke y ella habían abandonado a la mitad su misión. Hinata la miró temblorosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. La Hokage supo que ella era el eslabón más débil entre ambos y que quizás podría quebrarla subiendo el tono de su amenaza.

Sin embargo, Sasuke la salvó dejando los 20 ryou en la mesa y aduciendo que la misión no había sido abandonada, que la habían terminado y que él era libre de darle vuelta el rostro a quien quisiera mientras no estuviese de servicio.

Aquello pareció irritar aun más a Tsunade quien se quejó otros 15 minutos de la forma en que a ella un mocoso de trece años no la iba a hacer pasar por tonta, dándole sermones sobre la disciplina y su labor como shinobi. Lo mandó a escribir el reglamento shinobi 250 veces antes de que el equipo siete se pudiese reintegrar a sus funciones.

Sasuke le preguntó "¿Tiene papel?" en forma desafiante, sonriéndole con los ojos.

La sanción subió al doble.

La caminata desde la oficina de Tsunade hasta la entrada fue en completo silencio. Muy pocas veces Hinata se había sentido tan presionada como en esa ocasión, más que nada por la mirada inquisidora de su maestro que había dejado de lado el Icha Icha de turno para enfocarse en sus dos gennin.

-Ya dilo. – Dijo Sasuke quebrándose ante la presión cuando salían del edificio.

-Entiendo su solidaridad para no decirle a Tsunade-sama qué sucedió con aquel chico para que Sasuke lo golpeara. – El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo el frío de la mañana. – Pero como equipo, al menos deberían decírmelo a mí.

-Lo golpee porque sí. – Dijo Sasuke mirando en frente. Se negaba a decir el verdadero motivo. Era demasiado humillante reconocer que había golpeado a alguien por estar insultando a Naruto.

-¿Hinata? – Preguntó Kakashi mientras la veía debatirse entre decir la verdad o no, escondida en la bufanda beige que cubría su cuello.

-Fue… fue porque…

-Cállate. – Le ordenó Sasuke.

-Fue… fue porque ese chico estaba..estaba insultado a…

-¡Que te calles! – La volvió a interrumpir Sasuke, pero no tuvo mucho efecto.

-A.. Na..Naruto-kun. – Sasuke casi se lanzó sobre ella para taparle la boca, pero Kakashi alcanzó a sostenerlo para que Hinata pudiese terminar de hablar.

-Con que fue eso. – Dijo Kakashi. Si no hubiese estado portando su máscara lo habrían visto sonreír. – Bien, creo que se merecen un castigo, ¿No?

Sasuke bufó irritado y Hinata bajó el rostro sin entender por qué ella también estaba siendo afectada por la conducta de su compañero.

-Vamos a entrenar todo el día. – Dijo el jounin comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron uno al otro sin entenderlo, pero lo siguieron. Kakashi nunca los entrenaba personalmente, era como si evitara hacerlo por flojera, pero ese día hizo una excepción con ellos. Más que un castigo, se sintió como un verdadero premio.

Kakashi y Sasuke ayudaron a Hinata a practicar el byakugan lanzándole kunais desde todo tipo de distancia. La chica los evitaba golpeándolos con un leve empujón de chakra que salía desde la palma de sus manos con una precisión increíble, evidenciando que ese verano había avanzado enormemente en el puño gentil.

Por su parte, Kakashi y Sasuke lucharon en serio con todo tipo de jutsus. Sasuke copió al menos 7 técnicas con su sharingan poniendo a Kakashi en problemas en más de un momento. Su sharingan había avanzado muchísimo y podía predecir el lugar donde Kakashi iba a golpear y contraatacarlo antes de que él pudiese si quiera defenderse. Cuando el golpe de Sasuke conectaba, generalmente terminaba abatiendo un clon de sombra o un tronco.

Aun así, el Uchiha demostró que no sólo se había vuelto fuerte esos meses, también se había vuelto un poco más astuto. Sabía manipular los hilos invisibles a la perfección, utilizaba el jutsu de remplazo todo el tiempo, estaba aprendiendo a utilizar clones de sombra con una variabilidad envidiable y lo que más sorprendió a Kakashi fue el uso práctico del chidori; en vez de dirigirlo como un golpe directo al cuerpo, lo había utilizado para contrarrestar sus jutsus de agua. Pudo notar que Sasuke estaba comprendiendo las habilidades de las técnicas elementales y cuándo una era más débil a otra.

-Ese último golpe… - Dijo Kakashi al otro lado del río, agradeciendo que estuviese tan helado que el agua se estuviese congelando. – Si hubiese sido verano podrías haberme lastimado seriamente.

-La electricidad viaja más rápido a través del agua Kakashi. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, entendía que su maestro lo estaba felicitando.

-El elemento fuego y la electricidad se te dan fácilmente. – Dijo mirando a su aprendiz, preguntándose si estaría listo para aprender la forma de mezclarlos. Tal vez no aun… eso era algo que ni si quiera él podía lograr. No obstante, Sasuke era un Uchiha, venía de un clan de genios y estaba a nivel chunnin incluso a esa edad. – Deberemos buscar nuevos jutsus para que los aprendas. Tal vez podrías terminar el Chidori.

-¿Terminar el Chidori? – Le preguntó Sasuke, él entendía que era una técnica incompleta pero no pensó que Kakashi le fuese a proponer algo así.

-Sí. Creo que es tiempo de que la nueva generación se haga cargo de lo que la antigua no pudo lograr. – Sasuke lo miró extraño, notando que Hinata se acercaba a ellos. Se veía maravillada ante el espectáculo que ambos habían realizado. – He copiado más de mil técnicas, sólo tengo un movimiento original… y confío en que tú puedas completar esa técnica, Sasuke.

El Uchiha sintió un nudo en su garganta y pensó en su padre. Cómo le hubiese gustado poder acercarse a él llegando a su casa y decirle que su maestro le había encargado algo tan importante como eso. Pero su padre estaba muerto y nunca podría decírselo.

Hinata se acercó notando un brillo especial en los ojos de Sasuke. No supo si era la nieve que se reflejaba en sus iris ónix, pero sus facciones se habían suavizado y parecía ausente. Por su lado, sólo suspiró notando que tan fuerte se había vuelto Sasuke mientras que ella seguía estancada en el mismo lugar sin poder realizar ninguna de las legendarias técnicas del clan Hyuga, cuando Neji ya podía realizar al menos dos sin que nadie se lo hubiese enseñado. Aquello la frustró. Sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero no era tan egoísta. Sasuke estaba alcanzando sus metas y lo mínimo que podía hacer era permanecer ahí con él, por muy inferior que se sintiese a ellos en ese momento.

-Hinata. – De pronto Kakashi estuvo a su lado. –Tienes mucha más estamina que cuando comenzamos, tu manipulación de chakra es superior a la de Sasuke y tus movimientos se han vuelto mucho más rápidos. No puedo enseñarte el puño gentil, pero creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Estás lista para crear tu propia… _original move_.

-¿O..original move? – Preguntó Hinata un tanto confundida.

Hasta Sasuke se sintió intrigado. Mientras a él le daban la misión de completar una técnica, Kakashi le estaba diciendo que creara algo completamente nuevo. Aquella sería una técnica suya. Aquello era incluso mejor que lo que le acababa de encargar y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente interesado en el asunto y hasta un poco celoso.

-Así es. Una técnica que use los principios del puño gentil, pero que sólo tú sepas utilizarla. Crea algo completamente tuyo Hinata-san. – Kakashi la miró con su ojo visible y ella supo que estaba sonriendo. No supo el por qué pero ella también lo hizo… le mostraría a Naruto su nueva técnica cuando él volviera de su largo viaje y lo escucharía decirle "_Te has vuelto muy fuerte Hinata-chan_".

Cuando la luz solar comenzó a desaparecer, Kakashi les dijo que era suficiente. Todos estaban muriéndose de frío de cualquier forma, por lo cual dieron por terminado el entrenamiento.

Para sorpresa de Hinata y Sasuke, Kakashi los invitó a la BBQ.

Se sentaron cerca del fuego y notaron que a lo lejos Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino estaban comiendo y discutiendo sobre su misión del día. Eran bastante más sociables entre ellos que su propio equipo que ya llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio: Kakashi leyendo Icha Icha Paradise, Sasuke enfocándose en el menú y Hinata mirando por la ventana. Vieron a Sakura, Kiba y Shino pasar, completamente exhaustos y sucios, como si a ellos los hubiesen puesto a palear nieve todo el día también. Sin embargo, Kurenai no los llevaba a la BBQ, más bien se detuvieron en la tienda de dangos un poco más allá. Seguramente tomarían un té caliente.

-¿Ya se decidieron sobre lo que van a pedir? – Preguntó una mesera haciéndole ojitos a Kakashi.

-¿Chicos? – Les preguntó dejando que ellos eligieran.

-Sopa de tomate. – Dijo Sasuke. - Cremosa, sin orégano u otras porquerías encima. Sólo tomate.

-¿Hinata-san? – Preguntó Kakashi haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad.

-Yakisoba con verduras, por favor, sin jengibre. – Respondió ella.

-Yo sólo quiero un vaso de leche tibia, y traiga un plato con distintas carnes para la parrilla. Algo me dice que mis chicos tendrán hambre después de comer sus cenas livianas.

-Claro. – Respondió la joven guiñándole un ojo.

La comida fue tranquila. Desde que Sasuke se había cortado su cabellera negra, las jóvenes no lo miraban de la misma forma, más bien era como si ni si quiera estuviese ahí. Por primera vez en su vida el Uchiha supo lo que era pasar desapercibido. Ni si quiera Ino, quien estaba unas mesas más allá, pareció notarlo cuando entró. Sólo cuando lo vio fijamente pareció darse cuenta que era él y se mostró sorprendida al verlo con una bandana en la cabeza. Cruzaron miradas, Sasuke mostrándose hostil y ella sonrojándose. Con todo, la chica bajó el rostro y no fue a interrumpir su cena. El joven pensó que tal vez debería haberse afeitado la cabeza desde niño y así evitar que todas esas chicas escandalosas lo siguieran de un lado a otro.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro con interés. Era una de las pocas veces que había comido con ellos desde que se había formado el equipo siete. Sin embargo, era común que cuando estaban los tres juntos sus tardes fuesen tranquilas y agradablemente silenciosas. Sin Naruto ahí, no había mucho de qué hablar.

Hinata por su parte jugueteó con su comida casi toda la velada moviéndola de un lado a otro, demasiado concentrada en lo que Kakashi le había dicho durante su entrenamiento. Crear una técnica original era algo con lo cual nunca hubiese soñado. Las agujas de chakra que salían a presión desde sus manos habían sido un accidente y no lo habría llamado una técnica propiamente tal. Era más bien algo que podría haber sido considerado una técnica rango C como mucho. Lo que Kakashi deseaba de ella era que creara algo asombroso al nivel del resto de los jutsus secretos del clan Hyuga. Para eso, necesitaría ayuda de su padre o al menos de su primo… pero la mera idea de ir a pedirle algo a alguno de ellos la hacía perder el apetito, sobre todo… considerando la fecha en que estaban.

Sasuke notó que no estaba comiendo, su palidez, la forma en que sus párpados caían desanimados y como jugaban con sus tallarines le indicó que algo sucedía con ella. No quiso decirle nada, no era asunto de él que la chica estuviese soñando despierta como siempre lo hacía. Lo único que lo alivió (extrañamente) fue que Hinata no estuviese pensando en Naruto (cuando lo hacía, lucía más feliz que en ese momento).

Sacudió su cabeza un tanto repugnado dándose cuenta que estaba aliviado de que ella no pensara en Naruto, ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así, como si estuviese celoso de alguien tan insignificante como el dobe? Con suerte Hinata era su amiga ¿Qué derecho tenía él en estar desaprobando sobre la persona en que ella pensaba?

Pero no podía evitarlo, no quería que ella pensara en alguien como Naruto, lo hacía sentirse inferior en la lista de prioridades de Hinata y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tranzar, después de todo, la Hyuga no sólo era su compañera, era lo más cercano a una familia que él tenía. De hecho… no quería que pensara en nadie. La miró de reojo con suspicacia, sintiéndose extrañamente irritado.

-Tu comida se enfría Hyuga. – Le dijo sin mirarla. Eso pareció traer a la chica de vuelta a la tierra, quien empezó a tomar algunos fideos con los palillos y los llevó a su boca.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kakashi les dijo a ambos que tenían libre hasta que Sasuke terminara de copiar el reglamento shinobi y le entregara 500 copias de ello. Después de eso, desapareció en una nube de humo. Siempre lo hacía.

Como ya era costumbre, el pelinegro caminó junto con Hinata para llevarla a su hogar. Ya ni si quiera le pedía permiso y la joven tampoco le decía que no era necesario. Se había vuelto parte de su rutina caminar uno al lado del otro y la verdad, Sasuke disfrutaba hacerlo. Ella no era ruidosa, caminaba sin emitir sonidos y las conversaciones que se daban entre ambos, aunque eran pocas, eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para mantenerlo atento a lo que decía.

Cuando estaban a pocas cuadras de la residencia Hyuga, Sasuke decidió romper el silencio al ver que en ella una mirada un tanto perdida.

-¿Te sucede algo? Has estado demasiado silenciosa. – No quería mostrar más interés del normal, pero ya no se le hacía tan irritante preguntarle cosas de ese tipo a Hinata.

-No es nada, Sasuke-kun. – Por otro lado, Sasuke notaba que ella tampoco tartamudeaba con él. No lo hacía hace mucho, pero sólo ahora lo notaba, ¿En qué momento se habían puesto tan cómodos uno cerca del otro?

Sasuke suspiró, no le creía, pero una cosa era preguntarle si estaba bien y otra muy distinta meterse en los asuntos de esa chica. – Como sea. Sólo no olvides llevar vendajes para el entrenamiento de mañana, no he comprado más. Te ayudaré a pensar un poco en esa técnica original tuya… se me ocurren varias cosas que podrías practicar. Hay unos libros sobre manipulación de chakra que podrías encontrar interesantes en la biblioteca de mi antigua casa. – Dijo Sasuke encogiendo sus hombros. Desde que tenía el pelo corto su cuello se enfriaba con mucha facilidad y a veces ni si quiera la bufanda de Hinata lograba mantenerlo tibio.

-Sasuke-kun, sobre eso… Lo siento. Mañana no podré entrenar contigo. – Hinata hizo una reverencia rápida. El Uchiha subió una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó lentamente.

-Estaré ocupada con asuntos del clan. – Respondió la chica sonrojándose. No sabía si Sasuke era consciente de la fecha.

-Oh, es cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños. – Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Tuvo que procesarlo varios segundos para entender lo que estaba pasando. Él se había acordado de su cumpleaños, era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que lo hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír con timidez. - No pongas esa cara, no te compré nada. – Le dijo tan pronto como se dio cuenta del gesto en el rostro de su compañera, mirando hacia al frente.

-No.. no es eso Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Hinata negando rápidamente con las manos. - ¿Cómo sabes que mañana es mi cumpleaños?

-¿Qué importa? - Respondió Sasuke.

De hecho, había estado pensando los últimos días sobre el asunto y no se decidía sobre un regalo. De partida si quiera darle un presente le resultaba un tanto cursi de su parte. Pero ella le había comprado toda su ropa de invierno, le había tejido guantes y una bufanda, sin mencionar que para su propio cumpleaños le horneó un pastel. No era sólo era apropiado comprarle un regalo a un amigo en el día de su cumpleaños, además, por principio, él nunca le debía nada a nadie. No podía simplemente ignorar la fecha. Por lo cual, intentó que lo que fuese a decir sonara de la forma más casual posible. No quería que Hinata pensara que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar decidiéndose sobre qué comprarle para su cumpleaños.

- Cuando termines con las estupideces del clan te invitaré a comer rollos de canela. – _Safe_. No tenía si quiera que envolver eso. - Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Hinata miró en frente y bajó los hombros lentamente. – Lo siento. No puedo verte mañana.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Sasuke un tanto ofendido. Había ingeniado un regalo perfecto, casual, poco relevante y ella lo rechazaba así como así.

-Creo que te lo dije una vez… no se celebra mi cumpleaños en mi clan. Es el día en que el padre de Neji murió… por mi culpa. – El rostro de Hinata cayó aun más mirando hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve. – Será un día de duelo y reflexión.

-¿Aun sigues con eso? – Le preguntó visiblemente molesto. - ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a seguir torturando por ese asunto? Tu padre mató a Hizashi Hyuga, no tú.

-Eso..eso no es correcto, Sasuke-kun. – Respondió Hinata. – Mi padre no asesinó al padre de Neji. Él eligió ese camino por sí mismo. – Recordaba con claridad esa conversación que ambos habían tenido sobre el vínculo que la unía a ella y a Neji Hyuga.

_Nadie de la familia asesinó a mi hermano gemelo. Él eligió ese destino por su cuenta._

Sasuke se detuvo e intentó descifrar lo que ella acababa de decirle. - _¿En qué momento comenzó a importarme tanto los dramas en la casa Hyuga? Esto es todo culpa de Naruto y esa estúpida promesa… - _pensó.

-Bien, entonces deja de culparte por lo sucedido. Intentaron secuestrarte pero tu padre te protegió. Eso quedó en el pasado. Si alguna vez alguien vuelve a intentar llevarte espero que al menos te defiendas. – Sasuke le revolvió el cabello para animarla un poco, pero al notar que no lo lograba comenzó a frustrarse. No tenía paciencia. – Pasaré por ti temprano.

-Sasuke-kun… ya te dije que no… - Comenzó Hinata.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. – No me hagas esperar. Estaré aquí a las 8 para que entrenemos.

Hinata se quedó parada a un par de metros de la entrada de la mansión preguntándose si Sasuke decía todo aquello en serio.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Le gritó pero éste no se volteó. – Ya..ya dije que no puedo, debo ir al cementerio.

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Sólo siguió caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos hasta perderse de vista.

·

·

·

·

·

Sasuke despertó temprano ese día. Debió ser alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Se sentó sobre su cama y sintió escalofríos. Abrió el radiador para que el lugar se temperara un poco y caminó hacia el refrigerador en búsqueda de un poco de leche. Bebió sin mucho cuidado directo del cartón y se rascó la cabeza sintiendo la irregularidad de su cabello. No había sido nada inteligente cortárselo con un kunai.

Se duchó rápidamente después de eso. Estaba demasiado helado como para haber alargado aquello más de la cuenta. Fue casi corriendo a su closet, de puntitas para no tocar el suelo, y lo abrió de par en par sacando una de las camisetas grises manga larga que Hinata le había dado. El símbolo Uchiha en la espalda le sacó una sonrisa que no tuvo vergüenza en mostrar, nadie lo estaba viendo después de todo.

Vendó sus tobillos con cuidado pues era lo último de gazas que le quedaba. Luego se puso sus pantalones y sandalias para salir de su departamento por la muralla exterior. A veces lo hacía, le era mucho más sencillo trepar por paredes y saltar de techo en techo para llegar al lugar hacia donde quería ir, sin embargo, prefirió no arriesgarse esa vez. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y nada le garantizaba que pisando un techo no pudiese resbalarse y quebrarse un tobillo.

Habría sido una mañana completamente normal, si no hubiese sido porque mientras caminaba en dirección al distrito del clan Hyuga por la calle principal, al doblar por una esquina para ver si la panadería estaba abierta, se encontró con que una cierta chica pelirosa salía de su hogar. Paró en seco intentando esconderse antes de que lo viera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella lo vio e hicieron contacto visual. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e intentó mostrarse frío e indiferente a ella, pero sus ojos temerosos lo delataron.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello? – Le preguntó Sakura acercándose a él. Por instinto Sasuke dio un paso atrás, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no le quitara la bandana y viera el desastre que había abajo. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarse o parecer triste, lo miró con lástima. Como odio que un ser tan insignificante como ella lo mirara como si sintiera pena de él. - ¿Por qué te hiciste eso?

-¿Qué te importa? – Le respondió gruñendo. – Devuélveme mi bandana.

-Pero…

-Que molesta eres. – Le dijo irritado. – Sal de mi camino.

Sakura le devolvió la bandana con el protector de frente y Sasuke se lo acomodó como mejor pudo, ruborizando por el hecho de tener que estar mostrando su corte mal hecho en donde incluso algunos pedazos de su cuero cabelludo eran visibles. La chica se aferró a su brazo con mucha confianza y comenzó a caminar con él de esa forma.

-Es una hermosa mañana, ¿No crees? – Le preguntó con felicidad.

-Suéltame. – Le dijo él intentando sacársela de encima. - ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¡Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio! ¡Lo que pasó no significa que tú y yo seamos novios Sakura! ¡Sólo fue un lamentable accidente!

-Pero Sasuke-kun… si ya nos besamos, entonces… entonces no hay motivo para que seas tan tímido conmigo. – Sakura se sonrojó. – Eres muy gracioso.

-¡No nos besamos! ¡Metete eso en la cabeza! ¡Sólo me estabas reanimando! ¡Maldición!

. . . . . .

_Lo primero que notó fue un terrible dolor en el pecho, luego una sensación de ahogo espantosa, cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba y no parecía responderle. Había estado en situaciones peligrosas más veces de las que le gustaría recordar y saber qué estaba pasando era clave para poder reaccionar de acuerdo a la situación. Trató de abrir los ojos para saber que sucedía mientras sentía su pecho inflarse y algo caliente salir por su boca. _

_Piensa, mantente frío, ¿qué es lo último que pasó antes de que todo se volviera negro?- Se preguntó Sasuke en un mundo de tinieblas. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era estar atrapado en la prisión de agua y haber utilizado el chidori para salir de ahí. Pero después de eso… _

_El aire tibio invadió su garganta y otra tanda de agua salió. En medio de aquel caos abrió por fin los párpados y enfocó una mancha rosa, una mancha que empezaba a tomar forma…_

_Sakura Haruno tenía sus labios sobre su boca. _

_¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Lo estaba reanimando? ¿Lo estaba besando? ¿Un poco de ambos? _

_Quiso gritar, empujarla, enviarla al lugar de donde sea que escapó y del cual nunca debió salir pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y al parecer ella ignoraba __deliberadamente__ que él estaba recobrándose. _

_Ella soltó otra bocanada de aire en su boca y esta vez le provocó arcadas, expulsó toda el agua tosiendo hacía un lado._

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Pensó asqueado mientras tosía sin parar tratando de incorporarse._

_-Tranquilo Sasuke kun tómalo con calma. - Sakura lo ayudaba golpeando su espalda y acariciando su cabello con una mano, lo cual no ayudó mucho pues sólo empeoro sus náuseas y escalofríos._

_La miró exhausto e incrédulo y cuando ella captó su mirada se sonrojó –Yo… fue lo único que pude hacer, no respirabas y… estaba asustada. - Bajó la vista apenada y llevo sus dedos a sus labios completamente extasiada, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos. _

_Sasuke se volvió y arrojó ahora todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el pasto. Aquello no podía ser cierto…_

_. . . . . . _

Después de eso Sasuke no quería ver a la muchacha ni en pintura. Si antes no le agradaba ahora era peor pues recordaba la sensación de impotencia y repulsión que vivió en aquel traumático incidente.

-Prometiste que nunca hablaríamos de eso Haruno, ya suéltame. – Volvió a insistir, esta vez logrando alejarse de ella.

-En la antigüedad cuando alguien besaba a una kunoichi, debía tomarla como esposa… - Su sonrojo aumentó mientras lo miraba con ternura.

_Gracias a dios que no te considero una kunoichi_… - Pensó Sasuke. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había ignorado a Sakura en vez de buscarle algo útil que hacer. Quizás, si le daba algo con que distraerse… – Oye Haruno, ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? – la podría hacer contar hasta 1000 y decirle que la esperaría en la cima de la montaña de los Hokage. Quién sabe, el viento en esa época podía ser traicionero y ella podía sufrir un accidente… un lamentable accidente.

-Lo que sea Sasuke-kun… - Respondió corriendo hacia él. El Uchiha sonrió internamente pensando en mandarla a hacer algo completamente inservible y molesto, como ella. – Sabes que lo único que deseo es verte feliz.

Aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, ¿Por qué desearía algo así para él cuando lo único que hacía era ignorarla, tratarla mal e ignorarla nuevamente? Su forma de pensar y desear no tenía lógica en su mente. Ellos ni si quiera eran amigos.

-¿Por qué deseas verme feliz? – Sasuke consideró que tal vez, Sakura no era una persona muy normal. Él le hubiese deseado dolor y sufrimiento a cualquiera que lo tratase de esa forma.

-Cuando… - Sakura sonrojó aun más y tuvo un gesto particularmente bello al sonreírle con los ojos. Era la primera vez que notaba algo rescatable en ella. – Cuando hay una persona importante para nosotros, alguien especial, deseamos verlos felices, ¿No?

Sasuke no pudo argumentar en contra de esa lógica. – Supongo. – Respondió con una mueca, sin creer que estaba gastando su tiempo en hablar con ella cuando lo único que deseaba hacer era deshacerse de su persona.

-Es por ello, Sasuke-kun, que deseo verte feliz. Eres… eres especial para mí. – Cerró los ojos y se inclinó levemente intentando besarle la mejilla. Sasuke interpuso su mano y la detuvo presionando su frente hacia atrás subiendo una ceja pronunciadamente.

-¡Deja de comportarte de esa forma! – Le gruñó.

-¿Qué era lo que deseabas de mí entonces? – Preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

_¿Acaso realmente quiero algo de ella?_ – Se preguntó Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

Ver su sonrisa esperanzada lo hizo preguntarse si él si quiera podía relacionarse con lo que ella sentía. A diferencia del resto de sus "fans", ella no huía de él ni si quiera con su cabello luciendo así. No sólo eso, deseaba verlo feliz, como si aquello realmente significara algo para ella. No podía entenderla, tal vez no deseaba entender lo que significaba buscar la felicidad intentando cumplir los deseos del resto y no los propios. Después de todo, él era el ser más egoísta que conocía.

O tal vez sí, ¿Acaso no había estado todo el verano y gran parte del otoño entrenando junto con Hinata para que pudiese enfrentarse a su familia y demostrar que no era un fracaso? – _No, sólo entrené con ella porque deseo más poder y necesitaba una pareja de entrenamiento. Eso es todo. Eso y aquella estúpida promesa con Naruto. _– Se dijo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, la mera duda lo hizo mirar hacia el vacío.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan suave en su trato con ella? ¿Qué había cambiado para que también quisiera ver que sus sueños se cumplían en desmedro de los propios? Él quería venganza, lo unía un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otro a aquel anhelo de ver a Itachi muerto. Los deseos del resto de las personas le eran insignificantes si los comparaba con el suyo, necesitaba enfrentarse a su hermano mayor y ponerle fin a su vida.

Y aun así, ahí estaba en ese día de invierno, pensando en llegar hacia Hinata Hyuga y hacer justo lo que Sakura acababa de decir … _Cuando hay una persona importante para nosotros, alguien especial, deseamos verlos felices, ¿No?..._ Nuevamente deseó entender el razonamiento atrás de ello, pero entendió que no lo sabría a menos que se lo preguntara.

-¿Por qué soy una persona _tan_ importante para ti al punto que llegues a desear mi propio felicidad antes que la tuya? – La miró frunciendo el ceño, todo aquello de verdad le molestaba. Siendo un genio, encontrarse con algo que no comprendía lo lograba irritar. - ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco estúpida?

Sakura negó con el rostro y junto sus manos sobre su pecho. – No entiendes Sasuke-kun… cuando una persona siente lo que yo siento por ti, quiere verla feliz.

_¿Un sentimiento es la razón de ello?_ – Se preguntó Sasuke mirándola con curiosidad. Si un sentimiento hacía que él quisiera ver a su compañera feliz, entonces debía saber de qué se trataba, ¿Amistad? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Fraternidad? ¿Solidaridad? ¿Qué era lo que unía a Sakura con él? ¿Qué era lo que lo unía a él con Hinata?

-Pero tú y yo no somos amigos, ni compañeros… ¿Qué sentimiento o vínculo podría unirnos para que desees eso? – Le preguntó. La chica miró hacia un costado y sonrió. Sasuke observó el cielo cuando sintió que un copo de nieve caía en la punta de su nariz. Debía apresurarse e ir por Hinata antes de que una ventisca le cayese encima. - ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día Haruno.

-El sentimiento… el sentimiento que me une a ti es… - Sakura sonrió con calidez y corrió en la dirección opuesta.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

Había algo sobre ese atuendo dentro de su closet que siempre lograba perturbarla. Nunca utilizaba el color negro, pero aun así, ahí estaba dentro de sus cosas esperando por ella. La última vez que lo había retirado había sido después de la muerte del Sandaime y ahora nuevamente debía retirarlo de sus cosas para ponérselo.

Hacía exactamente diez años un hombre del país del rayo había ingresado a Konoha durante las festividades del final de la guerra en búsqueda de negociaciones de paz. Todos los clanes de la Villa habían acudido a festejar el fin de una época de sangre

Todos excepto el clan Hyuga. Ese día, ella cumplía tres años y oficialmente se volvía la heredera de Hiashi Hyuga. Los recuerdos de aquella desafortunada jornada aun estaban presentes en ella.

Se habían llevado a Neji y algo le habían hecho en su frente, pues cuando volvió estaba vendada. Ahora sabía que aquello se había tratado del sello del clan y el inicio del odio de su amadísimo primo hacia ella. Su padre le había dicho que desde ese momento en adelante sería entrenada para tomar el liderazgo del clan cuando él falleciese. Su madre la había puesto en mallas negras y le había dicho que hiciera el máximo esfuerzo en volverse muy muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, algo había ocurrido mientras su padre le enseñaba lo básico pues de un momento a otro se puso frente a ella y lo que siguió fueron gritos y una discusión que no recordaba, sólo podía oír el llanto de Neji.

Esa noche la habían intentado secuestrar. Esa noche había muerto Hizashi Hyuga, su tío, y por ello había perdido a Neji, el respeto de su padre y la oportunidad de vivir una infancia feliz. Desde ese día en adelante no se celebrara su cumpleaños en ese hogar. Ni si quiera parecían recordarlo.

Ese dia 27 de diciembre se vistió de mallas negras; era ropa para ir al cementerio. Todo el clan acudía junto con Hiashi a mostrar sus más profundos respetos por el hermano menor que yacía seis metros bajo tierra. Hinata, siendo la próxima líder de su clan, no era la excepción. Sin embargo, mientras se miraba al espejo, se preguntó si aquello era algo que si quiera deseaba. Cada día que pasaba, volverse la líder del clan se veía como una meta más lejana de alcanzar. Parecía no importar cuánto se esforzara, Neji siempre era superior a ella, Hanabi era más rápida en aprender y su padre los favorecía a ambos.

Encontró refugio a esos pensamientos pensando en la sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki y apretó la piedra azulada alrededor de su cuello. Su recuerdo la hacía sentir una sensación calida en su pecho. Mientras creyera que algo era posible, podía lograrlo. Ella no retrocedía en su palabra, Naruto-kun le había enseñado eso…. Pero… pero Sasuke había vuelto aquello más que simples palabras. Él no la dejaba retroceder en su palabra.

Recordar a su compañero de equipo la hizo recordar que le había dicho que la esperaría a las ocho de la mañana afuera de su casa ¿Estaría esperando por ella para entrenar?

Respiró profundamente e intentó olvidarse de ello. Le había dicho con claridad que no podía estar con él ese día y el equipo siete estaba de baja hasta que él cumpliera su penitencia por golpear a ese chico. No tenía razones por las cuales estar nerviosa ni preocupada… sin embargo, en cuanto miró por su ventana y vio que estaba nevando su pecho se oprimió y supo que sin importar que le hubiese dicho a Sasuke Uchiha, él estaría ahí, bajo el árbol de cerezo, esperándola. Suspiró con preocupación y activó el byakugan sólo para asegurarse.

Ahí, justo donde pensó que estaría, vio la figura de Sasuke con las manos dentro de los bolsillos esperando mientras nevaba. Hinata se sintió culpable… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado cuando deseaba algo? ¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquier persona normal cuando se le pedía espacio o paciencia?

Salió al pasillo y se escabulló por la puerta principal sin que nadie la viese. No era como si hubiese estado prohibido para ella salir o algo así. Si se había quedado en casa ese día era precisamente porque todos los años la familia se reunía e iba al cementerio. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos si quiera notaría su ausencia.

Salió caminando bajo la hilera de cerezos desnudos en la entrada de su hogar, pensando que pronto el hielo se derretiría… si tenían suerte. A decir verdad aun faltaba un par de meses más de aquel frío insoportable. Pero el pensamiento de que eventualmente todo aquello estaría lleno de flores que prensar la hizo sonreír llegando al portón de su hogar de bastante buen humor, aunque, aquello se fue disipando cuando vio los ojos afilados de Sasuke observando en su dirección.

-Sasuke-kun… te dije que hoy no puedo entrenar contigo. – Le indicó resguardándose de la nieve bajo un paragua.

-Lo sé. – Respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, escondiendo el cuello levemente entre la bufanda, se notaba que se estaba congelando ahí hacía bastante. – Es por eso que iré contigo al cementerio hoy.

Aquello realmente sorprendió a la joven Hyuga. -¿Por… por qué? – Preguntó confundida. – Tú… tú ni si quiera… ya sabes… tus padres.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba él intentando hacer algo desinteresado y ella tenía que recordarle que él no visitaba ni si quiera las tumbas de sus padres. Era cierto, odiaba ese lugar.

-Eres irritante. – Le dijo quitándole el paragua y poniéndolo sobre ambos. – Le pregunté a tu primo mientras venía hasta acá si podía acompañarlos y mostrar mis respetos. Como no me respondió asumo que no le molesta, ¿Tienes otra duda Hinata-_hime_? – Sólo le decía así cuando estaba en su límite de paciencia.

Hinata negó con el rostro y recordó que su padre había dicho que Sasuke era bienvenido en su hogar. Si él nunca entraba era precisamente porque le disgustaba su familia. Suspiró sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tú me acompañarías al cementerio hoy? – Le preguntó confundida, sintiendo timidez sólo de preguntárselo.

Había muchas respuestas para ello en la mente de Sasuke, pero le dijo la que pensó era más acertada. – Porque… no quiero que estés triste el día de tu cumpleaños. Si no deseas celebrarlo, al menos puedo acompañarte en las estupideces de tu clan, ¿No? – Agradeció que el frío mantuviera sus mejillas rojas todo el tiempo pues estaba seguro que se había sonrojado.

Hinata le sonrió. No esperó que Sasuke hiciera algo así por ella. Tal vez no sería algo a su modo, pero la respetaba lo suficiente como para entender que no todo podía ser de la forma en que ambos lo hubiesen querido.

-¿Qui..quieres pasar? – Miró el suelo enfocándose en sus sandalias negras. Sasuke había entrado a ese lugar en muy contadas ocasiones.

El pelinegro no respondió, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la residencia Hyuga. No era su idea que un cumpleaños tan importante como el número trece se celebrara en un ambiente de luto, visitando el cementerio y en completo silencio, pero Hinata parecía estar de acuerdo con todo ello y él no iba a seguir insistiendo en que fuera contra las tradiciones que su familia le había impuesto. Si ella estaba de acuerdo con esas cosas, lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla en ello sin reclamar mucho. Ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños. Estaría ahí para ella, no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sentir culpable por el fallecimiento de Hizashi Hyuga.

Una vez dentro de la residencia del clan, Hinata lo invitó a tomar el té junto con su familia. El joven aceptó en silencio y ambos entraron al comedor en donde se encontraban Neji Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, un anciano que lucía muy parecido a Neji y a Hiashi y por ultimo Tokuma Hyuga (a quien Sasuke conocía de vista pero era reconocido por ser el miembro del clan más habilidoso cuando se trataba de ver a grandes distancias con el byakugan), quien curiosamente era casi idéntico a Neji sólo que con un peinado distinto. Hizo una reverencia un tanto incómoda y se sentó junto a Hanabi y frente a Hinata. Una chica del clan le sirvió un aromatico té de violetas.

-Es muy educado de su parte venir a mostrar sus respetos por mi hermano. – Dijo Hiashi mirando a Sasuke de reojo, hasta Hanabi parecía un poco nerviosa esperando las palabras de Sasuke.

El Uchiha asintió nuevamente. No sabía qué decir. No era bueno con todas esas formalidades, le parecían absurdas. El clan Uchiha nunca las había seguido, eran más bien bastante casuales cuando se trataba de celebraciones o cosas por el estilo. – Se que es importante para Hinata que esté aquí. – Tragó saliva sintiendo que las palmas le sudaban, ¿Qué tenían esos sujetos que lograban incomodarlo tanto? – Y… en nombre del clan Uchiha le doy mi más sincero pésame por su perdida.

Hinata se sorprendió de que Sasuke hubiese logrado salir de una situación tan incómoda mostrando tanto respeto. Él nunca era así. Siempre discutía y desafiaba a todos los que se ponían en su camino, las formalidades le parecían estúpidas.

Neji frunció el ceño mirándolo incrédulo. Se podía imaginar que tan difícil era para Sasuke estar sentado ahí cuando pocos meses atrás habían estado cerca de matarse el uno al otro. La idea lo divirtió y bufó en voz alta, ganándose una mirada represiva de parte del abuelo del clan.

Hanabi miraba a Sasuke como si hubiese sido la copia de Neji, de hecho, era difícil distinguir diferencias entre ellos. Estaban con la misma postura, el mismo gesticular en su rostro y la misma mirada altanera hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasó en tu "bello" cabello? – Le preguntó subiendo una ceja. La pequeña aun no olvidaba la forma en que Sasuke se había burlado del pelo de Hinata por ser corto.

-Hanabi-chan… - La sermoneó Hinata por lo bajo.

-Estaba demasiado largo. – Respondió Sasuke sin importarle la opinión de una mocosa. Estuvo a punto de decir "No quiero terminar pareciéndome a una chica, ¿Verdad Neji?" pero se mordió los labios. No estaba ahí para causar una pelea.

Mientras tomaba su taza de té, con al menos cinco pares de ojos perlados inspeccionándolo con suspicacia se preguntó qué diablos hacía ahí. Sin embargo, del otro lado de la mesa, llegó su respuesta cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Hinata. Su compañera le estaba sonriendo, se veía contenta y aquello le produjo un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

Se preguntó si a eso se refería Sakura con querer hacer felices a las personas especiales en su vida.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA<strong>_

Un clan muy sencillo pero espero se haya entendido el punto que quise expresar ^^ El flashback fue escrito por la maravillosa Fangirlx.x a pedido mío, pues es mi veinteavo capitulo de Team Seven xD que triste. Puse aquello ya que varios querían saber que había sucedido. Ahora lo saben jajajaja.

El próximo capítulo será mucho más largo y creo que interesante, tal vez uno de los más importantes a nivel de trama en el segundo arco. Se verá un personaje que hasta ahora no había tenido mucha participación, morirá otro, y aparecerá el OC que he elegido entre los que mandaron… AUN estoy recibiendo OCs, esta es la última semana eso sí, cierra el domingo la recepción.

Un beso y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le siguen dando a este fic, a Juegos Sexuales, Dura de Matar, Love Is y Mi Camino del Ninja. Escribo con todo mi corazón para actualizar de forma constante.


	24. Capitulo 21: Desesperación 1

_La __**desesperación**__ nace de la pesadumbre, del dolor, del amargo sentimiento que ocasionan la injusticia, la persecución y la mala fortuna. _

_El __**despecho **__proviene de la ira, del deseo de venganza, de un odio profundo y encarnizado. El despecho es más hostil que la desesperación, y no puede ocultarse como ésta bajo una calma engañadora._

_José Joaquín de Mora_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**DESESPERACIÓN**

**Parte 1**

·

·

·

·

**Desesperación.**

(De _desesperar_).

**1.** f. Pérdida total de la esperanza.

**2.** f. Alteración extrema del ánimo causada por cólera, despecho o enojo.

**3.** f. Persona o cosa que provoca esas emociones.

4. Pérdida de la tranquilidad o la ilusión.

_fig. _Alteración extrema del ánimo, causada por la consideración de un mal irreparable o por la impotencia de lograr éxito.

·

·

·

·

·

Ver a Hinata en el piso frente a él, jadeando y sin chakra le indicó algo que ya sabía: se estaba volviendo más fuerte que ella.

Lo venía notando desde el verano, quizás antes. Cada vez que entrenaban tenía que controlar sus propias fuerzas para no lastimarla, disminuir su poder de ataque y de ese modo lograr estar a un nivel en que supiese no la llegaría a tocar. Aquello lo frustraba, porque si aún estaba en esa Villa era para probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de ir tras el asesino de su familia.

La sombra de Itachi estaba siempre presente sobre él y aunque en ocasiones era menos intensa, lo seguía fuera donde fuera, incluso mientras dormía. La única forma de deshacerse de ella era matando a su hermano. Esa era la misión que se había impuesto a sí mismo desde el funeral de sus padres y no tenía intensión de fallar en ella.

Lamentablemente, Hinata estaba retrasando esa misión. Su compañera lo hacía retroceder en vez de avanzar y por ello no podía dejar de resentirla. Darse cuenta, de ese sentimiento hacia su compañera mientras ella jadeaba por aire, hizo que su pecho se apretara. Le molestaba sentirse así hacia ella, después de todo, era la persona más cercana a él. Esos últimos dos años se había convertido lentamente en alguien que lograba apaciguar su soledad e incluso hacerlo sonreír de vez en cuando.

No podía resentirla. No quería. Sin embargo, lo hacía.

¿Por qué era más fuerte que ella? No lograba comprenderlo. Estaban realizando el mismo entrenamiento, se levantaban a la misma hora, estaban todo el día juntos, dormían en un mismo horario, comían lo mismo… y aún así… Hinata era más débil.

–Párate. – Le ordenó con la voz lúgubre. Verla en el suelo aumentaba su rabia. – Terminemos con esto. – No obtuvo respuesta. La bufanda de lana azulada se movió con el viento. – ¡Párate!

–No puedo más. – Admitió Hinata temblando. – Llegué a mi límite.

El pecho de Sasuke se oprimió escuchándola decir eso, pues comprendió el dolor que le provocaba decir aquellas palabras. Supo sólo por la posición en que estaba en el suelo, sosteniéndose con ambas palmas sobre la nieve, que su compañera también se había dado cuenta que era más débil que él. No estaba temblando porque sintiera frío o por debilidad, lo estaba haciendo porque sentía frustración.

–Entonces pon otro límite y párate. – Insistió completamente molesto. – Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

– ¡Ya dije que no puedo! – Le gritó Hinata.

Aquello heló a Sasuke aun más que la nevada.

Hinata no gritaba. Nunca subía la voz. Ella era una chica dócil y fácil de manejar, siempre intentado sonreír aún cuando todo a su alrededor se estuviese desmoronando. Que ahora le hablara golpeado lo dejó sin palabras.

– No puedo… no puedo… – comenzó a sollozar.

¿Lágrimas? ¿Estaba llorando? Hinata no lloraba. No recordaba haberla visto llorar antes, sólo esa vez por todo ese asunto del cabello y cuando Naruto se marchó. Recordar a su seudo mejor amigo le provocó un sabor amargo en la boca. Lo vio ahí, parado frente a ambos, como una segunda sombra que últimamente lo perseguía fuese donde fuese, recordándole que no importaba lo que hiciera por Hinata, él siempre estaría primero en su corazón.

– ¿Y si Naruto te estuviese mirando? ¿Entonces sí podrías? – Lo preguntó con dolor.

Aquella pregunta se formulaba con más frecuencia en su mente últimamente… ¿Qué sucedería si Naruto volvía a Konoha de un momento a otro? ¿Ella cambiaría con él? ¿Sentiría molestia o felicidad?

Hinata movió su rostro y lo miró con desprecio. Aquella expresión en su compañera perforó algo en su pecho. No obstante, se negó a dejar que aquello lo afectara, sólo se agachó y ofreció su mano en dirección a la chica en símbolo de paz.

Hinata no la tomó, sólo se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta. Sasuke había conseguido golpearla en esa zona partiéndole el labio.

–Está bien. Suficiente por hoy. – Dijo Kakashi acercándose a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

Había una leve capa de nieve sobre él. Había estado parado en medio de aquella nevada toda la tarde. Había sido uno de esos días de _extreme training_ del cual ni Sasuke ni Hinata quisieron librarse, sobre todo aprovechando que Kakashi deseaba entrenarlos.

Desde que Sasuke había golpeado a ese chico Tsunade los había tenido sin misiones, ni si quiera con aquellas molestas rango D. Era su castigo. Por ello, se habían dedicado esas dos primeras semanas de enero a entrenar.

Kakashi había aprovechado esos días para pasarlos con ellos y enseñarles una cosa o dos. No había leído su recurrente Icha Icha mientras los observaba, completamente atento en el avance de sus gennin.

–A pesar de que tu estamina ha subido considerablemente Hinata-san, es tu velocidad lo que se ha mantenido igual. – La joven ni si quiera levantó el rostro cuando Kakashi le habló.

Sasuke bufó visiblemente fastidiado. Se levantó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Kakashi miró en dirección del pelinegro comprendiendo que algo estaba pasando entre ambos.

– Es por ello que logró darte ese golpe. – Finalizó con calma, casi indiferente al dolor de Hinata y la molestia de Sasuke.

–Está enojado. – Respondió. – Está enojado porque no soy capaz de mantenerle el ritmo. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa cuánto entrene… no puedo ayudarlo a superarse. Estoy volviéndome un estorbo cuando se trata de entrenar.

– ¿Y por qué estás enojada tú? – Preguntó Kakashi acuclillándose frente a ella.

–Porque realmente me he esforzado para…

–Entonces te deberás esforzar más. – Terminó Kakashi mirándola con seriedad. Por lo general _nunca_ intervenía en ese tipo de asuntos, pero después de todo, él era su maestro. – Sasuke tuvo que entrenar velocidad para aprender a realizar el chidori. Se demoró alrededor de treinta días en ello… y Sasuke aprende con una rapidez ridícula. No puedes esperar ser igual a él todo el tiempo.

Hinata bajó la cabeza al escucharlo. – Lo sé.

–Vas a empezar a realizar otro tipo de entrenamiento Hinata-san. – la Hyuga subió el rostro y lo miró extrañada. – Creo que tendré que hablar con Gai para ello.

La idea de estar con el equipo de Neji la hizo tragar pesado. – ¿Por qué?

–En primer lugar, porque Gai es un genio cuando se trata de entrenamientos extensivos. – El rostro asustado de Hinata lo hizo sonreírle con su ojo visible. – Sé que puede verse un poco ridículo pero es muy fuerte. Además, Neji puede ayudarte con tu puño suave.

Hinata suspiró con pesar. – Si ese fuera el caso, ya se lo habría pedido. – Confesó. – pero Sasuke-kun y yo hemos entrenado muy duro estos últimos meses para no tener que depender de mi familia para esto.

–Ya veo. – Dijo Kakashi entendiendo levemente los sentimientos de Hinata. Quería validarse por sí misma sin depender de nadie más. – Hinata-san, ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de cómo funciona el sharingan? – Hinata negó con el rostro mientras Kakashi la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. – Creo que sabes lo básico, después de todo es un dojutsu como el tuyo. Debes recordar que el sharingan anticipa los movimientos de un adversario, pero si además aquel adversario tiene una velocidad inferior, hace muy fácil poder contra atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo. – El rostro de Hinata demostró lo decepcionada que se sentía de escuchar que su velocidad era muy inferior a la de Sasuke. – El sharingan predice el movimiento que tomará tu cuerpo y lo enseña en una imagen yuxtapuesta a la realidad. Si Sasuke sabe donde lo vas a atacar con tus palmas, puede golpearte antes que lo hagas. La única forma de superar ese _handicap_ ese siendo más rápida que Sasuke.

–Cuando Naruto-kun vuelva después de estar con uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la Villa, me verá y pensará que sólo he estado perdiendo el tiempo. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Necesito volverme tan fuerte como Sasuke.

Kakashi no estaba seguro que eso estaba dentro de las posibilidades naturales de Hinata. Él no era como Gai que seguramente habría comenzado con un discurso sobre la juventud y el poder del esfuerzo… toda esa estupidez acerca de que un fracaso puede vencer a un genio si se lo propone entrenando duramente… no iba con él. Kakashi era mucho más lógico cuando se trataba de asuntos como ese, prefería decir las cosas de frente. Después de todo, él era como Sasuke, alguien que no necesitaba esforzarse más de la cuenta para llegar a un nivel superior. Pero sabía que debía hacer el intento y ser un buen maestro con ella aunque fuese sólo esa vez.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ese día afuera de la academia cuando me preguntaste que le ocurría a Sasuke?

Hinata bajó aun más el rostro sintiéndose avergonzada. – Sí.

–Sasuke se sentía frustrado porque había estado entrenando muy duro para aprender el chidori y se sentía inferior a Naruto. Y fue entonces que tú me dijiste… _"¿Por qué no aprende de Naruto-kun en vez de alejarse del grupo?"_. Creo que debería decirte lo mismo a ti ahora. No te frustres, pídele ayuda si la necesitas, pero no lo alejes. – ¿Por qué sus gennin eran tan competitivos entre ellos? – Si te soy sincero, Sasuke me recuerda mucho a mí mismo a su edad, por ello sé que necesita de una persona como tú tanto como tú necesitas de alguien como él. Debes dejar de compararte a ti misma con el resto. Tú eres tú, Sasuke es Sasuke. – Hinata lo miró sorprendida. – Tú tienes tus propios atributos que superan a los de Sasuke: tus ojos. Nunca lo olvides, tu trabajo de equipo es ver donde los ojos de Sasuke no ven. Entrena ese byakugan y llévalo a la perfección. Tú tienes tus propios motivos para luchar y volverte fuerte. Tú tienes tu propio _nindo_ que seguir. – Puso una mano sobre su hombro y limpió su labio con el puño de su ropa. – Mientras recuerdes tu _nindo_ y aquellas personas que deseas proteger, te volverás una kunoichi extraordinaria.

Hinata absorbió esas palabras con cuidado y lo volvió a recordar. Apretó el collar en su pecho y asintió. Naruto y Sasuke estaban siempre ahí, en su corazón. Quería volverse más fuerte para demostrarles que la confianza que habían depositado todo ese tiempo en ella no había sido en vano.

– Aumentaré mi velocidad, Kakashi sensei. – Dijo con convicción. – Y perfeccionaré mi byakugan.

–Bien. – Asintió suspirando más tranquilo. Era complicado eso de tener que trabajar con adolescentes. – Salgamos de esta ventisca o terminaremos congelándonos hasta morir.

–Ya era hora. – Hinata y Kakashi subieron sus miradas y lo vieron sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles alrededor de ellos. – Tengo hambre. – Hinata sonrió en su dirección, dándose cuenta que a pesar de que podían frustrarse uno con el otro de vez en cuando, su relación permanecía inalterable. Aquello también había sido parte del entrenamiento; ser la compañera de Sasuke Uchiha no era fácil. – Tú cocinas Hyuga. Después de todo, perdiste hoy.

Saltó de la rama y cayó unos pasos más allá de Kakashi y Hinata.

–Eso no es muy amable de tu parte Sasuke. – Dijo el jounin suspirando. Ahí estaba él intentando hacer que Hinata se sintiera mejor y el Uchiha le decía algo así.

–No pretendía serlo. – Respondió metiendo las manos dentro de sus pantalones.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Hinata mirándolo con determinación. – Por no contenerte hoy. Me has hecho darme cuenta que aún falta mucho para que.. que pueda…

Sasuke no estaba de humor para escucharla decir "_para que pueda demostrarle a Naruto-kun que me he vuelto más fuerte_", por lo cual la detuvo en seco tomando su abrigo y tirándola con fuerza hacia él. El movimiento dejó sus rostros a poca distancia. Hinata se puso pálida sin entender aquella reacción, ni tampoco el nerviosismo que sentía por su cercanía.

–La próxima vez que me grites cuando entrenamos te haré comer nieve… _amarilla_. – La amenazó irritado y cuando se dio cuenta de la corta distancia entre ambos, miró hacia un costado, frunció los labios y la empujó hacia atrás. – Andando.

Sin embargo no alcanzaron a dar dos pasos antes de que un águila en el cielo les indicara que deseaban verlos. Kakashi miró a sus gennins de reojo y comprendieron que para que Tsunade los estuviese llamando a esa hora, algo grave debía estar sucediendo.

Fue así como de estar entrenando como todos los días, pasaron a estar involucrados en una de las misiones más importantes de su carrera como shinobi. Hinata hubiese deseado nunca haber participado en ella.

·

·

·

·

·

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salían en una misión rango B. De hecho, estaba casi segura que de no haber sido porque la mayoría de los grupos estaba desplegado por distintas partes del País del Fuego, ellos nunca habrían sido llamados a ello. No correspondía a un grupo compuesto por gennins participar de una misión de ese tipo. Supuso que contar con el gran Kakashi Hatake los había puesto en primer lugar para tomar esa misión.

Entre más avanzaban hacia el norte, menos frío hacía. Eventualmente la nieve desapareció de los paisajes y poco a poco comenzaron a ver el color verde nuevamente. Los bosques eran hermosos, los prados parecían alfombrados en hierba y las ramas se alzaban majestuosamente sobre ellos formando todo tipo de sombras. Era encantador poder realizar aquella ruta. Le hubiese gustado poder detenerse y absorber el lugar.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo grande que era el País del Fuego y lo extensa de su frontera. El equipo ocho y el equipo diez siempre hablaban de sus misiones de _border patrol_ y la forma en que los mandaban a muchas partes distintas para esos turnos en los que debían proteger los límites de intrusos. A veces sentía un poco de envidia de que Sasuke y ella parecieran estar todo el tiempo limitados a la aldea como si una sombra los estuviese esperando si salían de ella. Por ello, pasar el límite entre el país del Fuego y el país del Viento se le hizo refrescante. Era la primera vez que como equipo iban a ese lugar.

Llevaban tres días movilizándose y acampando a la intemperie. Aquello no había sido agradable pues había perdido la costumbre de dormir con hombres y ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo con que contaba un año atrás. No podía desvestirse así como así y tampoco sabía cómo ir al baño cuando debía ir sin que Sasuke o Kakashi le preguntaran donde iba e insistieran en acompañarla. Su melena corta era una señal de que el tiempo estaba pasando, y aun así, ella se sentía como una niña. Era su cuerpo el que ya no tenía dicha forma.

De pronto, la voz del jounin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Nos está esperando en coordinadas uno punto cinco seis dos norte, tres siete ocho punto cuatro oeste. – Dijo mientras Sasuke consultaba con su brújula.

–Entendido. – Respondió. Sasuke era el encargado de todo el tema que tenía que ver con mapas y la localización del equipo. Tenía memoria fotográfica. – Estamos a 25 kilómetros del punto de encuentro.

–Descansaremos aquí en ese caso. – Dijo Kakashi deteniéndose. Era medio día y quien sabía cuando tendrían otra oportunidad para prepararse. – Llenen sus cantimploras de agua y sáquense la ropa de invierno. Debería haber una vertiente a unos 300 metros hacia el sureste. Es posible que estemos unos buenos días en el desierto mientras localizamos la aldea.

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar en donde les había indicado Kakashi podrían encontrar agua. Lo hicieron en silencio mientras Sasuke se ajustaba la bandana y Hinata comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su gruesa chaqueta.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó Sasuke de la nada.

–Sólo un poco. – Confesó con sinceridad.

–No lo estés. Estamos preparados para esto. – Dijo con confianza.

Casi pensó en empujarla cuando notó que la chaqueta se desprendía y recordó nuevamente que Hinata era una chica. Suspiró irritado. La última vez que la había visto tan ligera de ropa casi le había dado un ataque de pánico, ahora sólo se sentía avergonzado por tener que recordarlo.

El lugar en donde encontraron la vertiente era realmente hermoso. Al otro lado del pequeño hilo de agua había un campo florido que se extendía en una llanura y luego se alzaba gradualmente hasta una pendiente cubierta de hierba. Sin embargo el lado en donde ellos se encontraban estaba lleno de árboles robustos, espesos, profundos, en donde la luz no llegaba con tanta facilidad. Hinata se quedó mirando el lugar embelesada mientras Sasuke llenaba las cantimploras.

– ¿Te sucede algo Hyuga? – Le preguntó Sasuke cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo.

–Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué nunca nos mandan en misiones lejos de Konoha? – Preguntó con una aire pacifico inhalando profundamente el olor fresco de las hierbas. – Digo… se que somos gennins, pero cuando Naruto-kun estaba aquí aun podíamos salir de la Villa y realizamos varias misiones rango D fuera de ésta.

–Realizamos esa asquerosa misión en la Villa de las Luciérnagas. – Sólo recordar a Sakura y sus acuosos labios le provocó un escalofrío. – Sí hemos salido.

–Pero… estamos en enero… desde abril del año pasado hasta ahora, o sea, en 10 meses aproximadamente, sólo hemos salido de Konoha una vez. – Prosiguió Hinata un tanto preocupada. – ¿Crees que haya un motivo para ello que desconocemos?

–No lo sé, ni me importa. – Le respondió Sasuke pasándole la cantimplora. – Sólo quiero la oportunidad de medir cuanto he avanzando estos meses.

Hinata asintió abnegada, era difícil alcanzar a Sasuke cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y seguramente lo único en lo cual estaba pensando en ese minuto era el peligro al cual se enfrentarían y la forma en que lo vencería sin si quiera sudar. El sharingan le daba esa ventaja. No obstante, ella no podía dejar de pensar que quizás era ese mismo tipo de peligro del cual los habían intentado alejar manteniéndolos en la aldea. Algo en su mente le decía que estaba la posibilidad, de que no estuviesen preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

Después de recibir instrucciones por parte de Kakashi entendieron que el cuarto componente del equipo sería de vital importancia para poder recorrer el desierto. Al parecer era un shinobi de Sunagakure experto en misiones de ese tipo y los ayudaría a mantenerse vivos en la hostilidad del lugar que los esperaba hasta que dieran con la aldea objeto de su misión.

– ¿Sabes algo de él Kakashi? – Le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad mientras avanzaban hacia la dirección en donde debían encontrarlo, saltando de rama en rama.

Kakashi no respondió, lo cual hizo que Sasuke dejara de preguntar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la coordinada establecida y vieron quién se les uniría, tanto Hinata como Sasuke pararon en seco.

– ¿Esto es una broma? – Sasuke fue el primero en preguntarlo pero Hinata no difería en su opinión. Se paró atrás del Uchiha como si buscara su protección. – De ninguna forma. No. Me niego a ir si este sujeto va con nosotros.

–Sasuke… – Lo interrumpió Kakashi. – Tsunade-sama nos mandó para cumplir una misión. Como shinobi es tu labor realizarla lo más silenciosamente posible. El País del Viento es un aliado del País del Fuego ahora.

–Está bien. No necesita decirle nada. No esperaba que fuese de otro modo. – Dijo el pelirrojo frente a ellos sin modificar un atisbo su actitud. Parecía tan lejano y frío como siempre. – Después de todo, intenté matarlo.

–Sabaku no Gaara. – Gruñó Sasuke. – Tú y yo tenemos un combate pendiente.

El chico se cruzó de brazos. – Lo tendré presente. Podemos finalizarlo cuando terminemos nuestra misión.

Aquello pareció complacer levemente a Sasuke. – Lo haremos. Pero si te crees que iré en una misión contigo para que me mates mientras duermo estás muy equivocado.

–Tus ojos han cambiado levemente. – Le dijo Gaara con indiferencia. – Pero siguen teniendo ese aspecto lúgubre que atrae a la soledad. Es una pena que no hayas podido ver el camino correcto aún.

Sasuke no le respondió, sólo lo miró como si en cualquier momento lo fuese a asesinar.

–Si no deseas participar en esta misión rango B puedes volver a Konoha. – Le dijo Kakashi. No iba a seguir con esa discusión. – Pero tú te encargarás de explicarle a Tsunade-sama los motivos de ello y asumirás tu castigo por negarte a realizar tu labor como shinobi.

Sasuke bufó sonoramente y volteó el rostro. Cuando fue evidente que no se movería todos entendieron que ese era el equipo formado para esa misión y que reclamar no haría que aquello cambiara ahora. Debían finalizar su labor de la mejor manera posible y sin quejas.

– ¿Qué han averiguado de la aldea cuyos habitantes han desaparecido? – Preguntó Kakashi intentando quebrar la tensión entre los gennins.

–Era una aldea de comerciantes de telas. – Dijo Gaara, su voz sonaba tan rasposa como siempre. – Se caracterizaba por poseer habitantes bastante tranquilos. Cuando comerciantes de Suna llegaron a intercambiar productos al lugar se encontraron con que estaba completamente desierta, con signos de un combate y resistencia, como si de un momento a otro hubiesen sido trasladados a la fuerza. Pedimos respaldo a Konoha pues no sabemos cuál es la situación que nos espera. Los ancianos no confiaban en que yo fuese solo. Es posible que sea más grave de lo que pensamos y estén intentando deshacerse de mí. Siento mucho arrastrarlos en esta situación, pero me pareció que trabajar con este equipo sería adecuado porque conocen mi estilo de combate bastante bien.

–Ya veo. – A Kakashi le gustaba su honestidad. Evitaba una enorme cantidad de preguntas. Gaara era directo. – ¿A qué distancia estamos de ese lugar?

–Un día caminando. Si nos detenemos a dormir, deberíamos llegar allá pasado medio día. – Les indicó. – Seré su guía dentro del desierto.

–No necesitamos un guía, memoricé todos los mapas disponibles en Konoha. – Dijo Sasuke con rapidez.

–El desierto es traicionero y cruel con los extranjeros. – Le indicó Gaara comenzando a caminar. Kakashi lo siguió. – Los lugares cambian con frecuencias al igual que los puntos de referencia debido a las tormentas de arena. No me extrañaría que te perdieras con facilidad.

Antes de que Sasuke comenzara a discutir Kakashi lo detuvo. – Es cierto. Incluso para mí es un poco difícil ubicarme y mi nariz es mejor que la de Kiba y me sentido de dirección es mejor que una brújula. Nadie quiere perderse en el desierto y quedarse sin agua.

–Protejan sus ojos y recen por que no haya una tormenta. – Les indicó Gaara cuando saltaron de la planicie hacia las llanuras de arena delante de ellos.

Recorrieron las dunas del desierto en silencio. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a ese clima y por un momento agradeció la bandana que utilizaba en la cabeza, de lo contrario se le hubiese metido arena hasta en las orejas. Lo que más le preocupaban eran sus ojos… si se le metía aunque fuera una pequeña partícula de polvo, podía verse enfrentado a un problema. No estaban en una situación en que su sharingan pudiese fallarle.

De vez en cuando daba un vistazo de reojo a Gaara y esperaba que los atacara con ese monstruo que una vez había visto en él. No confiaba para nada en ese sujeto, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de haber presenciado de primera mano en qué se había convertido durante el torneo chunnin? Si dejaba que esa cosa se apoderara de él nuevamente no estaba seguro de si él o Hinata hubiesen podido estar a salvo. Esa inseguridad lo irritaba. Gaara no era normal y él lo sabía.

Otras veces miraba a Hinata; se veía diminuta en el desierto sólo cubierta con su camiseta de malla… mostrando más de lo que él quería ver. Frunció el ceño e intentó ir delante de ella. No era que tuviese particular interés en los senos de Hinata Hyuga, pero ahí estaban recordándole que Hinata era una mujer y esa información lo encrespaba. Se había tenido que hacer a la idea lentamente durante ese año y aquello no era para nada agradable y cierta parte de él aún se negaba a aceptar que tenía que tratarla de forma especial sólo porque ese par de bultos estuviesen en su pecho.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el desierto era muy traicionero. Apenas mantenía el sentido de la dirección por la forma en que se movía el sol, pero sin ningún punto de referencia, pronto no pudo saber con exactitud dónde se encontraban. Odió admitir que Kakashi tenía razón y que efectivamente necesitaban de ese sujeto con ellos para poder cumplir con su misión con éxito.

–Anochecerá en una hora. – Anunció Gaara de un momento a otro. – Aunque haga calor, la posición del sol es la de invierno. Tendremos menos luz de la adecuada.

Kakashi asintió y se detuvo haciendo un gesto para que Hinata y Sasuke también lo hicieran. El Uchiha miró hacia arriba y se fijo que la curvatura del sol era parecida a la de Konoha. El País del Viento también estaba experimentando el invierno y si aquello se suponía era su época fría, no quería ni pensar como sería su época de verano. – _Con razón ese sujeto no ha sudado una gota mientras que Hinata y yo parecemos deshidratados. _

–Hay una zona pedregosa bajando por unas dunas a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí hacia el suroeste. – anunció Gaara. – Deberíamos pasar la noche ahí si estás de acuerdo en ello, Kakashi.

–¿Es un lugar recomendable? – Preguntó el jounin.

–Sí. Ofrece un buen refugio para el frío de la noche. Los nómades dejan leña allí para poder prender fuego. – Afirmó el ninja de Suna.

–Bien. Descansaremos ahí entonces.

El lugar que Gaara indicó era precisamente una especie de refugio a los pies de una alta duna. Había un par de rocas junto las cuales seguramente los viajeros pasaban las peores horas del día a la sombra. No sólo eso, el suelo no era tan arenoso, más bien se volvía duro y no tan impredecible. Sasuke dejó caer su mochila con pesar y se reclinó contra un roca y Hinata lo imitó, ambos tomando agua. A pesar de ser shinobis, las condiciones de ese lugar eran muy distantes a lo que habían pensado y sus cuerpos no estaban reaccionando como lo hubiesen anticipado. Gaara los miró desde el otro extremo, sentado sobre una roca. La mirada ónix del Uchiha y la aguamarina del pelirrojo se cruzaron.

–¿Qué? – Le preguntó Sasuke con hostilidad. No le agradaba que los mirara tan fijamente.

Gaara no le respondió, sólo miró hacia adelante, indiferente a la presencia de los demás.

La noche cayó lentamente y tal como dijo Gaara en algún momento, todo se volvió completamente frío de golpe. Tuvo que abrir su mochila y volver a abrigarse con su chaqueta de gamuza e incluso así, sentía que los dedos de las manos y de los pies se le congelaban. Era tan helado como estar paleando nieve en Konoha, lo cual le llamó la atención. Kakashi y Sasuke prendieron fuego con la esperanza de poder pasar la noche sin menoscabar su salud sufriendo de una hipotermia o algo peor.

Cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a sonar ambos la miraron anunciándole que era su turno de trabajar en equipo. No era como si ellos no pudiesen preparar comida para viajar, pero por algún motivo últimamente siempre era ella la que terminaba empacando comida para varios días de viaje. Suspiró con pesar y sacó el rollo de pergamino en donde había guardado la comida.

Sasuke, Kakashi y ella habían trabajado ese invierno sobre jutsus de espacio y tiempo, también conocido como _Jikūkan Ninjutsu. _

Tenten, la compañera de Neji, era experta en ello y podía invocar todo tipo de armas que mantenía guardadas en pergaminos a través de un fuinjutsu. Hinata y Sasuke pensaron que el mismo principio se podía aplicar en comida, agua y armas pesadas para no tener que cargarlas y se dedicaron quince días a poder perfeccionar aquello.

El proceso era complicado pues había que aprender a sellar cosas en pergaminos y luego traerlas de vuelta por medio de sellos que activasen el _Jikūkan Ninjutsu. _Incluso Sasuke se vio levemente superado por ello, pero Hinata no se dio por vencida y con la ayuda de Tenten, lo había conseguido. Kakashi le había dicho que eso sería muy útil si sabía ocuparlo con cuidado y Sasuke le indicó que había todo tipo de sellos grandiosos que podían estudiar juntos durante la primavera. Él quería sellar armas en su propio cuerpo, en especial shurikens y kunais, pero no estaba seguro aún de cómo funcionaría eso. Por ahora, ambos estaban felices habiendo logrado sellar comida en un pergamino.

Hizo los sellos de mano con cuidado, y comenzó a golpear sobre el pergamino. Cuatro bambus con comida aparecieron uno a uno.

–Aun no deja de asombrarme la utilidad que le dieron a esa técnica. – Admitió Kakashi.

–Fue idea de Hinata. – Dijo Sasuke desinteresado. – Yo quería almacenar más armas pero ella insistió.

Kakashi suspiró, al menos había logrado enseñarles algo fundamental.

Hinata movió un poco las brasas con un palo para poner los bambus en el fuego y así lograr que se calentaran. Levantó la cabeza buscando a Gaara para preguntarle si le gustaba su comida muy caliente o sólo tibia.

Fue entonces que notó que él había desaparecido del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado.

¿Por qué se habría alejado? Estaba segura que nadie le había dicho nada malo últimamente como para que quisiera irse de ahí. Tal vez había ido al baño y ya.

Sin embargo cuando pasó el tiempo, y la comida estuvo caliente y él aun no volvía, Hinata comprendió que tal vez Gaara se había alejado del grupo para no incomodarlos con su presencia, después de todo Sasuke había actuado hostilmente hacia él toda la tarde.

Tomó uno de los bambu con cuidado y lo partió dejando que el vapor se filtrara en la noche, se puso de pie en silencio y caminó activando su byakugan. Encontró a Gaara unos 30 metros en subida por la duna, sentado sobre una roca.

Respiró profundamente y se dio valor a sí misma para ir por él o al menos entregarle la comida. No quería que se sintiera fuera del grupo por su culpa. Sentía nervios cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo, pero iban a ser compañeros de equipo hasta que esa misión finalizara y lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar que él se sintiera cómodo alrededor de ellos.

Cuando estuvo sólo a un par de metros, escuchó su voz rasposa quebrar el silencio de la noche.

–Ten cuidado por donde pisas. – La voz de Gaara la sorprendió. No pensó que estuviese realizando suficiente ruido como para que él la escuchara venir estando al menos a diez metros de distancia. – Los escorpiones se esconden en los lugares menos esperados.

Hinata tragó saliva pesadamente e intentó buscar criaturas nocturnas con su visión. Para su sorpresa, Gaara tenía razón, había todo tipo de insectos, serpientes y mamíferos alrededor de ellos.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Su voz había sonado tan intimidante para ella que acercarse a él no parecía una opción ahora.

– ¿Me temes verdad? – La pregunta del pelirrojo la tomó desapercibida y se quedó callada pensando qué decirle. – No te culpo.

–Y-yo…

–No es necesario que lo niegues. – Dijo en un tono muy neutro. No parecía para nada molesto por ello. – No me miras, ni tampoco me has hablado todo este tiempo. Al menos Sasuke Uchiha no teme insultarme. – Escuchó un suspiro bastante melancólico. – Yo actuaría de la misma forma si fuese tú. Después de todo, ataqué tu Villa, tus compañeros y te puse en riesgo.

–S-sólo le traía a-algo para co-comer, Gaara-san. – Dijo Hinata con timidez, armándose de valor para avanzar los metros restantes y poder entregársela.

Cada paso que dio en dirección al shinobi de Sunagakure, su corazón latía con más rapidez. Cuando estuvo junto a él, lo escuchó dirigirse a ella nuevamente.

–¿Este es el equipo de Uzumaki Naruto, verdad?

–Sí.– Dijo estirando la comida.

Gaara la miró con curiosidad y en silencio tomando la comida incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer la joven. Era como si no pudiese creer que alguien se hubiera molestado en hacer algo así por él. Hinata notó esa mirada llena de soledad y tristeza. Por un momento, vio en él los mismos ojos que Naruto había llevado en su rostro la mayoría de su estancia en la Academia.

– ¿Dónde está él? – La pregunta la hizo sentirse nerviosa y tomó el collar en su pecho instintivamente. Naruto lo había vencido en el estadio en donde se llevaba a cabo el examen chunnin el día en que Suna atacó Konoha. – No me malinterpretes. – Dijo rápidamente, como si hubiese podido adivinar su incredulidad. – No tengo deseo de lastimarlo o algo por el estilo. Sé que es difícil que me creas, pero no estoy mintiendo. – Gaara bajó el rostro. – El me salvó. Tenía deseos de verlo nuevamente.

Hinata titubeó un momento, pero la curiosidad la hizo quedarse. Sin pedirle permiso se sentó junto a él y lo observó comer con lentitud. No sabía que había en ese joven que le inspiraba querer quedarse ahí y decirle sin palabras que no había motivo para que estuviese solo.

–¿Naruto–kun… te... te salvó? – Le preguntó con timidez.

–Sí. – Respondió después de unos segundos en que masticaba su comida. – Pedí este grupo porque deseaba verlo nuevamente. Espero poder encontrármelo alguna vez.

–También yo. – Dijo Hinata con algo de melancolía. Pronto se iba a cumplir un año sin noticias de él.

–Lo estimas, ¿verdad? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. – Puedo verlo en tus ojos. – La miró fijamente y sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. El joven tenía una mirada muy intensa. –Es una persona extraña, ese Naruto. Logra que los que están a su alrededor creen un lazo especial con él. Un lazo de amistad. – Hinata hubiese jurado que lo que estaba impreso en el rostro de Gaara era una sonrisa, pero desapareció tan rápido que no estuvo segura. – ¿Son amigos?

–Sí. – Respondió encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

–Él me enseño que a través de la amistad, se puede crear un lazo capaz de vencer cualquier cosa, incluso la soledad. Había tomado el camino de la venganza y el odio. Quería destruir todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que alguna vez me había causado dolor. Ni si quiera sabía quién era. – No la miraba, ni si quiera estaba segura que le estaba hablando a ella, pero algo en su tono de voz la calmó y dejó de dudar sobre él. – Pero él me mostró el camino correcto. – Suspiró a la noche. – Por ello lo estimo.

Hinata asintió. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor el motivo por el cual ese joven no se le hacía amenazante, al igual que a ella, Naruto lo había salvado. Su fe, su sonrisa, su voluntad para vencer aquello que es adverso incluso cuando todos y todo parecen estar en contra de uno mismo, eran cualidades que ambos habían apreciado en él. Habían adquirido la fuerza para seguir adelante de Naruto.

–Si tú eres su amiga, te protegeré con mi vida, Hinata Hyuga.

La joven permaneció en silencio y ambos miraron el cielo estrellado. Una tenue luna creciente alumbraba los alrededores. Gaara tal vez era una persona extraña y había algo en el que no podía descifrar por completo, pero al menos estaba intentando salir adelante, fuera cual fuera esa carga que tenía sobre sus hombros.

–También me m-mostró el camino correcto a seguir. – Dijo intentando ser empática. – Nunca darme por vencida y… y seguir esforzándome para lograr mis sueños, fueron lecciones que aprendí gracias a él.

Gaara la miró con curiosidad. –Creo que tenemos más en común de lo que pensé en un comienzo.

–Sí… – Estaba a punto de preguntarle si deseaba unirse a ellos para cenar cuando una voz irrumpió el lugar.

–Hyuga. – Volteó el rostro y miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que Sasuke se paraba a unos metros de distancia, visiblemente molesto y con los brazos cruzados. – Kakashi tomará el primer turno de vigilancia. Nos toca dormir. Ven.

Hinata se extrañó de su tono de voz tosco y brusco. Sólo usaba ese tipo de palabras cuando ambos entrenaban y hacía bastante no las escuchaba fuera de ese ambiente, por lo mismo le resultó raro que se estuviera dirigiendo a ella como si estuviese enojado.

–Ve. Yo no duermo. – Dijo Gaara sin voltear.

Hinata suspiró y supo que era mejor irse antes de que Sasuke terminara gritándole. Sin embargo, las palabras de Gaara la detuvieron antes de que pudiera pararse del todo.

– Hinata-san… gracias por, conversar conmigo.

Lo miró sonriendo con ternura e hizo una leve reverencia antes de volver con Sasuke.

·

·

·

·

·

Lo primero que notaron al llegar a la aldea fue la forma abrupta en que la vida se había detenido en ese lugar. Bueno, no era como si la vida "rebozara" en medio del desierto; seguía viéndose la misma aridez y hostilidad que en el resto del País del Viento, no obstante, entrar a la pequeña localidad los hizo darse cuenta de la magnitud del incidente que había ocurrido allí. Era como si de un momento a otro las personas hubiesen estado realizando su vida de forma normal y al siguiente todo aquello se terminase de golpe. Se veía sangre en las paredes, casas destruidas, agujeros en el suelo… y huesos… huesos que salían desde la superficie de una manera extraña.

Hinata se detuvo cuando vio una muñeca de trapo empalada en uno de aquellos huesos que salían de la tierra y la tomó entre sus brazos, preguntándose a quien podría haber pertenecido para que le dejara ahí.

Sasuke la miró de reojo comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando. También estaba en su mente. No lograba concebir qué tipo de combate se hubiese efectuado ahí para que sólo dejaran los huesos de aquellos a quienes habían matado. La idea le produjo asco y rabia; atacar una Villa de personas sin ningún entrenamiento militar era bajo, pero exhumar de esa forma sus restos era inhumano. El Uchiha no entendió como algo así pudo haber ocurrido a menos que Gaara les estuviese ocultando algún tipo de información.

Kakashi se agachó y comenzó a inspeccionar los huesos con cuidado sin compartir sus observaciones con nadie. Su temblante permanecía serio. Ninguno de ellos estaba hablando si quiera.

– ¿Qué tipo de gente habitaba este lugar como para que todos hayan desaparecido luego de ser atacados? – Kakashi fue el primero en preguntarlo, pero Sasuke se cuestionaba lo mismo. – Estos huesos no son restos de personas muertas, más bien, parecen ser los restos de algún tipo de jutsu que nunca antes había visto.

–Eran comerciantes de telas, textiles y otros productos. – Respondió Gaara. – Pagaban sus impuestos al señor feudal como cualquiera en el País del Viento y se encargaban de producir tapices y alfombras. Era una aldea común y corriente.

–Kakashi sensei. – Interrumpió Hinata. – Hay… hay un clan que es capaz de usar huesos en un jutsu. – Sasuke, Gaara y Kakashi la miraron extrañados, haciendo que se sonrojara. – Está en los registros del clan Hyuga… se hacían llamar el clan Kaguya. Leí que eran muy poco civilizados, amaban la guerra y se caracterizaban por ataques sorpresa en contra de aldeas. Poseían un kekkai genkai entre ellos, uno que al menos causó muchos problemas dentro del clan Hyuga, el _Shikotsumyaku_. Era una habilidad que sólo se desarrollaba dentro de pocos en el clan, pero… era tan poderosa que incluso ellos le temían.

–Tienes razón. Ahora que lo mencionas no es la primera vez que escucho sobre el clan Kaguya. – Kakashi se puso de pie observando aquel hueso entre sus manos. – Pero ellos desaparecieron hace unos años cuando intentaron atacar Kirigakure. Para ser sincero, nunca escuché sobre el _Shikotsumyaku_.

Hinata se sonrojó aun más. Tener conocimiento que ni si quiera Kakashi sensei tenía la hizo sentir levemente especial, hasta que vio el rostro de Sasuke que claramente decía "¿Vas a explicarla o qué?".

–Es una técnica para manipular el crecimiento de los huesos a través de chakra. Era muy difícil bloquear sus tenketsus pues podían detener el flujo de chakra del puño gentil con huesos.

–Ya veo. – Dijo Kakashi suspirando.

–Sunagakure no tiene registro de que el clan Kaguya haya atacado alguna aldea aquí antes. – Dijo Gaara quien había permanecido bastante silencioso hasta ese momento.

Fue entonces que escucharon el sonido de un laúd entre las desérticas calles. Se miraron entre sí entendiendo que esa ciudad no estaba tan abandonada como ellos pensaron. Sasuke sonrió, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a alguien en combate finalmente después de meses sin ningún tipo de acción después de esa desastrosa misión a la Villa de la Luciérnagas.

–Hinata. – Indicó Kakashi.

Ella asintió. – Byakugan.

Inspeccionó la aldea con cuidado notando que efectivamente no había nadie ahí aparte de esa solitaria figura a 35 metros de ellos. Había un joven de entre 13 a 15 años sentado contra la pared de una casa derrumbada, a la sombra, protegiéndose del sol de medio día.

– Es sólo un muchacho. N-no luce como un ninja. – Dijo Hinata afinando su visión sobre él. - Esta atrás de esa casa derrumbada, apoyado contra una de las paredes con un laud entre sus manos. No porta armas. No veo a nadie más en un perímetro de al menos 500 metros a la redonda.

Kakashi asintió. –Buen trabajo Hinata. – Últimamente se encargaba de reforzar cualquier cosa en ella para que tomara más confianza en sus habilidades. – Sasuke, irás junto a mí. Gaara y Hinata, cuidaran la retaguardia en caso de que sea una trampa. No desactives el byakugan Hinata.

–Entendido. – Dijo ella.

Siguieron el sonido con cuidado, atraídos por la soledad que inspiraba escucharlo. Fuese quien fuese que estaba tocando tenía talento. Era extraño encontrarse con escenas tan desgarrados como aquella, y a decir verdad, Kakashi sólo recordaba haber visto tanta miseria en el País de la Lluvia.

Gaara y Hinata caminaron escondiendo su posición entre los escombros. Kakashi y Sasuke se acercaron al desconocido sin ocultar su presencia.

El chico dejó de tocar el instrumento y los miró un tanto nervioso. Su tez era morena y su cabello rojizo. Tenía grandes ojos negros que observaron a ambos con cuidado, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso mientras retrocedía lentamente como un animal que se ve acorralado. Sus movimientos lo hacían parecer una especie de gato arisco. No debió ser mayor que Gaara, Hinata o Sasuke, pero era delgado y sus ropas mucho más elaboradas que las del mismo Gaara.

–No hay necesidad de que huyas. No tenemos intenciones de lastimarte.– Le dijo Kakashi deteniéndose a unos 5 metros de él.

El chico los miró un tanto receloso pero terminó por suspirar y creerles. –Que susto. Pensé que me matarían. – Dejó caer sus hombros nuevamente y suspiró aliviado. – Pero veo que son shinobis de Konoha. Pueden decirle a esos dos que se escondieron que salgan.

Kakashi lo miró con un nuevo interés. Si él se daba cuenta de ello de seguro tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento shinobi. Subió la mano en un gesto para que Hinata y Gaara salieran de su escondite, no tenía caso mantenerlos ocultos.

Sasuke por su parte cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja al ver la nueva actitud que aparecía en ese sujeto. Ya no lucía como un animal en peligro. Era como si con una sola mirada hubiese decidido que los cuatro no eran un peligro y ya no se viera preocupado con el asunto. Aquella actitud extraña lo desconcertó un poco. Algo en él le recordaba a Naruto, lo cual le revolvió levemente el estómago.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó el Uchiha.

– ¿Por qué habría de decírselo a un perfecto extraño? – Le respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo con lentitud.

–Vinimos a investigar lo sucedido en esta aldea. – Dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a él. –Hubo un reporte acerca del…

–Sí, sí… ahórrame los detalles. – Subió las manos y las puso atrás de su nuca. – Quieren saber por qué no hay nadie en este lugar, ¿verdad?

–Sí. – Contestó Gaara.

Y fue entonces que la sonrisa de aquel sujeto se amplió. –Aquella información tiene un costo. – Sasuke levantó la ceja, ¿de verdad planeaba chantajearlos cuando habían venido desde tan lejos a ayudar a su aldea? – Verán, no he comido nada en días.

Bufó en voz alta y miró a Hinata. – Dale algo de comer.

–Sí. – Respondió la chica sacando un pergamino y realizando los sellos correspondientes.

– ¿También conoces sobre _fuinjutsus_? Mi madre hacía cosas parecidas a esa. – Dijo el chico mirando el pergamino con curiosidad mientras Hinata le entregaba un bambu con comida dentro de él. El pelirrojo partió el contenedor y olfateó con deleite la comida que le presentaban. – Delicioso… ¡Itadakimasu! – Ni si quiera esperó por los palillos que le ofrecía Hinata, sólo comenzó a devorar todo con sus manos. Se veía famélico.

–¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kakashi perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

– ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó Gaara yendo al grano, no le gustaba perder el tiempo. – ¿Al menos eras parte de esta aldea?

–Mi nombre tiene un precio. – Dijo él con la boca llena. – Un par de kunais y shurikens tal vez. Necesito ir a Suna y el camino se ha vuelto bastante peligroso. Mi madre habría odiado que me robaran el laúd.

Sasuke le lanzó dos kunais, las cuales se clavaron en el piso. El gesto hostil del Uchiha hizo que el pelirrojo lo mirara irritado.

– Mi nombre es Tsukani. – Dijo sacando los kunais del suelo. – Viví aquí toda mi vida, aunque ya no llamaría esto una aldea, más bien parece un pueblo fantasma...

–Deja de hacerte el gracioso. – Lo interrumpió Sasuke.

– ¡Que mal humor! – Espetó el chico mirando los kunais con cuidado, asegurándose de que no lo hubiesen estafado. – Hace una semana mi patrón me envió con una carga de alfombras a Sunagakure. Siempre utilizan a mi familia por lo de los _fuinjutsus_; podemos hacer lo mismo que hizo esa chica pero con muchas más cosas. Así se ahorraban tener que contratar camellos y otros animales de carga para atravesar el desierto. – Kakashi asintió, extrañado de que una familia en medio de la nada supiese tanto sobre técnicas de sellado. – Cuando volvía, vi desde lejos lo que estaba pasando. Hubiera luchando, pero era inútil. – Su rostro ya no se mostraba tan entusiasta como en un comienzo. – Se los llevaron a todos. A cada uno de ellos, hasta a los niños… en especial a los niños.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kakashi.

–Decían algo sobre el color de nuestro cabello. Buscaban pelirrojos. – Suspiró aliviado mirando su cabellera. – ¿Quién hubiera dicho que salir de esta aldea me iba a salvar la vida?

– ¿Había muchos pelirrojos en este lugar? – Preguntó Gaara con frialdad.

–Sí. Nuestros padres y abuelos construyeron esta aldea en medio de la nada después de la segunda guerra mundial ninja para evitar vernos involucrados nuevamente en disputas. Dejaron todo atrás según ellos, incluso sus nombres. – Su voz sonaba algo triste. – El lema de la aldea era "Quien siembra paz, cosecha paz" un lema bastante estúpido si me lo preguntas, en este lugar no se puede sembrar nada, a menos que pequeñitos de cabello rojo fuera lo que esa gente buscaba. Pobres, se los llevaron a todos…

–¿Quién? – Preguntó Sasuke rápidamente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese sujeto. – ¿Quién se los llevó?

–El sujeto de lentes lo llamaba… Orochimaru-sama.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Tsukani es un OC perteneciente a__** DiZereon**__ ^^ gracias por prestármelo para introducirlo en un cameo en este capítulo xD _

_No quise introducir todo junto de golpe, ¿Por qué? Porque este capítulo es tan importante como en su momento lo fue la misión en donde se encontraron con Hidan y Kakuzu, o cuando se va Naruto. Van a ser dos capítulos, que los consideraré hermanos, Cap. 21 – Desesperación y Cap. 22– Despecho._

_Sé que tal vez hasta ahora no lo parezca, pero es fundamental para la trama lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo y el 22. Por lo mismo, no quiero hacer un capi de 20000 palabras, prefiero que se vaya entendiendo por partes lo que está pasando, sino, el final del próximo no tendrá el impacto que deseo comunicar. _

_En fin, sé que no estoy actualizando este fic tan seguido pero me siento media frustrada con él, es el fic al que más trabajo le pongo y donde más me preocupo del desarrollo de personajes etc, pero es el que menos reviews por capitulo recibe hahahahaha. Me frustraaaaaas Team Seven! Eres como mi hijo rechazado! (No importa, igual te quiero). _

_Terminando Love Is (Quedan 3 capítulos), Team Seven vuelve a ser mi prioridad número uno y volveré a actualizar regularmente Juegos Sexuales. Sobre Mi camino del Ninja, no se aun... ese fic tal vez lo corrija antes de continuarlo pues hay cosas que deseo replantear. _

_Las criticas positivas y constructivas siempre se aprecian ^^  
><em>

_Saludines, los adoro, y gracias por leerme.  
><em>


	25. Capitulo 21: Desesperación 2

_La __**desesperación**__ nace de la pesadumbre, del dolor, del amargo sentimiento que ocasionan la injusticia, la persecución y la mala fortuna. _

_El __**despecho **__proviene de la ira, del deseo de venganza, de un odio profundo y encarnizado. El despecho es más hostil que la desesperación, y no puede ocultarse como ésta bajo una calma engañadora._

_José Joaquín de Mora_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**DESESPERACIÓN**

**Parte 2  
><strong>

๑

๑

๑

Gaara hubiese preferido a su propio equipo en esa misión ahora que se encontraban recorriendo el desierto. Se sentía completamente incómodo con Kakashi, Hinata y Sasuke, pero intentaba mantenerse neutral e impasible ante cualquier comentario o decisión tomada.

Había intentando ser lo más educado y amable que podía ser para no incordiarlos. No era parte de su naturaleza actuar de esa forma, no obstante había aprendido que tratar a las personas de esa manera daba buenos resultados. Ganaría el respeto de Hinata, Kakashi y Sasuke siendo respetuoso con ellos.

Con todo, los shinobis de Konohagakure no eran la mejor opción cuando se trataba de supervivencia. Sí, Kakashi era un jounin; el hombre tenía más experiencia que él cuando se trataba de misiones, pero no así cuando lo que estaba en juego era la sobrevivencia en el desierto. Para eso estaba él, para aconsejarlos a tomar las mejores decisiones posibles para que no se perdieran en ese mar ardiente de arena. Aquello lo hacía sentir en parte responsables por ellos. Recordaba lo mucho que Naruto los apreciaba, por ello, intentaría dar lo mejor de sí mismo para no fallarle a la persona que le había devuelto la esperanza de encontrarle significado a su vida.

A sugerencia de Gaara, el rastreo comenzó cuando el sol hizo posible que se volvieran a mover. Los cuatro recorrieron el desierto a gran velocidad mientras los perros de Kakashi olfateaban el suelo buscando los olores que habían memorizado en la aldea. Uno de ellos, al cual Hinata llamó Pakkun, se dirigió en búsqueda de refuerzos por orden directa de Kakashi. Gaara de verdad no sabía que tendría el jounin de Konoha en mente, pero esperaba que tuviese alguna especie de plan de respaldo. Después de todo, por la información que habían recibido de ese extraño chico en la aldea, era posible que se pudieran encontrar con Orochimaru.

Escuchar aquel nombre había hecho que algo similar a la tristeza recorriera su pecho. Su padre había muerto a manos de ese sujeto. A pesar de no mantener recuerdos gratos del cuarto Kazekage, la idea de que Orochimaru hubiese sido tan fuerte como para darle muerte era algo que rondaba su cabeza con constancia. No estaba seguro que tres gennins y Kakashi serían suficientes en caso de que tuviesen que hacerle frente.

Al menos el mensaje que le había mandado a Kankuro y Temari lo mantenía tranquilo. Pasara lo que pasara, sus hermanos llegarían de refuerzo. Le había tenido que pagar al extraño chico pelirrojo para que llevara el mensaje a Suna, pero había valido la pena. El consejo de la Aldea debía enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo pues la situación del secuestro de hombres, mujeres y niños podía repetirse en otras aldeas a lo largo del país del Viento.

De pronto, Kakashi se detuvo. Llevaban gran parte del día corriendo y un descanso de seguro les hacía en falta. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a esas condiciones y mucho menos al clima hostil del desierto. Hasta para él, un nativo de la zona, era un poco dificultoso poder soportar la fiereza con que el sol los había estado atormentando todo el día.

Le llamó la atención que el hombre aguantara tan bien el calor, pero no se sorprendió de ver los efectos que tenía tanto en Hinata como Sasuke. Sus pieles pálidas estaban sufriendo los primeros signos de la insolación y un dorado rubor aparecía en sus rostros. Él tenía aquel problema, una capa de arena cubría su piel constantemente.

Gaara era parte del desierto; lo entendía y podía escuchar palabras en el viento. Por ello, atravesarlo de lado a lado no lo intimidaba. Pensó en decirles que tomaran agua y que se cubrieran, pero no quería escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha gruñendo que no necesitaba de sus consejos. No quería causar nada para enemistarse con él. Quería acercarse a él y conversar, saber qué lo hacía tan especial para que Naruto pensara que su vida era lo suficientemente importante para estar dispuesto a morir por defenderlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Les preguntó Kakashi a sus perros. Todos se habían detenido a olfatear con cuidado un punto en específico.  
>—Los rastros se dividen aquí. — Respondió uno de los perros, tenía una especie de mohicano y su pelaje era gris. — Los llevaron a todos por distintos caminos o a distintos destinos.<br>—Ya veo. — Respondió Kakashi. — ¿En cuántas direcciones se dispersan?  
>—Al menos nueve. — Le indicó el can.<br>—Bien. Sigan las diferentes huellas hasta que encuentren el lugar donde los llevaron. Acamparemos cerca de aquí hasta que ubiquen su localización. Cuando los encuentren vuelvan por nosotros. — Kakashi subió la mano. — ¡Dispérsense!

Al bajarla los perros desaparecieron en distintas direcciones siguiendo cada uno los rastros que aún podían captar.

Los cuatro quedaron ahí parados en medio de la nada, mirándose unos a otros preguntándose qué harían hasta que volvieran los perros de Kakashi. Sin embargo, las palabras no surgieron con facilidad. Hinata y Sasuke estaban jadeando por el cansancio mientras que Kakashi se secaba la frente con el dorso de su guante.

Había un poco de viento y la arena comenzó a levantarse con ello. Gaara subió el rostro y vio la posición del sol; les quedaban 45 minutos más de luz antes de que comenzara a anochecer.

— Gaara-kun, ¿hay un lugar dónde podamos acampar por aquí? — Preguntó Kakashi mirando al pelirrojo.  
>—Con el viento y la posición del sol no llegaremos a ningún lugar aceptable antes de que anochezca. — Respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna. — La mejor opción que tenemos es buscar una depresión y levantar tiendas ahí hasta que amanezca Kakashi-san.<br>—Hinata-san. — Le pidió Kakashi. — ¿Podrías inspeccionar el terreno y buscar algo con las características que Gaara-kun señaló?  
>—Entendido. — Formó los sellos. — Byakugan.<p>

La joven escudriñó la superficie alrededor de ellos y encontró una duna que se levantaba más alta que el resto, dos kilómetros al sur del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Acamparon ahí esa noche.

Sasuke se encargó de armar la tienda de dormir mientras Kakashi inspeccionaba los alrededores en busca de algo para quemar y así poder soportar de mejor manera el frío que estaba próximo a comenzar. Gaara les dijo que era inútil, pues a diferencia del país del Fuego, no crecían arboles ahí. Generalmente lo que quemaban era estiércol de camello cuando se encontraban tan internos en el desierto como lo estaban ellos. Por lo mismo, el pelirrojo supo que esa sería una noche fría y larga.

Se quedó parado mirando el horizonte observando como se movía el viento. No sabía si una tormenta de arena los golpearía o no, pero había más brisa de la normal. Habría sido catastrófico encontrarse ahí y recibir de lleno un evento como ese… sus compañeros de equipo no estaban preparados para ello. Volteó el rostro cuando notó que Sasuke lo estaba mirando y sus ojos se encontraron un momento.

Gaara lo observó desinteresado e inexpresivo. No quería ser mal educado, pero siempre había sido de esa forma, ajeno a todo a su alrededor para así poder soportar las miradas de odio que todos le dirigían, incluso su propia familia. Había sido su mecanismo de autodefensa para sobrevivir toda su infancia.

A veces le parecía curiosa la actitud de los extranjeros que llegaban al país del Viento creyendo que sabían todo lo que había que saber sobre un lugar tan inhóspito como ese, pero él y los suyos no habían construido sobre la arena así como así, había sido toda una lucha de generaciones poder establecerse permanentemente en Villas y dejar de ser nómades en constante búsqueda de agua. Lo sabía bien, él provenía de una familia de nómades que se movía con constancia o al menos eso había dicho Temari que decía su madre cuando estaba viva.

— ¿No tienes miedo? — Le preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.  
>— ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? — Lo cuestionó Gaara. Hinata se paró derecha y observó la lucha de ambas miradas.<br>—Orochimaru está buscando pelirrojos. — Respondió Sasuke con indolencia.

Gaara no respondió, sólo se dio la vuelta cargando su ánfora con arena y caminó en dirección opuesta. Sentía que Sasuke estaba incómodo con él ahí y no quería ser motivo para que el Uchiha se molestara. Le daría su espacio para que pudiese ver por sí mismo que no tenía malas intenciones, que realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiarse a sí mismo y así poder alejarse de aquel camino de soledad que había recorrido por tanto tiempo.

Miró a Sasuke y a Hinata sobre su hombro y se preguntó… qué se sentiría ser amigo de alguien. Él no tenía amigos. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de qué significaba aquella palabra. Sus lazos no iban más lejos que los que mantenía con Temari y Kankuro; estaba seguro que aquello era porque ambos estaban obligados a permanecer cerca de él al ser sus hermanos. Sabía que ambos le temían. Tanto era así, que mientras crecía nunca los había considerado como tales.

Se sentía esperanzado que tal vez, al finalizar esa misión, podría llamar a Hinata y a Sasuke… sus primeros amigos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, sólo esperaba que ambos lo pudiesen notar. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó la forma en que Sasuke y Hinata se decían alguna cosa, pero no prestó mayor atención a ello. Parecían estar discutiendo.

Sin embargo, lo que había dicho el Uchiha era cierto; Orochimaru estaba tras personas de cabellera roja. No era su propia seguridad lo que lo preocupaba, más bien pensó en un posible nuevo ataque a alguna otra Aldea en el desierto. Sólo esperaba que Temari y Kankuro pudiesen poner en alerta a todos antes de que tuviesen que lamentar una tragedia.

Un año atrás, la idea de que todo el país del Viento fuese destruido no lo hubiera hecho si quiera parpadear. Y ahora, ahí estaba caminando hacia la boca de un león sin miedo alguno, dispuesto a sacrificarse de ser necesario para proteger a personas que lo odiaban y aborrecían todo lo que él representaba.

No obstante, Naruto le había mostrado que podía cambiar su propio destino. Le había ayudado a ver que si seguía avanzando por una ruta de odio y soledad, terminaría perdiéndose para siempre. Por ello, deseaba tomar el mismo camino que él. Lo anhelaba. Esperaba encontrar algo que quisiera proteger y así dejar de estar siempre solo, desconociendo la palabra que había tatuado en su frente con la sangre de Yashamaru.

Había decidido empezar desde lo más bajo de la estructura jerárquica de shinobis del País del Viento para ello, apuntando a servir a su país y demostrarle a los aldeanos que era más que una peligrosa arma.

Era enviado en misiones en solitario, pues los demás no querían trabajar con él. De vez en cuando dos gennins lo acompañaban, pero le temían tanto que aquellos días se le hacían largos y melancólicos. Actuaban como si estar con él en el mismo equipo fuese más un castigo que otra cosa.

Kankuro le advirtió que sería difícil, que nadie lo veía como a una persona sino más bien como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento podría estallar, que los ancianos y los altos mandos de Sunagakure buscarían eliminarlo enviándolo en misiones suicidas y peligrosas. Le pidió que no abandonara su propio grupo consistente en él mismo y Temari. Aquella era la única oportunidad que tenía Gaara de sobrevivir en Suna, de lo contrario aquellas personas eventualmente encontrarían la forma de deshacerse de él.

Lo despreciaban.

Le temían.

Lo odiaban.

Pero no le importaba. Aceptaba aquellos sentimientos como una fortaleza más para demostrarles lo contrario. Deseaba poder probarles a las personas de Sunagakure que no era sólo un contenedor o un arma, sino que había en él un humano que también deseaba encontrar el camino correcto.

Naruto Uzumaki le había enseñado que las personas se volvían más fuertes cuando tienen algo que proteger, por ello, se había puesto como meta intentar buscar alguna cosa o persona que también desease proteger con su vida.

Sin embargo, como aún no lo había encontrado del todo, decidió que al menos en esa misión protegería con su vida a Hinata, Sasuke y Kakashi, pues Naruto así lo había hecho esa vez. Si alguien como él pensaba que esos dos chicos y el jounin valían su vida, entonces él también lo creería así. No había motivo para seguir cuestionándose a sí mismo sobre eso.

A la distancia, miró a Sasuke de reojo y se preguntó si habría algo que él deseara proteger con su vida también.

Sus ojos negros eran extraños. Mostraban los sentimientos de alguien que conoce la verdadera soledad…Pero… ¿Estaba realmente solo?

Movió lentamente su mirada hacia la chica de melena azulada que lo miraba un tanto asustada mientras él la sermoneaba y se preguntó si Sasuke si quiera se daba cuenta de que ella había perforado esa capa que había interpuesto entre él y el mundo. A pesar de que con sus gestos y sus palabras la intentaba alejar, ahí estaba ella escondida entre sus hombros soportando todo lo que salía de él.

Suspiró con envidia. Le hubiese gustado que alguien perforara en su soledad también. Sasuke era un verdadero idiota por no darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

Aún así, sus reacciones cuando se trataban de Hinata eran bastante curiosas. Los detalles eran sutiles, pero Gaara se daba cuenta de ellos.

Si se acercaba demasiado a la joven, Sasuke lo miraba con resentimiento. Si Hinata le hablaba preguntándole si deseaba agua, por muy enfocado que el pelinegro estuviese en la misión, no podía dejar de mirarlos descuidando donde pisaba. Si Hinata buscaba conversación con él o le hacía alguna pregunta, Sasuke interrumpía rápidamente sermoneándola y aludiendo que aquello no era un encuentro social sino que una misión. Si Gaara le preguntaba si estaba bien, quien respondía por ella era Sasuke.

Sin si quiera darse cuenta, se interponía entre ambos de forma tan sobreprotectora que cualquiera que no los conociera hubiese pensado que Sasuke era su hermano mayor o algo por el estilo.

A Gaara no le molestaba que él actuara así, más bien le causaba una cierta curiosidad. No estaba seguro si Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado sobreprotector con su compañera o si simplemente rechazaba la idea de que ella quisiera acercarse a alguien que no fuese él. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en darse cuenta que aquella necesidad de protegerla era su camino a encontrar la salvación en su propio camino de odio y soledad.

๑

๑

๑

—Pero…Sasuke-kun… — Alegaba Hinata intentando encontrar lógica en lo que él decía. Sin embargo Sasuke parecía no querer escucharla. La intensidad con la que la observaba la hizo querer enterrarse en la arena. — ¿Por qué debemos mantener a Gaara-kun alejado? Él… él parece una buena persona.  
>— ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que hizo? Casi destruyó toda la aldea y tú lo tratas como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. Es cierto que la aldea estableció un tratado de paz con Sunagakure y que debemos colaborar para mantenerlo, pero ese sujeto… ese sujeto… — Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y la miró con rabia. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Nadie es tan crédulo como para pensar que de un momento a otro ese sujeto es la encarnación de la bondad, ¡bah! Me irritas Hyuga. No es posible que le creas que cambió porque Naruto le dio una paliza.<br>—Pero… ha sido muy amable con nosotros y… — Intentó argumentar Hinata.  
>— ¿Amable? ¿Cuándo ha sido amable contigo? ¿Cuándo estaban comiendo solos anoche? — La cuestionó mirándola de reojo. Su tono de voz era alto, pero no llegaba a gritar.<br>—Es nuestro compañero para esta misión. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es conocerlo. — Indicó intentando que su voz no se quebrara. Sasuke la ponía nerviosa cuando le hablaba así. — No siento que sea una mala persona o que tenga m-malas intenciones... sólo…  
>— ¿Sólo qué? — Le preguntó Sasuke intentando que llegara al punto con rapidez.<br>—M..mucha nostalgia. Siento mucha nostalgia en él. — Respondió con tristeza mirando en la dirección hacia la cual Gaara había caminado. Ya no se divisaba.

Sasuke la miró y volteó el rostro con un desaire dándole la espalda. Hinata escuchó su típico "Hmph" y entendió que no sólo estaba fastidiado, sino que era el fin de la conversación.

No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó un poco más allá activando su byakugan para ver donde Gaara había ido. Lo encontró en la cima de la duna sentando, mirando cómo se ponía el sol. Su soledad era palpable y aquello la entristecía. En muchos sentidos, sus ojos tenían impreso un aire melancólico que le recordaba a la mirada en Naruto cuando eran compañeros en la academia.

Suspiró un tanto agotada de todo ello. No era precisamente Gaara quien la había mantenido preocupada desde que escuchó el nombre de Orochimaru.

—Sasuke-kun… — La voz de Hinata fue apenas más alta que el viento. Él no le respondió pero levantó levemente los hombros evidenciando que le estaba poniendo atención. — ¿Si Orochimaru intenta… intenta llevarte con él nuevamente… tú… tú lo considerarías?

Aquella pregunta había circulado su mente demasiado tiempo, incluso antes de que los designaran en esa misión. El mero pensamiento de que Sasuke pudiese estar considerando la idea de que Orochimaru le diera poder, la asustaba… ya había perdido a Naruto, no se imaginaba su vida sin Sasuke.

No quería perder la fe en su compañero, pero debido a las circunstancias y la constante sombra que lo cubría… no podía dejar de preguntarse si su deseo de venganza era más fuerte que la amistad que tenía hacia ellos o su sentido de lealtad a la Villa.

Se sintió acongojada cuando notó que Sasuke llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello y comenzaba a temblar en silencio. Quiso acercarse a él, preguntarle qué le sucedía, si estaba bien… pero imaginó que Sasuke sólo la alejaría. No era el tipo de persona que aceptaba la cercanía de otros y mucho menos que admitiera debilidad ante situaciones como esa. Era demasiado orgulloso como para haber dicho que ese tema lo incomodaba.

— La idea de que uno de los legendarios sannin desee… - Comenzó Hinata sólo para ser interrumpida abruptamente por Sasuke.  
>—No me importa quien fue ese sujeto, no tengo nada que tratar con él. Me volveré fuerte por mis propios medios.<p>

Hinata suspiró con alivio pero el gesto fue demasiado notorio como para que pasara desapercibido.

Sasuke volteó lentamente y la observó un momento a los ojos. La chica sintió algo extraño revolverse dentro de ella cuando lo hizo. Su ceño no estaba fruncido, más bien lucía sorprendido.

Sin saber la razón, sus mejillas se encendieron y tuvo que girar el rostro hacia un costado. Escuchó a Sasuke exhalar con fuerza, irritado. Ninguno dijo nada más sobre aquello.

La joven hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas recordando el rostro de Orochimaru, su sonrisa serpentil, sus ojos rasgados y divertidos. Él había sido el sujeto que los salvó de morir a manos de Hidan cerca de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Tenía una noción clara de que habría muerto desangrada si no hubiese sido por ese amable joven de anteojos que había realizado ninjutsu médico para cerrar las heridas en su frente y abdomen.

Aún recordaba ese dolor. Había pasado seis semanas hospitalizada por ello. En ocasiones rezó por él, pero luego de saber que había sido parte del ataque en contra de Konoha dejó de mencionarlo en sus oraciones. No podía desearle bien a aquellos que habían intentando destruir la Villa. Era justamente aquello a lo que se refería su padre cuando decía que ella era demasiado amable para ser shinobi.

La idea de volver a ver a Orochimaru la llenaba de nerviosismo. Apretó la piedra que colgaba en su pecho pensando qué habría hecho Naruto en una misión como esa. Seguramente habría sido el más entusiasmado de los tres.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, también subió la vista buscando a Sasuke para darse fuerzas; mientras estuviesen juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa. Lo encontró observando hacia al frente con la mirada perdida en la arena. Su perfil serio, su mirada perdida y un tanto melancólica la hizo saber de inmediato que Sasuke estaba en un lugar propio en donde ella, por más que lo intentara, no lo podría alcanzar.

๑

๑

๑

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando escuchó el nombre de Orochimaru salir de la boca de Hinata, pero aun más importante, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello. Llevó una de sus manos sobre la marca en su nuca e intentó que no lo viera hacerlo. Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que incluso comenzó a temblar.

Ese sujeto, el tal Orochimaru, le había dado ese sello que ahora llevaba consigo como una constante sombra, siempre susurrando que a pesar de trabajar duro y entrenar sin descanso, nunca se desharía de esa fuerza que no era suya que podía utilizar en cualquier instante con el riesgo de perderse a sí mismo cuando lo hiciera.

Aquello no era una opción. No antes de que pudiese vengar a su clan.

La única vez que había desencadenado el poder de ese sello fue cuando la aldea de la Arena atacó la Hoja en el examen chunnin. Recordaba lo que había sentido cuando ese chakra invadió su cuerpo. Era electrizante y le había quemado la piel, pero al mismo tiempo lo había llenado de una fuerza y rapidez que no eran propias, una especie de furor que no podía controlar. Se había sentido embriagado, como si de un momento a otro pudiese hacer lo que quisiera. Había olvidado su misión de proteger a las personas en las graderías, de velar por Hinata y asistir a Kakashi, sólo atacaba sin importarle las consecuencias.

Fue sólo cuando Hinata lo golpeó que recordó nuevamente quien era y por qué estaba vivo.

Sin embargo, el sello estaba ahí, susurrando en su oído que en cualquier momento podía volver a perder el control. Y aquello era culpa del famoso Orochimaru que le había dicho justo antes de desaparecer: _"Cuando te aburras de jugar a ser ninja, búscame y te daré poder."_

Lo había considerado muchas veces, en especial el día en que intentó irse de Konoha después de que Itachi lo venciera. No obstante, entendió que no había atajos para volverse fuerte. Si quería conseguir fuerza para vencer a su hermano, lo haría por su cuenta, por sus propios esfuerzos, de lo contrario su venganza no tendría sentido. Su venganza no sería_ suya_. No podría sentirse en paz con la memoria de su madre y su padre si no era él mismo quien bajaba el telón en la vida de Itachi Uchiha. Quería sonreír cuando observara a su hermano morir frente a él y decirle que su peor error fue haberlo dejado vivo.

— La idea de que uno de los legendarios sannin desee…  
>—No me importa quien fue ese sujeto, no tengo nada que tratar con él. — La interrumpió con rapidez. — Me volveré fuerte por mis propios medios.<p>

Y realmente creía en eso. No necesitaba trucos para volverse más fuerte. Tampoco despertaría el mangekyo de la forma en que Itachi lo había hecho. Prefería entrenar su propio sharingan, sus jutsus elementales, su genjutsu y taijutsu. La idea de matar a su mejor amigo sólo para obtener poder lo asqueaba, no porque no hubiese tenido la determinación de haberse deshecho de Naruto o incluso Hinata si su venganza así lo requería, sino, porque no seguiría los pasos de Itachi. Se negaba a caer tan bajo como él.

Lo odiaba demasiado como para haber querido ser como él y seguir sus pasos. Prueba de ello era la bandana que llevaba en su cabeza del día en que en un ataque de rabia había cortado la mayoría de su cabello con un kunai.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el suspiro de alivio de su compañera. Sus párpados subieron y sintió una extraña presión en el pecho. No podía creer que un sonido tan inocente como aquel le hubiese causado una reacción tan rara en el cuerpo.

Dudoso, se volteó sobre su hombro para observarla. En el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se sintió paralizado mientras los segundos pasaban y ambos se observaban sin decir nada. Ahí en medio del desierto, tan lejos de Konoha, ella mostraba que se preocupaba de lo que podía pasarle. Sus gestos se suavizaron y por algún motivo quiso sonreír. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al verla sonrojar. No lo comprendió. La había visto sonrojarse un millón de veces, por cosas tan ridículas como cuando él le preguntaba qué deseaba comer, hasta por cosas graves como cuando la había interrogado por sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Sin embargo, fue sólo en ese momento que pensaba que aquel rubor era… _enternecedor_.

Sacudió la cabeza irritado. El calor lo estaba haciendo pensar estupideces. Molestó, bufó y se dio la vuelta.

—Si tienes calor toma agua o algo. — Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de fastidio.  
>—S..sí. — Respondió Hinata casi en un susurro.<p>

Dejó que el sonido del viento hablara entre ellos y se alienó de la joven.

Aquella vergüenza que comenzaba a experimentar lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Él no se avergonzaba. Nunca. Esa era una emoción para fracasados o imbéciles. No era digno de un Uchiha.

Un Uchiha no se ruborizaba, ni se sorprendía, no se sentía confundido, ni se perdía en sus pensamientos. Consideró seriamente qué le habría dicho su padre si hubiese sabido que estaba teniendo ese tipo de reacción sólo por el suspiro de una chica. Era patético. Estaba en una misión, debía mantenerse enfocado en ello y no en estupideces.

Se habría levantado de la arena para caminar un poco y así sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquellas mejillas sonrojándose de no haber sido porque en ese instante Kakashi apareció frente a ellos en una nube de humo.

—Bien, no hay nada para quemar en los alrededores. — Dijo con un tono ligero. — Pero han estado entrenando entre la nieve estos últimos dos meses. Deberían estar acostumbrados al frío.

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron; lo estaban, después de todo, se adiestraban en ninjutsu y taijutsu entre la nieve e incluso cuando la temperatura bajaba a niveles que personas normales no habrían podido soportar. Si pasar una noche en la intemperie en condiciones extremas era parte de su misión, sabrían llevarlo a delante. Se habían estado entrenando para ello.

Comieron un poco antes de que el sol desapareciera por completo. Al no poder calentar los bambús, se tuvieron que conformar con comida fría.

Gaara volvió a agradecer la gentileza de Hinata al extenderle una porción y les aconsejó que no comieran mucho pues la digestión provocaba que perdieran agua corporal incluso más rápido.  
>Hinata lo calmó diciéndole que tenían suficiente agua; aún así, Gaara no comió lo mismo que ellos. Era de esperarse, pues conocía el ambiente de mejor forma y de seguro no estaba dispuesto a tomar riesgos innecesarios con un clima impredecible y tan lejos de un lugar en donde pudiesen encontrar refugio, agua y comida.<p>

Los problemas comenzaron cuando llegó la noche y el frío se hizo notorio.

Sasuke y Hinata se envolvieron en su ropa de invierno e intentaron mantener su temperatura a un nivel aceptable hasta que volviera a salir el sol. Hasta Kakashi parecía tener frío y los chicos lo notaron cuando exhaló vapor a sus dedos y acercó sus manos al rostro.

El único que parecía impasible ante la temperatura era Gaara. Lucía bastante compuesto, aunque no podían estar seguros, pues el pelirrojo no parecía mostrar sus emociones en el rostro. Era indescifrable saber qué pensaba, si estaba feliz o triste, si sentía calma o estaba planeando como los asesinaría esa noche. Aquello encrespaba a Sasuke y hacía que Hinata experimentara una cierta empática hacia él.

Se quedaron alrededor de una hora a la intemperie discutiendo qué harían cuando encontraran la ubicación de los aldeanos, hasta que el frío fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos entrar a la carpa. Kakashi dijo que se quedaría afuera manteniendo una vigilancia nocturna, pero Gaara lo interrumpió y le dijo que él la haría pues no solía dormir. Fue entonces que el jounin se metió a su saco de dormir y comenzó a leer su libro alumbrándolo con una linterna hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Sasuke y Hinata también se metieron en sus sacos e intentaron dormir, bastante cerca de Kakashi para conservar mejor el calor. No obstante, a eso de la media noche el sueño comenzó a escapárseles cuando descubrieron que el frío era insoportable. Por más que lo intentaban no podían dormir.

— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? — Preguntó Hinata cuando sintió a Sasuke moverse al lado de ella. Kakashi estaba al otro extremo de la carpa en la posición que usualmente utilizaba Naruto. — Con todo el sol de esta tarde, pensé… pensé que al menos habría algo de calor en la tierra.  
>— ¿No recuerdas las lecciones sobre el País del Viento en la Academia? — Le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta supo que seguramente Hinata estaba más preocupada de espiar a Naruto que poner atención en clases. — Cuando el sol baja, las temperaturas descienden a los cero grados en el desierto pues no hay humedad que mantenga el calor en la atmósfera. Aún así, la sensación térmica es de -15 a -20 grados Celsius. No hace tanto frío como crees, sólo se <em>siente<em> más frío.  
>—Ya veo… — Susurró Hinata para no despertar a Kakashi.<p>

Se quedaron en silencio intentando acomodarse, dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Ni si quiera se estaban tocando o acercándose más de lo necesario en búsqueda de calor, básicamente porque no había tanta confianza para hacer algo como eso.

Ninguno de ellos era una persona de tacto; Sasuke apreciaba su espacio mientras que Hinata hiperventilaba si alguien se le acercaba a una distancia que le pareciese demasiado cerca.

El pelinegro se movió una vez más intentando acomodarse y terminó mirando el techo de la tienda con su espalda contra el suelo.

—Esto no es nada, ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos horas bajo el agua esa vez en el bosque de la muerte? — Le preguntó recordando ese frío. — Esto es lo mismo.  
>—Sí. — Respondió Hinata.<p>

La joven cerró los ojos y se acurrucó. Debía dormir aunque fuese un poco pues debía mantener todas sus energías reservadas para la misión. Los perros de Kakashi podían volver en cualquier momento e indicarles la dirección que debían seguir para localizar a esas personas. Cuando aquello ocurriera, debía ser útil y ver donde los ojos de sus compañeros no veían. Ese era su trabajo en equipo. Tal vez nunca sería tan fuerte como Sasuke, Naruto o incluso Kakashi, pero podía ver donde ellos no y aquello la hacía un miembro indispensable en el equipo siete. Aquello la hacía sentirse segura de que podía serle útil a sus compañeros.

Por su parte, Sasuke comenzó a divagar en distintas ideas para solucionar su problema más evidente: el frío.

Repasó las lecciones de la Academia y en formas de crear fuego. Pensó en enterrarse en la arena y esperar que saliera el sol de una vez por todas. Consideró incluso la idea de intentar manipular su chakra para crear una corriente de fuego permanente, pero la idea de quedarse sin energía para luchar sólo por mantenerse tibio durante la noche era inconcebible, si aquello hubiese sido una opción Kakashi lo habría hecho él mismo ya que también podía manipular el chakra de elemento fuego.

Por ello, la única solución que encontró a su dilema era la más básica… cuando un cuerpo siente frío, la mejor forma de mantener el calor es apegándose a otro cuerpo. La mera idea de aquello lo irritaba y al mismo tiempo lo ponía… ¿Nervioso? ¿Ansioso?

No quería ni pensar en qué diría Hinata si le proponía que se apegaran y se abrazaran uno al otro para pasar la noche. Sólo imaginárselo lo hacía sentir incómodo. Era extraño, no estaba pensando en ello porque estuviese interesado en tocar a Hinata, más bien era porque la temperatura había bajado drásticamente la última media hora. Sin embargo, cuando la idea de apegarse a ella vino a él y la comenzó a considerar como la opción más viable, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello y en cada ridículo detalle de lo que podría provocar una cercanía de ese tipo.

Su estómago se lleno de cosquillas exasperantes. Realmente todo ese asunto lo agitaba y no entendía por qué. La manera en que su mente comenzó a trabajar lo hizo sentirse enojado. Le parecía demasiado humillante si quiera tener que pensar en abrazarla para algo como eso. Prefería morir de frío.

Se sentó de golpe y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su saco de dormir. Estaba bastante enojado consigo mismo por estar imaginándose estupideces. Él no necesitaba de otra persona para buscar calor, era un Uchiha después de todo. No iba a depender de una niña para algo tan básico como buscar calor… ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto de pronto?

— ¿Sasuke—kun? — La voz de Hinata sonó suave.  
>— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó casi ladrando.<br>—¿Don..Dónde vas? — Lo cuestionó dudosa y con un atisbo de miedo por su brusquedad.  
>—Afuera. — Le respondió a secas. — Duerme.<br>—Pe..pero, hace mucho frío y…  
>—No me importa. — la interrumpió con fastidio.<p>

Deseaba alejarse de ella por algún extraño motivo. Su cercanía (o falta de ésta) lo comenzaba a inquietar.

Bajó el cierre de la tienda de acampar y el frío le golpeó el rostro. Dentro de la carpa estaba helado, pero afuera era mucho, mucho peor. Consideró seriamente que morir de hipotermia era mejor que estar ahí pensando en abrazar a Hinata Hyuga, por lo mismo no pensó dos veces cuando salió.

Suspiró un tanto irritado y se preguntó a sí mismo por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma. Por un momento incluso se sintió infantil.

Eran shinobis, entrenados para todo tipo de situación y era el propio manual el que decía que imposibilitados de prender fuego, la mejor forma de mantener calor corporal era abrazándose al cuerpo de un compañero. Era en parte el motivo por el cual las misiones se realizaban siempre en grupos. No obstante, era Hinata de quien estaba pensando y aquello lo lograba fastidiar lo suficiente como para querer salir de ahí.

No podía abrazarla así como así, lo había hecho una vez y sólo porque ella estaba llorando… y aquello lo había mortificado tanto que pretendía que nunca había ocurrido. Había borrado ese recuerdo de su mente y lo había bloqueado con un candado permanente. Ellos no eran el tipo de personas que abrazaban a otros… ese tipo de cosas se lo dejaba a descerebradas como Sakura o Ino, quienes no entendían que cuando se le colgaban lo asqueaban. Los abrazos y mimitos eran para personas débiles, no para un Uchiha.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con él?

—¿Sasuke? — Miró hacia un costado y se sorprendió de ver a Gaara ahí sentado, cruzado de brazos y observando la luna que comenzaba a subir por el horizonte. Estaba llena. — ¿Sucede algo? — Qué tan distraído podía estar para haber ignorado la presencia de alguien en quien realmente no confiaba.  
>—Puedes entrar y dormir. — Le dijo sentándose al otro extremo, en el borde derecho de la tienda. — Yo vigilaré.<br>—Descuida. Yo no duermo. — Respondió con la voz rasposa e indiferente.  
>—¿Cómo que no duermes? — Le preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja. Gaara no respondió, por lo cual volvió a insistir. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran. — Te hice una pregunta.<br>Gaara esperó algunos segundos en silencio antes de responder. —El ser que vive en mí podría tomar el control de mi cuerpo si duermo.

Su respuesta parecía bastante sencilla. Sasuke recordaba algo de aquel monstruo que había tomado el cuerpo de Gaara mientras combatía contra Naruto en la arena del estadio. Aquella cosa había destruido gran parte de las edificaciones alrededor de la Villa y había sido un milagro que Naruto invocara un sapo gigante para que defendiera la Aldea junto con él.

—¿Qué rayos hay en ti de todos modos? — Le preguntó. Prefería saberlo. No quería sorpresas en medio de la misión.  
>—Un demonio de arena. — Contestó Gaara con simplicidad.<br>Y luego hubo silencio, como si esa respuesta bastara. — ¿Y por qué hay un demonio de arena dentro de ti? — Sasuke no se iba a quedar con una respuesta tan escueta.  
>—Lo pusieron dentro de mi cuando nací. Sirve como arma para el país del Viento.<br>—Entonces, ¿Tu eres como una especie de arma para tu Villa? — Sasuke levantó una ceja.  
>—Me gustaría pensar que puedo llegar a ser más que eso.<p>

Sasuke se sintió incómodo por su tono de voz, por lo que no dijo nada más.

Por su parte, Gaara sabía que así lo veía su aldea, como una simple arma. Por ello, estaba intentando probarse a sí mismo y a los demás que estaban equivocados.

El pelinegro miró un momento su perfil intentando comprender por qué en ese momento Gaara no se sentía realmente como una amenaza. Si bien aún no confiaba en el pelirrojo, tampoco creía que estuviese en sus planes intentar lastimarlos.

Intentó ignorar su presencia y trató de mostrarse tan compuesto como él. Si el pelirrojo no sentía frío, no podía demostrarle que se estaba congelando por mucho que todo su cuepo amenazara con comenzar a convulsionarse de un momento a otro.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te está molestando? — La voz de Gaara lo sorprendió. Sonaba raro haciéndole esa pregunta. Sonaba algo nervioso.  
>— ¿A qué te refieres? — Lo cuestionó. Gaara no lo miraba pero se notaba un tanto incómodo. Ambos lo estaban.<br>—Creo que sabes a que me refiero. — Dijo mirando hacia la carpa. Gaara era más perspicaz de lo que pensó Sasuke en un comienzo, pero aquello lo hizo sentirse humillado. Si hasta Gaara se daba cuenta… — Hinata-san es alguien bastante amable. — Murmuró. — Siendo compañero de Naruto Uzumaki, pensé que serías de aquellos que entienden que los lazos entre las personas son más que lazos de odio y muerte. Poder experimentar la felicidad, la tristeza y el sufrimiento junto a alguien más, es lo que crea un verdadero lazo. Aquello genera cercanía, que eventualmente se convierte en amistad, haciendo que tu existencia sea necesaria para otra persona. Deberías sentirte aliviado de que su existencia sea necesaria para ti, pero en vez de ello te cobijas en la soledad como si fuese tu único camino a seguir. Te encaminas a un final trágico si sigues avanzando por esa ruta.  
>—No quiero hablar de ello. — Respondió Sasuke irritado. — Al menos no contigo.<br>—Entiendo.

Sasuke comprendía lo que Gaara estaba intentando decirle, pero no eran amigos, ni conocidos, ni íntimos compañeros como para estarse hablando cosas tan íntimas. Terminarían esa misión y cada cual continuaría viviendo en su respectivo País. No había nada de qué hablar. Ni si quiera con Naruto conversaba sobre lo que sentía o las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, menos con Gaara quien era casi un completo extraño para él. No le interesaba escuchar sermones sobre lo que era crear un lazo, sabía lo que eran. Tenía bastante de ellos.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el más fuerte.

Suspiró y subió el rostro observando como la luna subía en el cielo. Se veía gigante. Tal como _esa_ noche.

Intentaba no mirar el cielo cuando la luna estaba llena, su pecho dolía demasiado cuando lo hacía.

—Odio las noches de luna llena. — Dijo en voz alta.

El pelirrojo percibió la tensión en torno a la boca de Sasuke y la sombra de ira que pasaba fugazmente por sus ojos bajo la bandana azul con que cubría su cabeza. Pero luego de aquello, nuevamente, sólo encontró soledad en cada uno de sus gestos.

Era la misma mirada que Gaara tenía cuando evocaba el recuerdo de aquella noche en que escuchó de la boca del único ser que le había demostrado afecto, que en realidad siempre lo había odiado por matar a su hermana durante su nacimiento. Se preguntó quién o qué le había provocado un dolor semejante al suyo a Sasuke Uchiha.

—También yo. — La memoria de Yachamaru y lo ocurrido esa noche de Luna llena aún le impedía encontrar paz en su vida. — Sasuke, ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre una herida física y otra herida en el alma?  
>— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – Le preguntó irritado.<p>

Hasta ahí quedo ese tema. Gaara no quería hacerlo enfadar. Sin embargo, tenía fe que algún día aquello sería sólo un mal recuerdo, que llegaría alguien a su vida que pudiese darle la única medicina que sana las heridas en el corazón.

Se preguntó si lo mismo ocurriría con Sasuke o si se perdería en el camino que estaba recorriendo sin encontrar paz con sus propios fantasmas del pasado y consigo mismo.

Si aquello ocurría, si era ciego y orgulloso, ignorando a las personas con las que había creado lazos de amistad, entonces caería en la verdadera desesperación.

๑

๑

๑

El sol apenas se había asomado por el horizonte, sin embargo, la temperatura ya se había vuelto insoportable nuevamente. El calor los golpeó con fuerza anunciándoles que comenzaba un nuevo día.

Desarmaron la tienda y a consejo de Gaara comenzaron a caminar hacia el este, lugar en donde encontrarían uno de los tantos refugios que ocupaban los nómades que aún en esos días recorrían el desierto de punta a punta llevando consigo mercadería para comerciar, espectáculos insólitos, medicina, conocimiento, noticias y lo más importante, armas y jutsus nuevos.

Caminaron alrededor de quince kilómetros entre la arena, cuando finalmente se encontraron con una zona en la que el suelo se volvía más sólido y rocoso. Sasuke se sintió aliviado cuando vio que dicho territorio del desierto era una especie de oasis en donde había agua, algo de vegetación y una que otra palmera.

Gaara les dijo que a pesar de que el agua no tendría un buen sabor, sus niveles de sal estaban en lo aceptable para que pudiera beberse. Ninguno de los shinobi de Konoha quiso arriesgarse a beberla; aún mantenían suficiente agua guardada como para no querer tomar riesgos innecesarios. Enfermarse del estómago en ese lugar no era una opción.

Hinata se sentó contra la corteza de una palmera, aprovechando su sombra refrescante y abanicándose a si misma con una hoja que cortó del borde del agua. Por otro lado, Sasuke se comenzaba a desvestir para asearse un poco y nadar en el agua. La joven se dio vuelta un tanto avergonzaba cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo.

Kakashi se tiró junto a Hinata para aprovechar la sombra y sacó su Icha Icha del mes. Se había quedado en una parte bastante interesante la noche anterior y no perdería la oportunidad para tomarse un descanso antes de que sus perros volvieran.

Gaara se sentó sobre una roca, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese meditando. El aire de calma que expelía era envidiable. Ahí entre las palmeras, lucía como un verdadero nómade con su cabello rojizo brillando entre la luz y la sombra que proyectaban las ramas.

—Sasuke, intenta no estar demasiado tiempo en el agua. —Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo. —Hay demasiado sol a esta hora del día. Puedes insolarte.  
>— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que pase conmigo? — Le preguntó entre aburrido y divertido.<br>—Somos del mismo equipo, al menos lo que dure esta misión. Cargar con un miembro que sufra una insolación obstaculizaría nuestro objetivo. — Le respondió. — Los shinobi de la Arena utilizan ese uniforme tan cerrado exclusivamente para evitar insolaciones.  
>—Sólo quiero sacarme el sudor de la piel. — Dijo Sasuke obstinadamente.<p>

Hinata volteó el rostro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con él flotando en el agua. Se veía feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonriendo por algo tan simple. Por lo general, observaba todo y a todos con aquella mirada suya, entre aburrida e indiferente. Verlo relajado era un cambio refrescante.

—Ya lo escuchaste Sasuke. Sal del agua. — Dijo Kakashi desinteresadamente.

Sonaba más a orden que a petición, por lo cual el Uchiha gruñó y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. No había nada que discutir, Kakashi era el líder del equipo para esa misión.

Hinata giró con rapidez para no verlo salir desnudo del agua, sonrojando levemente. Sasuke ni si quiera pensaba en ese tipo de cosas cuando ella estaba presente, siempre sacándose o poniéndose ropa como si no fuese nada. Era como si no entendiese el concepto de pudor. Aún recordaba la forma en que le había pedido sus bragas en la misión de supervivencia. Sólo pensar en ello la hizo hundirse entre sus hombros y taparse el rostro con ambas manos.

A sugerencia de Gaara, comieron algunas frutas frescas que crecían alrededor del agua. Eran pequeñas y redondas y de color amarillento. Aunque se parecían mucho a las fresas en aspecto y sabor, éstas eran mucho más dulce, tanto así que Sasuke no pudo comer más de un par. El pelirrojo les dijo que eran muy nutritivas y los nómades las traían a Suna de vez en cuando. Se utilizaban como base para pastillas energéticas que sólo se podían conseguir en la Aldea. Hinata dijo que a pocos kilómetros de Konoha había un grupo de agricultores que cultivaba una especie de fresa parecida a aquella, pero en vez de ser amarillas eran de un suave color rosa. Comenzó a narrar con ternura la forma en que su hermana y ella iban durante la primavera a recoger fresas y le pagaban a los campesinos por ello. Gaara la escuchaba atentamente pero sin expresiones en su rostro, mirándola a los ojos sin si quiera pestañar.

Sasuke los escuchó hablar sobre plantas y sus propiedades por treinta minutos antes de ponerse de pie con un claro gruñido de molestia, alejándose de ambos.

Tanto Gaara como Hinata lo observaron un tanto confundidos. La joven no entendía por qué Sasuke se estaba mostrando tan hostil con ella. Siempre era un poco brusco en su trato, pero esos días parecía molesto y hasta indiferente, como si ella hubiese estado haciendo algo que lo irritase. Se preguntó qué le sucedería y bajó el rostro con un poco de melancolía.

— ¿Siempre actúa así? — Preguntó Gaara de la nada.  
>—No. — Le respondió Hinata suspirando. — Me pregunto qué habré hecho para que este enojado conmigo.<br>—No has hecho nada. No le agrada que te acerques a mí. — Dijo Gaara mirando hacia adelante.

—Lo.. lo siento. — Dijo Hinata con vergüenza. — Sasuke-kun siempre está a la defensiva cuando se le acercan personas que no conoce.  
>—Quizás sea eso. — Le indicó Gaara. — O quizás, no le agrade que le prestes atención a alguien que no sea él.<p>

Las palabras de Gaara quedaron rondando en su cabeza. No lo había visto de esa forma.

Sasuke podía llegar a ser un poco intimidante cuando alguien se le acercaba demasiado, pero nunca se había molestado sólo por ello. Le parecía un poco ilógico que ahora pareciera enojarse por algo así.

Cuando Naruto estaba en Konoha, no parecía molesto o si quiera incómodo cuando ambos se acercaban uno al otro. Que ahora se disgustara por Gaara no tenía sentido. Ni si quiera se conocían y si había sido amable era básicamente para que el chico no se sintiera excluido del grupo. Esos días con él le habían demostrado que el pelirrojo podía ser agradable y colaborador con ellos, aunque recibiera de vuelta miradas hostiles y hasta indiferentes.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle y explicarle que Sasuke era de esa forma porque era una persona bastante solitaria con una historia complicada que lo habían vuelto extremadamente cauteloso con todo a su alrededor, Kakashi sensei se puso de pie y Hinata vio el motivo de ello; Sus perros habían vuelto.

—¿Encontraron algo? — Les preguntó guardando el libro en su portakunais.  
>—Muertos por el camino. — Cuando uno de los perros dijo aquello, Hinata estuvo segura de que Gaara se había tensado por completo. — Mataron a la mayoría de los aldeanos, sobre todo a los más viejos. — Kakashi bajó el rostro.<br>—Buscaremos sus cuerpos y los llevaremos de vuelta a su aldea para darles sepultura. — Dijo con melancolía. — Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por no llegar a tiempo.  
>—Seguimos el rastro del resto de los aldeanos hasta un escondite bajo tierra. — Le indicó uno de los canes. — Se encuentra a unas cuatro horas de aquí, pasado un risco, justo atrás de una cascada de arena.<br>— ¿Cascada de arena? — Preguntó Kakashi. No parecía haber escuchado antes sobre algo así.

—Es común que cuando se acumula mucha arena, caiga por los riscos por el movimiento que produce el viento. — Explicó Gaara. Kakashi asintió.

Sasuke apareció en ese momento, parecía haber escuchado todo lo que los perros habían dicho.

—Debemos movilizarnos enseguida. — Agregó mirando a Kakashi con determinación. — Tal vez aún haya posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes y liberarlos.  
>—Tenía la esperanza de que los refuerzos llegaran para este momento, pero tendremos que ir solos. — Kakashi se sintió nervioso mirando a los tres. No sabía si sería una buena idea exponerlos a una situación como esa. — ¿Reconocieron algún otro olor en ese escondite?<br>—Sí. Orochimaru. Definitivamente se encuentra dentro de ese refugio. No hay duda de ello. — Dijo el perro líder.

Kakashi suspiró mirando a sus dos discípulos y a Gaara; Sasuke era muy fuerte, quizás ya estuviese en el nivel de un chunnin; Gaara era alguien espeluznante cuando se trataba de combate, sobre todo si perdía el control del demonio de arena que había sido sellado en él; y Hinata podía darle pelea casi a cualquiera con quien se enfrentara, era silenciosa y lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida.

Aún así, Orochimaru era uno de los tres legendarios sannin, el responsable de la muerte del tercer Hokage, un hombre tan o más fuerte que Jiraiya-sama. Era probable que si lo enfrentaban en combate, los cuatro murieran.

No obstante, debía tomar una decisión y hacerlo pronto.

Recordó su deber como shinobi. La orden estaba desplegada y la Hokage había tenido la suficiente confianza para mandarlo a él y a sus gennins. El honor y el deber lo obligaban a no retroceder, por mucho que parte de su consciencia le dijera que ni Sasuke ni Hinata estaban listos aún para una misión rango S. Sin embargo, confiaba en ambos.

Hinata había pasado de ser una chica nerviosa y tímida a alguien cuya determinación en ocasiones llegaba a dar miedo. Sus ojos mostraban ferocidad cuando entrenaba sin nunca retroceder por mucho que Sasuke la arrinconara a su límite de fuerza. Su puño gentil mantenía a raya el taijutsu de Sasuke, incluso cuando el joven utilizaba el sharingan. Aquello lograba ponerlo en problemas por lo cual por lo general terminaba utilizando ninjutsu o shurikenjutsu.

Por otro lado, el sharingan de Sasuke estaba mejorando bastante. Podía predecir golpes con mucha más eficiencia que él. Su manipulación de chakra estaba avanzando tanto que llevaba grandes avances manipulando la forma del chidori para terminar aquella técnica incompleta. Lo único que le preocupa sobre Sasuke era si sabría escuchar órdenes en una situación extrema. Estaba tan ansioso por demostrar que era fuerte, que su propio orgullo podría haberlo obligado a quedarse y luchar con él en una situación extrema en vez de huir.

Pero eran sus alumnos y aunque sabía que había sido un pésimo instructor, siempre haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo por entrenarlos… confiaba en ellos. No podía amarrar sus alas por siempre, debía darles la oportunidad de mostrar que tambien habían avanzado. A la edad de los chicos, él ya había perdido un ojo en la tercera guerra mundial shinobi… no había mejor forma que aprender que en una situación de vida o muerte.

—Iremos por los aldeanos. — Dijo Kakashi. — Pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles, su misión es volver a Sunagakure y esperar ahí.  
>Gaara lo miró con curiosidad. — ¿Y qué hay de usted, Kakashi-san?<br>—Yo les compraré suficiente tiempo para ello si nos vemos en la necesidad de retirarnos. — Suspiró con fuerza. — ¿Entendido?  
>—Sí. — Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.<p>

Era un poco pasado medio día cuando comenzaron a avanzar siguiendo a los perros de Kakashi. A pesar del sol, no podían detenerse y esperar que más personas inocentes murieran. Gaara parecía mucho más motivado por ello que el resto.

Cubrieron sus cabezas con prendas para evitar el sol, pero correr por la arena del desierto no era para nada agradable y tuvieron que detenerse en contables ocasiones para beber agua, mojarse un poco el rostro y recuperar el aliento.

Cuando la frecuencia con la que paraban aumentó producto del calor de la tarde, Gaara utilizó su arena para hacerla flotar sobre ellos, generando de esa forma una sombra que alivió el calor, al menos en parte.

Hinata y Sasuke se lo agradecieron asintiendo en su dirección.

Habían corrido alrededor de una hora cuando el primer cuerpo en el camino apareció. Era una anciana de cabello blanco y largo, amarrado en dos moños. Hinata ofreció quedarse y vendar su cuerpo para luego transportarla, pero Kakashi dijo que no tenían tiempo para ello. Gaara la cubrió de arena con un jutsu y el primer montículo se erizó en el desierto.

Hinata miró el montículo en silencio. Era la primera vez que veía a una persona muerta, con la garganta rebanada de par en par. Aquello la hizo sentir escalofríos. Sin embargo, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombre subió la mirada para ver los ojos comprensivos de Sasuke sobre ella. Bastó eso para hacerla recordar cuál era su verdadero propósito en ese lugar. Tal vez aquella anciana estaba muerta pero aun había niños pequeños vivos en algún lugar de ese desierto esperando ser encontrados y rescatados.

Se abrieron camino por la arena, ascendiendo por una ladera. Tuvieron que subir por un pequeño risco y cuando llegaron a la cima descubrieron el horror que se ceñía frente a ellos… el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelto y durante un momento no se atrevió si quiera a respirar o pestañar, creyendo sinceramente que se había perdido en una pesadilla.

Cadáveres de ancianos, hombres y mujeres se divisaban en el piso, uno tras otro, en intervalos de 10 a 30 metros hasta que se perdía la vista. Incluso Sasuke apretó el puño al ver a los cuervos dándose un festín con sus cuerpos. Rechinó los dientes y murmuró una maldición intentando controlarse.

Gaara miró a Hinata de inmediato, como pidiéndole que se asegurara, sólo en caso de que alguno de ellos aun estuviese vivo. Si había sobrevivientes tal vez habría una forma de ayudarlo.

—Byakugan. — Susurró Hinata intentando ver si había chakra en alguno de aquellos cuerpos. Movió su rostro hacia Gaara y negó lentamente. — Lo siento.  
>—Llevan días muertos. Deshidratación. No hay nada que pudiésemos hacer, pero si podemos darles una apropiada sepulturas como hijos del País del Viento que fueron. No podemos dejarlos pudrirse en el sol, siendo sus cuerpos exhumados por criaturas tan viles como los cuervos. — Dijo Gaara con un tono de voz neutral. Siempre parecía inexpresivo, pero había un claro dolor en sus ojos esta vez. — Debemos enterrarlos antes de seguir.<p>

—No hay tiempo para ello Gaara-kun. — Dijo Kakashi tomándose un momento para analizar lo que había frente a él y entender con qué tipo de persona estaba tratando. Orochimaru y sus lacayos no eran el tipo de hombres que conocieran la palabra compasión. — No podemos hacer nada por ellos, pero sí podemos salvar a los que aún están vivos.

—Será rápido. — Expresó Gaara con un tono que llamó la atención de todos. Estaba enojado. — Sabaku Kyū_ (ataúd de arena). _

La arena del desierto comenzó a moverse como si tuviese vida propia, escurriéndose por el suelo, cubriendo los cadáveres y espantando a los cuervos. Gaara levantó ambas manos. Lucía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pues no era como otras veces que había realizado aquella técnica, esta vez, manipulaba también la forma que tomaba la arena una vez que cubría a las personas. En cosa de segundos, se formaron ataúdes perfectos y rectangulares que salían desde la superficie.

Hinata miró a Gaara con tristeza y Sasuke siguió avanzando. Por algún motivo, aquello sólo lograba prender una especie de fuego en su pecho, quería venganza para esas personas. Había mujeres, ancianos, hombres de todo tipo… pero nunca niños. Nunca pelirrojos, como si por el camino se hubiese hecho una selección natural de quien merecía sobrevivir y quién no. Aquello lo asqueó.

El terreno estaba seco y el aullido del viento acompañaba ahora lo que parecía un gigantesco cementerio en medio del desierto. Los túmulos se alzaban rememorando la catástrofe que ahí había ocurrido.

Hinata no realizaba el menor ruido al avanzar, cuidadosa de no molestar ni a Sasuke ni a Gaara innecesariamente. A su espalda, oía los suaves pasos del pelirrojo al correr.

Se preguntó que habría hecho ella si se hubiese encontrado con una escena tan espantosa con gente del país del Fuego, o incluso, su propia familia. Sacudió el rostro con violencia deseando que nunca ni ella ni ninguno de sus conocidos tuviese que pasar por algo tan horrible. Fue entonces que recordó que Sasuke ya había pasado por algo así siendo sólo un niño.

Por un momento no supo de dónde sacaba la fuerza para seguir adelante y sonreír de vez en cuando. No podía culparlo por ser la persona que era: desconfiado, silencioso, introvertido, ajeno, distante… tan distante que a veces no sabía cómo alcanzarlo. No podía culparlo; él había vivido algo así a temprana edad, obligado a observar a su familia muerta alrededor de él. A diferencia de Gaara, Sasuke había visto al asesino de aquellos a quienes amaba. Tal vez por eso deseara su venganza con tanta fuerza.

Estaban a menos de un kilometro del lugar donde los perros de Kakashi los guiaban cuando se detuvieron al ver una fuerte explosión a la distancia. Los cuatro observaron horrorizados que algo estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Sasuke sintió algo raro en el estómago; tal vez era ansiedad. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado real en muy poco tiempo. Había estado esperando una misión como aquella por mucho ya, pero ahora que estaban ahí frente a él, no sabía que tan paciente podía ser esperando. Deseaba probarse a sí mismo que todo el entrenamiento que había soportado había valido la pena.

— ¿Qué está pasando en ese lugar? — Murmuró Kakashi. — Hinata-san.

Hinata llevaba el byakugan activo. Lo había estado haciendo los últimos diez kilómetros ya intentando divisar en frente, pero sólo en ese momento lograba estar a una distancia aceptable para observar hacia el punto fijo en que los perros de Kakashi habían señalado. Se suponía que aquella era la guarida de Orochimaru.

El lugar subterráneo era enorme. Se extendía bajo tierra por una longitud que le sorprendió. No sabía como Orochimaru había logrado construir algo así.

—No a nadie en la entrada. — Dijo suspicaz, intentando enfocarse. – Debería ser fácil entrar.

Dos pilares mantenían el techo de la caverna en su entrada, justo atrás de la cortina de arena que caía por el risco.

Los pasillos cavados en la tierra eran innumerables después de eso; eran tantos que le costó seguir cada uno de ellos. Estaban iluminados por suaves antorchas que colgaban desde las murallas de piedra y el suelo era exquisito, con serpientes talladas en baldosas.

En cada extensión había tantas puertas que perdió la cuenta. Atrás de éstas, se encontró con habitaciones de todo tipo; vio laboratorios, salas que debieron tener algún fin medico, lugares donde se podía dormir pues había camas, salas vacías, salas con libros y pergaminos de todo tipo y tamaño.

En los niveles internos divisó una gran cantidad de celdas que se interconectaban una con la otra. Algunas estaban vacías, en otras había personas que parecían haber perdido la intensión de vivir. Algunos lucían más saludables que otros, pero se enfocó en encontrar a los niños.

-Veo a los niños. – Dijo con alivio. – Estan vivos. Son.. son tantos… - Dijo acongojada. – Debemos sacarlos de…

Y fue entonces, mientras que su byakugan seguía avanzando y inspeccionando en caso de que encontrara a más sobreviviente, que encontró al fondo, en un gran salón, dos figuras enfrentándose una a la otra.

Frunció los labios y tragó saliva. Sus cejas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos las imitaron mientras intentaba mantener el sello manual del byakugan activo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué ocurre Hinata? — Le preguntó nuevamente Kakashi intentando hacerla volver a la tierra. — ¿Qué es lo que ves?

No salió palabra de su boca, aun incrédula, sin acreditar que el destino estuviese jugando con ellos de esa forma.

Preparándose para aquella misión se había puesto mentalmente en muchas situaciones difíciles en donde ella, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara o todos ellos estuviesen en peligro de morir. Había imaginado una y otra vez en su mente el peor escenario, errores inesperados, errores evitables, formas de no fallarle a su equipo, maneras para sobrellevar cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino. Pensó que tenía las agallas para ser una kunoichi, para mantener su temple, su fuerza, su frialdad de mente y así poder protegerlos, para ver donde los ojos de Sasuke no veían. Pero aquella "cualidad" en este caso había sido un gran gran infortunio. Kakashi sensei le había dicho desde que era una niña que viera donde los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto no pudiesen ver, pero en esa ocasión deseó que no hubiese sido así.

Sí, su trabajo en equipo era hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión decir en voz alta lo que sus ojos estaban viendo sólo le causaría dolor y desesperanza. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Hinata. — La llamó Sasuke mirándola con severidad. — ¡Hyuga!

Su grito la hizo volver con ellos suavizando el byakugan y respirando profundamente. Los tres supieron de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Hinata no reaccionaba de esa forma por cualquier cosa. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la sacudió haciendo que lo mirara.

Sus ojos se encontraron y su mirada preocupada lo hizo saber que algo la había impresionado lo suficiente como para intentar mentirle. Estaba haciendo eso en donde los gestos de su boca no concordaban con los de sus ojos, sólo que no estaban saliendo palabras de ella. Había visto algo, algo que la había asustado lo suficiente como para no querer hablarle.

Hinata supo en ese instante que debía tomar una decisión: llevar a cabo su misión y confiar en que su compañero tuviese la suficiente calma para seguirlos sin hacer una estupidez o decir lo que acababa de ver; Ahí dentro, luchando en una batalla a muerte contra Orochimaru, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p>๑<p>

๑

๑

**NOTA**

_Agradezco mucho todos los mensajes de apoyo para este fic. A mí me encanta escribirlo y me costó un poco escribir este. Tuve que leer mucho sobre el desierto porque no vivo en una zona desértica y realmente no sé como es el tema del clima y como sobrevivirlo.  
><em>

_Quería provocar una respuesta fuerte por la introducción de lo que supongo la mayoría de ustedes ya se estará imaginando que ocurrirá en el capítulo 22.  
>Por otra parte, no soy buena con esto de los sentimientos de personajes "fríos" como Sasuke o Gaara. Por mí los pondría siempre como amargados que alejan a todos y tratan al resto como basura, que son realmente infelices y siempre sienten angustia (Amo el genero xDD). Hacer que Sasuke se cuestione sus sentimientos por Hinata no se me hizo NADA de fácil y ni si quiera se si lo hice bien. Quiero creer que sí, pero eso me lo dirán ustedes jajaja. (<em>

Un abrazo! Cuando se termine Love Is (Faltan 2 capítulos) Comenzaré el capitulo 22. No antes. Por lo mismo pido perdón por cortarlo en esta parte ^^''!

Besos y pasen un bonito fin de semana.


	26. Capítulo 22: Despecho

_Dedicado a **Okashira Janet**.  
>Suerte en tus exámenes linda.<em>

_Agradecimientos a **Nahuni** por su ayuda en este capítulo ^^_

* * *

><p><em>La<em> _**desesperación**__ nace de la pesadumbre, del dolor, del amargo sentimiento que ocasionan la injusticia, la persecución y la mala fortuna. _

_El __**despecho **__proviene de la ira, del deseo de venganza, de un odio profundo y encarnizado. El despecho es más hostil que la desesperación, y no puede ocultarse como ésta bajo una calma engañadora._

_José Joaquín de Mora_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22<strong>

**DESPECHO  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>๑

๑

๑

Los hechos que se produjeron ese día marcarían uno de los momentos claves y decisivos dentro de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Fue el momento en que decidió que ya no era un niño jugando a ser ninja, buscando venganza, opacado siempre por la sombra de Itachi.

Era más que eso.

Fue el día en que pudo poner en una balanza lo que era realmente importante para él y la decisión que tomó respecto a aquello lo hizo replantear la forma en que había vivido hasta ese momento.

Ya no se trataba sólo de venganza. Lo que quería era justicia.

Escuchaba su voz llamándolo, suplicando que se detuviera. Había intentando alejarlo, distraerlo con excusas, mintiéndole al rostro sin si quiera titubear como toda una experta interponiéndose entre él y su sueño, su meta, su destino, su venganza. Kakashi había hecho que el grupo se separara y Hinata lo había llevado lo más lejos posible de Itachi, del lugar en que su hermano se encontraba peleando, distrayéndolo de cualquier forma, de todas las formas, para que no se preocupara por los ruidos de combate que se escuchaban por los pasillos.

Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Sus oídos zumbaban, todo su cuerpo ardía, sus manos temblaban de rabia mientras corría en dirección a donde se escuchaban las llamas consumiéndolo todo a su paso, las explosiones, las ruinas cayendo.

—¡Por favor no vayas! ¡Detente! — Gritó Hinata nuevamente, aunque esta vez Sasuke la escuchó con más claridad.  
>—¡Lárgate! ¡No me sigas!<p>

Cuando intentó detenerlo la había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para botarla al piso. La mirada llena de miedo que le dio desde esa posición fue suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer aún más. La observó con resentimiento, casi odio, sabiendo que algo entre ellos dos se había roto para siempre.

Ella se había interpuesto entre él e Itachi y aquello era imperdonable. Nunca le perdonaría a nadie que lo alejara de su sueño.

—Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei nos dio otra orden. Tenemos que sacar a esos niños de…  
>— ¡Esos niños se pueden ir al infierno por lo que me respecta! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí! — Le gritó doblando por el final del corredor, lugar en donde el humo se hacía más denso.<br>— Por favor… por favor Sasuke-kun. — Le suplicó Hinata siguiéndolo de cerca, corriendo con más fuerza de la que Sasuke pensó tenía. — ¡No vayas!  
>—¿Acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a él? ¿Es eso? — No recibió respuesta, lo cual lo hizo sentirse aun más irritado. —¿Esa es tu excusa para engañarme? — Exclamó con rabia.— La única razón por la cual he soportado tenerte lloriqueando por Naruto cerca de mí es porque deseaba entrenar para este momento y tú intentas robármelo. Nadie va a robarme mi venganza ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nadie!<p>

Lo que ella había hecho era una traición hacia él, hacia todos los meses entrenando en que le había dicho una y otra vez que su único objetivo para estar haciendo todo eso era matar a Itachi.

Arreglaría cuentas con Hinata una vez terminara sus asuntos con su hermano (si es que seguía vivo), no tenía nada más que decirle por ahora. Tal vez por toda su vida.

Activó el sharingan completamente decidido.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Hinata. Se miraron sólo un segundo, en el cual pudo entender su desesperación y ella pudo ver su despecho. Fue casi como si se estuviesen despidiendo, dejando atrás sus días de niñez, amistad y confianza. Aquello se había acabado. Hinata lo había traicionado.

Sasuke lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego por su boca en dirección a la joven. Eso la distraería lo suficiente como para darle ventaja.

No quería seguir escuchando su voz. Lo lastimaba, lo hacía perder la razón y en ese momento necesitaba cada una de sus neuronas enfocadas en la pelea que tenía por delante.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata no era una ninja médico, al contrario, era una ninja que conocía ninjutsu médico. Sin embargo sus conocimientos no podían si quiera compararse a los de Sakura Haruno o Ino Yamanaka, apenas iba una vez por semana a la academia médica de Konoha a escuchar las clases y practicar ninjutsus (cuando Kakashi la remplazaba entrenando con Sasuke). Por lo tanto, ella no seguía esa regla de mantenerse lejos de un combate pues el ninja médico no puede ser herido, por el contrario, lo único que tenía en mente mientras su chakra salía a presión por los tenketsus de sus palmas (y así evitar la onda de fuego) era que debía seguir a Sasuke y detenerlo, o en el peor de los casos asistirlo en su combate.

Era cierto, lo había engañado. Se había dedicado a alejarlo por los pasillos y distraerlo de lo que estaba pasando entre su hermano mayor y Orochimaru. Él había confiado en sus ojos, como siempre lo había hecho. Le había dicho tantas veces que ella era sus ojos durante las misiones que realmente lo creía. Por lo mismo, Hinata no deseaba decirle lo que veía pues sabía exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar. Tenía miedo de perderlo, y aunque no tenía ningún derecho a evitar que se encontrara con Itachi, sentía que sí era su labor como amiga y compañera evitar que algo como eso terminara de destruir a Sasuke. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente, merecía tener una vida sin que la sombra de Itachi le impidiera ver la luz. Además, su misión era más importante en ese momento que una rencilla personal.

Cruzó la barrera de fuego y cuando llegó al otro lado una alta figura la estaba esperando para cortarle el paso. Se detuvo en seco y activó el byakugan poniéndose en posición de pelea con sus palmas extendidas.

Hinata recordaba ese rostro de aquel día en que Jiraiya-sama había intervenido para salvar a Sasuke y Naruto en la ciudad de los hostales, pero nunca imaginó que se lo iba a encontrar ahí.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas con tanta prisa? — Le preguntó con burla, con aquella voz quejumbrosa y horrible que hizo que Hinata tuviera escalofríos. — Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas.

Un año atrás cuando un miembro de Akatsuki se puso frente a Hinata Hyuga la había dejado un mes hospitalizada y había vivido casi milagrosamente. Le había perforado un pulmón y quebrado varios huesos del cuerpo. Si hubiese sido la misma chica de antes, verse con un adversario tan fuera de su nivel la habría hecho temblar y dudar de inmediato de sí misma. Sin embargo, no había pasado los últimos seis meses entrenando por nada. Sasuke no sólo la había ayudado a moldear su cuerpo, también había moldeado su personalidad.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! — Gritó con la palma extendida hacia él, expulsando una cantidad de chakra que hubiese hecho volar a cualquier otra persona o enemigo.

Lamentablemente Kisame no era cualquier enemigo y samehada no era cualquier espada.

—¿El puño gentil, ah? — El hombre suspiró mientras ponía la espada frente a él. — Niña, creo que has tenido la peor suerte por encontrarme a mí como tu adversario.

Hinata frunció el ceño sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esa cantidad de chakra debió haberlo sacado irremediablemente de su camino, no había forma de defenderse de un golpe a presión como el que había dado. No obstante, su byakugan le mostró lo que estaba pasando con el chakra que había expulsado; era como si todo se hubiese dirigido directamente a la espalda que el hombre había puesto entre él y su palma.

No lo entendía, era como si esa arma envuelta en vendas estuviese literalmente devorando su ataque.

Kisame sonrió y Hinata entendió el motivo de aquella sonrisa. Su forma de combate era completamente inefectiva contra él.

๑

๑

๑

_Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto._— pensó Kakashi cuando sintió como las paredes temblaban.

No dejó de correr en dirección a las explosiones, olfateando en el aire un aroma que conocía muy bien, el olor del hombre que lo había hecho perder la conciencia durante una semana por un genjutsu, uno de los prodigios más grandes que había tenido Konoha, capitán ANBU a los 13 años, responsable del exterminio casi total de uno de los clanes más poderosos de todos los tiempos… Itachi Uchiha.

El nombre de Itachi le provocaba un profundo respeto, no por lo que había hecho, sino por la fuerza y habilidad necesaria que había requerido para cometer sus crímenes. No cualquier shinobi habría podido hacer lo que él hizo, no estaba seguro que ni si quiera uno de los kages habría podido destruido al clan Uchiha en una noche, tal como lo había hecho Itachi. El mero recuerdo le causaba escalofríos.

A penas entraron en las cavernas lo sintió y comprendió por qué Hinata había estado actuando de forma tan extraña antes de infiltrarse al escondite de Orochimaru. Entendió lo que estaba intentando hacer, pues no había que ser un genio para saber que tan pronto Sasuke escuchase lo que ella había visto y él olfateado, saldría en búsqueda de Itachi sin medir en ningún momento los riesgos que ello implicaba (mucho menos las consecuencias de su actuar).

Se sintió levemente decepcionado con Hinata, pues los había guiado a ese lugar sin decirles lo que realmente estaban enfrentando, pero entendió los sentimientos de la joven. Para ella, Sasuke era más importante que la misión. Podía comprender eso, después de todo, él les había enseñado que un ninja que abandona su misión es basura, pero uno que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que basura.

Dividió el equipo para infiltrarse, yendo él y Gaara primero y pidiéndoles a Sasuke y Hinata que cuidaran que no se acercara nadie al lugar. Antes de partir le guiñó un ojo a la peliazul dándole a entender que sabía lo que estaba pasando, a forma de que distrajera a Sasuke en cualquier lugar de esas cavernas. Hinata asintió nerviosa, pero eso le dio a entender que ambos sabían lo que debía hacerse.

Sin embargo, apenas llegaron al lugar en donde estaban las celdas y comenzaron a abrirlas se encontraron con el hombre responsable de la cantidad de huesos en el suelo de aquella pequeña villa. Gaara y Kakashi se enfrentaron juntos contra él; mientras lo hacían, el jounin no tuvo duda que ese sujeto era uno de los adversarios más fuertes con los cuales había peleado.

Cuando las explosiones en la superficie se volvieron tan potentes que todo el piso temblaba y caían escombros desde el techo, Gaara le dijo que fuera por Hinata y Sasuke pues él se podía encargar de ese enemigo. De esa forma, confiando en el shinobi de Sunagakure, Kakashi emprendió su camino hacia los pisos superiores siguiendo a sus discípulos gracias a su desarrollado sentido del olfato.

Mientras corría por los largos pasillos no pudo evitar pensar en lo fuerte que Sasuke se había vuelto ese año mientras entrenaba. Había aprendido a dominar el elemento electricidad y podía manipular la forma de su chakra también. Kakashi estaba seguro que se volvería un hombre de temer en un par de años.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupada. Lo que realmente rondaba con constancia en su mente era que a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, las metas de su discípulo seguían siendo las mismas; por más que Kakashi hubiese tratado de hacerlo entender que la venganza no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, nada de ello parecía penetrar en su cabeza. A veces había momentos en que actuaba con más madurez y Kakashi sinceramente creía que por fin sus palabras como instructor le habían llegado. En esas ocasiones parecía entender que eran más importantes sus obligaciones como ninja y miembro del Equipo 7 que sus motivaciones personales del pasado. No obstante, esos momentos eran escasos y desaparecían con rapidez. Aquella era una de las razones (tal vez la más importante) por la cual se rehusaba a entrenarlo en serio. No podía depender de Sasuke en su equipo, pues dejaba de preocuparse de todos y todo cuando se trataba de Itachi Uchiha.

Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

๑

๑

๑

El pasillo se fue acortando, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, el olor a sangre cosquilleó en su nariz. Podía escuchar los cuervos, ver las plumas cayendo desde el cielo… las llamas negras consumiendo la misma roca, derritiéndola, deformándola, haciendo que todo el ambiente subiera drásticamente de temperatura.

Pensó que si veía a Itachi una segunda vez estaría extasiado, pero no sentía nada excepto ansiedad por que todo terminara rápido.

Ni si quiera estaba nervioso.

En el umbral, parado justo en el enorme agujero entre la cascada de arena y el precipicio, se encontraba aquella figura que le había causado tanto dolor por tanto tiempo. Caminó hacia adelante lentamente, admirándolo a la distancia.

Era Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano.

Supo entonces que si moría, lo haría tranquilo. Por fin pondría término a ese asunto, tendría paz y se encontraría con sus padres, sus primos, sus tíos y el resto del clan. Por otro lado, si vivía e Itachi moría, entonces lo consolaba la idea de que Itachi pagaría todos sus crímenes quemándose eternamente en el mismísimo infierno. No había forma de que perdiera, independiente del resultado de ese combate. Aquel pensamiento le dio la tranquilidad suficiente para saber lo que debía hacer.

—¡Itachi Uchiha! — Lo llamó pisando los escombros mientras avanzaba. — Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Los cuervos volaban a su alrededor dándole un aspecto más lúgubre del que tenía, más viejo de lo que realmente era. Sasuke notó que uno de sus ojos sangraba, seguramente había ocupado alguna técnica ocular que le había causado demasiada presión. Estaba tosiendo, se veía pálido y más ojeroso de lo que recordaba. Entrecerró los ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía, de que realmente ese sujeto era el hermano mayor con quien había vivido los años más felices de su vida.

A pesar de verse demacrado, cuando analizó su figura, encontró los mismos rasgos que memoraba. Ahí frente a él estaba el hombre que tanto había admirado e intentado superar, aquel con el cual había sido medido al crecer, a quien su padre prefería, el sujeto que buscaba cuando tenía miedo, el hermano que lo hacía sentir felicidad y suerte de tenerlo en su vida como figura a seguir. Sí, era él. Era el gran mentiroso que recordaba, el bastardo que había asesinado a sus padres a sangre fría, el que había intentado matarlo en dos ocasiones ya, a quien había jurado destruir sobre la tumba de los miembros del clan asesinados esa noche.

Itachi estaba jadeando, completamente agotado, su pecho se hundía y expandía con rapidez producto del esfuerzo que esa batalla debió significar para él. Sasuke entendió entonces que no había sido una batalla fácil, por el contrario, estaba al borde de colapsar. No tenía idea qué había pasado ni cómo había pasado, pero su hermano estaba débil. Era su oportunidad. No tendría una mejor que esa. Podía ver su sueño tan cerca que casi lo tocaba con sus dedos.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos de Konoha, Sasuke? — Le preguntó con frialdad.  
>—No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti.<p>

Un hilo de sangre caía por su boca. Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su visión enfocada, incluso su sharingan estaba desactivado. Sasuke sabía que esa era una clara señal de que su chakra estaba en niveles mínimos. Podía ver con su dojutsu que Itachi no tenía el suficiente chakra para una pelea contra él.

—¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó mientras el viento movía su cola de caballo. — Creo haberte dicho que no tengo interés en ti, por ahora.  
>—Lo que siempre he querido. — Llevó una mano a su <em>portakunais<em>. — Venganza.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Itachi, lanzó una serie de sellos explosivos atados a kunais. No se enfocó en si su hermano los esquivaría o no, más bien su sharingan se concentró en si realizaba algún movimiento de mano que revelara el jutsu que utilizaría para esquivar el ataque. Debía predecirlo con sus ojos, tenía que enfocarse totalmente en ello si quería sorprender a Itachi.

Pero la formación de sellos de mano que esperaba no llegó. Itachi no despegó sus ojos de él, observándolo con desapego, completamente estoico por su presencia ahí. Cuando los sellos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el cuerpo de su hermano se deshizo en decenas de cuervos que llenaron el lugar aleteando sobre Sasuke, graznando como si se rieran de él. Los sellos explotaron provocando que el salón de ese lugar temblara nuevamente y los pilares amenazaran con ceder.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en toda la habitación, mirando con cuidado lo que esos cuervos estaban haciendo. Podía predecir el movimiento de sus vuelos pero no con la eficacia que habría deseado. Su sharingan aún no estaba al nivel que debía estar y él lo sabía.

No confiaba en Itachi para nada, era demasiado inteligente para un truco tan sencillo como ese, por lo que llevó su mano derecha a su boca y utilizó la gran bola de fuego para hacer que los cuervos se quemaran. El ambiente se llenó de calor y olor a carne quemada mientras observaba como caían pesadamente los cuerpos de las aves ardiendo en llamas. Era todo un espectáculo de observar y en otro momento incluso eso lo habría desconcentrado, pero no en esa ocasión. Itachi no lo iba a engañar esta vez. Tenía que tener cuidado de que esas llamas negras que quemaban las paredes y las rocas no lo alcanzaran.

—Jutsus de fuego y sellos explosivos.

El eco de la voz de su hermano sonaba fuerte a su alrededor producto de la altura del techo. Sasuke lo buscó por las ondas sonoras que emitía pero sus ojos no consiguieron dar con él.

— Si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, después de un año sin vernos, creo que debí matarte junto con el resto del clan. Es un desperdicio pensar que algún día podrás ser una referencia para medir mi propia fuerza.  
>—¡No hables de los Uchiha! — Le gritó Sasuke.<p>

De pronto sintió un enérgico agarre en su hombro y fue lanzado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que apenas alcanzó a utilizar un jutsu de remplazo para intercambiarse por una roca que había entre los escombros. La pared lateral de la sala voló en añicos dejando que un nuevo rayo de sol desértico entrara a iluminar su combate.

Los ojos de Itachi se mostraron levemente sorprendidos de que su hermano menor hubiese formado los sellos antes de estrellarse contra las ruinas. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro, algo que por supuesto, Sasuke no apreció. Sin moverse, sus ojos negros se tornaron hacia un costado para observar qué era ese agudo sonido que se acercaba hacia él. Entonces vio a Sasuke corriendo en su dirección con una velocidad asombrosa, dejando una estela de destrucción contra el suelo debido a los rayos eléctricos que salían de su mano.

Sasuke sonrió extasiado cuando su brazo atravesó el pecho de Itachi. Después de años de entrenamiento, de dormir pocas horas al día, de vivir sólo para volverse más fuerte, llegaba su recompensa. Sintió algo muy parecido a la felicidad. Después de la matanza del clan Uchiha, en muy contadas ocasiones se había sentido tan vivo como en ese instante que estaba desafiando a la muerte. Había soñado con ese momento, con la expresión de Itachi cuando le atravesara el pecho, con sus últimas palabras mientras agonizara, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría tan malditamente vivo con lo que acababa de hacer. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y hasta su corazón latía con fuerza, el golpe adrenalínico lo hizo querer echarse a reír hasta desfallecer.

La corriente eléctrica aún atravesaba el cuerpo de Itachi cuando éste tomó su mano con fuerza, la misma que atravesaba su pecho. Lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y entonces Sasuke supo que estaba jodido.

—Estás más alto Sasuke. Pero no más fuerte.

Sintió el kunai atravesarle el hombro con tanta fuerza que pensó iba a desfallecer del dolor. Atrás de él aparecía Itachi para ponerle fin a sus sueños de venganza. Su ropa se rasgo justo en ese lugar exponiendo el sello que Orochimaru había puesto en él. Se sintió paralizado cuando Itachi dobló el kunai como si quisiera provocarle más dolor y cayó de rodillas mientras el cuerpo que acababa de penetrar con su puño se deshacía en cuervos a su alrededor.

Sasuke no lo pudo ver, pero los ojos de Itachi se enfocaron completamente en el sello, analizándolo mientras activaba su sharingan. Llevó su yema a su mentón ensangrentado y luego tocó con el mismo dedo pulgar la marca maldita que Orochimaru había puesto en Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha gritó en agonía. Muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido algo tan doloroso. Era como si cada músculo y terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo se estuviese quemando.

—No quiero que utilices una fuerza que no es tuya cuando peleemos. — Dijo retirando el kunai del hombro ensangrentado.

De inmediato Sasuke se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, intentando controlar los espasmos que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos perdieron sensibilidad, sus piernas se durmieron y sus ojos se volvieron borrosos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermano mayor estaba jugando con él o no.

Había entrenado duro, lo suficiente para poder mostrarse ante él sin miedo, sin recurrir a la fuerza de alguien más en la forma de un sello. Había sobrepasado sus propias metas una y otra vez con la esperanza de que si llegaba ese momento podrían verse a los rostros como iguales… pero ahí estaba en el suelo retorciéndose mientras Itachi lo miraba como si no estuviese realmente ahí. Apretó el puño lleno de frustración mordiendo sus labios.

—Ni si quiera tienes los mismos ojos que yo. — Sentenció Itachi haciendo girar los puntos negros en sus iris hasta que se formó el mangekyo en ellas.

Sasuke subió levemente los párpados, aún temblando, intentando enfocarse en su hermano. Se sintió paralizado cuando vio el sharingan, recordando lo que le había sucedido la última vez que había mirado fijamente el mangekyo de Itachi. No iba a caer en su tsukuyomi nuevamente, la mera idea de volver al mundo de la luna rojiza lo hizo sudar helado.

— Una batalla contra ti en este momento sería inútil. — Dijo Itachi con calma, suspirando.  
>—Entonces peleemos y comprobemos que tan inútil sería. — Le sugirió con dolor, sujetándose el hombro, intentando ponerse de pie.<p>

De inmediato recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo hizo arrastrarse al menos cinco metros hasta chocar contra un pilar caído. El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones y lo hizo toser sangre, pero aún así supo que si no se ponía de pie rápidamente, era su fin.

Escuchó los pasos de Itachi acercándose a él con calma.

—¿Tu deseo es luchar contra mí, verdad? — Sasuke no dignificó la pregunta con una respuesta. Era demasiado inútil que le preguntara algo así, Itachi sabía a la perfección lo que él sentía. — Muy bien, pelearemos, pero sólo cuando estés listo.

El salón se quedó en perfecto silencio un periodo interminable de tiempo, lo único que se podía escuchar con claridad era el sonido de las llamas consumiendo la roca.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si lo decía en serio o no. Itachi era un mentiroso, todo lo que salía de su boca eran mentiras y patrañas. Toda su vida le había mentido, golpeándolo en la frente, alejándolo, riéndose del cariño que alguna vez le había profesado. Se había mostrado como el hermano mayor que todo niño quiere tener sólo para engatusarlo en su red de engaños… para moldearlo como greda para sus propios fines.

Pero él podía ver la verdad en Itachi Uchiha. Sabía que no había nada dentro de ese sujeto que lo hiciera humano. Se negaba a caer en ese juego.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo ahora. — Dijo desinteresadamente, soltando el kunai ensangrentado. — Cuando hagas lo que debes hacer, pelearé contigo. Quiero ver _todo_ tu potencial. — Cuando pronunció la palabra _todo_, sus párpados subieron enfatizándola.  
>—¿De qué hablas? — Le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.<br>— ¿Aún no has matado a tu mejor amigo, verdad? — Sasuke frunció las cejas e Itachi no se movió un centímetro. —Te presentas a mí con un corazón tan ingenuo y ¿crees que te tomaré en serio? Aún falta dentro de ti lo que se requiere para enfrentarme.  
>—¿Odio? — Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. Ya había escuchado ese discurso antes. — Itachi, tengo suficiente odio para enfrentarte. Todo lo que hay en mí es odio hacia ti.<br>—No Sasuke, no estoy hablando de odio. Me refería a algo más importante... — La sonrisa desapareció. No entendía qué quería decir su hermano con eso. — Determinació. — ¿Acaso no estaba ahí dispuesto a morir peleando contra él si eso significaba poder vengarse? ¿Acaso no era eso mostrar la determinación que sentía? — ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún? ¿No deseabas el poder necesario para matarme a cualquier costo? La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que sólo vivías para ello, pero aún no has tenido la determinación para hacerte con tu legítima herencia al ser parte del clan Uchiha.  
>—No voy a seguir tus pasos para obtener fuerza. Cualquier semejanza a ti me haría sentir asco. Tal vez pudiste matar a Shisui sin inmutarte, pero yo no mataré a Naruto. — Dijo con desprecio. — Lo haré a mi forma. Me volveré más fuerte a mi manera.<p>

Entonces un sonido lo hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda su columna… Itachi estaba riendo en voz baja.

—No hablaba de Naruto Uzumaki.

Los ojos de Itachi se desviaron a otra posición, observando fijamente un punto atrás de Sasuke.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó el menor de los Uchiha.

Ni si quiera tuvo que terminar la pregunta, pues la respuesta llegó a él con el sonido de un golpe seco, arrastrándose con fuerza por el piso hasta que terminó pasando por su lado deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de Itachi.

Hinata estaba en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente, tal vez muerta. Su rostro lucía tan blanco como la nieve que habían estado paleando todo ese invierno, sin embargo estaba cubierto de sangre pues al parecer un golpe le había partido el labio. Sasuke notó que algo le había desgarrado parte del brazo, como si un animal salvaje la hubiera mordido intentando descuartizarle el brazo.

Todo el odio que se había acumulado en él durante esos minutos desapareció de golpe por la impresión que sintió al ver a su compañera de equipo en ese estado. Si hubiese que ponerlo en palabras, lo único que sintió fue un gran vacío, similar a la sensación que experimentó cuando vio a sus padres muertos a los pies de Itachi. La imagen se repetía, pero era Hinata la que ahora estaba desangrándose bajo él.

Su mandíbula se tensó, su garganta se cerró y experimentó deseos de gritar.

—Bastardo…

Su sharingan apenas notó chakra en ella como si hubiese estado luchando incesantemente por horas. Aquello no tenía sentido, apenas la había dejado atrás, era imposible que Hinata no tuviese chakra.

¿Acaso estaba hablando con un clon? Tal vez el verdadero Itachi había estado peleando todo ese tiempo contra Hinata para que no tuviesen interrupciones. Sin embargo cuando se volteó sobre su hombro con rapidez para ver qué la había expelido con esa fuerza, buscando al responsable contra el cual desencadenar la ira que lo estaba descontrolando, descubrió a ese sujeto que había estado acompañando a Itachi esa vez que se encontraron en la ciudad de los hostales, luciendo tan confiado como siempre y con esa espada sobre el hombro.

Tan sólo con ver esa sonrisa altanera y divertida, se juró a si mismo que una vez que terminara con Itachi lo mataría por lo que le había hecho a Hinata.

— Veo que lo entendiste. — Dijo Itachi observando a la joven en el suelo.  
>—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. — Se apuró a decir. — Esto es entre tú y yo.<br>—Si tanto te cuesta tomar la decisión, puedo hacerlo por ti. — Un kunai apareció entre los dedos de Itachi. — Puedes decir que fui yo quien la mató y volver a Konoha con el poder del mangekyo sharingan. — Sasuke sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al verlo caminar hacia ella. — Maté a todo el clan Uchiha por poder, no tengo problemas en matar a alguien que no está relacionada a mí en ninguna forma si significa tener un adversario digno.  
>—¡No se te ocurra acercarte a ella! — Gritó Sasuke con odio en su voz obligando a sus piernas que le respondieran.<br>—Itachi-san, por respeto a su pequeño encuentro familiar he dejado que hablen, pero no se por cuánto tiempo más pueda distraer a Kakashi. Eventualmente podrá salir de todas las trampas que puse en el camino. — Su voz sonaba rasposa y divertida.

Itachi no se movió ni lo miró pero hizo un ruido que parecía decir que lo entendía. Se escuchó una risa resonando por todo el lugar, era la de Kisame a quien todo eso parecía entretenerlo más que otra cosa.

—¿Quieres que los mate yo? — Preguntó ligeramente, golpeando el suelo con su enorme espada.  
>—No es necesario. Eso sólo atraería más atención a lo que ha sucedido y no queremos personas buscándonos por todo el desierto. — Respondió Itachi. — Debo irme, Sasuke. Dejemos esto para cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo. Sin el mangekyo sharingan no tienes posibilidad alguna de enfrentarte a nosotros dos, menos si vienes impulsivamente a atacarme sin ningún tipo de plan. Si quieres decirme algo más, te sugiero que lo hagas ahora.<br>— Itachi. — Dijo intentando mover su mano para ver si podía realizar sellos manuales o no. — No me detendré hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste.

Entonces llegó algo que Sasuke había estado esperando por mucho tiempo: la tercera aspa en sus ojos. Aquella era la prueba de que lo odiaba lo suficiente como para querer matarlo, para que tomara sus palabras en serio y no como vagas amenazas de un niño que se siente asustado.

Itachi asintió. Lo reconocía como un rival.

—Entonces, si ya tienes suficiente odio, consigue suficiente determinación para ese día. Hasta entonces, Sasuke.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<br>**  
><em>Tal vez podría haber escrito con más detalle lo que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo entre que Hinata ve a Itachi y en que Sasuke se da cuenta que es Itachi quien está causando casi el colapso del escondite, pero sinceramente creo que era innecesario, hubiese sido como agregar relleno a lo que todos realmente queríamos leer o saber.<br>Se que a muchos les gusta Gaara (yo lo amo) pero narrar su pelea con Kimimaro me pareció innecesaria, sobre todo por lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi.  
>Por otro lado, creo que haber narrado por completo qué paso entre Kisame y Hinata hubiese sido también redundante, por lo que preferí enfocarme en Itachi y Sasuke. No quiero mostrar a Hinata como un personaje débil y triste, más bien, se encontró con un enemigo mucho superior a ella. Recuerden que tienen 13 años, faltan 2 años de entrenamiento aun para que estén en el potencial que tienen en shippuden.<em>

_Creo que esta es la última pelea del segundo arco, lo demás son escenas de otra naturaleza, más emocionales, para establecer el lazo que se está creando entre Hinata y Sasuke. Estoy en la mitad exacta del segundo arco y de aquí en adelante todo el tema de los sentimientos de Sasuke por Hinata van a ser el enfoque de mi escritura. Siento que muchos quieran que apure el tema, pero no puedo! Para mi es fundamental que lo que sientan esté bien argumentado pues Sasuke no es un personaje que va a cambiar y enamorarse de un día para otro y los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto tampoco van a desaparecer así como así. Así que, para que se dé el triangulo amoroso del cual quiero escribir, tiene que ocurrir todo lo que quiero escribir antes del tercer arco ;D_

_Finalmente, CASI terminé Love Is, me falta la última parte del último capítulo y un eventual epílogo. Por ello, este fic vuelve a ser mi primera prioridad y seguramente en estos próximos días también retome Juegos Sexuales ^^_

_Un Beso y gracias por leerme! =D_

* * *

><p>Pregunta de Methy:<strong>Sandaime selló los brazos de Orochimaru, ¿o no?<strong>  
>Efectivamente, los selló antes de morir. La historia no ha cambiado nada en ese aspecto, sólo los cambios que mencioné en el respectivo capitulo.<p>

_Pregunta de Bella Uchiha Cullen_: **¿Que paso con el entrenamiento medico de Hinata?**  
>Hinata sigue yendo a mirar el entrenamiento de Ino y Sakura en la academia, pero lo está aprendiendo con el fin de saber lo básico, no para convertirse en ninja médico. Sasuke la obliga a entrenar con él todo el tiempo y terminarían peleando si ella quisiera dedicar la mitad del día a aprender ninjutsu médico. Entrena con las otras chicas cuando Sasuke entrena con Kakashi a solas.<p> 


	27. Capítulo 23: Te Miro y Me Miro

**CAPITULO 23  
>TE MIRO Y ME MIRO<strong>

๑

๑

๑

Te miro y me miro.  
>No sé qué me pasa.<br>Siento cosas raras que no se explicar.  
>Me enojo si estás… pero me muero si te vas.<br>Te deseo y te rechazo.  
>Te miro y me miro.<br>No sé qué me pasa

๑

๑

๑

El silencio en ese pasillo era agradable. Comparado con el hospital de Konoha, ese lugar era un paraíso. Al menos tenía la certeza de que no se encontraría ni con Ino ni con Sakura asechándolo en cada esquina esperando que apareciera para colgarse de él. Realmente no estaba de humor como para tener que haber aguantado escenas como esas.

Cuando Kakashi salió de la habitación, Sasuke subió la mirada esperando que hablara o al menos le dijera como estaba Hinata. El hombre asintió en silencio y sacó su Icha Icha Paradise, un poco más relajado de lo que había estado durante el transcurso del día. Cerró la puerta tras él y Sasuke sintió que la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía levemente.

Había visto a Itachi hacía menos de un día, sin embargo ahí estaba, parado afuera de la habitación del hospital de Sunagakure en que ella dormía. No estaba pensando en su hermano, estaba pensando en ella. No estaba enojado porque Itachi lo hubiese herido, estaba enojado porque Kisame la hirió.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un pusilánime? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto lo que pasara con el resto? Un momento había sentido que la odiaba por haberle mentido y al siguiente… una sensación completamente distinta había inundado su pecho, paralizándolo.

Sabía la respuesta de aquellas interrogantes. Hinata no era una persona común y corriente, hasta Itachi lo había dicho… Hinata era su mejor amiga, por eso estaba preocupado. De alguna forma se había acercado a él lo suficiente para que se volviera alguien importante en su vida. Lo supo cuando la vio a los pies de de su hermano y él sostenía un kunai entre sus manos. Sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado por su pecho observando aquella escena, algo que ni si quiera experimentó cuando estaban luchando…

Había sentido miedo.

No le dijo nada a Kakashi, sólo se puso de pie y se alejó por el pasillo hasta salir a las calles de Sunagakure. Si Hinata estaba bien, entonces no había necesidad de que él se quedara ahí. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo solo. Era menester que aclarara sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, los sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo lentamente.

Caminó gran parte del día preguntándose por qué Itachi no lo habría matado.

Mientras cerraban su herida, los médicos dijeron que había tenido suerte de que el kunai no le tocara ningún órgano vital. Sasuke respondió con fuerza que no había sido suerte.

Su hermano era demasiado inteligente como para que aquello fuese casualidad. Su sharingan no daba cabida para que hubiese fallado en perforarle un pulmón, una arteria, una vena o el propio corazón. Por muy desgastado que la batalla contra Orochimaru lo hubiese dejado, Itachi sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello significaba sólo una cosa… Itachi no había tenido intensiones de matarlo, ni si quiera lastimarlo en serio, sólo inmovilizarlo momentáneamente para inhabilitar el sello de Orochimaru.

Cuando Kakashi le revisó el hombro para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, se dio cuenta que el sello estaba desapareciendo. Fuese lo que fuese que Itachi había hecho, esa marca que llevaba en el hombro estaba deshaciéndose como si nunca hubiese existido.

Era precisamente aquello lo que lo hacía sentirse más confundido que enojado por su encuentro. Era como si algo le dijese que Itachi ni si quiera lo había querido herir. Con Orochimaru muerto, ni si quiera debía temer que algún día intentase utilizar su cuerpo para ese jutsu que le otorgaría inmortalidad.

—Sasuke.

La voz rasposa de Gaara lo hizo darse vuelta. Se encontraba acompañado de una extraña chica rubia que cargaba un gigantesco abanico en su espalda. Por lo que recordaba, esa chica era su hermana Temari. Había sido parte del grupo que los llegó a asistir. No tenía muchas memorias al respecto pues su mente había estado enfocada en otras cosas, pero a simple vista, la joven se veía indiferente, ruda y poco feliz de estar ahí. Aun así, cuando la miró a los ojos notó como sonrojaba… — _Genial, otra fangirl._— Pensó para sí mismo mientras esperaba que Gaara le dijera qué era lo que quería.

—¿Puedes dejarnos solos, Temari? —Le preguntó sin mirarla.  
>—Recuerda llenar los informes una vez termines aquí. Se te necesitaba para otra misión a la brevedad —Gaara hizo un sonido áspero parecido a un <em>sí<em> y la joven siguió caminando, no sin antes darle una última mirada coqueta a Sasuke—. Nos vemos.  
>—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Sasuke impaciente.<br>—¿Cómo está tu hombro?  
>—¿A eso viniste? ¿A hablar de mi hombro? —levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.<br>—Esa espada que encontraste ¿Puedes usarla?

Sasuke había dejado su hallazgo con el resto de sus cosas en el hospital. La había encontrado cerca de los restos de Orochimaru y la tomó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, asumiendo que Itachi la había dejado atrás con un propósito, como un mensaje para él, quizás como la clave para que pudiese encontrar la respuesta a alguna interrogante.

Su hermano no era un hombre que se diera el lujo de errores o de faltas de cálculo. Aquella espada era un regalo para él.

—Supongo —respondió.  
>—Bien, mañana, pelearemos.<br>—¿Para qué quieres entrenar? Tu defensa de arena te hace inmune a casi todo tipo de ataques.  
>—No quiero entrenar —contestó sin expresiones en su rostro—. Te dije que podíamos saldar nuestros asuntos pendientes cuando termináramos la misión. Si aun quieres pelear, te daré la oportunidad de ello mañana.<p>

Sasuke consideró la oferta. Era cierto que le había dado la opción de pelear una vez terminaran la misión. Incluso la idea de poder golpear algo o a alguien lo podría haber hecho sentir mejor si hubiese sido rabia, odio o ira lo que había en su pecho… pero ese no era el caso. Lo que realmente sentía Sasuke era confusión, que por el momento, no se podría arreglar sólo golpeando a alguien.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, Gaara.  
>—Sasuke —el Uchiha lo miró a los ojos, esperando que le dijera qué quería—. Hinata-san estará bien.<p>

Su inalterable rostro se torció cuando lo escuchó decir eso ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos para que le dijese algo así? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo Gaara se creía con la confianza para decirle algo así? No sólo eso, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que lo que había en su mente era la salud de Hinata? Cualquier persona habría pensado que era su encuentro con Itachi lo que lo mantenía en vilo ¿Por qué Gaara escogía precisamente mencionarle a Hinata?

—No te entiendo —dijo el pelirrojo— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto sentir preocupación por ella?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin responder. Por supuesto que alguien como Gaara no lo entendería. Ni si quiera él entendía del todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que la última de sus preocupaciones en ese momento debió ser su compañera de equipo. Y sin embargo, por mucho que intentase enfocarse en Itachi, el rostro ensangrentado de Hinata seguía apareciendo una y otra vez.

Lo único que tenía claro… era que quería matar a Kisame tanto como quería matar a Itachi.

๑

๑

๑

Producto de su herida en el brazo su estadía en el país del Viento duró más de lo que esperaron. Verse a sí misma postrada en la cama de un hospital la hacía sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho, no porque tuviese miedo de las séquelas de su herida en el brazo, sino porque era un recordatorio de que nuevamente no había estado a la altura de la situación. Había entrenado tanto y aún así, llegado el momento en que debía demostrar que ese entrenamiento había sido fructífero… se dio cuenta que seguía siendo menos de lo que debía ser.

Podía imaginarse el sermón que le daría su padre, o los ojos de desaprobación de Neji pidiéndole una vez más que se diera por vencida en ser una kunoichi. Sin embargo, el temor que sentía por Hiashi Hyuga o por su primo no se comparaba con el pavor que experimentaba cada vez que recordaba la forma en que Sasuke la había mirado antes de atacarla. Su pecho se oprimía, sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y deseaba hundirse entre las sábanas el tiempo suficiente para olvidarse por completo de ello. Si algo agradecía de estar hospitalizada en ese momento, era precisamente que no tendría que verlo hasta que volvieran a Konoha.

Cuando recordaba esos ojos negros alumbrados por la tenue luz de las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes de la caverna, su pecho se encogía y se sentía tan pequeña como un grano de arena. Había sido como si los ojos de Sasuke ni si quiera la pudiesen ver. Lo único que él podía ver, lo único que quería ver, era la muerte de su hermano… todo lo demás parecía no tener valor o importancia.

Dolía. Dolía si quiera recordarlo. En un segundo, sólo por observar las llamas negras en el cielo, Sasuke se había transformado en una persona completamente distinta, en alguien a quien no podía reconocer. No pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma ¿Qué tal si la persona que había visto en esos largos corredores era el verdadero Sasuke y no ese chico con el que compartía día a día?

La respuesta llegó al sexto día de su estancia en el hospital. Durante el transcurso de la noche tuvo pesadillas avivadas por el dolor de su brazo; sentía la herida como si le estuviese ardiendo y soñó con fuego que la quemaba una y otra vez sin que pudiese gritar para pedir auxilio. Despertó jadeando por aire, ahogando sus deseos de querer llorar por el dolor, sintiéndose mareada, con la vista borrosa, perdida entre las pesadillas y la vida real. Fue entonces que en la oscuridad de la habitación notó un bulto durmiendo en la silla junto a su cama… en un comienzo pensó que aún podía estar soñando, o que tal vez Gaara o Kakashi se hubiesen quedado para acompañarla. Sin embargo, lentamente aquella figura borrosa cobró forma y vio que Sasuke estaba dormitando ahí.

Sonrió con suavidad, y por un instante, el dolor pasó a segundo plano. Cerró los ojos y pudo respirar tranquila; Que él estuviese ahí, de una forma extraña, la hacía sentir más segura. La hacía sentir feliz.

No todos los veían, pero ella sí podía hacerlo. Sasuke era un chico de 13 años como cualquier otro. En un par de meses cumpliría 14 y tal como a ella le pasaba, también estaba experimentando cambios que tal vez no comprendía del todo.

Si algo lo hacía feliz, sus gestos duros cambiaban y se suavizaban levemente; incluso lograba sonreír si pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando. Hinata sabía que muchas veces se negaba a reír o sonreír porque pensaba que no merecía hacerlo hasta que cumpliera su promesa de matar a su hermano. No se permitía ser feliz y aquello era triste de observar. Por lo mismo, hacía todo a su alcance para que al menos no se sintiese solo.

Si algo lo enojaba, fruncía el ceño y se ensimismaba. Le podía hablar una y otra vez pero Sasuke por lo general la ignoraba y permanecía en silencio con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos. Si decidía responderle, lo que decía era siempre algo duro de escuchar, de esas cosas que traen lágrimas a los ojos. No obstante, Hinata sabía soportar esos días en que él se mostraba molesto…sólo era cuestión de cerrar los ojos y recordar que sin importar la oscuridad que rodeara a Sasuke, Naruto siempre podía alumbrar su camino. Ella intentaba hacer lo mismo… aunque no sabía si le resultaba del todo. En esos días en que se mostraba molesto, era mejor darle tiempo para que su cabeza se enfriara ¡Pero no demasiado! Pues había que recordarle constantemente que hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre estaría ahí. Aquello parecía calmarlo y pronto volvía a ser el mismo obsesivo de siempre, exigiéndole que entrenaran juntos hasta muy entrada la noche.

Si algo lo ponía triste, buscaba estar solo. Nunca admitía que se sentía melancólico, a su punto de vista seguramente experimentar algo así no era digno de un shinobi ni de un Uchiha. Hinata le daba espacio para que aclarara sus pensamientos y cuando pensaba que Sasuke estaba listo, lo inquiría para conversar. Por lo general, en esos días de tristeza, se le podía encontrar en el cementerio de Konoha junto a la tumba de sus padres o sobre las ramas de algún árbol, mirando el vacío. En algunas ocasiones lo halló en la zona de entrenamiento 17 mirando con melancolía los blancos circulares en los árboles. Nunca comprendía del todo por qué iba a ese lugar y se sentaba en la roca de en medio en silencio en vez de entrenar su shurikenjutsu, pero sentía que tenía algo que ver con Itachi… y cuando se trataba de ese tema, Hinata mejor que nadie sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

¿Y los cambios en él? Vaya si que había cambiado en un año, aunque le costaba darse cuenta pues pasaban juntos el día a día. Sus hombros estaban enanchándose, estaba volviéndose mucho más alto que ella, su cara ya no era tan redonda sino más bien alargada, sus ojos se habían comenzado a rasgar, sus manos se habían vuelto más grandes y su voz se volvía cada vez más grave. Sí, Sasuke estaba tomando sus primeros pasos en la ruta de convertirse en un hombre, evidencia de ello había sido la necesidad de comprar ropa nueva durante el invierno.

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico, como cualquier otro en la villa. Lo que hacía diferente a Sasuke era que su corazón tenía una herida que el tiempo no parecía cerrar. Había amado tanto a sus padres y a su familia, que encontraba la fortaleza para seguir adelante, para seguir viviendo, para seguir actuando como alguien de su edad… en la esperanza de que algún día podría hacerle pagar a Itachi todo ese dolor que le había causado.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no estaba ahí. No lo volvió a ver hasta el día en que le dieron de alta en el hospital.

Diferente fue el caso de Gaara. El pelirrojo la visitaba cuando anochecía y se sentaba con ella. A veces no decía palabra alguna, acompañándola en silencio. Otras, se dedicaban a hablar de las cosas que les gustaba, que no les gustaba y en más de una ocasión, Hinata habló de Naruto y Gaara la escuchó absorto. Si Naruto Uzumaki hubiese tenido un fanclub, Gaara y Hinata hubiesen sido sus fundadores. Ambos realmente lo admiraban y encontraban en ello un punto para poder entenderse el uno al otro, sobre todo Gaara que muchas veces se notaba incómodo por no saber lo que Hinata estaba hablando, por no comprender el significado de muchas cosas que decía, por la forma en que evocaba un país tan diferente al suyo. Aun así, nunca hablaron de Sasuke, ni si quiera una vez. Gaara parecía estar esperando que ella hablara del Uchiha, pero parecía demasiado asustada para preguntar lo que quería saber. Tomando en consideración sus sentimientos, tampoco le habló de él.

Alrededor del quinceavo día en que estuvo hospitalizada apareció en su habitación una hermosa chica de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas. No la reconoció de inmediato, pero admiró su forma de caminar, de hablar e incluso de mirarla. Esa chica no le temía a nada. Si hubiese podido describirla en pocas palabras, Hinata habría dicho que era irreverente a todo y expelía tanta confianza que llegaba a ser abrumador estar cerca de ella.

—Gaara no puede venir así que me mandó en su lugar a ver cómo estabas —dijo sentándose pesadamente con las piernas cruzadas frente a Hinata—. Soy su hermana mayor, Temari.  
>—Mucho gusto, Temari-san —dijo Hinata intentando hacer una reverencia, sentada en la cama—. Soy Hinata Hyuga.<br>—Lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa astuta— ¿Te sientes mejor?  
>—Sí, muchas gracias— le indicó tapándose rápidamente. No le agradaba que una desconocida la viera en ropa de dormir.<br>—¿Por qué estás sonrojándote? —le preguntó levantando una ceja—. Un ninja no debería hacer eso.  
>—Lo siento.<br>—Tampoco deberías pedir perdón así como así —suspiró irritada— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —su tono de sermón y la dureza en su voz le recordó a Sasuke—. Que rara eres. No sé por qué Gaara se preocuparía tanto contigo. En fin, ya que estás bien…

Se puso de pie rápidamente con la clara intensión de marcharse, pero Hinata necesitaba saber algo antes que se fuera y no se sentía incómoda de preguntárselo a un completo extraño que de seguro no haría preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido en el escondite de Orochimaru.

—Disculpe Temari-san, pero… usted… ¿Usted ha visto a Sasuke-kun?  
>—¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha verdad? ¿El chico lindo? —Temari sonrió maliciosamente—. Sí, lo vi hoy en la tarde. Está bien. Está más que bien —aquello lo dijo con un claro doble sentido—. Ha estado entrenando con Gaara estos días. No deja de entrenar. Chico raro…<br>—¿Entonces… ha estado todo este tiempo fuera del hospital? —Preguntó Hinata sin entender el vacío que sentía en el estómago.  
>—Ajá.<br>—Oh —se quedó en silencio un momento—. Entiendo.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke no la hubiese ido a ver antes porque estaba hospitalizado también, pero escuchar que no era así la desarmó por completo. Eso significaba que Sasuke no la había ido a ver porque realmente no quería hablar con ella. Recordó todo lo que le había gritado mientras corría atrás de él y aquella sensación de miedo se apoderó de sus manos. Apretó las sábanas con rapidez para evitar temblar.

—¿Nunca recibiste entrenamiento emocional?

Por un segundo se había olvidado que Temari estaba ahí. Sorprendida, levantó la mirada y notó el gesto descontento de la joven, como si le estuviese gritando que era patética sólo con mirarla. Nunca había conocido a una kunoichi como ella antes, tan confiada, tan indiferente a las cosas que a Hinata le parecían sumamente importantes.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —La cuestionó.  
>—Puedo leer cada uno de los sentimientos que estás experimentando. Se notan en tu rostro. Una kunoichi no debería ser tan transparente —la mirada se volvió severa y Hinata tragó saliva—. No dejes que tus sentimientos afloren así como así, es un punto débil que un enemigo podría aprovechar y con ello lograrás que cualquiera pase por encima de ti ¿Sabes de que está hecha la arena? De rocas que se volvieron blandas por el golpe del viento —puso una mano sobre su enorme abanico—, algo que sólo pisas. Algo inservible y molesto.<br>—Yo no quiero ser arena —respondió Hinata bajando el rostro—. He sido arena toda mi vida.  
>—Si no quieres serlo, comienza por aprender a caminar con la cabeza erguida, como una verdadera kunoichi — le ordenó con algo de dureza—. Sólo por ser mujer ya tienes mucho que demostrar en este mundo gobernado por shinobis.<p>

Fue entonces que algo raro ocurrió, esa chica tan fría y lejana le dio la sonrisa más honesta posible, justo antes de marcharse. Suspiró pensando que tan diferente hubiese sido su vida si alguien como ella hubiese estado en Konoha. De seguro, habría sido el ejemplo a seguir para todas las kunoichi.

Se miró las vendas que llevaba alrededor del brazo. Temari tenía razón acerca de una cosa, los sentimientos en ella la habían llevado a estar ahí en esa cama. Los médicos ninjas de Sunagakure habían hecho todo tipo de jutsus en los vendajes, dejando marcas y sellos a su alrededor para que la piel, los tejidos y los músculos volvieran a formase en la zona que Samehada había destrozado mordiendo hasta el hueso.

Sí, en esa pelea había sido una roca desgastada que se había vuelto arena. No obstante, tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser una roca. Su brazo estaba sanando, tenía la chance de cambiarse a sí misma de verdad y no sólo decir que lo haría.

Durante la noche decidió sentarse y afrontar lo peor, enfocándose en su mano e intentando cerrar y abrir el puño. Al principio tuvo problemas con ello, pero después de intentarlo sin parar hasta el amanecer se dio cuenta que el ninjutsu médico y los sellos en las vendas habían funcionado y que no se quedaría sin brazo.

Durmió completamente relajada todo el resto del ese día. Cuando viera a Sasuke le diría sobre su nueva resolución. Ya no sería nunca más arena.

๑

๑

๑

El sol golpeaba tan fuerte desde el cielo que entrenar se hacía bastante duro, sobre todo para alguien como él que tenía la piel tan blanca. Los primeros días ejercitando en Sunagakure sus mejillas se quemaron con tal intensidad que parecía tener un rubor permanente. Kakashi y él se habían estado quedando con Gaara esos días, pero los constantes encuentros con Temari lo tenían tan aburrido que muchas veces prefirió ni si quiera volver a dormir.

Se encontraba golpeando la pared de roca que protegía la entrada de la ciudad cuando sintió la presencia de Kakashi justo atrás de él.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó un tanto irritado.

Había elegido el segundo peldaño justamente para evitar encuentros innecesarios tanto con Temari, Gaara o su maestro. De por si desconfiaba en los ninjas de Suna por lo ocurrido durante el torneo chunnin el año anterior.  
>Kakashi, quien estaba leyendo su Icha Icha, ni si quiera levantó sus ojos de las páginas, sólo contestó con desinterés.<p>

—Mañana partimos de vuelta a Konoha al amanecer. Dieron de alta a Hinata.

Sasuke no tuvo reacción alguna, pero en su interior, su estómago se apretó. No estaba listo para verla aún.

—Entendido —dijo liberando chakra desde sus manos intentando formar nuevamente corrientes eléctricas, pero cuando sintió que Kakashi aun no se retiraba se detuvo— ¿Algo más?  
>—¿Qué harás con la espada? —le preguntó viendo que la había amarrado a su cadera— ¿Te la quedarás?<br>—Sí —Respondió sin mucho ánimo—. Si Itachi la dejó cerca de Orochimaru era porque quería que yo la encontrara.

Kakashi lo observó en silencio y entendió que la mente de Sasuke en ese momento debía ser un infierno. No lo decía, pero podía ver en sus ojos que se sentía molesto, en parte porque Hinata lo había intentado detener, en parte porque ella había resultado herida y en parte porque nuevamente no había sido un rival para Itachi. Lo había inhabilitado de pelear tan rápidamente que ni si quiera había sido un combate.

—¿Alguna vez te he hablado que fui compañero de tu hermano en ANBU? —le preguntó Kakashi sentándose junto a él.  
>—No. Nunca lo mencionaste.<br>Suspiró pesadamente— Necesito preguntarte una cosa.  
>—¿Hn?<p>

Sasuke subió una ceja. Kakashi no era un sujeto que buscaba mantener una conversación casual sin motivos. Cada vez que el jounin tomaba ese tono de formalidad era porque se avecinaba algo importante.

—¿Qué harás cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente para pelear de igual a igual con tu hermano?  
>—Lo mataré— respondió indiferente—. Lo preguntaste el primer día en que nos tomaste como tu grupo. Ese sigue siendo mi sueño.<br>—Lo recuerdo. Sólo pensé que después de un año y medio habrías madurado un poco más que eso.  
>—No es un tema de madurez. Mi ambición para seguir mejorando es poder vengar a mi clan —respondió Sasuke—. Así como la de Naruto es convertirse en Hokage y la de Hinata es llegar a ser una buena líder para los Hyuga.<br>—¿Y no han cambiado esas ambiciones? —Sasuke movió el rostro, sentía que más que una pregunta era una afirmación— ¿Qué tal proteger a tus compañeros? ¿Proteger Konoha?  
>—Siento que vas a comenzar a sermonearme —dijo Sasuke sonriendo con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.<br>—Si te hubieses mantenido calmado, Hinata no habría tenido la necesidad de mentirte. Te conoce tan bien que sabía el tipo de reacción que tendrías. Es más, saliste al encuentro de tu hermano sin medir en ningún momento tu propia fuerza y la de él, sin una estrategia, arriesgando el secreto de la misión, su efectividad y la vida de los integrantes de ella —la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró—. No estábamos ahí para pelear contra Itachi u Orochimaru, estábamos ahí en búsqueda de los habitantes desaparecidos de aquella aldea.  
>—Ya veo, a tu parecer cometí un error en la misión —su rostro se mantuvo frío, manteniendo la mirada de Kakashi sin pestañar— ¿Voy a estar paleando nieve nuevamente o esta vez mi castigo será plantar arroz por ser primavera?<br>—¿Castigo? —Kakashi suspiró— No Sasuke. No voy a castigarte. Sólo quiero que pienses antes de actuar. Itachi Uchiha es un criminal rango S marcado en el libro bingo, atraparlo y darle muerte es parte de nuestra misión como shinobis.  
>— Si es así, entonces no veo cual es el problema de que haya querido ir tras él —respondió levantando los hombros—. Ni el punto de esta conversación, a decir verdad.<br>—El problema es que sigues siendo un gennin y él fue un capitán de escuadrón en ANBU —la boca de Sasuke se tensó cuando notó la clara comparación que Kakashi estaba haciendo—. Sus habilidades aún están a kilómetros de distancia. Están tan lejos de las tuyas que ni si quiera las puedes ver.

Sasuke apretó levemente el puño al escuchar eso. Que su propio maestro le dijera que no se comparaba con su hermano hacía que su estómago se retorciera de rabia.

—Pero aún tenemos tiempo de cambiar eso— Kakashi lo miró con seriedad y Sasuke subió el rostro para encontrarse con ese gesto que le indicó algo que lo emocionó levemente—. La próxima vez que nos encontremos con Itachi Uchiha, el equipo siete se enfrentará a él.  
>—No —respondió con lentitud—. Eso es algo que debo hacer solo. Mi venganza es…<br>—Una estupidez. No me importa en lo más mínimo tu venganza, Sasuke. Pero ya que no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar, y considerando que no quiero que ninguno de mis alumnos muera, te ayudaré a enfrentarlo —Sasuke juntó las cejas y decidió escucharlo esta vez—. Cuando te amarré al tronco ese día, tu lección fue aprender a pedir ayuda. Sasuke, quiero creer que no eres el mismo niño que tomé ese día, quiero creer que has madurado lo suficiente como para saber qué cosas puedes o no hacer por tu cuenta. Hinata puede quebrar un genjutsu con facilidad por el byakugan, eso inhabilitaría el tsukuyomi. Jiraiya-sama conoce un fuinjutsu para sellar fuego, Naruto podría encargarse de contrarrestar el amaterasu de esa forma, considerando que viene de un clan especialista en ese tipo de técnicas. Tú, por otro lado, tienes el sharingan, nadie conoce mejor cómo funciona el dojutsu de Itachi que tú. Y yo, no soy el mejor shinobi del mundo pero también he desarrollado técnicas que creo podrían servir para enfrentarme a él. Es la mejor opción que tienes en este momento.  
>—Lo tendré presente— Respondió sonriendo con gracia. Lo que decía Kakashi tenía cierto sentido.<br>—Muy bien, creo que no hay mucho más que te pueda decir. Sin embargo, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo allá abajo.

Sasuke miró por el borde del peldaño de piedra y vio que Hinata estaba ahí, mirando hacia arriba entre las construcciones de Suna. Llevaba un obento entre las manos que lo hizo recordar que estaba hambriento. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y una ansiedad que no era propia de alguien como él.

—Dile que se vaya. Quiero entrenar tranquilo.  
>—Creo que esto es algo que ustedes dos tienen que resolver por sí mismos. —dijo Kakashi con un tono divertido—. Adiós.<p>

Desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo que Sasuke chasqueara la lengua. Fue entonces que mirando hacia abajo supo que tenía que solucionar aquello. Tal vez si hablase con ella podría entender qué era eso que le estaba revolviendo el estómago hacía días y que sólo se había intensificado viendo su melena azul moverse con el viento, jugueteando en sus hombros.

๑

๑

๑

Se había dado por vencida cuando vio a Kakashi desaparecer. Pensó que seguramente Sasuke no quería bajar de ese gran peldaño en el muro para así hablar con ella. No importaba, tal vez en el camino de regreso podría encontrar una oportunidad para que ambos pudieran volver a estar en buenos términos. Inhaló para recuperar el aliento y se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, no alcanzó si quiera a dar un paso.

—¿Se te perdió algo Hyuga? —la pregunta le heló la espalda.

Casi siempre la llamaba por su apellido cuando quería que sus palabras la intimidaran. Cuando quería sonar comprensivo y cercano la llamaba por su nombre con suavidad. Sin embargo, este tono lejano y ausente era algo nuevo en su relación, como si fuesen completos extraños, como si volviesen a ese primer día en que el equipo siete se formó.

—¿Está bien tu hombro? —le preguntó Hinata dándose vuelta— Kakashi-sensei dijo que fuiste herido en nuestra misión.

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco Sasuke pareció molestarse de que ella estuviese ahí. Lentamente, sin expresión, movió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Hinata. Cuando aquello sucedió, la chica sintió que su mentón temblaba. Se había olvidado de lo intimidante que llegaba a ser Sasuke cuando quería serlo y todo el discurso que había preparado en su mente se deshizo.

—Te traje comida, onigiris, de esos que te gustan rellenos con hojuelas de bonito ahumado— bajó el rostro y movió el obento entre ambos—. No hay tomates aquí, intenté buscarlos pe..pero Temari-san dijo que no se consiguen muchas verduras en el desierto por el clima árido y…  
>—Ve al grano —le espetó—. Odio cuando te pones a divagar.<p>

Sasuke no era de muchas palabras, pero hasta ella se sorprendió de lo brusco de su trato.

No. Siempre era brusco. Sasuke no endulzaba las cosas para nadie; si quería decir algo lo decía sin importarle los sentimientos que fuese a herir al hacerlo. Pensó que se había vuelto inmune a ello con el paso del tiempo pero al escucharlo hablar así se sintió descorazonada por el resentimiento que cargaba su voz.

—Lo siento —susurró bajando el rostro.

Permanecieron el silencio algunos minutos; Sasuke mirándola sin moverse, analizándola, esperando que dijera algo más, Hinata por su parte miraba el suelo, buscando que la arena mágicamente le dijera que debía decir para recuperar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó de pronto— ¿Te armaste de valor para verme después de tres semanas sólo para decir que lo sientes?  
>—Lo siento… mucho —Susurró bajando aun más el rostro.<br>—Toma tus palabras, tu comida y vete por donde viniste.

Tal vez lo que más le dolía era que ni si quiera sonaba molesto. No había nada dentro de él, como si no estuviese hablando con ella, como si no la pudiese ver. Si Hinata no lo hubiese conocido tan bien, habría pensado que Sasuke se sentía herido… pero eso era imposible, él nunca se dejaba afectar emocionalmente… era demasiado serio con sus asuntos para algo así.

—Sasuke-kun… yo…  
>—No quiero escucharlo —la interrumpió, dejando que el viento despeinara su cabellera irregular—. No quiero escucharte. No en este momento.<br>— …quiero pedirte que me perdones por…  
>—Traicionarme —una pausa larga—. Engañarme —otro momento sin decir nada —. Tratarme como un imbécil —dio un paso adelante metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Subestimarme.<br>—No… —Hinata negó llevando sus manos al pecho, sosteniendo sus puños para que no temblaran. Respiró profundamente… era tiempo de dejar de ser arena— te equivocas.

Se miraron a los ojos otro momento, pero Hinata no encontró lo que estaba buscando. No había duda en él, como si no quisiera creerle o si quiera conmoverse por sus disculpas. Conocía a Sasuke tanto, pero a veces, sentía que lo conocía tan poco.

—Lo primero que dije ese día cuando se formó nuestro equipo, cuando Naruto estaba alegando por la designación, fue que se asegurara de no estorbarme. Estoy seguro que te lo dije en varias ocasiones también mientras entrenábamos o íbamos de misiones.

Hinata tragó pesado. Sasuke hablaba con calma, como si quisiera que sus palabras se le gravaran para siempre, como si ella fuese una idiota a quien se le debe explicar las cosas con lentitud para que las comprendiera.

—Luego, ese mismo día, cuando nos sentamos en la azotea de la academia y todos hablaron de lo que soñaban para sus vidas, dije que no llamaba sueños a mis ambiciones —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Recuerdas cuáles eran?  
>—Matar a alguien y resurgir a tu clan —respondió Hinata con suavidad, el nudo en su garganta se agradaba.<br>—¿Y quién es ese alguien?  
>—Itachi… Uchiha Itachi. Tu hermano mayor.<br>—Entonces dime, Hyuga ¿Por qué interferiste en ello? —frunció los labios y esa frialdad se esfumó y mostró lo molesto que se encontraba— ¡Yo nunca me he interpuesto en tus metas como shinobi!  
>—Porque… porque yo… yo no quería que todo cambiara.<br>—Explícate.  
>—La última vez que viste a tu hermano, quisiste abandonar la Villa. Te lo dije esa vez, en el campo de entrenamiento cuando te amarramos…<br>—¿Qué dijiste? —Sasuke había borrado ese día de su mente. Había sido demasiado humillante que Naruto y Hinata lo amarraran a un tronco con cuerdas de chakra.  
>—Que perderte sería demasiado doloroso para mí.<p>

Los gestos de Sasuke se suavizaron levemente y de nuevo su estómago se retorció con fuerza escuchándola decir eso. Era la misma estúpida sensación que había experimentado cuando la vio caer a los pies de su hermano. Llevaba días ya sintiéndose así, seguramente estaba enfermo y era culpa de ella ¿Qué pasaba con él? No soportaba tenerla cerca, pero la mera idea de perderla en su vida lo hacía sentir dolor físico.

— Yo no retrocedo en mi palabra, ese es mi camino del ninja —susurró Hinata tomando con fuerza el pendiente que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Cuando Sasuke vio el movimiento de su mano pareció morderse los labios de rabia —. Dije que te iba a proteger siempre. Dije que te iba a cuidar.  
>—¡¿A quién?! ¡¿A Naruto?! —le gritó con tanta brusquedad que Hinata temió que la golpeara— Pues deja de hacerlo. No necesito que alguien como tú me cuide— se detuvo y Hinata vio como le temblaba el puño cerrado— ¿Crees que me importas? El único motivo por el cual te soporté todo este tiempo fue porque Naruto me hizo prometérselo antes de que se fuera de Konoha ¡Nunca me ha importado lo que pase contigo!<p>

Un golpe le habría dolido menos. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, no por vergüenza sino por lo lastimada que se sentía. Tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos para formular la pregunta en su mente.

Se negaba a ser arena. Se negaba a que Sasuke siguiera pisándola una y otra vez sin que ella respondiera, sólo asintiendo y hablándole con miedo. Estaba harta de que todos en su vida pisotearan sus sentimientos, su resolución. Quería ser una persona fuerte, no quería sólo desearlo sino serlo de verdad… para Sasuke, para Naruto, para Kakashi-sensei. Debía volverse alguien que pudiese soportar ese tipo de palabras sin quebrarse, sin bajar el rostro, sin titubear. Respiró profundamente y miró a su compañero con tal intensidad que Sasuke se sintió intimidado por un momento.

—¿Entonces por qué te quedaste conmigo esa noche mientras dormía?

La pregunta lo paralizó. No, más bien lo que lo paralizó fue el gesto severo en el rostro de Hinata, como si la tímida joven de la familia Hyuga, su compañera por dos años, hubiese desaparecido y en su lugar apareciera alguien más. Despegó los labios para responderle, pero su mente estaba en blanco, consumida por la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando. Su pulso se aceleró con la noción de que por primera vez en dos años, sólo lo estaba observando a él... en esa ocasión, sólo _él _estaba en su mente.

—¿Qué importa? —respondió molesto.  
>—Si no te importara no habrías…<br>—¡Cierra la boca, Hyuga! —Sasuke bajó el rostro y su flequillo proyectó una sombra en su mirada— Si tuviese la oportunidad de trabajar en otro equipo la pediría, pero sé que la vieja esa sólo nos daría nuevamente el discurso sobre aprender a trabajar con personas que nos desagradan…  
>—¿Yo… yo soy…una persona que te desagrada? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… sólo soy eso? —preguntó con lentitud.<p>

Sasuke no respondió. Cada segundo que transcurría sus oídos zumbaban con más intensidad. Quería golpearla, hacer que se callara, que dejara de turbar sus pensamientos aunque fuese un momento. Tantas cosas gritaban en su cabeza y lo único que deseaba era silencio.

No, Hinata no le desagradaba. Al contrario, le agradaba demasiado… le agradaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar su deseo de venganza y eso era peligroso. No podía tener a nadie cerca que lo alejara de su meta… él sólo estaba vivo para ello, se lo había dicho a sí mismo tantas veces siendo un niño, pasando en soledad todos los días en ese enorme lugar vacío en donde el recuerdo de sus padres y el de una vida familiar lo atormentaba. Crecer solo había sido un infierno y ella, ese último año, había puesto fin a su soledad. Konoha ya no se sentía como una tumba, se sentía como su hogar. No tenía que volver a su casa solo pues Hinata lo acompañaba y cenaban juntos. Ni si quiera había estado solo para su cumpleaños, pues los irritantes gennin de Konoha habían secuestrado su departamento y todo ello había sido gracias a Hinata.

No quería apegarse a algo que lo alejara del camino que había decidido para su vida, pero Hinata lo esperaba en la otra ruta que había resuelto no tomar y cada día que pasaba, su determinación flaqueaba más cuando veía lo luminoso que se volvía todo teniéndola cerca, observando su sonrisa y su estúpido rubor. En esa ruta estaba Naruto, riendo como un tarado, ondeando su mano para que los fuese a acompañar. Estaba Sakura Haruno con sus mejillas sonrojadas, diciéndole "Sasukeeee-kuuuun". Estaba Ino Yamanaka guiñándole un ojo y esperándolo con los brazos abiertos para poder colgarse en sus hombros. Estaba Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino, todos haciendo distintas cosas, pero deteniéndose cuando lo veían, esperando que se decidiera a acompañarlos aunque no dijese nada. Estaba Kakashi, justo atrás de Hinata y Naruto, leyendo su Icha Icha del mes, desinteresado pero al mismo tiempo, expectante.

Ahí estaban las personas de su vida, las personas que hacían que todo fuese menos oscuro, esperándolo, animándolo a seguir con ellos, a crecer juntos.

Hinata lo hacía feliz. Y eso, precisamente, lo confundía. Sentía que no debía experimentar felicidad nuevamente hasta que Itachi estuviese 3 metros bajo tierra. Entre todas esas personas en la ruta que titubeaba tomar, Hinata con su sonrisa, con sus gestos suaves y con su melena azulada… era a quien más le costaba darle la espalda… si hubiese sido todo distinto, tal vez, la decisión habría sido distinta.

—No Hinata. No eres una persona que me desagrade —le dijo calmándose un poco—. Pero en este momento, tampoco me agradas precisamente —hizo una pausa. Notó que Hinata no se movía, esperando una explicación—. No era tu labor decidir por mí —le espetó con amargura y resentimiento.  
>—No quería que te lastimara.<br>—Tengo información nueva y sorprendente para ti Hinata: los shinobis somos heridos constantemente. Es parte de lo que somos. Tú, lo aceptas motivada en que algún día podrás ser más fuerte. Naruto, porque sueña con ser Hokage y que algún día todos en la villa lo traten como si no fuese una molestia… pero yo… yo acepto ese riesgo con la ilusión de que cada herida, cada golpe, cada momento en que mi vida está en riesgo… es un paso más para acercarme a Itachi. Sin importar lo que pase, ese es el camino que elegí. No hay otro. No importa quién o qué me espere en otro lugar… mientras vea a Itachi al final, ese es el sendero que elegiré. No hay más que eso.  
>—Te equivocas Sasuke-kun —respondió Hinata—. Yo no lo acepto porque quiera ser más fuerte. Lo acepto porque quiero protegerlos… a ti, a Naruto-kun y a Kakashi-sensei. No quiero ser alguien a quien ustedes deban proteger. Cada vez que hemos tenido un combate, acepto la idea de que me lastimen, porque no deseo que ustedes sean lastimados.<br>—Yo nunca te he pedido que te pongas en riesgo por mí.  
>—Lo sé. Pero eso es parte de ser amigos.<br>—Amigos… —no pudo evitar pensar si era eso realmente lo que eran— Itachi tenía un amigo, su mejor y único amigo, algunos decían que era como su hermano mayor. Su nombre era Shisui, uno de los ninjas más talentosos que ha visto el clan, con un genjutsu incluso más fuerte que tsukuyomi ¿Sabes lo que le hizo Itachi?  
>—No…— respondió en un susurro.<br>—Lo mató —su tono de voz sonó tan lejano que la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda—. Por poder.

๑

๑

๑ 

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Muchas gracias por continuar con la lectura. Este capítulo fue muy entretenido de leer. Los próximos capítulos se van a enfocar en la época de primavera, pues ya ha pasado un año desde que Naruto se fue de Konoha. Espero que sigan leyendo y apoyando el fic, porque entre más apoyo siento, más me apuro en escribir (en serio, xD)._

_Por otro lado, el otro día una amiga que estudia lenguas me revisó un guión que estaba escribiendo y se murió de la risa porque me dijo que estaba mal puntuado el orden en que pongo los guiones y los puntos en los diálogos. Después de un apasionado debate, me di por derrotada y cambie mi forma de escribir (insisto que la forma "correcta" se lee pésimo, queda mejor como lo hacía yo xDDDDDD) así que es posible que me dedique estos días a arreglar los errores de mis fics, algo que hace tiempo quería hacer._

_Sobre Love Is y su final… uhmmm… Tengo 10000 palabras escritas, pero de verdad quiero saber la historia de Obito antes de publicarlo._  
><em>Sobre los otros fics… no se cuando actualizaré… Karyukai es un fic que por su intensidad y detalles se actualizará una vez por mes. Juegos Sexuales… Estoy trabajando en ello aunque no prometo nada.<em>

_Un beso y tengan un bonito fin de semana ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREGUNTAS!<strong>_

ali1895** - Tengoo una pregunta cuantos capítulos le calculas para que se enamoren, ¿Cuando se besaran?**  
>No lo sé… creo que pierde la gracia si digo… en el capitulo tanto. O sea, el claro que Sasuke siente algo por Hinata, tal vez hace mucho tiempo, que no se haya dado cuenta que es eso que siente por ella es otra cosa. Tal vez Sasuke ya esté enamorado de Hinata pero se niegue a si quiera pensarlo… por las descripciones algunos, creo yo, ya podrían deducir qué es lo que le pasa a Sasuke.<br>Hinata es otro asunto, Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, siempre lo ha estado… por Sasuke siente amistad, al menos eso cree sentir.  
>¿Cambiará eso? Es un triangulo amoroso, así que supongo que sí xD<br>Besos… besos besos besos… no sé. En shippuden tienen como 16 años y nunca se ha visto un beso entre nadie aparte de ese entre Naruto y Sasuke xD… Hinata y Sasuke tienen 13 años en este momento (Sasuke casi 14). No sé en qué momento sería apropiado subir el tono físico, pero asumo que será durante el tercer y cuarto arco. Creo que hay cosas más importantes en la cabeza de ambos en este momento.

Mary - **¿Sasuke se irá con Orochimaru?**  
>No. Orochimaru está muerto (en principio, eso de Orochimaru me da mala espina, como esa cosa de Harry Potter que Voldemort dividía su alma etc…). <em><br>_

Raina Siel - **¿Cómo? ¿el mangekyo le aparece a Sasuke luego de ver a Hinata al filo de la muerte?**  
>No. Sasuke despierta la tercera aspa de su sharingan en la batalla contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin, pero como eso no ocurrió en mi fic, Sasuke, hasta este tiempo, sólo había tenido dos aspas en su sharingan. Al final del combate contra Itachi, la tercera aspa aparece en su iris. Para despertar el mangekyo sharingan, los Uchiha deben perder a la persona más cercana a ellos. En el caso de Sasuke, si quisiera despertarlo, tendría que matar a Hinata (quien es la persona más cercana a él en este momento).<p> 


	28. Capítulo 24: Tiempo de Cambio

_Dedicado a **Mar418** y** Mitsukichan17** quienes hicieron hermosos fanarts de Team Seven. Links en mi perfil._

_Muchísimas gracias por su cariño a esta historia chicas. Realmente me conmueve._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24<strong>  
><strong>TIEMPO DE CAMBIO<strong>

๑

๑

๑

_Para los que sienten soledad,_  
><em>Los que creen que perdido estás.<em>  
><em>Para los que están al borde del abismo.<em>

_Para los que ya tocaron fondo_  
><em>Y sienten que ya perdieron todo.<em>  
><em>Para los suicidas que corren ya sin vida<em>

_Cambia ya tus sueños nada más_  
><em>Con el mismo cuerpo comenzar<em>  
><em>Tiempo de cambiar<em>  
><em>Tiempo de empezar<em>

_๑_

๑

๑

El camino de regreso a Konoha fue el viaje más silencioso que realizó el equipo siete. Kakashi de por sí no hablaba a menos que le preguntaran algo, Sasuke parecía en su propio mundo y Hinata ni si quiera despegaba los labios a no ser que le preguntara por comida, agua, o si podía revisar el camino con su byakugan.

Durante el recorrido de tres días se sintió extraña y sola. En más de una ocasión su mente divagó y se imaginó a sí misma sentada en su habitación prensando flores, comiendo rollos de canela, caminando bajo los árboles en verano, corriendo sobre el agua mientras entrenaba, cualquier cosa para mantenerse firme en su determinación de darle espacio a Sasuke y no hablarle a menos que él la buscara.

Necesitaba ese tiempo para sí mismo y ella se lo daría. Era uno de esos momentos en que su compañero de equipo requería aclarar sus pensamientos, sobrellevar su propia frustración y lidiar con ello. No iba a inmiscuirse en esa ocasión, no iba a invadir su espacio personal diciéndole cosas que él ya sabía y no quería escuchar de nuevo. Esto era algo que él debía solucionar por su cuenta, que tenía que hacer solo para así poder crecer. Habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, pero siempre que uno de los dos necesitaba dar el paso a la madurez el otro lo detenía.

Cuando intentó irse de la Villa, Naruto y ella lo habían hecho recapacitar impidiéndoselo. Cuando Hinata intentó aprender ninjutsu médico, Sasuke la disuadió para que así pudiesen entrenar a diario. El día que Sasuke quiso entrar al torneo chunnin con un tercer miembro suplente, Hinata se negó porque Naruto no estaba ahí. Durante el transcurso de sus vidas como equipo, habían impedido de una u otra forma que el otro siguiera avanzando por su propio camino para que así pudiesen estar juntos. Esta vez no sería así. Ella no lo detendría, dejaría que tomara su propia decisión, su propia ruta y destino… aunque eso significara separarse definitivamente y no volverse a encontrar. Y al mismo tiempo, comenzaría a tomar sus propias decisiones que no tuviesen nada que ver con las de Sasuke, una vida que fuese sólo suya, en donde el Uchiha no tuviera influencia.

Necesitaba madurar. Necesitaba comportarse como una kunoichi, tal como Temari. Necesitaba endurecerse de una u otra forma aunque le quebrara el corazón hacerlo.

Aquello era parte de crecer, para dejar de ser niños y así poder tomar decisiones que los condujeran a alcanzar sus propios sueños. En ese momento sabía que la próxima vez que Itachi Uchiha apareciera frente a Sasuke, ella no interferiría. Dejaría que su compañero de equipo tuviese una cita con su destino, de lo contrario, estaría impidiéndole madurar. Dolía, tanto que esas tres noches lloró en silencio dentro de su saco de dormir, pero ese dolor la haría volverse fuerte y estar lista para cuando Sasuke volviera con ella como un hombre, no como un niño.

No intercambiaron palabras durante esos tres días de caminata, apenas compartieron una que otra mirada, ella de arrepentimiento, él de confusión y decepción. Sin embargo, cuando se daban cuenta que se observando volvían a enfocar su vista en frente, refugiándose en el silencio de los bosques del País del Fuego.

Ni si quiera los primeros atisbos de la primavera parecieron animar a Hinata cuando llegó a Konoha. Las pequeñas flores de cerezo decoraban las ramas que tan sólo semanas atrás habían estado cubiertas en nieve, desnudas, soportando el frío. Subió su mirada a uno de los árboles mientras entraba cabizbaja a la Villa y recordó que hacía un año atrás, Naruto había estado parado sobre una de las ramas despidiéndose sin que lo supiera. Recordar su sonrisa ese día la hizo sentir melancolía y un profundo dolor en el pecho que soportó con la más sincera de las sonrisas.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Los recordaría si quiera?

Cuando atravesaron la puerta principal se encontraron con la caseta en que Kotetsu y Hayate pasaban la mayoría del tiempo vigilando la entrada de la Villa. A penas se asomaron Kotetsu se les acercó con una sonrisa y los felicitó por su misión. Los tres lo miraron sin entender a qué se refería, pues no habían hecho nada como para ser felicitados; Itachi había jugado con ellos y Kisame casi le había desgarrado el brazo. Era un milagro de por sí que pudiera mover la mano y de seguro Tsunade tendría que gastar mucho tiempo, energía y chakra en devolverle su completa movilidad.

—¿Podría saber por qué nos estás felicitando? —preguntó Kakashi de buen ánimo, pero también dudoso.  
>—¡Llegaron águilas desde Sunagakure hace semanas! Su misión es lo más comentado dentro de la aldea. Eliminaron a Orochimaru y además liberaron a cientos de personas de su escondite secreto —dijo el chunnin sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Debería invitarles una barbacoa.<br>—Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo de Orochimaru —interrumpió Sasuke con rapidez y amargura.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió entonces? —preguntó Kotetsu con curiosidad.<br>—Lo siento, esa información debemos dársela personalmente a la Hokage —respondió Kakashi siguiendo su camino.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres pudo ignorar la forma en que todos los miraban mientras pasaban por la aldea ni tampoco la manera en que los saludaban y los felicitaban. Sólo en tres calles tuvieron que detenerse alrededor de cinco veces, pues Kakashi era abordado por distintos jounins interrogándolo sobre su encuentro con el legendario sannin.

Con cada minuto que pasaba Sasuke se veía más ansioso e irritado. Hinata notó como cerraba su puño temblando, intentando calmarse para no perder el control de sí mismo y gritarles a todos esos sujetos que se fueran al diablo. Podía presenciar la gran batalla que se estaba efectuando dentro de él, pero no podía hacer más que bajar el rostro y dejarlo pelear por su cuenta. Ese era el acuerdo tácito e implícito que habían formulado al salir de Sunagakure. No obstante, sentía literalmente miedo al verlo proyectar algo oscuro a su alrededor que no podía comprender del todo, pero que al mismo tiempo, entendía, pues mientras estaban parados siendo felicitados por la misión, lo único que había en la cabeza de su compañero era el hecho de que Itachi nuevamente estaba fuera de su alcance y que había fracasado enfrentándose a él.

Las cosas en la oficina de la Hokage tampoco fueron mejores. Detallar lo que encontraron en esa aldea en el desierto, los cadáveres en la arena, la sangre, la muerte, las tumbas que Gaara había alzado en la superficie de las dunas… fue difícil de narrar. Sin embargo, Kakashi lograba describir todos los pormenores sin inmutarse, como si para él aquello fuese normal, como si sus ojos ya estuviesen acostumbrados a ese tipo de escena.

Cuando dijeron lo que encontraron en las cavernas, Tsunade frunció el ceño más de lo normal, pero a diferencia de otras veces parecía herida. Escuchar como un ex compañero de equipo había caído a niveles de inhumanidad como esos, de tener a hombres y mujeres encerrados en prisiones, experimentando con ellos, creando nuevos jutsus pagando su precio en sangre… pareció quebrarla levemente. Frente a ellos envejeció un par de años escuchando el relato y su duelo por la situación era casi palpable.

Kakashi terminó su parte de los hechos con la lucha entre Gaara y un hombre llamado Kimimaro, para luego contar cómo al llegar al lugar donde Sasuke y Hinata se encontraba, sólo encontró escombros y el cuerpo muerto de Orochimaru aún quemándose.

Fue sólo entonces que Tsunade volteó sus ojos a Sasuke quien miraba por la ventana sin decir nada.

—¿Vas a correr a enfrentarte a tu hermano cada vez que lo tengas cerca? —le gritó, cuestionándolo enfadada.

Quizás realmente estaba furiosa por escuchar la forma imprudente en que ambos gennins habían corrido al encuentro de miembros de Akatsuki, pero a los ojos de Hinata, parecía estar tan herida con lo que había escuchado que estaba descargando su frustración en ellos.

Sasuke no respondió.

—Ustedes son dos gennin, ellos son criminales rango S del libro Bingo. Tienen suerte de estar aún con vida, niños estúpidos — La mujer golpeó su mesa con fuerza y el sonido rebotó contra las paredes haciendo eco en los oídos de Hinata una y otra vez. Bajó el rostro con las duras palabras sabiendo que no tenía derecho a réplica— ¡Sabía que algo estaba mal! ¡Nunca gano en la lotería!  
>—La misión se completó con éxito, ¿no? ¿Por qué estamos recibiendo un sermón? —preguntó Sasuke desinteresadamente.<br>—¡Porque pusiste en riesgo a tu equipo yendo contra un enemigo fuera de tu alcance!

Escuchar que aún no podía hacerle el peso a Itachi consiguió hacer que Sasuke volteara su atención a la mujer. La mirada entre ambos fue una lucha de por sí, algo que a Tsunade no le agradó para nada. Un mocoso de trece años la retaba con la mirada, la insultaba con los meros gestos de sus ojos. Estaba harta de tener que lidear con Sasuke Uchiha y su falta de disciplina.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que escribir el reglamento shinobi ahora? ¿Quinientas? ¿Mil? —le preguntó con una sonrisa amarga que hizo que Tsunade quebrara la taza de té que sostenía.  
>—No. Tengo algo mejor planeado para ti y Hinata.<p>

Y realmente lo tuvo.

Lo que tuvieron que hacer durante la semana hizo que barrer hojas y palear nieve fuese incluso agradable. Se les asignó en el grupo de mantenimiento de los equipos del escuadrón de comunicaciones… o sea… mantener a los gorriones, palomas, halcones y águilas que se cuidaban en la torre de la Hokage. "Mantener" consistía básicamente en limpiar excremento de aves todo el día. Hinata pensó que desfallecería cada vez que tenía que limpiar el estiércol de las jaulas o presenciar a las águilas comer ratones vivos y lo único que mantuvo su entereza fue saber que si se quebraba, Sasuke lo haría con ella, mandando al diablo a Tsunade, el equipo siete y todo Konoha.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, los shinobis encargados del lugar los dejaron hacer tareas más significativas que limpiar. Sasuke, quien parecía más interesado que Hinata en los halcones y águilas, aprendió la forma en que se ataban los mensajes, como se encriptaban en caso de que cayeran en manos enemigas y disfrutó bastante de poder alimentarlos con carne cruda mientras les acariciaba las plumas absorto en su majestuosidad. Pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre en el lugar dándoles de comer y las aves se le acercaban naturalmente, como si tuviese algo especial que las atraía.

Hinata pensó que era bastante obvia su fascinación con las aves. Las águilas eran criaturas tan solitarias como él que volaban en lo alto del cielo, siempre buscando a su presa. En cierta forma, Sasuke y las águilas se parecían.

Nunca lo vio más en paz que en ese lugar. Se paraba en el tejado abierto de la torre mientras observaba Konoha con un águila aferrada a su brazo. El viento mecía su cabello que había crecido lo suficiente nuevamente para que dejara de usar la bandana. De espalda, se veía compuesto y ahsta tranquilo cuando el aire chocaba contra él. En el fondo, Hinata se preguntó en más de una ocasión si estaría considerando saltar para comprobar si podía volar o no, tal como lo hacían las águilas y los halcones.

Un día mientras Sasuke le daba carne a las águilas, un encargado del lugar se acercó a él y le dijo que estaba impresionado de que esa águila en particular fuera tan dócil a su alrededor, asegurándole que tenía habilidades naturales para la cetrería. Al parecer la misma águila que estaba aferrada al brazo de Sasuke le había sacado un ojo al último que la sostuvo de esa forma. Sasuke mostró media sonrisa y estiró su brazo dejando que el águila volara por los cielos de Konoha.

Fue alrededor de una semana después de que comenzara su castigo que el pelinegro se dirigió a Hinata sin que ella lo buscara o estuvieran obligados a hablarse. La joven se encontraba en la punta de la torre alimentando a los gorriones cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos a su espalda. Al voltearse, se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Hinata notó que le costaba dirigirse a ella, como si estuviese peleando con su orgullo. Después de unos segundos de incomodidad atinó a reaccionar.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó cerrando la pequeña jaula.

Sasuke mordió su dedo pulgar y golpeó el suelo con su palma extendida.

—_Kuchiyose no jutsu_.

Una gran nube de humo bloqueó momentáneamente la visión de Hinata, pero cuando éste se disipó pudo observar que justo sobre el hombro de Sasuke se alzaba solemnemente una hermosa águila de plumas cafés, mirándola como si la fuese a atacar en cualquier instante. La boca de Hinata se entreabrió de sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste ese nuevo jutsu? —le preguntó asombrada.  
>—El encargado del mantenimiento me dejó firmar el contrato —dijo orgulloso y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro— ¿Genial, no?<br>—Asombroso… — susurró ella— ¿Y qué puedes hacer con águilas Sasuke-kun? ¿Intentarás crear algún ataque con ellas? ¿Clones de águilas?  
>—No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá.<br>—Naruto-kun puede invocar sapos y tú águilas… nuestro equipo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte —dijo sonriendo y Sasuke asintió.  
>—Hinata… —le puso atención, la estaba mirando como si quisiera decirle algo serio— ¿Cómo está tu brazo?<br>—Mejor, Tsunade-sama lo trató —respondió ella un tanto sorprendida de que Sasuke le estuviese preguntando por ello— ¿Quieres entrenar cuando terminemos aquí?

Ese fue el único motivo que encontró para que él le preguntara por su salud. Sin embargo, se sintió bien escucharlo hablar sin todo ese pesar sobre sí, con más tranquilidad como si aquella etapa de oscuridad ya hubiese pasado. Se le notaba listo para seguir adelante y dejar atrás el fracaso que había experimentado cuando enfrentó a su hermano mayor. De inmediato, Hinata sintió que un peso era retirado de sus hombros y sintió deseos de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Sin embargo, sólo se paró a su lado, sin decirle nada, pero sabiendo que ambos estaban listos para seguir adelante sin voltearse a mirar sus fracasos y malos ratos, listos para olvidar lo mucho que se habían herido en ese viaje a Sunagakure.

Se perdonaron sin palabras, como lo hacen los verdaderos amigos. Acordaron sin decir nada, que no volverían a hablar de ello.

—Entrenar juntos me parece bien —susurró Sasuke sin mirarla mientras la invocación desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Hinata se fijó en la forma en que los ojos de Sasuke se perdían observando el vuelo de las aves y entendió porque le gustaban tanto… eran libres, majestuosas y volaban en lo más alto del cielo. Representaban todo lo que él quería alcanzar pero no podía por estar atado al suelo, a Konoha, a la memoria de sus padres, a Itachi, a la venganza y a ella.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de enfrentarlo de nuevo. Espero que ese inútil no esté perdiendo el tiempo —el sonido del viento se mezclaba con la voz de Sasuke—. La próxima vez lo conseguiremos.  
>—Sí. Lo haremos juntos —afirmó Hinata sonriéndole con calidez, su voz sonaba tan tranquila como la de Sasuke—, le traeremos paz a tus seres queridos cuando sea juzgado por sus crímenes.<br>—Hinata —no la miraba, pero bajó el rostro levemente como si lo que estaba a punto de decir le costase— ¿Me acompañarías al cementerio antes de entrenar?

Hinata suspiro y entendió lo mucho que le estaba costando preguntarle eso. Sasuke no iba al cementerio a ver a sus padres, nunca. Siempre evitaba esa zona de Konoha y la mera mención de ello lo enfurecía. La única vez que había ido a ese lugar fue para su cumpleaños, cuando visitaron la tumba de Hizashi Hyuga. No obstante, en todo ese recorrido, ni si quiera una vez miró en dirección a las tumbas de los miembros de su clan.

—Claro —respondió Hinata—. Iremos antes de entrenar.

๑

_Para los campeones que pierden peleas  
>Para los guerreros que no tienen guerras<br>Para los que ya no luchan en la tierra._

_Para los que dudan y no eligen nada_  
><em>Los que tienen miedo y puertas cerradas<em>  
><em>Para los ausentes los sobrevivientes<em>

_Cambia ya tus sueños nada más_  
><em>Con el mismo cuerpo comenzar<em>  
><em>Tiempo de cambiar<em>  
><em>Tiempo de empezar<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Pues, estamos viendo algunos cambios en Sasuke. Creo que dos años con el equipo siete, en especial Hinata, lo han hecho más propenso a aceptar ayuda cuando la necesita. Creo que ese es el mensaje desde el capitulo en que lo amarran al tronco y me costó 200 mil palabras llegar a este punto de la historia xD (la personalidad de alguien tan terco como Sasuke no se cambia de un capitulo a otro, hay que tener una buena base para ello)… por otro lado, el próximo capítulo… será mucho más explicito en cuanto a reacciones y emociones de Sasuke hacia Hinata. La palabra clave: Celos._

_Dos cosas xD_  
><em>1- Esta canción es de erreway (Tiempo), para escribir todo este tema de cambio de niñez a adolescencia, me he inspirado viendo una de mis series favoritas de adolescentes, rebelde way (la original argentina).<em>  
><em>2.- Se que este capítulo es cortísimo, pero es porque el cap siguiente ya está escrito. Esto era parte del otro cap, pero los temas no tenían nada que ver y decidí cortarlo. Como ya está 90% escrito, supongo que esta semana lo publicaré. Perdón por lo corto, pero peor es nada.<em>

_Un beso y gracias por leerme ^^_


	29. Capítulo 25: Hanami

**CAPITULO 25**  
><strong>HANAMI<strong>

๑

๑

๑

_Lo sé._  
><em>Me lo dice mi cuerpo que está cambiando.<em>  
><em>Me lo dicen mis ojos cuando me miro al espejo.<em>  
><em>Estoy creciendo y parezco otra.<em>  
><em>Ni yo misma me reconozco a veces.<em>

_¿Cómo quieren entonces que reconozca al otro, a ese que está a mi lado día tras día, pero que no significa nada para mí?_  
><em>A lo mejor con crecer de altura no basta y para crecer de verdad tengo que aprender a ver al otro tal como es, sentirlo diferente a mí y sin embargo quererlo y aceptarlo.<em>

๑

๑

๑

Entrenar esos días se volvió agradable. El frío no era tan intenso y el sol estaba ocultándose mucho más tarde. El principio de la primavera les proporcionaba la ventaja de poder moverse sin entumirse, de respirar sin agotarse y de poder trotar alrededor de Konoha sin quedar estancados en pilas de hojas o montañas de nieve.

Esa noche mientras volvían de entrenar, caminando entre las pobladas calles que parecían no detenerse sólo por la oscuridad, se encontraron con un grupo de personas que a Sasuke no pareció agradar del todo: el equipo ocho. No se había dado cuenta de por qué su vida parecía tan tranquila últimamente y sólo se percató de la razón de ello cuando Sakura Haruno apareció en su campo visual, corriendo hacia él.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó con felicidad y se tiró a los brazos del pelinegro.

Como de costumbre, intentó liberarse de ella de alguna forma sin mucho tacto o delicadeza. Sin embargo la chica era tan insistente que a pesar de las reclamaciones y las sacudidas para que lo soltara, no se despegó de él, resultando todos los esfuerzos por repelerla inútiles. Después de forcejear un poco empujándola y diciéndole que lo soltara, Sasuke terminó por rendirse y le permitió que se colgara a su brazo caminando con él.

Hinata rió con suavidad ante la situación mientras Kiba insultaba a su compañera una y otra vez diciendo que estaba avergonzándose a sí misma. Shino por su parte no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a felicitarlos por la misión en Suna y les informó que ellos venían de un control fronterizo al norte del País del Fuego.

—Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo de Orochimaru —le aclaró Sasuke al Aburame. Ambos parecían llevarse bien, Hinata podía notarlo por la seriedad con que se dirigían el uno al otro… y eso era más de lo que la mayoría de las personas de Konoha obtenían de Sasuke Uchiha—. Estaba muerto cuando llegamos al lugar.  
>—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo Shino.<br>—Sasuke-kun eres tan asombroso, no hay ningún ninja en Konoha que se compare contigo —balbuceó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas. Kiba gruñó y chasqueó la lengua irritado con el comentario— ¿Quieren comer algo con nosotros? Ibamos a comer alguna cosa, hemos caminado todo el día para volver a la Villa.  
>—Esa es una buena idea —dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa—. Hace tiempo que no comemos todos juntos.<p>

Hinata levantó el rostro y miró a Sasuke, quien a su vez la miró a ella frunciendo el ceño, como si le estuviese diciendo claramente que no deseaba ir pero que respetaría su decisión. Bajó los hombros y miró hacia un costado, dejando que ella decidiera por ambos. De cualquier forma era demasiado tarde para llegar a cocinar.

—Nos gustaría mucho cenar con ustedes. No hemos comido nada en todo el día —dijo Hinata con Akamaru entre los brazos.  
>—¡Vamos a comer dangos! —dijo Sakura animada.<br>—No me gustan los dulces —negó Sasuke mientras el grupo avanzaba.  
>—Entonces vayamos por carne, la comida de campeones —agregó Kiba levantando ambos brazos y colocando las manos en su nuca—. Llevamos días comiendo porquerías.<br>—¿Porquerías? ¿Así te refieres a la comida que hice para ustedes, maldito malagradecido? —le gritó Sakura furiosa.  
>—¡Eso no era comida! ¡Ni si quiera se podía masticar! —se quejó Kiba.<br>—Tú comida era más que aceptable en comparación con lo que cocinabas hace un año —dijo Shino intentando defenderla, pero su franqueza pareció deprimir aún más a la explosiva pelirrosa quien golpeó a ambos.  
>—Ya me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de esto —le dijo Sasuke a Hinata mirándola irritado.<p>

Ella sonrió mientras observaba la forma en que Sakura y sus compañeros peleaban, estos intentando cubrirse de alguna manera de sus brutales puñetazos. Sin embargo, la relación de Kiba y Sakura era algo intigrante de ver. Era una batalla monumental de insultos inteligentes y cada respuesta que se daban era mejor que el insulto anterior… parecía como si fuese una rutina que venían practicando todo el tiempo. Shino ni si quiera les prestaba atención, acostumbrado al trato que se daban el uno al otro.

Al verlos discutir así, no pudo evitar pensar en la época en que Sasuke y Naruto peleaban uno con el otro, ya fuese por el lugar en donde comerían, si entrenarían taijutsu, ninjutsu o genjutsu, sobre lo inútil que era Naruto o lo grosero que era Sasuke, y claro, la forma en que el Uchiha la trataba a ella. Miró a su compañero con algo de melancolía y se preguntó si también él extrañaría tener alguien con quien discutir. No lo decía, pero estaba casi segura que extrañaba a Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la barbacoa se encontraron, por supuesto, con el equipo diez comiendo una parrillada. "Comiendo" es la expresión equivocada. Lo que hallaron en el lugar fue a Ino intentando tomar algún pedazo de carne con sus palillos mientras Chouji se adelantaba a ella metiéndo múltiples trozos en su boca.

Asuma estaba fumando mientras revisaba su billetera, asustado (como de costumbre) que su capital no fuera suficiente para apaciguar el apetito de su discípulo. Shikamaru estaba leyendo un libro sin prestarle mucha atención a sus compañeros, demasiado abstraído como para caer en la batalla por comer antes que Chouji.

Sí, Sasuke ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido sin reclamar, sobre todo cuando Ino Yamanaka puso sus ojos sobre él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo poniéndose de pie tan rápido que el Uchiha de inmediato dio un paso atrás, sin que Sakura soltara su brazo— ¿Qué haces frentona? ¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun! ¡Mira lo horrorizado que se ve! —Ino tomó su brazo libre y comenzó a tirarlo hacia ella.  
>—Si se ve horrorizado es por tu desesperado intento de llamar su atención —se defendió Sakura sin soltarlo.<br>—Ya basta —gruñó Sasuke con severidad haciendo que ambas lo miraran confundidas— Suéltenme.  
>—¡Hola chicos! —los saludó Asuma desde su puesto— ¿Dónde están Kurenai y Kakashi? ¿Acaso no los invitan a comer cuando terminan alguna misión?<br>—Kakashi está en una misión en Kiri —respondió Sasuke sin deseos de explicarle a Asuma que su maestro era el ser más tacaño del Konoha.  
>—Kurenai sensei fue a entregar los reportes de nuestro patrullaje —agregó Kiba mientras Ino y Sakura miraban a Asuma con complicidad, haciendo que el jounin se sonrojara y dejara de observarlos.<br>—¿Quieren comer con nosotros? —les preguntó— Aunque si desean comer más vale que puedan estar a la par con el apetito de Chouji.  
>—¡Nadie sacará ningún trozo de mi deliciosa carne! —alegó Chouji con llamas en sus ojos.<br>—No piensen que lo dice bromeando, es problemático comer con Chouji —agregó Shikamaru.

El grupo se cambió a una mesa más grande para comer. Por supuesto, Ino y Sakura se sentaron una a cada lado de Sasuke intentando llamar su atención de cualquier forma, mientras él mantenía el perfil bajo e intentaba comer en paz, sólo prestando atención cuando Shikamaru o Shino decían algo inteligente que valía la pena escuchar y discutirse.

Hinata por su parte se sentó junto a Kiba y Shino, con los cual conversó alegremente toda la velada. Si había algo que le agradaba de Shino era lo cómoda que se sentía alrededor de él pues al no hablarle más de lo necesario, no la obligaba a responderle más de lo estrictamente requerido. Kiba por su parte era un chico animoso y muy alegre, algo que a veces extrañaba en su vida Por lo cual, sentir que él quería hablar con ella la hizo sentir una extraña felicidad en sus entrañas… era como si alguien de verdad escuchara lo que estaba diciendo y pareciera interesado en ello.

Sasuke miraba la conversación de reojo, en silencio, algo molesto de que Hinata pareciera prestarle tanta atención a alguien tan simplón como Kiba. Sus mayores aportes a la conversación consistían en anécdotas de Akamaru, lo ridícula que le parecía Sakura Haruno, como Shino siempre estaba resentido por alguna cosa… y claro, más anécdotas de perros, lobos y lo mucho que lo asustaba su madre. Para Sasuke, el Inuzuka era un sujeto poco interesante que se jactaba de poderes que sólo él parecía ver. Ni si quiera lo consideraba un rival a superar. Por lo mismo, ver que Hinata parecía tan interesada en él lo hizo preguntarse si le habría dado un golpe en la cabeza durante la tarde. Era la única explicación que encontraba para que estuviese interactuando de esa manera con Kiba.

De pronto todos callaron cuando Ino comenzó a golpear su vaso con el tenedor.

—Chicos, es bueno que estemos todos aquí pues hay algo que aún no discutimos y eso es… el hanami de este año —dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.  
>—¿Ya pasó un año? —preguntó Shikamaru sin dejar su lectura.<br>—¡Claro que pasó un año! ¿No ves que es primavera? —le contestó irritada.  
>—Sólo no nos hagas hacer cosas problemáticas de nuevo —le indicó Shikamaru perdiendo de inmediato interés en lo que ella decía.<br>—Pues, Tsunade-sama nos encargó a Sakura y a mí que los gennins de Konoha creáramos un stand de ventas… —Sasuke iba a abrir la boca para alegar cuando Ino prosiguió con rapidez— Y como es una orden de la Hokage, no es discutible.  
>—Suerte que yo no soy un gennin —dijo Shimakaru sonriendo, haciendo que Ino se irritara aún más.<br>—¡Tú vas a participar o le diré a tu madre que nuevamente estás intentando librarte de tu responsabilidades! —lo amenazó. Sacar a la madre de Shikamaru para ese tipo de cosas significaba una sentencia de muerte, por lo cual el Nara sólo suspiró abnegado— Bien ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
>—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que vender? —la cuestionó Kiba frunciendo los labios. Tampoco parecía muy convencido con todo el asunto.<br>—Los jounin hemos organizado un stand de juegos —agregó Asuma prendiendo otro cigarrillo—, tal vez ustedes puedan vender comida o bebidas.  
>—¿Y todos tenemos que participar de esta estupidez? —preguntó Sasuke— Somos ocho, con que dos o tres se encarguen del stand ya es suficiente.<br>—Yo puedo ayudar —dijo Hinata con timidez.  
>—No. Tú vas a entrenar conmigo —le espetó Sasuke mirándola con seriedad.<br>—¿Quién entrena durante el hanami? —preguntó Kiba fastidiado por la actitud de Sasuke. Tampoco era como si fuese dueño de Hinata para decirle qué hacer.  
>—¡Las personas que no son completos vagos como tú! —le gritó Sakura molesta.<br>—¡Yo voy a disfrutar de la comida, no a servir comida! — alegó Chouji— No es necesario que todos estemos ahí trabajando.  
>—Y como Tsunade se los solicitó a ustedes dos, creo que lo más lógico es que sean ustedes dos las que se encarguen de ese asunto —concluyó Sasuke.<br>—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Se supone que todos debíamos colaborar! —alegó Ino— Chouji, Shikamaru y yo ya nos hicimos cargo del stand de año nuevo. Sakura, Kiba y Shino tuvieron que preparar los fuegos artificiales el verano pasado…  
>—Y nosotros tuvimos que limpiar al día siguiente, en ambas ocasiones —reclamó Sasuke— A todos nos han obligado a hacer estas estupideces en más de una ocasión.<br>—¿Por qué no lo hacemos al azar? —interrumpió Shikamaru.  
>—No creo en el azar —dijo el Uchiha rápidamente— hagamos una competencia. Los que pierdan se encargan del famoso stand, la limpieza y todo lo que conlleve.<br>—Eso es una idea lógica y razonable —agregó Shino— ¿Por qué? Porque de esa forma nadie podría alegar que algunos tuvieron más trabajo que otros.  
>—¿Competencia de qué? —preguntó Kiba extrañado.<br>—¡Que sea una competencia de quien pude comer más! —señaló Chouji con rapidez.  
>—¡Eso no es justo, tú ganarías! —alegó Sakura.<br>—¿Qué tal de rapidez? —preguntó Kiba.  
>—Y ahí el que ganaría serías tú —lo increpó Ino.<br>—Creo que lo más justo es que Asuma-sensei lo escoja, es el único miembro imparcial en esta mesa —agregó Shikamaru.  
>—¿Cómo puede ser imparcial si es su maestro? —reclamó Sakura.<br>—Que ridículo, terminemos rápido con esto —Interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran extrañado— Competiremos en equipos. Hinata y yo somos dos, así que eliminaremos a uno de cada equipo para que sólo dos miembros pueden participar. El equipo que gane no tendrá que perder su tiempo en esto del Hanami. Asuma-sensei elegirá la competencia en representación del equipo diez y el equipo ocho pondrá las reglas del juego.

Todos parecieron asentir con las indicaciones de Sasuke quien no era una persona que fuese muy sociable alrededor de ellos, pero viéndose acorralado en un evento del cual no quería participar, se vio obligado a interferir.

De pronto todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Asuma esperando que éste dijese en qué competirían.

—Bueno, creo que… lo más razonable es que sea una competencia en donde se demuestre su inteligencia y tácticas de combate —Shikamaru sonrió— una competencia de shōgi.  
>—Me parece razonable —dijo Shino.<br>—¿Qué es shōgi? —Le susurró Kiba a su compañero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji sonreían pícaramente. Sabían que teniendo al genio de Konoha en su equipo no iban a perder. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió también, no era tan estúpido como para no saber del intelecto de cada uno de ellos. Si eliminaba a los cerebros del grupo, el resto sería pan comido.

—El equipo siete elimina a Shimakaru y a Shino de la competencia —dijo sintiéndose ganador desde ese momento.  
>—¡No! —gritó Ino golpeando la mesa con su frente.<br>—¡Estamos perdidos! —se lamentó Chouji.  
>—¿Y ustedes? ¿No van a lamentarse también? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a Kiba con burla.<br>—Claro que no, eliminaste a Shino pero dejaste a Sakura. Tal vez Shino sea más inteligente, pero Sakura es brillante en su propio modo.

La chica hizo el símbolo de la victoria y sacó la lengua con confianza. A Sasuke no le importaba, estaba seguro que podía ganarle a Sakura Haruno en un juego como el shōgi.

๑

๑

๑

—¡Me niego a aceptar esto! —Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie con rapidez— Esto…esto es… ¡Esto es trampa!  
>—¡Ey! No te quejes porque Sakura ganó —dijo Kiba riendo mientras abrazaba a su compañera y la alzaba por el aire.<br>—¡Pero sus padres no dejaban de distraerme! ¿Cómo se supone que moviera las piezas si…?  
>—Nosotros establecíamos las reglas y el lugar de encuentro —le indicó Shino acomodando sus gafas oscuras—, fue parte del trato.<br>—Maldición —se quejó nuevamente Sasuke.  
>—Fue brillante traer a Sasuke a la casa de Sakura, sus padres han escuchado de él tantos años que no pararon de acosarlo —dijo Shikamaru asombrado de que Shino tuviese una mente tan perversa.<p>

Ya que eran seis jugadores, decidieron que sólo cuatro de ellos participarían. Como el equipo ocho era encargado de las reglas resolvieron que elegirían a los cuatro concursantes al azar sacando palitos. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba e Ino sacaron los cuatro palitos más largos siendo los que representarían a sus respectivos compañeros en el concurso.

Se prohibió por parte del equipo ocho que cualquiera de ellos usara sus habilidades ninja para competir, dejando el juego sólo al ingenio de cada uno. Nadie alegó por ello, pues la idea al haber escogido el shōgi era precisamente demostrar que tanto ingenio tenían.

El encuentro entre Ino y Sakura fue larguísimo. Ambas se negaban a perder, cada una moviendo sus piezas con tanta precisión que ni si quiera Sasuke pudo predecir quien ganaría. Todo se volteó a favor de Sakura cuando sacrificó una importante pieza e Ino descuidó a su rey.

Por otro lado, la partida entre Kiba y Sasuke duró exactamente 7 movimientos de parte del Uchiha. Ni si quiera fue una competencia.

Ino se quejó vívidamente de la mala suerte que habían tenido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Chouji la consoló diciendo que el stand podía ser de venta de flores y Shikamaru le dijo que la ayudaría aunque no tuviesen que hacerlo. La escena fue bastante conmovedora a decir verdad… Ino mostrándose vulnerable, Chouji sosteniéndola y Shikamaru poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Después de unos instantes, Ino miró a su alrededor y vio a los dos chicos en su vida. Con una sonrisa aceptó su derrota, contentándose en saber que al menos se tendrían el uno al otro mientras estuviesen estancados en el Hanami vendiendo cosas.

En cambio, el equipo ocho se juntó y preparó su estrategia para la final contra el equipo siete de forma minuciosa. No estaban dispuestos a perder. Por mucho que Sasuke hubiese sido el mejor en la academia, que los profesores lo señalaran como un genio y que perteneciera a un clan de elite… todos tenían un punto débil y Shino creía saber cuál era el de Sasuke.

Cuando Hinata le deseó suerte, éste le respondió que no la necesitaba, pero estaba equivocado. Tan pronto se sentaron la puerta del comedor se abrió y dos extraños sujetos hicieron acto de presencia… los padres de Sakura.

Sasuke fue bombardeado con todo tipo de preguntas, cada una lo encrespaba más que la otra. Ser cuestionado sobre su relación con Sakura, sus aspiraciones e intenciones con ella, sus deseos de tener algo serio y no sólo una aventura juvenil, sobre la importancia de esperar hasta el matrimonio para realizar actividades de adultos y varias otras cosas que resultaron incómodas de responder, hizo que el Uchiha perdiera por completo su concentración en el juego. Entre tal acoso, Sasuke apenas podía mover las piezas, perdiendo su enfoque. Se había acostumbrado tanto al silencio entre él y Hinata cuando entrenaban que trabajar intelectualmente con tanto ruido se le hizo dificultoso.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que lo hizo perder, sino, el límite de 20 segundos para mover las piezas. Cuando el padre de Sakura se sentó junto a él y le preguntó por lo ocurrido entre ambos en el País de las Libélulas, Sasuke no supo qué responder y se quedó paralizado. Todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta y por más que separó los labios para defenderse, nada salió de él, volviéndose cada vez más pálido al recordarlo. Y entonces… transcurrieron los últimos 5 segundos con la pieza en su mano sin ser movida y Shino declaró su derrota.

El equipo siete y el diez acordaron que venderían flores (no les importaba realmente qué vender y aprovecharon que la familia de Ino era dueña de una florería). Sasuke y Hinata ayudarían a mover los baldes hasta el lugar donde se celebraría el Hanami (Shikamaru era muy flojo para hacerlo) y limpiarían al día siguiente. El equipo diez se encargaría de vender las flores durante la velada y todos levantarían el stand.

Irritado, Sasuke salió del hogar de los Haruno siendo seguido por Hinata quien no quiso decir nada. Sabía que su compañero odiaba perder, pero odiaba aún más tener que asistir a eventos sociales que consideraba irrelevantes para su formación como ninja.

Cuando habían avanzado alrededor de diez metros alejándose de la casa de Sakura, el grito de Kiba los hizo detenerse y voltearse.

—¡Hinata! ¡Espera! —ambos se dieron vuelta para ver por qué Kiba les gritaba en la calle. Cuando los alcanzó se veía extrañamente animado— ¿Podría hablar contigo? —cuando Sasuke no se movió, Kiba dijo lo obvio— A solas.

El Uchiha subió una ceja y siguió caminando. Tampoco era como si le importase lo que un sujeto tan ridículo como Kiba tuviese que decirle a Hinata. De seguro lo único que podría hablar con ella eran cosas sobre perros, o cómo él iba a ser el ninja más fuerte de Konoha o alguna aburridísima anécdota de Akamaru. Claro que no le importaba lo que ese idiota tuviese que decirle, para nada, no estaba pensando en ello y se negaba a que el tema si quiera lo irritara. Era demasiado insignificante.

Sin embargo, algo le molestaba mientras se alejaba. Por lo general no era así, nunca prestaba atención al resto y mucho menos de sus conversaciones, pero se trataba de Hinata… Hinata y Kiba Inuzuka, quien siempre se mostraba tan confianzudo alrededor se su compañera. Esa desenvoltura y familiaridad entre ambos lo venía impacientando desde mucho tiempo ya, pero había llegado a niveles insostenibles la noche anterior. Tener que verlos interactuar frente a él con tanta confianza le había molestado al punto de arruinarle el apetito. Incluso mientras jugaban notó como se paraba junto a Hinata y ambos reían de alguna cosa. No era normal que siempre quisiese hablarle, reír con ella, intentar tocarla, abrazarla, gastarle bromas… toda esa atención que le daba a su compañera le revolvía el estómago y sinceramente lo consideraba algo patético ¿Por qué no era así con Haruno en vez de molestar a Hinata?

Estaba seguro que Naruto lo habría apoyado en eso, a él tampoco le agradaba que Kiba se mostrara tan desenvuelto con la peliazul, lo recordaba a la perfección.

Incrédulo de lo que estaba haciendo, volteó la vista sobre su hombro —_Sólo lo hago por Naruto_…— pensó, sintiéndose menos ridículo por estar interesado en lo que pasaba atrás de él.

La imagen que se presentaba a sus espaldas lo irritó profundamente. Sintió como si Kiba estuviese cruzando una línea a la cual nadie podía acercarse, sólo él. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y la forma estúpida en que el Inuzuka estaba actuando alrededor de su compañera.

Pero no era sólo Kiba el que desprendía luminosidad alrededor de ella, también había algo raro en Hinata, algo que no había visto en bastante tiempo, tal vez desde la época en que Naruto estaba con ellos.

Ella no sonreía de esa forma a su alrededor, ni mostraba esa suavidad en sus gestos, o sus mejillas formaban magdalenas al reír. Hasta sus hombros estaban mucho más relajados que de costumbre. No parecía ajena a la situación, sino encantada de poder estar hablando con él, como si por primera vez en meses estuviera entusiasmada de verdad por algo. No se estaba obligando a sí misma a sonreír, o a escucharlo… genuinamente estaba brillando a su alrededor.

Aquello lejos de enojarlo, lo hizo sentir una extraña melancolía ¿Acaso era tan infeliz siendo su compañera de equipo? La forma en que Hinata sonreía por lo que Kiba le decía la hacía lucir realmente alegre y viva, como si toda la tristeza de las semanas pasadas se esfumara de su alrededor.

Si hubiese sido un buen amigo, aquello le habría dado gusto, después de todo, si alguien merecía tener un momento de descanso de toda la tensión… era Hinata. Sin embargo, Sasuke era un chico bastante egoísta y lejos de alegrarse por lo que observaba lo único que sintió fue deseos de partirle la cara a Kiba para que se alejara de ella.

¿Qué sucedía con él últimamente? ¿Por qué todo lo que involucraba a Hinata lo irritaba? ¿Desde cuándo era "Hinata" en su mente y no "esa Hyuga"? Algo estaba cambiando y no podía entender del todo qué era. Tenía una extraña sensación en el abdomen como si de un momento a otro se fuese a enfermar.

De pronto, la joven hizo una reverencia y Kiba volvió a correr en dirección a la casa de Sakura gritando "Nos vemos el viernes". Sasuke se cruzó de brazos observando como ella volvía hacia el lugar en donde la estaba esperando.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó de mal humor.  
>—Invitarme al hanami —respondió Hinata mientras caminaba en dirección a la torre del Hokage para seguir su castigo.<br>—Pero si todos vamos a estar ahí —dijo extrañado— ¿Te invitó a un lugar en donde se supone estarás de cualquier forma? Que inteligente.

Hinata subió los hombros y medio sonrió apenada sin poderle dar una respuesta.

Toda esa actitud extraña de la chica lo estaba comenzando a molestar de verdad… ¿Qué secreto le estaba ocultando?

—¿Por qué te invitó al hanami? Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad? Se supone que vas a ir a ese lugar con tu familia como todos los años ¿no? —¿Por qué estaba tan interesado? ¡Que importaba lo que hiciera Hinata! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar?  
>—Le dije que iré con él. Cuando nos desocupemos tendremos libre la tarde de cualquier modo —se excusó Hinata— Y sé que no te gustan esas cosas…<p>

¿Por qué no le había preguntando si él quería ir? ¿Acaso simplemente asumía que le diría que no?, acaso…¿Prefería estar con Kiba que con él? La mera idea le revolvió el estómago y comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si un nudo se le formara en la garganta y la única forma de deshacerse de él fuese golpeando a Kiba hasta verlo sangrar.

—Ese sujeto es un idiota —dijo finalmente fingiendo desinterés— no entiendo por qué gastarías tu tiempo libre paseándote con él en ese lugar.  
>—Porque… Kiba-kun es divertido —¿Y él no lo era? ¿Eso estaba diciéndole?<br>—Tan divertido como un payaso —respondió con ironía.  
>— No me refería a eso —dijo Hinata frunciendo levemente los labios—. Me gustaría hacer más amigos. Las chicas son amables conmigo, pero a veces dudo si realmente lo son porque me quieren conocer más, o porque quieren conocer más de ti. Aparte de Naruto-kun y tú… no tengo amigos. Será agradable pasar tiempo con él…<br>—¿Agradable? ¿Qué tiene de agradable estar con ese sujeto? Y ese perro… ese.. ese perro está lleno de pulgas y quién sabe qué.  
>—Sasuke-kun… —Hinata se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos más adorables que había visto en ella, sorprendiéndolo como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima— ¿Te molesta que vaya con Kiba-kun al hanami?<br>—No —le respondió más rápido de lo normal —¿Por qué me importaría lo que hagas?

Por un momento, Sasuke creyó ver algo de decepción en sus ojos al escucharlo decir eso, pero la expresión desapareció rápidamente para dar cabida al alivio que aquello significaba. La joven, titubeante, frunció las cejas y si el gesto que anteriormente había estado en su rostro le pareció adorable, el que apareció en ella pudo fácilmente hacerlo sonrojar.

—¿Estás seguro? No iré si prefieres que pase el día contigo entrenando o… o acompañándote.

De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era que la idea de que Kiba y Hinata pasaran tiempo juntos le molestaba. Y para su fortuna, la joven le estaba dando una salida muy fácil al ofrecerle simplemente no ir y pasar el día con él. Si no hubiese odiado tanto el hanami y todas esas festividades en donde las personas de Konoha se reunían como moscas sobre la basura, incluso se habría contentado en ir con ella e intentar hacerla pasar un buen rato… con él.

Sin embargo, la mera idea de que Hinata pensara o llegara a pensar que era lo suficientemente importante para él como para hacerlo sentir así… lo mortificaba. No quería si quiera pensarlo.

—Ya te dije que me es completamente indiferente lo que hagas con tu tiempo libre, Hyuga. — Le respondió volviendo a caminar y dejándola atrás.

Los días siguientes, después de entrenar, tuvieron que unirse con el equipo diez para organizar bien el tema del puesto de flores.

Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke estuvieron alrededor de tres días martillando, aserruchando, clavando… y la mañana del hanami lo único que tenían era un stand cuya seguridad se veía muy dudosa y un enorme cartel que decía "Florería Yamanaka".

Esa misma mañana vieron como sin esfuerzo alguno llegaban los jounin a organizar su "puesto de juegos". Cuando Asuma dijo que los jounin de Konoha habían organizado un stand de juegos se le olvidó mencionar el enorme cartel que decía "Torneo de Póker". Leyeron que la inscripción era 100.000 ryos y que el premio sería 5 millones.

Hasta Sasuke pareció interesado en participar.

Vieron como Kakashi, Ebisu y hasta Tsunade se estaban inscribiendo para el evento que comenzaría durante la noche mientras terminaban de acomodar las flores.

En el otro extremo del lugar se instaló el stand de la Academia de Konoha. Los chicos habían organizado un puesto de granizados con sabor a frutas. Todas las niñas estaban ayudando a terminar de arreglar los conos de galleta y las frutas molidas, mientras que los jóvenes se encargaban de cargar los bloques de hielo y adornar con coloridos globos los árboles a su alrededor. Iruka se encargaba de que nadie se cortara o se cayera bajo un cubo de hielo mientras Konohamaru se quejaba en voz alta de lo inútil que era desperdiciar su tiempo ahí en vez de estar entrenando.

Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a preguntarse si aquello era el hanami o la feria de año nuevo.

El equipo Gai también tenía un stand. Al ser mayor que ellos, no se habían si quiera molestado en preguntarles qué iban a hacer o si podían colaborar con ello. De cualquier forma Neji Hyuga había sido promovido a Chunnin durante el invierno y no le correspondía estarse preocupando del puesto que su prima menor y los otros gennins preparaban. Tenten se estaba quejando a viva voz de que Gai y Lee estaban arruinando todo mientras Neji colgaba el cartel sobre el puesto, bastante irritado por el ridículo desplante de Lee y Gai quienes estaban haciendo curry con turbantes en sus cabezas. Su stand se llamaba "ARDIENTE CURRY DE LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD Y OTRAS COSAS JUVENILES" y además con cada compra los que acudían se podían llevar gratis un traje de spandex verde al puro estilo de Gai y Lee (sí, la decoración era casi completa de trajes de spandex verdes colgando por todos lados), incluso los árboles.

Sasuke y Neji se dieron una larga e incómoda mirada comprendiendo sólo con eso que los habían obligado a participar en toda esa ridiculez, él cargando flores y Neji soportando el ridículo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo. Por un momento, hasta se sintió mal por el Hyuga quien constantemente estaba en medio de estos personajes tan extraños. Si él hubiese tenido que participar de algo tan absurdo se habría ido de Konoha. Con razón Neji lucía tan amargado la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando llegó al puesto vio a Chouji colgando faroles de papel y a Ino escribiendo los precios en un cartel.

Apenas la joven lo vio llegar saltó sobre él y casi lo hizo caer de espaldas.

—¡Ya basta! —se quejó intentando alejar a Ino— Esto es lo último.  
>—Y esto termina nuestro trabajo —dijo Shikamaru quien se encontraba acostado sobre el césped mirando los árboles con flores mientras mascaba una larga varilla de pasto.<br>—¿Has hecho algo? —le preguntó Sasuke irritado.  
>—Es demasiado problemático.<br>—¿Y dónde está Hinata? —preguntó mirando para todos lados.  
>—Oh, dijo que debía irse a su casa porque Kiba la pasaría a buscar dentro de poco —dijo Ino despreocupadamente mientras pegaba su mejilla al brazo de Sasuke.<p>

El Uchiha rodó los ojos dejando las flores dentro del puesto. Escuchar que Hinata ni si quiera lo había esperado para despedirse le molestó pero no dejó que aquello se mostrara en su rostro. No iba a darle el lujo a nadie de que luego dijeran que estaba celoso o algo por estilo, pues no lo estaba, para nada, sólo le molestaba que alguien tan inútil como Kiba Inuzuka se acercara a su compañera.

Ino lo soltó y siguió trabajando, atando pequeños ramilletes en pulseras. Sasuke vio una serie de artículos femeninos, como cintillos con una sola gran flor, clips para el cabello con flores primaverales, y claro, lo más popular (de acuerdo a Ino), kanzashis con flores de cerezos colgando (de hecho, el stand aún no habría y ya habían vendido tres de ellos).

No sabía por qué alguien se emocionaría tanto con las flores, pero después de todo, las chicas habían tenido clases de arreglos florales dentro de la Academia y ellos no… y por otro lado, él no entendía el razonamiento femenino y estaba seguro que el 99% de los hombres de Konoha tampoco.

—Bueno, mi parte está hecha —dijo Sasuke con rapidez.  
>—¿También tienes una cita para el hanami? —preguntó Ino desilusionada.<br>—¿Cita? ¿Qué te daría esa impresión?  
>—Pues, quieres irte tan rápido como Hinata —respondió Ino sonriendo incómoda— pensé que también tendrías una cita.<br>—Hinata no tiene una cita, sólo va a acompañar a Inuzuka.

Shikamaru e Ino se miraron extrañados. El Nara sonrió suspirando e Ino comenzó a reír ante la ingenuidad de Sasuke.

—¡Claro que es una cita! Kiba le pidió que lo acompañara al hanami, uno de los días más románticos del año —dijo Ino levantando el dedo índice—. Y la va a ir a buscar a su casa y luego vendrán acá y estarán solos bajo los árboles.  
>—Suena como una cita para mí —agregó Chouji sonriendo con gracia.<br>—Además Kiba siempre se le acerca a hablarle cuando la ve y es amable con ella. Créeme, lo he visto interactuar con Sakura y él no es así con todas las chicas —le indicó Ino—. Kiba la invitó en una cita.  
>—Hinata es amable con todos, por eso las personas la tratan así— dijo Sasuke a la defensiva, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando—. No es una cita. Hinata no es así. No es como ustedes que sólo piensan en esas cosas. Ella es una kunoichi.<br>—Qué importa si están en una cita o no —dijo Shikamaru de pronto—. Hinata no tiene novio y Kiba tampoco. Que hagan lo que quieran.  
>—¡Importa! —gritó Ino molesta— Serían los primeros de nuestro grupo en comenzar un romance.<br>—Romance —dijo Sasuke mirando el piso.

Todas esas palabras hacían eco en su mente —_… cita… romance… hamani… solos bajo los árboles... _— girando con tanta rapidez, que de un momento a otro se imaginó a Hinata casada con Kiba llena de perros y bebes a su alrededor.

Apretó el puño, movimiento que no pasó inadvertido para Shikamaru quien miró a Sasuke levantando una ceja.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con algo más? —preguntó.  
>—Creo que no… —respondió Ino.<br>—No tengo nada más que hacer esta tarde. Me quedaré con ustedes —dijo con firmeza.  
>—¿De verdad? —gritó Ino con alegría lanzándose a abrazarlo. Sasuke estaba tan serio que ni si quiera intentó sacársela de encima— ¡Que genial! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho Sasuke-kun! ¡Luego podemos ir a comer cuando se haga de noche y…!<p>

Pero las palabras de Ino se perdieron en ese momento. No la estaba escuchando. Estaba completamente ido en sus propias ideas sobre Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka en una cita. No permitiría que ese sujeto se pasara de listo con su mejor amiga.

๑

๑

๑

Esa mañana mientras terminaban de arreglar todo en el puesto había considerado seriamente la idea de quedarse y ayudarle a Ino. Siempre había tenido afinidad con ella, pero toda esa semana mientras planeaban su puesto de venta Ino había actuado de forma amigable con ella. Se sintió bien poder hablar cosas de mujeres, sin tener que preocuparse de decir lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Por lo general, si Sasuke la veía mostrarse triste o demasiado sensible, en vez de preguntarle qué le sucedía, sólo gritaba y le daba sermones diciendo que no podía creer como alguien como ella había llegado a ser una kunoichi.

Ino también estaba experimentando cambios en su cuerpo y ambas se rieron juntas cuando hablaron de lo mucho que le molestaban los senos y lo incómodo que era cuando pasaba eso alrededor de los chicos. Algo habían visto de esos temas en la academia cuando eran niñas, pero una cosa muy distinta era experimentarlo que estudiarlo.

La rubia le confesó que estaba segura que uno de sus senos era más grande que el otro y que estaba horrorizada al respecto. Un día había sido una chica plana y ahora tenía que atarse vendas para que no le molestaran al entrenar. Hinata la entendía perfectamente pues ella también había notado que su seno derecho era levemente más grande que el izquierdo. Últimamente su busto habían crecido tanto que había tenido que realizar la infame tarea de ir a comprar un brasier.

Ino casi se muere de la risa cuando Hinata le contó la forma en que fue a la tienda de lencería escondida y casi se desmaya cuando encontró a Sasuke esperándola afuera preguntándole por qué había ido a ese lugar. Para ella, el tema de su busto era todo un problema y muchas veces había deseado que pararan de crecer pero era inútil, por mucho que se amarrara el torso… sus senos crecían cada día sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

—Al menos no serás plana como Sakura —dijo Ino suspicazmente y Hinata se sintió culpable por reír.

Cuando llevó el último barril con rosas, Ino se le acercó y le dijo que se fuera a casa a arreglarse para salir con Kiba. Hinata casi había olvidado todo al respecto por lo bien que lo estaba pasando con la joven, por lo cual corrió en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

Y ahí se encontraba en ese momento, peinado su cabellera y arreglando los últimos detalles de su kimono. Era uno de los más sencillos que poseía pues sinceramente la idea de estar cargando un Obi de tres kilos durante un día tan primaveral la desanimaba.

Su familia iría como todos los años a hacer acto de presencia y era costumbre que ella se parara a la derecha de su padre y guiara la comitiva. Sin embargo, con Neji y Hanabi en el hanami, reunió suficiente valor y le preguntó a su padre si podía asistir por su cuenta. Hiashi Hyuga le concedió el permiso y no mostró decepción al escuchar que Kiba Inuzuka la escoltaría al lugar. Lo extraño fue cuando se dio vuelta en dirección a Hinata y le preguntó por qué Sasuke no era su pareja para el hanami. Hinata pestañó un par de veces y se lo preguntó a sí misma… ¿por qué no lo era?

Hasta ese momento no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero lo normal de haber ido con alguien, habría sido ir con Sasuke y no con Kiba. Miró a su padre confusa y levantó los hombros respondiendo que Sasuke no la había invitado y Kiba sí. Su padre asintió y siguió su camino. No obstante, la pregunta siguió dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras arreglaba su cabellera y se perfumaba poniendo una gotita de extracto de vainilla atrás de su oreja…

De pronto la puerta de su cuarto fue golpeada y Ko le avisó que había un joven esperándola. Hinata se puso de pie, intentó alisar su kimono con las manos y caminó por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga hasta la entrada.

Kiba tenía puesto un kimono bastante bonito, de colores oscuros que lo hacían ver mucho más como un adolescente que como el extraño niño que usaba ropa de invierno todo el año. Como siempre, Akamaru lo acompañaba. Notó que a la distancia bastantes jóvenes del clan los miraban con el ceño fruncido, por lo cual intentó irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—¡Luces genial Hinata! —dijo Kiba con toda naturalidad— Es extraño verte usar ropa de tu talla.  
>—Ki..Kiba-kun… —dijo ella sonrojando. No estaba segura que fuese adecuado que le dijera algo así— Gracias. Tú te ves muy bien también.<br>—¡Claro! Aunque debo admitir que odio esta cosa —le confesó riendo con fuerza mientras se encaminaban fuera de la mansión Hyuga— me pica y me aprieta. Me siento mucho más cómodo con mi ropa normal.  
>—¿Por qué no usaste eso entonces? —le preguntó Hinata con algo de duda.<br>—No quería avergonzarte. Sé que las chicas se preocupan mucho de este tipo de cosas. Sakura y Hana siempre me están regañando para que me vista mejor —frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.  
>—Yo creo que deberías ponerte lo que te haga sentir cómodo —dijo con amabilidad—, sé que mi ropa es grande, pero me siento bien en ella.<br>—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa— la próxima vez que salgamos juntos, me pondré la ropa de siempre.

Hinata sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaban la calle en dirección al hanami.

Caminar con Kiba Inuzuka era completamente distinto a caminar con Sasuke. Kiba nunca dejaba de hablar y la obligaba a salir de su timidez innata para responderle. De vez en cuando contaba alguna anécdota exagerando los detalles y enalteciéndose a sí mismo como el salvador de casi todos los conflictos en que el equipo ocho había participado. Hinata lo escuchaba con interés asintiendo o riendo con suavidad, creyendo a medias todo lo que decía. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la alegraba era escuchar la forma en que describía a sus compañeros como lo más importante en su vida, a pesar de que Shino era un rencoroso que nunca olvidaba las cosas y que Sakura lo golpeaba incluso más que su propia madre. Aquello le decía que Kiba era un chico de corazón noble, que seguramente se sacrificaría por sus amigos y por sus sueños. Esas eran cualidades que hubiese gustado encontrar en Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron al hanami se sorprendieron gratamente de ver que la mayoría de Konoha se encontraba en el lugar, que los comerciantes habían armado sus puestos y que todos se veían felices almorzando bajo los árboles de cerezos.

Pasaron por el stand en que Hanabi se encontraba vendiendo helados y Kiba le compró un granizado de cerezas a ambas. Luego avanzaron hacia el lugar en que Neji vendía curry y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír cuando vio que su primo llevaba un turbante en la cabeza, mientras a su lado Lee gritaba a viva voz que el curry era un alimento que llenaba de fuerza y vitalidad. Neji miró a Kiba con el ceño fruncido y Hinata no tuvo que decir nada para que ambos se alejaran del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Siguieron caminando y disfrutando de la tarde, cuando vieron como la mayoría de los adultos en Konoha estaba interesando en participar del torneo de póker. Tokuma Hyuga estaba inscribiéndose cuando los vio y se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hinata-sama, no sabía que vendría antes que el resto de la familia… —dijo un tanto incómodo.  
>—Sí. Yo vine con Kiba-kun —le indicó— ¿Vas a participar en ese torneo?<br>—Así es —dijo llevando una mano a su nuca—, por favor, no le diga nada a Hiashi-sama. No creo que esté de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas.  
>—Será un secreto —le indicó cubriendo su sonrisa, haciendo que el joven hiciera una nueva reverencia ante ellos.<p>

Pero no era el único que estaba inscribiéndose. Los padres de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru también estaban agregando sus nombres a la lista. Notó como Asuma Sarutobi anotaba personas y les daba las instrucciones.

Fue entonces que escucharon la voz de Ino llamándolos desde el puesto de los gennin de Konoha y ambos se voltearon a verla mientras los saludaba ondeando su mano. Caminaron hasta el lugar con animosamente viendo que las ventas de flores iban bastante bien, de hecho, Hinata ya había visto alrededor de tres chichas llevando algunos de los ornamentos que habían hecho en la mañana, tanto en el cabello como en su ropa.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Ya vieron cuanta gente hay en este lugar? —les preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.  
>—Está repleto, gracias a todos los cielos no tuvimos que ayudar en esto —dijo Kiba riendo.<br>— ¡Tampoco necesitábamos tu ayuda! —se quejó Ino sacándole la lengua— ¿Vas a comprar algo?  
>—¿Quieres flores Hinata? —le preguntó Kiba.<br>—N-no es necesario —dijo ella rápidamente.  
>—Anda, a todas las chicas le gustan las flores —insistió con alegría mientras sacaba su billetera. Akamaru ladró afirmativamente.<br>—Si Hyuga, a todas las chicas le gustan las flores, ¿Qué tal una rosa roja?

Tanto Hinata como Kiba movieron su mirada y descubrieron a Sasuke entre los baldes de flores cargando una sola rosa roja en dirección a ambos quienes lo observaron completamente extraños por la sorna en su voz. Se paró junto a Ino con confianza, como si ambos fuesen cómplices en descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Kiba. Verlos lucir tan cómodos uno al lado del otro la hizo sentir fuera de lugar, en un universo alterno en donde Sasuke Uchiha considerara a Ino alguien aceptable.

—Según Yamanaka significan amor. Ideal para una cita —agregó Sasuke, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida y que Kiba levantara una ceja.  
>—Porque están en una cita, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Ino.<br>—¿Qué les importa? —contestó Kiba molesto— ¿Por qué tendría que explicarle a alguno de ustedes qué es lo que estoy haciendo con Hinata?  
>—Me parece muy tierno que estén en una cita, de hecho, la rosa es gratis —dijo Ino con una sonrisa.<p>

Ambos sabían que no estaban en una cita. Ambos sabían que no había ningún tipo de atracción entre ellos, simplemente, se llevaban bien y a los dos les hacía falta una tarde para cambiar de ambiente, de personas y olvidarse de sus propias preocupaciones. Hinata escuchaba, algo que ni Sakura ni Shino hacían. Hasta alguien explosivo y alegre como Kiba tenía problemas y era agradable poder contárselos a una persona que lo estaba escuchando.  
>Por su parte, Hinata había estado tan deprimida últimamente por su lesión en el brazo, su pelea con Sasuke, el silencio entre ambos, el constante recordatorio que Naruto no estaba ahí… que decidió salir con Kiba. Para su sorpresa, pasar tiempo con el Inuzuka la había hecho sentir bien. El chico era completamente extrovertido y la hacía sonreír, la animaba, la llenaba de vitalidad y de ganas de correr y gritar junto a él, una sensación que estaba extrañando desde que Naruto abandonó la aldea.<p>

Sin embargo, no era asunto ni de Ino ni de Sasuke lo que había entre ellos y que los estuvieran encarando como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo ofendió a Kiba e hirió a Hinata. Ella le había preguntado a Sasuke si prefería que no fuese. Ella había considerado sus sentimientos de soledad antes de buscar un nuevo amigo. Pero como siempre, el Uchiha era egoísta en sus propias pretensiones y ahora la estaba mirando como si lo hubiese traicionado o algo peor.

—¿Quieres ir a comprar otro helado Hinata? —preguntó Kiba con un claro amargor en su tono.  
>—Sí —respondió ella mirando a Sasuke extrañada por su actitud.<p>

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron del puesto de flores.

๑

๑

๑

—¡Pues a mí me gustaría una explicación!

Tanto Sasuke como Ino se dieron vuelta y encontraron a Sakura y Shino escondidos atrás del puesto de flores, observando como Hinata y Kiba se alejaban del lugar. Sakura se veía tan molesta como Sasuke y Shino, como de costumbre, no mostraba gesto alguno.

—¡La va a buscar a su casa, se baña, se pone ropa decente y le compra un helado! —se quejó Sakura con una mueca— ¿Qué pasa con él?  
>—¿Lo están siguiendo? —preguntó Ino sorprendida— ¿Es en serio?<br>—¿Tú te estás prestando para algo tan bajo como eso Shino? —preguntó Shikamaru quien aún se encontraba acostado sobre el pasto apoyándose levemente contra la corteza del árbol de cereza.  
>—No dejó de insistir y la acompañé, ¿Por qué? Para asegurarme que no hiciera algo de lo cual luego se arrepentirá —respondió Shino.<br>—No puedo creerlo —dijo Sasuke con una gota de fastidio en su voz — esto bordea en lo ridículo.  
>—¿Qué tiene de malo que estén en una cita? Es primavera, época de romance y… —dijo Ino con una sonrisa.<br>—No es romántico, es patético —la interrumpió Sakura—. La pobre Hinata es tan despistada que ni si quiera sabe que están en una cita y como siempre Kiba encontrará alguna forma de arruinarlo todo.

Shikamaru, Ino y Sasuke miraron a Shino quien sólo subió los hombros sin poder darles una explicación. Las razones por las cuales estaban siguiendo a Kiba estaban más allá de su comprensión.

—Sakura… ¿No será que estás celosa? —preguntó Ino con burla.  
>—A mí también me suena a celos —dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco más.<br>—¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de Kiba? ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Ya dije que lo estamos siguiendo para evitar una desgracia —dijo Sakura apretando el puño— ¡Ustedes no conocen a Kiba como nosotros!

Ino suspiró y puso ambas manos en su cintura mientras Sakura y ella seguían discutiendo. En cambio, la mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en Kiba y Hinata, viéndolos desaparecer atrás de un gran árbol. Frunció los labios aún más. Sakura podía ser un chica simplona, pero estaba comenzando a creer eso de que era brillante a su propio modo.

—Sakura, ven conmigo —dijo Sasuke rápidamente tomando la muñeca de la joven quien lo miró extrañada pero sonrojada—. Que Shino se quede aquí a ayudar a Ino con las ventas.

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. En ningún momento Sasuke la había mirado a los ojos, sólo la arrastraba a su voluntad entre las personas mientras buscaba algo. Quería encontrar un motivo para que por primera vez en su vida pareciera notarla y su mente divagó a ese día en que había puesto sus labios sobre los de su Sasuke-kun y lo había intentado reanimar. Se sonrojó ilusionada, tal vez después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente Sasuke la estuviese notando.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —le preguntó con timidez cuando se detuvieron frente al stand de los jounin.  
>—Vamos a tener una cita —le respondió Sasuke con desinterés—. Siempre has querido salir conmigo, ¿no?<br>—Sí.. pero… —la mente de Sakura giraba a mil por hora, cada pensamiento más fantasioso que el anterior— … pero Sasuke-kun, si hubiese sabido me habría arreglado un poco más, me veo…  
>—Eso no importa —la interrumpió con rapidez— ¿A Kiba le gusta Hinata?<br>—Supongo —dijo Sakura—, nunca es tan amable conmigo, ni con Shino… ni con nadie.

Sasuke no reaccionó a su respuesta, sólo apresuró el paso y apretó un poco más su muñeca mientras pasaban entre todos los presentes. Miraba de un lado a otro buscándolos, pero se había vuelto tan dependiente del byakugan que sus habilidades de rastreo estaban jugándole una mala pasada ¿Dónde llevaría él a Hinata si estuviesen juntos? Considerando la hora del día, seguramente estaban comiendo algo.

Había personas haciendo barbacoas bajo los árboles y a Kiba le gustaba mucho la carne. Siendo un sujeto inconsiderado tal como lo era Naruto, dudaba que se hubiese molestado en preguntarle a Hinata qué deseaba comer.

Siguieron avanzando entre los árboles de cerezo, él tirando de ella con rapidez, casi trotando, y Sakura entrecerrando los ojos por la brusquedad con que el Uchiha la estaba manipulando.

—Sa..Sasuke-kun… me estás lastimando —dijo Sakura de pronto, haciendo que el joven se detuviera y le soltara la muñeca. Se miraron a los ojos un instante y él notó el leve toque de miedo en ella— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?  
>—No estoy enojado —respondió con rapidez.<br>— Si me dices qué te está molestando, podemos solucionarlo juntos.  
>— Lo único que me molesta es tener que perder mi día en este lugar en vez de estar entrenando —insistió Sasuke.<br>—Yo..yo puedo entrenar contigo —dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojando al mismo tiempo—. Soy muy buena cuando se trata de genjutsus. Sé que eso te gusta, entrenar… podemos tener una cita entrenando.  
>—Hn. No te hagas ideas raras Sakura, que acepte pasar tiempo contigo no significa que me agrades más que antes.<br>—En-entiendo Sasuke-kun —dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras caminaban — Si quieres puedo ir a buscar una manta para que nos sentemos bajo los árboles.  
>—No es necesario —respondió Sasuke cuando sus ojos encontraron a Kiba y Hinata frente a un stand de juegos comiendo pollo grillado.<p>

Al ver que Kiba ponía su mano sobre el cabello de Hinata, su estómago se volvió a contraer, pero ahora con mucha más fuerza… con verdadera rabia. Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, apretando y soltando la empuñadora de su espada pensando cómo se vería Kiba manco.

¿Por qué no le decía algo para que dejara de tocarla? ¿Por qué permanecía ahí inmóvil como si nada mientras la mano de Kiba se posaba en su cabeza?

Al acercarse, notó lo cambiada que estaba Hinata y aquello lo hizo comprender qué podría estar viendo Kiba en ella pues él también lo notaba. Sí, la veía todos los días, pero sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no era realmente una niña. Había signos en ella que lo evidenciaban, desde los cinco centímetros que había crecido los últimos meses, sus caderas más anchas, su melena que caía un poco más abajo de los hombros, su cara que había sido redonda estaba tomando otra forma un poco más alargada que hacía notar levemente sus pómulos… todo en ella desprendía algo que él venía negando hacía bastante. Ya no era una niña y tampoco lo era él.

¿Era acaso el único que notaba que Hinata estaba floreciendo junto con el resto de Konoha? ¿Por qué aquello lo hacía sentir una leve mezcla entre melancolía y miedo? ¿Qué tal si no era el único que lo notaba? ¿Qué tal si otros intentaban quitarle a su mejor amiga ahora que dejaba de ser un botón y comenzaba a florecer como los árboles de cerezo?

Eso significaría, volver a estar completamente solo.

๑

๑

๑

—¡Espero que te gusten! —dijo Kiba poniendo la brocheta de pollo frente a ella— Akamaru dice que es lo que mejor huele de todo lo que están asando y mi nariz está de acuerdo —Kiba se agachó y acarició a su perro en el lomo, quien lamió su cara ladrando contento.  
>—Muchas gracias Kiba-kun —respondió Hinata tomando el palito entre sus manos.<br>—No es nada, dije que conseguiría lo mejor. Mi nariz nunca falla.  
>—Akamaru-kun y tú son una buena dupla.<br>—¡Claro que lo somos! ¿Verdad Akamaru? —el perro volvió a ladrar mientras caminaban bajo los árboles entre la lluvia de flores de cerezo— Esto es realmente agradable. Akamaru y yo entrenamos en este bosque de vez en cuando, pero esta época es un tanto desagradable para mi nariz por todo el polen.  
>—¿Te da alergia? —le preguntó preocupada.<br>—No de todo… más bien mi olfato se adormece.  
>—Oh… ya veo. Espero que eso no sea un problema.<br>—¡Nunca! Es un desafío —dijo con alegría— ¿Lo estás pasando bien Hinata?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y Kiba volvió a reír. Era agradable estar con alguien tan despreocupado y alegre al mismo tiempo. Parecía que todo el mundo era sólo un escenario para que él pudiese mostrar que era el mejor, o al menos eso la había hecho sentir estar con él. Todo era una competencia en donde debía demostrarle a sus pares que Kiba Inuzuka no se quedaría atrás y aunque a veces agrandaba mucho las cosas, a Hinata le agradaba.

—Ya ves, te dije que lo pasaríamos bien —dijo Kiba llegando al otro extremo de los puestos en donde encontraron ventas de máscaras, fuegos artificiales y bebidas.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció de a poco cuando recordó la mirada que Sasuke le había dado cuando estaban conversando con Ino. No lo entendía. La mayoría del tiempo actuaba como si todo en ella lo irritara y quisiera mantenerla lo más lejos posible, pero otras veces, como ese día, parecía molestarse cuando alguien más se le acercaba. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Gaara en el País del Viento. Sasuke estaba actuando de forma inusual últimamente y no lograba comprenderlo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó de pronto Kiba al notar su silencio— ¿No te gustó el pollo? Podemos buscar otra cosa si quieres.  
>—No… no e-es eso. Sasuke-kun se comportó muy extraño, ¿no crees? —le contestó.<br>—Bueno, no lo sé. No lo conozco tanto como para decir qué es normal o extraño en él —respondió Kiba frunciendo el ceño levemente— Pero ya que tú lo conoces más, si dices que está actuando extraño debe ser así. Tal vez tenga complejo de hermano mayor o algo así —comenzó a reír con fuerza, haciendo que Hinata lo mirara curiosa.  
>—¿Qué es eso? —lo cuestionó con timidez, avergonzada de no saber a qué se refería.<p>

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar en cómo responderle. Hinata se comenzó a sentir empequeñecida y tonta por no entender todo lo que le hablaban, pero intentó mantenerse lo más normal que podía.

—A los hermanos mayores no les gusta cuando otros hombres se acercan a sus hermanas pequeñas, pues de una u otra forma saben lo que están pensando… porque también son hombres, ¿sabes? Un tema de sobreprotección —le intentó explicar Kiba—. Descuida, sólo confundió las cosas. También debe creer que estamos en una cita o algo así.  
>—Kiba-kun… —Hinata bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, tragó saliva e hizo la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que Ino lo mencionó— ¿Estamos en una cita?<br>—Creo que no —respondió Kiba con naturalidad— ¿O sí?  
>—No lo sé. Supongo que no.<p>

Y entonces llegó el primer momento incómodo entre ambos desde que se conocían. La verdad, nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de problemas ni se habían llevado mal, básicamente porque era muy fácil llevarse bien con Hinata y porque Akamaru parecía gustarle mucho estar cerca de ella.

Kiba consideraba a su perro el mejor juez de carácter de Konoha y si a éste le parecía agradable estar cerca de la chica, entonces a él también.

Sin previo aviso, Kiba se quejó en voz alta y gruñó chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Qué importa si es una cita o no? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó con seriedad.  
>—Sí —respondió Hinata sorprendida por su reacción tan intempestiva.<br>—Yo también y eso es todo lo que importa.

Kiba llevó sus manos a la nuca y comenzó a reír nuevamente. Hinata sonrió y suspiró aliviada. Eso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensó… Kiba tenía una habilidad única para sacarse los problemas de encima como si no fuesen nada.

—¡Mira Hinata! ¡Un stand de kunais y blancos en movimiento!- gritó Kiba apuntando hacia el puesto— ¡Vamos a participar! ¡Ganaré un peluche gigante para ti!  
>—Pero… pero con esta ropa no sé si podremos…<br>—Por supuesto que podemos.

La tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el pequeño puesto de blancos que estaban moviéndose impulsados por un mecanismo bastante rudimentario. Hinata sonrojó mientras avanzaban, pero no lo porque pensara que era algo romántico que sostuviera su mano, sino por el pavor que la hacía sentir la idea de fallar todos los tiros de los kunais con lo apretado que era su kimono.

El puesto era atendido por un señor de gran bigote blanco y gruesas gafas que insistía en decirle a un niño que fuese a ponerle aceite a los rodamientos de su sistema. Decenas de peluches de distintos colores y tamaños colgaban por todo el lugar, listos para buscar un dueño

—¡Ey! ¡Queremos jugar! —dijo Kiba con alegría poniendo cien ryos en el estante— ¿Cinco de cinco para ganar un premio?  
>—Cinco de cinco para ganar uno de esos —le indicó mostrándole pequeños peluches en forma de sapos y zorros de nueve colas— diez de diez para ganar uno de esos –apuntó a peluches con la forma de famosos ninjas de la aldea como Jiraiya y Tsunade, junto con animales como gatos y perros, lobos, pandas y tortugas.<br>—Entonces deme diez, quiero ganar un perro de peluche para Hinata —miró a su compañera con una sonrisa confiada mientras ella se sonrojaba nuevamente— ¿Te gustan los perros verdad?  
>—S-sí… pero no es necesario que…<br>—Oi Hinata, tienes un pétalo de flor en su cabello —dijo acercándose a ella sin mucho cuidado y sacándolo de ahí.  
>—Gracias —dijo ella sonriendo.<br>—¡De nada! ¡Ahora ganaré un peluche y luego podemos comprar fuegos artificiales y prenderlos cerca del río Naka! ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó animado.  
>—Eso suena divertido —respondió Hinata emocionada—. Me gustan mucho los fuegos artificiales.<br>—Aquí tienes muchacho, diez kunais. Debes acertar en el punto rojo de los blancos, cualquier cosa que toques que no sea el punto rojo, será considerado como nulo –dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, tomando los cien ryo y pasándole a Kiba los kunais.  
>—Yo también quiero diez kunai.<p>

Kiba volteó su rostro a su costado y se encontró con el serio perfil de Sasuke Uchiha mirando en frente y poniendo su dinero sobre la mesa. Sakura llegó atrás de él mirando a ambos con duda, tan confundida como ellos estaban.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura— Pensé que íbamos a…  
>—Luego —la cortó en seco—. Voy a ganar uno de esos peluches antes.<br>—¿De verdad? —lo cuestionó Sakura hiperventilando. La idea de que Sasuke estuviese compitiendo para darle un peluche casi la hizo desmallar.  
>—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Kiba levantando una ceja, extrañado de que ambos estuviesen ahí.<br>—Lo mismo que ustedes —respondió Sasuke— ¿No, Sakura?  
>—Sí Sasuke-kun —dijo la chica mirándolo llena de ilusión.<p>

Hinata se sintió extraña cuando los vio juntos, más que nada porque venía escuchando por años lo estúpida que consideraba Sasuke a todas sus fangirls y Sakura caía dentro de esa categoría. Todo ese tiempo sólo se había dedicado a tratarla mal, a criticarla y decirle una y otra vez que lo dejara en paz. Por supuesto que era raro entonces verlos juntos, tan cerca uno del otro sin que Sasuke le dijera que se largara o que lo dejara en paz. Y no sólo eso, había mostrado el mismo tipo de complicidad alrededor de Ino.

Tal vez, Sasuke también quisiese hacer amigos nuevos. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse tranquila. A veces se preocupaba de que él se aislara de todos.

—Voy a ganar uno de esos peluches para Hinata, no fallaré —dijo Kiba con confianza.  
>—Entonces deja de hablar y lanza —lo increpó Sasuke.<p>

Ambos empezaron a lanzar los kunais y éstos volaron por el aire con un silbido metálico. Sakura y Hinata observaron como uno a uno los kunais rojos y los kunais azules iban clavándose en los blancos con precisión.

Sakura se sintió gratamente sorprendida por Kiba, pues el chico no era de lo mejor cuando se trataba de shurikenjutsu, más bien se guiaba por su olfato cuando tenía que golpear algo en movimiento. Sin entenderlo del todo, quiso animar a su compañero más de lo que quería animar a Sasuke. Tal vez se debía a que Kiba no era un genio en todo lo que hacía y la mayoría del tiempo al igual que ella debía esforzarse por mejorar… o quizás después de estar dos años estancada con él en el mismo equipo le había comenzado a tomar algo de cariño.

Hinata por su parte sintió nervios en el estómago. Sasuke estaba comportándose de forma extraña y no le agradaba del todo que hubiese ido a retar a Kiba cuando ambos estaban pasando un rato agradable. Todo ese aire de alegría en Kiba se había esfumado y uno mucho más agresivo se había formado entre ellos. Entendió lo que ocurría pues Kiba pensaba ser el mejor en todo, y que Sasuke llegara a ese lugar a demostrarle lo contrario lo había puesto en una posición defensiva.

Y justo en el momento en que ambos lanzaban el último kunai, el arma roja de Sasuke golpeó la azul de Kiba lanzándola fuera de trayectoria, clavándose el kunai del Uchiha a la perfección en el punto rojo del círculo. La reacción del Inuzuka no tardó en revelarse, quien se volteó en dirección a Sasuke apuntando con el índice extendido.

—¿Cuál es la gran idea imbécil? —le gritó— ¿Acaso no puedes ganar limpiamente?  
>—No sé de qué hablas, tu kunai se interpuso en el camino del mío —respondió Sasuke con media sonrisa mientras el señor se acercaba a él con una gato de peluche. Extendió su mano y lo sostuvo sin si quiera mirarlo, sólo lanzándoselo a Hinata quien lo alcanzó a atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo— Cuando termines de perder el tiempo con ese fracasado, recuerda que debemos entrenar.<p>

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Sakura ahí, como si hubiese olvidado si quiera que le había prometido una cita. La pelirrosa miró a Kiba con tristeza un momento, entendiendo lo que debía haber estado pasando por su cabeza.

—Kiba… —susurró— Nueve de diez no es malo.  
>—La señorita tiene razón —dijo el hombre— ya que acertaste cinco de cinco, puedes escoger otro de los más pequeños para tu acompañant…<br>—¡Lanzaré de nuevo y esta vez sí conseguiré acertarlos todos! —dijo Kiba con determinación, mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa— ¿Me prestarías dinero?

Sakura lo golpeó pero terminó dándole dinero y lo apoyó animándolo en cada tiró que lanzó en los blancos que se movían. Hinata lo hizo a su forma, parándose junto a él y diciéndole que no se diera por vencido. Sin embargo su semblante ya no lucía divertido como antes, más bien, miraba el gato de peluche con tristeza sin entender por qué Sasuke intentaría arruinar su salida y tratarla tan pobremente.

—Ve Hinata —dijo Kiba cuando notó lo triste que estaba—. Sin importar que tan estúpido sea, es tu compañero. No estarás tranquila hasta que le preguntes qué le sucede.

Hinata iba a abrir la boca para decirle que luego resolvería ese asunto, mortificada porque fuese tan transparente como para que sus pensamientos pudiesen ser leídos por cualquiera, sin embargo Kiba ni si quiera la dejó responder.

—Gracias por venir hoy, fue divertido —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata asintió abnegada recordando a Temari, quien le había dado un sermón en el hospital por ser tan poco cuidadosa con sus sentimientos y la forma en que se mostraban en su rostro. Le sonrió de vuelta y salió corriendo dejándolos solos ahí. Mientras Kiba lanzaba el último kunai Sakura se cruzó de brazos irritada viéndolo de reojo.

— ¡Yahooo! ¡Lo hicimos Akamaru! ¡Diez de diez! ¡Definitivamente soy el mejor!  
>—¿Se podría saber por qué te agradaba tanto Hinata-san? No es muy normal en ti ser amable con las mujeres.<br>—¡Claro que soy amable con las mujeres! —se quejó Kiba acertando el último kunai.  
>—¿Entonces por qué no eres más amable conmigo? —Alegó la joven levantando una ceja.<br>—Cuando tengas senos pensaré en ti como una mujer.

Sakura lo golpeó tan fuerte que tuvo un ojo morado por 15 días.

๑

๑

๑

Estaba atardeciendo en Konoha y las primeras estrellas aparecían entre los árboles de cerezo. Hinata había tenido toda la intensión de buscar a Sasuke pero tan pronto dejó a los chicos se cruzó con Neji quien le indicó que su padre y Hanami la esperaban para que todos los Hyuga pudiesen disfrutar de un almuerzo familiar.

Sin embargo, ese almuerzo se volvió un sinfín de formalidades, en el cual el líder de los Hyuga y su futura heredera se acercaron al resto de los clanes para conversar y desearles una feliz primavera. Por supuesto, esas charlas se convirtieron en infinitas invitaciones a beber o comer algo, a conversar sobre el futuro de Konoha y las relaciones entre los Hyuga y el resto.

Sólo cuando vio la primera estrella en el cielo y bebió su ultima taza de té, su padre anunció que se retiraría dándole libre el resto de la velada. Hinata asintió, pero para ese entonces no pensó que encontraría a Sasuke ahí… seguramente estaría entrenando su chidori o practicando con su espada…

Se llevó una sorpresa grata cuando activó el byakugan y lo encontró sentado sobre una de las ramas de los cerezos mirando el cielo.

Estaba un tanto alejado, pero supuso que la estaba esperando. Ambos conocían sus habilidades, y él sabía que ella activaría su byakugan instintivamente buscándolo apenas terminara su salida con Kiba. Tal vez tenía muchos deseos de entrenar y esperarla en ese lugar alejado de todos era su forma de decirle que no se demorara, o quizás la tarde estaba lo suficientemente fresca para buscar un buen sitio y meditar.

Respiró profundamente mientras caminaba hacia aquel árbol pasando entre las personas que aún quedaban en el hanami (todos esperando el gran torneo de póker). La actitud de Sasuke con Kiba la había perturbado, pero no podía increparlo al respecto. Tenía que acercarse a él de forma suave y preguntarle si algo le molestaba, con delicadeza, para así no hacerlo ensimismarse.

Cuando llegó al árbol, Sasuke no la miró. Permanecía observando el horizonte con un aire melancólico. No podía culparlo, después de todo, el Hanami era un lugar en donde todas las familias se reunían y él debía ser uno de los pocos en Konoha que no contaba con eso. Estaba ahí solo una vez más y para empeorar las cosas ella ni si quiera lo había acompañado durante la tarde.

Sin embargo, se negaba a sentirse culpable por ello. Eso era parte de crecer, de que cada uno anduviese por su propio camino, que eligiera como deseaba vivir su vida. Lo máximo que ella podía hacer era aconsejarlo, decirle que ese camino de soledad no lo conduciría a un destino feliz, sino a uno triste y miserable… sin embargo la decisión era completamente suya y como amiga debía respetarla. Ella no era responsable de que Sasuke estuviese solo, él lo era.

—La primavera es agradable —dijo Hinata desde el suelo—. Tiene un aire alentador, como si todo comenzara desde cero. Te da la oportunidad de empezar nuevos sueños, proyectos, conocer nuevas personas…  
>—Si tú lo dices —respondió Sasuke sin moverse.<br>—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? —Hinata sabía la respuesta pero prefirió preguntar.  
>—Me gusta estar solo —respondió con calma.<br>—A nadie le gusta estar solo —dijo ella.  
>—Pues a mí me gusta —insistió perdiendo la paciencia y mirándola irritado.<br>—Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando como las festividades seguían andando. A lo lejos se podía ver como los faroles de papel eran encendidos para iluminar el lugar pues la noche había caído rápido sobre ellos. Hinata trepó el árbol verticalmente y se sentó junto a Sasuke, ambos mirando el horizonte oscuro.

—No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo —dijo de pronto Sasuke—. Me haces desviarme de mis metas y aún así aquí estoy esperándote como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.  
>—Lo siento. No quería hacerte enfadar —dijo ella con timidez—. Kiba-kun es un gran chico, deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo. Sé que te agradaría.<br>—¿Qué tiene de grandioso ese tarado? —se quejó— Es peor que Naruto. No sé cómo pudiste pasar toda la tarde con él.  
>—Bueno, Kiba-kun es…<br>—No me interesa escucharte hablar de él —la interrumpió rápidamente.  
>—Está bien. Entiendo —dijo suspirando y tomando valor—. Aún así Fuiste muy grosero con él hoy.<br>—Como si me importara ser grosero con ese… ese perdedor —se defendió Sasuke subiendo los hombros.  
>—A mi me importa, Kiba-kun es mi amigo —Sasuke apretó el puño ligeramente—. Y tú también lo eres.<p>

El pelinegro se sintió levemente sorprendido por la forma en que la voz de Hinata se volvía de un tono suave a uno mucho más severo. Era como si la niña que conocía desde siempre quedara de lado para mostrarle firmeza y resolución; estaba hablando con alguien que podía responderle sin temor.

No supo en qué momento ella se había acercado tanto a él sin que sintiera recelo de ello. Estaban tan acostumbrados a pasar tiempo juntos, que hasta la poca distancia se le estaba empezando a hacer natural; ese olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabellera azulada lo embargaba. Bajó la mirada hacia sus propias piernas que colgaba en el aire y observó la pequeña mano de Hinata extendida sobre la corteza, su piel blanca contrastando delicadamente contra el marrón oscuro. Si tan sólo movía su mano un poco, la podría sentir y acariciar, saber si era tan frágil y suave como se veía…

_Alto ¿Qué estoy pensando_—meditó horrorizado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con nerviosismo considerando pararse e irse de ahí. Subió el rostro y vio como esos ojos blancos destellaban duda, confusa por la forma en que la miraba.

—¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó extrañada— Luces enfermo.  
>—¿Qué…? —le preguntó rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello, buscando algo que decir para alejarse.<br>—Estás pálido —dijo ella preocupada.  
>—Estoy bien. No exageres —se defendió.<p>

Ni si quiera entendía por qué ese pensamiento había cruzado su mente. No era para nada característico en él estar considerando la posibilidad de tocar a otra persona, mucho menos a una chica, ¡Mucho menos a Hinata! ¿Por qué rayos, en el nombre de todos los kages, habría querido tocarle la mano? Su mente le estaba jugando una broma, una muy muy muy muy mala broma. Sí, Hinata tenía manos pequeña, y se veían muy suaves, seguramente eran tibias y agradables de tocar en una noche fresca como esa… —_¡Maldición, ¿qué pasa conmigo? __¡Deja de pensar estupideces!_

—¿Sasuke-kun?  
>—¿Qué? —le preguntó con un poco más de agresividad que antes.<br>—¿Será que tienes fiebre? _  
><em>  
>Hinata puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Sasuke y se miraron a los ojos un momento que para el Uchiha pareció eterno, ido por completo en aquello que había estado frente a él todo ese tiempo pero que nunca antes si quiera se había molestado en observar.<p>

Había visto ese rostro tantas veces que conocía cada detalle de él. Podía recordar a la perfección la forma en que sus pestañas se curvaban, como su cabellera azulada caía sobre su frente, la pequeña arruga que se formaba en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, como sus pómulos sobresalían levemente, y también ese suave sonrojo que la acompañaba con frecuencia. La diferencia en esta ocasión era que todos esos detalles en ella le parecieron adorables, no irritantes.

—No tienes fiebre. Que extraño —dijo ella bajando su mano con delicadeza, posándola en su regazo.

Sasuke deseó que no lo hubiese hecho y al mismo tiempo sintió alivio de que se hubiera movido, pues lo que era él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad de alejarse de ella a pesar de que cada fibra en su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo.

Últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con Hinata le dejaba un aire de confusión e incomodidad. Pensaba en ella demasiado, ocupaba una cantidad ridícula de tiempo pensando cómo estaría, qué estaría haciendo, qué pensaría… ¿Pero por qué? Eran compañeros, ¿era su labor estar pensando en ella de esa forma? ¿Los amigos actuaban así? ¿Acaso era tan inadaptado socialmente hablando que ni si quiera podía entender lo que era ser amigo de alguien?

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que como compañeros, su labor como shinobi le exigía preocuparse de ella. Que estuviese bien significaba que no tendrían problemas para entrenar o realizar misiones. No estaba haciendo nada malo preocupándose por Hinata, eran amigos después de todo. Sí, eso era lo que pasa… ella sólo le preocupaba más de la cuenta porque odiaba cuando algo interfería en su tiempo de entrenamiento. No era nada más que eso. No tenía nada que ver con otras cosas estúpidas que trae consigo la primavera —_Esto es todo culpa de Naruto, no sé por qué, pero tiene que serlo_— se dijo a sí mismo. —_Sólo me estoy preocupado por ella demasiado. Si no me lo hubiese pedido que la cuidar, nada de esto estaría pasándome. _

—¿Sasuke-kun?

La miró una vez más y en ese instante un potente color rosa alumbró su rostro junto con un fuerte estruendo. No se volteó a mirar los fuegos artificiales pues no quería dejar de verla, porque sentía que era la primera vez que realmente la estaba mirando.

Hinata giró su rostro a un costado para mirar como el cielo se iluminaba de distintos colores y formas y suspiró con emoción, sonriendo con tal sinceridad que hasta él se sintió conmovido.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que respirar, tomar aire, aclarar sus pensamientos. Estaba enfermo, estaba demente, estaba perdiendo la razón por completo. Tal vez efectivamente estaba alucinando, o tenía fiebre. Quizás había comido algo en mal estado… porque simplemente era imposible que en ese instante en que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban los ojos de Hinata pensara lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Dónde vas Sasuke-kun? Acaban de empezar los fuegos artificiales —le preguntó ella subiendo la mirada.

No recibió respuesta.

Y tampoco las recibió Sasuke.

Por mucho que se preguntaba a sí mismo qué era lo que le sucedía, no obtuvo una respuesta que lo satisficiera. No entendía por qué justo cuando ella sonrió su pecho se había apretado de esa manera y su estómago cosquilleó.

Definitivamente todo eso era culpa de Naruto y su estúpida promesa.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Este cap fue mucho más largo que el 24 y es porque ambos eran uno solo, pero lo que postee en el veinticuatro como dije, creo que no era cohesivo con este. De verdad toda esta transición de niños a adolescente me pone un poco nerviosa, no quiero arruinar la velocidad del fic. __Pero… es un punto de no retorno. Creo que la niñez queda cada vez más atrás y la adolescencia está golpeando el rostro de nuestros protagonistas._

_Sobre las águilas, en el manga Sasuke puede invocar águilas. Lo hace en la batalla contra Danzo. Por el contrario parece nunca haber firmado un contrato con serpientes. Si las puede invocar, es sólo en el periodo en que Orochimaru está atrapado dentro de su cuerpo, supongo porque asume algunos poderes de él. Después que Itachi le quita el sello (Y a Orochimaru) del cuerpo, Sasuke no vuelve a invocar serpientes._

_Muchas gracias por leer y le agradezco a quienes por primera vez dejaron un comentario!_

* * *

><p><em>Pregunta de Methy - <strong>¿Sakura se desarrollará de la misma forma que lo hizo en la serie original cuando Sasuke se fue?<strong>_

_No. Sakura e Ino siguen con su entrenamiento médico porque esa era su vocación ninja, sin embargo Sakura será una experta en medicina y genjutsu, y no en "fuerza sobrehumana", pues al comienzo de Naruto se dijo que ella era la mejor en genjutsu de su grupo de edad.. Incluso disipó el genjutsu de Kabuto en el torneo chunnin, ¿recuerdan?_  
><em>Irónico que nunca se le ha visto usar un genjutsu ne? Maldito Kishimoto, ¿Por qué desarrollaste tan pobremente la historia de Sakura? Triste.<em>  
><em>En cuanto qué tan fuerte será … (ya que mencionaste que Sakura no esta motivada a entrenar tanto porque Sasuke no se fue)… Va a ser tan fuerte como lo es Ino en Shippuden.<em>


	30. Capítulo 26: Un día de Verano Cualquiera

**CAPÍTULO 26  
>UN DÍA DE VERANO CUALQUIERA<br>**

๑

๑

๑

_No sé cuando empezamos realmente a ser amigos y en realidad no me importa recordar la fecha exacta, me conformo con saber que estas ahí para darme una mano cuando la necesito. Mirarte y saber que juntos aprendimos el valor de las palabras confianza, respeto, tolerancia, cariño. Muchas personas pueden entrar y salir de tu vida pero solamente unas pocas van a dejar una huella imborrable en el corazón._

๑

๑

๑

Mirar el cielo recostado bajo los árboles era agradable. Al estar así, sentía que podía esperar todo el tiempo del mundo mientras su compañera llegaba sin irritarse por su tardanza.

No le molestaba que se hubiese atrasado, de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una serenidad tan grande como en ese momento en que se dejaba llevar por el clima, el pesado aire caliente, el sonido del agua fluyendo, el olor a las hierbas y el incesante sonido que emitían los insectos. Sí, el verano tiene el poder de hacerle eso a las personas, como si mágicamente el estrés de todo el año desapareciera. En días así, era bueno cerrar los ojos y pretender como si el mundo alrededor de él desapareciera.

El sonido estridente de los grillos en el bosque lo hacía sentirse un tanto adormecido, como si estuviesen cantando para él una melodía de cuna. ¿Qué era el verano en Konoha sin los grillos y las ondas de calor sofocante?

De cualquier forma, ¿Quién en su sano juicio entrenaría a esa hora y con el sol golpeando con esa intensidad? Estaba seguro que ni si quiera Gai habría podido soportarlo sin que se le nublara la visión y comenzara a ver alucinaciones.

Sin su camiseta, sudando, con las sombras de las hojas bailando sobre su torso, de seguro el aspecto de Sasuke Uchiha hubiese hecho que más de una de sus fangirls tuviese sangrado nasal ¿Y cómo no? En los últimos tres meses había crecido alrededor de cuatro centímetros y su cuerpo ya no parecía tanto el de un niño, sino más bien, el de un adolescente. Tenía catorce años y se habían acabado oficialmente esos días de niñez y no sólo su aspecto lo evidenciaba, la forma en que venía sintiéndose últimamente también lo hacía.

De pronto sintió pasos rápidos que se aproximaban, más bien el sonido de alguien corriendo. Ni si quiera tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba, ella era la única persona en Konoha que apenas tocaba el suelo al correr.

Si él era bueno pensando con rapidez en situaciones de peligro, Hinata era toda una experta cuando se trataba de mantenerse sigilosa y hasta sus movimientos, por descuidados que fuesen, eran ligeros, casi imperceptibles. Era buena en ser silenciosa y en esconderse con rapidez, algo que hasta el propio Kakashi había alabado en más de una ocasión.

—Si que tardaste Hyūga —dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Llevo dos horas esperándote.  
>—Lo siento, las clases con Tsunade-sama fueron más largas de lo que e-esperé —le respondió, deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento justo frente a él.<br>—_Tsk_, no sé para qué te molestas en seguir con eso cuando claramente deberías estar entrenando ninjutsu —e espetó sin abrir los ojos y con algo de hastío.  
>—Pero estaba entrenando ninjutsu, ninjutsu médico.<br>—No te intentes pasar de lista conmigo Hyūga.  
>—Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar.<br>—Hn.  
>—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó un tanto triste.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Alguien en nuestro equipo debe saber ninjutsu médico —dijo abriendo su mochila, sacando vendas y desenrollándolas para comenzar a atar sus palmas—, sino, quien cuidaría de ti, Kakashi-sensei y… Naruto-kun…<p>

Escuchar la forma suave en que el nombre del perdedor salía de sus labios lo hizo abrir los ojos con molestia. Observar esa ligera sonrisa que formaba su boca provocó que su estómago se le contrajera y cerró el puño casi por reflejo. Si antes le había molestado verla fantaseando con Naruto, ahora era toda una tortura cuando lo hacía. Odiaba sentirse irritado por ello, pero no lo podía evitar. Quería gritar, abrirle la cabeza y sacar a Naruto de ahí para darle un puñetazo cada vez que creía que estaba pensando en él.

_Kaa-san. Kaa-san. Kaa-san. Kaa-san _—se repitió Sasuke mentalmente, intentando ignorar de inmediato ese pensamiento hostil.

—Espera… —dijo tomándole una mano para que no vendara sus palmas, pero tan pronto notó que la estaba tocando la soltó como si su piel hubiese sido una brasa ardiendo— ¿Podrías revisar mi hombro? Aún me molesta ese golpe que me diste ayer.  
>—Claro —respondió ella sonriendo y activando el byakygan sin sellos. Hacía un tiempo ya podía hacerlo.<p>

Sasuke se volteó y ella escrudiñó su espalda con cuidado. Sintió las puntas de sus dedos recorrerle los hombros con suavidad, como si estuviese siguiendo su sistema circulatorio de Chakra. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su tacto, relajándose, disfrutándolo más de la cuenta. Por supuesto, de inmediato se sintió culpable por ello y comenzó a sentirse tenso.

Frunció los labios con molestia y miró el suelo ignorando el tacto. Como detestaba sentirse así, como un completo idiota. Sólo estaba revisándole el hombro, no era como si aquello tuviese más significado que cualquier otro tipo de contacto físico entre ellos, como cuando se golpeaban al entrenar. Claro, la diferencia era, que no sentía cosquillas en el estómago cuando ella lograba acertarle un golpe. En cambio ahora… todo su cuerpo se tensaba y hasta los vellos en su nuca se erizaban por la forma en que lo tocaba con tanta delicadeza y cuidado.

Tenía suerte en verdad, era el único en Konoha que podía contar con una médico ninja que podía ver algo que a los ojos de todo el resto era invisible. No le extrañaba que Tsunade hubiese estado tan interesada en entrenar a Hinata, ella podía distinguir cosas con sus ojos que ni si quiera la legendaria médico ninja podía percibir.

—Creo que dañé levemente uno de los ductos de chakra ayer con el puño gentil, justo bajo tu omoplato —dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza y un claro tono de arrepentimiento—. Debería poder arreglarlo si…  
>—Sólo hazlo. No necesito explicaciones.<br>—Lo siento mucho, no quería…  
>—No necesitas pedir disculpas, sólo repáralo Hyūga. Sé bien a lo que me expongo cuando entrenas el puño gentil conmigo…<br>—Pero…  
>—Se que si me tocas puedes destrozarme los órganos o las corrientes de chakra, por eso, intento que no lo hagas. Eres la mejor compañera de entrenamiento justo por eso.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Lo pondré así… Si Naruto me diera un golpe en el hombro, quizás, me podría quebrar un hueso. Pasaría un día o dos adolorido pero eventualmente en el hospital lo sanarían y estaría de vuelta entrenando al día siguiente. Si tú acercas tus palmas a mi hombro, sin si quiera tocarme, inhabilitas mi sistema de chakra, quizás permanentemente. Sin mencionar que si lo haces un poco más abajo del hombro, en el pecho, podrías detenerme el corazón o destrozarlo. Entrenar contigo es riesgoso y obliga a mi cuerpo a reaccionar como si mi vida dependiera de evitar que te me acerques. El sharingan, como sabes, se activa casi por instinto cada vez que siento que estoy en peligro de morir. Eso es una de las cosas que lo diferencia del byakugan que se activa con sellos. Tú naces con tu dojutsu, yo lo despierto ante el riesgo de muerte. Por lo mismo, mis ojos funcionan mejor cuando entrenas conmigo ¿Entiendes?<p>

Al no recibir respuesta de Hinata se sintió como un idiota que estaba hablando solo. El silencio lo hizo voltearse sobre el hombro y notó un leve rubor cubriendo las mejillas de Hinata. La joven estaba sonriendo.

Quiso sonreírle de vuelta, pues sabía que aquel gesto en sus labios era clara muestra de que se sentía feliz porque de una forma u otra, la reconocía como alguien a quien debía temerse. Quizás Hinata fuese tan intimidante como un gatito, pero hasta los felinos sacan las garras cuando se sienten acorralados.

—Ya deja de fantasear y repara lo que rompiste —le ordenó frunciendo el ceño y dándose vuelta nuevamente. Cuando estuvo seguro que no lo veía, se permitió a si mismo sonreír.

Arrugó el entrecejo con algo de molestia cuando comenzó a sentir el chakra de Hinata penetrando por sus tenketsus. Cosquilleaba, pero al mismo tiempo, era placentero. La zona le había dolido toda la noche, por lo cual, sentir como aliviaba aquella molestia con su chakra se le hizo agradable.

Su orgullo le había impedido mencionárselo el día anterior, incrédulo de que Hinata lo hubiese engañado con un clon de sombra para aparecer por atrás para darle certeramente en el hombro y hacerlo caer. La había mirado con algo de resentimiento desde el suelo alejándola cuando intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Había insistido en seguir entrenando intentando sanar su orgullo herido.

Después de pararse, en el transcurso de una hora la había quemado y electrocutado al menos tres veces. Sin embargo, sonreía cada vez que Hinata se volvía a parar y arremetía hacia él sin vacilar en su determinación de volver a golpearlo. En esos meses de verano y primavera, verla ir contra él como si fuese un combate real le había dado nuevos aires de respeto hacia su compañera. Se lo estaba tomando en serio y prueba de ello era que no siempre salía tan bien parado después de un entrenamiento. Ni hablar de ella, cuyas manos y brazos que en algún momento habían sido suaves y delicados ahora estaban cubiertos de cicatrices, costras y hematomas.

Hinata estaba mejorando más de lo que se hubiese esperado. Su resistencia en una batalla se había prolongado, sus golpes con el puño gentil se habían vuelto certeros, su agilidad y flexibilidad eran incluso superiores a las suyas; desde que estaba practicando ese movimiento de la familia Hyūga en que podían cerrar 64 tenketsus, el _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_, no bajaba la guardia con ella temeroso de que un día destruyera su sistema circulatorio de chakra y no pudiese efectuar ninjutsus nuevamente.

De pronto se preguntó si Naruto también estaría volviéndose tan fuerte como ellos. Más le valía hacerlo. Considerando que él estaba entrenando con uno de los legendarios sannin, era sólo de esperar que volviese a Konoha convertido en un shinobi de temer. Aquello lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de su equipo.

—Con Kakashi fuera de Konoha, realmente n-no tenemos mucho que hacer —dijo Hinata con lentitud, sólo para romper ese silencio entre ellos.  
>—Podemos seguir entrenando. ¿Terminaste?<br>—Sí —respondió volviendo a la tierra—. No debería seguir molestándote.

Sasuke suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera seguir avanzando en su entrenamiento de manipulación de forma de chakra, todo eso de practicar bajo el sol era un fastidio, sobre todo cuando hacía tanto calor que estaba sudando y no llevaba ropa en el torso.

—Entonces entrenemos —dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

Hinata asintió y también se levantó del suelo.

Ambos comenzaron el eterno ritual de vendarse las manos para prevenir heridas de consideración, sobre todo Sasuke quien últimamente estaba manipulando electricidad y aquello podía llegar a ser doloroso cuando tocaba la piel. Hinata por su parte lo hacía más por costumbre que otra cosa. Al bloquear levemente los tenketsus de sus palmas se aseguraba de no descargar una cantidad exuberante de chakra contra Sasuke y así evitar dañar permanentemente su sistema circulatorio de energía.

Fue sólo cuando Sasuke escuchó como el cierre de su chaqueta de gamuza caía en que volvió a mirarla, ahora mucho más extrañado que antes.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó cuando notó la camiseta de malla apretada contra su cuerpo. Hinata no supo qué responderle y lo miró fijamente, esperando una pregunta un tanto más elaborada— Me refiero a.. ¿Por qué estás sacándote la campera?  
>—Con este clima, creo que sería una tortura entrenar con ella… —respondió confundida, pero subiendo los hombros como si aquello no fuese el fin del mundo.<p>

Y tenía razón. Tal vez un año atrás, no, hasta seis meses atrás, no lo habría sido. Que ella entrenara sólo con sus mallas abría sido algo rutinario, normal, insignificante.

Sin embargo, la situación era muy distinta ahora. Desde el hanami los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Sasuke no eran precisamente inocentes, ni tampoco eran completamente amistosos. Sin que si quiera se diera cuenta, algo lo hacía acercarse a ella, algo que iba más allá del compañerismo o la amistad. Lo peor de todo era que Sasuke no podía explicarlo, no podía ponerle un nombre y por lo mismo no podía solucionar lo que veía como un problema.

Desde ese día en que los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el rostro de Hinata con distintos tonos de rosa, rojo, amarillo y verde, venía sintiéndose irritado. Se sentía encrespado cada vez que algo en ella le llamaba la atención, molesto cuando alargaba ridículamente los horarios de entrenamiento para pasar sólo un poco más de tiempo juntos y angustiado cuando volvía a su hogar solo sin que pudiese dejar de desear que amaneciera pronto, pues su ausencia se le hacía insoportable. Muchas veces durante esos meses se había quedado despierto dando vueltas sobre su cama pensando en ese día en que al mirar su mano sobre la corteza del árbol deseo poder estrecharla contra la suya, aunque hubiese sido un momento, sólo para comprobar lo suave y tibias que eran.

Sinceramente, lo odiaba. Él no era una persona que dependiera de alguien más y menos de alguien como Hinata Hyūga.

Orgulloso como siempre se rehusaba a pensar en ello. Cada vez que algo extraño rondaba su mente de inmediato enfocaba su atención en algo más, ya fuese el rostro de Itachi, el de su madre o incluso el de su padre. Se recordaba a sí mismo quién era, qué estaba haciendo en Konoha y esa ligereza de estómago desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba. Había cedido en muchas cosas durante el año, pero se negaba a ceder en pensamientos tan cursis y ridículos.

La cosa es, por mucho que pudiese desviar sus pensamientos de aquello que lo irritaba, de esa sensación extraña en el estómago que se venía acrecentado día a día, de sus dudas respecto a qué le sucedía… verla sólo con su camiseta de mallas fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría y alguien lo golpeara en el estómago, todo al mismo tiempo.

Separó los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo encontrar un argumento válido para que se pusiera más ropa, para que dejara de desfilar frente a él el hecho de que bajo sus propias narices se había convertido en una mujer y él ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Y qué rayos estaba sucediendo con su busto? ¿Desde cuándo sus senos se habían inflamado como globos? Eran tan grandes que no los podría haber sujetado en una mano cada uno, y mucho menos apretarlos para ver como se sentían… _—¡Qué estoy pensando! ¿Qué sucede conmigo? _—tragó saliva y se volteó para dejar de odiaba sentirse como un idiota. Ni si quiera Naruto habría caído en ese tipo de pensamientos.

—… ese movimiento que me enseñó Neji nii-san. Aún no logro doblar mi cuerpo lo suficiente para girar con esa rapidez —dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta y girando sobre uno de sus pies, una y otra vez, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras chakra salía por sus tenketsus.

Sasuke ni si quiera la había estado escuchando. No obstante, volteó la cabeza lentamente sobre su hombro para ver de qué rayos estaba hablando.

La observó fijamente activando el sharingan para escudriñar la forma en que se comportaba el chakra a su alrededor. El sharingan también podía ver el chakra dentro del cuerpo de una persona, aunque con mucha menos precisión que el byakugan.

La observó moverse dejando una estela de chakra azul a su alrededor, pero aún no podía reaccionar de forma inteligente. Él ni si quiera estaba usando camiseta por la temperatura, pero era distinto… nunca, en todos los años que llevaban juntos, Hinata se había quitado su chaqueta al momento de entrenar, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Como le hubiese gustado volver a esos días en que no pensaba en Hinata como una chica, sino que la trataba tal como lo habría hecho con Naruto. Todo parecía complicarse entre más crecían y aquello lo fastidiaba como nada lo había hecho. Ni si quiera se sentía tan molesto cuando Sakura e Ino se colgaban a él.

—_¡Argh! _Ponte tu campera Hinata —dijo rápidamente observando su rostro, evitando bajar la mirada con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños. Realmente estaba irritando y no podía soportarlo más.  
>—¿P-por qué? —preguntó ella deteniéndose en seco, algo asustada por su reacción.<br>—Porque… —se agachó y tomó la prenda lanzándosela de forma brusca, buscando una razón coherente— Si te cansas más rápido por el calor, es como… como si fuera una prueba de resistencia. Tendrás mejores resultados así.  
>—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó pasando los brazos nuevamente dentro de la chaqueta de gamuza.<br>—Sí —respondió cortante—. Estoy seguro.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la enorme prenda cubrió todas las curvas de Hinata y nuevamente fue sólo su compañera de equipo, la chica con quien entrenaba. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata amarró su cabellera nuevos tortuosos pensamientos volvieron cuando notó el reverso de su cuello completamente descubierto.

Realmente estaba en el infierno. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

๑

๑

๑

Mientras corría por la corteza del árbol evitando el suelo electrificado por el ataque de Sasuke, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que algo extraño le sucedía a su compañero.

No era como si el Uchiha hubiese sido una persona particularmente habladora, pero llevaban al menos 15 minutos de silencio, sólo evitando golpearse el uno al otro y corriendo alrededor del bosque. Sus entrenamientos eran mucho más expresivos que eso, siempre seguidos por gritos como _"¡Levanta los pies Hyūga!_", _"¡Si ese shuriken hubiese sido real habrías perdido un ojo!"_ o el típico _"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_", en cambio, nada de eso había ocurrido. Sólo silencio.

Se detuvo un momento sobre una rama buscando a Sasuke con el byakugan. Lo encontró sobre ella, saltando en su dirección desde una rama más alta. Evitó su estocada dejándose caer hacia el árbol siguiente, reposando sus pies sobre la corteza.

Desde aquella posición observó a Sasuke quien la miraba apuntando su espada en su dirección. Hinata frunció el ceño pues sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba. La hoja de hierro estaba cubierta en electricidad y el pelinegro sólo tuvo que blandirla en su dirección para que el árbol se partiera en dos cayendo hacia el suelo del bosque. Desde que había aprendido a manipular la forma de su cosmo podía alargar el chidori como si se tratara de un rayo único, lo llamaba _chidori eisō__, _algo que había hecho que Kakashi dijera que estaba frente a un verdadero genio.

Alcanzó a evitar estrellarse contra el suelo del bosque saltando justo antes del impacto. Comenzó a correr lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta llegar al arrollo que pasaba en medio del área de entrenamiento. Caminó sobre el riachuelo mientras huía sin pensar dos veces sobre el lugar en que estaba.

Escuchó el salpiqueo de agua atrás de ella y divisó con su byakugan que Sasuke estaba justo atrás persiguiéndola con tanta velocidad como era de esperarse de él. Miró sus pies y entonces supo que estaba en problemas. Mordió levemente sus labios y se detuvo en seco. No había caso en seguir corriendo.

Se paró derecha y miró a Sasuke sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma. El byakugan se suavisó y sus gestos se volvieron tristes. Ni si quiera un gennin habría caído en un error como ese.

—Veo que te diste cuenta —dijo el Uchiha envainando la espada y desactivando el sharingan.  
>—No estaba pensando —respondió Hinata agachándose levemente para recuperar el aliento, llevaba horas corriendo de él—. Sólo tenía en mente huir y ni si quiera me di cuenta del terreno.<br>—Si cometes un error como ese en una situación real, estarías muerta. Itachi verá ventajas en el terreno que ni si quiera yo podría prever. No puedes caer en estupideces como esta.  
>—Lo sé.<br>—Intenta concentrarte. Esto no es un juego.  
>—Estoy ha-haciendo lo mejor que puedo.<br>—¡Entonces hazlo mejor! Y sigue haciéndolo mejor. No quiero verte morir por un error tan ridículo como este.

Sintió que la visión se le volvía borrosa. Hacía tanto calor y estaba sudando tanto que realmente pensó que moriría deshidratada. Había aprendido a vivir con los sermones de Sasuke, pero ahora parecía realmente enojado y no entendía por qué. Muchas veces realizaba errores como ese y nunca era tan duro como lo estaba siendo ahora.

Mordió sus labios para no responderle y bajó la mirada. Era tan injusto que la mayoría de sus compañeros estuviesen disfrutando del verano mientras ellos entrenaban a ese nivel.

Sakura, Kiba y Shino habían ido a hacer un picnic a la playa, los habían invitado pero Sasuke respondió "no" tan rápido que ni si quiera le dio tiempo para replicar.

Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino habían convencido a Asuma para hacer una barbacoa en el techo de la casa de Chouji y se habían dado la semana libre de entrenamientos cuando escucharon que esa sería la semana más calurosa de todo el verano.

Hasta el equipo Gai había aprovechado el día para realizar un entrenamiento acuático en el río Naka, o al menos eso le había escuchado decir a Neji antes de salir.

Sólo ella y Sasuke estaban entrenando con ese sol, muriendo de sed y hambre, deshidratándose hasta que no quedara nada de ellos excepto sus huesos.

—Necesito un des-descanso —dijo agachándose y hundiendo las manos en el agua para lavarse el rostro.  
>—Está bien —respondió Sasuke caminando hacia la orilla.<p>

El Uchiha se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el césped, jadeando con bastante más fuerza de lo normal. La sombra de los árboles le dieron un alivio que se reflejo de inmediato en su rostro que parecía estar en dolor.

—A pesar de ese último error— dijo de pronto, entrecortando su respiración—, lo hiciste bien hoy.

Hinata levantó la mirada para ver si quien había hablado era su compañero o si su mente le estaba jugando una broma producto del calor.

¿Sasuke acababa de felicitarla por un entrenamiento en vez de gritarle? Tal vez la temperatura lo estuviese afectando. Él no era el tipo de personas que incentivase al resto con comentarios positivos, al contrario, cuando estaba complacido con sus prácticas lo manifestaba quedándose en silencio. Por lo mismo, en vez de sentirse complacida consigo misma, experimento una extraña confusión. Caminó hacia la orilla preocupada por él, quizás lo habría golpeado muy fuerte y no se sintiera bien.

Sasuke no la estaba mirando en la posición en que se encontraba. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez evidenciando que al igual que ella estaba agotado. Fue entonces que Hinata sonrió y comprendió un poco más a su compañero de equipo.

A pesar de que estaba hecho trizas era demasiado orgulloso para jadear frente a ella o rendirse antes. Ese era el Sasuke que conocía y aquella familiaridad la hizo sentirse extrañamente feliz, dejando de cuestionarse qué significaba este cumplido de su parte.

Se sentó junto a él en silencio y también se dejó caer sobre el césped. No le importaba que él viera que estaba exhausta. Ambos habían entrenado toda la tarde juntos y era normal que ya no tuvieran energía ni chakra para seguir corriendo o respirando con normalidad.

No se dijeron nada más, uno al lado del otro recostados sobre el follaje y la frescura de la sombra que proyectaba un solitario sauce. El sol estaba poniéndose entre la montaña y el día parecía estar llegando a su fin; otro más sin Naruto junto a ellos. Apretó el collar que colgaba en su cuello y cerró los ojos intentando recordar su rostro, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa llena de vida y energía.

Dejó que el sonido de los grillos la envolviera junto al olor a hierbas frescas que procedía del bosque. Sentía el calor que emanaba desde el costado de Sasuke que se rozaba con su brazo, pero lo ignoró, se sentía muy cansada como para haberse movido.

Si había algo del verano que le agradaba era ese aroma alrededor del riachuelo. Podría haber estado todo el día escuchando el sonido del agua fluyendo. Muchas veces quiso pedirle a Sasuke que se dieran un día libre, que fueran a ese lugar e hicieran un picnic. Él podía pescar y ella cocinar. Tal vez Kakashi sensei podría elegir uno de sus Icha Icha sin tanto contenido adulto y los tres podrían tomar turnos para leerlo en voz alta. Así se imaginaba un día perfecto, claro, sólo faltaba Naruto peleando con Sasuke para ver cuál de los dos podía atrapar el pez más grande. Sonrió al imaginárselo.

—¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó de pronto Sasuke sin mirarla. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada contra sus brazos, enfocando sus ojos en el vasto cielo.  
>—¿Te molesta si… si observamos las nubes un poco más? Entrenamos tanto tiempo que… hace mucho no veía el color que toman cuando el sol se oculta.<p>

Sasuke suspiró con fastidio pero no respondió, sólo permaneció ahí junto a ella. Aquello le indicó a Hinata que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con perder el tiempo así, pero que tampoco se oponía a pasar el resto del día sin hacer nada. Aquello la hizo sentir feliz. Pasaban todo el tiempo corriendo, golpeándose, haciendo flexiones, practicando shurikenjutsu y manipulación de forma y naturaleza de chakra, pero eran pocas las tardes de verano en que podían recostarse sobre la grama y mirar como las nubes cambiaban de forma.

Ni si quiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Hinata notó que la respiración de Sasuke se volvía pausada y suave. Movió la mirada para examinar su perfil y descubrió que había cerrado los ojos, quedándose dormido. En vez de extrañarse, se alegró.

Su compañero estaba cansado y ella lo sabía, no sólo por el entrenamiento de ese día sino por todo lo ocurrido desde su viaje a Suna. Estaba agotado de entrenar todo el tiempo intentando demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser más fuerte que Itachi y aún así se mostraba fuerte, nunca dudaba y seguía intentando alcanzar su propias metas.

A los ojos de Hinata, Sasuke era el gennin más fuerte de Konoha y quizás sólo Neji se le comparaba. No obstante, seguía entrenando como si careciera completamente de talento. A veces lo sentía tan lejano, tan difícil de alcanzar, pero en momentos como ese en que recordaba que Sasuke también estaba trabajando duro para lograr sus objetivos, sentía que entre ella y él había más cosas en común de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Sasuke no era un fracasado como ella y Naruto, pero sabía lo que significaba trabajar duro y esforzarse para conseguir cumplir sus sueños.

Quiso pensar que Naruto era responsable de haberle enseñado eso.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Hinata subió de inmediato los ojos y se encontró con la figura de su primo mirándola con una ceja levantada desde arriba.  
>—¿Descansado? —preguntó Tenten con una enorme sonrisa.<br>— ¡Somos muy jóvenes para estar tomando una siesta! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Hinata-san! —agregó Lee con entusiasmo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe sobre el pasto, luciendo un tanto pálido al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Hinata imitó el accionar intentando ponerse de pie con rapidez, agradeciendo que Sasuke no se hubiese dado cuenta que lo estaba observando dormir. No obstante, Neji si lo había visto, por lo cual intentó evitar los ojos severos de su primo quien la observaba como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo. Y en cierta forma, se sentía así.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, parándose y sacudiendo su ropa de los trocitos de pasto que se habían pegado a él.  
>—Nos reuniremos con Gai sensei para entrenar —respondió Tenten con una sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a Sasuke con un sonrojo visible en su rostro.<br>—¿A esta hora? —preguntó el Uchiha extrañado.  
>—Ya que no pudimos entrenar taijutsu por el calor… —comenzó Neji.<br>—Yo no he parado de entrenar durante toda la tarde, incluso mientras ellos dos se bañaban en el río Naka. Vencer los días de verano entrenando es también parte de ser un gran shinobi —lo interrumpió Lee.  
>—Bueno, ya que Tenten y yo no hemos entrenado durante la tarde por la temperatura y porque Gai sensei tenía que completar una misión, decidimos que nos juntaríamos al atardecer para una sesión nocturna —explicó Neji algo irritado y tan lejano como siempre.<br>—¿Con Gai-sensei? —preguntó Hinata.  
>—Así es —respondió Tenten con alegría— ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren venir? ¡Será divertido entrenar todos juntos!<br>—Ustedes tienen su propio sistema de entrenamiento… —respondió Sasuke, claramente queriendo librarse de ellos.  
>—Así es —lo interrumpió Neji—. Además, ustedes no podrían resistir el entrenamiento de Gai sensei —dijo con un poco de altanería, dándoles la espalda y continuando su camino.<br>—Aceptamos su invitación, Tenten —dijo Sasuke, molesto por la provocación de Neji.  
>—¡Ese es el espíritu Sasuke-kun! ¡Ansío medir mis fuerzas contra ti! —exclamó Lee sonriendo.<p>

Hinata notó que Sasuke no estaba mirando a Rock Lee precisamente, sino a Neji. A decir verdad era bastante lógico que así fuera, su primo había llegado al torneo chunnin y había sido promovido a ese rango. En cambio Lee, a los ojos del Uchiha, era sólo ese extraño chico que no podía utilizar ninjutsu. Por lo mismo, Hinata asumió que Sasuke lo veía más como el inferior de Neji que como un verdadero rival a vencer, volviéndose a sus ojos, irrelevante.

Conversó con Tenten durante los cinco minutos que les demoró llegar hasta el lugar en donde se encontrarían con Gai. A decir verdad, nunca habían hablado antes de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron dentro del bosque de la muerte en el ejercicio de sobrevivencia, no habían compartido como compañeras, sino como miembros de equipos enemigos. Aparte de eso, Sasuke y Neji no se llevaban muy bien y cada vez que se cruzaban cada uno seguía por su lado intentando evitar problemas entre ellos. Finalmente, el equipo Gai se había formado un año antes que el equipo siete y ni si quiera habían sido compañeros de curso durante la academia a diferencia de lo que ocurría con el equipo ocho y el diez. A consecuencia de todo lo anterior, no había una relación cercana entre ellos pero mientras la escuchaba hablar y reír, gritarle a Lee cuando comenzaba con sus tonterías o sermonear a Neji como si fuese su hermana mayor, Hinata comprendió que Tenten era una chica con la cual no le hubiese costado formar una amistad. Emanaba energía, determinación y alegría, rasgos que ella admiraba en otros.

Cuando llegaron al claro junto a una corrida de troncos, muñecos de entrenamiento y blancos, Hinata vio a Gai sensei haciendo flexiones colgado de cabeza en las ramas de un árbol adyacente. El hombre los vio y sonrió gratamente, saltando desde su posición para llegar junto a ellos.

—¡Dynamic Entry! —gritó lanzando una patada hacia el tronco en medio del claro, haciéndolo añicos. Se paró con las manos en la cadera y les sonrió— Neji, Lee, Tenten… ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? —preguntó.

Neji suspiró y Tenten bajó el rostro. Era de común conocimiento que Gai era pésimo cuando se trataba de recordar rostros y aunque hubiese estado con ellos en el bosque de la muerte, ni si quiera los recordaba al verlos.

—Son Hinata-san y Sasuke-kun, Gai-sensei. Son parte del equipo de Kakashi-sensei —respondió Lee.  
>—Oh… ya veo. Ahora recuerdo todo. Por supuesto, el equipo de Kakashi —el esfuerzo para mostrar que sí los recordaba hizo incluso más evidente que no lo hacía— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, evidenciando lo emocionado que se sentía— ¿Mi eterno rival volvió de su misión y tiene un nuevo desafío que proponerme? Si es así…<br>—Kakashi sigue fuera de Konoha —respondió Sasuke sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por la actitud ridícula del jounin.  
>—Invitamos al equipo siete a entrenar con nosotros Gai-sensei, nos encontramos con ellos por el camino —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, juntando ambas manos a la altura de su cadera.<br>—¡Josh! ¡Todo está claro! Kakashi finalmente ha entendido que mis métodos son más efectivos que los suyos y ha mandado a sus dos pupilos a contagiarse con mi juvenil entrenamiento…  
>—Kakashi no está en…<br>—Ese Kakashi… —dijo Gai sin escuchar a Sasuke— ¡Comenzaremos este entrenamiento con más energía que nunca! —puso cada una de sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y Hinata obligándolos a caminar con él— ¡Estaremos aquí hasta media noche! No, ¡Hasta las dos de la mañana! No, ¡Hasta que amanezca! Los convertiré en shinobis magníficos para triunfar donde Kakashi ha fallado, así que no hay tiempo que perder, ¡La juventud no se detiene por nadie!  
>—¡Gai sensei! No podemos estar toda la noche entrenando —se quejó Tenten tomándose la frente como si le doliera la cabeza.<br>—Mañana tenemos que ir a ayudar con el cultivo de batatas dulces, ¿recuerda? —añadió Neji.  
>—Es cierto —dijo Gai sonriendo un tanto incómodo—. Estaba viendo si prestaban atención a mis palabras.<br>—Gai-sensei siempre actúa con tanta sabiduría —dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron de reojo al notar el entusiasmo de Lee y Gai, quienes parecían padre e hijo uno al lado del otro. Neji mantenía los brazos cruzados y se mostraba indiferente ante la muestra de entusiasmo de ambos, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a todo ese nivel de afectividad.

—Partiremos con 2000 sentadillas, 1000 flexiones y 3000 abdominales —dijo Gai como si nada, comenzando el ejercicio él mismo.

Sasuke y Hinata volvieron a mirarse un tanto extrañados esperando que estuviese bromeando, pero cuando vieron a Lee, Neji y Tenten imitando a su maestro sin quejarse entendieron que iba en serio. Ese hombre esperaba que ellos hicieran 2000 sentadillas y no sólo eso, él mismo estaba participando del calentamiento. Kakashi nunca hacía eso, por lo general sólo se limitaba a verlos combatir uno contra el otro y cuando había que practicar alguna técnica en especial se sentaba con su Icha Icha de turno y dejaba de prestarles atención.

Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a hacer las sentadillas. Hinata lo imitó sabiendo que con lo cansado que estaban por entrenar toda la tarde, hacer 2000 sentadillas, 1000 flexiones y 3000 abdominales, sería tal vez uno de los retos más grandes de su vida.

๑

๑

๑

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó Hinata bostezando mientras avanzaban por las calles de Konoha.

Sasuke la miró por el rabillo de su ojo y con la leve luz que emanaban los postes notó lo abatida que se veía. Su ropa estaba sucia, su cabello azulado enredado, sus mejillas tenían tierra y el labio se le había inflamado levemente por un golpe que él le había dado y que ella falló en defender, provocándole un pequeño corte que aun no había tenido tiempo de sanar con su ninjutsu médico.

—Cerca de media noche —respondió Sasuke, suspirando con cansancio— ¿Por qué?  
>—P-por nada —Hinata suspiró con tristeza—. Los baños públicos están cerrados a esta hora.<br>—¿Querías bañarte en las aguas termales? ¿Con este clima? —preguntó subiendo una ceja— A veces me pregunto qué tienes en la cabeza.

Sí, estaba mucho más fresco comparado con el infierno que había sido esa tarde, pero aún ambos sudaban por la temperatura húmeda en el aire. Era exasperante a decir verdad, pero así era el verano en Konoha, rudo, inesperado y sofocante.

—El agua caliente ayuda después de un día así —dijo Hinata con suavidad y algo de vergüenza—. No podremos entrenar mañana si me duele todo el cuerpo.  
>—Pues tendrás que aguantar el dolor. No vamos a parar de entrenar ahora —le indicó con determinación, cruzándose de brazos y sobándose las muñecas—. Odio admitirlo, pero Gai es brillante. La forma en que se defendió de mi espada y la inhabilitó por completo…<em>tsk<em>… apenas podía predecir sus movimientos con el sharin…

Paró de hablar cuando notó que Hinata no estaba escuchándolo, sólo se tomaba el brazo y lo sobaba.

Hasta cierto punto, podía entenderla. Ellos no hacían mucha fuerza física cuando entrenaban, más bien se dedicaban a perfeccionar sus movimientos y a aumentar su estamina. Gai le había dicho a Hinata que para ser una usuaria de Taijutsu, su velocidad aún no estaba a un nivel adecuado y le había amarrado pesos en las canillas y brazos mientras Lee la golpeaba con facilidad.

Sus movimientos se vieron torpes con el peso extra y hasta Sasuke tuvo que admitir que la idea era buena. La sacaba por completo de su zona de seguridad para ponerla en una situación extrema en que Lee la golpeaba sin mayor esfuerzo. Hinata necesitaba más fuerzas en sus extremidades, pues su estilo de combate dependía casi completamente del movimiento de su cuerpo y su control de chakra, a diferencia de él quien se había desarrollado más con el ninjutsu. Gai le había ordenado que no volviera a sacarse aquellos pesos y Sasuke notaba lo agotada que lucía sólo por caminar.

Aún así, no era excusa para ignorarlo. Nadie lo ignoraba, mucho menos ella.

—No me estás escuchando —le dijo irritado cuando pasaron alrededor de diez segundos sin hablar.  
>—¿Qué? No..no es así… yo sí estaba…<br>—No mientas ,¿en que estabas pensando?

Hinata no tuvo que responder, pues su estómago lo hizo por ella. El sonido de sus tripas fue tan sonoro que ambos pararon de caminar. Las mejillas de su compañera se volvieron tan rojas que casi dejó escapar una carcajada en su dirección.

En cambio, para no empeorar aún más las cosas, suspiró con gracia y comenzó a caminar en dirección al único lugar en Konoha que estaba abierto a esa hora… _Ichiraku Ramen_.

Teuchi y Ayame se encontraban limpiando cuando los dos chicos se asomaron al local. A pesar de que estaba vacío y que muy pocas persona caminaba por la calle, el gran maestro del ramen no les negó un plato caliente cuando se sentaron.

—¿Han estado trabajando duro el día de hoy, no? —les preguntó con su paternal tono de voz. Ambos asintieron y el hombre les sonrió con calidez— Entonces les pondré extra toppings a cuenta de la casa. No queremos que los futuros héroes de Konoha pasen hambre.  
>—No es necesario, podemos pagarlo… —dijo Sasuke rápidamente.<br>—Insisto —le indicó teuchi poniendo trocitos extra de puerco rostizado sobre los fideos que acababa de servirle.  
>—Muchas gracias, Teuchi-san —dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.<p>

Sasuke se sintió de inmediato confortado viendo todos los toppings flotando en el caldo y recordó las veces en que había peleado casi al punto de llegar a los puños, negándose a comer en Ichiraku cuando Naruto lo proponía. Ahora, un año y cinco meses después, estar sentando ahí con un plato de ramen frente a él le hizo gracia.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata mientras partía sus palitos.  
>—A Naruto le habría gustado venir a esta hora a comer… —respondió tomando un par de palitos también.<br>—De hecho, venía todos los días a esta hora cuando no podía dormir. Era el último en irse y el primer en llegar. Comía ramen para el desayuno y para la cenar. En más de una ocasión temí que estuviese gastando todos sus gastos para vivir, aquí, por lo que le cobraba menos cuando venía. Ni si quiera se daba cuenta cuando le entregaba el vuelto… Naruto nunca ha sido muy bueno cuando se trata de números —Sasuke tuvo que asentir con eso, cada vez que hacía sus clones de sombra ni si quiera calculaba cuántos eran y cuánto chakra consumirían —. Casi por sí mismo mantenía Ichiraku como un local rentable, ahora debo hacer milagros para que cuadren las cuentas.  
>—Por eso nunca llegaba a la hora para entrenar —indicó el Uchiha bostezando, estaba agotado.<br>—¿No han sabido nada de él? —preguntó el hombre.  
>—No —respondió y su sonrisa desapareció.<p>

Miró a Hinata y pudo notar por la forma en que observaba el ramen que no tener noticias de Naruto la entristecía. Al perdedor no le habría costado nada escribir una carta o mandar noticias con viajeros y Sasuke estaba seguro que no era tan descuidado como para haberse olvidado que tenía dos amigos en Konoha que querrían saber si estaba bien. Si no había mandado un recado diciéndoles dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo era porque no podía hacerlo.

Había algo sospechoso en todo ese asunto, desde la partida inminente de Naruto a la forma sigilosa en que los adultos trataban el tema, pero Sasuke no se desgastaba pensando en ello. No perdería su tiempo pensando en un inútil como Naruto, era demasiado para su orgullo. Haberlo hecho significaba reconocer que lo extrañaba y no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Hinata suspiró y tomó un pedacito de carne masticándolo lentamente con la mirada perdida. Por lo general, esas miradas lo irritaban y mucho. Sentía un poco de impotencia cuando se daba cuenta que sin importar lo que pasaran juntos, él nunca podría remplazar ese pedazo que Naruto ocupaba en la vida de Hinata. El perdedor era alguien importante para ella, tal vez más importante que él. Cualquier otra persona lo habría entendido y hasta respetado, pues Hinata estaba enamorada del inútil, pero a él lo irritaba, y el hecho de que lo irritase le molestaba aun más, ¿por qué no podía ser indiferente a ello? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que Hinata sintiera por Naruto? No era asunto suyo, y aun así, lo fastidiaba.

Sin embargo, algo distinto pasó en esa ocasión. En vez de enojarse como siempre lo hacía cuando notaba que ella estaba pensando en Naruto y gritarle que dejara de soñar despierta… intentó comprenderla, consolarla, decirle algo que hiciera que dejara de mirar el plato de ramen como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Le dolía verla así y darse cuenta que le dolía realmente lo asustó. Experimentó un horrible vacío en el estómago y un frío desagradable recorrerle la espalda.

—El perdedor volverá cuando menos lo esperemos —dijo tomando el plato con ambas manos y dándole un sorbo a la sopa.

No quería que ella hiciera un alboroto de lo que estaba diciendo, ni si quiera deseaba ver lo feliz que un comentario así la pondría, pues cada vez que mencionaba a Naruto era como si todo alrededor de Hinata se volviese luminoso.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata sorprendida.  
>—Sí —respondió él poniendo el plato en la mesa nuevamente, intentando lucir indiferente—. Dijo que volvería y volverá.<br>—Sasuke-kun…  
>—¿Sí?<br>—¿Estás diciendo esto… sólo para que me sienta mejor?

Sasuke se atoró con el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando y tuvo que tomar agua ante la sorpresa que le produjo que ella lo mirara con esa dulzura para preguntarle algo así. No era sólo sus ojos, también era algo en su tono de voz y en la manera en que sonreía en su dirección.

—¡No seas ridícula! ¿Por qué me importaría como te sientes? —estiró los labios en una mueca y cerró los ojos bastante molesto, incluso un leve rubor adornó sus pálidas mejillas haciendo que Teuchi y Ayame lo miraran con suspicacia—. Ya sabes como es Naruto. No soporta no ser el centro de atención. Volverá haciendo un gran escándalo cuando todos se hayan olvidado que existe.

Juntó bastantes fideos con los palitos y se los metió a la boca, masticando enojado. Hinata lo observó un instante un tanto confundida, pero terminó suspirando y atendiendo a su propio plato de comida.

—Estoy segura que nosotros no nos olvidaremos de Naruto-kun —añadió Hinata.

Sasuke no le respondió.

Estuvieron el resto del tiempo callados mientras Teuchi y Ayame conversaban sobre lo que debían hacer al día siguiente y se repartían las labores que quedaban. Ayame barría la acera mientras que Teuchi comenzaba a guardar cuidadosamente todos los utensilios que usaba para hacer ramen.

Sasuke estaba a punto de terminar su plato cuando escuchó risas y murmullos provenientes de la calle. Se volteó sobre su hombro y notó a tres chicas de su edad o tal vez más jóvenes. Las reconocía de la Academia, pero ninguna estaba llevando protectores con el símbolo de Konoha, por lo tanto asumió que nunca habían pasado el examen para acceder al grado de Gennin o que tal como Sakura, Hinata e Ino, no usaban sus protectores en el lugar en que debían hacerlo.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el plato de ramen y bajó los palitos cuando terminó de mascar el último pedacito de Nori.

Mientras esperaba que Hinata terminara con su comida, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente irritado por la audiencia que tenían a sus espaldas. Sin la necesidad de darse vuelta sabía que estaban ahí mirándolo, acosándolo, tal como lo habían hecho durante su tiempo en la Academia.

Su existencia habría sido mucho más grata sin esas chicas en Konoha. De por sí era desagradable tener que lidear con Sakura e Ino, pero esas chicas eran incluso peores.

_ —Sasuke-kun se ve mejor que nunca con el pelo así, amarrado en una bandana y largo hasta sus hombros.  
>—Es tan apuesto y misterioso.<br>—No sé qué hace en ese lugar de mala muerte y con esa chica.  
>—Es Hinata Hyūga. Su compañera de equipo.<br>—¿La princesita del clan Hyūga?  
>—¿La heredera, verdad?<br>—Ugh… esas personas son tan engreídas.  
>—Los nobles siempre lo son.<br>—Sasuke-kun no debería desperdiciar su tiempo con ella.  
>—No puede evitarlo, son compañeros de equipo.<br>—Que suerte tiene esa Hyūga.  
><em>  
>Sasuke no se volteó, pero pudo sentir la tensión acumularse en sus manos y comenzó a cerrar y abrir los puños casi instintivamente. No sólo él parecía afectado. Hinata se hundía cada vez más entre sus hombros con cada cosa hiriente que escuchaba.<p>

¿Quiénes eran esas taradas para hablar así de Hinata? ¿Acaso la conocían como él? Hinata podía fácilmente llamar la atención de cualquiera en esa aldea y no sólo eso, seguramente podía darle una paliza a las tres juntas con una mano amarrada en su espalda.

—Creo que están hablando de nosotros —dijo la chica con bastante vergüenza.  
>—Ignóralas —le ordenó, esperando que terminara de comer.<p>

Si hubiesen sido hombres, ya las habría golpeado, tal como lo había hecho ese invierno con el tarado que se atrevió a hablar mal de Naruto. Lamentablemente eran fangirls, el peor tipo de parásito en la faz de la tierra. A veces dudaba si poseían almas o neuronas. No podía pelear contra ellas, pues no era partidario de golpear a las chicas. No habría tenido problema en arrastrar por el piso a una kunoichi cuando había en juego asuntos entre shinobis, pero golpear a una chica por asuntos personales era algo que no podía hacer. No era de hombres.

Sin embargo las voces no cesaron, es más, estaban hablando fuerte, como si quisieran que las escucharan, como si sus palabras estuvieran dirigidas por completo a destruir la confianza y la buena relación que había entre ellos.

_—Mírala. Estúpida Hyūga.  
>—¿Crees que están saliendo?<br>—Claro que no.  
>—¡De ninguna forma!<br>—Sasuke-kun no se fijaría en alguien tan simplona como esa.  
>—Tienes razón, es demasiado poca cosa para él.<br>—En la Academia lo único que hacía era perseguir a Naruto. Ni si quiera tiene buen gusto.  
>—Entre perdedores se atraen.<br>—Tranquilas, a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas bonitas y ella no lo es.  
>—Para ser una kunoichi está bastante pasada de peso.<br>—Todos dicen que es débil, ni si quiera se compara con su hermana Hanabi que es una prodigio.  
>—Ni hablar de Neji-kun.<em>

Intentó mantener la calma, pero esas chicas estaban cruzando la línea. Miró nuevamente a Hinata y vio que ni si quiera estaba comiendo y había dejado caer sus palillos sobre la mesa. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos proyectando una leve sombra en su rostro. Estaba ocultándose atrás de su cabellera y Sasuke lo sabía, era algo que hacía con constancia cuando algo la hería para no mostrarle a nadie su tristeza.

Recordó la Academia, la forma en que ellas destrozaban a cualquiera que se le acercara sólo para llamar su atención, para que no tuviera más remedio que estar solo con ellas. En parte, se había vuelto alguien solitario y ajeno al resto por ese motivo. Cuando eran pequeños, antes de que el mundo lo volviera un ser frío y extraño a todos, no había tenido problemas en hablarle al resto o compartir sus conocimientos con aquellos que evitaban ponerlo en un altar sólo porque pertenecía al clan Uchiha.

Por un instante el rostro de Sakura Haruno cubierto en lágrimas se vino a su mente; a ella también la habían lastimado sólo porque en una ocasión la había ayudado a ponerse de pie cuando se cayó mientras trotaban en el patio de la Academia. Desde ese día, esas chicas habían buscado un defecto con que pudiesen atacar en la pelirrosa y lo habían encontrado burlándose por su amplia frente.

A Naruto lo habían insultado y golpeando tantas veces sólo porque se sentaban juntos en la clase de ninjutsu, que a veces se preguntaba si la falta de cerebro de su compañero de equipo de debía a ello. No estaba seguro si producto de los golpes su inteligencia se había estancado.

¿Acaso no se cansaban de seguirlo e intentar llamar su atención lastimando a las personas a su alrededor? Lo venían haciendo desde que eran niños y él siempre las ignoraba, considerándolas irritantes y demasiado insignificantes como para poner mayor atención en ello.

No obstante, en esa ocasión, las cosas eran distintas. Ahora se estaban metiendo con Hinata y eso era algo que no iba a permitir, no porque Hinata le importara de forma más que una compañera, sino, porque sabía que ella era demasiado gentil para haber dicho algo o incluso defenderse de ese ataque. Por más que se había empecinado en hacerla cambiar en ese sentido, ya había llegado a términos con que Hinata era como era, y le agradaba de esa forma; amable, silenciosa, determinada y tímida… una compañera perfecta para alguien como él.

Había golpeado a ese chico durante el invierno por mucho menos. Debía darle una lección a esas descerebradas y sabía justo cómo golpearlas donde más les dolería.

Depositó un billete de 100 ryo por ambos platos en la mesa y se puso de pie de golpe.

—Ven —dijo en voz alta, tomando la mano de Hinata, entrelazándola con sus dedos.  
>—¿Q-qué haces Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó bastante confundida al sentir que la estaba tirando por la calle— No he terminado de comer…<br>—Sígueme la corriente —le murmuró.  
>—¿Cómo? —lo cuestionó mirando hacia las fans.<br>—Sólo… sólo no digas nada.

Y así, a unos cuantos metros frente a las chicas y junto a las cortinas de Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke Uchiha tomó el rostro de Hinata con ambas manos y se sintió más determinado que nunca para hacer lo que estaba en su mente. Hinata se quedó completamente paralizada, entreabriendo los labios como si estuviese a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, pero él la interrumpió con un rápido "shhh" mientras acercaba el rostro al de su compañera con lentitud, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Sa…Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Hinata pasmada.

Sintió un escalofrío sobre su piel justo en el momento en que su respiración chocó contra sus labios. Desde su posición, verla así tan vulnerable entre sus manos, se le hizo placentero. De hecho, nunca pensó que ostentase ese tipo de poder sobre ella sólo por tocarla como un hombre tocaría a una mujer. Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir como su aliento comenzaba a descompensarse con el paso de los segundos y su inactividad. Mantenerle la mirada se le hizo un deleite, algo que no pensó descubrir en ese tipo de situaciones con las chicas.

—Estás temblando Hyūga, ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó sonriendo con astucia.

Se concentró en su mirada y en el resto de su rostro, sin pestañar un segundo si quiera. Ahora podía verlo sin miedo a que ella lo descubriera admirando la fineza que había en sus rasgos, desde sus mejillas cubiertas en tierra hasta su boca levemente hinchada. Hinata era… atractiva, a pesar de lucir desastrosa. Sí, había belleza en la tierra, la sangre seca y el corte en su labio. Era más que atractiva en realidad. Era…

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué.. qué haces? —le preguntó tragando saliva tan fuerte que hasta pudo escucharlo.  
>—Solo quédate así un segundo —le dijo con suavidad, permitiéndose olvidar de todo un momento, de su vergüenza, orgullo y sueños, cautivado en sus ojos y en aquello que había estado frente a él tanto tiempo pero que no había podido ver—. Pensarán que estamos saliendo y no me volverán a molestar. Ni a ti, ni a mí.<br>—Oh… ya.. ya veo.

Se preguntó si Kiba también veía lo que él estaba notando en ella desde algún tiempo. Se preguntó si Naruto sería capaz de ver que abajo de todas esa capas de buenos modales y amabilidad, se escondía la joven más feroz de Konoha. Era sólo cosa de tener paciencia y esperar que todo ese poder se desencadenara un día cuando dejara de dudar de sí misma. Ese día, él estaría en primera fila para verla alcanzar la grandeza.

Bajó levemente la mirada y con rapidez besó la comisura de su boca sin llegar a tocar sus labios.  
>Permaneció así lo suficiente para escuchar que sus fans se quejaban y lloraban quejumbrosamente en voz alta sin poder creer que había alguien en Konoha que les hubiera quitado a su Sasuke-kun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>Siento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar. Los que me tienen en FB saben que no he podido escribir como desearía porque comenzó mi periodo de exámenes. Deséenme suerte!<br>Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este fic, todos los comentarios y críticas se agradecen y los leo cuidadosamente para saber por dónde encaminar esta historia. Un gran abrazo y nuevamente, gracias por leerme. Me tiene nerviosa esto de los sentimientos de Sasuke… espero estar abordándolo correctamente._

* * *

><p><strong>best hyuuga<strong> preguntó: _**¿Cuándo Hinata dice que no va ha interferir en las decisiones de Sasuke a que se refiere?**_  
>Todas las personas debemos crecer de una u otra forma. Para hacerlo, debemos tomar decisiones que van a marcar nuestras vidas, decisiones de personas adultas, con la cabeza fría. Hinata se refiere a eso, si Sasuke quiere matar a Itachi ella no es nadie para interferir en ello. Si Sasuke decide irse de Konoha eventualmente, ella lo dejará ir. Cada persona tiene que madurar y hacerse responsable de lo que elige y ella ya se ha metido en muchos problemas con él por seguir interfiriendo en su camino hacia Itachi. Hay que recordar que lo que mueve a Sasuke es Itachi, siempre será así en este fic.<p>

**Ariel** preguntó: _**cuando habra beso al menos en la mejilla?**_  
>Acaba de haberlo º.º! Paciencia ^^<p>

**Magic Ann Love** preguntó: _**¿naruto va a durar lo mismo que duro en shippuden?  
><strong>_No entendí bien, pero si la pregunta es si Naruto se va a tardar en volver lo mismo, sí.  
>Si la pregunta es si el fic va a durar lo mismo que shippuden, no. El fic tiene 4 arcos y el último circula en los tres siendo adultos y no creo que veamos a Naruto como adulto en el manga o en shippuden.<p>

**Rocio Hyuga **preguntó: _**que tanto habra madurado Naruto?**_  
>Naruto siempre va a ser Naruto. Él va a tener que madurar en el tercer arco de esta historia. Obvio, va a volver a Konoha como un adolescente y va a mostrar rasgos de haber dejado atrás tonterías de infancia, pero seguirá siendo el Naruto que conocemos, el tonto de siempre. Aunque en este momento es mucho menos maduro que Sasuke o Hinata.<p>

LastWizard preguntó: _**tienes ya una idea de cuando volverá Narutito? **_  
>Si lees el prologo de este fic sabrás exactamente en qué momento y etapa Naruto vuelve a Konoha y las reacciones de Hinata y Sasuke al respecto.<p> 


	31. TEAM SEVEN ESPECIAL 1

**TEAM SEVEN ESPECIAL NUMERO UNO — NAVIDAD**

_Estes especial no tiene nada que ver con la historia que se está narrando y no forma parte integrante de ella. Es un regalo de mi parte para los que me leen y que han hecho de Team Seven mi fic más leído.  
>Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Advierto que es un tanto tonta pero me divirtió escribirla.<br>_

* * *

><p>Miró sus ojos azules intentando descifrar qué era lo que estaba pensando. Llevaba analizando su mano demasiado tiempo y eso nunca era bueno. Mordió sus labios levemente y un puchero apareció en su boca al descubrir que sinceramente no podía predecir qué era lo que estaba planeando su adversario. Cambió su mirar al otro par de ojos azules a su izquierda, quien comenzaba a sudar un tanto nervioso mientras observaba sus cartas.<p>

Estaba blufeando. Simplemente lo sabía. Ese idiota no podía tener un juego de cartas mejor que el suyo. Les iba a demostrar quién era el que mandaba ahí.

—Subo mi apuesta en cincuenta ryos —dijo lentamente, con voz ronca, estirando el dinero al centro de la mesa.

Intentó sonar lo más serio posible, amenazador inclusive, pero ninguno de sus clones pareció mostrarse intimidado.

—¡Entro! —gritó el clon de sombras a su derecha.  
>—¡También yo! —añadió el que estaba a su izquierda.<p>

Debió haberlo sabido. Esos idiotas eran su reflejo, por supuesto que no iban a retroceder.

Las cartas se revelaron rápidamente y fue obvio que una vez más, Naruto había perdido contra sí mismo.

—¡Argh… maldita sea! —gritó tomándose la cabeza desanimado, mientras su clon de sombra a la derecha comenzaba a reír haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.  
>—¡Eres un tramposo! —le espetó el clon de sombra sentado frente al otro, lanzándose sobre la mesa para darle un puñetazo.<p>

Naruto suspiró sin observar como peleaban. Se le había hecho costumbre que de vez en cuando todos ellos comenzaran a pelear. Lo común era que después de un rato de forcejear, su casa quedara hecha un caos y él se encontrara solo entre las nubes de humo, con un ojo morado y el cuerpo adolorido. Por lo mismo, decidió saltarse toda la pelea, formó el sello y los deshizo.

Se estiró de espalda contra el suelo un tanto deprimido, observando el techo. Nuevamente su apartamento estaba en completa soledad y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del viento golpeando en su ventana.

—Otra navidad…—susurró con tristeza, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho — Solo.

Había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón. Mientras todos se reunían con sus familiares a pasar la época, él se encontraba solo, observando por la ventana de su hogar como caían los copos de nieve haciendo de Konoha un lugar completamente inhóspito. A muchos les parecía hermoso ver todo cubierto de hielo, a él, le parecía de lo peor; Ichiraku se volvía tan frío que era imposible poder sentarse en la intemperie sin tiritar; Entrenar se le hacía de lo más irritante pues debía pedirle a Sasuke que derritiera la nieve con sus jutsus de fuego.

Inclusive durante los tres años fuera de Konoha en que había vivido con Ero-sennin, las navidades las había pasado solo. Lo más cercano que había tenido de una mañana navideña era cuando iba a los bares que frecuentaba el maestro Jiraiya para sacar su ebrio trasero de las cantinas y pagarle a los dueños cuando amenazaban con matarlos a ambos.

No era un ambiente muy familiar ni navideño, pero era lo que tenía.

Se imaginó como habría sido pasar esas fechas con su padre y su madre; tal vez habría sido lindo tener una madre que cocinara todos sus platillos favoritos, que le tejiera un gorro naranjo y guantes negros, que le dijera que lo amaba antes de que se acostara a dormir y que lo despertarla en la mañana con el aroma a galletas recién horneadas y la promesa de regalos bajo el árbol.

Quizás habría sido genial tener un padre que le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él, que le enseñara a deslizarse por las colinas de Konoha sobre un trineo y que le diera lecciones de como hablar con las chicas para no hacer el completo ridículo.

Habría sido genial tener un hermano o una hermana con los cuales lanzarse bolas de nieve y pelear para que compartieran sus regalos navideños con ellos. A pesar de que consideraba a Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Ero sennin, Sasuke y Hinata como su familia, no había ese lazo sanguíneo que los obligara a estar con él todo el tiempo. Muestra de aquello era que en ese momento él estaba solo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

Deseó con todo su corazón poder haber compartido ese día con una familia. Una familia de verdad.

Aquello no ocurriría. Ero Sennin estaba "reuniendo información" cerca de las fuentes termales, Iruka sensei se encontraba ocupado con actividades de la Academia, Kakashi sensei había viajado fuera de Konoha con Gai sensei, Sasuke odiaba la navidad y Hinata estaba estancada con las actividades navideñas de la familia Hyuga. Sólo sería él esa velada, comiendo ramen instantáneo en silencio.

Se levantó del suelo, se restregó los ojos y se rehusó a estar solo ese día. Hinata y Sasuke no eran los únicos chicos de su edad. De seguro había alguien más por ahí con quien pudiese pasar la navidad.

El primer lugar por donde pasó fue la florería Yamanaka. El negocio estaba cubierto de nieve y Naruto se sorprendió que Ino estuviese ahí vendiendo flores. Mientras abría la puerta se preguntó donde cultivaría rosas y claveles ahora que era invierno, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntárselo.

—¡Feliz navidad! ¡Bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka! En un momento lo… —Ino se dio la vuelta y notó quien era el que se paraba en la puerta— Ah… eres tú Naruto.  
>—También me alegro de verte —se quejó un tanto molesto.<br>—¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu… —Ino se mordió los labios y se dio cuenta justamente de lo inapropiado que era lo que iba a decir— Lo siento, se me había olvidado que no… que no tienes… que eres…  
>—Eso es lo de menos. Soy una persona muy social, no iba a quedarme solo en casa —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sintiendo que se quebraba por dentro— ¿Por qué estás vendiendo flores en vez de estar con tus padres?<br>—Navidad es un día muy ocupado en la florería. Todos compran muérdago esperando poder besar al chico o chica que les gusta—dijo Ino suspirando con añoranza.  
>—¿Besar… a la chica que te gusta? ¿Qué tiene que ver el muérdago con eso?<br>—¿Es que no sabes nada? —le preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño— En navidad, si dos personas quedan debajo de una flor de muérdago, deben besarse.  
>—¿Siempre?<br>—Siempre —sus gestos se volvieron suaves y sus párpados cayeron como si estuviese imaginando algo que Naruto realmente no quería saber—. A todo esto, ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun?

El joven frunció el ceño molesto. Detestaba que las chicas de Konoha babearan por un idiota como su compañero de equipo. No tenía nada de especial y siempre trataba a todos como basura. No entendía por qué eso les parecía atrayente. Quizás las mujeres de la aldea eran estúpidas o simplemente les gustaba sufrir.

—No —respondió cortante— Dame un ramo de muérdago.  
>—¿Para qué quieres muérdago? —preguntó Ino suspicaz.<br>—Para regalárselo a Sakura-chan, por supuesto.  
>—¿A esa frentuda? —un tic le apareció en el ojo— Que desperdicio de flores.<br>—¡Sólo véndeme muérdago! —le exigió Naruto.  
>—Está bien. Toma —tomó un ramo de las pequeñas flores y lo empujó contra el pecho de Naruto con una sonrisa malvada—. Son cien ryos.<br>—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Naruto horrorizado mientras recibía las flores— ¡Un ramo de rosas cuesta diez!  
>—Oferta y demanda —le indicó subiendo los hombros, mientras Naruto sacaba su monedero en forma de sapo y le extendía el billete con ojos lloroso.<br>—Que robo —se quejó.  
>—Nadie te obliga a llevarle regalos a esa —dijo Ino con un puchero, recibiendo el billete y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su delantal.<p>

Naruto se volvió a meter el monedero en los bolsillos y miró las flores con una gran sonrisa, esperando que tal vez, milagrosamente, pudiera darle un beso a esa chica que tanto le gustaba.

—Nos vemos luego… —comenzó a decir Naruto caminando hacia la puerta, fue en ese momento que Ino lo detuvo.  
>—Oye Naruto —comenzó, sin saber cómo dirigirse a él sin que se sintiera un proyecto caritativo— ¿Vas a estar bien? Digo… es navidad y tú… bueno, tu familia… —dijo sintiéndose levemente culpable— Si quieres puedes acompañarme a vender flores un poco más y luego podemos ir a cenar con mis padres…<br>—Descuida, no estaré solo, además, ¡siempre estoy bien! ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco! —respondió saliendo por la puerta delantera.

Mientras caminaba por la calle vio a Chouji de lejos junto a sus padres, arrastrando un enorme jabalí. Seguramente los hombres del clan Akimichi habían salido de caza y sólo ahora volvían. La pobre señora Akimichi tendría mucho que cocinar para poder llenar el apetito de su esposo e hijo. Naruto sonrió pensando como le habría gustado poder hacer algo asi con su padre, salir de caza y traer un enorme jabalí para que su madre hiciera tonkotsu ramen.

—¡Naruto! —se dirigió Chouji de pronto hacia él — ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de la nieve? Te congelarás.  
>—Sólo caminaba —respondió escondiendo el ramito de muérdago atrás de su espalda.<br>—¿No vas a ir a cenar? —le preguntó con una sonrisa amable— De seguro te están esperando con un pollo frito ¿no?

Chouza, el padre de Chouji, le pegó un codazo a su hijo. Sólo entonces Chouji pareció recordar la realidad de su compañero de generación. No había nadie esperando en su hogar con una gran cena. No había un padre acompañándolo a cazar ni tampoco una madre horneándole pasteles de crema y fresa.

Ante lo incómodo de la situación, Naruto respondió de la usual forma en que lo hacía, luciendo despreocupado, como un payaso, aunque por dentro la melancolía lo comiera vivo.

—Nunca he sido muy fanático del pollo frito, prefiero comer un gran tazón de miso ramen —dijo siguiendo su camino.

Chouji lo observó con tristeza pensando que tal vez debió haberlo invitado a cenar con su familia, pero no había nada que hacer, Naruto y él no eran tan íntimos amigos como para haberlo llevado a su casa. Haberlo invitado se habría sentido forzado y un tanto incómodo para ambos.

De cualquier forma, el rubio siguió caminando sintiéndose cada vez peor. Salir de su casa había sido una mala idea. No quería que el resto de Konoha sintiera lástima de él, que lo miraran como si se tratara de un chico anormal sólo porque estaba solo. Lo único que deseaba era un poco de compañía, pero ver esa pena en los ojos de los demás lo terminaba haciendo sentir peor.

Mientras doblaba por la esquina se encontró observando el lugar en donde vendían árboles de navidad. Kiba y su madre estaban escogiendo uno junto a sus grandes perros que olfateaban los árboles para indicarles cuales estaba más fresco. La madre de Kiba no parecía de buen humor y le dio la impresión a Naruto que tampoco era el tipo de mujer que se habría quedado encerrada en su casa ese día cocinando. Nunca había visto al padre de Kiba y por lo que sabía de su propio compañero, éste había huido de Konoha por miedo a su madre. Ahora que los veía interactuar no se extrañó de que nadie pudiese soportar estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo sin colapsar de miedo.

La mujer le gritaba que cargara el árbol de una vez mientras su compañero asentía en silencio y un tanto asustado. El Inuzuka siempre se quejaba sobre lo atemorizante que era su madre, pero Naruto no le creyó hasta ese momento en que la veía gritarle con ferocidad.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando, pensando que de seguro su madre habría sido una mujer gentil y amable, que nunca le hubiese gritado como la madre de Kiba —_de seguro era la mujer más bella y gentil de Konoha_— pensó sintiendo una increíble ternura.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Sakura, escuchó las risas y gritos dentro. Al parecer el señor Haruno estaba intentando colgar unas luces navideñas en el salón y su mujer le gritaba que no se cayera. Golpeó la puerta con cuidado esperando que alguien le abriera, pero sólo escuchó más gritos dentro de la casa exigiéndose unos a los otros que abrieran. Finalmente, fue Sakura la que atendió la puerta.

—¿Naruto? —le preguntó extrañada y entrecerrando la puerta atrás de ella con un poco de vergüenza, para que el rubio no viese como sus padres arreglaban el— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven lucía hermosa con la nariz roja por el frío y envuelta en una larga bufanda verde con líneas blancas, un vestido beige y un delantal de cocina. Tenía comida en las mejillas y lucía agotada, pero para Naruto todo aquello era encantador. La miró un tanto embobado por un momento y luego recordó lo que hacía ahí.

—Te estoy hablando —lo llamó por segunda vez Sakura— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?  
>—¿Sí? —la cuestionó volviendo a la tierra.<br>—No me hagas repetirme —le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.  
>—Yo… yo vine a traerte esto —estiró el ramo de flores en su dirección, sonrojando levemente— ¡Feliz navidad Sakura-chan!<br>—¿Me compraste… muérdago? —preguntó Sakura sonriendo suavemente.

A veces Naruto podía ser bastante desagradable, pero en otras ocasiones tenía esos momentos enternecedores en que la hacía reconsiderarlo como candidato a su corazón. Aunque claro, Sasuke siempre sería su único y verdadero amor, Naruto tenía algo especial que la hacía sentirse más bonita, más inteligente y más especial.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba a Sasuke, su frialdad y rechazo la hacían perder toda esa confianza.

— No debiste. Quiero decir… hace mucho frio para que hayas salido a comprar flores —dijo con media sonrisa— Esto es realmente amable de tu…  
>—¡Claro que te compraría muérdago Sakura-chan! Ahora tú debes besarme —respondió Naruto sonriendo pícaramente mientras acercaba sus labios hacia ella.<p>

La sonrisa desapareció de golpe.

Sakura estaba en lo correcto. Nunca podría amar a un idiota como ese. Sólo estar cerca de él era irritante.

Como era de esperarse, tomó el ramo de flores y lo golpeó con éste hasta que no hubo nada entre sus manos, solo tallos de madera. Lo insulto de cinco formas distintas, sólo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara gritándole que nunca volviera a acercarse a ella. A pesar de las suplicas y lloriqueos de Naruto, no volvió a abrir la puerta.

Lleno de pequeñas florecillas y ramitas verdes en el pelo y su ropa, con un ojo morado y el labio ensangrentado, el joven se puso de pie bastante vencido y pensó que lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Había salido de su apartamento con la mera intención de animarse un poco y terminó dándose cuenta que incluso entre aquellos que no sabían lo del monstruo en su interior, seguía siendo un extraño. Deseo que Hinata hubiese estado ahí, aunque fuese para caminar en silencio a su lado. Ella era la persona más amable que conocía y sus ojos nunca lo miraban con desprecio o con miedo. Ella era una verdadera amiga y alguien con quien le hubiese gustado pasar el día. De seguro ella no lo habría golpeado si le hubiese dado flores, lo hubiese hecho pasar a su hogar para invitarle una taza de té y además le habría preguntado si quería ramen. Sí, Hinata era la amiga perfecta.

_No como…_ —su pensamiento fue interrumpido, pues visualizó la persona que rondaba sus pensamientos — _Sasuke._

A la orilla del río Naka, en el extremo más lejano del muelle, se encontró con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en un abrigo oscuro. Estaba sentando en el borde, observando el agua congelada del río en la cual muchas personas estaban patinando a lo lejos. La nieve se había acumulado en la coronilla de su cabeza, evidenciando que llevaba mucho tiempo sentad ahí sin moverse o hacer el esfuerzo por evitar el frío.

Naruto se quedó parado en la calle desde la cima de la loma debatiendo internamente si debía interrumpirlo o no. Al parecer, él no era el único chico solo esa navidad.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a descender por la colina. No le importaba si Sasuke lo mandaba al carajo, sabía como debía estarse sintiendo y no lo dejaría durante la navidad. Quizás no experimentaba exactamente lo mismo que Sasuke en ese momento, pero al menos quería hacer el esfuerzo de entenderlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó sentándose junto a él sin pedirle permiso para ello.  
>—Nada —le respondió neutralmente sin mirarlo.<p>

Ambos quedaron en silencio después de eso, mirando hacia el frente.

Cuando eran niños se llevaban horrible. Gritaban todo el tiempo, se amenazaban y siempre competían por todo. Eso era lo natural entre ambos y Naruto lo consideraba un amigo justamente por eso. Actuaban como si hubiesen sido hermanos.

Desde su regreso a Konoha, las cosas habían cambiado. Sasuke mantenía una distancia que se le hacía incómoda. Muchas veces estuvo muy cerca de que le dijera qué era lo que le sucedía, pero cada vez que parecía listo para ceder, lo alejaba incluso más. Ya no peleaban como antes y cuando discutían, Sasuke por lo general lo dejaba ganar, se daba la vuelta y se alejaba el silencio, indiferente con su presencia. Era como si ignorara su presencia ahí.

El viento seguía soplando frío en Konoha, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mostró símbolos de sentir la temperatura, tal vez por orgullo o terquedad.

Naruto suspiró algo deprimido mirando a su compañero de reojo. El Sasuke normal ya le habría dado un golpe o lo habría insultado. Cuando su amigo miraba el vacío de esa manera, sabía perfectamente en qué y quién estaba pensando. No podía imaginarse lo difícil que sería para Sasuke pasar la navidad sin su familia, pues a diferencia de él, no siempre había estado solo.

—¿Quieres… ir a comer algo? —preguntó Naruto un tanto incómodo con todo ese silencio.  
>—No —respondió sin mirarlo.<br>—Anda, vamos —insistió Naruto con amabilidad.  
>—Ya dije que no —repitió Sasuke, esta vez un poco más fuerte y molesto.<br>—Podemos ir a ese horrible local que te gusta tanto, donde venden…  
>—¡Déjame en paz Naruto! —gritó girando el rostro hacia él y tomándolo de su abrigo naranja con fuerza. Naruto podía ver la furia que se acumulaba en él, como si estuviese esperando alguien con quien descargar todo el dolor que sentía— ¿Por qué siempre me estás molestando? ¿Por qué no te largas?<p>

Naruto frunció los labios, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Ahora que Sasuke lo observaba notaba todo ese odio que lo rodeaba. Como le hubiese gustado tomar toda esa oscuridad y soportarla él mismo para evitársela a Sasuke. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para quitarle esa pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombres desde la masacre del clan Uchiha.

—Si quieres golpearme, hazlo —Naruto bajó el rostro—. Hace tiempo vienes actuando como si te hubiese hecho algo horrible. Ya que no me quieres decir qué te sucede, tal vez, golpearme te haga sentir mejor. Considéralo mi regalo de navidad.  
>—Vete al diablo.<p>

Sasuke lo soltó y volvió a mirar el río congelado. Aunque siempre estaban discutiendo, Naruto lo consideraba un amigo. Verlo tan deprimido lo golpeaba tan duro como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo de verdad. Deseó por un momento poder penetrar ese duro exterior que mostraba Sasuke para todos y poder comprender qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Seguramente ese lugar significaba algo para él, pero si así era, no lo compartiría. Así era su compañero y había llegado a aceptarlo de esa forma, por frustrante que fuese no poder ayudarlo a sobrellevar esa melancolía.

—¿Quieres entrenar? —le preguntó Sasuke de pronto.  
>—¿Entrenar? —lo cuestionó Naruto confundido— ¿Hoy?<br>—¿Por qué no? —el Uchiha bufó con gracia— No es como si alguien nos esperara de vuelta en casa para cenar. Al menos no a mí.  
>—Eso no es del todo ci-cierto.<p>

Ambos giraron el rostro rápidamente al escuchar esa dulce voz en medio de la ventisca. Por alguna razón siempre los sorprendía. Una de sus más grandes habilidades era lo silenciosa que podía ser al moverse, como si apenas tocara el suelo al caminar.

Hinata se encontraba a unos dos metros de ambos, debajo de un paragua, con botas altas y blancas y todo el resto del cuerpo cubierto de un enorme abrigo color crema una o dos tallas más grande que ella. Llevaba cubre orejas en forma de conejos y una bufanda de color lila. Sus mejillas estaban rojas pero sonreía con amabilidad.

Sasuke la observó fijamente un momento, luego movió sus ojos hacia Naruto y bufó rodando los ojos. El rubio en cambio sonrió con sinceridad al ver a Hinata ahí, tan abrigada que parecía que dos o tres personas se escondían bajo su abrigo.

—¡Hinata-chan! —la saludó Naruto poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar pasando navidad con tu familia?  
>—Uhm… sí —dijo ella bajando el rostro con un tenue rubor— Pero… ustedes también son m-mi familia.<p>

Naruto sintió deseos de tomarla por la cintura y levantarla hacia él después de eso. Por algún motivo, sin importar que tan mal se sintiese, Hinata lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Su cálida sonrisa podía hacer que hasta el día más frio del invierno se sintiese como una tarde de verano. Tenía esa cualidad de animarlo y por eso la apreciaba tanto.

Sin embargo, el ceño de Sasuke se frunció aún más al verla.

—Sólo tengo una familia –dijo lentamente-. Mis padres que están muertos, y mi hermano, a quien yo mismo mataré —se puso de pie luciendo incluso más oscuro mientras miraba a Hinata, como si la estuviese retando con la mirada—. No necesito otra familia.  
>—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no quise decir que…<br>—¡Bastardo! —gruñó parándose de golpe con los puños apretados, sentía deseos de partirle el rostro— ¿Por qué tienes que tratar mal a Hinata? ¡Ella sólo…!  
>—No me gusta que nadie sienta lástima por mí —respondió el Uchiha con frialdad—. Menos ella.<p>

Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ambos. Naruto lo siguió listo para comenzar una pelea. Una cosa era que lo tratara a él como basura invisible, otra muy distinta era que hiciera que Hinata se sintiera mal. No obstante, una mano le tomó con firmeza la muñeca. Confundido, subió la mirada hacia Hinata y ella negó con el rostro, indicándole que no lo siguiera.

Comprendió rápidamente lo que Hinata le estaba indicando con ese gesto. Debían dejarlo solo. La mejor manera que tenía Sasuke para pasar sus propias frustraciones era así. Hinata parecía ya haber aprendido aquella lección y la compartía con él.

La miró a los ojos sintiendo un extraño vacío en el estómago, como si él sobrara en la dinámica que habían aprendido a mantener. Tal vez ese era el motivo del enojo de Sasuke.

—Que suerte tienen —dijo Naruto suspirando con algo de melancolía.  
>—¿Por qué Naruto-kun? —preguntó ella sorprendida.<br>—Esos tres años… realmente los acercaron mucho, ¿no?  
>—Supongo que s-sí —respondió Hinata encogiéndose entre sus hombros—. Pero, incluso ahora, a veces… siento que no conozco del todo a Sasuke-kun. Como si… hubiese algo dentro de él que no quiere compartir.<br>—Es un idiota.  
>—No… sólo… tiene un peso muy grande que llevar. Debe ser horrible vivir con la memoria de todo un clan...<br>—Eso no le da derecho a tratarte así —le increpó molesto, interrumpiéndola—. No entiendo por qué no te defiendes cuando te habla de esa manera. Me molesta. Detesto que te hable así Hinata.  
>—¿No eras tú el que estaba ofreciéndose a recibir un golpe en el rostro para que Sasuke-kun se sintiera mejor? —Naruto levantó las cejas sorprendido de que Hinata hubiera escuchado eso— Bueno, dejar que me trate a-así es mi forma de… recibir un golpe en el rostro.<p>

Naruto suspiró. A veces no entendía por qué ella parecía apreciar tanto a ese idiota, pero luego recordaba, que también lo apreciaba a él y de seguro no se lo merecía. Ni si quiera había tenido valor para poder despedirse de ella y Naruto sabía que aquello la había lastimado mucho más que las palabras más crudas de Sasuke.

—¿Tu padre te dejó faltar a la cena navideña? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por el muelle intentando salir del viento.  
>—No creo que note que no estoy ahí —respondió ella con algo de tristeza, pero sonriendo de inmediato, demostrándole que algo así no la deprimiría ese día. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle y asentir mientras caminaban.<br>—Es su pérdida —dijo finalmente, para luego reír—. Cualquiera que no noté tu presencia es un completo idiota.

Hinata sonrió con timidez con sus palabras y se apegó un poco más a él mientras caminaban, poniendo con cuidado su mano sobre su brazo. Naruto notó el gesto, y en vez de asustarse o hacer un alboroto al respecto, pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata apegándola a él. Ambos rieron con fuerza cuando casi pierden el equilibrio en el hielo por caminar así.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos.

Hinata era muy buena compañía pues estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él proponía y parecía disfrutar de todo lo que hacían juntos.

Lo primero que realizaron en su velada navideña fue un muñeco de nieve a las afueras del departamento de Naruto. Pasaron más de dos horas para completarlo pero finalmente (con la ayuda de tres clones de sombras) lograron que luciera bien. Lo decoraron con frutas y ropa vieja, y extrañamente terminó pareciéndose a Jiraiya.

A continuación fueron a Ichiraku sólo para darse cuenta que el local estaba cerrado. Hinata le propuso a Naruto que cocinaran su propia cena de navidad y éste aceptó. Fueron a la única tienda que estaba abierta en toda Konoha y compraron lo poco que alcanzaron a encontrar en los estantes. Al parecer, sería una cena bastante pobre pero no importaba, Hinata prometió que haría su mejor esfuerzo con lo que tenían.

Compraron un árbol de navidad juntos y cuatro clones de sombra lo arrastraron por toda la Aldea hasta el departamento de Naruto. Como no tenían nada para decorarlo, Hinata se esmeró haciendo origamis de esferas, estrellas, cisnes y mariposas con papel diario. Cuando fue evidente que no terminarían nunca, Naruto lo terminó de adornar con shurikens y palomitas de maíz. En la punta del árbol, Naruto puso una estrella que él mismo recortó del cartón de un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde cocinando. Naruto picaba cosas (o más bien arruinaba lo que tenía que hacer) y Hinata arreglaba su desastre sin que éste se diera cuenta. En más de una ocasión Hinata le enseñó a cortar y la cercanía con ella no se le hizo incómoda, más bien, le parecía agradable que pudiesen estar tan cerca sin sentir vergüenza el uno del otro.

Terminaron de cocinar todo y pusieron la comida en la mesa, prendieron algunas velas para darle un aspecto más formal. Naruto contempló el fruto del esfuerzo de horas de cocina con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Esto huele genial —dijo con felicidad mientras servía leche en dos vasos— Nunca nadie cocinó para mí —agregó con alegría—. A menos que cuentes esos horribles peces asados que Ero sennin ponía sobre la fogata mientras viajábamos —sólo recordarlo hizo que la mitad de su rostro se volviera azul.  
>—Los dos hicimos esto —respondió Hinata con humildad mientras ponía un pastel de crema y fresas en medio de la mesa—. Cocinas muy bien, Naruto-kun.<br>—No es necesario que mientas, sé que casi arruiné todo —Naruto caminó en dirección a ella y le quitó el pastel de las manos intentando ayudarla—. Al menos el pollo salió bien.

Hinata bajó la mirada ruborizándose, aunque Naruto no comprendió del todo por qué.

Juntos pusieron el resto de la comida sobre la mesa, desde el pollo frito hasta el bol de arroz blanco, la verdura frita en tempura, las ensaladas y las fresas que sobraron del pastel.

Cada uno se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, sintiéndose satisfechos con lo que acababan de hacer. Sin embargo, faltaba algo, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto ¿Se abrían olvidado de alguna de las cosas tradicionales que hacían las otras familias de Konoha?

—Es la primera vez que alguien me acompaña en Navidad —susurró Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Hinata. Siempre quise saber que se sentiría pasar esta fecha en familia.

La joven bajó el rostro un tanto triste y no tuvo si quiera que decirlo para que Naruto supiese qué era lo que pasaba. Él también lo estaba pensando.

—Pero, no se siente bien, sin que Sasuke también esté aquí —terminó de decir.  
>—Sí… estaba pensando en ello —Hinata miró la comida en la mesa y subió el rostro con algo de vergüenza—. Naruto-kun, ¿te molestaría si empacamos todo y vamos a comer con él? —le preguntó sonriendo con nerviosismo.<br>—¿Crees que quiera cenar con nosotros? —la cuestionó sorprendido.  
>—S-sí, él querrá cenar con nosotros. Aunque diga que no —respondió con suavidad.<br>—¿Cómo lo sabes Hinata? —la cuestionó con curiosidad.  
>—Porque… a nadie le gusta estar solo en navidad.<p>

No se demoraron más de 10 minutos en poner toda la comida en ollas y contenedores, para luego meterla en bolsas y caminar hacia la casa de Sasuke.

Hacía un par de meses estaba viviendo en su antiguo hogar, dentro del distrito Uchiha, por lo cual ambos miembros del equipo siete tuvieron que atravesar la mitad de Konoha, de noche y entre la nieve para llegar hasta ese lugar.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se pararon en la entrada de aquel lugar, tuvieron serias dudas sobre pasar debajo de esos grandes pilares de madera. Toda el área estaba rodeada de murallas altas con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, como si dentro de Konoha, ellos hubiesen tenido una pequeña ciudad en donde sólo los miembros del clan podían vivir. A Naruto le pareció… que en vez de tener esas murallas para que nadie entrara, las habían puesto para que nadie saliera.

Se miraron uno al otro y decidieron entrar.

Aunque ambos intentaban lucir despreocupados, la idea de estar pasando por las mismas calles en que Itachi Uchiha había asesinado a toda su clan, era escalofriante. Mientras crecían habían escuchado tantas historias de terror sobre aquella noche, que estar caminando ahí los hacía sentirse nervioso.

El aullido del viento, el eco de las calles vacias y las casas desocupadas, el ruido de la madera y las bisagras antiguas crujiendo… los hacía considerar que más que estar en una época tan festiva y feliz como navidad, se habían extraviado dentro de la película de horror de algún enfermo. Naruto ya podía ver los titulares del periódico al otro día… "_Encuentran muertos a dos shinobis en el Barrio del clan Uchiha_". Inconscientemente, se acercó hacia Hinata y le tomó el brazo.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que esto fue una mala idea… —susurró Naruto mientras avanzaban sobre la nieve— ¿Qué tal si aparece el fantasma de alguien a reclamar que estamos aquí sin permiso?  
>—Ya casi llegamos —respondió Hinata tragando pesado.<p>

A diferencia del resto de Konoha, nadie barría la calle ahí por lo cual la nieve se había acumulado en grandes cantidades. Estaban caminando con cuidado pero aun así había al menos un metro de nieve bajo sus pies lo cual entorpecía la marcha considerablemente.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, ambos vieron un oscura figura que se les acercaba con el aullido del viento a su alrededor.

—¡Un fantasma! —gritó Naruto aterrado cerrando los ojos con fuerza y parándose atrás de Hinata.  
>—No soy un fantasma, idiota —la voz de Sasuke sonó tan fría y hastiada que Naruto se asustó incluso más— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creo haberles dicho…<br>—Dices muchas cosas, ¿quién te escucha todo el tiempo de cualquier forma? —respondió irritado, intentando recuperar su dignidad.  
>—¿Por qué estás afuera de tu casa Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Hinata.<p>

Sasuke los miró de reojo un momento. Naruto aun sostenía el brazo de Hinata, pero cuando ambos notaron que Sasuke estaba viendo en esa dirección se separaron al menos un metro. El Uchiha rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos luciendo fastidiado por la cercanía de ambos.

—Escuché ruidos. No pensé que fuesen ustedes. Los habría dejado congelarse si ese hubiese sido el caso —respondió con gracia.  
>—¡Bastardo! —gruñó Naruto.<br>—¿Me van a decir que hacen aquí o qué? —les preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.  
>—Íbamos a… —comenzó Naruto.<br>—Tenemos una misión —lo interrumpió Hinata rápidamente.  
>—¿Una misión? ¿En navidad? —preguntó desconfiado— Pero Kakashi está fuera de Konoha, ¿Tsunade nos confió una misión solos?<br>—Ajá —continuó Hinata—. Tengo los detalles en estas bolsas.

Naruto la miró confundido un momento sin entender por qué su compañera le estaría mintiendo de esa forma a Sasuke, cuando de pronto entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Dónde está tu casa? Me estoy congelando —dijo con voz temblorosa— No podemos planear la misión en medio de la nieve.  
>—Hn —Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de Naruto y Hinata que se guiñaron un ojo bastante complacidos de que aquello hubiese funcionado.<p>

El trayecto hacia la casa de Sasuke fue oscuro y silencioso, básicamente porque la ciudad se negaba a pagar alumbrado público sólo para Sasuke, quien había sido acomodado años antes en un departamento. Él había decidido volver a su hogar después de cumplir 16 años, pero eso no significaba que Tsunade estuviese dispuesta a alumbrar toda esa zona en donde no vivían personas.

Por ello pudieron distinguir perfectamente la casa en que habitaba Sasuke a bastante distancia (era la única con luz en todo el lugar). El pelinegro movió la puerta de entrada hacia un costado e ingresó al pequeño estar en donde se ponían los zapatos.

Se sentó en un y se retiró sus botas de nieve, colocándolas con cuidado en un estante. Hinata y Naruto lo imitaron poniendo sus botas en el mismo lugar.

Sasuke movió la siguiente puerta y los tres pasaron por el pasillo exterior del lugar, observando el hermoso jardín cubierto en nieve. Sin duda alguien había puesto mucho cuidado en diseñarlo. Aunque la fuente de bambú no subiera y bajara pues el agua estaba congelada, se veía que ese patio había sido creado con el mero propósito de traspasar paz y tranquilidad al hogar. Naruto incluso se pudo imaginar a Sasuke jugando en ese lugar siendo sólo un niño.

—Ahora, me podrían explicar de qué se trata esta famosa misión —les exigió mientras avanzaba.  
>—Pues, verás… tenemos que…<br>—No tu Hyuga. El inútil ese —la interrumpió Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la cocina, lugar en donde los tres entraron—. Me imagino que debe ser algo muy importante para que estén aquí.  
>—Ah, sí. La misión —debía decirle algo rápido e inventar una excusa. Se mordisqueó los labios y se rascó la cabeza intentando inventar una mentira creíble, pero los ojos penetrantes de Sasuke ponían su mente en blanco—. Tenemos que…<br>—Es increíble que Hinata mienta mejor que tú —lo cortó Sasuke—. Les dije que no necesito de su lástima.  
>—Pero… Sasuke-kun, nosotros queremos pasar la navidad contigo —dijo Hinata con tristeza.<br>—¿Por qué debería importarme lo que tú y Naruto quieren? —le preguntó con burla.  
>—Porque somos tus amigos —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.<br>—Amigos por lástima.  
>—¡No es lástima! —exclamó Naruto tomando a Sasuke por su ropa—. Somos un equipo, y además somos amigos. Estas fechas son para estar con las personas que significan algo en nuestras vidas, ¿no?<p>

Naruto y Sasuke mantuvieron una batalla visual en la cual el primero en pestañar perdería. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con la misma rivalidad y antipatía que venían experimentando el uno por el otro por años ya. Hinata permaneció atrás, observándolos, sin decir nada.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta segundos callados, retándose con la mirada, hasta que las facciones de Sasuke se relajaron. Naruto lo soltó entonces.

—La cocina está ahí— dijo dándose vuelta apuntando hacia su derecha con el dedo pulgar—. Por si quieres calentar esa comida.  
>—¿Cómo sabes que hay comida en las bolsas? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida.<br>—Tengo mejor nariz que ustedes dos —Sasuke subió los hombros despreocupadamente.  
>—¿Podemos ayudarte Hinata-chan? —la cuestionó Naruto sonriendo.<br>—¿Por qué me incluyes a mí en eso? —se quejó Sasuke molestó por haber sido comprendido en todo ello sin su consentimiento.  
>—Podrían… ayudarme arreglando la mesa mientras caliento esto —les pidió con algo de vergüenza.<br>—¡Claro! —exclamó Naruto.

Sasuke iba a comenzar a alegar pero Naruto no se lo permitió, solo lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la mesa del centro de la cocina, lugar donde ambos comenzaron a despejar lo que había sobre ésta (básicamente pergaminos que al parecer Sasuke había estado estudiando).

Por su parte Hinata calentó el pollo frito (que seguramente ya no tendría el mismo sabor crujiente) y el arroz blanco (que se había vuelto un tanto seco), las verduras y el resto de la comida. Naruto puso el pastel de crema y fresas en el centro de la mesa (que parecía haber sido lo único que sobrevivió el viaje) y Sasuke terminó de poner los vasos y platos.

Cerca de diez minutos después, los tres compañeros de equipo se sentaron cada uno en un extremo opuesto de la mesa con Sasuke en la cabecera, en el mismo lugar que alguna vez había ocupado Fugaku Uchiha.

—¡Itadakimasu! —gritó Naruto partiendo sus palitos, observando todo con felicidad.  
>—Espera idiota —lo detuvo Sasuke— Debemos dar las gracias por la comida.<br>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
>—Es la tradición, ¿qué nunca…? —Sasuke se interrumpió, recordando que Naruto efectivamente nunca había celebrado navidad pues era huérfano desde su nacimiento— Tienes que dar las gracias antes de comer.<br>—¿Y cómo se hace eso? —preguntó un tanto molesto cruzándose de brazos.  
>—Sólo juntas las manos como si fueras a orar. Luego, agradeces por la comida y las cosas buenas en tu vida —le explicó Hinata amablemente, juntando sus palmas en forma de plegaria para que Naruto lo viera.<br>—Ya veo, es … ¿es como un sello especial del clan Hyuga? —preguntó al ver la forma que tomaban las manos de Hinata.  
>—Justo cuando pensé que no podrías volverte más estúpido, ¡Por su puesto que no es un sello especial! —se quejó Sasuke—. Sólo da las gracias.<br>—Uhm… ¡Deja de gritarme! Iba a hacerlo de cualquier forma —Naruto tragó saliva y comenzó a pensar como saldría de ese lío—. Gracias… gracias por… por esta comida, que aunque no sea un delicioso plato de ramen, huele delicioso. Gracias por… por poder pasar navidad junto a Sasuke-bastardo y Hinata-chan… y tener esta deliciosa comida con ellos. Ramen.  
>—No es ramen, es amén —si Sasuke hubiese tenido algo cerca se lo habría lanzado.<br>—¿Y por qué se dice amén? —preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron uno al otro y ninguno de ellos pudo responder eso. Aquella tradición de pasar navidad no era precisamente de Konoha, ellos sólo la seguían porque era divertido intercambiar regalos.

Aún así, comieron hasta hartarse de pollo frito y arroz, a pesar de que el pollo estaba blando y seco y que el arroz había perdido su contextura. Al ver como Sasuke comía con el ceño fruncido y Hinata lo hacía mirándolo de vez en cuando con un sonrojo, Naruto se sintió más feliz que nunca. Tal vez no tenía una madre y un padre, pero tenía dos personas importantes. Gracias a ellos ya nunca más tendría que estar solo.

—Naruto —dijo de pronto Sasuke.  
>—¿Ah? —Naruto tragó lo que había en su boca— ¿Qué?<br>—¿Por qué rayos tienes muérdago en el cabello?  
>—¿Qué tengo qué?<br>—Muérdago, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, también curiosa—. Pequeñas florcitas de muérdago.  
>—¡Sácamelas! —gritó Naruto horrorizado acercándose a Sasuke, quien lo empujó para que se alejara de él.<br>—Yo no te toco ni con guantes —se cruzó de brazos molesto—. Quizás que cosas viven en tu cabeza.  
>—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Por favor ayúdame! —insistió Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando deshacerse de aquellas flores y hojas.<br>—Claro Naruto-kun, quédate quieto por favor —dijo Hinata comenzando a sacarle hojas de un intenso color verde—. Pensé que… que las tenías ahí porque es navidad.  
>—Sakura-chan me golpeó con un ramo de muérdago —explicó Naruto cuando vio que Sasuke levantaba una ceja con las palabras de Hinata, como si también creyera que Naruto había decidido hacerse una corona de flores— ¡Es en serio!<br>—Yo te creo —dijo Hinata encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

La chica sacó una florcita de su cabeza, notando que ambos quedaban bajo el muérdago. Sasuke los miró con el ceño fruncido y Hinata pareció notarlo también. Naruto se demoró un instante más en recordar lo que Ino había dicho sobre el muérdago y besar a la chica que se encontraba debajo de él.

—Hinata-chan, ambos estamos bajo el muérdago —dijo con vergüenza—. Creo que me debes un beso —una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro remplazando la vergüenza.  
>—Na..Naruto-kun… —todo el rostro de Hinata se puso rojo dejando caer el muérdago de golpe.<p>

Quedó inmóvil frente a él, comenzando a hiperventilar. Estaba acercándose a su punto límite en el cual fácilmente podía perder la conciencia sólo de vergüenza, nervios y timidez.

Naruto no alcanzó a acercarse ni si quiera un centímetro en dirección a la joven, cuando un plato le golpeó el rostro lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

—Feliz Navidad, perdedor —le dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, observando como se retorcía en el suelo sosteniendo su cara, llegando justo a tiempo para tomar a Hinata antes de que terminara cayendo hacia atrás inconsciente. 

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, como todos saben este fic es un NaruHinaSasu. Debido al desarrollo de personaje que he querido llevar no he podido incluir a Naruto aun, pero esta fue mi forma de incluirlo nuevamente al fic, pues lo extraño.<em>  
><em>Nuevamente, feliz navidad ^^ Pásenlo super.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lectura recomendada<strong>: Fifty Nine Moves - Oh Dee.  
>Está en ingles, pero VALE LA PENA. Es uno de los mejores fics que he leído de Naruto. Tiene como cuatro mil palabras pero sintetiza a la perfección la relación de Temari y Shikamaru. La amé. Léanlo, no se arrepentirán ^^<p> 


	32. Capítulo 27: Beso Robado

_Dedicado a la grandiosa Fangirlx.x, quien siempre me ayuda cuando encuentro una roca en mis tramas. Eres la mejor._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 27<strong>  
><strong>BESO ROBADO<strong>

๑

๑

๑

_Algo nos divide.  
>Algo hizo que nos perdiéramos en el camino.<br>¿Serán los cambios? ¿Será el tiempo?  
>¿Podremos volver a encontrarnos entre las hojas?<br>¿Te alejarás? ¿Te alejaré?_

_La oscuridad me impide verte, por brillante que parezcas._  
><em>Así está bien. No me molesta.<em>  
><em>De cualquier forma, la luna y el sol, jamás se encuentran en el cielo.<em>

_¿Verdad?_

๑

๑

๑

Bajó levemente la mirada y con rapidez besó la comisura de su boca sin llegar a tocar sus labios.

Permaneció así lo suficiente para escuchar que sus fans se quejaban y lloraban quejumbrosamente en voz alta sin poder creer que había alguien en Konoha que les hubiera quitado a su Sasuke-kun, cuando de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su pecho que lo empujaba intempestivamente hacia atrás. Sorprendido, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos horrorizados de su compañera quien lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y duda en sus ojos.

Se sintió paralizado.

Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Las personas del país del fuego eran tradicionales y bastante conservadoras. Ni hablar de los shinobis de Konoha, que por su propia naturaleza no eran propensos a cercanías de ningún tipo. Por lo general, mantenían una distancia educada con el resto y se saludaban con leves reverencias. El contacto físico, de cualquier forma, se consideraba algo inapropiado; así había sido educada Hinata Hyuga toda su vida.

Sasuke sabía eso, pudo comprender de inmediato que para ella ese tipo de comportamiento era inadecuado y sumamente incómodo. Sólo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido y antes de que pudiese explicarse o bajarle el perfil a lo ocurrido, Hinata lo increpó con más valor de lo que hubiese esperado de ella para una situación así.

—¿Qué… qué haces Sasuke-kun? —instintivamente, llevaba una mano a su cuello, como si buscara el collar de Naruto.

Aquello fue como un golpe entre sus piernas, justo en medio de su hombría.

No bastaba lo confundido y estúpido que se sentía por haber tenido ese impulso de besarla, ahora también era testigo de cómo Hinata buscaba a Naruto, incluso en un momento donde sólo estaban él y ella.

Si antes ese gesto lo había irritado, ahora simplemente lo lastimaba. Ni si quiera tenía respuesta para ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la mano que aferraba el amuleto del primer Hokage que Naruto había dejado antes de irse; era un mensaje que sólo ellos entendían, excluyéndolo de la pequeña relación imaginaria que tenía con él. Odiaba esa sensación de complicidad que emanaba de aquel objeto. Se sentía ofendido sólo con verlo. Le parecía patético y con gusto le habría arrebatado ese collar para que dejara de buscar a Naruto cuando necesitaba agallas.

¿Por qué no encontraba coraje en sí misma? ¿Por qué tenía que depender de alguien tan patético como ese perdedor para buscar fuerza? ¿Tan grande era su amor por él? ¿O tan débil era su carácter? ¡Esa no era la Hinata con la que venía compartiendo un año y medio!

Odió a Naruto en ese momento y deseó que a ella se la tragara la tierra. Por él, Hinata se podía ir al infierno. Con Naruto, tomados de la mano.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Hinata nuevamente, sus cejas temblaban— Yo… tú no…  
>—¿Terminaste de hiperventilar? —le preguntó molesto y con dureza, completamente frío— No exageres. No fue para tanto.<br>—Tal vez no para ti —le espetó con fuerza, lastimada— Pero… pero…  
>—¿Pero qué?<br>—Si Sakura-san o Ino-san se enteran…  
>—¿Qué importa? —lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento era qué podrían pensar Sakura o Ino sobre lo que él hacía— ¿Por qué me importarían esas acosadoras? Ojalá se enteren, así dejan de molestarme todo el tiempo —podía sentir como la rabia se acrecentaba en él, quemándole el pecho, apretando su estómago, encendiendo sus mejillas— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Le diré a cualquiera que pregunte que eres mi novia!<br>—¡No p-puedes hacer eso! —le suplicó Hinata juntando sus manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control sobre su respiración— Son m-mis amigas… pensarán que las traicioné y mi familia pensará que… y… y Naruto-kun… yo no…  
>—¡Al diablo todos ellos! —escuchar el nombre de ese perdedor, precisamente cuando todo dentro de él quería explotar, sólo acrecentó su indignación— Puedo decir lo que quiera, cuando quiera y a quien quiera —exclamó con fuerza apretándole los brazos mientras la mantenía quieta, no quería que huyera—. Si digo que eres mi novia entonces ni tú ni nadie va a decirme que eso no es…<p>

Antes de que pudiese terminar la oración algo lo cortó en seco. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Era una sensación que lo calcinaba desde las entrañas y hacía que todo su ser se pusiera rígido.

Hinata estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos para terminar en sus mejillas.

Si ella hubiese sido un hombre, probablemente la habría golpeado. Ese era el nivel de su agitación en ese momento.

—¿Estás llorando? —le preguntó con lentitud, incrédulo, lastimado.

Pero el dolor rápidamente se transformaba en algo más, mutaba. Aquello lo sacó de control.

—¿Te di un beso en la _mejilla _y te pones a llorar? —le gritó— ¿Es en serio?

Fue entonces que su instinto se apoderó de él y el razonamiento abandonó su cuerpo. Todo dentro de sí ardía en rabia. Había soportado demasiado tiempo ser sólo un observador de la relación ficticia y platónica que mantenía Hinata con Naruto. Se había callado tantas cosas, había soportado su mirada melancólica tantas veces, dios era testigo del calvario que había sido verla hundirse en recuerdos de un tarado como ese que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, dejándola a un lado para perseguir a Sakura como un perrito sin dueño.

Ni si quiera se había molestado en despedirse de ella. Ni si quiera había sido lo suficientemente hombre para confrontarla y decirle algo tan simple como que debía irse con Jiraiya. No le interesaba que razones o excusas tenía para ello, todo se resumía a que era un cobarde.

Y sin embargo, Hinata lo amaba, sin condiciones, sin esperanzas de que él la amara de vuelta.

Quería volver a gritarle, decirle que era una niña estúpida, que Naruto jamás la amaría y que se quedaría llorando el resto de su vida por alguien que ni si quiera la notaba de esa forma, mientras él estaba ahí frente a ella, junto a ella y era invisible.

Él la necesitaba, él la apreciaba, él la veía tal como era.

Él era su compañero, su amigo, su pareja.

Él habría sacrificado sus propios sueños por proteger los suyos.

Él se había quedado. Con ella. No Naruto. Él.

Pero todo eso no valía nada para Hinata-hime Hyuga. Él no valía nada para ella.

Si hubiese sido un hombre, Sasuke la habría golpeado. Habrían rodado por el piso, se habían dado uno que otro puñetazo y quizás al día siguiente todo habría vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Hinata era una chica. No podía golpearla en una situación como esa.

_Y todo por un simple y estúpido beso, ¡en la mejilla! Por un ridículo, insignificante y estúpido beso... _— Pensó observando el reflejo de las luces en las mejillas húmedas de Hinata.

Apretó el puño con frustración.

Si quería seguir llorando, le daría razones para llorar de verdad.

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta en qué momento su cuerpo se abalanzó contra el de Hinata y sus labios apretaron los de ella. Muchas veces había escuchado el término "robar un beso" pero hasta entonces no lo había entendido del todo.

Ahora lo comprendía a la perfección.

El tiempo se detuvo en su mente. Permaneció así, sin saber qué hacer, por un segundo, por diez, por horas; no lo sabía. El tiempo, el espacio, él, ella, todo dejó de tener sentido. Todo dejó de importar. Como cualquier acto nacido del instinto humano, se dejó llevar sin pensar en lo que sucedía, sólo sintiendo lo que su cuerpo le exigía hacer.

Y sentía rabia. Sentía su orgullo magullado. Sentía que ella lo había traicionado.

No había sido un beso nacido de sentimientos nobles, sino del resentimiento…resentimiento hacia ella, hacia Naruto, hacia Konoha, hacia todos y todo. No había sido por deseo, ni por amor, sino porque la quería lastimar, deseaba darle motivos para que llorara. Esa era la única forma en que podía gritarle sin hablar, golpearle sin tocarla, recordarle que un Uchiha nunca debía ser menospreciado.

Duró poco más de un segundo con sus labios presionados sobre los de Hinata antes de separarse hacia atrás, porque él lo quiso, no porque ella lo hubiese empujado como lo hizo en un comienzo. No hubo contacto entre sus lenguas, ni se humedecieron sus labios, de hecho, no hubo ningún tipo de movimiento labial entre ambos, sólo piel presionando piel.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para observarla.

Al parecer, Hinata no había dejado caer sus párpados en ningún momento. Sus gestos carecían de vida, su rostro estaba pálido y sus brazos caídos. Estaba paralizada, no pestañaba, mirándolo sin verlo, incrédula, preguntándole con la mirada el motivo para haber hecho eso.

Sasuke se paró derecho y la observó amenazadoramente. Sus ojos negros y afilados se reflejaron en las iris sin color de Hinata. Fácilmente la pasaba por media cabeza ahora y su postura, era intimidante. No eran niños, esa etapa quedaba atrás y si ella no lo había comprendido hasta ese momento, de seguro se lo aclararía ahora.

No iba a permitir que lo hiciera quedar como un idiota por más tiempo. Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

—Te dije… que la próxima vez que lloraras frente a mí, te daría un motivo para llorar —susurró lentamente, soltándola.

Un Uchiha siempre cumplía su palabra.

Dio media vuelta, ignorando a las chicas que los observaban estupefactas y en silencio, dejando a una muy confundida Hinata atrás.

La joven permaneció parada en la misma posición mirando hacia el vacío, luciendo absolutamente perdida. Llevó su mano al pecho, como si en cualquier minuto fuese a desfallecer. No obstante, su rostro que se ruborizaba tan fácilmente todo el tiempo, permanecía tan blanco como la luna sobre ambos.

_De cualquier forma, la luna y el sol, jamás se encuentran en el cielo._

_¿Verdad?_

Fue el primer día desde que Naruto se fue de Konoha, en que él no la llevó de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga después de entrenar. Tampoco se volteó a ver qué sucedía con ella.

Las calles de la Villa estaban tan silenciosas a esa hora de la noche que podía escuchar sus propias pisadas haciendo eco. Algunas luces parpadeaban por el calor, recordándole que estaba en pleno verano. Sin embargo su mente escapaba de ello, ignorando por completo lo que era tan evidente a su alrededor. Ni si quiera las gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro parecían perturbarlo.

Lo único que había en su cabeza en ese momento eran preguntas sin respuestas.

Llegó a su hogar un par de minutos después de dejar Ichiraku. Su semblante serio y molesto evidenciaba justo como se sentía. Soltó su mochila junto a la puerta y caminó directamente hacia su cama, cayendo de espalda sobre esta. Ahí permaneció inmóvil, mirando el techo, dejando que el calor terminara con él.

Cerró los ojos, deseando olvidar todo.

Quería que Konoha desapareciera, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, el equipo siete, sus compañeros, Tsunade, su clan… e Itachi.

Sobre todo Itachi.

Quizás si su hermano no hubiese resultado ser un monstruo, él no se habría convertido en lo que era… alguien a quien nadie, nunca, podría llegar a querer de verdad. Su único camino era la soledad, la venganza, el odio. Siempre destruiría a cualquiera que se acercara a él.

Quería estar solo.

Anhelaba que nadie volviera a acercársele. Tal vez así dejarían de lastimarlo. Las personas que no esperan nada de nadie, no sufren cuando se ven traicionados y decepcionados por aquellos a su alrededor.

_¿Por qué dejas que te lastimen en primer lugar?_

Se sentía como un tarado últimamente. Ni si quiera se conocía a sí mismo, ¿dónde estaba el Sasuke Uchiha que había prometido dejar todo de lado hasta que su objetivo se cumpliera? ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke Uchiha indiferente a todos y todo a su alrededor? Esa estúpida niña lo había arruinado, había penetrado su soledad y estas eran las consecuencias de ello. Se estaba volviendo blando, estaba dejando que cosas tan insignificantes como esa fuesen algo importante para él. Su antiguo yo habría descartado todo el asunto en un segundo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él ahora sobre su cama, obsesionándose con lo ocurrido, con ella, con sus ojos, con su aroma, con sus curvas, con la forma en que sus manos lucían, con sus gruesas pestañas, su tímida sonrisa… y sobre todo… con la forma en que su nombre sonaba cuando salía de sus labios.

—Sasuke-kun. Ja.

Tenía tantas ideas revotando en su mente, pero no quería pensar. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era olvidarse de todo y dormir. Mañana sería otro día. Él sería alguien distinto.

Tal vez, alguien podría amarlo de verdad al día siguiente.

No. Todos a su alrededor eran unos mentirosos. Sobre todo Itachi…

Su hermano, su propia sangre, nunca había mostrado afecto por él, nunca había sentido amor por él, todo había sido una mentira… ¿qué podía esperar del resto? Hasta Hinata, la persona más cercana a él, consideraba indignante que él se hubiese acercado a besarle el rostro.

El resto, podía irse al infierno. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ni si quiera se sintió lo suficientemente animado como para pararse y apagar la luz, hundiéndose cada vez más en su almohada.

En su propia oscuridad.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en que no se movió, adormecido, dejando que la ira se transformara en tristeza… en soledad… cuando decidió que era suficiente. Esa molestia en su estómago no se pasaría así como así. Tenía que distraerse, leer algún libro sobre ninjutsu o historia de Konoha que mantuviera su mente alejada de todo ese tema tan ridículo. Parecía una niña. No dejaría que una chica estúpida lo hiciera sentir lástima de sí mismo.

Se sentó sobre el colchón suspirando con pesar, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio junto a su cama. Sin embargo mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse, no pudo evitar ver las únicas dos fotografías enmarcadas en su apartamento _—¿Por qué tengo esto aquí? ¿Cuándo se volvió este tipo de cosas algo que quisiera tener? _— Sus gestos se volvieron levemente tristes mientras las examinaba, dándose cuenta del paso del tiempo.

La primera fotografía enmarcada era la de su cumpleaños número trece junto al resto de los gennin de Konoha. Había una corona de cartón sobre su cabeza, lo cual lo hizo recordar ese estúpido incidente mientras Shikamaru lo sostenía con su jutsu de control de sombras. Ino y Sakura se peleaban por alguna cosa mientras le sostenían los brazos. Justo cuando Kiba salió a defenderlo, Sakura se volteó a gritarle.

El flash capturó la imagen.

Hinata había insistido en enmarcarla y la había puesto en ese lugar junto a la otra fotografía; era justamente ésta la que cambió su semblante de tristeza a enfadado.

Frente a él, burlándose, estaba el retrato que se habían tomado un par de días después de que se formó el equipo siete. Kakashi les había dado una copia a cada uno, como si fuese parte de una tradición de la cual él desconocía.

Apenas llegó a su hogar, metió la fotografía dentro del mueble en que guardaba los cubiertos y se olvidó por completo de ella. No quería formar recuerdos ni lazos con su equipo, pues no le interesaba particularmente nada sobre Naruto o Hinata. Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrieron los meses y su relación se con esos dos se afianzó, se permitió a sí mismo poner el marco sobre su escritorio — _debí dejarla llenarse de polvo en el cajón— _pensó irritado, mordiéndose los labios intentando controlarse.

Ahora que observaba la fotografía fijamente podía notarlo — _Estúpida. Estúpida_ _niña_—. Sus ojos no se enfocaron en él o Kakashi, ni en Naruto.

Estaban fijos en ella.

Había pasado de ser esa pequeña niña a una señorita del clan Hyuga. Y él… — _¿Ese realmente soy yo? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Seguramente porque estuvimos esperando tres horas por Kakashi—._Sintió un leve toque de vergüenza al recordar lo bajo que solía ser.

Sin embargo lo que realmente le echó sal a la herida fue notar como en dicha fotografía se había inmortalizado la dinámica que los caracterizaría todo ese tiempo —_Siempre fue así, desde el comienzo, siempre fue así_—. Mientras él miraba hacia un costado irritado y Naruto lo miraba con desprecio, Hinata observaba al perdedor con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de añoranza.

_Siempre lo ha amado.  
><em>  
>Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la observó por tanto tiempo que perdió la noción de la hora. Desde el principio, toda la atención de Hinata se había enfocado en Naruto. No era algo que él desconociera y había descubierto el motivo de ello el día que Naruto partió de Konoha. El conocimiento de que ella estuviese enamorada de él no le molestaba (o eso se decía constantemente cada vez que la veía soñando despierta y se le apretaba el estómago), pero ahora sabía con certeza que no podía ocultar que los sentimientos de su compañera hacia su mejor amigo… lo hacían sentir algo extraño, muy similar a la ira.<p>

No sólo lo irritaban. Le molestaban. Lo angustiaban.

Le dolía.

¿Por qué le fastidiaba tanto? ¿Era porque creía que Naruto no merecía a alguien como Hinata? ¿Era porque no quería tener que lidear a dos enamorados en el grupo? ¿Era porque no creía que Naruto pudiese olvidarse de su enamoramiento por Sakura?

O…

_Estoy celoso…_ —pensó horrorizado— _Y si estoy celoso… eso significa que… que ella…_

Cortó el pensamiento en seco. Eso era imposible. No lo admitiría, ni si quiera lo pensaría. Era ridículo y la mera idea se le hizo tan divertida que bufó y rodó los ojos. Dejó la fotografía sobre su escritorio y la volteó. No quería tener que mirar a esas dos idiotas.

La idea se le hizo tan cómico que comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia el interruptor de luz junto a la puerta. Estalló en risa al punto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía imaginarse nada más patético que sentir celos de Naruto o Kiba, o cualquiera que se acercara a Hinata Hyuga. No, definitivamente no estaba celoso. No podía estarlo.

Y de un momento a otro, mientras ponía los dedos en el interruptor, la risa se detuvo.

El silencio inundó el departamento y el peso en sus hombros se hizo insostenible.

El sonido de dos tazas de loza estrellándose contra la pared retumbó por toda la habitación, cayendo los trozos en todas las direcciones posibles, dejando atrás una solitaria taza en la mesa.

Después de todo, no necesitaba más que una.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando no tenían misiones que realizar, lo usual era que Sasuke apareciera cerca de las seis de la mañana en la mansión Hyuga, se apoyara contra la cerca de madera y esperara que ella saliera para que juntos se pudieran dirigir a entrenar.

Hinata abandonaba su hogar a toda prisa, corriendo, pues tenía claro que Sasuke no era alguien que esperara por mucho tiempo. Era común entonces que éste le lanzara un par de palabras sobre como odiaba perder el tiempo, que estaba sorprendido de que hubiese logrado graduarse de la academia y que uno de esos días se conseguiría a alguien mucho más apto para entrenar. Hinata le pedía disculpas una y otra vez mientras estiraba una gyoza, un onigiri o una batata caliente en su dirección y él se callaba aceptando sus disculpas en un silencio absoluto mientras comía y caminaba en dirección a su zona de entrenamiento, el monumento de los muertos en la tercera guerra shinobi.

El resto del viaje apenas se dirigían palabras. Sasuke comenzaba el día con absoluta concentración y sociabilizar no era una opción para él. Cuando estaba de muy buen humor, a veces, hacía alguna broma por el camino, le decía que la comida estaba aceptable o le preguntaba cómo se encontraba esa mañana. Su interés no pasaba más allá de eso, manteniendo las cosas entre ambos en un nivel profesional, por lo menos hasta después de almuerzo, momento en que se relajaban un poco más.

Sin embargo, cuando las primeras luces del sol entraron por su ventana anunciando el nuevo día, Hinata supo que no tenía coraje para enfrentar a Sasuke esa mañana. Su cuerpo se negaba a salir de la cama, pues sabía que tan pronto lo viera afuera de su hogar y tuviese que enfrentar esos ojos oscuros y severos, se sentiría como la misma niña de antes que no podía dejar de tartamudear alrededor de él.

Había dado vueltas entre sus sábanas toda la noche sin lograr dormirse, sintiéndose extrañamente triste y asustada. Habían avanzando tanto como equipo, como compañeros, como amigos, que volver a ese punto en que todo era incómodo y extraño la deprimía.

Tocó sus labios cuidadosaente con la punta de sus yemas y un sentimiento de culpa la embargó.

¿Se sentía así por haber sido tan dura con Sasuke? ¿Porque imaginaba la reacción que tendrían Ino y Sakura al enterarse? O… ¿Era porque en el fondo, sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Naruto?

Hundió su cara entre las frazadas y apretó con fuerza los ojos. No había hecho nada malo aparte de pararse ahí y dejar que él pusiera sus labios cerca de su boca, tardándose _un segundo _en empujarlo lejos de ella.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que su actuar había sido el correcto, siendo siempre leal a sus sentimientos por el chico que estaba en su corazón.

No obstante, sólo había empeorado las cosas, pues cuando Sasuke besó sus labios no pudo moverse. En ese único segundo de duda, en ese lapso en que sus labios aceptaron los de Sasuke… algo la hizo titubear en su firme determinación sobre amar para siempre a Naruto Uzumaki.

Ella sabía que había dudado qué hacer en ese minúsculo periodo de tiempo y aunque hubiese sido insignificante, la estaba destrozando. No debió haber hesitado si quiera un segundo, debió haber movido la cara tan pronto como entendió lo que Sasuke pretendía hacer. Había dejado que su sorpresa le ganara y su reacción había sido demasiado tardía.

No. No había habido reacción alguna de parte de ella, y eso, la avergonzaba profundamente. La hería. Lo curioso de todo eso, era que tenía claro que esa había sido la intención de Sasuke desde un comienzo… ¿Qué había hecho mal todo ese tiempo para que su mejor amigo le hiciera algo así?

Para Hinata Hyuga, ese segundo, la había hecho dudar de lo único que mantenía como un hecho irrefutable en la vida: su amor absoluto e incondicional por Naruto Uzumaki. Tal vez no en el sentido de que dudaba lo que sentía por él, sino, porque en ese segundo, dudó lo que sentía hacia Sasuke.

Había sentido miedo, en vez de seguridad. Rechazo, en vez de amistad. Culpa, en vez de empatía. Confusión, en vez de claridad; Sasuke no se merecía ese tipo de sentimientos. Era tal vez la persona más cercana en su vida y ella había reaccionado como si tuviese lepra al acercarse a ella.

Era una tontería. El tipo de tontería que se genera en la mente de una chica de trece años, de una niña que recientemente estaba comenzando a lucir como mujer, pero que seguía siendo una niña en su cabeza.

En muchos lugares del mundo lo sucedido era apenas considerado un salud. Ese beso en la mejilla que Sasuke le dio era obviamente una niñada, un acto sin mayor relevancia ni consecuencias, hecho sin ningún propósito romántico y que seguramente no causaría daño alguno. Sin embargo, ese segundo beso… —_mi primer beso… y no fue con Naruto-kun_—, pensó con tristeza, escondiéndose aún más entre las sábanas sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento.

De pronto escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta corrediza de su habitación haciéndola sentarse de golpe. Seguramente Sasuke se había aburrido de esperarla afuera y Ko o Tokuma venían a informarle que la estaba esperando en el salón.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con miedo.  
>—¿Puedo entrar, Hinata-sama?<p>

La voz que escuchó del otro lado de la puerta corrediza de papel no era la de Tokuma o Ko, sino la de su primo Neji. Levemente confundida, se tapó con cuidado el torso. Su primo mayor no era el tipo de persona que le diera los buenos días o sociabilizara con ella por placer, más bien, cuando cruzaban palabras eran asuntos del clan, porque su padre se lo ordenaba o simplemente cuando al encontrarse en el pasillo intercambiaban saludos.

—Sí, adelante nii-san —respondió ella observando como el joven movía la puerta hacia un costado y entraba con solemnidad.  
>—Buenos días —la saludó, haciendo una leve reverencia.<br>—Buenos días —respondió ella.  
>—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó permitiéndose la libertad de acercarse a ella y arrodillarse a su lado, como si estuviese inspeccionando alguna enfermedad invisible al ojo normal.<br>—Sí nii-san.  
>—¿No hay ninguna novedad entonces? —volvió a cuestionarla con un tanto de suspicacia.<br>—Uhm.. creo que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió un tanto confundida, ruborizando, temiendo que alguien ya hubiese llegado con el rumor de ese beso y que por ello Neji estuviese actuando extraño.  
>—Todos los días, exactamente antes de que salga el sol, usted sale del complejo y se reúne con Uchiha Sasuke en la entrada —respondió poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos con bastante elegancia—. Sin embargo, van a ser las siete de la mañana y aún está acostada. No es usual de su parte. Me preguntaba si tal vez el entrenamiento de Gai sensei la había dejado agotada o si usted y Uchiha Sasuke decidieron no entrenar el día de hoy.<br>—Uhm… yo… yo estoy bien nii-san. Sólo dormí más de la cuenta —respondió Hinata avergonzada—. Seguramente Sasuke-kun me está esperando afuera.

Neji la miró con el ceño fruncido y entonces Hinata supo que algo estaba mal, algo lo suficientemente extraño como para que la habitualidad de ese hogar se viera rota y por lo tanto el esquema diario de Neji Hyuga se viera alterado.

Los Hyuga eran una familia tradicional y la mayoría en ese hogar tenía hábitos y rituales que seguían día a día. Cuando éstos eran interrumpidos, quedaban a la deriva como un barco sin capitán, sin saber qué hacer. No les gustaba que cambiaran sus planes, y sobre todo, que de pronto los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaran a improvisar.

Neji odiaba la improvisación y su esquema diario, el de esperar que Hinata se marchara para poder ocupar el baño, se había visto interrumpido.

—Sasuke Uchiha no está afuera —respondió con neutralidad.  
>—Quizás vino y… y se fue cuando no salí —respondió Hinata sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.<br>—Sasuke Uchiha no vino hoy por usted —insistió con lentitud, observando con cuidado su reacción intentando descifrar lo que su prima le estaba ocultando.

Hinata levantó su mirada desde sus sábanas para observar a Neji con incredulidad. Si lo que escuchaba era cierto, entonces, Sasuke no había ido por ella para que entrenaran juntos.

Sintió un horrible vació en el estómago.

—Oh, debí olvidarme que hoy no entrenaríamos… él… él tiene otra misión—respondió volviendo a enfocar su mirada en las sábanas.

Neji la observó fijamente notando la decepción y la culpa en sus ojos. No era difícil para él poder leerla como un libro abierto, pues Hinata era una joven honesta y gentil, todo lo que sentía lo reflejaba en sus gestos.

—No sabe mentir —le dijo con seriedad, suspirando con cansancio para ponerse de pie—. Sin embargo, no es de mi incumbencia los problemas entre usted y su compañero de equipo. Si no entrenará con él hoy, me quedaré a entrenar con usted en el dojo.  
>—¿Con..conmigo? —preguntó sorprendida. Neji no era del tipo de persona que ofreciera algo así como así— No me gustaría ser una molestia. Sé que entrenas con Lee-kun y Tenten-san durante las mañanas antes de que el sol haga imposible practicar.<br>—Lo hago, pero de vez en cuando Lee entrena con Gai sensei y Tenten se encarga de practicar su shurikenjutsu realizando lanzamientos contra los blancos de entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que no me extrañarán hoy.  
>—¿De… de verdad? —lo cuestionó con una suave sonrisa.<br>—Sí —respondió él con amabilidad, regalándole un atisbo de sonrisa—. Vístase, desayune algo liviano, y encuéntrese conmigo en el dojo. La ayudaré a entrenar hoy.

Eran pocas las oportunidades en que Neji se mostraba tan amable con ella. De hecho, su relación venía mejorando cada vez más desde ese incidente en el bosque de la muerte que obligó a Hiashi Hyuga a entregarle el pergamino que el padre de Neji había dejado tras su muerte. De alguna manera, a pesar de que a veces insistía en que el destino de todos estaba forjado y que nadie podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, Hinata se sentía muy cómoda estando con él. La trataba mucho mejor que cuando eran niños y ya no parecía odiarla, más bien, o era indiferente a ella o, en muy contadas ocasiones, era amable.

Cuando no estaba entrenando por su cuenta o con el equipo Gai, Neji se encargaba de practicar con Hanabi en encuentros que hacía que todo el hogar Hyuga se detuviera para admirar a la increíble prodigio de ocho años que tanto enorgullecía a su clan. Eran pocas las veces que se ofrecía a practicar con Hinata y cuando aquello sucedía era porque Hiashi se lo pedía expresamente. Por lo mismo, habían transcurrido al menos un par de meses sin que los primos azotaran sus palmas uno contra el otro.

El entrenamiento con Neji comenzó un poco después de las ocho. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora haciendo sparring, moviéndose alrededor del dojo, practicando sólo movimientos de manos y cuerpo, sin liberar chakra. Según Neji era una buena forma de armonizar los golpes, practicándolos mientras se tenía el byakugan activo.

Hinata lo admiró mientras se desplazaba descalzo sobre la madera de cerezo. El movimiento de sus pies era perfecto, su postura era sinceramente la de un genio y la forma en que golpeaba distintos puntos en su cuerpo con una facilidad ridícula la hizo ver que ella aún estaba lejos de igualarlo. Sí, en ocasiones acertó un golpe o dos, pero Neji no parecía sorprendido por ello, más bien, era lo que esperaba de Hinata.

Su temple se mantuvo concentrado todo el tiempo, indicándole que a pesar de ser superior a ella en el uso del puño gentil, no la subestimaba. Aquello le dio un poco más de confianza. No era como cuando ambos entrenaban en la niñez en que él la miraba un tanto aburrido y la esquivaba sin mayor esfuerzo mientras intentaba golpearlo.

De pronto, Neji bajó las palmas y caminó hacia el costado del dojo. Era la señal de que habían terminado o al menos que debían tomar un descanso. Hinata lo siguió intentando recuperar el aliento y secándose el sudor con el dorso de su manga.

—Ha practicado mucho tiempo con Sasuke Uchiha —concluyó su primo, sentándose y sacando algunos vendajes con los cuales rodeó sus tobillos—. Su taijutsu es extraño. Se mueve de una forma que no es propia de los usuarios del puño gentil.  
>—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Hinata un tanto asustada.<br>—No lo sé aún —respondió Neji después de considerarlo un momento—. Depende qué haga con dichos movimientos. A pesar de que no son los correctos para nuestro estilo de combate, tampoco son errados. Más bien, son distintos.  
>—Kakashi sensei dice que debo crear mi propio estilo original de combate… —dijo Hinata sentándose junto a Neji y abrazando sus piernas— Lo he intentando, pero…<br>—La he visto entrenando durante las noches, sobre las fuentes de peces koi.

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron con violencia, girando su rostro hacia Neji. No podía creer que alguien la hubiese visto cuando había sido tan cuidadosa de hacerlo en silencio y bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Cuando entrenaba sobre el agua, era un momento en que podía ser libre de todas las críticas y la única voz que escuchaba era la suya. El conocimiento de que su primo la había estado observando todo ese tiempo la hizo sentir como si su privacidad, su secreto, hubiese sido descubierto. Se sintió desnuda ante él.

—Su defensa, aquella que ha estado practicando, es su estilo original de combate. Utiliza los principios secretos del puño gentil para algo nuevo, algo que ni si quiera yo podría lograr. La flexibilidad y el tamaño de su cuerpo se lo permite.

¿Estaba escuchándolo bien? ¿Acaso su primo acababa de darle un cumplido?

—Neji nii-san…  
>—Debo ir por Lee y Tenten ahora —la interrumpió poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por entrenar conmigo.<br>—¡No nii-san! Gr-gracias a ti.

Cuando la figura de Neji atravesó la puerta lateral del Dojo, Hinata se atrevió a sonreír.

No estaba segura qué era esa sensación en su pecho que hacía que su estómago cosquilleara y que quisiera gritar, reír y rodar por el piso. Le tomó alrededor de un minuto darse cuenta que lo que estaba experimentando era felicidad, pues por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, un miembro de clan Hyuga la reconocía.

Abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza, hundió su rostro entre sus muslos y comenzó a reír. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, y aquello era muy difícil para alguien con la autoestima tan baja como Hinata.

Entonces, mientras la felicidad la inundaba, pensó en Sasuke.

Pensó en los meses de duro entrenamiento, en las mañana frías entre la nieve, en los días de lluvia, en las tardes de calor sofocante, en los frescos anocheceres de primavera entre los árboles de cerezo en flor. Todos esos días juntos, el sufrimiento, el dolor, los sacrificios, la constancia, habían dado frutos y ahora Neji Hyuga, quien le había dicho que se rindiera con la idea de ser una kunoichi, la reconocía como alguien especial dentro del clan. Estaba tan feliz que sentía las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. No podía esperar poder ver a Sasuke para decírselo.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Podría alcanzarlo? ¡Tenía que contarle lo que acababa de pasar! Tal vez estaba lista para mostrarle su nueva defensa, después de todo, quería que Sasuke lo viera y así obtener su aprobación. Esa defensa sería la primera parte de su _original style__,_una forma de combate inspirada en el puño gentil pero distinta a éste. Él había sido la persona que más la había ayudado para desarrollar su cuerpo y sus movimientos a ese nivel, quería que le diera su reconocimiento, pues si Sasuke creía que era aceptable, entonces, estaría lista para mostrárselo al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, recordó, que él no había estado ahí esa mañana esperándola y aquella sonrisa que apenas había podido controlar un momento atrás, se desvaneció. Recordó con dolor lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y pudo sentir que su estómago se revolvía. No era asco, ni repugnancia, era miedo…

Miedo de que acabase de perder a su mejor amigo.

Sasuke no apareció ese día, ni el siguiente.

Tampoco lo hizo el día después de ese.

Hinata no tenía el valor de ir hacia su lugar de entrenamiento a buscarlo tampoco, de hecho, no tenía valor si quiera para salir del complejo Hyuga evitando encontrarse con él y con el resto de Konoha. No sabía si Sakura e Ino ya estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, pero si ese era el caso, definitivamente no quería verlas. Por lo tanto, se escondió del mundo dentro de la seguridad que le ofrecían las altas murallas del complejo y se dedicó a estudiar hierbas medicinales de los anaqueles y libros del clan. En tres días, logró realizar alrededor de 4 bálsamos distintos para cicatrizar heridas, limpiarlas, aliviar su dolor y por último una bastante buena que borraba cicatrices.

La mañana del sexto día, estaba hirviendo algunas hojas de menta para luego triturarlas y así formar una nueva loción, cuando Ko entró a la cocina y le entregó un pergamino. Un tanto nerviosa por la inesperada correspondencia, retiró su delantal de trabajo y desenrolló el contenido del papiro frente a ella.

Básicamente, era una orden de parte de Tsunade para que ella y Sasuke se presentaran en su oficina lo antes posible.

Lo leyó tres veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba escrito ahí era una orden. Sintió que el estómago se le vaciaba y que un nudo se formaba en su garganta cuando leía una y otra vez "_Uchiha Sasuke y Hinata Hyuga, preséntense de inmediato ante la Hokage_".

—¿Sucede algo nee-san? —le preguntó Hanabi quien había estado observándola trabajar con la curiosidad propia de una hermana menor— ¿Dónde pongo estás raíces? ¿Quieres que las triture?  
>—N-no es nada. Me han citado a.. a la oficina de la Hokage. Terminaremos esto cuando vuelva, ¿Está bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, enrollando de nuevo el pergamino.<br>—Está bien… —dijo la pequeña suspirando con tristeza— ¿Prométeme que terminaremos esto cuando vuelvas?  
>—Te lo prometo.<p>

Hanabi le sonrió con ansias y asintió, comenzando a guardar los instrumentos con los que habían estado trabajando. Hinata la observó desde la puerta, sonriendo. Eran tan pocas las oportunidades que tenían para compartir como hermanas de verdad… hubiese deseado que ese pergamino se perdiera en el camino para no tener que abandonarla.

No obstante, el deber la llamaba. Asumió las consecuencias de sus actos (o más bien, sus omisiones), y salió de la mansión Hyuga con el rostro en alto, lista para enfrentar la realidad que había estado evitando.

Encontró a Sasuke entrenando solo en los bosques de Konoha, justo en el borde de las montañas, alejado del lugar en que ambos usualmente practicaban.

Se veía bastante agotado.

Había agujeros enormes en los troncos, en la roca, en el suelo, en la pared de la montaña, evidenciando que había estado practicando el chidori. Los árboles a su alrededor tenían profundos rasguños y notó como más de una rama había sido cortada de cuajo. No quiso saber detalles, pero adivinó que había perfeccionado la técnica que estaba practicando para envolver su espada en chakra de naturaleza eléctrica. A decir verdad le pareció asombroso lo que él había logrado en tan sólo cinco días sin verse, sin que ella lo estuviese atrasando, pero cuando notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos supo que había estado entrenando ahí sin dormir.

Lucía más que agotado.

Se vieron a los ojos un momento, él con frialdad, ella con vergüenza. Su mirada afilada y amenazadora se le hizo insostenible y pronto tuvo que mover sus ojos hacia un costado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cuando Hinata comenzó a jugar con los ojos— ¿Volvió Kakashi?  
>—N-no. Uhm.. Tsunade-sama n-nos llama —respondió respirando profundamente y subiendo nuevamente el rostro para mirarlo.<br>—Iré luego. Solo.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y nuevamente rodeó su espada con electricidad. Su chakra envolvió su espada con un estridente chirrido que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, con miedo de que alguna de las piedras que se quebraban a su alrededor la golpeara. En un movimiento que Hinata apenas alcanzó a notar, cortó la roca desnuda que había en el acantilado a su espalda.

Se había vuelto tan rápido últimamente que tenía problemas visualizándolo.

Ahí estaba la diferencia entre un genio y un fracasado, mientras ella había tenido que entrenar durante años para mantener su estamina a niveles aceptables y poder competir a la par con el sharingan, él en cosa de semanas había desarrollado su velocidad a niveles que se comparaban con los de Rock Lee. Bajó su mirada recordando que llevaba pesos en sus canillas, pero incluso con ellos, no sabía si alguna vez podría igualar a Sasuke en velocidad.

Cuando fue obvio que no se iría, el Uchiha clavó con fuerza la espada en el suelo y se volteó a mirarla.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó irritado. Podía notar que su presencia ahí no le hacía la menor gracia.  
>—Debemos ir juntos.<br>—¿Es una orden?  
>—Sí… al… al menos eso dice el pergamino —se excusó Hinata sacándolo de su bolsillo y estirándolo en dirección a Sasuke.<br>—Debí suponerlo —dijo mientras caminaba en su dirección, quitándole el pergamino de las manos para leerlo—. Te ordenaron estar aquí, de lo contrario no habrías venido.  
>—Sasuke-kun… yo… yo quería hablar sobre…<br>—Yo no. No quiero hablar. No contigo.

La miró con frialdad, como si se tratara de una extraña, mientras desenrollaba el papiro con brusquedad. Fijó sus ojos en el papel un instante, leyó su contenido y sin reacción alguna comenzó a caminar sin esperarla.

Se dirigieron hacia la torre del Hokage juntos, pero separados. En ningún momento Sasuke le dirigió la palabra o hizo el intento de mirar hacia atrás buscándola. Aquello la entristeció, pero en cierta medida entendió que se merecía esa frialdad.

Se habían acercado durante ese tiempo, pero su amistad era tan frágil como el cristal. Ella sabía eso. Con Sasuke las cosas nunca eran sencillas y había que saber tratarlo de forma cuidadosa o todo el avance que hacían se perdía. Era un joven orgulloso, altanero y solitario, pero ese mismo orgullo era fácil de quebrar. En cierta medida, sentía que su reacción no había sido la adecuada pero él tampoco había tenido ningún derecho de utilizarla de esa forma para sacarse de encima a las jóvenes que estaban enamoradas de él y mucho menos besarla con la mera intención de herirla. Si realmente hubiesen sido tan amigos, él no le habría hecho eso, pues él mejor que nadie conocía sus sentimientos hacia Naruto.

Arrugó los labios con frustración y comprendió que no podía seguir culpándose de todo lo que ocurría entre ambos. Si para conservar una amistad se debía cuidar a la otra persona, ¿por qué Sasuke no había pensando en ella y sus sentimientos cuando le robó su primer beso? (al menos, ella pensaba que eso había sido un beso).

Entonces, se permitió sentirse molesta también y dejó de caminar tres pasos atrás de él, sin importarle si con la velocidad en que avanzaba eventualmente lo lograba alcanzar.

Entraron a la oficina de Tsunade en silencio, sin mirarse, molestos y listos para escuchar sus instrucciones. La mujer estaba sepultada atrás de pilas de papel luciendo más agotada que nunca. Eventualmente notó la presencia de ambos y los observó un segundo como si no supiera qué hacían ahí. Ante la incómoda situación, la asistente de la Hokage, Chizune, le informó qué era lo que Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga hacían ahí.

—El asunto de Mighty Gai, Tsunade-sama.  
>—Oh, cierto —dijo ella estirando un papel que Sasuke tomó—. El señor Feudal del país del Fuego requirió de Kakashi por dos semanas más para liderar la seguridad de su cumpleaños número treinta y tres. Ya que no pueden realizar misiones sin su instructor, Gai, a petición de Kakashi, aceptó tomarlos bajo su cuidado por estos días.<p>

Hinata se sintió sorprendida ante la noticia, pero Sasuke pareció indiferente mientras leía el pergamino. Era claro que no le importaba estar a cargo de Gai.

—¿Acaso no nos podemos cuidar solos? No es la primera vez que Kakashi se ausenta por un largo periodo… —señaló Sasuke estirando el papel hacia Hinata para que lo leyera.  
>—Serán reintegrados a sus funciones cuando Kakashi vuelva a la aldea —lo cortó Tsunade, frunciendo las cejas, retándolo con la mirada para que siguiera llevándole la contra—. En el intertanto, entrenarán con Gai.<p>

Sasuke no se movió y sus gestos no cambiaron, indiferente ante la amenaza. Tal vez porque la idea de entrenar con Gai no se le hacía del todo desagradable o porque armar otro escándalo en la oficina del Hokage los podría tener limpiando jaulas de aves por semanas nuevamente.

Y de seguro, lo último que quería, era pasar semanas a solas en el techo del edificio junto a Hinata.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó impaciente.  
>—Sí, pueden retirarse.<p>

Se dio la vuelta primero y abandonó la oficina con prisa. La joven hizo una nueva reverencia y salió atrás de él. Cuando lo hizo, vio como caminaba por el pasillo alejándose, sin esperarla, desesperado por alejarse de ella nuevamente.

Aferró el collar del primer Hokage con tristeza, deseando que Naruto estuviese ahí. De seguro, él podía comprender a Sasuke mejor que ella.

๑

๑

๑

Decir que no le molestaba la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha habría sido una mentira. No le agradaba mucho ese sujeto. No se llevaban bien y aunque habían tenido ciertos momentos en que parecían haber llegado a una tregua momentánea, cada vez que lo veía cerca de su prima menor recordaba la forma en que sus ojos lo habían mirado ese día en el hospital en que le pidió a Hinata que se diera por vencida con la idea de convertirse en una kunoichi.

Esa oscuridad podría haber consumido a cualquiera.

Quería esa oscuridad lejos de su prima.

La mayoría del tiempo en que la veía con Sasuke se sentía irritado y a la defensiva. Hinata era una chica alegre que irradiaba luz, y temía, que esa misma luz se comenzara a apagar si seguía cerca del Uchiha. La idea de se comenzara a comportar tan impulsivamente como su compañero, sin ningún tipo de clase o modales, era un motivo de indignación para él. Esa soberbia en el Uchiha lo irritaba y en muchas ocasiones pensó que lo que Sasuke realmente necesitaba para comprender su insignificancia, era una buena golpiza.

Cortesía del clan Hyuga.

Terminó las dos mil flexiones de brazos sin sudar si quiera y se encaminó para vendar sus manos y piernas mientras el resto acababa. Lee estaba contando las flexiones en voz alta para todos, manteniendo el ambiente bastante jovial cada vez que decía _"¡Si no podemos lograrlo haremos quinientos abdominales más!" _y por su parte Gai se mantenía con los brazos cruzados motivándolos verbalmente, recordándoles como la juventud no esperaba a nadie.

Cuando el calentamiento terminó notó lo cansada que se veía Hinata y como sudaba. Sasuke no lo hacía, pero notaba por la forma en que tiritaban sus brazos que incluso mantenerse en pie le costaba.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado al nivel de entrenamiento de Gai. Para ellos, sus excéntricos métodos eran casi una cosa diaria, aunque al comienzo también habían sufrido por ello.

—¿Vamos a seguir con sentadillas ahora Gai sensei? —preguntó Lee lanzándose a sí mismo al suelo y comenzándolas sin que se le ordenara.  
>—Uhm… no es una mala idea, que tal si…<br>—Gai sensei, perdimos más de una hora en estas flexiones. Recuerde que no podemos estar aquí hasta tan tarde por el sol —se quejó Tenten.  
>—¡Josh! Tienes razón —dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, pensando qué hacer— Nos pondremos de cabeza y caminaremos de esa forma alrededor del bosque para entrenar nuestro equilibrio.<p>

Neji dejó salir un suspiro. Gai sólo hacia a Lee entrenar de esa forma, por lo cual supo que quería impresionar a los gennin de Kakashi. Sin embargo, estaba logrando el efecto contrario pues tanto Hinata como Sasuke lo miraron un tanto confundidos y hasta asustados.

—Gai sensei, creo que sería más efectivo que se familiarice con el estilo de pelea y nivel de Hinata-sama y Sasuke antes de que nos diga qué hacer —sugirió Neji, lo cual hizo que el jounin asintiera múltiples veces mientras lo escuchaba.  
>—Muy bien pensado, el día apenas comienza y aún tenemos muchas energías que quemar —exclamó Gai con fuerza levantando su puño al aire— ¡Josh! ¡Enséñennos su estilo de combate y habilidades!<p>

El Uchiha asintió y activó el sharingan. Las mejillas de su prima se ruborizaron levantando la vista hacia él, mostrando con ello lo nerviosa que la ponía mostrarle su desempeño en el puño gentil, a pesar de que sólo unos días atrás habían entrenado juntos.

Tal vez, no estuviese nerviosa por mostrar su estilo de combate frente a ellos. Quizás, había algo más que la estaba avergonzando.

—Hyuga —la llamó Sasuke, chasqueando la lengua un tanto molesto—. Deja de hiperventilar. Ya lo escuchaste.  
>—P-pero… Sasuke-kun… yo…<br>—Sin peros.

Hinata terminó accediendo a su petición y activo el byakugan sin sellos. Aquello sorprendió levemente a Neji. Durante su último encuentro su prima había necesitado de todos los sellos, inclusive el secreto del clan Hyuga, para activar su dojutsu. Al parecer, podía hacerlo a voluntad como la mayoría de los usuarios más experimentados del clan. Era una mejora, pero no lo suficiente buena como para asombrarlo.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo lanzó en dirección a Hinata. Ésta lanzó un shuriken hacia su kunai desviándolo de su trayectoria. En ese preciso momento, Sasuke apareció con una rapidez que sorprendió a Neji, justo atrás de la peliazul. Era un movimiento insignia de Lee y hasta su compañero se enderezó impactado cuando lo notó.

Tenían un ganador. Si todo se resumía a la velocidad entre ellos, Sasuke iba a ganar.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, estaba equivocado.

Justo cuando Sasuke iba a clavarle un kunai en el hombro, Hinata dobló su cuerpo hacia un costado y saltó hacia adelante varias veces alejándose de él.

Neji se sintió levemente complacido con su agilidad. Al menos había logrado captar la esencia del byakugan, un dojutsu que le permite a su usuario tener vista completa sobre el campo de batalla. Se preguntó en ese momento si Sasuke había atacado por la espalda sólo para que ella pudiese demostrar que podía evitarlo y así ganar confianza… o si realmente quería inhabilitar sus brazos.

El Uchiha desenvainó la espada que llevaba atada a la cintura y se dirigió corriendo hacia Hinata.

_Astuto. Bastante astuto. Utilizar una espada para poner distancia entre ambos es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ahora. El puño gentil no podrá tocarlo de esa_ forma, _si Hinata-sama acerca sus palmas demasiado, sufre el riesgo de perder una mano_—pensó Neji cruzándose de brazos.

Tal vez el kaiten podría haber detenido golpes que fueran dirigidos con armas, pero Hinata no podía usar dicha técnica. Sólo tenía esa extraña defensa que había estado practicando los últimos seis meses en secreto.

—Sasuke-kun es rápido —dijo Lee, mirando la batalla con seriedad.  
>—Hinata es ágil —agregó Tenten—. Su agilidad puede contrarrestar la velocidad de Sasuke.<br>—No. Se equivocan —indicó Neji—. Sasuke está usando el sharingan. Sabe exactamente donde se moverá Hinata antes de atacarla. Hinata perdería si esta fuese una batalla real, a menos que pudiera contrarrestar el sharingan a base de una velocidad como la de Lee o Kiba Inuzuka. Además, Sasuke inhabilitó el puño gentil cuando sacó su espada. El taijutsu se vuelve inefectivo…  
>—Te equivocas Neji —lo corrigió Gai con seriedad—. El taijutsu comprende ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. En este momento, esa espada es sólo una prolongación del brazo de Sasuke. Puede contrarrestarse. Lo que hay que preocuparse sobre Sasuke Uchiha es su sharingan, pero Hinata es portadora del byakugan, no puede caer en genjutsus fácilmente.<p>

Neji estaba seguro de que así era, pero Hinata no sería capaz de inhabilitar su espada. De hecho, lo único que hacía era evitar las estocadas de Sasuke, como si no quisiera lastimarlo de vuelta, como si conociera tan bien sus movimientos que más que entrenar, estuviera ensayando una rutina aprendida hacía meses.

Diferente era la situación de Sasuke quien arremetía contra ella como si de verdad quisiera matarla. De hecho, si no hubiese sido un entrenamiento Neji habría intervenido, pues sus movimientos estaban dirigidos a puntos vitales del cuerpo de Hinata.

Quizás Lee o Gai, quienes eran expertos en golpes a base de rapidez y fuerza, podrían haber inhabilitado completamente una espada durante el combate, pero ella…

—Gai sensei, déjeme combatir contra Sasuke-kun —le pidió Lee con solemnidad, un tanto preocupado.

Neji frunció el ceño. Si Lee lo notaba… no era su imaginación. Sasuke estaba yendo en serio contra ella.

Gai sonrió y puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Lee, sin despegar su visión de lo que ocurría frente a ellos.

—Observa con cuidado Lee. Los movimientos de esa chica son completamente distintos a los tuyos o los de Neji, tiene su propio estilo de pelea. Su propio _original style_ —dijo Gai son una sonrisa, de aquellas que nunca desaparecían de su rostro.  
>—Creo que debería detener esto, Gai sensei —lo increpó Neji preocupado.<p>

Lo que estaba utilizando Hinata era el puño gentil del clan Hyuga. Admitía que había ciertas cosas que eran distintas, pero dudaba que ella lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, más bien, parecía como si las posiciones correctas del puño gentil fuesen muy difíciles para ella y hubiese tomado un atajo utilizando movimientos más sencillos, que se ajustaban mejor a su cuerpo. Tal vez era original, pero a los ojos de Neji, eran descuidados, desordenados y muy por debajo del nivel de lo que se esperaba de la heredera de los Hyuga. Era hasta trágico en realidad, la hija de Hiashi, no podía utilizar a la perfección la técnica de taijutsu que venía siendo pasada de generación en generación a los líderes del clan.

No obstante, ese estilo de combate no la salvaría si perdía la concentración y Sasuke terminaba cortándole el cuello.

Ocurrió justo en el momento en que Lee iba insistir en remplazar a Hinata.

Sasuke sostuvo su espada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, tomando impulso para dirigirse hacia ella. Hinata no se movió, más bien, se puso en posición defensiva. Tanto Gai como Lee se inclinaron hacia adelante, como si quisiera detener lo que iba a ocurrir. Hasta Neji sintió nerviosismo y sus piernas se movieron solas en dirección a su prima. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando Hinata movió su palma hacia adelante con fuerza y Sasuke salió desprendido hacia atrás con fuerza.

No lo había tocado. Sasuke había llegado a estar por lo menos a un metro de distancia de ella, pero no lo había tocado.

El equipo Gai quedó en absoluto silencio entonces, preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

El Uchiha se sentó sobre el suelo mirando a Hinata con el ceño fruncido, tan sorprendido por ese golpe como el resto de los presentes.

—Eso fue…—Lee dijo mirando a Neji con cuidado.  
>—La técnica de Neji —añadió Tenten.<br>—Hakke Kūshō _—_susurró Neji con seriedad, preguntándose, en qué momento su pequeña prima que a simple vista parecía tan inútil, había perfeccionado una técnica propia del clan Hyuga cuando nadie se la había enseñado—. No sabía que pudiese realizar esa técnica. Es un movimiento secreto del clan.

Y por la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke, tampoco él sabía que podía hacerlo.

Ambos se miraron un momento que pareció eterno. Neji sostuvo el brazo de Lee quien se apresuraba en dirección al Uchiha para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Conocía esa mirada en el rostro de su prima. La hacía cada vez que Hiashi la miraba entrenar, como una súplica por escuchar un "bien hecho" de parte de él. Supo sólo mirándolos que Hinata esperaba la aprobación de Sasuke más que la de cualquier otra persona ahí.

No dejaría que interrumpieran ese momento, era importante para ella.

Ambos habían estado juntos tanto tiempo entrenando, en misiones, afrontando situaciones de vida o muerte, que era sólo normal que esperasen el reconocimiento del otro cuando superaban un obstáculo o llegaban a una meta.

Sasuke la miró con seriedad y pronto, su rostro inexpresivo se relajó y sus facciones se suavizaron. Neji pudo distinguir con claridad que lo que expresaban sus ojos era orgullo.

—Nada mal, Hyuga —dijo poniéndose de pie— Nada mal. Veamos si puedes hacerlo dos veces.

Sin embargo, la complacencia en Neji desapareció por completo cuando se dio cuenta que había más que orgullo en los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba desaparecía lentamente justo frente a él y la luz de Hinata lo cobijaba como una manta.

Así como ella buscaba su aprobación con desesperación, él buscaba con la misma intensidad esa luz en ella. Lo podía notar por la forma en que sus ojos se cruzaban y su semblante, tan orgulloso y altanero, aflojaba.

Él la necesitaba, tanto como ella a él.

Y aquello, no le hizo la menor gracia.

_No importa.  
>Seguiré buscándote entre las hojas.<br>En medio de la oscuridad.  
>Aunque te escondas de mí para siempre.<em>

_A veces_  
><em>En muy contadas ocasiones…<em>  
><em>El sol y la luna se encuentran en el cielo<em>  
><em>Se funden, se mezclan.<em>  
><em>Son uno.<em>

_Y su fuerza es capaz de hacer que el día se vuelva noche._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el cap 26 y el especial de Navidad. He recibido comentarios tan inspiradores, que me he sentido especialmente motivada a escribir estos días. De hecho, creo que pase al menos 3 días revisando este capítulo decidiendo si publicarlo o no.<br>No quería arruinar la velocidad con que llevo las cosas en este fic, pero creo que todo se justifica solo._

_Introduje un POV de Neji porque… **amo** a Neji y quiero darle más relevancia en este fic. Creo que el tiene la habilidad de ver cosas que al resto se le pasarían. Odio a Kishimoto por los eventos ocurridos en el cap. 614._

_Un enorme abrazo a todos los que me leen y espero que este año 2013 esté lleno de cosas buenas! Espero poder terminar el segundo arco y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello._

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS QUE SASHA INTENTA CONTESTAR xDD<strong>

**Sakusa **- _**¿Cuantos capítulos quedan de este arco?**_  
>Uhmm… al menos 15 según mi cuadernito de ideas en que tengo el esqueleto de la historia xD aún queda un año y medio sin Naruto. El tercer arco comienza con la vuelta del dobecito. No quiero apresurar el desarrollo de personaje de Sasuke, porque este arco más que nada es para hacer de Sasuke alguien mucho más humano a lo que se vio en shippuden, despues de pasar tanto tiempo con Orochimaru, tiempo en que se vuelve insensible a todo.<p>

**Rose129 - **_**¿Falta mucho para que llegue Naruto?**_**  
><strong>Como dos años para que vuelva. Tal vez un poco menos. En cantidad de capítulos… hasta que termine el arco.

**Mitsuki-chan17** - _**en esta historia aparecerán a medida que avancen los arcos, ellos de adultos¿? ( Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke)**_**  
><strong>¡Por supuesto! El cuarto arco se basará en la relación de los tres como personas adultas. El tercero tendrán entre 16 y 18 años.

**LastWizard - ¿ y los sentimientos de Naruto ? dedicarás algún capitulo a lo que está sucediendo con él ? o estará todo en misterio hasta su regresooo QUE INTRIGAAA!**  
>Te lo diré honestamente, a veces siento que soy media egoísta porque este segundo arco no me he dedicado para nada en desarrollar a Naruto como personaje, y toda buena historia, NECESITA que todos sus protagonistas tengan su apropiado desarrollo. Pero… el tercer arco va a girar en los tres y obviamente el primer capítulo será narrado por completo por Naruto, explicando qué ha sucedido con él, qué siente al volver a ver a sus amigos, como ha madurado (o no). En este arco, a menos que escriba un especial de San Valentín (como el de navidad), Naruto no va a aparecer.<p> 


	33. Capítulo 28: Lo que todos buscamos

**CAPITULO 28**

**LO QUE TODOS BUSCAMOS**

๑

๑

๑

El insistente gorgoteo de la lluvia golpeaba con suavidad su ventana impidiendo que pudiese dormir. De vez en cuando en medio del verano llovía con fuerza y a este periodo se le llamaba "época de lluvias". Sin embargo, aquel periodo había terminado. Esa llovizna que caía no podía ser parte de esas primeras semanas de verano pues Agosto se estaba terminando y pronto llegaría el otoño.

La lluvia parecía empeorar la onda de calor que los azotaba, plagando el aire de una humedad desagradable que provocaba que se le adhirieran las sábanas contra el cuerpo y que el cabello se le pegoteara sobre la frente.

No se podía dormir así.

Apenas entraban haces de luz azulada por el espacio en que sus cortinas se juntaban, iluminando su rostro, su torso desnudo y las mechas oscuras de cabello que tenía pegoteadas contra las mejillas. Era víctima del clima, uno más entre los habitantes de Konoha y no había nada que pudiese hacer excepto maldecir en voz baja.

De vez en cuando los párpados se le caían, como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormido, pero el calor lo volvía a despertar. Era realmente insoportable estar así y lo peor era que debido al clima ni si quiera sentía deseos de entrenar. Era la peor onda de calor que pudiese recordar.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama para darse una ducha cuando entre dormido y despierto, escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Movió sus ojos lentamente en esa dirección. No hizo ningún movimiento, dejando en claro que no tenía deseo alguno de abrir. La idea de que lo estuviesen buscando para alguna misión urgente lo irritó y si era alguno de sus vecinos, podían molestarlo en la mañana y no en medio de la noche. En realidad sólo hubiese querido ver a una persona ahí y al mismo tiempo, era la única persona con quien no quería hablar.

El golpe se repitió esta vez más fuerte e insistente.

—¡Largo! —gritó Sasuke desde su cama, esperando que su tono de voz fuese lo suficientemente amenazante para alejar a cualquiera de ahí.  
>—¿U..Uchiha-kun? —aquella voz lo hizo sentarse de golpe— ¿Po-podrías abrirme?<p>

Dudó un minuto si levantarse o no. Si lo hacía, tendría que ver su rostro, escucharla hablar y controlar nuevamente ese deseo de lastimarla. No obstante, era posible que tuviese algo importante que decirle, de lo contrario no se habría atrevido a ir a su apartamento; era demasiado cobarde para haber ido hasta allá sin un motivo — _¿Qué tortuosa misión tendré que soportar ahora con ella?_— Pensó mientras sacudía su cabello del rostro.

Vencido por su curiosidad más que por su deseo de verla, se dirigió hasta la puerta, puso la mano en la manilla y abrió.

Hinata estaba completamente empapada. Seguramente la lluvia la había atrapado en el camino y ahora goteaba, mojando el suelo. Su cabello estaba apegado a su cuello y hombros, su flequillo a su frente, su ropa a su cuerpo, dejando poco para la imaginación, asentando esas incipientes curvas que tantas veces intentó ignorar en ella. Mantener la vista fija en sus ojos se le hizo un infierno. Se veía tan vulnerable, casi como una niña perdida que acababa de encontrar su rumbo de vuelta a casa.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Hinata no respondió, mirándolo con timidez, diciéndole más con aquellos ojos de lo que podría haber querido escuchar de ella. Era adorable, pero al mismo tiempo, aquello sólo despertaba esa rabia que había tenido que suprimir todos esos días, ese deseo de zarandearla y gritarle, de alejarla, de hacerla suplicar perdón. No se jodía con un Uchiha y ella lo había hecho; no estaba en su naturaleza saber perdonar cuando alguien traicionaba su confianza. Ver su rostro trajo de vuelta todos esos sentimientos y algo comenzó a quemarle nuevamente las entrañas. Abrirle había sido un gran error. No iba a dejar que esos ojos arrepentidos y patéticos lo manipularan.

Le cerró la puerta en el rostro justo cuando ella despegaba los labios para hablarle.

—Uchiha-kun…

Escuchar su apellido lo encrespaba, lo odiaba, lo hacía arder. Era como si ella pusiera una barrera de distancia entre ambos. Cuando eran dos extraños lo llamaba así. Cuando eran sólo dos personas obligadas a estar en el mismo equipo intentando no conocerse ni relacionarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, ella se dirigía a él por su apellido. Ahora, después de dos años, no eran esas personas. Habían sido amigos hasta que ella lo empujó en aquel momento de debilidad hormonal, pero ¿qué podía esperar de Hinata Hyuga de cualquier forma? —_un poco de dignidad_— pensó, chasqueando la lengua — _que me deje en paz_.

—Uchi… Sasuke… por favor… —su puño se cerró alrededor del metal. Su voz al otro lado de la puerta lo dejó helado en medio de esa calurosa noche de verano. Nunca lo había llamado así, nunca había escuchado sólo su nombre salir de sus labios— No me alejes… Sasuke…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta estaba abierta.

Hinata seguía ahí, tan vulnerable, tan desesperanzada, tan desesperada buscándolo.

A él. No a Naruto. A él.

Se sintió extrañamente complacido de verla en tal estado de desgracia. Sola, completamente sola, tal como él lo estaba. La había quebrado con facilidad. Aquel espíritu amable y alegre ahora se veía miserable, justo como había querido.

—¿Te gusta hacerte daño? —le preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante, levantando su mano para alcanzar su rostro y apretarlo entre sus dedos. No le importaba si la lastimaba, el quejido que salía de su boca se le hacía placentero de escuchar— No eres muy brillante. Enamorarte de alguien que nunca retornará tus sentimientos y ahora… refugiarte con alguien que lo único que te dará es sufrimiento.

Las manos de Hinata subieron lentamente hacia su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas. No lo miró como la niña que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, había más valor y determinación en aquellos ojos que le eran tan familiares. El hecho de que se atreviera a tocarlo así, arriesgándose a que la golpeara de verdad, le pareció incluso más valiente que haberse parado frente a él cuando Hidan estaba a punto de matarlo.

Se sintió como un hombre cuando se descubrió a si mismo enfocando los ojos en la manera en que ella mordisqueaba su labio inferior y por primera vez, no le importó ni se sintió culpable de ello. Podía percibir que su corazón estaba latiendo con más rapidez y que su abdomen se tensaba al notar que el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata se inclinaba hacia él de puntillas.

—¿Qué ha…? —le preguntó sin moverse.

Hinata no le respondió, sólo acercó sus labios para callarlo y por iniciativa propia lo besó.

Su torso mojado fue refrescante en esa noche de verano, pero sus labios… oh sus labios quemaban. Dejó de apretarle las mejillas y con desesperación busco su cintura, aferrándose a ésta para tirarla hacia él, hacia su apartamento, hacia la oscuridad que los podría cobijar. Se sentía cómodo en ese lugar en que nadie los podría ver, en donde estarían sólo él y ella dejándose llevar por lo que su instinto decía y no por lo que su cabeza o corazón mandaban. Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, el clan Hyuga, todos estaban allá afuera… pero dentro de ese lugar sólo eran él y Hinata. No dejaría que nadie estuviese en sus pensamientos mientras la reclamaba como suya.

—Di que ya no lo amas —le exigió entre besos—. Dilo.

Cerró la puerta con el pie mientras introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata, apretando sus labios, enterrando sus dientes, degustándolos hasta memorizar su sabor. Las manos de su compañera recorrían su torso con la misma desesperación con que él intentaba deshacerse de su remera mojada. Bajó el cierre de ésta hasta abrirla en dos, revelando la ajustada camiseta de mallas que tanto lo había escandalizado durante ese verano. Tomó un momento para retirarse hacia atrás y apreciar su torso, su cintura, sus amplias caderas, la pisca de piel en su abdomen que resaltaba a la vista gracias a la poca luz que entraba por sus cortinas.

No esperó su respuesta, solo empujó de ella imponiendo su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciéndola retroceder con pasos torpes hasta que sus pantorrillas golpearon la cama, cayendo sobre el colchón con él encima, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

—Te necesito… —escuchó que decía en un murmullo— Sasuke, te necesito tanto.

Bajó sus labios por el cuello de Hinata, propiciándole besos cortos, húmedos, saboreando la lluvia impregnada en su piel hasta que su lengua se encontró con la cadena que sostenía el pendiente del primer Hokage. Llevó su mano hasta ese objeto y lo arrancó de un tirón, liberándola de la maldición que ese perdedor había puesto sobre ella, como si con algo tan simple hubiese podido mantenerlo lejos de Hinata.

— Quise arrancarte esa porquería desde que te vi buscándolo en tu cuello por primera vez —le susurró sobre los labios.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el tacto de las yemas de Hinata a través de su espalda. La respiración entrecortada de la joven chocaba contra sus labios, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. Comenzó a subir su camiseta de mallas lentamente, sintiéndola temblar ante su tacto. La ansiedad lo podría haber comido cuando se acercó al borde de su seno, listo para ver como lucía Hinata debajo de toda esa ropa, no obstante una fuerte luz impidió que lo hiciera, un rayo… seguido de una gran explosión que retumbó contra los vidrios de su habitación.

Entonces abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad. Estaba solo en su habitación, completamente sudado, agitado y respirando como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicios todo el día.

—Un sueño… fue un sueño… —dijo llevando una mano a su pecho, intentando calmarse a sí mismo, tiritando ante la ansiedad que aquello le había provocado— _Más bien una pesadilla…_

Un segundo relámpago seguido casi de inmediato por un trueno hizo que las cosas a su alrededor zumbaran y el ruido fue tan potente que tuvo que cubrir sus oídos. En algún momento el sueño lo había logrado vencer y había terminado en medio de una pesadilla en donde Hinata Hyuga, la persona más tímida que conocía, lo terminaba seduciendo. Era completamente ridículo y realmente lo irritaba que su mente le estuviera jugando malas pasadas como esa.

Era la tercera vez que soñaba lo mismo esa semana.

No es como si Sasuke nunca hubiese tenido sueños de ese tipo… pero nunca antes los había tenido con Hinata como la coprotagonista. Admitía, con mucha vergüenza, que en una ocasión había soñado con que Tsunade le daba una baño en las fuentes termales, pero hasta entonces, no había despertado con un problema como ese entre sus piernas. Para haber sido una pesadilla, se había sentido asquerosamente real.

—Hasta en mis sueños me jode la vida… — susurró corriendo las sábanas, listo para tomar una ducha fría.

Caminó intentando desperezarse hasta el baño, abrió el agua e intentó vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento que hubiese ahí, sobre todo lo que acababa de soñar. No obstante, incluso estando debajo del agua por más de cinco minutos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se tomó la cabeza considerando apretarla hasta que se la sacara a la fuerza de ahí, pero no había que ser un genio para saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Sasuke.

Aún así, se negó a creerlo. Se negó a admitirlo. Se negó a si quiera pensar en ello.

๑

๑

๑

Caminar sola hacia el lugar de entrenamiento se sentía extraño. Venía haciéndolo por algunas semanas ya. Los primeros días experimentó algo muy parecido a la soledad al verse sin su compañero de equipo, pero ahora, sólo le daba tristeza. A pesar de que no hablaban mucho mientras desayunaban caminando y de que Sasuke ni si quiera la miraba la mayoría del tiempo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia silenciosa, como una sombra que la acompañaba. La hacía sentir cierta seguridad saber que él estaba ahí con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Se había equivocado. Al parecer si habían cosas que podían arruinar la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

Intentó no deprimirse al respecto. Al menos, estaba caminando junto a Neji quien era casi tan silencioso como su compañero de equipo. La verdad, ambos compartían muchas de sus características más típicas como el humor, la seriedad, lo brillantes que eran, su testarudez y esa pequeña chispa de resentimiento contra cualquiera que los superara. No era de sorprenderse que se llevaran tan mal.

Si su primo notaba lo deprimida que se sentía últimamente, no decía nada. No obstante, durante los últimos días por algún motivo no la dejaba sola si quiera un instante. Habría mentido si hubiese dicho que pasar tiempo con Neji se le hacía desagradable, pero le parecía extraño que de un momento a otro las cosas entre ambos se desarrollaran así. Era como cuando ambos eran niños pequeños y no entendían que era eso de la familia principal y la secundaria, cuando ningún ave estaba dentro de una jaula.

Cuando llegaron al claro en donde entrenaba el equipo Gai, sus labios se separaron en sorpresa y casi dejó escapar un gritito de alegría cuando vio a Kakashi sentado bajo la sombra, leyendo su Icha Icha Paraside del mes. Corrió hacia él dejando atrás a Neji, completamente extasiada de que finalmente tuviese un aliado de su lado para cuando Sasuke estuviese presente. Las cosa no tendrían que volverse tan raras si Kakashi estaba junto a ellos y los mandaban a realizar misiones sonsas por la aldea.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó parando frente a él, dándole gracias a todos los dioses por él— ¿C-cuándo volvió?  
>—Oh…anoche —respondió el jounin— ¿Y Sasuke? Tengo noticias que darles a ambos.<br>—Uhmm… Sasuke-kun… vendrá solo —respondió Hinata.

La sonrisa de la joven se tornó un tanto melancólica y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por si quiera mantenerla en su lugar. Kakashi la miró fijamente, haciéndola sentir cohibida.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó para luego bajar el rostro y enfocarse nuevamente en su libro— Ustedes acostumbran entrenar juntos.  
>—Oh… es… es s-sólo que con este nuevo entrenamiento con Gai-sensei… uhmm… yo vengo con Neji nii-san y… ahm… usted sabe que ellos no se llevan muy bien.<p>

Kakashi se tomó un momento, despegó su mirada de las páginas del Icha Icha del mes y la observó fijamente. Hinata se sintió como una niña pequeña que mira una montaña gigante sin nunca creer que puede llegar a la cumbre. Su maestro era ajeno y distraído, pero no estúpido; lo peor de todo era que a pesar del tiempo juntos el jōnin seguía intimidándola.

—Tendremos que trabajar en tus habilidades para mentir —le dijo volviendo a la lectura—. Un shinobi siempre debe saber hacerlo bien.  
>—Lo siento. Sasuke-kun y yo… estamos…<br>—No es necesario que me expliques –le indicó con ligereza-. Espero que su pequeña riña no interfiera en las misiones que tenemos adelante.  
>—Sí sensei —respondió Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.<br>—Gai me ha dicho que has avanzado mucho con los pesos que te ha puesto en las pantorrillas. Déjame verlas.

De un momento a otro, Kakashi se agachó frente a ella y le levantó un poco el pantalón para inspeccionar la indumentaria. Hinata se puso tan roja que fácilmente se podría haber desmayado. No es que pensara que Kakashi sensei lo estaba haciendo con dobles intenciones, pero que la mirara debajo de la ropa era… más que vergonzoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que aquel momento se fuera con rapidez y que nadie más estuviese mirando.

—¿Cómo las has sentido? ¿Te puede mover bien con ellas? —le preguntó Kakashi.  
>—Las primeras dos semanas fueron un poco más difíciles de llevar —respondió ella—. Me cansaba con facilidad y Sasuke-kun lograba golpearme con frecuencia, pe-pero los últimos días las he aprendido a usar un poco mejor.<br>—Esto te ayudará mucho –le aseguró Kakashi golpeando levemente los pesos como asegurando de que no fuesen a caerse-. Gai es un experto en taijutsu y tanto él como Lee tienen una velocidad superior a la común de los shinobi gracias a esta técnica autoimpuesta –Hinata sonrió a medias, un tanto triste de que Kakashi pareciera querer convencerla de que no era tan mala en taijutsu como todos lo creían y que con aquello podría mejorar—. Sasuke usó pesas de este estilo cuando le enseñé el chidori.  
>—¿Aún recuerdas ese tiempo lejano en donde parecía importarte nuestros avances?<p>

Su voz la paralizó de inmediato y sus hombros se volvieron rígidos como piedras. Tragó saliva sintiendo su corazón latir rápido y nervioso. Recogió todo el valor que tenía y giró el rostro hacia atrás para verlo.

El no la estaba observando, ni si quiera la saludó y sinceramente parecía no importarle que estuviese ahí.

— ¿Te quedarás más tiempo esta vez? —le preguntó a Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos.  
>—No es como si <em>quisiera <em>irme, Sasuke —respondió Kakashi.

El pelinegro le dio la espalda a ambos, sentándose frente a un árbol para comenzar a vendar sus manos. Hinata lo observó con tristeza deseando poder sentarse junto a él y preguntarle si deseaba entrenar taijutsu ese día con ella. Seguramente le habría dicho que no de cualquier manera. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo luchando contra Neji en combates que estaban muy por encima del nivel de genin que ella poseía.

Como hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas entre ambos y que nuevamente lo pudiese escuchar llamándola "Hyūga, eres una tonta", en vez de ese hiriente silencio mesclado con indiferencia. Si antes pensó que él la odiaba y que por eso la trataba de forma arisca, esa indiferencia que últimamente mostraba a su alrededor era mucho peor.

Sí, definitivamente la indiferencia era peor que el odio. De hecho, Sasuke venía evitando tener contacto visual con ella desde el principio de esa semana. Tampoco le hablaba y si ella hacía el esfuerzo por acercarse la miraba con apatía, para luego volver a ignorarla. No sabía que se había roto esa noche en que ambos compartieron ese momento tan incómodo, pero lo extrañaba.

Y ahí estaban los tres remanentes del equipo siete, juntos, pero tan separados en el claro junto al estero. Kakashi leyendo, Sasuke vendando sus manos y ella… sintiéndose completamente invisible.

_¡Hinataaaaa-chan! ¡Vamos a comer ramen!_

Como extrañaba a Naruto.

Levantó el rostro para observar al equipo Gai y sintió envidia de su primo. Gai y Lee estaban haciendo flexiones, contándolas en voz alta. Tenten estaba lanzando shurikens desde sus pergaminos a un tronco y Neji golpeaba la corteza de un árbol con sus palmas. Cada uno estaba haciendo algo distinto, pero lo hacían juntos, dándose ánimos los unos a los otros, compartiendo su mañana como un verdadero equipo. Quizás por eso eran tan exitosos como shinobis. Era esa escena lo que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en "_Teamwork_", la palabra favorita de Kakashi pero que practicaban con tan poca frecuencia.

De pronto, Sasuke gruñó en voz alta mientras cortaba una venda con sus dientes. Tanto Hinata como Kakashi se voltearon a observarlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? —le preguntó el jōnin, aún leyendo su libro.  
>—¿Cuándo nos vas a entrenar? —le contestó cortante.<p>

Hinata se sintió sorprendida de que Sasuke tambien se sintiera frustrado ante la situación en que estaban. Eso de no tener un maestro presente todo el tiempo era bastante molesto y comenzaba a disminuirlos frente a sus pares. Todos los equipos eran enviados en importantes misiones, pero ella y Sasuke siempre quedaban atrás limpiando cosas o realizando labores que se podrían haber descrito como domesticas.

—Si no lo haces pediré un nuevo instructor —dijo Sasuke con firmeza, neutral al rostro sorprendido de Kakashi—. Hace semanas no tenemos misiones. No deseo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Si no nos ayudas a avanzar, entonces quiero que me trasladen de equipo.

Escucharlo decir eso fue como una estocada en el pecho. Sus labios se fruncieron y sintió deseos de correr lejos de ahí, ¿podía culparlo? Ella tambien había pedido en su momento ser trasladada del equipo siete, sólo que nunca pensó que doliese tanto escuchar eso como decirlo en voz alta.

Kakashi suspiró un tanto agotado, tomándose la cabeza como si tuviese una jaqueca. Guardó su libro en su porta herramientas y se paró entre ambos chicos.

—Ven acá, Hinata —le pidió con cansancio.

La joven notó que tan pronto se sentó junto a Sasuke éste se encrespó. Podía advertirlo por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaban y como evitaba levantar la mirada. Era como si su mera presencia lo irritara y perdiera la paciencia.

Tragó saliva, intentando permanecer cerca de él sin quebrarse… pero podía sentir ese molesto peso en su pecho que le indicaba que todo aquello le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Tsunade-sama me ha autorizado a llevarlos en mi próxima misión —les comunicó haciendo que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos.  
>—¿Qué clase de misión es? —preguntó Sasuke, levantando la vista con interés.<br>—Uhm… Gai —Kakashi se dio la vuelta llamando a su eterno rival, quien se encontraba haciendo abdominales junto a Lee— ¿Les decimos ahora o esperamos al resto?  
>—¡Josh! —Gai se puso de pie rápidamente, parándose entre sus tres alumnos— ¡Neji! ¡Lee! ¡Tenten! Ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando luego de entrenarlos todos estos años.<br>—¿De qué habla Gai-sensei? —preguntó Lee un tanto confundido, sin parar de hacer su calentamiento.  
>—¡No me interrumpas idiota! —le gritó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando volando lejos.<br>—Todo este aire de misterio es algo irritante —añadió Tenten tomándose la frente.  
>—¿Será una misión de supervivencia como la que tuvimos en el bosque de la muerte? —preguntó Neji mirando a Sasuke de reojo.<p>

Los jōnin se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron, pues por el camino del bosque nuevas figuras aparecían justo donde Lee había aterrizado luego del golpe.

Sasuke frunció los labios de inmediato cuando notó a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka acercándose. Instintivamente se paró atrás de Hinata, como si la pusiera de escudo frente a las chicas. No obstante, no eran las únicas que se estaban acercando; el equipo ocho y el equipo diez también estaban aproximándose al área de entrenamiento.

Chouji y Shikamaru caminaban uno junto al otro, Ino y Sakura venían insultándose o algo por el estilo, pues Kiba estaba interviniendo y Shino, parecía no estar muy pendiente de sus compañeros un poco más alejado, caminando junto a Kurenai y Asuma.

—Que bonita pareja hacen ustedes dos… —dijo Kakashi con un toque de burla, dirigiéndose a los instructores del equipo ocho y el diez— ¿Están saliendo o algo así?  
>—N—no seas ridículo, Kakashi —respondió Kurenai un tanto molesta—. Sólo nos encontramos por el camino.<p>

Hinata esperaba que tan pronto Sakura e Ino vieran a Sasuke comenzarían una batalla campal por decidir cuál de las dos sostendría su brazo, tirándolo de un lado a otro. En vez de eso, las chicas lo miraron un tanto tristes y ni si quiera lo saludaron. No obstante… la mirada de resentimiento que le dieron a ella fue peor que una cachetada.

Entonces fue más que claro lo que estaba ocurriendo: ellas sabían lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí… —comenzó Kakashi.  
>—¡Josh! —lo interrumpió Gai saltando frente a él— ¡Estamos listos! ¿Verdad equipo Gai?<br>—¡Siempre, Gai-sensei! —respondió Lee.  
>—¡Entonces andado Equipo Gai! —el jōnin tomó los hombros de Lee y apuntó el puño derecho hacia el cielo— ¡Un hurra por la juventud!<br>—¡Hurra! —gritó Lee.  
>—¡Un hurra por el verano! —volvió a exclamar Gai.<br>— ¡Hurra! —contestó Lee.  
>—¡Equipo Gai! ¡Equipo Gai! —gritaron al unísono.<br>—¿Ir donde? —preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos, bastante molesto porque aún no les explicaran nada; molesto y avergonzado por la ridícula actitud de su maestro.

Todos parecían compartir esta pregunta, ¿Dónde irían? ¿Por qué irían todos ellos juntos? Se miraron los unos a los otros sintiendo que algo sucedía o estaba por suceder. Uno de esos momentos que definen las relaciones y las amistades de todos para siempre.

— No te aceleres Gai, tienen que preparar sus cosas hoy —lo interrumpió Kurenai, acercándose a todos los presentes con seriedad y de esa forma comenzó a dirigirse a ellos—. Chicos, los cuatro de nosotros hemos pedido una importante misión en el mar del este, por lo cual hemos solicitado permiso a Tsunade-sama para poder llevarlos con nosotros. Ella ha accedido. Es la primera vez que todos nosotros trabajaremos juntos, por lo que espero que sepan comportarse a la altura de un shinobi y que podamos desempeñar nuestra misión de forma exitosa.  
>—¿Y cuál es esta importante misión? —preguntó Sasuke mirándola con frialdad.<p>

Hinata lo observó de reojo al notar la forma en que estaba moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo, golpeando sus brazos cruzados. Quería demostrar indiferencia pero en el fondo estaba tan entusiasmado y curioso como el resto por ir en una misión con cuatro jōnin; de seguro sería algo en donde de verdad podría demostrar todo lo que había avanzado ese tiempo y aquello lo excitaba de verdad. No pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila de ver al Sasuke que conocía nuevamente.

—Bueno… uhm —comenzó Asuma sonriendo y rascándose la parte trasera de su nuca—. Es una especie de entrenamiento, algo así como… una misión de sobrevivencia en un lugar desierto… rodeado de hermosas playas y vegetación… arena blanca, palmeras y…  
>—Cascadas vírgenes —completó Kakashi—. Ríos que recorren las praderas de lado a lado, bosques nunca antes explorados por…<br>—¿Playas? ¿Arena blanca? ¿Palmeras? —preguntó Neji con suspicacia— ¿Una isla desierta en medio del mar del este? ¿Qué podría haber allá para que sea indispensable mandar cuatro equipos?  
>—Más que una misión parece que hablan de un lugar para vacacionar —añadió Shikamaru.<br>—No, no… iremos a… bueno _ustedes_ irán a recolectar algunas plantas medicinales de suma importancia para la aldea —añadió Kakashi—, mientras nosotros supervisamos que no hagan ninguna estupidez.  
>—¿Y necesitan cuatro equipos para eso? —preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja— Suena bastante sencillo.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, ¿por qué? Porque recolectar hierbas en una isla desierta es una labor que difícilmente se podría describir como una misión de supervivencia —dijo Shino con un aire de sospecha, mirando a Kurenai fijamente.  
>—¡Eso es porque nunca han ido a una misión con Gai sensei! —respondió Lee con ánimo.<br>—Tiene razón, todo lo hace una misión de supervivencia —les indicó Tenten tomándose la frente y suspirando con pesar.  
>—Eso aún no explica el por qué necesitamos de cuatro equipos para una tarea que suena tan sencilla como recolectar hierbas —añadió Neji.<p>

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke e incluso Tenten comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo sobre lo sospechoso que era que tuvieran que ir a una isla en medio del mar a buscar hierbas medicinales, ¿acaso no habían suficientes plantas alrededor de Konoha para poder llevar a cabo algo así? Todos se quejaban sobre tener que trabajar juntos, Ino aduciendo que se negaba a estar en el mismo grupo que Sakura, Sasuke alegando que no tenía tiempo para misiones tan sonsas, Shikamaru quejándose sobre lo problemático que sería todo eso, Chouji aduciendo que no podían ir a un lugar en donde no hubiese barbacoas y finalmente Kiba quien decía que ni muerto pasaría más de un día en un barco junto a Sakura.

De pronto, la imponente voz sedosa de Kurenai los hizo callar a todos.

—Silencio —exclamó con una frialdad que heló hasta los pelos de la nuca de Hinata—. No sé de qué forma les han enseñado a ustedes a trabajar para las misiones, pero al menos no toleraré que mi equipo no esté dispuesto a trabajar con otros —la mirada recriminadora de Kurenai hizo que tanto Sakura como Kiba se encogieran de hombros—. Necesito a todos los presentes en esta misión y no hay espacio para seguir discutiendo al respecto. Si he requerido a todos ustedes, es porque cada uno de ustedes tiene algo indispensable para hacer de esta misión un éxito —Kurenai los miró con seriedad, esperando que con eso se acabara la discusión al respecto— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
>—Aún no nos dicen donde vamos —dijo Sasuke.<br>—A la isla Nanakusa —respondió Kakashi—. Un paraíso terrenal con playas interminables… —Asuma comenzó a sonreír e inhaló una bocanada de humo—, donde tomaremos piñas coladas y podremos tener torneos de pocker hasta el amane…—un codazo de Kurenai lo hizo callar.  
>—¡Josh! Entonces está decidido, mañana partiremos al alba, ¡no! ¡Antes de que amanezca! ¡No! ¡En medio de la noche para…!<br>—Creo que a las ocho de la mañana es un horario razonable, Gai —lo interrumpió Asuma con una gran sonrisa.

๑

๑

๑

Estaban intentando venderles todo eso de buscar hierbas como si fuese algo de vida o muerte cuando él, Shikamaru y hasta Neji podían ver con claridad de que todo eso era una excusa para poder ir de vacaciones a una isla alejada de todo el ajetreo del mundo shinobi. Tal vez Kurenai de verdad quisiera que el trabajo se terminara de forma eficiente y por ello hubiese pedido más equipos, pero sólo un idiota habría creído luego de escuchar a Asuma y a Kakashi que de verdad querían unirse a una misión así sólo por el gusto de recoger pasto.

_Seguramente Naruto lo creería_—pensó con bastante seriedad.

Tampoco dudaba que Gai estuviese listo para hacer de toda esa misión una competencia de sobrevivencia, entrenamiento y trabajo duro… y ese era quizás el principal motivo por el cual Tsunade había accedido en mandarlos a todos. De cualquier forma, podía visualizar los próximos siete días de su vida como un viaje al infierno y de vuelta. Estar en una isla desierta con Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno … sin mencionar Hinata… era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sacó los ojos de la lista de hierbas e ingredientes que debían recolectar y miró a su compañera de reojo. La joven aún inspeccionaba la repisa frente a ambos decidiendo que tipo de arroz empacar para llevar.

—Sólo elige uno —le pidió con impaciencia.  
>—S-sí, lo siento.<p>

Si no hubiesen tenido que prepararse para la misión al día siguiente, sinceramente, no habría pasado la tarde con ella. Menos en la mansión Hyuga. No se habían hablado las últimas semanas y estar juntos se sentía sumamente incómodo, sobre todo cuando de vez en cuando alguna imagen de su sueño retornaba a él.

Estar con ella era todo un festín de imágenes que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez haciéndolo sentir peor que un depravado de closet. Porque sinceramente no lo era. No le importaban las chicas, sólo quería volverse más fuerte para poder cumplir su sueño: vengarse del hombre que le había quitado todo en la vida.

—¿Entonces? —le volvió a preguntar— ¿Cuál?  
>—E-ese… arroz grano corto, e-se será bueno para… uhm… para preparar allá.<p>

Sasuke retiró el saco de la alacena mientras Hinata tomaba frascos de mermeladas y comida enlatada. Kakashi dijo que estarían al menos una semana fuera y no querían problemas de índole alimenticia. No sabían que tan bien se prepararía el resto de los equipos, pero él no iba a pasar hambre en medio de la nada.

Ya habían empacado elementos para cocinar, agua, las tiendas de campaña, los sacos de dormir, ropa, toallas y todo lo necesario para siete días en la isla. Aún así, Sasuke tenía la leve esperanza de que si se memorizaba el mapa en donde se encontraba cada elemento que debían recolectar, podrían terminar antes.

—Creo que… eso es todo —dijo Hinata observando la comida sobre la mesa y sacando un pergamino para comenzar a escribir los caracteres necesarios para realizar un jutsu de espacio tiempo, para así guardar la comida ahí.  
>—Hn.<p>

Sasuke estaba por abandonar la cocina cuando de pronto, se volteó hacia ella mostrándole la lista de cosas que debían buscar.

—¿Conoces estas plantas? —le preguntó.

El hobby de Hinata era prensar flores y muchas de las cosas en la lista eran precisamente, flores. Tal vez…

—Claro, hay algunos de los especímenes de la lista en el invernadero del clan —Sasuke subió una ceja cuando escuchó eso, como si pidiera una explicación más profunda que eso—. Son necesarias para preparar píldoras de soldado —respondió Hinata mientras trazaba los kanjis y símbolos que había aprendido de Tenten para utilizar esas técnicas. A pesar de no ser una experta en ello, no necesitaba un grado elevado de conocimiento de esos jutsus para poder darle un uso práctico.  
>—¿Dónde hay un invernadero en tu casa? —le preguntó Sasuke confundido, la conocía hacía años y era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso.<br>—B-bueno, el invernadero del clan. Ya sabes que… que el clan Hyuga realiza sus propias medicinas para tratar heridas.  
>—Cierto —aún conservaba un pequeño frasco que Hinata le había regalado hacía unos meses para que tratara sus manos luego de realizar el chidori muchas veces—. Muéstramelas.<p>

La chica subió la mirada desde el pergamino, observándolo con timidez y un tanto sorprendida. Se veía adorable con aquellos ojos despistados y el cabello enmarcando su rostro. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, sintió que su estómago se revolvía y estuvo obligado a romper el contacto visual.

Hinata no dijo nada, sólo asintió, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los amplios pasillos del complejo, seguida en silencio por Sasuke.

La sensación de tranquilidad al caminar fue casi instantánea. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar su tiempo con ella que seguir sus pasos se le hizo familiar y cómodo. Había estado tantos días completamente solo y ahora que no lo estaba, se sentía levemente menos enojado que antes. Sin embargo, tan pronto descubrió esta sensación en su pecho, se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y dejó de prestarle atención a la forma en que el cabello de Hinata se mecía apenas por debajo de sus hombros.

Salieron juntos al patio y observaron a la distancia como Hanabi Hyuga golpeaba un tronco. Quedó admirando a la pequeña, sorprendido de que sus golpes fuesen tan certeros en sus blancos cuando tenía cinco años menos que ellos. Sin duda el clan Hyuga estaba lleno de genios, aunque Hinata no fuese uno de ellos.

Pasaron por una fuente de peces Koi, debajo de un gran sauce y atrás de un granero encontró el famoso invernadero del cual Hinata estaba hablando. Se sorprendió gratamente del fresco aroma que había dentro, las plantas colocadas en pequeños almácigos una al lado de la otra, siendo regadas por complejos sistemas de goteo de bambú. Se podría haber perdido en dicho lugar por horas…

—¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido aquí antes? —le preguntó mirando de un lado a otro.  
>—No pensé que t-te interesaran este tipo de cosas —respondió ella.<br>—Muéstrame las plantas que tenemos que recolectar.  
>—Bueno, lo más importante que hay que saber sobre las píldoras de soldado es que están compuestas para poder...<p>

De pronto dejó de escucharla. Sólo pudo enfocarse en la forma en que se movían sus labios al hablar. Cuando notó que su mirada se había detenido en ese detalle y que su mente había dejado de funcionar sacudió la cabeza apretando los puños. Que irritante era todo eso. Nunca antes había pensando en Hinata de esa forma, pero desde ese estúpido sueño lo único que había en su cabeza era como se sentiría que ella lo besara así.

—No estoy aquí para una lección. Sólo muéstrame las plantas —le dijo con algo de rudeza interrumpiéndola.

El rostro de Hinata se volvió levemente melancólico mientras daba un par de pasos al primer almácigo. Había unas especies de arbustos enterrados en ellos. Lucían mucho como los tallos de la zanahoria, aunque su color era completamente distinto y se notaban más grandes.

—Estas son zanahorias de energía —dijo Hinata desanimadamente.

Sasuke activó su sharingan. Quería gravar muy bien la imagen de lo que se suponía debía buscar. No iba a ser menos que sus compañeros cuando estuvieran en la isla, después de todo tenían una gran ventaja sobre él. No era un ninja médico, no trabajaba en una florería, su clan no se especializaba en el uso de píldoras de soldado ni habían escrito literatura sobre ello.

—Y estas aquí —continuó la joven, indicándole una pequeña flor celeste—, son Mandorasō.

Hinata dio un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a un nuevo almacigo, con flores de aspecto silvestre, pétalos rojos y un prominente tallo.

—Aquellas son las mato gigantes. Sus hojas… es lo que tienen la propiedad de cicatrización y… uhmm… —Sasuke notó que se estaba conteniendo para no irritarlo. Con neutralidad, dejó de observarla. Estar solos ahí lo estaba comenzando a poner incómodo— Eso es todo lo que tenemos que está en la lista, Sasuke-kun. El resto generalmente se compra.  
>—Está bien —dijo el Uchiha, sintiendo que la respiración se le volvía dificultosa por lo espeso del aire—. Salgamos de aquí<p>

El golpe de aire fresco fue un alivio. El polen y el olor a plantas era tan fuerte allá dentro que la nariz comenzaba a cosquillearle. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino hasta el complejo Hyūga cuando percibió a Hinata inmovil frente al invernadero, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Sasuke se dio vuelta sobre el hombro sin entender muy bien por qué ella se detenía.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó cuando los segundos pasaron y no obtuvo respuesta a su inquisición ocular.  
>—Me alegra que hoy… uhmm… que hoy todo parezca ser como… como antes —dijo ella mirando hacia un costado, huyendo a su mirada.<br>—Hn —respondió metiéndose las manos al bolsillo y volviendo a caminar—. Es sólo una misión, Hyūga. Las cosas entre nosotros jamás serán como antes.  
>—Sasuke-kun yo…<p>

Pero no la dejó terminar. Se alejó de ella antes de que pudiese decirle cualquier tontería y él terminara cediendo ante ello.

๑

๑

๑

—¡No olviden el bloqueador solar! —dijo Hanabi metiendo un frasco de crema hecha por ella misma dentro del porta herramientas de Neji y de Hinata.  
>—¿Estás seguro que esto es una misión? —preguntó Hiashi Hyuga mirando a ambos chicos de reojo.<br>—Me temo que cumple con todas las formalidades de una, Hiashi-sama —respondió Neji con pesar.  
>—Cuídense. Ambos —dijo el patriarca del clan, recibiendo como respuesta dos reverencias.<br>—Tráiganme conchitas de caracolas de la playa —se despidió Hanabi desde la cerca del complejo, observando como su hermana y su primo se dirigían a la puerta de entrada de la Villa.

Hinata permanecía un tanto callada y cabizbaja. Hacía un año a Neji le habría importado poco o nada que su prima estuviese así, pero las cosas entre ambos parecían distintas. La sentía mucho más cercana ahora. Había madurado en ese tiempo; su corazón había llegado a un punto en que podía decir que ya no la odiaba por haber sido destinado a protegerla. Le importaba. Quería protegerla porque así lo decidía. Aunque su odio hacia el clan seguía ahí, había comprendido que aquello no era culpa de Hinata.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama? —le preguntó finalmente mientras doblaban por la esquina.  
>—E-esta misión, me pone un poco nerviosa nii-san.<br>—¿Por qué? —le preguntó curioso.  
>—Todos los demás equipos tendrán cuatro miembros pero… nosotros sólo somos tres. N-Naruto-kun no está en Konoha.<br>—En este tipo de misiones Naruto hubiese sido más una molestia que una ayuda —rodó los ojos. Hasta él podía notar lo que Hinata sentía por él y no le agradaba para nada—. De cualquier forma, Sasuke debería bastar. A pesar de que no tiene paciencia, su orgullo lo obligará a trabajar mejor que cualquiera.  
>—Tienes razón nii-san. Lo siento… no debería preocuparme.<p>

Y así sin más, esa pesadez en sus hombros se levantó y Neji pudo ver a su prima pequeña de siempre. Suspiró, preguntándose si Hinata se daba cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha pasaba tanto tiempo en su cabeza como Naruto. Una cosa es que pensara en ese perdedor todo lo que quisiera, no tendría que lidear con ello ya que éste no se encontraba en Konoha y por ende no era un peligro para su prima. En cambio, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba ahí. No sólo eso, ese arrogante mocoso y ella habían discutido por algo y hasta él había escuchado el rumor sobre un beso en medio de la noche afuera de Ichiraku. Por supuesto, no lo creía. Si lo hubiese creido Sasuke no habría conservado sus testículos. Hinata se habría muerto antes que besar a un hombre, así de tímida era. No obstante, no quería que la reputación de la futura líder de los Hyuga se viera mancillada producto de las malas lenguas y los comentarios de ese tipo. Sasuke le daba mala espina y prefería verlo lejos de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, notó como Lee y Gai estaban haciendo flexiones e Ino Yamanaka se encontraba conversando con Sasuke, quien se encontraba reclinado contra el muro de defensa de la Villa. Tan pronto la rubia vio a Hinata la saludó con una sonrisa un tanto distante y se alejó del Uchiha, esperando que llegara el resto.

Neji notó que Hinata se escondía de inmediato atrás de él con la presencia de la joven, como si por algún motivo temiera que Ino se le acercara a hablarle. Dejó que su prima se refugiara en él con un cierto sentido de complacencia y le dio una larga y fría mirada a Sasuke, como si le estuviese diciendo sin rodeos "_Se que tu pequeño secreto es mentira_".

El resto llegó a los pocos minutos a la puerta principal de Konoha, lugar en donde Kurenai y Asuma comenzaron a realizar los trámites con Kotetsu e Izumo, quienes les daban sus pases de ausencia y el permiso para abandonar la Villa. De oídas pudo apreciar como los chūnin les decían que se divirtieran esos días mientras Asuma les pedía que bajaran la voz.

Sí, al parecer no era secreto para nadie en Konoha que los cuatro mejores jōnins de la aldea estaban yéndose de vacaciones.

—¡Neji! —lo interrumpió de pronto Lee— ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en completar esta misión! ¡Pelea conmigo ahora para demostrar nuestro poder!  
>—Basta Lee —le dijo sintiendo algo de pena.<p>

La forma en que Sasuke los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante era como si le dijera "_Por lo menos no tengo a Naruto aquí para avergonzarme_".

El Hyūga no respondió a la provocación, sólo bufó un tanto cansado. Estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes de excesiva energía de parte de su compañero, pero en esta ocasión se veía más entusiasmado que nunca.

—Esforcémonos juntos, Neji —insistió Tenten parándose a su lado también.  
>—Están exagerando, sólo iremos a juntar hierbas medicinales —dijo el joven.<br>—Pero Gai sensei hará de esta experiencia toda una aventura, ¿no, Gai sensei? —preguntó Lee.

Gai sólo sonrió con algo de picardía y la luz se reflejó en la hilera de perfectos dientes que tenía, resplandeciendo un momento mientras les daba un dedo pulgar arriba.

El último en llegar fue Kakashi, como siempre.

—Lo siento, me perdí en la ruta que algunos llaman vida —dijo subiendo los hombros.  
>—¿Podemos irnos ya Kakashi, o también necesitas ir a ayudar a alguna abuelita? —le preguntó Sasuke parándose derecho y tomando su mochila de viaje.<br>—¿A qué se debe este mal humor al comienzo de nuestras vac… uhm… de la misión? —le preguntó con una sonrisa— ¿Llevan protector solar, no?  
>—Sí Kakashi-sensei —respondió Hinata parándose a su lado—. Todo lo que nos indicó ayer.<br>—En serio, ¿Vamos a una misión o a pasar el verano en la playa? —preguntó Sasuke bufando con pesar.

Por un momento reinó el silencio mientras los jōnins se miraban entre sí.

๑

๑

๑

El camino hasta la costa no fue tan largo como Sasuke se lo esperaba. No obstante fue bastante irritante tener que estar alejando a Sakura todo el tiempo, pues insistía en caminar junto a él y conversarle sobre frivolidades que a él realmente no le interesaban.

Las personas los miraban extraño cuando pasaban por la ruta principal hasta la ciudad de la costa, pues no habían visto un grupo tan grande de shinobis desde los tiempos de guerra. Para Sasuke, parecían una clase de la Academia listos para ir de excursión. Era patético que Kakashi se hubiese prestado para algo como eso, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto excepto realizar la misión con rapidez y volver a entrenar a Konoha. Al menos, aún pensaba que había una misión escondida atrás de todo eso de las vacaciones de los jōnin, ¿o era al revés?

No obstante, lo peor de toda aquello era tener que observar desde atrás como Kiba y Hinata caminaban adelante, conversando, riendo, luciendo como la pareja más feliz que hubiese visto. Sabía lo que estaba experimentando y lo odiaba. Se había cuestionado al respecto en cierta ocasión y ahora… volvía esa horrible palabra a su cabeza. Aquella que lo hacía querer correr de ahí y nunca más volver a pisar Konoha.

_Celos._

Tal vez todo ese tiempo aquella sensación de incomodidad y odio que le generaba verla con alguien más hubiesen sido celos. Celos de Naruto, celos de Kiba, celos de Gaara, celos del hijo de puta de Neji, celos de Sakura e Ino cuando estaban con ella en la Academia Médica.

—¡Es en serio Hinata, yo lo veo igual! —dijo Kiba riendo, dándole una palmada en el lomo a Akamaru— ¿De verdad piensas que ha crecido?  
>—S-sí. Akamaru-kun era muy pequeño y ahora, él… él se ha vuelto mucho más grande que antes —respondió ella.<br>—Vaya, ¿Escuchaste eso Akamaru? ¡Nos estamos volviendo fuertes!  
>—Kiba es un idiota —murmuró Sakura dándole un desaire a ambos también.<br>—¿Por qué lo dices? —era lo más interesante que Sakura Haruno había dicho desde que se aferró a su brazo negándose a soltarlo. O quizás desde que la conocía.  
><em>—"¿De verdad piensas que ha crecido?"<em>—dijo en voz baja imitando la voz de su compañero— Habría que ser un completo tarado para no ver que Akamaru es más grande que antes, ya ni si quiera lo puede llevar en su cabeza.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa de reojo y bufó con una sonrisa. Era molesta, pero aquello había sido el comentario más inteligente que había escuchado en todo el día. De hecho, acababa de subir levemente en su lista de apreciación. Que detestara a Kiba y su simpleza la hacía ver… más madura que esa irritante mocosa de la Academia que no dejaba de perseguirlo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que lleve tu mochila Hinata? —le preguntó Kiba de pronto, sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.  
>—¿Ah? —Sakura casi se cayó al escuchar eso. Sasuke supuso que se debía a que nunca se había ofrecido a llevar nada por ella.<br>—Y-yo puedo llevar mis cosas so…  
>—Insisto —dijo Kiba— ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que luzco eh! Dos mochilas no son nada, ¿verdad Akamaru?<p>

El perro del Inuzuka ladró con fuerza. Vencida por ambos (Kiba y su perro), Hinata asintió y comenzó a descolgarse su mochila de viaje de los hombros.

El puño de Sasuke se tensó. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido y con ansiedad, como si su cuerpo le exigiese golpearlo. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo atravesando el pecho de ese sujeto con un chidori o cortándole el cuello con su chokuto. Sintió el deseo de tomarle el brazo a Hinata, tirarla hacia adelante, comenzar a caminar más rápido y dejar a todos ellos atrás, ¿cómo se atrevía Kiba a querer llevar su mochila estando él ahí? ¿Acaso no había ningún tipo de código entre compañeros del mismo equipo? Si debió llevar la mochila de alguien, Sakura era la elegida.

Antes que si quiera lo notara estaba caminando justo al lado de Hinata dejando a la Haruno atrás. La peliazul cambio su mirada de Kiba a él un tanto confundida por su presencia hostil. Ambos sabían que las relaciones entre ellos estaban mal, por lo cual no le sorprendió aquella mirada de perplejidad que expresaban los ojos de su compañera. Esperaba que no notara lo enojado que se encontraba, lo molesto que se sentía de ver a ese idiota cerca de ella, con su maldito perro y sus modales estúpidos, queriendo llevar su mochila

_¡Su mochila! ¡Bah!_

Sólo le recordaba una vez más todo lo que Hinata quería y él no era.

No era un caballero. No era un buen amigo. No era Naruto.

Kiba lo miró también, algo confundido. Sasuke lo observó de reojo mirando la mochila de Hinata, hablando sin palabras. Se podía sentir una clara hostilidad de parte de ambos. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que cualquiera de los dos podría haberse comenzado a quebrar ante el otro, pero no sucedió así. Cuando notó que Kiba lo estaba desafiando también, con la misma intensidad, comprendió que estaba jodido a menos que hiciera algo rápido.

—Hinata no necesita que nadie lleve su mochila, es una chica fuerte.

Y así lo creía, de verdad ni si quiera se le hubiese pasado por la mente pedirle si podía llevar sus cosas pues ella era capaz de hacerlo sola. Para una kunoichi, algo así sería un insulto. No obstante, Hinata era distinta a las demás chicas, veía en ese tipo de cosas gestos de galantería

—En todo caso —continuó Sasuke—, si alguien necesita ayuda es Sakura.

Kiba se volteó sobre su hombro ante la mención del nombre de su compañera. Notó que Sakura lo miraba completamente roja entre avergonzada por las palabras de Sasuke y enojada porque él la hubiese olvidado.

—¿Quieres que lleve tus cosas? —le preguntó de mala gana, levantando una ceja.  
>—Preferiría que Sasuke-kun fuese el que…<br>—Yo no llevaré nada de nadie —dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Sakura.  
>—¿Bueno sí o no? —preguntó Kiba una segunda vez, más molesto que antes.<br>—Como sea, me da igual. No me molestaría del _todo_ que tú la llevaras —respondió ella pasándole la mochila sin mirarlo.  
>—¿Por qué no dijiste algo entonces? —le espetó.<br>—¿Qué acaso tengo que decirlo todo? —exclamó Sakura— ¡Nunca eres así conmigo Kiba!

Aprovechó que Kiba y Sakura estaban peleando para observar a Hinata de reojo. Ella lo estaba mirando, aún un tanto perdida por sus acciones, pero de la nada le dio la sonrisa más amable y sobrecogedora que una mujer le hubiese dado. Su corazón se saltó un latido y estuvo seguro que sus mejillas podrían haberse teñido de rojo si no hubiese mirado hacia un costado.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —le dijo por lo bajo.  
>—Hn.<p>

Se rehusaba a seguir mirando esa sonrisa. Lo había desarmado por completo y honestamente no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo después de eso. Era… esa sonrisa era…

_Maldita sea._

No podía gritarle que se alejara de él en frente de todas esas personas y tampoco podía empujarla para que tomara distancia. La sensación de querer correr lo embargó nuevamente y sin embargo, su cuerpo permaneció tal como antes, caminando junto a ella… sintiendo que su estómago cosquilleaba y sus mejillas ardían.

Mantuvo su rostro volteado hacia un costado para que nadie viera su humillación. Ignorar a Hinata era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para que todo en él volviera a calmarse.

¿Acaso toda esa reacción en cadena implicaba estar celoso? Se negaba a creer que hubiese caído tan bajo como eso. Los Uchiha no se comportaban como niñas.

De pronto, una suave risa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Quería ignorarla, no voltearse ni verla, pero su curiosidad le ganó, sintiendo de inmediato como su garganta se cerraba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Hyūga? —si ella se daba cuenta que toda esa reacción se debía a que sentía celos por ella… se habría suicidado.  
>—Extrañaba… uhmm… caminar contigo —respondió ella.<br>—Cierra la boca —dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar más rápido hacia el puerto en donde debían tomar el barco.

Suspiró con pesar mientras la dejaba atrás. Quería evitar a toda costa que cualquiera de los presentes viera lo enojado que las palabras de Hinata lo hacían sentir. Eran tantas cosas martilleando en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, que sinceramente no sabía qué hacer o como reaccionar ante ella. Todo era culpa de Naruto y su estúpida promesa. Si él no lo hubiese hecho prometerle que la cuidaría nada de eso le estaría ocurriendo. Seguirían siendo Hinata y Sasuke, dos compañeros, amigos y shinobis. Nunca se hubiese interesado en ella más de lo normal si ese maldito perdedor no lo hubiese obligado a cuidarla.

Antes del medio día el equipo ocho, el equipo diez, el equipo Gai y los restos del equipo siete embarcaron la nave que los llevaría a la _Isla de las Siete Hierbas_.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Sasuke (aparte del ruido de las gaviotas, pues no habían aves así en Konoha), fue ver el símbolo de la Villa oculta de la Hoja en las velas blancas. Era como una provocación directa a cualquier barco de otra nación que lo viera para que supiera que ahí había shinobis. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió por la larga tabla que separaba el muelle y el barco, seguido por Hinata y Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Gai! —gritó un hombre que lucía bastante extraño, con un largo abrigo negro, cabellera del mismo color, un loro en su hombro y un pie de palo— ¿Estos son sus chicos? ¡Quién se lo hubiera imaginado! Hace un par de años los mocosos eran ustedes.  
>—Así es Kunaihando —respondió Gai tomando a Lee y Tenten por los hombros—. El equipo Gai listo para una nueva misión de vida o muerte dentro de tu barco.<br>—No creo que haya nada tan grave en la Isla de las Siete Hierbas como para que sea una misión de vida o muerte —dijo Kurenai al ver el rostro de espanto de Kiba y Sakura.  
>—Se equivoca —dijo el marinero—. Hay algo espantoso en ese lugar.<br>—¿Algo espantoso? —preguntó Sakura rápidamente, aferrando el brazo de Kiba y éste aferrándose a ella en un gesto bastante cómico que ninguno pareció notar. No obstante, Kakashi puso una mano en la boca de la chica antes de que siguiera preguntando cosas.  
>—Shhh… no lo hagas hablar de ese tema. Es un poco sensible con eso.<p>

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Kunaihando los observó con un aire oscuro, sonrió con picardía y se retiró hacia la cabina de capitán con pasos lentos, meditados, riendo de forma seca como si tuviese tos. Todos los genin miraron en su dirección sintiendo algo de recelos, pero al parecer tanto Kakashi como Gai lo conocían y confiaban en él. Más tarde esa noche escucharían las historias que lo rodeaban, las extrañas circunstancias de su vida y sobre todo… como había perdido su mano derecha.

Mientras todos arreglaban donde dormirían, Sasuke aprovechó para perderse por la superficie del barco. La madera era un tanto vieja y se notaba esa aspereza que el agua salada le da a las cosas. Podía sentir sus labios quebrarse y su garganta volviéndose más seca entre más tiempo pasaba ahí. Su cabellera negra se movía de un lado a otro mientras observaba las aves sobrevolar el barco. El sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco era placentero, de hecho, estuvo seguro que podría haber pasado toda la tarde sentado en el borde de la proa observando el oleaje.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun.

La voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Ella lo contempló a los ojos un segundo y luego apartó su mirada. Terminó suspirando cuando notó como los hombros de la joven caían con decepción y algo de tristeza mientras estiraba un obento en su dirección.

No supo si esa era su forma de pedirle disculpas, pero estuvo tentado a tomar la comida y decirle que se sentara junto a él y comieran. No obstante, su mirada se volvió un tanto más severa que antes, observándola con fijeza para ver si aun podía hacerla sentir intimidada como cuando eran niños. Quizás así lo dejaría solo. Quería que sintiera que toda era rabia estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente a ella.

—No quiero tu comida —le dijo con frialdad.  
>—¿No vas a comer nada? —Hinata pregunto con tristeza.<br>—No.  
>—Tienes que comer algo —le dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a estirar uno de los obentos—. Hice toda tu comida favorita con tomates y…<p>

La rabia impidió que la dejara seguir hablando, sólo tomando el obento y lanzándolo por la borda.

El rostro de Hinata lo dijo todo. Había cumplido su cometido. Estaba completamente herida.  
>Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, observando nuevamente el mar. Ni si quiera tenía que voltearse para saber que los hombros de la joven estaban tensos y que seguramente aguantaba el deseo de llorar.<p>

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó con una vocecita ahogada.  
>—Quiero que me dejes en paz. Eso es todo.<p>

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata se sentó contra la baranda del barco abrazándose las rodillas. Hundió su rostro y respiró profundamente para evitar llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido a sí misma que ya no volvería a hacerlo y había fallado en esa promesa llorando cuando él le besó la comisura de los labios. Se aferró al collar de Naruto, deseando que él estuviese ahí, que la acompañara, que le dijera alegremente que Sasuke era un idiota y que la animara a olvidarse de todo ese asunto. Quería escucharlo reir, lo necesitaba.

Pero Naruto no estaba ahí.

Estaba sola.

No sabía por qué Sasuke se comportaba de esa forma. Cuanto quería volver a acercarse a él, hacerle entender que su amistad por estaría ahí, inquebrantable, para siempre. No obstante, él se lo hacía tan difícil. Habría sido mucho más fácil darse por vencida y dejarlo alejarse, aislarse del mundo y sobre todo de ella… ese tipo de decisiones también era parte de crecer.

De pronto, escuchó pasos acercándose a ella lentamente. Subió la cabeza esperanzada de que fuese Sasuke, pero para su infortunio la persona que se sentaba a su lado quitándole el obento de las manos era Ino.

—Vi lo que sucedió. Si que está enojado… me pregunto que le hiciste para que reaccionara así —Ino suspiró—. Te ves horrible —le dijo abriendo la caja y sacando los palillos que estaban sobre el arroz—. Si Naruto te ve así cuando vuelva, se sentirá muy decepcionado.

Hinata suspiró, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su nariz. Podía aguantar la indiferencia de Sasuke, pero … ¿La de Naruto? Que él se sintiera decepcionado de ella era… era…

—Vaya cálmate Hinata, era sólo una broma —dijo Ino un tanto nerviosa, metiéndose un par de vegetales a la boca— Esto está delicioso —dijo con la boca llena— ¿No vas a comer? —Hinata negó, suspirando— ¿Por qué no?  
>—No tengo hambre, Ino-san.<br>— ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

Tragó saliva mirando a Ino casi con desesperación, haciéndola entender que era una situación grave al menos para ella.

—Sasuke-kun está enojado conmigo, como viste.  
>—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué? Tal vez podamos solucionarlo y tu sonrisa vuelva de esas vacaciones que le diste.<br>—Es un poco complicado de explicar uhmm… —Hinata mordisqueó sus labios un momento mientras jugaba con sus dedos— Creo que herí su orgullo. Él es… muy orgulloso.  
>—¿Por lo del beso? —Ino lo dijo con la mayor casualidad del mundo, sin dobles intenciones ni deseo de causarle un mal, pero Hinata se sentó tan derecha como pudo y comenzando a temblar mirándola con horror — ¡Ey! No me mires con esa cara —sonrió pícaramente—. Todas sabemos.<br>—¿To…todas? —Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, su respiración se incrementó y las cosas a su alrededor se comenzaron a ver borrosas. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan avergonzada como en ese momento— ¿Haruno-san también?  
>—Sí —respondió Ino con simpleza, escuchándola chillar en horror—. Vamos, cálmate Hinata. Sí, estuvo un par de días planeando asesinarte, pero creo que ya entró en razón.<p>

Se quedaron calladas en un incómodo silencio que lentamente fue empeorando, Ino comiendo, Hinata preguntándose si esta estaría planeando asesinarla también. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo fuerte que eran los sentimientos de la rubia hacia Sasuke. Nunca había querido quedar en medio del amor que sentían Sakura e Ino hacia su compañero de equipo. Los dioses eran testigos lo mucho que ella había intentado que Sasuke las notara.

—No… no es como te lo imaginas. Él… él sólo quería herirme —dijo Hinata con tristeza, intentando excusarse—. Fue un accidente. Se dejó llev…  
>—Lo sé. No me debes explicaciones, ¡boba! —comenzó a reír tapándose la boca— Sé, que Sasuke sabe, lo que sientes por Naruto. Si aún así te besó, debió ser para torturarte un poco o… bueno ya sabes como son los hombres —las palabras de Ino salían con toda naturalidad, pero hasta Hinata notó como su voz se quebraba lentamente y como se forzaba a sonreír. Era casi como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.<br>—¿No me odias entonces? —le preguntó con el corazón en la mano.  
>—Hinata, cálmate —dijo Ino nuevamente, tomándola de los brazos luego de dejar el bento en el suelo—. Estoy bien. No te odio. De cualquier forma Naruto ya me había robado el primer beso de Sasuke y hace un par de meses Sakura me robo otro en esa misión que hicimos juntos —Ino apretó su puño amenazando el cielo.<br>—¿Sakura-san? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida y divertida al mismo tiempo.

Con que eso era lo que había ocurrido en la Villa de las Luciérnagas de lo cual Sasuke se negaba a hablar.

Comenzó a sonreír y luego ambas rieron.

—Sasuke se escondía de ella cada vez que la tenía cerca. Nunca antes lo vi tan asustado —dijo Ino riendo—. Sakura dijo que tuvo que darle respiración boca a boca. Sé que no es un beso propiamente tal, pero… la maldigo.  
>—S-sí, estaba muy asustado —dijo Hinata dejando de reír, recordando la época en que las cosas entre ellos parecían ser mejor.<br>—Hinata… Estamos rumbo al lugar más hermoso del mundo. Todos están divirtiéndose, jugando cartas, comiendo sus almuerzos, tomando sol y sintiendo la brisa del mar…Dime, ¿dónde está Sasuke?  
>—Quería estar solo. Supongo —respondió la peliazul, suspirando.<p>

Las risas se acabaron e Ino miró hacia adelante con los ojos llenos de melancolía. Su preocupación era tan palpable que hasta Hinata podía sentirla.

—Exacto. Está solo —repitió para sí misma, bajando el rostro—. En el lugar más divertido del mundo, quiere estar solo, ¿entiendes por qué?  
>—Sí. Lo entiendo.<p>

Siempre buscaba alejarse de todos para evitar crear afectos o lazos que nuevamente se pudieran romper. Había amado a Itachi con todo su corazón y aquello había terminado en una tragedia. Había amado a sus padres y éstos lo dejaron solo en ese mundo, muriendo a manos de su hijo mayor. Había apreciado a Naruto y éste terminó yéndose de la aldea.

Parecía que todos alrededor de Sasuke lo abandonaban. Era normal que se negara a crear lazos que lo apegaran a otros.

De una forma muy extraña, Sasuke estaba evitando resultar herido ante la idea de encontrar cariño y quedar nuevamente solo. Esa era la lección que Kakashi había estado intentando enseñarle desde el primer día de entrenamiento, que las personas no pueden pasar sus vidas en soledad sin aceptar al resto cerca.

—No importa si eres el Hokage, un criminal rango S, un mendigo, un médico ninja, un campesino… si eres hombre o mujer, niño o anciano… Sasuke Uchiha o Naruto Uzumaki —dijo Ino con seriedad— ¿Sabes lo que todos realmente buscamos?  
>—¿Alcanzar nuestros sueños? —le preguntó con media sonrisa, pensando en Naruto y la forma en que le había enseñado a nunca retroceder en su palabra.<br>—No Hinata, lo que todos buscamos, es alguien que nos quiera. No importa si es un novio, una madre, un hermano, un padre, un maestro, un amigo… todos necesitamos que alguien nos quiera de verdad.

La rubia la miró con una sonrisa que la hizo querer llorar nuevamente. Ahí estaba, tan herida por Sasuke como ella estaba herida por Naruto y sin embargo, le estaba encomendado la persona que amaba. Le estaba encomendado su sueño.

—Por eso no estoy enojada contigo. Si es que puedes darle a Sasuke el amor que yo no…  
>—É-Él es sólo mi amigo —se excusó rápidamente, enrojeciendo por completo—. Eso sólo lo hizo por herirme. N-no es como piensas Ino-san.<br>—Tal vez. Es un chico orgulloso, debe matarlo saber que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero… sé que tu, lo quieres de verdad, aunque sea sólo como un amigo. El necesita eso…

Entonces, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, sonrojándose. Y aún con esa horrible tristeza que emanaba no dejó de sonreír.

—Ni Sakura, ni yo… podemos dárselo. No nos dejaría. Por eso, no me podría enojar contigo. A-Amo demasiado a Sasuke-kun como para querer verlo triste. Solo.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas con las mangas blancas que utilizaba, pero éstas seguían cayendo una a una, mostrando un lado mucho más suave de la energética Ino que conocía.

—Si tú puedes impedir eso, entonces, soy feliz. Aunque no sea yo la que pueda hacerlo feliz.

Hinata asintió con tristeza, comprendiendo, que tenía una labor mucho más importante que ser la amiga de Sasuke y su compañera de equipo. Su nueva labor, era mostrarle a Sasuke que ella lo quería y que no se iría a ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>Gracias por leer nuevamente! Perdón por demorarme pero estaba terminando la facu y debo decir que estoy de vacaciones! *-*! Intentaré postear lo más seguido que pueda! Además, estoy trabajando arduamente por lanzar "El precio de la Paz" (amo ese fic) y el especial de San Valentin de Team Seven.<br>Espero que les guste el capitulo. Hubo partes que al menos a mi me dio mucha pena escribir._

_Tambien quería agradecerles porque Team Seven pasó los 900 reviews y me acercó a mi sueño, tener un fic con 1000 reviews. Se que muchos dicen que los reviews no significan nada que una historia sea buena o no, pero para mi, significa 1000 personas que se dieron la molestia de decirme algo, de darme apoyo, cariño o ayudarme a mejorar. Por eso, muchas gracias… me conmueve que este fic sea querido por ustedes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas para Sasha<strong>- Son muchas! xD Pero las responderé por que los quierooo

Mili-Hakura pregunta:** ¿Habra algun momento en el que hinata ya logre cambiar los sentimientos que tiene hacia naruto por sasuke?**  
>Lo siento, no puedo responderte eso. Arruinaría el fic decirlo, ¿no?<p>

EscarlataHoz pregunta sobre Neji y Hinata: **¿Acaso tienes algo preparado para que suceda ahí? ¿algún compromiso obligado o algo así para mantener la linea sanguínea del clan?  
><strong>A pesar de que no es una mala idea, creo que el tema de los matrimonios arreglados está más que trillado y ya estoy haciendo un fic así.**  
><strong>  
>kmydelocha preguntó: <strong>¿Hinata quiere a Naruto como un amante o es un amor de admiración?<strong>  
>Creo que Hinata ama a Naruto como se ama el chocolate, los días de verano, las mañanas de navidad… lo ama porque la hace feliz, porque le muestra lo que debe ser, porque nunca se rinde y porque se siente segura con él. No es un amor de amantes ni de admiración.<p>

Yoshi-Strange preguntó: **Será que Neji va a mostrar por fin los celos de hermano mayor, o es sólo que no quiere que Hinata este tan cerca de tanta oscuridad  
><strong>Ambas cosas.

Rocio Hyuga pregunta: **Sasuke se enterara de la verdad sobre Itachi en el seguno o tercer arco**?  
>No puedo decir nada sobre eso, porque es un punto clave del fic. Lo que si puedo decir es… Itachi va a tener una participación activa en cierto punto de la historia y será un personaje casi principal (cuantos capítulos durará eso, no lo se xD, los que me leen saben mi relación platónica con Itachi)<p>

0White-Rose0 pregunta: **¿Sasuke se enterará de la verdad (en relación a la masacre Uchiha) también por Obito? ¿O será Hinata o incluso Naruto quienes se enteren de ello y le informen a Sasuke? **  
>No puedo decir, pero sobre ese tema Hinata va a tener mucha importancia. Va a estar en sus manos que Sasuke se entere o no de la verdad.<p>

Dai Kirin-Chan pregunta**: ¿Que en el Cuarto Arco tendrán como unos... 20 años... masomenos?**  
>No se aún si lo escribo desde que tienen 18, o desde los 20…<p>

NaruHinaSasu14 pregunta**: ¿al regresar naruto demostrara sentimientos por hinata ?**  
>Esto es un triangulo amoroso por algo, pero si aquellos sentimientos se desarrollaran tan pronto como vuelva o no, no te lo puedo decir. Que la lógica y tus conocimientos de literatura iluminen la respuesta.<p>

best hyuuga pregunta: **Ya en el entrenamiento, Hinata y Sasuke se hablan y se miran,¿eso quiere decir que lo del beso lo dejaron pasar y ya, o qué?  
><strong>Lo del beso fue porque Sasuke estaba enojado con ella por rechazarlo. Le dio en el orgullo, porque se puso a llorar por una tontera como esa y le dio motivos para que llorara de verdad. Fue eso. Pero hacer eso… abrió toda una lata de gusanos para el pobre Uchiha.

LaCrazyWriter pregunta: **Sasuke, a medida que vaya el arco, siempre estará en negación de que le gusta Hinata? Lo aceptara o no?**  
>Tu respuesta estará en este arco, no te lo diré ahora. Lo siento.<p>

Gura Kruor pregunta: **es mi idea o acaso ya Neji está dándose cuenta de los sentimientos, que ni el mismo Sasuke, admite tener?**  
>Neji es el personaje que mejor lee a los demás en todo Naruto, aparte del mismo Naruto en Bijuu mode. Tu saca tus conclusiones xD<p> 


	34. TEAM SEVEN ESPECIAL 2

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia no sigue la línea de hechos de Team Seven, sólo se escribe en un mundo en donde Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto son el equipo siete._

* * *

><p><strong>ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN<strong>

_Época, 10 meses después de la llegada de Naruto a Konoha._

* * *

><p>Caminando entre la nieve a grandes zancadas para mantener el equilibrio y no caer se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, intentando con gran esfuerzo no soltar las bolsas de papel café que llevaba entre los brazos. El viento estaba haciendo de esta misión un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba y la bufanda que le había tejido Hinata amenazaba con desprenderse de su cuello y seguir la ruta de la brisa invernal.<p>

—Maldita nieve… —susurró molesto, cerrando los ojos cuando la ventisca fue demasiado fuerte y sin previo aviso la hermosa bufanda negra con líneas anaranjadas voló por los cielos grises de Konoha— ¡No! ¡Regresa aquí! —gritó con fuerza dejando caer las bolsas que llevaba.

Dándose vuelta de prisa buscó con la mirada la dirección en la cual su prenda favorita de vestir había terminado. No podía perderla. Era el preciado regalo de navidad que había recibido de parte de su compañera de equipo. La había visto tejer alrededor de tres semanas en cada momento libre que tenía, siempre revisando si era lo suficientemente larga, abrigadora y si los colores se mezclaban correctamente. Naruto la había observado en su labor absorto, con el corazón entre sus manos ante la noción que por primera vez en su vida alguien se preocupaba de él.

Todo ese asunto de la bufanda era especial y terminar perdiéndola no era una opción.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas, _usuratonkachi_ —dijo Sasuke desde el techo, quien había atrapado la bufanda y ahora la mantenía alzada con una mano.  
>—¡Sasuke! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!<br>—¿Qué me encuentras? —preguntó el Uchiha levantando una ceja— Tienes un sentido bastante errado de cómo realmente suceden las…  
>—Si hubiera perdido mi bufanda… —susurró Naruto tomándose el pecho.<br>—Habrías herido los sentimientos de Hinata —completó Sasuke, luciendo con más orgullo del debido su propia bufanda blanca con líneas rojas.

Les había bordando con cuidado los emblemas del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki junto al del clan Hyūga a las prendas que les regaló para navidad. Los tres las usaban con un sentido de compañerismo y unidad que sólo ellos podían comprender. Era un memento de su tiempo juntos como equipo desde el regreso de Naruto.

—¿Me podrías ayudar? Compré demasiadas cosas y con este viento no creo poder cargar todo hasta mi departamento —Naruto sonrió. Era el rostro que siempre ponía cuando quería algo.  
>—Está bien —accedió el Uchiha un tanto fastidiado.<p>

Sabía que Sasuke no tenía nada que hacer y que de seguro se había estado escondiendo todo el día entre los tejados de Konoha para evitar a sus fangirls. Cualquier otro día del año las habría mandado a volar, pero en esta ocasión en particular dicha reacción no habría resultado en nada.

Era San Valentín, la época en que todas las admiradoras y acosadoras de Sasuke se reunían para festejar su nacimiento comprándole toneladas de chocolate —a pesar de que al Uchiha no le gustaban— y conmemorar sus dieciséis años de vida como si se tratara de navidad. De hecho, era gracioso ver a Sasuke caminando por la aldea con una bolsa de papel frente a su rostro, mirando para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

—¡Ya cálmate! Comienzas a desesperarme —le espetó.

Naruto no podría haber comprendido lo molesto que era para Sasuke tener chicas siguiéndolo todo el día cuando se trataba de ese tema de San Valentín. En primer lugar, porque nadie parecía si quiera notar a Naruto una vez que él se paraba a su lado —excepto Hinata, para su propia miseria—, no obstante, si había una fecha del año que odiara, sin duda era San Valentín.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Sasuke dejó todo sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla. Esconderse ahí era provechoso, nadie iría a molestar al usoratonkashi ese día porque, bueno, no necesitaba ser un genio para decir que Naruto era repulsivo para el 99% de las mujeres de Konoha. Estar en su departamento significaba entonces poder perderse de su club de fans. Ninguna iría hasta la casa del perdedor a buscarlo.

—Que bueno que logré salvar todo —dijo Naruto comenzando a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Sasuke notó que había ramen para alimentar a un pequeño escuadrón, leche, chocolate y rollos de canela…  
>—¿Por qué compraste rollos de canela? —le preguntó suspicazmente, haciendo que Naruto los tomara con rapidez y los escondiera atrás de él.<br>—¿Qué te importa? —respondió ruborizando.  
>—¿Son para Hinata?<br>—¿Y qué si lo son? ¿Acaso no puedo tener algo en mi departamento para cuando ella me venga a visitar?  
>—¿A solas? —Sasuke se paró de la silla indignado.<br>—Ehm… bueno… es San Valentín.  
>—¿Y qué?<p>

Él había pasado San Valentín por años junto a Hinata y ella nunca lo había ido a molestar a su departamento para darle obsequios, como mucho le regalaba un bento con su comida favorita mientras entrenaban. San Valentín nunca había sido un tema estando solos, ¿por qué Naruto creía que podía cambiar la cómoda dinámica que llevaban sólo porque había vuelto a Konoha?

—Eres un…  
>—Cálmate —dijo Naruto avergonzado—. Sólo… sólo pensé que sería educado comprar algo que le guste para nuestra cena.<br>—¿Qué cena? —preguntó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo, arrinconándolo contra la pared.  
>—La invité a cenar hoy, ya que, es san Valentín… y ella siempre me compraba regalos asombrosos para estas fechas y…<br>—¿Qué tu qué?

Sasuke se puso tan pálido como la nieve de Konoha. No esperaba que Naruto hiciera algo como eso. Bajó la mirada con pavor imaginando qué podía pasar en ese departamento si los dejaba solos.

_¿Y qué me importa?_—pensó mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo aquella frustración que venía experimentando desde el retorno de Naruto a la aldea.

—Una cena… —se volvió a sentar intentando disimular su enojo y frustración. Él debió haber pensando en eso antes— ¿Y qué cocinarás para ella?  
>—Ah… no lo sé —respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca.<br>—¿Si quiera sabes cocinar?  
>—Por supuesto que sí, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa —exclamó riendo— ¿Qué tan difícil es hervir agua y ponerla dentro de un envase de ramen?<br>—¿Piensas servir ramen instantaneo en su cita? —le preguntó Sasuke con burla.  
>—¡No es una cita! Es…es s-sólo… dos amigos comiendo juntos en San Valentín —Sasuke lo miró con aprensión, sin creer que realmente creyera que él iba a comprarse eso—¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Comemos juntos todos los días!<br>—Sí, después de entrenar, los tres… ven acá —le tomó la remera naranja que traía y lo empujó hacia él olfateándolo —¿Tomaste un baño? —¿Naruto Uzumaki bañándose sin razón?— Sí, claro que no es una cita…  
>—¡Ey! ¡Teme! —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja— ¡Esta bien! ¡Es una cita! —cayó de rodillas abrazándole las piernas con un rostro patético— ¡Por favor ayúdame! No se cocinar nada y además estoy seguro que de alguna forma echaré esto a perder…<p>

Sasuke suspiró. Cada fibra de su ser quería asesinar a Naruto por atreverse a invitarla en una cita. No obstante, no podía quejarse. Durante todo ese tiempo él nunca se había atrevido si quiera a insinuarle a Hinata que la consideraba algo más que una molestia. Además, ella merecía tener una cita con el hombre que amaba y Naruto era su mejor amigo.

A pesar de que en su mente se idearon pensamientos bastante nobles acerca de hacerse a un lado, sonrió con malicia mirando a Naruto. Después de todo, él le había pedido su ayuda y Sasuke odiaba perder. Aún más, odiaba no obtener lo que quería y si algo era claro para él era que quería a Hinata, aunque ni ella ni Naruto lo supiesen. Eso era más importante que cualquier pensamiento noble.

—Cocinar no es difícil, ¿Por qué no te ayudo a preparar algo?

Naruto de inmediato le soltó las piernas, pues había algo sospechoso en que Sasuke accediera así nada más. Por lo general lo torturaba un poco antes de hacerle un favor.

—¿Qué sabes cocinar tú? —el rubio subió una ceja— Pensé que Hinata se encargaba de lo que comes.  
>—Oh vamos, vivo solo desde los siete años, algo he aprendido con el tiempo.<p>

Dudoso, y con justo motivo, Naruto se tomó un segundo para meditar lo que ocurría. Sasuke nunca era amable a menos que quisiera conseguir algo. Era su naturaleza y se había acostumbrado a ello. Prefería saber desde el comienzo el precio de su ayuda.

—¿Cuánto me va a costar esto? —le preguntó sacando su monedero de sapo, adivinando que sería más alto de lo que podía pagar— ¡Sólo ten en consideración que Navidad fue una época muy difícil para mi bolsillo!  
>—No quiero nada, perdedor —respondió el Uchiha negando con el rostro—. Veamos que tienes en tu despensa.<p>

Naruto no lo podía creer. Hinata había mencionado una cosa o dos sobre lo cambiado que estaba Sasuke desde la Navidad y al parecer tenía razón. No sólo estaba haciendo algo desinteresado sino que ni si quiera se había burlado de él por atreverse a invitar a Hinata en una cita.

—Sólo tienes ramen instantaneo, huevos, leche y mantequilla —dijo Sasuke abriendo el refrigerador—. ¿Es que nunca te alimentas bien? Con razón tu cerebro funciona como funciona.  
>—¿Qué tiene? A todos les gusta el ramen —respondió con un puchero<br>—¿Qué tal si preparamos un omelette?  
>—¿Ome… cuanto?<br>—Una tortilla de huevos, inútil.  
>—¿No crees que eso es muy presuntuoso? A Hinata le agrada mi forma de ser… ella me lo dijo. No espera que cambie, de hecho creo que ya no le agradaría tanto si comenzara a imitar a los sujetos <em>cool<em>, como tú. De seguro está esperando comer ramen y tomar leche con chocolate y rollos de canela será toda una sorpresa —dijo con una sonrisa suave provocando un tic en uno de los ojos de Sasuke.

¿Desde cuando conocía tanto a Hinata? Lo peor era que toda esa basura que había salido de su boca era cierta. Conociendo a la estúpida chica Hyūga ella estaría tan feliz comiendo en un picnic como en un restaurant cinco estrellas, siempre y cuando fuese con alguien querido y especial para ella. No le interesaban los grandes gestos o lujos, ella se acercaba a las personas sin esperar más de lo debido.

No obstante, si quería arruinarles su cita al menos tenía que intentar llenar a Naruto de inseguridades. No necesitaba hacer nada más que eso para que el perdedor lo echara a perder por su cuenta con su falta de tino, filtro y modales. Tal vez de esa manera Hinata finalmente lo lograra olvidar y él tuviese esa oportunidad que venía esperando por tanto tiempo.

—Hinata es una chica. Tiene ciertas expectativas ¿sabes? —le espetó sacando lo poco que había en el resfrigerador.  
>—¿Cómo qué? —lo cuestionó Naruto sentándose sobre la mesa observando a Sasuke trabajar.<br>—Bueno, una cena elegante, romántica, tal vez bailar un waltz, mirar las estrellas, besarte…  
>—¿Be-besarme? —Naruto pareció traspicarse y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.<br>—Claro —dijo con malicia, viendo que había caído directo en su trampa— Y después… bueno… ya sabes.

Y todo encajaba perfectamente en sus planes.

Naruto era fácil de impresionar pues era un chico crédulo y demasiado confiado. Algunos pensaban que su eterno optimismo en las demás personas era una virtud pero Sasuke lo veía como un defecto y ahora lo estaba probando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto— ¿Después qué?  
>—No te hagas el desentendido, has vivido con Jiraiya todo este tiempo —Sasuke sonrió subiendo los hombros— Debes haber escrito todo un libro sobre este tema de<em>… intimar<em>.  
>—¡Naniiiiiiii! —gritó Naruto subiéndose a la mesa— ¡No! ¡Hinata-chan no es así! ¡Ella no es como esas mujeres que frecuenta ero sennin!<br>—Hinata tiene dieciséis años. Se ha vuelto toda una mujeres mientras tu estabas paseando por el mundo… Supongo que lo habrás notado. Debe estarse preguntando cosas, pensando en el tema… de seguro espera mucho de ti esta noche. Y tú la invitaste…a tu departamento a tener una cena romantica, a solas. Es obvio que está pensandolo —Sasuke se dio la vuelta ante el rostro de espanto de Naruto.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír en voz alta ante el pánico que sentía provenir desde su mejor amigo. Sí, todo había salido tal como pensaba. Naruto era un imbécil. Si realmente hubiese conocido a Hinata como lo hacía él, sabría que la mera palabra sexo la habría hecho desmayarse. Pero ahí estaba tomándose la cabeza como si tuviera una jaqueca y entrando en pánico ante la idea de tener que estar a solas y que ella esperara algo más que una cena.

Era un verdadero imbécil la mitad de los hombres de Konoha se habría cortado una mano ante aquella oportunidad, pero Hinata parecía sólo notarlo a él.

—Sasuke, yo… —Naruto trago saliva y lo miró con nerviosismo— Yo nunca...  
>—¿Nunca? —le preguntó fingiendo asombro— ¿En serio?<br>—¿Acaso tú…?  
>—Claro —respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aunque también estaba mintiendo—Muchas veces.<br>—Vaya… asombroso.  
>—Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es tu problema —si Naruto comenzaba a preguntarle detalles sobre el tema estaría perdido, prefería cambiar el rumbo de esa conversación mientras aún la mantuviese bajo control— ¿Qué vas a hacer <em>usuratonkachi<em>? Ella tendrá muchas expectativas y tú… —Sasuke comenzó a quebrar los huevos dentro de un bol y a batirlos—, bueno… la vas a decepcionar.  
>—¡Yo no quiero decepcionar a Hinata-chan! Seguramente será su primera vez y yo ni si quiera podré… —de pronto fue como si algo cayera encima de Naruto partiéndole la cabeza. Subió la mirada hacia Sasuke luciendo más enojado de lo que lo había visto en toda su vida— ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! Ya sé lo que estas intentando hacer.<br>—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó dándose cuenta que debía abortar su plan o Naruto lo descubriría, tal vez había sido demasiado obvio— ¡Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte!  
>—¡Estas intentando ponerme nervioso en nuestra primera cita! ¡Temeee! —se lanzó contra Sasuke y éste le arrojó el bol con huevos.<p>

Ambos comenzaron a rodar por el piso dándose puñetazos, ensuciándolo todo, botando la mesa y arrojándose las sillas.

Estaban tan enfocados intentando golpearse que no escucharon el suave toque de Hinata y tampoco la forma en que ésta movió la perilla de la puerta y entró.

Cuando los vio rodando por el piso e insultándose, no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre habían sido así y el conocimiento de que el tiempo no los cambiaba la hizo sentirse en casa, segura y feliz. Esos dos eran las personas más importantes en su vida y pasar el día de la amistad y el amor con ellos le parecía como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Chicos —los interrumpió Hinata levantando la mesa que habían botado para poder poner sus bolsas sobre ésta— ¿P-Podrían dejar su pelea para después de cenar? Todo se va a enfriar.  
>—¡Hinata-chan! —exclamó Naruto sonrojándose, Sasuke estaba sobre él listo para darle un puñetazo, pero se detuvo con su voz.<br>—Claro, lo siento Hinata —dijo el Uchiha soltando a Naruto y mirándola con incomodidad—. Ya me iba de cualquier forma. Que disfruten su cena juntos.  
>—¿Por qué te vas? —le preguntó Hinata rápidamente tomándole el brazo para detenerlo— Se que odias San Valentín, p-pero podemos pretender que es cualquier otro día —Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante su contacto, perdiéndose en sus ojos opalinos y en su suave rubor—. Hemos estado tanto tiempo entrenando y yendo a misiones estos últimos meses, que siento que apenas podemos hacer cosas normales juntos. Anda Sasuke-kun, quédate. Por… por favor.<p>

Naruto se paró junto a Hinata sonriendo también y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke.

—Ya la escuchaste teme —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Vamos a terminar ese olele tuyo.  
>—Omelette, tarado —suspiró con pesar— No quiero interrumpirlos.<br>—¿Interrumpirnos? —preguntó Hinata.  
>—En su cita.<br>—¿Cita? —lo cuestionó nuevamente poniéndose tan roja como una cereza y mirando a Naruto como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.  
>—¡No le hagas caso Hinata-chan! No sabe que dice… —dijo el rubio con incomodidad.<br>—Cuando Naruto-kun me invito a cenar, pensé… pensé que los tres cenaríamos juntos. Hice sus platos favoritos pues… ahm… es AAan Valentín —se justificó Hinata rápidamente, bajando la mirada a su ropa común y corriente—. No sabía que era una… ci…cita. Me habría arreglado un poco más... y-yo...

Sasuke miró a Naruto y éste terminó subiendo los brazos intentando calmarla.

—¡No es una cita Hinata-chan! Yo invité a Sasuke también, ¿verdad? —le dijo, mirando a Sasuke y pisando con fuerza uno de sus pies. Sasuke se mordió los labios para no gritar.  
>—S-sí —respondió apenas.<br>—Eres muy amable por cocinar para nosotros —comentó el rubio tomando las bolsas que la chica cargaba y poniéndolas sobre la mesa— ¿Sabes prender la cocina verdad?  
>—Claro, Naruto-kun —dijo ella.<br>—En seguida te alcanzamos entonces.

Un tanto confundida aún, Hinata asintió. Aún mantenía una mano sobre su pecho intentando que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca. Una cita con Naruto en San Valentín estaba más allá de lo que hubiese podido soportar.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Sasuke se volteó hacia el rubio levantando una ceja.

—¿No me vas a echar? —le preguntó con suspicacia.  
>—Claro que no. Ella se esforzó por cocinarnos a ambos. —Respondió riendo un tanto incómodo, pero sinceramente feliz de que ambos pudiesen pasar esa fecha con una mujer tan maravillosa como ella. La verdad, se sentía afortunado—. Otro día la invitare en una cita de verdad.<br>—No si lo hago yo antes —susurró Sasuke por lo bajo apenas Naruto se dio la vuelta.  
>—¿Qué? —le preguntó sobre su hombro frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué dijiste?<br>—Que no si llueve el martes. El martes lloverá. No la puedes invitar en una cita si llueve —se apresuró Sasuke a responder. Se hubiese muerto si Naruto descubría lo que él realmente sentía por su compañera.  
>—Ah… sí…—balbuceó sintiéndose tonto por haber entendido otra cosa—. Tienes razón.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>Cortito pero tierno ^^<br>Un abrazo a todos en el día de la amistad y el amor. Gracias por seguir Team Seven ^^  
>Se que estarán pensando que estoy loca por postear esto el día 8 xD Falta como una semana para San Valentin… pero… no estaré con PC por una semana porque me voy de vacaciones a la montaña *-*!<em>

_Como anuncie en FB, esto es medio zarpado pero, el que haga el comentario numero 1000 en este fic podrá pedirme un oneshot de cualquiera de estas series -Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Saint Seiya o Sailor Moon, de cualquier pairing, o personaje. Es una recompensa por su gran cariño =) y apoyo._

_Feliz San Valentin ^^ _


	35. Capítulo 29: El Consejo de Shikamaru

**CAPITULO 29  
>EL CONSEJO DE SHIKAMARU<strong>

* * *

><p>No podía creer que todos esos bastardos estuvieran mirándola y no pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Era karmático; estaba pagando sus malas acciones. Muy en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía por haber lanzado el bento de comida que Hinata le había ofrecido hacia el mar. Había rechazado su acto de bondad con un acto despreciable, alejándola, arrojándola a los brazos de quien quisiera atraparla; en su caso, a los brazos e influencia de nada más y nada menos que Ino, molestia, Yamanaka.<p>

Sabía que todo eso era su culpa y no había ninguna maldita cosa que pudiese hacer al respecto excepto desear mentalmente que cada uno de los presentes quedara momentáneamente ciego o que murieran desangrados nasalmente, maldecir internamente y orar por un milagro que pusiera fin a ese espectáculo desagradable.

Era un deseo difícil de realizar.

Todo había sido culpa de Ino – _que novedad_ -. Esa rubia entrometida siempre estaba metiendo su nariz en asuntos que no le correspondían. Si alguien debió haber estado entrenando con Hinata en primer lugar era él, no ella. Observando a ambas con los labios fruncidos, supo que no había nada que hacer. Si intervenía, volvería a abrir esa pequeña ventana para que Hinata se le acercara y en ese momento lo que más ansiaba era tenerla muy lejos de él.

Todo había comenzando diez minutos antes. Estaban entrenando en la cubierta del barco, mirándose los unos a los otros, pues no había nada mejor que hacer. Él se encontraba reclinado sobre la baranda, observando el mar, indiferente ante los duelos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Shino estaba luchando contra Kiba, Shikamaru contra Chouji y Hinata contra Ino. Sakura merodeaba cerca de su posición buscando excusas para acercársele –sin mayor éxito-, y el equipo tres no se veía por ningún lado (al parecer intentaban buscar soluciones para el exagerado mareo de Gai).

De pronto escuchó, "_Hace demasiado calor, sácate eso Hinata_", y luego vino ese horrible sonido de un cierre bajando. Se volteó con espanto sobre su hombro para descubrir como Ino forcejeaba con la peliazul para que se sacara su chaqueta lila. Sus labios se despegaron para decir algo al respecto, pero no pudo. No había palabras que pudieran detenerla. De esa forma… la cubierta del barco, a la vista de todos los tarados de Konoha y también los marineros de la embarcación, con una camiseta de malla que apenas le cubría los senos… su compañera, Hinata Hyūga, comenzó a entrenar con Ino Yamanaka.

Estaba en el infierno.

Uno a uno los demás comenzaron a detener sus propios encuentros matutinos y a rodear a Ino y Hinata, animándolas, observando como se movían, mirando con más interés del normal (a pesar de que lo disimulaban muy bien). Sasuke no era estúpido; lo que estaban observando era que Ino sólo mantenía sus senos cubiertos con vendajes y Hinata con una pequeña remera de mallas.

—¡Vamos Ino! —gritó Chouji con entusiasmo— ¡Muéstrale al equipo siete el poder de las enseñanzas de Asuma sensei!  
>—Sólo si fuese una competencia de quien aguanta más humo… —murmuró Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.<br>—¡Tu puedes Hinata! —la animó Kiba— ¡Dale un golpe con tu puño gentil y acaba con esto!

Incluso Shino se paró a observarlas mientras jugueteaba con sus insectos, aunque parecía que lo hacía porque no había otra cosa que hacer, a diferencia de los otros.

No obstante, Sasuke sabía lo que cada uno de esos pervertidos estaba pensando sólo con verlos interesados en la pelea de las chicas. Quiso matar a Ino por hacerle eso a Hinata, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba interferir, cubrirla y sacarla de ahí. Aún así, no podía hacer nada excepto observar con frustración como todos los tarados de Konoha sabían que Hinata era una mujer ahora. En algún momento pensó que si se mantenía oculta debajo de su ropa tres tallas más grande, tal vez el resto ignoraría por más tiempo lo que él sabía desde comienzos de primavera.

—¡Hinata-sama! —de pronto interrumpió Neji— ¿Qué está haciendo?  
>—Es-Estoy entrenando nii-san —respondió Hinata sonrojándose.<br>—¡No a esta hora! Este sol es… es demasiado dañino para su piel —le dijo sacándose su camisa blanca y tapándola, quedando con el torso desnudo.  
>—P-Pero Nii-san, yo —Neji la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a tironear de ella—, yo me puse bloqueador y…<br>—Que exagerado Neji —se quejó Ino mirando su abdomen coquetamente.  
>—Nunca. No permitiré que Hinata-sama se exponga a estos… esta… al sol, ¿qué diría su padre si volviéramos a Konoha con ella insolada?<p>

_Gracias a todos los dioses shinobis_ —pensó Sasuke sentado desde la baranda, relajando los hombros. Nunca pensó que al orar por un milagro, los dioses le mandaran al tarado de Neji Hyūga.

Por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de Hinata quien era arrastrada por la borda por su primo y fue entonces que sintió que la garganta se le cerraba al observar esos adorables ojos llenos de vergüenza y ese rubor juvenil cubriendo sus mejillas. Ya ni si quiera intentaba negar que aquellos gestos tan únicos en ella lo hacían sentirse extraño. Aún así, miró hacia un costado, para luego darle la espalda y seguir en sus propios asuntos.

—¡Y ustedes! —gritó Neji hacia Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino— Vayan a hacer algo más productivo que mirar a Hinata-sama entrenar. Debería darles vergüenza.

Sasuke suspiró escuchando como el resto se quejaba sobre lo exagerado que era Neji y lo divertido que había sido observar a dos kunoichis luchando.

No fue la única ocasión en el viaje de dos días por mar en que tuvo que aguantar las grandiosas ideas de Ino que involucraban a Hinata. Insistía en que se sentara a comer con Kiba, en que usara su cabellera tomada en una cola alta, en que cambiara un poco su ropa a algo más veraniego, en que ambas tomaran sol en la cubierta… sólo cosas que hacía que el resto se quedara mirándolas como estúpidos.

El viaje se le hizo un infierno y no sólo por la Yamanaka y sus ocurrencias; Gai sensei no dejó de vomitar, Kakashi se la pasó jugando cartas con los marineros abusando del sharingan e ignorándolo cuando le pedía ayuda con alguna cosa, Kurenai y Asuma tomaban sol en la superficie del barco y el resto de ellos tenía que averiguar qué hacer en los ratos de ocio.

Para empeorar las cosas, tuvo que pasar la mayoría del tiempo escondido de Sakura. La chica había tomado un irritante hábito de de querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo, lo cual se le hizo completamente insoportable. Iba de un lado a otro gritando "_¡Sasuke-kun almorcemos juntos!_" o "_¡Sasuke-kun veamos el atardecer de la mano!_". El pobre Uchiha se sintió tan miserable que fácilmente se habría lanzado por la borda y nadado hacia la famosa isla para deshacerse de ella.

Lo peor fue tener que lidiar con Lee quien sólo por el movimiento del barco se mareó y comenzó a destrozar todo con su _puño ebrio_. Sólo Neji consiguió inmovilizarlo y Sasuke aprovechó aquello para noquearlo en un genjutsu. Tuvieron que amarrarlo a la proa y pasó el resto del viaje cantando canciones de marineros borrachos para el deleite de la tripulación de Kunaihando y la desgracia del resto de los chicos y sus maestros.

Llegar a la costa de la isla de las Siete Hierbas fue un alivio y Sasuke agradeció con sinceridad que esa pesadilla se hubiese acabado.

Reunieron sus cosas, las pusieron en botes y éstos luego los acercaron a la playa. A la distancia, el pelinegro pudo percibir lo hermoso que era el lugar en donde acamparían por los siguientes siete días y se sintió sinceramente afortunado de poder alejarse de Konoha al menos por una semana. Lo monótona que se había vuelto la aldea lejos de Hinata lo mantenía en un muy mal humor.

Mientras los botes rompían las olas, decidió que dejaría de preocuparse por su situación personal con su compañera y que trabajaría con ella como lo haría cualquier shinobi cuando se le designaba en un grupo. Al menos durante los días en que durara esa misión. No dejaría que el equipo siete fuese la vergüenza entre todos los equipos genin.

—Se ve muy bonito, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata quien iba a su derecha.  
>—Supongo —respondió con frialdad sin voltearse a mirarla.<p>

Los marineros les ayudaron a bajar sus cosas a la playa. El agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas, aunque para todos ellos que podían caminar sobre ésta no pareció ser un problema.

De pronto, mientras acomodaba sus cosas para bajarlas notó que Sakura lo miraba con gigantescos ojos intentando inspirarle ternura, pues Kiba acababa de tomarle la cintura a Hinata para ayudarle a bajar del bote.

—Cuidado Hinata. No querrás caerte. Es más complicado caminar sobre el mar que hacerlo en el agua quieta —dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru nadaba a la costa.  
><em>Hinata no es una completa inútil... puede caminar sobre agua <em>–pensó Sasuke irritado.  
>—Lo sé, tendré cuidado Kiba-kun —respondió la joven con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias.<p>

Pensó en gritarle a su compañera que un poco de agua no la iba a matar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. ¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciera? Si Kiba la manoseaba, era su problema por ser tan inocente. Demasiado inocente. Inocente al punto que ese imbécil podría haberle estado tomando el trasero y ella apenas se habría sonrojado preguntándose si tenía algo en ese lugar.

De pronto se percató que Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó cuando terminó de arreglarse la mochila en la espalda.  
>—¿Me podrías ayudar a bajar, Sasuke-kun? —le respondió con vergüenza, jugando con una mecha de su largo cabello rosado—. No quiero mojarme.<br>—¿Por qué no le pides a Kiba o Shino que te ayuden? —preguntó, suspirando cansado.  
>—Shino está lleno de insectos y si me trepan podría desmayarme… y Kiba… bueno Kiba…<p>

La jovencita observó hacia la playa, lugar en donde su compañero estaba riendo de algo mientras cargaba la mochila de Hinata. Observarlos así, tan juntos, tan en confianza, hizo que Sasuke estirara una mano sin pensarlo.

—Afírmate.

Sakura se quedó quieta un momento, como si no estuviese realmente segura de lo que acababa de oír. ¿De verdad su Sasuke-kun había accedido a tomarla de la cintura para cargarla sobre el mar como una princesa? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Sakura? —insistió.  
>—Dis-Disculpa.<p>

Sentir la mano de Sakura Haruno aferrándose a la suya fue extraño. Por un momento pensó que se le caería a pedazos como si la pobre pelirrosa tuviese sarna o algo peor. No obstante, cuando se vio a si mismo vivo y entero, rodeado de ese embriagante olor floral que desprendía el cabello de la chica, comprendió que a pesar de que era una molestia permanente en su vida, Sakura Haruno era igual que cualquier otra mujer. Olía parecido a Hinata, se sonrojaba si se le miraba fijamente a los ojos y temblaba sólo por tenerla cerca. La chica lo miraba con ojos brillosos y enamoradizos, sonrojada, viviendo un sueño que nunca pensó se haría realidad.

Pero no era Hinata. Su estómago no se apretaba por tenerla cerca, ni sentía ese irritante cosquilleo en sus manos al tocarla.

Toda la experiencia duró menos de dos segundos, pero Sakura parecía estar flotando en las nubes en vez de caminando sobre eln agua.

—Oye Sakura, ¿recuerdas esa vez que me ayudaste… ya sabes, en la villa de las luciérnagas?  
>—Uhm… sí —respondió ella sonriendo y mirándolo esperanzada.<br>—Siento mucho, uhm… haber reaccionado como lo hice —miró el agua bajo sus pies con seriedad mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente.

Ahora que él había pasado por una situación similar a lo que Sakura experimentó en esa ocasión podía comprender lo horrible que se debió haber sentido al exponerse de esa manera para ser rechazada. Por muy fastidiosa que fuese, no merecía sentirse como basura tan sólo porque él pensase que lo era. Sí, lo fastidiaba, la detestaba la mayoría de las veces, pero hasta Sakura Haruno tenía sentimientos y éstos podían ser heridos fácilmente. Pensó que quizás podría haber reparado un poco el daño y también su consciencia pidiéndole perdón.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la costa, notó que Kurenaihando hablaba con Kakashi y Asuma, mientras Sakura e Ino intentaban sanar el mareo de Gai con ninjutsu médico. De pronto, el viejo marinero levantó el brazo hacia sus tripulantes y todos comenzaron a volver a los botes.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Su pesado abrigo, el parche en el ojo, el loro en su hombro… más que marinero parecía un pirata sacado de algún horrible cuento de niños. Era la caricaturización más ridícula de un marinero que había visto. Sólo le faltaba una pierna de palo y un garfio.

—¿Por qué me miras mocoso? —le pregunto el capitán del barco. Sasuke no respondió, sólo siguió avanzando— Oye. No vayas al Valle de la Muerte. Nada bueno les espera allá.  
>—¿El Valle de la muerte? —preguntó deteniéndose.<br>—Es un lugar espantoso en medio de esta isla. Fue ahí donde perdí mi mano y la remplacé con … esto —se arremangó las mangas y les mostró que amarrado a un muñón, había un kunai—. Bestias infernales rondan esas cavernas, no sean estúpidos y… manténganse alejados de ellas.  
>—Sí claro… —Sasuke rodó los ojos, sin creerle una sola palabra— <em>Seguramente esto es todo parte de la famosa misión. Si que se han salido de sus caminos para intentar asustarnos<em>— pensó divertido.

Siguió caminando dándole la espalda al hombre. Todos en esa isla sabían que la famosa misión que estaban ahí para realizar no podía consistir sólo en recoger hierbas, sobre todo por lo entusiasmado que se veía Gai al respecto antes de que sus mareos le hicieran perderse en sus primaveras de la juventud. Para Sasuke, toda esa misión era sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo.

๑

๑

๑

Mientras clavaba las estacas de la tienda en la tierra, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse completamente enamorada de la isla de la Siete Hierbas.

Kakashi había escogido un lugar cerca de un río, a unos cien metros de la playa para que pusieran sus tiendas. Por otro lado, Ino y Chouji estaban levantando la del equipo ocho a unos diez metros de distancia hacia la derecha, mientras que Neji y Tenten lo hacían a unos quince metros a la izquierda. Justo al otro lado del río Kiba y Shino estaban armando las suyas (pues los chicos habían traído dos, una para Kurenai y Sakura, otra para ellos).

—Esa punta está torcida. Arréglala —le ordenó de pronto Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
>—Sí —respondió un tanto desanimada recordando que ellos no estaban en buenos términos.<br>—Cuando terminemos aquí, iremos por las zanahorias esas.  
>—Entendido.<p>

Depositaron todas sus pertenencias dentro de la tienda —incluyendo las de Kakashi quien no estaba haciendo nada—, desde los sacos de dormir hasta los pergaminos con los distintos utensilios que ocuparían en su estadía de diez días. De pronto, Sasuke llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó el mapa de la isla que habían recibido junto a su pergamino de misión. De esa manera, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y estiró el papel frente a ambos.

—Aquí dice que en esta zona deberían estar las zanahoria —apuntó río arriba en el mapa, donde el dibujo de una zanahoria de energía señalaba donde las podrían encontrar—. Lo escogí por ser lo más cercano. Hablé con Shikamaru, Neji y Shino. Cada uno de sus equipos se encargará de recoger distintas cosas —subió el rostro hacia su maestro jōnin luciendo más molesto con él que con Hinata— Kakashi, ¿vas a ir con nosotros o te quedarás aquí?  
>—Yo me quedaré aquí en caso de que aparezca un oso e intente devorarse la tienda —respondió.<p>

Sasuke rodó los ojos; evidentemente esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que al menos la dinámica de grupo seguía siendo igual.

Se amarraron canastas a la espalda y comenzaron a recorrer la isla juntos. De seguro Sasuke no estaba nada contento con ello y lo dejó en claro con su silencio y por caminar tres pasos delante de ella todo el tiempo. Si le costaba subir una roca, su compañero no retrocedía para darle la mano, si comenzaba a perder el aire por el esfuerzo, Sasuke no se detenía.

Pronto llegaron a una pradera de césped verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, lugar en donde Sasuke se detuvo con las manos en la cadera, observando de un lado a otro las paredes rocosas a cada lado del pequeño valle.

—Aquí encontraremos las zanahorias de energía —dijo sin voltearse—. Al menos según este mapa.  
>—Deberíamos revisar la…<br>—Yo iré hacia el este, tu ve al oeste —exclamó mientras comenzaba a caminar, con su canasto amarrado a la espalda—. Nos encontraremos aquí cuando el sol baje de la montaña.  
>—¿No haremos esto juntos? —preguntó Hinata desilusionada.<p>

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de Sasuke. Sólo se alejó dejando a la vista de Hinata ese solitario emblema del clan Uchiha que él portaba con tanto orgullo. Por un segundo, sus pies se movieron en su dirección, pero tal como si éste hubiese adivinado lo que quería hacer, desapareció en una nube de humo. Hinata estuvo tentada en usar el byakugan para buscarlo, pero lo dejó ir. Sabía que si seguía forzando que ambos se reconciliaran de alguna manera, Sasuke sólo terminaría alejándose más y la escena del bento de comida se volvería a repetir.

Debía mantenerse firme en su resolución de esperar el tiempo necesario para que sus propias inseguridades y miedos se apaciguaran y que finalmente… la dejara entrar por completo en su vida, con sus riesgos, pérdidas y ganancias.

Aún así, le costaba actuar de esa forma. Quería lanzarse hacia Sasuke, pedirle disculpas, decirle que todo había sido un mal entendido, suplicar por su amistad… pero no lo haría. Sólo esperaría que algún día su enojo fuese menor.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró un tanto cabizbaja, llegando su mano al lugar que realmente le dolía: justo en medio de su pecho.

Pasó toda la tarde recorriendo las colinas de aquella isla. Encontró muchísimas zanahorias en los lugares en que pensó habrían: detrás de rocas que las protegieran del viento, debajo de árboles para que no tuvieran tanta luz, cerca de fuentes de agua. Mejor que nadie conocía la forma en que esas pequeñas raíces crecían en lugares húmedos. Cuando su canasto en la espalda estuvo lleno y supo que no podría seguir caminando por la isla con todo ese peso (recordemos el peso de sus tobillos), Hinata regresó al lugar en donde debía verse con Sasuke.

Se sentó sobre el pasto esperando que el sol se pusiera. Podía notar como el verano comenzaba a despedirse por la posición de la luz a esa hora. Se sintió levemente melancólica con la idea del otoño, pero la animó saber que pronto Konoha estaría cubierto en nieve y podría jugar nuevamente con Hanabi en el patio de entrenamientos. Tal vez tendría suficiente tiempo para terminar su curso de medicina ninja, para tejer el par de guantes que aún le debía a Sasuke y quizás, por qué no, un par de guantes para Naruto por si volvía ese invierno.

Pasó alrededor de una hora mirando la manera en que las nubes lejanas amenazaban con echar a perder el clima al día siguiente o quizás esa misma noche. Estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de utilizar el byakugan e ir en búsqueda de Sasuke cuando de pronto lo vio avanzando entre el pasto, caminando hacia ella.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse lejanas en el horizonte, la luz era poca, pero Hinata pudo distinguir con completa claridad que Sasuke estaba agotado y frustrado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie rápidamente— Estuve esperan…  
>—Nada. Tuve problemas encontrando las famosas zanahorias de energía —contestó Sasuke frunciendo los labios en molestia.<br>—¿Por qué? No son tan difíciles de…

Justo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba empeorando las cosas aún más. Sasuke observó su canasto, lleno hasta el tope y no se mostró nada complacido. La joven tragó saliva y se puso pálida, pues no había nada peor para el orgullo de su compañero que ver que ella había tenido éxito en donde él había fracasado

—S-Sólo fue suerte —se excusó rápidamente—. De seguro mañana podrás encontrar más.  
>—¿Dónde encontraste tantas? —le preguntó observando el puñado que había en su canasto en comparación al de Hinata.<br>—Cerca de las zonas rocosas, en las sombras, cerca del agua… —Hinata subió los hombros— Al menos juntamos nuestra cuota hoy. Los otros equipos deben haber ido por otras cosas en la lista...  
>—Tú lo hiciste. Yo no.<p>

Sin esperar que ella terminara sus palabras, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente con pasos neutrales y lejanos. Ese aire a soledad a su alrededor se hizo más pesado que nunca.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Hinata observando que volvía a adentrarse en los pastizales— ¡Sasuke-kun! Mañana podemos intentarlo de nuevo cuando haya luz.

El Uchiha no le respondió.

Pudo haberlo dejado ir. Pudo haber vuelto al campamento y disfrutado de su tiempo con el resto, compartiendo las experiencias que habían pasado ese día, asando cosas al borde de las fogatas que de seguro arderían esa noche. No obstante, no vio en esas posibilidades algo que la atrajese si Sasuke no estaba con ella. Eran un equipo después de todo.

Esta vez Hinata no se quedó quieta como usualmente hacía. Haberlo hecho significaba dejarlo seguir en su soledad impenetrable. Las palabras de Ino hicieron eco entre los pastizales y le recordaron que Sasuke era uno más de ellos. Un chico que al final del día extrañaba a sus padres y se sentía solo, alguien que temía la cercanía con el resto por el miedo que le provocaba perder a todos nuevamente, que no formaba lazos, que se enfocaba en su venganza a niveles que llegaban a ser enfermizos, pero que aún así, cuando tenía momentos de grandeza podía opacar incluso la sonrisa de Naruto.

Si Hinata se consideraba de verdad su amiga, no podía dejar que hiciera todo solo nuevamente. Esa era la lección que Kakashi le había intentado enseñar el primer día en que formó el equipo siete y que nuevamente estaba fallando en cumplir. No dejarlo solo, por más que rechazara la ayuda del resto.

Si crecer significaba dejarlo cometer sus propios errores lejos de ella, entonces no deseaba crecer. Quería quedarse con él siempre.

Tomó ánimo y caminó rápidamente los diez metros que el Uchiha había avanzado. Sin pensarlo dos veces —seguramente si lo hacía no habría tenido el coraje de hacerlo—, le sostuvo un brazo impidiendo que pudiera seguir caminando.

—Ya casi es de noche —dijo apretando los labios.  
>—¿Y? —preguntó Sasuke.<br>—No verás nada —a él no parecía importarle ese detalle—. Sigamos mañana cuando tengamos luz.  
>—No voy a volver al campamento con mi canasto casi vacío, así que suéltame —le ordenó de muy mal humor.<p>

Hinata sabía que se terminaría arrepintiendo de sus acciones. En primer lugar, porque no era tan valiente como para actuar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, eso quedaba para mujeres de carácter fuerte como Sakura o Ino; en segundo lugar, porque no había nada peor que Sasuke Uchiha enojado; y por último, porque sus rodillas le comenzaron a temblar.

No era ese tipo de persona. Era complaciente, tímida, delicada y bastante suave de carácter, por lo tanto, Sasuke casi enmudeció cuando la escuchó hablar con una fortaleza impropia de ella.

—N-no. No te soltaré. Soy la shinobi con más experiencia en plantas medicinales de los cuatro equipos, y en nuestro caso, eso me hace la líder natural de esta misión. Eso dice el reglamento Shinobi, regla novena —frunció los labios con fuerza bajando la mirada, cerrando los ojos y atreviéndose a llevarle la contraria— y… y como líder digo que… que debemos volver.  
>—¿Perdón? —preguntó el Uchiha lentamente— ¿Tú me vas a dar órdenes a mí? —Sasuke le tomó la muñeca con fuerza.<br>—Me estás lastimando… —susurró abriendo los ojos con temor.

La joven no vio ni comprendió en qué momento su palma se extendió hacia el pecho de Sasuke y terminó empujándolo hacia atrás. Fue una reacción instintiva de protección; él la estaba lastimando y su cuerpo se defendía. Sin embargo, el Uchiha la miró más sorprendido de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? —le preguntó Hinata con dolor en su voz.

Por un instante, Sasuke la observó confundido, como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse en su orgullo y pedirle perdón. Pero rápidamente sus ojos se afilaron y aquella oscuridad propia de él lo rodeó, haciendo que Hinata se empequeñeciera cada vez más ante el poder de aquellas iris negras que la inspeccionaban preguntándose dónde había quedado su tímida compañera de equipo.

—¿Así, cómo? —le preguntó lentamente.  
>—¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? —lo cuestionó ella de vuelta.<br>—No lo sé, ¿alguna vez lo fuimos? —le respondió con seriedad.  
>—S-sólo respóndeme —la voz golpeada de Hinata enmudeció a Sasuke.<p>

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca y la cubrió, sorprendida de haber tenido un exabrupto tan repentino contra él, pero pronto volvió a bajarlas, tomó aire y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Los amigos no se deben tratar así —dijo con suavidad, pero firmeza—. Son un bien preciado que debemos cuidar. Si sigues tratando así a las personas, algún día…  
>—¿Algún día qué? ¿No tendré amigos? ¿Estaré solo? —le respondió con rapidez—. Nunca he pedido tu amistad, ni la amistad de nadie. <em>Estoy<em> solo. Itachi se aseguró de ello.  
>—No estás solo. Me tienes a mí, a Kakashi sensei, a Naruto-kun y al resto de los chicos. Nadie puede pasarse la vida solo —la triste voz de Hinata pareció remover algo dentro de Sasuke.<br>—Yo puedo —respondió con tal convencimiento que un nudo se formó en su garganta.  
>—Pero no quieres.<br>—Hinata, los únicos cuya compañía realmente me interesaba están muertos.  
>—Eso es mentira. Te importan los miembros del equipo siete, aunque no lo admitas. Y yo me preocupó por ti…<br>—¡Nunca pedí que…!  
>— … Y K-Kakashi sensei y Naruto-kun también lo hacen.<p>

Hinata llevó su mano hacia la de Sasuke y la aferró con fuerza. A pesar de lo asustada que estaba, supo que en ese momento él la estaba escuchando con atención aunque cada palabra de su boca fuera una forma de alejarla. Lo Importante era hacerlo entender, que no estaba solo, que había personas que lo querían si tan sólo él les daba la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

Sasuke bajó el rostro cuando sintió el contacto de los dedos con su mano. La observó confundido, preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que estaba haciendo, sólo para retirar hacia atrás su propia mano como si los dedos de Hinata fuesen fuego.

—¿Por qué tienes que hablar de ese perdedor todo el tiempo? —le preguntó con rabia.  
>—Porque es tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo. Alguien que te quiere y moriría por ti. Parece que hay que recordártelo constantemente o…<br>—¿Se me olvida? —bufó con gracia, media sonrisa cruzando sus labios—. No Hinata. Tu rostro y esa mano en tu pecho es un constante recordatorio de que Naruto siempre está entre nosotros.  
>—¿En-Entre nosotros? ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó un tanto confundida.<br>—No lo sé —respondió volteando el rostro hacia un costado, agotado, confundido, lleno de rabia y ahogado por su propia oscuridad—. Sólo sé… que nada parece ser lo que era antes —y tal vez fue la impresión de Hinata, pero parecía hablarse a sí mismo más que a ella.  
>—¿Acaso crecer no supone cambiar? ¿Es eso malo? Es cierto que las cosas pueden ser diferentes a lo que eran, pero… pero pueden ser mejores. Ya… ya no somos niños y…<br>—Escucha —la interrumpió tomándole los hombros y mirando fijamente sus ojos, con una seriedad que le provocó escalofríos—, nunca fue mi intensión que tú y yo anduviésemos pegados para todas partes. Que nos designaran como equipo a ti, a ese perdedor y a mí fue un error. Todo esto ha sido un gran error desde el comienzo —las cejas de Hinata se comenzaron a juntar ante la tristeza que sentía al escucharlo decir eso, no obstante antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decirle que se equivocaba, Sasuke la interrumpió—. Sólo… sólo vuelve al campamento.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

๑

๑

๑

Neji observó a su prima volver con una canasta de zanahorias en su espalda, los ojos tristes, los hombros caídos y las pisadas arrastradas.

Lucía miserable, angustiada, melancólica, desesperanzada, como si estuviese lista para rendirse con fuese lo que fuese que estaba acongojándola. En un comienzo pensó que había fracasado en su misión, pero después de que pasó cerca de la tienda del equipo tres, vio su canasto lleno hasta el borde de zanahorias. No estaba así por algo relacionado a su tarea.

—Buenas noches, Tenten-san, Neji nii-san —dijo Hinata parándose cerca del fuego y bajando la canasta— Tenten-san, me preguntaba si… si, ¿podrías utilizar tu jutsu de espacio tiempo para almacenar las zanahorias de energía dentro de un pergamino?  
>—¡Claro Hinata! —respondió la joven— Déjalo ahí. Yo me encargo del resto.<br>—Muchas gracias Tenten-san, eres muy amable.

Entonces Neji notó que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba con ella.

—¿Y el Uchiha? —le preguntó.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y negó con el rostro.

—Aún no termina de recolectar el segundo canasto, pero confío que volverá pronto.  
>—¿Por qué no lo hicieron juntos? Usted de seguro es la persona con más experiencia en hierbas medicinales en la isla —dijo Neji—. Para alguien tan inteligente como Sasuke, parece contra producente no haber…<br>—Neji… —susurró Tenten comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

El Hyūga frunció las cejas un momento ante la mirada de su compañera, bajó el rostro y volvió a enfocarse en sus propios asuntos. Tenten estaba a su lado intentando avivar el fuego con un abanico de papel mientras él seguía poniendo leños y ramitas para que las llamas surgieran.

—Todos estamos cocinando para la cena Hinata, ¿por qué no vienes y nos ayudas un poco también? —le preguntó Tenten— Temo que Gai sensei y Lee arruinen el jabalí que Neji cazó —se acercó a Hinata y le susurró al oído de forma poco disimulada— Además, Neji siempre nos dice lo maravillosa que eres cocinando.  
>—Tenten —la regañó el Hyūga.<br>—¿Cazaste un jabalí, nii-san?  
>—No fue nada —respondió quitándole importancia, aunque la sonrisa de Hinata le indicó que para ella era un motivo de orgullo—. Apareció cuando intentábamos cazar tritones rojos.<br>—De seguro debe haber sido algo espeluznante —añadió ella con ligereza—. De todas formas, gracias por la invitación. Iré a hablar con Kakashi sensei. Cuando me desocupe, vendré a ayudar.  
>—¡Claro Hinata! Tomate el tiempo que desees —le dijo Tenten ondeando su mano mientras se alejaba.<p>

Neji suspiró con pesar y siguió intentando avivar el fuego. Mientras las chispas saltaban y flotaban por el aire, trató de dejar de pensar en su prima. No obstante, se le hacía difícil cuando sus alegres ojos se veían tan apagados. Ella era una joven feliz, sencilla, que disfrutaba de la vida por dura que fuese. No obstante, desde un par de semanas atrás hasta la fecha, cada vez que la veía pensaba en lo diferente que lucía, que se expresaba, en que sus ojos miraban.

—¿Te preocupa Hinata, verdad? —escuchó a Tenten preguntarle con seriedad.  
>—No es de mi incumbencia —respondió Neji de forma cortante.<br>—Es tu prima —insistió la muchacha.  
>—Lo sé. Pero es una persona, independiente de mí. Alguien con sus propios problemas y sus propios asuntos, los cuales debe aprender a solucionar sola —Neji subió la mirada hacia su compañera—. De eso se trata volverse adulto. Si necesitara mi ayuda, ya me la habría pedido.<br>—Hinata no es del tipo de persona que le pediría ayuda a los demás —contestó Tenten—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes eso. Con tal de no molestar al resto sería capaz de ocultar cualquier dolor con una sonrisa. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo se demoró en pedirte que le enseñaras técnicas del puño gentil?

Neji cerró los ojos y meditó las palabras de Tenten un momento, aunque no le respondió. Si le daba la razón, eso habría menoscabado su orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a ceder un centímetro con su compañera de equipo.

—O quizás se trata de ese rumor que todos comentan de Sasuke y ella… —Tenten lo miró fijamente, ansiosa, como si esperara un exabrupto de parte de su compañero.  
>—Eso es mentira y me sorprende que tú te prestes para esos rumores sin sentido —respondió negando cualquier posibilidad, tanto en su mente como para el resto, de que su prima pequeña y Sasuke Uchiha hubiesen compartido algo más que una amistad. Eso era ridículo.<br>—¿Cómo va ese fuego, Neji? —preguntó Gai desde la mesa de madera que habían hecho (un tronco cortado a la mitad, afirmado en cuatro leños).  
>—Ya casi estará listo para asar el jabalí —respondió éste.<br>—Gai sensei, ¿Está seguro que deberían estar rellenándolo con piñas y frutas? —le preguntó Tenten observando como Lee metía piñas cortadas, coco, plátanos verdes y bayas.  
>—¡Claro! —respondió el jōnin— ¡Confía en mí! —exclamó con su dedo pulgar levantado.<br>—Le dará un toque veraniego —dijo Lee repitiendo el gesto.

Mientras Tenten continuaba cuestionando la forma de preparación de ese cerdo, Neji siguió metiendo ramitas al fuego observándolas arder, preguntándose si tal vez finalmente esa oscuridad que envolvía a Sasuke había alcanzado a Hinata.

¿Sería su prima si quiera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder seguir avanzando en su lugar soleado sin dejar que aquello la destrozara de a poco? Frunció los labios y quebró una ramita con un poco más de fuerza.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata continuó avanzando hacia el lugar en donde habían alzado su pequeño campamento de tres personas. La tienda seguía tal como ella la había dejado, sólo que ahora había una pequeña fogata.

No se sorprendió realmente de ver a Asuma sensei junto a Kakashi sensei bebíendo algo de un coco y lanzando dados. El montoncito de dinero del lado de Kakashi parecía más grande que el que había del lado de Asuma, pero al menos ambos parecían divertirse.

Tal vez Sasuke tuviese razón y todo aquello sí fueran unas vacaciones para sus instructores. Ella quería creer que no era así, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil hacerlo.

—¡Buenas noches Hinata-san! —dijo Kakashi más alegre de lo normal— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
>—Completamos la misión de las zanahorias, sensei —respondió Hinata—. Las dejé con Tenten.<br>—Que bien, que bien… —le indicó dándole un sorbo a su coco— Siento que algo falta… uhmmm…  
>—¿No se supone que son tres? —preguntó Asuma.<br>—Dos. Jiraiya-sama se llevó a uno —le respondió Kakashi— Oh, es cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?  
>—Sasuke-kun se quedó en la pradera buscando más zanahorias. No tuvo mucha suerte en la tarde —le indicó Hinata subiendo sus hombros.<br>—¿En serio? Pensé que juntos se les haría fácil. Tu eres una experta en hierbas de ese tipo —comentó Kakashi sorprendido, pero intentó aligerar la situación al notar lo triste que estaba su pequeña discípula— No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ya conoces a Sasuke.

Era como si pudiese adivinar sólo mirándola. De seguro todos se daban cuenta que se estaba quebrando por dentro, pero no dejaría que ello fuese un motivo para dejar de lado sus obligaciones. Sus problemas con Sasuke perjudicaban a su equipo y como la kunoichi que era no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—¿Puedo ayudar al equipo tres con la cena? —preguntó Hinata. Estaba en una misión y le correspondía al superior en rango autorizar (o no) qué podía hacer.  
>—Claro, claro. Puedes ir.<p>

Hinata hizo una reverencia y partió de vuelta hacia el campamento de su primo.

A pesar de los malos ratos que había pasado antes, no podía negar que la noche era hermosa. El aire fresco del mar no hacía de esa estación algo desagradable sino que incluso era placentero, a diferencia de lo que ocurría durante el verano en Konoha. Las estrellas titilaban sobre ella, cientos de ellas, miles, brillando en una danza silenciosa que solo ellas parecían entender.

No se veían estrellas así en la Villa.

—¡No tan abajo cabeza de algodón de feria! —escuchó que gritaba Kiba a lo lejos— ¡Los estás quemando!  
>—¿Por qué no lo haces tú entonces, señor experto? —alegó Sakura.<br>—¡Te aseguro que podría hacerlo mucho mejor que tú!

Hinata negó con el rostro y deseó haber sido tan unida con Sasuke como lo era Kiba con Sakura. A pesar de que ambos vivían peleando el uno con el otro, había algo muy diferente en esas peleas comparadas con las suyas. Kiba era atento y preocupado por su compañera. La protegía, la respetaba, tenía su espalda cuando Sakura lo necesitaba. En cambio, cuando Sasuke y ella peleaban… Sasuke sólo la hería, la ignoraba, la hacía sentir como una molestia y finalmente le mostraba su más absoluta indiferencia. Era mucho más hiriente recibir su silencio a recibir insultos amistosos como lo que ocurría con Sakura y Kiba.

Apretó sus labios. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué las cosas entre ellos no podían ser más fáciles? Quizás si Naruto hubiese estado ahí las cosas habrían sido más fáciles de llevar para los tres. Tal vez si ella hubiese sido como Sakura Haruno, Sasuke no la habría odiado tanto.

—¿Hinata? —la voz de Shikamaru Nara la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Sucede algo?  
>—Lo siento, e-estaba caminando distraída —respondió rápidamente, aligerando su malestar — Ni si quiera me di cuenta que estabas ahí.<p>

Subió la mirada a los árboles y lo vio sentado sobre las ramas, con la espalda apoyada contra un tronco. Shikamaru sonrió y asintió.

—Esa es la idea —dijo el pelinegro—. No quiero ayudar a cocinar y me estoy escondiendo.  
>—Entiendo —respondió ella un tanto nerviosa—. N-No le diré a nadie.<p>

Hinata hizo una leve reverencia e iba a comenzar a caminar nuevamente cuando él la detuvo con sus palabras.

—Aún no me dices qué te sucede —Shikamaru la miró fijamente, mostrando más interés en ella de lo que había hecho en toda su vida en la Academia. Aquello se le hizo raro—. Bueno, no tienes que decirme, es problemático. Sólo te vi caminando y pensé… '_que triste se ve Hinata, ella no es así_', y creí que algo te sucedía.

Hinata sonrió bajando el rostro con tristeza. Su nostalgia era tan evidente que hasta alguien que ni si quiera la conocía se podía dar cuenta de lo que sucedía con ella.

—¿Ino-san y tú se pelean mucho? —le preguntó con algo de vergüenza.  
>—No realmente. Ino es complicada de lidiar, pero pelear entre compañeros es muy problemático y evito hacerlo —Shikamaru se rascó el cuello—. La dejo hacer siempre lo que quiera para evitar discusiones inútiles. Y Chouji, bueno, él no podría pelear con una mosca. Jamás se enoja.<br>—Ya veo —respondió con tristeza.  
>—Pero, no todos son iguales. Mira a Sakura y Kiba por ejemplo. Hace media hora están gritándose uno al otro, pero ni si quiera una vez Sakura le gritó a Shino —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y Tenten le ha gritado al menos dos o tres veces a Lee que deje de arruinar las cosas, mientras que ha alabado la forma en que Neji ha hecho la fogata —hizo una pausa subiendo el rostro para mirar las estrellas—. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, todas las personas interactuamos unos con otros de forma distinta, porque todos somos distintos, partiendo en lo que nos diferenciamos; si somos hombres o mujeres, extrovertidos o introvertidos, optimistas o pesimistas, ruidosos o callados. Dependiendo de esas diferencias, nos podemos llevar mejor o peor con alguien. Generalmente nos llevaremos mejor con aquellos que se parecen a nosotros.<br>—¿Y qué se hace si no nos parecemos a alguien con quien realmente nos queremos llevar bien? —preguntó con el corazón entre sus manos— ¿Siempre nos llevaremos mal sin importar que hagamos?  
>—¿Estamos hablando de tú y Sasuke verdad? —Shikamaru no insistió en la pregunta cuando Hinata volvió a sonrojar—. Es cierto que tú y Sasuke son muy distintos, pero hay cosas en que se parecen. Intenta buscarlas y fortalece ese lazo que los une, digo, si quieres evitar terminar peleando con él todo el tiempo —el Nara suspiró un tanto cansado— Esto es una opinión personal pero, si quieres que Sasuke se lleve bien contigo y ya no peleen más… Ignóralo. Las personas como Sasuke odian ser ignorados.<br>—Ino me dijo lo contrario…  
>—Ino es una chica, piensa que los hombres quieren que los persigan. La verdad, es al revés. A los hombres nos gusta perseguir a las mujeres. Es bastante problemático poder entender la forma en que nuestros cerebros funcionan pero es así —Puso sus manos atrás de su cuello y se reclinó contra el tronco—. Sasuke es orgulloso; saber que tú no lo seguirás más y que no lo consideras lo suficientemente importante como para tomarlo en cuenta, hará que pronto intente acercarse a ti.<p>

Hinata lo escuchó gravando sus palabras en su mente. Si Shikamaru era reconocido como un genio y además era el único chūnin entre ellos aparte de Neji, se debía a que su mente trabajaba de forma distinta. Debía confiar en él y esa hermosa inteligencia.

Se sintió tan conmovida con su ayuda que hizo una profunda reverencia en su dirección.

—Muchas gracias Shikamaru-kun. Intentaré hacer lo que dices —si le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse, tendría que hacerlo. El chico no podía estar tan equivocado al respecto.

Lo había intentado todo de cualquier forma.

Caminó los últimos metros que la separaban del resto de los equipos y llegó hacia el campamento de Neji observando las pequeñas dinámicas que se habían armado. Chouji se había unido a Gai y Lee dándoles instrucciones para el asado. Ino estaba lavando el arroz y preparando el agua caliente para cocinarlo. Tenten cortaba y picaba vegetales lanzándoles kunais, luciendo sus habilidades con todos los presentes. Neji lanzaba algunos troncos al fuego y lo soplaba con cuidado para que siguiera prendiendo. Todos ellos estaban trabajando en equipo para lograr algo y Hinata se sintió afortunada de poder formar parte de algo así.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —le preguntó a Tenten con bastante timidez.  
>—¿Por qué no pones los platos? —le pidió Ino con una sonrisa.<br>—Claro —respondió Hinata viendo la hilera de vajilla que había sobre la mesa.

Un poco después de eso llegó Kurenai junto a su equipo, trayendo una bandeja con peces (un tanto quemados). Kiba y Sakura seguían peleando uno con el otro, pero en cierto momento, Akamaru aulló y le movió la cola a Sakura provocando que ésta le hiciera cariño. En ese momento, Hinata notó que Kiba no la regañaba ni le decía comentarios desagradables. Más bien, la miraba con una sonrisa que se le hizo muy conocida. Era ternura.

Ese era su punto de encuentro. Por muy distintos que fuesen, había algo que los unía y ese era su cariño por Akamaru, el cuarto miembro del equipo.

¿Habría algo así entre ella y Sasuke?

—¡Oi Hinata! Déjame ayudarte —gritó Kiba de pronto pasando junto a Sakura sin prestarle más atención.  
>—Cla-claro Kiba-kun —dijo ella con una sonrisa pasándole algunos platos para que ambos pudieran ponerlos sobre la mesa.<br>—¿Cómo les fue hoy? —le preguntó el Inuzuka animadamente.  
>—Conseguimos bastantes zanahorias de energía —le respondió sintiéndose levemente culpable por ello.<br>—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —Kiba sonrió— ¡Que suerte tiene Sasuke de tenerte como compañera! Sakura dijo una vez que sabes mucho sobre plantas medicinales y que el mejor cultivo de ellas está en el recinto del clan Hyūga.  
>—Cultivamos algunas —dijo ella con sencillez, sonrojando levemente.<br>—Tenemos casi todas las plantas de la lista en casa, pero no en las cantidades que se ha requerido —añadió Neji quien parecía estar escuchando la conversación.  
>—¡Eso es genial! Una vez Naruto me comentó que le diste una crema para cicatrizar que hace maravillas —dijo Kiba riendo— ¡Yo también quiero una algún día, eh!<br>—No seas imperti…—comenzó Neji para ser callado por Tenten de un golpe en el brazo— ¡Agh! ¿A que vino eso?  
>—Por supuesto Kiba-kun —le indicó Hinata sin darse cuenta del altercado entre su primo y Tenten—. Me encantaría prepararte una algún día.<p>

El jabalí estuvo listo casi cerca de media noche. Los jōnin celebraron comiendo y bebiendo sake un tanto alejados de los chicos. Chouji se comió una pierna entera del jabalí mientras que los demás partían pedazos de lomo y otras partes tiernas. Luego por supuesto, Chouji atacó las costillas y casi todo lo que quedaba.

Shino no habló mucho durante la cena. Siguiendo su estilo reservado, se dedicó a comer en silencio observando que sus compañeros no se mataran entre sí y de vez en cuando interrumpió para decirles que dejaran de discutir mientras comían. Ino y Hinata se sentaron juntas, compartiendo las experiencias del día. Shikamaru apenas probó la comida, aduciendo que era demasiado problemático estar mascando la carne. Neji se sentó a la derecha de Hinata y se mantuvo siempre elegante, mascando con tranquilidad y aportando en la conversación de vez en cuando, sólo cuando era preciso. Tenten y Lee sirvieron bebidas de frutas y los bols con arroz, siempre entusiastas y riendo, a menos que Lee se pasara de la raya. En esas ocasiones la jovencita lo golpeaba con el mismo abanico de papel con que habían avivado el fuego.

Fue una cena grata, pero Hinata sintió la falta de Sasuke y más de una vez miró hacia los costados esperando que llegara. Sakura hacía lo mismo, preguntando de vez en cuando por él, consiguiendo respuestas evasivas de parte de Hinata.

La noche cerró cuando la competencia número cincuenta y tres entre Gai y Kakashi terminó, dando por vencedor a Kakashi como el que más podía resistir los efectos del sake y Gai cayó de frente sobre la mesa de madera. El equipo tres se tuvo que encargar de acostarlo mientras el resto comenzaba a despedirse para dormir.

Cuando Kakashi y Hinata volvieron a su campamento se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Sasuke estaba ahí, frente a las brasas del fuego, calentando lo que parecía ser uno de los bambu con comida que Hinata había preparado para el camino. Tanto ella como Kakashi lo observaron curiosos, pero nadie habló hasta que Kakashi se sentó junto a Sasuke.

—Hueles a sake —dijo el Uchiha arrugando la nariz.  
>—¿Ah sí?<br>—Sí.

Hinata pasó su mirada desde Sasuke a la canasta llena hasta el borde de zanahorias energéticas. Al menos lo había logrado.

La joven terminó suspirando y recordando las palabras de Shikamaru. Si él conocía mejor a los hombres que ella, entonces si tan sólo lo ignoraba Sasuke volvería a ser el mismo de antes. No era como si antes él hubiese sido el rey de la sociabilización, pero al menos se llevaban mejor y podían hablarse el uno al otro con confianza.

Sin mirar a Sasuke, entró a la tienda. Pondría en práctica el consejo de Shikamaru y esperaría lo mejor.

๑  
>๑<br>๑

Hinata venía actuando de forma extraña desde la noche anterior. Cuando lo vio frente al fuego ni si quiera se molestó en saludarlo ni en felicitarlo por su esfuerzo en reunir las zanahorias. Tampoco era como si esperaba eso de ella, después de todo su discusión en medio del prado no había sido nada ligera. Para cualquier persona con un mínimo de orgullo todo lo dichoo habría sido suficiente para no volver a hablarle, pero Hinata era distinta. Ella y él mantenían ese tipo de relación en donde podía decirle lo que fuese que sintiera sin que ella se asustara o se alejara.

Aún así, esa actitud de ignorarlo le parecía de lo más infantil y patética.

La miró de reojo mientras cortaba _Mandorasō_. Hasta el momento la isla Nanakusa era un infierno y no el paraíso que Kakashi había descrito. Buscar esas pequeñas flores azuladas era difícil pues todas lucían de la misma forma. Sólo él quien había memorizado la imagen en el libro de hierbas de su biblioteca sabía con exactitud como diferenciarlas de las otras flores que crecían en la zona. No obstante, Hinata tenía un pequeño canastito lleno de ellas mientras que él apenas llevaba 10 cortadas.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo puedes diferenciarlas de estas otras? —preguntó Sakura quien había estado a su lado desde que salió del campamento, observando todo lo que hacía sin tomar las indirectas para irse.  
>—El sharingan. Las memoricé de un libro antes de venir —respondió intentando ser más civilizado.<br>—El sharingan es una habilidad tan asombrosa —dijo Sakura sonrojando, juntando sus manos en un gesto coqueto— ¿Quieres agua?  
>—Está bien.<p>

Sakura sacó rápidamente su cantimplora y la extendió hacia Sasuke quien se mojó un poco el rostro. El polen de las flores estaba haciendo que su nariz cosquilleara.

Hinata levantó el rostro y lo observó curiosa, no obstante, tan pronto vio que él la miraba de vuelta volvió a bajar su cara y a darle la espalda. Eso le molestó y mucho. Una cosa era ignorarlo y otra muy distinta era simplemente hacerle un desprecio como ese.

¿Quién se creía esa Hyuga para hacerle algo así? ¿Acaso ahora lo estaba desestimando como si fuese nada? —_Maldita sea…— _pensó irritado, sintiendo que su estómago se tensaba cada vez más.

—Sakura-san, si necesitas diferenciar las hierbas puedes hacerlo por el número de p-pétalos —dijo Hinata— Las Mandorasō tienen seis, el resto cinco.  
>—Gracias Hinata —respondió Sakura un tanto a secas, omitiendo el "san" tal vez a propósito o por casualidad.<p>

Sasuke volvió a sentirse ofendido por su pequeño comentario, como si él no estuviese presente y Sakura estuviese dirigiéndose hacia ella en vez de él.

—Que genial, llevas muchas reunidas Hinata —comentó Kiba suspirando—. Para mi nariz, todas estas flores huelen iguales.  
>—Eso es porque el polen de estas flores tienen una estructura molecular similar —le indicó Shino quien llevaba tantas flores cortadas como Hinata, al parecer sus insectos eran una gran ventaja cuando se trataba de rastrear—. Tu nariz es sensible al polen. Te da alergia. Eso hace de esta misión algo difícil para ti.<br>—Deja de ponerle excusas a su inutilidad —dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa—. Inuzuka podría encontrar las flores con los ojos al igual que todos nosotros. El problema es otro.  
>—Eres tan sabio Sasuke-kun… —dijo Sakura suspirando.<br>—¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el problema? —le preguntó Kiba un tanto molesto, haciendo que todos se detuvieran de cortar flores y los observaran mirarse con antipatía.  
>—Chicos, no es necesario que… —comenzó Sakura.<br>—El problema es —interrumpió Sasuke—, que tu cabeza no diferencia flores de seis o cinco pétalos. ¿Si quiera sabes contar de uno a cinco?  
>—Se contar de uno a cinco. Cinco dedos tiene mi puño. Los suficientes para darte vuelta la cara —respondió Kiba poniéndose de pie.<p>

Sasuke lo imitó observándolo un tanto divertido. Venía ansiando poder darle una paliza a Kiba por mucho tiempo ya y le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Que bien se sentiría doblegarlo con un genjutsu o restringirlo a base de taijutsu, o quizás quemarlo o electrocutarlo con su ninjutsu. Las opciones eran varias y todas sonaban igual de tentadoras.

Kiba gruñó con rabia y uno de sus colmillos apareció levemente sobre su labio. Dio un paso adelante yendo hacia Sasuke quien activó el sharingan, cuando de pronto una mano lo detuvo con firmeza para que no siguiera avanzando.

—Kiba-kun, ¿Me podrías ayudar a buscar un lugar en el mapa? —le preguntó Hinata con la sonrisa más amable que le hubiese dedicado a nadie en ese lugar.

Hasta Sasuke se sintió extraño observándola sonreír así y el rubor en las mejillas de Kiba lo enfureció. Se sintió menoscabado por ello. Buscar cosas en mapas siempre había sido su trabajo cuando se trataba de _teamwork_. Hinata era los ojos, pero él siempre memorizaba los mapas.

—Hay una laguna y me gustaría mucho conocerla ahora que ya reuní suficientes Mandorasō por los dos. No es necesario que sigamos aquí. Va-vamos a divertirnos el resto del día Kiba-kun —le propuso con entusiasmo. _  
><em>—¿En serio Hinata? —preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa— ¡Genial! ¡Ya estaba harto de esto de cualquier forma! ¡Vamos a bañarnos en esa laguna tú y yo!_  
><em>

_Tú… y… yo._

Las palabras hicieron eco en Sasuke, sobre todo por la forma en que ella asentía. ¿Desde cuando lucía tan entusiasmada por bañarse con alguien más? Llevaban años entrenando cerca del río y ni si quiera una vez ella se había mostrado interesada en hacer algo así con él.

—Tenemos que volver al campamento cuando terminemos aquí Hyūga —dijo rápidamente, pero fue como si sus palabras se las llevara el viento, pues la joven no detuvo su andar ni volteó para mirarlo mientras Kiba sostenía el canasto con las pequeñas flores azules que había cortado— ¡Te estoy hablando Hyūga!

Nada.

Ni una reacción de su parte. Era como si no lo hubiese escuchado o de haberlo hecho, ella… simplemente decidiera ignorarlo. Aquello era un insulto no sólo a su orgullo, sino a su equipo.

—¡Hyūga!  
>—Su nombre es Hinata —le dijo de pronto Kiba dando vuelta— ¡Deja de tratarla como si fuese tu esclava o una completa desconocida! ¡Es tu compañera de equipo y se merece más respeto de tu parte!<br>—¿Tú me vas a hablar de respeto? ¿Es en serio? —le preguntó indicando a Sakura con el pulgar— ¿Te das cuenta cómo tratas a _tú_ compañera de equipo todo el tiempo? Está tan desesperada por la atención de alguien que se cuelga a mí todo el día. La insultas, le dices que todo lo que hace está mal y además te burlas de ella. No me vengas tú a hablar de respeto.  
>—Tal vez es cierto —admitió Kiba—. A veces se me va la mano con las bromas, o los insultos y las burlas, pero nunca lo hago con la intensión de herirla. Eso es lo que me diferencia de ti. Tus palabras están siempre dirigidas a Hinata para hacerle daño. Ella no se merece eso. Nadie se merece tener que soportarte. Y estoy seguro que si Naruto estuviese aquí, te daría una paliza cada vez que le faltas el respeto a una dama. Idiota.<p>

Dicho esto y sin ánimo de comenzar una pelea, Kiba siguió caminando junto a Hinata hasta que se perdieron en medio de las hermosas praderas de la isla de las Siete Hierbas.

Sasuke mordió sus labios controlándose. Todo en él ardía con el deseo de patear a ese tarado lejos de su compañera de equipo. ¿Cuánto tiempo creía que soportaría que la estuviese engatusando con palabras galantes? ¿Acaso creía que él no se daba cuenta de lo que planeaba? Sin duda, quería quitarle a Hinata. La quería para él, sólo para él… y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Justo entonces, mientras la observaba alejarse con Kiba, Sasuke sintió lo que era la verdadera soledad.

Se parecía mucho a la sensación de ver las marcas de tiza sobre el piso de madera de su hogar y los restos de sangre en las vigas de cerezo. Ese silencio, ese absoluto silencio había sido desgarrador y algo se había roto para siempre dentro de él aquel día. Lo recordó a la perfección.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba totalmente solo.

Ya no estaba su madre, ni su padre, ni Itachi. No estaba la tía o el tío para darle un senbei en la mañana. No estaba Shisui-san, ni los chicos de la estación de policía. Él era el único que quedaba en Konoha que pudiese ocupar el emblema de los Uchiha en su espalda.

Y ahora, tampoco estaba Hinata con él. Nuevamente estaba solo. La diferencia era que esta vez, él mismo se había encargado de eso.

Sonrió con burla pensando que cada día que pasaba, se parecía más a Itachi.

๑

๑

๑

Kiba Inuzuka era un chico bastante energético. Adoraba a su mascota Akamaru, convivía pacientemente con Shino, le temía a muerte a su madre y a veces deseaba que Sakura hubiese sido un hombre para poder golpearla en esa enorme cabeza que tenía. Admiraba de corazón a Kurenai y su sueño era convertirse algún día en Hokage. Solía enaltecer sus habilidades pero no sin motivo, después de todo, era el shinobi más rápido en su rango de edad.

Hacía un tiempo venía notando —más precisamente desde el hanami— lo triste que se veían los ojos de Hinata. Por mucho tiempo pensó que lo que le faltaba era Naruto; no había que ser un genio para saber que a ella le agradaba el rubio más de la cuenta. No obstante, lo que había terminado descubriendo hacía mucho era que lo que realmente precisaba era un amigo, y eso es lo que había pretendido ser todo ese tiempo. Alguien que pudiera hacerla reír, contenerla cuando llorara o abrazarla cuando lo necesitara. Era raro que Hinata despertara algo así en él, pero no tenía una explicación más lógica a ello… A Akamaru le agradaba su olor y a él también. No había nada más que decir al respecto.

Por ello Kiba se había propuesto a sí mismo suplir las carencias que Sasuke dejaba en su vida. No lo hacía con la intensión de ganar algo, más bien, de poder cuidar de alguien que no parecía tener la fuerza para cuidarse por sí misma sin resultar herida en el proceso.

Desde que salieron de Konoha rumbo al mar había notado ese mismo dolor en sus gestos, en su postura, en su tono de voz. Aquello lo entristecía, pues de verdad creía que Hinata era la chica más genial que conocía y no merecía estar triste todo el tiempo.

Había escuchado los rumores sobre ella y Sasuke, pero se negaba a creer que alguien como Hinata pudiese fijarse en alguien como él. De hecho, pensaba que era todo lo contrario. Sasuke parecía gustar de Hinata más de la cuenta y la rechazaba por lo mismo, lastimándola en el proceso.

Era un idiota por hacerlo.

De hecho, admiraba que alguien pudiese soportar a Sasuke e incluso llamarlo un amigo. Admiraba esa fortaleza en su carácter —a pesar de que algunos podrían haberlo considerado una debilidad—, sobre todo porque era la única chica de Konoha que él conocía que no caía rendida ante los pies del Uchiha, más bien, no lo veía de esa forma en lo absoluto. Eso la hacía merecedora de puntos extras en su libro de estimas.

—¿Sucede algo Kiba-kun? —le preguntó Hinata cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente.  
>—Sólo pensaba lo difícil que debe ser lidear con Sasuke todo el tiempo —respondió suspirando—. Si no hubiese sido por ti, creo que lo habría golpeado.<br>—Sé que Sasuke-kun es un poco difícil, pero es una buena persona —dijo bajando el rostro con algo de tristeza—. Ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles que lo han hecho adoptar esa actitud defensiva.  
>—Eres una experta defendiendo causas sin futuro —le respondió riendo.<br>—Sasuke-kun tiene un futuro. Yo me aseguraré de eso.  
>—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace preocuparte tanto de él? Te trata como si fueses basura —se cruzó de brazos un tanto molesto.<br>—Somos compañeros de equipo y además —Y luego la joven sonrió— los amigos se preocupan unos por otros.

Y pareció no tener que decir más que eso para creer que su amistad por Sasuke era suficiente para poder asegurar un hermoso futuro para todos ellos.

No obstante, Kiba se preguntó si aquello sería suficiente para poder retener a una persona que no deseaba ser retenido. Si Sasuke no quería su amistad ¿podría forzarlo a ello?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>Volví de mis pequeñas vacaciones! Espero no tardarme mucho en poder publicar un nuevo capítulo de Team Seven. Aviso eso si que me estaré enfocando en un nuevo oneshot para la chica que realizó el review numero 1000 de Team Seven, un ItaHina hot (para adultos ehhh!) llamado ANBU HOT NIGHTS (tal vez lo haga una serie de oneshots xDD).<em>

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo! De verdad me motiva a escribir más rápido leer sus buenas vibras._

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas para Sasha<strong>

chusii pregunto- **este capii me ha dejado un sentimiento parecido a cuando leía cumbres borrascosas! lo conoces?**  
>Lamentablemente no, ¿de qué se trata?<p>

Poly preguntó - **¿Cuántos años tienen? y ¿Cuanto falta para el próximo**** arco?**  
>Sasuke tiene 14 y Hinata 13 en esta parte de la historia.<br>Para el próximo arco falta aún ^^'' no sé cuanto, hasta que vuelva Naruto.

Kisoto preguntó - **me pregunto si es posible que en este arco hinata desarrolle sentimientos hacia sasuke y le de un beso?**  
>Bueno, creo que este arco es un punto de partida para que Hinata vea a Sasuke como más que un amigo, sin duda. No sé si sería prudente que ella le de un beso a él (al menos ahora), pero no descarto nada.<p>

NEKO AISAKA preguntó - **¿el sentimiento de amistad que tenia kiba hacia hinata se volvió de amor?**  
>No, Kiba ve a Hinata como una chica muy dulce, pero como una amiga.<p>

0White-Rose0 preguntó - **¿Leeremos a Hinata envuelta en sueños o pensamientos similares a los de Sasuke (aún a sabiendas de que es poco probable, por no decir casi imposible por la personalidad) como por ejemplo celos?**  
>Celos en este arco, se verán. Al final.<br>Sueños como los de Sasuke quizás, pero en el tercer o cuarto arco. Hinata sólo tiene 13 años después de todo.

Rocio Hyuga preguntó - **¿Llegaras a profundizar en la oscuridad de Naruto en el tercer arco, y también... Jiraiya llegara a morir como en la historia original?**  
>No se qué cosas dejaré de lo original y que cosas no. Lo que sí sé es que Naruto va a ser muy muy desarrollado en el tercer arco y es posible que enfoque la escritura en esa rivalidad que siente por Sasuke, su oscuridad por el kyuubi, la sensación de rechazo y como vence todo eso.<p>

Paz preguntó - **bajo que se justifica Sasuke los sueños y todas la sensaciones que le provoca Hinata? osea que cree que es?**  
>Sasuke en el fondo sabe exactamente lo que siente, pero se niega a pensar en ello o a admitírselo a sí mismo. El tema lo irrita, le molesta si quiera pensar en ello. Suprime cualquier emoción o reacción al respecto. Justifica todo lo que le pasa en que Naruto lo hizo prometer que cuidaría de ella, piensa que por estar prestándole demasiada atención surgieron sentimientos raros que no comprende del todo (ni quiere comprender). Eventualmente va a aceptarlo todo, pero te sugiero que sigas leyendo para eso, porque no falta tanto.<p> 


	36. Capítulo 30: Cediendo

_No puedo creer que llevemos 30 capítulos ya, pero aquí seguimos.  
>Este capítulo está dedicado con especial cariño a Citlali y a Bruhjah.<br>A Citlali por haber hecho fanarts de cada capítulo de Team Seven.  
>A Brujhah por ser mi crítica más dura y una de las mejores escritoras que hay.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 30<strong>  
><strong>CEDIENDO<strong>

* * *

><p>๑<p>

๑

๑

_She...  
>She screams in silence<br>A sullen riot penetrating through her mind  
>Waiting for a sign<br>To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_

๑

๑

๑

La noche era silenciosa y sólo se escuchaba el ruido de criaturas nocturnas que difícilmente podrían haber sido grillos, pero que también emitían un irritante chirrido. Las tiendas en donde dormían los rookies de Konoha estaban en completa calma después de un arduo día de recolección de hierbas.

Sasuke se encontraba exhausto debido a haber tenido que estar toda la tarde y parte de la mañana agachado, cazando tritones rojos; el sueño llegó a él con prisa, a pesar de estar durmiendo junto a la chica que últimamente estaba convirtiendo su vida en una miseria.

Ni si quiera le había deseado las buenas noches.

Cada uno se había acostado en silencio ignorando al otro, cerrando sus sacos de dormir para darse la espalda. Ese ritual se venía repitiendo por los últimos dos días.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte estornudo en medio de la tienda, despertando a Sasuke a medias. Abrió los ojos lentamente y escuchó que la joven se movía en su saco de dormir al otro lado de la carpa. Al no sentirla junto a él levantó la cabeza levemente y se dio cuenta de que Kakashi aún no se encontraba con ellos. De hecho, desde afuera se escuchaba la voz de Gai, Asuma y la de su maestro cantando alguna canción de ebrios. Cada vez que todos se iban a dormir los jōnin se quedaban alrededor de las fogatas en la playa y comenzaban con sus ridículas canciones sobre osos que entrenaban a las carpas a robar pantaletas.

—Me despertaste —dijo Sasuke fregándose los ojos un tanto molesto y se sentó bostezando— ¿Qué hora es?  
>—Pasa la media noche —respondió ella con la voz un tanto gangosa.<br>—¿Estás enferma o algo? —le preguntó suspirando irritado.  
>—No me siento del todo bien…<br>—Apuesto que esa laguna donde te bañaste con Inuzuka te hizo sentir muy bien hace dos días, ¿no? Y ahora estás enferma. Que lástima —le dijo con sarcasmo y media sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviese disfrutando del castigo karmático que estaba recibiendo por ignorarlo.

Hinata no le respondió, sólo se encogió en su saco de dormir dándole la espalda de forma pronunciada.

Sasuke podría haber vuelto a dormir, no obstante, por algún motivo ese gesto lo irritó aún más. Sintió deseos de gritarle y decirle que dejara de ignorarlo, pero después de la quinta vez en que había intentado aquello —sin resultados favorables—, comprendió que ordenarle que le hablara como antes era inútil. La había perdido como amiga y hasta su relación como compañeros peligraba.

La miró un momento, sintiendo ese cosquilleo irritante en su estómago. Sólo podía ver un bulto en el extremo de la carpa, enrollada en su saco de dormir, tiritando suavemente.

_Está tiritando, debe tener fiebre o algo_ —pensó un tanto preocupado.

Por muy enojados que estuviesen, no podía ignorar que ella estaba enferma; eran compañeros después de todo y las veces en que él se había enfermado ella cuidaba de su salud. Era parte del trabajo en equipo que todo grupo necesita. Además, si se hubiera empeorado su situación aquello significaría de inmediato tener que ponerse a trabajar con el equipo ocho, diez o tres y no estaba dispuesto a pasar su tiempo con Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Neji o el ridículo de Lee.

Debía buscar una forma de que Hinata se mejorara de aquel resfrío, pasara lo que pasara.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a pensar en su madre ¿Qué hacía ella cuando él estaba enfermo?

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando las veces en que Mikoto Uchiha lo cuidaba cuando se agarraba un resfrío. Solía aprovecharse de esos momentos en que él no podía reclamarle que se alejara y se acostaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello y tarareándole melodías para que la fiebre le bajara y así pudiese dormir. Itachi le llevaba té caliente mientras su madre le pasaba horribles cremas con olor a menta en el pecho.

Recordó la imagen con cariño, a pesar de que Itachi estaba en ella.

—¿Tenemos té? —preguntó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.  
>—¿Ah? ¿Té? —lo cuestionó Hinata sin comprender para qué querría té a esa hora, pues Sasuke no era muy aficionado a las bebidas calientes.<br>—Té —repitió con seriedad.  
>—En la mochila con utensilios hay… ¡Achu!...matcha.<br>—Te prepararé un poco —dijo agachándose y revisando el lugar que Hinata le había indicado—. Te hará sentir mejor.  
>—N-No es necesario que tú…<br>—No lo hago porque me importes —dijo cortante abriendo el cierre de la tienda—. No puedo tener una compañera enferma mientras estemos de misión. Sólo me estorbarías y perjudicaría al equipo.  
>—Entiendo —respondió ella con algo de tristeza, pero sin voltearse—. Gracias, Sasuke-kun. No quiero ser una…<br>—Ya cállate.

Salió de la carpa creyendo fieramente en sus propias palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo más. Algo que por alguna razón le recordaba a su madre. ¿Acaso, también quería cuidarla? Negó con el rostro intentando alejar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza. Últimamente lo venían embargando cada vez más y aquello lo ponía del peor de los humores.

Puso una pequeña olla con agua de una cantimplora sobre las brasas que quedaban del fuego y se sentó esperando que el agua comenzara a hervir para hacer el té.

Repentinamente subió la cabeza y notó que Kakashi estaba acercándose, tambaleando de un lado a otro. A decir verdad, Sasuke nunca había visto a su maestro beber de esa forma. Estaba todo el tiempo con Asuma bebiendo de cocos o piñas, disfrutando los últimos días del verano sin vergüenza alguna. Estaba seguro que Tsunade sabía de ello, pero de cualquier forma usar una misión con genins para algo tan descarado le parecía reprochable.

—¿Qué haces aún despierto, Sasuke? —le preguntó sentándose con él.  
>—Hinata está enferma —respondió estoico—. No me deja dormir.<br>—¿Y por qué estás hirviendo agua?  
>—Para hacerle té, a ver si eso la hace quedarse dormida de una vez.<br>—Ah, que considerado de tu parte —dijo riendo suavemente.  
>—No es consideración —respondió molesto—. No podemos tener un miembro enfermo en medio de una misión. Está en el reglamento shinobi que si un miembro se enferma los otros…<br>—Sé lo que dice el reglamento shinobi.

Kakashi suspiró poniéndose nuevamente de pie y dirigiéndose al lugar en donde tenían las tazas colgadas de las ramitas de un árbol, pasándole una a Sasuke.

—Le daré una píldora de soldado, con eso despertará bien mañana.  
>—¿Píldoras de soldado para un resfrío? —preguntó el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido.<p>

A ellos como genin no se les estaba autorizado comprar ese tipo de píldoras. Tan sólo Kiba Inuzuka parecía tenerlas y eso era porque sus técnicas la requerían, no para él, sino para Akamaru.

— ¿Estás seguro que esa es la solución? —imaginarse a Hinata volverse roja como el perro del Inuzuka le dio escalofríos.  
>—Sí. Para eso fueron creadas en un principio, para darle energía a los shinobis que estando en una misión prolongada quedaban sin chakra. Al menos la hará sentir mejor —el hombre sacó una pequeña píldora oscura del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta verde y se la entregó a Sasuke— Tómatela.<br>—¿Yo? —preguntó extrañado—. Yo no estoy enfermo.  
>—Pero Hinata lo está y es probable que tú también te enfermes.<br>—Ni si quiera me he acercado a ella como para que me contagie.  
>—No lo sé —dijo Kakashi acercándose a él, subiendo una mano y susurrándole—. Ahora que se les ha hecho hábito compartir saliva es mejor prevenir que curar.<p>

Uno de los ojos de Sasuke tuvo un tic cuando escuchó a Kakashi decir eso. Había seriedad en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo un toque de burla. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Todo su estómago se tensó con nervios al escucharlo decir eso.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó irritado.  
>—No hay necesidad de fingir conmigo —murmuró con cuidado—. Toda la aldea sabe que ustedes, bueno… no quiero entrar en los detalles.<br>—¿Que toda la aldea qué? —el nudo en su estómago se acrecentó.  
>—Escuché eso sobre que se besaron afuera de Ichiraku —continuó susurrando—. En un comienzo pensé que era mentira, pero ver la forma en que se comportan uno con el otro confirmó el rumor. Un shinobi debe ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.<p>

Pánico. Eso es lo que había en el pecho de Sasuke. Sabía que unas chicas los habían visto cuando fingió darle un beso y cuando de hecho le dio un beso, pero que supieran TODOS y no sólo sus fans lo horrorizó.

—Oh, si tienes alguna duda sobre _esas cosas_, puedes hacérmela cuando quieras. De hecho tengo un muy buen libro sobre…  
>—¡Cierra la boca Kakashi! No lo digas tan fuerte, Hinata puede escucharte —murmuró Sasuke tapándole la boca.<br>—¿Se supone que es un secreto? —se tomó la frente— Pensé ser mejor maestro como para que mantuvieran un secreto guardado de mejor manera.  
>—¡Nada pasó entre Hinata y yo! —mintió Sasuke, no podía dejar que Kakashi lo molestara el resto de su vida con eso— ¡No lo vuelvas a repetir!<br>—Está bien, está bien —dijo rodando su ojo visible—. Sólo tomate la pastilla.

๑

๑

๑

Las canastas estaban llenas con las cosas que debían reunir y ella se sentía sinceramente mucho mejor del resfriado. Sasuke había tenido razón en recriminarle haberse ido a nadar con Kiba, pues al ser demasiado vergonzosa como para sacarse la ropa enfrente de él, de alguna forma el Inuzuka la había convencido para que se bañara con su ropa puesta. Pasar el resto del día con su atuendo mojado la hizo sentirse realmente mal.

El calor del medio día mantenía a todos sudando mientras movían los grandes cestos con las flores, las raíces y los tritones rojos, todo para que Tenten pudiera almacenarlas en pergaminos. Ella era la mejor cuando se trataba de ese tipo de técnicas y nadie parecía tener problemas con ello.

—¡No puedo creer que terminamos Hinata-chan! —dijo Ino animadamente a su lado.  
>—S-sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Todos nos esforzamos mucho estos días.<br>—¡Excepto Chouji que se comía todo lo que veía! —dijo la rubia lanzándole una mirada fatal a su compañero.  
>—Es que todo se veía tan delicioso —respondió él sonriendo, abriendo una nueva bolsa de papas fritas.<br>—Fue problemático tener que remplazar todo lo que a ti te parecía delicioso —dijo Shikamaru.  
>—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo volveremos a Konoha? —preguntó Sasuke quien se mantenía un poco alejado de todos, dirigiéndose a Gai.<br>—Cuando los barcos vuelvan —respondió el jōnin con simpleza— ¡Ahora es tiempo de entrenar! No podemos desperdiciar horas de su juventud.  
>—Creo que podemos darles estos días libres, Gai —dijo Kakashi sin despegar sus ojos del libro Icha Icha que leía—. Sobre todo por el excelente labor que han realizado.<br>—¡Yo opino lo mismo! —agregó Asuma— Equipo ocho, quedan oficialmente autorizados a divertirse en lo que queda de nuestras vaca… —un codazo de parte de Kurenai lo silencio—. De nuestro viaje.  
>—Equipo diez, pueden descansar o entrenar a su discreción en cuanto esperamos por que vuelva Kunaihando —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. Shino, quedas encargado de que tus compañeros no se excedan.<br>—¿Por qué él y no yo? —se quejó Kiba mirando a su maestra con los brazos cruzados, empezando una pequeña discusión entre los miembros del equipo ocho.  
>—Porque Shino no es un completo idiota —dijo Sakura molesta, golpeando a Kiba quien la empujó de vuelta.<p>

Kakashi suspiró y se acercó a Hinata y Sasuke mirándolos con una sonrisa, perfectamente cubierta atrás de su máscara.

—Han hecho un buen labor. Tienen libre el…  
>—Quiero entrenar —lo interrumpió Sasuke— Dos días de viaje, cinco de misión, hace una semana que no entreno.<br>—Ah… —la desilusión de Kakashi era evidente—. Sasuke, mira alrededor tuyo. Es el lugar perfecto para que descanses antes de que volvamos a Konoha.  
>—No me importa donde estoy. Necesito volverme más fuerte.<br>—¡Comparto tu espíritu juvenil Sasuke! —dijo Gai levantando su pulgar y sonriendo—. Kakashi. Si el chico quiere entrenar, es tu labor entrenarlo.  
>—Hagamos un trato, Sasuke. Si te tomas estos días libres y no entrenas, te daré un entrenamiento especial cuando volvamos a Konoha —le ofreció esperando que con ello dejara de molestar.<br>—¿Especial? ¿Me enseñarás una técnica nueva? —Sasuke contuvo su entusiasmo, pero Hinata vio ese brillo sus ojos que sólo se encendía cuando la perspectiva de acercarse a Itachi lo alcanzaba.  
>—Sí. Una nueva técnica especial para vencer a alguien con el sharingan.<p>

Sasuke frunció los labios pensativo y estiró su mano. No necesitaba pensarlo mucho y Hinata lo sabía.

—Acepto —dijo.

No obstante, aún faltaba que se pronunciara un maestro más. Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai observaron a Gai quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Neji tragó saliva, Tenten lo miró angustiada y Lee se paró derecho esperando sus instrucciones.

—Han realizado su misión de forma exitosa llenándome de orgullo, mis pequeños discípulos. Este lugar es hermoso e inspirador, tanto que me hace querer mirar el horizonte y disfrutar de este verano juvenil que espero nunca se acabe —dijo Gai abriendo los ojos con lágrimas en ellos—. ¡Nosotros tomaremos esa inspiración para entrenar más duro que nunca! ¡Esa es la recompensa por haber triunfado en su misión!  
>—¡Por supuesto, Gai sensei! —asintió Lee con lágrimas también, luego de tan maravilloso discurso, al menos en su perspectiva.<p>

Neji y Tenten bajaron el rostro abatidos y todos supieron que el equipo Gai no tendría vacaciones.

No supieron muy bien qué hacer durante esa tarde. Cada equipo parecía haber adoptado su propia dinámica. Ino traía su traje de baños e insistía en que Chouji y Shikamaru la acompañasen a la playa. Shikamaru decía que era demasiado problemático quedarse abajo del sol por tanto tiempo mientras que Chouji se preparó para bucear y ver si podía pescar hermosos atunes.

Sakura, Kiba y Shino se tomaron el día para explorar las praderas e ir a esa hermosa laguna de la cual el Inuzuka no dejaba de hablar. Shino accedió a ello con la excusa de que podría revisar los insectos de la isla.

A pesar de que todos invitaron a Hinata y Sasuke a sus actividades veraniegas, ninguno de los dos parecía muy entusiasmado con querer ir a la playa o la laguna; Sasuke porque le desagradaban profundamente Sakura e Ino, Hinata porque estaba recién recuperándose del resfrío que la había mantenido en un estado patético los últimos días.

Así, ambos se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro alrededor de los restos que quedaba de la fogata, mirándose incómodos sin saber qué hacer. Hinata estaba luchando consigo misma para no decirle alguna cosa, o preguntarle otra. Todo eso de ignorarlo no rendía fruto alguno y nunca antes se había sentido tan sola en su vida. Era cierto que Sasuke parecía querer matarla, pero no creía que eso fuese bueno para su relación.

Se abrazó las rodillas y pensó que tal vez debía ir a la playa a ver como estaba Ino y el resto.

Estaba poniéndose de pie cuando Sasuke finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—¿Dónde vas?  
>—A la playa —respondió ella.<p>

Le hubiese encantado invitarlo, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Sasuke no parecía querer respirar si quiera el mismo aire que ella y cada vez que había intentado acercarse a él las semanas anteriores sólo había conseguido ser rechazada y empujada lejos de él.

—Iré contigo —dijo, lo cual la sorprendió.

Sasuke la miró al rostro un momento y fue como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquello la extrañaba. Bajo el rostro con seriedad y dejó de mantener contacto visual con la joven.

—Quiero hablar con Shikamaru de cualquier forma.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata asintió y ambos caminaron en dirección a la playa sin hablarse.

๑

๑

๑

—Que el juego consiste… ¿en qué? —preguntó Sakura con los ojos brillando de emoción mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke.  
>—Bueno, nos ponemos en un círculo y dejamos un kunai en medio. Luego, uno de nosotros lo hace girar y a quien apunte el kunai debe besarse con quien…<br>—Estoy fuera —dijo Sasuke rápidamente poniéndose de pie, incómodo por las miradas que Ino y Sakura le daban.  
>—También yo —añadió Shikamaru—. Besarse con una chica es problemático, pero la idea de que te toque otro chico…<br>—Yo también estoy fuera —dijo Shino saliéndose del círculo.  
>—¡Que aburridos son! —se quejó Kiba, quien parecía animado a jugar— ¡Si te sale otro chico tiras de nuevo y ya!<p>

No obstante, Ino supo que si Sasuke no jugaba, ni ella ni Sakura estarían dispuestas a hacerlo y además, Hinata no parecía entusiasmada con la idea de besar a nadie ahí. Seguramente estaba reservando ese primer gran beso para Naruto. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, su primer beso había sido con el chico a quien ella había querido besar toda su vida.

Menuda suerte.

Miró a Sasuke Uchiha de reojo y lo vio tan distante que la hizo suspirar. Faltaba mucho aún para que él si quiera mirara en su dirección y aquello le daba más ánimo de mejorarse a sí misma para intentar ser la mujer que él necesitaba consigo. A veces pensaba que si se quedaba quieta demasiado tiempo, Sasuke se le escaparía entre las manos.

—Bueno, ¿a alguien se le ocurre otra cosa? —preguntó, observando como a lo lejos Neji, Tenten y Lee corrían por la playa guiados por Gai.  
>—No sé ustedes, pero yo me iré a bañar —dijo Kiba parándose rápidamente, sacándose la camiseta de mallas que llevaba encima.<p>

Observó como el chico junto a su perro corrían a la playa y comenzaban a intentar quebrar las olas. Sakura lo miró irritada y Shino suspiró. Se veía que no habían tenido el mejor de los tiempos trabajando los tres juntos y ahora Sakura estaba levemente insolada. En cambio, Kiba parecía mejor que nunca, su piel morena lo ayudaba con el sol.

—Que mal se ven las cosas para ti, frentuda —dijo Ino con suspicacia, parándose y sacándose la camiseta que llevaba, revelando su hermosa figura lista para nadar.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Luces horrible —le respondió—. Sasuke-kun nunca te mirará si sigues así de roja.

Varios pares de ojos observaron como se desvestía frente a ellos para quedar en un pequeño bikini de color celeste que asentaba bastante bien sus atributos y el hermoso color de sus ojos.

Ino se sintió feliz con ello.

Le gustaba llamar la atención. Se sentía más importante, más femenina y más bonita. Que Shikamaru la mirara de reojo era una cosa, que Chouji le sonriera era otra. No obstante, la persona que deseaba que la mirase no lo hacía… Sasuke estaba contemplando el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo acercándose a él—. ¿Me pondrías bloqueador solar?  
>—¡Ino! —gritó Sakura enfadada, apuntándola con el dedo índice—. ¡Desvergonzada!<br>—Pídeselo a Shikamaru o Chouji —respondió Sasuke sin mirarla o más bien, intentando ignorar sus descarados intentos de llamar su atención.

Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando el Uchiha, pero supo que no estaba si quiera cerca de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? —le preguntó susurrando a Hinata.

La joven levantó los hombros un momento y luego miró de reojo a su compañero.

—Está pensando en su hermano.  
>—¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Ino sintiendo envidia de que con sólo una mirada pudiese descifrarlo.<br>—Luce triste y alejado —respondió Hinata—. Cuando está así, generalmente es porque extraña a su familia —susurró de vuelta.  
>—Su hermano asesinó a toda su familia, ¿verdad? —la cuestionó sentándose junto a ella, observando como Chouji continuaba cocinando los atunes que había pescado y Shikamaru se acostaba en la sombra de una palmera— Eso debió ser terrible para él.<br>—Sí —dijo Hinata, pero no volvió a abrir los labios sobre ese tema, lo cual le hacía difícil poder comprender el misterio que era Sasuke.

Suspiró mirando en su dirección. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque ese chico tan lindo la mirara por un instante, por tener sus ojos negros sólo enfocados en ella y que pudiese en ese momento sonreírle y decirle con ese pequeño gesto que su corazón siempre le pertenecería.

Lo amaba. Dios sabía que ella amaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca había tenido la intensión de fijarse en el chico más lindo de la academia, pero había ocurrido. Debido a ello, había perdido años persiguiéndolo, a su mejor amiga y parte de su propia dignidad.

Pero parecía no importarle, pues creía firmemente que si lo seguía amando, algún día él miraría en su dirección y se daría cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado esperando por él. Si sólo seguía siendo firme en su decisión de enamorarlo, él se fijaría en ella. Tenía que ser así.

De pronto, la mirada del pelinegro se fijo en su dirección. Era como si hubiese estado escuchando sus propios pensamientos o quizás ella había dicho su nombre en voz alta sin si quiera darse cuenta. Sus mejillas se iluminaron y tal como había soñado tantas veces le sonrió con toda sinceridad. Quería decirle que lo amaba con ese gesto, que estaba ahí pesando en él y lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo que necesitara para darse cuenta que ella era el amor de su vida.

No obstante, la sonrisa no fue devuelta.

Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida, no la observaba a ella; estaba mirando a la persona sentada a su lado, Hinata, quien a su vez miraba con una sonrisa como Kiba y Akamaru jugaban entre las olas.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta de inmediato.

La miraba con esa misma angustia con que antes había estado mirando el horizonte, como si la hubiese perdido igual que a su familia. Era añoranza y quizás algo más; tristeza, angustia, anhelo, era la misma mirada que ella le daba a él.

Ino se dio cuenta en ese instante, que Sasuke Uchiha nunca había sido de ella y que nunca lo sería, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más…

Miró a Hinata sintiendo que no podía respirar debido a la presión que se formó en su pecho, como si alguien hubiese decidido golpearla en esa zona. Esa mirada le había dicho que existía un lazo ahí que lo unía a ella invisiblemente, innegablemente.

Subió la mirada con los ojos brillosos, lista para ponerse de pie y correr hasta que no tuviese aire y su llanto no fuese escuchado ni visto por nadie. Quería desaparecer y que la arena de esa playa se la tragara. No podía ser que después de todo ese tiempo él se fijara en la única chica de Konoha que no parecía amarlo de vuelta. En alguien que le podía dar su corazón sólo como una amiga… y nada más que eso.

Miró hacia adelante y se percató de que Shikamaru la observaba con lástima.

Él lo sabía. Era la persona más inteligente y observadora dentro de todos los chūnin de Konoha, ¿pero cuanto tiempo había tenido ese conocimiento sin decirle nada al respecto? ¿Cuánto tiempo la había dejado hacer el ridículo persiguiendo la amistad de Hinata y el amor de Sasuke? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer callado con lo que era tan obvio para sus ojos?

Se puso con la visión borrosa debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

—¡Se me quedó la toalla! —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.  
>—Puedes usar la m-mía Ino-san —le respondió Hinata, pero era demasiado tarde. Ino ya había emprendido su camino en dirección a las tiendas.<p>

Caminó despacio en un comienzo, perdida entre la realidad y el mundo fantasioso que había creado en su mente. Había imaginado tantas veces que Sasuke la amaba de vuelta algún día y que caminaban juntos por Konoha, ella tomándole un brazo con fuerza, reclinándose en él, Sasuke mirando enfrente con indiferencia, pero masculinidad en sus facciones. En ese momento, ella le decía que lo amaba y él respondía de vuelta con su famoso "Hn", pero no importaba, pues ella sabría que él sentía lo mismo.

La imagen era remplazada en su cabeza ahora.

Hinata tomaba su lugar.

—Ino —la llamó Shikamaru trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad—. No me hagas perseguirte, sabes que no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas.  
>—¿Lo sabías verdad? —le preguntó molesta, conteniendo el llanto.<br>—No sé de que hablas.  
>—No te hagas el tonto conmigo —le increpó cerrando los ojos, dejando que sus pesadas lágrimas cayeran—. No conmigo.<br>—Sasuke y Hinata tienen una relación complicada.

La confirmación fue como un golpe en el rostro y una estocada en el pecho. Si tan sólo alguien hubiese podido comprender lo que ella sentía por Sasuke hubiesen podido saber el tipo de dolor que ahora su cuerpo experimentaba. Era ridículo e inexplicable. El Uchiha nunca había mostrado nada excepto desprecio e indiferencia hacia ella, pero lo amaba, tanto que dolía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ahogándose, sintiendo que no podía respirar— ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella desempeñara ese rol de amiga pero esto… ¿esto? Ni si quiera está enamorada de él, ella ama a Naruto, tanto como yo a Sasuke.  
>—Ino… —respondió Shikamaru rascándose el cuello, bastante incómodo ante la forma en que su compañera se quebraba—. Eres su amiga, ¿no?<p>

Sí, eran amigas o eso creía. La veía como un pequeño capullo que no podía florecer y que pronto se marchitaría si no dejaba que sus pétalos se expandieran esa primavera. Quería darle confianza, cariño, amistad, el valor necesario que ella tenía para haber enfrentado a Sasuke y que Hinata no poseía. Si tan sólo el Uchiha se hubiese abierto con ella, Ino habría tenido la fuerza para que él dejara de ser ese chico oscuro y silencioso, lo habría hecho reír hasta llorar, correr, divertirse, ser alguien de su edad y no un amargado por la vida.

Pero Sasuke no la consideraba esa persona. No podía salvarlo, por mucho que quisiera. Ese era el rol de Hinata y había aceptado que así fuese; su papel era darle a Hinata la confianza que necesitaba para sacarlo de ese abismo oscuro en que había caído desde la muerte de su familia. La veía como había visto a Sakura, como alguien a quien debía proteger a toda costa porque ella era demasiado débil para hacerlo por sí misma.

Muchas veces temió que Sasuke terminara aplastándola con toda esa oscuridad que poseía.

—Se requiere de alguien realmente especial para trabajar 20 horas diarias con Sasuke Uchiha sin querer suicidarse. Tú misma los has visto entrenando juntos este último año—dijo Shikamaru suspirando, viendo más allá de lo que Ino veía—. Es, como si fuesen dos sabores distintos de un helado, algo que piensas que no debería mezclarse pero cuando lo pruebas resulta ser delicioso —Ino lo observó como si hubiese perdido la razón—. No me mires así, no sé de que otra forma explicarlo.  
>—No necesitas hablarme como si fuera una idiota.<br>—Ino… Ninguno puede estar realmente sin el otro, a pesar de sus diferencias. A eso me refiero. Son amigos, buenos amigos que están en medio de una situación problemática.  
>—La forma en que la mira no es la forma en que un amigo miraría a otro. Yo no te miro así.<br>— Cuando dos personas pasan tanto tiempo juntas, no es del todo extraño que comiencen a nacer sentimientos entre ellos… después de todo, ella es lo único que tiene Sasuke en este momento. Tú y Sakura tratan todo el tema de Sasuke como si fuese de vida o muerte, pero están buscando sentimientos en un lugar que está vacío y que sólo recientemente se está volviendo a llenar. No pueden pretender que las ame cuando Sasuke ni si quiera se quiere a sí mismo. No hay nada dentro de él, sólo soledad y deseo de venganza.  
>—Eso no es cierto. Sus ojos… también hay anhelo y un leve toque de esperanza.<br>—¿Esperanza de qué?  
>—Esperanza que Hinata y Naruto lo salven de su propia soledad.<p>

๑

๑

๑

El largo viaje a Konoha comenzó cuando Sasuke puso un pie en ese barco. Todos se veían muy relajados excepto el equipo tres que había estado entrenando con Gai hasta desfallecer. No obstante, él se sentía mejor que nunca.

Por fin podría deshacerse de todas esas personas molestas a su alrededor y Kakashi había prometido enseñarle una nueva y grandiosa técnica que podía vencer incluso al sharingan. Tal vez su maestro era un irresponsable pero no le mentiría con algo así.

Sí, estaba entusiasmado de volver a Konoha y así poder poner al menos 3 kilómetros de distancia con su irritante compañera quien seguía ignorándolo la mayoría del tiempo para acercarse a ese inútil de Inuzuka. Aquello lo irritaba, pero en vez de decir algo al respecto sólo fruncía el ceño y se daba la vuelta.

Sakura seguía persiguiéndolo fuese donde fuese, por lo cual pasó la mayoría de esos días encerrado en el camarote de los hombres. Su mente divagaba constantemente en su madre, en su padre… ¿Qué sería aquello que hablaba todo el tiempo con su madre sobre él?

Y a veces, también en Itachi.

Hacerlo dolía.

Esa noche salió a cubierta a mirar las estrellas. Quería saber exactamente donde estaban sólo mirando el cielo. Vio a todos reunidos en un costado de la borda. Se veían felices cantando canciones de marineros, compartiendo bebidas y comida, riendo mientras Kiba y Akamaru bailaban en el centro del espectáculo.

Caminó justo en el sentido contrario. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el rostro de Hinata asombrada por el ridículo baile que estaba haciendo el Inuzuka. Lo que no esperó, fue que se encontraría a su compañera sola también, en el otro extremo de la cubierta.

No estaba de ánimo para verla, por lo cual iba a dar la vuelta y volver a su camarote. No obstante, notó con la luz de la noche estrellada que sus mejillas brillaban mientras miraba el mar.

Estaba llorando.

Se preguntó el motivo para que Hinata llorara. El resto estaba cantando canciones alrededor de Lee (quien nuevamente había sido amarrado al mástil) y se veían bastante animados unos con otros. De haberlo querido Hinata podría haber participado de toda esa tontería también, disfrutando de las últimas noches de verano antes que el frío fuese tan grande que hasta doliera entrenar.

Podría haberla dejado en paz, darse la vuelta e irse de ese lugar. Aún así, algo lo obligo a dar los tres pasos que lo mantenían lejos de ella y a picarle el hombro con su dedo índice.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Hinata se encrespó por el contacto y dio un pequeño grito, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era él se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y sonrió en su dirección fingiendo que nada sucedía.

—Lo s-siento. Pensé que…  
>—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó parándose junto a ella, incómodo.<p>

Ambos miraban el mar. El contacto visual entre ellos ya no fluía con la misma naturalidad de antes. No estaba seguro si quería saber el motivo de su tristeza mirándole los ojos; odiaba verla llorar. Por algo le había advertido que si la veía llorando le daría verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. Hinata no era el tipo de persona que llorase cuando estaba triste, por eso se le hizo tan extraño verla así. De hecho, por muy triste que estuviese siempre afrontaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No es n-nada, de verdad —insistió ella con suavidad.  
>—Basta de tonterías Hyūga. Sólo dímelo —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.<br>—Déjame… d-déjame sola.

Tragó saliva. Su orgullo tenía un punto de quiebre y al parecer lo acababa de descubrir.

—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
>—¿Lo s-sientes? —lo cuestionó Hinata.<br>—No me hagas repetirlo.  
>—Sasuke-kun…<br>—Por lo de la comida que lance al mar y por lo de… esa noche. Por no ir por ti en las mañanas para que entrenaramos juntos. Por alejarte todo el tiempo… y…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento sin saber qué más decirse uno al otro.

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Hinata de pronto para romper el silencio, acercándose con cuidado a él.  
>—No lo sé —respondió con honestidad—. Todo parece distinto ahora. Digo, entre nosotros. No se siente igual.<br>—Espero que algún día las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.  
>—No lo creo —dijo con media sonrisa—. No somos las mismas personas que solíamos ser. Tú te has vuelto más fuerte y yo… creo que ya no me necesitas igual que antes. Tal vez nunca lo hiciste pero yo no lo notaba.<p>

No podían ser iguales, porque lo que sentía no era igual. Él lo sabía. Por mucho que evitara pensar en ello… Hinata se había convertido lentamente en su amiga y luego… ella había pasado a ser la persona más importante en su vida. Quizás, la única persona que realmente le importaba, por mucho que en ocasiones quisiese matarla.

Esa angustia cuando la veía pensar en Naruto significaba algo y por mucho que se negara a pensar en ello, sabía exactamente qué era.

Tenía sentimientos por ella.

Sentimientos que no eran amistad o compañerismo. Sentimientos que lo hacían volverse un idiota celoso cuando alguien más si quiera la miraba; no como un hermano mayor cuidaría a su pequeña hermana, eran celos… de querer ocupar ese lugar que Naruto ocupaba en su corazón, o la forma en que Kiba la hacía sonreír.

Él quería ser esa persona.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hinata al notar su silencio.  
>—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó Sasuke temeroso de que ella hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos o algo así.<br>—Has estado extrañamente callado estos dos días de viaje.  
>—Eso es porque con la única persona que hablo es contigo, quizás ahora que no nos hablamos…<br>—No. Es algo más.

Sí, había algo más. Hasta ella lo notaba. ¿Podía seguir negándolo?

—¿Estabas pensando en tus padres? —le preguntó Hinata.  
>—No es de tu incumbencia Hyūga.<br>—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Creo que te dejaré solo para que… bueno. Es normal extrañar a quienes amamos, Sasuke-kun.  
>—No me hables como si fuese… Kiba o Naruto. Yo no soy como ellos.<p>

¿Era normal extrañar a alguien tan inútil como Hinata Hyūga? ¿Era normal que ella ahora le intentara hablar de forma tan condescendiente? Esa rabia que sentía, esa frustración que experimentaba cada vez que ella lo trataba así… como un simple amigo más… volvía a él de forma intempestiva.

—No es sólo eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con tristeza.  
>—No lo arruines Hinata —dijo con frialdad. Ya demasiado trabajo le había costado pedirle perdón.<br>—Lo siento.  
>—¿Por qué llorabas? —la cuestionó intentando cambiar el tema.<p>

Hinata suspiró y volvió a mirar el mar. Podía notar sólo con su postura corporal que fuese lo que fuese que la estuviera aquejando era algo importante y hasta grave para ellos dos. Era preocupación, pero también melancolía. Una tristeza tan profunda que lo llegaba a asustar.

—Todos parecen tan unidos, pero nosotros… No sabemos de Naruto-kun hace más de un año —entonces era Naruto. Debió haberlo advertido—. Y tú… apenas me hablas. Kakashi sensei se esforzó tanto en nuestro trabajo en equipo, en que aceptáramos la ayuda del otro, en que fuésemos uno cuando trabajáramos juntos… pero, han pasado dos años y medio y… y seguimos… seguimos tan distantes como ese primer día en la Academia en que dijeron que seriamos un equipo. No somos tan unidos como los demás y siento que… es mi culpa. No soy una buena kunoichi.  
>—No tenemos por qué ser igual a los demás —le recalcó Sasuke, incrédulo de que algo que la afectara tuviese que ver con él—. Ellos son ellos. Nosotros somos nosotros —dijo repitiendo las palabras que algún día le había dicho su madre cuando se comparaba con Itachi.— Y en cierta forma, me alegra que seamos así. No soportaría que fueses como Sakura o Ino… o que Naruto fuese tan callado como Shino, o se comiera todo como Chouji. Tal vez peleamos y no siempre estemos de acuerdo, pero… somos el mejor equipo de Konoha, porque… porque nos preocupamos el uno del otro. Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí preguntándote por qué llorabas, ¿no? —Hinata lo miró sorprendida—. Además, si Naruto no nos ha escrito o mandado un mensaje, es porque no puede hacerlo. Él no es el tipo de persona que se olvidaría de sus amigos así como así, lo sé, puede ser un idiota, pero es… un buen amigo. Estoy seguro que quiera donde quiera que esté, también está pensando en nosotros.<p>

Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa y reclinó su cabeza contra el brazo de Sasuke mirando hacia el horizonte estrellado. Las hermosas estrellas de la vía láctea brillaban sobre ambos.

Era el contacto más intimo que habían tenido hasta entonces y Sasuke se horrorizó al darse cuenta que su corazón latía más rápido sólo por sentirla tan cerca. No obstante, no la alejó; afrontó ese sentimiento que lo aterraba sonriendo, comprendiendo que estaba perdido. No podía seguir negando lo que sentía por ella. De alguna forma, sus vidas siempre estarían ligadas una con la otra, sin importar lo que el futuro tuviese preparado para ellos de ese momento en adelante.

Lejos, en el país del Agua, Naruto Uzumaki miraba las mismas estrellas alrededor de una fogata improvisada mientras Jiraiya escribía su siguiente novela.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>Pensé que terminaría otro fic antes que este, pero me equivoqué. En todo caso, muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyéndome. No puedo creer que he escrito 30 capitulos de Team Seven x)<br>Gracias por el apoyo!_

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS PARA SASHA<strong> _(Elegí las cinco mejores para no alargar tanto el capitulo jajaja)_

**FaTimA preguntó: Si pasan aproximadamente un año juntos los tres antes de que Naruto se vaya y luego pasa donde es el cumple 13 de Sasuke entonces por el tiempo por donde va hasta ahora la historia va a cumplor los 14 o ya los tiene ¿No?  
><strong>Sasuke tiene 14 años, Hinata y Naruto 13, siguiendo las fechas de los data books para sus cumpleaños.

**Naietzu Kiro Kun preguntó: ¿Vas a hacer un acercamiento entre Hinata y Shikamaru después del magnífico consejo que le dio? Ósea un acercamiento entre amigos y compañeros de equipo ¿o es que ya tienes planeado lo que harás con ellos dos?  
><strong>No lo he pensando realmente. Si se trata de hombres, con el que mejor tiene relaciones es Kiba. Shikamaru no es un personaje tan importante para la historia aunque intento darle su espacio. Quizás los haga trabajar juntos en algo. 

**El Puti-Fino preguntó: digo mi pregunta sera necia pero bue ¿seria correcto una situación entre Hinata y Sasuke en esto memento de la historia, que por lo menos Hinata sospeche algo del raro comportamiento de sasuke..?  
><strong>No. Eso arruinaría su relación porque Hinata piensa que Sasuke actua así porque 1) La odia, 2) es raro, 3) Es parte de su personalidad tratar así al resto 4) Lo justifica con la muerte de toda su familia y su miedo a crear lazos con otros. Si Hinata se diera cuenta que Sasuke actúa así con ella porque tiene sentimientos por ella, no se que pasaría, es demasiado inmadura aun para algo así tiene 13 años. Seguramente se moriría de vergüenza y se escondería de él o algo asi. Además, se sentiría pésimo porque ella ama a Naruto y sabría que eso es un motivo para hacer sufrir a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

**Guest preguntó: Neji sospecha o, mas bien, sabe que Sasuke tiene un interes mas de amigos con su querida Hinata-sama?**  
>Neji no es tonto. Sabe que Sasuke tiene un vínculo con Hinata que supera los de un simple amigo o compañero. Pero le da miedo que la oscuridad de Sasuke termine "corrompiendo" a Hinata quien a simple vista es más débil que él.<p>

**tskihime-chan preguntó:** **umm una pregunta hinata va a tener contacto cercano con itachi?**  
>Me encantó esta pregunta. En mi esqueleto de la historia Hinata efectivamente tiene contacto con Itachi en el tercer arco, pero falta mucho para eso aún.<p> 


	37. Capítulo 31: Sentimientos Insostenibles

**CAPÍTULO 30  
>SENTIMIENTOS INSOSTENIBLES<strong>

๑

๑

๑

_Nunca pensé que encontraría_  
><em>Alguien distinto como vos<em>  
><em>Si fue difícil el encuentro<em>  
><em>conocerte, conocerte fue un error<em>

_En tantas cosas yo te odio_  
><em>Que me hace mal estar con vos<em>  
><em>Quisiera tenerte muy lejos<em>  
><em>Olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos<em>

_Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora_  
><em>Esos ojos verde cielo<em>  
><em>Y tu forma de mirar<em>

_Odio de vos como se mueve tu boca_  
><em>Lo que siento si me rozas<em>  
><em>Lo que dices al hablar<em>

_Odio de vos que no te odio_  
><em>Ni un poquito<em>  
><em>Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más<em>  
><em>Porque creo que te amo<em>  
><em>Más que a nadie<em>  
><em>Más que a todo<em>  
><em>Yo te amo<em>  
><em>Yo te amo<em>  
><em>No te odio<em>

๑

๑

๑

—Levanta más tu brazo cuando golpees Sasuke —dijo Kakashi.

Su contra ataque dejaba mucho que desear. Sasuke lo sabía. Hasta Kakashi podía notar que se estaba conteniendo de golpearla.

No siempre había sido así. Meses atrás opacaba el taijutsu de Hinata cuando ésta no utilizaba el puño suave. Si no tenía la velocidad para contrarrestarlo, el taijutsu se volvía inefectivo en contra del sharingan. Él podía predecir exactamente dónde y cómo se movería, ese era el legado del clan Uchiha que había recibido la noche en que Itachi asesinó a sus padres.

No obstante, desde el regreso de la Isla de las Siete Hierbas era como si cada vez que veía una oportunidad para neutralizar a Hinata, simplemente la dejara pasar. Aquello confundía a su maestro y también a sí mismo. No era el tipo de persona que tomase misericordia con su rival, fuese quien fuese.

Por otro lado, si él no subía el nivel al entrenar, ¿cómo esperaba que Hinata mejorara? Estaba haciendo que la chica no tuviese que llegar al límite y con ello sólo la perjudicaba, tanto o más que a él mismo. Si Hinata lo notaba, no decía nada, sólo lo miraba confundida cuando teniendo la oportunidad de causarle verdadero daño… no lo hacía.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata saltando hacia un costado cuando éste falló en golpearla.  
>—¿Qué? —le respondió irritado intentando golpearla nuevamente, pero justo cuando su puño estuvo cerca del rostro de su compañera, se detuvo.<p>

No podía golpearla en el rostro. No podía golpearla en ningún lado. No quería herirla.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como un pusilánime?

Hinata lo observó confundida y esos ojos que se mostraban llenos de duda hicieron que su estómago se llenara de cosquilleos molestos y que su aliento se detuviera en seco.

¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo así?

Terminó golpeando su talón con el pie, haciéndola caer sentada hacia atrás. Hinata emitió un leve sonido de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que viniera el golpe que no había llevado en todo ese tiempo, pero no fue así. Lentamente, sus párpados subieron y lo observaron con duda.

El pecho de Sasuke comenzó a agitarse sólo con eso.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo Kakashi sin sacar su ojo visible del libro Icha Icha que leía—. Entrenaremos de nuevo cuando Sasuke quiera de verdad entrenar.  
>—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, pero fue inútil.<p>

Kakashi había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que Kakashi notaba lo que le ocurría y lo veía como un problema. Y lo era. No podía estar sintiendo ese tipo de cosas por Hinata, no por ella. Eran compañeros de equipo eran amigos, era la persona más cercana a él en toda la villa. No podía simplemente ignorarla, pues estaban todo el día juntos. Pasaban la mayoría del tiempo alrededor del otro y si antes aquello no había sido un problema, ahora sí lo era. Lo que sentía solo empeoraba cada vez que ella le sonreía o lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos nacarados.

De pronto, notó que Hinata lo miraba fijamente, preocupada.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó molesto.  
>—Tienes un corte en el brazo, debí golpearte con algún shuriken. Lo siento mucho —dijo ella con tristeza evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Lo sa-sanaré por ti Sasuke-kun.<br>—No es necesario. Es sólo un corte.

En otra ocasión, meses atrás, habría estado más que feliz de dejarla acercarse a él y tocarle los brazos con esas cremas que preparaba. Su tacto lo relajaba, le traía una cierta paz que pensó había perdido para siempre después de aquella noche en que todo había cambiado en su vida. La cercanía con su compañera lo hacía sentir calma y aquello era agradable.

Ahora la mera idea de tenerla cerca hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido y que se le apretara el pecho. Era humillante y no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Él era un Uchiha, no un tarado que se arrastraba por el afecto de los demás como Naruto. Él tenía su dignidad y una reputación que mantener. Su mente debió estar concentrada única y exclusivamente en Itachi, pero últimamente era como si un nuevo deseo estuviese remplazando el de venganza.

Era como si el dolor de perderlo todo se fuera disipando, haciéndolo olvidar.

Y no podía olvidar. Simplemente no podía.

—Al menos déjame revisarlo —insistió ella con una sonrisa.  
>—Dije que no es nada —respondió con dureza dándole la espalda.<br>—Está bien —la sonrisa desapareció— Sa-Sasuke-kun… uhm… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.  
>—¿Qué? —le preguntó mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger sus shurikens.<p>

Esperó en silencio un tanto molesto que llegara la respuesta de parte de su compañera, pero las palabras no llegaron. Una hoja seca cayó en su regazo lo cual lo hizo despertar de su molestia, volteándose sobre el hombro para observarla indiferentemente.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara? —lo cuestionó finalmente cuando Sasuke fijó su mirada en ella.  
>—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —los ojos del Uchiha se afilaron.<br>—Pensé que todo había vuelto a la normalidad p-pero… desde que volvimos de la isla… —Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, un hábito que antes había odiado, pero que ahora le provocaban deseos de sonreír— hmm… cuando entrenamos, e-—es como si…  
>—¿Como si qué? —preguntó levantando una ceja.<br>—Te molestara entrenar contigo.  
>—Es porque eres un gran fastidio —respondió en tono de broma, dándose la vuelta intentando cambiar el tema lo más rápidamente posible— Si me molestara entrenar contigo, simplemente no entrenaríamos juntos —suspiró cansado—. Vamos a comer algo.<br>—¿Almorzar? —lo cuestionó ella un tanto sorprendida.  
>—Sí —afirmó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y echándose la mochila sobre la espalda.<br>—Nunca almorzamos.

Y no lo hacían. En su apuro por salir de aquel aprieto olvidó ese pequeño detalle. Como mucho comían alguna fruta hasta que anocheciera y entonces elegían donde comer. Entrenaban todo el día juntos sin detenerse, básicamente porque él tomaba las riendas de qué era lo que debían o no hacer.

—Escuchaste a Kakashi, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy —dijo Sasuke mirándola con severidad— Podemos ir a ver si hay alguna misión que realizar o ir a…  
>—P-pero, ¿Por qué no entrenaremos los dos solos como lo hacemos siempre? —preguntó confundida.<br>—¿Quieres seguir entrenando —_solos… solos… solos… _la mera idea lo ponía nervioso— solos?  
>—Sí. Necesito mejorar mi velocidad —respondió Hinata suspirando con tristeza y tomándose los tobillos que aún permanecían anclados con pesas—. Es la única forma de que pronto pueda crear mi propia técnica y comenzar a alcanzarte en taijutsu. Además desde que...<p>

Ahí estaba. Nuevamente esa presión en su pecho y el estómago dándole vueltas ante la idea de quedarse a solas con ella. Dejaba de escuchar lo que decía y se ponía tan nervioso que terminaba actuando de manera hostil hacia Hinata.

Cuando entrenaban juntos no la dejaba acercarse más de la cuenta y si lo tocaba reaccionaba como si estuviese cerca de fuego, alejándose lo más rápido posible en vez de contra atacar. Aquello hacía de sus entrenamientos algo inútil, pues parecía un juego de esquivarla más que una práctica entre dos shinobis. Ese juego con Hinata se estaba volviendo algo peligroso para él y lo odiaba. No deseaba sentirse así.

—Este viento es un fastidio —dijo cuando una ráfaga de brisa hizo que las hojas que tapizaban el suelo se levantaran.

Sinceramente no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo dicho por su compañera, pero esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de aquello. La idea de estar a solas con ella lo ponía de mal humor, pues sabía de antemano como irían las cosas. Algo similar a la vergüenza lo invadía.

No obstante, una mancha verde apareció frente a ambos salida de la nada. Pronto notó que era el irritante discípulo de Gai. En otras ocasiones habría reaccionado de mala forma, maldiciendo su suerte por tener que encontrarse con un personaje tan ridículo como ese, pero ahora de verdad agradecía a los dioses shinobis que Lee hubiese aparecido a sacarlo de la situación incómoda en que se había metido.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san —los saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
>—Lee-san, buenas tardes — dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.<br>—Lee —lo saludó a secas Sasuke.  
>—Neji y Tenten han sido asignados este día a servicios en la Academia, por lo tanto Tsunade-sama me ha puesto a trabajar con ustedes en una misión.<br>—¿De qué se trata? —Sasuke sólo pedía que no fuese barrer hojas. Habían estado al menos tres días barriendo las hojas secas del parque de Konoha cerca del sector diecinueve de entrenamiento.  
>—Recolectaremos <em>Matsutake<em>.  
>—¿Es en serio? —preguntó el Uchiha; su humor empeorada por minuto, ¿acaso Tsunade no se cansaba de mandarlos en misiones ridículas?<br>—Por supuesto que lo es Sasuke-kun —respondió Lee alzando los puños— ¡Demos nuestro máximo esfuerzo!  
>—No creo que sea necesario esforzarse mucho para conseguir hongos —dijo sintiéndose cansado de esas tontas misiones. ¿Cuándo tendrían una misión de verdad?<br>—Por el contrario —respondió Lee con seriedad—. Es un trabajo que el señor Feudal del país del Fuego nos ha encomendado —El joven estiró el pergamino en que se encontraba escrita la misión con detalles y Sasuke notó que aparecía una "A" en la parte superior—. Es una misión muy importante para la aldea.  
>—Pero somos genin, ¿por qué nos darían esta misión a nosotros? —preguntó Hinata un tanto confundida.<br>—Tsunade-sama confía en nosotros —respondió Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>—Esa no puede ser la razón —respondió Sasuke. Tenía claro que Tsunade lo odiaba.<br>—Dijo que esta misión sería difícil y que confiaba en que podríamos lograrla.  
>—¿Recolectar hongos es difícil? —preguntó sonriendo confiado.<br>—Tal vez lo sea —respondió Hinata—. Todos están buscando matsutake en esta época. Son deliciosos.  
>—Van muy bien con el curry —agregó Lee.<br>—Son sólo hongos de cualquier forma —dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos ante los comentarios de Hinata y Lee—. Remover un poco las hojas bastará para encontrar suficientes.  
>—Ha habido una escases de matsutake esta época —explicó Lee a las dudas de Sasuke—. Muchos traficantes de hierbas y delicadeces han estado merodeando Konoha buscando estos deliciosos hongos. Seguramente nos encontremos con peligros sin igual y podamos ser atacados mientras buscamos.<p>

Sasuke se imaginó a un vendedor de hongos anciano intentando luchar contra él. La mera idea le pareció tan ridícula que negó con el rostro tomándose la frente. Los recolectores de hongos no eran shinobis como ellos e incluso si estuviesen armados no serían un peligro para tres genin de su rango de expertise.

—¡Andando! —gritó Lee saltando sobre las ramas de un árbol.

Sasuke y Hinata lo siguieron.

No obstante, la búsqueda del famoso hongo que requería el señor feudal se vio poco fructífera a pesar de que rastrillaron la zona continua alrededor de los bosques de Konoha por alrededor de un kilómetro. Vieron gente que también buscaban hongos con sus canastos a la espalda, pero ninguno parecía tener mejor suerte que ellos.

Aquello irritó a Sasuke quien cada vez que Lee decía sentir estar cerca de un hongo deseaba golpearlo en su horrible cara.

—No te frustres Sasuke-kun… —dijo Hinata al notar su mueca al remover hojas y no encontrar nada— Es la época. La mayoría de la aldea busca estos hongos. Los restaurantes cobran bastante caro por platillos de otoño.  
>—Toda la tarde buscando y apenas llevamos cuatro. Cuatro miserables hongos.<br>—Encontraremos más. Sólo debemos tener paciencia —dijo sonriéndole y poniendo una mano en su hombro con delicadeza.

La observó por un segundo con deseos de sonreírle de vuelta, sólo para terminar empujando su brazo, dándole la espalda y agachándose pretendiendo que buscaba hongos. Aquella mano en su hombro había sido como fuego y todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío irritante que no deseaba volver a experimentar.

Su cabellera tapó sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y agradeció que ni Lee ni Hinata se hubiesen dado cuenta de la vergüenza que le causaba la cercanía con su compañera. En realidad, estaba escondiéndose y lo sabía. Estar cerca de ella le producía algo que no podría haber descrito con palabras. Sus manos cosquilleaban, su estómago se llenaba de algo que le provocaba pesar y su pecho se oprimía. Sabía que esos sentimientos no se irían así como así a menos que hiciera algo al respecto y no podía ser cualquier cosa. Tal vez… si le decía como se sentía podrían solucionarlo… si eran compañeros y aquello se estaba volviendo un problema, quizás Hinata lo ayudaría.

No obstante, no podía hacerlo. La idea de que Hinata supiera que estar cerca de ella le causaba escalofríos era insoportable. Él no era el tipo de persona que se dejase llevar por cosas así, de hecho, consideraba patéticos a aquellos que le daban tanta importancia a esos temas. Una persona no necesitaba de otra para seguir adelante, quería creer en eso, a pesar de que los años le habían demostrado que eso no era del todo cierto. Él sabía que necesitaba a Hinata y que sin ella su vida no sería la misma. La deseaba cerca y saberlo lo hacía alejarla. Se suponía que no debía necesitar nada ni nadie más que a sí mismo.

Se sintió completamente frustrado y aquello lo hizo golpear el suelo haciendo que Hinata levantara el rostro desde su posición unos metros más allá de él.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó optimista.  
>—Hinata —dijo lentamente— ¿Qué harás cuando vuelta Naruto? —la cuestionó mirando hacia adelante sin verla.<br>—¿Q-Qué?  
>—Naruto. Te pregunté qué harás.<p>

Por unos instantes no hubo respuesta. Hinata lo observó dudosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, confundida de que de la nada Sasuke le estuviese preguntando algo que era tan personal para ella. Sasuke lo notó y terminó suspirando para negar con el rostro.

—Olvídalo —dijo, adivinando la respuesta. Ella amaba a Naruto y aquello no cambiaría—. No tiene importancia.  
>—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?<br>—Estoy aburrido —respondió de lo más casual levantando los hombros.

Estaba aburrido. Estaba aburrido de sentirse siempre en segundo lugar. Estaba aburrido de ese miedo constante en su estómago de pensar en el futuro. Sabía que verla con alguien más lo haría perder la cordura y de sólo pensarlo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. De por si verla con Kiba le causaba… _celos_. Imaginarla tomada de la mano con Naruto caminando por la aldea mientras que él los observaba, solo, lo hacía sentir un amargor en la boca que no pensó experimentar.

Era parecida a la sensación que sentía cuando pensaba en Itachi.

—¡Chicos! ¡Encontré otro! —gritó Lee.  
>—¡Asombroso Lee-san! —dijo Hinata entusiasmada.<p>

Sasuke los observó a la distancia, sintiéndose cada vez más solo en su propio mundo.

๑

๑

๑

Por lo general sus comidas eran silenciosas. Sasuke siempre parecía concentrado en sus propias cosas y ella por su parte no intentaba hablarle más de la cuenta. Era un trato que habían hecho desde los primeros momentos en que su equipo se formó para de ese modo no estorbarse mutuamente. Él no la ponía nerviosa, ella no lo irritaba con palabras innecesarias. Ese era el acuerdo tácito al que habían llegado después de años juntos.

No obstante, mientras asaban los pequeños trozos de carne sobre la parilla, Hinata notó que Sasuke la miraba fijamente con rostro de pocos amigos. Aquello la hizo esconderse entre sus hombros, incómoda, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba para que luciera tan enojado con ella. Por lo que recordaba no había hecho nada para molestarlo últimamente.

—Fue divertido trabajar con Lee-san hoy —dijo ella mirando hacia un costado cuando la presión de esa mirada escrutiñadora fue insostenible.  
>—Fue insoportable —por un momento, Hinata no supo si se refería a la misión en sí o a Lee.<br>—No fue tan malo —le indicó levantando los hombros— Conseguimos veinticinco hongos y eso pareció completar la cuota que pidió el señor Feudal.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente como si el tema estuviese zanjado.

Sasuke la miró con fijeza de nuevo. Sus ojos negros penetraban sus orbes nacaradas, haciéndola sentir cada vez más pequeña. Los ojos del Uchiha se afilaron incluso más lo cual la hizo tragar saliva disimuladamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo su compañero no la ponía tan nerviosa, quizás desde la época en que estaban en la academia.

El joven afinó la mirada mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne a su boca.

No quería preguntarle si sucedía algo. Venía haciéndolo con mucha frecuencia ya y sabía, pues él se lo había dicho, que disfrutaba de comer en silencio. No obstante, por algún motivo ese silencio era incómodo, lo cual nunca le había sucedido antes con Sasuke. Su mirada era aterradora, casi amenazante, como si estuviese a punto de atacarla o decirle algo realmente importante, algo que lo ponía hostil hacia ella.

—Hinata —dijo de pronto.  
>—¿Sí? —le preguntó ella escondiendo su boca atrás de su puño, respingando en la silla.<br>—Yo… yo quería decirte que… bueno hace algún tiempo hay algo que me molesta y… ¡y prefiero decirlo sin más rodeos y terminar con este asunto! —Exclamó fuertemente cerrando los ojos.

Hinata juntó las cejas esperando que terminara la idea, pero por algún motivo Sasuke parecía como si no tuviese muy claro cómo abordar el tema que quería hablarle desde la tarde

—Yo… Hinata… Yo… —Hinata tragó saliva asustada, pero de pronto las facciones de Sasuke se relajaron levemente y negó con el rostro— Estoy harto de ser genin y seguir con estas estúpidas misiones —dijo con más calma— Cuándo ese perdedor vuelva, ¿querrás hacer el examen chūnin, no? —dijo de forma un tanto rápida—. Digo, es molesto que no lo quieras hacer sin él. Cuando vuelva ya no tendrás más excusas.  
>—Claro Sasuke-kun, haremos el examen cuando Naruto-kun vuelva —dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomando el collar que colgaba en su pecho—. Los tres seremos chūnin juntos.<p>

Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron al lugar en que su mano sostenía el collar del primer Hokage, chasqueando irritado.

—Deja de soñar despierta Hyūga. Seguramente cuando Naruto vuelva siga enamorado de Sakura —miró su plato de comida con una mueca, su voz sonaba gélida y sus expresiones se volvieron vacías—. Olvídate de él de una vez. Sólo te hará sufrir seguir con esas estúpidas ideas.  
>—No me importa si sigue gustando de Haruno-san —dijo sonriendo tímidamente—. Si ella lo hace feliz… yo seré feliz.<br>—¿Por qué? —le preguntó él— A ella ni si quiera le importa Naruto.

Hinata negó con el rostro, su sonrisa intacta, aunque sus mejillas tomaron un adorable color rosa.

—No es una competencia —dijo con un leve toque de humildad—. Sólo quiero que Naruto-kun sea feliz…  
>—Ya entendí —exclamó golpeando la mesa con su vaso de agua—. No tienes que darme un discurso sobre lo hermoso que es lo que sientes por Naruto —dijo sacando su billetera, poniendo dinero sobre la mesa y parándose.<br>—No hemos terminado de comer —le dijo avergonzada al ver que la mayoría de los presentes observaba en su dirección.  
>—Por algún motivo perdí el apetito —dijo irritado, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta<br>—Pensé que caminaríamos juntos a nuestras casas y…  
>—Hn. Pensaste mal.<p>

Y ahí quedó Hinata comiendo sola.

Observó por la ventana como Sasuke se encaminaba lejos del restaurante marchando por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. La brisa movía su cabellera negra y lo hacía lucir más solitario de lo que normalmente lucía.

Sintió lastima por él. A veces realmente deseaba poder comprender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, pero no podía hacerlo. No siempre estaba facultada para poder comprenderlo y en ese sentido le fallaba como compañera. Bebió un último sorbo de agua, puso dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie para retirarse a su propio hogar.

๑

๑

๑

Kakashi Hatake era una persona bastante difícil de impresionar. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida que habían hecho que su carácter se volviera pasivo e inconmovible. Presenciar la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos le había hecho comprender lo que significaba ser un shinobi y en cierto punto dejó de importarse con los demás y se enfocó en poder sobrellevar su propia soledad de la mejor manera posible. No le importaba lo que pensara el resto si lo veían por la aldea vagando, ni le interesaba lo que opinaran si lo veían leyendo libros adultos por doquier. Intentaba siempre hacer el mínimo y dejar de preocuparse demasiado por todo. La vida era demasiado corta para un shonobi como para estar estresándose por cualquier cosa.

Definitivamente, era difícil sorprenderlo.

Por lo mismo, ver a Sasuke parado afuera de la puerta de su departamento lo extrañó, pero no lo sorprendió del todo. Incluso tenía la leve sospecha de qué se trataba todo eso.

Entrenar a Hinata y Sasuke había sido más difícil esos últimos días. El otoño había caído sobre ellos y sus discípulos se comportaban de forma extraña el uno con el otro. Mejor dicho, Sasuke se comportaba de forma extraña. No dejaba que Hinata lo sanara al finalizar sus sesiones, ni que ella se le acercara demasiado. No parecía estar completamente enfocado cuando hacían duelos entre ellos y en más de una ocasión Hinata le dio un golpe certero en el pecho, brazo o abdomen porque Sasuke estaba distraído con algo más.

Kakashi llevaba conociéndolo demasiado tiempo. Sabía que todo eso se debía a que Sasuke estaba enfocado en algo más cuando entrenaba con ella. Muchas veces lo observó disminuyendo su propia fuerza para no dañarla o enfocándose en su boca cuando hablaba. Había una cierta suavidad entre ellos que antes no había estado ahí y que Kakashi sabía daría problemas.

En cambio a veces, sobre todo cuando Hinata parecía decir algo que le molestaba –generalmente sobre Naruto–, la golpeaba con fuerza opacando por completo las habilidades que la joven había adquirido en esos meses.

Todo estaba claro para Kakashi. Su discípulo gustaba de ella y no sabía qué hacer con ese tipo de sentimientos, además, sabía de buena fuente que habían estado intercambiando saliva y nadie le sacaba eso de la cabeza.

—Te he estado esperando horas Kakashi —dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.  
>—No deberías estar en la calle tan tarde —le recriminó—. Si es por lo del entrenamiento de mañana…<br>—No. No es eso —le dijo cortándolo en seco mientras caminaba hacia él—. Vengo a cobrar tú promesa.

Kakashi no recordaba haberle prometido nada últimamente. Se rascó la cabeza pensando que quizás tendría que invitarlo a comer o algo así, pero se había gastado todo el pago del mes en libros _Icha Icha_. De alguna forma tendría que deshacerse de esa promesa si se trataba de algo relacionado con dinero.

—¿Qué fue lo que prometí? —le preguntó riendo suavemente, nervioso—. No recuerdo.  
>—En la isla de las Siete Hierbas dijiste que me entrenarías; un entrenamiento especial.<br>—Y lo haré. Apenas tenga tiempo te enseñaré…  
>—Bien. Eso era lo que quería escuchar —lo interrumpió sacando un pergamino de su portakunai y estirándolo justo frente a Kakashi. Era una especie de Mapa con un gran Kanji en medio—. Quiero que me lleves a este lugar a aprender <em>kenjutsu<em>.  
>—¿Al país del Hierro? —subió una ceja creyendo que Sasuke finalmente se había vuelto loco.<br>—Sí. Deseo ir allá.  
>—No necesitamos ir tan lejos si es kenjutsu lo que deseas aprender. Yo soy bastante bueno con el uso de la espada.<br>—No estás entendiendo Kakashi. Quiero ir al País del Hierro. Quiero que un samurái me enseñe el arte de la espada. Ellos son los mejores —Sasuke hablaba rápido, agitado, desesperado. Era como si lo único que quisiera era alejarse de Konoha—. Itachi dejó esa espada ahí por un motivo. Ellos me lo dirán.  
>—Sasuke, no estoy seguro que pueda irme el tiempo suficiente contigo hacia…<br>—¡Naruto tiene un maestro todo el tiempo con él y está recorriendo el mundo aprendiendo nuevos jutsus! ¡Exijo lo mismo de ti! —le gritó con rabia— ¡Eres mi maestro, Kakashi! Si no me llevas tú, iré solo.

Entonces se dio cuenta. No tenía nada que ver con el kenjutsu.

Sasuke quería irse de Konoha.

Había algo en la ciudad que lo asustaba lo suficiente como para querer irse de ahí y no requería ser el genio que era para darse cuenta de qué se trataba todo aquello. Quería huir de lo que sentía por su compañera de equipo. Quería escaparse de aquella situación que lo venía acongojando por tanto tiempo, meses ya. Deseaba alejarse de Hinata y poder enfocarse completamente en mejorarse a sí mismo para poder hacerle frente a Itachi.

Si no lo llevaba él, Sasuke se iría por su cuenta de cualquier forma. Así era su discípulo. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida o terminaría perdiéndolo. Lo sabía, pues en muchos sentidos Sasuke le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era un niño estúpido que creía que podía hacer todo por sí mismo sin nunca depender del resto.

—Haré lo posible por llevarte —dijo suspirando.  
>—Eso era lo que quería escuchar.<p>

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la entrada del complejo de departamentos.

Kakashi metió sus manos en el bolsillo y lo observó un segundo preguntándose cuando sería el día en que Sasuke aceptara que no podía ir solo por la vida y abrazara ese sentimiento que lo unía a otras personas. El deseo de venganza lo estaba ahogando en vida y ahora, lo hacía escapar de la única persona que podría traerlo de vuelta de esa oscuridad en la que se estaba sumergiendo cada vez más con el transcurso del tiempo.

—Sea lo que sea de lo que quieres escapar… —dijo Kakashi— Sólo empeorará con la distancia.  
>—Ya veremos eso —respondió Sasuke sin detenerse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
>Pido perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Volví a clases y he estado super ocupada. Esto de no poder escribir me enerva, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, mi horario es un asco.<br>De cualquier forma espero que sigan apoyando este fic aunque esta escritora de ratos libres se demore en actualizar sus fics. Perdoooooooooon.

^^ Un gran abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS PARA SASHA<strong>

**Verosui** preguntó - **cuando regrese naruto y si hay un cambio mas en el comportamiento de hinata y sasuke... el se dara cuenta e intentara ayudar un poco o... intentara pasarlo desapersibido?**

Hay que entender algo fundamental de esta historia. Es un triangulo amoroso, significando que en algun momento Sasuke y Naruto se verán interesados por Hinata y ella tendrá que elegir. Sasuke y Naruto de por si tienen una relación de rivalidad. Por otro lado Naruto es bastante noble en ese sentido, si ve que entre Sasuke y Hinata hay algo, es posible que se haga a un lado, como lo ha hecho antes en la serie con Sasuke y Sakura (la escena del hospital). Y Sasuke bueno, es egoísta y solo le importan sus propios deseos… por lo que si ve que entre Hinata y Naruto pasa algo, no se como reaccionaría, no muy bien supongo.

**Angeloperdito** preguntó - **sasuke irá con orochimaru?... Sabrá la verdad tras la muerte de su clan?** **Alguna vez reconocerá ante hinata sus sentimientos por ella?...  
><strong>Orochimaru está muerto en esta historia. "Muerto", porque con Orochimaru nunca se sabe. Itachi lo mató en los capitulos de la misión en el desierto.  
>Sobre si Sasuke sabrá la verdad, sí, la sabrá.<br>Sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke y futuras declaraciones, sólo puedo decir que hay que seguir leyendo xD

**Merylune** preguntó - **¿kiba seguira intentando salir con hinata?**  
>Sí. Kiba y Hinata seguirán muy cercanos durante todo el fic. Son amigos y de los pocos de verdad que tiene Hinata aparte de Naruto y Sasuke. Además Kiba es un amor.<p>

**Guest** preguntó - **¿Pregunta itachi va a ser como en el manga o sea que actuó bajo las ordenes de danzou y por el bien de konoha?**  
>Sí. Itachi será tal cual es en el Manga. No hay diferencias en ese sentido.<p>

**Naietzu Kiro Kun** preguntó- **¿En capitulos mas adelante, Hinata estara en situaciones de alto riesgo en las que Itachi estara involucrado? ¿Sea para intentar matarla o no, o algun enfrentamiento?**  
>No debí spoilear lo de Itachi, ahora las dudas llenan la cabeza de los que me leen por mis ItaHina jajajajaja. A ver… uhm… Sí, Itachi y Hinata estarán involucrados en una situación que impondrá alto riesgo para el equipo siete, en varias de hecho. Tendrán una relación más o menos cercana al finalizar el tercer arco. Y no, Itachi no intentará matarla. Itachi nunca tuvo intensiones reales de matar a nadie de Konoha en el manga, pero si lucharán.<p>

**Blueberry Bliss** preguntó -**Me encanta la idea de una misión con Shikamaru ¿podrías hacerlo?**  
>Es probable que el próximo capítulo haya un acercamiento entre Hinata y Shikamaru. No sé si llegue tan lejos como a una misión, aún tengo que decidirlo. Pero sería divertido verlos interactuar juntos. Se que a Fangirlx.x le gustaría verlo jajaja.<p> 


	38. Capítulo 32: Una Inesperada Visita

**CAPITULO 32  
>Una Inesperada Visita <strong>  
>๑<p>

๑

๑

Ese invierno fue más largo de lo que Hinata hubiese querido o pensado. Antes de que se diera cuenta Konoha estaba cubierto de blanco, los árboles estaban desnudos y la ropa abrigada volvía a su armario. Largas bufandas adornaban su cuello, guantes de lana calentaban sus manos y gruesos abrigos de gamuza la cubrían del frío.

A pesar de ello, parecía que nada le devolvía la tibieza que había experimentado en la seguridad que le ofreció Konoha durante los años de infancia. Ya no experimentaba ese cosquilleo en su corazón que le indicaba alegría, ni sus labios sonreían cuando algo le parecía gracioso, ni la embargaba el deseo de llorar cuando algo parecía ser triste. La comida sabía insípida, la nieve no tenía olor y el canto de las águilas mensajeras no le llamaban la atención mientras limpiaba las jaulas en que permanecían apostadas.

A veces pasaba horas mirando el horizonte, esperando que una mancha apareciera que le indicara que un nuevo mensaje venía en camino. Un mensaje de Sasuke. Un mensaje de Naruto. Algo que le dijera que las dos personas más importantes para ella estaban a salvo en los caminos que habían elegido en sus vidas.

Generalmente se llevaba muchas desilusiones y las aves mensajeras sólo traían documentos importantes para la Hokage, lo cual le partía el corazón.

—¿Ha llegado un mensaje de Kakashi sensei hoy? —le preguntó a uno de los encargados del equipo de mensajería llamado Koueh, un día especialmente ocupado en que cuatro águilas arribaron.  
>—Lo siento Hyūga-san, tampoco hay noticias hoy —le respondió el joven con una semi sonrisa, dejando que su cabellera castaña fuera picada por un cuervo mientras lo alimentaba.<p>

Los días eran generalmente así cuando le tocaba trabajar limpiando jaulas y alimentando aves. Ansiosa esperaba por noticias de alguien querido, pero nunca llegaban. Era como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de su existencia y el invierno no sólo hubiese llegado a Konoha, sino que también a su solitaria vida.

El frío de la estación había llegado mucho antes de lo que ella había anticipado el día en que Sasuke Uchiha se paró frente a ella despidiéndose hasta su próximo encuentro debido a un viaje que debía realizar. Una bufanda roja envolvía su cuello, sus manos mantenían guantes de gruesa lana que ella misma había tejido y sus hombros eran cubiertos por una capucha de color beige. Portaba el protector de frente en una bandana a través de su cabello que lucía mucho más largo que de costumbre ahora que había decidido que eso no lo hacía parecerse a su hermano mayor.

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y recordó su rostro ese día, sonriendo con melancolía.

Se veía tan distinto, mucho más adulto que el niño con quien había entrenado todos esos años. Había algo que lo había hecho crecer de golpe y los días de infancia parecían quedar atrás. Sus hombros eran más anchos, medía al menos diez centímetros más que hacía un año, su voz se había vuelto más ronca y sus manos más grandes.

Lo envidió; ella también quería avanzar con él, crecer, ser una adulta… pero siempre egoísta Sasuke no la había llevado con él a ese lugar en que los juegos de niñez quedaban olvidados. Había crecido solo mientras que ella se miraba al espejo y no encontraba diferencia alguna con la pequeña niña que le temía a todo.

_—Quiero ser un experto en kenjutsu también_ —le había dicho ese día mientras se despedía sin mirarla, con el rostro fijo en algo en el horizonte—_. Los únicos que me pueden ayudar a dominar la espada son los samuráis del país del hierro. Por eso debo ir a ese lugar. Es parte de mi camino. _  
><em>—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo entonces? Somos un equipo<em>.  
><em>—Porque… es algo que debo hacer<em> _solo. Cada uno de nosotros tiene cosas que hacer en esta vida, metas que cumplir. Intenta buscar la tuya… algo que sea sólo tuyo, y entenderás_ —se dio la vuelta sin dejarla responder—_. Naruto me pidió que te cuidara mientras no estaba aquí, pero… me he dado cuenta que no necesitas que nadie te cuide. Eres la mejor kunoichi que conozco _—las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron—._ Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Hinata. Entrena para que no sea tan fácil vencerte _—dijo en forma de burla.

No obstante, estaba casi segura que había tristeza en su voz. Una melancolía que intentó cubrir con un velo de bromeo, burlándose de ella como solía hacerlo.

No lo había visto en cinco meses ya y desde ese día no sólo le faltaba un pedazo a su corazón, sino dos: Sasuke y Naruto.

Nunca pensó que perder a alguien que la trataba tan pobremente como Sasuke fuese a hacerla sentir tan vacía, pero lo hacía. Nada tenía el mismo sabor, las cosas que realizaba día a día no le parecían suficiente y muchas veces deseó tener a su derecha a Sasuke, aunque no dijese nada y pareciera molesto con ella.

Se sentía realmente sola.

Su vida se resumía en entrenar en el dojo junto a Neji o Hanabi, ayudar a Shikamaru en la Academia, realizar misiones con otros gennin, limpiar las jaulas de las aves mensajeras y completar sus estudios de ninjutsu médico junto a Tsunade.

En esto último encontró una leve fuerza que le ayudó a sobrellevar su soledad. A diferencia de Ino y Sakura que parecían naturalmente buenas cuando se trataba de aprender complicados ninjutsus médicos para sanar prácticamente cualquier cosa, su habilidad se enfocó en la creación de medicinas, ungüentos, jarabes y píldoras. De alguna forma que ni si quiera Hinata podía explicar, era buena en ello. Muy buena. Quizás era por su amor a la botánica y su afinidad para poder reconocer casi cualquier planta y saber sus propiedades, pero Tsunade pronto encontró en ella una aprendiz modelo de lo que significaba poder sanar un paciente a través de medicinas naturales y no ninjutsu. Desde entonces la llenaba día a día de antiguos escritos y manuales sobre medicina, raíces, hojas, flores, hierbas, cortezas, árboles, frutos, animales y cualquier cosa que los shinobis hubiesen descubierto sobre los usos de estos productos para la creación de medicamentos.

Se encontraba leyendo anaqueles antiguos del clan Senju sobre las propiedades de las raíces cuando de pronto alguien se paró al otro lado de la puerta de papel de su habitación, haciendo que se sentara derecha en su escritorio y mirara en esa dirección esperando saber qué sucedía para que interrumpieran sus estudios.

—Hinata-sama. Hay alguien esperando en la sala de té por usted —dijo una voz masculina.  
>—Muchas gracias Ko, iré enseguida —respondió Hinata cerrando los apuntes con cuidado y soplándolos para dispersar el polvo con que estaban cubiertos.<p>

Se puso de pie con cuidado, se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que se veía lo suficientemente decente para recibir una visita y se dirigió calmadamente por los largos pasillos de la mansión Hyūga. Los pisos de madera rechinaban con cada paso que daba, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de madera y papel que la separaba del salón del té. La corrió hacia un costado y se sorprendió mucho de ver a un cierto pelinegro en su casa.

—Shikamaru-kun… —susurró asombrada, para luego hacerle una reverencia— Bienvenido a mi hogar, ¿Puedo servirle algo de té?  
>—No es necesario —dijo un tanto incomodo con la formalidad de Hinata—. Tsunade-sama me mandó.<br>—¿Sí? ¿Su-sucede algo? —le preguntó un poco confundida.  
>—Vengo a traerte el libro del clan Nara en que se estudia las propiedades de las píldoras que consume el clan Akimichi —le explicó Shikamaru apuntando sobre la mesa al gigantesco libro—. Tsunade-sama desea que lo leas.<br>—Muchas gracias Shikamaru-kun, lo leeré cuanto antes y te lo devolveré.  
>—Ah… no te preocupes por ello. Hazlo cuando puedas —dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.<br>—¿Ya te vas?  
>—Sí, tengo una molesta misión —respondió un tanto desanimado.<br>—Puedo preguntar, ¿qué misión te asignaron?

La curiosidad era justificada. Shikamaru era el único chūnin entre los chicos de su edad. Parecía interesante saber qué tipo de cosas tenía que hacer. Además, sus propias misiones habían consistido en barrer nieve, hojas, proteger techumbres, alimentar aves, cuidar niños y muchas otras cosas que difícilmente se asemejaban a lo que una kunoichi debió haber estado haciendo. Más bien, parecía que la llamaban cada vez que necesitaban mano de obra para limpiar o reparar algo.

—Me asignaron para darle la bienvenida a un grupo de personas que viene desde la aldea de la arena. Realmente no quería participar en ella después de lo ocurrido en el torneo chūnin, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto —dijo suspirando.  
>—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida, recordando aquellos días que pasó en el Hospital de Sunagakure con el brazo dislocado. Cuando hacía frío, aún le dolía el lugar en donde Samehada había rasurado su piel.<br>—Debo darles la bienvenida y mostrarles la aldea. Nada especial ni muy complicado, pero la Hokage desea que todo salga a la perfección pues el Kazekage estará en la comitiva del país del viento. Una mujer muy molesta estará con él y no me agrada para nada la idea de compartir mucho tiempo a solas con ella —dijo suspirando.  
>—¿Podrías preguntarte algo un tanto incómodo?<br>—Algo me dice que estás a punto de pedirme algo problemático.  
>—¿Po-podrías incluirme en dicha misión? —preguntó Hinata sintiéndose sonrojar—. No he tenido nada que hacer en tres semanas. B-bueno, aparte de limpiar jaulas.<br>—Estaba formando el grupo que me acompañará. Iba a pedirle a Neji que me ayudara, pero si tú quieres ir y ayudar me quitarías un peso de encima —dijo tomándose la frente—. Tengo la impresión que no le agrado mucho a tu primo.

Hinata negó sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Neji y su rostro de pocos amigos siempre causaban esa impresión, pero no era realmente como si odiara a todos.

—Él es así con t-todos, descuida —dijo tapándose la boca para no reír.  
>—Como sea, nos vemos mañana a las siete de la mañana en la puerta de Konoha —dijo Shikamaru poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación.<p>

* * *

><p>No había nada que Gaara del desierto odiara más que el frío. Estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido de Sunagakure, al viento, a la arena, a esa sequedad que hacía que la piel se quebrara y que las noches fueran como el día, calurosas, húmedas. En cambio ese lugar cubierto de nieve lo hacía sentir como un completo extraño, como un pez fuera del agua. Extrañaba la arena, el sonido del viento, las calurosas tardes mirando el horizonte desde su ventana. Se imaginaba lo hermosa que debían ser esos bosques en primavera, pero en invierno, eran una tortura.<p>

Viajar al país del fuego un año después de su misión con Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga lo llenó de una sensación de paz que no pensó descubrir. Había hecho amigos esos días y aquello lo mantenía con una leve sensación de nerviosismo ante la expectativa de volver a verlos. Se preguntaba si Sasuke seguiría siendo el tipo hostil y extraño que había conocido, recorriendo ese camino de venganza que lo llevaba a una extraña autodestrucción; tal vez Hinata seguía siendo esa misma niña dulce que le ofreció comida en medio de la noche, cuya admiración por Naruto era comparable con la suya.

Volver a verlos sin duda era algo que había estado anticipando con ansias durante los meses anteriores mientras planificaba ese viaje junto al consejo de Sunagakure.

Sólo, que Gaara del desierto no volvía como un chūnin, sino como el Kazekage del país de la Arena.

—¿Estás bien Gaara? —le preguntó Temari a su lado cuando lo escuchó suspirar.  
>—Sí.<p>

Su hermana había insistido en ir con él, aunque no hacía falta. Con él era más que suficiente para poder cuidarse durante el arduo camino hasta Konoha. No obstante, no sólo Temari había insistido en ir, a su derecha Kankuro se mantenía en silencio, acompañándolos expectante e intentando calentar sus manos del frío que las había cubierto.

Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba muy feliz de volver a Konoha después de su misión fallida. Antes habían sido enemigos del país del Fuego, pero ahora volvían como aliados y aquello los ponía más ansiosos que de costumbre. Ninguno lo habría admitido, Temari por orgullo, Kankuro por soberbia, pero podía ver que estaban incómodos de volver a ese lugar.

Gaara también estaba nervioso. Para él había mucho más en juego; era su primera labor oficial como el Kazekage de la Arena. Estaba demostrándoles a sus compatriotas que podía ser un chico normal; había encontrado su camino hacia el resto apartándose de esa ruta de intensa soledad que había recorrido tanto tiempo. Pero no era un chico normal, ahora debía comportarse como un adulto y poder representar la voluntad de los cientos y miles que vivían atrás de las altas murallas de la aldea de la Arena.

Las puertas de Konoha se hicieron visibles y entonces vio al pequeño grupo de shinobis que los esperaban, entre ellos, un rostro conocido que casi le saco una suave sonrisa. Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció estoico e inexpresivo como siempre observándola mientras se acercaban a ellos.

—Bienvenidos a Konoha —dijo el muchacho con que Temari había luchando en los exámenes Chūnin. Si no se equivocaba su nombre era Shikamaru—. Tsunade-sama me pidió que les mostrara la aldea antes de llevarlos con ella.  
>—Ah. Gracias —respondió Gaara observando como Temari de pronto se ponía tensa.<p>

Conociendo a su hermana como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que aún no había olvidado la forma en que ese hombre la había vencido frente a todas esas personas. Su orgullo como kunoichi se vio ridiculizado ese día y de seguro aquello no se había borrado de sus pensamientos tan fácilmente. Así era Temari, una depredadora por naturaleza que no aceptaba que un hombre la menoscabara, menos en público.

—¿El Kazekage no venía con ustedes? —preguntó Shikamaru.  
>—Lo estás observando —respondió Temari con seriedad.<br>—Gaara es el quinto Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena —añadió Kankuro con una sonrisa astuta.

Gaara permaneció inmóvil e inexpresivo, quitándole su atención a Shikamaru y caminando hacia la persona que realmente quería saludar de la pequeña comitiva que se había formado para recibirlo. Entremedio de varios shinobis que no conocía y que realmente no tenía interés en conocer aparecía un par de ojos opalinos que lo observaban con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo felicidad.

—Hinata-san —dijo mientras Temari y Shikamaru intercambiaban palabras que parecían un tanto hostiles— Me alegra que nos encontremos nuevamente.  
>—Gaara-kun… di-digo, Kazekage-sama —expresó emocionada y hasta sorprendida de verlo nuevamente, ahora hacia arriba—. Está… distinto.<br>—¿Distinto?  
>—Más alto —dijo ella sonrojando levemente.<p>

No se había percatado del paso del tiempo en él. Era cierto que ya no era un niño y que haber asumido el puesto de Kazekage lo había hecho madurar de golpe, pero no esperó que alguien a quien no veía hace tanto lo notara.

Ella también estaba cambiada. Su cabello era largo, su rostro había perdido la redondez de la infancia y su cuerpo tomaba forma del de una mujer. Lo único que no cambiaba aún a sus ojos era la forma en que vestía con ropa mucho más grande de su talla y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que evidenciaban su timidez.

—Tu cabello ha crecido. Recuerdo que era más corto —dijo con suavidad sintiendo esa complicidad y confianza que le daba la heredera de los Hyūga. Era una joven amable y gentil, ideal para conversar después de tantos días caminando en silencio.  
>—Lo deje crecer —respondió ella tocándose las puntas un tanto avergonzada.<br>—Ya veo.

Miró entre las personas esperando encontrar el rostro amargado y desconfiado de Sasuke, pero no lo vio. Aquello era extraño, él seguía a su compañera como una sombra todo el tiempo y esperaba que de un momento a otro llegara entre ambos con algún comentario desagradable listo para intervenir en su acercamiento.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó mirando entre los rostros desconocidos.  
>—Él no se encuentra en Konoha —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.<p>

Notó que decirlo le trajo tristeza. Era muy buena escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero el brillo en sus ojos que había mostrado cuando lo vio se apagó con la mera mención del nombre de su compañero, aunque seguía sonriendo.

—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó Gaara, mucho más interesado en el paradero de éste que el de Sasuke Uchiha.  
>—A-aún no he tenido noticias de él.<p>

La sonrisa desapareció por completo. El dolor de aquellas palabras era imposible de esconder. Gaara se percató entonces que algo sucedía que la joven no estaba diciendo. Que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraran fuera de la aldea al mismo tiempo mientras ella estaba ahí era extraño. Konoha no dividía así como así a sus grupos genin.

No obstante, el equipo siete no era como los demás. Naruto era un chico especial que escondía un gran secreto dentro de él (al igual que Gaara) y Sasuke era el último miembro vivo de un clan legendario cuyas proezas habían alcanzado incluso al país del Viento, sin mencionar que Hinata era la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha y quizás de todo el país del Fuego. El equipo siete tenía personas importantes dentro de él y quizás el trato que recibieran de parte de las autoridades de Konohagakure fuese distinto también.

—Me gustaría poder decirle dónde están o cómo están, pero no lo sé —continuó Hinata juntando sus manos a la altura de su vientre—. No han llegado noticias de ninguno de los dos —repitió escondiendo su melancolía con una sonrisa vacía.  
>—Ya las tendrás —le aseguró Gaara cerrando los ojos y caminando con ella siguiendo a Shikamaru y Temari.<br>—Por casualidad… tú… ¿No lo has visto? A.. a Naruto-kun  
>—No —respondió Gaara.<p>

Que más le hubiese gustado que sentarse y agradecerle a Naruto por abrir sus ojos ante el verdadero significado de ser un shinobi, conversar sobre lo difícil que había sido poder ganarse la confianza de aquellos a quienes había odiado con tanta intensidad y convertirse en una herramienta útil para su propia Villa tomando el puesto de Kazekage.

—No he sabido nada de él —respondió finalmente luego de un meditado silencio.  
>—Entiendo.<br>—Espero poder verlo pronto —dijo Gaara estoicamente, dejando escapar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, algo que Hinata pareció notar, pues también sonrió.  
>—También yo.<p>

๑

๑

๑

Los días en que Gaara, el Kazekage del país de Viento, pasó en Konoha fueron divertidos para Hinata. Al ser parte de la comitiva de bienvenida pasó bastante tiempo con él, Shikamaru, Temari y también el extraño hermano de Gaara a quien llamaban Kankuro y con el cual no había tenido mucho tiempo de compartir cuando visitó la aldea de la Arena.

Acompañados de Shikamaru, pasaron sus ratos libres en la barbacoa, patinando sobre el hielo, jugando con la nieve e incluso hubo una ocasión en que Temari fue lo suficientemente amable para entrenar junto a Hinata mientra Shikamaru y Gaara se reunían con Tsunade y Kankuro aprovechaba de conocer Konoha.

—Este lugar es bastante frío en el invierno —dijo de pronto Temari clavando su enorme abanico contra el hielo.

El entrenamiento había acabado. Temari era la vencedora.

—Un poco… —respondió Hinata intentando ponerse de pie luego de haber sido barrida con fuerza por los jutsus de viento.

La mujer caminó hacia ella con las manos en las caderas mirándola con severidad. Su temple era tan solemne y agraciado que Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su propia debilidad. Temari podía ser descrita como una persona cruel, pero sólo entonces notaba que tan cierto era aquello. Realmente la intimidaba con esos ojos firmes y su postura corporal altanera, siempre con la cabeza en alto, nunca mirando a nadie como un superior.

—Sigues siendo tan transparente como la última vez que nos vimos —dijo finalmente después de analizarla un momento—. Te dije que una kunoichi no debe mostrar sus sentimientos. Tal vez todo esto te frustra, pero intenta ocultarlo en lo más profundo de ti. Un enemigo tomaría ventaja de tus sentimientos en combate –sus palabras eran frías y duras. Hinatas las recibió como nuevos golpes.  
>—Intento mejorar, p-pero…<br>—¿Pero qué?  
>—Sigo siendo arena.<p>

En su estancia en el país del viento, Temari le había dicho que debía volverse tan dura como una roca o terminaría siendo arena. La había recriminado por mostrarse tan transparente en lo que sentía y le había recalcado que no por ser mujer debía comportarse como tal en el mundo shinobi.

_…¿Sabes de que está hecha la arena? De rocas que se volvieron blandas por el golpe del viento_…

—Entonces vuélvete una roca —dijo sonriéndole con alegría. Hinata se sorprendió al verla estirar su mano en su dirección para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
>—¿A-Acaso la arena puede volverse una roca, Temari-san?<br>—No, la arena nunca puede volverse una roca —dijo Temari sin hesitarlo un momento—. Pero tú no eres arena. Sólo necesitas encontrar la forma de vencer el viento. Creo que en el fondo lo sabes… pero necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde de vez en cuando. Hinata. No deberías necesitar que alguien te recuerde que vales más que esto.

El entrenamiento llegó hasta ahí y Temari se pasó el resto del día dándole consejos sobre cómo vencer su propia debilidad, recalcando que lo más importante estaba ya sembrado en su interior y eso era el ánimo de mejorar y querer volverse una de las kunoichis más grandiosas de Konoha. Ese era el destino que ella misma estaba forjando con entrenamiento.

Pronto los días pasaron y la visita de la comitiva del país del viento llegó a su final.

La familia Hyūga recibió al Kazekage como una visita de honor cuando éste fue a tomar té con Hinata antes de volver a Sunagakure, demostrando toda la opulencia con la cual vivían. Hinata se sintió levemente avergonzada con ello. Nunca antes su familia había recibido con tantos lujos a ninguno de sus amigos, pero claro, ni Sasuke ni Naruto eran la persona más importante de un país completo.

A pesar de ello, hubo miradas llenas de recelo cuando la comitiva de Sunagakure entró al complejo Hyūga. Al parecer, los familiares de Hinata no habían olvidado del todo el incidente en que la aldea de Konoha casi fue destruida por ellos. Ahora ambos países eran aliados, no obstante aquello, roces eran innegables y la tensión crecía con cada momento en que Gaara, Temari y Kankuro tomaban té sentados en el amplio salón de los Hyūga, rodeados por ojos opalinos.

—Es un placer recibirlo en mi casa, Kazekage-sama —dijo Hiashi Hyūga haciendo una reverencia mientras entraba al salón seguido por Hanabi quien usaba un kimono que alguna vez había pertenecido a Hinata.  
>—El placer es mío —respondió Gaara.<br>—Espero que el té sea de su gusto —expresó mientras tomaba asiendo frente a Gaara y justo al lado de Hinata.  
>—Lo es.<p>

El resto del té pasó en un extraño silencio. Temari era quien más incómoda parecía frente a toda esa opulencia y sus hombros se veían notablemente tensos a pesar de que sus modales eran tan refinados como podían serlo. Shikamaru la observaba de reojo, tal vez preguntándose como era posible que alguien a quien se le había descrito como la kunoichi más cruel conocida pudiese ser tan fina para sostener una taza y llevarla a sus labios.

Gaara intercambió un par de palabras con Hiashi Hyūga sobre el comercio del país del Viento, medidas de seguridad y alabanzas por la organización efectiva del clan Hyūga. Hinata se sentaba al lado de su padre observando los ojos cian del joven, su rostro levemente más cuadrado, su cabello un tanto más largo y lo ancho que ahora se veían sus hombros. El tiempo había cambiado a Gaara sin duda, por lo cual se pregunto si a los ojos de éste, ella también ahora luciría como una mujer o seguiría siendo la misma chica de antes.

De pronto éste la miró de vuelta, sorprendiéndola en su análisis.

No pudo evitar sonrojar y hundir sus labios nuevamente en el té.

—¿Qué tal si le muestro los jardines Kazekage-sama? —preguntó de pronto Hiashi bajando su taza.

Gaara sólo asintió en silencio, levándose de la mesa junto al líder del clan, quien le dio una mirada a su hija indicándole que era momento de que ella también lo siguiera.

Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente y los siguió junto a Temari, más atrás de Hanabi quien caminaba junto a Shikamaru y Kankuro. Recorrieron los pasillos exteriores del complejo Hyūga escuchando la historia de Hiashi sobre como el clan se había allegado tempranamente a Konoha y la forma en que se hacían las cosas desde entonces. Para Hinata quien ya conocía la historia de memoria resultó algo tedioso, pero no imaginó que tambien lo era para Temari, quien de pronto se detuvo junto a ella tomándola del brazo.

—Hay algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza Hinata —dijo justo cuando el resto pareció levemente más alejado de ellas—. Tu grupo se conforma por Naruto y Sasuke, ¿no?  
>—Así es, y Kakashi sensei —respondió sintiendo el frío del exterior golpeando sus mejillas.<br>—No obstante, tú estás aquí. Sola. Divirtiendo una comitiva de personas… —la dureza de la voz de Temari la hizo sentir más frío que el clima— ¿No debería una genin aprovechar su tiempo entrenando? Tienes mucho que hacer aún si quieres subir de rango eventualmente.  
>—He entrenado y estudiado también… co-con Tsunade-sama en el hospital —explicó Hinata rápidamente mientras veía como Shikamaru observaba de reojo a ambas desde adelante.<p>

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Temari estaba cuestionándola sobre sus habilidades como ninja frente a un compañero que ya era un Chūnin, mientras que ella seguía siendo genin, básicamente porque había rechazado realizar el examen sin Naruto en el equipo, aunque Sasuke había insistido en ello varias veces.

—Pero no es ninjutsu médico a lo que te dedicas como tu especialidad, a diferencia de la compañera de Shikamaru y esa tal Sakura Haruno —dijo Temari mientras observaba las fuentes de agua congelada—. Tu gran ventaja son tus ojos, ¿no?  
>—Supongo… —respondió Hinata levemente incómoda.<br>—¿Por qué no entrenar con ellos entonces en vez de perder tiempo en esto?

La pregunta dio vueltas en su cabeza el resto de la velada, inclusive cuando caminaba con el resto por Konoha hacia la entrada de Konoha para despedir a los visitantes.

Era cierto, su especialidad era el dojutsu con el cual había nacido, el byakugan. No obstante, nadie le estaba enseñando como utilizarlo, como mejorar con éste ni las formas en que los Hyūga aprovechaban esa ventaja en batalla.

Kakashi sensei había intentado hacerla mejorar cuando se trataba de su velocidad y realmente se lo agradecía, Gai sensei la había ayudado a moverse con la gracia de un usuario experto en taijutsu, Sasuke la había hecho correr como si su vida dependiese de ello para mejorar su estamina, pero nada de eso servía si nadie le estaba ayudando a mejorar con su dojutsu.

Mientras caminaba por las calles nevadas junto a Gaara, no pudo evitar pensar en que Naruto estaba entrenando con un legendario shinobi, Sasuke estaba aprendiendo kenjutsu con los maestros de la espada, los samurái, pero ella… ella estaba muy atrás sólo esperando que ellos volvieran sin hacer nada por mejorar aparte de entrenar de vez en cuando con Neji.

—Tu casa es bonita —dijo de pronto Gaara, irrumpiendo sus pensamiento— y tu familia hospitalaria.  
>—Gracias Kazekage-sama —respondió intentando ocultar su preocupación, tratando de pensar en algo más alegre. No quería despedir a Gaara luciendo tan triste.<br>—Los Hyūga son respetados como grandes shinobis incluso en Suna —dijo parando en el puente que había sobre el río Naka en medio de la ciudad—, y tú serás la heredera de todo ello.  
>—Espero poder mantener el honor de mi familia como se espera de mí —le respondió Hinata mirando el río congelado sobre la barandilla del puente, deteniéndose junto a Gaara.<br>—¿Ese es tu sueño? —preguntó un tanto dubitativo. De seguro no quería incomodarla.  
>—¿Mi sueño?<br>—Sí.  
>—Es uno de ellos —respondió con una suave sonrisa melancólica—. Quiero ser una líder fuerte para los míos. Por eso entreno la mayoría del tiempo —Hinata le sonrió con más fuerza dejando de lado su timidez—. No nací siendo naturalmente talentosa en nada… e-excepto tal vez prensar flores. Por lo cual debo esforzarme el doble que el resto y hasta el triple, para así poder alcanzar mis propias metas y sueños.<p>

Gaara la miró de reojo un momento para luego asentir en silencio. El ruido de la nieve cayendo y el viento soplando los cubría como un suave manto.

—¿Hay algo molestándote, verdad? —preguntó finalmente el Kazekage de la arena.

Observó a Temari y Kankuro con fijeza; entre ellos parecieron comprenderse, pues continuaron avanzando por el camino sin detenerse a esperar por él. Gaara era una persona muy privada con sus asuntos personales y tal vez la conversación que estaba a punto de tener con Hinata era algo que no deseaba compartir con sus hermanos.

Cuando estuvieron aparentemente solos, Hinata se atrevió a responder su pregunta, sin saber por qué ese chico le daba la confianza para abrir su corazón y compartir su gran temor.

—Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun avanzan sin mí —respondió finalmente observando como la nieve caía como plumas del cielo—. Pero… a pesar de mis esfuerzo, pareciera que no estoy cerca de alcanzarlos. Naruto-kun solía decir que… s-sólo con trabajo duro podemos alcanzar nuestros sueños y que no hay atajos para ello… y realmente sigo sus palabras, no obstante… no es suficiente.  
>—Y tiene razón —dijo Gaara lentamente poniendo una mano sobre la baranda, observando la nieve que caía con detenimiento—. No hay atajos para lograr nuestras metas.<br>—Quiero avanzar con ambos. No quiero quedarme atrás… —Hinata bajó el rostro con tristeza.  
>—Lo estás viendo mal —dijo Gaara mirando las aguas congeladas del río.<br>—¿Mal? ¿Por … por qué?  
>—Porque aunque tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo, ni Naruto ni Sasuke avanzarían sin ti —explicó Gaara, haciendo que Hinata lo observara con sorpresa—. Si ambos se están volviendo fuertes a través del entrenamiento, es <em>por<em> ti. Para Naruto, Sasuke y tú son las personas que desea proteger, sin importar qué. Eso me dijo cuando luche con él hace años. Y Sasuke… te protege como si fueras su única familia. Ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a ir por un camino donde tú no seas parte de él.

Esas simples palabras de alguien que apenas la conocía le trajeron más paz de la que hubiese sentido los últimos cinco meses. Cerró los ojos con cuidado, puso una mano en su pecho y sonrió. No importaba lo lejos que estuviesen Sasuke y Naruto… estaban ahí con ella porque los llevaba en su corazón y también en sus pensamientos. No la dejarían atrás, porque ella correría si era necesario para alcanzarlos. Sasuke y Naruto eran su familia, sus amigos, las dos personas más importantes en su vida. No los dejaría avanzar sin ella y estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera para caminar junto a ellos.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

De pronto escucharon pasos atrás de ellos. Se voltearon lentamente y descubrieron a Temari y Kankuro observándolos con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

—Gaara, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a congelarte en medio de la nieve? —le preguntó Temari.  
>—Nunca antes te vimos tan entusiasmado por morir de frío —dijo Kankuro con media sonrisa.<br>—No es de su incumbencia —respondió el pelirrojo con su voz ronca.  
>—Tenemos que partir pronto de vuelta o nos quedaremos atrapados en la tormenta que se avecina —insistió Temari.<br>—Ah… eso —dijo Gaara mirando el cielo—. Partiremos entonces.  
>—No quería interrumpir, pero estos dos insistieron… —dijo Shikamaru levemente incómodo por la cercanía entre ellos.<br>—No interrumpen —dijo Gaara sin inmutarse.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de Konoha, listos para las despedidas. El mundo de Hinata volvería lentamente a volverse gris ahora que las personas que habían traído un rayo de luz a su vida volvían nuevamente a sus hogares. Pero era inevitable, Gaara y sus hermanos no pertenecían a la aldea de Konoha y sus responsabilidades estaban esperándolos de vuelta en Sunagakure.

Kotetsu e Izumo estaban en la entrada de la aldea, luciendo muertos de frío en la puerta. Shikamaru se acercó a ellos dándoles las instrucciones necesarias para informar que el Kazekage y su comitiva regresaba a su aldea. Hinata escuchó con melancolía la forma en que los chūnin se despedían de los visitantes, pensando que hubiese sido grandioso si se hubiesen podido quedar tan sólo un poco más. Tal vez si hubiese tenido una mujer tan fuerte como Temari en la aldea como un ejemplo a seguir, su entrenamiento se hubiese vuelto mucho más efectivo. Una maestra como ella no era fácil de conseguir, por algo se decía que Temari era una de las kunoichis más letales de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi.

Posó su mirada en el camino, preguntándose qué era lo que esperaba a Gaara adelante, cuando de pronto vio dos figuras acercarse.

En un comienzo pensó que serían dos shinobis más que regresaban de alguna misión, pero cuando las figuras comenzaron a aclararse en la niebla su corazón se detuvo.

—Kakashi-sensei… Sa… Sasuke-kun —susurró.

Definitivamente su corazón se detuvo entonces ante la claridad que le otorgaban sus ojos. No era una ilusión, realmente eran ellos que volvían a Konoha despues de cinco meses de ausencia.

Sus piernas comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, lentas en un comienzo, corriendo al segundo siguiente como si su vida dependiera de ello, con la sonrisa más sincera que hubiese mostrado en meses. Su maestro y su mejor amigo estaban ahí, tan cerca que podría haber estirado su mano para tocarlos, estaban vivos, estaban sanos y en una pieza. No cabía más espacio para el júbilo que comenzaba a experimentar olvidándose por completo de la melancolía de tener que despedir a Gaara.

Se paró frente a ellos a unos tres metros, deteniéndose, casi sin aliento por el frío. Las nubes de vapor de su respiración abandonaban sus labios evidenciando que el clima no mostraba compasión ese invierno.

—¡Hola Hinata! —la saludó Kakashi con una actitud casual, como si la hubiese visto sólo horas antes—. Luces más alta.  
>—No es cierto —dijo Sasuke mirándola sin expresión en su rostro—. Luce exactamente igual.<br>—Creo que está más alta.  
>—Es porque nunca te fijas en nosotros Kakashi.<p>

Entonces, los ojos de Hinata se posaron en los de Sasuke. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron en una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar. Su nariz cosquilleaba ante la idea de comenzar a llorar de felicidad por verlo nuevamente. Su amigo, su compañero estaba ahí nuevamente con ella. No tendría que volver a estar sola porque él había vuelto a su lado. Podía sentir nuevamente el significado de lo que era estar feliz luego de meses en que esa sensación parecía escaparse de ella.

Sasuke por su parte permaneció inmóvil, luciendo frío como siempre, inexpresivo y un tanto incómodo por el desplante de sentimientos que se evidenciaban en el rostro de su compañera. Puso una mano en su cuello y esperó que ella dijera alguna cosa para quebrar ese incómodo silencio entre los tres.

—Han… han vuelto —susurró Hinata pasando su puño por los ojos, secando rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas.  
>—Claro, no podíamos irnos para siempre —respondió Kakashi con alegría.<br>—No me perdería tu cumpleaños —dijo Sasuke y media sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Imaginarte pasando ese día en el cementerio se me hizo un tanto patético.  
>—¿Mi cumpleaños?<br>—Mañana es tu cumpleaños —expresó el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

Era cierto. Al día siguiente celebraría su cumpleaños, aunque celebrar no era precisamente la palabra que hubiese empleado. Sasuke tenía razón, durante ese día la familia Hyūga visitaba la tumba en la cual Hizashi Hyūga había sido enterrado. No obstante, Sasuke se había acordado de ese día y había vuelto para que no estuviese sola… no la había abandonado, había estado todo ese tiempo pensando en ella tal como Hinata había estado pensando en él. Ese conocimiento hizo que su estómago cosquilleara de felicidad.

—Sasuke-kun…

Quizás fue que no lo había visto en meses o tal vez que hubiese vuelto justo en la época en que más sola se sentía… pero sus piernas se movieron casi por instinto en su dirección para rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó Sasuke intentando liberarse— ¡Ya suéltame! Que molesta eres Hinata.

Continuó intentando empujarla, separarse de ella, pero los brazos de Hinata apretaron con más fuerza. Su cuerpo se sentía mucho más firme que antes, más ancho, más alto… Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y ella se había perdido los últimos meses de ello. No quería volver a perdérselo, no quería que él se volviera a alejar de ella. Quería pasar el resto de su vida juntos sin importar lo que pasara, para siempre, por siempre. No permitiría que el equipo se volviera a separar y cuando Naruto volviese serían nuevamente invencibles, serían una familia y ella los mantendría unidos, pasara lo que pasara.

— Dije que me soltaras… ¿Qué tipo de bienvenida es esta? Te estás comportando como esas acosadoras y…

Sasuke calló. Lentamente su cuerpo se fue paralizando y Hinata lloró de alegría contra su pecho cuando sintió una de las manos de su compañero posarse sobre su cabeza. Lo apretó con más fuerza, sintiéndose ese aroma masculino que emanaba de él, su corazón latiendo con rapidez, su cuerpo relajándose entre sus brazos.

Y ante los ojos de Gaara, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru… Sasuke Uchiha la abrazó de vuelta cuando se dio cuenta que no habría forma de que ella lo dejara ir.

—Sigues siendo una gran molestia, Hyūga. 

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>  
><em>Se que me quieren matar por no actualizar antes… pero hay un motivo de peso para ello! He estado en pruebas que me han consumido por completo este último mes y Team Seven es un fic al cual le dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Apenas terminé las pruebas me puse a escribir como demente xD<br>Intentaré escribir estos días para asegurarme de compensar la ausencia. Les pido una disculpa sincera y espero de corazón que sigan apoyando este fic que es tan especial para mí._


	39. Capítulo 33: El Nindo de Hinata

**CAPITULO 33  
>EL NINDO DE HINATA<br>**

๑

๑

๑

—¡Asombroso Sasuke nii-chan! —exclamó Konohamaru con asombro dejando escapar una pequeña nube de vapor por su boca debido al frío.  
>—Hn —fue la única respuesta de Sasuke Uchiha, quien no veía nada fuera de lo común en lo que acababa de hacer.<p>

Volvió a poner su chokuto en el lugar que ocupaba alrededor de su cadera y vio como caían todas las cabezas de los muñecos de práctica de la Academia sobre la espesa nieve. A pesar del frío, sus manos se movían con una precisión quirúrgica, tal como se había entrenado a sí mismo para actuar en cualquier clima o condición.

—¡Genial! —gritó Udon.  
>—Que fuerte es… —susurró una niña mirándolo con ojos de enamorada.<br>—Es un Uchiha —murmuró otra pequeña suspirando con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Su trabajo en el país de hierro había rendido sus frutos. Podía decir con absoluta certeza luego de memorizar la mayoría de los movimientos de los samuráis con su sharingan, que era un experto en kenjutsu. Había sido el entrenamiento más duro por el cual había pasado, pero se sentía sumamente satisfecho con los resultados. Ni si quiera Kakashi se le acercaba si tenía una espada en su mano y el raikiri activo en la otra.

Parándose derecho nuevamente movió el rostro en dirección a Hinata. La observó de reojo un momento para que no se hiciera tan evidente que había estado pendiente de ella toda la mañana. A lo lejos, la joven corregía la posición de brazos de Moegi para que pudiera lanzar un kunai con más precisión, mostrándole la forma correcta de sostener el arma. Estaba completamente enfocada en su labor de enseñar con una gran disposición a responder todas las preguntas que la pequeña tuviera para ella, aunque la concurrencia a su alrededor no fuera tan numerosa como lo era con él; tenía al menos a cinco niños rodeándolo y preguntándole todo tipo de cosas cada vez que los mandaban a ayudar en la Academia.

Ignorando las voces infantiles a su alrededor que le preguntaban una y otra vez sobre su kenjutsu, se enfocó en observar a su compañera y suprimir el deseo que surgía en él de acercarse a ella y tomar su mano para sacarla de ahí.

Sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a actuar como un hombre y se enfocó en la nieve que había a sus pies. Era humillante sentirse así, perdido por la amabilidad de alguien más.

Hacía un tiempo esa sensación lo habría horrorizado y se habría puesto del peor de los humores insultando a Hinata mentalmente, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de ella. Habría estado de pésimo humor culpando a Naruto por todas sus desgracias para finalmente terminar maldiciendo a ambos. Se habría dado la media vuelta y marchado, esperando en el fondo que ella lo siguiera como usualmente lo hacía sin decir palabra alguna.

Eso quedaba atrás. No estaba dispuesto a seguir actuando de esa manera ahora. Ambos habían cumplido catorce y ese nuevo año que comenzaba lo hacía sentirse mucho más adulto que antes. No tenía tiempo ni deseos de ser el mismo mocoso inmaduro que había sido antes. Un hombre se hacía cargo de sus propios problemas y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Había algo malo en mirar a Hinata? Era un hombre y ella era una mujer. Los hombres eventualmente se sentían interesados por las mujeres, de lo contrario su padre no se hubiese casado con su madre. Hasta un Uchiha podía sentirse atraído por una joven y al parecer él no era la excepción. No era un problema si no permitía que se convirtiera en uno y ahora que sabía exactamente cuál era su situación podía ponerle remedio.

Había pensando con mucho detenimiento en el asunto y había llegado a la solución más lógica de todas. Si tan sólo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella eventualmente se terminaría aburriendo de su presencia. Si buscaba defectos en su compañera se daría cuenta que no era la imagen perfecta que se había idealizado en su mente durante los últimos cinco meses de ausencia y todo el resto de ese invierno. Estaba seguro que nuevamente podría verla como esa torpe y rara chica con la cual había tenido la infortuna de ser compañero de equipo. Tenía que creer eso, porque a pesar de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella, aquello no significaba que estuviese completamente de acuerdo con estar más pendiente de una chica que en su entrenamiento y su eventual venganza. Era vergonzoso y hasta humillante sentirse así por alguien como Hinata.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —preguntó Konohamaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
>—Entrenando en el País del Hierro —respondió con simpleza.<br>—¿Puedes enseñarme? —lo cuestionó emocionado.  
>—Ni si quiera sabes lanzar un kunai con precisión y quieres aprender kenjutsu —se burló Sasuke dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el lugar en donde Hinata se encontraba.<br>—¡Naruto nii-chan me enseñaría! —se quejó Konohamaru siguiéndolo.  
>—Eso es porque Naruto es un perdedor.<p>

Sasuke ignoró el resto de lo que Konohamaru decía. No iba a ponerse a la altura de un chico menor que él que ni si quiera salía de la Academia aún. Por el contrario, su atención se concentró en Hinata quien felicitaba a Moegi por lograr que su kunai diera a uno de los blancos que estaba frente a ella.

—Felicítala cuando golpee la cabeza o el pecho. Un kunai en una pierna no es suficiente para detener a alguien que quiera matarla —dijo con frialdad.  
>—Esta recién aprendiendo, Sasuke-kun —respondió Hinata parándose derecha y sonriendo en dirección a Moegi.<br>—¿No es hora de irnos ya? —le preguntó parándose a su lado.  
>—Sí —respondió Hinata acomodando una hebra de su cabello atrás de su oído.<p>

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, ¿cómo era posible que haciendo algo tan cotidiano una kunoichi se viera tan frágil y vulnerable? Quizás era eso lo que le llamaba la atención de Hinata Hyūga, era una caja de cosas que no podía descifrar por mucho que lo intentara. No obstante, anotó ese gesto en la lista de defectos que estaba enumerando en su mente, como algo más que lo irritaba de ella, la forma en que jugaba con su cabellera justo después de terminar de entrenar.

_Debería preocuparse más de guardar los kunais en vez de estar arreglando su cabello_— pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Se dio la media vuelta asumiendo que Hinata lo seguiría y así fue. Esa era parte de la dinámica entre ambos. Él caminaba, ella seguía hasta alcanzarlo y posicionarse a su lado. Poder avanzar de esa forma al lado de su compañera lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente en casa después de meses de ausencia. Había algo cotidiano en toda esa rutina que llevaban a cabo que se le hacía gratamente familiar, como la calidez que se siente al estar cerca de una fogata o la sensación que se experimenta al comer onigiris recién hechos.

Sacudió su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos y sólo se concentró en una cosa: volverse más fuerte. Ese era el único medio que tenía en ese momento para aguantar el invierno y la soledad que sentía al saber que un nuevo año pasaba sin sus padres en casa, sin que nadie lo esperara allí y con Itachi vivo dando vueltas por el mundo.

—¿Vamos a entrenar? —le preguntó finalmente cuando salieron de la Academia.  
>—Podemos entrenar en el dojo. La nieve está demasiado alta en el bosque —respondió Hinata.<br>—¿Quién lo diría? —se burló— Un poco de nieve asusta a _Hinata-hime_.  
>—La nieve no me asusta, p-pero con este frío, ¿no sería más cómodo entrenar bajo el techo del dojo? Comenzará a nevar.<br>—Cuando pelees por tu vida no será dentro de un dojo.

Eso finalizaba la discusión. Se haría lo que él quisiera, como siempre.

Eran pequeñas cosas como esa la que lo hacía sentir una afinidad con su compañera de equipo. No importaba cuanto quisiera hacer algo, siempre terminaba cediendo para que él se saliera con la suya. Era su naturaleza tranquila y dulce la que le cedía las discusiones sin volver a alegar.

No obstante sentirse satisfecho, intentó buscar una forma de volver esa cualidad en un defecto. Tenía que encontrar fallas en Hinata para dejar de sentirse como un tarado todo el tiempo. Decidió en ese momento mientras caminaba que el carácter de su compañera era demasiado suave y lo anotó en su mente en la lista que venía haciendo de cosas por las cuales la joven Hyūga no era la adecuada para él ni para nadie. Especialmente para Naruto.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Hinata cuando notó que su mirada había estado fija en ella demasiado tiempo.  
>—No es nada —respondió él con rapidez y siguió avanzando sin volver a observarla.<br>—¿No se ven lindas las calles adornadas para San Valentín? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Todo estaba decorado con listones rojos, corazones y flores de papel. El día de san Valentín llegaría en cualquier momento y como siempre las personas de la Villa exageraban el asunto. El comercio se veía activo mientras decenas de chicas salían de las tiendas con bolsas de chocolates para regalárselas a sus enamorados.

Sasuke notó mientras caminaba que muchas de las miradas de esas jóvenes ilusionadas se dirigían a él. Se preguntó cuándo entenderían —después de años de rechazo hacia ellas— que odiaba el chocolate. Odiaba cualquier cosa que fuese dulce y empalagosa.

Podía imaginarse san Valentín ese año. Estaría todo el día escondido en el bosque intentando escaparse de las decenas de tarjetas y cajas con chocolates que usualmente recibía, irritado cada vez que alguna lo encontrara y tuviese que decirle que desapareciera de su vista antes de que la llenara de kunais como un alfiletero viviente.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos de la aldea para San Valentín? —le preguntó de pronto a Hinata, exteriorizando lo que sentía.  
>—No podemos irnos si no es con permiso exclusivo para realizar una misión —respondió la joven con una sonrisa—. Anímate Sasuke-kun, no creo que sea tan malo este año.<br>—Será peor que malo —el pelinegro suspiró—. Al menos tú no me darás chocolates, ¿o sí? —miró de reojo a Hinata, divirtiéndose con el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas heladas.  
>—Cla-claro que no Sasuke-kun. Sé que odias los cho-chocolates y…<br>—¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —le preguntó de pronto frunciendo el ceño.  
>—Ahm… yo…<br>—Ya lo sé —dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos buscando algo de calor— ¿Tienes planeado darme algo de cualquier modo, no? —la conocía demasiado bien. Venía haciéndole presentes desde que se formó el equipo siete.  
>—Yo…<br>—Eres tan transparente.  
>—Era u-una sorpresa —susurró Hinata un tanto avergonzada.<br>—La mejor sorpresa que podrías darme es que hoy uno de tus golpes logre acertarme.

Hinata suspiró con suavidad, bajando levemente el rostro con la mirada perdida. Fue entonces que entendió que había herido sus sentimientos. Para las chicas, esas estupideces eran importantes. Se aseguró de anotar mentalmente que Hinata no era distinta a los demás, sino que era como cualquier mujer en Konoha, se volvía cursi para San Valentín y eso era un defecto con el cual no podría vivir si decidía algún día tener una novia.

—Pensé que eras distinta a las demás, pero te encanta toda esta porquería de los chocolates y el amor —dijo Sasuke un tanto irritado.  
>—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó rápidamente luciendo confundida— A muchas personas les gusta recibir chocolates en un día especial.<p>

Las mejillas de Hinata tomaron color nuevamente y sus ojos ilusionados mostraron ese destello que sólo había ahí cuando pensaba en la persona que realmente amaba. Por supuesto, no estaba pensando en él, sino en Naruto. A ese perdedor de hecho le gustaba toda esa porquería.

Debió sentirse aliviado de que los chocolates en un futuro cercano no estarían dirigidos hacia él, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos de ello. No quería que Hinata anduviese repartiendo chocolates por ahí. De pronto, no le importó qué fuese lo que ella regalara para San Valentín, sólo que él fuese quien lo recibiera.

—¿Qué me ibas a dar? —le preguntó intentando alejarla a la fuerza del recuerdo de Naruto.  
>—E-es una sorpresa Sasuke-kun —respondió ella visiblemente incómoda.<br>—Vamos, sabes que odio las sorpresas, sobre todo las tuyas —murmuró un tanto avergonzado, pero intentando ocultarlo con su estoicismo—. Sólo dímelo.  
>—Tu chokuto no tiene una vaina. Mande a hacer una para ti—dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos que estaban cubiertos en gruesos guantes de lana.<br>—¿Una… vaina?  
>—Sí.<p>

No pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. Su chokuto, la espada sin curva que había encontrado en las ruinas del combate entre su hermano y Orochimaru, se había vuelto rápidamente en una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Había aprendido esa importante lección en el país del Hierro y ahora fuese donde fuese la mantenía cerca de él.

Los samurái pensaban que sus katanas eran la extensión de sus almas. Él no llevaba esa idea tan lejos como eso, pero consideraba que su chokuto era parte de su brazo y un medio de acortar distancias entre él y su enemigo. Cuando empuñaba su espada, se volvía alguien peligroso y lo sabía. Sólo pensar que Hinata le daría algo para envolver su espada lo hizo querer sonreír, no obstante, no lo hizo. Terminó asintiendo con disimulada indiferencia.

Hinata suspiró un tanto aliviada con la aprobación de Sasuke y continuaron caminando uno al lado del otro por las calles nevadas de Konoha, sin palabras innecesarias, sólo dejando que el viento helado los arrullara. No importaba el frío que hiciera, estar cerca de ella lo hacía sentir calidez en el pecho y aquello nuevamente se estaba volviendo irritante, pero podía soportarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía actuar como un hombre y afrontar ese problema.

De pronto, miró de reojo sobre su espalda y dijo lo que venía siendo evidente por los últimos cinco minutos.

—Nos están siguiendo.  
>—Lo sé —indicó Hinata sonriendo suavemente.<br>—¿No haremos nada al respecto? —preguntó irritado.  
>—Seguramente quieren preguntarnos algo…<br>—No se los haré tan fácil.

Habían estado toda esa mañana con Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi en la Academia. No entendía qué era lo que estaban haciendo siguiéndolos por Konoha. Bueno, quizás sí lo sabía. Konohamaru estaba empecinado en aprender a usar una espada como él. No obstante, a diferencia de Naruto, él no veía el talento natural del chico Sarutobi, por el contrario, sólo lo consideraba una molestia que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas e insistir en aprender jutsus que estaban muy fuera de su dominio.

Por otro lado, que fueran tan torpes para esconderse al seguirlos le pareció más que prueba suficiente para decir que no estaban listos para ser shinobis aún, y por lo mismo, no podían estar preparados para aprender jutsus de gran dificultad. El kenjutsu no era un juego y se había demorado cinco meses en aprenderlo con los mejores maestros del mundo.

—Corramos —dijo Sasuke.  
>—¿Ah?<br>—Corre conmigo.

Tomó la muñeca de Hinata con algo de rudeza y la tiró hacia él mientras corría. Saltó al techo más próximo y volvió a dar un brinco para caer en la techumbre inmediatamente más arriba. En ese punto se detuvo y miró de reojo hacia abajo, observando que los tres estudiantes de la Academia veían con frustración que su blanco se les escapaba de las manos.

—Eso les enseñará —dijo con una sonrisa bastante infantil.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo miraba sonrojada. No entendió muy bien porque lo observaba así, hasta que bajó el rostro y se dio cuenta que aún estaba sujetándola, su mano descubierta apretando su muñeca desnuda. Piel con piel, calor con calor.

La soltó como si su brazo hubiese sido una braza ardiente. Por instinto la hubiese empujado de no haberse encontrado en el techo de un edificio. Ambos se miraron un momento sin saber qué decir hasta que Sasuke no soportó el silencio y volvió a saltar, ahora dirigiéndose hacia el techo aledaño.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata se quedó inmovilizada, dejando que el frío viento del invierno la envolviera revoloteando su larga cabellera azulada. Se hundió un momento entre sus hombros y negó con el rostro sonriendo.

Pensamientos muy extraños habían pasado por su mente cuando él la sujetó de esa forma, entre ellos, la calidez que había sentido cuando Sasuke la tocó. Había bastado un momento para que esa misma tibieza subiera a sus mejillas haciéndola sentir nervios en el estómago de que él notara lo incómoda que la ponía que alguien más la tocara.

Desde ese beso frente a Ichiraku Ramen, cualquier contacto con él la hacía recordar la tibieza de sus labios y la torpeza con que había reaccionado. No debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia su compañero de equipo, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, Sasuke era un chico muy gentil y apuesto, era difícil a veces recordar que eran sólo amigos.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —le gritó desde el techo.

Él no se detuvo, sólo siguió saltando de una techumbre a otra hasta desaparecer de su vista. Si lo conocía bien, seguramente se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento que siempre utilizaban. Sólo pensar estar ahí todo el día practicando sus movimientos entre la nieve la hacía tiritar de frío.

No obstante, Sasuke tenía razón. Cuando se enfrentaran nuevamente al riesgo de morir no sería dentro de un cómodo dojo ni en la calidez de su hogar. Verían su enemigo en un campo de batalla, en el bosque, en la arena, en el barro, en la nieve, en medio del sol o de la lluvia. Un shinobi debía estar listo para afrontar cualquier situación sin importar lo difícil que fuese y ella no era la excepción.

Saltó hacia el techo más cercano y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Sasuke, pensando o más bien agradeciendo tener a su compañero ahí. Muchas veces perdía el camino y la dirección, pero él le recordaba —a veces no muy amablemente— lo que significaba ser un ninja. Ese era el destino que había elegido para ella o al menos quería creerlo así. Hacía tiempo había dejado de pensar que su padre era la única razón por la cual seguía con la idea de convertirse en una kunoichi.

Por muchos años, su norte, su estrella que brillaba con fuerza en la oscuridad, había sido Naruto. Ver lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse a flote a pesar de la hostilidad hacia él, sus constantes fracasos y también su perseverancia, la hicieron creer de todo corazón que ella también podría, eventualmente, dejar de ser sólo un fracaso en todo lo que hacía. Su vida no se sintió tan solitaria al saber que había alguien más afuera de las altas paredes del complejo Hyūga que estaba luchando por ser reconocido.

No obstante, esa noche oscura se había llenado lentamente de nuevas luces. Junto a Naruto y brillando con la misma intensidad estaba Sasuke y también Kakashi. Su compañero y su maestro eran sin duda dos motivos para querer superarse, seguir avanzando y mejorar. Sasuke estaba solo, pero verlo día a día con esa obsesión de volverse más fuerte la habían hecho querer lo mismo para ella. No importaba que tan sola se sintiera en casa, había alguien que llegaba a la suya para no encontrar a nadie ahí. Había hallado una cierta complicidad con él al saber que ambos eran seres que no debían depender de nadie excepto ellos mismos y al mismo tiempo, levantarse y caminar uno junto al otro. Tenerlo junto a ella la hacía sentir seguridad en sí misma.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento observó que Sasuke ya estaba retirando su pesado abrigo y vendando sus manos para poder moverlas con más soltura. Recuperó el aliento desde la rama en que se encontraba y se sentó sobre el tronco congelado mirándolo prepararse.

Sin entender del todo por qué, la cálida sensación en su estómago la hizo sonreír. Sin importar lo que pasara, ambos crecerían juntos para convertirse en grandes shinobis. Confiaba plenamente en ello. Y cuando eso ocurriera se voltearía hacia Sasuke y le daría las gracias por estar con ella todo ese tiempo.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome todo el día o vamos a entrenar? —preguntó de pronto.

Se veía tan diferente de espalda. Era como si el frío no tocara sus brazos desnudos, sino que los fortaleciera en medio de la nieve. Parecía un samurái salido de los antiguos cuentos que Ko solía contarle cuando era una niña.

—De inmediato —le contestó.

Saltó de la rama y sus pies se hundieron hasta sus rodillas en la nieve. Caminó con esfuerzo entre el espesor blanco, sintiendo como sus tobillos se mojaban producto del hielo derritiéndose contra su piel tibia. Era desagradable entrenar entre esas condiciones, pero había que hacerlo. A diferencia de los otros genin, ellos no tenían la suerte de poder realizar misiones muy difíciles con frecuencia y cuando no estaban paleando nieve, limpiando calles o buscando mascotas perdidas, el tiempo debía emplearse en entrenar. Por otro lado, Kakashi pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera de la aldea y entrenar caía exclusivamente en sus manos.

Su torso se enfrió de inmediato cuando dejó caer su pesada chaqueta lila que la protegía del frío. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlar el deseo de abrazarse a sí misma para buscar calor. No obstante, observar a Sasuke caminar entre la nieve con su chokuto en mano sin inmutarse por la temperatura la hizo darse nuevos ánimos para seguir ahí. No podía mostrarse débil ante la persona que tanto respetaba como compañero y rival de entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Hinata mientras sacaba las vendas de sus manos.  
>—¿Qué cosa?<br>—Aguantar este frío con tan poca ropa.  
>—Esto no es nada comparado con el país del Hierro —respondió Sasuke sin mirarla, estabilizando su espada horizontalmente para medir su hoja—. Allá hace tanto frío que los huesos duelen, los dedos se entumecen y los pies se congelan. Muchos hombres que conocí no tenían dedos o les faltaba pedazos de sus cuerpos que habían perdido en el invierno. Es un frío tan profundo que duele si quiera respirar.<p>

Hinata se imaginó ese país lejano al cual no había podido ir. Ese viaje había pertenecido sólo a Sasuke.

Mientras lo esperaba se había imaginado muchas veces el país del hierro como un hermoso lugar sacado de alguna leyenda antigua, pero nunca lo visualizó como el infierno de hielo que Sasuke describía.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos? —la interrumpió él en sus pensamiento.  
>—No es nada —respondió Hinata bajando la mirada, observando las vendas ensangrentadas que cubrían sus nudillo y escondiéndolos para que él no se diera cuenta.<p>

Sasuke se acercó a ella, le tomó la muñeca con brusquedad y la tiró hacia él retirando las vendas para exponer sus manos. De inmediato frunció el ceño y gruñó cuando su piel quedó expuesta.

Sus palmas estaban cubiertas en heridas, sus nudillos estaban desgastados y se veía la piel abierta. Una de sus uñas se había perdido y dos de sus dedos estaban morados producto de un esguince que había sufrido. Esas no eran las manos de una dama, eran más bien las manos de una kunoichi. Aquello la enorgullecía en un sentido extraño, se sentía acercarse a su propio sueño.

—Maldición Hinata —dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, agachándose para tomar un puñado de nieve y colocarlo en las zonas que peor se veían—. No sirve de nada que entrenes hasta herirte si después no tratas esas herida, ¿de qué sirve saber ninjutsu médico si no lo ocupas en ti misma? —Hinata arrugó su rostro ante la sensación que el frío le producía contra su piel herida—. Puedes afectar tu flujo de chakra.  
>—Sasuke-kun —lo interrumpió retirando sus manos—. Dije que no es nada.<p>

Bajó la mirada en silencio dejando que la nieve que Sasuke había puesto sobre sus manos volviera a caer al suelo. El viento sopló con fuerza entre ellos, silbando como si hubiese un lobo corriendo con la brisa helada. Sasuke frunció los labios, cruzó sus brazos y la observó con intensidad intentando quebrarla con su mirada.

Cuando fue evidente que no lo lograría volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué tramas? —le preguntó con sequedad.  
>—Es algo… algo personal —era la forma educada de responderle que no era de su incumbencia—. Algo que debo hacer sola, como tu viaje al país del Hierro. Esto es… es algo mío.<br>—Dime la verdad —una de las manos de Sasuke se dirigió a su brazo, apretándoselo levemente.  
>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata, sintiendo un leve dolor en la zona que él estaba sujetando.<br>—Porque… porque… —Sasuke buscaba las palabras, pero hasta Hinata se daba cuenta que decir que se preocupaba por ella le resultaba casi imposible.  
>—No soy una niña —respondió Hinata con amabilidad, intentando no sonar grosera ante su nerviosismo—. No necesito que me cuides —tomó el brazo de Sasuke lo retiró lentamente del suyo—. Puedo cuidarme sola.<br>—Haz lo que quieras. No creas que me importa —dijo con frialdad— ¿Al menos puedes luchar con las manos así?

Hinata asintió y de inmediato Sasuke estiró su mano para intentar golpearle un hombro. Interceptó su golpe de un manotazo haciendo que su extremidad se desviara hacia un costado.

—Nada mal —dijo Sasuke levantando una pierna y golpeándola en el costado con rapidez—, pero tampoco nada bien.

Los ojos de Hinata se agudizaron, mostrando las pequeñas venas alrededor de éstos. Su byakugan estaba activo.

Por su parte, los iris de Sasuke se volvieron rojos y tres aspas aparecieron en ese lugar girando con velocidad. Hinata sabía que con el sharingan activo se complicaba muchísimo cualquier movimiento de taijutsu que intentara realizar. Tenía que depender ahora de su velocidad y también de las técnicas secretas del clan Hyūga. El problema era, que aparte de algunas cosas que había logrado hacer por su cuenta no había muchos movimientos del puño gentil que pudiese tener efecto sobre él. El sharingan leía los movimientos y los sellos de quien estuviese al frente antes de que los pudiera hacer.

—¿Rindiéndote tan rápido? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a formar los sellos retrocediendo alrededor de cinco pasos de ella. Sus manos se movían con tanta rapidez a pesar del frío que le pareció que estaba a años luz de poder igualarlo. Ni si quiera podía ver con precisión los sellos que realizaba.

_—Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu._

Una enorme bola de fuego se comenzó a formar justo delante de ella. Apenas logró esquivarla saltando hacia las ramas de los árboles, pero al parecer eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke había querido pues tan pronto como pisó la rama la mano del Uchiha le tomó el hombro desde atrás con un kunai rozando su cuello.

Hinata movió lentamente su rostro hacia un costado para observarlo y se dio cuenta que el Sasuke que permanecía abajo era sólo un clon que se deshacía en una nube de humo.

—Uno a cero —dijo Sasuke suavemente sobre su oído.  
>—No me di cuenta —se excusó Hinata.<br>—Lo sé —respondió él sin moverse, respirando profundamente sobre su cabellera, como si hubiese estado intentando percibir su aroma.  
>—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Hinata de pronto, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su piel, justo en la zona en donde la respiración de Sasuke la acariciaba.<br>—¿Segunda ronda?

La segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta ronda fueron para Sasuke.

No era como si Hinata no se estuviese esforzando, pero la velocidad con que se movía, la inteligencia para usar jutsus bastante sencillos, la forma en que utilizaba su chokuto y también la capacidad de leer sus movimientos hacían de Sasuke un rival completamente superior a ella.

Sintió ese amargor llenarle el estómago nuevamente. Era la misma sensación que experimentaba cada vez que se paraba frente a un tronco y lo golpeaba hasta que sus nudillos sangraran preguntándose porque Sasuke estaba tan lejos cuando entrenaban juntos. Sí, él era un genio y ella alguien que debía entrenar sin descanso, pero no le parecía justo que ni si quiera pudiese ganarle una vez. También se estaba esforzando, también había estado trabajando sin descanso todo ese tiempo intentando volverse tan fuerte como sus compañeros, ¿entonces por qué seguía siendo débil? ¿Por qué él la derrotaba con tanta facilidad?

La Chokuto de Sasuke estaba en su mano derecha. La había sacado en su tercera ronda y Hinata ya tenía un corte poco profundo en su brazo producto de intentar defenderse de ella.

Se paró derecha y lo dejó atacarla, no dejaría que nuevamente le ganara. Enfrentaría esa espada de frente tal como Gai le había enseñado.

—¡Muévete! —le ordenó Sasuke cuando vio que no esquivaría el ataque y que él tampoco se detendría.  
>—No —respondió Hinata levantando sus manos y tomando la hoja con éstas.<p>

La sangre de inmediato salpicó la nieve y cubrió la hoja de la espada de Sasuke, quien la miraba como si de pronto hubiese perdido la razón. Con manos temblorosas, Hinata movió la chokotu hacia un costado, anulando el movimiento de Sasuke y golpeándolo con una de sus piernas en el estómago. La espada saltó lejos y se clavó en el hielo, mientras que Sasuke cayó tres metros más atrás arrastrándose sobre la nieve.

Levantó el rostro extrañado, viéndola como si fuese la primera vez que se hubiesen encontrado en el camino del otro.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie.  
>—Tal vez —respondió Hinata respirando profundamente—, pe-pero… esta ronda va para mí —una sonrisa llena de orgullo se formó en su rostro.<br>—Sólo porque tuve que frenarme para no cortarte en dos —alegó Sasuke molesto. Odiaba perder y Hinata lo sabía.  
>—E-ese fue tú error.<p>

Sasuke la observó fastidiado. Saber que Hinata había anulado su kenjutsu lo golpeaba en el orgullo. No obstante, luego de un minuto sin hablarse, negó con el rostro y media sonrisa ladina adornó sus labios.

La imagen de Sasuke en medio de la nieve la hizo sentirse completamente confundida. ¿Qué era esa emoción que estaban reflejando sus ojos? ¿Acaso era aprobación?

—Sácate los pesos Hinata —le ordenó de forma seca.  
>—Gai sensei dijo que sólo debo sacármelos para dormir o para luchar en serio con un…<br>—Vamos a luchar en serio ahora —le dijo sacando su chokuto de la nieve—. No me detendré nuevamente.

๑

๑

๑

El jardín del complejo del clan Hyuga estaba completamente cubierto de nieve a pesar de que esa mañana habían barrido el lugar de entrenamiento justo en el patio central. A pesar de ser de noche, el hielo seguía cayendo como un fino manto de plumas blancas; ya le estaba llegando a las rodillas a Hinata. Los arroyos en donde habían habitado los peces Koi estaban congelados y el agua no subía y bajaba de la fuente de bambú, pues el frío se había encargado de volver todo hielo. Hermosas estalagmitas de agua congelada colgaban de las ramas de los árboles y también del borde de las techumbres, brillando con intensos fulgores cuando la luz del fuego del interior del complejo las iluminaba.

Para Hinata, quien se encontraba en medio de todo esto, retirarse a dormir aún no era una opción. A pesar de que la temperatura la hacía tiritar y que apenas podía sentir sus propios dedos y la punta de la nariz, no dejaba de lado su entrenamiento nocturno y la esperanza de que finalmente su padre saliera de su oficina y le dedicara algo de su tiempo. Aunque tuviese que estar ahí por horas hasta que él saliera a verla.

Mientras golpeaba la madera del poste, dejaba que el dolor se apaciguara con su firme determinación de volverse más fuerte. Pensaba en Sasuke entrenando en el duro invierno del país del Hierro y en Naruto deambulando por el mundo, conociendo nuevas personas, nuevos jutsus y viviendo aventuras, volviéndose mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era. Sus compañeros avanzaban a pasos gigantes y ella los seguía desde atrás.

Algún tiempo pensó que su misión era mantenerlos unidos. Eso la reconfortaba. Su labor no era ser extremadamente rápida, fuerte o ágil, sino ser el punto de concordia entre Sasuke y Naruto. Sentía que lo había logrado hasta cierto punto. A pesar de que sus dos compañeros pelearan muy a menudo, el equipo había logrado funcionar de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, ahora que Naruto no estaba ahí, se había visto un poco perdida en cuál era su función dentro del equipo siete. Veía a Sasuke avanzar con una rapidez envidiable mientras que ella seguía logrando pequeñas cosas. Ya no era suficiente saber un par de técnicas del puño gentil, así como no era suficiente saber un poco de ninjutsu médico. Quería más. Quería ser una roca y no arena, tal como había dicho Temari.

De pronto, escuchó pasos sobre la nieve atrás de ella lo cual la hizo voltear sobre su hombro, jadeando levemente.

Vio la figura de su padre, estoico como siempre, brazos cruzados y rostro cansado. Usaba un hermoso kimono blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su semblante lo dignificaba incluso con ese frío al no mostrar un atisbo de los síntomas propios del clima. Sonrió levemente, ansiosa por ese encuentro; lo había estado aguardando por horas, días, quizás desde que se despidió de Gaara ese día en que Sasuke volvió a la aldea.

—Ko dijo que me estabas esperando —dijo su padre mientras que el viento movía su larga cabellera castaña.  
>—Sí —respondió Hinata intentando controlar lo ansiosa que se sentía.<br>—La noche se hizo para dormir, no para entrenar—la sermoneó mirándola con severidad— ¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué quería? Esa era una excelente pregunta, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería de él? Lo tenía decidido y había repetido las palabras una y otra vez en su mente, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella las cosas no salían como lo hubiese deseado. El discurso que tenía en la punta de la lengua comenzó a desaparecer de su consciencia y pronto lo único que conservó en su lugar fueron nervios. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, su respiración a descontrolarse y sus manos a temblar.

—Algo… a-algo que… que…

Bajó el rostro; no podía seguir manteniéndole la mirada. Era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y sus rodillas se sentían hechas de mantequilla, ¿por qué su padre tenía ese efecto sobre ella? Había estado en situaciones mucho más atemorizantes sin titubear, pero cuando se trataba de él, ni si quiera podía sacar la voz.

—Sigues tartamudeando después de tanto tiempo —dijo el hombre suspirando con pesar—. Habla claro de una vez.

Su padre tenía razón. No era momento para que se le enredara la lengua, sino para mostrar fortaleza. Debía enseñarle que ya no era la misma niña asustadiza que se escondía atrás de sus piernas cada vez que algo la asustaba o la ponía incómoda. Podía hablar claramente cuando necesitaba, podía pararse derecha y mirarlo a los ojos, podía andar con la cabeza en alto. No era un error de la naturaleza como él había dicho ese día en que Kakashi la tomó como su discípula… era Hinata del clan Hyūga, la próxima líder del clan.

—Cuando era niña pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni digna para ser su hija. Todo lo que hacía resultaba en un fracaso —sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, manteniéndole la mirada con firmeza—. La mera idea de liderar el clan Hyūga me horrorizaba al punto de querer correr muy lejos de este lugar y esconderme. Pero eso ha cambiado —había conocido personas que la habían forzado a cambiar, a volverse más confiada y segura de sí misma: Naruto, Kakashi y en especial Sasuke quien la había mortificado por tartamudear desde el primer día en que lo conoció en el equipo siete—. Yo he cambiado. Puedo hablar sin titubear cuando un asunto es lo suficientemente importante para que así lo haga.

Algo dentro de ella no podía creer que había dicho eso todas esas palabras sin que su voz vacilara un momento. Se sintió extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma. Podía convertirse en una kunoichi fuerte y decidida, estaba segura de eso, pero volverse una mujer resuelta frente a su padre, el hombre que más miedo le daba en el mundo, era otra cosa.

—No me gusta repetirme —dijo de pronto Hiashi Hyūga— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hinata?  
>—Quiero aprender los movimientos secretos del clan Hyūga —las palabras salieron tan rápido que por un momento tuvo la intensión de taparse la boca, pedirle perdón por su imprudencia y correr. Pero no lo haría, esa era una batalla que debía luchar y ganar—. Quiero que usted me los enseñe y antes de que diga que no estoy preparada, por favor… ¡Pelee conmigo! Estoy preparada para aprender de usted el legado de los Hyūga. Lo he estado por mucho tiem…<br>—¿Quieres pelear contra mí? —la interrumpió con lentitud, pronunciando cada palabra con incredulidad.

Hinata tomó aire, dio un paso al frente, juntó sus manos ensangrentadas sobre su regazo y asintió sin mostrar ningún gesto de estarse arrepintiendo. Si lo escuchaba viniendo de su padre, claro que sonaba como una locura, pero no le importaba. Si tan sólo él veía que no era la misma niña débil a quien hacían pelear contra su hermana menor, entonces quizás, tuviera más fe en ella. Necesitaba que su padre tuviese fe en ella. Necesitaba que le mostrara aceptación y cariño, que la rodeara con los brazos sobre los hombros y le dijera por primera vez en su vida que estaba orgulloso de ella. Tan sólo un minuto de su tiempo, era todo lo que necesitaba para mostrarle que no era débil y que podía aprender las técnicas secretas del clan.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó su padre observándola confundido, como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo— ¿Por qué no mostrabas esta determinación antes?  
>—Porque he encontrado mi propio nindo.<p>

Un camino que no involucraba a nadie más que ella y que solamente ella se podía forzar a seguir. No lo estaba haciendo porque amara a Naruto, porque sintiera lástima de quedarse sin Sasuke o porque deseara superar a Neji. Era la ruta que debía andar que eventualmente la llevaría a ellos, sin mirar sus espaldas, sino que corriendo para alcanzarlos en el lugar en donde tres caminos distintos se unieran.

Tres sueños, tres vidas, tres caminos, que se volvieran sólo uno. Había logrado comprender que no debía seguir a Sasuke y a Naruto por sus caminos, sino que tenía que forjar uno propio, uno para sí misma.

—Quiero liderar a los Hyūga —dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, como si pudiese tocar su propio sueño con la punta de los dedos—. Sé que no soy naturalmente talentosa, pero me esforzaré, aunque me lleve toda la vida, aunque no duerma, aunque mis puños constantemente sangren. No soy débil, Otou-sama, y deseo demostrárselo.

Hiashi Hyūga la observó de reojo un momento, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al complejo con pasos lentos y firmes sobre la nieve.

Los hombros de Hinata cayeron suavemente y su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer. Al menos lo había intentado. Era sólo la primera vez que se lo pedía, quizás en un par de meses él accediese a entrenarla. El fracaso era un sentimiento al cual estaba acostumbrada, curiosamente y a pesar de su optimismo ante su negativa tácita, nunca antes había dolido tanto.

—Comenzaremos mañana. Temprano. En el dojo —dijo el hombre con algo de severidad.

Su voz la hizo respingar y levantar el rostro con sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su pecho y contener la emoción que sentía ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se había preparado mentalmente para su negativa, por lo cual escuchar que efectivamente decía que sí, que la entrenaría personalmente, era sin duda la sensación más intensa que hubiese experimentado en su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió con completa felicidad.

_Espérenme… Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun… pronto nuestros caminos se unirán y caminaremos realmente juntos._

๑

๑

๑

Recorrer las tumbas en invierno no era muy acogedor ni agradable, pero a él no le importaba. El frío de la noche de Konoha era agradable, al menos mucho mejor que ese calor húmedo de verano. Andar con la ropa húmeda y pegoteada contra el cuerpo sí que era un fastidio.

La última vez que había visitado ese lugar había comprado flores, no obstante, sus manos estaban vacías esta vez. Era la primera ocasión en que entraba ahí solo, sin ella, a visitar a sus padres. Había tenido deseos de verlos y ahora parado frente a sus lápidas se preguntó qué era lo que realmente hacía ahí.

Tenía muchas teorías al respecto mientras se paraba en medio de la nieve sin expresiones en su rostro. Quizás se sentía solo, aunque no era precisamente ese el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Tal vez se sentía culpable, pero tampoco era esa una motivación para haber salido de su rutina diaria y visitar el cementerio de Konoha a esa hora de la noche. El verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí era otro, y lo sabía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Observó las rocas gravadas con el nombre de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha sin alterarse, pero recordando con pesar la última vez que los había visto vivos esa mañana.

Su madre le había dado un obento de comida para su práctica y él había insistido que no era una simple práctica, sino que iba a _entrenar de verdad_. Cuanto deseaba ahora haber podido abrazarla y darle las gracias antes de salir.

—No sé qué hago aquí realmente… —dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos—. No. Estoy mintiendo. Sí sé que hago aquí —suspiró con pesar ante la confesión que acababa de hacer—. Deben estar decepcionados de que nunca venga a visitarlos. Aunque, creo que entienden por qué no lo hago. Aún no he podido… vengar sus muertes.

El rostro de Itachi vino a su mente. Recordó la forma en que lucía tan apático frente a los cuerpos muertos de sus padres esa noche fatídica, como si en vez de haber asesinado a sus padres estuviese alistándose para beber una taza de té e irse a dormir.

Tuvo que contenerse un momento para no terminar quebrándose frente a las lápidas de sus padres. Lo último que deseaba era terminar quemando alguna cosa por culpa de su hermano mayor.

—Visité el país del Hierro hace poco. Aprendí a usar la espada con precisión, aunque no les hacía mucha gracia que usara una chokuto en vez de una katana como lo hacen ellos —suspiró recordando esos días y terminó por sentarse sobre la nieve prendiendo una varilla de incienso sobre la tumba de su madre—. Sé que no me habrían dejado ir. Otou-san se habría negado y Kaa-san habría dicho que era una locura. Pero tenía que salir de Konoha. Se me hacía insoportable quedarme aquí un día más —frunció los labios y bajó levemente el rostro—. Seguramente saben por qué fui, ¿no?

Sonrió con gracia, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo. Los copos de nieve lo rodeaban cayendo sobre su cabeza y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que había sido pensando que la distancia aminoraría lo que sentía por ella, la forma en que su estómago se tensaba cuando la tenía cerca o esa extraña sensación de querer sonreír cada vez que ella hacia una de las tantas cosas que consideraba irritante.

— Lo sé. También me ha tomado por sorpresa —confesó prendiendo una segunda varilla de incienso sobre la tumba de su padre—. No es como si me agradara sentirme así por ella, pero no lo puedo evitar, ¡y créanme que lo he intentado! Es decir es humillante, todo esto es humillante —se tomó el rostro como si de pronto comenzara a dolerle la cabeza—. Es decir, Es…¡Es Hinata! Es… no es… no es como si fuera alguien… digo, siempre tiene tierra en las uñas. Además, juega con sus dedos de forma irritante cada vez que está nerviosa, tartamudea y sinceramente tiene un problema grave cuando se trata de confiar en sí misma. Es igual que todas las otras mujeres para algunas cosas, quiere chocolates para San Valentín y se pone como idiota cada vez que alguien la invita al Hanami. Además, es torpe, lenta y tiene pésimo gusto. Está enamorada de un perdedor que ni si quiera sabe que ella lo ama —bajó suavemente los párpados sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho—. Siempre huele a canela y a miel y yo odio los dulces. Es entrometida y su preocupación por mí en ocasiones realmente me irrita. Todo esto es absurdo…

Su semblante lentamente comenzó a suavizarse.

Sí, Hinata tenía muchos defectos, pero era lo más cercano que tenía. Era su amiga, su confidente y también alguien por la cual hubiese muerto sin pensarlo dos veces. Era dulce al punto que llegaba a ser irritante. Era gentil al límite que muchas personas abusarían de ello si él no hubiese estado cerca para mandarlos al diablo. Era ingenua, aún creyendo que las nubes estaban hechas de algodón de azúcar y creyendo que había una olla de oro al final del arcoiris. Realmente no entendía como alguien como ella podía encontrar ferocidad cuando se trataba de proteger a los que quería, pero cada vez que había estado en peligro la había visto transformarse de esa amable criatura en alguien completamente temeraria con su propia seguridad y vida.

Por él, por Naruto, por Kakashi, Hinata se había convertido en una kunoichi y ese día habían empatado en su entrenamiento cuando al sacarse los pesos Hinata le dio un golpe en el rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo.

No era débil. Era la persona más fuerte que conocía, no porque fuese una máquina de matar sino porque podía enfrentar cada obstáculo que encontraba con una sonrisa. No era un manojo de nervios cuando debía ser audaz. No era una niñita asustadiza cuando debía pelear. Sus ojos mostraban esa chispa de vida que nadie más a su alrededor poseía. Esa gentileza, aunque irritante, lo cautivaba sin que pudiese evitar desear estar cerca y lejos de ella al mismo tiempo.

Lo peor de todo… lo que más le costaba admitir era… que su olor a canela y miel era realmente agradable.

—Pero… creo que a ustedes les agradaría Hinata —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa melancólica—. A pesar de que es un constante fastidio.

Sí, era un fastidio, pero había descubierto con pesar de que no deseaba cambiar nada de ella y que todos esos defectos que venía anotando mentalmente eran más razones para gustar de Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA <strong>  
><em>He estado escribiendo este cap en cada momento libre que tenía y no han sido muchos. Siento mucho la espera, de verdad. Si pudiera estaría escribiendo Team Seven todo el día y sería feliz haciéndolo… pero los estudios si que me joden la vida.<br>Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, de verdad!_

**Las preguntas intentaré contestarlas por interno ahora, los que no están registrados y me hicieron preguntas, siento mucho no poder contestarlas =( **


	40. Capítulo 34: Armas Mortales

**CAPITULO 34**  
><em><strong>Armas Mortales<strong>_

_La tentación es el arma de una mujer y la excusa de un hombre_

๑

๑

๑

—¿Qué sucede que vas tan apurado, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó una melodiosa voz desde su espalda.

No, no iba apurado. Como todos los días a esa hora iba a una velocidad completamente normal, claro, hasta que la vio doblando por la esquina junto a la irritante Yamanaka y decidió apurar el paso con el deseo de dejar a ambas atrás.

No había resultado. Aún así, ignoró a Sakura Haruno completamente, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y siguió caminando. Debía reportarse lo antes posible con Kakashi para dar inicio a la misión de ese día y a pesar de que la primavera estaba frente a ellos las mañanas aún eran bastante frías en Konoha y sus dedos se sentían mucho más hábiles si los mantenía tibios.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó cuando se percató del sonido de los pasos que lo seguían.  
>—Sólo desearte los buenos días —respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa, colgándose de su brazo para caminar junto a él.<p>

Rodó los ojos pensando la forma en que podía meterle en su cabeza pelirrosa que no estaba interesado en que lo tocara. Sus gestos neutros se volvieron un tanto más fastidiados y la miró de reojo deteniendo su andar.

Sin importar qué hiciera o intentara, Sakura Haruno seguía pensando que podía acercársele y empezar con el mismo patético intento de llamar su atención cada vez que se veían. No importaba cuanto le hubiese dicho que no estaba interesado en ella y que la rechazara constantemente, con el pasar del tiempo su irritante estatus de _fangirl _se había convertido en un perpetuo coqueteo de jovencita enamorada: suspiros, miradas intensas, mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas tiernas. Sí, le seguía pareciendo molesto, pero Sakura tenía más dignidad que en la Academia. Por lo menos su infatuación no era tan evidente y no insistía en que eran novios.

No obstante, algo se sentía extraño esa vez, su otro brazo estaba demasiado libre.

Ino no lo estaba tocando.

Extrañado, miró a la rubia, quien los observaba con una sonrisa que sólo podría haber sido descrita como forzada. Eso era raro. La irritante Yamanaka no se había colgado de él exigiéndole a Sakura que lo dejara ir porque "_era suyo_" o porque "_ella lo había visto primero_". De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Ino en bastante tiempo y no era como si la hubiese estado evitando a propósito. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar evitando a mujeres en la calle.

Analizándolo con cuidado mientras la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Ino ya no lo perseguía con excusas, no se colgaba a él ni lo abordaba con sutiles comentarios. Parecía más compuesta y distante, hasta desinteresada en su presencia. Aquello era extraño, pero aparte de una mirada en dirección a la rubia, no hizo nada para mostrar curiosidad en el comportamiento de la jovencita.

—¿Podrías soltarme, Sakura? —le pidió empujando su cuerpo en una pelea de tirones y empujes que ya era cotidiana cada vez que se veían. Intentaba no insultarla como antes ni rechazarla de forma que pudiese herirla, pero a veces la situación simplemente lo superaba— Que molesta eres. Ya suéltame.  
>—Vamos Sakura, llegaremos tarde —dijo Ino tomando el brazo de su amiga y separándola finalmente de Sasuke—. Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun.<br>—Nos veremos pronto, Sasuke-kun.  
>—Hn.<p>

Observó la escena un tanto perplejo. Eso había sido anormal. Ino Yamanaka sin pelear con Sakura para colgarse de él era algo que no se hubiera esperado. Quizás finalmente hubiese entendido que no estaba interesado en ella y que nunca lo estaría.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tal vez las personas de esa aldea sí maduraran después de todo.

Miró como ambas se retiraban por las calles de Konoha, riendo y peleando por alguna cosa como usualmente lo hacían. Por un momento ínfimo, recordó que así actuaba él con Naruto cuando debían decidir dónde comer o entrenar. Un tanto pasmado, pensó que seguramente también se veían así de ridículos. Se prometió a sí mismo en ese instante que nunca volvería a comportarse de forma tan poco digna en público y cuando Naruto volviera le daría una paliza si lo avergonzaba en la calle.

Sacudió el rostro para despejar su mente de cosas tan insignificantes, suspiró y siguió su camino.

No pasó mucho para que sus pasos lo llevaran hasta la entrada de Konoha, lugar en donde se tenía que encontrar con Kakashi y Hinata. Habían recibido una desagradable misión el día anterior y al parecer, como siempre, era el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro. Tampoco era como si se hubiese adelantado a propósito para salir de Konoha, habían acordado verse ahí a las nueve de la mañana y eran exactamente las nueve.

Se acercó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el pequeño kiosco en donde Kotetsu e Izumo se encontraban "resguardando" la seguridad de la entrada de la aldea. A decir verdad, Sasuke nunca había visto a dos chūnin más deprimentes que ellos. Kotetsu tenía los pies sobre la mesa frente al kiosco y su compañero estaba leyendo un libro que le pareció bastante similar a los horribles _icha icha_ que leía Kakashi. Lucían tan aburridos que hasta sintió lástima por ellos.

—Necesito la autorización para salir de la aldea del equipo siete de Kakashi —dijo Sasuke acercándose a ambos mirando hacia las calles de la Villa, esperando ver a Hinata acercarse.

No se molestó en saludar o perder tiempo con más informaciones que esa. Aprovecharía que había llegado primero para completar los trámites que autorizaban a los genin a salir de la aldea. No era necesario más indagación que esa; los chūnin de la entrada estaban al tanto de todas las misiones que se habían repartido el día anterior.

—Aquí tienes. El permiso de ausencia para el equipo siete —respondió Izumo sin mirarlo, entregándole un papel que estaba colgado junto a muchos otros en la parte superior del aparador. Al final del documento estaba la firma de Tsunade y se describía con detalle con que propósitos abandonaban la aldea y cuál era la misión que debían realizar.  
>—Buena suerte —agregó Kotetsu medio dormido.<p>

Sasuke miró la simple hoja de papel con la autorización expresa de parte de la Hokage para que los miembros del equipo siete pudieran abandonar Konoha en lo que durara la misión rango C que les había sido asignada. No era nada que requiriera mucho trabajo, sólo tenían que ayudarle a un campesino que vivía a unas dos horas de distancia a arreglar el tejado de su caballeriza. La paga por dicha misión era ridícula y casi no valía la pena ir tan lejos por tan poco, pero como genins las misiones a las que eran enviados no eran precisamente de vida o muerte. Era necesario para su ficha ninja realizar el máximo de misiones posibles, ¿para qué? Sasuke no tenía idea. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Tsunade los enviaba a las misiones más sencillas de manejar simplemente por amargarle la existencia.

De pronto, se sintió observado y escuchó murmullos provenientes desde el kiosco. No se volteó, no hizo falta, pero escuchó perfectamente lo que esos dos shinobis hablaban. Su oído no era tan bueno como el de Kakashi o el de Kiba, pero se sentía bastante orgulloso de esa habilidad ninja.

—_¿Acaso ese no era…?  
>—Sí, el hermano menor de Itachi. Al que dejó vivo.<br>—Se parecen mucho, ¿no crees?  
>—Sí. <em>

Frunció los labios y su puño se apretó casi por instinto, arrugando levemente la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano. A pesar de que venía escuchando ese tipo de comentarios desde que era un niño, no dejaban de resultarle increíblemente ofensivos. Que hablaran de él como si no estuviese presente era una cosa, pero que además lo compararan con el bastardo de su hermano era otra. Estaba a punto de voltearse y decirle a esos dos lo que pensaba de ellos, cuando divisó la figura de Hinata que corría rápidamente en su dirección.

—Genial…

En un primer momento entrecerró los ojos, molesto, olvidándose por completo del mal rato que acababa de experimentar. Prefería gastar sus energías dándole un sermón a esa Hyūga por hacerlo esperar. Sin embargo, entre más se acercaba a él, comenzaba a notar pequeños detalles que a la vista de otra persona habrían parecido insignificantes, pero que para él resultaban en un revelador anuncio: sus manos estaban vendadas, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, no traía cerrado el cierre de su abrigo y traía una manzana aferrada entre sus dedos como si sólo en ese momento fuese a comer algo.

Se había quedado dormida.

—¡Lo siento Sasuke-kun! —dijo rápidamente parando frente a él, recuperando el aliento— Yo… yo estaba…  
>—Te quedaste dormida —terminó Sasuke por ella, examinándola más de cerca.<br>—¿Ah? N-No… no es eso —Hinata bajó la mirada escapando de los ojos de Sasuke.  
>—¿Entonces? —preguntó con seriedad.<br>—No es nada —respondió Hinata subiendo levemente los hombros y sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolso un onigiri envuelto en nori para Sasuke.  
>—Como quieras —dijo éste, tomando la comida que le daba para luego darle la espalda y caminar hacia las bancas en la entrada.<p>

Si Hinata no quería decirle, tampoco insistiría más en eso. No quería mostrarse tan interesado en lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer. Esos confusos sentimientos que experimentaba hacia su compañera podían resultarle molestos y hasta insoportables en ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba de realizar una misión Sasuke era completamente profesional y dejaba de lado ese tipo de pensamientos para enfocarse en lo que debía hacer. No era momento de mostrarse más interesado de lo común en una niña tonta. Podía quedarse con sus secretos si así lo quería. Él tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarse en ese momento.

Se apoyó contra el árbol que le daba sombra a una de las bancas y permaneció así, mirando el horizonte y esperando que Kakashi apareciera. Por su parte, Hinata caminó lentamente hacia la banca, se sentó en el lugar que daba el sol y siguió comiendo su manzana luciendo extrañamente feliz.

Así permanecieron ambos, cubiertos por luz y sombra, uno junto al otro, Hinata sonriendo alegremente y Sasuke luciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Pasaron exactamente cincuenta y dos minutos para que Kakashi apareciera, sentado sobre el árbol y leyendo su usual _Icha Icha_. Lucía más desinteresado que de costumbre y ambos genin notaron que para su instructor, ese tipo de misiones más que ser un trabajo, eran una excusa para poder disfrutar de su lectura.

A veces, Sasuke no comprendía por qué el jōnin se mostraba tan aburrido con ellos. Conociendo sus hábitos, ser el instructor de un grupo de genins incompleto era mucho menos trabajo que si ellos hubieran sido promovidos a chūnin y estuviesen los tres ahí. Al menos sólo tenía que liderar de vez en cuando las tontas misiones en que los mandaban y aprovechaba de leer mientras Hinata y él hacían todo el trabajo. Por otra parte, eran contadas las ocasiones en que se tomaba la molestia de entrenarlos y por lo general él y Hinata lo hacían por su cuenta recorriendo los distintos lugares de entrenamiento que ofrecía Konoha.

—Buenos días —dijo Kakashi saltando frente a ellos sin mirarlos, aún con su ojo visible sobre las páginas de su libro naranjo— ¿Están listos?  
>—Aquí está el permiso para abandonar Konoha —respondió Sasuke entregándole el papel a Kakashi, quien lo tomó sin si quiera verlo mientras comenzaba a caminar frente a ellos saliendo por las grandes puertas de la aldea.<p>

Sasuke y Hinata lo siguieron un poco más atrás, advirtiendo que ese sería un largo día de trabajo. Al menos poco a poco el sol había cobrado más fuerza y la fría mañana primaveral se había vuelto en un día agradable, ideal para una caminata por el sendero del bosque que estaban siguiendo.

No llevaban más de veinte minutos caminando cuando de pronto escucharon un ave sobre ellos. Era una de las formas en que la aldea se comunicaba, mandando aves para entregar mensajes que no podían esperar y esa era para Kakashi. Se citaba con urgencia al jōnin a la frontera norte del país del fuego porque había ocurrido un incidente que requería de su presencia allá. No se especificaban más detalles que ese, pero cuando la aldea mandaba águilas significaba sólo una cosa: los problemas eran graves.

Los tres se miraron entre sí al haber comprendido el mensaje esperando las instrucciones de Kakashi. El jōnin cerró su libro y lo metió en su portaherramientas, listo para partir.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con más intensidad, aunque mantuvo su expresión seria y centrada. Había estado esperando una misión emocionante hacía bastante y al parecer se estaba presentando una situación en la que por fin podría demostrar todo el avance que había tenido esos meses con su kenjutsu y su ninjutsu. Desde su encuentro con Itachi, no había dejado de entrenar con la esperanza de que la próxima vez que se encontrara con su hermano pudiese derrotarlo. Sabía que su nivel se acercaba mucho al de un jōnin y estaba ansioso de poder comprobar por sí mismo qué era capaz de hacer.

—Debo marcharme a la frontera. Ustedes tendrán que terminar esta misión solos —dijo Kakashi.  
>—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke rompiendo su inexpresividad, para mostrarse molesto— ¿No iremos contigo?<br>—No —respondió el hombre con firmeza—. No en esta ocasión. Tú liderarás el equipo Sasuke. Vuelvan a la aldea una vez completen la misión.  
>—Pero estamos listos para…<p>

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese terminar su idea, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a sus dos discípulos en medio del bosque.

๑

๑

๑

Los ojos de Hinata se movieron lentamente a la figura de Sasuke. Lo observó en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas para consolar a su compañero. Sin que se dijeran palabra alguna entendía lo que el pelinegro estaba experimentando. Lo podía notar por la forma en que su puño se cerraba y se abría y por la manera en que su mandíbula se mostraba tensa. Su pelo negro cubría levemente su mirada y todo a su alrededor parecía oscurecerse lentamente tan sólo con su presencia.

Su frustración era tan palpable que Hinata hubiese deseado poder cargar con parte de ella y así evitar dicho peso sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Quería liberarlo de las voces que susurraban en su oído diciendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, rápido o inteligente para acompañar a un jōnin en una misión. Las mismas voces crueles y frías que lo atormentaban susurrándole que nunca estaría a la altura de su hermano mayor. Itachi Uchiha a esa edad ya era el líder de ANBU, en cambio Sasuke, seguía siendo un genin que iba en misiones que no requerían fortaleza o habilidad como shinobi.

Ella no experimentaba dicha frustración. Sabía que no estaba ni si quiera cerca del nivel de un jōnin y que sólo estorbaría en una batalla de ninjas de ese nivel. Se alegraba sabiendo que tenía pequeños avances, victorias que a los ojos de cualquiera hubiesen parecido insignificantes pero para que ella significaban todo, como poder hablar con su padre sin titubear, enfrentarse a su hermana sin ser vencida y desarrollar su byakugan cada vez más.

Por lo cual, aunque intentase comprender a Sasuke y consolarlo, no podía hacer más que pararse a su lado y esperar en silencio a que esa sombra pasara y que su compañero volviese a ella. Para esa altura, conocía tanto al Uchiha que simplemente sabía que cualquier palabra para intentar animarlo resultaría en una reacción hostil hacia ella. Cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera sólo aumentaría su rabia, por lo que esperó hasta que él pareció digerir su amargura y seguir caminando.

Lo hicieron en silencio, uno junto al otro. Las palabras sobraban en dicha situación y Hinata comprendía que Sasuke no estaba de humor para conversar. Se había acostumbrado a ello. En cierta forma, hasta lo apreciaba. No se consideraba a sí misma una persona demasiado extrovertida o interesante como para entablar una amena plática, tener temas divertidos para discutir o poder expresarse de forma que interesa a alguien más. Por ello, que Sasuke no quisiese hablar la hacía sentir aliviada. Se sentía cómoda en ese silencio entre ambos con el cual llevaban tanto tiempo conviviendo.

Después de dos horas caminando por el bosque, un pequeño prado se abrió ante ellos en una planicie que parecía perderse en el horizonte. El pasto llegaba hasta sus rodillas y el olor a hierba fresca hizo que suspirara intentando inhalar las plantas que estaban comenzando a brotar luego de pasar duros meses bajo la nieve. La primavera estaba llegando al país del Fuego y aquello hacía que su corazón cosquilleara con suavidad preguntándose cuanto faltaría ahora para que Naruto volviese a ella.

—La casa del hombre que pidió la misión está unos kilómetros más adelante —dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el horizonte como si con su mirada buscase la vivienda que debían reparar— ¿Podrías revisar?

Hinata asintió juntando sus dedos para activar su dojustu, intentando volver a concentrarse, borrando la sonrisa de su compañero ausente de su mente. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron visibles en su delicada piel mientras la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía hacia sus pupilas, dándole una visión más allá de la que poseía un shinobi normal.

Cada ser vivo a su redonda se hizo visible para ella. Cada animal e insecto tenía su distintiva marca de chakra mientras su visión se adentraba y profundizaba cada vez más. Las plantas, los árboles, las rocas, todo se volvía transparente para ella y la distancia parecía ser insignificante para su técnica. Todo era visible para un Hyūga y se sentía bastante orgullosa de lo mucho que había logrado dominar esa técnica después de años de duro entrenamiento.

—Tres kilómetros hacia el noreste —dijo relajando su visión y bajando las manos, con un extraño sentido de orgullo.

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a atravesar el pastizal. Ella lo siguió con la satisfacción de haberle sido de utilidad a su compañero. Tal vez no era la mejor en nada, y era muy probable que nunca lo fuese, pero mientras estuviese con el Uchiha siempre sería sus ojos. Vería donde él no pudiese hacerlo. Esa era parte de su misión en el equipo siete y se lo tomaba muy en serio. No quería defraudar a Sasuke.

Estaba caminando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro atrás del pelinegro cuando de pronto la voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te quedaste dormida hoy?

La pregunta la tomó un tanto desprevenida. A pesar de que estaba entrenando con Sasuke casi a diario, no le había comentado que durante las noches lo hacía con su padre.

Había sido bastante duró para ella al principio poder dar lo máximo de sí misma en sus prácticas diarias y además mantener el ritmo en las noches para no decepcionar al líder del clan Hyūga que finalmente había accedido a enseñarle los jutsus secretos del clan. En muchas ocasiones consideró reservar todas sus energías para la noche, pero no podía rechazar a Sasuke cuando él la pasaba a buscar en las mañanas para comenzar a entrenar. Su compañero la necesitaba y ella no iba a darle la espalda. Quería que ambos crecieran juntos y si para eso debía dormir sólo un par de horas por día, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para que ambos pudiesen encontrar su camino en el mundo. Estaba esforzándose, realmente estaba haciéndolo para poder alcanzar a Sasuke. Había caminado tres horas ya con los pesos que Gai había puesto en sus tobillos y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a ellos para esa altura, sus muslos quemaban con cada paso que daba intentando seguir la velocidad de Sasuke. Y a pesar de esto, lo hacía sin quejarse ni mostrar los signos de agotamiento que sentía.

Estaba haciendo todo eso para hallar su propio camino, uno en donde pudiese encontrarse con Sasuke y Naruto, uno en donde pudiese mirarlos como su igual y no como la jovencita a la cual ambos debían proteger. Se negaba a estar tras bambalinas cuando llegase la hora en que el equipo siete tuviese que defender a Konoha.

—Quiero ser una roca. No arena —respondió con serenidad y una determinación que hizo que Sasuke la mirara sobre su hombro mientras seguía caminando.  
>—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó levantando una ceja.<p>

_¿A-Acaso la arena puede volverse una roca, Temari-san?__  
><em>_No, la arena nunca puede volverse una roca. Pero tú no eres arena. Sólo necesitas encontrar la forma de vencer el viento._

Hinata negó con el rostro, sonriendo para sí misma. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para volverse más fuerte y ser la persona que necesitaba ser para liderar el clan Hyūga. Ese era su futuro y uno que estaba dispuesta a abrazar. Iba a vencer el destino que decía que había nacido sin talento, como un fracaso y alguien de la cual avergonzarse. Se convertiría en la mejor líder que los Hyūga hubiesen visto. No sólo porque quería honrar a su clan, sino porque deseaba que Naruto y Sasuke tuviesen una compañera de la cual pudiesen sentirse orgullosos. Deseaba protegerlos, pelear lado a lado junto a ellos por el bienestar de sus amigos, de su clan, de su villa y su nación. Y sólo entonces, podría reunirse realmente con Sasuke y Naruto, en ese lugar en donde tres caminos distintos se volviesen sólo uno. En donde los tres dejaran de ser fracasos y pudiesen levantar su rostro con orgullo. En donde los tres pelearan por hacer de Konoha un lugar seguro en donde vivir.

Naruto sería el Hokage. El Hokage más joven de todos los tiempos, encargado de traer paz a Konoha y de formar alianzas duraderas con los demás países del mundo. Sería el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos y comenzaría una nueva época de prosperidad para el mundo shinobi.

Sasuke sería el líder de la policía de Konoha, por supuesto. Se encargaría de poner los pies de Naruto sobre la tierra cada vez que él comenzara a soñar demasiado. Lo ayudaría con la seguridad de la villa y seguiría el legado de los Uchiha dentro de Konoha, formando nuevamente su clan y haciéndolo prosperar.

Y ella… ella se encargaría de que ambos no se mataran uno al otro.

Cuando fuese la líder del clan Hyūga aboliría la regla del sello del byakugan y eliminaría la familia principal y secundaria, haciendo una nueva regla en que el líder del clan fuese el shinobi más destacado y no el siguiente de la línea sucesoria. Cuidaría de que Naruto no se alimentara sólo de ramen y de que tuviese ropa limpia para asistir a sus reuniones con los demás Hokages. Se encargaría de que Sasuke saliera de su casa y sociabilizara con el resto de Konoha. Haría todo lo posible por ver a ambos sonreír y que su amistad durara para siempre. Sólo entonces, cuando los tres cumplieran sus sueños, podrían encontrar un nuevo sueño, algo que pudiesen alcanzar juntos.

—No volveré a quedarme dormida, Sasuke-kun —respondió sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho—, aunque quizás debas esperar un poco más por mí.

Era la calidez de saber que era lo que quería de su vida. Deseaba permanecer junto a Naruto y Sasuke por siempre.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando la misión de reparar el tejado llegó a ellos Sasuke pensó que como mucho tendrían que poner un par de tablas en el techo, arreglar algún que otro imperfecto y asegurarse de que las caballerizas de esa granja estuviesen en buen estado y que de esa forma las lluvias primaverales no arruinaran el contenido dentro de la estructura.

—Debes estar bromeando… —se quejó cuando vio la edificación que debían "reparar"— Esto es más de los daños descritos en el pergamino —se quejó con el granjero, un tal Mishiko.  
>—Se que se ve peor de lo que dije, pero…<br>—Tuvo que mentir porque no tiene dinero para pagar lo que realmente debemos reparar —terminó Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.  
>—No voy a realizar un trabajo que no está… —comenzó Sasuke para ser interrumpido.<br>—Siento mucho haber mentido. Las circunstancias me obligaron a ello —se disculpó el hombre sacándose el sombrero de paja que traía, mostrando su cabello blanco y las grandes áreas desnudas en su cabeza que indicaban su edad—. Soy un hombre viejo y ya no tengo fuerza para reparar esto. Las cosechas este verano no fueron lo que esperábamos y… si no reparó el granero, no podré subsistir este invierno que se aproxima. Mis caballos necesitan donde pasar las nevadas y mis huesos viejos ya no me permiten hacer esto por mi cuenta.  
>—Aún así no debió mentir —dijo Sasuke con un tono neutro. La historia no lo conmovía en nada—. Realizar esto nos llevará todo el día y quizás también parte del siguiente y sólo tenemos permiso de ausencia para un día. Tendremos que dar explicaciones innecesarias cuando volvamos, sin mencionar que este trabajo tiene un precio que debe ser cancelado a la oficina de reparto de misiones de Konoha.<br>—Entiendo… sé que he hecho mal —dijo el hombre con su voz ronca y envejecida—. Pero les pido, por favor, que me ayuden —la cabeza del granjero se hundió entre sus hombros mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era extraño ver a un hombre con tal grado de frustración por haber llegado a una edad en que dependía de otros para subsistir.

Nada de eso movía el pecho de hielo de Sasuke. De hecho, estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas para irse sin darle mayores explicaciones ante su negativa de hacer el trabajo para el cual habían sido asignados. No era alguien interesado en la caridad y las palabras del anciano no causaban nada en él. Sin mencionar, que mientras ellos estaban realizando una misión tan insignificante como esa, en la cual no había riesgo alguno, el resto de los equipos de Konoha eran designados en misiones rango B y hasta A. No obstante, Sasuke no consideró que no era el único shinobi presente.

—Lo haremos. No debe preocuparse más del asunto. Repararemos el granero —dijo Hinata con determinación mirando las ruinosas estructuras.  
>—¿Qué? —interrumpió Sasuke— No tienes facultad para decidir tal cosa. Kakashi me puso a cargo de esta misión. El hombre no tiene los medios para pagarnos.<br>—Entonces… yo lo pagaré —la suave voz de Hinata se contrapuso ante el rostro sorprendido del granjero y su compañero—. Un shinobi debe ayudar a sus semejantes, y realizar su misión, sin importar lo que cueste. Si es necesario, pagaré esta misión.  
>—Que molesta eres Hyūga —exclamó Sasuke con desagrado—. No te corresponde pagar algo por lo cual te contrataron. Es ridículo, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a pagar también cuando nos manden a buscar gatos perdidos?<br>—No me molesta pagar este servicio. Si no ayudamos a Mishiko-san, no podrá arar sus tierras y cultivar arroz para Konoha. Es necesario para la subsistencia de todos que esta granja siga funcionando.  
>—Muchas gracias jovencita —dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia mientras sus hombros temblaban ante el esfuerzo—. No sabe lo que esto significa para mí y para mi esposa… nosotros… nosotros no acostumbramos pedir caridad, pero…—hizo una pausa cuando su voz se quebró—. Le prometo que algún día le pagaremos por esto.<br>—Estoy segura que lo hará —respondió Hinata sonriente y avanzando, lista para comenzar.

Sasuke la observó desde su posición sin moverse. Como líder de la misión tenía la autoridad para hacerla volver, pero algo le dijo en sus entrañas que aún ordenándole que lo hiciera, aquel sería un mandato que su compañera no seguiría. Era demasiado blanda y siempre daba el brazo a torcer cuando veía a alguien en problemas. Aquella era una de esas cosas que detestaba de Hinata Hyūga, esa amabilidad inherente a ella de la cual cualquiera podía aprovecharse, pero que al mismo tiempo…

—Está bien —dijo suspirando—. Tú pagarás esto.

No podía dejar de admirar.

Un extraño e irritante cosquilleo se expandió por su pecho cuando la vio ayudar al hombre a caminar mientras entraban al granero. Detestaba sentirse así, vulnerable y expuesto ante esas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado pero que ya se estaban volviendo rutina. Odiaba admirar aquellas cualidades en su compañera, que para él no eran más que signos de debilidad. Apretó la mandíbula, se ordenó a sí mismo componerse y actuar como un shinobi, e ignoró por completo lo que estaba experimentando jurando que algún día haría pagar a Hinata por lo que provocaba en él.

Tan pronto entró al granero junto a Hinata y se detuvieron a analizar lo que debían hacer, se dieron cuenta que la estructura estaba cayéndose a pedazos y ni si quiera tenía caballos dentro (aunque aún olía a estiércol). Ambos miraron –Hinata con entusiasmo, Sasuke con desanimo– todo el trabajo que debía hacerse mientras el granjero les sonreía y les indicaba donde estaban los materiales que necesitarían, intentando ser lo más amable posible para que los shinobis no se dieran la vuelta y lo dejaran con aquel problema sin solucionar.

Hinata se mostró más activa que costumbre y fue la primera en comenzar a levantar las tablas y los baldes con clavos, indicándole al hombre que no se preocupara, pues dejarían aquel lugar en condiciones para que sus caballos pudieran habitar en él.

Pasaron el resto del día poniendo tablas, clavando y asegurándose de que el trabajo quedara bien hecho. Levantaron vigas, remplazaron otras y se aseguraron de que las paredes no tuviesen agujeros por los cuales entrara el viento. El proceso no era refinado como el de un constructor y mucho menos armónico, como lo habría sido si alguno de los dos tuviese conocimientos de arquitectura y edificación, pero pronto el lugar comenzó a tomar forma, viéndose más aceptable de lo que había estado cuando llegaron.

Aún así, tan pronto comenzó a caer el sol en el horizonte supieron que de ninguna forma el tejado estaría listo ese día y que seguramente tendrían que pasar la velada ahí.

—Si trabajamos toda la noche es probable que terminemos al amanecer —dijo Hinata mientras le pasaba una nueva tabla a Sasuke para que la pusiera sobre las vigas y pudiese martillarla.  
>—Estás más irritante que de costumbre Hyūga —respondió Sasuke molesto por el optimismo de su compañera—. Pon esa tabla aquí.<p>

Levantó su mirada para observar que Hinata estuviese haciendo bien su trabajo, posicionando la tabla de forma precisa junto a la que estaba clavando contra las vigas. En ese momento, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de su compañera, notó como los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre la figura de Hinata. Para cualquiera, la heredera del clan Hyūga se habría visto desastrosa con su cabello desordenado por el viento, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, su piel sudada y sucia, sus manos heridas y su ropa manchada por polvo y tierra. No obstante, lo que Sasuke veía era distinto. Para él, nada se acercaba más a la perfección que esa imagen suya bajo el atardecer primaveral. La observó un tanto embelesado, sin palabras, mientras la joven se agachaba para posicionar la tabla.

Fue entonces, cuando Hinata inclinó el torso hacia abajo, que sus dos grandes atributos se hicieron visibles por el hueco que había entre su cuello y la cremallera. Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron de inmediato mientras sus ojos lo traicionaban sin poder dejar de observar los senos de la joven, los redondos, exuberantes y perfectos senos que en más de una ocasión lo habían mantenido despierto maldiciendo durante la noche preguntándose en qué momento habían crecido tanto.

De pronto, sin que se diera cuenta, el martillo golpeó su dedo en vez del clavo.

Y entonces Sasuke Uchiha aprendió una lección muy importante en la vida de un shinobi. Las kunoichis tienen armas más peligrosas que los kunais, shurikens, senbons o katanas, tan mortales y eficaces que podían desarmar e incluso herir a alguien considerado un genio.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Por favor no me odieeen! Sé que tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, porque dejé esta historia estancada. Pero no fue a propósito. He escrito en cada momento libre que tenía. Estoy terminando mis estudios y además estoy trabajando actualmente. Se que son excusas, pero no tengo tiempo. Ha sido un año extremadamente agotador y por mucho que quisiera escribir, el tiempo no me acompañaba.  
>Intentaré, de verdad, seguir actualizando mis fics. Sólo me resta pedir perdón y asegurarles que no he olvidado mis historias y aunque me deban tener un poco de paciencia, seguirán siendo actualizadas a mi propio ritmo. Leí cada review y fue por ellos que no me he resignado. Sé que hay muchas personas que quieren que este fic continue, y aunque fuese una sola, seguiría escribiendo. No los decepcionaré y daré lo mejor de mí para actualizar al menos Team Seven! <em>

_Un gran abrazo._


	41. Capítulo 35: Eligiendo una Princesa

**CAPÍTULO 35  
>ELIGIENDO UNA PRINCESA<strong>

๑

๑

๑

_Cada verano tiene una historia._

_Sólo se sabe si esa historia tendrá un final feliz cuando las hojas de los árboles comienzan a pintarse de amarillo y naranja._

๑

๑

๑

Había evitado entrenar en ese lugar por bastante tiempo. Aún recordaba cuando siendo sólo un niño se posicionaba justo bajo aquellos altos árboles sintiéndose la persona más pequeña del mundo, observando a su hermano mayor parado sobre esa roca, preparándose para lanzar todos los kunais en medio de los blancos colgados en las diferentes ramas.

En ese entonces, era sólo un niño idiota que deseaba ser tan talentoso como Itachi, para así llamar de alguna manera la atención de su padre; su estómago se apretaba preocupado de que su hermano no lograra llegar al suelo de pie, o que algún kunai saliera de su trayectoria y se le clavara en un ojo. Su corazón latía nervioso y expectante, esperando el resultado, sólo para salir de su escondite gritando alabanzas cuando cada uno de los kunais se clavaba justo en medio de los círculos.

_¡Nii-san! Eres asombroso… ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Ahora es mi turno!_

_Ten cuidado Sasuke. Estudia cada uno de los objetivos antes de lanzar un kunai. _

_¡No fallaré! ¡Obsérvame nii-san!_

_Espera. Cuando saltes, asegúrate de caer de pie y con las rodillas flexionadas o terminarás en el suelo. _

_Nii-san… ¡No me caeré! Deja de preocuparte tanto. _

_Recuerda Sasuke, nunca descuides tu retaguardia, pues un enemigo puede estar esperándote una vez que reveles tu posición al lanzar los kunais. _

_¡Si un enemigo me espera lo derrotaré!_

_Estoy seguro que sí. Ahora, toma el kunai con seguridad, pero lo suficientemente ligero para desprenderte de él sin mayor esfuerzo._

Podía escuchar los consejos de su hermano mientras se paraba en la roca. Podía observarse a sí mismo ahí abajo con Itachi atrás de él, sosteniendo sus brazos para dejarlos en la posición correcta. Era como si tan sólo ayer hubiesen estado juntos ahí, practicando hasta el anochecer, intentando aprender de él todo lo que pudiese con la esperanza de que algún día ambos pudiesen ser policías de Konoha y proteger al clan con orgullo, tal como lo hacía su padre y el resto de los Uchiha. Verse a sí mismo con esa edad en que abundaba la inocencia y la felicidad en su vida, sólo logró hacer que una línea recta cruzara sus labios, en una imagen de frialdad e indiferencia que ya se estaba volviendo común en él.

_¡Nii-san! ¡Obsérvame!_

La suave brisa veraniega hacía que aquellas palabras susurraran junto al ruido de las hojas meciéndose. Los recuerdos de su hermano y él realizando algo tan cotidiano como entrenar quemaban en su pecho y dolían como si alguien estuviese apretando su corazón con una mano. Incluso con el pasar del tiempo, el cambio en sus metas y el profundo odio que sentía por Itachi, seguía sintiéndose tan ansioso como cuando su hermano mayor lo observaba expectante, esperando que también él pudiese acertar en el blanco todos los kunais que lanzaba.

—Obsérvame…

_¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! _

Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y activó el sharingan. Sus iris se volvieron rojas y tres aspas las decoraron de forma amenazante. La posición de su cuerpo se volvió muy alerta a lo que había a su alrededor y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro memorizando exactamente donde se localizaba cada uno de los blancos.

Con los kunais entre sus dedos, cerró los párpados y saltó, teniendo en su mente la imagen perfecta de ese lugar. Mientras se volteaba en el aire, las pequeñas cuchillas salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones, siendo algunas golpeadas por otras para de esa manera desviar su trayectoria a lugares inaccesibles de forma recta. Cuando cayó de pie y observó los blancos, notó que cada uno de ellos había sido acertado de manera perfecta por un kunai.

Todos excepto uno.

Frunció el ceño sin creer que había fallado. Se consideraba muy bueno en shurikenjutsu y no acertar era inaceptable. Caminó lentamente hacia el blanco escondido atrás de un tronco para ver que había fallado por cinco centímetros del punto en el medio. Se agachó para recogerlo y justo cuando estaba tomándolo notó su dedo pulgar al cual le faltaba la mitad de la uña.

Mejor dicho, sólo le había crecido la mitad de la uña.

Desde su accidente a comienzos de Abril en el cual estúpidamente se había golpeado el dedo con un martillo —perdiendo así la uña del pulgar de su mano izquierda— manipular armas pequeñas como los kunais, los senbon o los shurikens, se le hacía un poco más complicado que antes. No obstante, no utilizaba aquello como pretexto para no alcanzar siempre la excelencia. Después de todo, él era un Uchiha. No podía ser menos que excelente.

—Vaya… —la voz desde su espalda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lentamente se irguió y volteó el rostro sobre su hombro, un tanto sorprendido de que no hubiese sentido la presencia de Hinata—. No sabía que habías mejorado tant…

—Llegas quince minutos tarde, Hyūga —respondió, un tanto molesto.

No había mejorado y escucharla decir que sí lo había hecho lo ponía de un pésimo humor. Aún seguía fallando un kunai y aquello lo ponía por debajo de Itachi. No quería escuchar alabanzas falsas de parte de su compañera. No permitiría que fuese condescendiente con él como lo había sido alguna vez con el imbécil de Naruto

—¿A qué se debe tu retraso esta vez? —terminó de preguntar cuando se puso de pie.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Hinata, como si acabara de recordar lo que hacía ahí— Bueno… yo m-me atrasé un poco porque estaba hablando con Sakura-san e Ino-san sobre los… uhm…p-preparativos de… ahm… del...

La mirada de Sasuke se agudizó lentamente. Hinata estaba evitando mirarlo, jugaba con sus manos y su irritante tartamudeo había vuelto. Además, por algún motivo estaba evadiendo decir lo que realmente le interesaba escuchar; algo estaba mal y ella sabía que lo que iba a comunicarle lo haría enojar.

—¿Preparativos de qué? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras caminaba nuevamente al medio del campo de entrenamiento.

—Tsunade-sama nos ha encomendado los preparativos del festival de verano… —los ojos de Sasuke rodaron hacia arriba y un bufido escapó de sus labios— Antes de todo, debo decir que realmente intenté que nos asignaran una misión durante aquellos días! P-pero… al parecer, gente muy importante de diferentes partes de las cinco naciones shinobi vendrán al festival. Tsunade-sama quiere que todo salga perfecto…

—¿Y qué se supone haremos esta vez? —la interrumpió.

Con todas sus fuerzas deseó que Hinata le respondiera que estaban a cargo de la seguridad de alguna comitiva, de negociaciones importantes o al menos de poder interactuar con shinobis de verdad. Estaba harto de misiones irrelevantes en donde debían ser niñeras de mascotas, encontrar objetos perdidos, ayudar a los campesinos de la zona o limpiar basura de las calles de Konoha. Estaban cayendo tan bajo como los genin recién salidos de la Academia y estaba seguro que hasta Konohamaru y sus amigos tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer que ellos.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder demostrar que tanto habían avanzado y que su nivel estaba muy por encima al del resto de los equipos. Pero claro, pedir una misión que fuese un desafío era ser demasiado optimista. De por sí odiaba que cada año los obligaran a organizar el Hanami, pero que ahora también tuvieran que encargarse del festival de verano era realmente molesto. Era una fecha completamente irrelevante y que ni si quiera era oriunda de la región en que vivían, tan sólo una nueva excusa para que Tsunade bebiera sin que nadie pensara mal de ella.

En todo el país del Fuego se celebraba el _Tanabata_, la fiesta del verano, el festival de las estrellas, una muy tradicional y anticuada fiesta que databa de inmemorables tiempos. Decía la leyenda que la princesa Orihime y Hikobochi lograban encontrarse en el cielo sólo una vez por año de acuerdo a la decisión que los dioses habían tomado para ellos, y por lo mismo, las personas en todo lo largo de la nación decoraban las calles con grullas de papel, escribían sus deseos en hojas de múltiples colores que colgaban en troncos de bambú y por la noche se juntaban a celebrar bajo los fuegos artificiales y las estrellas sobre ellos.

Si para Sasuke san Valentín era un día patético e insoportable, esta fiesta en que todo se llenaba de guirnaldas y grullas de papel era casi igual de ruin. Las personas parecían olvidarse de que afuera de las murallas de la ciudad había batallas que luchar, peligros que enfrentar y enemigos que vencer. En cambio, escribían deseos en papeles para colgarlos y ponían grandes decoraciones por todos lados, como si los dioses tuviesen interés en los deseos de gente lo suficientemente estúpida para celebrar cosas tan insignificantes.

Por fortuna, el festival nunca había sido ni si quiera la mitad de relevante de lo que era el hanami, por lo cual, siempre había estado en misiones durante los últimos años cuando se festejaba esa fecha. No obstante, que Tsunade hubiese decidido no sólo celebrar la fecha con una gran festival, sino que ponerlos a ellos a cargo de ésta, estaba completamente fuera de sus planes y era, con sinceridad, una pérdida de tiempo a ojos del pelinegro.

— Tsunade-sama le ha pedido al equipo siete, al equipo ocho y al equipo diez que… ahm… que organicemos una…

—¿Una qué? —la interrumpió comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras guardaba sus kunais dentro de su portaherramientas.

—Una obra de teatro.

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que había escuchado mal. Por lo mismo, miró algo extrañado a Hinata, encontrando en su compañera un notable sonrojo (o tal vez estaba asustada). Habían llegado a conocerse tan bien durante los últimos años que la joven sabía lo que él diría incluso antes de que se lo comunicara y por lo mismo, no había manera fácil de informarle que a petición de la Hokage debían actuar en alguna estúpida obra de teatro en un evento.

—Interactuar con el resto de los equipos es fundamental para lograr un mejor grado de retroalimentación y cooperación entre todos. Realizar acciones tan sencillas como una obra de teatro, también evalúa la manera en que trabajamos en equipo y como nos hemos convertido en me-mejores shinobis —la mirada de Hinata descendió a sus manos.

Sasuke percibió entonces que respiración de su compañera se había acrecentado y que el ritmo de su corazón había aumentado también. Podía notarlo por la manera en que una de las venas del cuello de la Hyūga se mostraba ligeramente más visible que de lo normal. Lo que acababa de decir sonaba ensayado y distaba mucho de la manera en que Hinata hablaba.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió.

—¿Quién te mandó a decirme esto?

—Na-nadie…

No era sólo que tuviesen que interpretar alguna obra de teatro, había algo más ahí. Algo que ella no sabía cómo decirle. Algo que sin duda sabía que no lo pondría nada feliz y que seguramente lo irritaría profundamente.

—Somos shinobis, no actores —dijo molesto, inspeccionando cada detalle en Hinata que le revelara más información de la que estaba otorgándole.

—La actuación es también una parte fundamental de lo que significa ser un shinobi, Sasuke-kun y… y… —Hinata tragó saliva mientras sacaba algo que había guardado dentro de su ancha chaqueta lila—. Este es el guión que Tsunade-sama quiere que interpretemos… —con las manos temblorosas, estiró un pequeño libreto en dirección a Sasuke, quien lo tomó y leyó la portada.

—La leyenda de la princesa Orihime y Hikobochi —dijo en voz alta, para luego mirar a Hinata— ¿Es esto en serio? —Hinata asintió sin mirarlo.

—Las chicas… Sakura-san e Ino-san… ellas…

—¿Ellas te mandaron a decirme esto, no? —todo comenzó a volverse más claro. Las piezas caían en su lugar.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en su entrenamiento y los recuerdos del pasado, se habría dado cuenta antes que Sakura e Ino estaban escondidas atrás de un árbol, a quince metros de distancia.

—Esperaba más de ti. No pensé que te manipularían para intentar convencerme.

—¡No! ¡No es así! —interrumpió Hinata— Todos debemos participar. Es una orden de Tsunade-sama. Sólo que… bueno, las chicas quieren que… las chicas decidieron que tú… que tú…

—Que yo… ¿Qué?

๑

๑

๑

—No lo haré —su voz fue fría. Estaba completamente decidido y no daría su brazo a torcer—. De ninguna forma interpretaré a Hikobochi.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, eres el único en toda la aldea que realmente podría hacerlo —insistió Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Todos estamos de acuerdo en ello, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino asintieron al unísono, ya que ninguno de ellos quería interpretar al protagonista y veían en Sasuke la forma perfecta de escapar de ello. Por otra parte, Hinata e Ino se miraron entre ellas y asintieron un tanto incómodas. Sólo Kiba se mantenía molesto y de brazos cruzados, más que nada porque no había sido considerado para el rol principal de la obra que debían interpretar.

Se habían reunido en la BBQ, lugar que parecía ser del agrado de todos, justo después de que el sol se puso en el horizonte. No había sido nada fácil para Hinata convencer a Sasuke de que asistiera al a reunión, pero el Uchiha se había terminado resignando cuando ésta le explico que actuar en la obra de teatro no era una opción, sino una orden de la Quinta. Según el punto de vista de Sasuke, no estaba ahí para sociabilizar con el resto, sino para asegurarles que de ninguna forma interpretaría el papel protagónico.

—No entiendo cual es el problema. Si no lo quiere hacer, yo lo haré —interrumpió Kiba un tanto molesto, mientras Chouji aprovechaba su descuido para sacar un trozo de carne de su plato—. Soy un excelente actor, ¿verdad Akamaru?

El perro ladró mientras Kiba le rascaba la cabeza, para luego morderle el brazo al Akimichi, impidiendo el hurto del bistec. Fue entonces que Sakura enrolló el libreto y lo golpeó con éste justo en medio de la cara.

—Nadie te preguntó, pulgoso —dijo molesta, para luego volverse hacia Sasuke quien observaba la escena con desinterés e indiferencia—. Por favor, Sasuke-kun, eres la única esperanza para que esto funcione.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Sakura tiene algo de razón —añadió Ino—. Todas las chicas de la aldea asistirían a ver la obra si Sasuke-kun es el protagonista —suspiró mirándolo con ojos un tanto melancólicos.

—Podríamos reunir bastante dinero vendiendo entradas y así poder gastarlo en la BBQ con una enorme cena para todos —propuso Chouji animado.

—¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en comer? —preguntó Ino tomándose la cabeza como si ésta le doliera.

—No me interesa el dinero de las entradas, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ello ya que Tsunade-sama no dijo nada al respecto. Yo sólo quiero que la obra sea lo más romántica posible, en especial el final —dijo Sakura mientras soñaba despierta.

—¿Qué sucede al final? —preguntó Kiba sobándose el rostro.

—La princesa Orihime y Hikobochi se besan mientras se despiden… —suspiró con anhelo mientras se colgaba del brazo derecho de Sasuke— ¿Puedes imaginar lo romántico que será cuando Sasuke-kun y yo nos besemos mientras cae el telón frente a nosotros?

Sasuke continuó observándola con la misma frialdad e indiferencia. Si cuando era menor aquellas actitudes le irritaban e intentaba alejarla forcejeando con ella, había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que entre más peleaba con Sakura e Ino para que se alejaran de él, más insistentes eran.

—¿Por qué tú tienes que ser la princesa Orihime? —preguntó Ino molesta, observando cómo su amiga continuaba aferrada al brazo del Uchiha— Creo que es mucho más creíble que yo lo sea. Soy más bonita, más inteligente y actúo mejor. Y de seguro Sasuke-kun prefiere que yo sea su princesa. Además, nadie en su sano juicio va a querer ver una obra de teatro en la cual tú seas la protagonista, frente de marquesina. En vez de disfrutar de la función sólo estarán pendientes del enorme tamaño de tu frente.

—¿Y acaso alguien querría ver una obra en donde la princesa sea una cerda? —preguntó Sakura algo enojada, mirando a Ino con el ceño fruncido y poniendo el dedo índice en la punta de su nariz para que esta tomara la forma de una nariz de cerdo.

La mirada entre ambas generaba chispas de tensión, lo cual hizo que Shino suspirara mientras se arreglaba las gafas. Era normal que pelearan y se amigaran, incluso con el paso de los años. Después de todo, no sólo eran rivales como kunoichis y médicos ninja, también lo eran en el afecto del mismo joven.

—No me gusta repetirme —dijo Sasuke rompiendo la tensión, comenzando a perder su paciencia—. Pero lo haré para que todos entiendan. No haré el papel de Hikobochi.

Shikamaru y Chouji suspiraron como si ya estuviesen hartos de todo ello y fue entonces que el genio de la aldea propuso la forma más justa de solucionar todo.

—Es claro que Sasuke no quiere ser el protagonista, y tampoco lo deseamos ninguno de nosotros, excepto Kiba. Con su personalidad exagerada y su exceso de confianza, de hecho, creo que sería el más indicado para el papel —Kiba sonrió triunfante y un tanto sorprendido en ese momento sacándole la lengua a su compañera de equipo que lucía desconcertada ante las palabras de Shikamaru— ¿Alguien se opone? —Sakura e Ino parecieron horrorizadas y estuvieron a punto de reclamar cuando el Nara las interrumpió— Aparte de ustedes dos.

Sakura suspiró visiblemente frustrada e Ino bajó los hombros. Parecían haber perdido a su príncipe azul en la obra de teatro, pues Kiba ya estaba gritando victorioso, lo cual hizo a Hinata sonreír mientras Akamaru ladraba. Se notaba que el Inuzuka realmente deseaba demostrar el protagonismo que siempre creyó merecer y ninguno de los chicos parecía dispuesto a quitarle el rol protagónico.

—Bien, ya está decidido. Kiba será Hikobochi —dijo Sasuke sin cambiar los claros gestos de molestia que se reflejaban en su rostro—. Si tengo que participar en esta tontería, seré la urraca número uno.

—Y yo la número dos—agregó Shino, que sólo entonces pareció estar presente, haciendo que el resto lo notara.

En la leyenda de la princesa y el pastor, lo que el hombre cuidaba era un rebaño de estrellas y por lo mismo, alguien necesitaría estar en el escenario moviéndose como si lo fuese.

—En ese caso, seré la tercera urraca —agregó rápidamente Shikamaru, antes de que alguien más quisiera un rol en donde no tuviesen si quiera que hablar—. Lo cual deja abierto el papel del padre de Orihime, del Dios número uno, del Dios número dos, las estrellas de la vía láctea y la propia Orihime.

—Dejaremos que los chicos de la academia sean las estrellas —sugirió Ino con una sonrisa—. Se verán adorables.

—Yo puedo ser el padre de Orihime —anunció Chouji mientras comía otro trozo de carne, justo el que Kiba estuvo a punto de tomar con sus palillos. No parecía molestarle del todo tener que decir un par de línea, de hecho se veía entusiasmado con la idea.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál de ustedes dos será Orihime? — cuestionó Shikamaru mirando a Sakura e Ino.

Las chicas miraron de inmediato a Kiba y éste las miró de vuelta. Fue como si sólo en ese momento se percataran de que no sólo uno de ellas tendría que ser la heroína del joven, sino que tendría que besarlo justo al finalizar la obra.

Sakura frunció el ceño como si estuviese asqueada e Ino comenzó a reír un tanto nerviosa sin saber qué decir o hacer, hasta que Sakura dijo lo que realmente ambas estaban pensando.

—¡De ninguna manera besaré a Kiba!

—¡Tampoco yo quiero besarte! —contestó horrorizado y claramente incómodo con todo ello.

—No necesitan besarse, pueden pretender que lo hacen —dijo Shikamaru rodando los ojos.

—Yo creo que sí deberían besarse —dijo Ino con clara malicia cubriendo parte de su boca.

—¡Nadie te preguntó, puerca! —contestó Sakura empujándola y tirando de su cabello rubio.

—Habiendo conocido a Kiba y Sakura durante los últimos años y viendo la forma en que actúan cuando están muy cerca del otro —comenzó Shino, ignorando el hecho de que Ino y Sakura forcejeaban frente a él— puedo decir con completa propiedad que uno de los dos terminará muerto antes de que se estrene la obra si los hacen interpretar los roles protagónicos.

—Entonces, estás de suerte Ino, el papel es todo tuyo —comentó Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlesca al ver la expresión en su compañera de equipo y la manera en que Sakura comenzaba a reír, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

—De hecho, yo… yo prefiero el rol de una de las diosas —dijo incómoda. Era claro que no deseaba ser la princesa si Kiba era su príncipe—. Además, es claro que Sakura y Kiba tienen mucha mejor química. Es sólo cuestión de que se comprometan.

—¡Ya dije que no seré Orihime si Kiba es Hikobochi! —alegó Sakura.

—¡Nadie quiere que seas la princesa! Ni si quiera sabes actuar —alegó Kiba, golpeando la mesa.

—¿Podrías pasarme la salsa de barbacoa? —pidió Chouji a Hinata, ignorando la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Lo que comenzó entonces fue una fuerte discusión entre Ino, Sakura y Kiba. Ninguna quería ser la protagonista y tanto Shikamaru como Shino daban argumentos a favor y en contra de una y la otra. Hinata observaba como debatían con clara incomodidad mientras Chouji comía cada vez más rápido, visiblemente nervioso con todo ello.

Por su parte, Sasuke se puso de pie aprovechando que nadie parecía ponerle atención y comenzó a alejarse del grupo. Ya estaba harto de toda esa discusión y no tenía nada más que decir. El día del estreno de la obra estaría ahí, parado atrás del escenario, sosteniendo alguna cosa que indicara que era una de las urracas —que por fortuna ni si quiera tenía líneas—.

No había dado si quiera tres pasos cuando un balde de agua helada cayó sobre él al escuchar la sugerencia de Kiba.

—¿Y qué tal si Hinata interpreta a Orihime? —exclamó con fuerza, haciendo que todo el restaurant dejara de comer y los observara en silencio— Es cortés, educada, elegante y viene de una familia noble. Es lo más cercano a una princesa entre nosotros de cualquier forma.

—¿Y-yo? ¿La… la protagonista? —preguntó Hinata un tanto asustada— P-pero…

—De hecho, creo que Kiba tiene razón —asintió Shikamaru—. Hinata debería interpretar a la princesa. Es la opción más realizable.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —asintieron Ino y Sakura casi al unísono, viendo que podían librarse de su problema.

—Hinata tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar practicando con ustedes para una obra de teatro —interrumpió Sasuke, haciendo notar su presencia—. Y de seguro tampoco querría dicho rol. Le desagrada hablar en público, ¿Verdad, Hyūga?

Estaba seguro de que ella asentiría. La personalidad tímida e introvertida de Hinata la hacía la peor candidata para el papel protagónico de una obra que no sólo sería vista por la mayoría de la Villa, sino que también por importantes figuras de otros países que estaban invitados a la celebración. Ya podía imaginar a su compañera ahogándose en miedo frente a todas esas personas, sin que las líneas pudiesen salir de su boca. No era su culpa, era simplemente la forma en que ella era. Y no había nada de malo en eso.

—De hecho, me gustaría intentarlo —dijo la joven con algo de seriedad, su mirada perdida en el suelo—. Si ustedes, claro, no tienen problema en ello.

—¡Entonces está decidido! Hinata será Orihime —exclamó Kiba entusiasmado tomándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Sakura dijo entonces que ella interpretaría otra de las diosas que separaban a los amantes y todos comenzaron a conversar sobre la elección de vestuario, horarios para ensayar y la escenografía. Los muchachos parecían realmente emocionados y hasta entusiasmados con todo aquello que estaban a punto de realizar y hasta Hinata parecía feliz.

Pero no Sasuke.

El Uchiha se quedó parado, observando la escena sin comprender qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

No entendía del todo por qué la idea de que su compañera fuese la princesa de Kiba lo irritó tanto.

๑

๑

๑

_Esta es la antesala del próximo capítulo, que seguramente será largo xD _

_Nuevamente, pedir perdón por la tardanza, pues he tenido que enfrentar aparte de mis estudios, situaciones muy difíciles en mi vida durante los últimos tres meses que no me dejaban escribir. Pero, como siempre he dicho, no dejaré de escribir este fic y espero que sigan teniéndome paciencia. Me comprometo a intentar al menos escribir el próximo capítulo más rápido. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! Un abrazo a todos. _


End file.
